Pure Revelations
by georgialion
Summary: E & B share a class at UDub, but not much else. She's shy & reserved as she adjusts to a new life. He's angry & isolated because of his upbringing in the mysterious and secretive LaVerrot Estates. Fate brings them together, but will their love be allowed?
1. Alone

**Summary: Edward and Bella share a class at the University of Washington…and not much else. She is shy and reserved as she adjusts to her new life in Seattle. He is angry and isolated because of his upbringing in an exclusive, gated community. They are drawn together, but secrets from their pasts threaten to keep them apart. All canon pairings. **

**A/N: Thanks for trying out this story. It is a collaborative effort between two Twific fans (ilovealion and georgiaedwardlover). I am ilovealion and the author of EPOV. Georgiaedwardlover is the author of BPOV. I point this out because we have different writing styles and I didn't want our readers to get confused by the dissimilar techniques from chapter to chapter.**

**This story has been almost a year in the making and we have already completed 32 chapters. We plan to post a couple of chapters per week. Have no fear- we believe in HEAs and quick updates.**

**We are eternally thankful to the guys at Project Team Beta for their excellent editing skills. The betas for this chapter were DeeDreamer, Woodlily, and Multicolouredeyes. You guys wield your commas and dialogue tags with style. XOXO**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer created all things Twilight. We just use her characters to tell this story. Pure Revelations belongs to georgialion.**

**Without further ado, here is our contribution to the awesome world of Twilight Fanfiction…**

**Chapter 1**

**Alone**

EPOV

December 23, 2009

My eyes pop open. I know that she is in my room. I can hear her. I can feel her. Hell, I can smell her. She is standing still as stone just inside my sanctuary, and I can feel her eyes boring into the back of my head. Shouldn't a locked door be enough to keep her out? She knows that her mere presence will rouse me.

_Shit!_

She probably knows that I'm awake. I don't have much time left before her incessant chatter starts. I wonder what torture Alice has planned for me today.

Why does my family have to be so "tuned-in" to one another? Our parents noticed the "freakish twin connection" between me and my sister early on. As long as I can remember, we've been able to read each other - communicate by gesture without words. No ESP or psychic BS, just a weird and unbreakable bond that binds us both mentally and physically. This "link" between my sister and me is both a blessing and a curse. At times like this, it's a curse!

"Edward." I hear Alice chime.

I close my eyes and count to five.

"Edward!" she says a little more forcefully.

I can hear her moving toward my bed with tip-toe ballet steps. I hold my breath; she _better_ not touch me.

I feel my bed shift slightly as she sits down and says sweetly, "I know you're awake. Grouchy bears can't play possum. I can see the scowl on your face."

I open my eyes and snarl. "You can't _see_ anything. It's still dark outside." I groan and roll over to get away from her pestering.

Without hesitation, the Alice-babble begins. "Well, cranky pants, I came to tell you that we're going shopping today. I know that you haven't finished, or started, your Christmas shopping, so I'm coming to your rescue. Plus, I need your help-"

"_Alice_!" I interrupt. "The stores aren't even open yet! Why are you in here at the butt crack of dawn? I'll be available for conversation, later."

"Come on, Edward." I could tell by her voice that she was smiling. "You _know_ I have to get on your schedule early. I mean, you stay soooo busy sleeping and eating and playing video games..."

_Now see, that just pisses me off. I can do whatever I want to when I'm on a break from school! That's why it's called a break, right?_

"...and I just wanted to make sure you would be here when Mom and I get back from yoga class." She's ignoring my growing agitation.

_Wait, did she say yoga class?_

She hears my quick intake of breath and begins to elaborate. "Mrs. Hale is teaching an early class today because she knows that we're all very busy with last minute preparations for the holidays."

Oh, that devious pixie knows me too well. How can I go back to sleep now when I'm picturing Charlotte Hale and the other hot Stepford Wives and their daughters exercising just a few doors down? The fitness center here at our little gated neighborhood, or, as I call it, the "Conformity Compound," is utilized to its fullest by the ladies of the community. They gather there in tight workout clothes to gyrate and bend their bodies, to maintain tight asses and toned abs. My plastic surgeon father claims that their smooth, line-free skin and long, lean limbs are from "healthy lifestyle choices and clean living"- not from a syringe of botox or liposuction. Whatever. I could care less if he has ever worked on them...just let me enjoy the view.

_Damn! I'm such a pervert! But what twenty-year-old virgin doesn't have sex on the brain? Can you die from..._

"Edward!" Alice screeches. "Have you been listening to me? I said that I'll be back in two hours… Be. Ready!" With that, she stomps out of my room like an angry kitten.

I hope she chokes on a hairball.

Well, I'm wide awake now. I might as well take a shower and stroke one out before I go down for breakfast. A little palm play is better than no play at all...I guess.

**XXX**

I make it downstairs just in time to see my dad, Carlisle, finishing up some sort of protein/fruit/yogurt smoothie in the blender. We adhere to a "special diet," so there's always some new concoction to be tried. "S'up, Dad? What plans do you have at the Cullen Conformity Complex today?" I ask as he pours me a glass of thick, red liquid.

Carlisle is so predictable. Here it comes... a long sigh, followed by a sideways glance and a gentle shake of the head. "Edward," he begins, "why do you criticize our community with these ridiculous names? We've lived here for almost fifteen years, and you know that we are simply a group of friends with an affinity for the same type of wholesome lifestyle. I'm concerned that your attendance at the University is influencing you negatively. Your mom and I have noticed that you're becoming more disgruntled and distant. Should we be concerned?"

I look at Carlisle as I slurp up my crimson mixture. "No, Dad. There's no need to worry. I'm just giving you a hard time 'cause I know it bothers you. I really love living here in the Cullen Celibacy Cul-de-Sac." I can tell that he doesn't find my comment funny, but once I start laughing, the corners of his mouth curl up ever so slightly.

After a few moments of quiet protein shake consumption, Dad announces that he has to go to the hospital for a few hours before meeting my mom, Esme, for lunch. We say our goodbyes and he leaves.

Now, time for some real food before Alice drags me all over Seattle.

**XXX**

Dec. 25th 2009

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Mrs. Hale exclaims as she opens the door to her home. She is wearing a red dress that is cut way too low for a woman her age.

_Seriously, no saline in that pair? I doubt it_.

We make our way into the Hale's foyer to hang up our coats before venturing into the living room to see the rest of the family. As is tradition, the Cullens – my parents, my sister, and me – spend Christmas afternoon with the Hales – Peter and Charlotte, and their kids, Rosalie and Jasper.

In years past, the celebration consisted of mindless chit chat amongst the men, video games for the boys, food preparation for the women, and _who the hell knows_ for the girls - I didn't know, or care, what occupied their time. After a couple of hours, we would consume a "Christmas feast" that was definitely _not_ traditional fare and exchange expensive presents that no one wanted or needed.

However, in the last few years, the scene has changed. Alice and my best friend Jasper coupled up, which took no one by surprise. The 'rents were beside themselves with joy over their never-to-be consummated relationship. They've not yet married, so I have adopted a "don't ask, don't tell" policy regarding their adherence to the stupid celibacy vow.

Unlike Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and I did _not_ couple up. That took everyone by surprise. Charlotte and Esme acted like Rose and I were bred to be together or something. They couldn't understand why we wouldn't even make an effort or try to date. Get this… Rosalie didn't want to date me, but she thought that I should want to date her, because she is beautiful. When she realized that I wasn't interested, because she's a bitch, she got upset and pouty. That got the moms upset - which turned _me_ into the heartless jackass who ruined their little double wedding/double consummation/Doublemint twin grandkids fantasy.

But now, all is forgiven because Rosalie has found her match in Emmett McCarty. Emmett is a senior at the University and lives in an apartment downtown. They have been dating for almost a year, but the Hales have known of Emmett for years. He and Jasper were pen pals of sorts for several years while Emmett was in the Navy. He and Jasper met at Everett Naval Base when Jasper was doing a summer internship after his senior year of high school. They remained friends, even when Em was sent out of the country for a tour of duty. After an honorable discharge because of any injury, Emmett ended up moving back to Washington to finish school. When Jasper introduced him to Rosalie, he fell hard and fast. She did too.

So, we're all gathered in the living room to begin the festivities. We have an ex-sailor, non-community dweller in the house, an overwhelming sensation of unresolved sexual tension in the air, and a bunch of pretentious health nuts serving meatless, tasteless food under the guise of a traditional meal-this Christmas celebration has the potential to spontaneously combust. Bring it on.

**XXX**

Much to my disappointment, the evening goes pretty well. Emmett is on his best behavior. He's able to keep his sailor-mouth in check as he entertains everyone with his banter and jovial spirit. Everyone seems genuinely happy to be there, except me. I'm surrounded by couples and I find it hard to watch the joyful twosomes around me. It is glaringly obvious that I'm the odd man out. When Mrs. Hale brings out the mistletoe, I excuse myself from the tonguefest and bid everyone a good night. I can see the understanding in my mom's eyes as I walk to the foyer to get my coat. She does not try to stop me.

As I walk from the garage towards the backyard, I can hear voices from the Cheney's house next door. I can't make out the exact conversation, but I realize that Mr. and Mrs. Cheney are trying to figure out who owns the Jeep parked in the Hale's driveway. I stay in the shadows and make my way through the backyard to get to my house. I know the Jeep belongs to Emmett, but I don't want to be brought into that conversation. Let 'em figure it out for themselves.

This is the first time Emmett has set foot within these "sacred" gated walls. He is not a part of our "Celibacy Coven." He does not follow our special diet. He did not attend Volterra Academy like the rest of us did. Although I see him as one lucky bastard to be living it up on the outside, I'm sure others in the community would not agree with my assessment. Instead, they would label him, unjustly, as a bad influence.

Well, screw 'em. Emmett's a great guy. And hell, I'm happy that Rose found someone from "the outside" that would respect and adhere to the crazy rules of our community.

Our parents and community leaders made all of us promise to "remain pure" in every sense of the word. No alcohol. No tobacco. No sex. Of course, this declaration was made before puberty – before I even _liked_ girls and morning wood wasn't a daily event. Every kid living here in Virgin Village took the pledge. And, it's pretty hard to date, especially in college, when you can't go out to eat a normal meal or go to a kegger. Plus, the girls I have been "involved with" took offense when I didn't want to pursue a particular aspect of our relationship, namely sex. I always thought it was an admirable quality to protect one's virtue…apparently not.

At this point, I've basically given up on dating. Even if I do meet an interesting girl, I can't really pursue a normal relationship with her. So, I focus on school and friends, with no hope of finding anyone anytime soon.

When I finally get home, I crash and try not to dwell on my suckfest of a life.

**XXX**

A few days later, we are sitting on board the Volturi, Inc. private jet awaiting take off to Alaska. We usually spend New Year's in Denali with the Castile family – Eleazar and Carmen, and their daughters, Kate, Irina and Tanya. Eleazar Castile and Carlisle have been friends since medical school where Eleazar was Carlisle's mentor. Eleazar and his wife Carmen introduced my parents to the "pure living" concept years ago, before they left Seattle for Denali. They have all remained close friends, despite the miles.

Kate, their oldest daughter, married last year. She and her husband Garrett grew up in the tight-knit community and have settled there, right next to Eleazar and Carmen.

_Can you say "cut the strings" already?_

Anyway, after the wedding, their middle daughter, Irina, ran off with a musician named Laurent. She said that she was "fed up" with the community rules and left. She has not been seen or heard from since. Carmen has had significant difficulty dealing with their daughter's running away and subsequent disappearance. She's always been a little nutty, but Irina's absence has turned her into a full-blown kook. I think she has literally worried herself crazy. My mom does her best to be a supportive friend.

Their youngest daughter, twenty-one year-old Tanya, is still unmarried and living at home. When Irina left, Tanya gave up her college life and returned home to be with their distraught mother. Despite her academic brilliance, she never returned to school.

Although our parents have tried to get me and Tanya together for years, we've remained "just friends." I will be the first to admit that Tanya is beyond beautiful. She's got a body built for sin, with large melon tits and a round apple ass meant for spanking. The problem is that she is a slut. Esme and Carmen don't know that their fair Tanya lost her virginity years ago, in high school, and never looked back. She is a sexual dynamo. She does not abide by the rules of the "Castile Chastity Camp."

Despite her significant sexual history, we have always maintained a platonic relationship. There were a few awkward grope sessions during our early teen years, but that's about it. We've always gotten along great and maintained our friendship through phone calls and texts…until recently.

When Tanya realized that she couldn't return to school, she started changing. Strong, independent Big T turned into needy, clingy Tanya. She changed into this insecure, desperate woman who couldn't, or wouldn't, leave me alone. I had to cut off communication with her because she was driving me insane. When we visited here last summer, she tried to seduce me on multiple occasions. Every time Esme and Carmen sent us off on an errand alone, I felt like I needed to wear a protective cup to block her. Yes, I literally needed a cock block!

I am nervous about seeing her again. I don't know what to expect.

**XXX**

After a completely uneventful flight, we file off the plane into the hangar at the private airstrip. It's friggin' _cold_! Why can't we spend Memorial Day in Alaska instead of New Year's?

Eleazar and Tanya greet each of us before we pile into the SUV. I'm shoved up next to Tanya in the back seat for the ten minute ride.

"So, Eddie," she purrs, rubbing my thigh, "How have you been? Any new developments that I should know about?"

I glance her way, trying not to make eye contact, and answer, "No."

_Really? Is she starting this crap already? I do not want to put up with this seduction bullshit for two days!_

She continues to inch her hand higher up my leg until I grab her wrist to stop the progression. I turn my head to look into her eyes and then gesture for her to come closer. Understanding my wordless request, she leans in to me, bringing her ear close to my lips. "Tanya," I whisper," I want to have a good time while I'm here, but you've got to stop this. You are _not_ getting in my pants, _ever_. If you keep messing with me, I'll tell your dirty little secrets. I don't want to, so don't force my hand."

She pulls away and stares at me with a shocked expression before bursting into tears. Loud, choking sobs fill the cab of the SUV. Of course, everyone looks at me like I did something wrong as Tanya buries her face in her hands. Esme gives me the stink eye while Alice asks, "What's wrong, Tanya?"

Without missing a beat Tanya says, "Edward just asked me about Irina, and"—she sniffed—"I just can't talk about it right now."

I put my arm around her shoulders and give her a light squeeze just to show everyone that I'm not an unfeeling asshole. She leans her head on my shoulder and sniffles as I pretend to comfort her. Esme seems pleased that I'm being so supportive and she gives me a sweet smile. Little does she know that they're all being duped by Tanya's extraordinary acting skills. When everyone turns back around, Tanya takes advantage of my chivalry and snuggles into my chest.

What am I supposed to do now? Throw her off of me? I'll really look like a jerk if I do that. I'm forced to let her cuddle up against me as we head to their house.

After a few minutes, I pull back a little to look down at her face. She giggles and smiles at me because she knows that she has the upper hand. I grimace as I feel her hand start to snake around my hip to grab my upper thigh. I exhale a deep sigh and resign myself to the fact that it's going to be a _long_ two days.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this intro to Edward. Next up…georgiaedwardlover and her BPOV.**

**XOXO to you all.**


	2. Out With the Old In With the New

**Georgiaedwardlover A/N: I don't know about you, but I found the canon Bella to be whiny, manipulative, selfish at times, and more insecure than she had reason to be. Once she was transformed, she became a much more likeable character. It's always possible that I felt that way because that was the point when I believed she finally deserved Edward.**

**Well, I'm not sure that anyone is good enough for Edward.**

**The Pure Revelations Bella is shy and insecure, but, believe me, she has reason to be. Her character will be transformed from a tentative, very private, almost formal person to one who is open, hopeful and fun. It's amazing what love does for her.**

**I hope you enjoy Pure Revelations. We've put our hears into it and we both regard it as a second job, or even one of our children.**

**Thanks to MulticolouredEyes, DeeDreamer, and McGee 42 of Project Team Beta for their beta skills.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer—except for all pics of RPattz I have on my hard drive.**

**Chapter 2**

**Out With the Old; In With the New**

BPOV

December 23, 2009

As my last official act as a citizen of the State of Arizona, I ceremoniously tossed my bottle of sunscreen into the trashcan. How many times have I cursed applying sunscreen before walking out the door each day into the blistering Arizona sun? My pitiful attempts at rebellion to my daily ritual always ended with a raw and painful sunburn, followed by weeks of snake-like shedding. Nasty and itchy-not the best way to blend in with the crowd.

Sunscreen will be virtually unnecessary in Seattle, with its higher latitude, general lack of sunshine and an overwhelming number of overcast, rainy days. Even as much as I loathe sunscreen, it wasn't a fair trade. Not when I am sacrificing the sun, the heat, the glow and the arid crispness of the air.

In the big picture, sunscreen really seemed kind of trivial compared to uprooting myself and confronting the unknown.

x x x

Somehow, I was lucky enough to land a window seat for the plane ride from Phoenix to Seattle. The seat next to me was empty, so thankfully no well-meaning grandmother or slimy businessman could interrupt my thoughts as I compressed the events of the last few months into the three-hour flight.

I had just finished my freshman year at Phoenix College. There was no reason to waste the summer, so I was starting the summer session and fast-forwarding my plan to earn a degree in biology. I walked out of the registrar's office and was on my way to the bus stop when my phone rang, with the caller-ID showing a silly picture of my mom, Renee. I expected her back home later tonight.

"Bella! Hello, Bella? Are you there?" Renee was clearly rattled.

"Mom, calm down. What's wrong? Are you still in Seattle?" I asked.

"It's Phil. He got hurt at the ball game," Renee finally choked out. She and Phil had been married for a year.

"Is he hurt badly? Are you at a hospital?" I asked, covering my eyes with my free hand.

Her next words made me stumble and recover enough to find my way down to the curb, preparing for the worst. "He's in the Burn Unit at the University of Washington Medical Center," I heard through Mom's tears.

"Mom, he plays baseball; how could he end up in a Burn Unit?"

"They had a fireworks exhibition for Memorial Day. The lights were off and the players were supposed to run out on the field while they had some kind of pyrotechnic show," Renee explained. "I don't know. It all happened so fast." She paused.

"Go on, Mom. What happened so fast?" I prompted.

"They say the pyrotechnics guy lost control of whatever device he was shooting the fireworks from and it turned toward the players and hit Phil," she explained in a muddled voice.

"Mom, Memorial Day was two days ago. How badly is he hurt?" I asked her. "Why haven't you called before now?"

"Well, it was so close when it hit him that they thought he might have inhaled some of the flames. They kept talking about his nose hairs being singed. He was on a ventilator, but he seemed to be breathing okay, so they took him off today," she said.

As it turned out, he had second degree facial burns, plus some second degree burns on his hands, arms, chest and upper back. It sounded terribly painful. Renee said they hadn't told Phil yet, but it was unlikely that he would play professional baseball again due to some third degree burns on his forearms which might require some skin grafts. That's just crappy luck, because he played minor league ball for the Reno Aces and had finally been noticed by the Diamondbacks.

"But Mom, why didn't you call me before now?" I asked her again.

"Carlisle said I didn't need to upset anyone until we knew more about his condition. Can you believe that his doctor insisted I call him by his first name?" Then she started with her usual Renee-babble. "Carlisle is so nice. You wouldn't even know that he's a plastic surgeon. The nurses say he's known around the world. He'll never need plastic surgery himself, of course -"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" _I hate it when she rambles_.

"I really shouldn't say this, with Phil sick and all, but Carlisle is just gorgeous. Tall, blonde and tasty. When he talks, it's like you're the only one in the room with him. And his wife..." Renee trailed off.

"What about his wife? Why would you know his wife?" I asked, totally confused and somewhat frustrated at this point.

"She is just the sweetest lady, and she's as beautiful as he is. He told her what happened to Phil and how I only had a change of clothes. She brought me clothes, pajamas, slippers, vitamins, lotion, shampoo. There was all kinds of stuff. In the bottom of the bag, there was a puzzle book with $200 in it. Bella, I've never had anyone be so kind to me. I don't even know them!" Renee told me.

"Do I need to come to Seattle?" I wondered aloud.

"No, honey. You stay in Phoenix and worry about school. I need to stay here with Phil, and it may take awhile. I have everything I need here. Will you be all right by yourself?" she asked.

Of course I would be fine by myself. Actually, I preferred it that way. I was kind of like my dad, Charlie Swan, in that way. Ironically, he was only a few hours from Renee right this minute. He lived in Forks, a tiny town northwest of Seattle on the other side of the Olympic National Forest, and had been police chief since I was in elementary school. He could spend hours by himself with a fishing pole in his hand or a ball game on his television.

x x x

That's how my summer went. Renee called or emailed every few days to let me know how Phil's rehab was progressing. Apparently, the owner of the stadium, Ben Cheney had been up to see them a few times and was genuinely concerned about Phil – or so Renee said. I talked to Phil a time or two, and he certainly didn't sound like himself. Renee finally told me in late June that his burns had healed faster than Carlisle had expected, but Phil had become very depressed about not returning to baseball.

Carlisle arranged for Phil to see a Dr. Weber. Renee was excited about this because Dr. Weber was well known for reserving psychiatric drugs for only the most severe cases. Phil had always been so careful, sometimes to the point of obsession, about his diet, supplements, physical conditioning and even meditation. Renee thought that Phil would be more open to therapy and eventual recovery without "chemicals."

I didn't see what the big deal was. If you're depressed, take some Prozac. If you can't chill out, get some Valium. What good is all this drug research if you don't use it? In the end, it didn't even matter.

The third week of July, Renee called while I was in class. She wouldn't leave a voice mail; she just kept calling over and over. Finally, fearing the worst, I slipped out of class and into the hallway to talk to her. Instead it was an almost giddy Renee. Phil had been offered a coaching position at Volterra Academy, a very exclusive private school outside of Seattle. As chairman of the board of the school, Mr. Cheney extended the offer himself. Phil and Renee decided to try it out. What else was Phil going to do?At this point, what was there to lose?

Mr. Cheney said the deal included a furnished apartment only a few minutes from the Academy. Renee said she had already express-mailed me a list of what she needed in Seattle and had already made arrangements for shipping of those items a week from now. I was impressed. This was yet another new facet of Renee's personality - organized Renee.

I had already pre-registered for fall semester at school, so Renee and I agreed that it was premature for me to go anywhere. Phil started work in mid-August, and Renee got a job with Esme, who had an interior design firm.

Every time I talked to Renee, she sounded happy, and more importantly, satisfied with the changes in her life. This made for an interesting change. She loved her job and constantly talked about Esme and Carlisle. There was no nervous chatter, no lost clothes at the dry cleaner, no dead cell phone batteries. I almost didn't recognize this Renee.

In October, the pressure began and with each successive call, it steadily grew. Renee wanted me to move to Seattle with them. She was certain that I could get into the University of Washington as a transfer. At first, I didn't see the need to disrupt my schedule.

I had never been one for parties and gifts, but I kind of missed it when my birthday came and went without revelry. When Thanksgiving approached, I realized that I was getting lonely. Thanksgiving had always been my favorite holiday. There was nothing more enjoyable to me than organizing a huge turkey dinner, with dressing, gravy, sweet potatoes, yeast rolls, three or four desserts and getting out my grandmother's china for Renee, Phil and their hodge-podge of friends. I never even minded cleaning up afterwards.

It was time to make a decision. 

One of my professors strongly encouraged me to transfer and even researched the University of Washington's botany program for me. I was surprised he had that kind of interest in my future. So, finally I caved and found it amazingly easy, with my professor's help, to transfer to Seattle at the beginning of winter semester. Once I was willing to consider it, there was nothing really binding me to Phoenix.

I simply didn't like change. University of Washington required me to live in on-campus housing for the first year. At least that would be more convenient, considering that I didn't have a car and didn't plan on getting caught up in the social whirlwind of school. Bella Swan in a sorority? Hell, I can barely walk in plain old Converse tennis shoes, let alone strappy heels. No one would want to look at my knees, scarred up like a battlefield after years of falls, bumps and other collisions.

_I'll stick to my jeans and hoodies, thank you_.

x x x

"Excuse me, miss," the flight attendant said. "Sorry to wake you. Please fasten your seatbelt. We'll be landing soon."

I scooped up my carry-on bag and got off the big jet in Seattle to board one of those little commuter planes for the short ride to Port Angeles. Forty-five minutes later, I spotted Charlie waiting there in the squad car. Charlie actually looked kind of excited. I had only seen that expression on his face once or twice before, so it was a little hard to recognize. Since I was going to be so close, we had decided that I should spend Christmas with him.

I wondered if he still has the same little artificial tree he had the last time I spent Christmas with him–fifteen years ago.

The ride was mostly quiet, as Charlie had always been careful not to ask many questions about anything that might lead to Renee. I always had the feeling that he never recovered from their break up. Neither of them had ever shared the details with me. I volunteered the basic information about my school transfer to Seattle and the jobs Renee and Phil had.

x x x

Charlie dug out that same wimpy, dusty little tree from beneath a pile of old blankets in the attic. After so much time by myself, I really needed something festive and that tree didn't scream holiday cheer.

"Dad, do you think we could get a real tree? Nothing big, just a real tree?" I asked him.

"Sure, Bells, if that's what you want," he said with minimal enthusiasm. The next day, we went to a tree stand on the corner downtown. Since it was Christmas Eve, there were only a few trees left. We found a four-foot Frasier fir, and Charlie tied it securely to the top of the squad car.

I always felt like everyone was looking at us when we rode in the squad car. When we arrived at the supermarket with that tree tied to the top of the car, we were the center of attention. Some teenagers were snickering at us when we were putting groceries in the car. "Chief Charlie, he thinks he's Santa Claus driving the po-po sled," one of them snorted. "Yeah, maybe he's Rudolph, and he's gonna put the glow on his sassy new reindeer," the other one laughed, barely able to stand upright.

I hadn't been to Forks in several years, so they had no idea I was the chief's daughter and not his girlfriend.

"You two better head on home or I'll round you up in the 'po-po sled,' and you can clean up reindeer crap 'til January," Charlie yelled. They shook their heads and piled into an old, beat-up van. The passenger door had a large dent and didn't look like it could be opened_. I wonder what they hit_.

x x x

_Tap, tap, tap_, I heard on the door about 9:00 Christmas morning. "I'll be right down, Dad," I called, gathering what I needed for my trip to the bathroom. A few minutes later, I was semi-presentable and made a bee-line to the ancient coffeemaker on Charlie's weathered kitchen counter.

Charlie cleared his throat and appeared behind me. "Bella, I didn't wrap it up. I know how you are about gifts. You read a lot and I thought you might like this."

I was a little suspicious. The box was big enough for a book. Charlie didn't know enough about what I read to actually select a book for me.

I opened it carefully and was pleasantly surprised. "Dad, I can't believe you got me a Kindle. That's like the best gift ever!" I jumped up and hugged Charlie. I'm not the touchy-feely sort, but giving Charlie a hug seemed like the right thing to do after such a cool–and appropriate–gift. Charlie was just as stiff as one of the trees in the everlasting forest that surrounded Forks.

Finally he patted me on the back. "I'm glad you like it. Jacob said you might be able to use it for school," Charlie said.

"Jacob…that makes more sense. How are he and Billy? I texted him a week or so ago to let him know I was coming. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't called already."

"They're both fine. Was Billy in a wheelchair the last time you were here?" Charlie asked.

"No, he wasn't. You told me the diabetes had affected the nerves in his legs. I hate that."

"It ties Jake down some, now that he has to drive Billy everywhere he needs to go. But, Jake's a good kid, and now that his are sisters grown and gone, Billy is all he has left. I guess the days of mud pies are over," Charlie said, chuckling to himself.

I thought back to all the times Jake and I played together when we were little. I never knew any of the kids who lived in Forks, but Jake and a couple of his buddies were always here whenever I came for a few days. For the last five or six years, I had made few visits to Forks, except for the occasional weekend visit here and there. Usually, we met somewhere in California. More often than not, Charlie brought Jacob to keep us both entertained.

"Well, Jake is even taller now than the last time you saw him. I don't know how Billy affords to feed him," Charlie said.

"I can't wait to see him. I'll have to thank him for suggesting the Kindle."

"I wanted to get you something special, so when I found out that you were coming, I mentioned it to Billy and Jacob. You know Jacob is a senior now at the Quileute school, and he said he wanted to get one himself before he starts at the community college. He says all the college kids have them. I think he was hinting around for Billy's benefit."

"He's right," I said.

"Billy and Jacob are coming over later this afternoon for the football game. I hope you don't mind," Charlie said.

"Of course I don't. We bought enough food for the whole Quileute tribe. Why don't we put off Christmas dinner until this evening? That'll give me a little time to look at my Kindle." I winked.

"That'll work," Charlie said. "I'm sure that Jacob and Billy will appreciate anything they don't have to cook for themselves. You know, there are only so many ways you can cook fish."

x x x

Promptly at 4:00, Billy and Jacob arrived at the front door. When I saw Jacob, I wondered quickly if I should have made an extra pie or maybe even two. He filled up a good bit of the doorway.

"Hello, Billy, Jacob," I said. "I hope you haven't already eaten. We put off dinner for you guys."

"I didn't think this kitchen could handle anything besides carry-out pizza," Billy laughed.

"This is quite an occasion." He sniffed the smells of cooking and nodded in approval.

After everyone gathered around Charlie's tiny kitchen table and the TV trays, Jake and I picked right up where we left off the last time we saw each other. He was so friendly and easy to talk to, without pressure or expectations. I guess that's why we've always gotten along like brother and sister. "I appreciate you giving Charlie the idea for the Kindle," I offered.

"I kind of hoped for one myself," Jacob said in a low voice. "Maybe old Billy will come through for graduation." We looked at Billy in a conspiratorial manner. "So, you're really moving to Seattle? That'll be nice. Maybe you can visit sometimes."

"I don't have a car," I told Jacob, "so my visiting may be a bit limited. Also, once I get started with classes, I probably won't have a lot of time to run up and down the road."

"Anytime you decide you want to visit for the weekend, just call me and I'll come pick you up."

"That's three hours each way." I told Jacob. "I'm sure you have better stuff to do with your weekends."

"If you knew how happy it makes Charlie to see you, you would never even hesitate," Jake said kind of low.

"I'll remember that."

The next few days were restful. I met Charlie for lunch a couple of times and caught up on some reading. A couple of times I just rode around with Jake, taking in the scenery. I always feel at peace among the ancient trees and unique native plants here.

On New Year's, we went out to LaPush. I had only been around Jake's friends Quil and Embry in the past, so I never realized how many people close to my age lived out there. Even though it was pretty cold with a biting wind, we all sat around a huge bonfire on the beach after the fish fry.

Billy was wrapped up in a blanket in his wheelchair. He spent most of the evening telling stories. The kids in the tribe were enthralled. He had a way of telling these stories that made their eyes simply glow. I can't imagine actually having a heritage, a past that included generations of people who had to live their lives before I was ever even imagined. The evening suddenly ended when a chorus of wolves howled in the distance. Billy tried to suppress a visible chill and had a worried look. "Everyone head inside. We don't want anyone to catch pneumonia," Billy said.

On January second, Charlie and I went back to Port Angeles, so that I could catch the plane for Seattle.

"You know, Dad, this was kind of fun," I said, meaning it more than I would have ever imagined.

"I hope you'll come more often, now that you're closer. Didn't I hear Jake offer to go get you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, you heard that," I said, waving good bye to him as I boarded the small plane.

_Maybe Seattle would be a good thing_.

There was a bit of a storm between Port Angeles and Seattle, so I never had a chance to relax on the plane. Storms in the air make me pretty jumpy, which explained why I was so nervous when I entered the terminal.

I was so keyed up that I stumbled over the threshold from the tunnel to the terminal and landed right down on my knees, tearing the denim of my jeans, on the rough turf-like carpet. Thank goodness the scrape didn't draw blood. I reached out and quickly snatched up my pocketbook and carry-on bag before anyone could see my clumsy tail sprawled out on the airport floor. I stood and looked out over the crowd of holiday travelers, searching for my mother.

_I don't believe it._


	3. Who is She?

**A/N: Here is another dose of my favorite daydream star…Edward Cullen. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Many thanks to my excellent betas from Project Team Beta. MrsDazzled, Spaniard, DeeDreamer, and MulticouloredEyes.—you guys are the goddesses of grammar, the princesses of punctuation, and the queens of quotation tags. XOXO**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer dreamed up these characters. I enjoyed daydreaming about them to make this story come to fruition.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Who is She?**

EPOV

January 4, 2010

_Holy shit!_

I dive back through the bathroom door to grab a towel.

_Are you kidding me? I know I locked my bedroom door before I got in the shower. How'd she get in my room? Does all that daily yoga give her contortionist skills that allow her to wiggle under the door or shimmy through the ducts? _

I get the python under wraps before I storm out of the bathroom to confront Alice…who is currently sitting at _my_ desk…using _my_ computer.

"Hello, dear brother," she says without even looking up. "I just came in to make sure you were awake. We're leaving in twenty."

"What the hell are you doing, Alice?" I yell. "I am so sick of –"

Still focusing on my laptop, she holds up her index finger, using the "wait a second" sign to interrupt me. After a couple of seconds, she turns around to face me with a cocked eyebrow and a patronizing grin.

"Now, Edward," she says. "I just didn't want to be late to class on our first day of the semester. I just checked the weather and traffic, and I foresee no obvious delays." She continues to speak as she gets up to walk to the door. "I've already packed our lunches; Jasper will be here any minute. See you downstairs...and, you're welcome," she chimes as she walks out of my room.

I stand there momentarily and stare at the void left behind by whirlwind Alice.

_She sneaks in my room, uses my computer, bosses me around, and now I'm supposed to thank her? Sooo not going to happen._

_Yeah, right, Cullen. You know that you'll be kissing Alice-ass before the Volvo leaves the driveway._

Ten minutes later, we are heading out the door to my Volvo. Jasper heads to the passenger side as Alice starts to climb in the back. I tug on her shirttail to get her attention. She turns around with a questioning look.

I lean in and kiss her on the cheek before saying, "Thanks for fixing my lunch."

_Told ya._

**XXX**

It takes us about 20 minutes to get to the university. After finding a parking space, Alice and I head off to Inorganic Chemistry II. We are both sophomores; we try to take a few classes together each semester for the sake of convenience. She's a willing Chemistry major, while I'm a reluctant pre-med.

We don't have any classes with Jasper because he's a senior pre-med student, but we always meet up with him around lunchtime. Alice usually packs a lunch for all of us, because our diet restrictions prevent us from eating the typical college food that's available on campus.

I did rebel last year when I ate a meal at the student union…big mistake.

Alice didn't go to school that day and I forgot my lunch. I felt like I was starving, so I tried a few chicken fingers –e_ven the name is disgusting_– with honey mustard sauce –_not pure honey_– and a Coke –_first dose of caffeine, ever_. I realized that I had made a huge mistake when I started to vomit 15 minutes after completing the so called "meal." I had a headache and heart palpitations for two hours after my body finished rejecting the food.

Later, I told Alice about my little slip up. She had mercy on me and took it upon herself to take care of our "food situation" in the future.

As we head into the chemistry building, Alice starts telling me about the fitness class Mrs. Hale started last week – ballet.

I try to tune her out because I _do not_ need to walk into class with a boner.

_Why does she think I'm interested in this topic? Is she trying to get a rise out of me - literally? _

As we go through the door to our class, I keep my head down and try to keep the images Mrs. Hale and the other girls in the ballet class out of my mind.

_Maybe we spend too much time together if she's talking to me like I'm one of her girlfriends. _

About that time, Alice demonstrates some stupid move she learned and asks me if she looks graceful...

_Okay, that's it! She obviously needs more female interaction._ _Come to think of it, I could use some female interaction too. _

I lower my books down in front of my crotch to mask any rise that could occur as my mind starts to wander. I smile to myself as we head up the aisle to our seats.

_Crap!_

I'm jolted back to reality when a shock of electricity shoots through my hip and straight to my crotch.

_How did static electricity shock me through my jeans?_

I glance at my hip to look for any apparent damage…'cause that shit hurt! When I see nothing out of the ordinary, I make a hmph sound and continue up the aisle.

As I follow Alice to the back of the class, I realize that my whole body is tingling and the semi-boner from before is now a full blown stiffy of epic proportion. I try to discretely adjust my pants before I take my seat.

_Geez…What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Absolutely nothing! I'm just a 20 year old virgin with enough unresolved sexual tension to make this entire chemistry building explode. _

Alice leans over toward me. "Are you Okay, Edward? You look kinda pale."

I just nod like an idiot. I need to deflate this situation fast, so I start naming the elements in my head: hydrogen, helium, oxygen, carbon…

This is going to be a long class.

**XXX**

After class, we all meet up for lunch. We usually sit on the second floor of the student union, away from the service lines and hordes of people.

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are already seated and eating. I grumble "hi" and take a seat across from Rosalie, who's picking at a salad and talking to Alice.

Rose usually drives to school alone because her school schedule varies from day to day. She's in the graduate physics program, and her major professor, Dr. McLean, likes to think that she's at his beck and call for lab assistance, test proctoring, whatever. Rosalie is such a skilled manipulator that she can usually pick and choose the assignments that fit her schedule. We all know she just dazzles the poor guy with her big hair and big tits.

The conversation is ongoing around me.

"I know! Can you believe she's wearing that in public?" Alice says. "The girls with her were in our chemistry class this morning. I know one of them is her roommate, Jessica. You'd think they would advise her away from such poor wardrobe choices."

I look up to follow her gaze to the stairs and see a sight that makes my retinas burn. Lauren's wearing what looks like a tube top over her round and flabby ass. _Nasty_.

"Lauren is a complete whore," Jasper says flatly. "I don't even know how..."

The words around me start to fade as I focus in on the beauty walking behind the troll named Lauren.

She's a vision, with long shiny hair the color of forbidden dark chocolate and a stunning face with just a hint of color, like she's blushing. She watches her feet as she slowly climbs the stairs. Her arms are folded over her ample chest and holding several books, a lemonade, and an apple. She has her lower lip pulled in between her teeth as she timidly follows Lauren and Jessica to a table. As the troll and slut plop down and spread out enough food for five people, the brown-headed goddess sits down carefully in her chair. She allows her hair to drape over one side, shielding her face from her tablemates, but not from me. I'm captivated by the flawless, fair skin that covers her delicate features. It looks silky, touchable…kissable.

I don't know what it is about this girl, but I'm having trouble pulling my eyes away from her form. As the girls next to her talk continuously, she pulls out a text book and sips on her lemonade. I watch the liquid flow across her pouty lips and imagine how soft they must feel. What I wouldn't give to…

"Hello, Earth to Edward," I barely hear as I'm slowly drawn away from her and out of my stupor.

As I turn to reconnect with my tablemates, I realize that every eye is on me. They look stunned or pissed or something.

_How long have I been watching her?_

Emmett says, "What the hell, man? You were in some kind of voodoo trance."

_Emmett? When did Emmett get here? _

"You were staring at the hobgoblin and her sidekicks," Jasper laughs.

_Why is Jasper laughing at me?_

"Were you entranced by the fat ass, the skinny legs, or the big nose? I mean, seriously dude, I've never seen you all slack jawed and drooling like that."

_Wait, was I really drooling?_

I wipe my mouth to check..._What a dumb ass move._ Jasper and Emmett start howling with laughter at my still dazed form. Jasper actually falls to the floor because he's shaking so hard.

I should be pissed, but I can't do anything but sit and stare at them. Rosalie looks at me like I've grown a second head and says, "Edward, I don't know what _that_ was all about, but you better not start bringing Lauren or her skanky friends around. I will inform Esme of your poor taste in girls, and she will _not_ be pleased."

_Geez, back off Rose...I was just looking at –Okay, ogling_–_ a girl._

As Emmett and Jasper regain their composure, I start to gather my uneaten food. Alice and I have to head back to the Cullen Compound because we have some "community service" to complete this afternoon. Jasper has an afternoon class, so he will have to catch a ride home with Rosalie.

As Alice and I stand to leave, I realize that we will have to pass by _her_ table to get to the stairs. I can feel my palms start to sweat.

_Why am I nervous?_

I walk close by Alice's side as we make our way to the stairway. I try to keep my eyes off of the demure beauty that captured my attention, but I fail. I chance one peek at her enchanting form as we pass her table. She is exquisite. That brief glimpse is not enough to sate my fascination with her, but it will have to do for now.

I glance over at Alice, who is uncharacteristically quiet. She is grinning at me with a giddy expression; she winks at me and nods her head ever so slightly. I realize that she has identified the object of my desire and approves. She knows me too well.

**XXX**

Our ride home is too quiet. Alice hasn't spoken to me since the embarrassing lunch ordeal. This is completely out of character for the motor mouth at my side.

"Okay...what gives, Alice?" I say as we exit toward Mercer Island.

I glance at my sister and see the corner of her mouth turn up into a smile as she shifts to face me.

"Oh, nothing," she says, and then goes silent once again. Her composure is maddening!

I feel her examining the side of my face as I drive up to the gates that confine and conform our little neighborhood. After I punch in the entrance code and the gates open, I speed down the street to our house and screech to a halt in the driveway.

As I fling the door open to escape the silence, I feel Alice grab my right arm to keep me in the car.

"Edward," she begins. "I'm trying to give you some space and curb my enthusiasm about what happened at the student union. Actually, I'm still stunned at your reaction, and my reaction, to that girl. I know how you feel, because I feel it too. I was drawn to her. I have seen..."

"Whoa, Alice," I yank my arm away and start shaking my head. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. It was just a moment of hormone overload and dazed confusion. Don't start with the crazy talk. I don't care what you think you saw, or what you think you felt. Just keep it to yourself and leave me out of it!"

I jump out of the car and stalk to the house. I hear her walk up behind me as I unlock the door, but she is thankfully silent once again.

**XXX**

An hour later, I'm in the community greenhouse sweeping the floor. This has been a part of my weekly routine since I was old enough to hold a broom. Of course, I'm responsible for more than just janitorial services now that I'm "older and more trustworthy."

I was tagged to help Dr. Peter Hale, distinguished Botanist and resident hothouse manager, with the hydroponics program he developed. Dr. Hale teaches at both Volterra Academy and the University, so he has to delegate many duties to me. His research and developments in hydroponics are world-renowned.

My "Cullen Conservatory Chores" consist of checking water and nutrient levels periodically, and then entering the data into a computer program that regulates the system. It is all technical and tedious and friggin' time consuming.

When I was younger, I considered it a privilege to get to work in here. Now, I just resent the hell out of it.

According to Carlisle, my job is "so important" that we can't just hire someone to do it. On many occasions he has said, "It's not like mowing a lawn or cleaning a pool, Edward. This is our sustenance. The entire community is dependent on these provisions."

Blah, blah, blah.

Yeah, I get it. We grow our own food because of our special diet. Organic only. No herbicides or pesticides. No preservatives. No meat. Nothing processed.

Even though my mind is screaming at me to rebel with a Big Mac or a Nachos Bell Grande, my body would have to be reprogrammed to process those foods. A lifetime of consuming a restricted diet and vitamin supplements has rendered our bodies incapable of the occasional "cheat day."

I head to the back of the building to put up the broom and get ready to start the data entry. As I near the office, I hear raised voices coming from inside. I pause just past the door to listen to the heated exchange.

"I'm telling you, Alistair, this has the potential for disaster. As soon as Peter gets here, we have to confront him. He cannot let it happen again," I hear the muffled male voice say.

Dr. Weber replies, "Ben, I really don't think it's that serious. It was one visit. I do realize that it's a break from our protocol, but I don't want to put Charlotte and Peter on the defensive yet. A gentle counsel would be most appropriate in this situation."

"I'm not convinced that a simple chide is enough to keep that boy from coming here again," Mr. Cheney responds. "Peter should have quashed the relationship between Jasper and this Emmett before Rosalie was _ever_ involved. Her feelings for him will make this all the more difficult. You know what will happen if Aro finds out about a breach."

Dr. Weber responds forcefully, "Wait. We can't afford to get Aro involved at this point! Let's just talk to Peter, alone, and emphasize the consequences of defiance."

"He needs to take control of his household. We can't allow anything, or anyone, to rupture our alliance," Mr. Cheney concludes.

When I hear the doorknob turn, I realize they're about to come out of the office. I'm fully exposed with nowhere to hide! I start to back up as quietly as possible, hoping I can make it to the first row of plants before they emerge. I hear them start to talk again, so I haul ass to hide behind the foliage. They emerge from the office mere seconds after I find cover. Thankfully, they turn the other way to leave the building.

_What. The. Fuck?_

They act like we are living in the Koresh compound or something. I never signed up to be part of a so-called "alliance," I just thought we were organic-fed snobs. And how is having Emmett over for Christmas an act of defiance?

I had concerns that Emmett would be seen as an outsider, but the discussion I just overheard was beyond reason. And besides, Emmett has been nothing but supportive of Rose – hell, of all of us. He has respected all of our crazy rules even though he doesn't understand them. He's a great guy, so why do they want to ban him from LaVerrot? They don't even know him!

As I continue to ponder the conversation, I realize that a line is about to be drawn in the sand over at the Hale's house. I have never doubted the good intentions of our leaders, until now.

I will have to talk to dad about this, but first, Alice. I hurriedly put in the data for today's readings so I can go track down my sister.

As I shut down the computer, a thought pops into my head:

_Who the hell is Aro?_

**Thanks for reading. You'll get BPOV next…**


	4. New Sensations

**A/N: Bella made it to Seattle and now she has to establish a new routine. She knows she would prefer to blend in and pass through life unnoticed, and she sticks to the plan. Well, clings to it would be more accurate.**

**Certain things come to her attention and have a jolting effect on her. Yes, I think that's the word I used.**

**Thanks to Multicoloured eyes, ****thalia_csiny, and DeeDreamer for their beta skills—we're finally getting this thing off the ground.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

**New Sensations**

**BPOV**

January 2, 2010

Porcelain. That was just the first of many words which came to mind when I spotted Renee in the terminal at Sea-Tac Airport.

I'd never seen Renee without at least a sun-kissed glow. For most of the year, Renee had a tanned, ruddy look from all the hours she spent under the blistering Phoenix sun trying to coax something other than desert succulents from the sandy Arizona soil. Now somehow, even the crow's feet and laugh lines seemed to have virtually disappeared, leaving a smooth and, yes, porcelain sheen behind.

Even the little pouch of belly fat she tried and tried to disguise was gone, a flat, trim abdomen in its place.

Once I was able to pick her out in the crowd of holiday travelers, I was stunned by the glossy mass of light brown, wavy hair. In the past, Renee had always bunched her over-permed, over-colored hair into a rubber band, a half-assed effort to keep her on-the-verge-of-frizzy hair under control.

I didn't know what Renee did to bring upon this kind of transformation, but clearly, the changes she had made were agreeing with her. In a few short months, my mother had miraculously been altered from an obviously aging 40-year-old to a glowing woman who could easily pass for 26.

I raised my free hand into the air, soliciting Renee's attention. She squealed loudly when she saw me..._now that's my Renee_.

"Bella, baby. Over here! How are you? How was your flight?" she said as she smothered me with a hug.

"I'm fine, Mom. You look fabulous. I've never seen you look so good," I said, extracting myself from her grasp.

"Thanks, honey. Maybe I do look a little bit different. But, you know, you just haven't seen me in almost seven months." She stopped talking to inspect me for a moment. "Wow! I can't believe it has been that long," Renee declared.

I had never gone for more than a couple of weeks without seeing Mom, and that had only happened a time or two when I met Charlie in California for summer vacation. I hadn't realized it had been that long either.

I shook myself back to the present. "Where's Phil?" I asked.

As we claimed my luggage, she explained that Phil was conducting a fitness clinic at Volterra Academy. That surprised me, because I always considered breaks from school to be kind of sacred. And not in the religious sense, either. Students at "the Academy," as she referred to it, were conditioned to be serious about any activity they pursued. In addition to the fitness clinic, they had holiday mini-sessions for the debate team, chess club and science club.

"That seems a little intense for kids, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Oh, no. They expect it. This school attracts high achievers from only the best families," Renee explained as she packed my luggage into the trunk of the car. "Phil had some reservations initially about being a high school coach. One of his friends back in Phoenix coached and he complained all the time about how unmotivated the kids were. The parents complained if their kid didn't get to play enough. The kids were downright abusive to each other. It hasn't been like that at all. Phil says he can't believe how grown up these kids are."

Renee chattered endlessly on the way to her and Phil's apartment. She sounded like an old 45 RPM record playing on 78. _The Chipmunks on speed_.

By the time we finally got there, I was too exhausted to do anything except find a bed. My last thought before going to sleep was: I'm so glad I have on-campus housing because the bus fare would kill me.

x x x

I woke up kind of tense on Sunday. At 1 p.m., I was due at the school housing office to get my roommate assignment. I was extremely anxious about it because I had never lived with complete strangers. I had even known Phil for two or three years before he moved in with us.

_Well, a big cup of coffee ought to help me face the day. Seattle is known for coffee, right?_

I went to the kitchen and started digging around for a coffeemaker, filters, coffee, artificial sweetener. I sought some clue that a cup of coffee was only minutes away. Instead, I found nothing!

I spotted Mom and Phil on the little patio, each on a mat in what I assumed was a lotus flower position.

W_hy in the hell would anyone be sitting out in the fog like that on a Sunday morning_?

"Mom, where is your coffee maker?" I called out to her through the sliding glass door.

"Bella, why don't you have some herbal tea? It's much healthier for you," she yelled through the fog.

"I've never been much for tea," I grumbled. Then she dropped the bomb.

"Honey, caffeine is a drug, an unnecessary stimulant. Phil and I gave that up when we moved out here. Really, try the tea. I'm sure you can find a flavor you like," she said, closing her eyes and resuming the yoga haze she was in before I so rudely wanted my damn coffee.

After a glass of water and some kind of roughage muffin, I went ahead and got ready so that I would have time to sneak in some Starbucks before my 1:00 appointment at the University of Washington Housing Office.

x x x

Thankfully, there wasn't much of a line and the staff seemed quite efficient. When it was my turn, the staff member, who appeared to be a work-study student, handed me a set of keys, a simple set of directions to the apartment and a "good luck." I might have let the "good luck" slide; it was the eye-roll that stopped me.

"Good luck?"

"Well, yeah...good luck," she giggled.

I just looked at her, suddenly remembering to close my mouth before I started to look stupid. _What have I gotten myself into now_? "Is there anything I should know?" I asked her warily.

"I'm not supposed to talk about the students, but you look like you could benefit from a heads-up," she said. I noticed her perfect complexion as she leaned onto her forearms across the counter like she was about to impart a state secret. She wore a University identification tag which declared her name to be Heidi.

"Heidi, I can use all the help I can get," I whispered to her and looked around to be certain no one was paying attention to us.

"Jessica and Lauren's roommates usually last for about a semester. I'm not really sure what goes on over there. I'm not part of _that_ circle, you know?" She looked quickly behind her.

"What happened to the last girl?" I prompted.

"She was a freshman; a girl from the Native American tribe over near the coast," she said. I asked her if she meant the Quileutes.

"Yeah, that's the group. I think her name was Leah. That girl had a look like she could stand up for herself. Anyway, I overheard the director talking one Monday morning about some kind of ruckus over there. The campus police even got involved. Leah apparently slapped one of the girls." She shrugged her shoulders and tossed around her shiny honey-colored hair. "The next thing I know, two Indian guys showed up and she was gone. I wish they had taken me away." She giggled and her face lit up.

I looked at her and must have seemed confounded. I wondered if Leah was one of the girls I saw at the bonfire.

"Neither one of them was a hair under six-foot-three and talk about being built. They didn't have that gym rat look either. They were all so proportional, so natural looking," she said with a dreamy look.

_Seriously, did this girl just meow_?

Heidi looked around to see if her co-workers noticed her momentary indiscretion and returned her attention to me.

"I don't have any choice about this, do I?"

"Unfortunately, you don't. If it gets to be too much, put in an early request for the next housing opening. Don't let those two run you off," Heidi advised me sympathetically.

"I won't, thanks," I told her as I gathered all of my paperwork and turned toward the door.

"See you on campus!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Okay, sure. Uh, maybe I'll see you at the library or something. Sounds like I'll be spending a lot of time there," I said as the office door shut behind me.

_Suck it up, Bella. Make the best of it. Maybe it was that Leah's fault. I'll just stay in my room and keep to myself. That'll work. I can become almost invisible when I try. Any plan is better than no plan_.

x x x

I approached the door to the fourth floor apartment and knocked, despite having keys. A dark-haired girl with a slightly prominent nose was literally bouncing as she opened the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hi. I'm Isabella…"

"Oh! Our new roomie, right? Well, come on in. I'm Jessica." She stepped back and gestured for me to enter. "Your stuff got here last week and it's all in your room." She stopped and seemed to appraise my clothes, backpack and messenger bag. "That would be the first door on the left."

"Thanks," I said. "I usually go by Bella."

"Well then, Bellllllaaaa it is." Jessica drew my name out and made a goofy face. "Lauren, our other roommate, won't be home until sometime tonight. She went skiing for the holidays. Get ready for some drama-filled stories of love on the slippery slopes."

_Jessica seemed okay. Maybe Lauren was the troublemaker. Maybe the situation here had been greatly exaggerated. I can always hope. _

The apartment was not very spacious, but it was neat. A small combination living room, dining room and kitchen was in the center. One bedroom and a bathroom were on one side, and two bedrooms separated by a Jack-and-Jill bathroom were on the other.

I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and arranging my clothes, toiletries, books and computer. Thank goodness the entire building was wireless ready, giving me easy access to the internet.

I had just laid down for a short nap when there was a commotion in the common area of the apartment. Apparently, Lauren, the 'Ski Bunny,' had arrived.

Amidst all the chaos, I quietly slipped from the room and stood by the refrigerator. Two not-so-attractive boys were helping Lauren with all of her luggage and her ski gear. It looked like they had done all the work while she did the directing. Why did she need to store her ski gear in a tiny apartment?

All of a sudden, she whipped around with her blonde hair flying around her, and spotted me. "Who are you and why the fuck are you looking at me?" The Ski Bunny demanded angrily. I briefly told her my name and that I was the new roommate. No need to volunteer additional information, as I had the distinct impression that it would be unwelcome.

"Humph! Looks like we have ourselves another prim and proper _mouse_," she snorted.

_I hate to tell her, but haughty isn't a good look for her_.

The rest of the evening was a little noisier–with all of Lauren's laughing and squealing about her trip-than was probably necessary, so I kept to my room with the door shut.

The next morning, I fixed a large cup of coffee in the coffeemaker I had set up in my bedroom. I was greatly relieved that I had thought to send the dorm room-sized refrigerator ahead when I moved. The yogurt, creamer and the few other foodstuffs would help me keep to my low-profile plan until I figured out how comfortable I was around my new roommates.

Once I was completely dressed for class, I unobtrusively entered the common area with my backpack over my shoulder. Jessica was sitting there eating cookie dough pop-tarts. "Hey, what classes do you have?" she asked.

"I have Inorganic Chemistry II, Calculus II, American Literature and Psychology." I replied. "What about you?"

"Who's your chemistry professor?"

"My schedule says Dr. Banner. I'm on my way there now. Why?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like we're in chemistry together. Please tell me that you're some kind of science major, 'cause I don't know how I'm gonna get through this class," she said with sad puppy dog eyes.

It looked like my tutoring experience at Phoenix College might turn out to be handy. "I'm a botany major. Just let me know if you need a little help. What other classes are you taking?"

"Let me see. I have Art Appreciation, Economics and Introduction to Public Relations," Jessica answered. Then she informed me that she was a Marketing/Public Relations major. She didn't like science and was glad that this class would complete her science requirements.

As she prattled on about her grades from last term, I eased away and headed toward the door.

"We can go together, right?" she asked brightly. I agreed with a nod, so she gathered her binders and textbook.

x x x

We were a few minutes early, so we were able to choose seats that weren't in the professor's direct line of sight. Jessica was busy chatting about what she did at Christmas and about Lauren's assessments of the ski instructors at the resort, when I saw a tiny girl with dark spiky hair do a four-turn pirouette as she entered the doorway of the classroom. She couldn't weigh more than 90 pounds and, from here, it seemed she had the most flawless complexion I had seen outside the pages of a magazine. Dancing in chemistry must be a Seattle thing. No one behaved like that in Phoenix.

The pixie of a girl wasn't the most startling sight by far. She seemed to be tugging a young man along with her. He was much taller than she and had a sexy tousled mane of bronze-yes I said bronze-hair. He had his head down, but it looked like he was listening intensely to whatever she was telling him. All of a sudden, his head popped up, and even from here, I could see the most fabulous pair of emerald green eyes in existence. I felt myself melt when he flashed perfect, pearly white teeth framed by a deviously crooked smile. It was almost my undoing_. _

_Am I breathing? No. Probably not_.

I felt a sudden hot jolt south of my navel. It was so overwhelming that it immediately grabbed my attention. It was definitely different and I had never had a sensation of that particular intensity, especially in that part of my body.

_God, I hope I didn't blush. _

_It sure is hot in here. _

_My mind is on fire. Damn, that's not all that's on fire._

"Earth to Bella," Jessica called. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," I said quietly, looking down at the cover of my textbook.

"Don't give me that 'nothing' stuff," she giggled. Then, she leaned in close. "You were looking at the Cullens, namely Alice and Edward. You might as well skip on to something else, because they won't be looking back. Those two exist in their own little world."

"Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

_I might as well get the most important information first, right?_

"No, but the way they behave around each other would make you think that. Believe it or not, they are supposed to be fraternal twins. There are only a few other students they associate with and they all went to Volterra Academy. Only people in the highest rungs of the social hierarchy send their kids there. They act like they're so exclusive or something," Jessica continued, a little more loudly than necessary.

"Shhh. They're about to come up this aisle," I said and purposefully kept my eyes down as they made their way up the subtle incline of the room. All of a sudden, I had that same confusing down-South jolt and simultaneously felt something almost like a shock to my right elbow. This beautiful man had barely brushed my arm with his hip as he followed his sister to their seats.

_Did I just imagine it, or did he really look down at his hip and shake his head? Couldn't he have at least said "pardon" to me? Jessica is right. I shouldn't give him another thought. _

_Now, that funny jolt I keep getting may warrant some further investigation._

Dr. Banner then called the class to order and laid out his ground rules. It all seemed pretty reasonable to me, but from the sighs and groans I heard next to me, Jessica was put off by his recommendations for studying and lab time.

When class was over, my stomach reminded me that I had not fixed any lunch. "Where's a good place to have lunch?" I asked Jessica.

"I was planning to meet Lauren at the student union. She should be finished with her criminal justice class by now. Just come with me," Jessica invited.

"Is Lauren a criminal justice major?" I inquired, wondering whether or not Charlie would tolerate someone like her working for him.

"Yes, ma'am, she is."

"That surprises me. I guess that's unfair to say though, considering I've seen her for a total of ten minutes," I said.

"Don't think there's not a purpose behind her choice of major. Seventy percent of the students in that program are male. The only program with a better ratio was aeronautical science; but, no matter how much she likes to flirt, Lauren wouldn't work that hard, even if she could."

_That was an impressively succinct explanation._

When we entered the front door of the student union, Lauren was waiting impatiently for us. I had to hide the smirk on my face when I saw the outfit she was wearing. Hell, I didn't even know you could still buy tube tops. I thought they went out of style years ago, soon after the chick who was "coming on down" on _The Price Is Right_ bounced right out of hers. Regrettably, I never saw the original footage of that, but my mom always referenced it when she saw someone in a tube top.

The black horizontal stripes of the top screamed, "Danger, muffintop-below!" Maybe she didn't have time look in the mirror this morning, because any self-respecting girl would have made more of an effort to camouflage the beer pudge circling her waist.

_Whoa, Bella. Enough with the criticisms_.

"Where have you been, Jessica?" Lauren whined. "I've been waiting here for 20 minutes."

"We came straight from class. He held us the whole time. Let's go to the salad bar and then go upstairs to eat. I'm starved," Jessica encouraged.

Lauren exhaled loudly and led the way to the salad bar. I followed them through the line and through the cashier's station. All the noise and, truth be known, Lauren's attitude, took away my appetite. I simply selected a bottle of lemonade and an apple. I discreetly looked around for a good place on the lower level to sit, outside a heavy traffic area. All I needed was to bust my ass going up the stairs to the Mezzanine Level while trying to carry my lunch.

"Bella," Jessica called. "Don't you need something else to eat?" I was so wrapped up in trying to avoid the stairs that Jessica's sharp call scared me. I tripped and grabbed Lauren's bare shoulder to avoid falling in front of everyone.

Lauren snapped around and sneered, "Can't you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry," I muttered.

To my disgust, we went up the stairs anyway and found an empty table. Although it was more centralized than I would have liked, Lauren and Jessica were quite satisfied with their position in the room. I never looked up as they gossiped about what felt like half the people in the room. I flipped through my chemistry book, mostly ignoring them, until they started talking about Volterra Academy.

"You would think that once they get out of that school, they would realize they aren't so special anymore," Lauren complained. "There must be some kind of rule that if you went there, you aren't allowed to socialize with anyone else."

"My mom's husband coaches there," I quietly interrupted.

Their talking ceased. That tidbit appeared to interest them both.

"How did that happen?" Jessica asked. "I thought you came here from Phoenix?"

"Phil just started there at the beginning of this school year. He had been playing minor league baseball and was injured at Cheney Stadium. During his recovery, Mr. Cheney asked him to coach there," I tried to explain.

"Mr. Cheney, like Ben Cheney?" Lauren interrupted. "You know he's just made of money. I'll bet he thought your stepfather was going to sue the shit out of him. He has an arsenal of attorneys whose only purpose 24-7 is to shield his rich ass. Your stepdad must have really had the goods on him."

"Phil and my mom aren't like that. It was purely an accident," I defended. "He was really very nice to them. He even found their apartment for them."

"Humph. It sounds to me like he wanted to avoid a 'structured settlement,'" Lauren continued, referencing some of the television commercials favored by personal injury attorneys.

After Lauren's snide assessment of my family, I wanted to avoid sharing any more personal information. I looked around the upstairs room for the first time and a large, muscular man caught my eye.

_Damn! I thought Jake was big, but he had nothing on this guy_.

This bear of a man was huge. His back was toward me and it looked like he was enjoying a healthy laugh. He leaned slightly to the side and revealed my jolt-maker from chemistry class. He was sitting with his sister, a stunning blonde-haired girl and a wavy-haired blonde boy. Everyone at the table was looking directly at him.

Edward-I can't believe I thought of him by his first name-drew the back of his hand across his mouth and looked down at it. The blonde guy hooted hysterically and actually fell on the floor! The bear-man leaned on the table with both hands and guffawed like someone told the world's funniest fart joke. Strangely enough, neither the little dark-haired girl nor the other girl reacted as the two guys laughed uncontrollably. The blonde even seemed a bit angry.

I watched as they gathered their belongings, but bowed my head when I realized that they were going to pass right by us. Edward and his sister lagged slightly behind the group and I noticed him shoot her a meaningful sort of look.

Jessica's snort brought me back to reality. "I don't think you'll get Jasper to notice," Jessica told Lauren.

Lauren's gaze followed Edward's group down the stairs. Her posture was positively erect with her boobs poked out further than humanly possible. "I'm not looking at him. I don't care a thing about him," Lauren sneered. "Besides, he always has this look on his face like he smells cat crap on the floor."

I suppressed a laugh at that comment and asked who they were talking about.

"The procession you just witnessed was the Volterra crowd. Jasper is the one with the on-the-neck wavy blonde hair," Jessica pointed out. "He's with Alice, the girl in our chemistry class. Usually, they look like they need to be peeled away from each other. Our Lauren here, who, for your information, is the queen of fellatio on this campus, attempted to unglue the two of them when she tried to share her talents with him. I tried to warn her…but, 'things turned out badly anyway.'"

I had no interest in further details, but Jessica obviously felt obligated to provide an explanation.

"You see, Lauren cornered him up in the philosophy section of the library and pointed out a thick book she wanted him to get for her from the top shelf. When he reached up to get the book, chickie here dropped to her knees in front of him and went for his belt buckle," Jessica enlightened. "He pushed her by her shoulders, slamming her onto her back right there on the library floor. Lauren thought it meant that he liked it rough. Instead, he told her to never come near him again, because he found her to be repulsive and–get this–'an affront to his personal hygiene!' Lauren has had a bad taste in her mouth for philosophy ever since," Jessica laughed, emitting an unladylike snort.

"Shut up, bitch!" Lauren snarled. "So what if the little shit blew off my famous tongue action?" She wiggled her tongue around, revealing a mid-line stud. "It's not like you didn't try to put the moves on Edward more than once. As I remember, you offered him more than just a blow job."

As hot as my face felt, it had to be red. I had never been comfortable with the subject of sex. To hear details discussed so openly and so crudely was pretty embarrassing. My chemistry book suddenly became very interesting and I was careful to avoid the rest of their conversation. Thank goodness neither of them were in my afternoon classes.

x x x

I finished the day's classes and went to the library to pick up reference material for my psychology class. Most reference materials I might need for my literature class were available on my Kindle–thanks to Charlie. As I browsed through a couple of magazines, Heidi, the girl from the Housing Office, walked up.

"Hey!" she said. "How are things going so far?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?" I asked.

"They aren't up to their old tricks yet?" she wondered.

I told her that Jessica seemed okay, but I wasn't sure about Lauren yet.

"Get through the first weekend with them before you make any decisions. I'll see you around." She joined a tall, very thin girl with shiny black hair that hung in a silken sheet halfway down her back and they walked out the front door.

I noticed several people, male and female come to think of it, who had hair that was no less than glorious; and I tried to speculate. Maybe the water wasn't as hard here as in Phoenix. If that was the case, maybe there was still some hope for my hair.

x x x

Sometime after dark, I crammed my stuff into my backpack. As I walked down the front steps of the library to wait for a campus transit bus, I wondered about the campus crime stats.

_I'll try to remember to buy a canister of pepper spray from the bookstore tomorrow_.

A scatter of take-out pizza boxes were the only things to greet me when I returned to the apartment. Neither Jessica nor Lauren seemed interested enough in my return to even offer me a piece of the pizza, so I continued on to my room.

After a little reading and a shower, I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming vividly. I awoke sweaty, confused and all twisted up in the sheets. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer. My ears were ringing like Christmas bells.

The heat and confusion weren't responsible for my sudden arousal. It was the intense succession of electric jolts that swelled from down deep within my pelvis, leaving me troubled and completely breathless.

_Why in the hell would I have dreamed about him?_


	5. Mine

**A/N: Here's the next chapter from Edward. Hope you enjoy!**

**I have been working on the format for the first few chapters that were posted…sorry if you got multiple alerts for these. The problem should be fixed now : )**

**Thanks to our awesome betas DeeDreamer, LoriAnnTwiFan, and Multicolouredeyes.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns them all. I just get to love them all from afar.**

**Chapter 5**

**Mine **

EPOV

As I rush out of the greenhouse to go find Alice, I run smack into Dr. Weber. Our chests and shoulders collide in such a way that we are both stopped in our tracks.

_Damn. Running into him felt like hitting a brick wall. He must be built under that pussy sweater vest._

"Whoa, Edward," he says as he steps back to take in my flushed face and nervous demeanor. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, excuse me, Dr. Weber. I'm just heading home," I reply while turning to walk away from him as quickly as possible.

He grabs my upper arm before I am out of reach and halts my retreat. He grips me a little tighter than necessary as he asks, "Did you see Dr. Hale in there?"

"Umm…No, sir. I haven't seen him at all this afternoon," I answer.

He inhales sharply and narrows his eyes at me.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Did he catch on to the fact that I've been here all afternoon?_

"So, Edward, have you been in the greenhouse all afternoon? I was in there earlier, but I didn't see you," he says as he finally releases my arm.

_Yes, he is quick, and he did pick up on my little slip-up. _

I glance down at my bicep where he gripped me and then look him straight in the eye. "Yes sir, I've been here all afternoon. I never saw you either. We must have just missed each other."

I'm confident in my answer because it's true. I never actually saw him this afternoon; I just heard the conversation between him and Cheney.

"Must have," he says with a hint of skepticism. His eyes scan my features, looking for any indication that I'm lying. I feel a little unnerved with the scrutiny, but what else would I expect from him? He's a fucking psychiatrist; he analyzes people all day long.

After what seems like 5 minutes, but is probably about 10 seconds, he smiles and says, "Well, I guess I'll have to talk to Peter later. Have a nice afternoon, Edward."

"You too," I mumble as I excuse myself to head home. I try to slow my anxious pace so it won't appear that I'm fleeing, which I most certainly am. I glance back over my shoulder to see Dr. Weber staring in my direction.

_What a pretentious prick!_

**XXX**

Where the hell is Alice? I have searched our house and she is nowhere to be found. I know we had a few words after school, but it's not like her to just disappear. She always tells me of her plans, to adnauseam.

As I head back out the front door, I see her whipping the golf cart into the garage. I don't know why she feels the need to drive like a bat out of hell.

I round the corner of the garage to see her and my mom gathering bags out of the back seat. They both glance up. Mom smiles; Alice does not.

_Shit! She is still pissed at me._

Being the *ahem* gentleman that I am, I head over to help them with the bags. "Hey, Mom," I say as I bend over to kiss her on the cheek and grab some of the bags.

She air kisses me and says, "Hello, sweetheart. Thank you for helping. You can just take these to the kitchen."

I glance over at Alice as I say, "Okay." She quickly averts her eyes to avoid me.

I follow Mom into the house with the bags. From my vantage point behind her, I observe that she has the body, skin, and hair of a college-aged girl. She's in really good shape and looks much younger than her 42 years.

Yes, I have been told by my disgusting friend Jasper that my mom is a MILF. That's just wrong for so many reasons. I mean, Esme is demure and petite, motherly and sweet, and innocent in appearance and dress. Not to mention that she will probably be his mother-in-law one day. What a sick tool he is.

Now, on the other hand, his mom is a hot, sex kitten, Pamela Anderson look-a-like with melon-sized tits and a firm ass...

My Mom's words interrupt my pervy thoughts. "Edward, dear."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to start putting these things away. Will you go back out and get the rest?"

"Sure," I respond as I drop the bags on the counter. Alice is right behind me and deposits her sacks on the counter too.

I make eye contact and motion with my head for her to follow me back out into the garage. She wrinkles her nose and squints her eyes at me as she starts to turn and walk the other way. I grab her arm gently and plead with my eyes for her to follow me. She gives a slight harrumph, rolls her eyes, and follows me, just as mom is turning to see why I haven't left yet.

Once we're in the garage, and gathering the rest of the bags, I ask, "Where did you go after school?"

She glares at me. "Duh! Isn't it obvious that we went to the commissary to get our food? You have greenhouse duty; I have commissary duty. Angela and I were up to our elbows in tofu and alfalfa sprouts. The next thing you know, they're going to buy a goat for us to milk so we can make our own cheese. I had to package half of these meals myself! Mom showed up just in time to..."

I have to interrupt her diatribe. "Alice, we need to talk. So, let's hurry up and get these things inside to Mom."

She pauses as a giant grin spreads across her face and her heels start to tap. "So, are you ready to talk about _her_, the girl from the student union?"

Her face falls immediately as she sees my expression change. "Hell no. We have a real problem, Alice. That girl is the least of our worries."

She holds her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Mr. Touchy."

She silently follows me into the house. We help mom with the provisions before heading upstairs to my room.

Once we are inside with the door locked, I proceed to tell Alice about the conversation I overheard and the encounter with Dr. Weber.

Alice remains silent as I describe every nuance and detail of the interactions, including the fact that I almost shit my pants when I thought I was caught.

When the story is complete, I look at Alice to gauge her reaction.

Alice looks up from her seated position on the bed and shakes her head with wide eyes before speaking. "I don't understand. What 'protocol' are they talking about? We've had friends over before, and it wasn't a problem. Are you sure they were talking about Emmett?"

"Alice, Mr. Cheney referred to him by name," I answer while trying to keep my voice down. "And think about it, we've had friends over before, but they were all from the Academy. Can you name a single person that has ever stepped through those gates who isn't affiliated with the school? Hell, even the lawn man and pool boy are employed by Volterra!"

I push up off the bed and start to pace back and forth. I run my hand through my hair roughly as I think.

Alice watches me from the bed before responding, "Do you really think Dr. Weber and Mr. Cheney could forbid Emmett, or anyone for that matter, from coming here? That's just crazy. What about Rose? She and Emmett are in love. They can't dictate their lives _or_ ours! I mean, this whole discussion is just beyond ridiculous." She pauses and gives me a weary look. "Edward... I don't want to make you mad by saying this, but, I think you misunderstood the conversation."

"I know it sounds crazy Alice, but you didn't hear the way they were speaking to each other. Dr. Weber seemed sympathetic to the situation at first, but when Mr. Cheney mentioned the name Aro, the good doctor started stressing out! You know Dr. Weber is usually cool and collected, but I'm telling you, he got anxious. I could hear it in his voice."

"Aro...have you ever heard that name before?" Alice asks.

"Not before today."

"I don't know, Edward." She shakes her head and looks at me skeptically.

I stop abruptly to stare at her. I feel the anger welling up in my chest. Not anger at Alice, but at this fucked up situation. I wish I had never overheard that conversation because now I'm obligated to get to the bottom of it.

"_Shit_!" I yell in frustration as I bang my fist on the dresser.

I see Alice jump a little out of the corner of my eye.

As I rein in my anger, Alice gets up off the bed and approaches me. She grabs my fist with her tiny hand and says, "I trust you, Edward. We'll figure this out together...Okay?"

I sigh heavily and nod before I give her shoulders a hug and force a smile.

All the while, I am thinking: _This isn't over – not by a long shot. _

**XXX**

The next morning, I wake up from a restless sleep with a raging hard-on. I guess my night filled with images of that beautiful brunette, intermingled with the anger from yesterday, made my hormones surge...and then some.

I emerge from the bathroom after my "shower and stroke" to find my bedroom empty.

_Thank you! No Alice this morning. _

After our tense discussion yesterday afternoon, we parted ways and didn't see each other again. I think she went to Jasper's house. I hope she kept her mouth shut about our little chat.

I had stayed in my room the rest of the evening, emerging only once to get some food from the recently stocked kitchen. As I sat in my room, strumming my guitar to soothe my frazzled nerves, I tried to think about the situation rationally. I mean, I know what I heard...but this isn't a Tom Clancy novel or a James Bond flick. There's no conspiracy or "Dr. Evil" lurking around our little community. I probably just caught the end of a conversation between two self-absorbed assholes who think their "superior intelligence" gives them the right to control our lives. They probably think they can push Dr. Hale around because he is nice guy, a little nerdy, but genuine nonetheless. I still don't understand why they are focusing on Emmett. Maybe they know something that I don't know.

Yes, in the light of today, this situation doesn't seem so bad. I'm sure I overreacted. But, I still plan to find out about this Aro person.

As I finish getting dressed, I think about the girl from the student union. Didn't Alice say she was in our chemistry class? I didn't see her in there yesterday, but my mind was pre-occupied with ballet. I guess I'll find out in a couple of hours.

If she's in there, I need to avoid her at all costs. Alice has already seen the girl cast her spell on me, and I can't let that happen again...it was completely embarrassing. Plus, if she is anything like the girls that she hangs out with, I want nothing to do with her.

But, the truth is, I did feel drawn to her. And just from the brief observance in the union, I can tell she is different. Her demeanor and gestures and blushing and fidgeting and lip biting and clumsiness were just mesmerizing. Even now, I can picture every detail in my mind..._Down boy!_

Hell, it doesn't matter anyway. I can't date her, or anyone else for that matter. I can't get close to anyone right now. Even though it is _stupid_, I feel bound by the vow that I took, and I'm not willing to break my promise for some meaningless encounter. I'm proud of the fact that I'm in control of my lust, even if it is by jerking it in the shower at least once, Okay, twice, every day.

Bottom line: I have never found anyone interesting enough to tempt me to break my vow.

I make my way to the kitchen for some breakfast. Alice and Jasper are already there eating bran muffins and fruit while Mom is mixing something in the blender. I bet Emmett is somewhere chowing down on an Egg McMuffin right now. I guess I'll have to settle for a homemade oatmeal square with fresh fig topping. Yum. Yum.

"Let's ride," Jasper says as he shoves the rest of the muffin in his mouth. I give Mom a quick peck on the cheek while sweet Alice grabs our lunches before we head out the door.

Five minutes later, we're in bumper to bumper traffic on I-90. I swear the traffic gets worse every day. As we continue to inch along, I strike up a conversation with Jasper, "So, what did you guys do last night?"

"Not much," he says. "We just hung around the house and played some Wii." With that, he grins and glances over his shoulder at Alice. I look in the rearview mirror at her...she is blushing!

_Oh, something is definitely up! _

"So, what game did you play, Jasper?" I glance his way.

He falters with the answer, "Well,…umm… I just watched Alice. I didn't really know how to play. It's one of Rosalie's games."

"What did you play, Alice?" I quirk a brow at her and smirk as I see her squirming in the back seat.

"It was Wii Fit, Yoga," she says in a defeated voice.

_Busted!_

So, basically, Jasper was sitting there watching her practice all those contortionist moves under the guise of playing video games. I can imagine him lusting after my sister in her black and pink yoga attire as she poses.

_What a sick freak!_

"Jasper, that's not really a game..." I begin, when he interrupts me.

"You know, we had visitors after you left last night," he turns to look at Alice over the seat having cleverly changed the subject.

Alice looks at him with a furrowed brow. "That's weird. Who came over so late? I didn't leave until almost 10."

"Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber rang the doorbell at 10:30. I went downstairs to see what was up. They disappeared into my dad's office. They must have been discussing Academy business or something. I don't know what time they left. Dad did seem a little stressed this morning, but it must not have been anything too bad because he went to work as usual."

Alice met my stare in the rearview mirror as Jasper turned back around to look out the window. Without realizing it, Jasper had just re-opened the can of worms that I tried to close last night.

**XXX**

Even though traffic is slow, we still make it to chemistry class early. Jasper's revelation in the car killed our dialogue, so Alice and I haven't really spoken before taking our seats.

As soon as my butt hits the seat, Alice turns to me with concerned eyes and says, "What do you think? All of it _has_ to be related, right? I mean, you overhear a conversation between Cheney and Weber and then they show up at Jasper's? That's just…"

I lean forward and turn to face her before saying, "Of course it's related, Alice. There is no question in my mind that they went there to talk about Emmett. I just want to know why they've targeted him and why they think he's a threat."

"What should we do?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"Nothing." I respond and lean back in my seat. "Right now, we just have to watch and listen to see if we notice any changes with Rosalie and Emmett...and Jasper too. I'm not going to rock the boat until something happens. But I'm telling you right now, they will not influence my friendship with Emmett. Hell, I'll move out and live with him if they try to ban him."

Alice turns to face the front of the class shaking her head. "Mom and Dad would never let it come to that. I hope this is all just a big misunderstanding."

I respond with a slight nod, "I do too, Alice."

As I look forward toward Dr. Banner, I see _her_ sitting down in the front of the class. She's sitting next to that slut who tried to screw me last year...as if that would _ever_ happen.

Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail revealing her neck and ears. Her skin still has the hint of pink that I noticed the first time she hexed me. _Is she blushing?_ Her long brown hair sways slightly as she converses with her neighbor. With that movement, I catch a glimpse of her perfect nose, soft cheek and pouty, kissable lips...

As I gape at the girl, I become acutely aware that Alice is staring at me. I can feel her little beady eyes boring into the side of my face. I try to play it off by simply closing my mouth and letting my eyes roam the front of the class. But, so much saliva has collected in my mouth that I end up making a loud gulping sound when I have to swallow it.

_Real smooth, asshole._

As Dr. Banner starts class, I peek at Alice to see her expression. She sits with eyes forward and a smirk on her face.

_Now I'm the one who's busted!_

_That's it! I have to get a handle on this. Hell, I don't even know her name. Why can't I get her out of my head? Okay, new rules, Cullen! No visual contact. No sexual fantasies. No thoughts of her whatsoever. Avoid her at all costs._

_I can do this. I have to do this. I will do this._

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

It has been a month since I started my tactical avoidance of Bella Swan.

Yes, I found out that her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella. My meddling sister just _had_ to tell me this tidbit of information, so I _had_ to yell in her face and stomp off like a two-year-old. Alice would not shut up about Bella, which made my "Bella evasion" difficult. When I finally had enough of the pixie's meddling, I turned into Assward and threatened to tell Mom about her "yoga sessions" with Jasper. She's playing on my team now; she happily runs interference whenever I need her to.

I still see Bella in class, of course, but I have made every effort to steer clear of her. I try to avoid looking at her, but my eyes catch a glimpse every now and then. I have grown accustomed to holding my breath if we have to be near one another because her smell intoxicates me and makes me see double. I dodge, duck, sidestep, whatever I have to do to avoid being close enough to touch her. I just don't think the python could handle that.

Even though I have done everything humanly possible, short of dropping the class, to avoid Bella, I am still subjected to a casual awareness of her. I can't avoid hearing her sweet, melodic voice in class. I can't avoid seeing her timid posture and fascinating blush when she is embarrassed. I can't ignore the evidence of her sweet nature as she helps that dim-wit Jessica during lab.

There has been only one encounter that _really_ threatened my resolve. It happened last week at the library when I made a quick visit to check out a reference book. I rounded the corner and was hit by the most mouthwatering scent. I thought my knees would buckle under me. After I recovered from the olfactory overload, I saw her at the end of the aisle. She was sitting at a study table facing away from me. Her head was down, and she was absently twirling a strand of her hair between the dainty fingers of her left hand. I was dazed by her female form and forbidden smell. As I stood there, I saw her head pop up and her hand abruptly stop moving in her hair. Could she feel my gaze? I freaked out and tripped my way out of the stacks to get away from her. Her delicate fingers have haunted me since that day.

I wish there was a way I could police my dreams and escape the images that flood my brain while I sleep. The dream Bella is warm and soft. She smells like strawberries and tastes like pure sugar. Her warm hands on my skin send jolts of electricity through my body that wake me up in a drenching sweat. Her soft lips on my body make my mind melt and my heart beat so fast that I think I will die. I'm sure that any _actual_ contact between us would cause me to spontaneously combust and send her to the burn unit for my dad's expert services.

I wish she would leave me alone. I resent her even though she doesn't know that I exist. I suffer in silence.

**XXX**

As Jasper and I leave the library tonight, I am thankful that I did not stumble into her again. We are leaving later than anticipated because Jasper had to stay and copy some articles that he was not able to download from the internet.

We exit the building through a side door and start walking to the parking lot.

"Hey, Edward…What's wrong with you, man? You have been acting paranoid or something all night. You were lurking around the stacks like..."

Jasper's questioning is interrupted by the sound of brisk, determined footsteps and a loud male voice yelling, "Hey, wait up bitch. We're not done yet." His slurred speech and staggered gait tell me that he's obviously drunk.

Jasper and I drop our stuff and take off running toward the sounds coming from the front of the library. I see the guy first. He's walking as fast as his wobbly legs will carry him and screaming slurred obscenities as he gains on the hooded figure ahead of him. I glance at Jasper as we run side by side. He motions his head left toward the predator, indicating that he's going for him. I nod in understanding and jog forward to help the prey. As I get a little closer, I can make out her form...

_That is my Bella!_

My blood starts to boil.

That drunk piece of shit continues to yell at her. "I didn't get mine before you ran off, you crazy bitch..."

Just as we're within reach, the guy lunges forward at Bella.

Jasper dives into the guy while I grab Bella from behind to protect her from the scuffle. I hear Jasper take the douchebag to the ground.

My right arm slips firmly around Bella's waist while my left arm sneaks around her shoulder so my hand can cover her mouth. I don't want her to start screaming bloody murder. Her hoodie is up and blocking her face from view as I whisper in her right ear, "I won't hurt you." I can feel the tension leave her shoulders as I say the words, but her tiny body continues to tremble under my touch.

I realize that I'm trembling too, and a humming sensation is radiating in my skin. The feel of her skin and her lips under my hand is electrifying. My head is still lowered over her right shoulder near her ear. As I try to control my breathing, I inhale deeply, allowing her scent to intoxicate me. I rotate my left hand slightly and lower my thumb to the pulse point on her neck. Her heart is racing, and her breathing is ragged. I'm lost and found in this awkward embrace as I hear a transit bus round the corner and head toward the library stop.

I have to get Bella out of here. I relax my grip further as I push her gently toward the stop. When the bus halts before us, I guide her up the steps and jump back out the door. I watch her take the front seat in a daze as the bus pulls away from the stop.

I whip around and head back towards Jasper with full intentions to beat the shit out of the guy that he has pinned to the ground. As I get closer, however, I see that he is already pretty bruised up from hitting the ground. He's blubbering like a baby and begging Jasper to let him up. Jasper hops up, unscathed by the altercation, and moves to the side so I can snatch the asshole up off the ground.

I grab him around the neck and start to squeeze. All I can see in my mind is him hurting Bella. I see red as my hands tighten and he starts to choke.

"Whoa...shit, Edward! Stop! You're gonna kill the guy," Jasper yells as he grabs my arms to pry me loose. The jackass falls to the ground choking and gagging next to the overflowing trash can.

I raise my hands up to my sides to let Jasper know that I'm done. I'm not going to touch the guy again.

The guy rolls over on his side and vomits into a discarded paper bucket as Jasper whips out his cell phone to call the campus police. He tells them that he saw a suspicious guy hanging around the library. He describes the guy's clothes to a T so there will be no mistake when they spot him.

We decide to go wait in the shadows to make sure the police pick him up. Neither one of us wants to explain the guy's injuries, even though they were well deserved.

Before we head around to the side of the library to wait for the police, I lean down in the guy's ear and whisper, "You stay away from Bella Swan. She is mine! If I hear that you have even looked at her, I will track you down. I guarantee you won't walk away next time."

Ten minutes later, Jasper and I watch as the police arrive and load him up in the back of the car. We gather our papers off the ground and climb into the Volvo to head home.

Jasper looks at me skeptically as we drive off the campus. Finally, he says, "Edward, are you Okay? You've got a wild look in your eyes...and I thought you were going to kill that guy."

I try to reassure him. "I'm fine. I just lost it when I thought about what could have happened to that girl if we hadn't been there."

He just nods his head in response.

As I drive down the interstate, I am still trying to make sense of what happened. My reaction to seeing Bella in danger was animalistic and raw. My body's response to touching her was electric and undeniable. My brain may be screaming to avoid her, but the rest of me is drawn to her like a planet to its sun.

Resistance may be futile.


	6. Trying to Fit in

**This was a fun chapter to write. I really enjoy writing about bitchy behavior and I hope that I've painted a very clear picture of Lauren and Jessica. I don't want anyone to think that they couldn't be that terrible—because they get much worse. Just wait until chapter 10!**

**Oh yeah, make sure you pay attention to the dream sequences in both the BPOV and EPOV**

**Thanks for reading and as always, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But, I remember the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen too.**

**Thanks to our betas HEAR, Flibbertigidget, DeeDreamer, and MulticolourEyes at PTB.**

**Chapter 6**

**Trying To Fit In**

BPOV

Once I caught my breath and was certain of my surroundings, I jumped out of bed, shucked off my clothes in one swift motion and tossed them in the closet. I crept to the dresser to look for something else to put on. I was so agitated and felt so sticky all over–even between my toes. The only solution was to take a shower. _Now_. It was 2:45am.

_How am I going to get back to sleep after this_?

At first, I was worried about bothering my roommates, but it sounded like they still had some company in the common room.

_Not gonna interrupt that_.

After locking both doors of the bathroom I shared with Jessica, I turned the shower on full blast. My hair even felt sweaty, so it needed to be washed, too.

I grabbed my loofah, shampoo and body wash and climbed in, deeply inhaling the steam_._

_I have to get my head straight_!

As I started to wash away the sweat of my arousal, the fabric of the dream began to seep back into my thoughts.

x x x

For some reason, I was sitting on a blanket by myself on the cliff at La Push where we had the bonfire at New Year's. Instead of the January chill, this night was warm and I could almost feel my hair being ruffled from the gentle breeze off the ocean. The salt and the warmth smelled so fresh and I felt so relaxed. I wasn't alarmed when I sensed someone kneel behind me and gently clasp my shoulders.

A male voice, as smooth as silk and as sweet as warm caramel**,** flowed into my ear. "Bella. You _are_ perfect. I wouldn't change anything about you."

The owner of the voice tilted my head and kissed me tenderly behind my right ear. He nuzzled my hair and inhaled deeply as he wrapped his sturdy arms around my waist. He easily pulled us up from the blanket and effortlessly turned me to face him. I couldn't identify this mysterious stranger because he was concealed in a shadow cast by the moonlight.

He placed his fingers gently under my chin and lifted my face to peer into his dark features. "Bella," he whispered, "your heart is pure and that is all that matters to me." He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and said, "We can't change the past, and what happened was out of your control. They don't need to know."

I held my breath in anticipation as he lowered his face to mine. Unconsciously, our bodies shifted slightly and the moonlight revealed the chiseled jaw and flawless skin of Edward Cullen. Once again, he brought his lips to mine and sealed his declaration with a kiss.

This dream disturbed me deeply**.**

The primary reason: I rarely dreamed; or as some might argue, I didn't remember my dreams.I learned how to prevent dreaming years ago in an effort to protect myself from the demons in my subconscious.

I figured out that if something bothered me during the day, I could avoid dreaming about it by facing the problem and processing the issue in my mind before going to bed. For instance, I hated snakes. I hated them to my very core. Looking into the eyes of a snake was equivalent to looking into the eyes of evil…eyes being the windows to the soul and all that. You simply can't live in Arizona and not see a snake on occasion. On those chance encounters, I learned to assess, not react to, the situation. I focused on the worst-case scenario, instead of the what-ifs. Once the issue was resolved in my mind, I didn't tend to dream about it.

So, anytime I saw something unpleasant – an injured person, a disturbing crime scene, an abused child – I made myself go ahead and think about it instead of avoiding it.

After all, the nightmares created by my mind were no worse than anything I had faced in reality.

However, this was not a nightmare. This was a dream, and a good dream at that. How did my mind produce this voice and invent this scene? How would Edward Cullen, of all people, know anything about me or my past? Why would he even care? No one on this Earth was close enough to me to know anything about my "purity," or my lack thereof. It's better that way.

As I rinsed out my hair and grabbed a towel, I contemplated Edward and his Volterra friends. I assessed the situation, just as I did with any troublesome encounter. I analyzed my position with the group-there was no current interaction. I considered the worst case scenario-there would never be any association. Then, I resolved the issue in my mind-I would never be a part of their world. Problem solved.

Dreams of an imaginary life with Edward abated, I hoped…even though it was very intriguing and more than a little stimulating.

Now if I can find my copy of Machiavelli's "The Prince." Nothing bored me to sleep faster than that book.

x x x

The next morning, I got up early enough to fix something simple for lunch. Lauren came through the kitchen and looked at me like I was an alien. "Are you going to pack it in your Hannah Montana lunchbox, too?"

_How do you respond to something like that? She is such a snide little bitch_.

At that point, Jessica emerged from her bedroom looking half asleep but ready to head to chemistry class. We walked out the door, leaving Lauren standing there eating a piece of pizza she found in one of the boxes left on the couch.

_Maybe she'll get salmonella._

We entered the classroom about ten minutes before class. I quickly scanned, hopefully without Jessica's notice, and found that Edward and Alice were already seated and deep in conversation.

_Wouldn't it be horrible if he could look at me and tell that I dreamed about him?_

Chemistry was thankfully uneventful. Dr. Banner had some practical knowledge about chemistry, which was unusual among the science teachers I'd had. He was talking about gas chromatography today. It struck me as a premature topic when most of the class was probably majoring in something besides science and would never encounter such an instrument.

At lunchtime, I slipped off to the library to work on my psychology term paper on personality disorders. As I flipped through a DSM-IV, I started thinking about people who had some of the personality characteristics mentioned. Providentially, Lauren's face popped in my mind when I encountered Borderline Personality Disorder. Maybe there were some pointers on dealing with such people. Unfortunately, the more I read, the crazier that bitch was.

x x x

That night, I called Renee. It was best to keep her informed instead of letting her imagine what I might be doing. I caught her on her way home from an exercise class.

_I think I heard her right: ballet?_

"Hey, honey. How's school so far?" she asked.

"I like the classes and the teachers. It feels like academically I'm picking up where I left off in Phoenix," I told her.

"Well that's good. How are your roommates?"

"Jessica has one class with me. I get the impression that she's the neater of the two. Lauren will take some getting used to," I said.

"Why? What has she done to you?" Renee demanded.

_That's odd: Renee going all mother bear on me._

"She hasn't done anything to me," I quickly told her. "She might be a little wild; I can't tell. It's only been a few days. She's probably still keyed up from Christmas break."

"You just let me know if she gives you any trouble," Renee countered.

"There's no need to be worried about it."

_Like what would Renee do?_ _I'm not five. I'm not even thirteen_.

"I like the library here." I had to change the subject before this conversation degenerated further. "They have great reference materials, computer access, study areas and really convenient hours."

"That's great, honey. Have I told you about the design job I'm doing with Esme?" She launched into a ten minute explanation about the fabrics they were putting in some rich lady's guesthouse.

Then, she needed to go because she and Phil were due at a meeting at Volterra Academy in thirty minutes. It sounded like Phil had found his niche there.

That's the way the first month of school went: going to class, studying at the library, checking in with Renee and going to the grocery store on occasion. I didn't dream about Edward anymore. I supposed my "dream suppression" worked**.** I didn't have to work very hard to avoid him and the Volterra gang because they didn't assimilate with the rest of the students anyway.

x x x

I didn't know how many gears there were in "bitch mode," but Lauren needed to let off the throttle and drop back to at least second gear. When I walked in the door last night after studying for hours at the library, she looked like she was spoiling, or toiling, for trouble. All the while, Jessica lay on the floor on pillows with her feet propped up on the couch.

"You know, you don't talk to anybody, so I can't tell if you like guys or if you have alternate preferences," Lauren said, baiting me.

"Yes, I like guys; I've always been kind of shy," I told her, trying desperately to slip to my bedroom door and avoid her line of questioning. I couldn't believe she was asking me something that personal.

Lauren circled around the apartment like a buzzard scoping out roadkill. She made it to the hallway leading to my and Jessica's bedrooms, blocking my escape route. Jessica remained on the floor, but I noticed that she had a slight smirk on her face as she pretended to look at an _Entertainment Weekly_ story about the latest romance between those stupid Disney kids.

"Jessica and I are going out with Mike and Tyler on Saturday night. Their friend, Eric, needs a date and we immediately thought of you. A fix-up may be exactly what you need to loosen up all your," she paused, "shyness."

"I don't know. I need to work on my psychology term paper." My mind needed to work a little faster to get me out of this.

"Too late, I already volunteered your services," she said snippily. Jessica was giggling in the background.

"My services? What do you mean my services?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know, go out on a date. See what happens. You might actually have fun. Do you know how to do that?" Lauren taunted.

"Why can't this Eric find his own date?" I wondered aloud.

Jessica butted in a little too quickly. "Eric is a great guy. You'll like him. He's everybody's buddy. He just hasn't clicked with anyone yet. Maybe it will be you!" She smiled brightly.

"Back to this thing about 'my services,'" I reminded Lauren. "I don't even know Eric and I'm not as experienced with guys as you are, and…"

Lauren cut me off swiftly. "Are you saying I'm a whore? 'Cause if that's what you're saying, you better take that back, bitch!"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort," I said, wishing I was a hundred, maybe even a thousand miles from here. "What I'm saying is that I've not really dated, and I don't know how these things work." I had to smooth it over before she got any louder.

_Why won't Jessica help me out here?_

Jessica finally broke in and said, "You'll be fine. We won't be leaving you by yourself. We're planning to go to a party at one of the frat houses. There'll be lots of people. If you don't hit it off with Eric, maybe you'll meet someone else there. Come on, Bella. Get out of the apartment. Enjoy the whole college experience."

Lauren stood there in the hallway with her arms folded under her breasts, glaring at me. "Tyler said he wouldn't go unless we got a date for Eric. Don't mess up, Bella. The way I see it, we're doing you a favor."

I looked back at Jessica. She was nodding her head 'yes' and smiling. I told them I would go. It wasn't because I wanted to, but it was the only way I could keep the peace.

x x x

On Saturday, Jessica and Lauren discarded outfit after outfit in an attempt to find something that emphasized their assets. Both of them ended up in skirts that were too short and shirts that were too tight. Lauren had on some cheesy-assed cheetah shoes that looked like they belonged on a pole dancer. I saw no reason to deviate from my usual jeans, shirt and hoodie. I thought I had made an effort to look nice because at least my shirt was a little dressy. It was made of a cobalt blue satiny fabric that gathered under my breasts, giving me the illusion of curves.

Lauren made some snide remark about my outfit, but Jessica said not to worry, I looked fine. Just because I wasn't wearing a thong that matched my shoes did not mean I was underdressed.

We caught a campus transit van to the frat house. I thought that "date" meant they would pick us up.

_My mistake-and unfortunately, it was only my first of the evening_.

When we arrived, the party appeared to be in full swing. I had never been to a frat party, but there were definite similarities between this one and the movie _Animal House_. Large groups of already intoxicated people were dancing and singing along to loud music. A group of young men had commandeered one end of the room and were mixing liquids in what looked like 30-gallon trashcans. People lined up with Solo cups to get their share of the brew.

About that time, Mike, Tyler and presumably, Eric appeared. Mike sauntered up to Jessica and basically stuck his tongue in her mouth. She accepted it readily. Tyler was already intoxicated. He reached up under Lauren's skirt, popped her thong and slapped her ass.

_I can't believe he did that right in front of everyone!_

Tyler snickered and said, "Hey man, this one's yours. Have at it!" He shoved the boy who must be Eric into my chest. He was at least eight inches taller than me and had limp, black hair that he was constantly pushing back to reveal a rough case of acne.

_Try not to be judgmental and make an effort to be polite. You don't have to stay long._

"I'm Bella," I told the greasy looking boy.

"Yeah, okay. I might remember that," he said before breaking out into hysterical laughter. That jackass was already drunk and under the influence of who knows what else.

Lauren shoved a red Solo cup full of sloshing pink liquid in my hand and ordered me to loosen up. I took a sip of it and felt the fumes of the liquor emanate through my nose.

Jessica led Mike around by the hand until they were closer to the small band that was set up opposite the liquor brigade. He kind of slouched from side to side while she did some sort of shimmy to the band's messed up version of "Sex on Fire." Lauren obviously couldn't let Jessica outdo her, so she dragged Tyler up to the band and essentially humped on his leg. If everyone else hadn't been so drunk, they might have stared.

I knew that the "date" with Eric had no potential, and I had ignored him since his laughing fit. "I hope you aren't like that last chick they set me up with," he said, a little too close to my right ear. The liquor fumes were killing me. "She was one rough bitch," he continued.

Curiosity won out. I wanted to know more about her. I wondered if the same thing had happened to Leah. "What did she do?" I asked Eric.

"Last semester, we all went to a party and you know, she was kind of cute and she had on party clothes," he said, looking over my ensemble with disapproval. "So I got her a couple of drinks and she started to dance. That chick could move. She was smooth, not a wanna-be _Solid Gold_ dancer, like Ol' Lauren there." He gestured loosely at his buddies.

"Anyway, I figured that after a couple of drinks and dance moves like that, she'd be ready for some action. Thought it might be my lucky day. Well, I reached up under her skirt and grabbed me some ass. She slapped me smack across the face. The next thing I knew, I was puking my guts out in the yard, bawling and guarding my jewels. Fucking bitch kneed me in the 'nads. Right there in front of everybody," he exclaimed.

_Smart girl. Heidi was right about her; she could stand up for herself_.

"I wanted to get the bitch back, but man, I was disabled. My boys were black and blue for two weeks…pissed blood a couple times, too," Eric said.

"Sounds terrible," I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Yeah. It was worse than when my parents made me to go rehab last year." And then he started. Eric rambled in the way that drunks do about his entire life story. After about ten minutes of his whining, I excused myself to find a restroom. I finally found one-no toilet paper and a big turd stopping it up.

It was time to get out of here. Jessica and Lauren looked too drunk to care that I was leaving, so there was no need to agitate them. As I stepped across the threshold of the front door into the yard, Eric yelled behind me, "Hey! You . . . um, hoodie-girl, you. Stop!"

I continued toward the sidewalk. Unfortunately, Eric stuck to my trail, yelling the whole time. I pulled my hoodie up over my head and focused on increasing my speed without tripping on the uneven concrete.

"Hey, you're supposed to be my date. You can't run off!" he hollered. "Why do they keep setting me up with bitches?"

_Focus, Bella. Focus_.

I kept my eyes on the library, as it was the next well-lit landmark.

Eric screamed incoherently. I heard him say something about he was "gonna get mine," as well as some other vulgar remarks.

He closed the gap between himself and me.

_I know what he wants. I know_.

The screeching and cursing became louder and closer.

_Don't look at him. Don't provoke him. Keep breathing_.

I repeated this mantra over and over in my head. Charlie always said not to engage an attacker. He might do more harm if he's angry.

It was almost closing time at the library, but maybe someone would be near enough to overhear his threats and would call the police.

A hand abruptly grabbed my arm, while another one hastily covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming for help. I heard a whisper. "I won't hurt you." Even in my panic, I knew that this wasn't Eric's liquor-sodden breath.

I heard an "umph" and a scuffle behind me, but was prevented from looking back by the hand controlling me. The next thing I knew, a campus transit bus was in front of me and I was pushed up the steps. I stumbled into the first row of seats, still trying to make sense of what just happened. I looked out the window searching for the answer, but my reflection was the only view.

About halfway to my apartment, my breathing began to normalize from the ragged rate that I knew from experience was the cause of my lightheadedness. I dropped my head into my hands and shuddered at the thought of what had just transpired. As I calmed myself, I realized that my body was still tingling all over, but not from fear or from my accelerated breathing. The tingly was really more of a purring sensation rippling over my skin, created when the hand grasped me out of the dark and that butterscotch voice whispered in my ear. It felt amazingly similar to when I was jolted awake from that dream one month ago.

_The dream about Edward Cullen_.


	7. Bloody Confusion

**A/N: Glad to see you're still with us. This chapter is action packed—so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Esme's cupcake apron and "clipped up" hair are in honor of Hunterhunting's **_**Clipped Wings and Inked Armor**_**. If you haven't read that story—go find it now! It is truly epic. In fact, I think I may go read it again…for the third time ;) **

**As always, thanks to our wonderful betas DeeDreamer and Multicolouredeyes. They are the stars of sentence structure and the VIPs of vocabulary.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and placed them in Forks. We just used her characters and sent them to mysterious LaVerrot Estates. What's the deal with that place anyway? Time will tell…**

**Chapter 7**

**Bloody Confusion**

EPOV

I wake up Sunday morning feeling tired, confused and conflicted. Tired because I didn't sleep well. Confused because I realize I have feelings for Bella, a girl I barely know. Conflicted because of my desire to find her and make sure she's okay.

I'm sure her night was much worse than mine, but mine was bad enough. My dreams were nightmares filled with images of her pale, lifeless body crumpled on the ground in a pool of blood. I was kneeling beside her, my hands covered in her blood, as I tried to stop the flow from a gaping wound. A dark figure was standing motionless behind me, offering no assistance and waiting for me to give up my efforts.

_That's just fucked up, Cullen._

Hell, my sick and demented thoughts even drove the python into hiding. I guess rape aversion, homicidal ideation, and subconscious death imagery kill morning wood—dead.

I trudge to the bathroom for a shower, no stroke today, before heading downstairs for Sunday morning family time. Yes, Sunday morning breakfast is just one more tradition that our clan holds near and dear to our hearts. I have to put on my game face before I sit down to eat with Alice. Mom and Dad will be easy to fool with my mask of calm. Alice will not.

I take my seat at the table with Dad while Mom begins to bring in the food. _I guess Alice hasn't made it down yet._ Mom insists on playing happy homemaker. She alone serves us tofu-based breakfast casserole, croissant with organic blueberry spread, and freshly squeezed orange juice. She looks the part in her pink cupcake apron and her hair clipped up in a bun. Just as Mom takes her seat at the end of the table, Alice slides into her spot while apologizing for being tardy.

I glance up at Alice to say good morning, but the words freeze in my throat. She too has her game face on this morning...and she's been crying. Mom and Dad don't seem to notice the slight puffiness under her eyes or the redness at the tip of her nose, but I do.

We all engage in pleasant conversation. Esme talks with enthusiasm about her new employee whose husband just started coaching at Volterra. It sounds like they have become fast friends with a great working relationship. Apparently, the coach was my dad's patient in the burn unit recently, too.

She and my dad continue to talk about this couple while I try to read Alice's expression. She is such a good actress, feigning interest in their discussion, but I see right through her. She glances up at me periodically without meeting my gaze for more than a couple of seconds.

She doesn't really look sad—her lips are not turned down and her cheeks are not slack. She doesn't look mad—her lips are not pursed and the corners of her eyes are relaxed. She doesn't look hurt—her brows are not furrowed and her nose does not crinkle when she talks.

So, what's going on? I can usually read her slight facial clues and discern her mood easily. As I continue to study her face, I finally recognize her expression and realize why it's not so readily apparent. This is not a common emotion in the Cullen household. In fact, I had not experienced this particular feeling in a very long time, until recently.

Alice is scared.

The fear is etched in her face. Her eyes are slightly wider than normal and I can make out the distinct hollowed-out appearance below her right cheek bone as she sucks on the flesh inside her mouth; her breathing is slightly accelerated, and every breath sounds calculated, like she has to remember to take air in and out of her lungs. The most striking change in her demeanor is that she is still: no fidgeting, finger tapping or head bobbing. Her frantic eye movements reveal her inner quiver as she forces her body to remain motionless.

My mask is gone when her eyes meet mine once again. She holds my gaze as understanding passes silently between us.

Our muted conversation is suddenly interrupted by Mom's voice saying, "Oh Edward, she sounds just lovely. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Alice and I break eye contact and we both turn at the same time to look at our mom.

"Okay, Mom, whatever," I say, wondering why she wants me to meet some woman she works with. I shovel in a few more bites of food and try to ignore my giddy mother bouncing in her seat.

_What is up with her?_

I glance at Alice as I excuse myself from the table. I pat Dad on the shoulder and give Mom a kiss on the cheek before I head back upstairs. Instead of going right at the top of the stairs to go to my room, I take a left and head towards Alice's room. I wonder what she'll have to say when she finds _me_ waiting in _her_ room this time.

**XXX**

I've been sitting here for thirty minutes. _Where the hell is Alice?_ I assumed she'd be coming back to her room after breakfast. I guess this is what I get for assuming.

As I sit and impatiently wait, my thoughts drift to Bella. I wonder how she is doing today. Did she make it home? Where is her home? Who is she and why does she have such a grip on my mind? Who was that douchebag? Her date? Did he hurt her before we encountered them?

I can feel the anger bubbling up in my chest as I picture him stumbling after her.

_Screw this! I've got to get out of here._

I get up and stomp toward the door when it opens up, fast and wide.

Alice rushes in and stops as soon as she sees me. "Oh my gosh. I've been looking for you everywhere, Edward," she says as she closes the door behind her. "You won't believe what has happened," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you think I've been sitting in here waiting on you for thirty minutes? You looked scared as hell at breakfast this morning! What's going on?"

She crosses over in front of me and plops down on her bed. She looks at me with wide eyes. "Edward, you were right."

"What are you talking about, Alice? Right about what?"

She starts shaking her head slowly as she speaks, "You were right about Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber wanting Emmett out of the picture. Rosalie came over here last night while you and Jasper were at the library. She was distraught because her dad demanded that she end her relationship with Emmett."

_Holy Shit!_

"What makes you think Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber had anything to do with it? Did Rose mention them? Alice, did you say anything to Rose about the conversation I overheard?"

Alice replies while shaking her head frantically, "No...No, Edward, I didn't say anything. I just let her talk; she never mentioned them by name. But from the story her dad gave her, it sounded like someone has been filling his mind with a bunch of crap about Emmett. It _has_ to be related to what you heard."

"Just tell me _everything_ Rosalie told you," I demand as I sit beside her on the bed.

Alice goes on to tell me what happened last night. Rose had appeared on our doorstep looking shell shocked and dazed. Her dad had confronted her about her relationship with Emmett. He knew intimate details of their relationship and basically called her a liar when Rosalie told him that she had not broken her chastity vow. When Rose started to argue with him, he said that Emmett was not allowed to be around his family, or the community, anymore. Rose said that her dad went on a tirade about contamination and lack of purity. Then he started talking about Emmett's Honorable Discharge from the Navy. He said that Emmett was exposed to some experimental chemicals and that close contact with him could kill us...

_Pure crazy talk. _

...Rose told her dad that she would not break off her relationship with Emmett. He became irate and said that if she continued to see Emmett in anything other than a casual relationship, she would be ordered to leave our community and never come back.

As Alice finishes the story, she gets that terrified look in her eyes once again. "Edward," she says, "her dad knew things...intimate things that no one else could know. He even brought up situations from school. Rosalie's freaking out, and so am I. She thinks we're being watched or bugged or something. Why would someone spy on us?"

_Well, I didn't expect that revelation. It never dawned on me that we were be monitored somehow...the plot thickens._

I grab her hand and draw her scared eyes to mine before I say, "Alice, I'm not sure what the hell's going on, but we'll figure it out. Remember, I told you that I would let it drop until something happened...well this is it. I'm going to get to the bottom of all this bullshit. Emmett is my friend, and they're not going to just throw him out of our lives."

We are both shocked into silence as we contemplate what all of this means. If our suspicions are correct, and we are being watched, it will mean the end of our lives as we know it. Can we _ever_ trust our community leaders again? If they are successful in their ostracizing of Emmett, where does that leave me? Am I destined to be alone because no one outside of LaVerrot will ever be good enough? I could be forced to leave too if I have a relationship that they deem "unacceptable." Would Mom and Dad allow that to happen? Do they know about all this?

Of course, my next thoughts are of the brown-eyed girl who haunts me. Where does that leave me and Bella? Nowhere. I can't even think about getting involved with her if it will pull her into this truly fucked up situation. She probably doesn't know I exist anyway.

I pull Alice away from her thoughts when I ask, "Has Rose said anything to Emmett yet?"

"No. He's not in town this weekend, thank God! She's trying to figure out what to do."

"Tell her to hold off on saying anything just yet. I think we all need to get together, somewhere away from here, and talk this through—me, you, Rose, and Jasper. There's a lot to think about before any decisions are made."

"I agree," Alice replies timidly.

"Everything is going to be Okay, Alice, I promise." I pull her in for a hug and try to reassure her.

She just nods and gives me a half smile.

She doesn't believe me...hell, I don't believe me. My sheltered life has not prepared me for this kind of situation.

**XXX**

The trip to school on Monday is quiet. Jasper decided to ride in with Rosalie because he said that she needed his support right now. He seems to be such a calming spirit for her, for all of us. In confidence, he had admitted to me that he was nervous about Rose traveling alone. Quite frankly, we're all spazzing out at the thought of our every move being monitored. There's some serious _Eagle_ _Eye_/_Enemy of the State_ paranoia going on right now.

When Alice and I make it into chemistry class, I notice that Bella is not here yet. She and that skank Jessica usually arrive together and sit down front. Jessica's here; Bella's not.

_Shit! Where is she? _

My mind immediately goes into worst-case-scenario mode. She's dead—no, it would have been on the news and her friend wouldn't be here. She's hurt—I wonder if that jerk had actually harmed her before we caught up to them. What if that guy was her boyfriend and he got mad at her for what happened...or didn't happen.

My thoughts are interrupted by Jessica's whiny voice telling the girl next to her that Bella must be sick because she heard her "puking her guts out" this morning. _Nice visual, thanks._

Does she live with Bella? If she does, she doesn't sound concerned about Bella, at all. _What a bitch._

I resolve myself to just relax and try to put Bella out of my mind for today. She's a grown woman and can take care of herself. After all, I have enough crap to deal with. I can't stress over her too. I'm sure she's fine. She can go to Student Health if she's sick...right?

_Shit! I'm so screwed._

Even with my best efforts to avoid thinking about her, I still stress over the well-being of Bella Swan for the rest of the day. I finally make a decision: if she's not in class tomorrow, I'm going to track her down and make sure she's safe. I don't even know where she lives, but I can find out.

My mind says that to pursue her is a bad idea, but my heart doesn't give me a choice.

**XXX**

Alice thinks I'm insane.

"Wait up, Edward!" she yells at me as I practically run across the parking lot. "What the hell's wrong with you? You shove me out the door this morning before I could finish breakfast; your speeding almost killed us on I-5, and now you're sprinting across campus like a mad man."

I don't answer her, but I do slow my pace, slightly.

I can't tell her that I have to get to chemistry to see if Bella's in class today. Bella has been "off limits" as a topic of conversation for quite some time. I can't let Alice know of my continued Bella-obsession because she'll want me to pursue her...and I just can't do that, especially now. She has mentioned her "connection" with Bella a couple of times, but I continually deny that I feel anything.

I didn't tell Alice that Bella was the girl that Jasper and I helped at the library. No one knows that it was Bella, not even Jasper. Alice was _so_ pissed at me because I didn't tell her about the fight; she had to find out about if from Jasper. I told her that I just didn't have a chance to tell her the story because she dropped the Rose/Emmett psycho shit on me the morning after the altercation. Cut me a little slack, my mind was a little pre-occupied after that.

So, Alice has no clue that my race across campus is a mission to find Bella, to make sure she is fine, and to wallow in my unrequited, unspoken adoration of her.

_Damn...Bella's not here yet_. But, we're _really_ early for class, so I shouldn't be surprised.

Alice is irritated with me because of my muted morning madness. After a few minutes, she can't stand the silence any longer and asks, "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Alice?" I reply, feigning ignorance.

"Tell me what's wrong with you. You're acting crazy-"

I interrupt her and say sarcastically, "Gee, I don't know...maybe it's because we're going to talk to Emmett today about our psychotic community. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I almost choked someone to death three nights ago and I could be going to jail if I'm caught. Not to mention a full load of classes, spies and hidden cameras..."

"Okay, Edward. I get it. I get it," she says, holding up her hand for me to stop my rambling. "I feel stupid for asking now."

I roll my eyes at Alice and glance up toward the front of the class.

_She's here. Bella is here. I can breathe now. _

I'm overcome with relief as I stare at the back of her head. _How can the mere sight of her affect me like this?_ She's sitting in her usual place and has her hair pulled up. No blushing today, in fact her skin looks a little pale. I can't even see her face or smell her, but my heart is racing and my pants are tightening...shit. I guess now that my mind has been put at ease that Bella is safe, the python refuses to be held at bay any longer. Thankfully, Dr. Banner walks in to start class and diverts my attention to chemistry, the task at hand.

After the lecture is finished, we head to the lab to complete the afternoon's experiment. Alice and I walk over together and grab a table near the back of the room. Mercifully, Bella and her partner pick a station a couple of tables away.

I discreetly glance at her as she enters the lab and see that she looks like _hell_. I guess I didn't notice how bad she looked earlier because I only saw her from behind. My poor Bella looks exhausted and worn-down. Her face is so pale and fragile. She looks like she hasn't slept at all. I have to look away because her ashen skin and the dark circles under her eyes remind me of my horrible dream…and the blood…and...

"Edward!" Alice says abruptly pulling me from my horrified trance. "Snap out of it and help me get this set up. The sooner we get out of here, the better. I told Rose and Jasper that we'd meet them at one o'clock."

I pull myself together and start helping Alice with the lab set-up.

A few seconds later, I look up to see Alice staring over my shoulder with an angelic smile on her face. I'm just about to ask her what the hell she's grinning at when I hear and feel Bella behind me. I hear her take a breath, like she's going to speak.

I think my heart is going to explode inside my chest. I can't believe she is standing so close to me. I put my right foot down on the floor and start to turn towards her when I hear a thump...and "Ah!"

I turn quickly, just in time to get my hands around Bella's waist as she falls forward onto our lab table. It happens so fast. I hear glass break and feel chemicals spill down the front of me all at once. And then, blood... I smell the blood before I actually see it. I have Bella in my arms and she's bleeding all over me from a cut on her hand.

My body is on fire. I'm surging with electricity. I'm immersed in her.

She falters under my grip, so I tighten my hold and try to pull her closer to me. Our eyes finally meet for the first time. There are no words to describe what happens to me at that exact moment.

She owns me.

Her eyes start to roll as she mumbles, "Edward, I'm sorry. For all of it."

I try to stabilize her, and I can feel her body start to go limp in my arms just as she's snatched away forcefully. I feel the loss immediately as that shrew Jessica drags her away from me.

A growl emerges from my lips as I look down at the blood covering the front of my shirt and pants. The smell of the blood and chemicals mixed together makes me sway a little as I get up to chase after her.

Alice grabs my hand as I start to leave and pulls back on me. "You're bleeding, Edward. We need to get you to the hospital."

I look down at my right hand and see a gash from the broken glass.

As I grab a paper towel to cover the wound, Alice takes charge, gathering our belongings and texting Jasper to let him know we won't be meeting them as promised. She also calls Dad to let him know we're coming to the hospital. I'm sure he'll want to suture it himself.

As I make Alice _swear_ to drive my car to the hospital like a sane person, I look down to take in my appearance. Blood is everywhere, and I realize that I can't distinguish my blood from Bella's blood.

Somehow, that is comforting.

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, feel free to leave us a review. We're interested in your thoughts. What do you think is going on at LaVerrot? Hmmmm?**

**Bella's up next. You'll find out what happened to her after the attack at the library. And, why was she approaching Edward in the lab? **

**See ya' soon.**


	8. Out of My League

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading our story. I really hope you're enjoying it. Bella's torture has just begun…as you will soon see. Her clumsiness is killing her!**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer and Multi-coloured Eyes for keeping me straight.**

**P.S. I talked to ilovealion and she said that reviews may trigger more appearances from the python!**

**Twilight and the money it's made all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

**Out of My League**

BPOV

Feb 6, 2010

I had no idea how long we had been sitting in front of my building before the transit driver cleared his throat and spoke to me. "Ma'am. Isn't this your stop?"

My head snapped up and I and recognized him as the night shift driver of the campus transit bus. We spoke most nights when I left the library for the return ride to my apartment. "Uh, yes. I'm sorry," I said as I stood up from the seat and stumbled out the door**.** I willed my accident-prone body to sprint toward the front lobby of my building. Without stopping to catch my breath, I reached the fourth floor and locked myself inside the apartment.

It suddenly occurred to me that as strange as my night had been so far, it would be no surprise to find someone already inside the apartment, awaiting my return. Without turning the lights on, I slipped into my bedroom and grabbed my can of pepper spray.

As I stealthily crept from room to room, my mind drifted back to the self-defense class Mom and I attended a couple of years ago. She actually caught on very quickly, but I always ended up on the mat in some awkward position with the "attacker" standing over me. Besides learning about crime statistics and the psychology of criminals, I reaped little other benefit from the class. So, without my trusty can of pepper spray, I was completely defenseless.

As I finished my sweep of every room, I re-holstered the spray. My hands were shaking so badly that I was afraid I might accidentally spray myself. Then, I locked myself safely inside my bedroom.

I needed comfort, so I wrapped up in my grandmother's quilt before allowing myself to analyze this regrettable evening.

I can't imagine what triggered Eric to chase me. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as I thought. He mentioned that he had been in rehab, so maybe it was something other than alcohol influencing his behavior. From the vile comments he spewed as he stalked behind me**,** it sounded like he had expected us to have a sexual encounter of some kind. I had the clear impression that "no" wouldn't have been an acceptable response for him. The thought gave me chills. All I could picture was a disgusting zit-covered face full of rage, hovering above me as I screamed "NO" repeatedly, the smell of old fish grease and mildew permeating the stagnant air around us.

So, how did providence lead me away from the proverbial "fate worse than death?" I felt my heart beating faster and faster as reflections of my savior bombarded my mind in rapid succession.

The man who rescued me from that nightmare was obviously tall and strong. Though it seems strange to remember such an odd detail after such an experience, his aroma was pure ecstasy. He physically shocked me with his calming and almost professional touch. The smooth way he maneuvered me felt more like a well-practiced tango than a split-second rescue. His reassuring voice in my ear soothed me almost immediately, but my skin reverberated with the hum of his touch. I felt that same contact-induced jolt and residual vibration on two other occasions in recent weeks. Both times, Edward Cullen was the stimulus.

_But, was it Edward Cullen who rescued me tonight?_

If it was Edward Cullen, why was he standing in front of the library at 10:45 p.m. on a Saturday night? Was he by himself? I had never seen him without someone from the Volterra Academy clique. How did he redirect my desperate flight so quickly? One second, I was running for my life; the next second, I was ambling up the steps of the transit bus?

How did he know the transit bus would take me home–or did he know that at all?

_Did he even know who I was_?

Oh my God! I wonder if he did anything to Eric! I remember hearing someone fall down behind me. That must have been Eric. After what he tried to do, I would be lying to say that I didn't want him roughed up-at least a little bit.

_Where is Eric now_?

When I was finally able to slow down my thoughts and halt the barrage of questions swirling around in my mind, I fell asleep, but, not before deciding that Edward was the only one who could have saved me. The last image to pass behind my lids was of him, Edward Cullen, my own personal Superman.

x x x

I awoke shortly before noon on Sunday to what sounded like a fight in the common room of the apartment. The voices became more distinct as I cleared my mental fog. Lauren and Tyler were yelling at each other, screaming in fact. I gathered from their broken dialogue that Eric called Tyler a couple of hours earlier and needed to be picked up from the campus police department.

_Shit! How did he get there_?

Almost answering my thought, Tyler said, "Eric was too fucking drunk or high or whatever to know how he got there. He looked like somebody had beat the shit out of him, but Mr. Helpful has no idea who did it. I thought you said that Bella chick would babysit him."

"I don't know what happened to her. Remember, we went to dance and she just disappeared," Lauren said. " Poof! Gone. That social retard knew she was his date. I'll bet she just walked right out the door as soon as I turned my back. She tries to act all innocent. She thinks I can't see through that shit. Hell, for all I know she hooked up with some loser there. I haven't seen her today, so maybe she's still shacked up with her prize. Fucking slut."

_Wow! She makes Hitler look like a titty-baby_.

Then, I heard Jessica's bedroom door open and from the groans I heard about the noise and the light, Mike must have spent the night with her. "What's going on? What are you yelling about?" she demanded in a hoarse voice.

Tyler told her about Eric and the campus police. When Tyler picked him up, the police told him they received an anonymous call about a suspicious person near the library. They arrived to find Eric propped up next to a trash can vomiting into a discarded fried chicken dinner bucket right in front of the library. Of course, he was unable to provide any information about his injuries. He was pretty bruised up, so the police offered to take him to the hospital, but he refused to go.

Jessica butted in. "Yeah, he probably had enough sense left to realize they were gonna drug screen him, and you know what happened the last time. I know I don't want his parents back in my face blaming us for all of his problems before they ship him off to rehab again."

The walls were so thin that I heard Jessica sigh loudly and start to root around for coffee supplies.

After that, they talked in more normal tones. I felt like I was a captive in my own bedroom, but there was no way I would face Lauren while she was in such a mood. She didn't want Tyler to be mad at her and she wouldn't hesitate to use me as her scapegoat.

They finally left about an hour later. I hastily took that opportunity to use the bathroom, brush my teeth, throw on some clothes and head to the library for a few hours.

x x x

The sun stuttered behind the clouds for a little while before finally making a rare appearance for the afternoon. While I was walking to the library, Renee called. "Hey honey. How are you?" she said.

"Hey Mom. I'm fine...just on my way to the library," I answered glumly.

"How was the party last night? I forgot the boy's name you were going with. Is he nice? I hope you weren't drinking," Renee continued.

"Mom!" I yelled. "You know I don't drink. I'm not even legal yet. And it's just as well that you forgot his name, because I won't be seeing him again."

"Honey, what happened? He didn't get fresh did he?" Renee demanded.

_Here she goes with the Mama Bear routine again. WTF?_

"He's not the kind of person I want to associate with. It was all a big mistake, but no harm was done."

_Somehow I have to get her off this subject_.

"Bella, you still haven't answered me. Did anything happen with this boy?" Renee was becoming a bit more overbearing than was appropriate and it made me very uncomfortable.

"Mom. Listen. To. Me. He never touched me. I don't like him. I don't care for his friends. I left the party early and went home. End of story," I told her. I hated to be rude to Renee, but I was ready for her to stop with this line of questioning.

"Well okay**, **baby. I know you're usually verycareful. I was just worried." Renee sounded a little calmer now.

"I know you worry. That's your job. But really, I can take care of myself. Speaking of 'taking care of,' how is Phil?" I asked.

"Oh, he's great. He loves his job. He told me that contracts for the next school year are coming out next week. Bella, this job has been perfect for him and I so hope he gets a contract." Then, the usual Renee-chatter commenced. She and Esme were selecting art for some important office building and the art needed to reflect the mission statement of the company.

_Blah. Blah. Blah_.

After Renee rambled for another ten minutes, I broke in on her commentary. "Mom, I need to go. I'm walking into the library and my phone tends to break up in here. Call me when you find out whether Phil is offered a contract for next year."

"Okay. I'll call as soon as I find out. Love you, baby," she said as she broke the connection.

x x x

I found a table in a quiet corner of the library, spread out my books and papers, and began to tackle the rough draft of the psychology paper I'd been working on for the past couple of weeks.

An idea hit me so suddenly and it struck me with such force that my hand jerked up, causing a couple of my books to tumble to the floor.

_I need to thank Edward Cullen for helping me last night._

Divine intervention allowed him to be in the right place at the right time. I'm not so dense to think that he came to help _me_, Bella Swan. It could have been anyone escaping a tormenter. His actions would have been the same. But, it _was_ me. And his knowledge, or lack thereof, of my existence didn't matter. He deserved a thank you for his brave efforts.

It made me very anxious to even consider approaching him**. **

_How is it possible for me to be this intimidated by someone I don't even know_?

Somehow, I must put my fear aside and tell the man thank you, because I CAN imagine what would have happened if he had not interceded; and the last thing I needed was a new feature presentation in my nightmares.

Maybe I could walk up to him after chemistry class and simply say, "I appreciate your help in front of the library the other night."

I needed to approach himwhen he was alone, because it might embarrass him if I said something in front of his sister or one of his friends. Maybe, I would wait for him in the hallway of the chemistry building before class and say:

"_I was unable to thank you for getting me away from the man in front of the library Saturday night. I really appreciate your help with that."_

_Then he would say, "You're welcome. We haven't formally met. My name is Edward and yours is…"_

_I would say, "I'm Bella. I'm glad to meet you."_

_He would continue. "So, Bella, you're new here, right?"_

"_Why yes," I would reply. "I just moved here from Phoenix in January."_

"_Arizona is such an interesting area of the country. What brought you here?" Edward would ask, waiting with baited breath for my reply._

"_I moved here to be closer to my mother. Her husband coaches at Volterra Academy."_

"_My sister, my friends and I all graduated from there," Edward would say. "We return there from time to time for sporting events. What does he coach?"_

_I would smile at him and say, "Baseball. He was a minor league player."_

_Then, Edward would run his hand through his hair–I had seen him do that at school and it was so sexy–and say, "The spring baseball schedule begins next month. Maybe you could go to a game with me."_

_Bella! Snap out of it! God, I sound more like Elizabeth Bennett talking to Mr. Darcy than I do a 20-year-old woman in the year 2010!_

I shook my head and looked around to see if anyone saw me traveling through La-La Land. Next thing you know, I would have been bearing his children.

x x x

After a couple of hours of genuine study time, I packed up my books. I had procrastinated long enough…it was time to go home.

As soon as I stepped in the door, Lauren charged me like a hyena on a zebra carcass. "Where the fuck have you been?" she yelled. "Why did you leave Eric last night? Did you know that the police found him injured and left for dead? Where did you go? How could you be so irresponsible with Tyler's friend?"

I looked around the room. Jessica was reclined on the couch with her legs draped across Mike's lap. They were both watching some Kung Fu movie and hadn't even reacted to Lauren's tirade.

"While it's none of your business, I've been studying at the library all afternoon," I told her, trying to keep my chin up and present a brave front. "I did leave Eric last night. You two shouldn't have left me alone with a stranger who was obviously not stable. He tried to attack me, so I left. I caught a campus transit van back here after I got away from him. I don't know what happened to him after that." It wasn't completely true, but it was close enough.

"He was almost killed," Lauren howled, poking her index finger at my chest. "It would have been your fault. Tyler is so mad!"

"My fault?" I raised my voice slightly. "I'm not responsible for Eric. If you cared so much about his well being, why weren't _you_ in charge of him last night? Babysitting your boyfriend's addict buddy is not my job." That said, I breezed past her, smacking her with a shoulder check and went into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

Between Lauren's shrill voice and the sound of my heart pounding in my head, my ears were ringing so loudly that couldn't hear anything around me. That was probably a blessing, because I might have learned some new uses for curse words from Lauren.

These people were driving me insane! Why didn't Jessica do something? Anytime Lauren's rage was directed at me, Jessica calmly sat there like a socialite enjoying pina coladas on a tropical beach.

_What's with that_?

First thing tomorrow, I needed to talk to Heidi at the Housing Office and ask her to process a moving request for me.

x x x

My Monday didn't turn out as planned, because I woke up at 4 a.m. with a full blown migraine. No aura. No warning. I had nothing but pounding pain in my head, nausea and photophobia**,** even to my nightlight. I hadn't had a headache like this in over a year. This had to be the culmination of all the past month's stress. I got out of bed and instantly realized that I couldn't stand up. I crawled toward the closet in search of my drug bag. Before I made it there, the nausea overwhelmed me and I vomited in a trash can next to the desk.

I lay on the floor, covered in sweat and tried helplessly to get a grip on the dizziness. Finally, I reached the closet and found my Zomig nose spray. My doctor back in Phoenix told me to always start with that. After using it, I grabbed a blanket from the closet and curled up on the floor, trying to protect my eyes from the glare of the streetlights outside the window.

My head pulsated with pain and I took shallow breaths to minimize the motion of my body. Nothing helped the situation**.** In the next hour, I abused that poor trash can with vomit over and over again. My brain was so foggy that I couldn't put thoughts together. The flashes of light before my eyes prevented me from seeing much of anything. During a flicker of coherency, I found the bottle of Stadol nose spray that I reserved for emergency situations. This had to work. A trip to the emergency room was not an option.

I used the spray and waited.

About six hours later, I awoke on the bedroom floor, lying halfway in the closet with a puke-filled trashcan next to me. The smell of it made me gag, but I was able to drag myself away from it and crawl into bed.

I was wiped out for the rest of the day, unable to do more than sip on some bottled water and get rid of the trashcan.

_So much for my plan to tell Edward Cullen thank you today._

x x x

Tuesday, I got up early to give myself plenty of time to get ready for class.My body was weak and shaky because of the constant vomiting and lack of food over the past 36 hours.

I took a bath instead of a shower because of the dark spots that kept forming before my eyes. I lay back down for a few minutes after my bath to recover from the exertion. Thankfully, I found a Coke in the back of my small refrigerator. I sipped on it slowly**,** hoping the sugar and caffeine would help me feel better.

It worked, a little. I was able to finish dressing and pull my damp hair up in a pony tail without passing out. I should have put on a little make-up to cover my haggard appearance, but I couldn't afford that much effort. It was going to take every ounce of energy I had just to get to class.

Jessica was waiting on the couch when I left my bedroom. "Ready to go?" she asked politely. I nodded yes and headed to the door.

"You didn't go to class at all yesterday. Did I hear you throwing up?"

"Yes, I had a migraine," I answered. She subtly raised her eyebrows and we continued on to class.

_My roommates were so concerned about me. Yeah, right_.

As we entered the classroom, I remembered the two most important items on today's agenda: first, go to the Housing Office about reassignment; second, tell Edward Cullen thank you.

He was already seated, talking to his sister.

_Why do I have to look like shit on the day I need to talk to him?_

Dr. Banner announced that we would go to the lab in about an hour. Great! I had no choice but to drag my dehydrated, aching body in there. Regardless of my physical condition, I couldn't risk getting further behind after my absence yesterday.Maybe I could depend on Jessica to carry the load for one day. Who knows, I might even have the opportunity to talk to Edward at some point.

When we walked into the lab, I noticed beakers, titration sets and chemicals at each place. I followed Jessica to the end of one table. Edward and his sister sat two tables over.Dr. Banner wasn't there yet, so I started my internal pep talk to try and muster the courage to approach Edward. I just needed to do it.

_Get it over with, Bella. Just like ripping off a Band-aid. Really, what's the worst thing that could happen? _

He could turn his nose up and tell me to choose my dates more carefully; or he could look at me like I was crazy and say he had no idea who I was or what I was talking about.

God, this stalling was making me more nervous and lightheaded. _Just. Do. It_.

"Jessica, I'll be right back," I said, not even waiting for a reply. I carefully made my way toward the end of Edward's table. I drew in a deep breath.

I took two steps forward and the next ten seconds seemed to last for ten minutes. My left foot caught on some books s**i**tting in a small stack on the floor. The papers slid, propelling me forward, arms flying.

"Ah!" I cried out. Edward had been facing the lab table and he spun to the left on his stool. I saw his mouth drop open as I fell forward, grazing the empty beaker and the vials of hydrochloric acid and sodium hydroxide with my errant hands.

I felt hands grip my waist, but they were too late to stop the trajectory of my fall. The chemicals splattered everywhere. The beaker hit a gas jet and broke into large pieces a split second before my hands landed on the table andsmashedinto the shards of glass. My heart was beating so hard and the electrical sensation around my hips was so overwhelming that I barely felt my right palm being sliced open.

I grasped my cut hand with my left in a weak effort to staunch the flow of blood. I turned to my right and found myself staring straight into the penetrating green eyes of Edward Cullen.

Realizing simultaneously that it was his hands around my waist and my blood dripping onto his shirt, I tried to straighten and stand on my own. The effects of the dehydration and the sight of my own blood caused the large black splotches to cloud my vision again.

_My face feels hot_.

He steadied me with his strong hands as the familiar hum of electricity flowed through my body.

_My head is swimming_.

"Edward, I'm sorry. For all of it," I said, seeing his seductive eyes up close for the first time.Through my fading vision, I saw his concerned expression and felt his left hand tighten around my waist**.**

A cloud filled with the aroma of the sweetest poppies swirled around my head.

_Is that his breath? I feel like I'm Dorothy, approaching the Emerald City in the Wizard of Oz. So_ _sleepy…_

For once, Jessica came to my rescue and snatched me away from him. Her grip and pull probably prevented me from fainting dead away into his lap. "I'll take her to the Health Clinic," Jessica said, quickly dragging me away from Edward, stopping only long enough to pick up my backpack.

"Bella, what the hell was that all about?" Jessica demanded as soon as we reached the hallway.

I put my hand up and slid with my back down the wall in the hallway outside the lab. Hesitantly, she sat down next to me, a mixture of curiosity and maybe even a hint of concern on her face.

She wanted an answer, but I knew the truth would reach Lauren. That was best avoided. I had no idea of the severity of Eric's injuries and the last thing I wanted was for Edward to get into trouble for helping me. "I just needed to see something," I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"What in the worldwere you looking for at Edward Cullen's table?" She asked, the pitch of her voice getting higher. "Really Bella, he is out of your league."

"I don't remember now. Look, my hand is bleeding everywhere. Do you know where the clinic is?" I asked, not wanting her to say Edward's name again.

"Yeah, you need to get them to look at your hand," she said and led the way.

I convinced her to leave me there so that she didn't miss her lunch on account of me. The Physician Assistant there placed five quick stitches in my hand and I made it to my afternoon classes on time. I even had time to grab some Gatorade and crackers.

As I walked to the library after my literature class, Renee called and was very excited. "Bella, Phil's contract at the Academy was renewed! They gave him a nice raise and get this: they are giving us a house to live in as long as he stays there."

"Mom, that's great. I know you're happy about that."

"The house is in LaVerrot Estates! Can you believe that?" Renee asked. I knew she wasn't really looking for an answer. "It's only a few miles out and it's very exclusive. Imagine _me_ living in an exclusive subdivision. Bella, you should think about living with us. There's plenty of room in the house and several of the families have kids your age."

"Mom, I'm thrilled for you. My roommate situation isn't the best, but I need to stay on campus. The Housing Office should be able to work out a reassignment for me. When will you move from your apartment?" I asked.

"We'll move out there in two weeks. Thank goodness we haven't lived in the apartment long enough for me to spread things out." She giggled.

"Let me know how things go," I told her, reminding her about the poor reception in the library.

The conversation with Renee prompted me to head directly to the Housing Office. I was glad to see that Heidi was on duty again. At least she knew my situation.

"Hi Bella. How are things with Jessica and Lauren?" I rolled my eyes at her. "You held out for five weeks, that's better than some girls. Are you ready to fill out reassignment forms?" I told her yes and completed the necessary paperwork.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much student relocation between winter and spring quarters, so the likelihood of securing a transfer was pretty dim.

Heidi was friendly in a welcomed sort of way, and asked "off the record" what sorts of things had been happening at the apartment. I told her about the whole frat party incident and about Lauren's attempts at harassment. Instead of telling me that the state of affairs had reached its lowest point and could only improve from here, she said that Lauren's behavior would likely escalate.

She also warned me not to trust Jessica. That was odd. While Jessica hadn't done much to help me–with the exception of the whole lab incident–she had not attempted to harm me either.

It was getting late and I was tired, so I caught the transit bus to the apartment instead of continuing on to the library.

The Venus Flytrap was open, waiting for her next juicy meal when I walked in the door. "So, who's the daddy?" Lauren inquired before I could shut the door.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, too exhausted to entertain her ridiculous query.

"I heard you in there puking your guts out yesterday. You look like dog shit all the time. What else could it be?" she shook her hair around and laughed with a snort.

"Lauren, that's crazy. I'm not pregnant. I had a migraine," I retorted.

"Eric has had a lot of trouble since your date," Lauren reported. "Tyler is _very_ upset that you failed us. We were all counting on you to help Eric. He's back on pain pills now. If he ends up in rehab again, it'll be all your fault."

I stood there and shook my head in disbelief.

_How do you dignify that kind of____asinine reasoning with a response?_

"You're shaking your head like you don't care. Well, bitch, let me tell you that you better care. If anything goes wrong between Tyler and me, I'm holding you personally responsible. I'll spread it all over school that you're pregnant. I'll also tell everybody about your stupid crush on Edward Cullen."

I stopped her then. That was enough. "What? I don't have a crush on him! Where'd you come up with that crap?"

"Jessica told me how you threw yourself in his lap today at school. She had to pull you off him to stop you from making a fool of yourself. That Volterra bunch doesn't stray 'outside the family' and you're a bigger fool than I thought if you think differently. Hell, if Edward and Jasper turned down Jessica and me, I don't know why the fuck you think they would want your skinny, ugly ass!" Lauren got louder and her accusations became progressively more outlandish.

If I said anything at all, it would only give her more fuel, more gossip to spread. Without another word, I went into my bedroom, locking both the door from the hallway and from the bathroom.

My phone rang and from the caller I.D. picture, I saw it was Charlie. Charlie almost never called and when he did, there was a problem. I started crying before I could even say hello.


	9. Prisoner

**A/N: Hello and thanks for returning to Pure Revelations. We are thankful for each and every one of you. **

**Here's a special thanks to iambananas, enidbarb, and leeloo4you for sending us a review. You have no idea how much we appreciate your kind words.**

**We have decided on a posting schedule. You can expect at least one chapter every Thursday. If things are going well, you may get more than one chapter per week…it will depend on what RL sends our way. **

**Thanks to our awesome beta DeeDreamer. She is a joy to work with as she commands commas and directs dialogue. XOXO**

**Disclaimer: SM may have invented them, but I think I love them more than she does. Seriously.**

**Chapter 10**

**Prisoner**

EPOV

_She said my name. _

It's been three days since Bella Swan said my name..."Edward." I can't get it out of my mind. I've never been so seduced by a mere vocalization. My name is nothing special. If anything, it's a little old fashioned and pompous. But coming from her lips, it is exquisite.

I'd been spellbound by her voice as we both stood there bleeding all over each other in the middle of chemistry lab. I had been so entranced that I hadn't even realize that I'd cut the shit out of my hand on the broken beaker.

Alice had called my attention to the cut just as I was taking off after Bella. I felt the need to help her, but my deep cut was spilling blood everywhere. By the time I grabbed something to cover the wound, she was gone. Alice recognized my conflicted expression and told me to stay put. I obeyed her because, quite honestly, I felt like I was about to pass out from the sight of the blood and the smell of the chemicals. _Some pre-med student I am._

When I had gotten to the hospital, Dad had me strip down and take a shower in the decon room before he would suture me. I had chemicals and blood all over my chest, stomach, and legs. I ended up with 8 stitches in my hand and chemical burns on my abdomen and thighs. _Thank God the python was spared._

"Shit, Ed. What happened to you?" Emmett bellows as he bounds into the room, effectively pulling me from my memories.

"Just a few stitches, No biggie," I reply. Rosalie follows closely behind him and takes a seat across the table from me.

Alice is already seated next to me with Jasper at her other side.

We are gathering in one of the private study rooms in the University library to discuss the newest LaVerrot Estates situation. Our circle of friends has had to gather like this before when odd circumstances have developed in our community. Those previous meetings were mainly bitch sessions about the ridiculous rules that were placed upon us. Crazy rules like no more than 5 hours of sun exposure per week. Seriously. That stupid rule is the reason we have an elaborate indoor fitness center with full court basketball, walking track, tennis court, pool, gym, and – my favorite – ladies aerobics center. That's also why we all look so pasty, like those teenage vampires in that movie _Full Moon_, _Half Moon_...whatever the hell the name is.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I had already met on Monday night to talk about the ordeal between Rosalie and her father. I disclosed the conversation I overheard on Christmas night, but not the more sinister discussion I heard in the greenhouse. Alice and I decided to withhold that information. A gut feeling told me not to talk about that...yet.

Rosalie and Emmett had "the talk" last night regarding her dad's demand that they end their relationship. They decided to stay together, but it'll remain a secret, for now. We all support their choice, but we still have to discuss the possible ramifications since it affects us all. Emmett is an integral part of our group, and we plan to keep it that way.

It's not hard to see myself in their same position. After all, I am infatuated with an "outsider." What if something were to develop between Bella and me? Would the community leaders try to tear us apart? What would I do?

This predicament just reinforces my need to stay away from her.

"So, is this a fucked up situation or what?" I say with a smile to break the ice.

Rosalie glares at me before she starts yelling. "Edward, there's absolutely nothing funny about this." She stands up and leans across the table into my face. "This is my _life_, you asshole. How can you be so..."

She can't finish her statement because the tears start flowing

_I was just trying to lighten the mood. My bad._

I get up and walk around the table to Rosalie who's already encircled in a group hug, being comforted by Alice and Emmett. I pull at her arm to get her to release them so I can apologize, but she jerks it away forcefully hitting Alice in the chest with her elbow.

_Ouch! That shit had to hurt._

Alice clutches her chest as Emmett releases her to me. I embrace her and whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry, Rose." She resists me initially, but then reluctantly returns the hug. "I'm an idiot with no social skills. I was just trying to make Emmett laugh. I know we've got some serious shit to deal with...forgive me?"

She doesn't answer me, but nods her head into my shoulder. I pat her on the back a few times before we release each other and head back to our seats.

Rosalie sits back down by Emmett and grabs his hand as it sits on top of the table. Em speaks up. "Well, all I can say is this whole situation is just fucked up. I mean, how long have I been with you guys? Hell, since my parents died, you've been my only family." Rosalie nuzzles into his side and places her cheek on his shoulder as he continues. "I can't believe those assholes think they can just banish me. I know that I've never hidden the fact that I think all your 'society rules' are completely ridiculous, but I've respected all of them—even that stupid sex rule that is the bane of my existence. I guess that's why I was so pissed off when Rose told me what they said."

Rosalie lifts her head from Emmett's shoulder and studies their hands as she says, "I'm still in shock. I can't believe that Dad gave me an ultimatum like that. How are you supposed to choose between your soul mate and your family?" She turns to Alice and asks, "What would you do if you had to choose between Edward and Jasper?"

Alice doesn't say a word, but you can see the conflict in her eyes.

Emmett changes the subject. "Okay, guys, seriously. We are all adults here, so let's just put it all on the table. What's up with your little community? There's some freaky shit going on over there. Do your parents expect you to live at home and stay virgins forever? And what about this purity thing they are using against me? It's hypocritical. You all come to this campus cesspool every day. And hell, Edward, your dad works in a germ infested hospital. It just doesn't make sense...you don't live in a bubble."

Jasper finally speaks up. "I think we all have to open our eyes and look long and hard at our sheltered lives. I can only speak for myself when I say this, but, I've always been made to feel superior to the people outside of the community. Our parents instilled this in us by saying that our uncontaminated lifestyle sets us apart from the rest. Think about the discipline and hard work it takes to live like we do. It's something to be proud of. But, what I don't understand is, why can't Emmett join us? If it's such a healthy, wholesome way of life, why is it exclusive? They should want to incorporate new people with the same values and desires." He faces Emmett directly and says, "As far as I'm concerned, you have proven yourself, Emmett. I won't turn my back on you and Rosalie."

Rosalie looks around the table and asks, "So, what do we do now? Em and I can't sneak around forever. Do you guys think this is really as serious as Dad made it sound? I mean, really, what would happen if one of us had sex, or ate a cheeseburger, or went to a tanning bed? Absolutely nothing, that's what! I think we've all been fooled into believing that this noble existence is a reward in and of itself. I'm not buying it anymore. I want out!"

Alice looks up at Rosalie with wide eyes and pleads, "Rose, please don't say things like that. I don't know why, but I think there's more to this than we realize. Please, let's all promise to continue like normal until we figure this out. I can't explain why, but I am terrified. I just have a bad feeling..."

Her voice trails off as I put my arm around her and Jasper grabs her hand to comfort her. We are all silent until I speak up. "I agree with Alice. There's a snake in the wood pile of LaVerrot Estates. I know we talked about this the other night, but I want to emphasize that I think we are being watched, closely. I don't know who and I don't know why, but we need to be careful and watch out for each other."

"I love you guys," Alice says as she gets up to initiate a group hug. She pulls Jasper around the table with her to Rose and Em. They form a loose ring as they unite. I slowly walk around the table, dragging my feet to feign nonchalance, all the while knowing that I can't wait to hold close to my circle of friends.

**XXX**

It's Sunday morning and I'm heading downstairs for Sunday morning family bonding hour — also known as breakfast in the Cullen home. As I enter the dining room, I hear Mom talking on the phone. From the one-sided conversation, I gather that one of her friends is moving..._wait, is someone moving here? I can't even remember the last time someone moved to LaVerrot. We've all been here forever._ I listen more intently as I find my seat in the dining room.

As she flutters around the kitchen I hear—"Oh, I know Renee...That will be great...yes, this time next week we'll be up to our ears in it...I'm not sure, we'll have to check on that...Of course, there's plenty of room for her...Okay, great. Tell Phil I said hello...see you tomorrow."

By this time, Dad and Alice have joined me at the table._ I hope my eavesdropping wasn't too obvious._ Of course, nothing gets by Alice. She smirks at me and raises one eyebrow_._

_Busted._

Mom continues to flitter around like a humming bird on speed as she brings breakfast to the table. Hmmm, what delicacies do we have today? Looks like homemade whole wheat bread with fresh lemon and honey spread, some sort of meat substitute and cheese kabob, and granola wafers. It actually looks and smells delicious.

When Mom finally finishes her flurry of activity, she lights in her chair and breakfast begins. As I look intently at Mom, I notice that she is glowing. Her cheeks are red, her eyes are shining, and her smile is as bright as high beam headlights.

_What is up with her? She is almost giddy._

We begin to chow down and the conversation begins to flow effortlessly. Mom and Alice talk about shopping, clothes, and the new fitness class...

That's my cue to engage Dad. "So, Dad…uhm…thanks for taking care of me the other day. When can these stitches come out?"

"They have to stay in at least 10 days. Have you been keeping them dry?"

I nod my head as I reply, "It's been difficult to keep them dry when I'm working in the greenhouse, but I think the wound's healing Okay. It doesn't hurt at all. The chemical burns are healing a little more slowly."

Dad finishes sipping his OJ and sets his glass down before saying, "I think I'll talk to Peter about your greenhouse duties. You may need to take a break from the humidity until your wounds heal. I'll discuss it with him today."

I mumble okay around a mouth full of food.

As our conversation pauses, I realize that Alice and Mom are talking about the couple that is supposed to be moving here, into LaVerrot.

Mom is animated as she talks about "Renee and Phil." Renee this and Phil that...blah blah blah. I am starting to get really pissed because I realize that these two yahoos are being invited to live here while Emmett is being blackballed. Hell, we don't know these people from Adam's house cat—and they are moving in down the street? The hypocrisy is nauseating. Emmett has been around for years. Not only was he not invited to move here, but he doesn't even get the common courtesy of an explanation for his forced exile. This is bullshit.

I'm about to voice my opinion when my mom drops a bomb shell. "Oh Edward, I can't wait to introduce you to Renee's daughter. She sounds lovely. She goes to UDub and lives on campus. Renee said that she...Edward, what's wrong?" She finally notices the look on my face and the steam coming out of my ears.

_Yes, really. I'm so boiling hot that I'm producing steam!_

"What?" I growl. "Seriously, you're not trying to play matchmaker again are you? Rose, Tanya, and now this mystery girl? I don't want or need your help in the dating arena."

My words obviously shock her as she raises her right hand to her throat and gasps in a deep breath. My dad defends his wife by demanding, "Edward, lower your voice and wipe that look off your face. Your mother only wants you to meet a nice girl."

_Oh. No. He. Didn't._

The gloves are off and I come out swinging. "Okay, Dad. Why would I want to meet a nice girl? So I could _not_ go out on a normal date to dinner; so I could _not_ invite her to my house to visit; so I could _not_ spend time outdoors with her like a normal man would; so I could _not_ have sex with her..."

Gasps are heard around the table.

They are all staring at me like I have just peed in the OJ carafe. Alice remains silent, but shakes her head ever so slightly, willing me to shut up.

"Edward! That is _enough_," Dad yells at me as he bangs his fist on the table. "I think you need to apologize to everyone at this table."

"No!" I say defiantly. "I think you owe me an apology for raising me up in this society that is so hypocritical it makes me _sick_! You talk about purity and chastity and a healthy lifestyle—when this whole time it's been a rouse to isolate us, to make us introverted and inclusive. What's the good of living long and healthy if you're _alone_? Why would I even want to find a nice girl? She's just going to be excluded, like Emmett."

Mom is crying quietly in the same place she lit so excitedly moments ago. My dad is furious as he rises from his chair and stands behind my mom to comfort her. He glares at me as he says, "Your mother and I have always wanted to give you the best of everything. The guidelines that we follow are designed to give a healthy and fulfilling life. We have _never_ tried to turn you into a recluse or an introvert. We've simply set the standards high so that when you achieve your goals and keep your promises, you can be proud. I can't tell you how hurt I am that you think we would do anything to ruin your life."

I shake my head slightly as my anger starts to wane. "So tell me, Dad, why are 'those' people being invited into LaVerrot when Emmett has been banned? I don't understand that."

He furrows his brow and gives me a questioning look before replying. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I study his face, watching for any flicker of deceit, but all I see is a puzzled stare and an obvious look of disappointment in his son. I believe him. He doesn't know anything about Emmett.

As I stand there and allow my rigid stance to relax, I drop my head and shake it slightly to try and dispel the fury that has consumed me over the last few minutes. I realize that I need to learn to control my anger. While I have every right to be angry, I'm not going to get any answers to my questions if I act like a spoiled brat and throw temper tantrums. I will _not_ apologize for what I said, but I _will_ apologize for yelling at them.

I glance at Alice who is eating quietly and trying to avoid the conflict in front of her.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I hear Mom's sniffles start to diminish. Dad seems to be calming down as well, so I walk to the end of the table and hold out my hand to him. "Sorry for yelling at you. I was out of line." He acknowledges my apology, ignores my hand, and hugs me.

He releases me from the embrace and gives me a stern look before glancing at my Mom. "Fix it," he dictates.

He leaves the room as I squat down next to my mom's chair to grovel. "Mom, please forgive me for yelling at you. You deserve my respect, and I am truly sorry."

She meets my gaze and smiles. "Of course you're forgiven, sweetheart. You have always been such a passionate boy, Edward. I only hope you learn to channel that passion into something besides anger."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm working on it."

"Now, Edward, about our new residents—"

I cut her off. "I really don't want to talk about them right now, okay? And, I'm serious when I say that I don't want you to set me up with anyone."

She nods and pats my cheek like I'm a five-year-old. "Okay, dear."

_Why do I have the feeling that this conversation isn't over?_

**XXX**

Monday morning comes too soon.

I roll over in bed and I feel it. Her eyes are on me. Nothing kills morning wood like your sister staring at you. One of these days she's going to catch a glimpse of the python and run away screaming—never to sneak in my room again.

After my little meltdown at breakfast yesterday, I made a decision to keep my attitude in check. So, without opening my eyes I calmly utter, "Mornin', Alice...what do you need?"

She makes her way to the bed and sits down gently. I can tell that something is wrong—she is usually bouncing off the walls with a constant buzz surrounding her. I can usually just feel her energy radiating from across the room, but not today.

My eyes pop open and find her dark, sad eyes. She looks terrible. I scramble up to a seated position and scoot closer to her.

Before I can say anything, she whispers, "You didn't talk to me at all yesterday. Where did you go? I was worried."

I shake my head as I explain. "I know. I just couldn't deal with any of it. I was so angry. I had to get away for a while. I took my guitar over to Emmett's and just hung out."

I hear her take in a quick gasping breath.

"Now before you say anything…" I start defending myself. "…I didn't break any rules. Since Dad got me out of my greenhouse duties for a few days, I decided to see how the rest of the world lives. I didn't do anything wrong. I just spent the day with Emmett watching TV, strumming, playing video games... it was fucking great! I didn't realize how easygoing life can be."

Alice cuts her eyes at me and hisses. "Edward, I don't think you should have done that."

I try to remain calm, but that comment just pisses me off. "Why the fuck not? We don't live in a prison. I can come and go as I choose."

She turns toward me with those big, wide, petrified eyes. "_He_ came looking for you yesterday..."

_What?_

_"._..Mr. Cheney came into the fitness center after our class yesterday afternoon and asked me where you were. It was unnerving. I got the impression that he didn't really care where you were, he just wanted you to know that he was looking for you."

"What makes you say that, Alice?" I ask as my heart rate increases.

She shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head as she whispers, "I don't know. It was just a weird scene and he had a strange look on his face, like he already knew where you were...and he was testing me."

_Oh, shit! If he knows where I went, that means we're definitely being watched! Why does he give a shit about what I do?_

Alice gets a strange look on her face and stands to leave. I grab her arm to stop her. "Wait, where are you going? You can't just tell me that shit and leave!"

She looks at me, places her index finger over her mouth and whispers, "_Shhh_, Get up and get dressed. We have a lot to talk about, but not here." Then she darts her index finger around the room and motions with her eyes.

_She just had the same revelation I did—this place could be bugged or something._

I nod and mouth, "Okay."

I took the fastest shower in the history of showers_—sorry python, can you take a rain check on the morning rub down?—_and shot down the stairs to meet up with Alice. Dad is standing at the counter when I bolt into the kitchen for some of those granola cracker things for breakfast.

_What? They were really good. _

Dad sips on a smoothie and addresses me in a nonchalant voice. "Ah, Edward, so good to see you today. You were uncharacteristically absent yesterday. Is everything okay?"

I just stand there with my mouth gaping open because my dad never, I mean _never_, notices what I do.

He continues his one-sided conversation when he realizes that I'm not answering. "Well, Mr. Cheney came by yesterday afternoon. He wanted to speak to you about your community assignment. He asked that you call him sometime today to discuss it."

I respond with an "Okay."

Dad turns to me and quirks his eyebrow as he studies my face. Alice walks in as he begins to speak again. "Edward, I know that you're having some difficulties right now. I don't even pretend to understand what's going through that head of yours, but, your mom and I talked about your outburst yesterday. You may not know this, but Charlotte told your Mom that Emmett broke up with Rosalie. If he told you that he was banned from here, it was probably just a cover. I think you need to talk to Emmett about this. I don't want you to place blame where it isn't warranted."

I just nod. _He is so fucking clueless. _

Alice doesn't comment either.

Our ride to school is silent. Once we arrive on campus and head toward chemistry, Alice finally speaks. "I'm worrying myself crazy. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't concentrate on anything. Edward, I don't think I can handle all this conflict. I even dreamed about it last night. It was horrible."

We pause outside of the classroom before entering. "I dreamed that Mr. Cheney...that he..." She is stuttering and her eyes start to stare straight ahead, all dramatic, like she's in a trance or something.

"Alice!" I hiss with irritation in my voice, "Come on, snap out of it!"

I take her by the arm and lead her through the door into the classroom. She starts mumbling something so I lean in to try to hear what she's saying."...he had you cornered in a dark room. His elbow was in your throat as he choked you against the wall."

I growl in frustration because it is obvious that this shit is driving my sister mad. I rub her shoulder and lean in to say, "Everything is going to be fine Alice. Please, try not to worry so much."

We continue to our seats in silence.

I'm sitting there stewing from the tension of it all when I feel Alice touch my clenched fist. I look into her troubled eyes and resolve that I have to put an end to this shit. She's too sensitive for her own good. Sometimes I feel like she's all I have in this world, so I can't watch her suffer. I release my fist and return her calming touch in an effort to make her feel better.

After class, I call Volterra Academy to speak to Mr. Cheney. Our conversation is brief as he describes my new assignment. I have to start transferring the hydroponics data from the regulating system into a statistics program. I'll have to work out of the main office in the community center for a while. It sounds like a lot of busy work. I would much rather work in the greenhouse, but, my burns are still healing, so I decide to just accept it without complaint. When he asked if I could start this afternoon, I told him that I had a previous commitment—playing Mario Kart with Jasper. I fully expected him to ask me what that commitment was, but thankfully he didn't.

**XXX**

The next afternoon, I show up at the community center office. Mr. Cheney is there to greet me. With a forced smile, he extends his hand as he says, "Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you again. I heard about your injury. I hope you are healing well."

I return a fake smile and respond, "Thank you for your concern. I'm doing much better. So, are you here to instruct me on my new chore?"

He cut his eyes at me, not liking my choice of words.

_Ding Ding—Round 1: Edward._

We make our way into the office where the computer system is located. I plop down in the chair behind the desk and make myself comfortable. When Mr. Cheney clears his throat, I look up and he motions for me to get up so he can take his throne. I get up and he sits down.

_What a jackass. _

_Ding Ding—Round 2: Cheney._

He begins a long and drawn-out explanation of a basic Excel spreadsheet. He's speaking to me like I'm an idiot. After ten minutes of tedium, he finally shuts up long enough for me to acknowledge my understanding of the program.

As he stands to leave, he looks me straight in the eyes and says, "I guess you assumed that you were 'off the hook' when you were pulled from the conservatory duties. I hope this new assignment hasn't interfered with any plans you may have made. You know, residents are encouraged to limit extra-community activities that could affect our integrity. We have promoted that our spare time be used here, in willing servitude, to minimize temptations from outside influences."

_He is such a transparent asshole...referring to my recent day trip to Emmett's in such cryptic language. _

I stare him down. "Thank you for showing obvious concern for my virtue. As a resident, I am appreciative of your diligent oversight."

He cocks his eyebrow at me, recognizing the dual meaning of my statement.

_Ding Ding—Round 3: Draw._

**XXX**

Over the next few days, my spare hours are spent staring at a spreadsheet or studying for a chemistry test. I've seen Bella in class with a bandage on her hand, but I haven't approach her about it. She hasn't tried to talk to me either, so I guess I'm not a _complete_ douche for ignoring what happened.

Mom's friends are planning to move into LaVerrot on Saturday. We all want to avoid introductions to them, so Alice and I join Jasper, Rose and Emmett for a rare overnight excursion. Emmett meets us at our destination, of course. Our weekend consists of hiking and exploring the region around Mt. St. Helens. It's always overcast around the mountain, so sun exposure isn't an issue.

As always, Monday comes too soon.

I am exhausted from our weekend treks, so I stay in bed and slap the snooze again. As I try to fall back asleep, my mind takes me back to chemistry class on Friday...and Bella.

_Why do I continue to torture myself over this girl?_

_We were leaving class on Friday and everyone was bunched up waiting to file out the door. I was right behind Bella, and, being the pervert that I am, I was as close to her as I could possibly get without actually touching her. I couldn't help myself. I was actually thankful that the line was moving slowly because I was enjoying the proximity._

_I started to pick up on a familiar smell. It was very strong and sweet…intoxicating. About that time, Bella stopped short and sneezed violently in front of me. Her head jerked down causing her pony tail to slap me in the face as I ran into her from behind. The combined sensations of the face slap, an electric jolt and her scent caused a sensory overload and an instant hard on. I immediately recognized that she no longer had the scent of strawberries and vanilla, but instead, the distinctive aroma of Volturi Inc. products. She smelled like my mom and Alice...but better, so much better. I felt high from her fog of fragrance. It was like I was drugged or something because the next thing I knew, Alice was dragging me out the door._

My alarm goes off again pulling me away from my recollection.

My thoughts of Bella have made the python stand at attention. He'll definitely need some palm action in the shower today. In fact, since Dad took my stitches out Friday afternoon, he's been happy to see a return to our normal shower routine.

Associating Bella with that fragrance has become a _huge_ problem because I am constantly bombarded with the scent. It's literally everywhere—in our home, clothes, cars... We use **VI** products exclusively. I'm like Pavlov's dog except instead of a bell, it's a scent; instead of salivating, it's a raging hard on..._wait, I salivate too. What the hell!_

Later, Alice and I get breakfast and head for school. Thankfully traffic is not too heavy today and we make it to class in plenty of time. I'm sitting in the back of class when I see Bella walk in alone. As usual, we do not make eye contact.

It's so frustrating that I can't act like a normal guy and ask her out or something. We've had several intense encounters that would have brought any other pair together, but not us. She avoids me like the plague...or maybe she's just not interested.

Truthfully, it is better this way because there's no way I can be with her, ever. There are too many "unknowns" in my life. The events of the last few months have me questioning everything about our community lifestyle. I have seen and heard things that are sinister, not wholesome. I'm not sure if I want to live there anymore, but something tells me that I'm not permitted to leave. I could never subject her to our warped existence.

I resolve to adore her from afar and fantasize about her in my shower.

As we are leaving class, I see Dr. Banner talking to Bella at the front of the class. As Alice and I pass, I hear him say something about a problem with her friend and Bella says that Jessica is her roommate. That's disturbing on many levels considering what goes on in that apartment. Our family may be isolated, but we still hear the rumors. I'm standing there gawking and processing the disturbing news when she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I can feel Alice tugging on me, but I won't budge. Bella turns to face Dr. Banner and Alice jerks me, hard, to get me to move. She starts pulling me through the door against my will and I can't stop the momentum as I try to catch my footing. _The little sprite is going to make me bust my ass if she doesn't stop. _

I glance back at Bella one last time and take in her innocent appearance and demeanor. It's easy to see that she's not like Jessica and that other whore. She turns to look my way once more. As her naïve eyes meet mine, I'm overwhelmed with concern for her because, if she lives with them, she's subject to their debauchery.

My desire is to protect her. My reality will keep me from that.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**There are only a few more chapters before E's & B's worlds collide in a big way! So, don't flounce. It's about to get even better.**

**We have decided to start sending teasers to those of you who review… So if you want a little taste of Chapter 10, click the review button and let us know how we're doing. **

**As always, thanks for reading. See you next Thursday **


	10. Circling the Drain of Despair

**A/N: Thanks to everyone following our story. You just thought Lauren was a bitch…wait till you see what she does to Bella in this chapter. Be warned. There is a graphic scene at the end.**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer and Multicolouredeyes for your beta work. We really appreciate it.**

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the Twilight memorabilia in the "Twilight Lair" (my office at work) belongs to Tammy L and me.**

**Chapter 10**

**Circling The Drain of Despair**

**BPOV**

Why did my phone have to ring just as I left one of the nastiest fights of my life? When I saw the Forks police cruiser on my caller ID, I burst into tears. It was Charlie.

_But wait, Charlie doesn't usually call just to pass the time._

"Hello," I said hoarsely.

"Bella? Is that you? What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Hey, Dad. I'm okay." I took a deep breath. "What's up?"

_I need to suck up these stupid tears._

"Nothing much. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"Really, I'm fine. I had a migraine yesterday and I'm still wiped out from that." I didn't want to involve Charlie in any of the U Dub campus drama.

"I'm sorry about that…hope you feel better. I guess I didn't realize that you still had headaches…Listen, your mom called me today."

That indicated a serious problem. Mom rarely called Charlie about anything.

"It sounds like her job is going well and they're moving into a nice house. She said she wants you to move in with them while you're in school."

"She mentioned something about that," I said quietly, understanding forming. Mom wasn't going to give up a chance to get me back under her roof.

"Bells, she said you were having some problems at your dorm. You know, living with your mom and Phil wouldn't cost you anything and you'd have more privacy." Charlie wasn't usually very demonstrative, but he sounded concerned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm working on a roommate reassignment. If that goes through, I'm sure things will be fine. The term ends March twelfth and I can stand things for that long," I told him.

"Bella, you don't get migraines unless you're really stressed." At that point, I burst out crying again.

_Why can't I get myself under control?_

"Honey, please. Is there anything I can do to help?" Charlie asked. He had never been able to handle my tears. "I'll come get you right now if I need to."

"No, Dad. I need to deal with this and get other roommates. I'm an adult now and I can handle this situation on my own**,"** I told him firmly.

_At least I hope it sounded firm._

"Will you at least consider your mom's offer?" Charlie pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll think about it, but I really don't have much of a choice. I'm required to live on campus for one year because I transferred here from out of state. The housing department is strict with that regulation and I'd have to demonstrate desperate circumstances to get an exemption."

"I forgot about all that. Well, I sure hope things turn around for you, Bells**.** Oh, and before I forget…Jacob said to tell you hello," Charlie added.

"I need to remember to call him. Did he ever talk Billy into getting him a Kindle? I know I've loved mine."

"No**,** I don't think he has yet. You know, I'm glad I got you that. I feel like I never do enough for you," Charlie said.

"You're always there when I need you, Dad, and you're helping me with college. I can't ask for more than that."

_If things continue in this vein, I'll end up crying all night._

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, you take care. Let me know if this roommate situation doesn't improve and think about your mom's offer. Okay?"

I told Charlie that I would and said goodnight to him. I was so tired that I went straight to the bathroom, got my shower and went to bed. I hadn't cried myself to sleep since I was thirteen, but after tonight, that was beyond my control.

x x x

At 3 a.m., I awoke unable to catch my breath.

_DAMN! I haven't had that nightmare in years!_

The only explanation for _that_ dream to penetrate the well-constructed walls of my sub-conscience was the massive amount of stress I'd been under with Lauren, Jessica and the whole Eric situation. Falling onto Edward Cullen and bleeding all over his shirt certainly didn't help either.

The dream was exactly as I remembered it. He followed me from room to room. The telephone never worked. No words came from my mouth. My feet wouldn't take me forward. I couldn't scream. I couldn't run. I couldn't hide. He always found me.

The stress of my daily life was getting to me, and it held the key to the tightly sealed doors of my past. Knowing that those harsh, locked-away memories were back and waiting to taunt me was horrifying. I was scared that my physical and mental well-being was on the brink of collapse due to sheer exhaustion. I couldn't afford to continue down this path of emotional lability.

_I MUST rein it all in. Tighter, Bella. No exceptions._

x x x

Wednesday, Jessica wasn't in the common room when I emerged from my bedroom to go to class. I didn't wait for her, but went ahead anyway.

Dr. Banner stopped me at the door and pulled me to the nearby wall out of the flow of traffic. "Miss Swan," he said, "I was informed that you tripped and cut your hand in the lab yesterday. Did you go to Student Health when you left class?"

"Yes, sir. I saw the PA there and had stitches." I held up my bandaged hand.

_I hope he doesn't make a big deal about this._

"Good. I was worried. You looked terrible yesterday and, I have to say, you don't look much better today," Dr. Banner continued.

"Um, thanks. I feel fine today and my hand doesn't even hurt."

_This is so embarrassing. There are more than 100 people in this class. I can't believe he would single me out._

"Well, that's good. You're one of my better students and I wouldn't want anything to interfere with your success here," he said.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your concern." Last night's non-stop crying and restless sleep must have made me look worse than I thought.

I slipped away from him into the flow of students and found my seat. I carefully averted my eyes from the back of the room where Edward and his sister were seated**.**

_I won't look at them. I can't look at them. I need no contact with them._

Class passed quickly as I kept my eyes focused straight ahead on Dr. Banner's presentation. When class was over, I didn't even nudge Jessica who had been sitting next to me, asleep for most of the session. I made the fastest exit I could manage.

When I returned to the apartment that evening, Jessica and Lauren ignored me. The lack of agitation allowed me to complete the rough draft of my psychology paper without disturbance. The things I learned about Borderline Personality Disorder were amazing. Lauren easily met at least six of the nine DSM-IV criteria for the disorder.

She was impulsive, manipulative, irritable and fearful of rejection. Lauren had no control over her anger and only had very intense personal relationships—either she loved you (like Jessica and Tyler) or hated you (like me and every other roommate she ever had).

Fortunately, I hadn't been acquainted with her long enough to know if she had ever threatened to commit suicide or if she was truly delusional. I didn't give a rat's ass if she had "feelings of emptiness." Now, I'm no psychiatrist, but my assessment of Lauren's personality disorder was spot on! Unfortunately, treatment for her type of problem was very difficult and was often unsuccessful. I wasn't going to be sticking around for that drama.

That research paper was actually fun, really quite enjoyable**.** I evenly briefly considered changing my major to psychology.

x x x

The rest of the week, including the weekend, was quiet. I was relieved that my roommates were giving me the silent treatment**.** Lauren was so mean-hearted and abusive that if I had a choice, I would rather avoid any interaction at all.

Early Monday morning, I checked with Heidi on the progress of my application. So far, there were no openings. "How are you holding up?" Heidi asked.

"They've settled down the last few days. Maybe Lauren found a new target for her bitchiness," I said and actually laughed.

"I wouldn't count on that," Heidi said, sounding serious. "Just be careful. Don't let them provoke you. I'll keep trying to help you from here." 

I told her thanks and went on to chemistry. I felt a little more confident when I entered the classroom and chanced a glance at the back of the room,only to realize that Edward and his sister had not yet arrived.

Within two minutes, they walked in together looking incredibly tense. He was leaning slightly toward her as they walked and his left hand was cupping her elbow in a supportive gesture**. **His eyebrows were pinched together in intense concentration and his head was cocked to the side slightly. I could barely see her lips moving as she talked quietly to him**. **All that "frustration" made him look even hotter. He did angst so well. Edward shook his head slightly causing a lock of hair to fall into his face.He used his free hand to run his hand through his hair to guide it into its perfect place...

_Um, Um. Do that again_..**.**_Whoa! Did I hear that correctly? _

_Holy. Shit. He just growled. That was the single sexiest sound I have ever heard in my entire existence. _

The same electrical jolt I now linked with him ran all through my body, despite the fact that there was no physical contact at all.

Quickly, I looked down so that it wouldn't appear like I was staring as they walked to their seats. A few minutes later, I turned around in my seat and peered into my backpack. He was directly within my line of sight. His hands were clenched tightly on top of his books. His sister looked so gloomy. Her petite stature next to him was striking. She placed one of her tiny, perfectly manicured hands on top of one of his fists and looked into his angry green eyes.

_Imagine the view she must have!_

He then unclenched his other hand and gently touched her delicate fingers. She smiled.

_I wonder if she gets that same electrical sensation that I get...Stop, Bella. Remember what Jessica said: I am out of his league._

Instead of paying attention to Dr. Banner's lecture, my mind continued to wander.

_Why was he upset? Had something terrible happened to him or his family? I hope everything was okay. A face like that shouldn't be marred by anger or sadness._

I've wondered how to best describe him…handsome? No, that's too Gregory Peck. Cute? No, he was definitely not a bubblegum pop star. Stunning? Yes, I was absolutely stunned. Gorgeous? Without a doubt, yes. Dangerous? Absolutely. And I loved it.

_How could I ever measure up to that?_

x x x

That evening, I went to the refrigerator in the kitchen and found that my milk and the few other items I had in there were gone. That was strange. I didn't keep much in that fridge since I have the small one in my room. Upon further investigation I found that the small fridge in my room was empty, too—even the baking soda. That bitch was in my room today!

_Might as well find out what else is missing. _

My bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash were all empty and in the trashcan. This morning, the bottles had been at least half full.

_I don't even have any damn toothpaste_!

I was so hurt and angry that I called the first person I thought of-Mom. When I told her what happened, she said, "Bella, this situation is out of control. Those girls are vindictive and destructive. I'm worried about your safety, honey**.** What will it take to get you out of this?"

"I checked on the reassignment this morning and nothing has worked out yet. I really don't have any other option but to wait. You know the rules, Mom."

"I'll call Carlisle right now and see if he has any connections. We have to get you out of this and you need to come live with me," Renee concluded.

"Mom, please don't involve anyone else in this. I appreciate your willingness to 'pull out the big guns' to help me, but I really need to handle this myself." I had to stop her, because intervention could possibly make this worse.

"Well, this just isn't fair," Renee said. After a few more minutes of discussion, I thought I finally had her convinced to let me handle this mess through the proper channels. You never could tell with Renee, though.

One thing was certain: I planned to confront Lauren and Jessica about today's insult. In the meantime, I needed some shampoo, soap and food at the very least. I gathered my purse and jacket and went out to catch a bus.

After I sat at the bus stop for about ten minutes, Renee drove up and started waving for my attention.

_How did she get here so fast_?

She let down her window and motioned for me to get in the passenger's side. "Bella, I hate that you have to replace so much. I didn't know what else to do to help, so I brought you a few things."

"Wow, Mom. Thanks_. This_ is exactly the kind of help I need." She handed me a bag and when I plundered through it I found shampoo, conditioner, sunscreen, soap, deodorant, body wash, facial moisturizer, lotion, toothpaste and lip gloss. There was even a bottle of vitamins in the bottom of the bag. This stuff looked really expensive, like high-end boutique expensive. What was my mom doing with this? How could she afford it?

"I appreciate this, but it looks really expensive and I don't know how soon I can pay you back. I don't recognize this brand. Is it really called 'six'?" I asked Renee, petrified at what this would do to my tight budget.

"Owe me? Not a thing, honey. Esme keeps me well supplied with all of these items—and it's not 'six,' silly. It's 'vee-eye.' It comes from some company they've invested in. **VI **might be the company's initials or something," she explained. "I've got to get back to work. I just wanted to catch you before you went to the store. Let me know if you need anything else."

I thanked her again and was left standing there on the sidewalk with a huge boutique bag. I figured I would take it back upstairs, because I surely wouldn't be able to carry it and the rest of what I need back from the store.

I heard Lauren and Jessica laughing like idiots before I even opened the door of the apartment. They were standing in the kitchen behind a bar that doubled as a room divider when I walked through the door. Quickly, they began busying themselves with a bag of chips and a bowl of onion dip-no wonder their asses were so fat and cottage cheesy**.**

"Doesn't it seem odd that all of _my_ food was stolen, yet yours seems to have been spared by the burglar? That's really bizarre, isn't it?" I asked the two of them. I didn't know where I gained that kind of courage.

"Burglar? What burglar? What are you talking about?" Jessica asked and looked questioningly at Lauren, who was standing there snickering.

"We heard you were moving out, so the trash man came a little early," Lauren said in a nasty, sing-song voice. "Nothing happens on this campus that I don't know about." She laughed hysterically at herself and walked out of the kitchen area to the hallway leading to my and Jessica's bedrooms. Lauren laughed so hard that she slid down the wall and ended up sitting on the floor with tears rolling down her face. She was truly a psycho hose beast!

"I fail to see what is so funny about this," I told her, setting the bag my mom gave me on the floor with a very loud "clunk."

The noise caused her to look in my direction. Apparently, it was the sight of the bag that ended her laughter.

Her facial expression flipped, now reflecting rage. "Where in the hell did you get that?" she demanded, pointing directly at the bag sitting at my feet.

_Why would she be interested in my bag_?

"My mom brought it to me after you threw out all of my stuff," I told her. Jessica scooted out of the kitchen to find out what had caused Lauren's mood to transform so rapidly. Her jaw dropped when she spotted the bag. When she closed her mouth her curiosity outweighed any obligation she had to Lauren and she approached the bag cautiously, almost on tiptoes.

"May I see what your mom brought?" Jessica asked nicely.

"Sure. Just don't throw it away," I answeredas I cut my eyes at Lauren**.**

She picked up the bag and sat down on the couch, placing it on the small coffee table in front of her. Jessica reverently-yes, that's the only word to describe her delicate actions-pulled each item from the bag arranging it on the table before her. She stopped and looked at the display with awe. This was strange.

"Bella, you had Suave strawberry shampoo and Dove soap in the bathroom. Your mother magically replaces it with well over $1,000 of high-end, designer **VI** products. Girl, that makes no sense," Jessica said.

"I don't know anything about how much it costs or how high-end it is. All I know is that I had to replace my stuff because of you," I retorted, anxious about the impending direction of this conversation.

"I didn't touch your stuff," Jessica answered, kind of waving her fingers around to erase my statement from the air. "And, I _do_ know how expensive this is. My dad lets my mom pick out _one_ of these products for her birthday every year. You walk in with the whole line."

I looked up to find Lauren standing behind me with the empty bag in her hand. "Don't you know what this means? Haven't you seen this before?" she demanded, pointing directly at the logo.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about," I said clearly.

"I guess you _are_ that fucking stupid then, aren't you? If you don't know, I'm damn sure not going to tell you," Lauren yelled, pulling the now empty bag down over my head.

I pulled the bag off my head and started filling it with the products sitting on the table. Jessica sat there helplessly, eyeing my stuff hungrily. Lauren stalked to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Once Lauren was out of the picture, Jessica meekly asked, "Could I try a little of the lotion?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," I said.

_Maybe Lauren played trash man alone_.

"Oh," she moaned, rubbing the lotion into her hands. She stopped and inhaled it deeply before running her fingers down her neck. "**VI** has always been good, but this is fabulous!"

"Whatever," I muttered. I wished that I had a way to lock my bedroom with a key to keep those two out. I needed to go to the store and buy food to restock my refrigerator. I left Jessica moaning in the common room, went to my bedroom and took the individual items from the bag, stashing them in different areas in the room. Lauren-and obviously Jessica-would steal all of it if I left the products together. Just for laughs, I put trash in the **VI **bag. I locked the door connecting my bedroom with the bathroom, and left for the grocery store.

When I returned, neither of them were there. I fixed a small salad for dinner, got a peaceful shower and settled down for a little more studying. The stuff my mom brought smelled wonderful and made my hair look close to its best, but I still didn't understand all the fuss.

x x x

I got a couple days of respite from my evil roommates. Yeah, I had decided that Lauren was truly evil. Jessica sat next to me in chemistry, but didn't even speak. When I left chemistry, I was ravenously hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I ate something that actually tasted good. I wondered if they served nachos-big nasty, guacamole-loaded, thousand calorie nachos-in the student union.

When I walked in, I spotted Heidi standing by a column talking to the same tall, pretty girl I saw her with in the library once before. Heidi turned away from the girl and smiled at me, waving me over to her. I was far enough away to watch the girl as I approached Heidi. She had luxurious chestnut hair that curled around the bottom of her shoulder blades, emphasizing a small waist and narrow hips. I was thinking that she should pursue a career as a supermodel when she stopped at a tall round table at the window filled with members of the Volterra clique.

"Hi Bella," Heidi said, interrupting my stare-fest at the group across the room. "I hope my supervisor didn't create problems for you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, totally confused.

Heidi replied, "Well**,** my supervisor noticed that you had been by the office several times, so he asked for your file. When he saw who you had been stuck with, he said we needed to pay more attention to the situation in that apartment. He went over to talk to them. If there are any more complaints, they will go on probation.**"**

I slid my hands into my hair along my temples and shook my head. "So that explains it." I wondered how Lauren knew I was trying to move out.

"Explains what?" she asked. I told her about Lauren throwing away my stuff and having to replace it.

"You need to file an official complaint, Bella," she advised. "That incident would probably put them on probation now."

"Don't you see? I can't do that. There's no way your office could get me moved out before she has a chance to retaliate. I can't afford for her to burn my clothes and towels, too."

_This was beyond frustrating!_

"I know we have the 'one year rule,' but it's our responsibility to find an alternate living situation for you. If we can't find a reasonable place for you to live, you'll have the option to move off campus**.** Is there anywhere else you can live? Do you have any family locally?" Heidi asked.

"My mom lives here. In less than two weeks, she and her husband are moving from an apartment to someplace called LaVerrot Estates. They invited me to move in with them if the roommate situation didn't improve," I confided.

"Hummm…LaVerrot Estates. That's interesting," she said. I watched as her gaze inexplicably slid to the Volterra clique.

"Heidi," I said, drawing her attention back to me. "What's so interesting about it?"

"Oh, it's just a nice area. Maybe things will work out for you and you'll be able to live there, too," she answered, sounding distracted. Suddenly she became more alert. "But, as you well know, we do have that residency rule. Let the office know immediately if you have any more problems."

"Alright. Try not to let your supervisor visit my roommates anymore. That was a very expensive visit for me," I said, trying to make light of the situation.

After all that, the nachos didn't sound so good anymore.

That night everything was calm on the home front. Lauren went out and Jessica wanted some help with chemistry. She didn't seem to have a good grasp of many of the basic concepts. I don't know how she got the "C" in chemistry I that was necessary to move on to the next class. Maybe she had some personalized extra credit assignments in the art of fellatio.

_Don't be ugly, Bella._

After a couple of hours and some diligent work on her part, Jessica was catching on. Maybe she _could_ pass the test on Friday.

I remembered Heidi's warning to be careful with Jessica. Already, Lauren had thrown several barbs at me that had come directly from information provided to her by Jessica. Multiple times during our study session, Jessicatried to lure me into sharing about my family, Phoenix, and boyfriends, but I deflected her each time, redirecting her to the chemistry work in front of us.

x x x

The strangest thing happened on Friday. We had our chemistry test during the first half of class. We were a little bit behind according to the syllabus, so Dr. Banner introduced new material after the test. When class ended, everyone was bunched up at the door, trying to pile out at once. An unexpected sneeze stopped me dead in my tracks**.** My sneezes were, to my great embarrassment, always violent. Mid-sneeze, I felt a wave of electricity on my back amidst the sensation that someone had bumped into me. It was so suddenly stunning that I visibly flinched. When I turned around Edward Cullen was standing behind me with the most peculiar look on his otherwise stunning face. He looked like he was overwhelmed by a horrifying stench! One side of his perfectly proportioned top lip was raised in a sneer and his brows were furrowed. He was breathing heavy...or was he inhaling the offending scent to discover the source?

I had covered my mouth when I sneezed. I took a shower this morning. Hell, I even used that expensive shampoo and body wash. How could it be me? "Excuse me," I said softly and departed before I could offend him further with my presence.

When I got home—if that's what I could consider it—later in the afternoon, Jessica told me that she and Lauren would be gone for the weekend. She even thanked me for helping her with chemistry and thought she had done well on the test.

_I'm so bored_. _Maybe I could call Jacob and see if he has time to pick me up so that I can spend the weekend with Charlie. Nah. That kind of short notice would be rude and I'm sure he has lots of friends and obligations at La Push._

The free weekend would give me a chance to finish my literature project and research what I needed to take in the spring term.

Saturday morning, I called Renee and offered to help her move. "It's all been handled, but I appreciate the thought," Renee told me.

"What does 'all been handled' mean?" I asked

"Yesterday while we were at work, movers came and boxed up all of our stuff. When we went home, it was to LaVerrot Estates instead of the apartment. I woke up in the apartment and went to bed in my new house!" Renee sounded so excited. "That was the easiest move I've ever made. Have you thought any more about moving here?"

"Things have been pretty calm here. They went out of town this weekend. There are only two more weeks in the term and the girl in the Housing Office has been putting in extra effort for me. Something will work out," I told her.

"Well, you need to visit sometime soon…at least stay with us during Spring Break. I'll need to either bring you here myself or get you a gate pass," Renee explained.

_A gate pass? What kind of place is this?_

x x x

Sunday afternoon, I heard Lauren and her entourage in the hallway long before they opened the door. Lauren's eyes were red, but they had a funny glow. She breezed right past me straight to the refrigerator and started pulling out all the food within her reach, including mine. "I'm just starving," she said in her stupid-assed sing-song voice. "I could eat a cow! No, a hippopotamus!"

Tyler and Eric, who I was not happy to see, joined her in the kitchen raid. Except for some faint yellow marks around his neck, Eric appeared to be unaffected by the whole frat party incident.

_I wonder where Jessica is_.

My question was immediately answered when I heard a noise like a dog lapping water from a toilet. Mike's eyes were just as red as Lauren's and I didn't know how he could shove his tongue any further down Jessica's throat. Then Jessica started whimpering like a basketful of puppies. She suddenly gave his belt a big jerk, snatching him to her so that they were rubbing, groin to groin. Mike emitted a low chuckle and they took off to her bedroom like two pigs running off to the woods to mate.

This was not going to be a good night. I slipped into the kitchen to rescue my food before it was gobbled up by the rest of the hogs and retreated to my bedroom, locking the doors behind me. I placed my iPod on its docking station and turned up the music loud enough to drown out the grunts, groans, and giggles from the next room.

I woke up at about 3 a.m. and turned off the music. Everything was quiet. I was afraid to go into the bathroom earlier what with all of the commotion.

_I am about to wet my pants! _

Quietly, I unlocked the bathroom door from my side and slipped into the portion of the room with the shower and the toilet, careful not to turn on the light until I knew that Jessica didn't have her door open.

Once I saw it was closed, I turned on the light only to find Mike laid out in the bathtub.

_Damn it! I'm really about to pee my pants_.

I jostled him around and he didn't stir. He was breathing**,** so he must have just passed out. I couldn't wait until morning, so I pulled the shower curtain closed in front of him and took care of my business.

Too bad I didn't have a good case of diarrhea. It would have served him right.

x x x

Jessica didn't make it to chemistry Monday morning. Dr. Banner passed out our tests and I was very pleased with my 98. Good grades were always a mood booster.

As I was happily leaving the classroom, I heard Dr. Banner. "Miss Swan. May I see you for a moment?"

I stopped. I had already told him that my hand was fine. What did he want with me now? I met him at his workstation in front of the classroom.

"Your friend is missing today," he stated.

"My friend?"

"The young lady who sits next to you," he clarified.

"Oh. Jessica. She's one of my roommates." I wasn't too sure that I should claim her as a friend.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid there is a bit of a problem with your test," Dr. Banner continued.

"What kind of a problem?" I hoped that no one could see me shaking.

"I'm accustomed to you having excellent grades, but Jessica has not-now, how do I say this-been one of my better students. Anyway, I have concerns that she may have cheated off of your paper," he announced in a voice loud enough for me to hear, but low enough not to be heard by eavesdroppers.

My mouth dropped open and I could feel tears start to form in the corners of my eyes**.** My face felt hot. I had never been accused of cheating on anything.

I looked up and saw that Edward Cullen was standing motionless and looking straight at me. His sister was trying to pull him along. His feet appeared frozen stuck to the floor and he was pushing her away with his hand.

_Is he gawking at me_?

This was beyond embarrassing. I started shifting from foot to foot.

_Will somebody please turn on the air?_

"Dr. Banner, I'm not aware of her cheating. I've tutored her some at home." I tried to look him in the eye as I told him this.

"Have you? Well, you've had your hands full then. I'll remember that next time we have an opening for a tutor. Anyway, her work has consistently shown that she doesn't even have a grasp of the basic concepts of chemistry, yet she made a 96 on this test."

_Damn! Does she not have enough sense to make it look realistic?_

"I noticed that problem, too. She seemed to catch on when I explained things, but I honestly didn't think she'd absorbed that much."

I looked up and saw Edward's back as his sister pulled him through the door. What's up with that? As I was about to return my gaze to Dr. Banner, Edward turned back toward me, his eyebrows pulled together over his incredible jewel green eyes. He looked worried.

_Was he worried about me_?

Dr. Banner assured me that I had absolutely no reason to worry, but he did plan to investigate it further. While this wouldn't create problems for me with this class, it would certainly worsen my roommate situation.

x x x

The rest of the week, I got the cold shoulder from Lauren and Jessica. That was fine. I could handle that. However, it was increasingly difficult to get through each day. I moved here because I was lonely and was craving companionship from people my age,but I was worse off now than ever**.** I even hoped that relocating from Phoenix would help me leave certain memories behind. But, I'd already had one flashback and a nightmare.

I still needed to remain hopeful that my solitude was only temporary. I must be patient.

Once I was out of this horrible apartment, things would get better. I was only 20 years old and there was plenty of time to find some new friends and, one day, Mr. Right.

Of course, I had no experience with men. I'd never had more than a crush from a distance. Sure, there were boys I studied with and talked to in class, but nothing ever developed with any of them**.** I guess I wasn't very approachable, not desirable in that way. I wished I could find the balance between shyness and boldness like other girls live with so comfortably. It would be so nice to watch TV with a man's arm around my shoulder or hold hands walking in the park. I wanted to experience the anticipation of a kiss.

_I will wait and I will try to wait patiently_.

x x x

A couple of days later, I saw Heidi briefly from a distance. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders when I caught her eye. My hopes for a better living situation next quarter vanished.

_Isn't someone on this campus failing out, transferring schools, quitting college? Something!_

I even felt too depressed to fantasize about Edward Cullen. I was closer to the bottom than I thought.

x x x

By midmorning Saturday, Lauren and Jessica had gone to the grocery store and had fully stocked the kitchen with snacks and booze.

_Why would they do that so close to the end of the term when we'll soon be gone for two weeks?_

I spent most of my day at my second home, the library. I talked to both Renee and Charlie and made little effort with either of them to hide my depressed mood_. _If I could just see an end to all of this!Each of them invited me to spend spring break with them. I might go see Charlie, as he placed fewer demands on me and had little expectation for interaction. The thought of sitting in the forest under the protection of those heavenly trees was awfully tempting.

I approached the apartment building at about 9 p.m. and noticed that the lights from our fourth story rooms looked very unusual. Why would they have disco lights or strobe lights in there?

The door was unlocked when I gripped it with my right hand. The music was a little off-sultry, seductive, lots of bass. I had never noticed them playing this kind of music. Even with a little crack in the door, the odor of marijuana, beer and bourbon assailed my olfactory nerves. Another odor was snaked into the mix. Was it incense?

A strobe light pulsated to the beat of the music. Smoke from the incense gave the room a foggy look, initially concealing the details of the scene before me. Candles were on every surface. Pillows from the furniture and from _all_ of our beds covered every inch of floor in the common room.

Slowly, my mind sorted through the chaos. I pushed the door open more widely, my backpack sliding down my left arm into a heap on the floor next to my paralyzed feet. This was beyond anything I'd ever read or even imagined. There were maybe fifteen bodies of various sizes and levels of conditioning. Males and females. All of them were glistening with some kind of oil coating all of their body parts. The strobe lights accentuated the action of the bodies, as all of them were in motion, somehow writhing to the beat of the music.

Gradually, I picked out individuals. First, I saw Lauren with cushions under her back, projecting her bare breasts up into the air. Her head was thrown back and a limp haired man with a small mask across his eyes was on his knees behind her, thrusting his penis into her mouth. I could see the acne on his chest even with the strobe lights. She had her legs spread wide by a dark skinned man who was on his knees, pumping himself enthusiastically into her vagina. He had his head thrown back with his mouth slackly opened.

Jessica was on her hands and knees beside them with Mike mounting her from behind. When I sorted through the tumble of bodies, I saw a man I didn't know lying on his back beneath her suckling her breasts.

Other people I didn't recognize-especially since some of them were masked-were engaged in similar acts in the cushion-filled room. Some of them were doing things that I couldn't even define.

I don't know how long I had stood there in the wide open doorway when I was grabbed from behind by someone in the hall. The other thing I couldn't quantify was how long I screamed.

_I won't do this. I can't open a whole new chapter of nightmares_.


	11. Break In

**A/N: Hello to our wonderful readers. I know the last chapter had a cliffie, and you're all anxious to see what happened to Bella. Well, this chapter is EPOV and you may or may not get your answer here. You'll have to read it and see… **

**A few of you have voiced frustration that Edward and Bella have not "gotten together" yet. Give us a couple more chapters. I promise you it will be worth the wait…if you can hang on a little bit longer **

**I truly hope you're enjoying our story. We're excited by the numbers of readers…now if only we could hear from you. I would love to hear your theories of the "goings on" at LaVerrot. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**As always, thanks to our wonderful betas DeeDreamer and Multicolouredeyes. These ladies are truly the elite of editing.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and all the characters we love. We created LaVerrot and the plot of Pure Revelations. We will give her characters a HEA in our little world, too.**

**Chapter 11**

**Break-In**

EPOV

I sit at the computer in the community center office entering column after column of mind numbing data. This fatuous inputting of hydroponics figures into the statistics spread sheet is turning my brain into hummus. This has to be the worst form of community "servitude" in LaVerrot.

I've already asked Carlisle for a reprieve from this task, but he said that it was the perfect job for me until I had fully recovered from my mishap in the chemistry lab. I told him that I was developing permanent brain damage and carpal tunnel syndrome...he was not amused.

Over the last two weeks, I've developed a routine that protects my sanity and brain function. I go to the greenhouse every other day to collect the data from Angela. Then, I spend 2 or 3 afternoons entering the figures for 30-45 minutes at a time. My lucidity would crumble if I had to sit at the computer any longer than that. During the down time, as I wait for my head to reboot, I snoop around the office. I avoid going through the computer files because that could easily be traced, but everything else is fair game.

So, here I sit, tap-tap- tapping away on the keyboard. I allow my mind to wander as I type, and, as always, it drifts to _her_. I hate that my brain's automatic default setting is Bella. I'd love to have a permanent delete to rid my hard drive of her smell, her sway, her blush, her plump, pink lips, her kissable...

_Shit! Enough Cullen. Knock off the computer lingo…and the visual. _

_Control-alt-delete._

Time to clear my mind. Time to take a break. Time to snoop.

I get up from the fairly comfortable, ergonomically correct chair and start my investigation. I'm on the lookout for anything that may shed light on our warped existence here in LaVerrot. I open the filing cabinet's third drawer and begin my search where I left off yesterday. Up to this point, I haven't seen anything of real interest: invoices for various maintenance services, inventory lists for the greenhouse, sign-out sheets for the commissary and greenhouse, etc. In this drawer, it appears to be the same collection of endless lists until I spy a photograph on the bottom of the file drawer.

_Did it fall out of a file?_

It's a picture of the gated entry at LaVerrot with my Dad, Mr. Cheney, Dr. Weber, Dr. Hale and a tall, thin, pale man with jet black hair and piercing eyes. The picture was taken at night and the lights from the gate cast eerie shadows around them. They all look very young. I flip the picture over to read the elegant handwritten caption:

6/6/1996 VI seeds LV

There are no names listed. I flip the picture back over and scrutinize every detail. The gate looks brand new. The road is freshly paved. Everyone is dressed in suits and ties except for the stranger. He has a more formal appearance with a longer, textured coat and a thick, velvet cord with a medallion instead of a tie. Everyone is smiling and appears to be happy, even Dick Head Cheney.

The men are standing in line side by side in front of the open gate without any contact between them, no shoulder touching the next. They all mirror the formal stance of the stranger; feet shoulder width apart, head held high, hands clasped in front at waist level. They look happy, but stilted in their appearance. It almost looks like a line of smiling pall bearers at a funeral or something. Nothing else in the picture can be appreciated because of the darkness surrounding them.

The overall effect is odd…and a little creepy.

I put the picture on top of the cabinet and continue my search: invoice, request for hydroponic filters, receipt for gym equipment, another invoice. I close that drawer, having found nothing else of interest, and open the bottom one.

As I pull the drawer, I hear a scraping noise like something is caught underneath it. I drag the drawer out as far as it'll go and move all the files forward in the drawer. When I peer into the very back, I see a roll of thick paper that has fallen into the space between the floor and the bottom of the cabinet. I get down on my hands and knees to reach in and retrieve it.

I pull the paper out, unroll it, and hold it down on the desk. It's an aerial view of a piece of property. There are no identifying words or characters on the picture. There's a number written in one corner in the same elegant handwriting that was on the other picture. The number is either 9961 or 1966. There's no way to know what the number means since there are no other identifying marks on the picture. As I examine the corner of the paper, I realize that it's actually two pieces of paper that are stuck together. I try to pull them apart, but the bottom paper rips.

I glance at the computer screen to check the time. I see that I still have 30 minutes left in my shift, but, at this point, I don't give a shit. I decide to pilfer the pictures and go find Alice.

I carefully roll the paper back up and grab the other picture off the top of the cabinet. I close up the filing cabinet, shut down the computer, and lock the door as I head out of the office. I want to show Alice what I found and see if she can help me separate the papers. I'm a little anxious as I send her a quick text.

_Pix_

_Where r u?_

_E_

Before I leave the building, I slip my findings under my jacket and into the waistband of my pants to keep them out of sight.

_Dick_

_Don't call me frickin' pixie! Will knee ur nads when i c u._

_At commissary now_

_A_

As I enter the commissary a few minutes later, I hear Alice and Mom discussing our menu for the week. I take a deep breath to calm myself before I walk into the room.

"Can I pick out at least one meal for the week?" I say while flashing my most charming smile in my mother's direction.

She returns my smile and waves me over as she answers, "Of course you can, sweetheart." I reach her and lean down to kiss her on the cheek. She gives me a genuine hug and says, "I can't remember the last time you came to help us get the groceries. What's the occasion? Are you craving something in particular? We can get whatever you want, sweetie."

Alice rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me with that doting comment. I hadn't prepared a response so I stumble with my answer, "Um, well, I liked those granola cracker things from a couple of weeks ago, and the eggplant parmesan we had was very filling."

Mom starts gathering the things that I mentioned, so I pull Alice to the side to tell her what I found. We agree to look it over when we get home. We both help Mom gather the rest of the items on the list and load the bags into the golf cart. I insist on driving because, quite frankly, Alice's driving scares the hell out of me.

Once we arrive home, we unload the provisions for the week. As soon as we finish, Alice and I rush upstairs to my room. Alice beats me in and turns on the music. We've started playing music to mask our voices when we talk, just in case someone's listening.

_Yes, we're a little paranoid._

I lock the door behind us before I pull out the rolled up paper and hand it to Alice. "What do you think it is?" I ask excitedly.

She smirks a little and raises her eyebrow as she sneers. "It's a picture, Edward. I don't think it's anything to get excited about." As she's talking, I lift the edge to show her that there's another sheet stuck behind it. "Oh, now that's interesting," she exclaims with a twinkle in her eye.

"So, how can we separate them?" I question.

She doesn't have to think long before she's dragging me into the bathroom and turning on the hot water in my shower.

_What the hell is she doing?_

As if reading my mind, she says, "Steam can loosen the pages so we can pull them apart…and, your bathroom is disgusting! I don't even want to know what's growing in your shower."

We sit in the bathroom sauna with pages in hand for about ten minutes before Alice starts to pull on the papers very gently to separate them. She has such a delicate touch. I don't have the patience to do what she's doing, I think to myself as I watch her fine movements remove one sheet from the other. Her skillful ministrations have them separated in no time.

Back in my room, we lay the sheets down on my bed to examine them. The steam has loosened them a little so they don't curl up anymore. The second sheet looks like a surveyor's plat of the first picture. The plat has lines delineating different tracts of land. In the center of the tract, written in the same elegant handwriting I'd seen previously, is the word LaVerrot. Next to it, and within the same tract, is the only other handwritten word on the plat – Volterra.

We both look up from the picture at the same time.

"Did you know that the Volterra Academy property is adjacent to LaVerrot?" Alice says with a questioning look.

I shake my head. "No, and look at the boundary lines around the property. There's not a line indicating that they're separate – like they were once a single tract of land."

As we sit and study the boundaries and landmarks, we figure out why we never realized that LaVerrot and Volterra are adjacent. The layout of the streets on Mercer Island is primarily North and South. The individual neighborhoods have single entry road access, much like LaVerrot, so there are large areas of land that are blocked off from general traffic. The access to LaVerrot is from the West while entry to Volterra is from the East. This set up makes it virtually impossible to figure out the spatial orientation of the two without looking at a map or aerial view. Plus, the aerial map shows a significant forest between the two. Since both LaVerrot and Volterra Academy are completely surrounded by eight foot tall brick walls, it's easy to get caught up in the sensation that you're in your own little world because your view of the outside is blocked.

Alice looks at me and says, "So, I guess both properties were owned by the same person years ago. I wish this was dated so we could know how old this plat is."

I point to the number on the picture. "It would make since that this is the year, 1966. The other picture of LaVerrot has the date 1996, so that's a thirty year span–"

Alice interrupts me. "What other picture?"

_What? Oh yeah, I haven't shown it to her yet. Wait—oh shit, where is it? I haven't seen it since we got here. I know I put it in my waistband with the rolled up papers._

I slide my hand down the back of my pants searching for it.

Nothing.

I search the floor in the bedroom and the bathroom.

Nothing.

I strip off my jacket—then drop my pants.

Nothing.

Alice is yelling at me by this point. "Edward, what the hell are you doing? Hey, you better _not_ take off your underwear."

I know I've got a wild look in my eyes as I stand there in my boxer briefs and shirt. I'm freaking the hell out as I snatch on my pants. "Alice, we have to go look for that picture. I must have dropped it somewhere. It's of Dad, Mr. Cheney, Dr. Weber, Dr. Hale and some other dude in front of LaVerrot right after it was built. The handwriting on the back of it is the same as the writing on these papers." I slide the two pieces of paper under my bed and drag her out the door. "I could get in serious trouble if it's found and linked back to me and my work in the community center office. They'll know I was snooping."

She nods her head urgently as we trace our steps back downstairs to the kitchen. We find nothing in the house, so we take the golf back to the commissary to check there.

We are still empty handed as Alice drops me off at the community center. I tell her to go back to the house because it'll look suspicious if we both go in to look around. I'm strolling down the hall, as casually as I can, when I see Mr. Cheney come out of the office. I duck into the bathroom quickly.

_I don't think he saw me_.

A few minutes later, I hear voices in the hall outside of the bathroom. "I wonder what else was in there. This defiance is getting out of hand..."

The voice is muffled and I can't tell who it is. I also can't make out the rest of the conversation.

_Okay, Cullen. Don't panic! They probably weren't talking about you or the picture...right?_

I decide to sit in a locked stall for a few minutes just in case Mr. Cheney is still in the building. A few minutes turns into half an hour.

_Hey, I had to be sure they were gone..._

Before I leave the bathroom, I send Alice a text message.

_A_

_Stuck inside. Close call. Home soon._

_E_

I stick my head out the bathroom door and peek up and down the hall. I don't see anyone or hear any voices, so I head out the front door—c_an't risk going back to the office right now._ I'm nervous as a cat as I walk home. I don't want to appear anxious, so I force myself to keep a slow pace. I finger the office key in my pocket as I make my way home.

_Where is that fucking picture? Did I drop it earlier on my way out of the office? Did someone find it and pick it up? Why was Cheney at the office at this time of day? Oh shit, what if he is the one that found it? _

My paranoid mind is going a mile a minute.

As soon as I walk in the front door, Alice meets me and raises her eyebrow to ask if I found it. I shake my head slightly and give her my best "oh shit" look. Before I can say anything to her, Mom calls us to dinner.

After dinner, Alice and I meet up in her room for a few minutes. With _Resistance_ by _Muse_ playing in the background, Alice bombards me with questions. "So what was so important about that picture? Why would it matter if you saw it? They obviously knew you were working in there and didn't hide it."

I'm pacing the floor as I respond. "Well, the picture and the maps were not in readily accessible areas. They were in the bottom of the cabinet like they fell out of a file or something. I hope I'm over reacting and there's nothing to it, but the picture was just weird looking. And, there was a strange looking man in it that I've never seen before. The inscription on the back was sort of cryptic. It said 6/6/1996 VI seeds LV. I don't know what that means, but I do know that we moved here when we were in first grade, 1996."

Alice looks at me with concern and hugs me as she whispers in my ear. "I know everything's going to be okay. You know we're in this together, right?"

I return the hug and whisper back. "I love you, Pix." She stops just short of kneeing my nads before I scoot out the door.

**XXX**

_I look down and peer into her penetrating eyes. She is glorious with her silky brown hair spread out all over the white satin pillow. I lean down and kiss her right temple, then her right cheek. I can feel the heat radiating from her skin as the blush spreads up from her neck. That pink heat burns straight to my groin. God, I want her. She turns her face slightly to expose her neck to me. I bend down and brush my lips across her jaw and up to her ear lobe. She tastes like warm vanilla sugar and I want to devour her. She's a contradiction to my senses as she giggles timidly but grabs my head roughly and rubs her fingers through my hair. Her fingernails scratch my scalp and make my skin crawl with pleasure. She turns her head back to me and our eyes lock into each other. I see the desire. I feel the heat. I need to taste... _

Knock, knock, knock.

_She licks her lips and gently pulls me down, down, down. Her lips are parting, granting me entrance as I get closer..._

Knock, knock, knock. "Edward, open up."

_Yes, Bella. I do as I'm told and open my mouth to taste her..._

Bang, bang, bang. "Edward, get up and come open this door," I hear a muffled voice demand.

I bolt up in bed, yanked from my sweet, erotic dream of Bella. "Who the hell is it?" I yell at the door as the python stands erect and ready to lunge.

"It's your father, now come open this door," he yells at me. The python immediately stands down at the mention of a parental unit – thank God – and I go open the door.

"Geez, Dad. What the hell? It's 5a.m.…" I start to complain when he rushes past me into my room.

He looks a little wild-eyed, which freaks me out, because Dr. Carlisle Cullen doesn't get frantic. Ever. I can feel my heart start to pound in my chest as he says, "Edward, we have a big problem."

I immediately think of Mom and Alice. "What happened? Are Mom and Alice okay?" I ask in a panic and grab a pair of jeans.

Dad looks at me sternly. "This is _not_ about Esme or Alice. This is about _you_."

I feel the color drain from my face, but I don't take my eyes from his.

He continues. "I just got off the phone with Ben Cheney...there's been a break in at the community center office. All of the files were ransacked and the computer was stolen. It looks like some files were taken, too. Apparently, Ben was on his way out of town this morning and had to catch an early flight. Before he left for the airport, he ran by the office to get something. That's when he discovered it."

_Holy. Shit. _

I'm trying to process everything he just told me when he asks, "Edward, do you know anything about it?"

"What the hell, Dad? Do you really think I would—"

Dad places his hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye. "Listen, I'm not accusing you of anything, but I had to ask. I just got off the phone with Ben and it felt like he was interrogating me about you. I'm sure he was just asking questions because you've been working in that office for a couple of weeks, but he sure as hell was accusatory. The man has known you forever. I don't know why he would think you are involved in something like this."

Then Dad says something that makes me sick to my stomach. "Anyway, he and Alistair are at the office waiting for us. They want to talk to you and find out if anything unusual has happened since you've been working there. We need to leave as quickly as we can, so get dressed. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." There's no time for a response as he closes the door behind him.

Well, I guess the shit is about to hit the fan.

I brush my teeth, slip on a t-shirt and some flip flops, and head down the stairs. _3 minutes flat._ We climb in the golf cart and Dad drives us to the community center. I notice that every exterior light in the complex is shining bright—illuminating every lawn, every home, every nook and cranny.

"Hey, Dad, what time did Mr. Cheney call you?" I ask as we make the short trip to the complex.

"He called me a little after four this morning. It was _not_ a pleasant wake-up call, I can assure you." After a few seconds of awkward silence, Dad glances over at me with a forced smile and says, "You know, we have never had a theft or security breach of any kind at LaVerrot. Ben and Alistair are extremely upset. Just be prepared, Edward."

_Well Fuck._

**XXX**

As we step into the hall that leads to the office, Dad halts suddenly and holds his palm out to stop me. He turns his head to face me and takes a quick breath, like he is about to say something. Before he can articulate his thoughts, the raised voices of Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber ricochet down the walls to where we stand.

"Ben, we don't need to involve Aro yet. Let's just talk to the boy first."

With the mention of that name, my body stiffens and my heart goes into overdrive. Their voices are suddenly obscured by the sound of my pulse pounding in my ears. I see the look of shock on my dad's face before he turns away from me and walks briskly down the hall toward the office. He seems flustered as he calls out to them. "We're here...we're here."

_Why did he shut them up? Was he scared of what I might hear?_

I compose myself quickly and follow his lead to the scene of the crime.

As we enter the office, the air is tense and the ire is palpable. I almost don't recognize the place. It's completely trashed. The filing cabinet is turned over, all the desk drawers are out and in disarray, and the computer is gone. After I scan the room, my eyes fall upon the two angry men in front of me. I force myself to relax as my father comes to stand by my side.

_Keep your shit together, Cullen._

Dad speaks up. "Ben, did you find any evidence of forced entry?"

"No," he answers curtly before turning his beady eyes toward me. "So, Edward, tell us about yesterday afternoon. Did anything unusual happen? Were there any calls or visitors while you were here?"

I control my breathing and furrow my brow as I formulate an answer. "It was pretty much business as usual. No calls. No interruptions. I did leave a little earlier than normal, but I locked up when I left."

Dr. Weber chimes in. "Why did you leave early? Were you summoned away?"

I can tell that he thinks he's onto something with that question.

_Sorry to disappoint you, asshole. I have an alibi._

I shrug my shoulders and reply, "No, I just wanted to help Mom with the groceries because I had some special requests."

While Dr. Weber seems satisfied with my answer, Mr. Cheney does not. He stares me down and continues the questioning in full force. "Edward, are you sure you locked the door?"

"Yes."

"Did you see anyone around when you left?"

"No."

"Have you let anyone borrow the key?"

"No."

"Has anyone ever joined you here in the office while you were working?"

"No."

"Have you ever returned to this office after hours? You know, after your community service was completed?"

"No." _I tried to Dick Head, but you were here and I couldn't risk being seen._

He glances at Dr. Weber before continuing his assault. "Edward, do you know who did this?"

"No."

He palms his face in frustration. He seems to be irritated by my one-word answers, but I have nothing to tell. Hell, I've been nothing but truthful.

The room is silent until Dad asks about the stolen items. While Cheney and Weber give details of the missing articles, I glance around the room again and take in the utter destruction.

_Who would do this? And why?_

When there is a lull in the conversation, I ask, "So…when do you think the police will get here to take my statement? I've got to go get ready for class."

All three men jerk their heads in my direction and gawk.

_What? What did I say?_

Dr. Weber shakes his head with disbelief as he addresses me. "Edward, the police _have_ not and _will_ not be called. _We_ will get to the bottom of this. You should know by now that LaVerrot is self-sustaining in all realms. We've worked too hard to establish this community to let it be pulled apart by outside forces."

_Bullshit LaVerrot rules._

I shrug my shoulders and retort, "Fine. Does that mean I can go? I've got a few things to take care of before I head to class."

Dad approaches me and pats me on the shoulder. "That's fine, son. I'm sure Ben and Alistair will contact you if they have any other questions."

I am beginning to think I'm off the hook when I see Mr. Cheney pull something out of his jacket pocket. He never takes his eyes off of me as he says, "Carlisle, look what we found in the hall. Do you remember when this picture was taken?"

_Shit. It's the picture I was looking for. The jig is up._

Dad approaches him and glances down at the photo before he says, "Oh yeah, I remember that night. That's the first night we all stayed here after LaVerrot was finally finished. I haven't seen this picture in a long time. I wonder where it's been hidden all these years."

Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber glare straight at me as they say in unison, "So do we."

I want to look away, but I can't.

S_hit. They remind me of those creepy twins from_ The Shining _with their monotone voices and matching stances._

Dad's still looking down at the picture, oblivious to the staring contest that's taking place right in front of him. I'm holding it together pretty well until Mr. Cheney cocks his eyebrow and says, "Doesn't Aro look regal. He hasn't changed a bit."

I can't help it—I suck in a breath and choke on the air.

_Yes, apparently it's possible to choke on air._

Dad and Dr. Weber shoot alarmed looks his way, but he just stands there with a cunning smile.

He_ wants me to know about Aro while the other two clearly do not. He's showing me his hand, the question is, why? Is he simply gauging my reaction or is there more to this game?_

My dad ignores Mr. Cheney's question and exclaims, "Well, if we're done here, I have surgery this morning and Edward has school." He furrows his brow as he hands the picture to Dr. Weber.

As we turn to head out the door, Dick Head Cheney declares, "Edward, we'll need you to come in this afternoon and start cleaning up this mess. For obvious reasons, your data entry job is over."

I just nod as we leave.

_I wonder if one of them will be here this afternoon. Will they hound me some more when Dad isn't around?_

As soon as we get in the golf cart, my dad exhales a long breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Edward, based on the conversations we just had, I can assure you that things are about to tighten up around here." He shakes his head slightly and meets my gaze before he continues. "I'm just telling you beforehand so you won't be surprised when changes start to occur."

_Shit! Just what we need…more rules, more boundaries, more scrutiny, more isolation. Will it ever end?_

**XXX**

On the way to school, I give Alice the abridged version of the morning's events. Even though I want to tell her everything, I just can't. I feel like there's a giant target on my back and I don't want her to become a target, too. She can tell that I'm keeping something from her, but thankfully she doesn't push me.

I don't want Alice to be scared, and she would be if I told her about Aro.

It seems clear to me that the break-in was manufactured by Cheney and Weber, and I was set up to look like the culprit. One of them must have found the picture I dropped and figured out that I was snooping. Maybe that's why Cheney was there at the office when I came back to look for it. They must have returned and trashed the office sometime after I left my hiding place in the bathroom. I'm still clueless as to why a map and a photograph matter, but it must be a big deal if they're going to so much trouble. And, how does Aro factor in to all this?

I may not have all the answers, but there are a few things I know for sure. I don't want to be a pawn in their game. I don't want to be the subject of their scrutiny. I just want out.

"...have you heard a single word out of my mouth, Edward?" Alice whines.

It must be obvious by the look on my face that I haven't, so she huffs at me.

"I was _saaaaying_," she drones, "that we have to stay away from the house this afternoon. Mom invited the new neighbor over, and I know you're trying to avoid her just like I am."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I can't go home this afternoon anyway. Cheney tagged me to clean up the mess at the community center office. There's no telling how long it'll take to clear out all that shit."

Her facial expression changes from annoyed to concerned when she hears where I'm going after school. I can tell that this news has made her uneasy because she starts picking at her fingernails. After a brief pause, she timidly asks, "Well, um…do you think it's safe for you to go there alone? I mean, what if Mr. Cheney shows up and—"

"I'll be fine, Alice. Try not to worry so much, okay?"

_Shit. I should've kept my mouth shut. _

When we get to chemistry a few minutes later, I see Bella come in alone. _God, she's beautiful._ The dark circles under her eyes are almost gone, her skin is luminous, and her hair looks like silk. I can see that the little crease between her eyebrows is gone and she looks relaxed. For once, she doesn't look fragile or insecure. She almost looks _empowered_ or something. Even her posture is more confident.

_Damn, a confident Bella is a sexy Bella. _

I'm just happy that she appears to be doing better. It seems like she's had a rough semester, so I bet she's glad there's only one week left.

_Wait. If there's only one week of class left, that means my chemistry class with her is coming to an end. Will I ever see her again? Maybe we'll have a class together next semester._

_Cullen, why would you want to have a class with her? You've been avoiding her like the plague for months. Wouldn't it be easier if she just walked out of your life?_

_Yeah, I guess you're right…I mean, I'm right…damn confusing internal conversations with myself._

It's both a blessing and a curse that I won't see her every day. The shitty circumstances that define my current existence keep me from her. One more reason to _hate_ my life!

Several hours later, we arrive back at LaVerrot. Alice and I gape at the changes that abound. There are security cameras and extra lights being installed up and down the street and along the perimeter wall. The area around the greenhouse, commissary, and community center is lit up like a Christmas tree, even in daylight.

_This is ridiculous. We'll have to get black-out curtains to sleep at night. I wonder if there are plans for razor wire to be installed across the top of the wall. _

Alice and I give each other a reserved smile as we shake our heads and drive to our little corner of the prison complex.

**XXX**

I wake up Sunday morning achy, tired, and generally pissed off. I've been lugging trash and furniture out of the community center office for the better part of two days.

Our esteemed leaders have relocated the office to a more "secure" area, so it's been my job to clean all the junk out of the old office. I bet Dick Head Cheney and Asshole Weber have had a hearty laugh at my expense, since they left me to clean up their mess. Not to mention the fact that they basically framed me for the break-in. Sure, they never came out and said it, but the accusations were clear.

Now we're all under 24-hour surveillance, and yours truly is to blame.

_I'm truly sick of this life, if that's what it is. _

I head down to breakfast slowly. I'm in no mood to be around people, especially my dad. We haven't said two words to each other since Friday morning. He and the other "community leaders" have been busy implementing new security measures, so, he's been away from the house even more than usual. Of course, I haven't been around much either because I'm avoiding Mom's new BFF, Renee. I already hate hearing her name, and she just moved in!

I flop down in my seat at the table and slump down in the chair. Alice gives me the stink eye, so I acknowledge her with my right middle finger.

_Yeah, I'm being a dick_.

Dad finally makes his way into the dining room just as Mom's getting ready to serve us.

_Glad you could finally make it, Warden._

Our breakfast is quiet. Our casual conversation and banter is missing. It appears that the feeling of general unrest, which has afflicted our community since the break-in, has invaded our sanctuary—our home.

_I wonder if the "Big Brother" cameras are catching this awkward, stilted meal on tape._

I'm in no mood for idle chit chat, but, after a few minutes, I can't stand the silence any longer. So, I cock my gun and shoot the pink elephant in the room. "Hey, Dad, what's the deal with all the extra security around here? I mean, one computer gets stolen and we turn into Alcatraz? Hell, I'm scared to drop my soap in the shower."

As Dad opens his mouth to respond, I cut him off by addressing my mom. "Hey, Mom, do you think you could get me some of those black-out curtains for my room? The security lights are so bright that they're keeping me up at night…and you know how cranky I can be if I don't get my beauty rest."

I take a bite of food and look around the table. No one's laughing.

Dad puts down his fork and glares at me. "Edward, our safety is no laughing matter. Our community leaders, myself included, decided that these security measures are necessary in light of recent events. I would think you'd be more appreciative, considering you were directly involved in the—"

"What?" I yell. "What has Dick Head Cheney said about me? Just because I worked in that office for a few days doesn't mean that I had anything to do with what happened! And, why would I be thankful that those assholes can watch my every move…_our_ every move? I'd rather take my chances with the thief!"

Mom and Alice sit in stunned silence as Dad and I spar.

"Edward, watch your language. You're talking about some of my oldest and dearest friends—"

I interrupt his declaration of amity and ask him about another one of his so-called friends. "So, is Aro one of your friends, too? Why have I never heard his name until recently? He was in the picture that Dic…I mean, Mr. Cheney showed you. He said Aro's name like he's royalty or something…who is he?"

I glance across the table to see that Alice looks mortified.

_I wish she wasn't here for this conversation_.

Dad sighs heavily and glances at my Mom before answering me in a patronizing voice. "Aro is the CEO of Volturi, Inc. He's a long-time acquaintance who has a vested interest in our community. We'll leave it at that. There's no reason for you to consider him any further. Is that understood, Edward? It's time to change the subject."

His condescending voice just pisses me off!

I stand up and slam my hands down on the table as my fury spews. "I'm not a child, so stop talking to me like I'm fucking six years old. I'm a 20-year-old man. Do you expect me to live here and follow your asinine rules with no questions asked? I have every right to know what's going on here and who's involved. I work my ass off at this place, and I've been paying my dues since I was ten. Do you expect me to put up with this shit forever? I deserve to know the truth about LaVerrot."

Dad's silent in the wake of my outburst, but he no longer looks angry. His expression has changed into one of disappointment and concern. His eyes follow me as I slowly take my seat once again. I watch him switch into "doctor mode" as he dons his—"I'm sorry, I have bad news for you"—face.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he speaks calmly. "Edward, why must we keep having this conversation? I don't understand the reason for your suspicion. Why are you so eager to doubt the integrity of our community? I'm concerned for you, son. The paranoia you are exhibiting is troubling, and your outbursts seem to be escalating in frequency and intensity. Maybe you should schedule a session with Alistair to talk about—"

I can't suppress the maniacal laughter that's generated by his suggestion and I crack up. I cackle so hard that, at times, it sounds like I'm hissing. My body shakes as my family looks at me in horror. It's obvious that they think I've lost my mind, gone off the deep end, turned in my sanity card…you get the picture.

_I do realize that this situation isn't funny in any way, shape, or form…but, his suggestion is just beyond ridiculous. I mean…me…in therapy? Oh hell to the no!_

When I'm finally able to rein in my braying laughter, I lean back in my chair and run a hand through my hair. I shake my head and try to wipe the smile off my face as I look at my dad. "You know that will never happen, right?" I chuckle as I shake my head. "Seriously, Dad, do you honestly think I need therapy?"

He looks at me with disbelief before he says, "Son, I honestly don't know what to make of your behavior."

Before he can elaborate, I stand up and address him. "You know what, Dad? Just forget about it. I'll drop it and I won't mention it to you again. I just want you to know…I can't give you my blind allegiance any longer. I love you, but, I have to stand up for what I think is right."

I walk over to Mom and thank her for breakfast before I head upstairs to my room.

As I trudge up the stairs, I contemplate a future away from LaVerrot. I consider the good and the bad aspects of a life outside these walls. In all my considerations, one, and only one, bright spot exists…Bella.

**Poor Edward. He's getting the shit end of the stick from everyone. Both he and Bella are in really bad living situations right now. What will happen to finally bring them together? That question will be answered very soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**If you would like to receive a teaser for Chapter 12, leave us a little love in the form of a review.**


	12. Rescue and Deliverance

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following our story. A special thanks to DeeDreamer and Multicoloured Eyes for their editing services. How DeeDreamer can see the "funky quotes," I'll never know!**

**Everything that fuels my Twilight obsession belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**And now, let's find out who grabbed Bella…**

**Chapter 12**

**Rescue and Deliverance**

BPOV

I was completely entranced by the image of the den of iniquity that lay before me. It was frozen, an ugly sight etched forever in my memory.

_How can it be possible to keep screaming when I can't even breathe? _

_Why are they pushing me?_ _Let go of my damn arms! _

The alarms in my head were ringing so loudly that I was incapable of rational thought. Was this real? Or was it a kind of nightmare?

_Don't hold me down!_ _I'll fight. I'll kick. I'll scratch the eyes out of anyone who dares to force me even one step forward._

I couldn't tell if it was my ceaseless screaming or the campus security staff pouring in on either side of me that triggered the abrupt termination of the rhythmic writhing on the floor. I tried to catch my breath. The rational part of my brain finally came alive and told me that if security was here, the hands still gripping my arms wouldn't shove me into the maze of depravity_. _

A familiar voice called to me through the haze. "Bella. Bella! Look**,** over here!"

I felt a small hand on my shoulder and the grip on my arms simultaneously loosened. I stopped screaming and was stunned, completely immobile, unable to speak. I didn't know how long I'd stood there before I was finally able to turn around to see Heidi behind me with tears streaming down her face.

A man who appeared to be in his forties released my arms as Heidi maintained her grip on my shoulder—my only lifeline left to sanity at this point. "Oh my God. Bella, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out. Do you need to sit down?" Heidi asked.

I dumbly nodded my head and allowed her to lead me to some seats in the alcove across from the elevators. I suspiciously eyed the man standing with her. When Heidi noticed my obvious suspicion, she said, "It's okay,Bella. This is Felix Smith, the University's Housing Director."

"Miss Swan," Mr. Smith announced loudly, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that demoralizing scene. It's a poor reflection on society when people submit to such debauchery and degradation in the name of entertainment."

_WTF? _He lost me with all the stilted language.

"I assure you that your complaints have been taken very seriously. We've had a high volume of nonspecific complaints about your roommates and their various contacts in the past, but nothing materialized that allowed us to take definitive action. We should have more strongly considered action ten days ago when your belongings were destroyed, but I wasn't yet confident that the case was solid enough," Mr. Smith continued.

"After their trip last weekend, which according to our sources featured the use of illicit drugs, we were suspicious that their vile and possibly illegal behavior was escalating." He stood erect with his hands behind his back, rising up on his toes, before rolling back on his heels. "A couple of days ago, our information indicated that there would be an event here tonight. However, our sources didn't specify this level of depravity."

"Our desire was to take action on this situation before you arrived; however, you returned sooner than we anticipated. I'm personally aggrieved that you witnessed this. We acknowledge the distress these women have caused," Mr. Smith babbled.

_What a pretentious prick_!

It sounded like he was reciting from the official "cover my ass" handbook**.** How many times did he rehearse this script in the mirror before delivering it? Did he realize that this was a real event and not some case study in a professional journal? He had no clue how traumatic this was for someone like me.

_I am not a case study!_

_I'm scared. _

_I'm hurt__**.**_

_But most of all, I'm angry_!

I didn't ask to be abused by Lauren and Jessica. I was forced to live here with no chance of escape because of some stupid rule. I was tired of being a doormat, lying here for everyone to wipe their shitty feet on!

I threw back my head and straightened my shoulders. As bewildered as I felt, I was still the wronged party and deserved some satisfaction. The only way I would get it was to restrain my emotions, put on my big-girl panties,and take control of this situation.

"Thank you for your concern, Felix. It's obvious that I can't complete the term living like this. I would assume that your office arranges for accommodations in extenuating situations. I believe it's only fair for me to expect much improved living conditions next term."

"Of course, Miss Swan**. **The University has arranged for you to stay at the Hotel Deca, about one-half mile from campus, through March 12, at no charge to you. I believe you will find their amenities to be more than adequate," Felix answered. "As far as next term, we will waive the first year on-campus residency requirement if you have suitable lodging available. If you don't, we'll make alternate on-campus arrangements for you."

_Had the telephone pole been shoved up his ass so long ago that he couldn't even feel it anymore_?

"Thank you. A temporary stay at the Hotel Deca would be much less disruptive than making a major move this close to the end of the term. After finals, I'll move in with my mother," I told him, surprised at my ability to maintain this level of control.

"If I may ask, where does your mother reside?" Felix inquired.

"She just moved to LaVerrot Estates."

_Why in the hell would he care?_

"Yes, well, that is certainly suitable." Felix cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "If you would be so kind as to collect what you need for the immediate future, Heidi will accompany you to Hotel Deca. We will guarantee the safety of your belongings here, but we request that you not return here until noon on Monday, after which time you may come and go freely through March 14. If you need assistance moving to your mother's home, we will arrange that as well." It sounded like the end of his recorded speech.

_Why is everyone fascinated with LaVerrot Estates?_

"Thank you, Felix," I said. Usually I call men older than forty "mister." Felix was so uptight, though, that I thought it would annoy him to no end if I called him by his first name. Felix Smith had to be a fake name. I would bet that his real name was Felix Friday.

Heidi entered the apartment with me so that I could gather several changes of clothes, toiletries and books. She guided me as I made the awkward trek through the ruins of the common area. It was a different scene now without the strobe lights, candles and strip club music. I tiptoed over the maze of cushions. Who knew what sort of nasty leavings might be lurking.

Jessica was wrapped in a blanket on the couch squalling. "My dad is gonna kill me," she cried over and over again. Lauren was idly rubbing her bare wrists. They were usually covered by wide, chunky bracelets which, as of this minute, I knew concealed multiple horizontal scars.

_Hmmm, maybe she really does have Borderline Personality Disorder._

Eric, Mike and Tyler made for a pitiful sight sitting with their backs against the wall wearing only handcuffs and underpants. The other people, whom I didn't recognize as students, filed out the door. They all slithered like ballet dancers or Broadway actors in the show "Cats." Their nonchalance was strange and actually unsettling.

Heidi and I climbed into a University car and she drove me to the hotel. She checked me in as a bellhop simultaneously grabbed my bags. I went up to the room on the seventh floor by myself.

Thankfully, my sleep that night was dreamless.

x x x

Sunday morning at about ten, I was awakened by a knock on the door.

_Where am I? These aren't my sheets! _

Then it all came rushing back. There was another knock, so I grabbed my robe and went to the door**.** I checked the peephole before opening it to a female hotel staff member who was bearing a tray of the most delicious looking breakfast I had ever seen.

She walked in and set the tray on the table. I didn't even realize last night that I had a suite! Thank God I'm not paying for this. "Ma'am, I'm sorry that I don't have any cash on me," I told her, kind of embarrassed.

"Don't concern yourself. My gratuity has already been settled," she said as she efficiently laid out some napkins, poured a cup of tea and set a formal envelope next to the bud vase on the tray. Before I could say anything else, she vanished.

I pulled out the chair and sat down, laying a large linen napkin across my lap. She couldn't know that I didn't care very much for tea, but this cup might be the exception-it smelled heavenly. As I ate a large, juicy strawberry, I picked up the thick vellum envelope. It was a note from Felix, written in an elegant, almost Old World script:

_Miss Swan, _

_Please accept our apologies for this terrible inconvenience. Please enjoy the full range of amenities of the hotel during your stay._

_This event and those leading to it have likely been quite traumatic for you. We have excellent counseling services on standby for you and would encourage you to take advantage of this. Heidi will contact you later today to schedule an appointment._

_Sincerely, _

_Felix Smith_

While the events of this term were clearly beyond awful, the University seemed to be going a bit overboard at this point. Maybe they were afraid I would sue them. They didn't need to worry about that. I wasn't that kind of person. I just hoped the orgy story didn't get out all over campus.

How awful would it be if Edward Cullen thought I was associated with this mess? That would be humiliating, even if he didn't know who I was.

x x x

Early in the afternoon, I called Mom and gave her the PG version of last night's events. She was outraged by the turn of events at the dorm, but she sounded overjoyed that I would be moving in with her and Phil. She had already made some tentative plans...like she already knew I would be moving in. I wondered if she had Carlisle or one of his highly-placed friends express interest in my situation. That would certainly explain my high dollar hotel stay, too**.**

After that, I called Charlie. His calm and normal self was a relief after the last week or so. His experience in law enforcement led him to draw out more details than I shared with Mom. He quickly realized that my watered down version of events would never justif**y** the efforts the University was going to in order to keep me happy. It wasn't easy telling Charlie the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth...but I did. When I finally convinced him that the University Police Department had it all under control, he agreed to stay in Forks. I certainly didn't want him to come to Seattle and draw more attention to this horrible mess. When we said goodbye, like always, I asked about Jacob. Sometimes I wished that I lived closer to Charlie. Jacob was such an easy, comfortable friend.

Heidi came by later in the afternoon. She was rather insistent that I needed to see a counselor. While it was a nice gesture, I firmly declined this offer. Counseling for the events of the last two months might have been helpful, but I didn't want anyone to delve further into my psyche and disturb the items I had carefully packaged and locked away, hopefully never to be re-opened.

After my afternoon classes on Monday, I went back to the apartment and was grateful that I was alone. In my room, I found a stack of easy-to-assemble moving boxes. That was considerate. Since I had a little time, I started filling the boxes with the contents of my closet. I removed the linens from my bed and stuffed them into a box to be washed when I got to Renee's house. After stacking a few boxes against the wall, I left.

I didn't see Jessica, Lauren or the rest of the slut pack for the rest of the semester. Although it appeared that most of their stuff was still there, I never saw them when I returned to the apartment to pack. I focused on turning in remaining work for my classes and preparing for finals. Edward and his sister were not even on my radar.

Physically, I felt great. It was amazing what sleeping in a lush bed and eating healthy food could do for a person. I even started taking the vitamins Mom gave me. My outlook improved dramatically and I was so excited to be looking forward to next term.

x x x

After my last final on March 12, I checked out of Hotel Deca and met Mom and Phil at the apartment. We filled Phil's truck with my boxes and headed down the interstate to LaVerrot. Living this far out would challenge me to use my time wisely. If I didn't I would go broke on bus fare.

Phil slowed down and pulled out a silver card that was about the thickness of a credit card. He waved it past a monitor at the gated entrance to LaVerrot. I noticed a flash.

_Were we being photographed_?

I forgot all about that invasion when we pulled onto the private road within the Estate. Phil's truck was the only vehicle on the road, with the exception of a golf cart being driven by a very fit and beautiful woman. Mom smiled and waved at her.

Every house was symmetric. Every lawn was at peak greenness. Every flower in every yard was beautiful. It was simply pristine. How could families live here and keep everything so neat and perfect?

All of the garage doors were closed. There were no vehicles parked in driveways. Some of the houses were larger than others, but they all screamed of quality and-get this-refined living.

_How could I get that much of an impression in under a minute?_

As fascinated as I was by my surroundings, I never even realized when Phil remotely opened the garage door and we were inside the garage with the door closed behind us. I grabbed my purse and stepped out of the truck. Mom was at my side in an instant and gently took my elbow. "Come Bella. Let me show you around inside before you unpack."

We entered into what I've always recognized from magazines and cooking shows as a gourmet kitchen. The granite countertops were free from clutter except for a crystal bowl of fresh fruit on the island. The clutter-free environment was so not my mother. I was certain that if I opened the cabinet doors, the pots, pans, bags and boxes would fall out onto my feet.

We continued from there into a cozy den. A nice flat-screen somehow blended in on one wall and was surrounded with tasteful, comfortable looking furniture. Maybe working at a design firm was rubbing off on her.

She directed me to the right and into her bedroom. She had a beautiful jewel-toned comforter on the bed and the walls were painted a gorgeous emerald green.

_Emerald green. The same color as his eyes. Wow_.

Paint never had that kind of effect on me before. The bedroom was flanked by a spacious closet and dressing area that continued into a ceiling-to-floor marble bathroom. Thriving-no, not just thriving-prospering African violets surrounded a spa tub. Again, everything was in its place.

_Had a maid been here just before I arrived_?

Mom guided me from her bedroom, back through the den and into a bright and airy bedroom of the same dimensions as her own. The walls were painted the color of summer butter and the bed was covered in a fluffy white down comforter. The windows were adorned by flowing, sheer white curtains. An inviting chaise was positioned in a corner. I could see myself reading for hours there.

_Why is it placed so far from the windows?_

I went through a short walkway flanked by closed doors. I figured this was my closet and storage area. The marble in this bathroom was creamy instead of the white background I saw in the other bathroom. A spa-quality shower seemed to be the focal point.

_I can't wait to get in that_!

A palm tree and a ficus tree stood in front of the windows, almost creating a barrier from the outside. She concluded the tour at a smaller room which appeared to be an office. "You haven't said much. What do you think?"

"It's a little overwhelming. This is by far the nicest place we've ever lived. Actually, it's the nicest house I've ever been in," I answered.

_How much are they making? Can they afford a house like this? _

"I thought that at first, too. It's amazing how in two short weeks I feel like I've always lived here!" Renee said. "It's getting late, so why don't we go ahead and have dinner?"

"Do you want me to cook? I'll be glad to do it," I offered.

"No, honey. It's already been prepared. All we have to do is sit down and eat." Then, she headed to a custom refrigerator. The door of the refrigerator was of the same wood and design as the cabinets.

_How cool is that_?

Phil retrieved a platter from the warming drawer and set out a buffet line on the island. I looked around for something to drink and found a pitcher of water in the refrigerator. The pitcher had the most elaborate filtration system I'd ever seen. I filled my plate with fruit salad bound with honey, herbed vegetables with tofu, a pretty corn salad with wheat germ and cilantro, and a piece of what appeared to be freshly baked multigrain bread. It was tasty and easy. After quickly filling the dishwasher, our dinner was over.

Mom asked if I wanted to go to a yoga class with her and Phil. I told her that I was exhausted and would rather turn in early. She smiled and waved good bye. I watched them from the window as they got into the golf cart I had noticed in the garage and rode down the quiet street.

I went straight into the bathroom and took the shower I had been anticipating ever since I laid eyes on the spa shower earlier in the day. It was just as wonderful as I had imagined. In the past, I had always kept most of my personal products on the counter, but after seeing Mom's bathroom I decided to follow her lead. I opened the drawers and doors of the cabinets and found that the Volturi products she gave me a few weeks ago fit perfectly into what must have been custom slots.

_Strange_.

For good measure, I took one of the vitamins from my care package. I knew that I'd slept better during the last 10 days, so maybe the vitamins were partially responsible for relieving that sluggish feeling I'd had for so long.

I stretched out in the bed, ready to continue reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_. I loved that book…Atticus was just one of the many "ideal men" I found in literature.

_Before I forget, I need to call Charlie_.

He answered on the second ring. "Bells? Hey. How'd the move go?"

"Hi, Dad. It went fine and I'm already settled in," I told him.

"How are Renee and Phil?" he asked.

_It had taken more than a few years for_ _Charlie to be so polite about my mother._

"They're great. In fact, they're at a yoga class right now. Can you believe that?"

"Next thing you know they'll be dragging you to one of those classes." Charlie laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I got here safely. I think that having some place to call home will outweigh the aggravation of being so far from campus."

"I'm happy that things are turning around for you," Charlie said. "When do you think you might come up for a couple of days? I'm sure that Jacob's offer to pick you up still stands."

"Let me know when Jacob's spring break is and I'll work something out with him. Forks wasn't my favorite place when I was little, but it's kind of grown on me." Charlie should know that. I've always felt guilty about how little time I spent with him.

"Yeah, well, I'll find out and let you know." We said our good-byes. I only read about ten pages before I fell soundly asleep. I never even heard Phil and Renee return.

x x x

I woke up early Saturday morning. That was really a shame, because I didn't have a thing to do. When I went to the kitchen, Mom and Phil were already there. She put a plate of the same bread from the night before, assorted fruit, a cup of yogurt and a cup of herbal tea in front of me.

"Mom, you're really trying to sell me on this herbal tea aren't you?" I said. "You know I'm a coffee girl. Don't you have some hidden somewhere?"

"Sorry, Bella. No hidden coffee. Give the tea a chance. It'll grow on you. Besides water, we drink little else," Renee said as she handed me a napkin. "As soon as you finish eating, put on some exercise clothes and throw your hair into a ponytail. I want to give you a tour of the workout facility before the 9:30 class."

"I hate to tell you this, but I don't own any workout/exercise/yoga/jazzercise or whatever 'cise' clothes. Besides some shorts I brought from Phoenix, I have nothing appropriate."

_When has she ever seen me go to a gym?_

"Oh. I didn't realize that. You can wear something of mine until we get you some of your own." With that, she took off toward her bedroom. Within two minutes, she had long yoga pants and some lightweight, long-sleeved T-shirts. "Just roll up the sleeves if you need to and pull the drawstring tight. Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?" she asked.

Although I was definitely not excited about it, I told her that I'd be ready. We hopped into the golf cart, letting the garage door down behind us, and rode to the end of the street. We entered an area with what could only be described as a mansion in the center, but it was set back on the property and framed by a forest. There were a couple of different buildings, one of which was the gym. As we stepped out of the golf cart, I asked if we would see anyone my age.

"We should. Several community members have kids your age. I meant to tell you that you'll probably be able to work out carpooling for school with Carlisle and Esme's kids. I'd be very surprised if you didn't meet one of them in this class."

"What kind of class are we going to?" I was very curious about this.

"Ballet," she stated simply.

"You can forget that or have you forgotten how clumsy I am?" Count on Mom to get me tied up in something inappropriate like that.

"Bella, it isn't complex ballet. We concentrate more on stretching in this class. I would agree that there are some ballet classes where you'd endanger yourself and others, but this isn't one of those," she said, laughing-presumably at the pictures in her head of me causing all of the class members to fall down like dominoes.

We passed a lady in a golf cart just like the one we were in. There was a plate on the front bumper of the cart with a logo that was familiar.

_Where have I seen that before?_

A youthful looking but mature woman with gravity-defying breasts led the class. She looked at me, then smiled at Mom. I guess they knew I was coming. As the class continued, I discovered that Mom was right. We only did stretches. My balance was poor; maybe that's why I'm so clumsy. We did one exercise where you hold both arms straight out to the side at 90 degrees and slowly raise one leg forward. I ended up falling on my hands and knees. I didn't miss the cocked eyebrow from Miss Breasty.

I looked around and saw no one my age. All the women were exceptionally well preserved and were about the same age as Mom. There were even a couple of men on the back row. Thank goodness they didn't wear tights!

As we walked out the door, I heard my mother say, "Thanks Charlotte. We'll see you later."

From the gym, we rode to a large greenhouse-looking structure. "What are we going to do here?" I asked.

"I wanted to get some salad greens and fruit," she answered. "I think you'll like this part of LaVerrot a lot."

The temperature inside was about 80 degrees with what felt like 80% humidity. Not only were there salad greens, but all sorts of fruits, vegetable and herbs. As we wandered down the aisles, I noticed that some plants were grown only in fortified water, some in a dark, dense mulch. On the back wall, it appeared that some plants were grown on shelves with their own source of UV light.

"What are the plants on the back wall?" I was quite curious.

"Those are soybeans, you know, our source for tofu. Don't forget about edamame, too. Isn't that cool?"

We continued wandering, ending up in an area with some orchids and houseplants, when a voice interrupted my awe at the facility. "Hi Renee. Can I get you anything?"

I turned and recognized her face immediately. She was unforgettable with her supermodel looks and her hair, which was still fabulous, pulled up in a simple, loose ponytail. She smiled at me and said, "Haven't we seen each other at school?"

"Yes. In the library," I answered.

"Are you visiting your mother or have you moved here?" she asked. "Oh, I'm so rude. My name is Angela. What's yours?"

"Hi Angela, I'm Bella. And yes, I moved here yesterday."

That was a good sign. I knew that she knew Heidi, and if Heidi told her anything about the "Jessica and Lauren Scandal" she would have known that I was moving, not visiting. I didn't want that cloud hanging over my head.

"That's great. We live two houses down from you, so we should get together." She sounded sincere.

"I'd like that." It would be so nice to have a normal friend.

"Renee, I saw you looking at the salad greens when you walked in. Would you like some bagged up?" she asked, waving toward a boy who could only be her younger brother. He had the same smile, eyes and hair.

"Yes, please. Could I also get a mixture of the fruit I saw over there?" Then we walked toward a counter where Angela's brother, whom she introduced as Isaac, was busy bagging salad greens. Mom put the goods into a canvas bag and we headed back to the golf cart.

"Had you met Angela before?"

"No, I saw her at school a couple of times. She knows Heidi, the girl in the Housing Office who was trying to help with my roommate problem."

"She usually works in the commissary, but since Esme's son was injured, she's been filling in at the greenhouse," Mom said in a conversational tone as we pulled into the garage. "She certainly seems like a nice girl."

When we got inside the house, I went straight to the bathroom to wash my face. As I opened a bar of facial soap, the question about the logo on the golf cart was answered. It was the same as the logo on the soap packaging.

After lunch, Mom said she had to help out at the commissary and suggested that I either read for awhile or go to a French class at two.

_French?_ I stopped her as she started babbling off directions to the class. I would just read in my bedroom. I wasn't going anywhere here by myself until I was better acclimated. She knew me better than that.

As I stretched out on the chaise and started reading about Jem and Scout trying to get a glimpse of Boo Radley, I got an idea. I should cook a nice dinner for Mom and Phil tonight. Phil was gone with the only vehicle, but he would be back by four. That gave me plenty of time to plan a menu, go to town and have dinner ready by eight.

I made a list of items to make fajitas, guacamole, salsa verde and corn casserole. Why was it that when I had a craving it was always for Mexican cuisine?

After the list was completed, I dozed off. Napping was something I rarely did. The dream I entered was very frustrating. Every time I turned around, Edward was looking at me. In class, in the student union, in the library, on the sidewalk-he was everywhere. His green eyes were there, waiting for me. Every time I took a step in his direction so that I could more closely appreciate his crooked smile and the trail his hand followed as he lazily ran it through his mop of gorgeous bronze hair, he disappeared into the mist. It was always the "friendly" Edward. That was a change from the bothered, preoccupied Edward I had become accustomed to in class and on campus.

The dream ended with one more frame of Edward. But, this one was different. He was standing in front of the mansion near the greenhouse. He looked tortured and sad, like the expressions he wore during the deep conversations he had with his sister. Instead of silence, this time he yelled. "Run, Bella, run." Then, he mouthed goodbye as he backed into the mist I had seen before.

I awoke panting and sweaty. What the hell was that all about? Why was I dreaming about him again? I purposefully pre-occupied myself in an effort to keep him out of my thoughts. Why would I dream about him leaving me when he didn't even know my name?

It was now 3:30, and I was agitated andrestless. After washing my face and changing out of the Renee's exercise clothes, I put on some of my comfy jeans and a hoodie, and headed out to the den.

Good. Mom and Phil were both home.

"Mom, I have an idea," I said, startling them with my sudden appearance.

"Yes, honey. What's your idea?"

"Can I borrow the truck and run to the grocery store? I'd like to cook dinner. You know, to celebrate getting away from…everything and moving here with you guys."

"Well, that's totally unnecessary and today wouldn't be a good day anyway," she said, smiling and pulling the clip out of her glossy hair, shaking it around a bit.

"Why wouldn't it be a good day? Did you already have something planned?"

"Yes, we've been invited to Carlisle and Esme's for a reception to welcome the three of us to LaVerrot Estates," she stated proudly. Phil stood behind her reflecting a look of pure pleasure and satisfaction.

"Mom, I don't like being the center of attention. Why don't I stay here? I don't want to take the spotlight from you and Phil." I would beg if that's what it took to get me out of this.

"Everyone wants to meet you and it's so exciting, a semi-formal event just for us." She was gushing now.

"Well that settles it. There's no way I can go. I don't have a single suitable outfit."

_Maybe that would work. It was certainly true and this was getting worse by the minute._

"Bella, that's what's so great! I already bought you the perfect dress. You'll look wonderful."

_I know I'm in trouble now_.


	13. Break Out

**A/N: Hello dear friends. Thanks for coming back to read the latest installment of Pure Revelations. **

**Several of our faithful readers have been frustrated because Edward and Bella haven't "gotten together" yet. Please rest assured that it will be happening very soon. Edward and Bella are destined to be together, but it will be a "slow burn" for these two. The UST will be steamy and the lemons will be worth the wait…just give us time to get there. **

**Many thanks to our awesome betas DeeDreamer and MulticolouredEyes. We are grateful for their dedication to our story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created all of the Twilight characters, including the Edward we love. Georgiaedwardlover and I created LaVerrot and Pure Revelations. I hope Stephenie's characters are enjoying their new setting.**

**As you may recall from our last EPOV chapter, Edward has contemplated a move out of LaVerrot. In this chapter, we will see him making plans for a departure…but will he actually leave? What (or who) could change his mind and make him stay? Read on to find out.**

**Chapter 13**

**Break Out**

EPOV

Tap, tap, tap.

I hear it again, a little louder than it was before. I guess she's determined to knock on my door until I open it for her. At least Alice didn't just walk right in like she usually does. For once, she's showing a little respect for my privacy.

Of course, I haven't had much privacy since my outburst at breakfast a few hours ago. I've had visits from both my mom and dad.

My dad, Carlisle Cullen—plastic surgeon extraordinaire, good looking, smart as hell, heart as good as gold—is naïve. Well, maybe naïve isn't the right word because it implies an underlying dimness. He's better described as an idealist. He sees our community as a panacea: a universal remedy for the ills of regular society, a refuge from a degraded and dying humanity. There's no doubt in my mind that he believes in the saving graces of the LaVerrot rules and regulations. I trust that his heart and his intentions are pure. However, I do _not_ trust the decisions he makes or the blind faith he has in his so-called friends.

Something's wrong in LaVerrot. I can feel it.

I had fully intended to continue my search for the root of our community's problems, that is, until my dad paid me a visit this morning after breakfast.

He showed up at my door and came into my room respectfully. He appeared to be receptive when I started to voice my concerns. We discussed the burglary and the heightened security. I confessed that I felt like we were being watched both inside and outside of the complex. He remained quiet as I told him of my distress over the Emmett situation.

I didn't tell him that I thought the break-in was staged, and I did _not_ bring up Aro again.

As far as I was concerned, we were having a very productive conversation. I felt like he was actually _hearing_ me.

Thank God I didn't tell him _all_ my thoughts, because my father, the patriarch of our family and the smartest man I know, had already decided that I was crazy. After he sat there and patiently listened to my concerns, he told me that he believed I was having a mental breakdown from the stress of school. He even implied that the injuries from the chemistry lab accident could have contributed to my "emotionally labile" state. He listed criteria for diagnosing "post-traumatic stress disorder" and "delusions of reference" like he was reading directly from the DSM-IV. It was obvious to me that he'd been discussing my behavior with our resident shrink, Alistair Weber, MD.

He'd suggested, _again_, that I see Dr. Weber for a few therapy sessions. He even mentioned that I had been _approved_ to take anti-anxiety medication, if it was found to be necessary. With that suggestion, I lost my shit and told him to go to hell. In my tirade, before I expelled him from my room, I may have referred to Weber as Satan's right hand man and evil incarnate.

Needless to say, Dad was pissed when he left.

Mom was my next visitor. She showed up with her peacemaker hat on. She simply wanted to check on me, bring me a snack, give me a hug, and tell me that she loved me. She encouraged me to keep the lines of communication open with my Dad. _Not bloody likely_. She also told me, with a sweet smile and a pat to my cheek, that if I wanted to be treated like an adult, I had to act like one.

Now, I love my mom. She's great. She's genuine and I _usually_ trust everything about her. She has ideals and follows the rules, just like my dad, but she acknowledges that there's a world beyond LaVerrot. She doesn't pretend that we live in a bubble. Alice and I have always gone to her with our problems because she gives us real answers, not some impractical circular logic that confuses us or makes us feel guilty for asking questions.

However, I could not bring myself to confide in her about my current problems.

What she didn't realize, and what I couldn't tell her, was that I didn't throw my dad out of my room because I was angry. I freaked-out because I finally recognized the terrifying extent of influence these men had over my life.

It is common knowledge that Dr. Weber, psychiatrist to the affluent, doesn't use medication unless absolutely necessary. He prefers, and is successful with, a more holistic approach to psychiatry. Yet, my Dad drops the "anti-anxiety bomb" as if it's nothing. I've never even taken a Tylenol and he's talking about giving me psychiatric drugs?

Such hypocrisy! Sounds to me like the good doctor wants to medicate me and shut me up.

An even more disturbing thought: what if they _force_ me to see Dr. Weber professionally? If I'm left in an office alone with him, I'm afraid he'll find a way to establish that I'm a threat to myself or others. He could say that I can't tell the difference between reality and my paranoid fantasy world. I would have no witnesses. It would be his word against mine. I would end up in a padded cell down at Fairfax Hospital's psych ward.

That thought alone is enough to make me want to run and leave this place behind.

I need to consider the fact that self-preservation may have to supersede answers to my many questions.

So, now I sit with a million different thoughts racing through my head and a pixie at my door.

I have no choice but to let her in, so I take a deep breath and trudge to the door. I open it wide and step to the side without looking at her. Imagine my surprise when I see two people enter. She's brought reinforcements...Jasper.

"'Sup?" I say casually as I close the door behind them.

Jasper chuckles and slaps me on the back. "From the rumors flying around this place, it sounds like your time as a free man is what's up."

Alice pops him on the shoulder. "That's not funny at all, Jasper."

Jasper laughs at me, while I laugh at the irony of his statement. Doesn't he realize that not _one_ of us is free here?

Alice glares at us like we're both crazy before she throws her hands up in the air and walks over to sit on the edge of my bed.

As our laughter dies down, I make my way over to the bed and plop down beside her. "Man, it feels good to laugh a little, even if it _is_ at my own expense."

Alice obviously has something on her mind. I can tell from her defeated, slumped shoulders and fidgeting hands that she's trying to work up the courage to talk to me. I feel like an asshole because I know that her hesitance stems from my recent behavior. We've never had a problem communicating, but I've been avoiding her in an attempt to protect her. I can see that my effort to shield her from the bullshit that surrounds me has hurt her feelings.

Jasper smiles weakly and remains standing against my dresser with his arms folded across his chest as he watches us.

I gather my thoughts in preparation to give a long and drawn out apology to my sister. "Alice, I know I've been an ass—"

She starts shaking her head and holds up her hand to interrupt me. "Edward, I don't want an apology. I don't expect an explanation for your sudden isolation from me or your jackass behavior. I don't even want you to talk to me if you don't want to. I just want you to promise me that you won't leave."

_How does she do that? How can she know that my decision to leave was final the moment Dad stormed out of my room? I haven't even come up with a plan. No, she can suspect, but there's no way she can know for sure._

I turn to Jasper with my best befuddled look and smirk. "Is she for real, Jazz?"

He just quirks his brow at me as if to say, "She's got your number, bro."

_Damn. Am I that transparent?_

I'm starting to sweat as I look back at Alice. The pixie's intense stare makes me nervous. "Listen, I haven't made any plans to leave, okay. But, in case you haven't noticed, I seem to be the target of some weird conspiracy here. Actually, that's not entirely true, 'cause Emmett's a target, too…" I shake my head in frustration and run a hand through my hair as I try to form a coherent sentence. "Anyway, I don't really know what's going on…but it's not good. I'm just trying to involve you as little as possible at this point."

I turn my attention to Jasper. "Has she told you everything about the break in, the increased security, and Cheney and Weber?"

He gives a somber nod and comes to sit by Alice. "Yeah, she told me. Man, this whole situation's fucked _up_. They've been by our house to talk to my dad a couple of times since the 'security breach,' as they call it. Rose is freaking out because it's been insinuated that she's spending too much time on campus. Dad's trying to force her to give up her TA position because of it. Of course, we all know that part of her time at school is spent with Emmett...so if they take away her reason for being on campus outside of class, there goes her alibi. She's about to crack under the pressure. This shit's really getting out of hand."

_Maybe Rose and I should plan our exodus together_.

We all sit in silence momentarily and just look at each other with overwhelmed expressions. Our sheltered world has never been rocked like this before. I get up and start pacing the floor. I'm truly at a loss for words. Nothing in my privileged life has prepared me for crisis management.

Alice finally speaks up. "No matter what happens, we have to stick together...strength in numbers, right?" She follows me with her eyes until I meet her gaze.

Thankfully, Jasper responds to her question. "Of course we're in this together. I just hate that we've developed such an 'us versus them' attitude. I can see that, at times, it might seem like we're nothing to them but indentured servants with no voice and no choice, but our lives are not without merit."

"Well, I'm not anyone's fucking servant. As far as I'm concerned, my 'community servitude' is over," I say with a scowl.

Jasper gets up and heads toward the door. "Well, _your_ service may be finished, but _I'm_ expected at the greenhouse in 20 minutes to help my dad. I can't abandon it all. Not yet."

_Is he pissed at me?_

I squeeze Alice's hand and whisper, "Everything's gonna' be fine, Alice."

With that, she looks up at me and gives me a hopeful smile.

The mood's tense until Jasper turns back toward me and shakes his head. "You sure know how to piss people off, E. But, you know I've always got your back."

"Thanks, man."

"Hey, Babe?" Jasper says to Alice as an impish grin spreads across his face, "Are we still on for Wii yoga tonight?"

She just blushes and nods as she gets up to follow him out.

_Shit, that's one image I don't want in my head. Ever._

**XXX**

Three days later, I'm in the commissary with a clipboard in my hand doing inventory. Yes, I said that my days of servitude were over, but I've decided to keep up appearances until I leave. I can play the part of a happy, ass-kissing slave for a few more days.

As I'm doing the mindless labor, my mind wanders to the happenings of the last few days.

When Mr. Cheney showed up at our door yesterday morning, I was shitting bricks. I immediately thought he'd found out about my covert meeting with Rose and Emmett. However, he was simply there to inform me of my new assignment—doing inventory in the commissary. And, oh yeah, since the computer system's being revamped because of the security issues, it'll all have to be done by hand.

_What a crock of shit! _

If he knew about my meeting with Rose, he didn't confront me about it.

Rose and I had snuck off Monday afternoon to meet Emmett at a downtown Starbucks. We needed to discuss an exit strategy from LaVerrot. We unanimously agreed that it was time to make a change. Rose informed me—with tears in her eyes—that she and Emmett had already been planning to leave this summer after Emmett's graduation. They were going to elope and move to the east coast, severing all ties with her family.

Emmett maintained his family home in North Carolina after his parents died. He was named the sole beneficiary of his parents' estate, which included a large settlement from the car accident that claimed their lives. So, he and Rose were planning to just leave everything here and start over.

"I don't have a choice," she'd said, "I've tried to talk to my parents over and over about Emmett. They said there's no room for negotiation. End of discussion."

As we discussed the newest revelations of our unhappy home life, we all agreed that the sinister activities at LaVerrot seemed to center around me and Emmett. It would seem that if the threats were removed, namely me and him, the LaVerrot life could return to "normal" for everyone else. We decided that a move was warranted—sooner rather than later.

Rose and I would make a temporary move to an apartment or house here in Seattle so Emmett could finish out the year at UDub. Emmett would stay put at his apartment to finish out his lease, while Rose and I would quietly prepare for a cross-country move. We decided not to tell anyone yet, not even Alice or Jasper.

I was surprised that both Rosalie and Emmett wanted me to join them and move back east when the time came. Rose would need me just as much as I would need her as we adjusted to our new life outside of LaVerrot.

So, here I am, in the commissary, walking up and down every aisle, counting: ten jars of fig concentrate, eight bottles of soy bean oil, fifteen vacuum-sealed bags of whole wheat pasta...

_I wonder how long it'll take my body to adjust to normal food instead of this shit. _

As I count out the cans of tomato sauce, I think back to the last Cullen family meal. Even with the haze of mistrust that surrounded us, it was pleasant, I guess. My dad and I had agreed to disagree about my need for therapy. He said that he wouldn't force the issue as long as my conduct didn't degenerate any further. Both my mom and Alice were happy that we worked out our differences. Our family was back to normal—on the surface.

_Our family_...I can't dwell on them right now. I know that I'll miss them terribly when I leave—especially my twin—but, I can't second-guess my decision. My mom and dad chose this life. I didn't. Alice didn't choose this life either, but she isn't ready to leave. She still has hope…and Jasper. I trust that Jasper will protect and defend Alice if the problems continue.

The other person who could keep me here doesn't even know me. She occupies my thoughts and dreams without my permission. She's pretty much my obsession...Bella. How is it possible that I'll miss Bella when we aren't even acquaintances, let alone friends? Maybe this is fate's way of getting me away from her so I can move on. If we were staying in Seattle, it'd be different. I could ask her out like a normal man. But, I'm not a normal man and this is far from a normal situation.

I hear quiet footsteps coming up behind me, so I glance over my shoulder to see who it is. I see my mom making her way to me with a glorious smile on her face. I can't help but return her smile.

_Damn. I'm gonna miss her._

She sidles up beside me and hip bumps me. "Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"Good, what's up?" I respond as I lean over to kiss the top of her head.

"Well, I'm here to start getting things together for the party Saturday night. I'm about to deplete the inventory substantially," she says happily.

_Party? What party?_

She answers my question before I can even verbalize it. "We're having a 'welcome to the community' party for our new neighbors on Saturday. I've been talking about it non-stop for the last two weeks...you know, Renee and Phil?" She shakes her head and does some dramatic eye rolling. "Their daughter's moving here in a couple of days?"

After an extended pause, she continues, "Well, you have been keeping to yourself lately, so I shouldn't be surprised that you know _nothing_ about it."

_Shit! Since when is their daughter moving here? I'm sure Mom's already "arranged" for me to meet her. Hell, knowing my mom, she's already planned our wedding and named our first born._

_Thank God I'm leaving this place. I'll never have to endure "Esme Cullen Matchmaker Hell" again._

I furrow my brow with disgust and say nothing.

She reaches around me and gives me a sideways hug as she says, "Give your Mom a hand, will ya?"

I grunt and drag my feet like a petulant five-year-old as I follow her around to gather items for the party.

_Looks like I'll be spending Saturday night in my room. I'll pop down to make a token appearance, but that's it. I don't want to celebrate these new people to our sick little community. Mark my Saturday officially ruined._

**XXX**

Much to my dismay, Saturday arrives and the party preparations are in full swing. To me, it looks like a huge waste of time and money. Mom has thrown parties before, but _nothing_ like this. The decorations and flowers are extravagant—almost gaudy, and it appears that the Volterra music department is setting up for a band or something. I've never seen a production like this, and it isn't even finished yet.

_Who are these new people and what have they done to deserve such attention?_

As I make my way out to the garage, I see the Volterra culinary staff bringing in equipment and food. They always provide the catering services here in LaVerrot because they understand and meet our specific nutritional needs. Again, no "outsiders" allowed.

_Speaking of outsiders, I've got to haul if I'm gonna meet Emmett on time._

I climb into the Volvo to leave, but something isn't right. My seat's been moved and the steering wheel position has been changed.

_Who the fuck's been in my car? Someone shorter?_

I adjust everything and start to turn the key when someone pops up next to my window.

_Shit!_

I jerk my head in that direction and see my sister standing at my window with her hands on her hips. I crank up the car and let the window down. "What the hell, Alice? You gave me whiplash…and the car's not even moving."

"Where are you sneaking off to?" she asks with a scowl on her face.

I rub my neck dramatically and answer, "Alice, I'm not sneaking anywhere. I've just got to run into the city for a couple of—"

She interrupts me with a clap of her hands and a smile. "Oh, goodie! I need to get a few things from the store. Let me run in and get my purse. I'll be right back."

She's taking off into the house before I can stop her.

_Shit! How should I handle this? I'm supposed to meet Emmett and go check out potential apartments. How can I convince her to stay home without making her suspicious?_

She's back and climbing into my car in under a minute.

"Um, Alice..." I say hesitantly, "I'm going to be making several stops, and I wasn't planning to go to the mall."

She vibrates the car as she bounces in the passenger seat and says, "Oh, that's okay, Edward. I just need to go to one store. It won't take long."

_I'm such a pussy. I can't tell her to get out when she looks so happy. _

"Well, I'm going to let you drop me off and take the car. I need to meet someone," I say as I back out of the garage.

I avoid looking her way, but out of the corner of my eye, I can see that she's stopped doing the "excited seat-jiggle".

_I rarely let her drive my car. The pixie knows something is up_.

After a couple of minutes, I can't stand the tension. I mouth "Emmett" to her and she gives a quick nod of acknowledgment.

Thirty minutes later, I hop out of the car at Starbucks to meet Emmett. Alice promises to drive safe and come back to pick me up in 2 hours. As I watch her pull away from the curb, I see Emmett coming out of the cafe to meet me.

"Let's roll, Eddie," he says with a hard slap on the back.

_Damn, that fucker's strong._

The next couple of hours are spent checking out apartments. We finally find one that's acceptable to us, but he'll have to bring Rose back for final approval. Once she gives the okay, Em will rent it for us, since we have no established credit.

When we get back to Starbucks, I see Alice sitting in the car and eyeing us warily. As soon as I get behind the wheel, she starts in on me. "What are you up to? Where did you and Emmett go?"

I pull out into traffic and glance at her tear filled eyes. I shake my head and say, "I really don't think you want to know."

She grabs my arm tightly and sobs. "I already know. You're leaving, aren't you? You are really going to do it!"

I can't lie to her at this point. "I have to Alice. They have it out for me. I don't know why, but they do. They're making my life a living hell. I'm under constant scrutiny...If I leave, maybe things can go back to normal for the rest of you." I'm pleading with her to understand.

She shakes her head and tears stream down her face as she screams, "Edward, you know things aren't normal for any of us! I can't believe you're being so selfish! You can't leave me."

I try to mask my frustration as I respond through clenched teeth. "I'm being selfish? Really? I live in that prison _alone_! You have Jasper—I have no one. I have _no_ hope that it will _ever_ change. I can't live in the bubble forever, Alice. I see my opportunity to leave, and I'm taking it. And besides, you know it's my fault that all this shit's gotten out of hand. I figure, if Em and I leave, it'll be easier on all of you. It was going to happen one day—why not now?"

Her wide eyes are focused on the side of my face and her mouth is gaping as she asks, "What about Rose?" I just purse my lips and stare straight ahead.

Our conversation's over.

When we get home, Alice jumps out of the car and runs in the house without looking back. She doesn't have a shopping bag in her hand.

_I wonder what she needed so desperately from the store._

**XXX**

I can hear the festivities downstairs. People started arriving over an hour ago and the jazz music is filtering up the stairs. I'm showered and shaved, sitting here strumming my guitar, waiting to be pulled into the brewing hell that's the first floor of our house.

I can't wait to leave both this place and Seattle far behind. For the first time in months, I'm thinking about my future with optimism. I look forward to being my own man and making my own decisions. I'm not gonna go wild or anything, but it'll be nice to be care free, independent, and self-sufficient. Hell, I'm even looking forward to getting a job and an actual pay check. Once I get established on the East Coast, maybe I can return to school.

I'm pulled from my contemplation by a knock on my door.

_Shit...here we go. Time to make an appearance amongst the sheep and their demented shepherds._

I open the door and am immediately taken aback. Rosalie and Alice are standing together—and they're both divine. Jasper's standing behind them, and damn, he cleans up nice too.

"Wow, you guys look great! What's the occasion?" I say feigning ignorance to the party below.

The girls push their way past me into my room. Jasper eyes me in a way that tells me that I'm about to catch hell from these two divas. He walks over to my stereo and turns it on.

_Yeah. He's preparing for some lively discussion._

Rose is shooting daggers my way as she tears into me verbally. "What the hell, Edward? I thought we were going to wait to tell everybody about our plans. I can't believe you told Alice!"

"Well, technically, I didn't tell her. Her freakish intuition led her to figure it out on her own," I say to Rose before I turn to Alice. "Why did you have to say anything? Wasn't it obvious that we were trying to keep it quiet until things were finalized? Who else did you tell? Did you say anything to Mom, or God forbid, Dad?"

Alice stands defiant in front of me. "Of course I didn't tell Mom or Dad! I just want us to be open and honest with each other. What you guys do directly affects me and Jasper. How could you plan this and not include us?"

My attention bounces between her and Jasper before I ask, "So, does that mean you guys want to leave, too?"

"I'm not going anywhere yet. And, I don't want you to leave either!" Alice responds. "We have to stick together here. I know things seem crazy, but I'm scared for you to leave. I worry about your safety...I just keep thinking of Irina. She left their community in Alaska and hasn't been heard from since. Maybe I'm being overly dramatic, but I feel like I may never see you again. If you leave, you know that you won't be allowed to return."

Jasper places his arm around Alice to support her before he says, "She's been having dreams about you guys for weeks now." With a grim expression, he looks to Rose and then to me. "You know how her dream ends, Edward. She told you."

I think back to that day in chemistry class when Alice told me about her dream. It ended when Ben Cheney choked me. She was so freaked out that day.

I walk over to Alice, grab her shoulders, and look into her terrified eyes. "Have you been having that dream all this time?"

She nods and replies, "Yeah, but last week it changed. I saw three bodies, you, Rose, and Emmett."

Rose hisses, "What the hell are you talking about? What dream? And, how does it end?"

Alice stands speechless, so Jasper tells his sister about the dreams...and our ultimate fate.

Rosalie stands there slack jawed for a moment before exploding. "That's rich, Alice. Do you really think we're in danger if we leave? Your imagination has gotten the best of you. I don't care what your subconscious dreams up; I'm leaving this hell on earth to be with Emmett. He's my life now."

I try to defuse the situation. "Listen, we can't solve this right now. We're all expected downstairs, and you know we need to talk this through in a more private setting." I raise my eyebrows as I look at each of them. "Jasper, take Alice downstairs and I'll talk to Rose. Alice, I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Just put on a happy face for now, and I promise...I promise, everything will be okay." I embrace her tiny little body and kiss her on the cheek before she gives a slight nod of understanding...or is it resolution?

After Jasper and Alice leave, I grab Rosalie's hand and drag her with me to sit down on the bed. She gives me an exasperated look and says, "My mind's made up. I have to leave so I can be with Emmett." She pauses and looks up at me through her lashes with a timid smile. "I love him and trust him, but you have _no_ idea how relieved I was when you decided to go with us. I've been so scared to leave, to be alone in the real world…Edward, I need you. Please tell me you haven't changed your mind! I think we'll be safe if we go together, don't you?"

The look of desperation in my friend's eyes is distressing. I put my arm around her shoulder and kiss her on the temple. "I can tell you that I still want to leave this place. With every fiber of my being, I want to be free. Let's just get through tonight and we'll talk again...maybe even try to get Al and Jasper to go with us. Okay?"

She pulls away from my embrace with a look of defeat. As I get up and head to the door, I give her an encouraging smile. "I've got to get downstairs before Esme sends out a search party. You can stay in here as long as you want. I'll see you downstairs."

I open the door and hear the revelry below. As I make my way down the first flight of steps, I feel like a lamb being brought to the slaughter. I know Dick Head Cheney and Dr. Weber are down there in the mix, and I have no desire to interact with them. My palms are clammy when I reach the first landing, but I resolve that I won't let them see me sweat. I pull my shoulders back, hold my head high, and glide down the last flight of stairs into the merriment. When I reach the bottom, I scan the room to find my mom.

_I'll let her see that I made an appearance at this stupid party, and then I'll sneak back to my room. That's my plan, at least. _

I spy her and Alice huddled up around a girl who I don't recognize. I pause to observe them as they seem to be in deep conversation around her. Even from behind, I can tell that this person is leaning into my mom's figure for support, like she's a scared little kitten or something. Her slumped shoulders and stiff posture indicate that she's overwhelmed by the attention.

There's something vaguely familiar about her. The dark hair and petite frame remind me of someone...but I won't go there. This chick's obviously dressed to the nines and nothing like the plain-clothed goddess that clouds my mind.

Just as my mind starts to wander to the object of my desire, I hear Mom call my name and start waving me over to her. She wants to introduce me to this girl who appears to be hanging onto her for dear life. I bet this is the infamous Renee's daughter.

As I get closer, my heart starts to pound in my chest. I see Alice grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat.

_Mood swing much?_

I'm right behind them when _her_ scent hits me like a gust of pure desire. I'm intoxicated before she even turns around. This can't really be happening. Can it be Bella?

Esme turns this vision of a girl towards me, and the next thing I know, Bella's in my arms, _again_. This is the third time I've held her in an awkward embrace. The flow of electricity from her touch sears through my body and I feel her heart thumping against my chest. Her hair tickles my face because her head is buried under my chin. I can't help myself, I inhale deeply and let her fragrance expand my lungs and coat my throat. My arms surround her thin waist as she fits perfectly to my form...simply perfect.

As I hold her against me and welcome the burning pleasure that is Bella, I realize that she's struggling to gain her footing on the slick marble floor. I pull her in tighter to my chest and lift her up so her feet can finally find purchase with the floor.

Once she stands on her own, she pulls her face from my chest and gazes into my eyes.

_Holy. Shit_.

I feel myself being pulled into her rich, dark eyes...deeper and deeper.

_I can't breathe. I'm going to suffocate. I have to break the contact before I'm lured in any further_.

I release her and jump back as far as I can to break the spell. I gulp in a breath and try to regain my composure as my Mom introduces us. I was right. This _is_ Renee's daughter. I'm aware that Esme is still talking, but I have no clue what she's saying...my mind's reeling from the fact that Bella is _here_, in _my_ house, with _me_...in LaVerrot!

_I need some fresh air..._now_!_

I glance at the women in front of me, being careful to avoid Bella's eyes, and say, "Hey."

_God. I sound like a douche. Stupid. Run. Now._

I look at Mom and spew some gibberish about having to go. I flee the scene. I have no idea where I'm going except away...away from the one thing that has the power to make me stay.

**So, our poor Edward freaked out when he saw Bella in LaVerrot. Will he decide to stay, or will he try to get her to leave, too? Time will tell.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated, if you are so inclined.**

**See you next Thursday.**


	14. An Introduction to Society

**Sorry for any confusion by posting this chapter again. I noticed that the date was wrong. This story takes place in 2010, not 2009.**

**As an avid reader, I know how frustrating it is to get an alert…and it turns out to be something other than a new chapter…so, here's something "new." We told you that we had a surprise for you. Well, we're going to give you a "spring break special." We will be posting a triple header of chapters… That's right! You'll get three chapter this week, starting on Thursday. I hope cooperates…**

**Again, sorry for the confusion…and thanks for reading!**

**A/N: If you've followed the hints and figured out that LaVerrot is not your average community, this chapter is full of insight. Some of it may be a little heavy on the science, but I hope that it will make sense to everyone. Something else you may have been waiting for also happens in this chapter. **

**Thanks to some of our consistent reviewers: Vaena, Iambananas, Leeloo4you, Gablen500 and StarCollins. We really appreciate your encouragement and comments.**

**Also, many thanks to our betas, DeeDreamer and MulticolouredEyes. As I told Ilovealion earlier this week, your comments on this chapter were truly touching.**

**Everything Twilight (except those fabulous pictures of RPattz in **_**Vanity Fair**_**) belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Well, I guess the **_**Water for Elephants**_** pictures don't either. That's going to be an awesome movie!**

**Chapter 14**

**An Introduction to Society**

**BPOV**

**Saturday, March 13, 2010**

I couldn't believe she bought me a dress to wear to this stupid party. This had to be one of the worst predicaments she'd ever created for me-a party for me where I would know no one. Well, I'd know Mom and I'd know Phil. Oh yeah, I just met Angela today.So, I would know three people.

_Great_.

The rest of the anonymous crowd would stand around trying to balance their petit fours and tea sandwiches on cocktail plates as they gawked at the newcomers. It would be an unforgivable social faux pas if I spilled goose liver pate on Esme's Aubusson.

_What a waste of good pate-whatever the hell that is. Sounds like my kind of party._

Mom stopped buying clothes for me without my consent when I was ten. Her taste, ideas and perception of what looked good on me had never been in the same solar system as mine. While I didn't profess to be a fashion plate, I at least had a sense of what colors, cuts and styles to avoid. I would never forgive her for the yellow daisy overalls when I was nine…

Mom practically floated out of her bedroom as she held a garment bag and a shoe box. She quivered all over with excitement.

_Please don't let it be too bad. I'd hate to burst her bubble when she's this happy._

She slowly unzipped the bag to reveal a beautiful, capped sleeved dress of the richest sapphire silk. It was shaped perfectly for my body type, from the modest V-cut neckline to the short hem that would end just above my knees. The fabric was gathered softly at the waist which made the silk appear to flow down its length like a waterfall of rich, smooth, blue, chocolate, like a Dove chocolate commercial. I peeked at the tag-Size 2.

_I can't believe Renee actually bought the right size._

She thought of everything, because the bag also held a simple black pashmina. The box held a pair of size six, low-heeled black satin pumps with peep toes. There was even a pair of ultra-sheer pantyhose tucked inside the shoe box.

Wow! I was truly amazed that she was right on target with her choices. It was far better than anything I would have dared to select, especially since I never strayed from the sale racks.

"Mom, this dress is beautiful and it looks like it will fit," I told her with a genuine smile.

"I can't wait to see you in it**, **baby. The blue will really compliment your skin. Why don't you go ahead and get a shower. Then, we'll see what we can do with your hair and makeup," Renee said, directing me toward my bedroom.

I'd admit that I was excited about the dress, but I was far from Renee's state of euphoria about the situation. Was this soiree really a façade for the sacrifice of the virgin? Oh, wait… 

x x x

I stepped into the shower, loofahed myself all over and shaved my legs. As I was gliding the razor from the side of my ankle along the outside edge of my leg, my thoughts began to drift to Edward. Jessica reminded me at every possible opportunity that he was out of my league. Anyone who found out I was moving to LaVerrot Estates got all tongue-tied. If he knew I was living here now, I wonder if he would see me differently?

I hoped that by the time I was completely ready for this party, I would look my very best. It was too bad that he would never see me in anything like this. Anytime he looked my way, I always seemed to be wearing jeans and a loose-fitting shirt with a hoodie.

All the "Edward" pictures I had catalogued in my mind appeared, flowing over me like the hot water from the spa quality shower head. I sensed every rivulet of water as it ran down my back and over my buttocks. The steam paired with the exquisite scent of the body wash clouded my mind as I thought about Edward laughing with his friends at the table in the student union.

Aside from the stunning shade of green, his eyes were breathtaking. Before now, I hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly what it was that drew me to study his every feature. Now I knew-it was the margin of white sclera below his irises. I remember reading about it one time, sanpaku eyes. Abraham Lincoln, John F. Kennedy and Marilyn Monroe had sanpaku eyes. The articled noted that this quality was connected to magnetism and could be very sexy. It was also be a sign of one who would place himself in great danger without the assurance that he would survive.

_Ouch! Damn it_!

I got so distracted that I started shaving my bikini area and nicked myself. Sometimes I caught the edges of my hairline so that nothing peeked out of a bathing suit. In my fog, I shaved until all I had left was a two centimeter strip of hair right down the middle. What possessed me to do that? I'd never done anything like this. Why would thinking about Edward make me pursue mass hair removal?

_Especially there_!

One thing was for certain—in a couple of days, I was going to itch like I had hives.

I hurried out of the shower and put on a bra, the pantyhose and a robe before Mom had a chance to poke her head in and comment on my adventures in shaving. I dried my hair and set it on large hot rollers. Then, I put on more makeup than I would under most circumstances, concentrating especially on my eyes. With the color of the dress, I felt like I could get away with slightly dramatic eye makeup.

My hair fell into thick shiny waves that I restrained slightly so that it would all stay behind my shoulders. After I put on the dress and shoes, I studied my reflection in the mirror.

_Am I Edward-worthy? Maybe not. But this is as close as it gets._

I left those thoughts behind and joined Mom and Phil in the den. Phil had on a well-tailored grey suit with a blue silk tie. He looked surprisingly comfortable in a suit. Mom was stunningly beautiful with her hair in a low French twist. Her simple "little black dress" was set off nicely by her mother's double-strand of matched pearls. She was carrying an ivory cashmere wrap over her left arm. She looked truly sophisticated. I wouldn't have guessed that she could project that kind of image, but she did so perfectly. I hope someone there is taking pictures, because the three of us have never looked better.

"Bella, I'm so proud. You look wonderful," Mom said, snapping a picture with her BlackBerry to send to Charlie. "I know that he would want to see his little girl looking like a lady."

"Now, I know you're probably nervous about this, so let me give you a rundown of who'll be there," Mom continued.

"You met Angela and her brother Isaac today. Their parents are Dr. Alistair Weber, who is a psychiatrist**,** and Maggie Weber. She manages the **VI** Boutique and teaches some of the dance and fitness classes here. You may remember us talking about Ben Cheney when Phil got hurt last summer," she said.

_How did she think I would remember all of this?_

"He owns that stadium and is also the chairman of the board of Volterra Academy. His wife is Mary and she teaches music lessons. If you ever want to pick up a foreign language, she also teaches French and Italian. Their son, Ben Jr., is a little older than you and he is finishing college now at the University of Alaska. He'll be going to law school in the fall. His sister, Bree**,** is the same age as Isaac."

"Renee, we need to be there in ten minutes," Phil said. He laid his hand on her shoulder and looked at her meaningfully. "I don't want to be late."

"Of course not. We wouldn't want to make a bad impression," she answered, looking around frantically for the wrap she laid down while talking to me.

Phil shook his head, handed her the wrap and took her by the elbow like an usher at a wedding. She smiled and touched his chest with her free hand.

I figured that we would go in Phil's truck. _Wrong_. We went in the golf cart. It had a soundless electric motor and was large enough to seat four comfortably, with storage space behind the back seat. I worried about keeping the light rain off my dress, but Phil rolled down semi-transparent vinyl curtains that snapped onto the bottom of the frame.

Mom renewed her efforts to acquaint me with the various family trees of LaVerrot. All I remembered is that two kids had a daddy who is a botanist and Esme has two college aged kids whom Mom had never met. I was too busy watching the other golf carts file in one after another through the open gate in front of us to pay much attention to her continued babble.

Suddenly, a path lit by hundreds of luminaries led to the mansion I saw earlier today. Due to the rain, I presumed, a large white tent had been erected on the front drive of the house. Everyone parked their golf carts under it and we followed suit. As soon as Phil lifted the vinyl curtains, I was overwhelmed with the sweet smell of orange blossoms, roses and another distinctive fragrance.

_Was that freesia? _

At the side of the tent that was closest to the house, a path led to a covered walkway lined by tremendous potted orange trees in full bloom. Along the carpeted pathway there were hundreds of apricot-colored roses in tall crystal vases. The vases were surrounded by small votive candles, far enough from the roses so that they wouldn't suffer from the heat, but close enough to spark dazzling reflections from the cut crystal. A row of voluminous Kimberly ferns, placed close enough together to resemble hedges were on both sides behind the orange trees and provided even more of a buffer between the guests and the drizzling rain. The path ended in banks of potted freesias in a rainbow of colors, flanking either side of the front door.

I took a deep breath as Phil opened the front door for Mom and me. Noticing immediately that I didn't see anyone with weapons of sacrifice, I released the breath I had been holding and stepped inside. There was a small jazz combo in the corner of the room and its volume level was perfect. I slipped away from Renee and Phil, wanting to avoid all of the repetitive introductions when I had no hope of remembering anyone. I needed to gain my composure and watch the crowd for a little while before subjecting myself to that.

The first thing I noticed was how mistaken I was about the menu for this party. There were neither petit fours nor pate' in sight. A waiter passed by me with a tray of tea sandwiches, but instead of thick cream cheese fillings, they were all open faced with some kind of herb or thinly sliced vegetable on top of brown bread. Trays of fresh fruits and vegetables were on a granite topped bar. The basil rolls looked better than any I had ever seen in Thai restaurants. On the console behind the couch sat a huge platter of what appeared to be granola wafers, which was surrounded by a buffet of various dips and spreads.

Instead of a chocolate fountain, a honey fountain was flowing and was surrounded by a variety of fruits on skewers. A chef was grilling vegetables with tofu and herbs in a covered outdoor kitchen located on a huge deck just outside the main kitchen.

The crowd parted and I saw an entrance to a glassed sunroom. Right in the center of the room stood what could only be described as a cheese smorgasbord. Every variety of cheese my mind could conceive of was displayed on an obviously antique round mahogany table.

_And I'm not talking about Velveeta_.

_Gourmet_ magazine could have had a photo shoot right then without the aid of a stylist.

Despite the enormous display of mouthwatering food, there wasn't a single adult or teen who was overweight, let alone obese. LaVerrot Estates easily defied the 25% obesity rate for the state of Washington.

As I contemplated starting my own plate, I was frozen by a tap on the shoulder. "Hi, Bella. You look a little lost." I turned around to see a goddess in a deep plum silk taffeta dress and matching three inch satin pumps.

"Hi, Angela. I _am_ a little lost. I'm so glad to see someone I know," I said in a low voice. Angela beamed like she was thrilled to see me, as well.

"These events can be a little overwhelming, but they become easier with time. No one our age is here yet, but I would expect them to be here soon. We all regard receptions at Esme's house as a command performance. Why don't you hang out with me and I'll answer any questions you have before Esme attacks and drags you all over for introductions." Her laugh was so sweet. It was clear that she adored Esme.

"We should go ahead and get something to eat. Esme will be in a tizz if she thinks you haven't eaten enough," Angela said, leading the way to a stack of plates and silverware. We stopped at each of the mini-buffets and gradually filled our plates. Angela found an empty table in the sunroom and I sat down with our plates. She came back in a few moments with large linen napkins and lemon-infused sparkling water for both of us.

"I can't believe how good everything is," I said, gesturing to our plates. "I tend to eat organic food and have never been a big meat eater, so this is really nice. Esme must be really creative."

"She's truly one of the most creative people I've ever met, but what makes you say that?" Angela asked.

"I don't have tons of social experience, but at most parties they have chicken wings, chicken tenders, fried vegetables, tons of chocolate, high-calorie dips, sausage balls, chips, cakes, cookies**-**the list could go on forever. She limited the menu to only healthy foods, yet she has an enormous variety of amazing tastes and textures," I explained.

"Esme would love to hear you say that. She would tuck you under her wing in a minute!" Angela giggled.

"Where is Esme, anyway? My mom has worked for her for months, but I've never met her."

"We'll need to remedy that. I saw her earlier. She tends to personally supervise these events, as if they couldn't run themselves," Angela said. "She's incredibly organized. Next time I catch her eye, I'll introduce you."

"My mom told me a little bit about some of the people here, but not much," I said tentatively.

"My parents are standing by the honey fountain and you met my brother earlier. They're talking to Ben and Mary Cheney," she explained.

"She told me about them. They have a son who goes to college in Alaska, right?"

"Yes. Mary makes an effort to hide it, but she would like nothing more than for their son, Ben Jr., and I to be a couple. If he were more like his mother, we might be a perfect match. But**,** Ben Jr. is an exact replica of his father. He's very intense and serious. He's finishing his finance degree now and will pursue both an M.B.A. and a law degree in the fall. There is more to life than business," she said, looking off in the distance.

She shook her head briefly and turned back to me with a smile. "Honestly, sometimes I feel closer to Mary than to my own mother. She is so kind and patient, especially with her daughter, Bree and with Isaac.

"Do you see the couple standing by the pretty white orchid?" I nodded my head in reply. "That's Dr. Peter Hale and his wife, Charlotte. He is a botanist and teaches at the University. He also does seminars at Volterra Academy for the more advanced students. Dr. Hale is in charge of the greenhouse here and he has a special interest in hydroponic technology," Angela explained.

"I've heard of him. I used some of his research in science projects." That was the most interesting thing I'd heard all day. "When I was at the greenhouse today, I noticed that several types of fruits and vegetables were being grown hydroponically."

"Although the hydroponic project is his 'baby,' his methods for growing soybeans have been so successful that we've not used an outside source in years." She was beaming with pride. "His wife spends much of her time in the greenhouse and in the commissary, but she also teaches some of the fitness classes."

"They have two children, Jasper, who is around our age, and Rosalie, who is a little older. You'll notice her as soon as she walks in the room."

"Why will I notice her?" I asked.

"She is tall, blonde and could always be a model if physics doesn't pan out," Angela said in a matter-of-fact manner.

_Funny, that's what I thought about Angela_.

"Not all of these people live here, do they?" I asked, vaguely gesturing toward the crowd.

"No, a number of these people are connected with Volterra Academy. With Phil working there, I guess Esme thought he'd be more comfortable if there were people around that he knew. She's thoughtful in that way."

"Did all of you go to school there?"

"Yes. I went all the way through. A couple of my friends only went for a few years, like Heidi. You know her from school, don't you?"

"She went to Volterra Academy?" I was kind of surprised by that.

"Yes, she was there for her senior year. She came from a school that is similar to ours in academic structure."

"Was she a scholarship student?" Now I was confused.

"No. We never had any scholarship students." Angela looked confused herself, now.

_It's time to change the subject_.

"Where did all of those orange trees come from?"

"We have a special section of the greenhouse to grow fruit-bearing trees. We also cultivate house plants like the ferns outside, and lots of other flowering plants and bushes. They are so nice for decorating, as you saw when you walked up this evening. And, you know what they say about carbon dioxide in, oxygen out!"

"Angela, I feel like I'm bombarding you with so many questions. Please stop me if it's too much."

_I like her and don't want her to think I'm a pest_.

"No, not at all. If I were new here like you, I would be curious, too. If something as easy as answering a few questions helps to ease your transition, I'm glad to be of service," Angela said, smiling_. _

_I don't think I've ever seen her without a genuine smile_.

"Okay." I caught my breath before launching the next question. "Why is it so important to be self-sustaining? It doesn't seem like a bad thing, but it's unusual."

_I need to be careful not to be critical about things I don't understand._

"It's important that you understand this, as it is a core belief for us. When you go to the grocery store, do you always know where your food comes from? The fresh foods and meats are required to have labels with the country of origin. The United States isn't perfect-look at all the recalled foods-but at least the water for irrigation doesn't come from rivers full of raw sewage. That's the norm in many countries."

I wrinkled my nose at that. "I'm sorry for specifics, but that's a well-recognized fact," Angela said. "Some labels have the address for the company, but no information about actual location the product was grown. You have no idea if the fertilizer comes from compost, animal byproducts, animal wastes or chemicals. How can you know what kind of recycling process they have for their irrigation water?

"As you've probably figured out, we don't eat meat, although dairy products and eggs are important in our diets. You mentioned earlier that you don't eat much meat. You've done your body a great service." I looked at her quizzically.

"The **'**food chain**'** you learned about in elementary school is a noble, **'**gosh, doesn't everything work out**'** concept, but when you consider that you eat everything that the cow, pig and chicken has eaten, it really makes you think. In nature, it is much simpler, as those animals are naturally herbivores."

"Humans give them antibiotics, feed them animal byproducts, spray them for bugs, and then crowd them into stockyards, hog parlors and chicken houses, which serve as nothing but breeding grounds for disease," Angela continued. "In other countries, it is even worse. The mad cow disease disaster is a case in point. I get _so_ excited talking about this. Stop me if I go on too long," she said.

"No, please. I want to know. I firmly believe in everything you've said. Tell me more." I pushed her for more details.

"One of the worst foods people consume, although the government would like you to believe otherwise, is fish."

"Really? Fish?" I asked. "You're right; all the government reports tout the nutritional benefits of fish. Eat it twice a week, they say."

"The fish come from one of two places. They either live in polluted waters and everything that they eat has come from the same polluted source. Or they live in cultivation tanks for their entire existence. If it's not mercury, it's E. coli, farm chemicals, wastewater runoff or industrial wastes."

"I never thought of it like that, but you're entirely correct," I told her.

_This isn't hype. It's fact._

"Like I said, we do depend on dairy products and eggs. We have some rural property with strictly organic herds of cows, goats and free range chickens. Esme's daughter is always joking about someday aspiring to be the chief goat milker!" Angela laughed.

"You said **'**we.**'** Who is **'**we'?" I asked.

"Angela!" A musical voice called from the entrance to the sunroom. Angela turned and waved to a beautiful woman who was steadily approaching us with the grace of a ballerina. Angela stood and hugged the lady. As the lady kissed her cheek, the lights caught her hair perfectly, reflecting marvelous bronze highlights that could only have been created by nature. She held Angela's hands and leaned back to inspect Angela's dress. "I don't think you could have chosen a more lovely dress," she told her.

The lady herself was wearing a silk dress of the deepest green, a color I associated with the thick forests around Forks. The dress itself was of a Grecian design and flowed over her curves to just below her knees. She was wearing three inch heels that were barely hanging on by thin straps of silver and featured an intricate design of pearls, miniaturized, that matched the clasp on the left shoulder of her dress.

She then turned to me and took my hand. "You must be Bella. I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet you. I'm Esme. Your mother and I work together."

Thankfully, I remembered to close my mouth. "I'm so glad to meet you. I've heard so much about you from my mom since…since last summer. You've done so much for her, for us, and I can't thank you enough for that," I said.

"Nonsense. Renee is a hard worker and has such an open mind. Some people who are in the design field work from a set of rigid rules. Not Renee. She is always willing to stand back and look at a project from many angles. She asks some of the most intuitive questions! This has really helped me take a second, third or sometimes even fourth look at a job before making major decisions. Our clients have been so pleased with her work. She's been a perfect fit and I'm so happy to call her my friend," she said. There was nothing about this lady that wasn't genuine.

"Angela, I can't believe that you've been hogging our Bella for the last hour," Esme joked. "Let's take her around and make some introductions. Did you make sure she had something to eat?"

Angela looked at me knowingly and we shared a quick smile before Angela said, "Yes, Esme. I made sure that Bella tried a bit of everything."

"Good. Now, Bella dear, I know that it will be overwhelming, but let's circulate and meet some of the community members. I would start with my son and daughter, but I haven't seen either of them all evening." With that, she took my hand and led me toward a tall, handsome, blonde man.

Esme slid in under his right arm and still only came up to his shoulder, even with her heels. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which she returned by beaming into his tawny eyes with a look of love and respect.

_Down, girl_.

"I would like you to meet my husband, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Bella Swan, Renee's daughter," she said.

He extended a hand and when I went to shake it, he pulled my hand instead to his lips, kissing it lightly.

_Did my heart just stop_?

"Bella, I've heard so much about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you," Carlisle said warmly. "I hope that you're enjoying the party. Angela, did you make sure that Bella had enough to eat?"

I looked briefly at Angela who rolled her eyes and then back to Carlisle. "Yes, sir, I'm having a nice time. I've heard so much about you from my mother that I feel like I've known you for years."

"I'm not **'**sir.**'** Please call me Carlisle." I nodded my head yes, but I know I blushed. About that time, two men strode up to him and claimed his attention.

Esme led me by the hand, introducing me to various people all of whom were very cordial and proper.

_I wonder if in addition to fitness and language classes they have lessons in deportment. _

We worked our way around to Mom and Phil who were busy talking to Ben Cheney. Esme introduced me to him. He was a rather intimidating man. I felt like I was at a job interview as he asked me about which classes I'd just finished, what I had taken in Phoenix and what classes I had lined up for next term. The man even asked me about my G.P.A!

Sometimes people asked you questions to be polite. Sometimes they did it because they were interested in you as a person. Sometimes they asked personal questions for the sole purpose of information gathering. The latter seemed the case in this situation.

Dr. Hale and his wife were the most interesting people-aside from Esme and Carlisle-I met all evening. He was so obviously dedicated to his work. We talked for ten minutes about the greenhouse before I heard Esme say softly, "Maybe Dr. Hale can arrange for you to work in the greenhouse, Bella. Now let's mingle, there are some other people I'm dying for you to meet." This didn't offend the Hales in the least as they looked past me and smiled.

Esme took my hand and led me toward the honey fountain. We advanced quickly to stand behind a dark-haired, petite girl. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder to encourage her to turn. "Alice, I would like you to meet Bella Swan, our new neighbor." When the small woman turned to face me, I felt the color leave my face. "Bella, this is my daughter, Alice," I heard Esme say.

_Oh shit. Oh no. Breathe, breathe. If her daughter is Alice… _

She was ethereal in a sparkling white dress that both clung to her and floated around her, both inconceivably at the same time. Although she was wearing very high designer heels, she was still four inches shorter than me. From a distance, I had considered her to be cute, but up close, she was breathtaking. She seemed to shimmer from head to toe. "Bella, I'm so glad to meet you. We've seen you at school all term. How did you like Dr. Banner's class?" the glittering fairy asked.

I was momentarily speechless before I could manage to form a coherent answer, "Uh, it's nice to meet you too. I liked his class, but I'm glad the semester is finally over."

_This is Edward's house. I'm standing in __**his**__ living room talking to __**his**__ sister with __**his**__ mother. I'm getting lightheaded. Focus on breathing. If this is his house, then where is __**he**__?_

"I am too. The cold, wet weather always makes this term seem so long." She had a stunning smile. "But now that you're so close, we should plan to do something together during the break. I have the feeling we are going to be great friends."

After a few seconds, I was able to make enough sense to say, "Yeah, that sounds great."

_Thank God Esme has her arm around my shoulder. I feel wobbly on my heels and I sound like an idiot who can't string two words together to answer simple questions. _

I was more than just a little overwhelmed by this whole situation. While I tried to clear my head, Esme and Alice had every detail of my Spring Break planned. Then, I heard the words that induced pure panic.

"Oh, Edward, sweetheart, there you are. I've been waiting for you to come down. There's someone here I would like for you to meet." I glanced up at Alice who had this huge smile plastered all over her face.

_I've never seen light reflected from anyone's teeth that way. _

Esme started turning me toward the staircase.

_Why do stressful events always happen in slow motion?_

_Am I about to come face to face with Edward Cullen? No, seriously, I can't do this. I'm not prepared. I'm not ready..._

As Esme turned me around, I realized that I was holding my breath.

_I should breathe, right?___

All at once, I twisted my foot which caused me to fall forward. I gasped when I hit something hard and strong.

_The Edward of my fantasies_**.**

_I've never been intoxicated by a smell, but his scent was better than anything I'd eaten this evening_.

It wasn't a food aroma, nor was it floral. It was something far more entrancing and it gripped me deeply, right into the pit of my stomach.

I fell right smack into his chest. I needed to move, but I was too damn uncoordinated to untangle my foot and push away from his chest at the same time without slipping on the slick marble floor and landing flat on my ass at his feet.

_But why would I want to move when I can be this close to Heaven? His smell. His heat_.

It made my mouth water and my head spin. That was before I noticed his hands around my waist. The electric current from his hands was shooting through my staggered body. The electrical sensation sent my heart into overdrive and I wondered if he could feel it through my thin silk dress.

I guess he realized I was struggling to plant my heeled shoes on the floor, because he lifted me up ever so slightly to help me untangle my feet. Once I stood on my own**,** I looked up into the same emerald green eyes I had fantasized about so many times**. **We were connected for the briefest of moments before he jumped back at least three feet from me, releasing his hold not only from my waist but also from my runaway heart.

"Bella, are you all right?" Esme asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, snapping out of my stupor.

"Bella, this is my son, Edward. Edward this is Bella Swan, Renee's daughter. Didn't Alice just say that you had a class with her? What a coincidence!" Esme beamed.

"Hey," he said, before looking from side-to-side several times, never making eye contact with me again. Looking directly at his mother, he muttered, "Uh, I have to go...do something." He turned on his heels and was gone before I knew what had happened. I saw him catch up to a tall, thin guy with blonde hair. I recognized him as one of his friends from school.

Esme looked stunned at his sudden departure. "That certainly didn't happen like I dreamed about," I heard her mutter.

I was still breathless. Now that my "fantasy" encounter with Edward Cullen had happened, I was certain about two things: first, prior to tonight, he was oblivious to my existence. And second, now that he met me in all my finest, he was indifferent to my existence.

_I wish I could return to the abyss of my fantasy world_.

**Thanks for reading. We have many loyal followers…and we appreciate each and every one of you.**

**Expect a little surprise next Thursday. Since it's spring break where we live, we're going to give you something special next week**.


	15. What Kind of Place is This?

**A/N: Thanks for coming back for more Pure Revelations. We've appreciated all the reviews. Every Thursday is like Christmas for us, waiting to see how many hits and reviews pop up. So, as promised, we're running a Spring Break Special this week. **

**We'll post three chapters over the next three days!**

**You've all been patiently waiting for Bella and Edward to get together—we're getting closer. Actually, it won't be long until you find out what happens in Bella's closet-and Alice is right there! Speaking of Alice, I think she has a little trip in the Porsche planned for Bella.**

**Enough with the hints. Many thanks to DeeDreamer and Multicoloured Eyes, our betas. Your turnaround time and comments have been fabulous!**

**The Twilight Universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. My thoughts of how much better RPattz would have looked without the suit he wore on Jay Leno belong to me.**

**Chapter 15**

**What Kind of Place Is This?**

**BPOV**

Saturday, March 13, 2010

Esme introduced us.

She told him my name.

She still had her hands on my shoulders when I fell awkwardly into his chest**. **Could Esme feel the current humming across my skin from his brief touch? Did she know that I didn't breathe for a full thirty seconds? More importantly, did she recognize my profound disappointment when he only responded to our introduction with a disinterested, distracted, "Hey."

The real Edward and my fantasy Edward were complete opposites, and my mind had trouble reconciling that fact. Now that the deep stimulation of electricity on my skin was gone, I felt the heat of embarrassment start to rise, along with the tears.

_Damn it! I can't cry here._

"Bella, honey. I'm so sorry. Edward doesn't usually act like this," Esme said and glared at him as he pulled on the arm of his blonde-haired friend across the room. "This is unlike him. I wouldn't be surprised if after he talks to Jasper he comes right back and apologizes." She had her hands on her hips and was clearly disappointed in her son's behavior.

Before anyone could notice-at least that's what I hoped-I grabbed a napkin from the honey fountain table and quickly dabbed my eyes, soaking up the tears that threatened to spill and spoil my makeup.

As I gazed up to try and stop the tears that were threatening to fall over my lashes, my eyes roamed to the railing at the top of the stairs. A tall, hour-glass shaped woman encased in a brilliant blue satin dress, featuring a neckline that was on the verge of scandalous, stood above me. Despite the elaborate style in which she had arranged her golden blonde hair, my thoroughly heterosexual eyes were still drawn to her remarkable cleavage. She had the same porcelain skin that was so common amongst the LaVerrot crowd. Even from where I stood, she was clearly one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

The only thing marring her beauty was the scowl smeared across her face like mud streaked across a crisp, white dress**.** It was then that I recognized her as one of the clique members from school.

_What could possibly cause her to look so angry? _

At that precise moment, our eyes met. In response, I gave her a small, shy smile. She looked right through me, as if I didn't exist**. **

_What's with these people, anyway? Do they think I'm trash?_

I blew out a long gust of air to calm my eroding nerves and felt a small cool hand grasp my sweaty one. "Don't mind Rosalie. When she gets into one of her snits, I ignore her. You should, too," Alice said.

"What did I do to her?" I asked, as I discretely scanned the area for an outside door.

"Nothing. Who knows why she has her panties in a wad. And Bella**,** you haven't done a thing to Edward either. What Mom said is true. Edward usually isn't rude like that. He must have been distracted by whatever he needed to discuss with Jasper." Without pausing for a breath, she commanded, "Bella, stop looking for the fastest way out of here."

I looked back up the stairs and Rosalie was gone. Edward was no longer in the room either.

"Now, if you will excuse me, ladies; I need to go track down my brother and Jasper," Alice said, slipping off like quicksilver.

I forgot that Esme was still standing there until she said, "Bella, dear, Renee is over there all by herself. Why don't we go and join her?" She gently took my hand to guide me towards my mom. With our exit**,** Angela drifted over to Mary Cheney who wasn't standing far from us.

As we all sat down, Mom asked, "Have you had a good time, baby?"

"Well, the food is great, and Angela has been telling me all about LaVerrot. So, I'm hanging in there**.**" I answered. "Where's Phil?"

"He's talking to Ben Cheney," she said as she gestured across the room where they were huddled over some papers. Mr. Cheney looked like he was drawing something on it. For all I knew, he was drawing cartoons. Regardless of what he was doing, he had Phil's undivided attention.

As we all watched the men working intently over the papers**,** Esme declared, "Ben never lets up. It's work, work, work. I can't remember a time in the almost twenty years we've known him that he's ever been relaxed. I guess every successful organization has its workhorse."

Mom snapped out of her daze. "Well, you know what they say about all work and no play..." Esme patted Mom on the forearm before they started giggling like two school girls.

_I'm so glad my Mom's happy. _

After the snickers died down, Mom turned to me with a quizzical look and asked, "So, have you met anyone your age?"

"Well, I already told you about Angela. We talked for awhile and I really like her. I haven't had a close girlfriend in such a long time. I think I'd like to have that with her."

"Anyone else?" Renee pushed.

"I met Esme's daughter, Alice. We were actually in the same chemistry class all semester, but we never got acquainted**.**"

"And?" She was killing me.

I was at a loss for words until I realized what she was getting at. Mom and Esme had been trying to play matchmaker from the sidelines.

_If they only knew… _

"Um, I sort of bumped into Esme's son, Edward, too. But we didn't talk or anything." I said, knowing that I needed to be kind for Esme's sake.

"What do you mean?" Mom looked from me to Esme.

"I introduced them briefly, but something more pressing was competing for Edward's attention. He'll be back soon, I'm sure." Esme sat up straight and discreetly scanned the crowd for her errant son. I was grateful to her for the quick rescue from Mom's insistent questioning. "What about you, Renee? Have you had a nice time?"

"Yes, this has been a wonderful party. I've enjoyed meeting some of the people Phil works with. Bella is right about one thing…the food is fabulous."

"We'll probably be wrapping things up pretty soon. Sleep is a prime commodity, you know," Esme said with a little yawn.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," I said as I stood up from the sofa. "I'm going to speak to Angela before we go." I found her at the table we had vacated earlier with two tall fruit drinks, like she knew I would come back. She pulled out a chair and I sat down with her. "I can see why my mom likes Esme so much."

Angela took a sip of her drink. "It's so easy to love Esme, everyone does. She wants everyone around her to feel happy and loved. She has this aura of warmth. Did you feel it?"

"I definitely got the warm and fuzzies from her, but I can't say the same of her son. I swear I felt cold chills when he bumped into me," I said, knowing that wasn't exactly the sensation I experienced.

"I don't know Edward that well. He's always been kind of standoffish. He seems to have a core comfort group and doesn't stray from it. He was that way at Volterra Academy, too. And, of course**,** he and Alice have always been joined at the hip," Angela explained.

I gave her a questioning look, so she elaborated. "They are fraternal twins, you know." I shook my head.

_That's intriguing…seems like I remember Jessica mentioning something about that._

I motioned for her to continue.

"If I remember correctly, Edward is the oldest by a few minutes. They slept in the same crib until they were three. He would die if he knew I told you that! They were virtually inseparable until they were about eleven. Then, they started making other friends, stretching the circle a bit wider.**"**

Angela took another sip from her glass and continued. "Volterra is not a very big school, so I had quite a few classes with them. It was kind of strange sometimes…if somebody picked on Alice, Edward could be across campus from her, but he would appear from out of nowhere to defend his sister.**"**

"It worked the other way, too. Edward is, well, a very attractive man. He was a standard deviation above the norm, even as a teenager. Volterra Academy has lots of well-enforced rules, but there were still some girls who went to extreme measures to gain his attention." I nodded my head in agreement. Edward's appearance wasn't even a debatable topic.

"There was one girl-I don't even remember her name anymore because she left later that same year-who declared him to be the ultimate quarry. She cornered him between the gym wall and the bleachers. Alice appeared on the top bleacher and dropped her jacket right on the little skank's head. Edward escaped while she was floundering around under the jacket. The second she had it off her head, Alice was in her face. I think Alice reinforced the rules for her that day," Angela said, laughing at the memory.

"So they have the whole twin-connection thing going?" I asked, still giggling.

"That's the story. Nothing psychic, of course, just very attuned to each other."

"I definitely got the standoffish vibe from Edward, but what about Alice? She's as bubbly as freshly opened champagne."

I was enjoying Angela's crash course in LaVerrot Society.

"Now, don't get the wrong idea about Edward. I've not seen him act rudely like that before. Even though he and I are far from close, he's never been anything but polite. But, you're right. Alice has a different personality, more open and less guarded. She and I became friends late in high school. We both enjoy swimming. The dance and fitness classes here are nice, but they are so…so _supervised_, for lack of a better word. We swim laps several days a week. I'll admit that sometimes Alice's energy can be a little tiring. You can feel her blazing, clear red aura across the room sometimes. She definitely has some of Esme's personality, just ten times more intense."

"I can see that. Speaking of which, is Alice dating…is it Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, they've been dating for about five years. Everyone assumes they'll get married at some point. Jasper still has several more years of school ahead of him, though."

"What's he in school for?" This should be revealing.

"He plans to go to medical school and then do a psychiatry residency," Angela said.

"Isn't your dad a psychiatrist?"

_That's a coincidence_.

"Yes, but he tends to do much more consulting work than hands-on patient care. He sees some patients, but they're carefully screened," she said, twirling the umbrella in her drink.

"He saw Phil when he was in the hospital after his accident last summer."

"Did he? You know, I wondered how they met."

"Dr. Cullen arranged for your dad to see him. Phil really appreciated the fact that he didn't just stick him on medication. Anyway, after Mr. Cheney hired him at the school, he perked up and has been fine since. Esme met my mother at the hospital. I guess they hit it off so well that Esme asked her to come and work with her last summer."

Angela leaned forward with her elbows on the table and smiled. "Don't let Carlisle hear you call him 'Dr. Cullen.' At LaVerrot**,** he's strictly Carlisle." She paused as she considered her next question. "Out of curiosity, where were you during all of this?"

"We lived in Phoenix then and I was in summer school at Phoenix College while he was in the hospital," I explained. "By the time Phil had almost recovered and had the job offer, I was already registered for fall term. Sometimes my mother has trouble sticking to a plan for an extended period of time. So, I decided to wait and see if this felt at least semi-permanent before I moved all the way up here and transferred to another school."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to move," she announced.

Her succinct kindness stunned me. I looked up at her and brushed a forming tear from the corner of my eye.

Angela grasped my hand when I laid it down on the table. "I can see that we have a lot in common and could be close friends," Angela said.

_That's the second time I've heard that this evening and the second time I almost cried._

"I hope so-I'll need someone to help me dodge whatever Alice has planned already for me during Spring Break." I laughed.

_It seems funny now. I sure couldn't laugh about it earlier._

"Alice is such a whirlwind. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't actually plan most of this party," Angela imparted. "Sometimes I question why she is getting a degree in chemistry when she was born to be an event coordinator!"

"Why do you think Edward and Alice waited until the party was almost over to come down?"

_I'm not even comfortable saying his name aloud._

"I don't know. Both he and Alice have seemed a little distracted lately. He's been worse since he was injured at school."

"Whoa. What are you talking about?"

_What in the hell is she talking about? Mom said he had been injured, but didn't mention a thing about it happening at school._

"All I know is that there was an accident in the chemistry lab at school and he cut his hand on glass. The chemicals in the beaker got on his clothes and he got acid and alkaline burns. He worked in the greenhouse-which is his usual job-for a few days after the accident, but Carlisle got him moved to the office so that his bandages wouldn't get wet," Angela explained. "Alice says it's almost completely healed now."

_I am such a freakin' idiot_!

I tried so hard to avoid him after crashing into him in the lab that I totally missed the obvious. I wasn't the only one injured and his damage was substantially more serious than mine. He was harmed because of me. No wonder he didn't want to have anything to do with me.

I wanted a completely clean start at LaVerrot. There's no way that can happen since I proved myself to be a goof-up on several separate occasions.

_So much for Seattle being a good thing._

"Bella. Hey, wake up. Are you tired?" Angela motioned in front of my nose.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It's been a long day," I said, suppressing a yawn.

"Well**,** let's go find your mom so that you can head home. You're right. It _has_ been a long day," and Angela covered her mouth as she yawned, too. "Will you be home tomorrow?"

"As far as I know, unless Mom drags me to some class," I answered.

"Alice and I were planning to swim tomorrow. Why don't you come, too?" Angela said excitedly.

"Swimming…won't it be a little cold for that?"

"You're so silly. We have an Olympic-sized indoor pool here. I'll pick you up at two." She giggled. "Just bring a bag with your bathing suit and a couple of towels."

"That's fine. I'll be ready. At least I won't need sunscreen at an indoor pool."

"Of course, you will. You need that regardless of the location of the pool," Angela said, looking at me very seriously.

"But I won't be in danger of getting burned at an indoor pool," I told her.

_That's ridiculous._

"Hasn't your mother told you that sunscreen goes on every time you walk out the door during daylight hours?" Angela asked.

"No, I guess she hasn't had a chance to tell me yet," I answered quietly.

"Well, obviously you want to avoid getting burned, but sun exposure holds more risk than just sunburn. But don't worry; it's as mild as the moisturizing lotion you use every day." Angela said with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll be ready at two-sunscreen and all."

_I wonder if there's anything else Mom forgot to tell me._

As soon as Angela and I stood up, Mom and Phil walked into the sunroom and asked if I was ready to go.

"Yes, I was just coming to find you. Goodnight, Angela. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and headed toward her own mother.

x x x

After we walked out of the Cullen's house and were under the tent in the front yard, Mom asked, "So, you and Angela have plans tomorrow?"

"She, Alice and I are going swimming."

"That's nice that Alice is going, too. Did you bring your swimsuits with you from Phoenix? I don't remember seeing them," Renee said, looking at me expectantly.

"I wasn't sure if I would have any PE requirements at UDub, so I brought them along, just in case."

"Okay, well, don't forget your sunscreen." Then she lightly popped herself in the forehead. "So, what did you think about Edward? You didn't say anything about him when I asked earlier. You mentioned that you had a class with Alice. Was he in there, too?" I could tell that she waited all evening to ask me that question.

"There's not much to tell. Esme introduced us and he darted across the room, all in under thirty seconds," I answered. "I didn't make much of an impression on him."

"Honey, that can't be true. I've never seen you look prettier than you did tonight. You know, it was strange that none of the Hale or Cullen kids came down until the party was half over. I wonder what they were doing? Weren't they just upstairs?"

"Mom, I don't know. He came from upstairs and I saw Rosalie up there, too."

_What difference did it make? Maybe they were hiding from us—the dreaded new neighbors! __I don't want to talk about this anymore. It was bad enough to live through it the first time without Mom picking it apart like a buzzard on roadkill._

I got to our golf cart first and sat down in one side of the backseat laying my feet across the other side.

_If Mom has to turn around, maybe it'll discourage her from trying to continue this conversation._

The rain was over now. I wondered to myself if we were on the back side of a frontal system, because it was warmer outside than I would have expected for the end of March.

Phil took the driver's seat after rolling up the sides of the cart and we pulled out onto the smooth pathway. The luminaries had been extinguished and I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed all of the security lights on the way over here. At 11:00, it was almost bright enough to read.

As we made our way around the circle, I spotted a gazebo at the edge of the forest, the path to it lit only by fairy lights. The lights on the golf cart captured a young man sitting on the steps looking in our was Edward**. **I felt my fingers rise and wave on their own volition, like a reflex that couldn't be stopped. To my amazement, Edward lifted a hand from his knee and raised a couple of fingers back in my direction.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all._

**See ya' tomorrow!**


	16. Stay

**A/N: Hello friends. Well, here is the second installment of our triple header. These chapters are a little shorter than normal—that's why you're getting three in three days. **

**Many of you thought E was a pussy for running away from Bella at the party...here are **_**his**_** thoughts on the matter.**

**As always, thanks to DeeDreamer and Multicolouredeyes for their mad beta skills. You guys are pure joy to work with!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, SM owns them all…yada yada yada.**

**Chapter 16**

**Stay**

EPOV

Saturday, March 13, 2010

My heart feels like it's both constricting and exploding in my chest as I cut and run from the trio of women. I imagine that Mom and Alice are upset—understatement— as they see me bolt across the room, but, I can't focus on them right now. I certainly can't think about Bella's reaction.

Escape is my _only_ consideration.

_I'm such a pussy._

As soon as I put some distance between us, the Bella fog starts to clear. When I'm finally able to breathe and focus again, I spy Jasper across the room and direct my mad dash straight to him.

_Be cool, Cullen. Deep breath._

I sidle up beside him and do my best to appear casual. He doesn't notice me at first, so I latch onto his shoulder with my right hand to get his attention.

He jerks away from me and growls, "What the hell, E?"

In my state of sheer panic, I must have grabbed him a little harder than intended. _Oops_.

He rubs the area where my vice grip squeezed and scowls at me. It takes a moment, but he recognizes that something's seriously wrong with me. I'm not sure of my expression, but I feel like my face is about to shatter from the tension.

_So much for playing it cool, dumbass._

In classic Jasper fashion, he turns my apparent discomfort into a laughing matter. He chuckles, "Man, what did Rose do to you after we left? You look like you've been violated. Did she whip you into submission? She can be one scary—"

"Enough, asshole," I hiss through clenched teeth. I jerk my head towards the kitchen. "Come on. I need to talk to you."

He shrugs his shoulders and motions for me to lead the way.

We try to navigate quickly through the crowd, but, unfortunately we're stopped several times to exchange "superficial pleasantries" with some of the guests. During one of our delays, I notice Dick Head Cheney. He appears to be deep in conversation with Dr. Weber and a man I've never seen before. When we're finally able to continue our trek toward the kitchen, I ask Jasper, "Who's the new guy? Looks like he's already being indoctrinated by Dr. Evil and Mini Me."

"That, my friend, is Phil Dwyer, our new neighbor. He's the honored guest at this little shindig and he's been up Ben Cheney's ass since I came downstairs. I'm surprised Carlisle hasn't introduced you."

"Well, I just came down a few minutes ago…and Mom threw me for a loop when she—"

Before I can finish my thought, I make eye contact with Cheney. He stares me down with his evil, black eyes.

_Man, that guy must really hate my guts_.

After we glare at each other for a few seconds, he starts to slowly turn his head away from me while his serpentine eyes remain fixed on mine. He quirks a brow at me as if to say, "watch this." Cheney turns his head fully and focuses his attention on something across the room. Even from the side, I can see a vile smirk develop on his lips.

I follow his gaze to locate the object that's inspired such a wicked expression.

_Bella. That son of a bitch is leering at my Bella. What the fuck?_

My heart hammers as he darts his eyes back to me. When he recognizes my alarmed expression, his lips peel back in a sadistic grin. I swear the corners of his mouth curl up like the Grinch.

_What the hell?_

Jasper grabs my elbow and tugs. "Come on, E. Let's get outta here."

Cheney quickly turns his attention back to the other men. He has a smug-assed look on his face, like he's proud of the reaction he got from me. I guess he should be proud, because he's officially freaked-me-the-fuck out.

Jasper and I walk through the kitchen and out the door that leads into the garage. Once we're behind closed doors, I immediately start pacing and running my hand through my hair. Jasper recognizes my panicked state and just stands there watching me—giving me time to collect my thoughts.

_How does Jas hold his shit together so well? He makes it look so easy...just standing there patiently as I freak out in front of him. He doesn't push. He never pushes. His composure would be infuriating if it wasn't so soothing._

_What just happened in there with Cheney? Why can't that asshole find someone else to screw with? He can't possibly know about my feelings for Bella...can he? If he does, it wouldn't be above him to use her to get to me._

I finally halt my frantic pacing and address Jasper. "I'm totally screwed, man."

He gives me a questioning look. "What happened in there, dude? You're acting nutty."

"Well, let's see...," I say sarcastically, "Cheney just gave me the stink-eye and stared me down like he hates my very existence. And, I met the new neighbor's daughter…it's _her_."

Jasper shrugs his shoulders. "Her, _who_?"

I let out a long, forced exhale and fist my hair in my hands. "The girl from the student union. The girl who was being chased outside the library. The girl who caused the accident in chemistry lab..._her_," I emphasize.

His eyes widen and he nods in recognition. "Ooohhh. I know who you're talking about. Alice told me you were crushing on some chick in your chemistry class, but I didn't know they were all the same girl." He chuckles, "What are the odds?"

I shake my head in frustration before I respond. "It's a statistical anomaly, jackass. And, get this, when Esme's making our introduction a while ago, she trips or something and falls right into me…_again_. She's either a klutz or the unluckiest woman alive. She's a magnet for danger."

As I'm trying to decide if I should tell him about Cheney, he leans back against the Volvo and crosses his arms over his chest. He cocks his head and narrows his eyes at me as he asks, "So, why are you screwed? You're still planning on leaving this place, right?"

From behind me, the pixie's voice declares, "I'd like to hear the answer to that question, too."

_When did Alice sneak in here?_

As I turn to look at her, she makes her way around the car to stand by Jasper. She stares me down like I plucked off her fairy wings and peed on her toadstool. "Well? What's your answer?"

I'm staggered as I realize that I have no choice but to give them an answer—and I don't like the words that are about to come out of my mouth.

I slump down to sit on the garage floor next to the Volvo and rest my head in my hands.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

Without looking up I mumble, "I don't know if I _can_ leave now."

Sensing my inner turmoil, Alice flitters to my side and stands next to my deflated form. She runs her fingers through my hair to comfort me before she speaks. "Edward, I'm sorry you're so conflicted—so tormented over this…I was ecstatic when I realized Bella was our new neighbor…and I thought you would be, too." I can hear the sparkle in her voice as she continues, "I couldn't wait for you to come down those stairs and see her. I could already picture the look of surprise and delight on your face as you realized Bella had moved to LaVerrot. I just knew you guys would _finally_ hit it off." Her fingers stop the languid strokes through my hair and her tone changes. "But, that's not what happened. You just freaked out and left us all standing there—"

I lift my head to interrupt her. "Alice, why would I be happy that Bella moved into this God forsaken place? If we were living in a normal environment, I'd be on cloud nine right now. But, the reality of our life here..." I trail off momentarily before the ire starts to rise. "It makes me _sick_ that she's been brought into this."

I push up off the floor with both hands and stand up. As I resume my pacing, I tell them about the most recent incident with Cheney.

Alice and Jasper listen as I try to verbalize my racing thoughts. "...I'm telling you, Cheney suspects that there's something going on between Bella and me." I start to stutter and speak in half-sentences. "Hell, _I_ don't even know if there's anything between us…she's never even…but, I could see something sinister in his eyes. Like, he was telling me that he'd use her to get to me. It almost felt like a threat...or a warning."

I stop pacing and throw my hands up in defeat.

"Now, do you see why I'm screwed? It's obvious that this girl attracts trouble everywhere she goes. Now that her dad has joined the Reich, who'll shield her from Cheney? I can't leave her here unprotected."

They both stare at me with—what looks like—pity and confusion.

_I guess my chaotic verbal diarrhea revealed my lunacy. Maybe I _am_ going crazy._

Just as I'm about to clarify my ramblings, Jasper speaks up. "Man, why do you _care_ so much? You don't even _know_ this girl."

Before I can answer, Alice declares, "Because they…no, _we_ are connected. I felt it the first time we saw her in the student union. Edward's been fighting it all this time, but I _know_ Bella's destined to be with him." She turns to me and smiles. "And now she can be."

_Wait. What?_

Alice just said that I can be with Bella..._be_ with Bella.

Up until this exact moment, my thoughts have been centered on protecting Bella, keeping her accident-prone-self safe, and shielding her from Cheney. Because I've suppressed any hope of _ever_ having a relationship with her, my mind didn't even entertain such a thought until the words came out of Alice's mouth—"And now she can be."

Those five words open the flood gate of repressed ideas, dreams, plans, and hope of Bella. Thoughts of her overflow my mind and capture my breath as I stand there slack jawed and speechless.

Those five words change everything.

In this moment, my hope is renewed, my resolve is strengthened, and my life begins anew.

_Damn, that sounds corny...but it's true. She might be the one thing that can fill the big, gaping hole in my life._

I stand there in a daze, like a complete and utter love-struck fool.

After a few minutes, Alice tells me that the party's winding down, so she and Jasper head back inside to tell the guests goodbye. I have no desire to rejoin the festivities, so I decide to take a walk and clear my head.

I leave the garage and stroll past the tents, cars, and golf carts. I decide to make my way down the road to the gazebo. As I amble along, I realize that my entire outlook has changed. I feel different on the inside. Even the plants and flowers along the path, with their overpowering, cloying scent, have a different effect on me—now that I've realized I might be able to _be_ with Bella.

_Damn, Cullen_. _Did those five words cut your balls off and make you grow a vagina? Enough with the girly, enlightened observations and shit._

_Point taken._

The gazebo sits back off the road and is somewhat secluded. There aren't many places in LaVerrot to find solitude, especially now, with all the new security measures in place, so I'm glad Carlisle and Esme had it built a few years ago. It's a great place to sit and think. We all come here from time to time to be alone.

I trudge up the steps and plop down to think. I try to make sense of my feelings for the dark-haired girl that caught my eye in the student union only three months ago. I've rescued her, watched her from afar, fantasized about her in the shower, lusted after her in my dreams, and avoided her like the plague. I've created a _Bella_ in my mind, but the truth is—I don't know her at all. I'm almost scared to know her because her _reality_ could be a disappointment, especially since every pre-conceived idea I have of her is based on fantasy.

Even so, I'm still perplexed by the instantaneous attraction I had to her that day in the student union. I don't understand it. It wasn't just her beauty that held me captive; it was like a switch of awareness was flipped and I was drawn to her—body, mind, and soul. I was bewitched. I'm still bewitched. Alice feels something for her too...but why? Because we're twins? I don't have an answer for that, but thank God I don't have the same kind of parallel bond to Jasper.

_Ugh...I can't even go there._

I watch the cars and golf carts file out of our driveway and head down the road to various destinations. The guests from Volterra leave through the main gate, driving back to normal civilization—to freedom; the LaVerrot residents scurry back to their designated residences in their little white carts, like lab rats in some sick experiment.

I let my mind wander away from Bella as I expound on my crazy observations.

The whole community is illuminated by the newly installed security lights—so the test subjects can be observed at all times. The data is collected by elaborate monitoring systems—both audio and visual. There's at least one mad scientist running the show—Alistair Weber. He's assisted by several naïve contributors—The Hales, Mom, Dad— and one demented side-kick—Ben Cheney. But who's the mastermind behind the experiment? Who funds the elaborate methods and materials required for such an extensive test plot? Who will benefit from the final results of the study? Is it the mad scientist himself, his evil best friend and co-conspirator, or the mysterious and elusive benefactor that no one's willing to discuss...Aro?

My imagination's running wild. Evidently, my extensive study of the scientific method in school has warped my brain. I've devised an entire conspiracy theory based on cars and golf carts driving down the road..._that's rich_. I obviously need to decompress from my stressful night—and soon.

I'm ready to go home, but I have to wait until all the guests are out of my house. I can't go back there and be subjected to idle chit chat. Actually, after everything that's happened tonight, I don't think I can handle conversation of _any_ kind. I don't want to _see_ anybody. I don't want to _talk_ to anybody. I don't want anyone talking to _me_…

_How old are you, like five? Quit whining like a bitch._

_Ugh!_

I decide to sit and wait a little while longer before I sneak home.

After a few minutes, I see a new golf cart heading my way. As it passes, I see the occupant of the back seat give me a small smile and a tentative two finger wave. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I lift my hand and nod...at my Bella.

_Yep. I'm screwed._

**XXX**

**Awwwwww. He can try to fight his feelings for Bella, but we all know that they're meant to be together. Don't bet against Alice, right?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review if you are so inclined…We love hearing from you guys.**

**See ya' tomorrow.**


	17. Itchy

**We've appreciated all of the reviews on our ****Spring Break**** Special! All of the story alerts and favorite author designations are making this all worthwhile, too.**

**This chapter is a little short, but a lot happens as Bella gets more deeply ingrained in the LaVerrot Community. **

**Thanks to DeeDreamer and Multicoloured Eyes for their encouragement and their beta skills. Their investment in this story has been incredible. **

**Twilight belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer****. My lust for Edward belongs to me.**

**p.s. I hope the way this chapter ends makes you mad enough to come raging back for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

**Itchy**

**BPOV**

Sunday, March 14, 2010

Gooey, sticky black chunks crusted my eyelashes together and prevented me from opening my eyes to what had the potential to be a promising day, my third day at LaVerrot Estates.

_Woo-hoo!_

Unfortunately, I was too tired after Saturday night's reception to take a shower and fell right into bed-makeup, hairspray and all-leaving me with this mess on Sunday morning. I literally felt my way into the bathroom and groped until I found the shower faucet. Once I was under the pelting stream of hot water, it felt like heaven to scrub off all the makeup. A healthy handful of conditioner undid the stress my hair was under after leaving so much hairspray and mousse in it all night. After about 20 minutes, I decided it was easily one of the best showers I hadever had. At least I didn't need to do any bikini line preparation for swimming with Angela and Alice today, after my misadventures in shaving yesterday.

I went to the kitchen and poured a cup of the hot tea Mom kept harping on about, and grabbed a banana. The chaise in my bedroom called out to me loud and clear, beckoning me to stretch out and continue _To Kill A Mockingbird_. Jem and Scout stood outside Miss Maudie's house as it burned. Jem comforted his sister and kept her safe as the men of the town worked in vain to save the house. She allowed him to do this, cultivating his growing feelings of maturity. As Angela related it, that picture fit for Edward and Alice, each fulfilling the needs of the other without question.

At about 12:30, the doorbell rang. It was too early for Alice and Angela, so I stayed in my room. A few minutes later, Phil called me to the den. I slid my favorite bookmark-it featured a picture of a really hot British actor-into the book and followed the sounds of men's voices until I saw Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber standing in our den.

"Good afternoon, Isabella," Mr. Cheney began, rising up and down on his tiptoes with his hands clasped together like he was about to begin an important speech. "Community spirit is very important to us at LaVerrot. As you may have noticed in your short time here, everyone has a 'job' that helps us to provide many important services to our community members."

"This is important to our mission to be as self-sustaining as possible," Dr. Weber added.

"Yes, sir. Angela explained this to me." Maybe that would earn her some brownie points with her father. I noticed Mr. Cheney's nostrils flare at the sound of my voice.

_Damn. I'll keep my mouth shut, then._

"Then, I will not explain that concept further. You met Dr. and Mrs. Hale last evening, correct?" Dr. Weber queried. He didn't appear to be phased by the mention of his daughter's name.

"Yes, sir."

_No reaction…they seem to like two-word answers better_.

"Excellent. Apparently you made quite an impression on him and he has requested that you work with him in the hydroponics research lab. During school, you'll work two hours a day, three days per week, possibly more, depending on the efficiency of your research," Dr. Weber continued. "While you have spring break, he'll require some orientation time with you. We've scheduled a meeting between the two of you tomorrow morning at nine at the greenhouse. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir."

_This doesn't sound like a venue for questions_.

"Dr. Hale enjoys widespread respect from his colleagues around the world. I hope you appreciate the magnitude of this opportunity, among others, that has been extended to you," Mr. Cheney added. "He'll e-mail the specifics to you this afternoon."

"Thank you, sir," I answered demurely.

_Three words. I hope that wasn't offensive_.

With his curt nod, I could tell that I was dismissed-in my own home no less. It seemed clear to me that either Mr. Cheney didn't think I was worthy of living here, or he was expecting something of me one day. Neither situation bode well for me.

I performed a subtle about-face and went back to my room, listening intently for the closing of the front door. About fifteen minutes later, Mom waltzed (I swear she did) into my room. "Honey, what a prime assignment! _I_ just get to work in the commissary, but _you'll_ be working with a leading scientist! You only talked to Dr. Hale for a minute or two. What'd you say that impressed him so?"

It didn't seem like much of a conversation at the time, but I related the brief exchange to her. "In the botany class I had last summer, I wrote a paper on hydroponic cultivation and cited his research. It's just something that's interesting to me." She wouldn't understand the science behind it, so I didn't explain it.

"I'd hoped this would be a good move for you! You have this good job now and it looks like you're getting some friends. Maybe next, you'll meet a boy," she said hopefully.

Mr. Cheney's subtle threat, intimidation or whatever it was, had flown right past Mom.

"I do appreciate the opportunity to work with Dr. Hale and I realize it could influence my future," I answered almost mechanically before taking a deep breath. "I have to tell you that I'm relieved to finally meet some girls who are nice and normal. After last term, I was kind of doubtful about everything. But Mom, let's not talk about me and boys. It'll happen, but it might take some time."

"But Edward, he...," Mom started, and I cut her off sharply. There was no reason for her to hope or speculate about him.

"But Edward, nothing. Nothing is all there is with him. Please, I don't want to talk about him anymore." I turned my back to her and gathered what I needed for swimming. When I heard Mom's hand on my doorknob, I remembered something from last night that still bothered me. I hated to bring up Edward again, but I needed to know. "Mom, last night when Esme introduced me to Edward, she said it didn't go like she dreamed it would. What did she mean?"

"Oh, you caught that. Esme is a very vivid dreamer and her dreams extend to and include all of the important parts of her life. She sometimes gets her best ideas from dreams. Maybe it's just a parlor trick of some kind, but a surprising number of her dreams do come true," she explained. "Maybe she's just that intuitive."

"So, you're saying that she dreamed about introducing Edward and me. That's just crazy. She didn't even know what I looked like."

"Well, honey, that's not entirely true," she said sheepishly.

"What do you mean 'not entirely true'?"

"I showed her some pictures of you."

I shook my head and quirked my top lip at her.

"Strangely enough, Esme's little talent isn't the truly odd thing," Mom said in a leading way.

"Oh, there's more?"

"Don't say anything to Alice, because Esme says her talent frightens her; but, on occasion, Alice dreams about the future and more often than not, the dreams come true."

_What kind of place is this_?

"Believe me, I won't say anything to her." Now, I regretted taking the bait and asking about Esme. "I need to get ready to go," I said, trying to encourage her to leave the room. I shut the door behind her and headed to the bathroom to put my hair in a braid, apply sunscreen and pack my bathing suit, a couple of towels and some flip flops.

x x x

The doorbell rang as I stood in the kitchen getting a bottle of water to add to my bag. It was Angela. "Hi, Bella. Alice'll meet us there. Are you ready?" I told her that I was and we left in her golf cart.

"Your dad and Mr. Cheney were over earlier. They said I'm going to work in the greenhouse with Dr. Hale," I told her while looking out at the perfectly groomed lawns.

"Dad said that Dr. Hale specifically asked if you could do research with him. He's brilliant, you know, the really cerebral type. Sometimes he can't see beyond the leaves and the dirt. Despite his super-focused nature, he's much more organized than you usually see in the truly scientific people. I guess he has no choice but to be organized, with all the commitments he has here, at UDub and at Volterra Academy," Angela explained.

"I'm looking forward to it, but I was kind of surprised that your dad and Mr. Cheney came over and made such a formal announcement about it. It seemed strange that everything-the hours, duties, location and orientation-were already decided. Not that I would have, but what if I had said I didn't want to do it?" I asked.

"I can't say. I don't remember _anyone_ refusing them _anything_. I know I don't," Angela said nervously. "Oh look! Alice is pulling up to the pool now. Isn't her timing great?"

_Hmmm, her dad makes her nervous. I wonder if he's as intimidating at home as he was the two times I encountered him._

"Hi!" Alice called as we pulled up. She looked like a movie star with her dark glasses, wide-brimmed hat and silk scarf. As we entered the aquatics center, Alice said, "I asked Rosalie to come, but she said she had to meet her major professor and help him grade final exams today."

That was fine with me. I didn't know her at all, but I had the distinct impression that she didn't like me.

"Now Bella, I hope you won't let Rosalie's less than friendly looks last night influence you into thinking that she doesn't like you. I think she's been under a little pressure lately, with school and everything," Alice chimed. I just shook my head and gave her a little bit of a smile, following them into the ladies dressing room.

_How does she answer my thoughts like that?_

We changed into bathing suits and I was honestly a little relieved to change, because my bra strap was bothering my shoulder.

"How cold will the water be?" I asked.

"It'll be 80 degrees. They try to maintain that temperature all year-not too warm in the summer, not too cool in the winter," Alice said.

We set our towels on some teak tables and chairs next to the pool. I looked around and was glad to see that we were the only ones here right now. Alice and Angela started putting on sunscreen, so I followed their example methodically.

"What's Edward doing today?" Angela asked Alice.

"Since the break-in at the office, he was reassigned to do inventory at the commissary. He has to fill in all of the inventory charts by hand. They told him the computer program has been down. He's fuming," Alice giggled.

"That sucks. I'm glad I'm not him right now," Angela agreed. "Have you heard anything else about the break-in?"

_Break-in. That's a little strange with all of the security measures I see here._

"No. Everyone is tight-lipped about it. Edward and Dad started in about it at breakfast a few days after it happened, but no one at home has mentioned it since," Alice explained. "Edward was pretty pissed, because they made _him_ clean up the mess _they_ left after the office was moved."

_They_?

"Yeah, Dad and Mr. Cheney have had several major sessions since then. Cheney shows up on the front steps and Dad follows him into the office like they're two dogs in heat," Angela said, laughing hysterically at her imagery. "I don't remember the last time Cheney was at our house this many times in such a short period of time."

"You aren't worried, are you?" Alice asked, looking at Angela a bit more intensely.

"Worried? No. You know more about what goes on around here than I do. Dad doesn't share anything with us unless it is absolutely necessary. And then, it is strictly 'need to know,'" Angela said as she stood up and approached the pool. She did a perfect dive into the eight-foot section of the pool. Alice followed, so I did, too. My dive wasn't nearly as perfect as theirs.

We started with some slow laps. I hadn't used my arm muscles for more than carrying books lately, so I knew I might pay for this tomorrow. I wished the water wasn't this warm, because for some odd reason, my skin felt irritated and kind of raw. If the water was a few degrees cooler, it would feel better.

After a few more laps, we moved down to the four-foot section. Alice got out of the pool, turned on some music and hopped back in. Angela stood behind her at an angle, so I did the same on the opposite side. Alice began some stretching exercises which we mimicked, Angela more gracefully than me. 

_I don't remember this bathing suit griping my back like this._

Alice's moves steadily became more complicated and my clumsiness gene kicked in. I got water up my nose and started coughing. Thankfully, saline burned less than chlorine.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice stopped her stretches and swam over to me.

"Yeah," I said between coughs.

_This is so embarrassing._

"Your face is all red, maybe you should get out of the pool," she said, waiting for my reply. I shook my head in the affirmative between coughs. She took me by the arm and then stopped. "Bella, why is your arm so hot?" She looked down at my body under the water. "Why are you so red? Let's get you out of the pool now." Angela climbed up the side of the pool and had my towel waiting when we stepped out.

"Are you allergic to something? You have hives all over you!" Alice exclaimed.

"No," I said, still coughing.

_I've never itched like this in all my life! Am I wheezing?_

"Do you have asthma?" Alice asked with almost nurse-like efficiency. I shook my head no.

_Now, I really can't breathe_.

"Alice, she's wheezing like crazy!" Angela said, as she rapidly gathered all of our belongings.

"Let's go see Dad. _Now_. I'll call Mom so they can meet us at the clinic." Alice pulled out her phone as she led the way to the door.

I couldn't stand the touch of the towel on my skin. "No. Take me home," I said between coughs. "I'll…go to…the E.R.," I gasped.

"Oh no, you won't. My dad, Dr. Cullen, always takes care of us and you're no exception. He has anything you'll need," Alice said, taking charge of the situation.

Alice drove the golf cart and Angela sat in the back seat with me. I didn't know which was worse: the burning itch of every square inch of my skin or the difficulty breathing. On another day, it would have been Alice's driving-she scared the hell out of me with her speed and sharp turns.

As the golf cart approached the Community Center, the door opened and Dr. Cullen was there waiting for Alice's makeshift ambulance to come to a stop. When I stepped out of the cart, the itching and the wheezing were nothing compared to the wave of dizziness that overwhelmed me.

I saw the outline of Dr. Cullen's blonde hair, but not his face, as it was nothing but darkness. I guess he was the one who caught me as I fell to the concrete below. In the shadows, I heard Alice yell for Esme.

Then, nothing.

**Sorry for the cliffie. Edward will tell you the rest of the story next Thursday.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	18. Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks for returning to Pure Revelations! **

**We had a big surge in readers last week thanks in part to GinnyW31. She tweeted about PR and our numbers went through the roof. Thanks Ginny! Thanks to all of you who are spreading the word about our little story. We would LOVE to know how you heard about PR—drop us a PM or a review and let us know.**

**Some of you are pretty spot-on with your theories about LaVerrot. Keep up the good work…hints are everywhere.**

**As always, we have to thank our betas DeeDreamer and Multicolouredeyes. You guys keep us in check and encourage us to keep writing. Thanks just doesn't cover it. BTW- Dee does a Sunday Sinday posting of fic recs on Random Acts of Rob…if you haven't visited this site-go now. It's pretty awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer dreamed of Edward and Bella and wrote a wonderful, vanilla story. We're excited to start adding some flavor to her characters **

**Sorry for the cliffie at the end of Chapter 17. You're about to find out what happened…after Edward gets scolded by his mommy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**Aftermath**

EPOV

Sunday, March 14, 2009

As I get out of the shower, I hear a tapping sound coming from my bedroom. I quickly wrap a towel around my waist and open the bathroom door to see where it's coming from. It doesn't take long to realize that someone's gently knocking on my bedroom door.

_It's obviously not Alice—she wouldn't bother to knock._

"Who is it?" I yell.

"Edward, it's Mom. Can I come in?" I hear her call from the hall.

"Um…sure, Mom. I'm just gettin' outta the shower, so give me a minute."

I duck back into the bathroom to dry off and try to tame my hair—yeah, that's a lost cause. I throw on some sweats and a t-shirt, turn on some music, and open my bedroom door for her.

Her smile fades and a look of concern spreads across her youthful face when she sees me.

"Edward, sweetheart, you look terrible. Are you sick?" she says as she brings one hand up to cradle my cheek. She moves the other hand to my forehead and checks for a fever. When she's satisfied that I don't have an elevated temperature, she runs her thumb across my cheek and scans the dark circles under my red-rimmed eyes.

"Honey, you look exhausted. Is something wrong?"

I know I look like hell because I didn't sleep at all last night—not a wink—but, I can't tell her that. It would trigger an onslaught of questions that I'm not ready to answer.

"I'm okay, Mom. I just stayed up too late last night…you know, with the party and all…." I shrug my shoulders and let the end of my statement kind of linger in the air.

"Well, Edward," she begins, "I actually came up here to talk to you about the party."

Her expression changes from one of concern to one of determination; I can tell that I'm about to catch hell. I step around her and close the door to give us some semblance of privacy before she lays into me.

_Just shut up and take it like a man. You knew this was coming._

"I'm really disappointed that you didn't make much of an appearance last night. Several people asked about you, and I was embarrassed to tell them that I didn't know where you were. This was a very important community event, and you just blew it off. You didn't even meet the guests of honor, Renee and Phil. Not to mention the fact that you were completely _rude_ to Isabella." When she says the word "rude," she pokes me—hard—in the center of the chest with her dainty, yet formidable, index finger.

_Ouch. That's gonna leave a bruise._

Her voice steadily gets louder as she continues to berate me. "Now, I can understand that you didn't want to hang around with us all night, and I realize that there are 'issues' that need to be resolved between you and some of the community leaders, but, really, Edward, did you have to act so…so…snobbish? I didn't raise you to behave like that. First I see you strutting…

_Strutting? I wasn't fucking strutting…was I?_

"...down the stairs like a pompous a-s-s…

_Did she just spell ass?_

"…and then you basically shun Bella. Bless her heart…she stumbled into you because she got tangled up in her own two feet, and then you pushed her away like she had leprosy or something. You acted like she wasn't even worth a minute of your time. The poor girl was already a nervous wreck before you showed up, but, after your little display, she got even more upset…

_That's not what happened. I wasn't being a prick, I just had to—_

"You made her cry. She tried to hide it, but I saw her tears. I told her that you would probably come back and apologize, but, you never did. In fact, I didn't see you again for the rest of the night."

_Fuck. I made my Bella cry. I _am_ an a-s-s._

She takes a deep breath and blows it out through her nose in exasperation as she crosses her arms over her chest and purses her lips into a thin, straight line.

_She's really pissed at me…and kinda scary._

"Well, Edward, what do you have to say for yourself?"

From the look on her face, I know I better come up with something to explain myself. I shrug my shoulders and suck in a breath, but, before I can utter a single syllable, she starts in on me again.

_Damn. Mama Bear's on a roll._

"You know, son, I'm not sure what to make of your recent change in attitude. You've been acting _abnormal_ for months. You're rude, evasive, and secretive...what's going on, Edward?"

All of a sudden, _confrontational Mom_ changes into _worried Mom_. I can see tears forming in her eyes as her bottom lip starts to tremble. Her voice is shaky when she asks, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

_Shit. First, I made Bella cry…and now I've made my mom cry. Bravo, asshole._

I'm completely thrown off by Mom's rapid mood swings, but I can tell that she needs a hug. Like a vet approaching an injured animal, I move toward her cautiously. After all, I'm not sure if she'll welcome my touch or lash out at me again. As I draw near, her shoulders relax and she opens her stance so that I can embrace her.

As soon as her loving arms wrap around my waist, I'm overcome with emotion. I suddenly realize that _I_ need to be comforted, too. My sleepless night and inner turmoil have taken a toll on my strength; all at once, my problems are heavy on my shoulders and knotted in my chest. I take in a slow, deep breath in an attempt to ease the sensation as I squeeze her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whisper.

She pats my back and rocks us gently back and forth. "I'm just so worried about you, baby. I'm your mom. Don't you realize that I _know_ when something's wrong with you? I sense it. I see it. It haunts my dreams."

She's practically begging me to open up to her. The question is: can I do that? There's no way in hell I can tell her about my plans to leave, but, maybe I can explain just a _little_ bit of my "history" with Bella. When she hears what her poor boy's been through, she'll understand that I wasn't trying to be a complete asshole at the party. Hopefully, she'll cut me some slack when she realizes that I was just scared and overwhelmed by the situation. I _need_ her on my side. I _want_ her to understand. I _have_ to do this.

I grab her hands and lead her over to my bed to sit down. I put my arm around her petite shoulders and give her a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, Mom. I have to tell you something…"

**XXX**

I didn't _intend_ to tell her about my fight with the douchebag who chased Bella near the library. I didn't _intend_ to tell her all the details of the chemistry lab accident. I didn't _intend_ to tell her that I'd been completely infatuated with Bella since the moment I laid eyes on her. It just all came pouring out without my consent. My need to simply tell Mom that "I like Bella" turned into an uncontrolled, fifteen-minute spiel of Bella-babble.

So, now I'm sitting here trying to act as if I didn't just pour my heart out to my mommy like some…girly-man.

_Ugh! Fuck me and my big mouth._

I shake my head in defeat. "Mom, I don't even know this girl…but she's all I can think about. I've _never_ felt like this before and it scares the shi-...crap out of me."

She grabs me forcefully and pulls my head down to her chest and starts rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

_What am I, five years old?_

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so relieved. I knew there was a valid reason for your strange behavior," she coos.

_Now she's stroking my head like I'm her lap dog._

"Honey, I've been so worried about you. Thank you for confiding in me. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She releases me from her choke-hold and pulls my face up to meet hers. When our eyes meet, I can see the pure joy radiating from her. Hell, she's practically glowing.

As she cradles my cheeks between her soft hands, she reassures, "It's okay to be confused and overwhelmed when it comes to first lo-...when you like someone. I have a feeling that things will change now that she's living here in LaVerrot. You can get to know her now."

I nod in agreement even though her words make my skin crawl. As far as I'm concerned, Bella's presence in LaVerrot is _not_ a cause to celebrate. I would rather lo-.., I mean, _like _her from afar and know that she's safely living on the "outside," than have her stay here in this prison just so we can date. I don't want this existence for her.

I realize that Mom's still staring at me with the oddest expression. It's like a combination of compassion, surprise, and restrained delight.

"Listen, Mom. I just need some time to adjust to everything. Please…just…don't say anything about this, okay? Alice knows a little bit, but I don't want to be a topic of discussion—"

"Sweetheart, you can trust me. I won't say a word about any of this to anyone, not even your Dad…and, Edward, you know that my door is always open when you need to talk, right?"

I gently pry myself away from her and nod. "Yeah, Mom. Thanks for understanding."

She gets up and places a motherly kiss on my cheek. "You're welcome, honey…now, I'm heading down to start breakfast. I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

I smile and give her a little nod as she heads out the door.

As the door closes behind her, I can only hope that I didn't just make a huge mistake.

**XXX**

After our "Cullen Family Sunday Breakfast," I decide to go back upstairs and take a nap before I'm expected at the commissary for inventory. My belly's full and my body's on the verge of a complete shut-down as I drag my ass up the stairs to my room. I stumble through the door and collapse on the bed. I don't even have the energy to take off my clothes. The last thing I remember thinking is:

_Sleep…must sleep._

I have no idea how long I've been asleep when the shrill ring of my cell phone awakens me. I fumble around to turn it off, but, in my drowsy state, I hit _**answer**_ instead of _**end**_.

I'm about to hang it up when I hear Alice screaming at me through the speaker. "Hello?…Edward, are you there?"

Her frantic, screeching voice has me wide awake in an instant. "What the hell, Alice? Stop scre—"

"It's Bella…she's having an allergic reaction or something! She's not breathing right! I'm taking her to the clinic... "

At the mention of Bella's name, I jump up and fly out the door. "Fuck! I'm on way. Where's Dad?"

Her voice is strained and I can tell that she's totally freaking out. "I called him. He's there…or…on his way…please, Edward…I'm not sure—"

I'm already sprinting down the driveway when I interrupt her. "Everything's going to be okay, Alice. Just get her to the clinic. I'm on my way."

"Hurry, Edward. Please hurry."

I'm fast—really fast—so I make it to the Community Center Clinic in record time. I see Alice pulling up in the golf cart with Angela and Bella.

My heart's in my throat as I see Bella exit the cart.

_Damn! What happened to her?_

I'm about to offer to help Bella to the door when her body goes completely limp and she starts falling forward. I reach out and catch her around the waist just before her head hits the concrete.

_Shit, that was close! Thank God I was right behind her. _

"Dad!" I yell in a panic.

He rushes to my side and helps me maneuver her limp form from the sidewalk. She's dead weight as I lift her tiny body up and pull her into my chest. Her head falls back and I can hear labored breathing as her eyes roll back in her head.

Mom holds the door open and rushes us in. As our frantic entourage races down the hall toward the clinic, I re-position her to better support her head. Once she's secure, I lean over and whisper, "You're going to be fine, love. Just hang in there. We're almost there." I realize that my soothing words are just as much for _me_ as they are for _her_.

When we finally make it to the clinic, I charge into the room. I can't explain why, but a sense of calm takes hold of me as soon as I pass through the clinic door. By the time I put Bella down on the stretcher, I'm already on auto-pilot.

_I guess all the stupid "drills" we've had over the years actually did serve a purpose._

Alice and Esme hover nearby as Dad starts an IV and I hook up the machine that will measure her blood pressure, pulse, and oxygen level. I'm getting the oxygen tank and mask ready for use when the monitor starts beeping.

_Oh shit! Her oxygen level's low…like, really low._

I give Dad a worried look and point to the number on the monitor. He just nods and continues working on my Bella. He administers some medications through her IV while I get the nebulizer ready. I'm in awe as I watch him in "doctor mode." He's cool and collected as he works to save her life all by himself. Hell, he hasn't even broken a sweat.

_I may not agree with everything he does, but one thing's for sure…he's a damn good doctor._

After a couple of minutes—that seem like hours—Bella finally starts to come around. Mom, Angela, and Alice rush to her side, so I retreat and let them take over. As I lean against the back wall to watch and decompress, I see Mom wipe Bella's forehead with a cloth to soothe her. They also place several ice packs on her red, irritated skin. It takes a few minutes, but Bella finally recovers to the point that she can speak and answer some of Dad's questions.

As they try to figure out what could have caused her allergic reaction, I breathe a sigh of relief. It seems that the crisis is over.

_Thank God she's alright._

I listen to their conversation and think about all the bad things that have happened to Bella in recent months. It makes me wonder what else this poor girl has been through. She really does seem to have shitty luck.

_What would've happened if Alice hadn't been with her today?_

_She could've…_

I can't let my mind go there, especially when I might finally have a chance to…possibly…maybe…hopefully…truly…make her mine.

My hands start to shake and my heart beats out of my chest as the thought of ever losing her grips my soul.

_I can't let that happen._

After a few minutes, Carlisle tells Bella to rest and gathers us to talk. I'm a little shaky as I approach the group, so Dad pats me on the back to reassure me.

_He must think I'm shaking because of the stress from the medical emergency. He can't know that my anxiety stems from the fear of losing Bella. Can he? Did Mom tell him?_

I glance at my mom to see if she looks guilty—she doesn't, at all.

She gives me a small smile as Dad says with a sigh of relief, "Whew. That was a close call, but I think Isabella's going to make a full recovery."

As Mom grabs my hand and gives it a quick squeeze of encouragement, Dad continues, "Angela…Alice, I want you ladies to think about what happened today and let me know if you remember anything else that could have caused Bella's allergic reaction. In the meantime, I think we should keep this incident to ourselves. LaVerrot has had enough drama in recent weeks. Let's remember that she's new here and seems a little shy. She might be embarrassed if she thought people were talking about her. That being said, let's not speak of this situation outside of this room."

He scans each face to ensure that we understand. "Agreed?"

We all nod in unison.

While the others continue to talk, I glance at Bella a few times to make sure she's still doing okay. Her skin color seems to be returning to normal and her breathing is steady. It's such a relief to see her recover so quickly.

When I look up once more, our eyes meet.

_Busted!_

She looks away hastily, but I can see a blush spread across her cheeks.

_Now that's definitely a sign of improvement._

The impromptu "staff" meeting breaks up when Angela walks over to talk to Bella. I watch their interaction and realize that she and Angela must have become fast friends. They speak quietly for a few minutes before Angela gently squeezes her hand and leaves.

_It seems I'm not the only one who already cares about Bella._

Once Angela's gone, I continue to keep an eye on Bella while trying to look busy. I notice Bella fidgeting with the ice packs and squirming around on the stretcher—which is raised precariously high off the floor. She obviously needs some help, but Mom and Alice haven't noticed because they're still in a deep discussion with my dad.

_Should I take matters into my own hands and go help her?_

I run my hand through my hair as I nervously glance back and forth between my family and my Bella.

My inner voice, which is telling me to "grow a pair," is interrupted when I see Bella try to sit up. I quickly realize that if I don't do something, she's going to flounder right off the stretcher. Without another thought, I rush to her side.

"Here, let me help you," I whisper in her ear.

I quickly remove the ice packs and raise the head of the bed a few degrees. I then gently lower the stretcher closer to the ground. I notice that she's positioned awkwardly in the bed, so I walk around to the head of stretcher to help her get into a more comfortable position. I gently put my hands under her arms to pull her up toward the head of the bed.

I instantly feel a hum of electricity course through my body as my skin touches hers.

_And…oh shit! Did my hands just graze her tits? _

I look down at Bella and realize that she's in a swimsuit. How did I _not_ notice that before? As my eyes wander across the expanse of skin, I realize that she's covered in chill bumps…and…her nipples are…um, yeah.

_Oh. My. God. Please, please, please…no._

_This can't be happening._

_Oh, but it is, Cullen…the python's been jolted awake. _

I'm truly mortified when I look down and see the situation developing below. The sweats that I threw on in haste this morning are doing nothing to hide my emerging hard on, and, since I just lowered the stretcher, Bella's head is right at my crotch.

_Fuck! If she turns her head, my dick's gonna' smack her in the face. What the hell am I supposed to do? _

I glance frantically at my family to see if they're looking our way—they're not—before I turn by body slightly and try to discretely adjust myself with one hand. I leave my other hand on Bella's shoulder to kinda block my covert actions.

_Shit! There's no hiding this monstrosity._

Just as I'm about to remove my hand from her shoulder and run away _again_, Bella looks up at me with her sweet, innocent eyes and whispers, "Thanks. That's a lot better."

Thankfully, from our current positions, my "problem" is out of her line of sight. I want to talk to her, but I have to figure out a way to do that without revealing said problem. I look down at her over my left shoulder and I'm immediately drawn into her gaze yet again. I notice that her eyelids are a little puffy and red, but she's still the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon.

I'm also acutely aware of the fact that I'm a sick, twisted fuck to have a stiffy when she's so sick and frail. Seriously, she almost died, and I'm standing here palming my crotch like some peep-show freak. I've got to do something to get the python under control.

_Stand. The. Fuck. Down…you depraved dick. Please._

I take a step back and around the stretcher, maintaining eye contact as I move. I also leave my hand on her shoulder because it will kinda shield the python from her view, I hope.

As I settle into my new stance, I finally respond, "You're welcome, Bella. You know, you really scared the hell out of us. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I must have passed out when I got out of the golf cart. I don't remember."

I'm entranced by her stare and the constant purr across my skin as we talk about everything that happened during this, her most recent emergency. The delinquent in my pants is calm again, so I'm able to relax a little and just talk to Bella.

After a few minutes, I look down at the hand that rests on her shoulder. I stare at our point of contact to see if I can visualize anything that could be causing the buzz that I feel between us. I see nothing but my skin touching her skin. It's surreal.

_I can't believe I am actually standing here with Bella...touching her._

As she thanks me again for helping her, I look at her face and see tears forming.

_Oh shit! I can't handle it if she starts crying. Fix this._

I glance up to see if Mom, Dad, and Alice are still talking before I lean down over Bella. I place my hand on her cheek and bring my face close to hers.

_My God she's beautiful. I just want to…no. Not now._

I position my lips next to her ear and whisper, "Bella, I'm just glad that you're doing better. Dad says that you'll make a full recovery."

As my upper body hovers over her tiny form, I vow to do whatever it takes to protect her and keep her safe. It also dawns on me that no one has talked to her about keeping this incident a secret. I need to make sure she doesn't mention this to _anyone_. I certainly don't want it to get back to Cheney or Weber because they could possibly use it against her somehow. After Cheney's reaction to Bella last night, I don't trust him at all when it comes to her.

I'm surrounded by her intoxicating scent as I continue to speak softly into her ear. "Bella, we need to keep this whole ordeal a secret for now…I mean, just don't talk to anyone else about it, okay?

I lift my head slightly and look at her to gauge her reaction. I would expect her to argue with me or ask me "why," however, she just furrows her brows slightly and asks, "What about my mom?"

"No, not even her. Please, just trust me on this. It's for your safety."

As I rise back up to a standing position, she closes her eyes and nods her head slightly. I'm preparing to further explain my request when I see Dad swiftly approaching.

_That's my cue to leave…like, now._

I turn on my heels and walk to meet him. I feel bad for just walking away from Bella, but I don't want Dad around when I'm talking to her. As naïve as he is about _some_ things, I'm not sure I can mask my feelings well enough to fool even _him_. It's better to sneak away than to risk exposure

When we come together, he pats my shoulder and says, "Thanks, son. I'll take it from here."

I nod an okay and start to walk over to the work station. I bend down to pick an ice pack up off the floor and hear Dad tell Bella that she'll need a shower to wash off the sunscreen.

_Naked Bella? Here? _

There's no possible way for me to function with _that_ image in my head, so I stand up quickly and rush out of the clinic, tossing the ice pack in the trash as I go.

As the cold pack hits the bottom of the can with a thud, a thought occurs: I should've kept it for the raging case of blue balls that's in my imminent future.

**XXX**

In an effort to avoid the discomfort that's sure to develop down below, I run home for a quick shower and stroke.

After I'm satisfied that the problem is abated for now, I head to the commissary where my afternoon will be filled by the mind numbing task of inventory.

_I hope it will take my mind off of Bella…and her swimsuit…and her heaving breasts…and her…nipples._

No such luck. This asinine job requires no concentration, so my mind is free to dwell on her. Even the heavy music of Hinder coming through my ear buds can't remove her. If anything, the steady beat and explicit lyrics make my blood pump wildly as the python twitches to the beat.

_Okay. Song change required! Maybe some Kenny G to calm the serpent? Oh, wait. I don't have that shit on my iPod._

I keep picturing her laid bare, well almost bare, on the stretcher with her dark blue swimsuit hugging tight against every curve of her luscious body. At first, I thought she was wearing a one-piece suit, but as she moved around, the hem of the top started to ride up revealing a thin strip of skin between the tank top and the bottoms. Her flushed skin from the allergic reaction _should_ have been enough to tame the beast, but it didn't.

Even though I should feel completely disgusted with myself for lusting after her when she was clearly recovering from something traumatic, I don't. In my time here, I've realized that my reaction to Bella's hotness took place _after_ she started to recover. Hell, I didn't even notice that she was in a swimsuit until I went over to help her.

_That's not so bad, right?_

_Who am I kidding?_ _I'm still a sicko. I'm sure she would think I'm a pervert if she could read my mind._

I'm walking aisle by aisle counting stack after stack—and daydreaming—when someone grabs my shoulder.

"What the hell?"

I yank the ear buds out and flip around to see who's there. As my heart flip flops in my chest, I see my Dad standing there with a smile on his face.

_Over react much, Cullen?_

"Oh…hey, Dad. You scared the bejebus out of me," I bark. I run my hand down my face before I ask defensively, "So, what brings you into the commissary? Are you checking up on me or something?"

He continues to smile with this weird look on his face before he places his hand on my shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. He looks in my eyes and says, "I'm so proud of you, son. I observed you today during the crisis with Bella, and I saw a compassion and maturity that I haven't seen in a while...

_Is that a compliment or a dig?_

"...You took charge of the situation and jumped in there to take care of her with composed passion. Only after she began to improve did you show any signs of anxiety. Your behavior today only reinforces what I've always known; you're going to make a wonderful doctor in a few years."

_Wow. A sincere compliment from the warden? Who would've thunk it?_

As he continues to gaze at me with pride, I glance at the floor briefly, unable to hold his stare. I shake my head and let out a humorless chuckle before I look back at him. "Thanks, Dad, but I was completely freaked out by the whole situation. I was watching you acting all calm and collected—wondering how you kept it together. I don't know if I can handle that kind of pressure day after day. You're giving me too much credit." I break eye contact again and look off over his shoulder—a little embarrassed by my disclosure.

He shakes his head and laughs. "And _you_ don't give me enough credit to trust _my_ observations. I've trained and mentored new physicians for over fifteen years, Edward. I can recognize the qualities that are required to be not _only_ a successful clinician, but _also_ a caring and intuitive one. I saw those qualities today. Didn't you notice that your mom and the girls cleared the way for you to go to work on Bella? Your very presence commanded the situation without barking a _single_ order. Did you see the trust in Bella's eyes when you went over to comfort her? Don't sell yourself short, son." He pauses briefly before adding, "Your Mom and I are very proud of you, Edward."

_I can't believe the great Carlisle Cullen is complimenting me. _

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate your encouragement."

_At least now I know that he didn't see the boner I was sporting…'cause I can guarantee this conversation would have been a lot different if he had._

He pats me on the shoulder again before leaving me to finish my chore.

_Edward Cullen, future MD, doing the job of a flunky and fantasizing about how his patient would look naked…not good, Cullen. Not good at all._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll hear from Bella next week.**

**As always…thanks for reading. See ya' next week.**

**C&U**


	19. Reactions to Lots of Things

**A/N: Last week, you got a little python action. Do you ever find yourself wondering if it's a baby python, a teenage python…?**

**This week, you get to find out how Bella reacts and I'll warn you that there is a good bit of medical jargon in this chapter. I've tried to write this scene so that it is understandable for those without medical experience, yet totally plausible to those who like their medical dramas to be by the book. **

**As Pure Revelations progresses, it is important that Bella trust Edward's family, and this chapter forms the basis for that trust. **

**We've appreciated the guidance from out betas DeeDreamer and Multicoloured Eyes.**

**We've also appreciated that Stephenie Meyer created the Twilight world, so that we could have some excitement in our lives.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and we try to respond to each one.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**Reacting…To Lots of Things**

BPOV

Sunday, March 14, 2009

The stick of an IV needle in my left arm brought me back around.

_Where am I? _

_How the hell...? _

_What's that on my face?_

I found myself in a clinic-type room with some kind of complicated oxygen mask on my face. When I tried to grab it with my right hand, Esme gently grasped my hand and told me that I would be okay, but I needed to leave the mask alone. I turned my head back toward Dr. Cullen and his needle. When I saw him hand gold and purple-topped tubes full of my blood to Alice, I got nauseated. Between the itching, the wheezing, the nausea and now the blood, I wasn't sure I would make it.

_This is bad enough. Please don't let me throw up in front of them_.

Ever intuitive, Esme put an ice-cold washcloth across my forehead, alleviating my nausea.

Dr. Cullen called my name. "Focus for me, Isabella. Are you allergic to any medicines?" I shook my head no. "Good, I'm going to give you eight milligrams of Decadron, fifty milligrams of Benadryl and twenty milligrams of Pepcid in the IV line. I know your heart is racing right now, but try not to worry about it. It'll pass soon. I had to give you an injection of Epinephrine. It works faster than anything else to stop the reaction. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. My breathing was already a little easier and I tried to tell him.

"You're breathing better?" I nodded again. "That's good. We mixed Albuterol and Atrovent and it's being nebulized with high-flow oxygen. We should be able to lower the amount of oxygen you're receiving soon. Your saturation is back up to 95%."

"What was it before?" I managed to ask through the mask. I didn't know what normal was, but it seemed important to know.

"It dropped to 85% briefly. Don't worry about that now, your reaction is turning around nicely," he said in a reassuring way.

Angela and Esme placed ice packs on some of the worst of the hives.

_God, it feels so much better._

"Isabella, have you ever had any kind of allergic reaction, odd rashes, eczema, hives or asthma?" Dr. Cullen asked.

My breathing was much better now, so I lifted the mask away from my face with my right hand to speak. "No. I'm pretty healthy."

"Did you eat anything different today?"

"I had tea and a banana. That's it," I answered. "Oh, I ate some of those granola crackers, too." I knew the crackers didn't cause this. "I've eaten those before," I added. I was feeling progressively better and could say more than a couple of words at a time. I was greatly relieved, because this was one of the scariest things I had ever experienced.

"Good. Now, have you ever had any problems with trees or flowers?" I told him that I had not. "We _must_ sort this out. This is a significant reaction. Have you put anything different on your skin?"

"I took a shower this morning, and I used the same products I've used for the last couple of weeks. Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber came over. Then, I got ready to go swimming," I said.

_The Benadryl must be screwing with my head. Dr. Cullen doesn't care who came to my house._

He noticed my hesitation and indicated that I should continue. "I put on sunscreen and got dressed. We went to the pool and I put on my bathing suit and more sunscreen." I shook my head. That was exactly what had happened. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Then, it hit me_.

"Hey!" I said. Dr. Cullen looked at me intensely. "I never used that sunscreen before. Could that be it?"

"This is the first time you've used it? Did you apply it all over yourself?" he inquired.

"Yes, the first time I put it on. When I reapplied it, I only put it on my face, shoulders and arms." I waited a few seconds, studying his determined blue eyes. "You think that's it, don't you?"

"I think you should be absolutely certain not to use it again until I can investigate this further," he said as he replaced the oxygen mask on my face and then turned his attention to the IV line.

_I have no intention of using it again. That shit is hitting the trash as soon as I get home._

I took a deep breath, glad to finally have some control over myself again.

_I feel so much better_.

"Isabella," he said quietly, "why don't you just rest for a little while." I smiled at him and told him thank you. He patted my right hand gently.

_He really is a nice man. No wonder Mom and Phil trust him so much._

Dr. Cullen gathered Esme, Alice and Angela to him at a workstation in the corner. He waved someone else to the circle. Edward stepped out of the shadows, pale as a ghost. Even from across the room I could tell that he was shaky.

_Has he been here watching the whole time? That's just great. _

Dr. Cullen stood next to Edward and rubbed his back. He was talking to the group, but it was hard to understand everything he said over the hiss of the oxygen. I wanted to remove the mask, but he replaced it over my face just two minutes ago. I didn't want to do something I shouldn't.

_Hell, the man just saved my life_.

I turned my head a little and was able to hear snippets of the conversation. "Let's remember that she's new here…seems a little shy…might be embarrassed if she thought people were talking about her…don't forget that health care privacy laws apply to this situation…let's not speak of this situation outside of this room…"

_I get privacy and all, but Dr. Cullen is serious_.

I noticed that Angela took a couple of tiny steps backward and was fidgeting nervously. She looked my way and smiled when we connected.

"Angela, do you need to go home?" Esme asked.

Angela turned back to the group. "I was supposed to be home about 30 minutes ago to help Isaac with some homework."

"We appreciate your help and she'll be going home soon. You and Alice reacted exactly as you were trained to do," Dr. Cullen told her, but I couldn't hear the rest of what he said.

I felt my heart rate slow even more after I heard him say that I was going home.

As I studied the Cullen family, I noticed that Edward stood more than a foot taller than Alice. The height difference had never been more evident than it was now, as he was situated opposite of her in his family's huddle.

And he was now staring directly at me.

Embarrassed and confused, I broke eye contact with Edward and watched Dr. Cullen, Alice and Esme huddle over what looked like a medical chart.

_He must really think I'm an idiot. I caused him to get hurt in the lab. I fell all over him at the party last night—and now, __**this**__._

My self-flogging session was interrupted as Angela approached the stretcher I was tethered to by various pieces of medical equipment. She gently lifted the oxygen mask away and laid it on a stainless steel stand next to me. Dr. Cullen must have told her to take it off. "Bella, I'm so sorry this happened. I hope you're better tomorrow, so that you won't miss your orientation with Dr. Hale. Maybe I'll see you in the greenhouse."

"Thanks for watching out for me, Angela. I'll see you tomorrow." She squeezed my hand lightly before she turned and left.

_I'm not even hoarse now. That Carlisle is a miracle worker._

Within what felt like seconds after she left, I was suddenly restless and uncomfortable.

_Ugh, I'm freezing. Some of these icepacks need to go._

Between the shivering and the adrenaline-fueled shakes I had, I was getting uncomfortable again. I tried to maneuver myself on the stretcher to dislodge the ice packs. As I pushed up on my right arm, I realized that it felt like jelly under me and I had to lay myself back down. The other arm was useless because of the IV. I guess I should have expected some side effects from the massive amounts of drugs that have been pumped into my system, but I felt so helpless...like a turtle stuck on her back. I continued to struggle on the gurney until I saw Edward rush up next to me.

"Here, let me help you," he whispered in my ear**.** Before I knew it, he removed the ice packs and dropped them into a large basin. He slowly elevated the head of the stretcher just a few degrees and then lowered the entire stretcher smoothly.

_I didn't realize I was this high in the air. _

He positioned himself at the head of the stretcher and slid his cool hands under my shoulders and into my armpits. His strong hands brushed against the sides of my breasts as he effortlessly pulled me up into a more comfortable position_._

_Oh, there's only a bathing suit between us._

I jumped at that thought. Then, a jolt of electricity coursed through my shoulders, across my chest, down my stomach, and to all points south, leaving _all _of my hair standing on end and goosebumps trailing down my legs.

_Oh. My. God._

Was it the medication in my system that intensified the usual flood of electricity I felt with his touch? Or maybe it was simply that my body and mind were overloaded because this was the first time he had actually touched me by choice.

_No one told him to help me. _

_He did it on his own_.

"Thanks," I whispered. "That's a lot better," I said in a stronger voice, as I got lost in the deep pools of emerald green staring at me.

"You're welcome, Bella. You know, you really scared the hell out of us. How are you feeling now?" he asked. His hand never left my right shoulder, maintaining my buzz nicely.

_I love the way he says my name. It sounds like he caresses each letter._

"I'm feeling much better, thanks." I caught my breath. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I must have passed out when I got out of the golf cart. I don't remember."

"Yes, you did and you were out for three or four minutes. It seemed like forever," he said as he stared into my eyes and caused my breath to stutter.

"You've-been here-the whole time?" I felt my composure start to crumble again.

_I can't believe I'm talking to Edward-freaking-Cullen.____And he's been here...taking care of __**me.**_

"Yes. When Alice called**,** we dropped everything and came directly here. Dad provides the emergency medical services for our community and we have periodic drills so we can be prepared for situations like this," he explained.

"I can't thank you enough. All of you literally saved my life." I felt tears gather and threaten to flow over my lashes.

He glanced at the trio standing across the room before he leaned down over the stretcher, bringing his face, his lips close to mine. He gently placed his right hand on my cheek and dropped his lips to my left ear before he said, "Bella, I'm just glad that you're doing better. Dad says you'll make a full recovery...and Bella, we need to keep this whole ordeal a secret for now. I mean, just don't talk to anyone else about it, okay?"

"What about my mom?"

"No, not even her. Please, just trust me on this. It's for your safety." He lifted his head and hand, breaking our contact.

I blinked my eyes hard and shook my head slightly to calm myself before facing him again. When I opened my eyes to ask what he meant, Edward was gone.

_What did he mean about my safety? How did he disappear so quickly? _

_I miss his touch already._

"Bella." I gasped and jumped simultaneously.

_It was just Dr. Cullen_.

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"We need to get all remnants of the sunscreen off your skin. Your reaction will begin again if we don't," he explained.

_Are they going to strip me down here_?

I must have looked pretty appalled, because Carlisle smiled and explained that he would remove the IV so that Alice and Esme could take me to a nearby bathroom. I needed to wash the sunscreen off completely with soap and water. He didn't want me to put the clothes on that I wore to the aquatics center, because they were contaminated with sunscreen. Esme was about my size, so she loaned me some clothes.

I finally figured out that the clinic was in the community center. A full bathroom was conveniently located in the clinic pod. As I placed my feet on the floor, Alice and Esme were instantly on either side of me, prepared for the next disaster, which, thankfully, never came. Esme handed me some linens and advised me not to let the water temperature rise above lukewarm. "The cooler the water temperature is, the less likely you are to start itching again. While you're showering, I'll put a full set of clothes here on the bench outside the shower door. Carlisle wanted me to remind you to wash your hair, too. The products in the shower are the same as those you've been using at home." She pointed to some custom racks holding **VI** shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

"Thanks, Esme. I won't be long," I said.

"Take as long as you need. You must be certain there are no remnants of sunscreen left on your skin. Alice and I will wait outside the door. Just yell if you need something or if you feel weak. We'll be right there," Esme said, smiling sweetly.

The residual itching stopped as soon as I washed off the sunscreen. My skin wasn't even pink anymore.

When I stepped out of the shower, my bathing suit and towel were gone and in their place was a fresh towel and a set of what looked like loose and comfy loungewear and a pair of Crocs.

Alice was standing in the hallway holding the clothes I had left on the shower bench. "I'll wash your bathing suit, towel and other clothes. When you get back from the greenhouse tomorrow, I'll come by and we'll exchange the clothes. We picked up your bottle of sunscreen with your other clothes before we left the pool."

"Okay, thank you," I said.

_These people are thorough_.

"Dad wants to listen to your lungs again. Let's go back to the examining room," Alice said, guiding me back the way I had come. "I'll be waiting for you on the golf cart."

Dr. Cullen listened to my lungs and declared them to be clear. He handed me a thin plastic sleeve with pills inside. "Take the Zyrtec once a day, starting as soon as you get home. There's Tagamet in the bag, too. Take it four times a day. These medications should only be required for three or four days. Call me immediately if you need anything. Alice will give you my cell number."

"When you get home, drink at least 32 ounces of water before you go to bed. Don't get overheated. Try to just rest for the remainder of the day. If you are unable to meet with Dr. Hale tomorrow, you must call me," he directed. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, everything seems clear. I really appreciate all your family has done for me today," I said.

"You're welcome. We're always glad to be of service," he added. I didn't doubt that he meant it sincerely.

Carlisle opened a door leading directly to the outside and a small covered parking area. Alice was waiting for me on the golf cart.

"Can we keep it under 90 miles per hour?" I asked as I sat in the front passenger's seat.

"You didn't like the Alice Cullen Ambulance Service?" she giggled.

"If you had lights and sirens on this thing you'd be dangerous," I told her.

x x x

The rest of the ride home was quiet, as Alice drove the cart at senior citizen speed until we approached my driveway. "Alice, I don't know what I would've done without you. I mean it."

"I'm glad I was there. Dad meant it when he said he wanted you to call if you have a problem. It doesn't matter if it's two in the morning," Alice said, clearly serious.

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary," I said, pausing for just a moment before I said the other important thing I had on my mind. "You know, Edward was really nice today."

_It feels good to say his name_.

"Edward has a golden heart. Sometimes, he works too hard at hiding it," she answered, slowly pulling the cart right up to the door.

Mom and Phil weren't home, so I went straight to the bathroom and took one of the Zyrtec pills that Dr. Cullen gave me. I took off the borrowed clothes and put on a light, but long-sleeved pair of pajamas before setting a big glass of water on the nightstand and crawling into bed. The post-adrenaline rush crash hit me hard and fast.

I awoke about 2 a.m., disoriented and kind of edgy after seven hours of dreamless sleep and, of course, from all the steroids I had earlier. My stomach let out a ferocious growl. I hadn't eaten lunch or supper, so I tiptoed into the darkened kitchen in search of food. I started rooting through the refrigerator and the cabinets like a raccoon rummaging through a trash can, before settling on a container of guacamole and some organic tortilla chips.

_Need something sweet, too. _

I grabbed some honey and almond yogurt and carried my loot back to the bedroom.

I tried to concentrate on my book, but dropped it back on the bedside table after reading the same paragraph five times.

The only thing left to do as I scarfed down guacamole in the night like a starving dog was to think.

Even though the afternoon was terribly scary,Edward claimed the uncontested bright spot. I finally caught a glimpse of the Edward thatEsme, Alice and Angela saw every day.

He was so efficient and attentive. His unexpected touch was intoxicating, but calming at the same time. But, why did he whisper that warning in my ear? I remembered that he looked over at his family before he leaned down to speak to me. Was he hiding his actions from them? How could this allergic reaction impact my "safety"? That _was_ the word he used. Maybe with all the excitement and all the drugs I had on board, I imagined the whole interaction with him.

No, his cool breath in my ear and on my neck gave me chills just to think about.

There was no way I imagined or exaggerated that.


	20. Sun

**A/N: Thanks for coming back to read the next installment of Pure Revelations. **

**.**

**We've had a HUGE influx of new readers thanks to our friends BellaScotia and Melee03. These fabulous ladies have been pimping our story out left and right…so a Rosie-sized thank you goes out to them. Melee03 has even volunteered to make a Banner and a Blinkie for Pure Revelations. Hopefully we'll have a link for these on our profile by the next update. **

**.**

**As many of you know, FanFicnet has been in turmoil off and on for the last several weeks. If you reviewed our story and did not get a reply, I apologize. We've replied to every review we have received…with received being the operative word. **

**.**

**Speaking of reviews, I want to point out that you will receive review replies from two different authors (since this is a collab). I, ilovealion, review the EPOV chapters because I write EPOV exclusively. Georgiaedwardlover replies to the BPOV reviews because she writes BPOV exclusively. –I know a couple of you were confused by this.**

**.**

**We truly appreciate each and every one of you who has read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited our story. **

**.**

**To our betas, DeeDreamer and Multicolouredeyes, thank you for your grammatical prowess. **

**.**

**Disclaimner: SM owns all things Twilight. Georgialion owns all things related to LaVerrot and Pure Revelations.**

**.**

**Things are starting to heat up at LaVerrot, so remember, Pure Revelations is rated M for a reason. **

**.**

**When we last saw Edward, he was in the commissary doing inventory…**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**Sun**

EPOV

Monday, March 15, 2010

.

"Paging Dr. Cullen...Dr. Edward Cullen," the sing-song, feminine voice calls out from behind me.

_Great, who's coming to fuck with me now? It has to be Mom or Alice…don't they know that I have a job to do here?_

I feel the eyes on me and hear the petite steps approach, but I don't turn around. I'm not in the mood for this shit. I just want to finish my chores in peace and go home.

_Go away!_

I suck in a breath and prepare to tell the intruder exactly what I think…then_ her_ scent hits me. The hum across my skin starts to surge, and, before I even turn around, I know who has joined me in the commissary...Bella.

_What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be at home recovering?_

The next thing I know, she's standing right beside me. "Excuse me, Edward?"

I take a deep breath to calm myself and finally, slowly turn to face her. The word hello is on the tip of my tongue, but it doesn't fall from my lips. All coherent thought and speech is lost when my eyes pour over her heavenly form.

_Holy, holy, holy. She's still wearing her swimsuit…and she must be…cold._

I close my eyes to the erect nipples before me and try to suppress the instant desire that's expanding down below.

The loss of visual input—and the sudden rush of blood to my crotch—trigger a sudden bout of dizziness that threatens to bring me to my knees. It happens so fast, I don't even have time to be embarrassed by my reaction to her. I grab onto the shelf behind me, pop my eyes open, and regain my bearing.

_Get a grip, dude. It's just a couple of nipples._

I try to play it off, but my effort only exposes how extraordinarily lame I really am.

_Why does she unnerve me to the point of idiocy?_

I stare at the floor and try to suppress my blooming humiliation without success. As I lift my head to look at her, I can feel the heat creeping up the back of my neck and settling in my ears.

_Stupid fucking blush. _

When our eyes finally meet, she quirks an eyebrow at me and smirks. "You okay?"

"Oh…y-yeah. I'm f-fine," I stutter like a moron. "You…um…you look much better. You must be feeling…um…better."

She gives me a coy smile and looks up through her thick, dark lashes.

_Can eyelashes be considered an aphrodisiac?_

She clears her throat gently and says in a soft voice, "Well, thanks to you and your father, I'm feeling much…_better_. You were amazing...and so sweet. I don't know how I can _ever_ repay you."

I start shaking my head and flick my wrist in an "aww, it was nothing" gesture when she takes a step closer and grabs my raised hand. We both flinch at the jolt of electricity that surges between us as she intertwines her fingers with mine.

_Bold Bella. I like her._

With her free hand, she grabs my clipboard and pen and tosses them on the shelf. I'm shocked when she takes another step closer to me and places her hand on my stomach. I can feel the buzz of her touch through my t-shirt as she lowers her eyes to watch her knuckles brush across my stomach with slow, agonizing strokes.

_Uh…what the hell? Is this really happening?_

I gulp and swallow repeatedly as I watch her delicate fingers caress my belly. I glance at her face, hoping to find some clue of her intent, but her expression reveals nothing. She changes the path of her fingers and begins to teasingly walk them up my chest with a soft little hum. While the sensation alone is enough to drive me mad, the visual of her fingers meandering up my chest...and the humming…it's too much. I can't take it—I have to look away. I tilt my head back and close my eyes as I try to control my breathing.

_Shit! What is she trying to do to me?_

Her fingers finally complete their languid journey and stop at the top of my sternum. As her fingertips tease the exposed skin above the V-neck of my shirt, I can't help but wonder if she feels my heart flailing beneath her touch.

_She has to know that this teasing is pushing me to my limit._

Unexpectedly, I feel her grip the front of my shirt and yank me down. I squeeze my eyelids together tighter and clinch my fist at my side as her grip tightens.

_I'm scared shitless_.

_What if I can't control myself? What if my hands start roaming and touch what they want to touch? And, what am I supposed to do with the python? Can she feel him uncoiling and preparing to strike right now?_

She tugs on my shirt again, trying to get me to look down at her…but I can't. I don't trust myself.

Her grip on my shirt falters and I suddenly realize that I've been standing here motionless and unresponsive for too long.

_Man up, Cullen. She thinks you're rejecting her._

When I feel her start to pull away ever so slightly, my petrified body acts immediately to stop her retreat. As if by reflex, the arm that had been frozen by my side wraps around her waist and crushes her body to mine.

"No. Don't go," I murmur into her ear.

Her barely-clad body pressed to mine generates a sudden rise in temperature and triggers a _pop_ _and_ _sizzle_ in the air around us. I can feel every inch of _her_ molded to every inch of _me_…and it's…perfect. I expect the aching desire that I feel for her, but I'm shocked by the waves of utter contentment that course through me as I hold her tightly. She feels like home.

When I finally peek down to see her reaction to me, I can't see her face. She's looking down—hiding from me. I pull our clasped hands between us and use our union to lift up her chin. Her eyes are closed, but I can see that they're brimming with tears.

_You're standing here blissed out, while she's struggling to hold back tears—not good. Was I too aggressive, or is she upset because she thought I was rejecting her?_

"Bella, baby, don't cry. I'm sorry…I was just scared…please...," I plead as she drops her head to my shoulder and nods.

_I don't hear any sniffles. I don't feel any tears soaking through my shirt…maybe she was just overwhelmed like I was._

I'm reassured moments later when she releases my shirt and snakes her arm around my waist to give me a little squeeze. That one little squeeze lets me know that she's okay. I turn and nuzzle my face in her soft, fragrant hair before placing a tender kiss on her temple.

"Bella, look at me," I whisper before nudging her gently to lift her head.

When she meets my gaze, I'm happy to see that her frown has been replaced with a shy grin…and the tears are gone.

_Good. Now it's time to show her how you feel…let her know that you're not scared anymore._

_Okay, I'm still scared, but I'm going to do this. I'm going to kiss her._

I take a stabilizing breath and give her a crooked smile. "Be very still...," I whisper as I angle my face to hers. "...don't move."

She must realize that I'm going to kiss her because her eyes go wide and she exhales the breath she'd been holding. I inhale her pure scent deep into my lungs as I inch my lips closer to hers.

"O, you the doors of breath, to seal with a righteous kiss," I whisper just before my lips finally brush softly against hers. One delicate sweep across her lips, then two.

_Not enough._

I open my mouth slightly and tenderly kiss her upper lip before moving to her pouty lower lip. She answers my kiss with a sigh as I pull her bottom lip between mine and suck on it ever so gently. Her taste on my tongue is so sweetly intense that I feel my throat constrict. Bella must really like what I'm doing because she grips the back of my shirt tightly and draws my top lip into her hot, wet mouth. I feel it in my groin when her tongue tickles the underside of my lip and a resonating moan escapes from deep inside her.

That moan is my undoing.

I instantly release her hand and grasp her jaw, pulling her face tightly to mine as I deepen the kiss. She tilts her head to allow better access, so I push my tongue into her succulent mouth. My want—my need— is amplified when she eagerly grabs the back of my head, scrapes her nails across my scalp, and tangles her tongue with mine. Her desire devours me and I finally release the primal groan that's been building since the moment she first touched me.

Throwing caution to the wind, I slide my fingers across her shoulder and slowly trail them down toward the swell of her breast. When my knuckles graze her already peaked nipple, a high-pitched whimper emanates from my Bella. I covet that sound. I need to hear it again, so I palm her breast and tease the firm tip between my fingers to draw it from her.

She doesn't disappoint.

My lips eventually migrate to the corner of her mouth and then to her jaw. She moans in delight when I tug her head back and expose her neck fully to me.

I ghost my lips across her collarbone.

"Oh, Edward."

I nibble her ear lobe.

"Mmmm, don't stop, Edward. You feel so good."

I lick the long lean muscles of her neck.

"Edward...my Edward."

I run my nose along the soft, pale skin just under the rim of her jaw.

"Edward, wake up…Edward."

I feel her warm breath on my ear..._Wait, what?_

"Eddwwaarrdd."

I feel a hard jolt—not the good Bella kind, either—and my eyes pop open. "What the...where am...where is she?" I mumble as I glance around and try to get a grip on reality. I quickly realize that I'm in my bedroom—not in the commissary.

"Where's who, big brother?" I hear Alice say with a giggle.

_Fuucckkk! It was just a dream._

I don't answer her, but instead take in the scene around me. My legs are a tangled mess in the covers; I'm sideways across the bed; the python's about to burst from his constraints.

I glance around and find Alice pretending to primp at the mirror over my dresser, so I quickly grab a pillow and cover my rock hard dick from my pixie of a sister.

_Hell, in his current state, he's almost as big as she is._

"That must have been some dream," she says as our eyes meet in the mirror. "Who were you looking for…hmmmm?"

"Shut it, Alice...and get the hell out of my room!" I yell at her out of embarrassment more than anger. "I think it's pretty sick for you to sneak in my room and…hang around…knowing that I was…just get your pixie-ass out of here."

She flips around and glares at me, clearly pissed because of the pixie comment. "Just get your hormonally-challenged body out of bed and come downstairs," she demands while giving me the evil eye. "Mom and Dad are waiting on us. Apparently, there's some _big_ announcement they need to make."

"Fine, Tinker Bell. Just flutter on out of here. I'll be down in a few," I hiss without looking at her.

She heads to the door and pauses with her hand on the knob. Glancing over her shoulder she quips, "You better be nice to me Edward. I could sprinkle fairy dust on the python while you're sleeping and turn him into an inch worm."

I just gape at her. _How does she know about the python?_

Pleased with herself—and her sick little comment—she twirls out the door, closing it behind her.

I glance down at my lap, flop back on the bed, and groan in frustration. As juvenile as it is, I can't help but say, "Don't worry man, she can't get to us."

I roll over to my side and I snuggle into my pillow. I don't want to get up yet, I want to stay in bed and envision my Bella dream. It was so real.

_Well, everything except the Shakespeare quote. That shit would never happen. Apparently dream Edward is more romantic than I am._

I really need to analyze every aspect of the dream—over and over and over—but I have to meet the family downstairs. I growl with frustration as I drag my ass out of bed.

I take a quick shower, perform a thorough stroke, and dry off in a hurry. I pop my vitamin and start to apply the sunscreen like I've done every day for over a decade. As I rub it across my chest, I remember the events of yesterday. Bella was so sick…she almost died. Dad theorized that Bella's allergic reaction was caused by the sunscreen. I look down at my hands covered in the white cream and cringe.

_I can't use this shit if it can hurt Bella. I'm not sure if she would react to small amounts on other people's skin…but I won't take that chance._

I grab a towel and start wiping the substance from my body. When I'm convinced that all traces of residue are removed, I grab the tube and squirt some of the sunscreen into the toilet. When I flush it down, I make a mental note to include this _new_ ritual in my daily routine. I can't leave anything to chance—no one can know that I've quit using the sunscreen.

As I head down the stairs, my mind returns to Bella. I hope she's okay…

**XXX**

I make it to the kitchen in record time, considering the problems I had to contend with, but Mom and Dad aren't impressed. They're clearly put out with my delay in arrival. Alice just snickers because she knows what I've been up to.

_Irritating, meddling pixie._

I couldn't very well explain to my parents _why_ it took me so long to get here, so I just say sorry and ask them, in a very nice way, to get on with it.

They proceed to tell us about a wonderful retreat that has been planned for our upcoming spring break…in Denali, Alaska.

_Spring break in fucking Alaska? Is this some kind of joke? I mean, seriously, freezing temperatures, snow up to your ass crack, and...Tanya! Does that sound like a good time?_

Apparently the esteemed leaders of LaVerrot think we all need a refresher course in the art of keeping it in your pants and kissing ass. They're sending us up there to be re-indoctrinated, and possibly brainwashed, by the Denali golden couple, Kate and Garrett Hancock. Don't get me wrong, I like the Hand-cocks, but they're completely "by the book" and rigid—no pun intended— in their beliefs.

I raise my hand like a first grader because, let's face it, I can be a bit of an ass.

Dad does his classic slow, frustrated exhale, gentle disappointed head shake, and piercing glare before asking, "Yes, Edward? Did you have a question?"

_So much for "recognizing my maturity" huh, Dad?_

"Yes, I have a question. Are you kidding me? Spring break's meant for sleeping in and playing pool and Wii—" I whine as I shoot Alice a sideways glance "—and you guys are making us go to some crappy celibacy classes in the tundra? I can already tell that it's gonna blow ice chunks. Can I opt out?"

He looks at my Mom and raises his eyebrows, clearly exasperated by my childish rant, before he tells us that the trip is mandatory. Everyone's attendance will be required...including Bella.

_Oh, that changes things, a lot. Why didn't you say that to begin with? Let me run upstairs and start packing. I'm definitely ready to spend some one-on-one time with her. Ooohhh, yyeeaahh! She may need some warming up if she gets cold. That can be my new chore—keep Bella warm. I would love to have that job delegated to me..._

I feel someone jab me in the shoulder and look up to find all three of them staring at me with quizzical expressions.

"What?" I ask defensively.

Mom and Alice start to giggle while Dad just shakes his head and says, "Where did you go? Your eyes glazed over and—"

Alice cuts him off. "—we thought you were going to start drooling."

_Assholes._

"Well, I was just practicing my zone-out technique. It looks like I'll be spending a lot of time in-the-zone very soon," I say with a smart ass tone.

Dad shakes his head, peeved with my childish behavior, before excusing himself to go to work. Mom kisses my cheek and tells me to let her know if I need some help getting my clothes ready for the trip. Alice winks at me and says that she's going to start analyzing her wardrobe before she goes to Bella's to help her.

I'm left standing alone in the kitchen with a mental picture of snow bunny Bella...I think an Alaskan adventure for spring break might be a good idea after all.

**XXX**

Another day, another morning wasted in the commissary doing inventory by hand. I truly believe this job's just a form of punishment purposefully devised by Cheney and Weber to keep me busy and out of the way.

I was really pissed off last week when Weber told me that my "greenhouse services" were no longer required. I'd assumed that I would return to my regular duties once my chemical burns were healed, but nooooo, they stuck me in this stupid job instead. Hell, I'd been working in the greenhouse since I was big enough to hold a broom. How could they just throw me out? I was prepared to go to the mat and fight to get my old job back.

Yeah, I know that I planned to leave LaVerrot. Yeah, I know that I said I wouldn't be anyone's servant. But, I was pissed that they took my job away from me…even _if_ I didn't really want it.

_Well, it makes sense to me._

Anyway, when I talked to Jasper last night and he told me that Bella was going to start training with his dad for some of my previous duties, I decided to let it drop.

_I don't want to involve her in my drama any more than necessary._

So, here I am, all alone in the commissary, traveling up and down the stacks with a clipboard and pen, counting and counting and counting.

_Ugh! This is bullshit_!

It doesn't help that with every step I take along the aisle, I'm reminded of my hot-as-fuck dream about Bella. I can still picture her standing in front of me, touching me with her warm hands, and kissing me with her sweet, wet lips.

_Come on, Cullen…don't do this to yourself again. And, for the sake of all that is holy, please don't picture the nipples. Think of something else._

_Okay, something else. Think of something other than Bella's nipples. That's a hard one._

_That's what she said._

_You're depraved._

_Guilty._

**XXX**

Okay, I have one more hour of this bullshit before I have to meet Rose. The only good thing about this crappy job is the schedule. As long as I get my hours in, I can come and go as I please. So, I'm sneaking off with Rose this afternoon to go see Emmett. I haven't talked to either of them about my change in plans or my decision to stay at LaVerrot. I still haven't decided if I will stay here permanently, but I know that I can't leave right now.

I'm fully prepared to catch the wrath of Rose when she finds out…I think.

Our covert mission was devised last night when I went over to Jasper's to hang out. When he got a call from Alice and excused himself for a moment, I snuck into Rose's room to work out the details. We decided to park the Volvo in a secluded parking lot and take the Metro bus to Gas Works Park to meet Emmett. She sent Em a text message to give him the time and place of our rendezvous.

Ever since the day I noticed my driver's seat was moved, I've had concerns that someone tampered with the Volvo. Maybe I'm paranoid, but I've had visions of bugs and tracking devices in my car. For that reason, I no longer park at my final destination. Now, I park elsewhere and walk, grab a cab, or take the bus to my end point.

We're fairly certain that Emmett's apartment is still being watched, so we simply don't go there anymore. Rose and Emmett usually meet up at UDub, a restaurant, or a friend's house. We've had no indication that Em is being tailed, so we hope it will be safe today.

I'm counting down the minutes to leave when I hear footsteps coming down the aisle. Because I'm really not in the mood to chit chat, I simply ignore the person approaching and continue to count. I hear the person stop behind me, pause for a few seconds, and then clear their throat.

_Definitely male._

I glance over my shoulder with a look of indifference to see who has tracked me down this time. My nonchalant attitude is immediately replaced by acute anxiety as I find myself staring into the face of the devil himself – Dick Head Cheney.

I try to appear cool as my heart rate increases. My poker face will hide the tension I feel…I hope.

He speaks first. "Hello, Edward. I trust you are well," he says with a smirk on his face. "How are you enjoying your new job in the commissary? Is it as rewarding as the hydroponics research with Dr. Hale?"

_He's baiting me. _

I respond with a smile. "I'm doing great. Thanks for your concern. As far as this job's concerned, I don't enjoy the monotony of counting _at_ _all_. It's proving to be quite unfulfilling. However, the solitude and flexible hours counterbalance that, so I'm satisfied with my current position."

With a look of surprise and a nod of his head, he says, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I trust that Carlisle has told you of the upcoming retreat." He pauses to wait for my answer so I simply nod. He continues, "Edward, you and I both know that this retreat was scheduled as a direct result of the recent acts of defiance we've observed, not to mention the other troubling events that have occurred. I felt the need to approach you directly and insist on your confident support of this gathering. I want to hear nothing but good things from you about this retreat."

Cheney pauses for a moment, lifts his chin, and narrows his eyes at me, milking his authority over me for all its worth. "Though you may not realize it, you have influence over your contemporaries, and I expect you to use it for unity, not division. I'm sure that our newest members will be watching all of you to determine what _is_ and is _not_ acceptable, especially Isabella, so I expect you to set a good example. I hope you're prepared to participate and to be open to suggestion."

He doesn't give me time to respond before he adds, "I'll send you the itinerary for the retreat this afternoon. Enjoy the rest of your day."

With that, he turns and drifts back down the aisle, leaving the noxious fumes of his existence lingering behind.

What a pompous asshole. He just _had_ to come in here and rub my nose in the fact that I have no power. He made it pretty clear that I'm expected to just bend over and take whatever they push my way...no questions asked. Well fuck that. I can put up with all this shit a little bit longer now that Bella's here, but I have no plans to live the rest of my days in this torture chamber. If things develop between Bella and me, we can leave together. I just have to be patient a little while longer.

With that little pep talk, I conclude my daily chores and head out of the commissary to find Rosalie. We meet up and leave the compound under the guise of going to the campus to work on her research project.

Once we make it to Gas Works Park, we locate Emmett and relax on the lawn overlooking Lake Union. It's a beautiful day for an argument with Rose, and it doesn't take long for the fight to commence.

"What the hell do you mean you're not leaving?" she sits up straight and screams at me. "I can't believe you're backing out on us! I don't understand. Why did you change your mind?"

I try to explain the situation to them both without mentioning Bella, but Rosalie keeps pushing, insisting that "there has to be another reason." When those words leave her mouth, you could almost see the light bulb turn on over her head. An evil laugh erupts from her as she shakes her head at me in disappointment. "Oh, Edward, you're so transparent. I get it now. It's because of that new girl, isn't it?"

She leans back on her extended hands and cuts her eyes at me. When I don't respond, she grunts, "Huh…well, your silence answers my question. There's some fresh meat in LaVerrot, so the great Edward Cullen decides to wait around to see if there's any hook-up potential."

I clinch my fists and push up into a sitting position to face the bitch as she continues to mock me. "Oh, that's sooo rich, Edward. You don't even _know_ this girl, and you're willing to—"

She must recognize a change in my expression, because she stops mid-sentence and changes her mode of attack. "Wait a minute. Do you _know_ her, Edward? Have you _met_ her before?"

After a moment of hesitation, I figure that I might as well come clean and tell them that I know Bella. They'll find out eventually, anyway—from Jasper, Alice, or maybe even Bella herself. I decide _not_ to tell them that I'm infatuated with the accident-prone goddess or that I lust after her in my every waking moment—Rose would use that information to torment me for eternity.

I glance at Emmett and shrug. "Her name's Bella, and she was in my chemistry class last semester. Alice and I both know her. We all saw her in the student union from time to time."

I finally turn my gaze to the blonde bitc—I mean, bombshell, at his side. She's glaring at me and tapping her lips with her index finger like she's trying to remember something important. Suddenly her finger stills and her eyebrows rise up into her hairline. "Wait a minute. She's the girl that was with Jessica and Lauren in the student union. I wondered where I'd seen her before."

I nod my head. "Yeah. Bella was their roommate."

Emmett gets an odd expression on his face and sits forward. He looks back and forth between Rose and me as he shakes his head slightly. With a grimace, he asks, "Uhm...you're talking about Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, right?"

We both nod at him before he continues. "I take it that you guys didn't hear what happened to them at the end of the semester."

I shake my head while Rose shrugs.

"Well, apparently there was some kind of a sex party at their apartment. Several people were arrested, and some of the students were thrown out of school. They tried to keep it very _hush_-_hush_, but I found out about it from a campus police officer who's a buddy of mine. According to him, it was a sick scene."

My heart thuds to a stop. I can't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. There's no doubt in my mind that Jessica and the other whore would be involved in something like that...but Bella? I don't think so. I may not know her very well, but she doesn't seem like the type of girl who would do something like that. Plus, I know that she wasn't suspended because she was at school until the semester ended. Now that I think about it, Jessica wasn't in class with her for the last couple of weeks.

As I'm thinking of ways to investigate this situation, Rosalie starts mouthing off. "Well, well, well. Maybe you _should_ stay, Edward. It sounds like they let a wild one into LaVerrot. She may be willing to help you break your vow of celibacy."

I'm instantly livid. I jump up and tower over Rose, shoving my clinched fists in my pocket to protect her. I've never wanted to hit a woman before in my life, until now.

I lean down and scream in her face, "Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth, Rose."

Her eyes go wide and I swear I see her bottom lip tremble as I lay into her. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about! I can guarantee you that Bella was _not_ involved in that shit. Just because she was their roommate, doesn't mean that she's _anything_ like them."

I can feel the blood vessels pulsing in my temples and my ears are ringing from the rage brewing inside me.

Emmett jumps up and pulls me back. "Come on, E. Take it easy, man. You know Rosie's just lashing out at you because she's pissed that you're not going with us. Right, Rose?" he asks her with a pointed stare.

It's obvious at this point that her trembling lip was from anger, not fear, because she jumps up, gets in my face, and growls, "You're such a traitor. I can't believe you would choose some slut over me."

Emmett steps between us and pushes us apart. "Enough!" he yells before turning his attention to me. "Listen, Edward…if this girl's the reason you want to back out on our plan, you need to know if she's worth it. Right?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"Okay. Let me talk to my buddy and find out the details of that night. He'll tell me who was involved…then we'll know if this chick's worth your time."

My heart says that she wasn't involved, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some kind of confirmation. I mean, it's not like I can just walk up to her and ask her if she participated in an orgy.

"Sure, Em. That sounds like a plan to me," I reply with a somewhat defeated tone.

I hear Rose huff behind Em, so I turn my full attention back on her. "Rose, you need to keep your fucking trap shut about this until we know the details. I better not hear that you've started spreading rumors about Bella."

She just glares at me as she nods.

"Alllrightey-then," Emmett shouts in his best Ace Ventura accent, trying to lighten the mood.

It doesn't work.

_Damn, it's going to be a long ride home._

**XXX**

I'm sitting in my room strumming my guitar and trying to clear my mind before bed when I hear a gentle knock on my door. "Come in." I say without bothering to see who it is.

My mom steps through my door and asks, "Is this a bad time, sweetheart?"

I shake my head and continue strumming. Mom comes over and sits down beside me on my bed before she speaks. "Well, Edward, I just wanted to let you know that I saw Bella today and she looked great. She seemed to be feeling better. Alice was dragging her off to shop, so she must have her energy back. I knew you would want to know that she seems to have recovered."

I stop strumming and look at her. "Thanks, Mom. I was really worried about her, but I didn't feel comfortable calling to check on her. I've tried to keep my mind otherwise occupied figuring no news is good news."

She places her hand on my knee and smiles. "You are such a sweet boy at heart. I know you try to put on your 'smart ass' mask to protect yourself from getting hurt, but I see through that…I watched you with Bella yesterday…

_Oh…here it comes._

"…You focused on her and rotated around her like she was your sun. You may not realize this, but you never took your eyes off of her for more than a second or two. I've never seen you like that before Edward, not even with Alice."

I furrow my brow as I consider what she's saying. _Am I that obvious?_

I guess she takes my silence as an invitation to elaborate. "I had such a nice conversation with Bella today when she came by the shop. Edward, she's a lovely girl. I can definitely see why you're drawn to her. Your personalities will complement each other nicely. She has a nurturing soul, and I have a feeling that she's always been mature beyond her years. I've picked up on comments from both her and Renee that lead me to believe that Bella's played the role of the strong, stable parent more often than her mom has.

"All these years I've tried to pair you off with one girl after another thinking 'Mom knows best.' Obviously, you know who's best for you…I guess I'm basically saying that I approve of your choice."

I give her a strong hug and kiss her on the head. "Thanks, Mom. I'm glad that you like her so much…but, I'm a little jealous. You know her better than I do."

She squeezes my hand and coos, "Don't worry, honey. I _know_ that you and Bella are on the cusp of a wonderful relationship."

I lean back and give her a questioning look. How can she _know_ that Bella and I are meant to be together? She's starting to sound like Alice.

She winks and says, "Don't bet against your mother, Edward."

I hold my hands up in surrender and smile. "I won't."

As she gets up to leave, I give her another squeeze and whisper, "Thanks for everything, Mom…especially for the update on Bella."

"You're welcome, son. I'll see you tomorrow." She releases me and turns to leave.

"Okay, Goodnight," I call after her as the door softly closes.

I put my guitar away and try to find sleep amongst the thoughts of blue swimsuits, tracking devices, Alaskan get-aways, sex parties, and my sun.

.

_._

**A/N: So….did you likey? Let me know. I would LOVE to hear from you…**

**.**

**I haven't done recs in the past, but I have to tell you about Secrets & Lies by BellaScotia. It's an E&B WIP that has me panting for more. Edward and Bella have a forbidden romance. When circumstances force them apart, Bella runs away with a big secret. Ten years later, they're reacquainted when Bella returns to Forks…and it ain't pretty. This story got me riled up and pissed off at times. It's also one of the few Fanfic stories that's made me cry. Go take a look…you'll love it.**

**.**

**You'll hear from Bella next Thursday.**


	21. A Retreat?

**A/N: In the span of just of few weeks, Pure Revelations has simply exploded! We are stunned, awed, amazed, and just generally blown away at the attention this little story is getting. **

**We have been blessed with a fabulous public relations team: BellaScotia and Melee03. Two weeks ago, I didn't know blinkies and banners existed…now we have both! You two are great!**

**Thank you so much to Summerleigh81, jessicasadee, roxiegirl, wait until dark, mgw, Hushi Taloa, kimbo06, NicciB23 and many, many others for your prolific and helpful reviews! **

**Many thanks to GinnyW31 for all the readers you've sent our direction, too.**

**As always, we appreciate our betas, DeeDreamer and Multicoloured Eyes.**

**And, I need to send out a heartfelt thanks to ilovealion, my writing partner. I don't know how your children have clean clothes or how you're getting your work done with all the time you've spent working behind the scenes for our story.**

**I hope everyone enjoys Water for Elephants this weekend. I'm so sorry that you ladies in the U.K. have to wait another couple of weeks. But, we all know that RPattz is worth the wait.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer; but, Pure Revelations belongs to georgialion (ilovealion and georgiaedwardlover).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pure Revelations picks up now with the morning after Bella's reaction to the sunscreen…**

**Chapter 21**

**A Retreat?**

Monday, March 15, 2010

BPOV

I woke up Monday morning and promptly took the pills Dr. Cullen had given me the day before. I wasn't feeling itchy or short of breath in the least. Mom fixed me a bowl of oatmeal and I ate it hurriedly so I could be on time for my 9:00 appointment with Dr. Hale.

After Edward's strange warning, I decided not to tell her anything about my reaction. I felt fine, so there was no need to make her worry.

"Good morning, Dr. Hale," I said as I entered the office at the rear of the greenhouse. He wore a light green plaid, long-sleeved shirt with jeans, and from the waist up, he virtually disappeared into the profusion of eucalyptus plants behind him. He snapped up from a large spreadsheet he was studying when he noticed my entrance.

"Hello, Isabella," he said.

"It's Bella, actually," I said, remembering that Dr. Weber and Mr. Cheney called me Isabella, too.

"Well, Bella, it is. Are you ready to get started? I don't plan to have a formal orientation, as you may have been led to believe. You'll learn more and get up to speed faster if I explain as we go. Have you had a statistics class yet?" he asked.

"Yes, I had one over the summer," I answered. That seemed to please him.

"Come on over here then, and let me tell you about this chart."

The morning seemed to fly by as Dr. Hale covered first one topic, then another, using a lot of scientific jargon, as I expected. Tonight, I would need to brush up on the proper names of all the plants in the greenhouse if I intended to keep up. I probably even needed a little cheat sheet for the first few weeks.

Dr. Hale said he wanted to work directly with me for a couple of days to evaluate my strengths and weaknesses before assigning me specific duties.

_I hope I don't let him down. He's treating me more like a colleague than a college kid._

At about 1:00, he answered his cell phone. "Oh, hello, Ben. Yes, we were about to finish up. Yes, I've been in the office most of the day, but Alistair's daughter should be out front in the greenhouse by now. 1:15? I'll finish up by then and you can have them both."

"Ben Cheney is coming by in a few minutes to talk to you and Angela," he said after he clicked off the phone. Dr. Hale obviously wasn't concerned about the content of the upcoming meeting, because he immediately said, "Do you think you could be here in the morning by 7:30? I believe we can be finished by 1:00."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything specific you'd like me to read before I come in tomorrow?" I asked. I was glad I had a notebook with me, because in quick succession, he rattled off several articles that were easily accessible on the internet.

I didn't have enough time to get worried about the mysterious meeting before Mr. Cheney arrived, sequestering Angela and me with him in a remote corner of the greenhouse. "Ladies," he began pompously, "it has been a several years since we've had a retreat for our young people."

_He looks like he's awarding the Publisher's Clearinghouse Grand Prize._

Despite my assessment of his demeanor, his statement demanded my attention.

_We're going on a trip? _

"We've had several significant events in our community recently," Mr. Cheney continued. "The break-in at the Community Center has disturbed many of us to the core and we've felt the need to greatly enhance our security measures here. Having outsiders at LaVerrot is just…unimaginable, so intrusive."

He looked at both of us, searching for some indication that we agreed. Angela and I looked at each other and back at him, nodding in the affirmative.

_What choice did we have? Angela already as much as told me that everyone does exactly as he says, without argument._

"We've felt a sense of unrest amount some of our younger community members-a certain lack of cohesiveness, I would say. Also, Isabella, your joining us just brings the need for this retreat closer to the forefront.

"Thursday morning, both of you, as well as the other high school and college-age residents will board the private plane en route to our sister community in Denali, Alaska. Miss Weber, do you remember Kate and Garrett?" he asked.

"Yes sir." She noticeably jumped before answering.

"They will serve as facilitators. Of course, you will be encouraged to form bonds with your peers living in Denali, but the focus of this event is to reinforce some of our beliefs and fortify the ideals that form the basis of our way of life. We hold ourselves to a higher standard than that of the rest of the population. This is _not_ without sacrifice. But remember, there is always great reward for sacrifice," he pontificated.

_I'll bet he practiced this speech fourteen times in the mirror before he came here. He is so freakin' arrogant. I can just hear him and his wife in the bathroom. "No dear, that odor couldn't have possibly come from me. As you well know, my shit doesn't stink." _

I couldn't hold back a little smirk.

"Miss Swan," he barked, "is there something amusing to you about this? This is a very serious commitment and a great deal of time and preparation has been poured into this for your benefit. If you can't appreciate this, then you and I need to talk privately."

This time, it was me who jumped. "No, sir. There is nothing amusing and I understand perfectly," I said.

"All right then. You will return Sunday evening, I hope refreshed and better informed, with a renewed outlook on the importance of our purpose here. Do you ladies have any questions?"

I looked at Angela and she gave me a barely perceptible nod. "No sir," I said quietly.

"Well then, travel arrangements will be e-mailed to each of you," he answered, letting his intense eyes bore into me a moment longer.

Then, he was gone.

"Did you know that was coming?" I asked Angela.

"No. I had no idea they'd been talking to Carmen and Eleazar or Kate and Garrett. Usually Dad makes some mention of having spoken with them. You know, like 'Magdalene, please pass the squash. I spoke with Eleazar today and they haven't seen the sun in 47 days.'" Then she giggled.

_It did sound funny_.

"I don't know how much fortifying and boosting I can stand. Is it going to be as bad as it sounds?" I asked. "I don't do well with 'group participation' and 'bonding' experiences."

"Maybe it won't be too bad. Garrett and Kate are okay. Well, I guess I can't speak from recent experience. Edward and Alice would know more about how Kate is holding up. They were just there at New Year's." Angela trailed off.

"What's wrong with her?"

_That's strange. Has she been sick or something?_

"There's nothing physically wrong with her, of course." She made a face like she couldn't believe I thought someone could possibly get sick. "Her sister, Irina, left Denali and got married a year or so ago. Last I knew, her family hadn't heard anything from her since she left. She and Kate were very close," she sighed. "Oh, isn't Alice supposed to meet you to bring your clothes back?" she said quickly, an abrupt change of subject.

I imagined that after our exchange with Cheney Cheese-head-if Angela was anything like me-she was probably trying to get me the hell out of there so that she could race home and change her underclothes. He scared the shit out of me! The way she jumped when he spoke to her told me that she wasn't immune to his "charms" either.

"You've been gone from home all day. I bet Alice will be there soon. She probably already knows all about the retreat; maybe _she_ has some details," Angela added, heading toward the entrance of the greenhouse. "I have about an hour's worth of work left. I'll try to text you when I'm finished."

"Okay, I'll see you later." I picked up my backpack and headed toward the golf cart. Renee rode with Esme to work and Phil had his truck, which left me captive in LaVerrot with the golf cart as my sole mode of transportation.

x x x

I walked into the quiet house and decided on a salad for lunch.

_Damn that Ben Cheney. Who does he think he is_?

Whap! Whap! Whap! The knife snapped through a stack of celery, hitting the bare granite countertop.

_Too bad that's not his fucking head_. _How can he boss me around like this? Work here. Go there. Do this. Do that. What allegiance do I owe him? "Amusing" my ass!_

Chop-wop-chop! The dicer effectively pulverized nuts and dried cranberries, making lots of noise in the process.

_Everybody bows down to him and Weber. It's already obvious that Angela is scared of her dad. He doesn't even seem to acknowledge her existence._

I poured balsamic vinegar, olive oil and a little oregano into a cruet, then I shook the shit out of it until it was nothing but a mass of bubbles.

_He didn't ask if I wanted to go…if I had other plans…if I had appropriate clothes. Nothing_!

To be fair, part of my anger was directed at my mom; yes, dear sweet Renee. How many times had she gotten me roped into something she hadn't completely researched? No details. No planning. No alternatives. If it sounded attractive on the surface, Mom was in. If it was a partial solution to a temporary problem, let's do it. How many times had she "found religion," joined health clubs, dated "perfect" men, and changed jobs?

I would never forgive her for allowing her brother to move in with us for three months when I was thirteen. He appeared unexpected and offered to pay her $250 per month for rent. It was enough to buy her the $750 bicycle she wanted-and then rode all of three times.

LaVerrot looked nice on the surface, but clearly there was more to it. Where else besides the military did you have all of these restrictions and rules? We go where we're sent-no questions allowed. We ate what was made available to us. We used "Army-issued" deodorant and toothpaste. We did our assigned jobs.

_God, I'm all clammy and lightheaded_.

I ran some cold water and splashed it on my face.

_I better eat_.

The oatmeal from breakfast had been gone for hours and I tended to get pretty ornery when my blood sugar dropped. In my rage, I had completely prepared my salad, so I took it and sat on the couch to chill for a little while with my lunch.

As I flipped through the television channels and ate my "anger salad," I heard a knock at the door. I set my plate on the bar and opened the door to Alice, who had two sides of a conversation going with herself about the trip to Denali. She walked right in like she had been to the house a hundred times before and then she set my freshly laundered clothes and towel on my bed.

I just followed her.

_What else do you do_?

"Bella," she said, as she stood there with her hands on her hips. "What do you think of this trip?"

It sounded like she wanted my honest opinion, so I decided to share it, uncensored.

"I hardly know what to think. Does Mr. Cheney usually just tell you where you're going and what's expected of you? This is the second time he's done this to me. The man doesn't have a thing to say to me, unless he's telling me what to do. My own mother hasn't given me a fixed directive since I was probably seven years old," I ranted at her.

_Is this going to be a continuation of my earlier rant?_

"That's his M.O. You figured him out fast. It's already been decided and it becomes law as soon as it flows out of his pompous-assed mouth," Alice popped back.

"What if I didn't want to work in the greenhouse? What if I was scared of flying? What if I wanted to go see my dad instead of going to Alaska, of all places! I hate cold weather! My clothes are barely sufficient for Washington, let alone Alaska in March. Technically, it's still winter!" I hadn't gotten this hot about anything since I let loose at Felix for allowing me to be abused by the UDub Slut Club.

"The clothes are an easy fix and I'm the woman for the job." She stopped and stood up perfectly straight and tall, a major feat for someone who stood less than 60 inches. "You didn't want to work in the greenhouse?" Alice asked, her eyebrows knitted together and her head tipped slightly to the side.

"The greenhouse would have been my unequivocal first choice, if anyone had bothered to ask. Working with Dr. Hale is a huge opportunity for me, my dream job. Even though I've only spent the morning with him, I really like and respect him. He's Jasper's father, right?"

"Yes, and hopefully my future father-in-law," she answered with a wide smile. "Now, about the clothes..."

"What about the clothes?" I asked.

"You said you didn't have anything to wear to Denali. Now is the perfect time of year to buy cold weather clothes. The sales are incredible. I don't mind paying full price for something very special, but for a project like this, you want to hit the sale racks," Alice said, sounding like she had this all planned out.

"We don't have much time if we're leaving Thursday morning. Are you wearing _that_ to town?" she asked.

"Alice, I don't have a way to get to town. The golf cart won't make it and I'm not taking a bus to the mall. Besides, what difference does what I'm wearing make?" Shopping was such a drag for me.

"Silly, we're taking my car. You _need_ my help to do this right. Besides, Mr. Cheney said you had to go, so this is an official LaVerrot event. We have a special credit card for this. We'll need to stop on the way to the mall and pick up the card from Esme."

She followed me to my closet and opened the door, inspecting my meager collection. "Bella, honey. You barely have the basics in here. You were right about not having weather appropriate clothes. You'll freeze in Denali. All those years in Phoenix didn't prepare you for this. This is simply unacceptable."

She pulled out a pair of pants and a blouse I would never have thought to put together. "Here, put this on with those shoes. I'll be back in your driveway in ten minutes with my car." She was gone in two seconds, quick as a woods sprite.

x x x

As promised, ten minutes later, Alice was sitting in my driveway behind the wheel of a canary yellow Porsche 911. I'd never even been close to a car like that. I slid into the passenger's seat, put on my seatbelt and braced for take-off. It was only a few minutes before we were headed for the entrance ramp onto the interstate. I wish I knew how many G's we were pulling when she stomped on the gas to zoom into the far lane, missing cars in each lane we straddled.

Once I peeled myself from the back of the buttery leather seats, I looked over at a brightly smiling Alice.

_She's a speed freak. I'll have to remember that. _

"You know, Alice, I've never been to see Mom at work. I don't even know where it is. This ought to be interesting," I mumbled.

"Revelations is a very special business. Esme adores us and is the ultimate mother, but Revelations is a labor of love for her. You can tell as soon as you walk in the door that she's truly a gifted decorator. You know how sometimes you can go to someone's house or business and can tell exactly who the decorator was based on the décor? Mom creates an atmosphere as opposed to filling a place with decorations and accessories. She knows her clients so well that she can tease out taste and preferences that they didn't even know they had," Alice explained.

"She and Renee have really clicked. She says that Renee waits on her to finish her vision of a project and then she expands on it, based on the client's body language or their clothing characteristics. Once she based an entire redecoration project on this funny flip a client had in his hair!"

"Does Esme know about this retreat?" I asked, wondering how long it had been planned.

"She and Dad told Edward and me about it this morning."

"So Edward is going, too?" I hoped my interest wasn't too obvious.

"He, Rosalie and Jasper, too," she said. "At least we won't be bored by our companions. Rosalie is pretty hot about it and I can't see her calming down in the next few days. She needs to do some work with her major professor during spring break. He wants to revamp some labs for next term. She's worried that this could compromise her job."

"Maybe her professor will understand that she had another obligation-after all, it _is_ spring break. What should we expect from this retreat?" I was interested in Alice's answer. It would probably be more colorful than Angela's was, and maybe even closer to the truth.

"Kate and Garrett are supposed to be the facilitators and they're really pretty cool. She's in her mid-20s and they got married about a year ago. We might have some kind of 'outing' that meets their definition of 'fun.' There'll probably be some structured classroom time and some exercise sessions. I assume you've never been to Alaska. Brace yourself for the cold, because the average high temperature in March is 24, although the forecast says it will be around 18 during the day. The nights there are vicious. It can easily be ten below in March.

"You see honey, with those temperatures, your clothes are totally insufficient. But, we'll take care of that in a flash. We'll talk more about the retreat later. We're here already," Alice said as we stepped out of the car outside Revelations.

Alice zipped into the store ahead of me. "Mom? Hello!"

"Alice?" Esme said as she walked from an office with an armload of fabric samples.

"Hi Mom," Alice said and kissed her mother on the cheek. Esme set down her samples and looked past her to me. "Bella. I'm so glad to see you. What brings you to town?"

"Alice and I need to go shopping. She decided that I have no appropriate clothes for the weather in Denali," I answered, looking around. "Where's my mother?"

"She's out on an errand. How are you feeling today? You look so much better than yesterday at this time," Esme asked.

"I'm fine. Please thank Dr. Cullen again for me. You were all great. I couldn't have had better care anywhere." At that, I wanted to hug her, but I'm just not the touchy-feely type. After the incident with the sunscreen, I was a little gun-shy about touching anyone who might be wearing it.

"I'm just glad that we could," Esme said, reaching around my waist anyway and pulling me to her hip. I stood there stiff as a board, holding my breath.

"Have you mentioned anything about all of that to my mother?" I asked, easing away from her hold.

"No, we've been so busy today that I haven't had a chance. I asked about you when I picked her up this morning. She said you were fine, so I left it at that," she said.

_I see that Esme is in on it, too_. _But, I wonder if she knows that Edward told me not to tell Mom. _

"That's probably best. I see no need to upset her unnecessarily. Sometimes she takes things to extremes where I'm concerned."

"Any mother does that. It's part of the joy of motherhood." Esme had such a lady-like laugh.

"Mom," Alice said, "we need the special credit card. Bella really doesn't have any appropriate clothes for Denali. I'll bring it back as soon as we're finished."

"Let me go get it. There should still be a good selection of winter merchandise, especially at the outdoors shops," she said as she was on the way to the office.

"That's what I'm counting on," Alice said. "We won't go overboard, but she doesn't even have the basics. Living in Phoenix didn't prepare her for this."

"I understand. Go ahead and get what she needs. Bella, be prepared for an adventure with the world's greatest shopper."

After saying goodbye, we headed back to the Porsche and on to Pacific Place mall. Alice explained that we needed to park strategically. Before I had a chance to ask her why, she launched into a dissertation on what order we should go to which stores and which packages might be the heaviest and how many times we might need to come back to the car before we finished.

_She is just one big run-on sentence_.

The first place we went was Helly Hansen, an outdoors shop. Apparently, I needed some special underclothing and socks. While I was selecting the proper sizes, Alice brought over a coat from a sale rack. "This is rated to forty degrees below zero without being completely shapeless. You should get it," she said.

I tried the coat on and it fit well. Then, she grabbed a pair of matching boots. "You look like a size six. Try these on." They fit as well, with room left for thick socks. She caught the eye of the sales clerk and loaded his arms with her selections. "We'll take this," she told him. "Don't forget gloves," she directed. I grabbed a lightly insulated pair and followed her and the sales clerk to the counter.

He unloaded everything on the counter and when he turned to the cash register, I recognized him. It was Mike Newton, my old roommate, Jessica's, boyfriend. The last time I saw him, he was on his knees crying, wearing only handcuffs and underwear. He recognized me instantly and visibly paled before I had a chance to avoid eye contact with him. Neither he nor I looked at each other again. He quickly packaged our purchases and told us thank you without engaging us in the obligatory conversation about getting a Helly Hansen credit card, upcoming sales or return policies. It was clear that he was embarrassed and wanted us to leave.

Since we had two large bags, we took them back out to the car. "That clerk was strange. What was his name? Mike? Usually they have all these scripted lines they have to deliver about how much of a pleasure it was to serve us. I noticed he looked at you and started looking kind of sick. Do you know him?" Alice asked.

_Damn she doesn't miss a thing!_

"Yeah, Mike dates my old roommate, Jessica." I hated bringing up any of that mess. I still hadn't figured out how many people knew about that whole fiasco. "I didn't part with her on the greatest of terms and he was probably just uncomfortable."

"Honey, you had some god-awful roommates. How did you get stuck with them? That Lauren is the biggest slut on campus-and Jessica isn't much better. I heard they had a big party a couple of weeks before finals and some of them got busted for drugs. Were you there?"

One of my worst fears had materialized. If she knew, then surely Edward knew, too.

Alice had already put our bags in the car and was propped with her hand on the roof as she waited for my answer. At least if she was asking me about it directly, she hadn't already formed an opinion. And, drugs were the least of my worries about that party. The truth was the best thing I could tell her.

"I didn't-how do I say it-interact, with them socially and had been trying to get a new roommate assignment since early in the term. The night of that party, I'd been at the library, which is where I ended up spending a lot of time trying to avoid them," I explained. "The music was getting louder as I got closer to the apartment. I opened the door and didn't even cross the threshold before campus security came and broke it all up."

Alice studied me for a minute before she asked her next question. "I heard that it was some kind of sex party. Is that true?"

_What must Edward think? No wonder Rosalie hates me. Did they put Alice up to asking me about the party?_

"Yes, that's true. I'd never been exposed to anything like it. I've been kind of sheltered, so this was no less than traumatic for me. It was so bad that the University put me up in a hotel until the end of the term. They covered the hotel bill and room service. It was pretty expensive for them, so I figured there must have been more to it than they shared with me."

_Hopefully getting this out in the open with Alice will kill some of the rumors that must be circulating_.

"I'm sorry that happened to you; but, I'm notsorry that you had to move in with your mom. I'm just glad you're going to be so close to us," Alice said, and gave me a hug around the shoulders.

I tripped on an uneven seam of the parking lot pavement trying to diplomatically break her hold. Despite my efforts to put a little distance between us, I ended up even closer to her. Her nose was at my neck and her chin was at my sternal notch, which made me even more aware of her smallness. Thank goodness she had tossed a scarf at me when we were leaving my house because it provided an extra barrier between her sun-screened skin and my bare skin. After the reaction, I was making an effort to avoid skin contact with anyone.

…_Like that's something new for me_.

The whole exchange about Jessica and Lauren was unexpected, but I was so relieved to finally get it off my chest. I was tired of wondering if Edward knew. All that was left was finding out if he assumed the worst.

x x x

We went back into the mall and into Ann Taylor, one of my favorite stores. Alice said I needed some sweaters, long-sleeved shirts and a nice dress. She stood back from me a second, propped one side of her jaw in her hand, and said, "Two regular, right?"

"Exactly," I answered. We slowly walked through the whole store, never touching a thing. Once Alice had perused everything available, we picked out a pretty deep green dress that was suitable for church, a dinner party or a nice restaurant. Then, we swarmed the remainder of the store, and Alice filled my arms with sweaters, shirts, slacks, skirts and the little camisoles they always have. Alice grabbed a couple of things for herself and we proceeded to the dressing rooms.

Alice insisted on seeing every outfit and surprised me with what she accepted and what she rejected. I don't usually enjoy shopping trips, and that may be due in part to the fact that I had a limited budget and had never really learned how to analyze a store the way I saw Alice do today. Doing this Alice's way was fun, but it was a learning experience, too.

Alice and I were focused on the perfect sweater for an ensemble she was putting together when we were distracted by an older woman complaining loudly in her 60-pack-year voice. She had a younger woman with her in another stall and she was trying on clothes. Her complaints got louder with every piece of clothing she tried. "That's just grotesque. I can't believe you're supposed to wear it like that. That has to be cut wrong. I'm just too fat to wear anything here."

Alice and I looked at each other and started giggling. Our laughter seemed to agitate the old bat further. Her voice became more coarse and gravelly than before. "The clothes here are grotesque! Only whores and trash would wear them!"

Then we heard the pleading voice of the younger woman, "Mother, please. Let's just go someplace else."

When we walked out of the fitting rooms, Alice cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "You'll slap me if I ever get that way, right?"

"Only if you wear grotesque clothes," I said in my best sandpaper voice. We still had tears running down our faces from laughing when we approached the front of the store. Alice grabbed a couple of wide scarves from the display set strategically near the checkout counter and put them on top of our stack. I stopped to look at some tights, but Alice said we needed to get those from Nordstrom's, which was the next stop on our list.

After we got to Nordstrom's and selected tights, I picked up some exercise clothes and two pairs of shoes. I usually didn't get this many new clothes in two or three years, so to get this many in one shopping trip was a little overwhelming! As we were wandering toward an exit, I meandered to the men's cologne. I was drawn to an attractive display, so I set my bags on the floor and picked up several bottles, quickly sniffing each.

Alice sidled up next to me. "You look like you're on a mission. What are you looking for? A gift for your dad?"

Before I could stop the words, they tumbled out of my mouth. "I noticed that your brother wears a distinctive cologne. It smells really good and I just wondered what it was." I felt the heat in my face.

"What you smell is the **VI**," she said, trying to get me to meet her gaze. "It smells different on everyone. It combines with your body chemistry to emit a unique aroma. Obviously, you like his; and I have to admit, Edward does smell good." She looked positively giddy.

_Is she going to go back and tell him what I said_?

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't tell him. I wouldn't want him to get the big head." She laughed and performed a single pirouette. "Maybe at the retreat you'll have several chances to get a few good close whiffs of my brother."

_How does she do that_?

"It looks like we had a successful trip. At least now you have the basics. We can fill in your wardrobe over time," Alice said.

"Alice, I think we did enough damage today to last a long time."

"No honey, spring is coming!" She skipped lightly toward the exit of the store.

We loaded the car and when Alice turned on the ignition, she noticed the time. "Oh, it's just after 7:00. We won't need to go back by Revelations. Everyone will be at home by now."

"What else can you tell me about the retreat?" It was making me nervous not knowing what to expect.

"They'll probably review the histories of LaVerrot and Denali-mostly for your benefit-but, also because Cheney wants a 'refresher' for all of us," Alice began. "They'll probably review all the rules in detail, too."

"Wait. Rules? What rules?"

"Surely you've picked up on the dietary restrictions, the whole business with the sunscreen, community-oneness stuff, etc." Alice said.

"Yes, I've noticed a certain military flavor to LaVerrot."

"There's more than that. They should probably issue a rules book with yearly updates." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me more?"

"No, I think I'll wait and let you get the full effect at the retreat. I don't want to mislead you or leave anything out."

"Please, Alice," I begged.

"It'll be interesting to see how they present things. I'm expecting that they'll concentrate more on the sexual restrictions than they did five years ago, given our ages. Sex is a distraction and compromises our purity," Alice said, seemingly taunting me.

"You're joking, right?"

_This can't be. Not that I'm an active participant or anything._

"Actually, no." Alice looked me straight in the eyes.

"I can't do this. Nobody told me that by moving here my life would be governed by restrictions."

_Breathe, Bella. Breathe_.

"You know, it's not all bad. I don't think that if I lived in the world of fast food, free sex and unlimited entertainment that I would be as healthy and clear-minded as I am. Dad really believes in this. He's committed to this lifestyle. He is as pure of heart as exists on this Earth."

"Alice, it's still not fair. What does Jasper say? Surely…I mean, you said you've dated for five years."

"And we've not. Never. It's gotten close a few times. But no, Jasper and I have never had sex," Alice admitted.

"What kind of future is here for me? I have to get out. I've always made my own choices. I've done okay so far. Haven't I?"

_I can go back to the Housing Office and see what I can work out. That would be a big 'no.' I don't want to talk to Mr. Stick-up-the-Ass Felix again. Are all the men in Seattle so stiff and pompous? Felix and Mr. Cheney act so similarly that they could be brothers. I could always transfer to the community college near Charlie and move in with him. Jacob will be going there in the fall and I could probably commute with him._

"Bella, they won't let you. You can't do this to Renee and Phil," Alice said earnestly.

"Alice, please tell me who 'they' are," I pleaded.

_This sounds hopeless_.

"We shouldn't talk about this anymore. It's upsetting you unnecessarily. Just wait until after the retreat and weigh any decisions you make against up-to-date, first-hand information. You've had a couple of negative interactions with Mr. Cheney. I think that may be clouding your judgment a bit," Alice said soothingly.

"Okay, I'll calm down. But Alice, who are 'they'?"

She patted me on the hand and cranked up the Porsche.

x x x

Alice and I pulled up in my driveway after shopping for the Denali retreat, the Porsche emitting one final roar before she cut off the ignition. She hopped out quickly, gathered our packages and bags and filled our arms with them.

"So Alice, you're not going to tell me any more, are you?" I asked dejectedly, my face not even visible over the bags she had piled on me.

Any chance for further conversation ended then as Mom emerged from the door joining the house and the garage. As she waved us inside, she was shimmering with excitement. "Hi girls. Alice, come on in. I can't wait to see what you bought!" She grasped Alice's elbow and led her to the couch, ooh-ing and ah-ing over every outfit and accessory Alice displayed for her inspection. Alice was clearly in her element as she explained all of the options that existed for each ensemble.

All of the late nights and the stress of my allergic reaction last night hit me as soon as I stepped in the back door.

_Man, I can barely put one foot in front of the other_.

I wanted to avoid modeling any of our purchases, so I kept myself busy running back and forth to the closet and carefully hanging each item with a specific amount of space in between so that nothing wrinkled. I observed Alice's precise instructions about closet etiquette, because I didn't think I could stay awake for a "Let's Rearrange Bella's Closet Party."

Once everything was hanging and the accessories were put away, I gathered the excess bags, tags, hangers, pins and plastic and put them in the appropriate recycling containers. "Alice, I really appreciate you taking charge of this. I feel better about the trip now."

_In all reality, I'm too tired to fight about this any more. Maybe I won't be as apprehensive about it in the morning. Maybe I let old Cheney get my goat. Now that I've seen Edward's better side, the prospect of four days in close proximity to him doesn't seem nearly so frustrating and intimidating_.

"You're welcome. I'm always up for shopping," she said with the same shimmering glow Mom had earlier. "You look kind of tired and it's time for me to head home. Jasper is expecting me for Wii Fit. I'll see you sometime tomorrow, okay?" I confirmed my fatigue and told her thanks again as I closed the door behind her.

Mom was inches from my face when I turned around from the door. I startled when she said, "Wow! That Alice is a dynamo. I need to take her shopping with me sometime."

"She's great. She mapped out everything from the most 'strategic parking place' down to the best place to buy tights. She's a pro," I answered, trying to scoot past her questions and make my way to the kitchen for a snack before bed.

"So, are you excited about the retreat? The private plane? Denali? I wouldn't be able to sleep if it was me going!" Mom said.

_Could her grin get any wider?_

"Yeah. Exciting," I said with a yawn. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure, baby, maybe we can talk over dinner. Phil talked to Ben about the retreat today, so I'll bet that he has some details about it," she said as she retreated to the television and one of those reality shows she loves so much.

Before my face could betray the worry I felt over Phil's interaction with Mr. Cheney, I told her good night, took a brief detour to the kitchen, and made a beeline to my bedroom. Phil talking to Ass-crack Cheney after our little run-in today in the greenhouse was probably not a good luck sign for me. I had considered asking Phil to intercede on my behalf with Cheney to try and get me a bye on this whole retreat business. I hadn't seen Charlie since Christmas and this would be a great weekend to go. With the signs of early spring now showing, I could probably talk Jake into some forest exploration. Those were just excuses, but any excuse would do. I assumed that Cheney issued Phil an irrevocable decree that I would be on that plane and I would be humble and submissive for the duration of the trip.

I gobbled the banana bread and fruit salad I found in the kitchen and headed to the shower. After brushing my teeth-I hate having strawberry seeds in my teeth-I crawled into the bed, too tired even to pick up my book. I barely settled before I fell soundly asleep.

x x x

I grabbed my denim jacket from the hook on the wall of the lab in the greenhouse**. **As I considered putting it on, it seemed an odd choice to pair with the strappy sandals, short, flouncy black skirt and satiny sapphire blouse. I carried the mismatched jacket over my arm through the deserted greenhouse and locked the door behind me, as it was dark outside and I was the last one to leave for the day.

_I wonder how my hair got this way! It was shiny, bouncy and hanging in long curls—it's usually frizzy and damp from the humidity when I leave the greenhouse._

Edward was sitting on a bench outside the door and rose like a gentleman when I emerged from the greenhouse. "Hello, sweetheart," he said, "you look delicious this evening. How was work?"

He took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders, surrounding me in a cloud of his trademark fragrance. I inhaled it deeply, completely intoxicated, and looked up into his evergreen eyes, waiting for him to brush my cheek with the backs of his supple fingers and lightly kiss the trail he left behind. Instead, his finger slipped under my chin and lifted my lips for a brief kiss that he ended with the lightest stroke of his tongue across my tingling mouth. My breath caught, and he chuckled, aware of his effect on me, and placed his arm across my shoulders, leading me down the sidewalk.

We casually walked down the golf cart path together,arm in arm**,** like we had done this a thousand times before. Our comfortable conversation revolved around different happenings of the day until I stopped abruptly, in awe of the gazebo which was totally alight by the glow of dozens and dozens of candles.

When I finally returned my mesmerized gaze to Edward, he deftly scooped me up bridal-style and carried me down the path of stepping stones. I allowed my cheek to rest on his shoulder as he ascended the candlelit stairs and then placed me on a seat that was padded with rose petals.

When I found my voice, I whispered, "Oh, Edward. This is too much..."

"I would do anything for you, my darling," he said as he dropped to his knees, laid his head in my lap, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I relaxed my head against the firm structure of the gazebo and gently threaded my fingers through his tousled bronze hair. Never in a single moment had I felt as worshipped as I did now, wrapped in his strong embrace with his face nuzzled against my exposed legs. It was then that the piano music filtered through the air. The melody was so light and airy that it lifted me higher and higher above the scene below. As the song progressed, I felt like I was looking down from the heights of first-growth trees and sweeping down upon the entire landscape without fear or even a care. When the music faded, and I drifted down from my soaring revelry, I realized that tears of joy were flowing down my face. The piece was so beautiful, so reverential, that my emotions could not be contained. Edward was suddenly sitting beside me with his face nuzzled into my neck as he stroked my tears away with his gentle touch.

"Did you enjoy that composition, love?" he whispered in my ear. My smile was his answer. "I wrote it for you. You inspire me, my darling."

When our eyes met, I was overcome with the passion I felt for him. I threw my arms around his neck needing to embrace him, feel him, love him. Closer, ever closer. He ran his hands slowly through the length of my hairas he murmured, "So beautiful...so perfect." Suddenly, he pulled back and greedily claimed my lips with his own. I opened eagerly to his demands. His kiss wasn't gentle; it was urgent and desperate as he melted into me, our hearts pounding against our chests, seeking a single rhythm.

His lips left mine and he ran his firm tongue along the length of my jaw, down my neck and to the shallow tunnel between my breasts. I gasped and clutched his wrists as he tweaked my nipples. "No darling, there's more," he said huskily.

He allowed his hands, which were cupping and squeezing my breasts, to drop to my knees and gently eased them apart. I felt his long nimble fingers trail slowly up the inner surface of my thigh**, **leaving goosebumps behind. His lazy path of discovery continued, unimpeded, until he touched the smooth, shaved surface of my sex. "Oh, my Bella," he growled, "You're so wet. You've been waiting for me." And with no resistance, he slipped…

_What the hell? Umimpeded? No resistance? Where are my panties? I went to meet Edward without wearing underwear?_

I awoke with a start, sitting in the center of my bed sweating and panting. My hands were shaking and my pajamas were askew. Upon further investigation, my sleep shirt was pulled up over one breast and my soaked pajama shorts were settled around my mid-thighs.

_I have to know what else._

I hesitantly raised my sticky right index and middle fingers to my nose.

_I guess I know where they've been._

Since my previous exposures to sex were threatening and intrusive, I was stunned that my mind would weave a story in which I knowingly, cooperatively and indulgently made out with Edward Cullen.

I found it both surprising and comforting to know that my mind allowed me to at least dream about it without fear. I barely knew him, but he had obviously penetrated the walls of my psyche and weakened my control.

_That's a good thing? Right?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Because we have so many new readers—thanks to BellaScotia's rec on Secrets and Lies and GinnyWs twitter action—we want to keep the fanfic rec-wagon moving forward. So, our rec for the week is: Confidential by wandb. This is a great WIP by an awesome writer. Bella is a restaurant owner new to Napa Valley. Edward Cullen is a long-time resident and a thorn in her side. She can't keep her eyes off of him, even though he is rude, judgmental, and arrogant. You know what that means…the sparks are gonna fly. And, I guarantee wandb won't disappoint. If you're not familiar with her work, go take a look. She has several complete stories as well.**

**Melee03 made an awesome banner for PR. It's posted on our profile. She's also posting a pictease and Teaser Monday on Fictionators. Go check out this woman's talent. Seriously. Thank you Mel. We heart you big time.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hope to see you next Thursday.**


	22. Dirty

**A/N: Here we are with another chapter of PR. I know you guys have been very anxious for some E&B interaction. Well, you will finally get your wish in this chapter (and every chapter from here on out). **

**We want to thank you guys again for reading, recing, and reviewing this story. The number of hits, alerts, and favorites continues to rise…amazing. We appreciate each and every one of you. **

**Our story would not be on the radar of fanfic if it weren't for GinnyW, BellaScotia, Melee03, Roxiegirl, and DeeDreamer. You guys have twittered and rec'd our story all over the place…so heartfelt thanks to each of you.**

**Melee03 has worked behind the scenes to make the PR banner and blinkie. She also posts a pictease on Twificnews every week and a Monday Teaser on Fictionators. Thank you Mel! Your mad computer skills amaze me.**

**To our wonderful betas, DeeDreamer and MulticolouredEyes: we appreciate every comment and comma correction that you send our way. Thanks for your consistent support.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the original; we just tweaked her recipe.**

**Chapter 22**

**Dirty**

EPOV

Tuesday, March 16, 2010

"Mornin', Ed. You ready for me to kick your ass down the court?"

I look up to see Jasper walking toward me across the court, twirling the basketball on his index finger.

I finish tying my shoe and stand up just as he approaches me. "Don't you remember what happened last time, Jasper? You had to call Alice down here to nurse your wounds after you tried to dunk. That sight brought new meaning to the phrase 'white men can't jump'," I laugh and continue to rag him. "I didn't know a man's legs could split like that without rendering him infertile—"

As the last word leaves my lips, the basketball hits me in the chest.

"Fuck you, _Doucheward_…game on," he yells as I grab the ball before it bounces off.

"You're gonna pay for that shit, _Assss-per_."

Thank God Mom and Mrs. Hale aren't around. They'd probably try to force vinegar down our throats for our _saucy_ language. But as I see it, we have to vent our frustrations somehow. So, what's the harm in poking fun and hurling insults during a friendly game of one-on-one?

We stare each other down, feigning anger, before busting out laughing. As the game commences, so does the vulgar banter.

I ring the net from the foul line and rub it in shouting, "Oh Yeah! Did you see my ball fly through the hole?"

Jasper laughs, "I don't think it's your _ball_ that's supposed to go in the hole."

_Good one._

"How would you know? You've never put anything in the hole," I tease.

He grabs the ball and starts his approach to the net as he smirks. "I'm pretty sure I've been closer to the hole than you."

_What the hell?_

Jasper's maneuvering around me dribbling the ball when he does a toe spin and angles away from me. He shoots and rings the goal as he yells, "You've got to move faster than that to keep up with me. Nothing but net!"

"I'm fast enough, _Jasperina_, I just don't twirl around like the Sugar Plum Fairy when I'm shooting hoops. I know you and Alice practice yoga, but ballet's a little gay, don't you think?" I joke as I take possession of the ball.

He cocks his eyebrow and howls, "Hey, _Limpward_, don't knock it 'til you've tried it. Yoga and ballet are quite…um…stimulating, with the right partner."

_Shit. He's talking about my sister._

I dribble out and start my approach when Jasper charges me to steal. I'm able to twist around to avoid his lunge and hastily take it to the net. I miss the shot and the ball bounces off the rim right into Jasper. He tries to catch it, but it slips through his hands and rolls out of bounds.

"What's wrong, Jack? Are your hands too lubed up from strokin' it to take charge of the ball?" I taunt.

He runs for the ball and laughs, "My hands do get slippery from time to time...and, I assure you, it's not from KY."

_Son. Of. A. Bitch._

After almost an hour of continuous play, and sexual innuendo, we're both spent. I'm drenched in sweat as I haul my ass to the sideline to rest for a few minutes before I head home. Jasper's just as tired as I am, but he still calls me Pussward for ending the game.

When he finally joins me, I lean back on my hands and give him a sideways glance. He's been talking smack about his "activities" with my sister since we started the game. I can't help but wonder if he's just talking trash to get me riled up, or if there's any truth behind his joking.

I take a sip of water before I gather the courage to ask, "So, dickhead, do your hands ever slip when you're doing _other_ activities, like yoga?"

He gets a serious look on his face before he answers, "Edward, do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

I just shake my head with a look of disgust on my face.

_I guess he wasn't bluffing._

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jas whispers, "You know, people define sex in different ways...just look at Bill Clinton. He's the king of sexual loopholes." I raise my eyebrow and give him a stern look. He raises his hands in surrender and shakes his head. "I'm just saying. We don't have a set list of...well…you know what I'm getting at."

_Yes, I do... Gross. This conversation is over._

I get up and offer my hand to help Jas up off the floor. "Come on, Slick Willie. We better go before I impeach your ass for finding my twin's loophole."

I jerk him up a little more forcefully than necessary, but he doesn't complain. He just gives me a sheepish glance, wondering if we're still okay after his cryptic revelation.

I just shrug my shoulders and shake my head slightly. "We're cool, man... I asked the question, so I should've been prepared for the answer. No worries."

_Note to self: Never, ever, ever talk to Jasper about sex again! Ever! _

**XXX**

After my shower, I head down to the kitchen for lunch. Mom and Dad are at work and Alice is MIA. She's been gone a lot lately, especially since Bella moved in. She seems to be drawn to Bella just like I am. Well...not _just_ like I am. I'm sure Alice doesn't lust after her glorious tits and dream about kissing, licking, sucking, stroking...

_Enough, Cullen_.

I'm just glad that they've hit it off. If Alice spends time with Bella, and I spend time with Alice…

**(Alice & Bella) + (Alice & Edward) = Edward & Bella…eventually**

_Right? I certainly hope so._

I have the kitchen all to myself and I'm fucking starving from the hour-long work out this morning. As I start pulling food out of the fridge, pantry, freezer, and cabinets, I think about my conversation with Jasper. That shit really bothers me. I mean, the python couldn't even rise to the occasion for his shower-time stroke because of the stupid images flooding my brain.

**Yoga positions + Alice + Jasper = a limp dick**

_Ugh! I have to think about something else…food._

_Prepare to chow down. _

I have free reign to fix whatever I want since Mom's not here to make sure I eat a balanced meal. After a few minutes, my plate's piled high with a veggie sandwich on whole wheat bread, avocado chips with tomato and corn salsa, marinated slaw, and a handful of those granola crackers that I like so much. Top it off with a strawberry-banana smoothie and I'm set.

After about fifteen minutes of non-stop food consumption, my gut's finally full. I fix another smoothie to take with me as I head out the door to meet Emmett. I'm going to meet him at the mall because I have a few things to purchase before our trip to hell…I mean Alaska. We've determined that the mall is a "spy-free zone."

_At least we hope it is. _

Besides buying some new clothes, I need to find out what Em's discovered about the "party" at Bella's apartment. I've tried my best to avoid thinking about that stupid party. Just the thought of her...

_Shit! Don't go there, Cullen._

My gut tells me that Bella wasn't involved in any way, but I need to hear the _official_ version from him.

As I navigate the Volvo through bumper to bumper traffic, I make a mental list of the things I need to buy for this God forsaken trip. I need a new scarf and a few pairs of thermals. I also want to find a bottle of Tanya repellent. I swear, if Bella wasn't going to be there, I wouldn't shower or shave from now until we come back. But knowing my luck, Tanya would be attracted to my ripe smell and call it "Eddie Musk." She's fucking ridiculous.

The only reason I'm even remotely looking forward to this trip is because I might get to spend some time with Bella. I really want to get to know her better.

_Much better..._

But, I wonder how Bella will react to Tanya and her over-the-top sexual advances. I can only hope that Tanya will bring it down a few notches and _listen_ to me when I tell her to fuck off— permanently.

_Who am I kidding? It's going to be a disaster._

As I walk from the bus stop in front of the mall, I spot Emmett waiting for me at the main entrance. He smiles and slaps me on the back. "Sup, man? How are things at the reformatory?"

I shake my head and scowl. "You know, Em, that would be funny if it wasn't the truth. I guess you know they're shipping us all off to the frozen tundra for further indoctrination."

He starts laughing and motions for us to go inside as I continue, "Seriously, if you don't hear from us by Monday or Tuesday of next week, you better contact the authorities and send out a search party. There's no telling what kind of shit they have planned for us while we're there. The agenda's"—I make air quotes—"_super-secret_."

As we walk through the mall, Emmett lets me rant. "I've already been cornered by the devil himself with a lecture about my behavior and cooperation. So, if I don't behave myself, they might throw my ass out into the snow to freeze to death…or feed me to the polar bears."

_I'm just joking…kinda._

We finally make it to our destination. When we enter the outdoor equipment store, some smokin' hot blonde saunters up to us. "Welcome to Helly Hansen. May I help you gentlemen with anything? I'm available for _any_ services that you may require."

Em and I look at each other and bust out laughing. He turns to her and quirks a brow. "We'll let you know if anything _comes_ _up_ that needs your attention."

She obviously doesn't catch on to the double meaning of his statement because she replies, "Okay. Just have them page me. My name's Tanya."

_How fuckin' ironic is that?_

We wander through the store for about twenty minutes, picking up a few items to purchase. As we start to approach one of the registers, Em mumbles, "Oh, Shit, Man," and drags me off to the side away from the check-out. He pulls me behind a display of scarves and attempts to hide.

_Hiding behind anything is quite a feat for Emmett. Even my 6'2" frame looks puny next to his. _

"What the hell, Em? You almost tore my arm out of the socket yanking me like that," I whisper-hiss at him.

"You said yank me," he chuckles and elbows me in the ribs.

I shake my head and give him an incredulous look.

"Okay, seriously, E….you see that guy behind the register? That's one of the students who got arrested at the sex party we talked about."

I immediately see red. A wave of disgust rolls across my skin and makes my hair stand on end. I start clenching my fists and taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself.

"Whoa, Edward," Emmett warns as he places a hand on my chest. "I need to tell you what happened. I talked to my buddy at the police department and he told me that Bella was _not_ involved in any way. He didn't call her by name, but he said that Jessica and Lauren's _other roommate_ showed up right before they raided the place. Apparently, she was completely freaked-out by the scene and kinda broke down when she realized what was going on. He specifically said that she never got past the doorway."

I can feel my anger start to subside as Emmett goes on with the story. "He said it was an all-out orgy with drugs and toys…and...well, you get the picture. Once they cleared everyone out, the place was a wreck. There were clothes, pillows, candles, drugs, and some kind of slick, oily shit everywhere. He saw Bella as they were leaving and she looked pretty shaken, but he had no clue what happened to her after they left."

_Poor Bella. She's been through the ringer in recent months. _

Emmett points at the guy behind the register again and says, "That blonde-headed freak over there got thrown out of school and was charged with drug possession. I'm surprised he's already out of jail."

I can feel my body further relax as Emmett's words start to sink in. His account of the "situation" confirms what my heart already knew. Bella's an innocent. I lean forward onto the scarf display and take a deep breath as my pulse rate starts to return to normal.

After a few seconds, I'm ready to get the hell out of here and get as far away from that sick douchebag as I can.

_Just looking in his general direction makes my stomach churn...maybe I should have stopped with one jumbo smoothie...Ugh. _

I'm about to walk off to a different register when I take note of the scarves under my hand. They're so soft…softer than any article of clothing I've ever felt.

_Yes, I know that's not a very masculine observation._

Before I realize what I'm doing, I lift one of the irresistible scarves and rub it across my cheek. Hell, I may have even sighed.

As the reality of my actions hits me, Emmett starts laughing his ass off and pointing at me. "What the fuck, E? You look like a 2-year-old nuzzling his blankie or something."

Without responding, I quickly shove the scarf in his face. When I try to pull it away from him, he grabs it back from me and rubs his nose in it just like I was doing a few seconds ago. He has a huge grin on his face as he says, "Damn, this is soft. I gotta get me one of these."

The cashmere scarves are not cheap, but we still buy several. Em purchases a black one for himself and a red one for Rose. I purchase one in dark green for me, one in lime green for Alice, and one in sapphire blue for Bella. She looks really pretty in blue and the color of the scarf is similar in shade to the dress that she wore at the LaVerrot party. I may not have the guts to give it to Bella myself, but I could always ask Alice to do it.

I just want her to have it. I don't care if she knows that it came from me.

As we're leaving the mall, Emmett hands me the scarf he purchased for Rose. He tells me that he knows he won't see her again before she leaves, so he wants me to give it to her after we get to Alaska—just a little something to let her know that he's thinking about her.

I want to make fun of him and say, "Aww, how sweet," but, I don't, because it's actually a genuine gesture that Rose will appreciate. Plus, it might get her off my ass. She's still pissed that I messed up her plans to leave LaVerrot.

Before we say our goodbyes, he asks me to take care of his girl while we're away. I assure him that I will.

As I board the bus that will take me back to the Volvo, I mull over my conversations with Emmett. I know he was disappointed when I decided not to leave LaVerrot, but he didn't say much about it today. He did, however, talk a lot about his relationship with Rose. He's usually not one to talk about personal shit. In fact, he's usually so jovial; it's easy to forget that he has any problems whatsoever. Today's the first day that he's ever opened up to me about his concerns for Rose and their screwed up situation. Their separation has started to put a strain on their relationship, but he's still committed to her.

He sees her becoming more and more bitter, and she's starting to lash out at him in frustration. I felt so bad for him when he said, "But what am I gonna do, man? I love her."

I admire him for staying with her, because I honestly don't know what I would do if I were in his position. This exact situation is the main reason I've avoided any type of relationship over the years. If you get involved with someone, you open yourself up to fall in love…and love complicates everything.

I hop off the bus and skulk down the street to the Volvo. As I glance around nervously, I chirp the locks and cautiously open the driver's side door. I glance around the interior and see nothing out of place.

"Paranoid much?" I chuckle to myself.

I throw the bags into the passenger seat and climb behind the wheel. As I relax into the soft leather and place my hands on the wheel, I realize that something's wrong. The steering wheel is jacked up higher than it's supposed to be.

_What the hell? I know I didn't move it._

As I glance around the interior of my car, I feel beads of sweat start to pop out above my lip.

_Who the fuck's been in my car?_

I turn every which way to inspect…and find nothing out of the ordinary.

_Huh._

I slip the key into the ignition and pause. Irrational thoughts of car bombs and exploding Edward start racing through my head. I push the seat back and look under the steering column. When I don't see anything unusual, I slide my seat back into place and put my hand back on the key.

_Don't be stupid, Cullen. Surely no one would want you…dead._

Cheney and the other leaders may want to control every aspect of my life, but I have no reason to think that they would want to do away with me. I was just kidding about their plans to feed me to the polar bears.

_Right?_

As I shake off my absurd fear, I turn the key to crank the car. When the Volvo purrs to life, I release the breath that I didn't realize I was holding and pull away from the curb. I speed down the busy street and decide then and there that it's time to beef up our "investigation" of LaVerrot.

**XXX**

Wednesday, March 17, 2010

I wake up at the butt crack of dawn and head down to the commissary to do inventory. I have to put in a couple of extra hours today to make up for my time off yesterday.

As soon as I walk through the door, my mind starts to play the Bella dream…paging Dr. Cullen and nipples and tongues and…yeah.

_I have that shit on repeat. _

That dream is the _only_ positive thing that's come from this stupid community service assignment.

_Ha ha. You said come._

_Please shut up._

After three hours of repetitive counting, and multiple Dreamella replays, I'm about ready to go jack off in the bathroom and count the number of strokes it takes. My mind's reeling with numbers and nipples—I'm about to lose it.

As I contemplate altering Cheney's spreadsheet to include a new organic candy called Suckit—he'd never notice—my phone rings.

I'm actually happy to see Tinker Bell on my caller ID—anything to break the monotony.

"Hey, Edward. Whatcha doin'?" Alice asks in an animated voice.

"Eatin' a cheeseburger and watchin' porn. What are you up to?" I say with a chuckle.

"You are sooo funny, big brother," she says sarcastically before getting to the purpose of her call. "Seriously, I need you to help me do something. How long before you'll be home?"

"Probably about 30 or 45 minutes. I've gotta finish one more aisle and do the cooler before I leave. Do you need me right now?" I ask with a little concern.

"No, that's okay. I just need you to get some luggage down from the attic. Finish what you're doing and I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure, sis," I reply as I end the call.

As soon as I walk through the door an hour later, Alice starts barking orders at me.

_I guess my delay in arrival has put her in a bad mood._

I hold my tongue and just do as she asks because I know that she's in Prime-Packing-Mode. PPM is a condition that's been known to bring Alice to tears and bouts of hysteria. Past experience has taught me that it's best to do as she asks, tread softly, and wait it out. PPM is self-limiting and resolves the moment the luggage is locked and loaded for transport.

After I lug several heavy suitcases down the stairs, I walk toward the kitchen to grab a drink. As I step back from the refrigerator, I'm startled to find my twin standing right behind me. She has her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face.

_I had assumed my job was finished. Apparently, I was wrong. _

As I pop the cap on my drink, I ignore her stare and side-step around her.

"Edward, I still need your help," she demands with a huff.

I tilt my head back dramatically and take long swigs of water, exaggerating the motions to take as much time as possible.

_I probably shouldn't be antagonizing her, but I can't help myself._

When I glance down my nose at her, still in mid-gulp, she quirks her brow and says, "When you finish being an _ass_, go grab those bags so we can take them to Bella's."

I choke and spew water across the kitchen as the last two words tumble from Alice's mouth.

What the hell? She wants me to go to Bella's house? That's not a good idea—at all. I don't think I can handle the stress. Especially since Dreamella's been prancing around naked in my head all morning.

As I wipe the dribbles of water from my mouth with the back of my hand, Alice smirks and giggles at my ridiculous reaction.

"Come on, Edward. You know I can't carry those heavy bags all by myself."

"Yeah…but…um, Alice…I don't think I can—"

She holds her hand up and interrupts me. "Okay, fine. I'll just call Bella and see if she can come get them herself. I'm pretty sure she's fully recovered from her allergic reaction. The exercise will probably be good for her."

The girl doesn't play fair. She knows just what to say to get her way.

I try to interrupt her. "Well, um I guess—"

"No, Edward. That's okay. We'll just make do," she says as she shakes her hand in my face, waving me off.

"But Alice, I think—"

She twirls around and heads out of the kitchen. "I'll just tell Bella that you didn't want to help her out. I'm sure she'll understand," she calls out over her shoulder.

"Wait, dammit!" I yell as I lunge and grab her arm to stop her.

She whips around with a huge smile on her face as she claps her hands and bounces on her toes.

_Well played, pixie. Well played._

"Okay. I'll take the luggage to Bella's," I whine. "Just um…give me a minute…I need to run upstairs." I rush past her and head to my room.

I don't have time for a shower or a stroke, but I brush my teeth and reapply my deodorant, knowing that all traces of it are gone by this time of day. I look in the mirror and run a hand through my crazy hair—definitely don't have time to deal with that mess.

After a quick self-pep talk, I go back downstairs, primed and prepared to go see Bella.

**XXX**

If only I had gone with my gut instinct and stayed home, I wouldn't be standing here in a cold shower with a raging case of blue balls and an angry, rigid python. He's so furious he could spit because I took him away from the most erotic and stimulating experience of his life.

As I linger under the pounding water and try to get a grip on the problem at hand—pun intended—I recall the events that led me here.

When we arrived at Bella's door with the luggage, I wasn't expecting the overwhelming anxiety that developed from just standing on the front steps of her house..._her_ house. She opened the door and looked surprised to see me standing there. As soon as I glimpsed her stunning face, I was dumbfounded. All the saliva in my mouth suddenly evaporated and my tongue felt like it swelled up to three times its normal size. I couldn't swallow or speak.

Dread began to rise in my throat as my body betrayed me. I felt like I was either going to choke on my massive tongue or hurl all over.

_Vomit on Bella or die…tough choice._

I could barely form a sentence when she spoke to me.

Alice broke the ice by making some stupid comment about me being a vampire, or thinking I was a vampire, or wishing I was a vampire. Fuck, I don't know what she said, but it was obviously at my expense. She laughed and moseyed past me into Bella's house, while I just stood there like a dumbass.

When Bella finally invited me in, I caught up to Alice and followed her like a puppy, not realizing that she was taking me to Bella's bedroom. As soon as we walked through the door, I was gripped by _her_ scent. My arid mouth was suddenly watering like a hose, and I felt the need to gulp down the drool before it dribbled out of my mouth.

_Why does she trigger such visceral responses from me? This shit's embarrassing._

I swallowed hard and glanced around the room as I took a few tentative steps inside. When I came to stand in the center of her inner sanctum, I put the luggage down and dared to glance at the one thing in the room that held her most intimate secrets…her bed.

That one peek spawned a litany of deviant questions.

_Does she sleep naked in that bed? Have those sheets wrapped around her nude body and slipped between her thighs? Does she have naughty dreams in that bed? Wet dreams?_

My mind was heading into dangerous territory, but I didn't care. The images that flashed through my head taunted the python and jacked up my senses to the point of frenzy…and I liked it.

Alice interrupted my debauchery and gave me an "out." She said that I could come back to pick her up later if I wanted to...I opted to stay. I got greedy. I wasn't ready to leave Bella's bed chamber…Bella's scent…Bella's essence.

Bella didn't seem to mind that I made myself comfortable on a chair and read—well, pretended to read—while they packed. Even though I acted interested in the book, I couldn't even tell you the name of the paperback I held in my hand. My covert focus was on Bella.

I watched with amusement as she tried to keep up with my flighty sister. They seemed to be having a great time sorting, folding and organizing for the trip.

Everything was going fine until they started talking about pajamas.

_Pajamas? I thought Bella slept in the nude._

_No, that's Dreamella, dumbass._

I had to shift in my seat as the python started to rouse from the image of a naked Dreamella.

When I heard Bella tell Alice that her pajamas were dirty…I was done. You wouldn't think the phrase "dirty pajamas" would cause such a problem, but it did.

I could tell that the massive miscreant was about to wake up, and this time, he wouldn't stand down until he was satisfied. I had to get out of there or risk being humiliated.

I tried to think of excuses to leave that wouldn't sound stupid: I'm hungry, I've got to pee, I left the stove on…I've got to go home and stroke the beast that's pulsing in my pants.

_Funny, but, no._

I was pulled from my scheming thoughts by Alice calling me to help her get something out of Bella's closet.

.

.

This was my critical mistake.

.

.

I walked into the closet to help Alice pull down some shoe boxes from the top shelf. I had two boxes in my left hand and was pulling down a third when I heard Bella yell, "Stop!"

The next thing I knew, I was falling backwards. Papers and boxes were flying everywhere as I hit the floor with a thud. Before I could even process what had happened, something collapsed on top of me, forcing the air from my lungs.

When I felt the hum of electrical energy flowing through my body, I knew at once what had fallen on top of me…what was _still_ on top of me—Bella.

_Oh. My. God._ _This can't be happening._

When the shock of the impact subsided, I inhaled deeply to re-expand my lungs. Her scent coated my throat and flooded my chest, easing my struggle for breath.

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes because I wanted to _feel_ our awkward connection inch by glorious inch. I could feel her breasts crushed up against my chest. I could feel her pelvis crushed against my pelvis. Her form fit to mine perfectly.

As moments passed, the current surging between us intensified and a radiating heat saturated the small space. I could feel Bella start to wiggle and pant on top of me, and…oh no, I could feel the python begin to grow exponentially, one twitch at a time.

I was mortified as she started flailing on top of me, trying her best to get away from the pervert trapped under her. The problem was, every time she wiggled and moved, my dick responded, encouraged by the friction.

I had never, ever, _ever_ felt anything so stimulating, and I had never, ever, _ever_, been so fucking _hard_ in my life.

I realized pretty quickly that I needed to take control of the situation; if I didn't stop her involuntary dry humping, I was definitely going to jizz my pants.

I opened my eyes to assess the scene and was distracted by Bella's expression. She looked like a scared little kitty trying desperately to evade a dangerous predator.

_Well, actually, that's a pretty good description of this encounter._

I pulled my eyes from her face, recognizing the urgency of my situation, and glanced around quickly. It didn't take long to realize that I was stuck. Boxes, shoes, and clothes had me pinned in with no room to turn my body or roll her off. It appeared that I only had two options. I could shove her off—and risk hurting her—or I could sit up. The only problem with sitting up? She'd have to straddle my lap.

_Why is that a problem?_

As if sensing my dilemma, Bella finally stilled her frantic movements above me. I had to make a fast decision, so I chose to try to sit up. I gave her some simple instructions to follow. I was going to pull my legs together while she lifted her legs and placed them on either side of my thighs.

_Simple, right?_

_Wrong._

When she lifted one of her legs, the other one must have slipped because she ended up straddling my hips and bouncing on my dick.

The python and the kitty had a bump and grind introduction that pushed me over the edge. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't say a word. I couldn't even breathe. I just had to stay there and enjoy the feeling of her hot sex on my throbbing cock. Yes, I was mortified that she was feeling every inch of my arousal. Yes, I was totally embarrassed by my involuntary response to her. But, at that point, I was willing to stay there until _she_ figured out how to remove herself from me. I was her prisoner.

I don't know how long it took, but she finally told me to push up on her hands for leverage. She was able to move back and roll off of me. As soon as my body was free, I flew out the door and never looked back.

The cold water beating down on my back brings me out of the memory. I've been working on the "situation" long enough to pucker my skin and deplete the hot water, so why am I still stiff? I've never had to stroke out this many times to sate the beast. Three strikes...I should be out!

With a weary arm and a steadfast boner, I drag myself out of the shower and into my bedroom. As I flop down on the bed, mentally and physically exhausted, I realize one thing.

_Bella Swan may be the death of me._

.

.

.

**A/N: Edward, Edward, Edward…what are we going to do with you? You've got to stop doing the cut and run.**

**The next time you hear from our sexually frustrated E, he will be heading to Alaska with the rest of the LaVerrot crew. Will the retreat bring Edward and Bella closer together, or will Tanya do her best to keep them apart? Hmmmm**

**Rec of the week: There Are Worse Things I Could Do is a complete story that I found this past week when I was cleaning out my bookmarks. It was actually posted in October 2008 (the month before the first Twilight movie was released). Seems like forever ago…I know. If you love Grease, you have got to read There Are Worse Things I Could Do by EZRocksAngel. It's a great story that uses the Grease "concept" without following the exact format of the movie. Grease was one of my favorite movies when I was a little girl, so this story brought back many fond memories. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read (and review). We'll see you next Thursday.**


	23. Movement

**A/N: Thanks for another great week and for the reviews we have received. Sounds kind of like a prayer, doesn't it? Well, I **_**am**_** praying for our reviews to exceed 325 this week.**

**We'd like to extend big welcomes to ptkitten, aileas1, maddy, mgw, IcarusToSun and ifka.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed The Royal Wedding as much as I did. It was completely worth getting up at 4 a.m. to watch. I rarely cry about anything, but the tears were just streaming. I only had one catty thought about the whole thing, and one of my Dutch friends put it best. In regards to Beatrice and Eugenie: "is that the best they could do?" Meow! Water for Elephants and The Royal Wedding all in one week were almost my undoing.**

**For everyone wondering what Bella was up to in the closet—and what she felt in there, literally, here is Chapter 23.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer; Pure Revelations belongs to georgiaedwardlover + ilovealion = georgialion. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 23

**Movement**

BPOV

Tuesday and Wednesday, March 20-21, 2010

I fully awoke from my vivid nocturnal stimulation at 5:00 and despite my Edward-hazed mind, I immediately remembered that I didn't have time last night to look up any of the articles Dr. Hale had suggested.

By 5:30, I was showered, dressed and sitting at the kitchen bar with my laptop, perusing some of the latest research on hydroponic lighting systems. From what I'd seen so far, Dr. Hale didn't use metal halide-which turned out to be a good thing, since I can't wear the community-issued VI sunscreen. The lighting he used seemed to be low-wattage and was situated close to the plants. At least _that_ wouldn't increase my risk of skin cancer. My reading also revealed that he had a great deal of interest in mediums-what the plants were grown and anchored in.

I glanced at the bottom right-hand corner of the computer screen and jumped when I saw that it was already 7:15. I quickly gathered up what I needed for the morning and yelled goodbye to Mom, who reminded me that she "can't wait" to talk about the retreat at dinner.

_Whatever_.

Dr. Hale and I spent the entire morning on basic maintenance of the hydroponic operation. Whatever he did, I copied it. I asked him whether he used metal halide lighting and he confirmed that he did not.

_Lucky for me_.

_Okay, I didn't mean that sarcastically_.

Even as far back as elementary school, I was always serious about the sunscreen I used. I appreciated how it reduced my risk of skin cancer, but I hated sunburns, too. With my fair skin, as little as twenty minutes of sun exposure was usually rewarded with a red and peeling nose. Since my life-threatening reaction, I had spent more time worrying about sunscreen than in all the years I lived in Phoenix.

_Screw this. _

While my health was important, I couldn't let my daydreaming take me away from the job am I obligated, but grateful, to perform here. We recorded measurements of plants grown in several different types of medium. He was interested in which medium provided better root stability and nutrient absorption. In addition, he wanted to know which medium costs the least and required the least maintenance for the rate of growth it provided.

About 1:00, he announced, "Bella, it looks like it's time for you to head home for the day. Take some of those tomatoes with you. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30. If you could stay until 2:00 tomorrow, I would appreciate it. Usually, we limit shifts here to three hours; but, I'm glad to have some good quality, interested help. I hadn't counted on that trip to Denali right in the middle of spring break."

x x x

When I got home and checked my email, the first thing I saw was a "high importance" file from Mr. Cheney-my travel itinerary for Denali. We were leaving LaVerrot on Thursday morning at 7:30, and would proceed to the hangar for an 8:15 non-stop flight. The schedule said we would land shortly before noon Alaska time and go directly to our sister settlement for lunch. There was even an itemized list of what I needed to bring. After I saw that, I was so glad Alice had taken me shopping. We were scheduled to leave Denali at eleven Sunday morning and return by two.

_That's odd. _

The itinerary was very specific about coming and going, but noted nothing about what we were doing in between.

_What am I getting sucked into_?

I didn't want to get as agitated about this damned retreat as I did yesterday, knowing it would be best if I could rationally discuss this over dinner tonight.

I spent most of the afternoon reviewing more literature on hydroponics. Then, I drifted to the University of Washington website and looked more closely at the webpage for the Program on Environmental Studies. A career in medicine or teaching high school biology weren't attractive options to me, but until now, it was the direction I was headed. Without those kinds of aspirations, a degree in biology wasn't very useful. Plants and the environment had always been much more interesting to me. Working with Dr. Hale was the perfect trial run. Maybe after this term, I could transfer to the Environmental Studies department and continue on for a master's degree.

Now that I had solved the dilemma of what to do with the rest of my life, I could figure out what to do until Phil tells me "how embarrassed" he was when Mr. Cheney berated my attitude and behavior. Until then, if I changed clothes quickly, I could make the 4:00 yoga class. Yoga's not so bad and this was not without motive-if I improved my balance, maybe my clumsiness would lessen, too.

I threw on the old exercise clothes Mom gave me and hopped on the golf cart. Despite my hurry, the class had already started. I saw Angela and gave her a brief wave before laying out my mat and following Mrs. Hale's lead. Maintaining my balance required all of my attention, so I completely missed Angela's early exit from the class. I hated that I missed her, because I hadn't talked with her since the confrontation with Mr. Cheney in the greenhouse yesterday.

As I left the community center, I saw my mom leaving the commissary with some sealed food trays. "Bella, I saw the note you left about yoga class and hoped I'd catch you. At least now, we can ride back home together."

I looked around. "How'd you get here?" I saw no vehicle in sight.

"Oh, I walked. It's not so far," she answered.

She climbed aboard and kept the food balanced on her lap as I drove us back home. "How's it going with Dr. Hale?" she asked.

"It's great. I'm going to learn a lot from him. I hope this will help me make some decisions about my future."

"Are you changing majors? I thought you were getting a degree in biology?" Mom looked terribly confused.

"Biology is simply the study of living things, Mom. Plants _are_ living things," I said.

"I guess they are. I never thought of it that way," she said before changing the subject to something she was more familiar with.

"We had a busy day at Revelations today, but Esme and I had a chance to talk during lunch. I think Esme and Alice really like you. She was very complimentary of you, and she said Alice was just giddy that you guys hit it off." She paused and then glanced in my direction before breaking out in a smirky grin. I ignored her as she said, "Speaking of hitting it off,I have a sneaking suspicion that you and Edward..." She let her voice trail off with a sing-song emphasis on his name.

Thank God, she didn't know about the dream I had early this morning. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks just thinking about it.

"Is that a blush I see? Have you and Edward been talking?" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"No, we haven't been talking or anything. Mom, you're reading way too much into a lot of vague little suggestions."

"A mother can be optimistic, can't she?" she said quietly.

"Well, then, I hope you enjoy disappointment," I retorted.

x x x

By the time dinner was ready, Phil had talked a blue streak about his day at Volterra. Baseball season was starting soon and he was psyched about the team's possibilities this year. "Ben was telling me about this retreat you're going on. It was very thoughtful of them to put this together so soon after your arrival. Ben really wants you to acclimate to your new surroundings and find your place here," Phil said as he piled quinoa salad on his plate.

"He said you'll learn about the history of LaVerrot. That'll be great for you, because that part has been kind of piece-mealed for me. If you don't mind, take some notes and give me a crash course once you're back." He looked around the bar. "Could you pass me some of that mango? Thanks. You've probably noticed that everyone here lives within some basic guidelines. Once you know the rules, it seems really simple; but, if you don't know the guidelines, you could easily screw up. Ben says that this is a very friendly and open group, but they have respect for their rules and don't tolerate defiance. He implied that there has been a suggestion of defiance recently among some of the young people and he feels strongly about curbing that early and kind of re-centering everyone."

_It's okay to take a breath sometimes, Phil_.

"Maybe they'll have some PowerPoint presentations. If you take a flash-drive, they might let you make copies for me," Phil added.

Phil seemed immersed to the point of saturation in this whole lifestyle. I could just see him watching the presentations over and over until he could quote them to Ass-munch Cheney.

_I love old Beavis and Butthead re-runs. Where else can you get great words like ass-munch_? _Somehow I doubt "Ben" would approve of their raunchy antics._

Once I figured out that all Phil wanted to do was spout the "Gospel According to Ben," I turned my attention to my food and nodded politely at intervals. Mom sat there and beamed like an idiot. At least she loved him.

x x x

The next morning, I was busy preparing a nutrient solution for the lettuce and spinach when my cell phone rang. Alice's picture popped up on the caller I.D. She must have done that while I was passed out from the sunscreen. I hit answer and said, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Hey Bella, have you packed for the retreat yet?" she asked.

"No, I'm still at the greenhouse. I figured I would get up a little early in the morning and do it right before we leave," I answered, only partly in jest. Alice probably prepared lists with color-coded tabs before packing for an overnight trip. I couldn't imagine the indexing system she likely invented for this trip. My haphazard method of packing would drive her insane.

"And risk not being prepared or forgetting something or wrinkling up your clothes or putting your shampoo in with your shoes?" She was approaching hysterics. It was a little funny.

"Alice, I've packed before. Toiletries in a plastic bag in a duffle bag with the shoes. Then I have a carry-on bag for everything else. Easy."

"We did _not_ buy you new clothes so that you could just stuff them in a carry-on bag!" Her pitch was getting higher and higher. "Do you have suitable luggage? Could I even hope that it matches?" she demanded.

"Only what I said."

_What's the big deal_?

"What time will you get home from the greenhouse?"

"I'm leaving at two," I answered.

"I have an extra set of luggage and will be at your house at three. You are in desperate need of 'Alice's Crash Course in Trip Preparation'." The wood sprite was turning into a stink bug.

"It's not necessary…"

"Oh Bella, don't even go there. Just be ready at three," she said and clicked off.

I stood there and looked at the "disconnected call" status on the phone.

_Oh well, maybe she'll have some new details about the trip. I can't wait to tell her what Phil said about taking a flash-drive_.

Dr. Hale was looking strangely at me. "What's wrong? Do you need to leave early?"

"No, sir. That was just Alice. She doubts my mad packing skills," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, that Alice…she's quite the little tornado. Just a bit of advice-do what she says. In the end, you'll be grateful for her attention to the details. Jasper learned a long time ago not to fight her about certain things." It was clear that he was totally enamored with his future daughter-in-law.

"I'm sure you're right," I said and returned to the tasks at hand.

x x x 

I left work a little later than anticipated and barely had time for a bite or two of lunch when I heard a knock at the door.

_That should be Alice. I don't know why she doesn't just let herself in_.

Instead of Alice, I opened the door to Edward who looked a little lost as he held a garment bag and a rolling suitcase. I was so shocked that I could only stand there like an idiot with my mouth open, blocking his ability to enter the house. Behind him, Alice had a smaller bag in her hand and she shoved him to the side with her shoulder so that she could pass and get this crash course underway.

"I didn't...know**...**you were…" I said, unable to get out any other words that made sense.

"Uh, yeah... Well, see, Alice**... **she, um," he stuttered. Was Edward nervous or had Alice forced or, worse yet, tricked him into coming here?

"Bella, Edward has been watching too much _True Blood_," she said, before turning to smirk at her brother**,** "Yeah, you thought I didn't know what goes on when you visit Emmett." She turned her attention back to me and started laughing**,** "Edward must think he's a vampire, so you have to invite him in or he can't 'cross the threshold.'"

He didn't look very happy as he stood there like a disgruntled bellhop holding some old lady's yipping chihuahua.

I knew my face had to be crimson by now. I looked at the floor and didn't chance peeking up when I said, "Um, Edward, please come in. Alice will show you to my room so you can set those down." I moved to the side so that he could pass freely.

He took the luggage to my bedroom. If he only knew the thoughts I'd had of him in that very bed. As if he knew what I was thinking, he glanced at the bed and quickly looked away.

_Did he just BLUSH? Please tell me I didn't see that._

"Edward, thank you for helping me carry all of this. Do you want to stay or pick me up later?" his sister asked, now smiling at him sweetly.

"I don't have anything else to do," he said and picked up my dog-eared copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird._

"Mind if I sit over there out of the way and look at this?" he said, raising the book a little. "It's one of my favorites."

"No, go ahead," and I motioned to the chaise next to the window.

I suddenly remembered that Alice was going to expect me to get out panties, bras, pajamas and dammit, tampons, right in front of him. She might be demoted from stink bug status soon.

_What was lower than a stink bug_?

Alice started with the items for the garment bag and organized them to her liking. "What do you plan to wear in the morning?" she asked. I pointed out a deep pink sweater with a matching shirt and khakis. "That's fine. I'll hang it here on the door."

We packed my underclothes, socks and tights. I kept glancing up to make sure Edward wasn't watching. As far as I could tell, he was absorbed in the book. That was about to change.

"Bella, where are your pajamas? Do you keep them somewhere else, because I'm not finding anything decent here?" She started digging through my mismatched shorts, flannel pants and stretched out T-shirts.

"Um, that's it. I have one good set, but they're dirty. I can wash them today if I need to," I said. This was really embarrassing.

The stink bug turned into adung beetle right in front of my eyes. Alice was in my bathroom in a flash digging through my dirty clothes until she held up the pajamas I wore last night during my wet dream about her brother.

_This is so gross. She's touching __**those**__ pajamas!_

I dove into the bathroom and snatched them out of her hands. "I _said_ I would wash them."

"Wash them if you want to, but you aren't taking them. I can't believe we didn't think to get you some pajamas. If you don't mind, I'll pick up some this afternoon and give them to you in Denali," Alice said as she turned on one toe and headed out of my bathroom.

_She should have washed her hands_.

I looked over at Edward who had to have heard every word of the exchange. He was trying to hide his grin with the book-and was doing a poor job of it.

The next thing I knew, Alice was back in the closet, calling for Edward. "Come here. I need you to move this for me, please." He was at her side in the closet instantly.

_What are they after now?_

She had him pulling down shoe boxes from the top shelf of the closet. Those aren't even shoes! She had two unopened boxes in her arms already and he handed her more. I ran into the closet. "Stop" was all I got out of my mouth before I tripped on a pair of boots and fell headlong into Edward, who was holding two shoeboxes in his left hand while pulling down another. Alice got tangled up in our mess as Edward and I were awkwardly headed toward the closet floor. The tops of the boxes popped off and a cloud of papers I had written for school, stories and drawings slowly rained down upon us like a ticker-tape parade onto the closet floor.

Alice managed to save herself from falling, but not without losing the two boxes she held. The entire floor of the closet was littered in papers. All I could think was that this didn't feel like the floor under me. I looked down and although I was supporting myself with my hands, I was prone on Edward's supine form.

_And what a fine form it is_.

I suddenly became conscious of the fact that I was on top of him, abdomen to abdomen, pelvis to pelvis and thighs to thighs.

_Oh shit!_

The surge of electricity I singularly associated with him made me wiggle with the perfusion of mini-jolts. Both of us were breathing heavily-panting actually. I didn't know if it was from the fall, the hurricane of paper or the fact that: _OMG – I felt it move_.

_It moved. I know it did_.

I now knew how George on _Seinfeld_ felt. The motion contiguous with the zipper of my jeans alarmed me.

_Alarmed me, hell!_

The more I tried to push myself up, the more my hands slipped on the papers.

_Damn! I can't get any traction_.

The more I pushed, the more I wiggled. The more I wiggled, the more it moved, too. I didn't know much about these things, but whatever he was packing was HUGE!

I had him so pinned down in such a tight space that he couldn't roll, sit up or otherwise help himself until I moved first. Although my heart was pounding loudly in my ears, I heard his in the same frantic race as my own. I lost all sense of self preservation and laid my palm upon the left side of his chest. At first, the spark from the contact entered my hand and I felt it travel up the branches of the individual nerves of my arm. I closed my eyes and concentrated on slowing my heart rate. If I bit my lip any harder, it would bleed.

"Bella," he commanded gently, "look at me." I opened my eyes, inches from his brilliant green ones. "I'm going to pull my legs together. You need to slide yours apart and get your knees on the outside of my thighs. Ready?"

When he pulled his legs tightly together, I wasn't ready and my throbbing sex went "bump" onto his still swollen package. The groan that escaped me was involuntary. When I opened my eyes again, his were still closed.

"If you can put your hands toward your chest and push up against my hands, you know-like pushups," I said, gasping between every few words. "I'll push, too, and I should be able to get up on my knees."

We were able to achieve that. Instead of attempting to stand up, which would have been nearly impossible at this point, I rolled to the side and sat on the floor with my back against the closet wall, which allowed him to rise.

"Hey, are you two taking up residence in that closet? We have work to do," Alice said.

"Alice, call me when you're ready to go," I heard in my fog.

I opened my eyes and he was gone. Alice was on her knees in front of me. "Are you going to tell me what happened in here?"

x x x

Alice and I finished packing for the trip with barely a word spoken between us. When we were nearly finished, I watched her text Edward, telling him to meet her in front of my house in a few minutes. Before she left, she said, "Be waiting in your garage with your luggage at 7:25 in the morning. The LaVerrot bus is taking all of us to the airport."

"Thanks. I wondered about that," I answered.

"You okay?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to go clean up the mess in my closet," I said. "And, I know I'm not acting like it, but I do appreciate you helping me get ready."

"You're welcome. I need to go. Edward looked kind of upset when he left." Alice still sounded more subdued than usual for her.

"I'm sorry about that. Every time I see him, I fall on him or something stupid like that. It's getting to be so awkward. He must think there's something wrong with me." I just stared at the way my toes wiggled on the floor as I stood there in front of her.

"He doesn't think that at all," she sighed. "If you only knew what he really thought…"

I felt my own sharp intake of air. When I looked up to see if she was serious, the wood sprite was gone.

x x x

It took two hours to sort through and re-box the mess in my closet. I re-read papers I wrote in high school, several of which were from my _Romeo & Juliet_ phase. Others were from my _Wuthering Heights _and_ Pride & Prejudice_ eras. I always loved imagining myself in the place of Elizabeth Bennett as she lived in a maelstrom of conflict over her denial of love for Mr. Darcy. She was never expected to make anything more of herself than to be the wife of a man whose finances would advance those of her own family. Her intelligence, and her lack of fear about possibly never even marrying at all, made her such a strong, real character for me. She was pressured by her mother to marry someone whom she saw as unsuitable, but she refused. She wasn't the type to settle for less than the optimum. She was my kind of lady.

_And Mr. Darcy was pretty hot, too_.

I needed to put those papers away or I would re-ignite the whole _Pride & Prejudice_ obsession all over again like I did last year with those _Twilight_ books.

My drawings had been scattered everywhere, too. Over the years, I had drawn pages of cactus, ferns, fairy dusters, yucca, Indian paintbrush, lavender and thistles. But for every page of native Arizona flowers, there were five of the trees of the Northwest – hemlock, fir, pine, maple, alder, larch and spruce.

_Yes, if I follow through on changing my major, I'll not only be doing something I love, but also loving what's good for me, because being a part of nature makes me feel whole like nothing else can._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N from ilovealion: Okay lovelies…you know what's up next week? The Retreat! I'm just as excited as you are! I will go ahead and tell you that Edward grows a pair in the next chapter. I know, FINALLY, right? He may or may not (*wink to Cared*) decide to pursue Bella and make a grand gesture to break the ice. **

**I have two recs for you today. **

**Power Ten by: LauraLoo7**

**This complete E&B fic is a just wonderful. Strokeward is the hub of his Brown University rowing team. Bella is their new coxie. When she joins their established team as a newbie, Edward is not pleased. He tries to make her quit, but Bella won't give up. The sparks fly and UST abounds as they start to train together. This isn't a very long tale, only 15 chapters, but it packs a powerful punch. I loved the unique setting…a rowing team. I had no knowledge of this type of sport until I read this fic. LauraLoo is very good at explaining the mechanics and the passion of the sport. Thanks Laura.**

**.**

**.**

**Scintilla by: GothicTemptress**

**This E&B WIP is a cerebral tale of two people who are almost too good to be true. Their self-sacrifice and unbound altruism take them around the world to help their fellow man, while their unrequited love for one another simmers just below the surface. It is a surprising story because Edward and Bella's passion for helping others is as central to the story as their love is. GothicTemptress just updated this story on Tuesday…and it was the chapter we had all been waiting for. Our super-couple finally came together (on the same continent) and…well, you know…came together (bad joke, sorry) So, if you start reading now, you won't have to bite your nails through all the angst ;) This story reminds me of Behind Enemy Lines (the humanitarianism) and The Weight of Words (the poetry of Gothic Temptress' words) and Age of Consent (E&B have a ten year age difference). What a weird combination of stories, I know. See how my brain works?**

**So, there ya' go. I hope you go check them out (tell them georgialion sent ya") and tune in next week for EPOV and the Retreat. *squee***


	24. Bugged

**A/N: Hello again to all our loyal readers. We exceeded our goal of 325 reviews with the last chapter…so thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review. We love to hear your theories, comments, and grunts of frustration as our "couple" slowly moves toward their destiny.**

**Here is the chapter you have all been **_**patiently**_** waiting for…Edward grows a pair and decides to actually *gasp* talk to Bella. It marks the beginning of their progression toward an actual relationship. They will get to know each other at the retreat, so expect some fun times over the next few chapters. The slow burn is still there, but at least it won't be at a snail's pace now **

**I want to thank Melee03 for her continued support of our story. She's a tech goddess who submits picteases every week to TwiFicNews and posts a teaser on Fictionators. Go check out those two sites and get a taste of what each Thursday will bring. The pictease for this chapter has a picture of Tanya welcoming Edward to Alaska. Yeah, she's going to be a problem…but you'll read about that soon enough.**

**As always, thanks to our beta DeeDreamer. She is a consistent force behind our story and we appreciate her dedication. Thanks also to WutheringBites at Twilighted. She has been burning the midnight oil to get us "caught up" on that site.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 24**

**Bugged**

EPOV

Thursday, March 18, 2010

As I look at my reflection in the mirror, I can see the dark circles under my eyes and the worry lines across my brow. Thursday morning has come too soon.

I don't think I slept more than two hours last night, and even _that_ sleep was interrupted by hot, wet dreams of Bella. I'm in no condition—physically or mentally—to be leaving on a four day retreat to hell.

After yesterday's fiasco involving the python and the kitty, I came straight home to take care of business...several times. When Alice sent me a text to come get her, I said a quick prayer that I wouldn't actually see Bella when I returned to her house. For once, fate was on my side, and I picked Alice up without a glimpse of the goddess who straddled me and drove me and my dick to the brink of insanity.

When Alice slid into the seat beside me, she cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "What happened to you? You just disappeared."

I told her—in a flourish of colorful language—that I didn't want to talk about it. I must have given her my "crazy Manson" look, because she dropped it and remained silent. Once we were home, I went straight to my room to pack; I didn't come out for the rest of the evening.

I was, and still am, mortified by my behavior. I realize that it was totally out of my control—the python has a mind of his own—but, I can't believe she was subjected to _that_. I'm sure she thinks I'm completely depraved. How am I going to face her today? Should I apologize or just pretend it never happened? How am I going to be around her for the next four days without reliving that closet scene over and over in my mind? How am I going to control my "natural reaction" when I'm near her? And—heaven forbid—what if I get a woody for Bella when Tanya's around? Tanya will assume I'm reacting to her and she'll never leave me alone.

_I'm totally screwed!_

I look at the clock and realize that I've got to get my ass in gear if I'm going to catch the bus. I quickly brush my teeth, run some gel through my unruly hair, and get dressed. As I pack the last of my clothes, I encounter the blue cashmere scarf that I bought for Bella.

_Maybe I can give it to her as a peace offering or a silent apology for yesterday's debauchery._

As I fold it up and carefully place it in the top of my bag, I picture my hands lifting her cascade of chocolate-brown hair and placing the soft wrap around her neck. As the downy texture caresses her ivory skin, a hint of pink creeps up from under the blue and illuminates her face in a rosy glow. Her shy smile blooms into a glorious grin as she accepts my apology. I grab the ends of the scarf and pull her to me, capturing her tender lips with mine.

_You don't have the balls, Cullen._

_I know._

**XXX**

Twenty minutes later, I give Mom and Dad a half-assed hug goodbye and drag myself up the stairs of the bus. Alice, having recognized my shitty mood, chooses to sit up front, alone, rather than deal with me. I head to the back of the bus and slump down in the last seat.

I realize that I'm being a total emo asshole, but I'm running on fumes and feeling nervous as hell. I can't help it.

We make our first stop at the Hales' house. As Rosalie climbs up the stairs, I see that her mood mirrors mine. She has a scowl on her face as she flops into a seat by herself and plugs in her ear buds. When Jasper boards the bus, he takes one look at me and furrows his brow. He stops to whisper in Alice's ear before heading down the aisle toward me.

"Damn, E, What happened to you? You look like the living dead," he chuckles as he plops down beside me.

I slouch down in the seat, lean my head back, and close my eyes before I respond, "I didn't get any fucking sleep last night. I'm not excited about this fucking retreat. I really don't want to fucking talk about it."

I can feel his eyes bore into the side of my head as he orders, "Well, you can get your ass off your shoulders, right now. I've already put up with my bitch sister's complaining about this trip; I'm not gonna listen to your whiny ass, too. Do you think I'm happy about being here? We need to—"

He's interrupted by Alice's irritating demand, "Jasss-per, you and Edward need to go help Bella with her luggage."

I feel the bus slow down as my pulse rate picks up speed. Shame flushes my skin as the images from our closet encounter overwhelm me.

_I can't do it. I can't face her. _

Jasper huffs as he gets up obediently and waits for me to mimic his action. When I don't immediately rise to the occasion, he takes in my anxious, red-faced expression and smirks.

He shakes his head and chuckles as he starts to back down the aisle. Raising a fist to his mouth, he fake-coughs, "Pussy!" before he turns and struts toward the front of the bus to help my Bella.

_Asshole_.

I hate to admit it, but the asshole's right. I _am_ a pussy. No, actually, I'm ruled by pussy. How's it possible to be ruled by something you've never even had?

_Well, you did have a little bit of feline interaction yesterday. Remember? _

I fiddle with my iPhone as "Closet Caper Part 1" starts replaying in my mind.

_She's straddling me with her silky, chocolate-brown hair hanging over her shoulders. Her scent surrounds me and her burning sex has the python trapped..._

My erotic thoughts are interrupted by the suction of the bus door opening again; I smell _her_ scent wafting through the air before she even makes it up the steps. Even though I don't look up, I'm sure Jasper, the happy helper, is right behind her, so I slide my backpack over to fill the empty seat.

_He can sit his ass with Alice. I don't want to talk to him or anyone else right now. _

I slip in my ear buds and select Debussy—hoping to banish my thoughts of _de pussy_.

_Seriously? Who are you, the poet laureate of sleaze?_

I grunt in frustration and lean my head back as the soothing piano melodies drift into my ears. As my anxiety begins to sail away with the airs, I try to calmly make sense of my current situation.

What am I going to do about Bella? Where do we go from here? I can't hide from her forever. I don't _want_ to.

It only takes two sections to realize that I can't do _anything_ about what happened between us yesterday; I can't change the past. After staying up most of the night with worry and being an asshat to my sister and my friend, I finally get it. Bella will accept me or she won't. She'll like me or she won't. If she's mad at me, I'll apologize. I'll stop trying to figure out what she's thinking and just do what comes naturally.

_Well, not everything that comes naturally._

It's time to man up. I adore Bella, so it's time to start acting like it.

_Easier said than done, my friend._

_We'll see._

**XXX**

By the time we pull up to the hangar, the python is tame, my head is clear, and my attitude is adjusted.

_Check, check, and check._

I linger at the back of the bus and watch people gather their things to exit. I watch Bella and Angela get off the bus together; Bella doesn't even glance my way, but Alice does.

She motions for me to come forward as she collects her coat and carry-on bag. The bossy little pixie thrusts both items into Jasper's arms and waves him off the bus so she can speak to me alone.

_Jasper's a saint to put up with her pushy ass._

I deliberately approach her at a snail's pace, knowing that my sloth-like gait will irritate her to no end.

_I might be in a better mood, but my desire to annoy her is ever present._

She rolls her eyes in frustration and taps her little elfin shoe until I'm finally towering over her. Even though it feels like I'm twice her size, she's fully equipped to put me in my place. With an admonishing tone, she informs me that I _will_ sit with Jasper on the plane ride to Denali and I _will_ stop acting like a complete tool. She's prepared to "kick my ass across the frozen tundra if I don't stop my stupid shit."

I can tell she's expecting an argument from me, but I surprise her.

"Okay," I say with a smile.

She narrows her eyes and studies my expression—trying to figure out what I'm up to.

I soften my posture and shrug my shoulders hoping she won't make me explain.

_Yes, I've been an emo douche. Yes, I've treated you like crap. Yes, I've seen the error of my ways…and I'm sorry._

She recognizes my non-verbal cues and visibly relaxes. Her eyes say she forgives, her lips give me a quick kiss on the cheek, and her hands drag me off the bus to begin our Alaskan adventure.

As soon as we step into the hangar, Alice stiffens in front of me and her grip tightens down on my hand like a vice. I follow her gaze to find the cause of her sudden anxiety—Cheney and Weber. My smile fades the moment I lay eyes on them.

She glances over her shoulder and shoots me a questioning look. I try to hide my apprehension from her as I shrug my shoulders and nod at her to move along. She tries to pull me forward so we can join the gathering crowd, but I hold firm in my stance and shake off her grasp. Her eyes implore me to come with her, but I shake my head and move off to the side where they're unloading our luggage from the belly of the bus. With an irritated huff, she leaves me and finds Jasper's side.

I move along the perimeter and make my way toward the plane, wanting to stay as far away from the twins-of-evil as I can.

_What the hell are they doing here? I hope they're not going to Alaska with us._

Dick Head Cheney motions for us to gather around to hear his parting words of wisdom before we leave, but I continue to hang back, away from the crowd. His arrogance is on full display as he spews Hitler-worthy psychobabble about our responsibilities as we represent LaVerrot in Denali.

He stares me down with an intimidating scowl as he talks about "attitude," but I glare right back at him, refusing to break eye contact. When it becomes obvious to everyone that he's focusing on me, he's forced to look away before I do.

_Ha ha. I beat you motherfucker._

I chuckle at the absurdity of the entire situation.

After the "pep talk," we make our way to the steps leading into the Volturi, Inc. jet. I can't stop my eyes from ogling Bella's assets as she climbs the stairs to the plane.

Just as my pants start to tighten, a booming voice announces, "By the way, Alistair and I will be checking in and participating from time to time via web-conferencing."

_No shit, Sherlock. I'm sure we'll have camera surveillance and bugging devices—all the comforts of home. _

As I start to take the first step up the stairs, I feel a sharp tug as someone pulls back on my shoulder and grips down to hold me in place. I feel an icy-cold breath blow across my ear before a wicked chuckle chills me to the bone.

_Cheney_.

"So, Edward, you find my instructions amusing, do you? Son, I guarantee you won't be laughing if you don't straighten your ass up and abide by _my_ rules. What will it take to make you realize that you have _no_ choice in the matter? I won't hesitate to punish you and your little friends if you take even one step out of line. Consider yourself warned."

He squeezes my shoulder harder than necessary before I feel his foul existence retreat.

_That son of a bitch. How dare he threaten me?_

Thanks to the Head Dick, I'm spiraling back into my shitty mood with no hope of recovery. As I trudge up the stairs and enter the plane, I try to mask my anger. I feel like every eye is on me, wondering about my stare-off with Cheney. Jasper, Rose, and Alice know about my previous run-ins with him, but none of the others have a clue about our past issues. I don't want them to see how he gets under my skin.

When I make it to the back seat to sit with Jasper, he immediately asks me about Cheney. Just as I suspected, he had observed our visual exchanges in the hangar. I blow it off, saying that Cheney's just an asshole; Jasper doesn't buy it.

_Sometimes he's just as perceptive as Alice is._

When I realize that he isn't going to drop it, I tell him the sordid details of Cheney's threat at the bottom of the stairs.

_How does Jas drag the whole story out of me without any effort? He's going to make one a hell of a psychiatrist!_

As Jasper sits and contemplates Cheney's words, I look around the cabin and try to locate any obvious surveillance equipment. It has not escaped my attention that this **VI** private jet is more than likely monitored and bugged; anything we do say or do is probably being recorded for further review and saved for future reference.

I take a notebook and pen out of my backpack and write:

**You know this plane's probably bugged, right?**

I toss the notebook into Jasper's lap and nod toward it, indicating that I want him to read it. I watch his eyes scan the words as a shocked expression spreads across his face.

_Apparently, he has not considered that possibility. _

He furrows his brow as he glances my way. "Edw—"

I cut him off by shaking my head sharply and shoving the pen in his hand. He rolls his eyes and murmurs under his breath as he scribbles quickly on the pad.

When he holds the pad up in front of him to show me his prose:

**Paranoid much?**

He punctuates his annoyance with me by adding visual cues—wide scary eyes—and sound effects— the Twilight Zone tune.

"Do-dee-do-doo-do-dee-do-doo."

After he's had his fun, and he sees that I'm _clearly_ not amused, he asks out loud, "Does it even matter?"

"Yes, it matters. What's wrong with you? Why would you even ask that?"

He shrugs his shoulders and sighs, "I don't know. Maybe…." He pauses to gather his thoughts for a moment and nervously taps the pen. "Maybe we should test your theory. Why go through this shit…," he waves the notebook and pen in his hands, "…if we don't have to?"

"Okay, so, what's your plan?"

.

After scribbling and jotting back and forth until our hands hurt, we finally decide that the best way to find out if our conversations are being monitored is to discuss a particularly controversial topic out loud and see if any of the leaders mention it while we're at the retreat. Our success will be determined by the subject matter we choose. We have to pick an outrageous topic that has not, or will not, come up in our typical "indoctrination sessions." If the obscure idea is brought up, we can deduce that it was initiated by our "bugged" conversation.

It's not a perfect idea, and it's certainly not foolproof, but it's pretty damn good considering we currently have zero resources for our investigation.

We decide to talk about our favorite subject…sex. We plot and plan our conversation on paper to make sure we hit all the juicy subject matter we want to cover. Once the script is completed, I begin.

"So, Jas, are you ready to sit through all their bullshit celibacy lectures? I'm sick of hearing about the perils of sex...aren't you?"

Jasper laughs. "I know, E. You'd think they'd get tired of telling us the same thing over and over. And, how 'bout the power point presentation? Do you remember the fellatio slide? It had a picture of a girl's mouth with tiny words around the edge describing the different bacteria present in the human mouth. I think it was supposed to gross us out, but all I could focus on was the wet tongue, the perfect white teeth, and the pink pouty lips...I don't know about you, but it made me want to try it out."

I laugh along with him as I respond, "I think every one of us had to adjust our junk after that slide." After a brief pause, I say, "You know Jas, they always mention the 'Big Three' when it comes to sex...intercourse, fellatio, and cunnilingus. But, they've never mentioned any of the other 'means of stimulation.' Do you think that they're all so sexually repressed that they don't know about them? I mean, I can't see Cheney bringing toys home to Mary or getting off between her tits."

Jasper plays along and laughs through his reply, "Is it even considered sex if you use a toy or other…things? Slick Willie used a cigar and said it didn't qualify...so, I guess it doesn't count."

"Well, I say we just assume that it's not considered sex if they don't mention it. I'm certainly not going to ask about it."

Jasper references Clinton again, "Yeah, don't ask, don't tell."

We chuckle and elbow each other like a couple of idiot teenagers as we finish "the show."

As we settle down from our performance, I hear a commotion arise from the front of the plane. Rose is going off about her computer and cell phone being out of service. Jasper and I check our phones, and, sure enough, they aren't working.

I've made this trip enough times to know that something isn't right. This plane was designed for business travel for **VI**, so there's no reason for our phones to be without service. When Jas and I make eye contact, he raises his eyebrow and shakes his head...he knows something's up, too.

I pull out my writing tablet and write to Jasper.

**We've always had cell service when we travel to Denali…?**

He grabs the paper and pen and responds.

**They obviously don't want us to communicate with home. Isolation therapy.**

_Oh, I get it. We'll have to go through one of the leaders to contact home. This will keep us even further under their thumbs._

I nod in understanding. He gives me a pointed look and then moves his intense gaze to his sister.

_Ahhh. And, Rosalie can't contact Emmett at all._

I grab the notebook back from him and detail the conversation I had with Emmett at the mall. Jasper confirms that Rosalie has been a raging witch since I decided not to leave LaVerrot. Jas is concerned about her because she's getting more and more vocal about her mistrust of everyone at LaVerrot. Jasper writes that Cheney came by their house and talked to her yesterday. Rose wouldn't elaborate on the details of their conversation, but she was upset when he left.

_I wonder if Rosalie's a target now._

Jasper and I realize that Cheney's behavior is getting more and more outrageous, but we have no idea what's _truly_ behind his recent "crack-down." We _suspect_ that it has something to do with Emmett—_and_ me—but we still don't know _exactly_ what his problem is.

What is his true motivation?

Is he suddenly power hungry and he's getting his thrill by exerting his authority, or is there something going on below the surface that none of us can see?

Jas and I decide to do a little snooping around while we're in Denali and see if we can find anything about Cheney's true motivation for the trip. Did he design it to be isolation therapy, as Jasper suggested, or is it simply to serve as a refresher course in celibacy and conformity?

As we strategize on paper, Jasper suggests that I use my "influence" over Tanya to get information and gain access to some of the more secure areas in the compound.

**Her dad's the head honcho in Denali, so I bet she's privy to a lot of secrets. You could probably woo her into telling you anything you want to know.**

I snatch the pad and pen from his hand as I shake my head repeatedly and scribble:

**Hell No!**

_I forget that he's never seen Tanya in get-Edward-to-fuck-me mode. He doesn't realize what he's suggesting. _

He chuckles and pats me on the shoulder when he sees the look of sheer terror on my face. "Never mind, E. I didn't know that the mere mention of her name would give you a coronary. We'll figure something out…without involving _her_."

I nod my head in relief and close the notebook. As I lean back and slip in my ear buds, I replace the terror of Tanya with the beauty of Bella and drift off to sleep.

**XXX**

The next thing I know, we're touching ground in Denali.

After the plane comes to a stop, we all get up, don our coats, and collect our carry-ons to depart the plane. As we line up like cattle to slaughter, I hear Rose's bitchy voice directed at my Bella.

_Did she say Bella doesn't have a coat?_

I lean across the seat to get a look at Bella's attire. Sure enough, everyone else has on coats designed for subzero weather while she has on a basic jacket.

_She's going to freeze._

I watch her walk out the door into the arctic air and slowly make her way down the steps. Her long hair is whipping around her head like a banshee as the freezing wind assaults her.

_Okay, Cullen, time to grow a pair and go take care of her. She needs a decent coat before she turns into a Popsicle._

I pull on my leather jacket before pushing ahead of Jasper and rushing down the steps out into the elements. As I approach Alice and my Bella, I can tell that she must be freezing because she's visibly shaking—almost violently.

_I've gotta get her warmed up, and fast._

I sidle up beside her and accomplish my mission as I drape my long, heavy overcoat across her shoulders. The coat swallows her up, but it's perfect for the job of thawing out my Bellasicle.

_Bellasicle. Yeah, I could just eat her up._

I watch as she pulls the coat tightly around her body and snuggles her face into the collar. She's adorable as she relishes in the warmth that _I_ provided her.

_Me Caveward. Me make heat for woman._

All thoughts are lost when she turns and faces me. Because she's all burrowed down in the jacket, all I can see are her big, brown eyes staring out at me. I watch them travel slowly from my hair, to my ears, to my jaw, to my neck.

_Is she ogling me?_

I wait patiently for her eyes to meet mine so I can strike up a conversation, but they never do. She seems to be staring, in an unfocused haze, at something on my neck or jaw. The scrutiny makes me nervous at first, but then I begin to wonder if she's gawking like that because she's in shock from the cold or something.

I try to break the spell. "Hey, Bella?"

No answer.

"Bella, you look cold."

_Really, Cullen? Is that all you could come up with? You look cold._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Bella doesn't seem to notice my idiocy because moments later her deep brown eyes are locked on mine. She pulls her face from the collar of my coat and reveals a broad smile that melts me. In that instant, it's as if we're the only two people in existence. I'm drawn to her; I'm a planet and she's my sun; her luminous presence secures me.

For the first time _ever_, Bella and I engage in a normal conversation. The spontaneous exchange doesn't result in stuttering, falling, flailing, cringing, crying, or injury of any kind. And, believe it or not, the python behaves appropriately, allowing me to speak freely without embarrassment.

Just as we're becoming more comfortable with each other, the bus arrives to take us to our lodging. As we line up to get on the bus, I silently congratulate myself for keeping my cool around her.

I follow behind her and let her scent engulf me. The bellaroma that trails behind her is mesmerizing...like an intoxicating fog. I feel like Pepe Le Pew as he floats through the air, being pulled by the wavering scent of his true love, the black and white pussy…cat.

I want to lean down and bury my nose in her hair. I want to nuzzle into her sweet, warm neck. I want to taste her earlobe and lick the...

_Shaaaa-wing._

_So much for keeping your cool, dumbass._

Just before Bella steps on the bus, she turns to me and thanks me for letting her use my coat. I wave her off with a "no problem" as I silently look forward to my kindness being rewarded 10-fold when she returns my coat drenched in her sweet smell from the inside, out.

_Yeah, then I can enter a Bella-induced coma any time I want._

We enter the warm bus quickly to get out of the harsh elements. Bella finds a seat and scoots over next to the window, so I take a chance and join her. The bus is eerily quiet as we all settle in and start to thaw.

The weather here is such a pain in the ass. Typically, during this time of year, a person can't even walk from house to house without getting frostbite. I know from previous visits that the residents usually travel the grounds in Snow Cats, so I assume that the buses were brought in specifically for the retreat.

Just as I'm about to resume my conversation with Bella, Kate Hancock stands up at the front of the bus and starts her "Welcome to Denali" speech. She continues to drone on and on as the bus pulls out to begin the last leg of our journey.

In just a few short minutes, we pull up to Tanya's house—where Alice and Bella will be staying.

I hate, hate, hate that Bella will be under the same roof as Tanya. Even though Tanya has no clue of my feelings for Bella, she'll still see her as a threat. Tanya's so self-centered; she won't give up her spotlight to the "new girl." She'll just do her best to intimidate Bella.

As the bus pulls away, I watch Tanya's crazy mother, Carmen, usher Alice and Bella into their temporary home.

_I hope Alice can keep Tanya at bay._

A few minutes later, Kate announces, "Okay, Edward. You're up next. You'll be staying with Charles and Makenna Meyer."

I give her a quizzical look and then glance at Jasper.

Before I can ask the question, she answers it for me. "Jasper will not be your roommate this time around."

I open my mouth to ask why, but she cuts me off.

"The room assignments are not up for discussion."

_Well, shit. That's unexpected._

When we reach the Meyer's house, Kate escorts me to the door and rings the bell. A tall, blonde middle-aged man answers the door and welcomes us in from the cold. Kate introduces me to Charles and makes a quick exit. As Mr. Meyer walks me through the house toward my room, we're joined by another man who appears to be around my age.

_Is this his son?_

"Oh, good afternoon, James," Charles greets the scruffy blonde. "This is Edward Cullen from LaVerrot in Seattle. Edward, this is James Sanders from the Tarverol community in Aspen." He turns his attention back to me and explains, "James and his wife Victoria are staying here for a few weeks and will be participating in the retreat."

I extend my hand and say, "It's nice to meet you, James."

"Likewise," he answers as he grabs my hand a little harder than necessary. His beady, blue eyes scan me from head to toe—like he's sizing me up or something—before his gaze meets mine. He cocks his head to the side stares into my eyes with a mixture of awe and…dislike?

_I have no clue what this guy's deal is, but he's given me the creeps in less than 30 seconds._

I try to ignore his exaggerated stare as I release my grip on his hand. He doesn't comply with my attempt to end the hand shake; instead, he tightens his grip and pulls me toward him ever so slightly.

I jerk my hand from his grasp and glare at him, trying to figure out if his actions are malicious or in jest.

He chuckles and winks to indicate that he was just kidding around, but his attempt at playing it off does nothing to alleviate the weird vibe that I'm picking up from him.

James acts as if he didn't just crush my hand and pats me on the back. "Come on, Edward, I'll show you to the guest room."

Mr. Meyer, oblivious to the subtle pissing contest that just transpired, thanks James for his assistance before addressing me. "Edward, make yourself at home and let us know if you need anything."

Charles excuses himself as James leads me up the staircase and into a well-furnished guest room.

"Your bathroom's right here," he says as he opens a door to my left. Pointing to another door, he says, "…the closet's over there, and I guess that's about it. Victoria and I are staying in the room next door, so if you need anything, just let us know."

I thank the asshole for his help as he heads for the door.

"We'll be attending the lecture this afternoon, so I'll see you in a few minutes," he adds as I shut the door behind him.

_This guy definitely has Jekyll and Hyde tendencies. One minute he's staring me down like he wants to beat my ass and the next minute he's a happy-go-lucky tour guide...can you say personality disorder? I wonder if his wife's as nutty as he is._

I barely have time to put my bags away and drain the lizard before I hear a knock at the bedroom door. I'm zipping up as I open the door to a red-hot red-head with piercing, ice-blue eyes. She matches my height, so we're nose to nose in the open door.

I swallow hard and stutter, "U-u-umm...can I help you?"

She does a slow, exaggerated eye blink and smirks at me before flipping her crimson curls and extending her hand. "Hi. I'm Victoria. James asked me to come collect you so we can head out for the afternoon session."

I shake her hand and introduce myself as her seductive eyes examine me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

_What's with these two and their perusal of my goods?_

I feel violated as I tell her, "Oh, okay. I'll just meet you guys downstairs in a minute."

She just stands there and looks at me, giving no indication that she's going anywhere. As an awkward silence starts to build between us, she turns suddenly and saunters down the hall toward the stairs.

_What the hell was that? _

I rush back in the bedroom to grab my bag, jacket, and scarf before I rush down the stairs to catch the bus.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, James and Victoria are heading out the front door to get on the bus that's already waiting at the curb. Seeing them side by side, I realize that they don't really "go together." James is shorter and scruffy, wearing jeans and flannel while Victoria is long, lean, and dressed to the nines. I guess opposites do attract.

I rush to follow them as I slip on the necessary outerwear.

_Damn, it's cold!_

Once I'm on the bus, the door closes behind me and takes off. I search the seats and find my Bella sitting alone.

_Perfect. Alice must have planned this so I could sit with her. Thanks, sis._

She's staring at me as I slowly walk up the aisle toward her seat. I stalk toward her like a predator to its prey, but the look she's giving me makes me feel more like the meal than the patron.

As I approach ever closer, she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and sucks on it.

_Sucks. On. It. _

_Please don't do this. We can't sit with her if you start acting up._

I beg my body to soften as I arrive at her seat and tower over her heavenly form. The moment my eyes meet hers, the stars align, the planets shift, and the python bows in reverence.

_Beautiful._

I'm held in silent devotion as she stares up at me.

_Speak._

Just as I open my mouth to ask, "Is this seat taken?" I hear a soft cough from the back of the bus.

_Alice._

_Of course she's gonna ruin this moment. Why would I expect anything different?_

I break the spell and look toward the back of the bus to see my twin motion me to her with a curl of her index finger.

_Stupid pixie cockblocker!_

_She wouldn't pull me away from Bella unless it was something important, right?_

The bus pulls to a stop to pick up Jasper as I smile down at Bella once more. I run my hand through my hair and sigh as I trudge up the aisle to sit with Alice. After a few steps, I glance behind me and see Jasper take the seat by my Bella.

_I'm glad she won't be sitting alone._

I roll my eyes at Alice as I flop down in the seat next to her. "You know you just totally screwed up my moment with Bella. What's so important?"

She shakes her head at me and asks, "Why aren't you and Jasper rooming together?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. Kate said that it wasn't up for discussion."

"Why do you think they split you and guys up?"

I shrug my shoulders again. "I really don't know...unless it's just another way for Cheney to punish me. He lives to make my life hell."

"Well, speaking of hell, the she-devil is anxious to get her claws in you. Carmen could not shut up about how excited Tanya is that you're here. She's going to be in rare form, especially with her crazy mother coaching her," Alice says with a disgusted look on her face.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alice, I will have to treat Tanya with kid gloves. If I blow her off, and then she picks up on my feelings for Bella, she'll go after her with a vengeance. My main strategy will have to be avoidance. You guys have to block her for me." I shake my head in frustration. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Alice pats my hand and gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll keep Tanya away from you."

We arrive at the community center a few minutes later and I see Jasper jump up from his seat and head to Rosalie's side. He guides her off the bus quickly and aims her toward a side corridor while Alice and I make our way to the front of the bus.

As soon as we step out the door, I can hear Rose arguing loudly with Jasper.

I've never seen Rosalie lose it like this. She's cussing like a sailor and making strident accusations about _them_ as she rants about her computer and cell phone malfunction. Her freak out is obviously because she can't contact Emmett.

When Kate tries to steer us away from her tantrum, I hear Jasper slap his hand across her mouth just as she's about to say Emmett's name.

_Shit! I hope Jas can get her under control._

Kate continues to herd us away from the commotion as I consider Rosalie's melt down.

_I need to make peace with her and give her the scarf Emmett bought her…sooner rather than later._

I walk distractedly until I'm stopped in my tracks by a face full of tits.

_Fuuuck. _

_Tanya._

She's as beautiful and psychotic as ever as she bounces and claps her hands in front of me.

"Oh, Eddie, I've missed you sooo much. Did you miss me? Just a little bitty bit, maybe?"

When she grabs my hands in hers, I finally acknowledge her with a simple, "Hi, Tanya."

Unfortunately, my simple acknowledgment sends her over the edge. She starts giggling and flinging her hair around as she shoves her huge breasts even closer to my face.

She releases my hands momentarily to run her fingers through her hair in an attempt at seduction…I think.

I take a step back to gain some distance between us, but she moves forward to keep us close. I take another step back; she takes a step forward. Even though Kate has called us to the conference room, Tanya is relentless. I can see the desire in her eyes...she won't back down.

_Back the fuck off._

Just as I'm losing my patience, Alice sweeps in, grabs my hand, and drags me to the conference room.

_The pixie may be a Bella-blocker sometimes, but she's always got my back when it comes to Big T._

After we take our seats on the front row, I lean over to Alice and chuckle, "I think we're going to have our work cut out for us. I think Tanya's in heat."

Alice shoots me an evil grin. "Well, I'm sure the local vet can spay her if the bitch gets out of hand."

_Damn, sister-bear's out for blood._

She grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring smile before her expression turns serious. "Big brother, I'm not going to let her harass you anymore. I can't let anything come between you and your destiny. You deserve to be happy...you deserve to be with Bella."

_Yeah, I do._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You'll hear from Bella next. I wonder what she was thinking when Edward finally spoke to her. You'll hear more details of their conversation and see her reaction to Tanya. **

**Rec of the week:**

**il sensale by Kassiah**-**When the prophecy of war reaches the cusp of reality, Alice and Edward enlist to join the Volturi Guard. His priorities shift when he meets his Match. What do you do when the person that was made for you belongs to someone else?**

**This story is just getting started, but I'm already intrigued. Kassiah is a great story teller, so take a look at her newest fic.**


	25. Heat in the Frozen Tundra

**A/N: This has been such a great week! First, Pure Revelations and georgialion were nominated for two Avant Garde Awards—Best New Author and Best Must Read. Both of us are FanFiction award virgins, but we know enough to be humbled by these incredible nominations. **

**We greatly appreciate whoever nominated us for Best New Author and Cared for the Best Must Read nom. **

**Good luck to all the nominees!**

**We're thankful for everyone who has been following our story this year, and a special thanks goes out to BellaScotia, Cared, GinnyW and Melee, who've given us lots of help and advice. **

**Second, we now have more than 400 reviews and 365 of you have chosen to put Pure Revelations on story alert. Thank you so much!**

**We want to give a python-sized welcome to Kassiah, Singing Virgo, gitgit and GothicTemptress.**

**Ilovealion suggested that I read "Confidential" by wandb. What a tasty little story…it totally messed up my Saturday night!**

**Thanks as always to DeeDreamer for her beta skills.**

**Twilight and its fabulous cast of characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Now, Bella's journey to Denali begins…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 25**

**Heat in the Frozen Tundra**

BPOV

Thursday, March 18, 2010

After a restful and dreamless night, I was up at 6:00 to make final preparations for this damned retreat. For maybe the span of a couple of hours yesterday-especially after some of Alice's thinly veiled innuendos-I thought that the weekend might not be a total waste of time. After the whole crash in the closet and "it moved" incident, I decided the weekend had no potential, at least no potential for getting to know Edward a little better.

I was too nervous to eat, but after some reconsideration, decided to at least have some toast. Since the agenda for this shit-fest was a closely guarded secret, I didn't know when or where lunch might be.

I was glad to have a few minutes by myself. Phil went to work out at about 5:45 and then straight on to Volterra Academy to embark upon the joys of coaching. Mom and I had already said our goodbyes and now she was knocking around in her room. I hoped I could sneak out the door before she came bursting out, gushing some more about how blessed I was to be included in this God-forsaken event.

By 7:15, I was waiting in the garage for the bus, as per Alice's precise instructions. Waiting for a bus felt like Phoenix again-except for the cold, humid, rainy part**.** When I lived in Arizona, I had to ride a bus to get anywhere I wanted to go. I was shaken from my hot weather reminiscing at exactly 7:25 when the bus appeared at the end of the driveway. Jasper jumped off and rushed to help me with my luggage, as it needed to be loaded in a special compartment underneath. I was sure Alice assigned him this task.

I thanked him and boarded the bus with a feeling of anxious anticipation**.** I caught a glimpse of Edward sitting by himself in the back seat. As I made my way up the aisle, I didn't miss the way he had placed his backpack on the empty half of the seat.

_Snotward. _

Nothing would have made me even consider sitting with him anyway. After yesterday, I didn't think I was ready yet to look him directly in the face. He didn't need to rub it in.

_Yeah, Snotward_.

Angela waved me over and motioned for me to sit with her. I gladly took the offered seat and settled in. Angela was a little distracted after I first sat down. When I asked her what was wrong, she said she was somewhat disappointed because her mother had barely mentioned the fact that she was to be gone for four whole days. Apparently, her mother was only interested in how Angela's absence would affect her own schedule.

_She doesn't sound very nurturing. Sounds like a bitch…_

According to Angela, her mother, Maggie-or Magdalene, as her father insisted-didn't see this Denali retreat as a big deal at all. As it turned out, she went there all the time herself, because the VI lab was located there. In addition to retail work, Maggie was involved in product development, as she was bombarded with product suggestions from the legions of customers who frequented the store. As I learned already from Jessica, VI carried a certain amount of cache in certain circles.

The ride to the private airstrip and hangar didn't take long. Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber were impatiently awaiting us when we arrived.

_Why didn't Angela and her brother, Isaac, just ride with their dad_?

The two men were standing side by side with their arms folded across their chests and their fingers strumming forcefully on their elbows. They presented a unified and intimidating force. "Everyone, gather around," Mr. Cheney commanded, waving his hands inward.

"You aren't ten years old anymore, so I need not remind you to behave yourselves while you're in Denali. The vision you _do_ need to keep front and center for every waking hour is that _you_ represent LaVerrot, your families and our mission. Our peers in Denali should be able to recognize that you are intelligent, committed, young adults by your actions and attitudes," he continued, his attention seemingly lingered on Edward.

_That's strange. Is Edward one of the troubled young people Chipper Cheney and Phil were talking about?_

"Your time will be tightly scheduled, as we have a very heavy agenda. As usual, you will share activities with your peers from Denali. I want you to take full advantage of this learning experience. Look around, see what they're doing. See how their self-sufficiency is similar and dissimilar to our own. That being said, have a good trip and we will see you Sunday."

We lined up like first graders and filed one by one into the plane, our luggage mysteriously already loaded for us. When I was at the top of the stairs and about to step in the plane, I turned around as I heard, "By the way, Alistair and I will be checking in and participating, from time to time, via web-conferencing."I turned around for once last glance behind and observed that Edward was the last one in the line, with his back to Mr. Cheney. Out of nowhere, he suddenly grabbed Edward by the shoulder and snatched him back to his chest. I instantly felt my heart in my throat.

_Oh shit!_

He kept his grip firmly on Edward's shoulder and leaned in to speak something obviously unpleasant directly into his ear. If Cheney had seen the look on Edward's face, he would have erupted into flames on the spot and Dr. Weber would have been left staring at his pile of ashes.

Speaking of Dr. Weber, I found it really strange that he never acknowledged Angela and Isaac or told them goodbye. Maybe they spoke at home.

_I hope they did._

The next thing I knew, Alice grabbed my hand. "Come on Bella, let's sit together. It's a long flight." I waved at Angela and she tugged Isaac's arm so that they could find seats.

I looked around before asking, "Where's Jasper?"

"He's sitting in the last row with Edward. Yeah, I hate to give up three hours with my honey, but he has such a calming effect on my brother," Alice said. "A happier Edward is worth that sacrifice." She sighed.

"Did I imagine it, or was Mr. Cheney kind of targeting Edward?" I whispered, as I didn't want to risk being overheard.

"Jasper and I caught that, too. Edward feels that Ben has been focusing on him a bit much lately. I've noticed it too, so I don't think he's exaggerating. If Jasper and Edward have some 'male bonding time' on the way, I'm hopeful that it will improve Edward's outlook and make this trip a little less stressful for him."

"Oh, I didn't know there was conflict between Edward and Mr. Cheney. I guess that explains the weird vibes I was getting between them. So…Edward thinks the retreat will be stressful?" I asked.

_Now I'm worried—especially since I'm not the only one who's stressed about this trip_.

"Yes, but he's anxious for different reasons than you are**.** You see, any time we get together with the Denali clan, they always push the 'bonding' issue. Personally, I can't see myself being bonded any further with Tanya. Honestly, I'm worried about how rough she'll be on Edward this time," Alice said, "and I know he's equally as worried that she'll make some kind of a scene over him."

_Who the hell is Tanya_?

"Rough on Edward? What do you mean? Who is she?"

_How badly could a girl behave in a restricted environment?_

"Tanya is Carmen and Eleazar's daughter. They're like Denali's version of the Cheneys…I'm sure you'll meet them. We went up there for a New Year's party this year," Alice began. "She threw herself so obviously at him that it was _really_ quite pitiful. Edward has never given her any reason to think he was even remotely interested in her charms, yet she shoves those tits in his face and manipulates every situation so that she'll end up right next to him." Alice's tiny chest was heaving and she made no effort to disguise her anger.

I nodded my head to indicate that I was listening. I didn't know anything about these people, so I was appreciative for any background information that Alice was willing to share.

"We were on the way to their house from the airport and Edward _politely_ turned down her advances. What does the bitch do? She started squalling in the back seat! Sobs and crocodile tears-she didn't skimp a bit on the drama. Mom thought Edward did something terrible to her. Tanya's on-the-spot explanation was that she missed her sister. Ever the gentleman, Edward was forced to comfort her to save face in front of Mom."

_Alice gets rather feisty about this Tanya chick messing with her Edward._

"I don't mince words when it comes to Tanya, so I'll tell you how she is. She is a slut, pure and simple. A whore, a Jezebel, a loose woman-however you want to phrase it. The silly thing is that she thinks no one can see her true nature. It'll be interesting to see how she reacts to you," Alice said. "_That _will be worth the trip."

"React to me? Why should she do that?" I exclaimed.

_Now I'm totally confused!_

"There'll be lots of reasons. Let me count them off...well, first of all, you're new and she knows nothing about you. You're pretty. She won't like that at all. Angela and I like you, and that'll make her jealous. Edward probably won't leave my side in an effort to avoid her and I bet that you won't go wandering off anywhere by yourself. So, that'll put you with Edward for most of your waking hours. Yeah, I can see that she's going to hate you!" Alice turned and surprised me with a high-five.

_Should I be celebrating that this Tanya person will hate me?_

"Is Tanya an Eskimo woman?" I asked, not sure where to go next with this conversation.

Alice burst out laughing. "Where did you come up with that?" She was laughing so hard that if she didn't use the bathroom before we boarded the plane, our seat was in danger of being flooded.

"I don't know. I've never met anyone from Alaska. Aren't Eskimos native there?"

_Leave it to me to ask a stupid question_.

"Tanya has strawberry blonde hair, is fair-skinned and in all honesty, is really quite stunning. She's had her cap set for Edward since we were small children. He has never, ever encouraged her obsession with him. She simply doesn't exist for him. Maybe she'll go running off to her igloo when you get finished with her," Alice was wiping away tears from her laughter. 

"What do you mean 'when I get finished with her'? I'm not going to do anything to her. Now that I have the scoop on her, I plan to stay far out of her way. Besides**, **I have nothing she would want." I stopped for a minute to consider the situation. "Do they really have igloos there?" I had to know about the latter. I had never seen one and had always been curious…

"No, they don't really have igloos. And yes, you have everything she wants. You just don't know it yet," Alice said confidently.

Our conversation was interrupted by Rosalie groaning from across the aisle. She had her laptop out and didn't look happy. "What's wrong, Rosalie?" Alice asked sweetly.

"I can't get internet or e-mail access up here. I wanted to**...**" she paused, looking directly at me, "**...**do some things for work before we get caught up in their dumb-ass agenda. I wouldn't be surprised if they confiscated our electronic devices so that they can be sure to have our full attention." I didn't know that such a pretty girl could look so much like a wildebeest guarding its food.

_Vicious._

"Now Rose, I'd be surprised if they did that. And you know they have internet access if they are planning for web-conferencing," Alice told her.

"Yeah, I guess," she said and looked away briefly before snapping, "but, I wouldn't trust _their_ internet connection for a minute. You know they probably have it bugged."

"Rosalie," Alice commanded in a hushed tone. "Discretion, please."

Rosalie huffed loudly and folded her arms across her chest dramatically. If it hadn't been for the computer in her lap, I bet she would have stomped her foot.

Angela was in the seat behind Rosalie and peeked out to join us. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Rose is a little upset that she doesn't have internet access up here," Alice said in explanation.

"That's strange. Dad always works when he flies. He went to a conference in Ireland a few months ago and he made a point of telling us he had e-mail and internet access for most of the trip. There must be something wrong," Angela explained. "Do you want me to ask the co-pilot about it?"

Rosalie spoke up first, "No, maybe there's just a dead spot, because my phone didn't work either. I'll try it again later." She zipped up her laptop into its case and dropped the phone into her purse.

She was always so moody. I had never seen her when she wasn't scowling or complaining. I wondered how she would look if she smiled. Maybe she had hormone issues. Maybe she just needed to "get her some." A snicker slipped out and Alice turned to me, cocking an eyebrow, effectively shutting down any further humorous thoughts.

Since there was no pleasant conversation to be had in the foreseeable future, I pulled out a Sudoku puzzle book. Angela and Alice asked if I would share a few pages, so I tore several out of the book and issued pencils to them. I raised the book to Rosalie and the bitch threw her nose up in the air. I know I shouldn't think of her as a bitch-with her being Jasper's sister-but she hadn't done much to earn a higher rating.

x x x 

A couple of hours later, the pilot announced that we needed to fasten our seatbelts, as we were descending and would reach Denali in ten minutes. "The snow will return this evening and the temperature is currently twelve degrees Fahrenheit," he said. 

I turned my attention to the window. It was a bit of a disappointment to have seen nothing but clouds thus far.

_But, oh my God_!

The snow covered mountains of Denali were among the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. An icy river snaked in between the mountains. And the trees-even covered in snow-were breathtaking.

I was glued to the window until the landing gear scraped on the strip. Alice tapped me gently on the shoulder and I ripped my eyes away from the window. I wondered what it smelled like here. There was no pollution. It was so pristine. It had to be fresh and pure.

Rosalie was behind me as we stood in line to depart from the plane. I heard her growl, "Bella, it's fucking Alaska. Did you not bring a coat?"

I hung my new coat in the garment bag this morning, not thinking that I might need it when we landed in Denali. The jacket I was wearing was good for 40 degrees, maybe 35 if I wasn't outside too long. It wasn't cold in Seattle this morning.

Rosalie had my number and the best thing to do was to ignore her. If I goaded her in the least, she would point my oversight out to everyone. I braced to suck up any visible effect I might have from the cold. Surely we wouldn't be outside for more than a couple of minutes.

When the door of the plane opened, the frigid air hit me like a gush of icy water. It took all of my concentration to keep my teeth from chattering. I made my way down the steps and moved to the side, waiting next to Alice for further instructions. It was too damn cold for me to appreciate my surroundings.

I smelled it before I felt it.

Edward's aroma encircled me, bathed me, warmed me.

He draped his large outer jacket around my shoulders. It engulfed me, hanging to my knees. I pulled it close around me to capture all of his warmth and all of his special fragrance. He was standing next to me looking luscious in a soft, black leather jacket with the collar pulled up around his ears. In the cold, his ears had turned a bright scarlet. I had never appreciated the perfection of his ears until seeing the reddened contrast between them and his neck. His carotid artery thrummed at the angle of his sculpted jaw. I wondered how it would feel to run my tongue from his sternal notch, along the path of that luscious strap of muscle running from there to his perfect scarlet earlobe and to nip him gently at the angle of his jaw.

_Would it give him chills?_

"Bella," Edward said, "you look cold." His voice popped me to attention.

_It's such a good thing mind-readers are nothing but supernatural gibberish_.

"Yes, thank you. You didn't have to do that. I don't want you to be cold on my account," I stammered.

"This jacket is quite warm and I have on thermals underneath. We've been here many times and are accustomed to the shock of Denali's weather," he said pleasantly. "Alice said you're from Phoenix, right?"

"That's correct," I said.

"Your blood is probably too thin for this kind of weather." Edward chuckled. It was as if only he and I existed.

"I'm pretty tough," I said and looked him in the eyes for the first time.

_Watch it, Bella. Remember what those eyes are capable of_.

"Besides, I have totally appropriate clothing. You know Alice would never bring me here unprepared. I just can't get to them right now."

"You're right, Alice is usually prepared for multiple possibilities," he answered cryptically.

A bus that was amazingly similar to the one that transported us to the private hangar in Seattle pulled up to within twenty feet of where we were standing. Our luggage was transferred into the bus as we found seats inside. The temperature in the bus was about 75 degrees, a huge relief from the Arctic cold. Once we had settled, a tall blonde woman, who introduced herself as Kate, stood in front of us.

"Welcome to Denali," she said. "I trust you had a pleasant flight. It's 3:00 now, so dark will be upon us soon. You'll be lodging with different community members and from here we'll drop each of you off so that you can take in your belongings. You'll have about twenty minutes from the time you're dropped off until the bus comes back around to pick you up. Some of you may need to use this time to change into more appropriate clothing. Our first session begins promptly at four and we have a full agenda. Please use your time wisely. Again, welcome to Denali."

_She seems "warm"…strictly a corporate kind of gal_.

The airstrip was ten minutes from the first drop-off. "Alice and Bella," Kate called, "you'll be staying with Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya." The bus pulled up within thirty feet of the front door. A steward removed all of our bags from the luggage compartment and set them on the front steps. "Twenty minutes, remember?" Kate reminded us as we were on our way to the front door of the house.

Alice rolled her eyes at me before she rang the doorbell. I was so glad she gave me the low-down on our hosts for the weekend. A beautiful dark-haired lady answered the door and hugged Alice desperately, despite the luggage she tried to keep from dropping on their cold front steps.

"Hi, Carmen," Alice squeaked. She was barely able to catch her breath while clutched Carmen's tight grasp. "How are you?"

"I'm just great. How's Esme? I'm so sorry this isn't a family retreat, because I would have loved to see her. How is Revelations?" Carmen chattered. She asked about every resident of LaVerrot by name, until Alice finally interrupted and asked if we could come inside.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Come on in out of the cold so that I can show you to your room. I'm just so excited to see you. Who do you have with you, munchkin?"

Alice subtly bared her teeth. It was easy to tell the munchkin address didn't set well with her. "This is Bella Swan. Her mother and stepfather moved to LaVerrot a couple of months ago. Her mother, Renee, works with Esme and Phil coaches at Volterra Academy."

"Well isn't that just wonderful! I knew they were expecting two new residents, but three! Isn't Ben smart!" she exclaimed.

Her odd personality made me wish I had signed up for another psychology class next term. She would have been the subject of my next paper, like Lauren was for the last. Carmen certainly had histrionic traits, but who knew if that was just one layer of the onion covering a rip-roaring case of bipolar disorder. If she _was_ bipolar, she was definitely in her manic phase.

_I wonder what Jasper thinks of her..._

Carmen showed us upstairs to a bedroom with twin beds and two closets. A bathroom was immediately adjacent. Alice practically shut the door in Carmen's face so that I could change clothes before the bus returned.

_That woman makes me tired!_

"Whew!" Alice whistled. "I didn't think she was ever going to shut up!"

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"Sometimes she's even worse. Esme likes to say that she is 'enthusiastic.' But remember, Esme probably wouldn't say anything bad about Satan himself!" Alice laughed.

"Seriously though, she's always been kind of high strung, but she's definitely been worse in the last year," Alice said in a whisper.

"What do you mean, 'the last year'?" I asked.

Alice looked around and then motioned for me to draw in close to her. "About a year ago, her daughter, Irina, left with a musician from outside the community. His name was Laurent, I think. Irina is two years older than Tanya and the two of them had always been very close. From what Esme has said, the Castiles have not heard from her since."

"Oh, that's terrible," I murmured.

"Yes, we've felt awful for Carmen, and Esme has been quite concerned about her at times. Even Tanya seems like a different person now. Her focus on Edward has become almost desperate now," Alice explained. "By the way, this was Irina's room."

I looked around the room and felt almost like I had intruded on something sacred. "Thanks for filling me in," I said, glancing at my watch. "We only have a few minutes before the bus returns."

"We better get you dressed in weather-appropriate clothes, then," Alice said. She quickly put together an outfit with all of the proper undergarments and we slipped downstairs, trying to avoid Carmen.

Carmen literally popped out from behind a column at the dining room entrance and startled me to the point that I almost dropped the coat I was returning to Edward. "Oh, don't you look so cute! Tanya is already at the community center waiting for you. I know she can't wait to see you again, Alice. Edward made the trip, too, didn't he?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes," Alice said, "in fact, we'll be picking him up in a few minutes. They're blowing the horn for us now, Carmen. Kate said we have a tight schedule and wants us all back at the community center by 4:00."

"Maybe I should go over to the community center. Yes, I should. Kate might need some help," Carmen said, automatically primping her hair in the foyer mirror.

"No!" Alice and I said simultaneously, knowing that Edward wouldn't want that kind of complication. We looked at each other quickly and Alice told her that we really needed to leave.

"I'm so happy that Tanya and Edward will be spending the next four days together! Tanya has been on cloud nine for days. They make such a handsome couple," she gushed.

We left her standing in the foyer talking to herself about the-at least, according to Alice-nonexistent relationship between Edward and Tanya. When we were halfway to the bus, Alice mumbled, "she's so fucking oblivious." I was a little stunned at the ferocity of Alice's reaction. "I'm going to save a seat for Edward. He has to know what the bitch and her idiot mother have been plotting," Alice told me.

I allowed her on the bus first and she then opted for a seat in the back for their little family conference**.** I chose a seat up front, because I had no desire to hear them talk about this Tanya person**.**

x x x

We picked up Edward at the next stop. When Edward entered the bus, he glanced my way and gave me a tentative half-smile. Our eyes met briefly. Instantly, my heart skipped a beat and my mouth started to water.

_How does he have this effect on me with only a glance?___

He could have been an L.L. Bean model, dressed as he was, in those dark jeans, grey thermal undershirt, green and blue plaid flannel shirt, and that luscious leather jacket. The dark green scarf draped around his neck made his eye color "pop" as if they were illuminated from behind.

_He is beyond beautiful._

The second I realized I was looking at him as if he were something to eat, his eyes snapped from mine and focused behind me. He must have seen Alice. Although I never heard her say a word, he nodded slightly and slipped down the aisle to the seat beside her**.**

At the next stop, Jasper boarded and slid in next to me. That was a surprise. "Bella, we've not been formally introduced. I'm Jasper Hale. My dad speaks very highly of you," he said.

"It's nice to meet you. I feel like I know you already, from your dad and from Alice," I answered.

"If you know me through Alice's eyes, you may know me better than I know myself," he laughed low and turned back for a quick peek at Alice.

"Spoken like a true psychiatrist," I said.

"Well, one day, I hope," he said humbly. "I start medical school in the fall. Who knows…I may take one look at a liver and decide that all the appeal of the brain pales next to the splendor of the liver."

"Alice never mentioned that you're funny, too," I quipped.

"So, what do you think about Alaska?"

"I've been here less than an hour, so it's hard to get beyond anything but the cold," I answered and decided to probe a little bit. "I did meet Carmen."

"Ah yes, Carmen. She would make for an interesting study."

"It's so strange that you say that, because meeting her made me regret not signing up for another psychology class next term."

"She must have been**...**" he paused, searching for the right word, "colorful today."

"As colorful as a peacock." I laughed. Jasper smiled broadly, but subtly pointed to the front of the bus and Kate. I wouldn't want her to know I was making fun of her mother while she sat less than twenty feet away from us.

"She seemed rather ecstatic that 'Edward and Tanya will be spending the next four days together'," I said, using air quotes.

"Oh, so that's why Alice wanted to sit with him. They'll want to strategize his avoidance of Tanya. Those two love to plot. Well, it be would more correct to say that Alice loves to plot, Edward just tags along to reap the benefits."

"Have you heard anything about the agenda for the retreat?"

"Probably no more than you have. You can count on a couple of sessions on the importance of celibacy, two or three on diet and physical purity, one on your obligations to society as a whole because of your own existence on the hallowed grounds of LaVerrot, one on the history of our communities. Blah, blah…" Jasper rolled his eyes. At least I wouldn't be bored by myself.

"Phil, my stepdad, put a couple of flash drives in my purse so that I could get copies of the PowerPoint presentations for him. Can you believe that?"

"He fell for it hard," Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

"I think he wants to get down on his knees and quote the catechism of LaVerrot to Mr. Cheney for a grade or something. Maybe he'll get an organic doggy biscuit as a reward." That created a hilarious picture.

"We need to stop this or you're going to get me into trouble," Jasper said. "But I can't wait to share some of your quotes later with Alice."

The bus slowed, then stopped, for Angela and Rosalie to board. Rosalie stomped up the steps and slammed herself into a seat at the front of the bus. Angela slid into the seat across the aisle from Jasper and me.

"What's up with her?" Jasper asked Angela.

"Her e-mail and cell phone weren't working on the plane and now they don't get a signal here, either," Angela answered. "My dad wouldn't let me bring mine, so I couldn't even offer to help."

Jasper and I pulled out our phones simultaneously, only finding a "searching for service" message on the screens. "Hmm, I don't remember this problem on previous trips. Maybe something is wrong with the towers," Jasper said.

"Rosalie and I are in separate bedrooms, but it sounded like she was crying," Angela said. "I don't know her all that well and frankly, she's a little intimidating. So, I wasn't comfortable asking if she needed anything. Maybe you should check on her."

"Thanks for telling me, Angela. I'll talk to her when we get off the bus."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Jasper looked back occasionally at Alice, but otherwise kept his attention glued to Rosalie.

Once we reached our destination, Jasper was instantly at Rosalie's side guiding her off the bus by her elbow. When I stood, Alice was next to me. "What's going on?" she asked. I explained that Rosalie's computer and her phone still weren't working, and added that neither mine nor Jasper's had a signal either. I mentioned that Angela heard her crying earlier. Alice nodded in understanding.

As we stepped off the bus, Edward was close behind. I turned and handed him the coat he had draped across my shoulders earlier. He said a distracted "thanks" and was leaning to the side a little, like he was trying to hear something. It was only a moment later that I heard what had attracted his attention.

"Jasper, I don't fucking care what you think and no I'm _not_ going to shut up. Why should I calm down? I don't care if I 'embarrass myself.' Why the hell won't my phone and e-mail work? They treat me like I'm a five-year-old by taking away my toys because I didn't finish my dinner! I'm 23! They can't punish me like this! I don't deserve this shit!" At that point, she was wailing.

Kate made obvious efforts to hinder us from watching or hearing the interaction between Jasper and Rosalie. "Come on everybody. We have lots to do. Go ahead and pick out a seat in the conference room.

"Now, I have no way to contact," and at that I heard a pop, like the pop of a hand going across someone's mouth to stop them from saying something ugly or disturbing.

That soap opera ended without a commercial break between it and the next drama as a beautiful medium-height girl about my age, with wavy strawberry blond hair and cantaloupe breasts came flying out of what must be the conference room and leapt into Edward's path, stopping his progress down the hallway. "Oh, I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" she asked. After giving him just a second or two to answer, she asked. "Did you miss me a little? A little bitty bit maybe?" She smiled brightly and grasped his hands.

"Hi, Tanya," Edward said.

_So this is Tanya, the object of Alice's displeasure_.

I didn't know whether it was intentional or not, but the way she had her upper arms pulled in next to her breasts as she held his hands, gave her some major cleavage. If it was intentional, it was unnecessary with the already low-cut pink peasant blouse.

Then I heard a low, sexy, but definitely female laugh. She released his hands to run her fingertips through the waves of her fabulous mane of hair.

Edward took a step back from her once he was released from her grasp. When she tried to take his hand again, he took another step back.

_Good boy_.

With what could only be described as a determined look, she took a step toward him to compensate. 

"Everyone take their seats. We have a lot of material to cover," we heard from the conference room. Kate sounded ready to avoid further drama and get this retreat underway.

I felt someone lightly touch my hand and Alice was next to me. "She's a handful, isn't she?" I whispered.

"Very perceptive. She actually hides it better than her mother does," Alice said. I looked ahead for another glimpse of Tanya. Edward and Alice must have done that whole "unspoken communication thing," because she released my hand and floated toward her brother, offering her hand to him. He took it and without another glance at Tanya, the Cullen twins peacefully entered the conference room and took two seats in the front row.

I waited for a couple of people to bridge the gap between them and me so that I didn't walk in directly behind Alice and Edward. As I took a seat next to Angela, I thought back to the conversation Alice and I had about Tanya. Based on that information, I had hoped for a stronger, more obviously negative reaction from Edward toward her.

_Who knows…maybe his twin doesn't know him as well as she thought_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Rec from ilovealion**

**If you love The Phantom of the Opera, you need to go check out The Music Of The Night by theladyingrey42. She has brought us other gems like Our Lives Unbound *fans self over the memories of Subward*, Love Amongst the Ruins, and many others.**

**Summary for Music Of The Night: He seeks atonement through music. She seeks solace in an unseen world behind the curtains of a stage. What they end up finding is each other. **

**We're only four chapters in, but theladyingrey42 **_**never**_** disappoints. Her stories are wonderful, so go take a look ;)**


	26. Celibacy  No Exceptions

**FYI: No you didn't miss a chapter. We switched the format and BPOV will be before EPOV for the next few chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you, Pure Revelations has had an incredible week! We had more hits, readers and reviewers this week than we've ever had before. I attribute much of that to our lovely beta, DeeDreamer, and her feature of our little story on her fabulous site, Random Acts of Rob. **

**Lots of love always to BellaScotia, Melee03 and Cared for everything you do for us. To GinnyW, we appreciate that you care enough about our story to take the time to share a few words.**

**I should warn everyone that there is some talk of rape in this chapter—nothing terribly graphic—but, it does create an atmospheric change in the story. I hope that the cherry cheesecake makes us for any disturbance.**

**Everyone has been waiting for E&B interaction…and here it is.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Pure Revelations belongs to georgialion. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 26**

**Celibacy—No Exceptions**

**BPOV**

Thursday, March 18, 2010

Kate was standing behind a desktop podium at the front of the conference room, a PowerPoint screen behind her. Garrett, whom she introduced as her husband, stood from a seat behind the desk and began to distribute pens and notebooks to all of us.

_At least I'll be able to doodle._

"I'm sure you've all been wondering what we have planned for this retreat, so let's go through the agenda. Remember that the agenda is subject to change," Kate announced. "But first, everyone pull out the loose sheet from inside your notebook. Please read this carefully, as it is our confidentiality agreement."

_What the fuck?_

"This is, of course, standard operating procedure. As has been schooled into your heads-well, ever since elementary school, for most of you-we are a special group. Diligence, motivation, work ethic, scholarship, stewardship and most of all, purity, have thus far been your most crucial pursuits," she said. "The rest of the world survives day-to-day and their decisions are made on impulse.

"We have both a history and a future of planned success. Your upbringing demands this of you and the education you are currently pursuing will prepare you to continue this legacy. I'm sure you've noticed the lack of focus and direction by those who have lived without the benefits of your communities and of Volterra Academy."

_Wait, is that the name of the school here, too?_

"We want to avoid notice by those on the outside. Most people believe that if something is different, it must be wrong or even illegal. Without the training you've had during your years in LaVerrot and Denali, you wouldn't understand either. You would wonder why we are vegetarians, why we limit our bodies' exposures to pollutants, and why we all work together to keep our communities as self-sufficient as possible," Kate explained.

"People on the outside might even go so far as to suggest that we are a cult. Nothing is further from the truth, as you all know. We all think as individuals and we make decisions every day. We all leave our communities at various times of the day and night for work and school. Members of a cult would never be allowed that luxury. Those of you in college have selected your major by choice," Kate said. She stopped and looked at each of us individually. "No one has been forced to study subjects against his or her will.

"In order to avoid misconceptions by those who have not had the benefits of your upbringing, we require that you not speak of our core values, self-sufficiency or affluent lifestyles when you're outside of your community. Exceptions may be considered by formal request. For instance, Dr. Hale is widely published on hydroponic agriculture based on research performed within LaVerrot.

"Now, if you would please sign and date the back of the form and pass them to the front of each row," she requested.

I looked over at Angela who was dutifully signing her paper. In the front row, Alice and Edward appeared to be signing theirs. The only person, besides me, who appeared to hesitate, was Rosalie. Jasper nudged her. She must not have been paying attention to Kate because she jumped, opened the notebook, signed the statement and passed it to Jasper. The ramifications of signing this document were unclear to me and it actually worried me.

_I wonder if it restricts what I'm allowed to say to Charlie?_

His line of work required him to keep all manner of things confidential, so I guessed it wouldn't hurt if I did let something slip to him in conversation. He wouldn't ever tell anyone. My only concern was being able to sort out what information was classified as confidential.

I watched as Garrett picked up the papers from the front row. Without a doubt, he was one fine looking man. Kate was pretty, stunning actually,when you got past all the stuffiness and rigidity. But that was just it. Why would a man as gorgeous as him want to live in total boredom? His appearance reminded me of Eric on _True Blood_-very tall and very Nordic. He and Kate looked similar enough that they could be related. I guessed it was their alabaster skin and vivid cornflower blue eyes.

Kate was about 5'10" with long, thick blonde hair. If I had ever seen anyone outside of Denali or LaVerrot with hair that color, I would say have called it _L'Oreal_ Glistening Magnolia.

_It's ridiculous that I even know that_.

Okay, as crazy as it sounded, it just so happened that one day last term when I was beyond sick of going to the library to hide from Lauren and Jessica, I wandered down to the Safeway on East 45th Street. I'd always been bored with my plain brown hair. At its worst, it was a bad shade of "mouse." Lately, due to the VI products, it was a nice shade of chestnut. Anyway, I'd always liked to check out hair-coloring products and pick out my favorite shade-just in case I got really, really bored and was in the mood to totally screw up my hair. I came upon the _L'Oreal_ Glistening Magnolia and thought it was the most scrumptious, iciest shade of blonde I had ever seen.

I never expected I would actually ever see it naturally on a human being. And I was fairly confident Kate's icy locks were natural, since I assumed no one in "our communities" chemically processed his or her hair.

_Guess I was wrong_.

"Ladies, if you would follow Kate that way, and gentlemen, if you will come with me," Garrett said.

_Oh shit, I missed the entire agenda with my daydreaming_.

I hoped Angela would fill me in. I stood up from my desk like everyone else, the difference being that they knew where they were going and I had no idea. I looked toward the door and saw Tanya standing there, her notebook in hand and her attention directed elsewhere. I followed her gaze precisely to Edward.

All thoughts of Garrett were gone when Edward looked at me and smiled, one side of his mouth slightly crooked, allowing a glimpse of his perfect teeth. I remembered to smile back and when I did, Edward subtly lifted his hand in greeting. I could never get past the shock of how he affected me.

"Hey, man." I heard Jasper say. Edward nodded his head at me and followed Jasper away.

That was the most non-traumatic progress we'd made thus far. I felt like I almost made it to first base. I'd hoped that it was real and not simply a ruse to make Tanya jealous. But, Alice kept dropping those open-ended hints, so maybe…just maybe.

x x x

_Apparently, if you get to first base or any base, you go to Hell._

That's the way I interpreted the title slide projected onto the screen. _Celibacy_.

We were all seated in a big "U" with Kate at the front of the room. It seemed pretty certain that we were going to talk about sex, or more correctly, the lack thereof. It wasn't a subject I was comfortable with for a multitude of reasons, but talking about it when I could see everyone else's body language was awkward. I didn't want to see Alice's, Rosalie's and Angela's reactions. Most of all, I didn't want to be intimidated by others who felt more confident in this arena, namely the strawberry blonde who was sitting directly across from me. I was glad for my notebook so that I would have something to occupy my hands and eyes.

"Celibacy" was on the screen simply to get our attention. Kate launched into the last type of sex discussion I would have expected.

"Celibacy is a choice that everyone should have. It actually should be a goal. The thought of having forced, violent sex, unwanted sex or sex that you are not mentally prepared for is abhorrent. Marriage is the only venue in which sexual relations are appropriate. Only legally bound people have the authority to consent to sexual intercourse. Anything else is rape."

_Damn. So, is this is the premise for the ban on premarital sex?_

"One in ten people who are incarcerated in this country have been convicted of a sex crime," she said, referencing materials from the U.S. Department of Justice. "Within 25 years of the first crime, 39% of all rapists will be arrested for rape again. What's worse is that 52% of child molesters will be arrested again within 25 years. Sex offenders are also highly likely to be rearrested for another violent crime."

_What the hell does this have to do with tofu, spinach and sunscreen?_

"There is a great deal of inconsistency across the world in defining rape. In Brazil, only non-consensual vaginal intercourse is considered rape. That leaves out forcible oral sex, male rape and anal rape," she said, citing Wikipedia. "Those are all classified as 'a violent attempt against someone's modesty.'"

"Tanya," she called out. "Do those crimes sound just as serious to you as rape?"

"Uh, yeah," she muttered.

Kate flared her nostrils slightly at her sister's apparent lack of consideration. "Rape was one of the earliest crimes reported in the Bible. The rapes of sisters, of wives, of children and of men are scattered throughout the Bible. Throughout ancient history, rape was a part of every war. 'Rape and pillage'-you've all heard that. The purity of millions of women, children and men was compromised as these people became trophies of war. There were cultures whose entire legacies were based on rape, humiliation and torture. Those were the calling cards of war.

"The Mongols, Greeks, Persians, Norse, Romans, even the Israelite armies were known for this in ancient times. These men behaved worse than crazed animals. They were unable to focus on what their wars were supposed to achieve because their minds were overcome with thoughts of contaminating others with their own sick sexual desires. That is a big reason why most wars have historically been failures.

"How can you think about achievements, goals and the advancement of society when your judgment has been clouded by your desire for your next sexual triumph?"

_Damn, I've got to stop sweating_. _This whole topic is stressing me way out. I can't think about this. I won't let myself. It's too painful. But if I don't think it through, I'll dream about it. If not tonight, it will happen tomorrow night and there's no way I can subject Alice to the torture of one of my nightmares. _

The last time I had a really bad nightmare, I was fourteen and Mom and I were living in an apartment complex in Phoenix. I screamed so loud, for so long, that the neighbors heard me through the thin walls and called the police. Mom was working the nightshift at Wal-Mart and came home to see the police trying to rip their way into our apartment. It scared her to death.

I remembered it like it happened yesterday. It was that same dream. He had me, lying on top of me, clamping one hand over my mouth.

_You want it. You need it. You want it harder. You won't tell. I know you won't. You know I'll fuckin' kill you if you do_. _Over and over in my head like a faulty needle on an old-fashioned record player._

The whole episode with the neighbors and the police was the breaking point. It was then that I knew I had to take control of myself. I had spent an entire year asa nervous, frazzled mess. I couldn't tell anyone what had happened when I was thirteen, so my only option was to take care of this fucked up mess of a life I had, myself. I realized even then that "self treatment" was an enormous undertaking for a 14-year-old**. **Plus**,** even then, I'd understood there was always the chance that I could make things even worse.

At first, my "take control" plan was pretty irrational. I avoided sleep as much as I could. When I did sleep, I took Benadryl to knock me out and temper the dreams. Mom kept buying the Benadryl for my "allergies," something I had never been bothered with before. I blamed the Benadryl and the severity of my "allergies" for my ill appearance. She tried to step in and insist that I go to the doctor, but I convinced her that whatever the allergen was, it was only temporary, as I had never experienced it before.

When I couldn't take it any longer and was tiptoeing along the very edges of my sanity, I finally found a solution. Mom was working at Wal-Mart only through the summer, as she worked at an elementary school during the school year. When she was at work and I was home alone, I wrote down everything that happened to me in minute detail until I had accumulated at least 200 pages. Then, I burned it all. Every scrap of every page destroyed, rendered into ash. That gave me enough of a release to sleep and the nightmares subsided-always threatening, always just under the surface, but never returning with the same force or intensity.

After my unwelcome trip to my long suppressed past, I could only hope that she wouldn't continue on this subject for too much longer. Unfortunately for my tender psyche, Kate had just hit her stride.

"Man hasn't improved any over time with his lust for power, his need to humiliate and control and his need to fulfill fantasies and lash out in anger at others. Human behavior only worsens as man 'evolves,' if that's what you want to call it," Kate continued. "In the 20th century alone, 80,000 women were raped by Japanese soldiers within six weeks. The Pakistani army raped 200,000 women. The Serbs raped 20,000 Muslim women during the Bosnian War. Rape is an everyday occurrence in the Republic of Congo, where more than 200,000 Congolese women have been raped. The number of them who are HIV positive is astronomical. In some areas of the world, a woman has a greater chance of being raped than learning to read.

"The numbers of women and girls who are forced into prostitution is staggering and incalculable," Kate said. "What do you have left after that? What is left of your soul, your purity, your health, your life after such violation? Think of all the disease exposure! All of this destruction for the sake of a fantasy."

_She really needs to stop._

"HIV is the threat that gets the most attention**, **but look at all of the other diseases you can get-herpes, gonorrhea, Chlamydia, trichomonas, human papilloma virus, syphilis, hepatitis and now, methicillin resistant staph infections, just to name a few. Think of all the antibodies your body has to make to deal with these assaults. So many rapists now are on drugs-cocaine, heroin, methamphetamines. Many rapes are committed by giving the victims hypnotic drugs. Imagine the contamination!

"The psychological impact of all of this is simply incredible. How are you supposed to be a productive person after something like this happens? How are you supposed to focus on bettering yourself and contributing to those around you when that assault plays over and over again in your mind? Even if you are not physically injured, how can you think of yourself as clean and whole?" Kate asked. "How does it affect your value to your future husband?"

_She's spot on with the psychological impact, but that last comment sounded positively medieval_.

"If you did report the crime to law enforcement, would you survive the investigative and judicial processes? Eventually, you would begin to think that the whole thing was your fault, that you deserved it. The defense attorneys would make you think so. Imagine being on a witness stand with everyone in the courtroom knowing that you are stained, tarnished," Kate said.

"This is our only lecture for today, as it's now after 5:00. Let's clear our minds with a yoga session and then go to dinner. Tonight, however, you each have an assignment. The notebook isn't for doodling," she said, looking intensely at each of us. "Tonight, I want you to write an essay on how you would perceive your value to be affected if you were raped versus if you had a consensual premarital sexual encounter. Tomorrow, we will read and evaluate these essays. You know that celibacy is important to our lifestyle and I want to be certain that everyone understands the reasoning for this." With that, Kate left the room.

"Do you think for once they could talk about sex without drama and hysterics?" I heard Rosalie mutter.

I looked up and Alice was in my face. "Bella, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look a little pale. Kate can be kind of intense and I would bet this wasn't what you were expecting. Actually, this was a bit much,even for Kate. I wonder where she's going with this?" Alice mused, looking off toward the shuttered windows.

Angela walked up, all smiles. "Let's go on to yoga," she said. "I wonder what's for dinner."

Alice turned back and cocked an eyebrow for only me to see. "Well, let's go then," she said.

x x x

All of the female retreat attendees, as well as what must have been most of the female inhabitants of the Denali community**,** were in the yoga class. Probably thirty women stretched and posed, following the lead of the instructor. Maybe in a couple of months I would see some improvement in my balance. After only a week in the LaVerrot classes, I was still as clumsy as ever.

After the class, we followed the herd to a banquet room. We spotted Jasper and Edward, who were already seated at a round table with five seats. Jasper was waving to Alice, so we headed over to them instead of to the buffet line. "Bella, put your notebook in the chair so that we can reserve these seats**,**" Alice said as she directed me to the seat next to Edward. She placed her own notebook in the chair next to Jasper's. I caught a smile from Edward. He was wearing the stunning jade cashmere scarf I saw earlier. It made his luminous emerald eyes glow. Something that beautiful must have cost a fortune.

_I wonder what it feels like_.

Alice and I joined the buffet line for food, which was amazingly similar to that at LaVerrot, with Rosalie not far behind. On the way back to our seats, Angela waved to us. She was sitting with Isaac, two boys who were close to his age and a girl who looked to be about twenty. Alice and I took our seats as Rosalie and Tanya both came upon the one seat left at the table. Rosalie gave her a look that would have stopped stampeding bull elephants and Tanya backed away with only a lingering glance at Edward.

_It seems that the alpha female has been declared_.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I heard Edward whisper.

"Yeah, no need to ruin everyone's dinner with her futile attempts to impress you," she answered.

Alice laughed nervously and asked Jasper what they did in their session. "Mostly, we tried to stay awake," he said. "I hope Kate wasn't as heavy as Garrett was. Gloom and doom. The whole world faces contamination from indiscriminate sexual encounters. Come on Alice, let me contaminate you," he laughed and nuzzled her neck.

They all bantered back and forth while I ate my spinach and artichoke salad. I was looking forward to going back to the buffet and getting some of the scrumptious-looking cherry cheesecake.

"Bella," I heard a warm voice say. "How's your salad?" Edward was looking directly at me.

"It's great. How's yours?"

"There are some foods that are better here than at LaVerrot. Strange as it seems, this tofu meatloaf is always my favorite. You want to try some?"

"Okay," I said, not at all sure what direction this was going. I watched in amazement as he cut a piece from his plate with his own knife and fork and placed it on my plate. Sharing food with someone was such an intimate act, but I had no choice but to try it, since he asked so nicely.

I cut the piece he placed on my plate into thirds and picked up a piece with my fork.

To my surprise, the meatloaf was fabulous. I chewed and then took a sip of water so that I would be certain there was no food stuck in my teeth. "I see what you mean. This is great. Do you think they would share the recipe?" I asked.

He leaned forward a bit and chuckled. When he laughed, the wonderful emerald scarf came unwrapped and fell onto my hand. I involuntarily groaned as it landed and before I could stop myself, I stroked the scarf with my other hand, mesmerized by the softness, the light texture, the rich color and the scent he left on it. I stopped myself before I picked it up to inhale it.

_The fantasies this scarf could provoke_.

"Do you like my scarf, Bella?" The way his tongue caressed my name sent jolts through my body. He didn't even have to touch me any more to evoke it.

"Yeah, it's really nice," I mumbled, too flustered to think of anything else that made sense.

"I bought it at that Helly Hansen store at the mall," he said. That got my attention. Mike of 'Jessica and Lauren orgy' fame worked there.

"I was in there earlier this week with Alice. I didn't see them."

"They were over to the side. I almost missed them myself," Edward replied.

I pushed my salad plate away from me. I needed to do something with my hands, anything to keep from becoming more lightheaded. "I was going to get some dessert. Do you want something?"

"I was thinking about that cherry cheesecake. It's always so good. Would you mind getting me a piece?" he asked.

"That's a coincidence," I smiled. "That's exactly what I was going to get. I'll bring you back some."

He stood and pulled out my chair. Esme would have been proud. I was glad he did it, because I would have caused the chair to flip over behind me in my haste to separate myself from the torrent of electrical current that flowed through me. I went to the buffet and placed my hands on the side of the table so that I could collect myself before I threw myself back into the fire pit of lust that awaited me.

_He seems so calm. I wonder if he's having any of these problems_.

I picked up two plates of cheesecake, one serving twice as big as the other, and returned to the table, placing the largest one directly in front of him. He gave me a huge smile, raked the fork through the cherry topping and ran it down his tongue.

_Fuck me_.

It felt like he ran that firm pointed tongue along the inside of my thigh. My legs buckled a little beneath me and he grabbed my hip, easing me back into the chair.

"You alright?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yeah," I breathed. The world was closing in around me. There was no one else in it besides Edward and me.

I concentrated on my cheesecake while the rest of the group around the table talked. "Isn't that cheesecake great?" a high voice tinkled. Alice was beside Jasper smiling at me brilliantly.

"I've never seen the world revolve around a piece of fucking cheesecake," Rosalie snapped before pushing away from the table.

How much had they noticed? I felt sure that Alice would answer that for me.

x x x

Kate and Garrett stood at the entrance to the banquet room and announced that the bus was ready to take us to our lodging sites. Alice, Tanya and I were released from the bus first, with Kate reminding us about our essays as we went down the steps. Carmen greeted us briefly as soon as we hit the door and directed Alice and me to the living room. She grabbed Tanya by the elbow and pulled her to the stairs.

"How'd it go? Did you talk to him?" I heard her ask Tanya.

"He didn't have much to say and those LaVerrot girls are providing bodyguard services for him," she answered her mother.

A tall, dark-haired, bearded man entered the living room, interrupting my ability to listen to Tanya and her mother. "Hello, Alice. And you must be Bella," he said. "I am Eleazar. Welcome to Denali and to my home."

Eleazar seemed so distinguished and reserved, a radical contrast to his wife. "How are Carlisle and Esme?" he asked.

"They are doing well, thank you. They send their regards," Alice answered primly, sitting straight up with her ankles neatly crossed like a proud graduate of the Esme Cullen School of Deportment.

"Yes, of course. Carlisle and Esme are among my oldest friends. Bella, I've not yet had the opportunity to meet Renee and Phil. I've heard wonderful things about them from Ben and Alistair. It sounds like they have the potential to be highly valued members of the community," Eleazar said. "I hope to come to LaVerrot sometime this spring and meet them."

"Yes sir. That would be nice," I said, following Alice's polite example.

"I understand that you girls have essays to write and I'm sure you're eager to get started. I'll see you in the morning before you depart for class," he said, his dismissal absolute.

Alice left the room first and I followed. She was already on the stairs when I heard, "Bella, just a minute please."

Eleazar stood at the window of the living room. I said, "Yes, sir," and slowly approached him.

_I feel like I'm in trouble with the principal_.

"You may become overwhelmed by the amount of information you'll be expected to soak up in the next few days. If there is anything that doesn't seem clear, please come and discuss it with me. I want your transition into our society to be smooth," he said.

"Thank you, sir." He then walked into what looked to be an office and shut the door behind him. As I was trying to clear my head from the formality of his words, damn if Tanya didn't pop out from behind the same column her mother hid behind earlier. She approached me like she was a mountain lion and I was her prey. I tried to get to the stairs before her, because innately I knew that her sole intention was to create trouble and I didn't have Alice here to act as a buffer.

Regrettably, she was able to block my way to the stairs and my back was literally up against a wall. In a voice that was a full octave lower than the one I heard her speaking in to Edward, she said, "He's mine. Understand?"

I didn't say anything, as I didn't want to incite her.

"Do you understand, bitch? Edward is mine. He always has been."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, trying to ease my way to the staircase and to Alice's protective aura.

"Yes, you do know. I saw you brown-nosing him at dinner," she said and gritted her teeth.

"Good night, Tanya," I said rather loudly.

"I see your game. Just know that I'll be watching every move you make. This isn't a game for me," she growled and stepped back, allowing me to dart up the stairs.

x x x

"What kept you?" Alice asked as I slipped in the room and shut the door firmly.

"Eleazar had something else to say to me. Then his charming daughter took advantage of our separation to remind me of a few key points in her plan to snare your brother."

"Tanya caught you? I'm so sorry. I should've never left you behind. What did she say?" Alice asked. I recounted the conversation to her. "You did the right thing. Never agitate her, because this _isn't_ a game to her. She sees Edward as her ticket out of Denali. She doesn't want to be stuck here for the rest of her life, but at the same time she doesn't want to leave the protection of her parents. Marrying someone from a sister community is the only way out for her," Alice explained.

"That's really kind of sad," I said.

"Never make the mistake of feeling sorry for Tanya," Alice warned. "Now, let's see what kind of essays we can write to keep Kate off our backs."

"I don't know how else to say this, but the things Kate said really bothered me. I accept the horrors of rape and destruction. Believe me, I do. But, I can't see the similarities between that and consensual sex," I said.

"Shhhh," Alice said. "Let's talk about this," she said in a normal voice, but dropped down to a whisper when she said, "we need to be careful when we say anything that is contrary to what Kate said today."

"Okay," I said with a questioning look.

"Trust me," Alice whispered. "I'm expecting that tomorrow we'll each be asked to read our essays aloud so that Kate can critique them and make 'teaching points' about any discrepancies," Alice said in a normal voice.

"I think I know you and Angela well enough to do that, but not the others." Then I dropped into a whisper, "I'm not comfortable at all around Tanya and Rosalie."

"I understand. Don't worry about Rosalie. She's been focused on her personal difficulties recently. She doesn't mean to be unfriendly," Alice explained.

"It's been more than unfriendly," I said and Alice did a zipper motion across her lips.

"Our essays can be very simple. Consensual premarital sex threatens one's ability to focus on becoming a productive adult. Men are ruled by hormones and with the most subtle of invitation will surrender to their nature. As we see in the outside world, women often go from man to man trying to secure the attention of one who will marry her. When she does eventually marry, she brings disease and emotional baggage to the marriage. She has not developed her sense of self fully because she has been so focused on attracting a man. She loses her ability to dedicate herself to a higher purpose. She has lowered and contaminated herself, especially if she has had multiple sex partners. If she has forced him into marriage due to a pregnancy, there is a lessened chance of a successful marriage and within a short time, she'll be on the hunt again for another man," Alice said, almost chanting this litany.

My eyes were like saucers and she placed an index finger in front of her lips.

"Rape is similar, except that the sexual experience was against her will and a woman is more likely to have contracted disease and more severe psychological damage from the encounter. Sex simply threatens the purity of your body and your mind," she concluded.

"But Alice," I whispered, "I don't agree with all of this. I get the part about rape, but not about premarital sex."

"Same here, but trust me, this is what they want to hear. You're new. Don't bring attention to yourself. Follow my lead. Follow Angela's lead. We can talk about what we really believe once we're home. You see?" Alice pleaded.

"I understand," I answered in a normal voice. "I understand perfectly."

_I think I understand more perfectly than Alice realizes. And I don't like it. Not one bit._

Within about fifteen minutes, we both finished our essays. As we got ready for bed, Alice said, "You and Edward seemed to have a nice time at dinner." The look of conspiracy on her face was priceless.

"It was kind of nice to talk to him without falling on him," I said and we both laughed. "I think I would like to get to know him better," I said and looked expectantly at her.

"I would say that feeling is mutual," Alice answered and did that same pirouette I saw her perform in the chemistry classroom on the first day of school, before sitting down on the bed and taking her slippers off.

"You two are really close," I offered and slid under the blankets covering my bed.

"We always have been," Alice explained. "As small children, we slept in the same bed and played together. Since we've grown up, we are each other's best friend. I'm very close to Jasper, mind you, but the relationship I have with Edward is rooted deep within my soul. We are part of each other."

She stood between the beds took my hand. "Bella, I feel bonded to you; deeply, as if you were my sister. I'm not sure I can phrase this well-but I don't think that Edward could ever have a relationship with a woman who had no type of connection to me. I approve of you and you are the only woman I've ever met who I feel is worthy of my brother." She dropped my hand and turned out the lamp between us.

_But, am I worthy of Edward Cullen?_

According to Kate's lecture today, my past makes me unworthy of not only him, but any other man alive. What would Edward think if he ever found out?

What would happen if Ben Cheney or any of the other community leaders discovered my contaminated history? Not only would I be forced to leave LaVerrot, but Mom and Phil probably would, too.

_Regardless of how comfortable I might become with Alice and Edward, it is imperative that I never reveal my past._

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I've been reading Unplanned Perfection by littlecat358 and it has totally screwed up my sleep. I can't find a stopping point! When I get to the end of a chapter, I feel compelled to click the "Next" button.**

**Speaking of which…the "Next" button doesn't usually work on this story, but today it does. Try it and see!**


	27. Cherry Cheesecake

**A/N: Hello lovelies. No, your eyes are not deceiving you. We posted two chapters today. **

**SO—if you haven't read Chapter 26 Celibacy-No Exceptions in BPOV…go back and read it before you read this ;)**

**As georgiaedwardlover mentioned in the A/N of the last chapter, we are blown away by the response to PR in recent days (Thanks Dee and RAoR). To each of you who takes the time to read and/or review: Thanks from the bottom of our Edward loving hearts. We added another chapter to our posting today to reward you and to keep the momentum of the story going. We will try (and I emphasize try) to post two chapters every Thursday for the next couple of weeks. **

**We have GOT to send out a special thanks to Melee03 for getting a Pure Revelations thread started in the Twilighted forums. Go take a look at it…if for no other reason than to see all her awesome blinkies and the kick ass banner she made for us. Melee is a tireless, tech-savvy goddess who has been a huge PR supporter and a great friend. She does our TwiFicNews picteases every single week and posts a teaser on the Fictionators every Monday. Truly, Mel…we appreciate you more than you can ever know. *tear***

**To DeeDreamer, our beta and the hoorfessor of smutology at RAoR, we thank you for everything you do for us. Your PR feature on RAoR this past week was just too wonderful for words. We luv you.**

**To all our serial reviewers…thank so much. We might just make it past the 500 mark. I remember when we had 5 lol**

**Okay…enough rambling and gushing. Gotta get down to business.**

**Stephenie Meyer created the characters, we just moved them into a truly screwed up community. And now they're freezing their butts off in Alaska.**

**Just FYI: from here on out, there will be some "darker" themes in Pure Revelations (including some references to rape). There's nothing graphic in this chapter, but I want to forewarn you of the changes that are coming. PR is about to get a little more intense, so hang on, friends.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 27**

**Cherry Cheesecake**

**EPOV**

Thursday, March 18, 2010

As I sit on the front row directly in front of Kate, I feel like Charlie Brown. All of the words coming out of her mouth are whah-whah-ah-wa-whah-wa-ah-whah. I can't concentrate for shit because of the comment Alice made about Bella being "my destiny."

_Can that be true?_

It does seem like we've been thrown together repeatedly since the first day I saw her—since the first day she entranced me—since the first day she captured my heart. We've had so many intense encounters—the attack in front of the library, the accident in chemistry lab, her allergic reaction, the closet…um…incident. Over and over and over we've been brought together both emotionally and physically.

Is fate the force pushing us together repeatedly? When I tried to tempt fate and leave LaVerrot, Bella was literally thrown at me again. Is that why Alice thinks Bella is my destiny?

My musings are interrupted by a stiff elbow to the ribs as Alice brings my attention to the non-disclosure contract that has been placed in front of me. This is one of those _routine_ things we had been warned to "just do without question."

I don't see what the big deal is, anyway. It's not like we discuss any top-secret recipes or Area 51 classified information. Our leaders take their bullshit celibacy and purity lectures _way_ too seriously.

_What a joke._

I quickly sign it and hand it to Garrett as he passes by. After the papers are collected, Garrett and Kate do a tag team presentation detailing the agenda for the next few days. It's the typical conformist fodder that we've heard time and time again. I hear the collective groan from around the room as they announce that our first session of the retreat will cover celibacy.

I don't know who decided to put _that_ first on the agenda, but that person's a complete moron. The lectures we've endured in years past have only served to get us hot and bothered, and now we're going to be subjected to it right out of the gate. I'm sure all the sex-talk will push Tanya even further into "get Edward, touch Edward, fuck Edward" mode.

_Soooo not looking forward to this._

As we gather our notebooks and prepare to follow Garrett to class, Jasper leans over and whispers, "Don't look now, but Tanya's staring at you like you're something to eat."

I roll my eyes at him and try to ignore the piercing stare of the blonde she-devil. I instead set my gaze on the object of my affection...Bella. I'm surprised to find her eyes already on me when I look her way.

_Okay, that's the second time I've caught her staring at me. That's a good thing, right?_ _She must like what she sees._

I can't contain the smile that spreads across my face at the thought. When she returns my smile, I'm temporarily stunned by her splendor until Jasper breaks the spell and pushes me toward the door.

As we head out of the classroom, I'm relieved that Tanya's nowhere around. Maybe Kate escorted her to class to avoid another miss-me-Eddie scene.

_Thank you Kate!_

Jasper and I are joined by my house mate, James, as we make our way down the hall toward the other classroom. I make the appropriate introductions before I ask James, "So, if you're married, why're you attending the celibacy class?"

He cuts his eyes our way and chuckles. "Well, obviously, celibacy is a thing of the past for me,—"

_Lucky bastard._

"—but Victoria and I were asked to attend all of the sessions for the purpose of general information and survey. Our community has considered hosting a similar retreat, so we felt this was the perfect opportunity for observation." As we turn into the classroom, James slaps me on the shoulder, shakes his head, and winks at me. "I feel for you man...this type of lecture has to suck when you're not gettin' any."

_Thanks for rubbing it in…jackass._

I find a seat next to Jasper and prepare for the usual onslaught of PowerPoint teasers. Garrett flips off the light and steps to the podium with a remote in his hand. The screen lights up with a slide that simply reads, **Celibacy**.

As he begins to talk, I realize that this is no ordinary abstinence lecture. Jasper and I look at each other warily as Garrett starts spewing statistics about rape and pillage. As he continues the speech, sans any slides, we're all slack-jawed and stunned by his "take" on pre-marital relations.

In a nutshell: You're a rapist if you have pre-marital sex because there's no such thing as "consensual sex" outside of marriage.

_What the fuck?_

He goes so far as to say that _any_ form of "stimulation" outside of the marriage union is considered rape. He stares directly at me and Jasper when he adds that little tid-bit.

_I guess our stealthy "sex talk" experiment on the plane was a success…that is, if you consider finding out that you're being bugged a triumph._

Jasper and I avoid looking at each other, knowing that our surveillance suspicions have just been confirmed.

After forty-five minutes of mental abuse, we're all slack jawed and dazed by the disturbing information that poured out of his mouth. There's no doubt that rape is wrong—in any way, shape, or form—but this concept is beyond crazy. To equate consensual sex acts between adults to the atrocity of rape is appalling, not to mention the insult of the underlying notion that women aren't capable of giving consent for their own actions.

_He can't really believe this shit, can he? I can only hope that the women aren't being subjected to this narrow-minded vitriol._

Garrett finally turns off the lone Celibacy title slide, flips on the light, and walks around the podium to stand in front of us. He looks like he's pissed off or something as he asks if we have any questions.

The silence is intense; we're all too stunned to say anything.

After a minute of uncomfortable stares and the occasional throat clearing, Garrett finally says, "Well, since you have no questions, you obviously feel that you have a firm grasp on the concept. That's great because you have a homework assignment. Each of you will write an essay detailing the psychological effects of rape, as defined previously, from the viewpoint of the rapist...not the victim."

My jaw drops open and I look around the room at the horrified expressions that mirror my own.

_He can't be serious. This is bullshit._

I know I should just keep my mouth shut. I know I should play along like I always have before. I know I should be a silent sheep and follow…but I can't.

I raise my hand tentatively and ask, "Um…Garrett? Just to clarify...you want us to write about the effects of having consensual, pre-marital sex?"

He huffs out a breath through his nose like a raging bull and his pupils expand to maximum dilation as he stomps toward me. His black eyes are full of contempt as he leans over my table and growls, "Yes, Edward...I'm asking you to write about raping someone."

The bile rises in my throat as I start to protest. "But, they're not the same—"

A brisk face-palm cuts me off as he stands tall and addresses the class. "Yes, they are," he declares with a calm, authoritative nod of his head.

I glance around the room to see if anyone else will speak up.

Silence.

I shake my head in disgust.

_This is just wrong, wrong, wrong._

Garrett dismisses us from class and we make our silent exodus to the common area next to the main conference room. I actually feel physically ill from the lecture, and from the looks of everyone else, I'm not alone in my discomfort.

Jasper pulls me to the side and shoves his notebook under my nose. "Read," he whispers with a quirked eyebrow and a grimace. I look down to see some hand written notes.

**We were obviously overheard on the plane so no discussion out loud. That lecture was psychological mindfuckery –probably orchestrated by our resident psychiatrist, Alistair Weber. This kind of backwards logic will cause irreversible damage to our sexual health, even after marriage. Don't listen to Garrett. The whole concept's deviant and it'll undermine **_**any**_** healthy sexual experience. I hope the girls weren't subjected to that chauvinistic bullshit!**

_Thank God I'm not the only one who thinks it's twisted._

I look up to see Jasper scowl as he grabs the notebook from me and writes:

**There's no way in hell we're writing the essay! That shit's demented.**

When my eyes meet his, I nod my head in agreement. I know our refusal to participate will be frowned upon by Garrett, and I'm sure it'll be considered an act of defiance by Cheney and Weber, but we have to do the right thing.

_At least I won't stand alone this time._

Jasper takes a deep, cleansing breath and smiles as he slaps me on the shoulder. "Okay. Now that that's settled, let's go shoot some pool and take our minds off of all this bullshit, E. That sweet table over there's calling my name." He flicks his thumb toward the high-end billiards table in the corner. "We've got thirty minutes 'til they fill the troughs."

I look at my resilient friend and wonder how he can switch gears so quickly. He quirks a brow and shrugs as if to say, "Well?"

I nod and say, "Yeah, let's do it," as his sense of calm flows over me.

_How does he do that shit?_

**XXX**

After a couple of games, we head to the cafeteria for some grub. The ladies haven't arrived yet, so we put our stuff down at a round table for five and head to the buffet. I pile my plate up high with tofu meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and broccoli.

I'm shoveling food into my mouth when I see Jasper waving like a mad man. I don't have to turn around to know that Bella is nearby. I can feel a hum across my skin before her scent drifts across me. When she leans down to place her notebook in the chair next to mine, I glance her way and give her a quick smile.

After Alice drags her to the buffet line, I have to take a moment to will the python back in his cage.

_How can I get hard after the bullshit lecture we just sat through? Oh, yeah...because Bella's my antidote to toxic mindfuckery_.

Jasper notices my pause in shoveling and chuckles, "Man, you've got it bad. But from the looks of it, the feeling's mutual."

"Shut it, Jas," I hiss as he continues to laugh at my expense.

After a few minutes, Alice and Bella return with their food. Bella takes the seat next to mine, but just as I'm about to strike up a conversation with her, I see a bouncy Tanya approaching the last available chair at our table.

_Don't sit down. Don't sit down._

My savior, Rose, swoops in and takes the seat. When Tanya starts to protest, Rose gives her a look that says "Make my day, bitch."

Unhappy Tanya looks my way briefly, but doesn't attempt to hang around and chat.

_Thank God._

Now that the Tanya-drama is averted, I begin an internal pep talk to gather the courage to talk to Bella. I can see her picking at her salad out of the corner of my eye, and she's not participating in the banter that surrounds us.

_Is she okay?_

I finally turn to look at her and ask her if she likes her food. I glance at her succulent mouth before focusing on her eyes as she responds with a hint of shyness. Her eyelashes flutter a little as her gaze washes over me and calms my nerves.

I take note that she doesn't have a lot of food on her plate; I wonder if she's having a hard time adjusting to our "diet." With that in mind, I offer her a taste of my tofu meat loaf. She accepts my sample of food and is complimentary.

As our conversation turns to laughter, my scarf falls forward and lands on her hand. She gently caresses my scarf as a blush of color starts to extend up her neck to her cheeks.

_Oh. My. God._

I feel a charge in the air popping around us as she strokes my scarf. I try to continue pleasant conversation, but the python's drooling and every hair on my body is erect from this seemingly innocent exchange.

_Can she see my pulse bounding? Does she know that my restraint is about to crumble...I want to touch her!_

Just as I'm considering a way to make physical contact, she changes the subject to dessert.

_Oh yes, I would love some cherry...I mean, cherry cheesecake._

I stand up awkwardly, bent at the waist to mask my raging hard on, and pull out her chair as she leaves to get our desserts.

_I'm dying over here!_

I glance around the table and see that all eyes are on me. Jasper's doing his best to keep a straight face because he can tell that I'm about to spontaneously combust.

I try to control my breathing as Rose whispers, "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

I silently shake my head and shrug my shoulders while Alice beams and bounces in her seat with excitement. Her eyes dart to my left as Bella returns with the cheesecake. She sets a huge-ass piece in front of me with cherry topping oozing over the sides. As I pick up my fork, I look up at Bella standing beside me and grin like a dumbass.

_Get a grip, Cullen._

I swipe my fork into the cherry-red topping and lick it as I continue to stare at her. Her eyes drift down to my tongue, and the next thing I know, she looks like she's about to pass out. I drop my fork with a clang and grab her hip to guide her into the chair.

Her eyes are as big as saucers and her breathing is accelerated...like she just ran a marathon or something. She says that she's okay, but I still keep an eye on her as she digs into her slice of cheesecake.

I realize very quickly that I need to finish my food and get the hell out of here. Seeing her tongue flick out of her mouth and lick her lips sends the small amount of blood trickling through the rest of my body straight to my dick.

_My brain doesn't need much blood, right?_

I devour the rest of my cheesecake and try to squash the party in my pants so I can leave the banquet room without an obvious…um…problem.

A few minutes later, Kate and Garrett announce that it's time to head out to our various lodging sites. The sound of Garrett's voice tames the beast instantly as it brings to mind the focus of our celibacy class.

_I would thank him for the deflation if it wasn't for the truly fucked-up reason behind it._

After we gather our things and leave the banquet hall, I make a quick stop in the men's bathroom to take a leak.

As I finish my business and turn around, still zipping my pants, I'm surprised to see Tanya standing by the sink.

_Stealthy minx. I wonder how long she's been standing there._

"Shit, Tanya. What are you doing in here?" I growl as I adjust my junk and push by her to wash my hands.

She sidles up beside me and links her arms through mine. "Don't be mad at me Eddie," she purrs. "I was just wondering why you didn't save me a seat at dinner. I thought we were going to hang out while you were here."

She bats her eyelashes and rubs her gargantuan breasts on my arm as she tries to whisper seductively in my ear.

I shake my head and glare at her reflection in the mirror before I yank my arm away from her to dry off my hands.

"Listen, Tanya. We've been over this a million times. I want to be your friend…_only_ your friend."

Since my hands are occupied, she takes the opportunity to grab my crotch and push me back against the counter.

_Damn, she's a big girl._

I throw the towel down and try to pull her hand off my dick.

She resists me and laughs. "I think little Eddie's happy to see me...oh, wait—he's _big_ Eddie, now."

_I've had enough of this shit!_

I push her off and yell, "Keep your fucking hands off me, Tanya! Can't you just get over this…infatuation or whatever the fuck it is and just be my _friend_? I'm trying not to hurt your feelings, but _damn_, you never let up!"

She looks down at the floor momentarily and then looks up at me through her long lashes. "Edward, we're soul mates. There's a reason we're both still single. Why can't you just accept it?"

_This chick is delusional._

I look at her like she's crazy as hell before I respond, "We aren't the only single people in our communities, Tanya. You _have_ to accept the fact that we're not soul mates...but we _can_ be friends if you will just back the fuck off!"

She gives me a coy smile and nods. There's not a lick of shame in her expression…the wheels are still turning in that scheming mind of her.

_She doesn't get it._

I sigh and hold the door open for her to leave. "Come on, T. We're gonna miss the bus."

As she saunters past me to leave the bathroom, she trails her index finger across my chest and makes a sizzle sound for added effect. I bat her hand away and let out an annoyed growl as she giggles her way down the hall.

_Operation Get-Tanya-Off-My-Dick obviously isn't working._

We're the last ones on the bus, but thankfully Jasper has saved a seat for me. As I flop down in the seat, I glance over at Bella. She and Alice are huddled up whispering to each other in the seat next to us.

_I'm glad they've become fast friends. _

As I smile a sappy smile their way, I can feel my hackles start to rise from someone's stare. I begrudgingly pull my eyes away from my Bella and glance toward the front of the bus to find the source of my unease. The two blue eyes shooting daggers my way are attached to the stealthy bathroom ninja…and she looks pissed. Tanya cuts her eyes at Alice and Bella with a sneer before returning her murderous gaze back to me. With a "hmph," she flips her hair and turns back to the front of the bus.

_Shit! She saw me smiling at Bella like a lovesick fool...I've just unleashed the fury of Tanya on my sweet destiny. _

_Fuck my life!_

**XXX**

When the bus pulls up to the Meyers' home, James, Victoria, and I rush into the house as fast as we can.

_It's fucking freezing outside!_

After we peel off the layers of outerwear, we gather in the kitchen for some hot tea, courtesy of Makenna Meyer. She's a gracious hostess who makes us feel welcome.

After a few minutes of polite conversation, I bid them all good night and head to my room. Once I "shower and stroke," I climb into the soft bed for what I hope will be a restful night.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I'm startled awake by a rhythmic, banging noise. I glance over at the clock to see that it's three am.

_What the hell is that? _

I sit up on the edge of the bed and run my hand over my face before staggering to the bathroom to take a leak. As I get closer to the bathroom door, the noise gets louder and louder.

Bam-Bam-Bam over and over.

I flip on the light and try to get my bearings; I'm still a little disoriented from my sudden jolt from sleep. I lean over the toilet and brace myself with one hand on the wall as I use the facilities. I feel the pulsing noise under my hand that's against the wall and wonder if there's a problem with a water pipe or something.

As I contemplate whether or not to alert Mr. Meyer of the problem, I hear a voice call out "James."

_What the hell?_

I hear it again, a little louder this time. "James."

I finish my business and pull my hand off the wall as the banging noise gets louder and the wall starts to visibly vibrate. I hear a loud moan and realize what's going on...James and Victoria are screwing in the next room.

_Yep, wide awake now. _

I'm both disgusted and intrigued as I hear the moaning and gasping get louder and louder. Other than a few scenes from episodes of _True Blood_ that I watched at Emmett's, I've never seen or heard "the act." I know I should get the hell out of there and put a pillow over my head to block the sounds, but I can't. My curiosity overrides my sense of decency.

_You're a sick fuck…you know that?_

_Sue me._

The textbook descriptions and PowerPoint slides from celibacy classes have _not_ prepared me for the sounds coming from next door. There's grunting and slapping. There's panting and squeaking. There's sucking and clicking. At one point, I think I heard the mewl of a feral cat.

_Do these people have no shame? _

_Who are you to talk? You're the one who's mesmerized by the fucking sounds coming from next door. _

_Shut up._

I decide that I've heard enough when I hear his name being chanted over and over with increased frequency and pitch.

"James...James...James...James..James..—"

Without thinking, I lean over and flush the toilet.

The cadence stops.

_Oh shit! Do they know I was listening?_

I hear a gasp and their voices murmuring before Victoria's laughter bellows through the wall. Three solid bangs on the wall announce the commencement of the screwing...and it picks up right where it left off.

"—"

I slink out of the bathroom and take the walk of shame back to my bed. I slip under the covers and put a pillow on each side of my head in an attempt to muffle the sounds coming from next door.

_Haha. You said coming._

_I was about to tell you to grow-the-fuck-up, but that's actually pretty funny…pervert._

After what seems like an eternity, the fucking noises finally stop. I should be able to go back to sleep, but the python's wide awake…planning his next encounter with the kitty.

_Meow._

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think about Tanya following E into the bathroom? She's delusional, huh.**

**Don't forget to head over to the Avant Garde Awards and vote for your favorite authors and stories. Pure Revelations was nominated for Best Must Read & Georgialion was nominated for Best New Author. *squee* If you are so inclined, send a vote our way. **

**Oh, one more thing, I joined Twitter this week. Never thought I would, yet here I am…a tweet. So come look me up - ilovealion. **

**That's it from me. See ya next week with TWO more chapters.**


	28. Cashmere Fantasies

**A/N: Our little experiment worked! We had a great response last week to releasing both BPOV and EPOV at once. So, we'll continue that schedule for the duration of the Denali retreat. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I can't believe we hit 500! (Let me slip in a personal thank you to GinnyW for helping us make that goal.)**

**A number of you were very complimentary of the reveals of Bella's past and of the leadership's view of premarital sex. Your comments brought me to tears and that's not an easy feat. I appreciated every review.**

**This week's ride with Bella isn't as tough as last week, so just enjoy it, because Edward has a day from hell.**

**Stephenie Meyer's vision of Edward belongs to her. I have my own vision of him that I won't share with anyone.**

**Chapter 28**

**Cashmere Fantasies**

**BPOV**

March 19, 2010

Alice's words…her approval…her endorsement…

It left me unable to sleep. The possibilities ran through my head like cars threading through a high-speed interstate connector. She basically said that Edward wanted to pursue a relationship with me. She also implied that she'd do anything to facilitate his pursuit. She spoke as if I was another important layer in her own relationship with him.

_Wow. Just wow_.

I'd gone from having little connection with anyone to being an integral part of other people's lives. While it was very intriguing, I was still wary. I remained suspicious of the whole LaVerrot and Denali set up and I didn't understand why Mom, Phil and I were welcomed into it, almost without question.

_I hope I'm not misinterpreting anything she said._

Strangely enough though, I felt the bond Alice spoke of. Every day it grew stronger. Every day, I felt the pull of gravity to both her and Edward. The lure, the attraction was irresistible.

_Dare I hope for more_?

But, to hope was scary because I might not be able to withstand the devastation and the loss if this were to fall apart. Charlie's front steps would be the only place left for me.

_Snap out of it, Bella. Don't doom this relationship before it even starts. Take it slowly, step by step. Don't overanalyze anything. Other people do this every day. _

_So can I._

x x x

The alarm clock went off and Alice hit it, calling the shower first. While I was waiting for her to finish in the bathroom, I arranged my clothes for the day and re-read my essay. I hoped that Kate didn't call on me to read mine, because I would reveal what a poor liar I was. So much of my essay was totally untrue, but I understood why the ruse was necessary.

Alice was right, of course. I didn't need to call attention to myself and under the circumstances, compliance was the best action. My mind continued to wonder as I waited for my turn in the bathroom. Ever since meeting Eleazar last night, I had this niggling little feeling I had seen him somewhere before and it frustrated the hell out of me that I couldn't figure out where or under what circumstances. I would probably remember in the middle of the night or when I was in the shower.

_Why worry about a tall, dark-haired man I can't place when I can spend my time thinking about the gorgeous bronze-haired one who stars in my fantasies._

x x x

After my shower, I was sitting on the bed brushing out my hair. Alice sat down next to me and neatly took my brush. "Let me fix it for you, Bella. I've always wanted long hair myself," she said gently.

She looked at my hair adoringly. I could tell she had a hundred ideas in that little head of hers for ways that it could be styled.

_Who could resist the charm of a wood sprite?_

From nowhere, she pulled out a large barreled curling iron and plugged it in. She had a handful of some kind of styling product and within seconds had run it from my scalp to the tips of my hair.

Ten minutes later, she had transformed my natural waves into a mass of shiny curls. The crown of my hair had been pulled up a little, adding an inch or two to my height, serving to make my mane-that was the only word that could do it justice-thick and flowing.

"Now Bella, don't cover my masterpiece with a hoodie. It's a little colder today than yesterday, but your ears will survive," Alice warned.

"My hair has never looked like this. It's so pretty and I can't believe you fixed it so quickly. Thanks," I said.

_I wonder if Edward will notice._

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I just can't wait to see the fruits of my labor." Alice winked and led the way out of the room.

x x x

As we entered the conference room to start day two of the Great Denali Retreat, I followed Alice onward to the back, where a continental breakfast had been laid out. Seconds later, Jasper was at my shoulder and spoke quietly. "You'll like this part of the retreat better. We'll talk about the greenhouse projects and our diet. Some of it'll be based on Dad's research. I think you'll like Benjamin and Tia, too."

"Thanks. I don't think I could have stomached any more talk about rape and pillage this early in the morning," I answered. I couldn't believe how comfortable I had become with Jasper in such a short time.

Jasper snickered. "I can't disagree with you there."

Alice saved a desk for me between her and Edward. Jasper sat in the next row, directly across from Alice, with Rosalie behind him. Unfortunately, that placed her next to me.

Alice's handiwork with my hair gave me a boost of confidence, because as soon as I sat down, I turned around to face Edward. I smiled and said good morning to him.

"Mornin' Bella. You ready for another day of stimulating, soul-stirring lectures?" he asked sarcastically. "If I see you snoozing, I'll give you a poke." He was laughing now. "The last person who fell asleep during one of these lectures was fed to the polar bears."

I felt myself blush as I giggled along with him. "Thanks for watching out for me. I don't think I would be very tasty." He smiled and continued to hold my attention as if he was waiting for me to say something else. "So, do you think we might see a polar bear while we're here?"

"Who knows what type of animal you might see here," he answered. Jasper looked at him and they started laughing. It must have been some kind of inside joke.

"Well, only warm-blooded animals could brave this kind of weather," I said, not realizing that it played right into their joke.

Edward choked for a few seconds on whatever he had in his mouth. Alice leaned out from her seat and said, "That's what you get for exposing us to your reptilian humor this early in the day." Jasper put his head down on his desk, he was laughing so hard. He sat back up and wiped tears from his eyes. When he looked back at Edward, he burst out laughing all over again.

"Funny. Real funny," Edward muttered.

I faced forward in my desk and began to eat my whole grain bagel with cream cheese. "Bella," Edward called. "Do you want a little of this honey?"

_Was he calling me "honey" or was he offering me honey?_

I turned back around toward him, mesmerized by his hand as he languorously wiped part of his bagel in a small bowl of honey. I followed the trail of his hand as he raised it above his head. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth and let the honey slowly drip, drip, drip onto his waiting outstretched tongue. I swallowed hard as I watched the droplets of honey gather in the dip of his slightly curled tongue. He was watching me watch him.

_He's doing this on purpose._

His hand wavered a little, because the next drop of honey landed on the edge of his lip. He closed his mouth and swallowed before thrusting his tongue out to swipe away the lost dribble of honey. I gasped at the force of the jolt in my core. I heard a loud cough from two rows away. He and I both followed the unnatural sound and were rewarded with a very nasty glare from Tanya. I turned quickly away from the daggers she shot and faced the front of the classroom.

_I think __**that**__ could be called breakfast porn...and it can be on my menu everyday._

As soon as my breathing calmed and my coloring returned to normal, our speakers arrived. An attractive couple, Tia and Benjamin introduced themselves. Apparently, they were Denali's version of Dr. and Mrs. Hale, except that they were younger. I assumed Benjamin to be some kind of prodigy, because he wasn't more than 27 or 28 and was almost finished with his Ph.D. in biochemistry. Tia had a master's degree in agriculture. They made for an interesting pair. In addition to the greenhouse work, Benjamin did research and development for some of the VI products. I wondered if it would be alright if I mentioned my allergic reaction to him. If anyone had ever heard of such, it would be Benjamin. Remembering Edward's warning about keeping that whole incident quiet, I decided to forego that.

_But, I'm still not sure why secrecy is so important._

Jasper was correct about the morning session. Tia launched into an interesting presentation on hydroponics, fertilizer sources and genetic engineering of plants. She and Benjamin were very involved in genetic alteration of plants to enhance not only taste, but nutritional value. Those qualities sometimes suffered when genetic alteration was focused mainly on the expansion of shelf life. They often shared both their experiments and successes with LaVerrot. That was specifically why our strawberries tasted so sweet. It was also why we always had fresh fruits and vegetables that, in other areas of the country, would be considered out-of-season.

I was very surprised to learn that they cultivated tea here-and they shipped part of their finished product to us. I had always been a coffee girl, but had recently begun to appreciate the flavor of the organic teas Mom pushed at me. Tea cultivation and processing had always been a great mystery to me, so I hoped to learn more about this.

The morning flew by as they explained the nutritional differences in the products we consume as compared to commercially available foodstuffs. I had already realized that we produced way more than the 50 or so people living at LaVerrot could eat, but I never thought about the excess being shipped to Denali. Another thing I needed to ask Alice or Edward later was whether or not there were additional communities like ours. A few veiled comments had caused me to wonder.

I was so engrossed in everything Tia and Benjamin said that**,** without my realizing it, a sandwich bar had been set up in the back of the room. "After we finish lunch," Tia said, "we'll load up on the bus for a tour of the greenhouse."

We waited for a few minutes while those closest to the food fixed their lunch. There was no need for unnecessary crowding, as there was plenty of food.

"That was really interesting," I said. "I can't wait to see their greenhouse." I was thrilled to feel positive about this retreat after the way things began yesterday.

"It looks like you've fallen for it, just like your stepfather," Rosalie said, oozing with venom.

At the same time, Edward and Alice said, "Rosalie, please."

I was sick of her attitude toward me. I made a quick decision to unleash my frustration with her and just let her have it. Having witnesses made me feel more confident, too. "Rosalie, what have I done to you? If you're not looking at me like you want to slap me, you're saying something nasty. If you don't like me or don't want to be friends, I can accept that. But, could you at least cut out the vicious crap?"

_I hope I didn't open the door to the tiger cage, because she'll eat me alive._

Her glare became more intense and her jaw tightened. Jasper turned toward her and took her hand. "Rose, you know this isn't about her." She whipped her glare toward him and he held it with his own authoritative gaze until finally, she visibly relaxed. "Your animosity has been misplaced. Remember who you are," he commanded, almost hypnotizing her.

She turned back to me. "Sorry, Bella. This isn't about you. I've had some personal issues and I've been taking them out on everyone. I'll try to be more thoughtful."

"Accepted," I said quietly, embarrassed to have caused a scene.

With that, we went to the sandwich bar. "Ten minutes," Tia said as we sat back down and quickly wolfed down our pitas_. _I stopped by the bathroom to check myself in the mirror before heading to the bus.

_All I need is to have bean sprouts stuck in my teeth_.

We boarded the bus and I chose a window seat. Without even looking, I knew who claimed the other half of the seat, simply by the electrical charge that surged through my hip as he slid in next to me. "That was brave, you know," Edward smoothly said in a voice meant only for my ear.

"With Rosalie?" I asked. He nodded affirmatively. "It came out before I could stop it. I'm sorry if I offended anyone."

"No, you didn't and it was obviously not the first time she's unleashed her venom on you. The longer you let her get away with it, the worse she'll get. Now that you've had this little confrontation, you might even end up being friends with her," he said.

"I don't know about all of that."

"You never know."

My capacity for conversation ended then. One of my courtesy-of-Alice curls had fallen over my right shoulder. Edward gingerly picked up the curl and wound it around and around his finger. The gentle tugging this close to my ear was so entrancing. I cut my eyes his direction, only to lose my breath when he picked up the curl he had so reverently caressed and inhaled its scent. I felt both my heart rate accelerate and the heat rise to my face, as I sat with only thin panes of glass separating me from the frigid Alaskan winter. I placed my other hand on the glass of the window to try and achieve some balance between the two.

He laid the curl back safely on my shoulder, but imperiled my very sanity when he left his hand there and slowly, more slowly than time had ever advanced in all of eternity, eased his face closer to mine. The flood of sensation from the heat of my face, to the racing of my heart, to the throb I felt down low, threatened to consume me from within.

"Bella, be…" he said, only to be interrupted by a loud "SPLAT!"

We both jumped like we had been struck by a gi-normous rattlesnake, the kind that seemed to inhabit redneck havens like Georgia. Edward's head snapped around toward the aisle only to be greeted by a face-full of Tanya's generous cleavage. She leaned over in front of him and picked up her notebook, which lay haphazardly next to his feet.

Maybe it was just my imagination, but it sounded like he and I were both gasping for air. To make matters worse, she dropped her pen, too. We both sat there rigidly while she rooted around on her hands and knees on the floor. She popped up and smiled for Edward's eyes only. "Oh, stupid me. It's stuck in the spirals of my notebook." Then she sat down across the aisle from us.

We didn't say another word as we rode onward to the greenhouse. That was fine with me. My tongue felt like a big blob of over-chewed bubble gum, filling every crevice in my mouth.

When the bus stopped, Edward raised a hand signaling me to wait in my seat. The others filed past us. Tanya stood and looked at Edward expectantly. "I'll be behind you," he said. "Way behind," he muttered so low that only I could hear it. When the bus was empty, he stood and said, "The greenhouse awaits," and motioned for me to follow him. As I stepped off the bus and into the snow, he abruptly stopped, turned toward me and blocked both sides of my path, his shoulder against the folded door and his arm on the doorframe of the bus. I looked up into his mischievous emerald eyes and he reached into his backpack and withdrew a sapphire cashmere scarf, similar to his own emerald one.

He smiled his special crooked smile as he ran the scarf back and forth between his hands. Frozen in place, I waited as he lifted my hair and tucked the scarf in next to my bare neck, brushing his fingertips against the throb of my carotid artery. He adjusted the scarf so that it hung equally on both sides, studying the ends of it before tying it and tossing one side of it over my left shoulder. Edward extracted two long curls from behind my shoulder and pulled them over the scarf. I waited, becoming progressively more lightheaded from a lack of oxygen, as he arranged the curls to his satisfaction.

"Perfect," he said. "Just like I knew it would be." His voice was so warm, so sultry, the snow should have melted around us.

He lifted my chin gently with his right hand. "I knew this color would be perfect for you. Will you accept it?"

"You're giving me," I gulped, "the scarf?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said and smiled in such a way that I should have seen angels and harps and unicorns and rainbows and bunnies and all of the other things that used to fill my fantasies_. _

_There's no room left for any of those things anymore-only for him._

"Thank you. It's beautiful," I said and reached up to stroke it. "It's soft, just like yours." When I realized how stupid and inadequate that statement sounded, I felt a rush of heat to my face. He must have noticed it, because he smiled and lightly brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"But Edward, I don't have anything for you," I said.

_It feels like Heaven to say his name and to say it to him._

"This is enough, love." He looked deep into my eyes for another second or two and led me into the greenhouse.

_I must remember to thank Alice for the curls._

x x x

"This looks like everyone," Benjamin said. "The rows in the greenhouse are tight, so boys go with Tia and girls stay with me. We'll each do half of the presentation and switch offat…it's 1:15 now...so, switch off at 2:00."

Alice was on me like glue. "He gave you the scarf. I can't believe he did it!" She bounced up and down like Tigger from the old _Winnie the Pooh_ cartoons.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. Now, it wasn't my idea. See mine? He and Emmett bought them earlier this week-all by themselves." Alice pulled out a lime green scarf that perfectly suited her bubbly lime sherbet punch personality.

"Um, Alice..." I started.

"Yes?" she answered eagerly.

"Thanks for the hair this morning. It was like magic or something," I said.

"I wouldn't say magic, but it might have nudged things along a little bit-that and my brother's fetish for long, shiny curls." She giggled. "So things seem…" Alice left the phrase hanging in the air.

"Things seem to be progressing." She deserved that much.

"Tell me everything," Alice pounced. "Edward will leave something out. You know how guys always forget the most important details.

I gave her a rundown of the events of the day. There was no way I was telling her about the honey. For all I knew, she watched that entire event. I had been so mesmerized by those sweet little drops that a bomb could have gone off without me knowing it. When I told her about Tanya and the notebook, she stopped me. "So you're telling me that bitch and her whole 'oops, I dropped my notebook' routine stopped my brother from kissing you?"

"Well, I don't know that's what he was going to do. I don't know. Maybe something was on my face or on the window of the bus. I just don't know," I said, beginning to get flustered.

"If it wasn't meant to happen then, it'll happen soon. Knowing my brother, he'll make it his mission to kiss you before this day is out," she said confidently.

_I'm certain that I want this. It feels right, not forced. _

He was making his intentions increasingly more clear and I was actually comfortable with that. I didn't think that he would take advantage of me. From what I'd seen of his nature, he wouldn't do that. And Alice would simply not allow it.

"Bella," I heard Benjamin call. "Don't you work with Dr. Hale?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Come on up here, I don't want you to miss anything and I know that Peter will question you thoroughly when you return," Benjamin said. As I passed to the front of the line, I noticed that Rosalie had one of the scarves too, except that hers was ruby red and perfectly complimented her blonde hair. I noticed a quick cock of an eyebrow when she saw mine_. _

_Oh well_.

Benjamin briefly asked me about our current projects and about my education before the tour continued. He showed us some genetically engineered plants and some rather creative plant grafting. Some of their hybrids showed incredible promise. I could have listened to him all day. I could also tell that he would have loved to have gone into more detail and shared more data. Unfortunately, not every one in the group was as interested as I was.

We switched to Tia's group promptly at 2:00 and she showed us some of their harvesting and preservation techniques. They had successfully grown hydroponic broccoli, something that Dr. Hale had voiced regret about several times in the short time I had worked with him. They were also testing some growth mediums with varying degrees of success.

When the tour was over, I asked her about their tea operation. Benjamin joined her side and they looked at each other briefly before answering me. "Although the tea is a foodstuff, we cultivate, harvest, preserve, ship and study it at the VI Lab. Selected teas are almost more valuable for use in medicine as anti-oxidants, in cosmetics and in anti-aging serums," he explained. "If you're interested in learning more about it, I can talk to Kate about giving us some additional time with you."

I felt his approach before I heard his voice. "Count me in, too, Benjamin. The tea research sounds absolutely fascinating," Edward said.

"As soon as we return to the conference center, I'll talk with Kate. We should take advantage of any opportunities we have to encourage this type of exchange," Benjamin said and led the way to the bus.

I was intrigued by their research and would do almost anything to learn more about their work. Plus, it would be a bonus if I missed "Rape and Pillage II."

_Having Edward by my side for all that time would be both the whipped cream __**and**__ the cherry on top._

x x x

"Rape and Pillage II" might have been preferable to what was awaiting us at the conference center. Carmen was at the front of the room and three yoga mats were lying on the floor between her and the front row of seats. As soon as we began to file in, she rushed around in a tizz. She had prepared some kind of "super healthy" carrot, beet and licorice root smoothies and she was shoving the concoction into everyone's hands as we found our seats.

She must have used pickled beets, because that was one of the nastiest things I'd ever had in my mouth. The shit wasn't even cold and it tasted sort of rancid. I needed something to wash it down. I couldn't sit here for the next hour or so with that sitting on my tongue.

_Thank goodness these people are big on water consumption!_

I headed to the cooler full of bottled water at the back of the room and motioned at Alice, silently asking if she wanted a bottle as well. She nodded her head and pointed at Edward. I came back with five bottles of Tarverol Springs water and a pocketful of mints, giving the first two bottles to Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper responded gratefully and made a gagging motion, making me giggle. Rosalie actually smiled. Maybe I could get somewhere with her after all. Alice whispered thanks. When I handed a bottle to Edward, he quickly ran his fingers up my sleeve. I would have gladly braved another sip of that shitful concoction just to feel him do that again.

_I think I've tested the limits of my panties today._

As I took a big swig of water, Carmen redeemed herself by talking about the importance of exercise, avoiding unnecessary weight gain, dietary allowances for certain activity levels, and weight loss plans-although I'd seen no one at LaVerrot or Denali who needed this. As it turned out, she held a degree in nutrition science and a master's in exercise physiology.

Her redemption was temporary, however. She held my interest until she started talking in great detail about fiber consumption and bowel movements.

_That's just too much._

I pulled out my notebook and started doodling. I was too embarrassed to turn and see if anyone else was doing the same.

After her prolonged treatise on the importance of having large, fibrous craps, she called Tanya to the front of the room and had her demonstrate various Pilates and yoga positions. Tanya had changed into a leotard since our return from the greenhouse.

_When did she do that_?

Then, she called Edward to the front. He hesitated for about thirty seconds before he even attempted to get out of his seat. Had he been asleep or did he think her request was a joke?He eventually rose from his seat and trudged to the front of the class. He didn't look happy. At all.

Carmen explained that she had been researching exercise techniques using partners as a way to increase both resistance and flexibility. Alice shifted around in her seat nervously.

First, she had Edward spot Tanya while she did a backbend. Then, she directed him to lift one of Tanya's legs as high as it would go, giving him a bird's eye view of her crotch. It was obvious that he was trying to avert his gaze**.** When Tanya placed her foot back onto the floor, her mother told Edward to stand with his toes facing Tanya's, lean forward and with his fingers, pull her back up to a standing position. Tanya stretched like a panther until she ended up chest-to-chest with him. Her chest was heaving and she was staring at Edward like he was the lamb to her lion.

For the next demonstration, she had Edward do a pull up from an overhead bar.

_I would like to see that in a snug T-shirt. _

Before I knew it, Carmen had unintentionally fulfilled _my_ deeper wish. I was dumbfounded when Carmen pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran her fingers up and down his sides and abdomen, citing the different muscle groups at work.

_I can see the chill bumps on his abs from here._

Those chill bumps were nothing compared to the ones running down my legs. With his alabaster skin and his taut, lusciously defined muscles, Edward looked like a statue. And not some cheap flea market statue either.

_He is pure Michelangelo_.

Hanging onto the overhead bar, he was helpless to stop her. And he didn't look happy.

_What a freakin' hussy! _

Tanya's job was to lift his feet and legs and provide resistance for him as he straightened them back out. She was all smiles as she grasped his legs.

Alice was really pissed…she was going to wear a hole in the floor wriggling around in that desk.

When he dropped down from the bar, Edward politely said that it wasn't fair for him to "hog up all the training opportunities" and as he headed back to his seat, he asked if the other males in attendance wanted to participate. Several teens and young men instantly flanked the training area waiting for their turn. Jasper wisely kept his seat. Neither Tanya nor Carmen was happy.

_That Edward is very clever._

Their disappointment didn't last long because Kate and Garrett interrupted, stating they needed us to split up again for the next session.

_I guess I know what's next._

"Girls stay in here," Kate said. She walked toward me and intercepted Edward on his way to join Garrett. "Benjamin and Tia have requested that you two have a special session with them at the VI Lab this evening. They'll pick you up from here after we've had dinner. That should be at about 7:15. Any questions?"

"No," we both said, and Edward continued on to Garrett's classroom.

Everyone had the same idea as Alice-tell them what they want to hear and you'll be left alone. I didn't miss Kate's subtle body language as her sister stood up and read her essay, even though it closely followed the party line. From outward appearances, Kate didn't seem to have as much faith in Tanya's oath to purity as Tanya herself professed to have.

Strangely enough, a beautiful redhead with luscious spiral curls was seated in a desk in the back corner. She never interacted with the class, but appeared to be taking notes when we read our essays. I didn't notice her yesterday and hers was not a face you would miss.

_I'll have to ask Alice who she is._

Kate declared herself to be very pleased with our essays, but did note that it was a little hard to believe we had that level of commitment to purity when our hormones directed us to do otherwise. She did surprise us-and not in a good way-when she said that our community leaders would have the opportunity to read our essays. I hoped Dr. Weber wouldn't be able to see through the lies.

_I don't know why I've convinced myself that psychiatrists can see through lies better than the general population. Maybe that's part of my deeply held rationale for staying away from them._

I left that session with a sense of relief. Hopefully, they wouldn't explore the subject of sex again. When we approached Edward and Jasper at dinner, they were already at the table huddled over their tablets hurriedly writing. Each was pointing out what he had written to the other. While reading something on Jasper's tablet, Edward raked his fingers through his hair. Normally, I found that gesture very sexy. This time it looked like he was doing it out of frustration.

"Hell yes, I do," I heard him say to Jasper as we approached the table.

_I wonder what has upset them so much_?

When I sat down at the table next to him, his left elbow was propped on the table with his hand was supporting his brow. I'd never seen him like this. I wished that I could get his mind off whatever was bothering him. His right hand was lying on the table next to me. I gently placed my hand on his and innocently asked, "Long afternoon?"

"A bitch of an afternoon," he growled and slammed his left fist down on the table, not hard enough to rattle the silverware, but loud enough to attract the attention of everyone at the table. It was enough to make me snatch my hand away.

"Sorry," I whispered and looked down, beginning to wish I hadn't said a thing. Rosalie made some smart-assed comment, but I was so consumed by Edward's predicament that I didn't even listen to what she said.

"Isn't there always a problem in this fucked up place?" he said. I knew he was clenching his jaw even though I wasn't looking at him.

I heard "shushes" around the table.

At that point, I knew he was very angry and it was all over something I didn't understand and couldn't control. That helpless and empty feeling I developed in exactly these situations crept upon me. There was a time when I welcomed this zoned-out kind of sensation, as it protected me from words, emotions and most importantly, from pain. All manner of things could happen around me without my knowledge when I was in this state. In recent years I'd been more successful at recognizing and arresting this fog, because as an adult I needed to be in command of my emotions and my surroundings, whenever possible.

I allowed the feeling to drench me this time. I consented to it. I welcomed it. My relationship with Edward was so tender and fragile that I didn't want it to be marred by words he probably didn't even mean. I didn't want to see his physical expressions of anger nor his style of confrontation. The image I worshipped of him was so special and so idealized and I wanted to keep it that way until I had more time and experience with him. At that point, I'd be better able to evaluate the whole package that made up Edward Cullen.

When the volume and intensity of the conversation that involved everyone at the table but me had moderated, I looked up and had a clear view of Alice. She had direct eye contact with her brother, but her gaze didn't hold the passion it did earlier, only concern.

"Okay Alice, I get it," he said, his expression boring into hers. "Well, damn," he said, looking like he was berating himself.

Then Alice leaned toward the table herself, motioning us all forward. "Have you noticed those two over there in the corner?" she continued in a low voice. "I've never seen kids that young look so intense. I don't know who they are and they're giving me the heebie-jeebies. They look so similar that it makes me wonder if they're brother and sister."

She paused briefly, tapping her chin and chancing another peek at them. "And if I'm not mistaken, she's the more dominant of the two. I just get the feeling that they're watching us. I don't know that, of course, but it sure feels like it," she said.

We all glanced at the creepy pair and nodded at Alice.

As we finished eating, I noticed Edward staring at his sister. As if she could sense his gaze, she looked up at him. "Sorry Pix, I got a little carried away," Edward said, and reached across Jasper to pat her hand affectionately. She smiled sweetly at him and gave a slight nod to acknowledge his apology.

_I wonder why he called her "Pix?"_

x x x

Promptly at 7:15, Tia was waiting in the entranceway to the conference room. Edward and I gathered our belongings and made certain that Kate saw us leave with Tia.

_Want to be careful not to start any rumors, I guess. I hope Tanya didn't see us leave together__**.**_

The bus ride to the VI Lab was a little further than I expected, as it was in a more remote part of the community. I was a little nervous around Edward after his angry comments at dinner. Granted, I'd not had much exposure to him, but it was still a bit out of character. As if he was reading my thoughts, he tentatively took my hand. "Bella, I got a little carried away at dinner and I didn't mean to speak so crudely. I'm sorry that I offended you. Will you accept my apology?"

He looked so sincere, so remorseful, that I instantly grasped his hand with both of mine and said, "Of course."

_I would probably forgive him of anything just to bring back his achingly beautiful smile._

As we approached our destination, the first thing I noticed was that the lab had its own separate greenhouse. Remembering the concerns he voiced earlier about security, I leaned over and whispered, "How careful do I need to be about asking questions?" Some people here seemed kind of guarded. I was actually very curious about the tea research, but I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable or, worse yet, be a pest.

"Use your own judgment. Ask whatever you want. They might be very open with you, especially since you work for Dr. Hale. I've never been to the VI Lab, so this'll be all new for me, too," he answered.

I was glad that Edward took my hand as I went down the steps of the bus, up the walkway and to the front door. The icy sidewalk was super slick and I let him lead without resistance, as if we were dancing. When we were inside, he took my coat and hung it up on a long coat rack. He took his time unwrapping my scarf and pulled it slowly out from underneath my hair. I was so absorbed in his motions that my knees buckled when he gathered the scarf in his hands, brought it to his face and inhaled it as if it were scented with an expensive French perfume.

My hand caught the desk behind me, preventing an awkward fall. I looked up and saw that Tia and Benjamin were watching the entire interaction. I pushed past him to where they stood. He must have slipped out of his coat in a single motion, because he was behind us in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, you're relatively new, right?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, my stepfather started coaching baseball at Volterra Academy last August. They moved to LaVerrot almost two months ago. I've only lived there for a week," I answered.

_I might as well save time and tell him what he really wants to know._

"So how long have you been using the VI products?"

"For about a month," I replied.

"What are your thoughts on the products?" I looked at Edward with what I hoped conveyed worry.

_Do I say anything about the sunscreen_?

He must have understood, because he subtly shook his head "no."

"My mom sent me some before I moved in with her. I was living on campus at University of Washington. My roommates clued me in to the exclusivity and reputation of VI. I didn't start using them regularly until about two-and-a-half weeks ago, but I can already tell a big difference in my skin and my hair. I actually feel better, more energized. I attribute that to the vitamins." Again, I figured that it was best if I was forthcoming with them.

"Have you been able to see any difference in your mother?" he asked, appearing to be genuinely interested in my experiences.

"I didn't see my mother from the end of May until the first week of January. When she met me at the airport, I almost didn't recognize her. It was a transformation. Truly, that's the best word for it." Benjamin and Tia seemed to be excited about my answer.

"Go on, tell us more," Tia prodded.

"We came to Seattle from Phoenix-my mom and I lived there since I was a small child. She'd never consistently used sunscreen and had a lot of wear and tear from the sun to her skin and hair. Now, even her teeth look better. The products took at least fifteen years off her appearance. With the exercise and better diet, she lost weight and her posture improved. It really was amazing. I think she started using the products about the middle of June," I said.

They beamed with pride. "The most we ever hear are some testimonials from high-maintenance women who are trying to put off plastic surgery," Tia said, looking at Edward and smiling-I guess that was out of respect for Carlisle and his profession. "But, we never get to hear a story like what you just said about your mother. It's hard to believe she had those kinds of results in only six months."

"She looks better all the time. It gives me some hope." I laughed.

"Renee looks like she's in her mid-to-late 20s," Edward confirmed. "I can't guess Phil's age too easily. I would suspect he's always been a health nut."

"Yes, he has; although not quite to the extent that he is now. I think he's very happy that Mom has so readily come on board with fitness, diet and just general health maintenance," I said.

"Sounds like Renee and Phil could be our poster children," Tia laughed.

Benjamin handed us white suits with masks, hairnets and shoe covers. "We must be very diligent about preventing contamination here. We also have chemicals here in concentrations much stronger than those you have exposed to.

_Hmm, I wonder if concentration had anything to do with my sunscreen reaction…_

They first showed us a notebook showcasing all of the VI products, complete with the retail price for each item. If you had enough money, there was a VI product for almost anything that touched your body.

"Is everything in the catalog made here?" I asked. The facility was large, but not big enough to do all of this.

"No," Benjamin explained, "much of the research and development takes place here and we manufacture a few of the products. The products tend to be manufactured in areas where the raw materials are plentiful or are easily grown in the greenhouses. For instance, we get sugar beets, barley and oats from Ireland. Certain times of the year, we get beans, apples and milk from Tarverol in Colorado. You'll love this…we get carnations for carnation oils from Tarverol, too. Carnation oil is used in lots of VI products."

"Go on, I would love to hear more," I encouraged. This answered one of the many questions I'd had since arriving.

"Our lavender, cowslip, heather, hawthorn, angelica, comfrey, hemp, lady's mantle and rowan all come from Ireland. We use them in VI products and in some of our vitamins," Benjamin continued. "Believe it or not, our artichokes, guava, dates, lotus, juniper, hibiscus and licorice all come from Egypt."

"No wonder the VI products cost so much and are so exclusive. You go to the source and don't use synthetics," I said.

"Exactly. You understand perfectly," Benjamin smiled and looked at Tia.

"It's getting late and your agenda for tomorrow is full. Let's get started with the tour," Tia said.

_Again, I wish I hadn't daydreamed through the agenda_.

The VI Lab was equipped with modern, top-of-the-line equipment. They did extensive testing on any product released, especially any sold through the retail outlets. Benjamin did insinuate that the products we used in the communities were more refined and often much more concentrated than those sold to the public. "The people living in our communities have high expectations and are conditioned for more purified products."

Before any of us realized it, it was 10:30 and we hadn't even begun to discuss the tea. "We need to get you two back to Eleazar and to the Meyers. They may be worried." Tia sighed and looked longingly at Benjamin. "I can't tell you when I've enjoyed a conversation more than this evening."

"I hope that the two of you will consider spending some time with us-maybe even during your summer break. It's so refreshing to see people as interested in research and plants as you are. The kids they send to do their community service with us are always bored and we can never trust them with anything except the most menial tasks. I could see us entrusting the two of you with actual research," Benjamin gushed before stopping himself suddenly.

"I keep saying 'the two of you.' I just assume you are a couple. Have I assumed too much?"

Edward and I looked at each other and after the briefest of smiles, Edward said, "I think you're safe to assume that." My heart stopped for a second and picked up with an erratic, stumbling beat.

Benjamin clamped his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Well good, man. You seem well suited to each other. Think about it...if you want to spend a couple of weeks, even a couple of months with us this summer, just e-mail me. We'd be glad to have you."

x x x

On the way back, Edward held my hand, constantly rubbing, gripping, massaging it. At times, it felt like my fingers were being licked in a rhythm I understood, but would never admit to.

"Why aren't you rooming with Jasper?" I asked. I thought that was a little strange, considering how close they were.

"Don't I wish I knew. Instead of being with my buddy, they stuck me in a house with a married couple from Colorado. I do have a room to myself, thankfully**," **Edward replied.

"Have I seen them in any of the classes?**" **I asked with a slight shake of my head**.**

"Well, James is kind of scruffy looking and has his hair in a pony tail. You'd never miss his wife, Victoria...tall, flaming red hair**.** She looks like a freakin' model," Edward said. 

"Is her hair really curly?"

_I would never imagine the woman I saw with someone Edward calls 'scruffy.'_

"That would be her."

"She was in Kate's class this afternoon and I thought it was strange that she didn't participate in what we were doing. Actually, it looked like she was taking notes," I told him.

"James told me they were auditing the Denali classes in preparation for a similar retreat at their community. I've never seen those two before yesterday. To tell you the truth, there are several people here I've never seen. Do you remember Alice pointing out the witchy-looking duo at dinner?" Edward said.

"Yes. Where are they from?"

"I have no idea, but they kind of gave me the creeps. Alice was worried about them and her intuition almost never fails her," Edward said very quietly.

We pulled up at Eleazar and Carmen's house and it dawned on me that Alice had been cooped up with Tanya all evening. She'd have plenty to report on that experience. After thanking Benjamin and Tia again for the evening, I said, "see you tomorrow," to Edward.

To my surprise, he walked me to Eleazar's front door. "See you, love," he said and kissed the top of my head, lingering long enough to inhale the scent of my hair and slide his hand down my back. My head was still buzzing when Carmen opened the door and the bus pulled away.

I literally floated up the stairs where Alice was waiting for me in our room. "Don't make me beg," she warned. "Tell me everything. I recognize that look!" I started with Edward's apology for his remarks at dinner, which pleased her immensely. I told her everything that happened in between, including the invitation for us to return to the VI Lab for the summer.

We giggled like seventh graders and analyzed Edward's every move for the next half hour before crawling in bed for the night. I couldn't remember a time when I felt as excited, as happy, as I did at that moment.

That's why when Alice woke me at 3:30 in the morning I was so crushed and confused. Her face was ghastly, devoid of all color, as she desperately tried to get my attention.

_Did someone die? Did something happen to Edward?_

No, Edward was fine. I knew that because I was now painfully aware of what Alice witnessed.

_Why in the hell did this have to happen now?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Please click "next" for EPOV. Unfortunately, you won't get any clues to the cliffie there.**

**I've been reading BellaScotia's Secrets and Lies for the last few days. I try not to read at work, but I'll admit to sneaking in a chapter or two because I can't keep staying up until after midnight! This is the same thing that happened to me last week with littlecat358's Unplanned Perfection…and the week before with wandb's Confidential. **

**I can only hope that someone out there has lost some sleep over Pure Revelations.**


	29. Declarations

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. Thank you so much for returning to our story for another fun-filled chapter. **

**Whew…do you guys hate Tanya. She's quite a character. Just so you know, she will be around until the story wraps. Yep, that's right, she doesn't disappear when they leave Denali. Be prepared to love to hate her…at least for now. hehehe**

**As always, we need to send out a special thanks to MeLee03 for making and posting our pictease on FanFicNews, for posting our teaser on Fictionators, and for getting the Twilighted Forum for PR up and running. We appreciate you Mel.**

**Thank you Cared for pimping out our story and working to get PR reviewed on other Fanfic sites, like Southern FanFiction Review.**

**Thank you DeeDreamer for your continued support and beta skills. **

**In this chapter, you will see a phrase that was "coined" by angstgoddess003 in her story Wide Awake. Her Edward loved loved loved Bella's SFCs. Georgiaedwardlover and I lost our fanfic V-cards together when we read Wide Awake…so, here's a nod to that awesome fic that brought me and my co-author/friend/Twihard into this wonderful fandom.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the world of Twilight. I invited a python to the party and gave Tanya huge melons.**

**Chapter 29**

**Declarations**

EPOV

Friday, March 19, 2010

To say that my 6:00 am encounter with James and Victoria was fucking uncomfortable would be an understatement.

I had closed my bedroom door softly behind me and paused to listen for any activity from their room. I was hoping to avoid any contact with them because I suspected that they knew I'd heard them fucking like rabbits—or feral cats—last night. I thought that if I could just make it to the kitchen, to Mrs. Meyer and her hot, morning tea, that they wouldn't call me out on my auditory voyeurism.

_Surely they wouldn't say anything about in front of her or Mr. Meyer, right?_

Hearing nothing from their door, I inched quietly down the dark hallway toward the stairs, all the while praying that there weren't any squeaky boards underfoot to alert my presence. I thought I was home free when I reached the stairs undetected. I glanced over my shoulder one last time, preparing to bolt down the steps if the coast was clear, when I heard a tinkling laugh from the dim stairway. I turned back around and came face to face with Victoria.

_Shit!_

I took a step back as she ascended the last step and blocked my escape. "Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?" she purred with a devious glint in her eyes. "I hope there weren't any 'bumps in the night' to keep you up."

She stared me down, gauging my expression, as I stuttered, "Um...yeah...I s-slept fine. No humps...I mean b-bumps that I can recall."

_Way to go, Cullen...you dumbass!_

Her eyes lit up at my pitifully revealing response and she emitted a throaty chuckle as James walked around me to join his wife. I could feel my face turn fourteen shades of red as he quirked a brow and said, "I hope you were taking notes, my celibate friend."

I opened my mouth to deny, deny, deny, but his wily gaze and Cheshire cat grin prevented me from uttering a word. I could tell that he was ready to pounce and bat me around like a play toy if I even tried to claim innocence.

My silence confirmed my guilt.

"That's what I thought," he laughed and cut his eyes at Victoria.

She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her in close. She nuzzled into his scruffy neck, so he tilted his head to give her better access and gloated like a motherfucker.

_Nasty-ass couple._

I stood there speechless as they turned to head down the stairs—laughing and whispering and groping as they went. When I saw him stick his tongue in her ear, I shuddered in disgust and turned around to sulk my way back down the hall.

_I bet he's gonna flaunt their consensual sexcapades every chance he gets._

I still had an hour before the bus would arrive, so I decided to just go back to my room and lick my wounded ego.

I've been sitting here in my room for fifteen minutes trying to muster up the courage to just go downstairs and face James and Victoria again. I groan in frustration as I replay the scene in my head and picture the _stupid_ smirk on James' _stupid_ face as he turned to go down the stairs.

James. He was sticking it to me again, making fun of the fact that I'm a virgin. Little does he know, I've had plenty of opportunities to get my freak on. I've _chosen_ to remain celibate and honor the vow I took…at least for now.

It's not like the python has been completely neglected. He's been felt up and dry humped a few times. I fooled around with a few girls in high school, but no "under the clothes" action ever took place. When I started at UDub, the girls were all over me and the python. They must have put something in the water that turned seemingly innocent women into horny dick-seekers. I guess my resistance to their advances made me somewhat of a challenge, which increased the number of girls throwing themselves at me. While Emmett was encouraging the hook-ups, calling it a pussy smorgasbord, Alice was constantly cock-blocking for me. I had no desire to "get with" any of them, so I avoided them like the plague.

To this day, the python still holds a grudge because of said blocking.

Jessica tried her best to get her claws in me. Damn, she practically stalked me and begged me to let her give me a blow job. But when her mouth was hovering near, I just couldn't go through with it. I couldn't stand the thought of her mouth on me, considering all the other dicks it had sucked.

Best decision I ever made.

Tanya was still a virgin the first time we "experimented." A little groping and kissing when we were teenagers was enough to steer me away from her. She was way too aggressive and rough. The python felt bruised and sore for a week after our one weekend of "playing doctor." He made me promise to avoid nurse Tanya because the pleasure wasn't worth the pain. The next time I saw her, she had been deflowered…and then some. I couldn't believe she gave it up so easily. It's like she didn't even consider the celibate path that we had vowed to follow. She came after me with full force—shoving her tits in my face, grinding my lap, sneaking into my bed; she was relentless. I told her then that it would _never_ happen, but she obviously didn't give up.

So, I'm a virgin by choice. The vow I took and the multitude of celibacy classes play an important part in my decision to remain a virgin. But, when it comes right down to it, I simply haven't met anyone that would make me give it up...until Bella.

I've come to the realization that she's the _one_. It's not just about the sex, either. I want to be hers; I want her to be mine. I'll break my vow, break the rules, leave my family, risk my life—whatever it takes to win Bella's heart and just _be_ with her. I can wait forever if I have to, as long as she's the one I'm waiting for. I've never felt this way about anyone before. She's the sun at the center of my soul; her gravity pulls me to her with a devoted force.

_That's kinda poetic, Cullen. _

_See, I can be a romantic fucker when I want to be._

As I roll over and snuggle into my pillow, I picture Bella's sweet face and smile. Thoughts of her erase all the images of my screwed up morning and put my thoughts on the happy train.

**XXX**

As I descend the stairs slowly, I listen out for the voices of James and Victoria. Thoughts of my Bella have put me in a better mood, so I sure as hell don't want to encounter "Jamoria" again. Their smug faces would just piss me off and send me spiraling back down into a funk. I've got enough shit on my mind without having to deal with them.

I don't hear any voices, but a blast of frigid air tells me that someone just opened the front door. I quicken my pace and see Jamoria heading out the door to get on the bus.

_Awkward conversation number two avoided—for now._

I wait until they are almost to the bus before I rush out into the arctic air to join them. As I make my way up the aisle behind the two lovebirds, I try to ignore the smirk that James shoots at me over his shoulder.

_Jackass!_

I glance around the bus for Bella, but I guess she hasn't been picked up yet. When I see Rosalie sitting alone with her ear buds in and a pained look on her face, I realize that this is the perfect opportunity to give her the scarf that Emmett bought for her.

_Maybe a little "token of love" from her man will cheer her up. _

I scoot into the seat next to her and bump my hip to hers. She jerks away and flicks angry eyes my way before she realizes it's just me. Her eyes soften a little and her posture relaxes as she attempts a pitiful smile.

She looks beautiful and broken.

As she pulls the buds out and fidgets with them in her lap, I nudge her gently with my shoulder. I stare at her profile, willing her to make eye contact as I whisper, "How ya holdin' up, Rose?"

She shrugs her shoulders and lifts her chin as she turns to stare out the window into the darkness. She shakes her head ever so slightly before I see her chin start to tremble.

I slip my arm around her shoulders and try to pull her in for a hug, but she's resistant. She's trying to get a grip on her emotions, so I back off a little and try to lighten the mood.

"Ya know…I'm just trying to snuggle up to you to keep Tanya off my junk. She's relentless in her pursuit of my giant north pole."

I see the edges of her mouth curl up slightly as she chuckles. "Little does she know that your north pole's still undiscovered territory." She cuts her eyes at me and smirks.

_Good. She's playing along._

I respond with a "hmpf" before she continues, "I'm beginning to think that my uncharted lands will remain undiscovered, too. My explorer's going to give up the trek and deem it a lost cause." She finally turns to face me with worry etched across her brow.

I shake my head and reach down into my backpack to pull out the red, cashmere scarf. I place it in her lap and say with a smile, "Consider your lands claimed. This red flag was purchased by said explorer as a token of his undying love for you and your bountiful hills." I lean in close to her ear and whisper, "Seriously, Emmett bought this and told me to give it to you while we were here. He realized this trip would be hard on you so he wanted to remind you that you have his heart. He loves you, Rose. Don't give up on him."

Finally, a smile creeps up her face as she rubs the soft cashmere across her cheek. She quirks her eyebrow my way and gives me a devilish grin before whispering, "I may have to fly this flag and nothing else as he explores the mountainous terrain." She starts giggling as I tell her that I have _no_ desire to hear about the expeditions she has planned.

"It's good to see you smile, Rosalie. You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? I mean, if you're not still mad at me," I say with a little hesitation.

She shrugs her shoulders and does a little head shake. "I was disappointed that you changed your mind, but I understand why you decided to stay at LaVerrot."

"I decided to stay for _now_," I add.

"I know." She nods as her attention's drawn to the front of the bus.

I look up to see Tanya sashaying up the aisle. She has her hips rocking so hard that I think the bus is going to tip over at any minute. She walks slowly toward me and comes to stand right next to my seat. I try to look around her and get a glimpse of Bella and Alice, but she's blocking the aisle. She crosses her arms across her chest to push her melons together as she glances between me and Rose. With a fake smile, she says, "Eddie, are you _ever_ going to sit with me? I really need to talk to you about something, so come on and sit with me. Rosalie won't mind, will you?"

She looks at Rose with a challenging expression to which Rose replies, "Move along, Tanya. Crazy has to sit in the back of the bus."

Before Tanya can respond, the bus lurches forward and throws Tanya into my lap. I try to push her up and off of me as quickly as I can, but she holds on tight. I cringe when she brings her mouth to my ear and whispers, "If you wanted me in your lap, Eddie, all you had to do was ask."

She licks my ear lobe before she hops up and slinks to the back of the bus to find a seat. I wipe the spit from my ear as I look around to see if anyone noticed. When I make eye contact with James, he wiggles his eyebrows at me and nods his head toward Tanya. He obviously enjoyed the little semi-lap dance that just took place.

_Great. Now he'll have even more to harass me about._

I roll my eyes at him before I turn back around and search the front of the bus for Bella.

_I hope she didn't see Tanya's blatant flirting. _

I spy her sitting with Alice, chatting away, oblivious to Tanya's advances. As Bella turns to look at Alice, I notice that something looks different about her today. I can't put my finger on what that difference is...but I like it.

We arrive at the conference center a few minutes later and Rosalie motions for me to stay seated. As everyone else lines up to file off the bus, Rose whispers in my ear that Cheney has been monitoring us via the security cameras. Apparently, she overheard a conversation between Garrett and Kate last night when she was up late finishing her essay. She had walked to the kitchen to get something to drink and heard muffled voices from the office next door. Garrett told Kate that Cheney was impressed with the celibacy lecture and that Dr. Weber would be reviewing the individual student responses to the presentation.

_What the fuck?_

I give her a quizzical look and she nods her head knowingly before whispering, "Yeah, they're watching and videoing all of us. Just watch out, E. I know Cheney has it in for you...and me."

Before I can respond, the driver tells us that we have to exit the bus. I grab her hand and give it a quick squeeze as we make our way off the bus and into the building.

I rush to the conference room and immediately progress from limp, to semi, to rock hard when I see Bella. She's standing in the back of the room talking and laughing with Jasper; her hair is flowing down her back like wavy, dark chocolate.

_Where's your hoodie, Bella?_

Her tresses are shiny and bouncing all over the place as she giggles. She leans down to get a bagel and one of her shiny fucking curls falls over her shoulder. It swings down and brushes against her cheek before she flicks her head slightly sending it flying back over her shoulder to join the others. I can see the spirals winding down her back reflecting light in a way that almost blinds me. I'm unable to look away. My mind starts to picture my hands running through her hair, gripping her hair, pulling her hair. I can imagine my face buried in those shiny fucking curls as I inhale her scent and bask in the softness of Bella...my Bella.

I'm jolted from my trance by obnoxious fingers snapping in my face. I jerk back to get away from the annoying little digits and see my twin standing there with a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Here, Edward. I got you some breakfast. Sit down," she commands.

I watch her place the bagel and a bowl of honey on the desk top before I glance back at Bella. She and Jasper are heading our way, so I sit down in a hurry and adjust my petrified wood as best as I can.

_The python's begging for some air and a release from his restraints...down boy, please!_

As Bella breezes by, the smell of her strawberry essence washes over me and renders me momentarily stupid. When she sits down in front of me, and those shiny fucking curls bounce over the back of her chair, a switch in my brain is flipped. I'm no longer in control of my actions. I'm in seduction-mode, and Bella's my target.

_What? I can be suave when I want to be._

She turns around in her chair and says, "Hello, Edward."

_Game on, baby. _

The combination of the strawberry scent, her spiraling curls, and my name rolling off of her perfect pink tongue opens the door so Pervward can enter the building.

The next thing I know, I'm talking about poking her when she's asleep and referencing the python. Jasper's about to bust a nut he's laughing so hard. What happens next can only be described as lust-induced food porn. I begin to drizzle honey into my mouth and onto my outstretched tongue like some Sue Bee Honey commercial gone bad—really bad. I should be completely and irrevocably embarrassed by my actions, but then I see Bella's face.

_Oh yeah. My baby's into it._

She's almost drooling with lust as she stares at my tongue and licks her lips. Hell, at one point, I think she's going to start licking the honey off my face when my aim falters slightly.

_Yes, please!_

We are pulled from our honey-induced erotica by a loud cough. As I reluctantly pull my gaze from Bella, I see Tanya glaring at us.

_Shit!_ _She ruins everything._

I try to lick the honey off in a non-sexual way as Tanya continues to stare. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done and I fail miserably. Tanya licks her lips and eye fucks me before strolling to the back of the room to get her own breakfast.

After I rein in my inner freak and get the python situation back under control, I glance around the room and see Tanya attempting honey-breakfast-porn. Regrettably for her, it looks more like fruit-bat tongue flicking.

_Not a pretty sight._

_Nothing to see here...let's move on._

**XXX**

I'm in a Bella-fog for the rest of the morning. Tia and Benjamin drone on about hydroponics and genetic engineering while I'm captivated by the smell of strawberries and those shiny fucking curls that cascade down the back in front of me. Every time Bella moves, those spirals brush across my desk and the smell of her hair drifts across my face. A couple of times I even go so far as to lean down and sniff her hair as it rests on my desk. I flick it with my finger gently and watch the soft and silky strands coil and uncoil.

As I continue to play with the curls, and possibly drool a little bit, I notice Jasper staring at me with a disturbed look on his face. He wipes the corner of his mouth, gesturing that I should do the same, before he whispers, "What the hell are you doing, man?"

I shrug my shoulders and sigh as a goofy-ass grin spreads across my face. I must look like a lovesick douche, all giddy and beaming while I get off playing with a tendril of her hair. Jasper stares at me like I'm an alien that's taken possession of his best friend's body, but I don't give a shit. I just ignore him and continue playing with my Bella's hair.

_Heaven_.

When the boring-ass class is finally over, I see a whole new side of my Bella. I'm stunned as she stands up to Rosalie and calls her out on her bitchery. I watch them spar back and forth until Jasper jumps in to handle Rose. I can't believe my ears when Rose actually apologizes to her.

_Damn, Bella's a little spit-fire…me likey._

While everyone else goes to the back of the room to fix their lunch, I make a quick detour to the hallway outside the classroom. My mind's reeling—overwhelmed—snowed under with thoughts of Bella. More specifically, thoughts of how I'm going to make my move on her. I want to give her the blue scarf. I want to kiss her on the mouth. I want to play with those shiny fucking curls and run my nose up her neck and behind her ear to nuzzle them. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes as I try to concentrate.

I feel her presence before she even utters one word. Without opening my eyes, I ask, "What can I do for you Alice?"

A smile creeps across my face as I feel the excitement exude from her body like a high frequency buzz. I roll my head to the side to meet her gaze as she says, "Whatcha doin' out here all alone? Are you feeling okay? Jasper said that you were acting weird during class."

I chuckle. "I'm feeling fine...better than fine, really. I'm just trying to have a little peace and quiet before we head to the greenhouse." She eyes me with a quirked brow as I continue. "Alice, I want to sit with Bella on the bus. Will you—"

She holds up her hand to stop me. "Already taken care of, big brother. I figured you'd need a little more time with her curls…and, you're welcome, by the way." With that, she twirls away from me and heads back into the classroom.

A few minutes later, we're loading the bus to head over to the greenhouse. I've managed to avoid any further contact with Tanya, so I'm thanking my lucky stars that she's not following right behind me. As I turn to walk down the aisle, I see Bella sitting in a seat all alone.

_Mine.._.

I take a calming breath before I slide in next to her on the seat. As soon as my hip touches hers, a warm flow of pulsing energy begins to flood my body. I can feel the beating current as it makes its way across my skin and gives me goosebumps. The python starts twitching to the rhythm, so I have to place my backpack in my lap to conceal the perverted dance in my pants. I try to ignore my problem and just focus on her face.

_My God, she's beautiful._

I lean in close to her ear and tell her how brave I think she is for standing up to Rosalie. I can see the hint of color sneak up her face as she turns to talk to me. As she angles her head to mine, one of her tendrils of hair drops over her shoulder. I continue my conversation with her, but my mind and eyes and fingers are drawn to that little ringlet of hair that's framing her face. I swear it must be magnetized because I can't stop myself from touching it. I gently, reverently, pick up the coil and twirl it around my finger. I hear Bella gasp as I wind her hair around my finger and tug on it ever so slightly.

_Oh, she likes it when I pull her hair...I'll have to remember that._

I think the python drooled a little when her breathing accelerated and her face went from pink to magenta. Before I can register my own movements, I lift my hand and lower my face to the shiny fucking curl that binds my finger. I nuzzle it briefly before inhaling deeply and allowing her scent to expand my lungs and my cock.

_I'm losing it! I want more…no, I need more._

I slowly place the tendril back in its place and lower my hand to her shoulder. As I look into her dark eyes, I see it in her expression—she wants this just as much as I do. I slowly, ever so slowly, lean my face closer to hers. I can feel her sweet breath on me as I ready my lips to touch hers. I'm not nervous. I'm not hesitant. I'm _determined_ to claim her as mine. I whisper her name because I _must_ have her on my lips...Bella.

Just as our lips are a breath apart, I feel a hand grab my thigh— hard—and it causes me to jerk back.

_What the fuck? I've just been snatched from my fantasy come true._

I twist around in the seat and growl, ready to punch the motherfucker who messed up my moment with Bella. As I turn to face the aisle, I'm met with a visual field full of tits—huge melon-sized tits with erect nipples. Unfortunately, these lovelies are attached to Tanya, who's bending over next to me.

"Oops! I dropped my notebook and pen," she says as she proceeds to crouch down next to me. She still has her hand on my thigh and is inching it up higher as she fumbles around to pick up her notebook.

I suck in a deep breath as her hand reaches ever closer to the python. She begins to push her hand under my backpack as she pretends to have difficulty finding her pen.

_Oh, God! Please don't let her feel my rock hard peen. She'll never, ever let me live it down._

I scoot back a little and push her hand away just as she rises up with her notebook and pen. She gives me a stupid cock-blocking grin and plops down in the seat across the aisle.

I can feel Tanya's eyes on me as I process what just happened.

_Stupid bitch! She did that shit on purpose._

I stare straight ahead, refusing to look at her, and fumble with the back pack in my lap. I try to adjust the python discreetly because he's still stiff from my missed kiss with Bella.

_Damn! I wonder if Bella saw Tanya's wandering hand._ _Surely she knows that I've done nothing to encourage Tanya's behavior_.

I sneak a peek at Bella, but she's staring out the window. It appears that she's calm, but her fidgeting hands and deep breathing let me know that she's nervous...or something.

_Is she pissed at me? Have I misread her body language? Was it shock and not lust that I saw in her eyes? I could have sworn that she was waiting for that kiss!_

_Stop over-analyzing, Cullen!_

Thankfully, the rest of the bus ride is uneventful. Tanya behaves herself and doesn't try anything else. However, Bella and I don't speak at all for the rest of the trip. It seems that neither one of us is willing to break the silence, which sucks because I'm dying to know what she's thinking right now.

As we pull up to the greenhouse, I'm resolved to try again with Bella. I realize that the moment of opportunity for a kiss has passed, but I have other plans now. I motion for Bella to remain seated while the others make their way off the bus. As Alice passes by, she flicks me on the ear and giggles.

_Silly Pixie._

When Tanya stands up from her seat, she glares at me and waits expectantly.

_Crazy Bitch._

I motion toward the front of the bus and say, "Go on, Tanya. We'll be behind you,"

She narrows her eyes at me and flips her hair as she makes her way up the aisle.

_And then there were two._

I give Bella a tentative smile and motion for her to follow me off the bus. Just as she steps off the bus, I turn around and trap her in the door of the bus. She looks a little startled at first as I hover over her and invade her personal space. I quirk my brow at her and try to lay on the charm as I reach into my backpack to retrieve her surprise. When I pull out the sapphire blue cashmere scarf, her eyes widen and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth to hold back a smile. I run the scarf back and forth between my hands a few times to warm it up before I make my approach. She stands frozen as I lean forward and lift up her hair to place the warm scarf next to the bare skin of her neck.

_Bare skin—mmmmmm_…

I can't make my fingers release the scarf as my thumbs run along her neck and caress her pulse point. I can feel the radiant heat from her skin across my knuckles, but she remains frozen as I adjust the scarf and pull her hair forward to frame her face.

_Perfect._

She looks perfect and I tell her so. I want to touch her again, so I lift her chin and look into her eyes. I let the hum of energy flow through my hand, warming my heart, as I ask her if she will accept my gift. Her face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning as she thanks me and strokes the scarf with her delicate fingers.

When she starts to blush, I can't hold back; I want to feel the heat that her body's creating. She allows me to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand and revel in the soft, warm luxury of her skin. I can't explain the feeling that overwhelms me with that simple gesture. The lust is gone; it's something…more. As I'm lost in her gaze, I become fully aware of her power over me. She owns me, body and soul. She glances away with a shy expression and says, "But Edward, I don't have anything for you."

I answer as honestly as I can. "This is enough, love."

_I truly mean it._

**XXX**

I anticipate that the greenhouse tour will be a total bore. Why they decide to divide us up boy-girl I'll never know, but it does give me the opportunity to catch up with Jasper.

_What a dick! _

He starts laughing at me the moment he sees me. He's all—"I've never seen anyone jizz on himself because of a curly lock of hair" and "what were you doing with that honey? That was just wrong!" After I let him poke fun at me for what seems like forever, he finally calms down and we follow the crowd through the maze of plants.

At the end of the tour, I hear Bella talking to Tia and Benjamin about the stimulating subject of tea research. When Benjamin mentions that he would be glad to give Bella a private tour of the **VI** lab, I speak up to include myself in that little side trip.

I could care less about tea research, but I'd love to have some extra time with Bella when we aren't surrounded by such a large audience.

A few minutes later, we board the bus to head back to the complex. Much to my chagrin, Alice grabs Bella to sit with her.

_Dammit._

Jasper and I quickly find a seat before Tanya can get her talons in me. She eyes me as she sashays down the aisle, but she doesn't stop to chit-chat.

_Thank God._

Once we're in transit, Jasper leans in and whispers in my ear, "So, are you ready for the wrath of Garrett when he finds out we didn't do our homework?"

"It's not gonna be pleasant, that's for sure," I say with a shake of my head.

"I'm telling you, E…I don't care what they say or do, I'm not gonna be forced into doing something so monumentally fucked up."

He sits back against the seat with a defiant posture and holds his fist up to me for a bump. I chuckle and knock my knuckles to his to seal our pledge of solidarity against "the man."

As we file off the bus back at the conference center, I notice Bella stroking her scarf absentmindedly while she waits in line.

_She likes it. She really likes it._

As if she could feel my gaze, she turns her head to look at me while she continues her conversation with Alice. I see the blush creep across her cheek when she realizes that I'm ogling her, but that doesn't stop her from giving me a genuine smile. I must look like a pining fool because she giggles a little before turning around to get off the bus.

**XXX**

Once we're all settled in the classroom, Carmen walks around and hands each of us a "new, ultra-healthy" smoothie that she's concocted. I take one sip and spit the rancid potion back down the straw.

_That shit's repulsive._

As I squinch my eyes and try to scrape the taste off of my tongue with my teeth, I hear spitting and gagging sounds all around me. When I open my eyes, a heavenly body offers me a bottle of water and a delicious smile.

_My Bella…she's just too sweet for words. _

_You sound like a pussy, Cullen._

_So?_

As she stands there holding the water out to me, I can't restrain my fingers when they decide to run up her sleeve. I can feel the goose-pimple flesh develop under my fingertips before I retract them and take the water from her. She doesn't jerk away or give me the stink-eye for being so forward. In fact, she stares me down with "that look" again.

_Is it lust? I don't know, but I like it…and it makes the python twitch._

She takes a seat next to me as Carmen stands in the front of the room and starts the lecture. I'm completely uninterested in Carmen's rambling, so I focus on the empty water bottle in my hand and mindlessly peel off the label. Once I've expertly peeled it off in one piece, the name on the bottle catches my eye—Tarverol Springs.

_Tarverol...Tarverol...where have I heard that name before? It's an odd name...Tarverol. _

I examine the label further and see that it's bottled in Colorado. Then it dawns on me; James and Victoria are from the Tarverol community in Aspen.

_I wonder if this water's bottled in their community. I've never seen this brand before, and I know we don't use it in LaVerrot. _

I try to remember the brand of water we use in LaVerrot because I think the name is similar. As I say the community names in my head over and over—Tarverol, LaVerrot, Tarverol, LaVerrrot—I realize that the two names are alike in some way. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's a definite similarity. My brain kicks into gear and I try to remember the names of some of the other communities with whom we do business. My mind tries to recall the names and locations of the suppliers that sent items to LaVerrot.

_Think, Cullen… think. You saw a ton of receipts and invoices when you served time in the community center._

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I must've missed it when Carmen called out my name the first time. When she calls me out again, I can hear a hint of irritation in her voice. "Hello? Edward?"

My eyes shoot up to meet hers as she says, "Well…come on up here, Edward. Don't be shy."

I glance around the room with a furrowed brow and see a concerned look on my sister's face. I begrudgingly rise from my desk and slip the label in my pocket before I make my way to the front of the room. I've not heard a word of the lecture, so I have no clue as to why I'm being singled out. I glance over and groan internally when I notice Tanya standing next to her mother.

_What the hell does she have on? Leopard print?_

I stare at the floor and feel like an utter fool as I listen to Carmen explain the importance of core muscle tone and exercises that promote proper balance and posture. She goes on to explain that yoga, and more specifically, couples yoga, can give better results because of the resistance that can be achieved. I glance up at Alice and Jasper and shoot them a quirky grin, thinking of their Wii Fit yoga sessions, but my smile fades quickly when I see the look of horror on my sister's face. I see her eyes dart to Tanya and back…and that's when it hits me.

_Oh shit! She wants me to demonstrate these moves…with Tanya_

_Hell to the no. Not gonna happen._

Just asI'm about to bolt out the fucking door, Tanya does a back bend right in front of me and blocks my way.

_Damn, that girl's limber_.

Carmen guides my hands to spot her before Tanya raises one of her legs as high as it will go. I'm mortified as I realize that her overused crotch is on full display right in front of me.

_Oh. My. God. _

I look away from the bottomless pit until she finally lowers her leg to the floor. Unfortunately, when I look back at her, she's still bent over backwards in that skin-tight leotard which leaves nothing to the imagination.

Carmen ignores my obvious discomfort and positions me in front of Tanya. She then bends me forward over Tanya so that I can grab her around the waist and pull her to a standing position. As my reluctant arms wrap around Tanya's waist, I can feel her relaxing into my grasp. This forces me to pull her lower body closer to mine and tighten my hold around her waist to prevent us both from toppling over. Once she realizes that I won't let her go, she juts her huge tits toward the ceiling and allows me to pull her up to a standing position. Tanya, being Tanya, obviously wants more contact because she overcompensates and flexes forward, slamming her breasts into my chest. When we come face to face, she's breathing hard and sweating like she just "got off."

_I think I just vomited a little in my mouth._

As Tanya continues to smile at me suggestively, I think about Bella watching this horrid display and wonder if she'll be mad at me. I step away from Tanya and turn to head back to my seat, however Carmen stops my retreat and instructs me to approach a hanging bar and do a chin-up.

_Okay. I can do chin-ups._

_That's right. Show Bella how strong you are. Show off those muscles, E._

I jump up, grab the bar, and easily pull myself up. I'm holding the position and waiting for further instruction when I feel my shirt being pulled out of my pants.

_What. The. Fuck._

Crazy-ass Carmen pulls my shirt up to my armpits and starts running her hands up and down my stomach. The way she lightly runs her fingers across my skin tickles; I feel goosebumps develop all over by body. Even though the sensation is driving me crazy, I refuse to smile.

_This is fucking torture._

I hate it even more when she instructs Tanya to grab my legs and flex them up to provide resistance.

_I don't want that crazy bitch touching me anymore. _

_Would it be wrong to kick her in the face?_

_Probably._

_God, I hope Bella doesn't think I'm enjoying this._

As soon as Tanya releases my legs, I drop down from the bar and try to go back to my seat. Tanya grabs my arm to stop me and whispers, "We're not finished, Edward."

I jerk my arm from her and hiss, "I'm done, Tanya."

I turn to Carmen and give her my most charming smile. "Carmen, don't you think some of these other gentlemen need to be involved in this training opportunity? I don't want to monopolize the demonstration."

It's obvious that I've messed up their little plan, but I don't give a shit. I stalk back over to my desk as the horny masses line up for yoga-time with Tanya.

I slump down in my seat in disgust and chance a look at Bella. She doesn't look upset at all, in fact, she looks kind of amused.

_Huh. Does that mean she doesn't care that I was just groped by Tangorilla?_

I don't have time to focus on that thought for long because a few minutes later Garrett and Kate come in to announce that it's time to split up the class for our next session.

_Shit. I know what's coming._

Jasper and I glance warily at each other before we get up to follow Garrett. We both know that the shit's about to hit the fan.

As I head for the door, Tia stops me in my tracks to tell me that Bella and I will be going on a tour of the **VI** lab this evening with her and Benjamin. I voice understanding and agree to meet them after dinner.

_At least I have that to look forward to._

_Yeah, if you make it out of this next session alive._

Jasper and I walk slowly down the hall feeling like we're heading to a firing squad. I'm nervous as hell, but I try to exude an air of indifference. Jasper's much better at this than I am. He looks cool and collected as we stroll into the classroom.

As soon as we sit down, Garrett asks us to pass our essays to the front of the room. He collects them and holds the stack in his hand as he asks, "Who would like to begin the discussion today? This is going to be an open forum for questions, concerns, and debate. I welcome your insight on this subject matter."

We all look around at each other, stunned by his change in attitude since yesterday. No one says a word even though it appears that he's making an honest effort to engage us in debate on this distasteful subject.

He stands at the front of the room, flipping through the pages and waiting patiently for someone to begin the discussion. He glances up a few times and then shrugs his shoulders. "What? No one wants to ask any questions? Do you think that you're experts on the subject of rape?" He finally looks up at the class and holds the essays up in one hand. "As I've been glancing through your essays, it's apparent that you're all pretty much clueless about this subject matter." He slaps the papers down on his desk and turns around abruptly to address Jasper and me. "Well, with the exception of Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale. You two must think you have complete understanding since you decided to completely blow off the assignment I gave you!"

All eyes are now on us. The room's silent as Garrett glares at us with fury. He walks behind the desk and starts typing on his laptop while the rest of the class starts to hum with whispers and nervous fidgeting. I glance over at Jasper who appears cool as a cucumber.

_Damn! How does he do that?_

After a minute or so, Garrett comes back around in front of the desk and stands in silence, waiting for someone—anyone—to say something.

After an eternity of silence, I can't stand it anymore. I open my mouth and spew word vomit of epic proportion. "Garrett, Jasper and I chose _not_ to do the essay because the whole concept is just messed up. I could not, in good conscience, write about rape...well what _you_ consider to be rape. I've taken the celibacy vow. And yes, I'm a virgin...but I _do_ not and _will_ not accept that sex between two consenting adults is rape. That's a monumentally screwed up concept that has the potential to ruin any sexual relationship, even after marriage. I chose to abstain from writing this essay because I didn't want to spend any of my precious time or brain function contemplating something that's just fundamentally flawed!"

_Shit. What did I just do?_

When I finally shut-the-fuck up, Garrett is livid.

_What? Didn't he say this was an open discussion?_

A menacing laugh erupts from the back of the class, so I glance over my shoulder to see who's causing the commotion. My eyes land on James who's shaking his head as he makes a gun with his thumb and index finger and points it at his head.

_What a complete asshole._

Garrett finally finds his voice and speaks through clenched teeth. "Well, Mr. Hale, do you have anything to add to Mr. Cullen's...monologue?"

Jasper cuts his eyes at me before facing Garrett to say, "Nope. He pretty much hit the nail on the head."

A shuddering growl emanates from deep inside Garrett's chest as he looks around the class room with a murderous glare. "So, who else agrees with their assessment? Anyone?"

One of the other students raises his hand tentatively before speaking. "I don't see what the big deal is. We've all taken the vow and we're not going to do it anyway, so why does that label even matter?"

Garrett nods his head in agreement and hisses, "Exactly."

Jasper glances at Garrett, but then turns his attention to the teenage boy who made the comment. "It's more than just a label," Jasper explains. "We were asked to not only _embrace_ a concept, but to also _dwell_ on it and _write_ about it. Rape's _not_ about sex, it's about power and dominance and forcing someone to do something against his or her will. Something that's consensual _cannot_ be rape!" he voices with passion.

As the last few words of Jasper's outburst linger in the air, an uncomfortable silence settles in the room. I glance around at the faces of the other students and see a collective "oh shit" expression. Wide eyes and gaping mouths abound as we look at each other with unease.

I can't hold my tongue. I have to address the other glitch in their theory. As I look to Jasper for support, I address the class once again. "Another 'problem' with this way of thinking is that it takes away the woman's freedom to choose. To say that a woman can't give consent for anything sexual outside of marriage is both chauvinistic and degrading. I'm surprised any woman would support this concept because it implies that she has no free will outside of marriage."

"Enough!" Garrett yells. "I've heard enough of your divisive comments."

"Well, I thought this was supposed to be an open discussion," I retort.

_You just don't know when to shut up, do you?_

A red-faced Garrett leans forward like an animal about to pounce and points directly at Jasper and me. "You two—out! Now!"

We gather our belongings and walk out of the room as the rest of the class looks on in silence. Garrett doesn't follow us out, so we're left standing there, just waiting for the ball to drop. We can hear his raised voice through the door as he talks about our defiance and lack of respect.

After a few minutes of loitering outside the door, we decide to start walking to the cafeteria.

_He didn't give us any further instructions, so we must be free to leave, right?_

We obviously can't discuss what just happened out loud, but I have the feeling that we're on the same page because we both start to chuckle as we head down the hall.

_Yeah, it was funny as hell to see Garrett lose his shit in front of the class. _

Our laughter stops abruptly when we round the corner and see Dr. Castile heading our way. "Edward. Jasper. Will you follow me please?" he asks in a clipped voice.

We have no choice but to follow him. He leads us down several corridors before arriving at a metal security door. He uses his thumb print to open the door and stands to the side, motioning for us to enter ahead of him.

We walk through the door into an ornate office lined with bookshelves. There are old books, scrolls and artifacts stacked on the shelves surrounding us.

_Kinda creepy._

The large desk that takes up a good portion of the room is covered in state-of-the-art monitors that show flashing scenes from different parts of the community center, the classrooms, the greenhouse, and other areas I don't recognize. The Denali security system is obviously up and running, not to mention extensive.

_Why did he bring us in here? Does he want us to know that we're being watched?_

He gestures to two chairs, indicating that we should sit down, as he rounds the massive desk and plops down in a posh, leather seat that looks like a throne. He leans back, tents his fingers in front of his chest, and lets out a disappointed sigh. As he starts to rotate the chair back and forth, he addresses us. "You boys put on quite the show in class earlier."

_Do I detect just a hint of humor?_

He quirks his brow and continues in a calm, controlled voice. "In all the years that I've known my son-in-law, I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. You boys really rattled his cage, didn't ya?"

He must see the questions in our eyes because he adds, "Yes, I _did_ see what happened. Garrett activated his web-cam and alerted me to the possible problem when he realized that you didn't complete your assignment." He stops the back-and-forth movement, which was making me a little sick, and leans forward, placing his elbows on the desk. All hints of humor disappear as he addresses us again. "I must say, I'm disappointed in you both, but especially you Edward." He turns the full intensity of his gaze onto me and continues with a frown. "I've known you for a very long time, so I'm surprised by your outrageous behavior." He turns to Jasper with an equally somber look and says, "And you, Mr. Hale, have always been spoken of with the highest of regard; I'm both saddened and frustrated by your actions." He leans back again and shakes his head. "I'm sure Carlisle and Peter will be upset when they hear of your outbursts today. I can assure you, I don't look forward to making that call."

_Shit. Of course he's going to call the warden._

As Jasper and I exchange a glance and a shrug, I briefly consider the possibility that we'll be sent home. My immediate reaction is joy, but then I think of Bella. There's no way in hell I'm leaving her here in this den of mindfuckery. With me and Jasper gone, who would take care of her…and Alice…and Rose? I quickly realize that I have to speak up and defend our actions. I can't let them send us home.

I clear my throat before I begin. "Excuse me, Dr. Castile. I understand that our actions have been painted in a very unpleasant light, but Garrett said that he _wanted_ us to have an open discussion about the subject. When he opened the floor for debate, I felt compelled to voice my opinion. I didn't realize that he was not sincere in his request."

Dr. Castile quirks his brow and looks at Jasper. "Did you have the same impression, son?"

Jasper doesn't mince his words. "With all due respect, sir, it was _not_ an impression. Garrett stood in front of the class and said that he _wanted_ us to discuss and debate the topic."

Eleazar nods his head and tents his index fingers under his chin. "I see. Well, obviously I wasn't aware of the circumstances surrounding your comments. If you were essentially given permission to voice your uncensored opinion, then I can't consider your actions to be inappropriate."

He lowers his hands and turns one of the monitors toward us as he continues. "As you can see, Garrett has continued the class in your absence. It would appear that the other students are more receptive to this concept than you are. While we cannot _force_ every aspect of our belief system on you, we can demand that you show it the proper respect. It's only one small part of the model that defines our lifestyle…" He pauses and makes eye contact with each of us. "…a lifestyle that has afforded you _many_ advantages. Wouldn't you agree?"

We both nod in unison like Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum.

When Dr. Castile realizes that neither one of us is going to elaborate on his comments, he turns the monitor back to its original position and starts typing on the keyboard before him. "I will _not_ require you to return to class. I will _also_ exempt you from completing the assignment, since you're so passionate in your opinion of this particular subject matter." He finishes his task with lightning speed and smacks the enter button in a flourish. He turns his attention back to us and says with a frown, "Just so you know, Ben and Alistair have already been informed of this incident. I wouldn't be surprised if you heard from them directly."

He rises from his throne and rounds the desk to shake each of our hands. "Although I don't agree with your stance on the subject at hand, I _do_ respect the fact that you were brave enough to stand up for what you think is right. I hope you will continue to examine the concept in an effort to understand _why_ Garrett defined rape in such a way."

He motions to the door and leads us out of the office. When we get to the end of the maze of corridors, he directs us to the cafeteria and says, "I think you'll enjoy your meal tonight; lasagna's on the menu." With that final thought, he turns and walks back down the hall, leaving us standing alone with our mouths agape and WTF expressions on our faces.

We stand there for a few seconds before Jasper shrugs his shoulders and says, "Well that was _not_ what I expected."

"Me either. I thought we were gonna get strung up by our toes and tortured to death."

Jasper coughs out a "ha" and elbows me in the ribs. "Nah, man. That's Tanya's job."

"Shut-up, asshole. That's just…I can't…fuck." The very thought of what Carmen and Tanya put me through earlier today makes my blood boil. I clench my fists and tell Jasper to change the subject…fast.

"Okay, Ed," he chuckles as he raises his hands in surrender, "I won't mention your leopard encounter again."

I growl at him and narrow my eyes. "Seriously, Jasper, I'm not in the mood—"

He cuts me off. "Okay. Okay. I'll shut up about it. Don't get your panties in a wad."

_Asshole. _

He glances around the corridor and steps in close to me as he whispers, "So, tell me E, what got into you in class? I thought Garrett was gonna have a coronary he was so upset."

I jerk my head toward the cafeteria and start walking that way so Jas will follow me. "Believe me, I didn't plan on saying anything...it just kinda came out. I felt like I needed to defend my, well our, actions. He's the one who said he wanted a discussion. So why did he get so pissed?"

"I'll tell you why I'm so angry," we hear from behind us. We both stop and turn to look at Garrett as he stalks toward us, "I have _never_ seen such defiance in one of our own. To use words like 'monumentally screwed up,' 'fundamentally flawed,' 'chauvinistic' and 'degrading' in reference to our belief system is just beyond reproach." He comes to stand over us, violating our personal space, as he continues his diatribe. "And make no mistake, you _will_ answer for making such inflammatory remarks. Just because Eleazar seemingly gave you a 'pass' doesn't mean that there won't be any repercussions from your mutinous actions. You would be wise to temper your outbursts in the future. Reckless rebellion will _not_ be tolerated."

He doesn't even give us a chance to respond as he turns on his heels and marches off, satisfied that he has put us in our place. We're left standing in the hall, _again_, like two school boys who've been reprimanded by their principal.

I know Garrett speaks the truth. Cheney's gonna have a field day with my behavior. I'm sure he and Dr. Weber have already decided on a course of action for me. I wonder how long it'll take them to contact to my dad. I can't even give him a heads up about what happened because our communication has been cut off.

_I bet he's gonna be pissed._

Jasper shrugs his shoulders and starts walking to the cafeteria. I follow silently behind him, ruminating over the last hour of my life.

The cafeteria is still relatively empty when we arrive, so we fix a plate and nab a table.

_Eleazar was right; this food looks and smells delicious._

As soon as we sit down, Jasper starts digging into his food as if we weren't just reamed out.

I stare at him as he shovels the lasagna in like it's his last meal. "Jasper, aren't you even a little bothered by what just happened?" I ask as I take my first bite.

"E-man, it is what it is. They can get mad all they want, but really, what can they do?" he says with a shrug.

Jasper has never felt the wrath of Cheney, so he has no idea how intimidating he can be. I pull out my notebook and write:

**I assure you that Cheney and Weber are going to rip us a new one when we get home. They already have it in for me...and now you will be a target too.**

He glances down to read my words and quirks an eye brow as he grabs my pen to respond.

**Yeah, but what can they **_**really**_** do to us? Extra chores?**

I lean in and whisper, "Remember what happened with Emmett…with one word, he was black-balled. And Rose told me that she thinks Cheney has it out for her now, too. The way it's going, we're all going to be on his hit list."

With the mention of Rose, he jerks his head around with a look of concern. He writes.

**What did Rose tell you? What did Cheney say to her?**

**She didn't have a chance to tell me what he said...but she seems freaked out. She's an emotional basket case in case you haven't noticed. I'm telling you, we're in for some major shit...**

He looks at me with frustration as I drop the pen and rake my hand through my hair.

He snatches the pen from the table.

**If you, me, and Rose are targets, you know that Bella and Alice could be too—simply by association. Do you really think it's that serious? **

"Hell yes, I do," I say loudly as Alice, Bella, and Rose walk up to the table.

Bella takes her seat beside me with a look of concern on her face. She places her soft hand on mine and asks if I've had a rough afternoon. Before I can reign in my frustration I snap a response and bang my other fist on the table. She's obviously offended, with reason, because she snatches her hand from mine and whispers, "Sorry."

I want to apologize, but Rose pipes in with a snarky comment. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

_She can be such a bitch!_

"Yes, isn't there _always_ a problem in this fucked up place?" I growl.

Eyes snap up around the table and Alice starts shushing me. I can feel her trying to kick me under the table, so I give her a mocking smile and say, "Alice, your legs need to grow several inches if you expect to kick me under the table."

"Edward, please...please watch what you say and how you say it. It's not like we're at home. You don't know everyone here," Alice pleads as she looks around the room with darting eyes.

_Fuck it. I've held my tongue long enough. I'm already in trouble; I might as well have my say, right?_

"Believe me, Alice, I know that every single word coming out of my mouth is being monitored. Hell, I bet it's being recorded. Jasper and I have seen first-hand the kind of security system they have monitoring this place. It looked like some high end NASA-developed spy-ware."

Jasper jabs me sharply in the ribs and mouths, "Shut the fuck up, E."

"I'm just Sick. Of. This. Shit!" I say through clenched teeth.

Jasper leans in and hisses in my ear, "Yeah, but you're making everyone at this table even more of a target. Think about Alice and Bella you selfish fuck!"

_He's right. You're being a prick._

_Bella probably thinks you're a psycho._

_Fuck._

Alice gives me a desperate look, so I nod in submission. "Okay, Alice, I get it." I sigh and lower my eyes to the table, ashamed of my outburst. "Shit," I hiss under my breath.

I'm sure my little tirade will just be more fuel for the fire when Cheney hears about it. I certainly don't want any of them to suffer because of my lack of self-control.

I raise my head and sigh as I look around the table at everyone. Jasper resumes eating as if nothing happened, Rosalie shakes her head at me as if to say "dumbass," and Alice gives me a reassuring smile. I let my eyes land on Bella and give her a tentative smile.

_She looks like she's a million miles away. Does she even see me?_

The conversation at the table picks up, but I'm lost in my own thoughts and regrets. A few times, I chance a peek at Bella, but she never even looks my way.

_You upset her, dumbass. She's probably trying to figure out a way to stay as far away from you as possible._

Before we leave the cafeteria, I stare at Alice until she meets my gaze. "Sorry, Pix. I guess I got a little carried away."

As I reach across and stroke her hand, her eyes let me know that I'm forgiven. I hope she'll put in a good word for me with Bella; let her know that I'm not always such an asshole.

_Please don't let it be over before it's even begun._

_Yeah, good luck with that._

**XXX**

I'm still beating myself up internally when Tia arrives to take Bella and me to the **VI** Lab. We walk quickly to the bus with Tia and Benjamin because the temperature's dropping rapidly. Bella and I sit together on the bus, but we're surrounded by awkward silence.

_I can't believe I'm such an obnoxious asshole!_

I notice that she's fidgeting a little and being very distant.

_I wonder what she's thinking...mind reading would come in handy right now._

I'm studying her face, willing myself to find the courage to speak, when she glances my way with a look of trepidation.

_It's now or never, Cullen! Grow a pair already._

I reach down and gently grab her soft, warm hand. Her sad eyes finally find mine and I stare, momentarily transfixed by her look of innocence. I clear my throat and speak softly, "Bella, I got a little carried away at dinner—"

_I was being a jackass._

"and I didn't mean to speak so crudely."

_I said fuck and shit in front of you_…

"I'm sorry that I offended you."

_and snapped at you_.

"Will you please accept my apology?"

_Pretty please with cherries on top_?

She smiles at me and grabs my hand with both of hers as she says, "Of course, Edward."

_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!_

I can't stop the big goofy grin that stretches across my face as I give her hand a little squeeze. I hold her hand for the remainder of the trip, releasing it only when we need to gather our belongings. I make a point to catch her hand again before I assist her down the steps of the bus and across the icy sidewalk.

_The weather has really taken a turn for the worse._

Once we enter the warmth of the lab, I help Bella remove her coat and then slowly unwrap the scarf from her neck. Even though I'm acting like the perfect gentleman, my inner perv catches a whiff of her succulent aroma and takes over. I can't resist as he urges me to lift the sapphire blue scarf to my nose and inhale. I feel intoxicated as that simple act saturates my every sense.

_I just can't seem to get enough of her._

Bella rushes past me to join Tia and Benjamin who are waiting patiently for me to remove _my_ outerwear. I quickly pull myself from the Bella-induced high before I strip off my jacket and dash to Bella's side. As the tour commences, I fall into my role of silent observer. While the three of them have animated discussions about anything and everything, I'm content to just be by Bella's side. I'm pleased to actually gain some insight into Bella's past as Tia and Benjamin ask her question after question.

At one point, Benjamin asks Bella about her tolerance of the **VI** products. Thankfully, she doesn't mention her reaction to the sunscreen. I'm not sure why it would even matter to them, but my gut says it's best to keep that information a secret. I haven't told anyone, other than Alice, that I quit using the sunscreen. Alice has followed suit because neither one of us wants to make Bella sick if we touch her. It's an obvious modification to our "community protocol" that had to be made to protect Bella.

The VI Lab proves to be quite an impressive operation and the tour goes smoothly. When we gather our things to leave, I feel a sense of pride for my Bella. It's obvious that she's charmed the pants off of Tia and Benjamin because they both gush over her knowledge and enthusiasm.

_I would say that the python wants to be charmed out of his pants and he's gushing over Bella, too...but that would be crude._

Benjamin and Tia ask us to return to help with their summer research, having assumed that we're a couple. I glance at Bella to gauge her reaction to their comment and see a shy yet hopeful smile. When I confirm that we're a couple, Bella smiles like never before.

She wants to be my girlfriend; she seems to be just as giddy as I am.

_Give me a break. You're already completely whipped, and you've been a couple for what—two seconds? You haven't even kissed her yet._

_I plan to remedy that situation…soon._

I hold, massage, rub, and squeeze Bella's little hand all the way home. We have pleasant conversation during the ride, but I'm holding a silent game of war in my head.

Team Python says to kiss the hell out of her and claim her as ours, while Team Pussy says to plan the perfect moment and make sure she's ready. No reckless tongue-wielding on the tundra, please.

I _desperately_ want to kiss her, but I'm just not sure if this is the time or place for our first kiss.

It's been such a long day. I've experienced overnight humping sounds, shiny fucking curl trances, breakfast porn, cock-blocking Tanya, a missed first kiss, couples yoga with a beast, word vomit of epic proportion, Garrett and Eleazar reprimands, my first misunderstanding with Bella, and our official "outing" as a couple.

_Hell, that's a lot to take in for one day._

Plus, I want our first kiss to be special. I don't want it to happen while we're freezing our asses off in front of Tanya's house.

_And shit…what if Tanya's watching us? I don't want her to see me kiss Bella. That could be disastrous._

When we arrive back at the Castiles', I walk her to the front door and say, "See you, love." Even though I want my lips on hers, I decide to kiss her on the top of the head. I linger there and inhale her scent deeply into my lungs, hoping that it'll last on my skin and on my breath until tomorrow. I slide my hand down her back to squeeze her just a little closer to me before I reluctantly release her from my grasp.

After I enter the bus, I tell the driver to wait until Bella's safely inside before we leave. As soon as Carmen opens the door, we pull away and head to the Meyers' house.

I barely make it to the bed before I pass out from sheer exhaustion.

My last conscious thought is of my girlfriend...my Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I haven't had time to read much of anything recently, so I apologize that I don't have any recs lined up for today. **

**I hope you guys continue to enjoy our story. You may want to get your seatbelts ready, cause the rides gonna get bumpy in the next few weeks ;)**

**Expect two chapters next Thursday. GAH—are we spoiling you guys or what?**


	30. Clean Panties

**A/N: Thank you, thank you for the awesome reviews for the last two chapters! I hope this week's chapters—and yes, we're releasing two again this week-live up to your high expectations.**

**Speaking of which…I'm personally sending lots of love to our fabulous beta, DeeDreamer. She had her work cut out for her with this week's BPOV. It was the most technically challenging chapter I've written and DD took the time and made the effort to get it into a format that conveyed what I was trying to express without compromising any details. DeeDreamer is so good at what she does because she can edit without affecting style. She doesn't try to put words into my character's mouths that I know they wouldn't say. I'm taking it as a positive sign that she's getting harder on both of us. She gets the story and understands what it will take to reach the end.**

**Speaking of someone else who "gets" our story…Cared wrote a wonderful review of Pure Revelations for Southern Fan Fiction. I don't know how someone half-a-world away became our personal ambassador! She has helped us navigate the Fan Fiction world and has served as our sounding board on several occasions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, we own Pure Revelations.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 30**

**Clean Panties**

BPOV

March 20, 2010

My eyes flew open and Alice's huge, tear-filled eyes consumed my vision. I was completely drenched in sweat and my heart was pounding so hard that I could barely breathe.

"Sh-sh-sh," I heard through the haze. "It's okay. Bella, look at me. It's Alice. Are you awake?"

I finally took a deep breath and let it out with a ragged sigh before I wiped my face with my sweaty palm. Alice was on her hands and knees, but sat back on her haunches when she saw that I was now fully conscious.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, clearly worried. "It sounded like someone was attacking you...Does this happen very often?"

That particular nightmare hadn't threatened my sleep for so long. Why did it have to return now, as vivid as it ever was?

"_Bella? Where's my pretty Bella?" I heard him call in that stupid sing-song voice. _

_Mom hadn't even been out of the door for ten minutes. Maybe if I ignored him he would leave me alone. Yesterday, he said he felt badly that I didn't enjoy this "happy experience" in the same way that he did. He promised to change all that. It didn't matter. Now that I knew what his idea of happiness included, I didn't want any part of it. _

"_I got you some ice cream. Chocolate, your favorite," he said as he rattled the doorknob to my bedroom. _

"_I talked to Renee for a long time when she came home from work this morning," he continued. _

_I didn't say anything. I knew he made that statement just to gauge my reaction, to see if I ratted him out. _

"_It's really been so good to see her again. The last time I saw her, she had just gotten divorced. She was so lost. She didn't know what to do or where to go. All she knew was that she wanted out of boring-assed Forks."_

_I didn't know why he was recounting this story, but I sensed he was just trying to make conversation about anything in order to bait me. I remained silent as he babbled through the other side of my bedroom door._

"_I was stunned when she called me. Of course, I was thrilled at the chance to help her out. She had never asked me for anything before. I was so lonely and she made me feel useful, for once in my life," he said with a little snicker. I saw the shadow of his feet under the cheap, thin door. _

"_You were so little, I'm sure you don't even remember any of it. You were both there for three or four months and I never once asked her for rent or anything," he said with a hint of pride. Then, I heard nothing from him for perhaps two minutes. _

"_One day I got home and you were both gone. No note or anything…just $20 on the kitchen table." I sat there on my bed with my arms locked tightly around my knees waiting for him to taunt me more._

"_Bella, your ice cream is melting." I felt a chill travel through my body. His voice was so ugly, so sinister. I didn't have words in my vocabulary to describe how dirty his words made me feel. I didn't answer and he continued talking._

"_After that, Renee never sent a birthday gift or even a Christmas card," Randy said, flip-flopping without hesitation back into his normal voice. "She never called me again. It kind of hurt my feelings. But, Renee was never one for being organized. I bet you didn't even have a phone most of the time." _

_His statement was so stupid. Of course we'd a phone. I knew that her divorce decree stated she always had to have a phone so that Dad could contact me at any time._

_I'd had no idea what happened between my mother and her brother. I didn't remember her mentioning him as I was growing up. But clearly, fate was making us pay for his distant good deed, and he'd shown up unannounced on our doorstep. Somehow, my mother didn't seem surprised to see him there. _

_Now, while he stayed with us, she was charging him rent. But, I didn't know where his money came from. I knew he didn't have any income, because he was at the apartment almost all of the time. _

_One time, he'd left and was gone for about a day-and-a-half. When he'd returned, his eyes were red and his clothes were filthy. He and Mom had argued for awhile in her bedroom. I heard him tell her he was a grown-up and he didn't need to account for every minute of his time. She'd stood in the doorway of her bedroom and shook her head when he told her he was too tired to talk about it any more. He threw himself on the couch and slept for sixteen hours straight. When he finally woke up, he'd told her he was sorry. _

_I never knew what, exactly, he'd been apologizing for._

_His once pleasant, but now irritatingly pleading voice filtered through the door. "Come on, let me in. I know that yesterday upset you a little bit; but really, sweet, it wouldn't be like that again. We don't even have to do that, if you don't want to," he nearly begged. _

_I sat there poised in my protective ball and thought, "There is no way in hell I'm opening that door. Not after what he did to me yesterday_."

_His relationship with me had begun so innocently. He started out talking to me like a grown-up instead of a 13-year-old. He'd said he was so lonely. "I've been by myself for so long. Do you know what it feels like to have no one?" he'd asked pitifully. _

_He'd asked me to hold his hand as he told me heart-wrenching tales of his past. Then, his hugs became longer and he'd pressed more of his body against me each time. When I said I didn't like it, he'd begged and he said it made him feel loved. "Didn't I want him to feel loved?" he'd asked. "Didn't I want to be a grown up? Didn't I want to learn how to make someone happy?"_

_He'd explained that he was my teacher and I was his "very special student." That this was our secret. That he promised not to tell and begged me not to tell, either. That nobody would understand how special our relationship was. _

_But yesterday, his pleading and begging had stopped. He came home all red-eyed right after Mom left for work. He'd told me he was tired of asking nicely and he was finally getting what he wanted._

_Sitting in my bedroom hiding from him, I heard him walk away and saw the melted chocolate ice cream running under the door into my bedroom. I pulled my knees tighter to me, which was more than a little difficult with all the clothes I was wearing-my underclothes, tights, jeans, sweats and three shirts of varying thickness. It was one more way for me to make this more difficult for him. _

_All the layers were also a good way to hide the blood, as I couldn't tell if my official entry to womanhood had finally arrived, or if it was simply evidence of my "official entry."_

"_Bella, one more chance-open the door," he commanded, his voice a little higher, a little rougher, a little more out of control than before. And I remained silent, even when I heard him tap the door hinges apart and take the door off its frame._

x x x

I gasped for breath and turned my entire body away from Alice's intense gaze. I closed my eyes in absolute defeat. "That's the first time," I said, swallowing against my raw throat, "in years."

Alice jumped up, grabbed a bottle of water from the bathroom counter and opened it for me. After several swallows, I felt better. "Bella, that's not normal. I've never seen anything so violent. Where did it come from?" Alice asked.

I never even considered telling Alice the truth. After listening to the "Rape and Pillage" lectures, deep in my heart I knew and had accepted that I was contaminated and unworthy of not only Edward, but of any of them. Now my subconscious had betrayed me and was threatening the happiness that had finally come my way.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a combination of the stress of the trip and two days of talking about rape." It was important that my explanation was consistent with anything she might have heard me say during my tortured unconsciousness.

Alice grabbed a wet washcloth and gently wiped my face and neck before directing me to the bathroom with another pair of pajamas. While I was in the bathroom, she made up my bed and turned on a couple of nightlights. I found her sitting on her bed, patting the opposite side for me to get in with her. I settled in the bed and she lay down next to me and held my hand. We stayed like that the rest of the night.

_I don't deserve her_.

x x x

It was only a couple of hours later when we awoke for the day and I tried in earnest to rein in my nervousness. As we were about to go downstairs and wait for the bus, I gave Alice a big hug. I didn't know what I would have done without her. Plus, as we got ready, I noticed that she hadn't applied any sunscreen, so I knew it was safe to touch her.

Alice and I sat together at the front of the bus. I was shaking so hard from the brief walk through the snow that I really couldn't chance my clumsy self making it any further down the aisle without a mishap. However, I strategically sat by the window so that Edward couldn't touch me when he walked by or convince me to sit with him instead of with his sister.

_I don't think I can deal with that today_.

When he loped up the steps, Edward stopped at the top and looked straight at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. My eyes dropped immediately to my hands, which were white from so desperately gripping the official retreat notebook. I couldn't help but to look up when I heard a stumble. He apparently stopped in the aisle and the man I assumed from Edward's description to be James ran into the back of him. Edward didn't even seem to notice that he was impeding traffic. Victoria stood in the open doorway and said in a silky, yet husky voice, "Edward, you're holding up the bus and letting the cold air inside. The steps will ice up if you don't move on."

Edward's description of James and Victoria had been perfectly accurate…those two were not matched up in the way that most couples were. Victoria was model-perfect and carried herself like she was in charge of her environment. James was scruffy and maybe even a little shifty looking. He had that whole "bad boy" thing going that appealed to some girls, but not to me.

The absence of all the usual chatter made the bus noticeably more quiet this morning. Jasper and Rosalie sat together, both with earbuds in place. Tanya sat by herself, looking like a caged cat. Even Angela and her brother seemed subdued.

The trip to the conference center took much less time than I would have expected, especially considering the hazardous weather.

_Why must we be on-time today-of all days? I just don't have the courage to face Edward yet._

Alice and I waited until Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were going down the steps before we even stood up to leave and venture into the incredibly crappy weather. My desert upbringing had not prepared me for a blizzard of this magnitude. The wind was blowing in excess of 50 miles per hour, howling all around us. The snow was accumulating in drifts-at least that's what Alice said-and it was difficult to see the community center from the door of the bus, not only because of the dark, but from the heavy whirling snow.

We all ended up inside in one big heap with chunks of snow and ice falling onto a huge, absorbent rug. Kate directed us to a large, warm coatroom to take off all our heavy winter gear. Much of my scarf was coated in snow and it would soon be wet in the warm room. I hoped the wetness didn't dissolve the remaining traces of Edward's scent caught within the fibers.

My nightmare forced a major issue to the forefront-continued pursuit of a relationship with him was likely not in his best interest. The further I allowed things to progress, the worse it would be on both of us when the end did come. Time would only make our relationship deeper and more complex, thus increasing the potential for heartache and disappointment when my secret eventually escaped. Some things were easily disguised; the absence of my virginity was not one of them.

For now, I would cling to any reminder I had of him, even if it was only a fading scent on a scarf.

As Alice hung her coat next to mine, she asked me to go ahead into the classroom and save her a seat. "The last thing I need is to get stuck sitting by Tanya," she muttered. I followed her precise instructions and grabbed two hot teas with bags of granola chips stuffed under my arms. I peered out into the hallway and saw Alice and Jasper huddled together, deep in discussion.

I overheard Angela say that they would be talking to us about meditation and the importance of mental purity...sounded like a presentation Phil would eat up like freshly ground nutmeg-coated rice pudding made with free-range eggs and hormone-free milk. Kate and Garrett were at the front of the room busily preparing for the lecture. My interest in the hallway happenings and my need to avoid Edward for just a little while longer outweighed my feelings of intimidation by the retreat leaders.

I went to the front of the room and cleared my throat. "Kate?"

"Yes, is there something I can do for you, Bella?" Kate answered.

"Um, yes. You know I'm kind of new here and so are my mother and stepfather. He coaches at Volterra Academy and my mom works with Esme," I said, hesitantly.

"And?" she prompted impatiently.

"Phil, my stepdad, hasn't been to anything like this and, well, he thinks so much of Mr. Cheney, and, well, he wanted me to get copies of Powerpoints, if that's like an acceptable thing to do." I didn't think I would ever get that out. I hated when other people used "like." I couldn't believe I did it myself.

"I don't see a problem with that. Garrett?" she asked.

"Sounds fine to me. Phil _is_ a member of the community. Did you bring a flash drive or something to copy it to? If you have one, I'll transfer a couple of the presentations for him." Garrett offered.

I handed him a flash drive and as he copied the files, I peered out into the hallway. Jasper and Alice were on their way into the classroom.

_I hope she hasn't been out there telling him about my nightmare. That would be so shameful. Maybe they're just talking. Yeah, that's reasonable. They've not had any alone time since we arrived. Maybe that's all they're doing._

"Here you go. I hope Phil finds these files informative. Maybe we'll meet him and your mother soon," Garrett said, snatching me from my thoughts.

"Thank you. Maybe so. He'll appreciate this," I said as I was on the way back to my desk. Alice was already sitting down in the seat behind mine.

_That was fast._

"Thanks for the tea. Did you happen to put honey in it?" she said, smiling as if everything was normal.

"One level teaspoon. No milk," I said, nodding in response to her question. I'd noticed yesterday how she prepared her tea.

x x x

"We've been keeping a surprise from you," Kate said. "In honor of the extraordinary appearance of the Northern Lights this year and, of course, in observance of your participation in this retreat, we'll be having a Northern Lights party at the community center this evening." There were murmurs of interest all over the room.

"You probably wondered why we included bathing suits on the list of things you should bring to the retreat. Since the last time any of you came to Denali or were at the community center, we completed a very special renovation project. You won't believe what we have hidden in this remote corner of tundra," she said, beaming with pride.

Garrett walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. The gesture appeared almost affectionate. "Now don't badger the local residents about it and spoil your surprise. I can't wait to see the looks on your faces tonight," he said. "Enough about that, now. If we tell you any more, you'll be too distracted for today's sessions."

After Garrett turned down the lights and started droning on about meditation, I slipped into my own thoughts and soon became oblivious to everything around me. I still couldn't believe the intensity of the nightmare I'd had, with that much detail. Worse yet, Alice heard the whole thing and I'd always had problems with talking in my sleep. Maybe all she heard was a bunch of mumbling, but that would never explain the force of her heartfelt emotional reaction.

_I wonder if she'll tell Edward what happened. There's a good chance she's already told Jasper. _

_Why would she tell Edward? People have nightmares all the time. _

_Don't they?_

When I became reoriented with my surroundings, Kate and Garrett were sitting side by side on top of the table in the front of the room in the same lotus flower position I'd seen Mom and Phil in back at their apartment in Seattle. They asked Tanya to turn on "The Sounds of Nature" for their biofeedback demonstration, but instead she turned on "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse. Tanya was laughing hysterically until her sister flared her nostrils and motioned for her to turn off the music.

"You don't get it," Kate ranted. "You simply refuse to understand! How can you achieve self discipline and mental purity when all you're looking for is attention and some laughs from your friends? _You_ should be setting an example!" The click-off of the heater made the silence of the room even more ominous.

"Self control. It's all about self control. You would have thought that by the time you turned 21 you would've developed at least a little," Kate continued. Tanya looked mortified, as she was clearly the focus of Kate's anger. "Garrett, please continue," she said. She motioned for Tanya to go with her into the hallway.

"Tell you what," Garrett said. "It looks like we've had a little break in our concentration. There are snacks in the back of the room. Let's start again fresh in five minutes." He fixed himself a cup of hot tea and fiddled with his laptop for a minute before going to the door himself.

My tea needed freshening, so I joined Jasper, who was preparing his own cup. "I sure wouldn't want to be Tanya right now," he said.

_Sometimes his voice has the most interesting southern drawl._

"No. Definitely not."

Jasper picked up a couple of napkins and turned to me. "How are _you_?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

I knew then that Alice hadn't wasted any time sharing last night's situation with LaVerrot's psychiatrist-in-training.

"I'm fine. Everyone has nightmares. No big deal." I tried to blow it off flippantly, like this happened to every normal person five nights a week_. _

_There's no need to pretend that he's referring to anything else._

"Alice is worried," he said.

I abruptly cut him off before he could say more. "I'm sorry I caused her to worry." I realized that I spoke more sharply than what was appropriate. "Sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you. But, please tell me she didn't tell Edward." I looked around for him and realized for the first time that Edward wasn't even in class today.

_I wonder where he is. I hope he's okay._

"No need to apologize and no, she hasn't. Would you rather she not?" Jasper asked.

"There's no need for him to know." Who knew what Jasper might read into that, but I desperately didn't want Edward to know. He would probably worry, which would only serve to pull him in deeper.

_Or, depending on what Alice heard, he could be totally disgusted_.

x x x

The session continued with strategies for effective meditation. My personal meditation had always involved drawing trees and plants. While Kate and Garrett went on and on about the benefits of frequent diligent meditation, I drew some of the plants I had encountered in the greenhouse. I didn't know much about herbs, so there were several plants I didn't recognize. I drew some from memory so that I could look them up later in a reference guide or on my Blackberry-whenever service resumed.

_Too bad I don't have my colored pencils._

Even though it wasn't even 11:00, it seemed strange not to have spoken to Edward yet today, especially after the monumental gains we made yesterday. He kissed my hair last night! Sure, that's not the same as a kiss on the lips, but it counted for something.

I didn't want to complicate his life and I would rather die than to be a source of embarrassment to him. If my ugly secrets leaked out, he would feel manipulated and angry, not to mention humiliated. I felt too strongly for him to cause him that kind of pain. It would be easier on both of us if he just forgot about the little spark I hoped we both felt. Since we lived in the same community, it would be less awkward if he could just view me like he did Rosalie or Angela, or any one of Alice's other friends. My thoughts ran faster and faster. My heart was pounding away.

I would just remain on the periphery. Near, but never close. I would tell Mom that the relationship never took off. We had nothing in common. Maybe, I could convince Alice to tell Esme the same thing. I hated that, because I felt some semblance of the same bond with Esme that I shared with Alice. Already, I lamented the loss of that relationship.

There were too many reasons why Edward didn't need to be involved with me. I had so much emotional baggage that I wasn't sure I could even be a decent girlfriend to him or to anyone else. One day some insignificant event would cause me to freak out in a potentially more disturbing way than just a nightmare. I'd been packing it away for too many years, tighter and tighter. One day, it would blow.

My racing mind came to a screeching halt.

Silence_._

_Who in the hell am I kidding_?

If Edward and I didn't speak by lunchtime, I wouldn't be able to keep it together for another minute, let alone for eternity. I was so fucking selfish and so in love with him that I couldn't deprive myself of him any longer.

_Wow! _

That one slipped through the gate; but, I had no doubt about it. There was never any question. I'd loved him since the first day of school, walking through the classroom door with his pirouetting sister. I loved him when he saved me from Eric's attack. I loved him when I crashed into him in chemistry lab. I loved him when I saw him sitting by himself in the gazebo and I loved him even more when I realized he was with me throughout my life-threatening reaction to the sunscreen. The consequences of my predicament were irrevocable. But, I couldn't continue to deny it.

_To hell with my soiled state. Fuck my lack of purity. _

The events of seven years ago were not my fault. I didn't ask for it and I was not a willing partner. It was time to live my life like it was the only one I had. And the only life worth living was one that included Edward Cullen.

_I just wish I knew where he was.  
_

_I wonder if his absence is my fault. _

x x x

At 12:30, we finally stopped for lunch. A nice salad bar had been prepared as well as a rich, creamy gnocchi soup and some tofu chili.

_I think I'll stay away from the chili. It has never been my friend_.

I felt myself smile when I saw Isaac and his friends scarfing down the chili like a pack of hungry wolves. We could look forward to a fragrant afternoon.

As we picked up our trays and headed toward what had become our usual table, Alice looked at me and smiled. "You've been kind of distracted this morning. I've been worried about you."

"No need to worry. I just needed to process some things," I answered.

"The last few days have been busy for you. You must be tired." She lowered her voice before continuing. "I tend to be somewhat unsettled after nightmares, too. I'm a very vivid dreamer and sometimes my dreams bother me for days," she confided. Alice then turned her attention to Jasper, who was trying to balance his lunch and pull out his chair at the same time. My gorgeous Edward was seated right there beside him.

I felt the electrical current before I even reached the table. It jumped like an arc.

_God, I feel like I haven't seen him in weeks._

The relief was indescribable.

"Afternoon, Bella," he said, setting his tray on the table. He pulled out his chair far enough so that he could sit in it perpendicular to my shoulder, and face me. "Are you okay?" His concern was evident.

I couldn't pretend that he didn't notice my mood on the bus this morning. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night. You know…long day, strange bed." I chanced a peek at Alice who gave me a subtle nod of encouragement. "Sounds like another long day today."

"The party may not be over until almost midnight. We can leave a little sooner if you like," Edward said. "If I understand the agenda correctly, we have some free time from four until the party starts at eight. I had considered talking to Benjamin about us going back to the lab. Alice, what are your plans this afternoon?"

"I'm going to take a nap. Bella, I was hoping to have a chance to work on your hair for the party," Alice said, cocking an eyebrow at her brother.

Edward turned back to me biting on his bottom lip with those oh-so-perfect teeth and an expression of what might possibly be anticipation. Maybe he had a curl fetish. I would gladly indulge that for even the slightest chance that I might be able to run my tongue up the side of his neck, along the angle of his square, sculpted jaw and end it with a lick and a nip of his flawless earlobe.

_My day is rapidly improving_.

"A nap might be exactly what I need. Do you think we'll be able to talk to Benjamin and Tia some more tonight?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, we'll have plenty of opportunities to do that this evening. So, it's a date, right?" Edward asked, still smiling as I blushed and said it was. He pulled his chair up to the table and we all started eating.

_Yeah, maybe there will be an earlobe or two in my future._

x x x

Tanya was alone in the classroom when we returned and she had seated herself near our desks. "Edward, are you excited about the party tonight?" she asked, beaming at him. She showed no signs of distress from her earlier confrontation with Kate.

"I guess. Attendance is mandatory," he answered, flipping through his notebook and obviously ignoring the ample "boobage" she displayed especially for him.

"You won't believe the renovations. They spent a small fortune on it. My mom and all the other ladies are over there decorating for the party now. They'll all have dinner with us, but won't be at the party itself." She stopped chattering briefly to run her hands through her hair and sit up perfectly erect with her shoulders thrown back even further than was anatomically possible.

"You know, I helped plan this party." She waited for him to respond. When he didn't, she asked, "Do you remember the pool party we had last year on Fourth of July? I still have that red bathing suit you liked." Tanya practically purred and focused only on Edward.

"Tanya, why in the hell would you wear a bathing suit when it's twenty degrees below zero?" Edward asked in an impatient tone.

"Don't you remember seeing 'bathing suit' on the list of items you should bring to the retreat?" she simpered. "Sister Kate mentioned it this morning, too. Weren't you listening?"

_She doesn't even notice Alice and me glaring at her._

"Yes, I followed the directions and packed one. I would've never considered wearing one to a party. Are you sure that's what we're supposed to do?" he asked, obviously exasperated.

_I don't like the direction this is going. Watching Tanya run around with chill_

_bumps and rock-hard nipples while wearing a bikini wouldn't be on my "top ten evenings" list._

"Yes, I'm sure. Your host family will give you detailed instructions later today. You know, Edward…you're going to have a great time." She gave him a sly smile. As the classroom steadily filled, Alice's chair scraped loudly on the tile, breaking the spell being cast over her twin.

x x x

Garrett and Kate distributed a reading list which included books and journal articles on meditation, achieving success in finance, business and personal ventures, mental hygiene and other boring-as-hell topics. I couldn't see myself sitting at home reading about "traits of highly effective people" or going from "good to great"-not with the semester I was facing. As if the reading list wasn't enough, Garrett and Kate traded off going through the list, touting the high points of their personal favorites.

I needed to stay awake...Edward already warned me that I would be fed to the polar bears if I went to sleep. I would hate to turn into polar bear food before having a chance to treat Edward to some shiny curls.

It seemed that he could sense my thoughts. He moved to the seat behind me and pushed it as close as he could to mine. All he did was place his hand discreetly on my shoulder between my neck and my bra strap and the buzz I hadn't even realized I was craving began. At first, the intensity was like that of very warm water. The longer his skin was in contact with mine, the hotter that bond became. The scorching sensation of his fingers began to penetrate my skin, into my muscles and nerves, coursing through my chest. I felt like a volcano, having lain dormant for many lonely years. When Edward's fingers drifted along the skin of my shoulder, it felt like a large bore drill suddenly plunged beneath the volcano's surface. After centuries of containment, the lava was released, spewing and pumping, covering everything around. I gasped, then coughed to cover up my uncontrolled indiscretion.

_Did Edward just make me have an orgasm in the middle of class? _

_He's only touching my shoulder! Damn. Just…damn_.

I touched my forehead and found that I was sweating. The cycle of mounting excitement, release and more excitement repeated itself continuously throughout Kate and Garrett's interminable borefest of blah-blah-blah. I wondered if Edward realized the effect this was having on me.

At this rate, I would need to wash out my panties in the bathroom sink if I expected to have a clean pair for the trip home tomorrow. I hoped my never-misses-a-thing roommate wouldn't ask me what happened. She had packed my clothes and she knew I had exactly enough of everything for the duration of the trip.

When the break was announced, I was tempted to walk right out the front door and let the cold penetrate me in almost the same way that Edward's heat had for the past hour.

I darted to the door to escape, but Edward was right on my heels. "Need to cool off, Bella?" he said, for my ears only. I couldn't even look at him because he must have been intimately aware of the effects of his ministrations.

I did slow down my pace. "Maybe," I challenged. "Was it warm enough in there for you?"

He chuckled in a private sort of way. "I got so hot that I almost started fanning myself at one point. My sweat will turn to ice if we go out that door."

"What, then, do you propose?"

"Well, I need a quick bathroom break. Then we can decide," he answered.

"Good plan, I was headed there anyway," I said, turning to the bathroom door that suddenly appeared to my right. "See you in a few." He saluted and I zipped into the waiting door and into a stall.

_Thank God I am the only one in here_.

The thing I was thankful for seemed odd, really just kind of fucked up. Despite the organic, natural, preservative-free, pesticide-free stuff here, these folks had surprisingly good quality toilet paper. The slick institutional stuff one would expect to find in a public restroom would never have held up to the job this toiler paper was about to tackle. I spun off a nice, soft handful and set about soaking up the seat of my panties to the best of my ability. Cheap toilet paper would have stuck and tattered in the seat of my pants and would have later gotten caught in my hair, which was just starting to grow back in after my shaving mishap last week. This stuff was actually doing an adequate job of absorbing the evidence of my excitement.

_A miracle in the tundra! Who would have believed it?_

Edward walked out of the men's room shortly after I returned to the hallway. He didn't look as flushed as he did earlier and his hair was a little damp. "Let's go get something to drink," I said as we turned back toward the classroom, only to be stopped by Kate, who was enthusiastically summoning everyone back to their seats.

Eleazar was at the front of the classroom looking amused by Kate's harried efforts.

_I guess she's trying to impress Daddy._

"Quiet everyone, please take your seats," Garrett announced. "Are you ready, Kate?"

Kate took Eleazar's hand and led him to the podium. She nervously cleared her throat. "Some of you know my father, Eleazar, well. He's like a second father to many in our local community. To others, he's like a favorite uncle. Some of you barely know him, either due to your age or your newness to our community. To those of you who don't know him well—prepare yourselves to embrace a legend, a scion in our history. Prepare yourself to absorb his wisdom like a dry sponge. In the coming days, you will think back to this presentation and his words will stir your soul.

"Ever since childhood, Eleazar wanted to grasp the essence of life. How does the body work? How does it repair itself? At what point can it no longer live? How can we repair and renew what the body itself can not? Eleazar Castile, M.D., Ph.D., received his degree from Harvard Medical School when he was only 21 years old.

Some of his lifelong questions can be studied and best answered in the field of surgery-and what more appropriate branch of surgery than trauma? Seattle has long been a mecca for trauma care and is where Dr. Castile chose to complete his training in general, vascular and thoracic surgery," Kate continued.

"As a young faculty member, he met fellow Harvard graduates Carlisle Cullen and Alistair Weber during their general internships and was Dr. Cullen's mentor for his first two years of general surgery training. He and Dr. Weber wrote papers on psychological recovery after severe physical trauma. He was a co-author on Dr. Cullen's noted paper on the use of natural medicine to augment recovery from trauma.

"Dr. Castile then moved to Denali where he found that he could successfully combine a satisfying family life, surgical practice and continued research on the very questions which drove his interest in medicine. He has consulting privileges at a number of Alaskan hospitals and he spends a week per month in Fairbanks as a partner in a surgical practice.

"In addition to all of Dr. Castile's other gifts, he is a very talented motivational speaker. No trip to Denali would be complete without a few words from him. Please indulge yourself in this wonderful listening experience. Dr. Castile…"

After such an intriguing introduction, the distractions from earlier in the day fell aside and I sat back to learn more about Tanya's father.

"Thank you, Kate, dear. I always love an opportunity to talk to young, impressionable people who've not yet realized their goals and dreams. The things you may accomplish in your lifetimes are dizzying. Among you sit future physicians, physicists, engineers, botanists, chemists, teachers and researchers. So much potential, right here in this room." He sighed long and then smiled. It felt like his eyes touched warmly on each one of us.

"The search for the essence of life and the stewardship of the bodies we've been given has always consumed me. The more finely tuned we keep our bodies, the more we're able to use them as our most important tool to learn, build, accomplish and grow."

_Hmmm, his premise makes sense. I wonder where he'll take this._

"Keeping your body at peak physical conditioning without stepping over the line of damage due to excessive demand is a challenge. Allow me to explain…not everyone can be a famous athlete or a Navy Seal. In fact, the percentage of the population who even possess that kind of potential is so inconceivably small that it seems inconsequential in the bigger picture. Achieving that level of conditioning comes at a great cost. Have you ever noticed when Olympic or professional athletes are introduced, the sportscaster usually notes their surgical history, most recent injury and most memorable injury before they take bets with their sportscaster buddies about the athlete's chance of success given their current physical limitations?"

_He has a point_.

"Do I want that for you?" He had both palms out to us. "No."

"Do I want that kind of future for anyone? No."

"Is the sacrifice of your health worth the achievement? Probably not-it depends on the individual and what other talents he or she may have."

"Where do you draw that line, though? We are all privileged to be in possession of these remarkable machines-our bodies. Always treat yours with the utmost respect and care."

"Exercise is important," he continued. "Government statistics say thirty consecutive minutes of activity where the heart rate is above the resting level, five times per week. That's better than nothing, I suppose. Carmen and I suggest that you treat your body to some kind of physical exertion _every_ day. It should be considered just another part of your day instead of a designated, planned activity. Yoga won't raise your heart rate much, but you improve both your flexibility and balance, both of which are critical in the aging population. Pilates can achieve the same goals. Aerobic exercises like jogging, treadmill use, elliptical training, basketball, baseball, tennis and swimming are great. But do you need to do it to the point that your muscles ache and hurt? Absolutely not."

_I'm liking Eleazar more and more. The first impression I had was that he was stuffy and pretentious. He has proven me wrong—he's truly dynamic._

"Don't forget that exercise is the greatest mental health drug in the entire treatment arsenal. Nothing beats it-including electroconvulsive therapy and frontal lobotomies," he said, making us all laugh.

"Moderate strength training and toning like our own programs are fine; however, I'm not a huge fan of extremely rigorous training regimens. The Navy Seals, for example, have a preparation program where participants run 30 miles per week, swim 75 minutes at a time and complete numerous repetitions of sit-ups, pull-ups and other calisthenics to ready themselves for swimming two miles underwater, jumping out of helicopters and completing physically grueling missions.

"While I'm thankful that we have a superbly trained military to protect us, none of you were raised for military service with its accompanying risks and exposures. Getting back to my point…excessive muscular growth comes from microtears of your muscles. Your blood levels of lactic acid and creatine phosphokinase increase. Those waste products are filtered out of your blood through your liver and your kidneys. It puts a bad taste in my mouth just to think about all that unnecessary waste and contamination." He stuck his tongue out for emphasis, earning a few titters from his audience.

"Weight is another concern. I read last week that 25% of the people in your home state of Washington are obese. This is something I take very seriously and looking around the room, I see you do as well. Each one of you has a body mass index (BMI) that falls somewhere between 18 and 23. That's truly commendable.

"Diet is crucial to our lifestyle. I want to know where all of my food comes from. Has it been treated with chemicals? Was the irrigation system contaminated with feces? Did the eggs come from chickens that live in a box? Does the milk come from cows that were prodded with a hot shot?"

"That's why we try so diligently to produce all of our own food. Those things we can't produce come from another community who can. On rare occasions, we need to venture outside our organization for specific things, but the source is always thoroughly investigated before any one of you ever consumes a thing."

"Why, you ask? Why is this so important?"

"There have been times in your lives when you've wondered what it would be like to eat a Quarter Pounder with Cheese, French fries, Coca-cola, steak, chicken fingers or Dunkin Donuts. Some of you have taken that final step and have actually eaten some of these things. Don't worry, I won't ask who of you has." There were a few sniggers of nervous laughter.

"But, I know what happened when you ate the hamburger, the Spaghetti O's and the pre-packaged bear claw. You became ill. Either you vomited or had violent diarrhea. Your body simply rejected it." He looked around knowingly.

_I wonder if Edward or Alice has ever strayed._

"Your bodies have become so accustomed to the foods we were intended to consume that they can't handle anything else. Do you want hormones, mercury, bacteria, volumes of trans-fats, preservatives, antibiotics and other pollutants accumulating in your tissues? Not if you want your body to run at its best."

_I thought the some of the dietary limitations were somewhat extreme. After Angela's explanation at Esme's party and now Eleazar's clarification, it all makes sense._

"You actually have fewer limitations and more variety in your diet than people who live outside our communities. We encourage consumption of an almost endless variety of herbs, vegetables, fruits and dairy products. The outside world is so caught up in getting their BK Value Meal with the _Eclipse_ characters on the soda cup that they forget what nature provides for us."

"We do a great deal of research through VI about vitamins and supplements. All of the government statistics on vitamin and mineral recommendations are just that-recommendations. We don't even take their research into account. Our supplements are based on our needs and our needs are simply more evolved than those of the general population. Our teas do double duty. They are refreshing drinks, but they're also powerful supplements."

_I hope he goes where I think he's going_.

"Much of our tea is grown hydroponically so that we can closely control pH and rate of fertilization. Some of it is grown in organic mulch at higher elevations above sea level than we are at now. Tea grows more slowly at higher elevations, thereby enhancing the flavor and finer qualities. We have several methods for harvesting the tea, depending on the desired end product. Tea growing is not easy and requires daily monitoring. If the tea oxidizes at the wrong stage, it becomes toxic. If it has fungal growth, it can produce carcinogens. For those reasons, we are very selective about who is allowed to participate in our tea cultivation," he explained.

_I feel like he is focusing on me at this very moment_.

"Tea naturally has some caffeine, theobromine, theophylline-which is an old drug for asthma-fluoride and polyphenols. It also has flavanoides, which are associated with enhancing the human immune system. Our research confirms that teas improve intestinal function, menstrual regulation, immunity against bacterial and viral infections, lower cholesterol levels, normalize blood pressure and protect cell membranes from damage caused by oxidation."

_We must talk to Benjamin and Tia tonight! I want to start making arrangements to work with them this summer. I wonder if Dr. Hale could arrange for us to get college credit for it._

"The antioxidants in teas are crucial, as they help to prevent mutations within cells, giving the teas an antitumor and anticarcinogenic effect. Some teas halt the growth of bacteria. Some even kill bacteria."

"As if this isn't enough, we combine various herbs in teas to encourage certain effects. Some of the herbs we commonly use include Dong Quai, white peony root, liquorice root, yellow dock root, alfalfa and chlorophyll. When a member of the LaVerrot community has a physical complaint, you usually consult with Carlisle and he works with Benjamin and me to concoct a customized tea for that problem."

_This just makes so much sense_!

"The purpose of the VI products is simple-halt and repair damage to the body. Through the use of these products, we simply don't accumulate the damage from life that the rest of the world does. Merchandising the VI products does give the outside world an opportunity to slow and repair some damage. Honestly, this generates an incredible amount of revenue for our communities and the products are immensely popular in some circles. But, never forget that the products we use ourselves are even more potent than those we market. Although it is not common knowledge, we would never be able to get a number of the products our communities use through the FDA."

_Maybe the strength was the problem with the sunscreen, but I can't chance trying it again without Carlisle's guidance_.

"People who take care of their bodies have less cancer, heart disease, diabetes, strokes, ulcers, infections, mental illness, blood disorders and pain than those who do not. If your very existence isn't consumed by caring for your physical illnesses, you can effectively and efficiently contribute more to society.

_This sounds so reasonable. I just can't link the need for all of this security nor Mr. Cheney's intimidation tactics to it._

"I could go on and on, as this subject is close to my heart. Maybe I can expand on a few topics at a later time, but you have a party to attend this evening and it is now four o'clock. If you have any questions, please meet with me before you leave tomorrow. You are welcome to e-mail me any questions you think of later. Kate, any last minute announcements?" he said and eased into a chair at the front of the room.

"Thanks, Dad. The bus is at the door and will take you back to your lodging. If you wish to use the exercise facility this afternoon, make arrangements with the bus driver. Your hosts will be able to help you with anything you need for the party. The bus will return to pick you up around eight. A round of applause for Dr. Castile is in order and then, I'll see you tonight," Kate said and waved us toward the door.

My skin was tingling after such an invigorating and interesting lecture. My future seemed more defined now.

_I will find my place at LaVerrot and its associated communities. _

I suddenly felt lighter. A burden I didn't even know I carried was lifted. I understood Dr. Castile's vision and I believed I could contribute to it through plant research.

After a good stretch, I took my time getting to the front of the classroom and was at the end of the line of my friends. As I passed the front, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned to find Eleazar smiling gently at me. "I noticed a great deal of interest from you during my talk, did I not?"

"Yes sir. I really enjoyed it." I was a little embarrassed to be singled out, but at the same time, proud.

"I meant what I told you the night you arrived. If you have questions, you should ask me-even after you return to LaVerrot. I sense that your talents are raw, but can be extensively developed. VI could use someone like you," he said.

_Wow! No one has ever said anything like that to me before_.

I felt like I was the only one in the room, although I knew Edward was waiting at the door. "Thank you. Everything you said made perfect sense to me."

"Good, but I know that you realize I only touched on the surface. Not everyone here would be interested in or even comprehend some of our research."

"I suspect that your researchers have a great deal of freedom to pursue their theories. I've also gotten the impression that your resources support that," I told him, trying to be tactful.

"Yes, that is correct. You are very perceptive," Eleazar said.

"Edward and I took a tour of the VI Lab with Benjamin and Tia. We were interested in the tea, but didn't get a chance to look at that part. They mentioned something about us coming up here to work during summer break. I hope we'll be allowed to pursue that opportunity," I said hopefully.

"Allowed?" he said with a chuckle. "Bella, dear, it will be strongly encouraged. We would love to have you both. Would you like for me to begin making arrangements with Ben, Peter and Carlisle?"

"I should talk to Edward first and make sure he doesn't already have plans." I didn't want to commit him to something without his consent.

"Of course, you do. Why don't you e-mail me in the next few weeks? If it turns out that you'll be free to join us, go ahead and send me a proposed schedule."

"Yes sir, I'll do that," I said and shook his outstretched hand. I noticed that after he released my hand, he rubbed his fingers together in an odd way.

"I'll see you this evening." I answered likewise and almost skipped to the door to meet Edward.

x x x

"You seemed to hit it off with Eleazar," Edward mused as we boarded the bus.

"When he was talking, I felt like I was the only person in the room. Does he make you feel that way?" I asked.

"Eleazar can be…" He paused as if he were searching for the perfect adjective, "persuasive. Yes, that's the best word. Anyway, even as a small child, I was aware of his commanding presence. He and Carlisle have always been close, so he's always made us feel like we were part of his family."

I nodded in understanding. "Did you hear what Eleazar said about the tea research this summer? He said it would be quote 'strongly encouraged.' What do you make of that? He asked if I wanted him to go ahead and make arrangements with Carlisle, Ben and Peter. I told him I should ask you first. Did I handle that correctly?" I asked.

"Yes, that was probably the best way to handle it. Let's just research that proposal a bit more and then we can talk to Carlisle about it when we get home. If anything, he knows how to maneuver through the proper channels," Edward answered.

We pulled up to Edward's stop and he grasped my hand quickly before he stood. "Well, I hope you get that nap. But, I have the feeling you might get the whole beauty shop treatment from Alice this afternoon. It's one of her favorite things to do and you're her new target." He checked the door and turned back to me. "Besides, I really liked what she did with your hair yesterday," he said in a low sexy voice.

He was already walking down the snow-covered driveway before I was able to breathe again. It was a minute or two before I could consider standing when we reached the next stop, because I distinctly felt all of my blood drain into my pelvis.

"Bella? Hey, Bella...cat got your tongue?" I vaguely heard Alice call. Then, she muttered something about a python having my tongue. This was the second time I'd heard one of them say something about a python_. _

_I may not want to know what they mean by that._

I popped up out of the seat much too quickly and saw big black spots in my vision. Alice caught me when I stumbled into the aisle. "My big brother is quite the drug, isn't he?" she giggled. We heard someone go "humph" behind us, so I hurried to snuggle my scarf halfway across my face to protect myself from the biting wind and headed down the steps to the Castiles' house. Tanya cut ahead of us and if it hadn't been for Alice quickly sticking her foot in the door, she would have slammed the front door in our faces.

Carmen was in the foyer waiting on us with a tray full hot apple cider, complete with cinnamon sticks and cloves. It was one of the best things I'd ever tasted and made me feel warm to the core. "Carmen, this is so good! May I please have your recipe? I've never had anything like it," I said.

"Why thank you, Bella," Carmen answered in a guarded manner. "I'll copy it down for you. I suppose it was too temperate in Phoenix for hot apple cider."

"Freezing temperatures are extremely rare there and it would take a really cold day to fully appreciate something like this." I smiled brightly and lifted the cup. So far, Carmen's personality had been pretty strange-especially as compared with others in this group. Maybe my impressions of her were off. In any case, I liked Eleazar and hoped to have future associations with him, so it would be in my best interest to make a good impression on his wife.

"Well," she finally relaxed, "I'm glad I could do something special to help you remember your trip here. What do you girls have planned between now and the party?"

"Bella and I were going to take a short nap before we get ready, if that's okay," Alice said.

"That's a good idea. You'll want to be fresh. I can't wait until you see the renovations! It's too bad Esme isn't here. She would love it," Carmen said.

"From the clues everyone shared with us it sounds like something really spectacular. I'll take some pictures with my Blackberry and send them to Esme," Alice said.

I put my hand on her wrist and said, "But the service…"

"Darn! I forgot about that. Carmen, what's up with the service for our phones and computers? We haven't had service since we boarded the plane," Alice inquired.

Carmen looked genuinely surprised. "I don't know. No one here has mentioned having any problems. They've always worked before, haven't they?"

"Never a problem," Alice answered.

"I'll ask Eleazar. If we don't get it worked out, I'll take some pictures of the renovations and of all of you with my phone and send them to Esme. I'm sure she misses you and would be thrilled to see pictures of you tonight instead of after you return home."

"That would be great. We'll see you in a couple of hours," Alice said, grabbing me by the hand and leading me up the stairs. Alice was determined not to leave me alone with Tanya again. I glanced back down the stairs as we were going up, catching a clear view of Tanya propped against the rail at the foot of the staircase. She glared at both of us and subtly shot us a bird as she scratched the side of her face.

_Sneaky bitch_!

"I wonder which one of us she hates more," I grumbled as we were taking off our shoes.

Alice giggled, "That's hard to say. You and I both have what she wants more than anything." I looked at her questioningly before she answered my unasked question. "Silly girl…Edward!"

"Oh!" I said and put on a pair of fluffy pink bedroom socks. "I know she wants him. I mean, she makes no effort to hide it. It's just hard to comprehend him with me-and him being mine. It's so early, and Alice, I have no experience at this. I don't know how to read any of the signs. I can't interpret any of this. It's hard enough to decide what I'm feeling without trying to sort out what he's thinking and what he wants me to do and what I should do." I could hear the stress in my own voice.

"The first thing you need to do is relax. Let it happen. Don't worry about figuring out anything. Edward doesn't play games, so there's nothing to interpret." She stopped and looked toward Heaven as if she were asking permission before she focused again on me.

"He has never let a relationship approach this point before, so he's already made his decision. He knows where he wants this to go. He will make you the center of his universe." Alice let that statement hang in the air.

"In his universe, every moon, every planet will orbit around you at his command. He'll be your North Star…your protector, your guiding light. Edward is capable of that kind of love and commitment."

"Is that what you want?" she whispered, looking into my soul.

I felt the tears fall upon my cheeks. "More than anything," I answered.

"And so you shall have it," Alice said. We laughed and hugged like sisters.

_I've never met anyone as romantic as Alice._

"Now, I can't send you back to him in fuzzy pink socks, so we better get started."

While I was gathering my toiletries and towel, Alice handed me a tube of buffing gel. "Use this before you shave your legs and they'll be smoother. Actually, I would use it all over. This is brand new and is the best stuff VI has developed in years." As I entered the bathroom, Alice added, "Tanya was taunting Edward earlier about bathing suits and wearing them at the party. While you're in the shower, I'm going to run down and ask Carmen about tonight's agenda."

x x x

I laid out my supplies on the counter and turned on the water in the shower. Maybe Tanya was just taunting Edward.

_Wearing bathing suits at a party when it is twenty degrees below zero outside sounds pretty stupid. _

But, I didn't waste my time thinking about Tanya.

Two weeks ago, I was wallowing in despair, unsure about what I should do next. It was so bad that I could think of almost nothing that could fix any of my problems or make myself feel any better. Now, I'm surrounded by people who care about me and my future. Two weeks ago, I didn't allow myself to think of Edward. After all, Jessica had convinced me he was out of my league. Now, I can think of nothing but him. And, according to Alice, he had similar feelings. My heart felt like it was about to burst and I'd never been so happy.

But, what I needed to do was concentrate on getting ready. It wasn't long before I found out that Alice was right about the buffing gel. My skin didn't even feel like my own. After I shaved my legs, I debated about what to do with the rest of my body hair. Finally, I mimicked the pattern I made last week and now the fur on my kitty was streamlined. If we really did have to wear bathing suits, I didn't want any strays peeking out.

I got out of the shower, put on a bra, panties and robe. My panties were of a sapphire blue silk with a lace inset in the front. They were little more than a thong. Of course Edward wouldn't be seeing them, but I could still imagine that I was wearing them especially for him.

With my hair wrapped in a towel, I walked into the bedroom to find Tanya and Alice standing over my open suitcases.

"I know I packed it," Alice said, with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Packed what?" I asked, pulling my robe tighter around me, uncomfortable to be in such close proximity to Tanya.

"What happened to your bathing suit?" the wood sprite asked. One of the devil's own malicious imps stood behind her.

"You could always wear one of mine," the imp mocked with a sly, sly look.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: We love reviews and so far, we've been able to respond to almost all of them. I'd love nothing more than to be distracted by so many reviews that I end up being late for work!**

**And on to Edward's point of view… **


	31. Unhinged

**A/N: Thanks again to Cared for her awesome review on Southern Fan Fiction Review. As always, thanks to Melee003 who does our weekly picteases on TwiFicNews and the Monday Teaser on Fictionators. You ladies rock. I'm so very glad that fanfic opened the door for our friendships. Even if you guys are across the pond, Twitter and email keeps us close. Heart you guys…hard and appreciate you more than you could know.**

**If you haven't visited the sites mentioned above, do a quick google search and take a look. Several stories that I follow post teasers and manips that are pretty cool. **

**Sad news…Neither Pure Revelations nor georgialion made it into Round 2 of the Avant Garde Awards. **

**Good news…BellaScotia's Secrets and Lies moved forward in several categories. YAY! Please go cast a vote for her story. We love her and her fic. She has our votes for sure.**

**Other news…There's a Twilighted forum for Pure Revelations…it's not very active right now. As the story moves forward and starts to get a little more intense, I would love to hear your comments over on the thread. **

**There are several *hints* in this EPOV, so keep your eyes open ;) There will be many "revelations" this week and next week.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 31**

**Unhinged**

EPOV

Saturday March 20, 2010

"Come here," she says with a breathy voice.

I drift toward her, pulled by an unseen force that I can't fight. The wispy hem of her dress dances around her thighs like the delicate petals of a rare, arctic flower. Her dark, captivating curls float in the wind and catch sparkling, white flakes as they flurry.

She's a vision in blue amid a sea of white snow.

Although it's freezing on the tundra, I feel my temperature rise as I approach her white-hot heavenly form. She radiates heat like the sun, causing my blood to simmer in my veins. Pure as the driven snow, she stands motionless and patient, waiting for me to reach her.

My skin scorches as she pulls me into her fiery embrace. The intensity of the heat melds me to her, and I know, at that moment, that we'll _never_ be separated.

~o~o~

"Love me, please," she whispers in my ear as we fall into the snow. The snow retreats and melts away from the slow burn of our entangled bodies. Her bare skin is revealed as she offers herself to me. She dominates me with her submission.

I obey.

"I will love you forever," I whisper as our bodies finally unite. The gentle rocking of our lovemaking, the quiet moans of ecstasy, the taste of joyful tears overcome us as our purity flows away from us like the melting snow.

There are no words.

_~o~o~_

She's snatched from my body. I'm left incomplete and lost. The snow returns and ice starts to rain down on me. I can hear her call my name as I search desperately for her in the blinding sleet. Without my sun, I'm freezing and undone, spiraling through frozen space.

_~o~o~_

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You stand accused of the rape of Isabella Marie Swan. How do you plead?"

_Where am I?_

I look around and realize I'm standing in a courtroom, shackled and gagged. I can't respond because Bella's sapphire scarf is shoved in my mouth. I can taste her sweet scent on my tongue.

With wide eyes, I search the room and find Dr. Weber standing at the prosecution table. Bella is seated beside him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she mouths as her body shakes from the sobs racking her body.

The jury box is filled with my family and friends, while the bench is occupied by none other than Ben Cheney.

_Fuuuccckkk. This doesn't look good._

"I will ask you again, Mr. Cullen. How do you plead?" Cheney roars in a booming voice that ruptures my ear drums.

_Can't he see I'm gagged?_

I look to the area where a defense table should be, but there's not one.

_Is there no one here to defend me?_

"Your Honor," Weber says, "if the defendant refuses to respond, the prosecution is prepared to proceed without a plea. After all, there _is_ no defense for the crime of which he is accused."

"Very well, you may proceed," Cheney says with a glint in his eye.

Weber jerks Bella up by her arm, bruising her tender flesh, and drags her to stand helplessly in front of me. As my eyes take in her tortured, broken appearance, my heart shatters into a million pieces.

_This is my fault. She's in pain because of me. I should have been stronger, controlled my desire, protected her virtue…_

I can feel the current flow between our bodies, stronger than ever before. Weber physically restrains my Bella to prevent our magnetic bond from pulling our bodies together.

_Please let me touch her. Please…just one more time. _

As the power surges between us, Weber forcefully pushes Bella away, causing her to stumble and fall to the floor.

A loud snap jolts the courtroom when our connection is broken.

"Enough," an unfamiliar, archaic voice hisses from behind the bench. "I have seen enough. The evidence is clear that Edward has broken his vow of chastity. This physical bond was forged outside of marriage. Edward is guilty of rape."

I turn to see the owner of the voice—Aro.

He's looming high over Cheney like a puppet master with invisible strings.

Without looking at or acknowledging Aro's presence, Cheney speaks up in an authoritative voice. "Edward Cullen, you have been found guilty of—"

Alice stands up and screams from the jury box. "We didn't deliberate! We didn't vote! This isn't fair!"

_Thank God for my twin. She'll fix this. _

_She has to._

Aro claps his hands loudly before speaking directly to Alice. "You have served your purpose, dear one. You and your fellow 'jurors' were only here to witness this proceeding, nothing more."

An evil grin spreads across Cheney's face as he hisses at me through clenched teeth. "Your defiance has finally caught up with you, Edward. Your punishment will fit your crime. Son, have you heard the phrase, 'and the wages of sin is death?'" His maniacal laugh echoes through the courtroom amid screams of protest from my family and friends. I see Bella collapse just before everything goes dark.

_~o~o~_

I wake up drenched in sweat with my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. As I look around the dark room, I try to get a grip on reality. I'm disoriented and shaken up momentarily as the details of the dream continue to flash through my mind.

_What. The. Fuck?_

As I regain my composure, I glance at the clock on the nightstand and see that it's only 4:30 am. I roll over in the bed, hoping to block the nightmare so that I can go back to sleep.

After a few minutes of futile attempts to rest, I accept the fact that I'm wide awake… and freaked-the-fuck out. I flip over and begin dissecting the dream. I recall every vivid detail…from the gentle love with Bella to the evil laugh from Cheney.

Just remembering that laugh makes my hair stand on end.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that this fucked up dream is a _direct_ result of the celibacy lectures that we've endured over the last two days. Jasper and I had discussed the possible mental effects of their bullshit rape theories; it would appear that I'm experiencing the repercussions first hand.

_I wonder if anyone else is having crazy "guilt" dreams. Surely I'm not the only one._

Realizing that I'm too tense to resume sleep, I drag myself out of bed and head to the shower. As the warm water rolls off my skin, I can't help but to dwell on the images of my dream Bella. I can see her standing there calling me to her. I can see her beautiful body laid bare beneath me. I can see her writhe in ecstasy as we consummate our love. I can see her broken, sobbing face as she's forced to watch my judgment.

_So much for a strokin' good time. Ain't gonna happen…dammit._

I get out of the shower frustrated and pissed. I can't believe that I've let this screwed up belief system worm its way into my psyche. I pace the room like a caged lion when it dawns on me…our "esteemed leaders" are hoping for exactly this type of reaction. They want their mindfuckery to consume our thoughts and guilt us into submission. If I continue to dwell on this shit, I'll be giving them exactly what they want.

With that in mind, I change into workout clothes and head downstairs to the Meyers' gym. I'm glad they're allowing us to use it during our stay since there's a virtual blizzard separating us from the community gym.

I walk into the small room and immediately regret my decision. James is running on the treadmill and has his beady eyes glued on me as soon as I enter. I make my way over to the elliptical machine and start my workout before he decides to taunt me.

With a sneer he says, "Well, if it isn't Edward Cullen, the resident bad ass of LaVerrot. You're all about rocking the foundations aren't you?"

I stare straight ahead as I try to formulate a half-way intelligent response. He takes my hesitation as a cue to continue his commentary.

"What? Cat got your tongue now? You were certainly more vocal yesterday when you ripped Garrett and his theories to shreds…mmeeeoowww- hiss-hiss."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him make a juvenile clawing action.

_What a dumbass._

I turn to glare at him before responding, "You know James, I only voiced my opinion after the floor was opened for discussion. Hell, no one else was saying anything, so I took it upon myself to expose the giant holes in their 'theory.' Besides, Eleazar defended my actions and said that I was completely within my rights to voice my opinion."

He starts laughing as he continues to jog, "Down boy! Don't be so defensive. I didn't mean to get you all riled up again, Cullen."

"Whatever," I mumble as I continue my workout.

Thankfully, James keeps his mouth shut for the rest of our shared gym time.

_I'm definitely not in the mood for any more shit from him or anyone else. _

After about thirty minutes, I wind down my workout. I've got to get back upstairs and shower again before we leave for the community center because I'm sweating like a pig. The elliptical machine always kicks my ass, but I needed to sweat out my frustrations this morning.

As I jump off the machine and head for the door, I glance back at James. It seems odd that he's been running on the treadmill for at least thirty minutes, but he doesn't seem to be winded at all. He hasn't uttered the first huff or puff since I've been in here…and why isn't the dude sweating?

_Weird_.

**XXX**

I'm standing at the front door waiting patiently for the bus when I hear James and Victoria clomping noisily down the stairs. I can hear slurping noises and groans from them as they're obviously groping each other in plain view of anyone who might happen into the foyer. I don't turn around, but instead study the wood grain of the front door with an intense interest_. _

_Why do they have to be so obnoxious? _

Just as they make their approach behind me, the bus pulls up to the curb. I'm out the door so fast that I may have left skid marks on the polished marble floor. I race through the freezing-ass weather to the bus and hurry up the steps.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see Bella sitting in the front of the bus with Alice. I stand motionless, gazing at her, willing her to make eye contact with me, but she ignores me.

_What the fuck is up with her?_

James hits me in the back on purpose while his red-headed slut of a wife starts to yell at me to move on. I stumble forward as the one person who can pull me out of my shitty mood snubs me.

I trudge my way to the back of the bus and take a seat, alone.

_I swear, if Tanya so much as looks my way right now I'm going to cuss her out and give the entire bus a blow-by-blow account of her whoring ways_.

I must be donning my crazy Manson look because she gives me one quick glance and turns back around in her seat.

_So, if I look criminally insane she'll leave me alone? I'll have to remember that._

As I slump down in my seat and pout for the short ride to the center, my mind drifts to Bella. I wonder what's bothering her. Is she mad about the kiss on the head last night? Did I move too fast for her? Did I not move fast enough?

I don't even pretend to understand women.

I do know one thing for sure when it comes to Bella, I _cannot_ let my shitty mood taint our interactions. My little outburst at dinner last night really bothered her, so I don't want that to happen again. I'll have to rein it in a little better when she's around.

_No, dumbass, you need to have better self-control _all_ the time. Maybe having Bella around will help you keep your outbursts in check._

When we arrive at the community center, I rush up the aisle to exit the bus. I pause at the front and see that Alice and Bella are making no move to get up.

_Disregarded again. Great._

I head out the door into the elements, alone once more.

I hurry to the building and hold the door open for the others escaping the cold. I watch Alice hover over Bella protectively as they finally get off the bus and head to the center. They both brush past me in a blur without acknowledging my presence.

_What the fuck's going on?_

I shrug it off and close the door to the blizzard outside. I don't think I can handle another brush-off from Bella, so I just avoid her.

I linger there a little longer than necessary, taking time to carefully hang my jacket and scarf, as the others move around me to head toward the classroom.

After I give myself an internal pep talk, I move down the hall and follow the masses. As I approach the class, I see Alice and Jasper standing in the hall whispering. Alice has on her "stress face" and Jasper's listening to her intently with a furrowed brow. I walk up to join the conversation, but Alice promptly shoos me away with a wave of her hand.

_Okay, I'm about to lose it! What the fuck is going on with these people?_

As I turn to head toward the classroom, someone grabs my arm and pulls me away from the door. I flip around, ready to smack someone for touching me, and come face to face with a blonde beauty that I've never seen before. She loosens her grip on my arm as she purrs, "Edward, you're needed in Eleazar's office. He sent me to fetch you. Follow me, please."

I feel like I've been drugged or dazzled as I follow the super-model seductress down the winding corridors. Her fluid movements remind me of a sleek cat sauntering lazily without a care in the world. Her shoulders roll in a wave-like motion while her long, lean legs carry her forward in a stroll.

When we arrive at Eleazar's office, she taps on the door twice before turning to head back down the hall. She glances over her shoulder and coos, "Good-bye, Edward. See you soon."

I'm about to respond when the door swings open and Eleazar ushers me in. He has an odd look on his face as he thanks me for coming on such short notice. Then he tells me something that makes my heart drop into my boots…Cheney's waiting to speak to me.

_And the hits just keep on comin'_

_You said—_

_Just shut the fuck up._

He walks me into a side office and sits me down at a table with a laptop. The monitor is filled with Cheney's scowling face while my picture from the webcam is in the bottom corner.

_Of course…they utilize Skype._

Eleazar gives me a forced, empty smile as he leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I just sit and stare at the monitor without saying anything_. _

_He wants to talk? Let him talk…I have nothing to say to him_.

Cheney eventually clears his throat and glares at me as he runs his tongue across his teeth. His eyes appear to darken as he finally speaks. "Who the hell do you think you are, boy? You have some nerve treating Garrett with such disrespect…not to mention the vitriol that spewed from your mouth in his classroom. Did you not _hear_ my warning before you left LaVerrot? I told you that if you took even one step out of line, you and your friends would be punished. How can you have such total disregard for everyone but yourself? You have embarrassed LaVerrot. You have humiliated your family. You are proving to be a loose cannon, which is something that I simply will not tolerate. Make no mistake about it; you are going to pay for your acts of defiance."

I sit and listen to him berate and threaten me for what seems like an eternity.

I say nothing.

I get the impression that he's expecting me to argue or interrupt him, but I keep my mouth shut. I know that there is _no_ reasoning with him, and he will take anything I say and turn it against me. My best defense is silence, for now.

Finally, he stops the diatribe and just looks at me. I can see his face getting red as his anger builds at my recalcitrant attitude. His eyes widen as he hisses, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Are you just going to sit there like a deaf mute? Answer me, boy!"

_Is his head about to explode? _

I shrug my shoulders and shake my head slightly as I respond calmly, "Mr. Cheney, I feel that I've done nothing wrong. We had a difference of opinion, that's all. Even Dr. Castile said that I was within my rights to speak up in class. Garrett wanted open discussion, so I accommodated his request—"

"You have no right to disagree!" he yells. "As a resident of LaVerrot, you are _bound_ to our ways, our beliefs, and our rules. Why can't you get that through your thick skull, you insolent little boy?"

I don't know how I'm keeping my shit together, but I respond coolly, "With all due respect Mr. Cheney, I'm _not_ a little boy. I am a twenty-year-old man who has formed my own opinions. And, while I respect most of our community leaders, I am _not_ irrevocably bound to the way of life that they have designed. I still have free will."

His face is purple and his fury is evident as he fumes. "You most certainly do _not_ have free will. If you live in LaVerrot, you are required to abide by the covenant. You have _no_ choice!"

Although my anger is rising and is ready to erupt in a hot flow of cuss words and derogatory comments about his mother, I suppress it and calmly respond, "Then I'll leave."

As I stare him down, the look on his face changes rapidly from ire, to query…to fear?

His mouth gapes open and his eyes go wide as he takes a gasping breath.

_What the hell?_

His eyes dart around his room and focus on something—or someone—in front of him. His head nods ever so slightly before his focus returns to the webcam. He quickly recovers and dons a Cheney mask that I've never seen before.

His eyes soften as he speaks in a strong yet comforting voice, "Now Edward, let us not be brash…"

It does not escape my attention that he just called me Edward, not boy, for the first time since this conversation began.

"There is _no_ reason for you to leave our community. We _need_ you. In fact, you are one of our rising leaders. I'm simply trying to guide you into that role."

Am I witnessing a real life _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ moment? He just did a complete one-eighty right in front of my eyes.

_Why? Because I threatened to leave. _

I'm stunned and speechless as I stare into the screen and try to discern his intention.

He continues in a calm voice. "Now Edward, this discussion is by no means over, but I think we should focus on some of the more pleasant aspects of the retreat. Have you and your friends been having fun? I know the weather there is atrocious right now, but you must admit that the Denali community is quite impressive." He tries to show a genuine smile, but it looks more like a constipated grimace. "I heard through the grapevine that you toured the VI lab with our newest resident, Bella Swan. Both Benjamin and Eleazar have been _very_ complimentary of her. They see great potential in her abilities and look forward to her contributions. She's fitting in very well so far, don't you think?"

His demeanor changes slightly and a smug smile spreads across his face as he continues, "I was given the impression that you and Ms. Swan have been, shall we say, bonding during your time in Denali."

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

I can't hide the surprised look on my face, so he pounces.

"Don't be upset that I'm informed of such things, Edward. I'm actually relieved that you're developing a relationship within our community. We all need a partner, a confidante, a supporter,…a protector." His left eyebrow quirks up into his hairline as he says protector.

_Son of a bitch._

"Edward, you do realize that there are _many_ things to consider if you continue your pursuit of Bella, don't you? How will your actions and attitudes affect her? Could she become collateral damage in the wake of your defiance? If you were to decide to leave, would she _abandon_ her mother and follow you?" He shakes his fat head and sneers, "I think not."

As his beady, black eyes intensify, he glares at me through the monitor. "Who will take care of Bella in your absence?" He takes a deep breath and sighs. "So many things to consider before rash decisions are made. Don't you agree, Edward?"

_Damn him straight to hell. He's got me by the short hairs and he knows it._

I answer him with confidence. "Mr. Cheney, you can be assured that I will _always_ do what is in Bella's best interest. I won't allow _anyone_ or _anything_ to hurt her, whether I'm dating her or not." I return his stare and steel my resolve as I add, "If anyone should try to use her to get to me, I hope that person is willing to lay it all on the line...because I will do _whatever_ it takes to keep her out of harm's way."

He forces a smile. "Well, I'm _so_ glad to hear that Bella has acquired such loyal friends after such a brief acquaintance. She's indeed a lucky girl."

After a brief pause, he concludes our discussion. "Well, son, despite a rocky start, I think our discussion has benefitted us both. I think you will agree that we have a better understanding of each other."

_Son? Who the fuck is he calling son?_

I nod at the screen and shoot him a bird under the table before he says, "Good-bye, Edward," and ceases transmission.

I sit and stare at the computer screen for a few minutes as I try to process our discussion. He obviously doesn't want me to leave LaVerrot, and he made it clear that he'll use Bella to keep me in his clutches…but why?

Why does he give a shit if I leave? Hell, I would think his life would be _easier_ with me out of the picture. I've been a thorn in his side in recent days…why not just say "good riddance, boy?" Why the desperate measures to keep me under his thumb?

I know I saw a look of fear in his eyes when I threatened to leave. Why would that scare him? Who was in the room with him? From whom was he taking his cues? Was it Alistair…or someone else?

My dream comes to mind and I see Aro, the evil puppet master, looming over Cheney. Why would I dream that? And what does the founder of Volturi, Inc., have to do with our communities? I remember that Dad said he was like a benefactor…but why the hell should he care about what we do?

My mind races a mile a minute as it tries to piece the puzzle together.

I realize that the computer screen has gone blank, so I hit the space bar to bring it back up. When the desktop appears, I shut down the webcam and stare at the shortcuts on the left-hand side of the screen. It dawns on me that I have the perfect opportunity to snoop a little bit. Since I don't have the password to open it back up should it go into sleep mode, it's now or never.

_Just do it, Cullen._

I get up from behind the table and quietly approach the door that leads into Eleazar's main office. There are no sounds from behind the door, so I sit back down at the computer and begin my search.

I pull up the game of _Hearts_ and start a game before minimizing it.

_If anyone comes in while I'm snooping, hopefully I'll be able to pull it up quickly and mask my true task._

_Mask your task…you're a poet and didn't know it._

_Focus, dumbass._

I move the cursor to the documents folder and double click. I'm immediately overwhelmed by the number of files I see.

I browse through the file names looking for anything that looks suspicious. As I scan the names, I realize that they _all_ look sorta suspicious because there are no file names, only codes of some sort with letters and seemingly random numbers.

I click on several files out of curiosity. A couple of files have Excel spreadsheets with data from who knows what. One file has scanned copies of receipts for various VI lab purchases. A couple of files are compilations of journal articles from various sources regarding hydroponics, vitamin supplements, Vitamin D and melanin production. The odd thing is that the file names still don't make sense, even after I see the contents.

I decide to do a search to locate jpeg files, hoping to find some incriminating pictures that will answer all my questions.

_Yeah, right._

As I quickly browse through the first folder, I realize that many of the photos are just of the Castiles' private lives. Some date back to Kate's, Irina's, and Tanya's younger years. I'm surprised to see so many old pictures that pre-date digital cameras.

_It took someone a long time to scan in all these pictures._

_Aww, look how cute they were before the indoctrination marred their souls._

_Move on, please._

After I've gone through about five folders, I come across a file named El Travor. As I scan the thumbnails, it becomes apparent that this is some type of Denali community archive. The series of pictures begins at the onset of construction of the structures—the retaining wall, the community center, the signature gate that "lets you in but won't let you out." A few of the earlier photos are labeled 1990.

As I continue to scan the photos and follow the construction progression, I notice several familiar faces in the photos. Ben Cheney's in a couple, and he looks remarkably unchanged. Of course Eleazar and Carmen are in several photos of their home construction.

I hurriedly scan to the last few pictures…and there it is.

_Ding ding ding! I hit the jackpot! _

_Where's a flash drive when I need one?_

I see a picture of a group of men standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the Denali gate. Just like the picture from LaVerrot, the central figure in the photo is Aro…same stance, same expression, same appearance—all the way down to the medallion around his neck.

I'm absorbed in the details of the picture, when suddenly I hear a beep from the other room. I panic momentarily, but quickly regain my composure as I rapidly close out the files. I hear the outer door to the adjoining office open before someone approaches my door. Just as I pull up my game of _Hearts_, Eleazar opens the door and steps inside.

"I didn't realize that you were still in here, Edward. How long ago did your conference with Ben end?" he asks as he walks around to stand behind me.

"It ended about thirty minutes ago, but I wasn't sure if I could leave…you know because of all the security." I try to hold my voice steady as I lie through my teeth. "I was afraid I might set off an alarm or something, so I decided to sit and play _Hearts_ for a little while. I hope that was okay," I say to Eleazar over my shoulder.

He pats me on the back as he stares over my shoulder at the computer screen. "No problem at all, son…"

_It doesn't bother me when Eleazar calls me son. He actually sounds sincere._

"Feel free to finish your game before you head to the dining hall; it's almost time for lunch."

He walks to the other side of the table and clears his throat before speaking. "Excuse me, Edward. I don't mean to pry into your business, but was your conversation with Ben successful?"

I nod at him, so he continues with a little more enthusiasm than before. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I was hesitant to pull you from class when he summoned you, but he said that it was imperative that he speak to you immediately. Anyway, I'm glad it went well." He turns as if to leave, but stops suddenly with another thought. "Oh, and since you missed class, you didn't hear the big announcement about tonight's festivities."

He proceeds to tell me about the dinner and "surprise" party that will take place tonight. Apparently, Tanya has been "instrumental" in the planning of this shindig.

_Whoopty-fucking-doo._

When he finishes telling me about our plans for the evening, he walks back to his office and leaves the adjoining door ajar.

_Snoop-time is over._

I finish the game and covertly check to make sure every file I had opened is properly closed and not just minimized. I also double check the desktop to make sure everything is in order.

Once I'm satisfied that I've covered my tracks as best as I can, I say good-bye to Eleazar and head toward the dining hall.

**XXX**

I'm nervous as hell as I make my way down the hall. This day has been über-shitty so far, and it's about to get significantly better or infinitely worse.

_What am I going to do if Bella still avoids me? _

I've wracked my brain trying to figure out what I did wrong, but I've come up empty. Maybe I'm overanalyzing this. Maybe she's simply having a bad day just like I am. That still doesn't explain why she would avoid me. All I know is: I want to see her. Only _she_ can make my day better.

_UGH!_

As I reach the cafeteria doors, I come to the conclusion that I just need to talk to her and find out what's on her mind. Even though I've never been in a relationship, I know that we have to be able to communicate or it'll never work. I can analyze and guess and try to figure it out…but in the end, I just need to talk to her about it.

I walk in the doors and see Jasper at the buffet filling up his plate. I rush over beside him and start piling on the food because I'm starving.

He notices me and questions, "Where have you been all morning, E? I was about to send out a search party."

I shrug my shoulders and tell him that it's a long story that will take some time. As we start walking to the table, we agree to meet up at the gym this afternoon to discuss it over a friendly game of basketball_. _

I had already decided, before I even stepped into this room, that the Cheney conversation has to be put on the back burner…not to be discussed or considered further until _after_ I get things worked out with Bella.

I'm focused solely on Bella as we approach our table. She and Alice are deep in conversation, so she doesn't see me approach from behind. I find myself standing beside her, looking down at her delicate form for several seconds before she even realizes that I'm there.

_Man, I'm really not on her radar today_.

When she finally turns to look at me, a bright smile and a look of relief spreads across her face.

_Whew! She's actually glad to see me_.

I greet her before placing my tray on the table and sliding my chair out. I plop down sideways in the chair and really look at her.

_My Bella looks so tired; there's a little worry notch between her eyebrows that looks out of place on her otherwise smooth face. _

I glance quickly at Alice and see that she's eyeing me with concern.

_Something's definitely up with these two…I'm just not in on it._

"Are you okay?" I finally ask Bella with concern.

Her smile fades ever so slightly as she explains that she didn't sleep well last night. She glances over at Alice for reassurance as we continue our conversation. It's still clear they're hiding something from me, but I just ignore it. I have to accept that they obviously don't want to tell me their little secret.

_Women._

The subject of the mystery party comes up; I talk about it as if Bella and I had already decided to go together. It's a little presumptuous of me, but I just take the bull by the horns and start planning our date.

Alice and Bella decide to spend the afternoon together and take a much needed nap before the evening's festivities begin.

I'm as cool as a cucumber and feeling pretty good about our plans until Alice mentions that she's going to fix Bella's hair tonight. I have to bite my bottom lip to suppress the girly giggle that threatens to burst out from my chest.

_More shiny fucking curls. Those glossy, bouncy, silken tendrils drove me crazy yesterday…and tonight, I bet I'll have the chance to run my hands through her hair from scalp to tips._

As I stare at Bella, she licks her lower lip seductively and almost looks like she's in a daze. Her eyes scan me from my chest to my neck to my ear before she finally makes eye contact_. _

_I do believe you could call that an "eye fuck." _

_The python has officially risen from his slumber and is ready to strike._

I'm almost giddy as I ask, "So, it's a date, right?" Her neck and face start to turn a delectable shade or crimson as she says yes.

_My day is definitely looking up._

**XXX**

As I follow Bella and Alice to class like a little puppy, I can tell that Alice is still in protect-Bella-mode. While I'm glad that Alice is looking out for my Bella, her mama bear vibe is starting to piss me off.

I want to be closer to Bella than Alice is. I want Bella to confide in _me_. I want her to trust _me_.

_Damn, Cullen. Don't be so impatient. Give her time and earn her trust_.

_Shut up, voice of reason._

When we get to class, I'm immediately put on edge by Big-Titty Tanya. She flirts without abandon as she goes on and on about the epic party that she helped plan. I try to avoid looking at her, but her big melons are on full display.

_Look away, Cullen._

When Tanya finally shuts her pie-hole and faces the front of the room, I let out a sigh of relief and glance at my Bella.

_I hope she doesn't think that I enjoy Tanya's attention._

My eyes widen in surprise when I see the look of disgust on Bella's face. She's obviously put out with Tanya's ridiculous behavior because she's giving her the stink-eye.

_Could she be jealous?_

_Don't worry baby; I only have eyes for you._

With that thought in mind, I decide then and there that Bella will be getting my _undivided_ attention for the duration of this stupid class.

As Kate and Garrett begin their boring-ass presentation on meditation and mental hygiene, I tune them out and focus on Bella. She has turned forward in her seat to focus on the lecture, so I can't see her face.

_I want to meditate on her._

_I want her scent to disrupt my mental hygiene._

As Garrett prattles on, I focus on the beauty in front of me and wonder what's been bothering her. She seems so tense today; maybe a massage is in order.

_Go on, Cullen. Touch her._

A shiver of anticipation causes my hand to tremble as I slowly reach forward and pull Bella's lustrous hair to the side. Her luminous skin calls to me.

_Touch me._

_Really?_

_Yeah._

_Okay._

I slide my hand under the chocolate-brown cascade and place it gently at the bottom of her neck. The familiar buzz of current calms my quivering fingers as soon as my bare skin touches hers.

I feel Bella respond to my touch as she relaxes her neck and shoulder into my hand. As I start to lightly move my fingers and tickle her skin, I can feel and see the tremble travel through her body.

_Bella likes._

I position my hand so that my fingers can brush across her collar bone while my thumb rubs up and down her neck. I alternate slow, deep movements with soft, shallow grazes across her skin.

After a few minutes of blissful caresses, I move my thumb up Bella's neck and massage the back of her hairline.

_What I wouldn't give to just lean forward and bury my nose in her hair as I kiss that luminous skin._

As my pants start to tighten across my crotch, I allow my thumb to gently tease the skin behind her ear. I can feel her skin shiver beneath the soft pads of my fingertips as I tease her. When I deliver a light pinch to her earlobe, Bella's body tenses under my hand. A gasp—covered by a cough—escapes her lips as a sheen of sweat breaks out over her skin.

_I want to lick it off._

Bella squirms in her seat a bit, but she doesn't shrug my hand off.

_She wants me to continue, right?_

I can feel Jasper's eyes on me, so I glance his way. He raises his eyebrows and chuckles as I continue no knead Bella's neck and shoulder.

As I move Bella's hair to start massaging the other side, I notice Tanya staring. Her eyes are focused on my hand as it rubs and brushes and tickles Bella's skin. I return my gaze to Bella, but not before Tanya's shocked eyes meet mine.

_Maybe she's finally getting a clue. It's not you I want, Tanya! _

I don't let her stop me from pleasuring Bella…and I pleasure her through the entire class.

Periodically, I see and feel the flush of Bella's skin. The heat that's radiating from her is a tropical wave of warmth that surrounds our desks.

As the temperature continues to rise in our sultry space, the python remains on full alert. The more I caress her soft, shivering skin, the more worked up he becomes. He's a throbbing, beast begging for release.

_Palm me; shift me. Do __**something**__, Cullen._

I shift in my seat to relieve the pressure, but that proves to be a _big_ mistake. Just as I change position, Bella lets out a contented sigh and lowers her head sideways. She rubs her delicate cheek across the back of my knuckles and sends a bolt of lust straight to my dick.

The combined sensations of spark and friction send the python over the edge. With a hiss, he spews his pent-up venom into my pants and dares me to try and stop him.

My left hand squeezes down hard on Bella's shoulder as my body tenses from the release. I hold on tight as the after-shocks slowly resolve and my body wilts from the massive quake.

_What. The. Fuck. _

_I just jizzed myself in class_.

I'm in shock, and sweating like a mother fucker, as Garrett wraps up his lecture just seconds after my "accident."

_Thank God this class is over. _

I release my grip on Bella and peek around the room nervously to see if anyone has noticed my odd behavior.

_I will die if anyone saw what just happened._

It appears that everyone's still in a haze of boredom, completely oblivious to the erotic emissions in my pants.

I'm still panting from the excitement when Bella gets up and rushes out the door. I jump up, sticky britches and all, and race after her. I'm right on her heels as she heads to the exterior door.

_Does she plan to go outside into the blizzard?_

I stop her with a seductive whisper just as she reaches for the door. "Need to cool off, Bella?"

I can feel the warmth rolling off her as the pink tint of her skin darkens to red.

_Damn. My baby's pumping out heat like a furnace. _

We're equally uncomfortable from the scorching climate that surrounds us, so we decide that a bathroom break cool down will have to suffice. The weather's just too bad to risk even a brief exposure.

I duck into the bathroom and grab some paper towels before I head into the stall. I pull up my shirt and unbutton my jeans to reveal a sticky mess. My boxer briefs are soaked through from all the jizz. Thankfully, the python had been angled to the side so the projection's confined to my pants.

_I'd hate to have to explain _that_ stain on my shirt._

I use paper towels to clean up the excess spunk and soak up the moisture from my underwear with toilet paper. After a marginal success, I head to the sink to wash my hands and douse my face with cold water. I shake my head at the pervert in the mirror.

_I still can't believe you blew your load in class. _

This is one shameful secret that I will take to my grave.

When I exit the bathroom, Bella is already waiting for me in the hallway. It appears that she's cooled down too, but I'm glad to see that a hint of pink still stains her cheeks.

Moments later, we're ushered into the classroom by Kate for our next titillating session.

I see Eleazar at the front of the class and immediately wonder why he's here.

_Did he discover my snooping?_

As soon as my mind starts stressing over his appearance, Kate stands up and introduces him as the last rhetorician of the day. I breathe a sigh of relief and lean back in my chair to relax. Although Eleazar is a gifted orator, I've heard it all a thousand times before.

_Forgive me if I'm not spellbound by his eloquence._

I let my mind wander as Eleazar rambles, and before I know it, he's concluding his speech. I lean forward and tell Bella that I'll meet her in the hall in a few minutes before I rush out of the classroom to use the bathroom.

Nature calls. I'd neglected to drain the lizard at my last visit because I was focused on cleaning up the python's mess.

When I exit the bathroom, I realize that Bella's not in the hall. I walk down to peek into the classroom and see her talking to Eleazar.

_He looks like he could just eat her up. _

His eyes are sparkling as he stares intently at my girl.

_You can just back-the-fuck-off, old man_.

As they conclude their conversation, I step away from the door and wait for Bella near the exit.

We rush through the frigid air and board the bus. As I sit down beside Bella, I'm thankful that this bus ride will be better than the one this morning.

_I didn't like getting the cold shoulder…at all._

Bella and I fall into pleasant conversation about the last lecture. She gushes about Eleazar and seems to be really impressed with him.

I can understand why people are enamored by him and his persuasive charms. He does _seem_ to be a genuine man, but the jury is still out.

As Bella continues to talk, I'm actually glad that she and Dr. Castile have hit it off. After all, one can never have too many friends with Dickhead Cheney around.

When we arrive at my stop, I grab Bella's hand and look into her tired eyes. I squeeze her soft hand and tell her that I hope she's able to get a nap this afternoon. We both know that Alice plans to spend most of the afternoon putting Bella through beauty shop hell. I can only hope that I'll benefit from said torture by having access to some shiny fucking curls tonight.

As I make my way up the driveway, my pulse rate increases and the python starts to stir despite the cold.

_Tonight. I'm going to kiss Bella tonight. _

.

.

.

A/N: **Next week, we will see E&B's first date…and first kiss. **

**I will be on vacation next week (going to the beach woohoo). I SHOULD have internet access. I SHOULD be able to post two more chapters. I HOPE my expensive Verizon 4G wifi card doesn't let me down. I will do my absolute best to make sure we get them posted on schedule. We haven't missed a Thursday yet, right?**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read our story. We appreciate each and every one of you guys.**

**BTW-I'm loving Twitter, so Tweet me ;)**

**See ya next Thursday.**

**ilovealion**


	32. The Magic of the Northern Lights

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for giving us another awesome week! It looks like we have a whole crop of new readers, thanks to Cared's rec on Southern FanFiction, the twilighted thread and word of mouth.**

**I really appreciate DeeDreamer's attention to detail and quick turnaround on our chapters, but I keep wondering...how can you see the bolded commas and ****quotation marks****?**

**Twilight belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**** and Pure Revelations belongs to us. The thoughts that went through my head as I saw Edward's outstretched arms gripping and crushing that headboard belong purely (okay, smuttily) to me.**

**Now, let's find out what happened to Bella's ****bathing suit****...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 32**

**The Magic of the Northern Lights**

**BPOV**

Saturday, March 20, 2010

_Why is that fucking bitch looking through my suitcase? I know this is her house, but she needs to stay the hell out of my stuff. _

I was too taken aback by the scene in front of me to comprehend what Alice and Tanya said to me. "Bella-your bathing suit-what happened to it? I know I packed it," Alice demanded. She elbowed Tanya out of my suitcase as she rummaged once again through the contents. Tanya cocked an eyebrow, presumably at Alice's audacity.

"It's in there, I saw it last night when I got out my pajamas," I told her as I tied my bathrobe more securely and kneeled with her in the front of the suitcase. "It was with my exercise clothes. I know it was." Despite the fact that Alice had already thoroughly checked my things, I systematically inventoried my suitcase, along with its zippered pockets, the hanging bag and finally my toiletry bag.

_Gone. Where is it_?

I looked up and Tanya appraised me with a condescending, smug look on her face.

"I already said you could borrow one of mine," she said sweetly.

I squinted my eyes at her. "Yeah, well, I don't think we're the same size."

"No, I guess we're not," she said, jutting those tits out even further. Stupid bitch, that only works on men-and stupid men, at that. "Maybe if I look around, I could come up with one from when I was twelve." She snickered meanly.

"We'll need to do something," Alice said decisively, cutting off further banter. "Tanya, what did you say the agenda was for tonight?"

_Thank you for changing the subject, Alice_.

I felt like slapping the sly, strawberry blonde arctic fox, because I was certain said fox played some part in the disappearance of the bathing suit in question. Maybe the agenda for the evening would reveal her motivation.

Tanya squared her shoulders toward Alice and assumed her "Darling of Denali" persona. "Dinner is first, shortly after eight. You should probably dress nicely for that. There are several people here who are new, so after dinner Dad wants everyone to introduce and tell a bit about themselves," Tanya began.

_That's gonna suck. I hate doing that, knowing everyone is looking at me._

"Then, the 'grown ups'-she actually used finger quotes-will leave and we'll adjourn to the new part of the community center. Wait until you see it, Alice. You won't recognize it. It's on the north side, overlooking the bluff, and it's just beautiful. Did you know that we consulted with Esme about the design and décor? I can't believe she didn't slip you any hints." Tanya giggled.

"Never said a word…anyway, the agenda, Tanya," Alice prodded.

"The Northern Lights have been fabulous this year, so it's a 'Northern Lights Luau' theme. It sounds strange, but you'll love it when you see it-one just kind of melds into the other. Did I tell you that I planned most of it? We've picked out some great music. You can swim, dance, lounge, enjoy the lights…whatever you want. It's gonna be great!" Tanya said excitedly. "There'll be tropical food. Oh, I almost forgot. We have some telescopes, too. The snowfall and the clouds have finally let up enough, so we'll be able to do some stargazing."

"Sounds like you've put a lot of time and effort into this, Tanya," Alice allowed.

"We've been working on this for about two months," she said.

"Two months? Then, why were we told less than a week ago?" I asked. That didn't even make sense. If they knew for that long, I wondered why they didn't tell everyone sooner. I could understand my not knowing-I had only lived at LaVerrot for a week. It seemed totally inconsiderate that Edward and Alice didn't know, especially since the retreat coincided with spring break.

_Has it only been a week?_

"Yes, Tanya, why do you think that is?" Alice asked with her arms folded across her lower chest and a small foot tapping impatiently.

"I don't know. Why do they do anything? I don't get half the stuff they do," she answered, looking around the room like she expected hidden cameras or something.

Alice slipped to the door and opened it. "We'll be down sometime before the bus arrives. If you'll excuse us, we want to finish our showers and get a nap." Tanya walked out the door missing a little of the bravado she had earlier.

"Do you think she was supposed to tell us that this has been planned for months?" I asked behind the relative safety of the closed door.

"Let's not talk about this now," Alice said with a finger to her lips and a cut of her eyes toward the bathroom.

"Sure…then, can you give me a hand in here?" She nodded and I followed her to the bathroom. We turned on the shower, sink and exhaust fan. "What happened to my bathing suit?" I whispered.

"I would be willing to bet that a certain recent visitor played some role in its disappearance. I can't figure out why. You can't wear one of hers and my extra one won't fit you either. I don't know what she expects to gain from this," Alice said, still in a whisper.

"I do. She wants Edward to fill his eyes with her cantaloupes without competition from my small oranges. If he's in the pool-and I don't have a suit to wear-then he's not with me. If he's not with me, she believes she'll have a better chance at capture," I explained.

"That sounds like her level of reasoning," Alice mused. "I would bet there's even more to it. Tanya isn't as shallow as she appears. Wait until dinner and you'll see exactly what I mean. If Irina were still here, she would have reined her in by now." Alice growled like a mad tom cat, dropped her toiletries on the counter and snatched up her towel.

x x x

While Alice was in the shower, I sat on the bed and blow dried my hair. Now that I knew Edward really had a thing about long curls, I wanted to cater to his desire. Since I knew the rules, physical intimacy would be risky, but this kind of flirtation would be harmless and even kind of fun. I'd never felt this bold before and I liked the feeling.

With the curls in progress, I wondered what else he liked. I knew he definitely didn't like the in-your-face style of attention seeking that Tanya favored. So far, he seemed to like cheesecake and honey. But beyond that, I wasn't sure. Oh well…his various likes and dislikes would be a lot of fun to discover, but for now I saw him as someone who enjoyed protecting those he loved and he performed that job with the utmost dedication.

_He can protect me. He can protect any part of me he wants. I'm no damsel in distress, but I wouldn't mind being shielded on occasion. _

_My mind feels like a freakin' tornado!_

Since my hair was almost dry and I expected that Alice would be in the bathroom for awhile, I decided to lie down for a few minutes and relax. I didn't want last night's disrupted sleep to interfere with anything on Edward's agenda at the party. I spotted an afghan on a rocking chair in the corner and decided that I would rather curl up under something warm like that instead of messing up the bed. On my way to retrieve the afghan, I locked the door. I didn't want any more surprise visits from Tanya.

Before I knew it, Edward and I were walking hand-in-hand through a field of green toward a beautiful fountain. Water gently sprayed upward around the feet of a lifelike sculpture of a massive lion. The magnificent masculine cat was sitting proudly in his position as King of the Beasts.More water jetted upward over his head, pulsing like a heartbeat. Soft lighting projected from the circumference of the fountain enhanced every feature of the regal feline. Edward led me to the edge of the pool surrounding the fountain and invited me to sit with him amongst hundreds of fragrant blossoms dotting the lush green carpet of grass. We laughed about happy memories from our separate childhoods. He confided that this was one of his favorite places and that he was ecstatic to finally share it with me.

Edward lowered me down onto the thick grass before he joined me. He laid down on his side, propped up on his elbow, so that his upper body was suspended over mine…our faces mere inches from each other. He produced a single thornless white rose dense with petals and allowed me to inhale the sweet, seductive scent before lightly stroking the side of my face and my hair with it. "The splendor around us is nothing compared to you, my love," he said in a husky voice.

He reverently placed the rose in my hand and gently closed my fingers around the thorn-less stem. When his adoring eyes found mine, the intensity of his gaze made me gasp for breath. With his soft hand, he cupped my jaw and slightly tipped my chin upward. His face drifted closer…his lips hovered near mine. His delicious breath was so enticing that all I wanted to do was taste him. "Bella, may I?" he murmured.

"Yes, Edward, yes," I answered, wanting all of him with every inch of my being.

Lightly at first, he touched his lips to mine. Once I felt the warmth of his mouth, he withdrew ever so slightly before returning with a gentle but firm lick across my bottom lip with his steady, but soft tongue. I gasped, giving him the entrance he needed. Soft as a whisper, his lips were on mine and his tongue touched mine in a pleading, yet tentative sort of way. He pulled away from my mouth for an instant to brush my cheeks with his long fluttery eyelashes. I opened my eyes to meet his passionate gaze. After a flash of a sexy, crooked grin, his mouth was back on mine. It was demanding this time, his tongue brushing every part of my mouth in a steady rhythm that I knew from someplace else.

The heel of my hand was pressed firmly against his chest. I wanted to touch his soul. I craved contact with his essence like nothing I had ever wanted before.

_There it is again_.

Every beat of his heart was spelled out against my hand in his own private rhythm

His hands left my face and streamed through my hair. His mouth never stopped searching and prodding. I wanted to help him find the thing he so desperately sought. I could barely breathe, but he was no better off than I was. Gasps alternated with sharp intakes of air. I was so lightheaded that I felt like I was flying. He continued his loving assault of my lips, sucking and massaging my tongue with his own. I tried to catch his, but it darted and dipped too quickly.

Then, his fingertips were running up and down my neck in a delicious pattern. My skin tingled as he made trail after trail from my ears to my collarbones. I was so absorbed in the thrill of his fingertips that I whimpered at their withdrawal. When he pulled his lips from mine too, I felt penalized…only to be rewarded moments later as his tongue began to trace the trail abandoned by talented fingers. I had never felt anything like it before**.**

My heart throbbed in my head as his silky tongue steadily licked my collarbone and stopped just under my ear. I wasn't prepared for what he did next.

He quickly nipped my earlobe and then darted his tongue in my ear. His soft moan in my ear made me yelp and burn with apassion I never thought possible. I pulled back slightly, gasped for breath and attacked the sexy notch in the middle of his collarbones, licking and sucking my way to the corner of his sculpted jaw. I followed the example made by my esteemed teacher and began sucking on one of his precious earlobes. At the exact moment I slid my tongue in his ear, I grabbed his lush bronze hair in my fingers and pulled, probably a little harder than I should have.

My efforts were rewarded with a grunt and then a growl that was as deep as a lion's. Unexpectedly, Edward ran his hand down my side, over my hip and to my knee. He roughly pulled my thigh up and I instinctively wrapped it over his hip. He steadied himself with one hand on the ground behind me and ground himself into my aching center. A little cry escaped me as I realized that must be his…

"Bella, come on now. Wake up! We don't have much time and we have so much to do. Come on sleepyhead," Alice pleaded.

When she saw that my eyes were open she said, "That seems like an improvement on your last dream. If you keep that glow, we won't need much makeup," she commented as sheorganized her beauty supplies.

"I was enjoying my nap," I pouted.

"Yeah, you were enjoying that nap like Jasper enjoys a good rubdown after Wii Fit." Alice giggled. "Let me guess who you were dreaming about…um, James? Garrett? Angela's brother, Isaac? Is that it? Oh, I know. You've got the hots for Mr. Cheney!" She slid down on the floor with laughter.

"Leave me alone," I said and covered my face with the afghan.

"Okay, I'll stop," she said, abruptly stopping laughter. "But, I sure hope my brother can deliver. Sounds like you are putting in a tall order."

_What in the hell was I doing in my sleep_?

"Let's put the horn-dog to rest for a little while, Bella. We have plenty of work to do here." Alice was very serious now. "It looks like you've been letting a Chihuahua chew on your nails. Feet in the footbath and give me those hands," she commanded.

I'd never paid much attention to my nails**,** except to file the uneven edges and occasionally apply some clear polish. Alice began by filing and buffing my nails. Then she applied some cuticle cream and bagged my hands. While my hands were soaking in the cream, she trimmed my toenails and removed the rough spots on my feet with a pumice stone. She continued on in an orderly, systematic manner, almost putting me back to sleep. Before I knew it, I had matching French tips on my toes and fingers.

"Wow! They look great. Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied, still evaluating the lengths of two nails.

Then, sheepishly, I asked, "Does Edward like polished nails, too?"

"I don't know. I've never heard him say too much about that." Then, she started to laugh. "I take that back. When Jessica and Lauren were in 'Edward and Jasper assault and conquer mode,' they cornered Edward and Jasper in the library one day in full view of Rosalie and me. Lauren kept waving these obscenely long artificial nails at Jasper. As she tried to touch him with them**, **he kept shrinking back from her in a really exaggerated sort of way. One of the dollar stores must have been running a special on slut nails, because Jessica had her own set, with all kinds of hideous designs painted on them. Jessica started pawing Edward's shirt with those scary nails and one of them got caught in his buttonhole. She started pulling and snatching until the nail finally broke off in his shirt. Then, both of those bitches started picking and probing his shirt trying to retrieve the nasty nail. They looked like vultures on road kill. I don't know why they bothered…it's not like they could have glued it back on.

"Jasper was useless. He stood there laughing his ass off at Edward instead of trying to separate him from those two whores. Rosalie and I finally manned up, marched over there and escorted the two guys to safety. Edward was so disgusted by the thought of their impure hands contaminating his shirt. Poor thing, it almost made him sick. The fact that he had a remnant of their contamination stuck so near his skin, somewhere in the fabric, was just too much for him. Right in front of Lauren and Jessica, he stripped out of his shirt and threw it in the trash. Thank goodness he had a t-shirt on underneath!" Alice exclaimed.

"So, it's safe to say that he doesn't care for tacky, fake nails. Edward has never been attracted to anything artificial or overly dramatic. Your natural beauty is perfect for him. Now, speaking of what Edward likes, let's get started on your hair."

Alice styled my hair similarly to the way she did a couple of days ago, except that she had threaded tiny silver fibers into my hair and made it slightly poufy at the crown. Then, she worked with my makeup, doing a fabulous job of making my eyes look smoky and sultry without overdoing it. I thought it strange that she was taking such care with my makeup and hair when we were getting into a pool later. After we were both dressed, she suggested that instead of worrying about a bathing suit, I should take a Capri-length yoga outfit to wear to the pool. That was fine by me. I wasn't interested in displaying my body in front of a mixed group of people, most of whom I didn't know. When she packed our bag for the party, I noticed that in addition to her bathing suit, she included a yoga outfit for herself.

_That Alice…she never wants anyone close to her to feel uncomfortable._

x x x

At 7:30, we were completely dressed and ready to go downstairs. I was wearing a low-cut cobalt blue sweater with tiny silver threads over a black silk camisole and a short black velvet skirt. Somehow Alice found black tights with the same silver threads as the sweater. The whole ensemble looked great with my calf-height black leather go-go boots. Alice was wearing a long-sleeved, form fitting pink and purple geometric tunic with dark purple tights**. **She completed her so-cute outfit with a simply precious pair of pink boots.

When we stepped off the bottom step and into the foyer, Eleazar emerged from his office. "Don't you ladies look lovely," he said, appraising us both. We thanked him and I discreetly looked around, wondering if Carmen was going to pop out from behind one of those columns again. "Carmen and Tanya left about thirty minutes ago to complete some last minute details. Why don't we sit down and visit. Your bus won't be here for another ten or fifteen minutes."

We followed him into the living room where he motioned for us to sit on a dainty sofa. He asked us about our plans for next term at school and other niceties before introducing the topics I figured he really wanted to hear about. "Isabella, what do you think about the retreat?"

_What is it about him that makes me feel like there is no one else around when he speaks?_

As before, I thought it best to speak honestly with him. "I still think of myself as an outsider and it may be years before I feel fully integrated into your communities. I've learned a lot in the last couple of days." I paused. "Some of it has been overwhelming. But, I think that I can find a purpose here and be a contributing member of the community."

"Excellent. In light of the opportunities you will have, I hope you won't find our lifestyle too restrictive," he said. I felt like he was looking for a response from me at that point. I felt baited, so I waited for him to continue.

"Sooner or later you'll hear that some of the young men were not in agreement with the leadership's stance on premarital sex," he said. Alice and I chanced a brief glance at each other. I felt myself blush. "I appreciate that the two of you completed the essays Kate assigned. This is a difficult topic for young people. I understand about budding relationships and hormones-trust me on that. We just want to shield you from the complications that tend to parallel these relationships. Preservation of your physical health is only one of our concerns."

"Anyway, enough of this," he said, waving his hand as if he were erasing the unpleasant topic from the air. "You both are paired with fine young men. It is your job to do everything you can to help them stay focused and committed."

When he stood, I heard footsteps approaching the front door and a knock. Eleazar opened the door to Edward and shook his hand. "Good evening, Eleazar. Are you ladies ready to go?" he asked, flashing a heart-stopping smile at me.

I wrapped my scarf around my neck and he helped us both into our coats. Alice handed him a designer duffel bag full of our clothes for later. He threw it over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around each of us. "See you in a few minutes," he said to Eleazar before we made a mad dash into the cold, protected by the man each of us loved in our own way.

x x x

Alice slipped into the seat next to Jasper, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. I said hello to Rosalie who was in the seat behind the one Edward indicated we would take. I wanted to be nice to her. She always seemed so sad and it seemed strange to me that she was always alone. She struck me as a woman who should always have a man at her side. Edward shook the tail of my scarf at her in a silly way. She smiled back at him and did a little wave with the end of her scarf.

Edward sat down first and held his arm across the top of the seat. When I slid in, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me very close to him. He smelled so delicious that I unconsciously slipped the end of my tongue out to taste the air around him…sort of like a snake does. He grinned and quickly kissed me under the ear as the interior lights of the bus went out.

_Did I just imagine it or did he actually touch my neck with the tip of his tongue?_

Sometimes, it's a little hard to sort out exactly what happens around him because the electrical hum that surrounds him is so distracting.

But, I felt certain that his tongue touched my neck. I shifted in my seat to try and relieve the ache between my legs. If things continued at this pace, I would have to wear my yoga pants without panties. I tried to be subtle about rubbing my thighs together, but somehow I needed to get some relief.

_If he doesn't kiss me soon, I think I'll explode! _

We passed a security light and I looked up to see Edward watching me as if he knew exactly what I was doing. He eased my embarrassment by stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. Not only was I tingling all over, but now I couldn't breathe either.

"Bella, we have to go," he said. The bus had reached its destination, stopped and emptied its load of passengers, all without my knowledge. Edward and I had been glued together with the sweetest of honeys, oblivious to our surroundings as we looked into each other's eyes, only occasionally blinking and breathing.

I stood and immediately felt lightheaded, but pushed myself ahead into the aisle. The sole of my boot caught on the rubber runner that formed the center of the bus. As I started to fall forward, Edward grabbed me by the waist, stopping my forward trajectory. "Thanks," I said and caught my breath. He slipped in front of me so he could exit the bus first. Standingon the snow-covered ground outside, he held his hand out to me as I stepped off the bus. I appreciated any help with injury prevention, as I felt so clumsy and distracted-a combination that always created trouble for me.

We joined the others in the coat room. I looked up as Edward removed my coat from behind and saw Tanya standing about ten feet in front of me, feet apart, hands on her hips and a vicious scowl plastered on her face. Her foul look only lasted for a second or two before a generous smile appeared and she invited everyone into the dining hall for dinner like a gracious hostess on a Georgia plantation. I half-way expected her to waltz up to Edward in her hoop skirt, taking him by the elbow as she begins to speak. "Come on in, ya'll. Now Edward, why don't you just have one of these nice mint juleps? It's my grandmother's recipe, you know. Did I ever tell you that she was from Savannah?"

_Tanya as Scarlett O'Hara…now that's a laugh._

_I wonder what she has planned_. _What lengths will she go to tonight?_

There were place cards at every seat. It didn't take me long to figure out that not only was I not sitting next to Edward, but I wasn't even at his table.

_That bitch_!

I found my seat across the room at a table full of 16-year-old boys. My eyes felt hot. Before I could even place my hands on the chair in front of me, Tanya was standing close behind me. "All the first-timers are sitting together," she said to everyone in a sing-song voice. The boys all looked at her like she was a great big chocolate-covered strawberry. The boy sitting next to Isaac even had the audacity to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand as she flitted to the front of the room.

I sat down slowly and put my hands in my lap.

_This just really sucks and there's nothing I can do about it_.

As I sat there playing with my newly polished fingernails, Angela pulled out the chair next to me and held her own place card in her hand. "We haven't seen each other very much the last couple of days," she said, smiling sincerely.

"No, they seem to occupy every minute of our time," I answered in a flat voice.

"I've noticed that you and Edward have been getting along very well. Every day you two look a little bit closer," she said.

"Yeah, I really do like him," I whispered before looking up at her.

"I can tell you do, but I can also tell that he likes you just as much, if not more," Angela replied.

_She is truly a kind person._

"That's why you need to be over there and I need to be over here. Tanya had me sitting on one side of him and her on the other. I need to keep an eye on Isaac and his cronies. You need to be over there protecting your man from Tanya."

"Are you sure? Will it cause problems if I move?" I asked her in shock. Why would Angela give up sitting with people her own age to sit over here with her brother and his crew?

"Yes, I'm sure. This 'putting the new people together' nonsense is just stupid and isn't even true. Look over there-James and Victoria are sitting with Kate and Garrett. Those two strange looking kids are at a table by themselves. There are other people here whom I don't know who and they aren't sequestered together at a table of strangers. Go! Get over there before Tanya has a chance to cause any trouble. When she asks, tell her that I insisted," Angela commanded.

_I guess there is a bit a fire under all of that sweetness._

"Thanks." I touched her clothed arm and smiled. "I won't wait for you to ask twice."

"It would only be a waste of time. Now go on," Angela prodded. I picked up my place card, and when I arrived at my new table, I ceremoniously set it next to Edward.

As if he sensed my presence, he whipped around and was out of his chair in an instant. "How?" he asked.

"You can thank Angela later. She said that she needed to keep an eye on her brother, so she offered to trade seats with me," I told him.

"That's a good thing. I was about to give those 16-year-old boys a chance at the Tanya lottery. Whoever gets the short straw wins this prized seat next to Tanya. It looks like she's staying here, but at least I'll have you next to me," he said.

"Do you think she'll make a scene?" I asked. She was acting the part of a social butterfly shaking hands with everyone at the head table and pinning boutonnieres on men whom I assumed to be the leadership of Denali.

"She'll be very angry, but Tanya won't outwardly break her sweet and virginal 'Miss Denali' cover. Eleazar, Carmen and the rest believe her to be the perfect mascot for this community. Little do they know how conniving and impure their mascot really is," Edward said. He acted as if he were imparting a state secret.

As we sat back down and Edward displayed the place card in front of me, he said, "Bella, you should prepare yourself for Tanya's attack." He leaned toward me with both hands on the table like he was briefing me on military strategy. "She'll make an effort to corner my attention during dinner and the program. When we're no longer surrounded by the local leadership, her dragon claws will emerge and the Tanya we know and love will be back," Edward said sarcastically. "Expect that she'll try to separate us and use any tool she has-he cupped his hands in front of his chest in explanation-to sequester me in some secluded area. You should also expect her to say some pretty mean things to you on the sly."

"Bitch," I muttered and shot an "eat shit" look at Tanya, the professional hostess, as she schmoozed her father's friends.

"I think your kitten claws are very cute, but you won't need them this evening." I looked at him questioningly. "I don't plan to let you leave my side all night. If I need to go to the restroom, you'll stay with Alice and Jasper. If you need to go to the ladies' room, Alice will go with you."

_Kitten claws, my ass. _

I leaned toward him, quirked an eyebrow and made a growl-purr noise in his ear. His eyes widened. I couldn't tell if he was shocked, appalled, disturbed or some combination of the three.

_I went too far and overstepped the boundaries of familiarity._ _He must think I'm some kind of freak. Damn._

But, it was my turn to be shocked.

My hand was shaking in my lap and Edward grasped it forcefully. He leaned in where my hair had fallen over my shoulder like a curtain of shiny curls and growled in my ear, low and rough. As if that wasn't enough of a statement, he gently nipped me on the earlobe and whispered, "You didn't know that I bite."

_Fuck me._

The growl, the bite, the moment-all of it-were connected to a circuit that sent flames through my belly and straight into my girlie parts. I felt myself clench in excitement before the heat rose from my chest, up my neck and into my cheeks. I was so freakin' wet.

_I'll have to peel my panties and tights away when I change clothes later. _

All of a sudden I realized that I wasn't alone in Edward-land, but was in a room full of people. Alice sat across from me with her hand over her mouth suppressing giggles. Jasper was snickering and looking at his fingernails. I looked back at Edward and found him reared back in his chair wearing a huge smile.

"You better hope that your little PDA wasn't recorded for your future viewing pleasure," Rosalie said as she touched up her lipstick in a gold VI compact.

That was all it took to bring us back to reality, if only for a minute or two.

A seated seven-course meal was served. I should have paid more attention to the details of the meal because that's the sort of thing Mom would ask about. All I did was pick at my food and hold Edward's hand under the table. The Abominable Snowman could have stormed in the room and I would have been oblivious to his presence**.**

Between the sorbet and main course, Eleazar thanked the ladies for their successful and much appreciated efforts. Carmen added her thanks and pointed out that Tanya had done much of the planning. This acknowledgement prompted Tanya to stand up and look out demurely over everyone in the room. The bitch actually blushed.

After she finally sat back down**, **Eleazar briefly introduced everyone at the head table. He designated individuals to introduce everyone at their table.

_Thank goodness Eleazar isn't going to put anyone on the spot. I would just die_.

If we had to wait on everyone to say something about himself, the introductions would have taken all night. He asked Edward to make our introductions. Esme would have been proud of his gentlemanly manners.

The hour-and-a-half dinner was a blur. I was so glad that it was over, because I'd been about to wet my pants for the last thirty minutes. Alice and I darted to the ladies' room as soon as it wouldn't appear rude to make a quick exit. Once we had taken our human moment, Alice grasped my hand and led the way back to the banquet hall. "Bella, I can't tell you how excited I am. Finally seeing you and Edward together…I'm so happy for you both**.**"

"There's no way you can be as happy as I am. It's a little overwhelming…he's overwhelming. Everything about him…" I trailed off.

"He's my twin. He's part of me and I can sense his joy, his peace and quite honestly, his relief at having found you," Alice said. "I know that you love him, but promise me that you'll be patient with him. Remember that he's new at this, too."

"How do you know that I…" I got out before she stopped me.

"I know that you do, you know that you do, and I suspect that it won't be long before he knows it, too. Come on, Bella. It's obvious." We reached the double doors to the banquet hall and paused. "It's time for round two with Tanya. If you have to leave Edward's side for anything, come directly to me. She thought she orchestrated this whole event to her advantage. She's had to behave so far, but as soon as we go to this damn luau and leave the watchful eyes of her father, your respite from her will be over. You are threatening everything she wants and it could get pretty nasty."

Tanya gathered the partygoers around her and directed us to change clothes now. If I had known that bit of information five minutes ago, we would have taken our clothes with us.

_Back to the ladies room._

"Everyone back here in ten minutes," Tanya shouted above a crowd of about thirty young people. She remained in front of a set of double doors I had not noticed earlier on the north side of the room and unveiled a table of grass skirts, leis, brightly colored shirts and seashells.

I followed Alice back to the ladies room and we changed into our yoga clothes. "Not exactly tropical," I said, looking at my shirt.

"It'll be fine," Alice muttered in reply. We returned to find the women of Denali placing orchid and ginger flower leis around everyone's necks and distributing plastic grass skirts to us. Alice and I each accepted a skirt, but I planned to ditch it as soon as possible.

_A plastic grass skirt with Capri pants…what could be more stupid? _

Carmen approached Edward and Jasper as soon as they returned. They were both looking very hot in their Coolibar board shorts and matching swim shirts. Edward's shirt was snug across his chest which made his shoulders look as wide as a doorway.

_I need to think about something besides running my hands over his washboard abs_.

She tried to convince them to wear Hawaiian shirts, but both politely and firmly declined. I'm glad that he saw no need to cover up perfection. Tanya joined her mother and was now wearing a mid-thigh length cover-up.

_I wonder if she is wearing the red bikini that she talked about in class__**.**_

Carmen threw open the doors to a darkened room and herded us all inside. My eyes were unaccustomed to the dark and I couldn't see a thing. The only thing protecting me from becoming a victim of my own clumsiness was Edward's firm hold around my waist**.** "Enjoy your evening," Carmen said and threw on a switch.

The first thing that caught my eye was the hanging tiki island lights and the light-up luau skirts on the tables. As if those weren't enough, I almost walked into an enormous blow-up parrot. There was white sand covered by grass mats on the floor. A bongo band was playing a little bit too loudly on a small stage surrounded by tiki lamps and citronella candles. As we slowly eased through the clutter, Edward almost hit his head on one of several pig piñatas that were hanging from a line of lanterns and something that Alice called "totally tiki dangles."

"There aren't words for this," Alice said in amazement.

"So how long are we stuck in this shit pit of tackiness?" Rosalie asked looking around at the coconuts, seashells, fake pineapples and bobble-headed hula dancers.

"Let's get out of this crowd," Jasper suggested. "They've all been too excited about this renovation for it to be overwhelmed by these dime store decorations. Why don't we head over to that corner and get a view of the whole room?"

"Lead the way," Edward said pulling me with him.

The room encompassed about 120 to 140 degrees and was bounded by curved glass on the entire north side, providing what must be an excellent view of the mountains during the daytime. One of the two back walls featured an intricate rock-climbing system of grabs, while the other wall had plants, photographs of planets and star diagrams. The entrance was at the junction of the two walls. The steps to a large rectangular pool were about halfway into the room from the entrance. The pool itself was a work of art with a walk-over bridge crossing it midway. The most dramatic feature of the incredible infinity pool was the way the water appeared to drop off through the glass and into the snow below.

I glanced upward, tugged on Edward's shirtsleeve and discreetly pointed up as the ceiling cover retracted above us. The moon, sky, and stars were revealed and now clearly visible overhead through a ceiling of glass. We gaped in awe at this architectural wonder. The cheap luau decorations were an insult to the grandeur around us. Groups of palm trees stood on either side of the pool obstructing the view outside. Further investigation within the palms revealed secluded areas outfitted with telescopes for star gazing. I could only imagine what Tanya had in mind, as it was impossible to see who was inside the star gazing cubbies until you entered it yourself.

_Unfortunately for her, she won't be the one to enjoy them_.

As I gazed up into the heavens, I instantly forgot about all of the tacky Hawaiian decorations. The beat of the bongo drums faded and the garish colors of the tiki lamps disappeared. Alice's giggles and Rosalie's snarky comments diminished from my consciousness. I was in awe of the natural beauty surrounding us. The starlight and the dancing colors of the Northern Lights cast an inspiring, romantic glow. Before I realized what happened, Edward pulled me into one of the secluded star-gazing venues and we were completely isolated from everyone and everything. I suddenly realized that I'd never been completely alone with Edward. Someone else had always been a mere step or two away. With that knowledge, my heart leapt in anticipation of what he must have in mind.

_I can only hope that my fantasies of him will pale in the reality. My fantasies have only included certain limited dimensions of Edward. They've always lacked his taste and his scrumptious smell. His warmth is so close to me now that his special aroma is making me crazy. It's muddling my brain._

I looked through the glass, appreciating that The Northern Lights were beyond description. I had seen pictures in books and had even watched a television special about the phenomenon on _National Geographic Explorer_ once. The only way to pay proper homage to their mysterious magic was to have them glowing around you. I felt like I was a part of that magic and not just a lowly observer.

Never would I think of the Northern Lights again without remembering Edward by my side-my first official date with him. The lure of the lights was entrancing, but we had all night to study them. Now, more than at any time since the first day I laid eyes on him in Dr. Banner's chemistry class, I wanted Edward to take me in his arms and show me how to love him.

_I've never wanted anything more_.

As if he was having the same thoughts, he took my hands and stood facing me, the glow of the stars and the moonlight providing the perfect light to enhance his beauty. "Bella, I..." His nervousness itself was so sexy, so endearing. "I've wanted to…" He pulled his right hand from mine and ran it through his gorgeously tousled hair. He looked briefly toward the sky as if he were asking permission from the heavens before seeking out my hand. "Um, Bella."

_I simply can't stand it anymore. I can't wait another second. I must have relief from this torture, this ache. Fuck dignity. I need him now!_

"Please, Edward, please," I begged, not anticipating that his response would be so fierce. He dropped my hands and within a second, one of his hands was cradling my jaw while the other was steadying the back of my head. His long fingers were squeezing into my slick curls. There was no gentleness to his assault and I was glad. My desire was rampant and needed to be stoked, not tamed. His lips were all over me and his tongue was battling with mine as if he were trying to win a war. I felt branded by his tongue strokes and could almost feel the steam swirling up around us. He stopped long enough to look into my eyes with his deep emerald orbs. When he moaned my name, my knees collapsed and he joined me in a heap against the glass with only the Alaskan winter at my back.

I couldn't contain a throaty laugh as he landed with me. I couldn't maintain my balance anymore with the fire that was roaring inside me, so this was actually an easier way to continue our discovery of each other. He looked around in surprise and I gently clutched his chin, turning his attention back to me. "Please don't stop. I've waited so long," I whispered to him. With a sharp intake of air, he lowered his mouth to my neck and renewed his intense attention with his tongue_. _

_I can't breathe. Maybe I don't need air anymore. Air is part of my old life. _

He ran his hand down my back crushing my chest to his before returning his mouth to mine for phase two of the attack. The torture I'd felt for three long months urged me on to seek some kind of release. I sucked his tongue and tried to pull it deeper and deeper into my mouth. He growled and pulled it back. My hips involuntarily jerked at his growl and the hand that had been at the middle of my back now moved lower.

_I need to smell him, taste him, be part of him_.

His neck suddenly held great appeal and I could think of nothing other than running my tongue from his shirt collar to his ear. Thinking back to my dream from earlier today, I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled his locks firmly as my tongue touched then gently sucked his earlobe before dipping into his ear.

"Bella, I can't," I heard him say.

"Can't what?" I asked breathlessly.

_Please don't let him stop_.

"I don't think I can control myself."

_Who gives a fuck about control when desire feels so good?_

His admission of weakness only made the flames burn hotter. One of his hands cupped my breastgently as a low moan emitted from deep within his chest. When he squeezed a little harder and ran his thumb across my hard nipple, his mouth once again found mine, containing my scream of ecstasy.

_This is so natural. I can't believe I know what to do and how to respond. I've never wanted anyone like this before. This is so different from…_

And then, I locked up. I went completely stiff and everything stopped around me. The face in front of me was no longer Edward's. The world began to spin faster and faster, the roar in my ears amplified and acid was rising in my throat.

_I'm pinned to the wall. I can't move. I can't breathe. I won't let this happen again. I don't think I can live through this again. _

With a strength I didn't know I possessed, I shoved the chest in front of me as hard as I could with the heels of my palms and fell to my side on the floor so that I could drag myself to safety before he could attack me again.

As I chanced a look back in the direction of my attacker to gauge how long it would take him turn his attention back to me, I saw it. The roar in my ears stopped as I assessed the raw hurt and confusion on his face. And it was my fault. Reality came flooding back in full color and comprehension of this horrible situation returned.

This man was Edward and not the face in my dreams.

_How could I have done this to the man I love_?

.

.

.A/N**: ****Sorry to leave you hanging this way, but like DeeDreamer said, "you knew this was gonna happen."**

**If you're in the mood for something perfectly hilarious, try "****Waiting in the Twilight****" by DeltaDawn'sDreams (aka RobsFan-tasy). It had me LMAO. Am I the last person to figure out what Sofa King means?**

**Click "next" to find out what Edward thought about Tanya's Tacky Luau.**


	33. Rejected

**A/N: I'm sending this out to you from the beautiful gulf coast of Florida. My vacation has been a blast so far, except for one little hiccup-I broke a tooth. I'm heading to a local dentist for treatment this morning. I wonder if my dentist will look like Dentistward? Is there a fanfic about Edward as a dentist? I'll dream about that scenario as they put the sleeping gas to me and work on my tooth-haha **

**See how much I love you guys? Neither family vacation nor bodily injury shall keep me from posting the new chapters for my/our readers. LOL**

**Seriously, you guys have blown us away with your comments and reviews. Our number of readers continues to rise every week and we know that you guys are spreading the PR word…so thanks!**

**As always, a huge thanks goes out to Melee03 who does the picteases for TwiFicNews and the Excerpts for Teaser Monday on Fictionators. We love you tech-goddess.**

**To our beta DeeDreamer: You are vital to our PR team. Thanks for pointing out the suckage of the Hoover comment. LMAO!**

**Stephenie Meyer may have created our cast of characters, but the python is ALL MINE. I think she's scared of snakes, anyway.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 33**

**Rejected**

EPOV

Saturday, March 20, 2010

As I walk into the foyer of the Meyers' home, I'm met with silence. I know that James and Victoria aren't here because they stayed behind at the community center, so I roam around the bottom floor looking for any signs of life. When I encounter no one, I assume that I'm alone for the moment and head upstairs to my room, thankful for a few moments of solitude.

After I shed my coat and drop my bag on the dresser, I flop back on the bed and let out an exaggerated "ahhhh". I put my hands behind my head and close my eyes as my thoughts gravitate to the brunette beauty with the shiny fucking curls. The smile that unfurls across my face can't be contained as her image emerges in my mind.

My Bella…she's amazing. She's beautiful and smart and sweet and genuine and…maybe a little freaky, judging from her response to the massage I gave her in class. My girl is the total package.

_Mmmmmmm…_

_Okay, Cullen, don't go there. You can't spend the whole afternoon in the shower._

_But…_

_You have to meet Jasper in a little while. You can't play basketball with a stiffy._

_Right…you're right. _

One less stimulating topic comes to mind immediately…Dick Head Cheney.

When I meet Jasper at the court in a little while, I'm sure he'll ask me about my meeting with Cheney, so I grab my notebook and start writing down what happened. Since we're under constant surveillance, I can't just tell him about it out loud.

It's actually a good thing to get it all down on paper because I'm still trying to sort it out in my mind.

Cheney was mad as hell from the moment he laid eyes on me. It looked like he wanted to come through the screen and beat me into submission. Then, all of a sudden, he turns into Mr. Rogers with his fake smile and passive demeanor. Mr. Rogers always used to give me the creeps. When we were growing up, we weren't allowed to watch regular television. We had to watch old episodes of kiddie shows on VHS or DVD. Mr. Rogers' mealy-mouthed interactions with his "neighbors" and his calm manner led me to believe he was a raging psychopath underneath that pussy-sweater he always wore. I wonder how many people in _Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood_ mysteriously disappeared only to be discovered years later in the crawl space under his house. I always preferred _Captain Kangaroo._

_Ugh! Focus, Cullen._

_Okay…back to Cheney._

I mentioned leaving LaVerrot and he changed his attitude immediately. He looked scared. But why? It was obvious that he was taking cues from someone else. Who was there? Who could possibly have any influence over him? Aro? What does Aro have to do with LaVerrot?

As question after question swirls around my brain, I flip to the middle of my notebook and just start brainstorming—writing down all of the oddities surrounding our LaVerrot lifestyle.

**No visitors allowed (except from Volterra Academy)**

**Food restrictions—no artificial products, no meat, no caffeine (we either grow it or import it from other communities)**

**Sunlight exposure restrictions—no more than 5 hours per week**

**Chastity vow—and now all this rape bullshit! **

**Exclusive and mandatory use of VI products—hygiene, cleaning, vitamins, sunscreen, etc.**

**Aro is Founder and CEO of VI **

**Aro is a "benefactor" at LaVerrot and probably Denali—pictures showed him at the "opening" of each community**

**LaVerrot picture had **_**VI seeds LV 1996**_** written on the back. Could VI have actually started the community, not just served as an investor?**

**I wonder if Aro is a "benefactor" at Tarverol. I wonder if he is a "benefactor" at ALL the communities.**

**What/where is El Travor?**

**Why would a billion dollar company have an interest in the development of small communities? They aren't using us for marketing of the products or anything—or are they?**

**LaVerrot and Volterra are connected somehow…the plat showed that they were originally a single tract of land.**

**We always fly on the VI private jet, and it's bugged.**

**They spy on us all the fucking time! Video and audio—even more since the alleged "break-in" at the community center.**

**Cheney is a snake in the grass. **

**Weber is his second in command. He seems scared of Aro…doesn't want him involved in the day to day activities.**

**Problems started after Emmett visited the Hales at Christmas.**

**Emmett was blackballed. Rose was forced to break-up with him.**

**Ask Rose about her meeting with Cheney.**

**Why were Renee and Phil asked to join? And Bella? We've never added new members—ever.**

**Why doesn't Cheney want me to leave? Has anyone ever "left" the community for good? **

**Yes, Irina— disappeared without a trace. Where is she now?**

After thirty minutes of brainstorming, I'm left with more questions than answers.

I realize that I'm going to be late to my game with Jasper if I don't get my ass in gear, so I quickly change clothes and head downstairs to wait for the bus to pick me up. When it pulls up a few minutes later, I race out into the cold and jump on board. I'm surprised to see that I'm alone, yet again.

_Where the hell is Jasper_?

I'm even more surprised when the bus stops at Kate and Garrett's house to pick up Rosalie. She joins me in my seat and gives me a hip bump before whispering, "I hope you don't mind if I join you at the gym. I _had_ to get out of that house for a little while."

I drape my arm over her shoulder and give her a wink, "Sounds good to me." I lean in a little closer and ask, "Do you know where Jasper is? He was supposed to—"

"Shhh," she interrupts and then mouths to me, "I'll tell you later."

I just nod at her as we sit in silence for the remainder of the short ride to the indoor exercise complex. When we get inside, I expect Rosalie to head to the exercise room, but she follows me to the basketball court instead. As soon as we step through the doors, she motions for me to follow her to the bleachers. I scan the room looking for Jasper before I sit down beside her.

She scoots closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Jasper's in a meeting with Cheney. Garrett spoke to him after class and told him to stay at the center because Cheney wanted to talk to him. Jasper asked me to meet you here so we all can talk when the meeting's over." She pauses briefly before asking, "What's going on, Edward? Has something else happened?"

She leans back a little to make eye contact and cocks her perfectly manicured brow at me as if to say, "well?"

I reach up and brush her hair back from her ear before leaning in to whisper, "Well… Jasper and I refused to do the essay for the celibacy class and kinda got into a verbal sparring match with Garrett. Cheney found out about it and was totally pissed. He chewed me out this morning, so I guess it was Jasper's turn to duel with the devil."

With an "hmph," Rosalie turns back to me and leans in to whisper once again. "Cheney is _ssssuch_ a asshole," she hisses.

The vibration of Rosalie's sss's tickles my ear and sends a shiver down my spine. I snort-laugh and jerk away from her before leaning my head sideways so I can scratch my ear on my shoulder.

"Damn, Rose. That shit tickles." I snicker like a five-year-old.

She rolls her eyes at me and giggles, having realized that she's the cause of my sudden dog-with-a-flea imitation.

As I continue to scratch my itch she elbows me in the side and chuckles, "You're such a doofus, Edward."

I straighten my head and jiggle my index finger in my ear. "I can't help it. The hair in my ear is quivering, thanks to your hissing."

She erupts into a full-blown belly laugh at my words, so I pull my finger from my ear and hold it up to her face.

"You think this shit's funny, do you?"

"Ewwww. Stop it, Edward." She's cackling even harder as she scoots away from me. "I bet you have ear wax on your finger. That's nasty."

I grab her around the waist and pull her back toward me as I laugh. "Oh, hell no, Rose. You must suffer for calling me a doofus." I tickle her as she wiggles around and squeals with delight.

_I haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time._

"Let go of me, Edward!" she huffs between gasping breaths.

"Never!" I tease before she finally wriggles free and smacks me across the chest.

We're both smiling and panting from the effort as we try to catch our breath.

_Damn it feels good to just laugh._

When she cuts her eyes at me and mutters, "asshole," I'm convinced she doesn't mean it.

As our excitement wanes, we both take a deep breath and sigh. I glance her way and say, "I'm glad to see you smile, Rose. I have been worried about you."

She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a look that says "I'm hanging in there."

I pull out my notebook and open it to a blank page. I ask her a question on paper.

**What happened when Cheney came to meet with you?**

She grabs my pen and starts writing furiously on the page.

**Basically, he told me not to underestimate our LaVerrot leaders. He didn't come out and say that he knew about my continued relationship with Emmett, but he let me know that my "activities" were being observed to ensure "compliance" with the rules. Then, he went on a tirade about Emmett. He told me things about Emmett's past. Of course, I already knew about most of it, but I didn't let on that I was privy to that information. He talked about how Emmett's "gross contamination" from military service—chemical exposures, vaccinations— could be dangerous to everyone at LaVerrot. He even brought up Em's previous personal history with other women. He made it sound like Em had slept with half the female population. He even implied that there were ways to find out if I had slept with Emmett. Cheney was doing his best to plant seeds of doubt about Em. He did not try to hide his hatred of Emmett and his "lifestyle" when he described Em as a "pariah who should be expunged." He never threatened me, but he made it seem like Em could be in danger if I was non-compliant. That's why I was so upset when we got here and realized that our cell service and e-mail were down. I'm desperate to contact him and make sure he is okay. I have to warn him.**

I nod in shocked understanding before she leans to me and whispers with a quivering voice, "Mark my words Edward, I'm leaving LaVerrot as soon as Emmett finishes school. There's something seriously wrong at LaVerrot…and it's only getting worse. It's like I can feel an impending doom. I've talked to Jasper and tried to tell him that something is just 'off,' but he doesn't believe me. He's been treating me like I'm crazy these last few months. Why can't he see it like we do?"

I wrap my arm around her and pull her in for a much needed embrace. She's obviously distraught because she collapses on my chest and starts breathing heavily as she tries to control her emotions.

I'm really not used to playing the role of comforter, but I do the best I can.

_Should I rock her back and forth or something?_

_Don't be a douche. Just hold her._

I tighten my embrace and rub her back in reassurance before I place a kiss on her temple. "You gonna be okay, Rose?" I whisper.

She nods her face into my chest and squeezes me back before she relaxes in my embrace.

When she finally pulls away, I flip my notebook to the page that I had ingeniously titled _Things that are fucked up at LaVerrot_. I hand it to her and nod toward the page for her to read it.

She looks from my face to the page a couple of times before she studies the words with a furrowed brow. After a couple of minutes, she grabs my pen and starts to add her own comments to my list. She taps her foot nervously as I sit and wait patiently. Even though I am dying to see what she's writing, I resist the urge to peek over her shoulder.

_Patience is a virtue, right?_

She stops tapping and writing after a few minutes, but continues to stare at the paper with a quizzical look. Shaking her head slightly, she raises her head to stare off into space for a moment. I can tell when the "aha" moment occurs because she draws in a quick breath and writes another quick note.

After staring at the page for a few moments in quiet study, she slides back to my side and hands me the notebook.

I'm not surprised to see that her comments have filled up the rest of the page, but at the same time I'm impressed that she's been thinking about this in such an organized manner. There are quite a few snarky remarks that are funny as hell, but most of her additions are questions.

She leans in even closer and looks over my shoulder indicating that she wants to discuss some things further. I turn slightly toward her and angle the notebook between us so we can both focus on the impressive list of bullshit that rules our lives.

She points to Aro's name and whispers, "I've heard his name before, but I always assumed he was a banker or something. One time, I overheard my parents talking about purchasing something for our house. My dad made the comment that he would have to check with Aro before they bought it. I thought it was weird that they would have to get permission to buy something for their own home, so I assumed he was a banker. You know, maybe they needed to check with him to see if they had the money to make the purchase. Seeing that he's the CEO of Volturi, Inc. just confuses me even more. Why would he give a shit if my parents want to buy a hot tub? They never bought it, by the way."

I grab my pen and write:

**He definitely has a covert involvement in our communities. His company produces every product that we use, and his name is used in "hushed" voices like he's a secret weapon or something. If I was a conspiracy theorist, I would think that we're all test subjects for their products…but that's just insane.**

Rose furrows her brow and then looks at me with wide eyes.

_Does she believe that we're guinea pigs of some sort?_

She leans in to whisper, "Edward, you have no idea how much they control us with their 'precious' VI products." She grabs my pen and writes:

**Female LaVerrot residents aren't allowed to have a menstrual cycle. The vitamin supplement we take affects our hormones…so no period.**

_What. The. Fuck? _

With my jaw hanging open in disbelief, I turn to Rose and shake my head.

_That can't be true, can it?_

She quirks her brows at me and nods as if to say, "I shit you not!"

I run my hand through my hair and clench my eyes to the harsh reality that she has revealed. "That's just monumentally fucked up, Rose."

She whispers, "I know. We were sworn to secrecy years ago when we took our chastity vow. As soon as we each got our first period, we took the vow and started the pills. No more periods. No PMS. At the time, it all sounded great. But now, I wonder how healthy that can be. If you suppress a woman's hormones for years, will they ever return to normal? If we stop the vitamins, could we even have a cycle? Get pregnant? Think about it. No babies have _ever_ been born at LaVerrot. We all 'existed' before our parents moved here. Angela's brother Isaac and the Cheney's daughter Bree were all newborns when we moved to LaVerrot."

I'm still in shock trying to process everything when she changes the subject abruptly by saying, "…and look at this Edward." She points to the page where she has written:

**LaVerrot**

**Volterra**

**Tarverol **

**ANAGRAMS**

_Oh my God! She's right! The names are anagrams_.

That means that the communities—and Volterra—have always been connected. All these years we've been led to believe that we're just communities with similar belief systems, but now it's apparent that there's much, much more to it.

_We've been duped, and that just pisses me the fuck off. _

In a fit of anger, I rip the notebook from her hands and fling it across the court. I jump up and start pacing the floor as my mind darts from thought to thought.

_No sex_

_Fucked up food_

_Community servitude_

_No sex_

_No Taco Bell_

_Surveillance_

_Cheney_

_No sex_

_My parents_

I stop in the middle of the floor and prepare to explode from the pressure of it all.

My parents have been lying to me—to us—all these years.

The gravity of the betrayal weighs down on my shoulders and I feel like I might collapse. Just as I'm about to give in to the burden, a soft hand grasps my shoulder and sends a wave of calm through my grief stricken body.

_Jasper._

I'm pulled from my temporary insanity by his voice saying, "Don't give yourself an aneurysm, E. What the fuck are you so upset about? I'm the one who was just ripped apart by Asswipe Cheney."

I realize that both of my hands are gripping and pulling my hair while my jaw is clenched so tight that my teeth hurt.

_I need to calm the fuck down!_

I release my hands and relax my jaw as I turn to look at Jasper. He motions for me to go sit by Rose as he pats me on the shoulder in reassurance.

When we sit down on either side of Rose, I see that she's wiping her eyes and sniffling.

_Did I make her cry? Shit!_

I pull her into an embrace and whisper in her ear that I'm sorry that I freaked out. She nods her head against my shoulder as I tell her that, as always, we're in this together—we'll figure it out together.

As we break apart from each other, I tell myself, _again_, that I've got to gain better control of my emotions in _every_ situation. My meltdowns and emotional outbursts affect everyone.

_Yeah, Doucheward!_

_Seriously, shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood._

Jasper just stares at both of us until Rose gets up and walks across the floor to pick up the notebook. She brings it back and tosses it into Jasper's lap and says, "Read!"

Rose and I sit in silence as Jasper reads through the list and comments. A few times he looks up from the page with a questioning look, so we just nod at him and motion for him to continue. He doesn't speak until he's completely finished.

He closes the book calmly and looks to Rose. "Is it true? Is all of this true?"

She simply says, "Yes."

"Alice, too?"

She repeats, "Yes."

Jasper runs his hand down his face and holds his chin in his hand as he sighs to himself. "This is truly fucked up."

Rose grabs Jasper's hand and pleads, "I've tried to talk to—"

He doesn't let her finish, but instead pulls her in for a hug. "I'm sorry. Oh God, Rose," he whimpers. "You've tried to tell me, and I just blew you off. I didn't realize the extent…I-I get it. I get it now."

It appears that Jasper has finally seen the light—crossed over from the dark side.

_He has left the Empire and has joined the Rebel forces. _

_Really? You're making stupid Star Wars jokes at a time like this?_

_What? It's a good analogy._

_You're an idiot._

He turns to me shaking his head, "How have we been so blind our entire lives? I feel—" He doesn't finish his thought but instead just shakes his head in disbelief.

I whisper to them both, "It's time to accept the fact that our sheltered lives have been constructed with manipulation and deceit. The only question that remains is, why?"

Jasper releases Rose and responds defiantly, "Well, it's time to find out."

We nod in agreement as I grab the notebook and put it back in my bag for safekeeping. I glance around the room before I whisper, "Well, for now, we have to play it cool and stay off Cheney's radar. We need to just keep our eyes and ears open, take note of our surroundings, and watch out for all the fucking freaks around this place. When we get back to LaVerrot, we'll get together again and compare notes."

Rose glances at her watch and says, "Well, it's time to catch the bus and go get ready for that stupid party."

In an effort to lighten the mood, Jasper jumps up and says, "We obviously aren't going to figure all this shit out tonight, so as far as I'm concerned, it's party time! I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to get my freak on. We may be surrounded by assholes, but we can still have fun and enjoy the time we have together." He holds his hand out to Rose. "Right, big sister?" She grabs his hand and nods as he pulls her up and starts walking to the exit.

I follow behind them to the bus stop and try to let Jasper's improved mood—or blatant denial—rub off on me. I need to put all the bullshit out of my mind and focus on the night ahead. After all, tonight's my first "date" with Bella.

As we board the bus, I resolve to lock it all away, at least for tonight. As the door to that part of my mind starts to close, I can't stop one final though from slipping through:

_I don't know what answers we'll find, but we deserve to know the truth of our existence._

**XXX**

My palms are sweating and I'm nervous as hell as I walk up the steps to knock on the door of the Castiles' house.

_Shit! I hope Tanya's not here to answer the door._

Thankfully, it's Eleazar who opens greets me. "Good evening, Edward. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you, sir," I say with a nod and step into the foyer.

When my eyes scan the room, they encounter a vision that almost brings me to my knees…Bella.

_Oh. My. Bella._

_Stunning._

I know that my twin's standing there, too, but my eyes won't leave the breathtaking girl with the shiny fucking curls.

When I'm finally able to pull myself from the curl-induced trance, I mouth a thank you to Alice and help my two favorite ladies into their coats.

As I escort them to the bus that's waiting at the curb, my heart begins to flip wildly in my chest. It seems that the anticipation of tonight's activities, the Bellaroma wafting up into my nostrils, and the bounce of her glorious tresses have caused a physical reaction beyond my control…both above and below the waistline.

As my pulse rate skyrockets, the python twitches in my pants.

_Yeah, buddy. I'm afraid you're in for a long night._

As soon as we get on the bus, I quickly find a seat and pull my Bella in close to me. As her fragrance engulfs me, I realize that I'm in big, _big_ trouble.

_You're just now figuring that out? _

_Well, I thought I would be able to control myself…but I can't._

I can't control my desire—my need—to be near her, so I wrap my arm around her and nuzzle into her neck. I half expect her to push me off or wiggle away from me, but she doesn't. She seems to welcome me as I burrow my face into the divine hollow beneath her ear.

_Ahhh, heaven._

The soft skin of her neck begs for a kiss, so I lightly brush my mouth against her irresistible flesh. Her fine, downy hairs tickle my sensitive lips and cause a fine shiver of pure pleasure to travel languidly throughout my body. As I place my lips more firmly against her flesh, I revel in the slow satisfaction as it slowly reaches every fingertip and…um…appendage.

_This is divine torture._

The python is at full alert when the shiver of pleasure turns into an ache for something more…maybe a taste.

_What it if pisses her off?_

_It won't._

As I throw caution to the wind, I flick out my tongue and lick the sensitive spot under her ear. I do an internal fist-pump when she gasps and starts to wiggle in her seat.

_I think she liked my tongue action just as much as I did. _

I want more, so much more, but I force myself to back off. I don't trust myself enough to let it escalate, plus we're sitting on a bus full of people. How would it look if I devoured her right here in front of everyone?

I take a breath to calm myself and sit back in the seat. As I try to discretely adjust the python, I see that Bella seems to be just as hot and bothered as I am. She's squirming and wiggling in her seat, trying to find some friction where it's needed most. It might mean I'm an asshole but I'm kinda amused by her obvious frustration.

_You did that to her with one flick of your tongue._

_Imagine what'll happen when you get to do…more._

A smile spreads across my face as I watch her wiggle and think of things to come. When she catches me staring, I watch the blush spread up her neck and across her cheeks.

_Must touch…just once more._

She gives me a shy smile as I run my fingers down the side of her face and let the warmth and electric current penetrate my skin. The sensation of her skin against mine is almost too much to bear. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as another languid shiver works its way through my body. We're so caught up in each other and the overwhelming sensations that neither one of us realizes we're at our destination until people start to exit the bus.

As Bella stands to leave, her foot catches on something and she starts to tumble forward into the aisle. Thankfully, I'm able to catch her before she falls.

_Bless her clumsy little heart. She really does need someone to protect her. _

Since I'm the man for that job, I keep my hands on her the entire time as I escort her to the building.

_Okay, so maybe it's just an excuse to touch her…whatever._

After a brief stop in the coat room, we finally make it into the banquet hall. We're informed that the seats are assigned, so we should locate our place cards and sit accordingly. As soon as I locate my name, I realize that Tanya was obviously in charge of the seating chart. The place cards at each seat reveal that not _only_ is Bella not seated by me, but she's not even seated at my _table_. My seat is flanked by Angela Weber and Tanya, the slut-queen of Denali…

_What a crock of shit. _

Bella looks at me with big, sad eyes and fidgets a little with her hands as she says, "I guess I need to go find my seat. I'll see you after dinner, Edward."

I grab her hand and place a soft kiss on her knuckles before I lean forward and whisper, "Just find your place card, I'll take care of the rest." I give her hand a little squeeze as she turns to head across the room.

Alice sidles up beside me as soon as Bella walks off. "Where's Bella going?"

I shake my head in disgust as I point to the place cards and mumble, "Fuckin' Tanya. She's behind this."

Alice agrees that Tanya's responsible for separating me and Bella, but she points out that Tanya will make it even harder on Bella if I try to change it. She also tells me that she's pretty sure Tanya took Bella's swimsuit—another attempt to isolate Bella tonight.

_I never thought Tanya would be such a vindictive bitch!_

As Alice and I talk strategy to remedy the situation, I catch a glimpse of Angela at my side. She stands there just long enough to pick up her place card before turning to walk across the room. I watch her stride across the banquet hall with purpose…straight to where my Bella is seated.

I lean over and whisper in Alice's ear. "It appears that our problem may be solved without having to involve the psycho-blonde party planner."

_Thank you, Angela! _

Alice smirks. "And I'm sure if Bella doesn't switch with Angela, one of those young men would be happy to switch with you. I can guarantee they'll want to sit by Miss Limber after the show she put on in class."

I palm my face and fake a shudder before whining, "Please don't remind me of that shit, Alice. Are you trying to make me sick right before dinner? 

Alice giggles and elbows me in the ribs, "No, big brother. I won't say anything else about how Tanya was rubbing up—"

"Seriously, Alice," I growl. "Shut-the-fuck up about it! You're making me lose my appetite."

_She thinks I'm kidding, but I'm not. That shit was nasty!_

She pats me on the chest a few times to pacify me, "Okay. Okay. I'll hush." She pauses for a moment and looks around to see if anyone's within hearing distance before continuing in a hushed tone. "Edward, we _do_ need to talk about the Tanya and Bella situation. You know that Tanya probably has more tricks up her sleeve, right?"

"Don't worry. If Tanya pulls any shit tonight, I'm going to put her in her place once and for all. The main thing we need to do is make sure Bella's _never_ left alone tonight. If she's not with me, she needs to be with you. Got it?"

Alice nods and crisply says, "Of course."

I glance across the room and see that Angela and Bella are still talking, but Angela has taken Bella's seat. I do a little mental happy dance before I sit down in my place and wait for my girl to join me.

A few moments later, I can feel her presence behind me before her hand plops the place card down next to me. I jump up to join her before she can sit down. She beams as she tells me of Angela's sweet gesture, but her smile quickly fades when we start to discuss how Tanya will probably react.

As I pull out her chair and take the seat beside her, I try to warn Bella about Tanya. Since this is our last night in Denali, I'm sure Tanya will pull out all the stops to try and get my attention. I don't say this to Bella, but if history repeats itself, Tanya will do everything she can to get on my dick before I get on that plane tomorrow. She sees Bella as an obstacle, not as competition. Hell, I don't even think a wedding band on my hand would stop her from trying to get in my pants.

_Whoa, Cullen…wedding band? Where did that shit come from? _

Bella's reaction to my comments about Tanya is surprising, to say the least. My girl turns beet red and hisses under her breath that Tanya's a bitch, then she glares at Tanya like she is evil incarnate. I'm eating this shit up, so I get a little cocky and make a comment about her kitten claws being cute.

_Big mistake. _

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I see Bella's posture change. It's evident that she didn't like my little comment. At all.

I try to ignore the look she's giving me and continue to ramble on about our strategy to block Tanya.

_She's moving closer and closer, Cullen._

_I know…gulp._

When I finally shut up, she's in my face and sexy as hell. She has a smirk on her lips and her eyebrow is jacked up so high that it almost disappears into her hairline. I can feel her hot breath on my face as she stares me down with wild eyes like a feral cat.

_Definitely not a kitten!_

She leans in close to me and brings her succulent mouth up to my ear. I hear her lick her lips before she makes a deep purring sound right next to my ear lobe. I can feel the vibration of her fuckhot noise as it travels from the shell of my ear directly to my crotch.

_Speechless? Check._

_Rock hard? Double check._

Does she have any idea that she's driving me so fucking insane that I want to throw her down on the table and make her scream—no, purr—my name?

Does she have any idea that those lips that just purred in my ear make me want to just suck her face off?

_Get your shit together, Cullen. _

I reach down under the table and latch onto her hand—hard— because gripping it tightly will keep my hand from migrating to other areas that are off limits. As I glare at the side of her face, I try to refrain from doing something stupid.

_You can't grope her. You can't kiss her. You can't…_

_Shut up! Just whisper in her ear and tell her that you can't wait to get your first kiss…tonight._

_Yes. That'll drive her crazy._

I lean over and nuzzle into her curtain of shiny fucking curls to tell her what I want, but, as always, her scent leaves me mute and unable to form a coherent thought.

_What was I going to say?_

_Remember, tell her that…um…you were going to…aw hell. I don't have a clue._

I growl in frustration at my utter stupidity and squeeze my eyes shut. My brain is temporarily mush, so my libido takes over. The next thing I know, my lips brush against her ear and I've sucked her little lobe into my hot, wet mouth.

_Yummy. Her flavor is simply mouthwatering._

_Just a nibble and a lick to give me some satisfaction until we're not seated with a table full of people. _

I want her to come unhinged just like me, so I whisper, "You didn't know that I bite."

I can see the effect I have on her as she sucks in a deep breath and the delicious red blush that I crave creeps up her neck. I know that I have met my mark when she squirms in her chair seeking some kind of relief.

I think, _yeah baby, me too_, as I reach down to adjust the python.

As I release my junk and lean back in the chair, I can't wipe the smile off of my face. I'm pulled from my satisfied gloat when I realize that every person at our table is staring straight at Bella and me. I think Bella's a little embarrassed by our subtle actions, but I don't give a shit. I'm going to enjoy my buzz until the python decides to release some blood back to my brain. Even Rosalie's snarky comment about PDA is ignored until I come out of my Bella haze.

There's only one thing that can bring me down from my purr-induced euphoria, and damn if it didn't show up at our table a few minutes later.

I should have been paying attention, but I didn't notice the blonde-headed bimbo with wandering hands as she took her seat beside me. I should have noticed her talons scrape their way off the table and under the cloth…but I didn't.

The python didn't either.

Typically, he appreciates a touch—any touch—when his excitement has him drooling like a dog, but Tanya's gliding fingers are like a high-intensity shock collar as they touch him.

_What. The. Fuck?_

He's not pleased and neither am I. I jerk away from her so hard that I hit my knee under the table and make the water glasses shimmy.

I glance around in embarrassment to see if anyone at the table took notice of Tanya's wandering hands, and I'm relieved to see that no one seemed to notice.

_At least, I hope that's the case. _

Not long after my shock treatment, they begin to serve dinner. I can tell from the long-winded speeches and the slow service that this is going to be an excruciatingly long dinner. The evening wouldn't be so bad if I could actually eat, but because I'm holding Bella's hand on the left and cockblocking Tanya with the right, my food goes pretty much untouched.

At one point, Tanya has to stand up to be recognized, so I take that opportunity to shovel in as much food as I possibly can. But as soon as she sits back down, her sneaky tactics start again. If she's not dropping her napkin and rubbing me when she picks it up, then she's reaching across me and rubbing her tits on my arm. Thank God Bella doesn't notice Tanya's not-so-subtle advances. And truthfully, I'm glad that Tanya's focusing on me and not my Bella. I can go without food and slap away her greedy paws all night if it means that she'll keep her claws out of my girl.

Finally, after 90 minutes of pomp and circumstance, the dinner from hell is over. I'm already exhausted from playing defense all night…and we still have a party to attend.

As I lean back in my chair and extend my legs under the table, my girl leans down to tell me that she and Alice are going to the ladies room. When I turn to her and give her a peck on the jaw, I'm blessed with a perfect view of Bella-cleavage before she stands back up.

_Oh, yeah. Nice rack._

I should've looked away, because there's no hiding the python in a pair of board shorts, but who can turn down a glimpse of Bella boob? I sure as hell can't.

Bella and Alice head toward the bathrooms, so I stay sprawled out in my chair and think of things to calm down the python. As I wait for my baby to come back, a laughing Jasper strolls over and sits by me.

I open one eye and look his way. "What's so fucking funny, Ass-per?"

He continues to laugh as he gives me a play by play of my defensive game tonight. "Hell, E, at one point, I thought Tanya was going to crawl under the table and try to have you for dinner. That's one determined woman."

I just shake my head in disgust. "Tell me about it."

As soon as Alice and Bella return, they announce that it's time to change into our swimsuits for the party. When Jasper and I meet up with the girls a few minutes later, Alice and Bella are wearing yoga pants and tops instead of swimsuits. I keep my mouth shut because I know it is a touchy subject. Besides, my girl looks hot in anything she wears.

Apparently, Alice's outfit brings back some fond memories for Jasper because he starts foaming at the mouth the moment he lays eyes on her.

_Maybe Bella and I should try Wii Yoga._

We congregate like a herd of cattle and wait for the doors to open to our "big surprise." Jasper and I politely refuse the tacky luau accessories that are being forced upon us by well-meaning Denali ladies. As the doors open, and everyone surges forward, I grab onto Bella tightly to keep her from falling.

_Wouldn't that be our luck to have our first date end with her being trampled by a herd of celibate tundra-dwellers in cheap luau attire? _

We all take baby steps into the dark room and wait for the big reveal. When the switch is flipped, I start laughing at the tacky decorations that have Tanya written all over them. She certainly knows how to throw a cliché party. Rosalie shares my sentiment as we snicker at the absurd clutter that fills every nook and cranny of space.

We follow Jasper around the pool and away from the crowd. As we walk around together, and put some distance between us and the menagerie of tropical knick-knacks, there's a consensus of awe amongst us as we stare at the magnificent space. The infinity pool is a work of art, the wall of windows is breathtaking, and the glass ceiling is just phenomenal. The view of the Northern Lights is obstructed by some strategically placed little huts, but the overall effect of the Lights is just breathtaking.

It's kinda sad that this beautiful space has been polluted with tacky dime store decorations, but we can thank Tanya for her monumental screw-ups later. Right now, I want some alone time with my Bella.

As we finish our stroll of the perimeter, I walk with Bella back to the wall of windows. I'm drawn to the expanse of tundra as I watch the Northern Lights flow above and across the snow banks. As we stand there momentarily, I realize that Bella has been unusually quiet since we arrived at the party. I really want to make sure she's alright, but the atmosphere of the party is not conducive to a private conversation. Plus, after all of the building sexual tension we've experienced in the last couple of days, I want to spend a few minutes alone with her, so I lead her to one of the stargazing huts.

Once we're inside, it hits me all of a sudden. We're alone. Completely alone.

_Oh shit! This may have been a mistake._

I can feel my hands get clammy as my temperature rises rapidly. My heart starts to beat out of my chest, but not from desire…from fear.

_What the hell is wrong with you Cullen? Isn't this what you have been fantasizing about since the first time you laid eyes on her? You have been waiting for this first kiss forever. Have you ever wanted anything more than this girl? _

I can tell that the python is getting impatient with my internal monologue, but I can't help it.

I'm scared shitless.

As I stand there and have a mental sparring match, I glance at Bella. She looks calm as she gazes out the window at the Northern Lights. She's not fidgeting. She doesn't look scared. She seems to be completely at ease in this little room alone with me.

So why am I freaking out?

_Man up and talk to her. Tell her how much she means to you._

_You're right. It's time._

I finally turn to face her, grasp her hands with mine, and look down at her stunning face. As I marvel at her beauty, I see The Northern Lights reflecting in her eyes and it's the most magnificent sight I've ever seen.

I stumble across my words as I try to express what I'm feeling. I can see her anticipation as she waits for my words, but I just can't figure out what to say or how to say it.

_This woman always leaves me befuddled._

I release her hand and run my fingers through my hair in frustration as I look to the heavens and focus on the stars in an effort to calm my nerves. When I lower my head and grab her hand again, I'm blown away by the look of sheer desire on her face. She almost looks like she's in pain when she begs me—_begs me_, "Please, Edward, please."

She barely finishes the second "please" when I attack her mouth with mine. As I run the fingers of one hand through her soft, silky hair, I use the other hand to cradle her jaw and pull her to me. I can't get close enough as I pull her succulent lip between mine and suck it into my mouth.

_Hot damn!_

_Our first kiss._

I run my tongue back and forth over her lip and savor the hot, sweet flavor before she opens her mouth to invite me in. As I plunge my tongue into her open mouth, I can't contain the moan that rumbles from deep inside my chest. Her taste is divine, addictive…perfect.

_She's perfect._

While our tongues grind against one another in a seductive dance, my hands grip her tighter. I can't seem to let her go. But it's not just lust that holds me to her; it's something more—much more.

_Our souls are connected, bound, joined…she's mine._

I pull away to catch my breath and look into her eyes once again.

_Does she feel it, too?_

Her heaving chest and lust-filled eyes show me that I'm affecting her physically, but I desire so much more from her.

_Please tell me you feel it, too._

A whirlwind of emotion surrounds me as I close my eyes and whimper, "Bella—"

Before I can finish my thought, Bella pulls me to the floor in a tumble of tangled limbs.

_What the hell?_

After hitting the floor with a thud, I sit up and try to figure out exactly why we ended up in this position. I glance around to see if anything looks out of place.

_Did she slip on something? Did something fall and knock us down?_

I'm still trying to discern the cause of our accident when I feel Bella's soft hands clutch my chin and turn my face back to hers. I can see the longing in her eyes as she pleads, "Please, don't stop."

_You don't have to ask me twice, baby._

I suck in a deep breath of her scent before I nuzzle back into the supple skin beneath her jaw. I suck, nibble, lick, and kiss my way across every inch of her exposed skin, as she writhes under my grasp. I can feel her quiver beneath the tip of my tongue as I trail it up her earlobe and around the shell of her ear.

_She's so responsive. _

_She's driving me crazy._

As I run my hand down her back and crush her to my chest, I angle her face back to mine and attack her lips once again. With mouths open and searching, we devour each other. Our sloppy tongues tangle together as our kiss escalates. When I feel her lips push between mine, I realize where this is going.

_Oh. My. God._

The next thing I know, she has sucked my tongue into her mouth.

_Hot damn, woman!_

I feel the overwhelming tug of her mouth all the way to my dick…and it's glorious. As I try to keep my knees from buckling, the python begins his search for some attention of his own. The intensity is too much for me to handle, so I yank my tongue back into my own mouth with a growl.

Her hips jerk forward and inadvertently tap the python, so I lower my hand to her ass and pull her forward with a little more purpose.

_Ahhh. Thank you._

I can feel the heat emanating through her yoga pants as we both try to find the connection we so desperately need. She lowers her mouth to my neck and teases my sensitive skin with her hot tongue as her hands run up the back of my neck and grip tightly into my hair.

_Oh…that feels so good._

When she pulls my hair firmly and sucks my earlobe into her scorching, wet mouth, the python twitches in approval. My pulse gets erratic and my brain starts to fog as the sensation takes over.

_It's too much. I'm going to lose control._

I pull away from her and try to back off before I take it too far. When I tell her that I'm afraid I'm going to lose control, she simply shakes her head and pulls me back to her.

_Well…if you say so._

We pick up where we left off, but my free hand has a mind of its own. It seeks out her soft, round flesh and cups it gently.

_So soft. So perfect._

We moan in unison as the sensations and the intimacy of the moment overwhelm us. As my lips reconnect with hers, I run my thumb across her hard nipple and she cries out in pleasure into my open mouth.

She begins to pull me even closer to her when all of a sudden something happens. She freezes and jerks her tongue out of my mouth.

I draw my face back from hers and question her with concern. "Baby?"

As I look into her dilated eyes, she remains frozen. When I say her name, she looks straight through me as if I'm not even there. I start to slowly ease away from her, but I don't make it far because suddenly I'm flying through the air across the hut. I land about five feet away from her and realize that she just shoved me off of her as hard as she could.

_What the fuck?_

As I scramble to sit up and try to figure out what just happened, I catch a glimpse of my Bella heading for the door.

_I guess it's over before it even began._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Please put away the pitchforks and torches. Our couple will survive. I've tried to warn you that the ride would get bumpy. We'll see you next Thursday with TWO more chapters. Next week may be our last week for double chapter posts…we'll see.**

**Thanks so much for reading our story. It's truly a labor for love for us and we appreciate each and every one of you **

**See ya next week.**


	34. Worse than Pig Pinatas

**A/N: The Fan Fiction gods have blessed us yet again with another humbling endorsement. BellaScotia, we bow down to you! Since her Fictionators review, about 150 new readers have latched onto Pure Revelations. Maybe that doesn't sound like a lot to FanFiction veterans, but to ilovealion and me, it's like hitting the jackpot.  
**

**We're both statistics nuts, so we love to study and analyze our data every week. It seems that we have a large contingent of American readers, but I am amazed by the readers we have from other countries, including the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, France, Germany, Spain, the Philippines, Brazil, Ireland, India and Finland. I was thrilled to receive a review from Malaysia last week!  
**

**Okay, enough about our simply giddy selves.  
**

**Last week, in the middle of Bella and Edward's passionate make-out session, Bella suffered a flashback from her rape and was suddenly blinded by images of her assailant. In an attempt to defend herself, she shoved her attacker away, only to realize that it was the love of her life, Edward. Now, they must deal with the aftermath of what she refers to her "freak-out under the stars."  
**

**Loads and heaps and piles of thanks to DeeDreamer for her editing skills. She knows our characters as well as we do. We also owe Stephenie Meyer a debt of gratitude for giving us these characters which now rule our lives and our fantasies.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 34**

**Worse Than Pig Piñatas**

BPOV

Saturday, March 20, 2010

I slowly, carefully drew myself out of the uncomfortable crouch I found myself in and slumped back against the glass wall. An overwhelming sense of panic and dread rushed over me as I realized the gravity of the situation. Feelings of devastation-complete and utter devastation-crowded my mind

_What just happened to me? How did I go from the happiest I've ever been in my life to this? Everything I've ever wanted was right here in front of me._

_To hell with me…how could I do this to __**him**__?_

My eyes never left Edward, but he couldn't-or wouldn't-look at me. He just sat there with his elbows on his drawn up knees, his head in his hands. I couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or if he was just staring at the floor. I knew that any words coming out of my mouth right now would make no sense, so I waited to see if Edward would speak first.

We sat like that for an eternity as the Northern Lights**, **in all of their glowing glory, undulated acrosshis hair and body. Still, my eyes never left him.

I needed to say something or do something to fix what I had done to Edward, and fast. But I was terrified that it _was_ too late. Now, everything so dear to me was about to burst into a million irreparable pieces.

I wondered what Edward was thinking. He surely thought I had led him on like a common prick-tease, a tramp. If only he knew that was never my intention. I enjoyed our intimacy every bit as much as he seemed to.

_If I had only turned off my mind and allowed myself to feel instead of to think, we wouldn't be sitting here waiting for the end to come. I'm so fucking sorry, Edward._

I couldn't tell him what caused that little switch hidden in my head to flip. I couldn't tell him the secret that was at the root of my reaction. Certainly, I couldn't tell him the visions before my eyes at the exact moment I shoved him away from me. Regardless, I had to tell Edward something, some semblance of the truth, before he slipped away from me forever. I already felt our special electrical current diminishing in intensity as I tried to put my thoughts into words.

"Edward, I…" The words died as soon as they left my tongue.

I leaned forward and gently touched the hem of his board shorts and then his knee. I rested my fingertips on his elbow for the briefest of moments before he quickly pushed his leg outward, easily knocking my hand away.

I didn't deserve him. That much was clear. Why did I delude myself by thinking that Edward Cullen could ever love me?

_I must be insane_.

Again, Jessica was correct. He was way out of my league. Even though I felt a connection with Edward, I had to accept the fact that any hold I had on him was tenuous at best. I was a passing fancy waiting to be expunged at the very moment I was exposed for what I truly was.

_Damaged goods_.

But even if my future with Edward looked bleak right now, I couldn't just walk away leaving him to believe that I rejected him.

A_s if someone as screwed up as I am has any right to deny him._

He didn't deserve to feel rejected.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," I said in a shaky voice, a decibel above a whisper. "Please," I begged, "will you let me try to explain?"

He picked up his head and focused his sorrowful, evergreen eyes on mine. His elbows were still on his knees as he rested his chin on his hands.

I waited.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I've never been…involved with anyone like this," I said. That was true and it sounded like the beginning of a valid explanation.

_Be strong, Bella. He deserves to know it's not his fault._

"I just got so…caught up in…um…everything, and my head got so…jumbled…and I was losing control. I got scared." I was rambling and stuttering through my ridiculously weak explanation.

"It's okay," he said hoarsely. I leaned forward to close the gap between us, only to be rebuked when Edward raised his palm to stop me. The searing pain in my heart left a gaping, ugly hole in my chest. The pain was so physically great that I could barely summon the will to breathe.

"It's not," I finally said. I watched him look out toward the sky, breaking the last bit of contact he had with me.

"Please, I'm not sure what we have, but I don't want to lose it over my mistake." He shifted his eyes back to mine as I continued, "This…all of this, is so new to me. The lifestyle, the rules, you, Alice…all of it. Everything just came storming down on me all at once and I felt like I was drowning." He managed to maintain eye contact with me, but his despondent expression was heartbreaking.

_Fight, Bella. Fight with everything you have. _

_Edward is worth anything I could possibly sacrifice._

"The last few days, my head has been filled with self control, abstinence, diet, purity and other concepts I can't grasp. You have to understand that until a week ago, none of that stuff applied to me. Also, I'm struggling with the fact that I don't agree with some of what they've said. I think they're dead wrong about some parts. But, I feel like I need to respect the rules until I can come to terms with all of it. I don't deserve and haven't earned the opportunities that I've been given and I feel like following the rules is the least I can do-for now."

He seemed to breathe a little easier as he listened to my explanation, but his expression was still haunted by sadness and uncertainty. I kept talking with the hope that something I said would bring him back.

"I'm pretty sure Eleazar knows we're attracted to each other." I could tell that this statement got his attention because he sat up straight and was no longer propping his chin in his hands. He wrapped his arms around his knees and it appeared that he was finally listening.

"Right before Alice and I left his house, he talked to us for a few minutes in his study. He said a lot of different things, but one thing stuck with me. He said that you and Jasper are good men, but that it was our responsibility, meaning Alice and me, to keep you, quote, focused and committed. I don't want to distract you from your commitments and your future. I certainly don't want to cause you to break their rules. I feel guilty…I didn't mean to lead you on." I let this sit between us for a minute, longing for him to say something.

_Anything_.

"Edward, please," I whispered, "say something, anything." I searched his eyes for the fire I longed for and only found scattering ashes. I dropped my head in shame and squeezed my eyes tightly, attempting to control the tears I had fought so hard to contain. The hum that always alerted me to his presence was notably absent. That realization shattered my heart and the words that followed were from the depths of my soul. "This is killing me. It kills me. Please forgive me," I croaked through the flood of tears cascading down my face and into my hands.

_Even dying couldn't be worse than this_.

I didn't know he had bridged the gap between us until he gently took me in his arms and held my head against his chest. I felt Edward lay his chin on top of my head. Then, he ran his hand through my hair over and over again as I cried into his swim shirt. It felt like the affection I remembered after one of an endless number of childhood injuries and I climbed into Mom's lap for comfort.

It didn't matter what the emotion was. The electricity was swelling between us again and that was enough comfort in itself. I could tell that he was talking quietly, but I could only catch a few words here and there. The fact that he allowed me to stay cradled in his arms gave me a glimmer of hope. At that point, I would have taken anything I could get.

That tiny bit of hope helped me to gain control of my tears_. _

_What I wouldn't give for a Kleenex_.

I tipped my head back enough to loosen his chin and looked into his sad emerald eyes.

_Maybe if we started anew, right where we left off_?

I pushed myself up to get closer to his lips, but he gently pushed my shoulders back. I couldn't imagine the look of horror he saw on my face.

"No, Bella. I can't. Not like this," he said with a pitying smile and pushed my hair back behind my shoulders. The tears threatened again.

_Damn_.

"No more tears, baby. Please," Edward whispered. He sounded kind, loving.

_He must still care_.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, Bella, I could never be mad at you." As he gazed into my eyes, he finally opened up to me. "I guess…I mean…I tried to stop. I pulled away, but you acted like you wanted me to...Shit!" He sat back and ran his hand roughly through his hair before letting out a slow, frustrated sigh. "Listen, I'm confused about what just happened, but I'm not angry at you. And believe me, I understand how fucked up our lifestyle is and how all the rules can screw with your head, so I get it. I just wish…we shouldn't have let it go so far. Hell, I shouldn't have let it go so far." He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes, "Taking things further would not have been in your best interest or mine, so let's just leave it at that…okay?"

"So, are we…" I asked, not sure how to voice what I wanted to know.

"Yeah, we're okay," he said, finally smiling the crooked smile that I loved best. "Don't worry. We are where we need to be." I laid my head back on his chest and let his heartbeat take away the rest of my worries.

I tried to focus on the present as we sat there together, but brief glimpses of my past kept shooting through my mind. I realized that as my feelings for Edward continued to grow, and as our relationship developed into something "more," my flashbacks would become harder to suppress.

_Why did Kate have to go and open this can of worms with all her talk about rape? _

I had always managed to do an adequate job of dealing with my past. With the way my mind had allowed it to seep back into my life, I concluded that it was time to seek professional help.

_I will endure anything, if it will make me worthy of Edward_.

x x x

I didn't know how much time passed as we sat on there on the floor together in the light of the stars, the moon and the constellations. If I hadn't been so emotional, I would have loved to look in the telescope and appreciate the beauty around us.

"It's getting late and we need to make an appearance at the party," Edward said. He gently touched the side of my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Would you like to fix your makeup before we face the pineapple balloons and pig piñatas?"

I softly laughed at that, stunned at his intimate consideration, and told him yes. The luau scene awaiting us created an awful picture in my head.

"Wait right here. I'll find Alice," he said. I was suddenly embarrassed that Alice might figure out what happened. After the nightmare and now this, she might decide I was crazy and give up on me. "Don't worry," Edward said, brushing his hair back. "Hell, knowing Alice, she probably predicted this and is fully prepared." He chuckled, got up and offered me his hand so that I could stand up. I watched him walk down a tight pathway between the potted palm trees.

_I might as well take a peek in the telescope while I'm waiting._

As I was adjusting it for my height, I heard someone brush through the palm leaves. Edward had been gone for less than a minute. However, I knew it wasn't him even before I turned around.

Tanya was standing there in a red push-up bikini bra with a grass skirt set low on her hips. At first, she looked angry. Then, her look turned to amusement. I waited to see what direction her assault would take.

"I see you've been crying," she said icily. "What happened? Did he pop your cherry?" She stood with her feet apart and ran both hands through her hair like a stripper. "Yeah, the first time does hurt a little bit. Only babies cry, though."

I wouldn't lower myself by engaging in that kind of talk with her. What she really wanted to know was whether or not I had sex with Edward and she would use any answer I gave to her advantage.

_Keep your mouth shut, Bella,_ a voice inside my head instructed.

She took a step or two toward me, speaking in a low, gravelly voice. "You see, Edward needs a woman…someone who can take care of his desires. Someone who offers him all those nasty little things that men fantasize about. Someone who will get down on her knees and take things into her own hands, without crying about it." She ripped the Velcro on the awful plastic grass skirt, revealing a tiny Tonga style bikini that left most of her ass hanging out.

_Does she think I want to see that? Does she think her ass intimidates me?_

"Head on out of here, little girl." She shooed me away. "I tried to help you earlier. I put you at a table with boys who are at your stage of, um, development," she sneered.

"Tanya." All of Edward's anger was contained in that single word. Alice was standing next to him shaking her head in disbelief. Tanya whipped around to face him, her thick strawberry-blonde hair flying around her in slow motion. "Cover yourself up. You're disgracing yourself and your family," Edward said. Alice handed her one of the Hawaiian print shirts that had been distributed earlier.

I slipped from behind Tanya to Alice's side. Tanya's breasts were heaving as she stared at Edward and tried to determine her next move. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Eleazar didn't raise you to behave this way. I don't understand what you've become," Edward said. His voice was smooth and controlled.

"But Edward, I didn't do anything," she whined.

"I heard everything you said to Bella. I won't let you subject her to your depravity. I don't understand why you've turned into-this," he said, extending his hand toward her. She tried to grasp his hand, but he snatched it away before she could.

"It's everything with Irina. I just miss her so much," she whimpered.

"That's your easy explanation for everything, isn't it? No, you've had this potential for years. That's why I've always kept some distance between us," he said.

"No, that's not true…none of it," she said in a weaker voice.

"It's true and you know it. I'm going to be the gentleman Esme raised me to be and I won't mention a word of this to anyone. I _will_ go straight to Eleazar and report your behavior to him, if you say anything other than 'hello' to Bella or Alice. I'll tell him how you've behaved toward me _and_ I'll share your indiscretions with other men, as well," Edward said firmly. "Now go. Alice, Bella and I will join the party in a few minutes."

She wrapped the plastic skirt around herself and stomped away.

_Wow. Remind me never to make Edward angry_.

Alice handed me some Kleenex and a lighted compact as Edward drifted away from us and approached the glass wall. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring out into the night. As I began to repair some of the damage to my makeup, Alice whispered, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head. "Are you sure? You've had a rough night."

"I'm fine, really. Can we go get something to drink? Do they have any decent food out there? I didn't eat very much at dinner," I said. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton and a bite to eat might settle my uneasy stomach.

_A drink would be heavenly._

"I noticed that you only picked at your food." She giggled and reached out to smooth back the hair that had fallen into my eyes. "But to answer your question…despite the awful décor, the food is actually quite good. Let's go." I looked back toward Edward and Alice put her hand on my forearm. "Give him a few minutes by himself." I could understand why he might need that, so Alice and I emerged arm in arm into the glittering, blinking world of the Northern Lights Luau, where Jasper was patiently waiting.

x x x

Within minutes, Edward returned and we joined Rosalie at a table near the entrance for a quick snack. We were all anxious to get out of there, so as soon as we finished eating, we quickly changed our clothes and summoned the bus. None of us spoke and I was grateful not to maintain conversation. Not only was I physically tired, I was mentally exhausted. I didn't know how many hours I would need to sleep to compensate.

When we stopped in front of the Castiles' house, Edward chastely kissed me on the top of my head and told me good night. "See you in the morning," I said.

"Tomorrow will be better. I promise," Edward smiled. I joined Alice at the front of the bus and we ran down the snow-covered sidewalk to the warmth of the house.

Neither Carmen nor Eleazar was up when we arrived, so we went straight up the stairs and locked the bedroom door behind us. I raised my eyebrows at Alice's decision to lock the door. "Angry people can be unpredictable," she answered simply. I understood perfectly.

x x x 

Sunday, March 21, 2010

While I appreciated the dreamless sleep, the lack of fantasies and nightmares didn't make up for my sense of utter exhaustion when I awoke. Alice and I packed all of our belongings, as we were leaving directly for home from the conference center. Eleazar greeted us in the foyer and we thanked him for his hospitality. When he kissed me lightly on the cheek, he said, "Bella, please be sure to consider our offer for the summer."

"Yes sir, I will," I answered, thinking that the last thing I wanted was "The Summer of Tanya."

By the time we reached the bus, my cheek was itching precisely where Eleazar had kissed me.

_Damn_.

Alice noticed it immediately and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and tissues. She carefully cleaned it away. "Did he touch you anywhere else?" she asked. I told her that he didn't. "Are you having any trouble breathing?" Again, I told her no and reassured her that I would alert her if any other symptoms of an allergic reaction developed.

When we reached the conference center, Edward and Jasper paired off with us. They both looked as exhausted as I felt. We all dragged in like senior citizens who had been up all night gambling our pensions away in the reservation casinos. The herbal tea I drank at my desk only made me want to sleep more.

The morning session was about the history of our communities. As much as I wanted to listen, I was much too tired to string together the thoughts that would be necessary to achieve comprehension. The presentation was probably on the flash drive, anyway. I would look at it later. Maybe I would even look at it with Phil.

_How's that for family bonding?_

I kept my notebook open in front of me and occasionally wrote down a word or two. Suddenly, a cold chill ran over my entire body, commanding my full attention. Preparation for the events that followed was impossible.

The door to the classroom slammed open without so much as a polite little rap, in advance of the pressure of the air gushing into the room. I snapped up to see Ben Cheney's purposeful stride into the room, with Alistair Weber looking every bit the part of his sidekick, just a few paces behind. I shot a questioning look at Angela and she looked just as surprised as everyone else in the room at their unexpected appearance. Murmurs and gasps filled the room.

_What could have happened at home to necessitate an unannounced a visit here-especially since we'll be home in only a few hours? Has there been an accident? Was someone injured? Nothing has happened here to warrant such drastic measures. _

Rosalie's face was hidden in her hands. Alice and Edward were locked in a staring contest, the intensity rivaling the one I witnessed way back during chemistry class.

"Kate, Garrett," Mr. Cheney said, with a curt nod to each of them. They faded into the background of the room as Mr. Cheney mounted the pulpit, as it were. "Good morning everyone," he said in the condescending manner he had mastered so thoroughly. "I hope everyone enjoyed the party last night." His tone suggested that it would be the last thing we would ever enjoy.

Everyone must have looked as worried as I felt, because Dr. Weber stepped forward and did the only human thing I'd ever seen him do. "Good morning. Sorry for the interruption. I see that our unannounced appearance has alarmed many of you. Everything and everyone in LaVerrot is fine. No natural disasters, accidents or other cataclysmic events. However, the things we need to speak to you about this morning justify our time and expense," he said.

Sighs of relief drifted around the room. Somehow, I believed that relief would be short-lived…Mr. Cheney looked like a caged tiger impatiently waiting to pounce upon his prey the very second his keeper opened the door. With that, Dr. Weber stepped away, throwing that door wide open.

"We've received daily reports on your activities and participation. I must congratulate those of you who are onboard with our mission. You make me proud. This is a work in progress, however, and it seems abundantly clear that we will need constant reinforcement when you arrive home," Mr. Cheney continued.

He left the podium and began roaming the aisles of the classroom, stalking us. I felt an urgent need to melt into my chair, to become invisible within my surroundings. I closed my notebook and discreetly slipped my pen into my purse. "Every one of you here has benefited from your upbringing, your education and your beliefs," he began. "The very food you eat, and even the shampoo you use, sets you apart from the rest of the world. We ask for simple adherence to the rules of our lifestyle. What a small price for everything you get! The biggest bargain in the world, in fact…" He was breathing a little heavier and his face was getting red.

_What the fuck? Why do we need this kind of rule reinforcement? Was Kate's rape lecture not enough?_

"That is _not_ very much to ask in return," his voice steadily rose in volume. "And what do _we_ get in return for our costly investment in _you_? Outbursts, petting and masturbation!" I heard gasps around the room. The man looked like he was about to have a stroke. His angry glare scoped the entire room, almost like he wanted-and expected-someone to challenge him or his authority.

Dr. Weber spoke up. "Like Ben said, the majority of you are committed to LaVerrot, Denali and Volterra Academy. There has been a little dissension in the ranks, if you will; but, I hope that it's all a natural part of your youth. Your natural need to establish your place in the world is a completely normal phase in your psychological development. Occasionally, some people get somewhat carried away and their need to be independent outweighs the importance of their families, communities and support systems."

_How about a little psycho-babble? I'll have to ask Jasper to interpret it for me later._

Mr. Cheney squeezed his eyes tightly together and looked down as Dr. Weber spoke. When he raised his face to us again he spoke in a voice a few decibels lower than before. "It's just upsetting. All we ask is a little respect."

Dr. Weber was standing between Mr. Cheney and Angela, seemingly blocking his view of her.

_Is he trying to protect her_?

"While there is no need to subject those of you in compliance to extra training and attention, the more resistant among you may be scheduled for some individual sessions. Those of you who may be more easily influenced by those individuals will be called in, too," Mr. Cheney said.

_Who is he talking about? What is he talking about_?

"Some of you are marked by right for leadership. Let me be clear that being marked doesn't mean you deserve it. Aro himself made those decisions-not me," he said and was cut off by Garrett's coughing fit. It sounded like Garrett was choking on a hairball.

_Dr. Weber should step to the side so that he isn't hit with it when he hacks it up._

"Leadership is such a privilege," Dr. Weber picked up immediately, rambling on about sacred trust, responsibility and other esoteric ideals.

Mr. Cheney finally looked somewhat less uptight. "It is _my_ duty to prepare you for leadership. I take that responsibility very seriously. Our future depends on you and your commitment to our lifestyle and ideals." He wiped his hand across his forehead.

"You'll be leaving soon," Dr. Weber said. "I hope you have a pleasant trip to Seattle. I know your families will be glad to have you back at home." With that, he gently guided Mr. Cheney out the door.

_All of that intimidation and he didn't actually say anything of importance…unless you consider it important to travel 2,300 miles to accuse 20-somethings of a little self-gratification in the dark._

The room was painfully quiet. There was no adequate response for those kinds of statements. I couldn't help but think that something just wasn't right about all of this. While I thought about the inappropriateness of their interruption, Rosalie's profile caught my attention and I stopped to study her expression. Her face hid her anger well. The "double birds" she was shooting under the desk expressed her bottled up anger like no words could.

Kate re-claimed her spot at the podium and said that the bus was waiting outside to take us to the landing strip. When I saw that she was trying to collect our notebooks at the door, I stuffed mine in my backpack and wriggled in between some of Isaac's friends, sneaking through the crowd before she could confiscate mine. I had written a number of questions in the notebook about the retreat and this whole organization. After Cheney's asinine rant, I thought of several more questions for my list. Once we were home, I wanted to ask Edward, and maybe even Jasper and Alice, about some of the strange things I had noticed. Besides, I drew some herbs and other plants I saw in the greenhouse here, and I hadn't had time to research them.

Eleazar, Benjamin and Tia were waiting in the entrance hall for us. Mr. Cheney and Dr. Weber weren't with them. Maybe Dr. Weber sequestered him somewhere and gave him some high blood pressure medicine or a sedative.

_The man needed something_.

I hoped to have an opportunity to know Benjamin and Tia better. The invitation for the summer was intriguing, but I would need to weigh it against temporarily living in such close proximity to Tanya. Maybe I'd get lucky and they would box her up and send her to Abu Dhabi. Isn't that the place where Garfield the Cat was always sending Nermil? I giggled at the thought.

After speaking to Benjamin and Tia, I looked around to tell Eleazar goodbye, but he was already gone.

_Maybe Mr. Cheney needed to be restrained_…

Edward put his hand on my heavily covered back and guided me to the bus. "That was fun. I wonder who'll be on the list for Cheney's Abstinence and Ass-Kissing class?" he said sarcastically. "Hope he didn't scare you," he added quietly.

"Just a little unexpected, I guess," I whispered as we boarded.

"Can't wait to get back into my own bed," Edward commented in a normal voice.

"I know what you mean. It's only been my bed for a week or so, but it's still mine," I answered. I decided to feel out his emotional state. "Are you okay?" That covered a lot of ground.

"Just tired...nothing that getting home won't fix," he said, seeming to understand what I meant. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned heartily. All of his fatigue was camouflaged by his sexy smile. "Don't worry, love. Everything's fine. We're fine." He laid his head back against the seat as we rode to the airstrip.

We boarded the plane without any drama. Once we were in the air, Alice checked her phone and declared, "We now have service!" Rosalie retrieved her laptop from the overhead compartment and it was as if she was not even there for the rest of the trip.

I hadn't talked to Mom since the day before I left for this disaster of a retreat. I texted her a note to let her know that I would be home soon. Within two minutes, she texted back four questions. Before I could decide how to answer any of them, she texted four more!

"Know U R anxious. Will answer ?s when I get home," I texted in reply and turned off my phone.

She would meet me at the door with a million questions. I was sure she would flip back and forth between the food, what everyone wore, the snow, the party, the people in Denali, what Alice said, what Denali looks like, etc. But, knowing Mom…every other question would be about Edward. She would pester me less and spare me some drama if I told her what she wanted to hear about Edward. I would simply tell her that we were together much of the time and we were now officially dating. Maybe that would be enough to satisfy her and not be inconsistent with anything that Esme might say at work.

We weren't in the air long before they started serving us lunch. I wasn't very hungry and was, in fact, feeling kind of nauseated from all of the turbulence. Truth be known, Mr. Cheney's insults and accusations had been unsettling and probably added to my gastrointestinal distress. The flight attendant gave me an apple and a bottle of lemonade instead of a full lunch. Edward played with the bottle cap, twirling it around in his fingers and rolling it on his leg. I drank about half the bottle before we hit some even rougher turbulence and the bottle flew out of my hand. It splashed on the seat in front of us, rolling down the aisle and right into the hands of the flight attendant. I didn't want any more of it anyway, as I was having a hard enough time keeping it down. Regardless, it was still embarrassing.

_Why were my last two flights into Seattle awful?_

My head started to pound.

_Please don't let me have a migraine. That's all I need_.

I told Edward that I was going to try to take a nap, when in truth I needed to avoid the light and motion, both of which intensified my nausea. From the noises coming from the seat next to me, it seemed that Edward played games on his phone for the remainder of the flight.

When the plane touched down, it jarred me and it felt like spikes were being driven into my head_._

_I need to get home. Now_.

"You don't feel well, do you?" Edward asked.

I hated to admit my weakness to him so soon after our situation last night, but I'd never been a skilled liar. "No. I just need to get home and rest for awhile."

When we stood to disembark from the plane, Edward discreetly handed me a pair of sunglasses.

_How did he know_?

He kept a hand on my shoulder as we went down the airplane steps, across the tarmac and onto the LaVerrot bus.

I barely remembered the ride from the landing strip to my house. My next memory was of Edward shutting the blinds and turning off all the lights before closing the bedroom door behind him. The kiss on the forehead was so light, that I must have imagined it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you are as glad that they arrived home safely from the retreat as I am. Click "next" to catch EPOV. Thanks again!**

**P.S. Please send ilovealion some love. It's time something good happened to her.**


	35. Is this Love

**A/N: I want to thank all my sweet tweets on Twitter (GingerG, BellaScotia, Cared, and Mel) who have encouraged me and helped me through this difficult week. This time last week I was headed to the dentist… let's just say it wasn't pleasant and I'm still recovering. My vicodin-induced crazy comments and our nutty cut vs. uncut commentary have been a lot of fun. My how time flies when you're in a prescribed drug-induced haze.  
**

**Thanks to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. I am overwhelmed every time I open my email and see the reviews, favs, and alerts from you guys. We reply to every review as long as fanfic will let us (don't get me started) and as long as you have a PM system activated in your account.**

**A special thanks goes out to BellaScotia who did a review for Pure Revelations on Fictionators. She did an awesome write-up (and Kassiah added in a few comments as well) So thanks to you ladies for spreading the PR word.**

**I learned a couple of days ago that Pure Revelations has been nominated in three categories at The Eternity Awards (The Alaska Award—best Bella/Tanya stand-off, The Victoria Award—best villain, and The Sunset Award—best Collaboration) We are honored to be nominated…and I would love love love to have your votes for best collaboration because that would be like the whip cream and cherry on this cupcake that georgiaedwardlover and I have made together. So if you are so inclined, go check it out and vote. (BTW-BellaScotia is up for The Vampire Award—Best Author, so show her some love while you're there).**

**I always feel like I'm forgetting something in these author notes, but I know you're tired of my rambling.**

**Weekly thanks to our awesome beta DeeDreamer who tells it like it is and to Melee03 who is our tech goddess. You ladies work with us each and every week and we appreciate you both more than you can know.**

**Pictease by Melee on TwiFicNews and Monday teaser on Fictionators for those who want hints about the chapters to come ;)**

**Finally-Stephenie Meyer made them sparkle, but we made them glow in the Northern Lights of Alaska.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 35**

**Is this Love?**

EPOV

Saturday March 20, 2010

What. The. Fuck.

I'm stunned and staggered as I sit in the corner of the hut trying to process what just happened.

We were kissing. Things were progressing fast—too fast. She was aggressive. I could feel my control slipping. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let me. I touched her breast. Oh, sweet Jesus, I touched her breast. We were grinding against each other. Heat. Wet. Licking. Fondling. Then she froze in my hands before she shoved me away with all her might. She scrambled toward the exit with a look of sheer determination on her face. It was almost like a switch had been flipped inside of her and some repressed instinct to flee took over. She was hauling ass out of there, but before she made it to the exit, she stopped and slumped back against the glass wall.

And that's where she still is, leaning against the wall of glass in front of me. I can feel her eyes on me as I sit here and stare at the floor. I know that I should look up and try to talk to her, but I just can't. Not yet.

What am I supposed to say? Thanks for shoving my sternum through my heart. Thanks for leading me on—no _begging_ me to go on—just to push me away like I had done something wrong.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_No, I don't think so._

"Please, don't stop." Those were _her_ words, not mine.

_Could I have misunderstood? _

_Fuck, I'm so confused._

The longer we sit in silence, the more frustrated I become.

_Is she playing hard to get? _

_Is this a game to her? _

_Why hasn't she said something… anything?_

I don't know what to do. I'm used to being befuddled around her, but this is something totally different. I feel like I've been duped, tricked, led on, or…

_Ugh!_

_This silence is killing me. I can't take it. I've gotta get the hell outta here._

Just as I make my decision to get up and leave the hut of disappointment, she finally speaks. She utters my name, and nothing else.

I don't respond to her, but my name falling from her lips grounds me and makes me rethink my decision to leave. If she's trying to garner the courage to talk to me, maybe I should wait. At least give her a chance to explain.

I may be aggravated and confused as hell, but I want—no, I _need_—some answers.

Since I'm resolved to stay, I make a conscious effort to relax and release the knotted tension in my shoulders. My attempt doesn't last for long, however, because every muscle in my body clamps down when I feel Bella inching toward me.

Although I'm ready to hear her out and work though this… problem, I'm certainly not prepared for any type of physical contact.

_Please, don't touch me. I need you to talk to me, first._

When she reaches out and places her hand on my elbow, I reflexively push her away.

_I'm not trying to be an asshole. Just give me a little time, please._

I truly don't know what I'm supposed to do. How am I supposed to feel?

_This is fucking torture._

After a few more agonizing minutes, she speaks again and begs for me to let her explain. Her labored voice softens me, so I gaze up at her as she stutters through an explanation. She starts to move toward me again, but I hold up my hand to stop her. I'm not ready to be near her yet, but her brokenhearted retreat is _almost_ enough to break my resolve.

Almost.

I stare into her beautiful despondent eyes as she apologizes for her actions and attempts to rationalize everything. She talks about her struggle to adjust to our lifestyle and all the new rules. She also admits to feeling like she doesn't deserve the opportunities that she's been given. She even says that Eleazar told her not to "distract me from my commitments." According to Bella, all these thoughts were swirling in her mind when she shoved me away from her.

_I don't buy it. There's more than just conflict lurking behind those big brown eyes._

I listen to the words tumble out of her sweet mouth and try to maintain my composure. I can understand that she's under a lot of stress. Hell, the anxiety associated with this retreat alone is enough to make a weaker person cave under the pressure. Not to mention the mindfuckery of epic proportion that we've all been subjected to in the last few days. But, I find it hard to believe that she was thinking about Eleazar's comments and undeserved opportunities when she was grinding without abandon against the python.

_She was totally into it. She wanted more and wouldn't let you back off, remember? _

_Yeah, until she shoved her palms into your chest and sent you flying across the floor. _

_She's not telling you everything._

_The look in her eyes was feral; it was like she was suddenly overcome by a need to flee…fight or flight. She was thrown into survival mode. _

_But why? What did you do to elicit such a reaction?_

_Fuck! This is frustrating._

As I try to reconcile her explanation with what I witnessed, I realize that I can't blame it all on Bella. I have to be honest and admit that I'm not totally innocent in this blue-ball inducing situation. I should have pulled back despite her pleas. I should have been stronger.

Is it possible that I completely misread all her signals? I don't think so, but look where we are.

I don't understand everything that happened, but I have to try and move on from this. My feelings for her will override any ego-crushing, python-wilting crap that occurred here tonight.

She has rejected me physically and left me emotionally stunted, but I have to get over it.

She has crippled my self-esteem and bruised my chest, literally, but I will forgive her.

My inner monologue has obviously made me deaf, blind, and dumb to the disaster developing right in front of me. Bella is falling apart, and I've been oblivious.

I immediately scoot over and pull her to me. She slumps her head against my chest as I savor our embrace. I can't believe I let her condition disintegrate into this. I should have spoken up sooner instead of getting absorbed in my own thoughts.

As I run my fingers through her soft shiny curls, I can feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I ghost my lips across the top of her head as I murmur my apology and try to comfort her with words of reassurance. I also vow to take things slow in the future, for her sake and mine.

As Bella's tears start to dry up, I feel her finally relax in my arms. I can feel the calming current flow between us. It reassures me that our connection has not been permanently damaged by the previous...incident. After a few minutes, I feel her slip back from my chest. She pulls my chin down and lets her eyes dance across my face. She moves closer, and I know she's going to kiss me, but I have to stop her. I just can't. It's too much—too soon.

I reject her advances as gently as I can, but she starts to tear up again. I ask her not to cry before assuring her that I'm not mad at her.

_Confused and hurt, but not angry._

I explain, as gently as I can, that I'm still frustrated and confused by what happened earlier. I also admit that I shouldn't have let it go so far. I can't let her take full responsibility for the way our perfect evening was shot to hell.

Finally, I take her soft hands in mine and gaze into her eyes. I have to let her know that, in a way, I'm glad that our make-out session was cut short. We were moving too fast. I would rather she push me away and stop our actions than feel guilty about them later. And I certainly wouldn't want her to regret being with me.

Even though I don't like the way it ended, I have to accept that it was for the best.

I watch the Northern Lights dance across her face. The soft waves of color flow across her porcelain skin and entrance me momentarily before I whisper, "Taking things further would not have been in your best interest or mine, so let's just leave it at that…okay?"

I'm still puzzled by the turn of events, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm relieved when we're both finally able to relax a little. It seems that our relationship will survive this little bump—or shove.

I'm physically and emotionally spent. I just need to sit here and let my mind go numb for a while.I know that I can't handle anything else tonight. No kissing. No deep conversation. No conflict. No python stimulation. No nothing!

I'm surprised when Bella scoots closer to me to lay her head back on my chest. The hum across my skin lulls me as I try to retreat from the stressors of the day. I close my eyes and lean back against the window to concentrate on nothing. I let my mind wander and occasionally open my eyes to gaze at the stars above. I can feel Bella's warm breath expel across my chest with her every exhale. Her scent engulfs me and calms me as we comfort one another.

**XXX**

"It's getting late and we need to make an appearance at the party," I whisper in Bella's ear.

When I look down at her, I realize that she really needs Alice's help. She has mascara smeared down her face and her hair is a tangled mess. I don't want anyone, especially Tanya, to see Bella in her current state.

Bella agrees that I should go find Alice to help her.

Even though we've been in the hut for over an hour without interruption, it makes me nervous to leave Bella alone for very long.

I rush out of the hut and thankfully find Alice sitting nearby. As I approach my twin, her broad smile falls; she can tell something is wrong by my gait and expression.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asks with a concerned voice.

"It's a long story, Alice. Can you just come with me to help Bella? She needs a little touch-up."

I ask her to grab her bag as she jumps up to meet me. "So, she needs a touch-up, huh? What were you guys doing in the love hut?" she sings as she elbows me in the ribs.

I shake my head in defeat and sigh. "It's not what you're thinking, Alice. Just help me, please."

She pats me on the back as we scurry to the hut to take care of my Bella.

_At times like this, the whole "twin connection" thing is a blessing._

As we approach the entrance, my heart sinks. I can hear Tanya in the hut harassing Bella.

_Damn! Tanya must have been watching and waiting—like a fucking vulture—for an opportunity to get either me or Bella alone. I knew I shouldn't have left Bella here by herself. I promised I would protect her, and look what happened._

I'm disgusted by the vile words coming out of Tanya's mouth. Alice pushes past me to enter the hut, but I stop her. I want to give Tanya plenty of rope to hang herself. When Tanya calls Bella a little girl and belittles her, I've heard enough.

I step through the door of the hut and am surprised to see Tanya standing there, half naked, towering over my Bella in a domineering stance. She's truly repulsive in her barely-there bikini. As I call her out for being a bitch and disgracing her family, Alice tosses her a shirt to cover up.

_I swear my twin is prepared for anything and everything. _

Tanya immediately starts backtracking and making excuses for her behavior. She doesn't realize that I've had it.

This night has gone from bad to worse and I'm at the end of my rope. I don't even recognize the words coming out of my mouth as I tell Tanya off. I hurt her feelings and I don't care. I've tried to be her friend, but no more. She had no right to talk to Bella like that. I won't put up with her bullshit anymore.

I can see the hurt on Tanya's face as she stomps out of the hut. She puts on a tough girl act, but I know she's humiliated. The truth is, she _should_ be humiliated. She _should_ be mortified by the way she treated Bella...and me.

_Someone needed to call her out on her actions once and for all, so I did._

As Bella and Alice start to primp, I walk back to the wall of windows and gaze out at the Northern Lights. I can hear them chatting behind me as I get lost in my thoughts.

How fucked up is my life? I have no control over anything! This night was supposed to kick start my relationship with Bella. Our first kiss was supposed to be perfect, magical, earth-shattering, unforgettable…all that other romantic bullshit. It was unforgettable alright! I'll never forget the colossal failure of our first kiss. It should have solidified our feelings for each other, but it has instead left me frustrated and unsure. I know that my feelings for Bella are unchanged, but I can't help but doubt her feelings for me. Her harsh reaction to me and her breakdown were disturbing, to say the least. She was desperate to get away from me one second, and then desperate to get back to me the next. She tried to explain it away, but I'm not convinced. My instinct tells me that there's something else going on.

Is there some other underlying issue that I don't know about?

_Cullen, you are so conceited. Can't it just be that she rejected you? Can't a girl push you away like you push them away? Get over yourself._

But her reaction seemed to be more than simple rejection. She was freaked-the-fuck out! She was wild-eyed and unhinged when she shoved me away. It was an adrenaline rush of epic proportion that slammed my ass across the floor. I would think a slap across the face or a knee to the groin would have been more appropriate if I had crossed some "line."

_Give the girl a break. She's been through a lot in recent weeks. You know that this retreat has been hard on everyone. Imagine if you had been thrown into this lifestyle the way she was. You should feel lucky that she even wants to spend time with you. I'm surprised she hasn't called you all a bunch of freaks and left._

I can't even imagine the amount of pressure she's under to "fit in." Add to that some horny man-virgin who stalks her and hangs on her every word… I wonder if she feels like I've been pressuring her. Could it all be my fault?

I've never been in a relationship before. Is this how it will be? Will it always be an emotional roller coaster? Am I so naïve that I expect to fall in love and live happily ever after?

_Whoa! Fall in love? Where did that come from? Are you saying you're in love with this girl? She just propelled you across a room to get away from you, and now you're in love? Seriously?_

Yeah. I think I'm in love with Bella Swan.

_So, not even five minutes ago you were all upset because you didn't get in her pants, and…_

No! It's never just been about sex with Bella. Hell, I don't even know if I want to have sex with her. Well, that's not entirely true. I _want_ to have sex with her, I just haven't decided if I _will_ have sex with her. I don't know if I can break my vow. I dream and fantasize about doing it all the time, but if it came right down to it, I don't know if I could. Plus, at some point soon, she will have to take the vow too.

I care for her. I want to protect her. I enjoy her company. I want to be with her all the time. I want to learn from her. I want to see her happy. I want to make her happy. I want to know every part of her, inside and out.

_Not like that you pervert. _

I love her.

_You love her?_

Yeah. I love her.

I take a deep breath and smile at my revelation.

As I end my conversation with myself, and hope that I'm not psychotic for doing so, I turn around and see that I'm alone in the hut.

_How long ago did they leave? _

_These internal conversations must stop if they make you oblivious to your surroundings, Cullen._

I leave the hut and scan the room. I locate Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and my Bella standing near a buffet table on the far side of the room. As I walk toward them, I see that Bella seems happier. She's smiling as she talks with Alice. Jasper gives me a bemused look as I approach slowly. I simply shake my head and give him an uncertain smile before I sidle up beside my girls.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," I say as I grab a plate and start piling on the food. Bella glances up at me through her curtain of hair and gives me a tentative smile. I give her my crooked grin and wink to reassure her. She lets out a heavy breath and gives me a genuine smile that reaches her eyes.

Yes, we're going to be okay.

And yes, I definitely love this girl!

**XXX**

Sunday, March 21, 2010

I wake up to the screeching of the alarm clock with one thing on my mind...my Bella. The python is focused on her too because he's already at full attention and blocking my way when I try to roll over and shut off the blaring noise. As I reach across to the night stand, a sharp pain shoots across my chest making my breath hitch.

_What the hell? _

I flop over on my back and touch the center of my chest to find that the entire area is tender to the touch. I'm perplexed for about half a second before the memories of last night come flooding back. Bella shoved me away. Bella rejected me. Bella cried her eyes out.

_Last night was a total bust. _

Just the memory of last night's disaster is enough to make the python deflate instantaneously. Poor fellow, he may never recover from the rebuff last night. Hell, I may not either.

I drag my sorry ass out of bed and head to the shower to scrub away the negative thoughts. As I stand under the scalding hot water, my mind replays the entire night. Even though certain aspects of the evening were like hell on earth, I have to admit that it actually didn't end too badly. Bella and I made up and I promised her that today would be a better day. The pain in my chest will be a constant reminder of the shit that went down, but I will just have to deal with it and try to move past everything that transpired in the love hut.

Actually, that name is appropriate because I did have a revelation there... I'm in love with Bella. At least, I think I'm in love with her. I've never been in love before, so I assume that the feelings I'm having are love. Not to mention the fact that I'm so turned on by the mere sight and smell of her that I have trouble focusing on anything or anyone else when she's near. She makes me white-hot with desire by just brushing past me or glancing my way—

Well, hallelujah! The python is resurrected.

_Nice to see that you're showing signs of life, buddy_.

This calls for a celebration stroke to rid you, and your neighbors the blue balls, of some much needed tension.

The steam is so thick in the shower stall that I can barely see my fingers in front of my face, but my palm finds my shaft with no visual input required. I wrap my hand around my thick base and do two quick strokes. I picture my Bella standing at the window gazing at the Northern Lights...

_No no no. Not a good scene! Come up with something else._

Oh yeah, right.

I picture my Bella sitting at a table in the library. She's absently twirling a shiny curl around her finger when she becomes aware of my approach.

**Stroke up, twirl at the head, squeeze, stroke down.**

She turns her head and smirks at me over her shoulder before she gets up from her chair and sits on top of the table facing me. Her tight, white blouse is unbuttoned and gaping open at the top, and I can see the swell of her breasts peaking out, teasing me, as she leans back on her hands and shakes her hair seductively.

**Pump, pump, slow stroke up, twist the wrist, massage the head, squeeze, stroke down. I can feel the python continue to swell in my hand as my palm glides easily along the shaft.**

She pushes the chair over with her feet as I approach the table like a panther stalking his prey. I can see that the short skirt she is wearing has inched its way up her succulent thighs to reveal an endless expanse of smooth, silky skin. She's dangling her legs over the edge of the table and kicking her petite feet in tandem as she gazes at me with hooded eyes.

**Stroke, stroke, stroke, wrist twist, stroke. A little faster now. The python's already drooling as I see Bella spread her legs for me. **

She's inviting me in. I can see the hint of white cotton panties in the promised land as I step between her legs and tease her knees further apart.

**StrokeStrokeStrokeStroke... Oh. My. God. Innocent white panties.**

She sits up straight on the table and grabs my hair with one hand as she pushes her breasts into my chest. Her mouth devours mine. Her hot, sweet tongue is dancing in my mouth when I grab her hips and pull her against my throbbing, aching cock. I can both hear and feel her moan.

**... I splay my free palm against the tile for support as the python is rearing back—ready to hiss his venom into the fog.**

As Bella continues to tug at my hair with one hand, I feel her other hand trace its way down between our bodies and settle over her fever-hot white cotton mound. Then she turns her palm and rubs my rigid cock with her soft hand. The rhythm of her tongue matches the rhythm of her strokes along my…

**Holy...shit...the python explodes all over the shower wall in long spurts of release. **

I can feel the spasm in my balls as the tile is covered with a mega load. I have stroked myself in the shower hundreds, hell, thousands of times, but I've never released that much jizz at once. I'm panting and leaning against the wall as I recover from the massive orgasm that just rocketed through my body. I have to open the shower door to release some steam because my lungs feel like they are drowning in the mist. As the steam rolls out into the bathroom, I can finally lift my head and slow my breathing.

The reason for the earth shattering, ball-exploding release that left my body a panting glob of post-orgasmic goo is undoubtedly clear.

I fucking love Bella Swan.

**XXX**

A full recovery from my monumental self-gratification takes about twenty minutes, so I'm left with just enough time to grab a bottle of water on my way out to catch the bus. I'm thankful that James and Victoria are nowhere to be seen as I take my walk of shame toward the bus. I can't help but feel guilty for using images of my Bella to pleasure myself. I've done it before, but it feels different now, like I tarnished her somehow by picturing her like that… hooded eyes and wet lips, pure white panties and flowing chestnut-colored locks. I wonder if her hair is the same color down...

_Shut the fuck up, Cullen! You're doing it again in the middle of your guilty mental tirade. Man, you have issues._

I'm glad to see that Bella is sitting with Alice on the bus. I don't think I could sit by my innocent Bella after I just jacked-off to her image. Plus, the python may have some sort of flashback and cause a scene.

I plop down next to Jasper and exhale long and hard.

_Haha, long and hard. _

He cuts his eyes at me and chuckles before saying, "Whazup, E? You still stressing about last night or has something else happened?"

I shake my head and grunt as I rub my hand roughly down my face. "Nah, I'm just a mental case right now. And believe it or not, I'm ready to go the fuck home. Back to god-forsaken LaVerrot Estates. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here, too. This retreat has been one mindfuck after another. I hope this last session is quick and painless."

I laugh without humor and say, "Yeah right, like we could be that lucky. More than likely it'll be like the final tortuous nails hammered into our coffins before our re-programed minds and bodies are shipped back home."

**XXX**

We arrive at the conference center and slowly meander back to the main classroom for our final lecture. Even though Jasper and I meet up with Alice and Bella for the walk, it seems that none of us are up for too much conversation. It's a little odd, but I don't dwell on the fact that we're all essentially silent. And if I'm completely honest with myself, I'm kinda glad that we're all subdued because I'm not fit for mindless chatter or deep discussion at the moment. My mind is still swirling with thoughts of love and guilt.

_When did I turn into such an emo girl?_

As I find my seat, I look around the room to see if everyone is present.

I don't want to admit it to myself, but I'm actually looking for Tanya. I know that she's truly a psycho hose beast with some significant social skill deficiencies, but I can't help but worry about her—a little. Her crazy, erratic behavior over the last several months culminated in a heinous scene last night. Maybe I shouldn't give a shit about her, but I do worry about her mental well-being.

She hasn't always this way. She needs some serious help.

I try to be very discreet in my survey because I don't want Bella or Alice to notice what I'm doing. I'm sure neither of them would appreciate my concern for Tanya, especially since Tanya was such a complete and total bitch last night.

I spot Tanya in the back of the class. She has her head down so I can't see her expression. I do take note of the fact that she's not acting like her normal exuberant self; she actually has on normal clothes that don't display her "assets."

_I wonder if the verbal lashing I gave her last night actually had some effect on her. Only time will tell, I guess._

I settle into my seat next to Bella and try to mentally prepare for the last lecture of this ridiculous retreat. The screen displays a slide that says "Our Community: A Historical Perspective."

_Maybe this won't be such a bad session after all. I might actually get some answers to the many questions I have about LaVerrot._

As I pull out my notebook, Kate walks up to the podium and the lights dim slightly. She begins her talk by showing pictures of the Denali community. "As many of you know, our community here in Denali was founded in 1990. Even though we are commonly referred to by our location, our official name is El Travor Estates. We are one of many sister communities, three of which are represented here today—El Travor, LaVerrot, and Tarverol."

El Travor, another anagram.

I glance up and make eye contact with Rose. She quirks an eyebrow and nods. She caught that shit too.

Kate continues. "Many years ago, our leaders developed a plan to build a utopian society founded on mental, physical, and social purity. The quest for purity was and is a very foreign concept to the general public. The majority of people proudly display their moral decline and depravity. This repulsive trend toward decadence led our founding fathers to design a self-sufficient, unadulterated society. Years of strategic planning and tedious preparation have resulted in the wonderful communities where we now reside. We're all like one great symbiotic organism that thrives on purity and propagates healthy, wholesome living. For this reason—"

Kate is rudely interrupted when the classroom door flies open and slams against the wall. She emits an audible gasp as the rest of the class is suddenly brought to complete attention by the loud bang. My head snaps to the doorway to see the devil himself strutting into the room with his demon side-kick not far behind.

Cheney and Weber.

_What the hell are they doing here?_

I quickly glance around the room to see the stunned reactions of my fellow students. Hell, even Garrett and Kate look surprised, and quite nervous.

As I finish the scan, my eyes fall upon a visibly shaken Alice. She stares into my eyes and conveys her obvious discomfort at being in the presence of Cheney. Ever since she had that dream about Cheney hurting me, she's been leery of him. The look on her face indicates that she's ready to haul ass out of here. I try to reassure her with my eyes as I blink slowly and shake my head at her ever so slightly. Her nostrils flare momentarily before letting out a huff of breath. She breaks eye contact and lets her shoulders relax as she turns back to face the front of the room.

_Good girl. Don't let him see you sweat._

When I face forward again, Cheney's already standing behind the podium spouting phony greetings from his condescending mouth. I can feel my blood start to boil and the anger rise in my chest as I stare into his evil eyes.

_I truly hate this man._

Dr. Weber steps forward and informs everyone that everything is fine at LaVerrot, apparently alleviating some people's fears that their impromptu visit was to deliver bad news.

_Hell, I knew the moment Cheney stepped through the door that this visit was for the sole purpose of intimidation—nothing more, nothing less. _

As soon as Weber's reassuring words are complete, Cheney pounces on us with both cloven hooves. He starts pacing up and down the classroom as he hisses about adherence to rules and the need for constant reinforcement of our belief system. He has to rub in the fact that we are all controlled in every aspect of our lives—down to the shampoo that we use—and that we should somehow feel privileged because we are set apart from the rest of the world.

_Whatever, douchebag!_

His voice gets louder and louder as his tirade escalates into a full blown hissy fit. I almost fall out of my chair when he shouts, "And what do we get in return for our costly investment in you? Outbursts, petting, and masturbation!" He looks me right in the eye as the words leave his mouth in a high pitched squeal.

_Oh shit! He just described my last 24 hours to a T. Do they have hidden cameras everywhere? I wonder if he witnessed the massive load I blew all over the Meyers' guestroom shower less than two hours ago. Or what about the make-out session with Bella last night? Were there witnesses to our "petting?" Did he witness the smack-down Bella delivered and think that I was taking advantage of her? Even though I know that I didn't do anything wrong, would the casual observer come to that same conclusion? Probably not, especially if that observer was Cheney._

I start to sweat a little when memories of my rape trial dream begin to surface. I cringe at the vision of Judge Cheney and puppet master Aro sentencing me to death for raping Bella.

_It was just a dream, but that shit was scary! _

_Enough, Cullen! Don't let Cheney get under your skin! Don't give him the satisfaction!_

As I try to slow my breathing and get a grip, I tune back in to the ongoing lecture. Dr. Weber is churning out his typical psycho-babble, but my focus is on Cheney. He looks like he's about to freak the fuck out. He's standing with clenched fists and closed eyes as his entire body tremors. He looks like he's holding a live wire or something.

Just as Weber finishes, Cheney pulls it together and starts to speak in a very restrained manner. His voice may be calm and collected, but his clenched jaw and constant fist pumping betray his inner anxiety.

Even though he's speaking to the entire class, I know that his words are directed squarely at me. "While there is no need to subject those of you in compliance to extra training and attention, the more resistant among you may be scheduled for some individual sessions..."

_What kind of individual session, asshole? Shock therapy? Chinese water torture? You can give up now because I will never turn to the dark side._

"Those of you who may be more easily influenced by those individuals will be called in, too..."

_Oh, hell no! Don't you even think about cornering my Bella or my twin. I will maim your ass if you so much as breathe in their directions. _

"Some of you are marked by right for leadership. Let me be clear that being marked doesn't mean you deserve it. Aro himself made those decisions, not me."

Garrett starts hacking up a hairball and Dr. Weber jumps into the conversation at the mention of Aro, cutting Cheney off. It's obvious that Cheney has let his mouth override his brain by mentioning Aro in an open forum. Weber is scrambling his words to put the focus back on the subject at hand while Cheney just stands there in silence.

I meet Cheney's eyes and see his hatred for me. A cold chill runs down my spine as his icy glare tries to penetrate my soul. At that moment, I realize that he's truly unstable. He can't tell the difference between right and wrong. He can no longer differentiate between reality and his fantastical dictatorship. His volatile mood, acid tongue, and unpredictable behavior give us a glimpse of the psychopath that lies beneath the facade.

I'm not scared of him, but I see now that I need to tread lightly around him. I don't want to be around when the last thread that tethers him to his sanity snaps. And, I certainly don't want to be the one that causes it to rupture.

Maybe Alice sees more than I realized. We have reason to be leery of Ben Cheney.

I prepare to hunker down for another round of scolding when Weber ends the meeting abruptly and wishes us a pleasant trip home.

_What the fuck? They flew 2,300 miles to give us a fifteen minute lecture on masturbation and responsibility? There's something else going on here... and it goes much deeper than mere intimidation tactics._

After Cheney and Weber leave the room, Kate announces that the bus is waiting to take us to the airstrip. I gladly pack my stuff and head for the door. Bella appears to be stalling, and I know that I need to take a leak before we board the bus, so I sneak out ahead of her. I hand Kate my notebook on the way out the door knowing that all incriminating evidence, conspiracy theories, and important revelations have been removed and placed safely in my bag.

I duck into the bathroom and take care of business. When I finish up, I turn quickly and run into a wall of tits and strawberry blonde hair.

Tanya.

_Shit! Shit! And double shit! Why does she always corner me in the bathroom?_

I finish my tuck and zip as I step around her to wash my hands. "What do you want, Tanya? I'm really not in the mood for any more of your bullshit!"

I meet her gaze in the mirror and see tears in her eyes.

"Edward..."

_Wait…did she just call me Edward? Not Eddie?_

"Edward, I just want to talk to you about last night. The things that you said to me were—"

The bathroom door swings open and James struts into the bathroom. He quirks an eyebrow at me and Tanya before heading to the urinal. He unzips and glances at us over his shoulder. "Do you mind? I didn't realize this was a unisex bathroom."

As I dry my hands and motion to the door for Tanya to leave, I hear James chuckle to himself. "More like a no sex bathroom… poor bastards."

After we exit into the hall, I see Bella talking to Tia and Benjamin. Tanya leans up against the wall, expecting to continue our discussion, but I can't chance anyone seeing me talk to her.

"Listen, Tanya. We can't do this here. I'll try to text you on the way home—keep your phone on."

She smiles timidly and says, "Okay, Edward."

I'm pleasantly surprised when she doesn't try to touch me or hug me goodbye. Thank God for small miracles.

"Bye, Tanya. I'll talk to you later," I say as I turn around and hurry down the hall, reaching Bella just as she finishes talking to Tia and Benjamin. I grab her hand and lead her to the waiting bus.

As we make our way to the bus, I try to make light of the Cheney lecture and gauge her reaction to what he said. She seems to be fine, so I drop it and try to enjoy our short bus trip to the plane.

**XXX**

After we are all settled on the plane, Alice declares, "We now have service," as she holds up her cell phone.

I can immediately hear clicking all around the cabin as everyone starts getting their technology "fix" on their phones and lap tops. I had promised Tanya that I would text her, but I'm sitting right beside Bella. It'll have to wait.

Lunch is served a few minutes later and I notice that Bella doesn't eat much. She looks a little green around the gills. It's not long before she tells me that she's going to take a nap. I can tell that she's not feeling well, but she's too stubborn to admit it.

I love my brave little kitten.

_Mark the time and date—I've officially grown a vagina. Damn, how sappy can I be? Brave little kitten? Who even talks like that? Certainly not Edward fucking Cullen!_

As she settles in her seat next to me to sleep, I pull out my phone and prepare to text Tanya. I scroll through my contacts and select Big T. I haven't called her or texted her in a very long time. Her crazy advances and constant plays on me ruined our friendship.

Prior to Irina's disappearance, Tanya and I would talk and text frequently. We would vent to each other about our mutual dislike of the rules that governed our lives. Even though we had a brief history of sexual experimentation in our early teens, we never dated. We were always just friends, at least that's what _I_ thought.

When she told me that she had lost her virginity in high school, I was surprised. She had always been a big flirt, but I never expected her to actually break her chastity vow and have sex. Her blatant disregard of the rules that our communities enforced so vehemently was unheard of. I began to worry about her when her self-professed stories of sexual conquests became more and more outlandish.

If she wasn't talking about her sexcapades, then she was talking about her sisters. She seemed to be in constant competition with Kate and Irina for attention. All three girls are physically stunning, popular, and beyond intelligent, so I never understood the constant battle for the spotlight. She compared herself to them continuously and seemed to be starved for affection. I always wondered if her sense of inferiority had led to her rebellion.

We were around the Castiles' often and I never noticed that Tanya was treated with anything other than love and respect. It just didn't add up. I didn't understand what could have caused her to have such low self-esteem. She was and is a beautiful woman, just not my type.

When Irina left, and seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, a lot of things changed. Both Tanya and her mother went through a bout of severe depression. Our family made several trips to Denali in the aftermath of Irina's disappearance to show our moral support. My mom even stayed in Denali for a couple of weeks to help them cope. When she came home, she asked me to be extra nice to Tanya. So, I was. I called and texted her more frequently in an effort to keep her mind off Irina. Apparently, she got the wrong idea because that's when she started her relentless pursuit of the python. It got to the point that I couldn't stand to talk to her or be around her any more. Her constant sexual innuendos escalated. When we were around each other, she would bump and grind and grab me at every opportunity. What was even more alarming was the fact that her mom seemed to condone her behavior by looking the other way. Carmen would also purposefully contrive situations to throw me and Tanya together, just like her stupid couples yoga demonstration in class.

I don't know why Irina's disappearance was the catalyst for Tanya's pursuit of the python. Maybe Carmen figured that if she could get Tanya and me together, Tanya wouldn't leave the community like Irina did. Our pairing would guarantee that Tanya would stay.

The final straw was when Tanya snuck into my bed during a family trip to Denali. I realized then that we could no longer have a casual, friendly relationship. I started avoiding her calls and texts hoping she would get a clue. She didn't.

When we visited Denali for New Year's, I told her to back off once and for all. I threatened to "out" her if she continued to harass me. She called my bluff, and I caved. I couldn't bring myself to do that to her, even though she was making our visit a living hell.

Because of my idle threat in January, I can understand why she acted the way she did during the retreat. She knew I would put up with her crap because I always had in the past. And, honestly, I was willing to put up with her bullshit—until she started messing with my Bella.

Tanya didn't know that I had feelings for Bella. She just saw her as competition. It's not like I pulled Tanya aside and told her about Bella and me, because there was only the _hope_ of a "Bella and me" when we first arrived.

I guess I feel guilty now because I didn't put a stop to it sooner—and because it escalated into the horrible scene in the love hut.

I need to clear the air with Tanya. I need to end our friendship once and for all. She obviously can't get her shit together and be a real friend.

_So...here goes nothing_, I think as I begin to compose a text on my phone.

_**So... What do u want to talk about?**_

**Big T:** _**I'm sry 4 last nite- dinner, the hut, everything! Ur wrds cut me 2 the bone. I luv u... I can't live if u hate me!**_

**Edward:** _**I don't understand u! Why do u act like that? You were out of hand the entire time. Why?**_

**Big T:** _**I know *sobs* I am sooo sorry! I don't know why-other than I want you. Please don't hate me! **_

**Edward: **_**U can't have me...ever.**_

**Big T: **_**No more E&T fun times :( makes me sad! I always thought E&T 4ever...**_

**Edward: **_**In case u didn't notice…I'm with Bella now. It can only be E&T as friends...and only if u stop ur bullshit! I'm sooo pissed at you. **_

**Big T: **_**Ur with Bella now? When did THAT happen? U just met her 4 Christ's sake! R u sure she's not just a shiny new toy?**_

**Edward: **_**Bella is it for me. She's the one. **_

**Big T: **_**I find that hard to believe. **_

**Edward: **_**At this point…I don't give a shit what u believe. U have been a total bitch. Why do u act like that?**_

**Big T: **_**Part of it was 4 show- 2 get at Kate. She's so fucking "perfect"- and I hate hate hate it here. I wish Irina would come home! I miss her so very much :( & when u got here, I was playing a game-i just didn't know u weren't playing anymore.**_

**Edward: **_**I quit playing a long time ago. Didn't u notice?**_

**Big T: **_**I chose 2 play anyway-hoping you'd get back n the game ;) guess the joke was on me. **_

**Edward: **_**It's not a game & it's not a joke. U were disrespectful to me & cruel to Bella. **_

**Big T: **_**So, if ur with Bella we can't b friends? Is that it? Is she so insecure that she won't allow u 2 have girl friends?**_

**Edward: **_**Ur behavior has caused this problem. Don't try 2 put it off on Bella or anyone else! If you can't get ur act together…I can't be ur friend. If u put me in a position 2 choose betwn our friendship & Bella…I will choose her. It will always be her!**_

**Big T: **_**I get it. I just always thought E&T would end up together. I was obviously wrong! I can change…I will change. Please forgive me!**_

**Edward: **_**U have to give me some time.**_

**Big T: **_**OK- I'll do whatever it takes to make u forgive me!**_

**Edward: **_**It will take a lot!**_

**Big T: **_**OK, Edward! Whatever u say. I'm sooo sorry! I'll show u that I can change! Can I still text u? Pretty please with cherries on top?**_

**Edward: **_**Sure. I'll TTYL.**_

**Big T: **_**K. You'll see. I can change. *smiles* I promise.**_

I'm stunned that Tanya actually apologized and owned up to everything.

I realize that Alice and Bella might be mad at me for talking to Tanya, but I do feel a little sorry for her. She's such a lost soul...especially since Irina left. I hope she's serious about getting her act together. Maybe my harsh words did some good, for once. Hopefully, this is not just another form of her manipulation.

I close out the text screen and look over at Bella while she sleeps. As I stare at her beautiful face, I'm troubled by the little furrow in her brow that has formed. I watch her on and off for the rest of the flight and I can tell that something is wrong. She winces in pain every few minutes, especially when there's a loud sound. She's obviously hurting.

As the plane taxis into the hanger, I leaned over to Bella and whispered, "You don't feel well, do you?"

She admits that she just needs to get home and lie down, so that's my new mission in life. I will get her home. I will take care of her.

The way she whispers her reply and squints her eyes against the light tips me off to the fact that she might have a headache. So, I pull my sunglasses out of my bag and slip them on her face. Then I guide her off the plane and onto the LaVerrot bus that is waiting for us.

When we make it to her stop, she's out like a light. I ask Alice to take my luggage home as I pick Bella up and carry her off the bus. Jasper grabs her bags and drops them at the front door while I ring the bell.

I'm standing there holding Bella bridal-style, like I am about to carry her over the threshold. Her head is on my shoulder and her little face is tucked into my neck. I can feel her breath across my skin as she exhales, and it's doing things to the python that are completely inappropriate at a time like this.

_Down boy! Her parents are about to answer the door. You _cannot_ meet them right now!_

Thankfully, the python backs down as soon as the door swings open to reveal Bella's very concerned mother.

"Oh my God," she whisper-hisses. "What happened to her?"

I feel like a complete idiot as I whisper, "Hi, Mrs. Dwyer. I'm Edward Cullen." I ease through the door as I continue, "Bella hasn't felt well since we boarded the plane in Denali. From the way she was acting, I think she might have a headache. She fell asleep on the bus, so..."

Bella's mother is looking back and forth between her daughter and me before she interrupts, "My poor baby. She does have migraines from time to time. Will you be a dear and bring her this way for me?" She motions down the hallway. "I think we just need to get her in bed."

_Ugh! Not the best choice of words when I'm trying to keep the python in his cage._

As we head into Bella's room, I'm bombarded with the memory of my first visit here. The python-and-kitty tango in the closet... the involuntary dry humping session on the floor.

_Oh God. Just shoot me now and get me out of my misery!_

Renee leans over and pulls the covers down so I can place Bella in her bed. The essence-o-Bella hits my nostrils full force as I lean down and gently release her onto the pillow soft mattress. Renee removes Bella's shoes as I go over and shut her blinds completely. I discretely adjust the python before I turn back around and head toward the door. Renee gives her a kiss on the cheek as she pulls the covers up under her chin. Renee is smiling at me as I tentatively pause at the foot of the bed wondering what I should do.

She nods her head towards Bella and winks at me as she heads toward the door. I walk lightly to Bella's side and kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep well, love," I whisper as I cup her cheek in my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I turn off the bedside lamp and exit her room as quietly as I can. As I pull the door closed, I look up and see Renee standing in the hall waiting for me. She has the strangest look on her face as she motions for me to follow her back down the hall.

We walk side-by-side to the foyer in utter silence.

_Didn't Bella tell me that her mother was a chatter box? So why is she so quiet? Has she heard something bad about me? Have I offended her in some way? The dazzled look on her face would indicate otherwise, but the silence is killing me._

"Umm...Mrs. Dwyer, I realize that..."

She interrupts me. "Oh, please dear, call me Renee."

I stick my hands in my pockets and rock back on my heels as I look at the floor. Her gaze is unnerving me a little and the python has shriveled up to the size of a garden snake because of said unyielding stare.

"Oh, Okay...Well, Renee, I realize that this is an odd situation. I mean, I have never officially met you and I show up at your door with your daughter passed out in my arms. That's not exactly how I expected to meet my girlfr... I mean, Bella's parents. I hope I didn't offend you in any way. I just didn't want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful."

_Way to get diarrhea of the mouth, Cullen!_

Renee stops my explanation by placing her hand through the crook of my arm and pulling me toward the living room as she says, "Oh, please, Edward. I can't think of a better way to meet my Bella's beau than when he's acting like her knight in shining armor." She pulls me to a stop in the sitting area and giggles as she squeezes my bicep. "I can tell that Bella was in able hands." She releases my arm after one more squeeze and says, "Sit, please. Let's chat for a little while."

I can feel the blush rise up my cheeks as I sit down on the loveseat. She takes a seat across from me and...again, with the staring. I swear she's looking at me like I am something to eat.

I can't stand the silence! As I feel the word vomit start to rise in my throat, she speaks. "So, can I assume that you guys had a good time at the retreat?"

_Now that is a loaded question._

"Well, Renee, I can honestly say that the best part of the retreat was that I had the opportunity to become better acquainted with Bella. The endless lectures were an utter snorefest, but Bella made it bearable... No, Bella made it worth it."

_Oh. My. God. What am I saying? The word coming out of my mouth sound like a prepared speech! I bet I sound like a total douche saying words like "utter snorefest"._

"Well my, my, my. You certainly have a way with words, young Mr. Cullen. I can see that you are your father's son. How _does_ Esme survive in a house full of charmers like you."

_Please get me out of here! I can't sit here and talk to this woman. She is making me so uncomfortable. I don't even sound like myself._

"Mrs. Dwy...I mean, Renee...I can assure you that I mean every word. Your daughter is a remarkable woman. I find it hard to believe that we have only known each other for..."

"A week?" She finishes my sentence for me.

"Has it really only been a week? I find that hard to believe."

She leans forward and pats my knee sweetly as she coos, "You know Edward, it doesn't always matter how long you know someone. Sometimes, when two people are meant to be together, time doesn't exist."

Even though her comment sounds a little kooky, I know exactly what she means. I barely remember a time without Bella. It's like her appearance eclipsed everything else that happened before she came into my life. She is my life now.

I must have a stupid-ass grin on my face because Renee pats my leg again and smirks before she leans back in her chair.

I can feel my ears burn hot as I rise from my seat and say, "Umm...thank you, Renee." After a pregnant pause, I see my opportunity to get out of here. "Well, I better get home. I'm sure my parents are wondering what's taking me so long to get home."

She bats her eyelashes at me. "Don't worry, sweetie. I will be sure to tell Esme how your acts of chivalry made you late."

_Oh great! I'm sure that I'll be the hot topic at Revelations tomorrow. And I have laid it on pretty thick in the last few minutes. And, I might as well get my boots on... 'cause the BS is only getting deeper with every syllable I utter. If Jasper hears about this, he will _never_ let me live it down._

I offer my hand to help her rise from her chair. Now, it's her time to blush as I kiss her knuckle and say, "It has truly been an honor to meet you. I look forward to meeting Mr. Dwyer soon."

"I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing a lot of you around here, Edward." We start to make our way to the door. "You are welcome in our home any time."

"Thanks again, Renee." I glance back down the hall with concern as I think of my Bella lying in bed in pain.

Renee recognizes my distress and assures me that Bella will be fine. "You'll see. She'll be as good as new tomorrow."

With that, I nod and say goodbye. Renee closes the door behind me as I begin my walk to the Cullen compound.

I think that went pretty well considering I showed up on their doorstep cradling their passed out daughter... and I spoke to Renee like a pompous ass.

Now I have to go home and face _my_ mom. Let the inquisition begin.

**XXX**

As I walk toward our house, a feeling of dread begins to creep up my spine. I look around our neighborhood with disgust. I see the walls surrounding LaVerrot and think about the lies and deceit that are the mortar holding the bricks together. The security lights and cameras mock me. The retreat did nothing but raise more questions about our community, and our leaders. I'm suddenly angry that I have to go home. I don't know how I'm going to face my mom and dad. Have they lied to us? How much do they know? What are they hiding? How can I trust them? How can I trust anyone here?

I walk through the front door and head straight to the kitchen. I'm not surprised to see my mom and Alice huddled up at the breakfast bar. Their whispering stops as soon as I walk in the room.

Mom looks up at me with concern. "How's Bella?"

_Obviously Alice has told her about Bella's illness. I wonder what else she's told her._

"I think she just had a headache. Her mom said that she gets migraines from time to time. She's sleeping it off, I guess."

I move across the room to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water as they both eyeball me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that it's nothing too serious," Mom replies. "Alice was just filling me in on some of the happenings at the retreat…"

She pauses and waits for me to make eye contact with her before she continues. The look on her face is pure joy as she coos, "Edward, I'm so happy for you and Bella. It sounds like you two have really—"

I cut her off. "Listen, Mom. I'm sure Alice" –I cut my eyes at my sister— "has filled you in on all the gory details. Do we really have to talk about this right now?"

Her smile fades, and I feel like an ass. Even if I have doubts about some of the people here, I can't take it out on my mom. And, look at that face. She's like an open book. She can't even mask a simple emotion like disappointment when her son's being a jerk. There's no way she lives a life of deceit where we are concerned. I have to trust that she has our best interests at heart.

I backtrack. "I mean…I'm just not…I'm really tired and…"

I can feel the heat rise as the blush spreads.

_Yes, I am blushing like a fucking girl._

Alice starts to giggle as my mom walks over and gives me a hug. "Sweetheart, you don't have to be embarrassed and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

Even as I try to bite and purse my lips, I can't stop the huge grin that spreads across my face.

_I have to get out of here before they start brushing my hair and painting my nails while I gush out the details of my love for Bella._

"Yeah…um…well…I'm going upstairs to unpack," I mumble as I disengage from my mom's embrace.

I hear outbursts of giddy laughter as I leave the kitchen and grab my bags and head to my room.

_There's no place like home. _

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, the gang is back in LaVerrot. Where will the story go from here? You'll see next Thursday.**

**I want to send out a special X&O to my co-author and friend georgiaedwardlover. I'm so glad we're in this together, sweets. And thanks for the call out for some love to be sent my way. My jaw and the gaping hole where my tooth used to be thank you. When I can eat real food again, let's hit Margarita's ;)**


	36. Tea Time at Revelations

**A/N: I never get tired of saying THANK YOU! We had a record number of hits and reviews last week. Some of you are extraordinarily talented reviewers... BellaScotia even elicited a few tears. I've never had anyone praise me the way she did and it was a thrilling, yet humbling experience. In addition, PR has been nominated for several awards in the last 10 days, but ilovealion will tell you all about those. The commitment so many readers have to this story is amazing.  
**

**Some of the theories circulating about PR are very interesting. During our planning session last weekend, ilovealion and I talked about these theories. A couple of started out on the right path, but so far, no one is close. We love hearing your theories, so let us hear from you. **

**DeeDreamer, thanks for everything and especially for always fitting us into your schedule. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie ****Meyer.**

**The last BPOV left off with Edward placing Bella in her bed after their flight home from ****Denali****. She's wracked by pain from her migraine and doubt over her relationship with Edward, but at the same time, she is excited because she can see a future for herself after encouraging encounters with Benjamin, Tia and Eleazar. This chapter will provide some insight into Renee's character and her relationship with Bella. Also, Bella will have some bonding time with Esme, something she never thought she'd get.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 36**

**Tea Time at Revelations**

BPOV

Monday, March 22, 2010

I was wide awake at 5:00 A.M., and instantly relieved that the previous day's headache was a fading memory. After four days of stress and fatigue, I was so glad that sleep had been the remedy and not drugs, like so many times before. I had too much on my agenda for a drug hangover to slow me down.

Notably, I was enormously relieved that I didn't upchuck in front of Edward. That was a huge accomplishment, given how close I came multiple times on the plane and on the bus ride home. That act alone would have been enough to send him packing, never to look back.

My fourteen hour slumber prevented Mom from ambushing me. I knew she craved details about the trip and I honestly didn't know how she had contained herself this long. Then it hit me… there was only one thing that could have possibly stopped her from stalking me for information.

_Oh shit. I bet she cornered Edward and who knows __**what**__ she asked him!_ _Who knows what she told him! I'm screwed now._

Ten minutes with dear old Renee would make him wonder if there was a family history of mental illness—especially if she was her usual impulsive, air-headed, ADHD self.

I took a shower, got dressed and prepared some breakfast for Mom, Phil and myself. Phil came rushing through at six-thirty and he couldn't hide his excitement about the copies of the presentations I brought back from the retreat. He needed to catch the LaVerrot bus for Volterra Academy and was in a hurry, so I promised we would look at them later.

_Why in the hell did I agree to do that for him? Hearing that shit once in my lifetime was more than enough._

Mom finally came out of her room at seven-thirty. "Well, Bella, your migraine must be better," she said, not giving me the opportunity to answer. "I had the nicest little talk with your Edward last night. Isn't he the cutest, most polite thing? He's so much like Carlisle." She was practically purring, knowing that she had me at a distinct disadvantage.

"Tell me everything and don't leave _anything_ out. He seems terribly smart and he looks naturally athletic and _so_ handsome…" Mom gushed over Edward's attributes and then the questions began, popping off like a machine gun.

I knew I would be more comfortable with her tirade of questions if I could structure them and maintain control of the flow. "I'll tell you what, Mom. I haven't seen you in days and haven't spent any time with you in forever. Why don't I ride into work with you this morning? I don't need to be at the greenhouse until two. You can either bring me home at lunch or maybe I can catch a ride back with Alice."

"Or with Edward," she added, giggling. Sometimes she acted like she got stuck at the mature old age of thirteen. "You know, honey, that's a great idea. Phil left me his truck, so let's get going," she said, handing me the keys. "On occasion, I can get a wee bit distracted, so I don't want to be the one driving when you tell me all about Edward. I'll run off the road or something," she said with a visible frisson of excitement. Her propensity to get a little distracted on occasion was an understatement.

She grabbed my hand and stopped me, just as I reached for the ignition. "Is that a new scarf?" She eyed it first with interest and then with speculation. It wasn't really cold enough to wear a scarf, but it was the only token I had from him. I couldn't be sure exactly when I would see him again and somehow, it made me feel closer to him to have it wrapped around my neck.

"Yes, Edward gave it to me at the retreat," I answered as I pulled out of the driveway.

"It's gorgeous and it looks so soft," Mom mused, reaching out to touch the plush fibers. "Hmmm, nice. You know, he had to plan ahead to get you a gift like this. He couldn't have picked a more perfect color for you."

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that. He bought one for himself and Alice. Rosalie has one, too."

"Still, he bought you something. He was thinking about you and that says a lot this early in a relationship. I'll bet he had special plans for the retreat." My 40-year-old mother was mooning over my boyfriend like girls did over The Beatles. "Tell me… I'm dying to know. Did he kiss you?"

_Cut straight to the meat of it, Renee_.

"Well, uh, yes." I could feel my entire body blush, partly from admitting it to my mother and partly from the memory of Edward wrapped around me.

She squealed… like a freakin' pig.

_Damn_.

My mother squealed in the truck during rush-hour on the interstate over Edward kissing me! How crazy was that? I shook my head and somehow kept my eyes on the road.

_I hope she's not planning to live vicariously through me_.

"Is he good?" she whispered in a confidential tone.

"Mom!" I screamed. I went from blushing to sweating in just a few breaths. I couldn't believe she asked me that, yet she sat there looking like she actually expected an answer from me. So, I let her wait a minute before I answered. "I guess. I don't have anything to compare to. Comparing wouldn't be right, anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. Comparing isn't very nice. But, you know, Charlie..."

I stopped her cold. The last thing I wanted to hear was a commentary on my father's skills at seduction.

_Ew_!

It did make me start thinking about Charlie, though.

"Okay. I won't go there," she conceded. "So, you two are a couple now? How did all this happen?"

_She said that like she already knew it. What did Edward tell her?_

I told her about going to the VI Lab, meeting Eleazar and Carmen, and attending the party. I left out anything to do with Tanya, the terrible decorations at the luau and, of course, my famous freak-out under the stars. By the time I had shared some carefully screened details with her, we arrived at Revelations and I caught a glimpse of Esme inside, unlocking the front door. I wondered what, if anything, Edward told his mother last night.

I took a deep breath as I slid out of the driver's seat and braced myself for Edward's mother. After all, I wounded her cub and I didn't know Edward well enough to predict how much he might share with her.

_Alice!_

I turned to jump back in the truck when I thought about Alice. Alice saw how terrible I looked after my freak-out. What details did Edward share with her about all of that? Did she tell her mother about my nightmare? I didn't even know if she told Edward about my nightmare!

_Shit! Maybe coming to Revelations wasn't such a good idea_.

But, I knew differently when I heard Esme.

"Good morning," Esme called cheerily as she flung open the front door to her beloved business. She practically ran out and grabbed my hand, dragging me inside with her. "Bella, I'm so glad to see you! What made you decide to come in with Renee this morning?"

I explained that I had a headache when I got home and had slept from the time we returned until early this morning. "So, Mom didn't get to hear about the trip. I figured it wouldn't be fair to send her to work with you when she was distracted by her lack of first-hand information," I said, cutting my eyes at my mother and laughing. "She and I haven't spent much time together recently, and I thought maybe I could help out here until I have to be at the greenhouse this afternoon."

"Well, honey, you don't have to work to come here!" Esme said. "We're glad to have you any time. Now, grab a cup of tea and meet us in the parlor. I've already talked to Edward and I'm dying to hear your version of the story." Esme was beaming.

_She's happy, so neither Edward nor Alice told her anything bad about me. That's a good sign._

Esme had the cutest parlor set up in front of French doors which led outside to a small flower garden and patio. She had a couple of plush settees, a coffee table and two arm chairs with small ottomans in a cozy arrangement, cushioned with enough blooming flowers and plants to make a seamless transition to the garden outside.

She was waiting on a settee, sitting up perfectly straight and holding her demitasse cup with her pinky extended just like she was in finishing school. I didn't know if she went to finishing school, but her manner had always suggested that to me. "So? Did you have fun?" she asked expectantly.

I had to think about how to answer that question diplomatically, because unlike Mom, I was sure Esme knew the retreat wasn't fun and games. "We had a very full schedule, but I enjoyed getting to know Alice and Edward better."

"Come on, Bella. I got more than that out of Edward!" she laughed. She sat her teacup down and began adjusting a perfusion of peonies in a large Waterford vase on a plant stand between the settee and an arm chair. The coppery finish of the Casa Christina plant stand made me think of the natural highlights in Edward's hair, best seen in the sun. My thoughts fluttered to him putting his coat around me when we landed in Denali and him gently wrapping the scarf around me later. His hair had a million shades of bronze and brown, with tones of copper shimmering through.

"Bella," Esme called and snapped me out of my PG reverie. I knew from experience that it wouldn't take long for my daydreams of Edward to turn into an R-rated fantasy.

I blushed crimson, realizing that Esme probably knew exactly what I was doing. I squirmed in my seat and smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of my shirt. "Well, then, you know everything. I guess we'll be dating now," I said, but decided to qualify the statement. "I don't know if you call it 'dating' at LaVerrot."

Esme studied the arrangement beside her, nodded in approval at its appearance and leaned back on the settee. "Of course that's what it is. You can dance around and call it other things, but 'dating' describes it best. Alice is ecstatic. You have no idea how relieved she is that you two finally succumbed," Esme said.

_Succumbed? Gosh, she makes it sound like some 19__th__ century novel_.

"Succumbed?" Mom asked. She cocked her eyebrow just like I do, turned fully toward Esme and leaned forward in her seat.

_I guess __**that**__ got her attention_.

"To hear Alice tell it, Bella and Edward have both played hard-to-get since January," Esme said casually.

_If I had only known they were paying attention to me all of that time…_

"That's a little bit of a stretch, Esme," I said quietly. "We had a couple of chance encounters at school and, to tell you the truth, none of them were pleasant. It wasn't until the party at your house that I even figured out who he and Alice were. I was so shocked that all these incidents I had at school were with _your_ son. You know, it upset me so much that I started looking for the door, right in the middle of your party."

"I remember exactly that," she said. "You looked positively shell-shocked when you two ran into each other at the foot of the stairs. Now, I finally understand why he acted the way he did. He was just as scared as you were!" Her statement sounded oddly like the Dr. Seuss _Green Pants With Nobody Inside Them_ story I loved as a kid.

_I wonder if she read that story to Edward and Alice._

"Ever since Alice and Jasper started dating, I guess I became more and more concerned about Edward finding his life partner. I've pushed him to pursue different girls, but he's never really bonded with any of them. He and Rosalie are too dissimilar—and not even in an 'opposites attract' kind of way. Encouraging him to pursue Tanya was a huge mistake. Poor thing, he thinks I haven't figured out what kind of girl Tanya really is. Although it's purely selfish, she's certainly not who I would want as a daughter-in-law," Esme continued.

_Rosalie? That's interesting_. _I could never see those two together…she would eat him for lunch and run over his bones with her pretentious little BMW convertible. And never look back._

She freshened her tea and set it back on the antique silver tray on the coffee table. "But, you're different. He selected you himself. I'll admit that if he hadn't done it, I would have started meddling again and tried to play matchmaker." She giggled. "You're everything I dreamed you would be."

_Huh? Did she actually dream about me or is that just a figure of speech?_

I didn't know how to respond and ended up looking at my feet, blushing. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, dear. Edward is very special to me and his happiness means everything. I believe you can fill that void in his life," Esme said quietly.

"Bella, it sounds like everyone has high expectations for you." It was the first time Mom had spoken more than a word since we arrived. No matter how kind anyone at LaVerrot was to her, she always behaved deferentially, almost like she regarded herself as a subordinate. It made me wonder if deep down she had some of the same self-esteem issues that I did.

"I just hope I don't disappoint anyone," I answered, barely more than a whisper, knowing how deeply I would eventually disappoint them all.

"So, Bella... what do you have planned for the rest of the week?" Esme asked, which effectively prevented me from racing to my well-traveled path of doubt and insecurity.

"I'm working at the greenhouse, of course. But, I had kind of hoped that I might be able to go to Forks and visit my dad. At Christmas, Jacob offered to pick me up. I may call him this afternoon and see if his offer still stands," I answered, looking at my mother.

"Jacob? Isn't that Billy Black's son?" Mom asked.

"Good memory, Mom. He's about to graduate from the reservation school and is going to start at Peninsula College in Port Angeles this summer." Esme looked at me somewhat quizzically. "He's my dad's best friend's son. We grew up together. He's kind of like a brother to me." Esme's concern seemed to evaporate.

"Well, I have the perfect solution to this problem!" Esme snapped a huge smile across her face. "Edward will take you to Forks," she declared proudly.

_Maybe in my fantasy world…_

"Are you sure? That's such a long way, Esme," Mom said.

"No, we wouldn't have it any other way. Bella will be perfectly safe with Edward and it will give them some extra time together. That's so important early on in a relationship. Besides, isn't it time that Edward met your father?" Esme countered.

"Oh yes, Bella. Charlie would have a fit if he thought you were hiding your boyfriend from him!" Mom giggled. She and I both knew _that_ couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Well, uh, I guess. But, I don't know what kind of plans Edward has for spring break. He probably has something else to do. He may not be ready for all of that," I muttered. Now that the subject had been broached, nothing would have thrilled me more than to spend hours alone in a car with Edward. It would be the chance I needed to find out more about him.

"Honey, he doesn't have a thing to do that would be more important than spending time with you and meeting your dad." Esme's smile lit the entire room.

Actually, there were so many things about Forks that I wanted him to see—the forests, the beaches, even the reservation. Charlie had enough space for him to stay with us. This impromptu plan was coming together well. It just needed Edward's consent.

"That's settled, then. I'll talk to Carlisle in a bit, and then discuss it with Edward. I would expect him to come by tonight or in the morning to flesh out the details with you." That Esme was the queen of organization and the clear source of Alice's talent.

I spent the rest of the morning with Mom matching up fabric swatches, paint chips and granite samples for one of her projects. She had some errands at lunchtime, so it was convenient for her to drop me off at home, giving me time to get some lunch for myself. While I sat at the bar with my lunch, I called Charlie.

x x x

Charlie answered his cell phone on the second ring. "Hey, Bella. Is that you?"

"Yes, Dad. It's me. Have I caught you at a bad time?" I asked.

"No, honey. How are things working out in Seattle?"

"Much better now," I said, and then glossed over my activities for the past week.

"So, you're saying this little group your mother is associated with has a 'sister community' in Alaska. That's a bit unusual, don't you think?" Charlie didn't even try to hide his skepticism.

"I think there are actually several similar communities around the world, from what I understand."

"You sure it's not some kind of cult?" he asked, clearly turning on his police radar.

"No, they're all nice people. Once you start learning about it, their whole system makes sense," I told him, knowing that I needed to immediately direct his focus elsewhere. "Anyway, I wanted to find out if you would be home later this week."

"Like where else would I be?" He chuckled, as we both knew he rarely left Clallam County. "Do you want to come for a visit? I can call Jake and make arrangements for you." He didn't hide the hope in his voice.

"Yes, I would like to visit and no, you don't need to call Jake. Um, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend."

There was silence on the line.

"Dad?"

Nothing.

"Yeah? When did this happen?"

"It's been brewing for awhile, but it's just come together in the last few weeks," I answered. Charlie didn't want intimate details and I wasn't about to provide them.

"We'll get him a room at the Dew Drop Inn," he said and cleared his throat. "Or did you want him to stay at the house?"

"At the house, if that's not a problem," I answered.

"It's not a problem, but uh, I don't want any, uh, funny business…" Charlie stopped to clear his throat yet again, "… while you're here."

"Dad, it's not like that. We're not…" Then, I thought of the ultimate answer for him. "The whole rule system at LaVerrot is pretty old-school," I said, clearing my own throat, hoping he would understand, so I wouldn't need to explain further.

Still, nothing_._

_Okay, I'll spell it out._

"Dad, pre-marital and extra-marital sex are forbidden."

"Oh, uh, okay. That sounds good then. When are you coming?" Charlie asked.

"Thursday evening and then come back early Sunday morning, if that's okay."

"Why do you keep asking if it's okay? This is your home, too. You know, I miss you, honey."

"Thanks, Dad. I miss you, too. I'll call you back later in the week and firm things up, but don't let us interfere with anything you're doing."

"Yeah, like I do so much. You know how demanding my social life is. You know me, famous ladies' man." Charlie was still laughing when he hung up the phone.

x x x

As soon as I arrived at the greenhouse, Dr. Hale handed me a clipboard with a list of things I needed to complete during the week. "But first, tell me all about the trip. I heard Benjamin and Tia gave you a personal tour of the VI lab. What did you think?"

He and I talked for an hour about the lab and some of their projects. "I also heard they extended an invitation to you for the summer," Dr. Hale said. "It would be a great opportunity for you. I would miss your help, of course, but the experience would be invaluable and would actually make you indispensable here."

_What an odd choice of words. Indispensable? Me?_

"I'm not sure about it yet. Dr. Castile was pushing me for an answer, but I'd rather wait until I see how this semester goes before making a final decision," I said. I didn't want to tell him that Tanya was my sole reason for hesitating. Every time it I thought about it, my reasoning sounded petty and immature, certainly not traits I wanted either Dr. Castile or Dr. Hale to know I possessed.

"I wouldn't wait too long. But then, we do have a bit of a closed society. So who else would they ask?" He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

_He has a point_.

The tasks he assigned made the afternoon pass quickly. I was glad to keep my mind occupied, because it kept me from worrying. I was nervous about Edward's mom committing him to taking a trip with me when I hadn't discussed it with him at all. I was also worried about what Mom might have said to him last night. She probably scared him to death. Hell, for all I know, she told him how I pooped in the bathtub when I was little, and followed that tidbit by telling him that she didn't want me to get married until I was at least thirty.

_Way to go, Renee_.

I stopped my work for a few minutes to make a cup of tea in the greenhouse's small kitchen. As I waited for the water to heat, I looked out the window and saw Alice and Jasper sitting together under a tree. He gazed at her adoringly as she dramatically told a story. He pushed a lock of her wispy hair out of her eye. She gently took his hand and kissed his palm. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Alice closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

The whistle of the teapot jerked me back to the task at hand. As I dunked the tea leaves back and forth into the steaming water, I thought about how "normal" Alice and Jasper seemed. I wanted normal. I craved normal. I wanted to hold hands, go to the movies, have dinner dates, meet Edward's extended family at Christmas and do all of the other things that normal couples do. I wanted Edward to look at me the way Jasper looked at Alice. In return, I needed to be able to react appropriately and accept his love.

_I wish I knew how_.

A few minutes before six, Dr. Hale announced that it was time for us to leave. "In about thirty minutes, the greenhouse will go into lock down and seal with negative pressure. This time of year, the plants get twelve hours of pressurized carbon dioxide. We've found it makes a huge difference in both growth and yield," he said.

As he shutdown his laptop, he asked, "Could you come in tomorrow between nine and ten? I would appreciate any extra hours you could put in this week."

"Yes, sir, I can be here by eight, if you want. In fact, I would like to do that Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, because I was planning to go see my father in Forks this weekend."

When I pulled the greenhouse door shut behind me, I looked closely at the doors and door facings. I noticed the thick seals before, but I assumed they served to keep contamination out. I never imagined that they sealed oxygen out, too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** **We would really love to hear some of your theories-except for those involving radioactive spiders-so shoot us a line! I love replying back and forth with reviewers. I've "met" some incredibly interesting people in the last few months.**

**And now, could everyone please gather for an around the world group hug for ilovealion? Somebody has to do SOMETHING to help break her stream of everlasting bad luck.**


	37. Plans

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers. Thanks for taking the time to read our story. I think we have some of the best readers in ALL the fandom. You guys send us great comments and words of encouragement, plus you pimp us out like… well, h00rs. Lol Thank you isn't enough, but I'll say it anyway.**

**Our good friend Cared has nominated PR/Georgialion for several awards. **

**The Shimmer Awards— The Blood Award for Best Horror/Suspense, The Essence Award for Best Dazzled Moment**

**The Everlasting Awards— Best Suspense**

**The Eternity Awards— I told you about those last week ;)**

**Head over to these different sites and vote for your favorite author/story. I've already put a vote in for BellaScotia, georgeygirl, wandb, and deltadawnsdreams… to name a few.**

**As always, thanks to DeeDreamer for her stellar beta skills and insightful comments. Thanks to Melee for her weekly Pictease and Teaser submissions. Thanks to WutheringBites for her assistance with our Twilighted submissions. You ladies are all an integral part of the PR team!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twilight world, but georgialion owns Pure Revelations.**

****

Chapter 37****

Plans 

**EPOV**

Monday, March 22, 2010

My ringing cell phone slowly pulls me from a deep, dreamless sleep. I'm sluggish and stiff as I roll over and try to locate it on my nightstand without opening my eyes. Although rambling thoughts of my sick Bella and memories of the retreat had kept me from falling asleep easily last night, I must have slept like the dead once my brain finally shut down.

I'm slapping around aimlessly to find it until it dawns on me that it could be Bella calling.

_I wonder if she's okay. Is her headache better? Has something else happened? _

Knowing my girl's luck, anything's possible.

My body responds immediately and moves in fast-forward to answer it, anticipating the sound of her sweet voice.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, sweetheart," Mom chimes.

_Shit._

_It's not her._

I grunt in disappointment before closing my eyes and rolling back into my soft bed.

"Edward Cullen, are you still in the bed? Do you know what time it is?" she admonishes.

I grunt into the phone again and bury my head under my pillow, refusing to look at the clock to see how late I've slept.

"Well, maybe _this_ will wake you up," she says with an amused tone. "I've just been talking to Bella and—"

I'm wide awake now. I sit straight up in the bed and grip the phone a little tighter as I interrupt her. "What? When did you see her? Where is she? Is she—"

"Sweetie, calm down. She's fine… feeling much better, actually. She came into work with her mom today and we were discussing her plans for the remainder of spring break. She wants to go visit her dad… and I _kinda_ volunteered your driving services. Are you up to driving Bella to Forks?"

It takes a moment for my brain to process her words. Bella's feeling better. She's going to see her dad. Mom wants me to drive her there.

_Oh…hell, yeah!_

I'm speechless as the thought of being with Bella—alone—for hours on end runs through my mind.

"Edward, are you there?"

Her voice pulls me from my racing thoughts. "Umm… yeah, Mom, I'm here. So, you want me to drive Bella to Forks?"

"Yes, Edward. That's what I was just saying—"

"W-what did Bella say?" I stutter like an idiot. I shake my head in frustration before I continue. "I mean, when you mentioned that I could drive her? Did she act like she wanted me to?

As I run an anxious hand through my hair, I can almost picture my overzealous, matchmaking mother coercing Bella to let me drive her. Although Bella and I are now officially "dating", she may not want to be stuck in a car with me for such a long period of time. After all, our time together at the retreat had not been without incident. My rude outburst had hurt her feelings, Tanya had made her trip pure hell at times, and there was the whole "love hut" fiasco. She might need a little time and space away from me.

Mom's words alleviate my fears. "She seemed excited, honey. She had planned to call her dad and ask him to make arrangements for someone to come pick her up, but when I mentioned that you could drive her, she—"

"When does she want to go?" I interrupt her again as I bite my thumb in nervous anticipation.

"I think she wants to leave in a few days. We'll have to work out the details with your dad, but I don't think it'll be a problem for you to go. I'm sure we can discuss it tonight."

I don't respond. I can't respond. I'm speechless.

"Edward, honey, is that okay?" she asks with concern.

"Umm… yeah, Mom. That's… tonight's fine." I finally get out.

"Okay, so I'll talk to you later, then."

"Kay. Bye, Mom," I say distractedly.

As soon as I hang up the phone, my mind starts reeling. I'm going to go out of town with Bella. We're going to be alone in the Volvo for hours as we drive. I picture Bella sitting in my passenger seat with the wind blowing her brown curls around her face as she gazes at me. I see her pouty, pink lips begging to be kissed.

_Whoa, dude. You can't think about that. You can't kiss her. What if she freaks out again? Can you handle that? _

_No._

_And, what if she freaks out and tells her dad… her dad the cop?_

_Shit! _

_That's right, asshole. You're going to meet her father. _

_Double shit!_

The more I think about the details of the trip, the tighter the knot in my stomach clenches. Can I really do this?

My level of anxiety continues to rise as I finally drag my ass out of bed and head to the shower. My mom's call has really thrown me for a loop. On the one hand, I really, really, _really_ want to spend time with Bella on the "outside"—away from the influence of LaVerrot. On the other hand, I'm scared shitless that I'll somehow screw it up.

When I step out of the shower a few minutes later, I hear my phone ringing again. I rush to answer it, hoping it's Bella.

It's not.

"Hello, son. I was beginning to wonder if you were _ever_ going to answer your phone," my dad says with a hint of irritation. "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

_Why the hell is he calling me?_

"Um… sure, Dad. Whatcha need?"

"Do I have to _need_ something to call my son?" he asks. Without giving me time to answer, he continues. "I'm between cases right now and I just wanted to find out how the retreat went… since I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night."

Now, that's a loaded question. Should I be honest and tell him that it sucked ass, or should I give him a token answer and just say that it was fine?

As I consider my answer, it dawns on me that he probably already _knows_ what happened. I bet Dick Head has given him every detail of the "problems" that occurred. If he's already been informed of Jasper's and my defiance, he could be baiting me. Can I trust him?

"Edward? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Dad. Umm… it was okay, I guess. Have you talked to Mr. Cheney or Eleazar about it?" I ask with trepidation.

"As a matter of fact, I was on the phone with Ben earlier and he told me about some of the problems."

_Great. Here comes the lecture._

"I understand that you and Jasper had a difference of opinion with Garrett."

I start to explain. "Yeah, well, about that, Dad—" but he interrupts me.

"When Ben told me about the specifics of the disagreement, I was completely taken aback. I can't believe that—"

"Dad, you _have_ to let me explain," I hear myself plead.

"Explain what, Edward? I told Ben that you had every right to voice your concerns."

_I knew it… wait, what?_

"To be honest, son, I would have refused to write an essay about that subject matter, too. And, besides, your mother would slice my manhood right off if she found out that I supported such an archaic view of women."

_Wow. He defended us._

Once I recover from my total disbelief, I ask, "So, you didn't know that they were going to ask us to do that?"

"Heavens no, Edward. I've never heard such a radical concept, and I certainly wouldn't expect you to explore a subject as misogynous as rape. I don't condone that line of thinking. In fact, I plan to contact Eleazar about it; I think Garrett took it too far."

_I'm speechless. Maybe my dad __**isn't**__ just a sheep following a demented shepherd. _

After a few moments of awkward silence, I finally find my voice. "Thanks, Dad… you know… for defending me. I fully expected you to rip me a new one when you found out what happened."

"Edward, I've told you over and over that I _always_ have your best interests at heart. I will _never_ endorse something that could harm you—mentally or physically."

"Well, I appreciate it. More than you know," I respond honestly.

I hear him clear his throat before he changes the subject. "Now, let's talk about this trip to Forks. I understand that your mom and Renee have come up with a plan for you to drive Bella to see her father. Have you discussed it with Bella yet?"

_Mom sure acts fast. I didn't expect to have this discussion until tonight._

"No, I haven't talked to anyone about it, except Mom. Did she call you already?"

"Actually, no. Ben mentioned it when we talked earlier..."

_How the hell does Dick Head know about it?_

"… and he wasn't too keen on the idea of you two going away together."

_No shit, Sherlock._

"Well, it's not like that, Dad. Bella just wants to go visit her father, and Mom volunteered me to drive her. I really had nothing to do with it, except to say that I would take her. How did Dic—… I mean, Mr. Cheney find out about it anyway?"

"I didn't ask him how he knew about it, but you know how excited your mother gets. She probably mentioned it to Mary, who mentioned it to Ben. News travels fast around here."

_Yeah, as fast as the wiretap will carry it._

"Anyway, I told him that I didn't have a problem with you two going to Forks, as long as you followed the rules while you're gone."

"What did Mr. Cheney say?"

"Well, Ben had a few concerns, of course, but I told him that I thought this would be a good opportunity for Bella to see firsthand how easy it is to adapt to this lifestyle in the secular setting. I think she _needs_ someone with her, you know, to show her the ropes, so to speak." He pauses for a moment before he sheepishly adds, "Plus, your mother did tell me that you and Bella are an item now, so it's only logical that you should be the one to take her to see her father."

"I bet Mr. Cheney doesn't see it that way."

"I didn't discuss your relationship status with Ben; frankly, it's none of his business. He did have some concerns that you would miss community service, but with the new computer system in place, your inventory job is obsolete at this point anyway."

"So, do I need to go to the commissary today, or..." I pause to see if he'll fill in the blank.

"No. We'll have to assign you a new community service project, but I think that can wait until next week when school starts back. Is that okay with you, Edward?"

_Hell to the yeah!_

"Absolutely!" I say with enthusiasm, before I consider what Dick Head might think about our plan. "Um… is Mr. Cheney okay with that? I mean, is he gonna give me a hard time about it?"

"Well, when it comes right down to it, _I'm_ your father, not him, so I make the final decisions when it concerns _my_ children. So, don't worry about it."

_This man is full of surprises! _

"Okay, Dad," I reply with a huge smile on my face. "So, does that mean I can take Bella to see her dad?"

"Yes, but, Edward, we have a lot to discuss before you leave. I'm all for giving you the independence you so desperately want, as long as you show respect for the lifestyle we've chosen." He takes an audible breath and his tone changes slightly. "You know, son, you've been asking to be treated like a man. This is your chance to prove yourself—to prove that you can be trusted."

He sounds almost desperate for me to succeed.

"I know, Dad. I won't let you down," I respond with conviction.

After a brief pause, Dad lets out a sigh. "Well, I have to get back to work. We'll talk about this in greater detail later… oh… and, Edward… why don't you invite Bella over for dinner tonight? I think it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know her a little better."

"Okay. Do you think Mom will mind?"

"Edward, your mother has been chomping at the bit to get you two together for months, ever since she met Renee and Phil. She'll be delighted to have Bella join us. I'll give her a call and let her know that Bella may be coming to dinner."

_Seriously? Who is this man and what has he done with my stick-in-the-mud Dad?_

"Um… okay. Thanks, Dad."

You're welcome… and, son? Please don't tell your mother that I made reference to her as a horse. 'Chomping at the bit' isn't very flattering."

"No problem. Your secret's safe with me," I chuckle.

"Great. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Dad," I respond just as the other line goes silent.

I end the call and get dressed in a fog of disbelief. My dad not only defended my actions at the retreat, but also went to bat for me against Cheney. He decided to let me drive Bella to Forks, whether Cheney likes it or not. And, to top it all off, he told me to invite Bella over for dinner.

_Unbelievable._

_Yeah, something smells fishy._

As I head downstairs to get some breakfast, or lunch—whatever—I consider my options for the rest of the day. I'd really like to go find Bella, but I don't want to bother her at the greenhouse. Since she was feeling better this morning, I'm sure she went to "work." She really enjoys all that hydroponics bullshit.

_I'm glad somebody does._

I'll have to pay her a visit this afternoon after she finishes her shift, but what'll I do 'til then?

I grab some honey-granola crackers, a banana, and some natural, no sugar added, organic peanut butter to start my appetizer assembly line. As I lay out about ten crackers on the counter, I consider calling Jasper to see what he's up to. I'm putting a dollop of peanut butter on each cracker when I remember that he has community service today, just like my Bella. In fact, he's probably already there. So, I can't hang with Jasper, but I'm sure as hell not going to hang around LaVerrot all day.

As I'm slicing the banana, I have an epiphany. I should go see Emmett. I'll drive downtown and park the Volvo in a garage. Then I can take a cab or bus to his place and sneak in through the alley entrance.

_Now, that's a plan._

I place a slice of banana on each dollop of peanut butter and top it with another cracker to complete the process. As I pop each mini sandwich in my mouth, I chew over the things I need to discuss with Emmett.

There've been many revelations since I talked to him last. He needs to know that we're definitely being tapped and tracked. And, he's going to shit a brick when he finds out that some of us are being physically manipulated by the supplements we're required to take. I wonder if Rose has ever told him that she doesn't have a period because of the vitamins. Hell, I wonder what the vitamins are doing to me. Do they lower my sperm count or something? I wonder if any of the other products have adverse effects on us.

_Just thinking about this shit infuriates me._

As I finish off my appetizers and grab sandwich stuff out of the fridge, I look at the "healthy" food and wonder what's really in it. Are we being controlled by the food we eat, too? That thought sends a chill down my spine… and takes away my appetite.

_I've got to get the hell out of here._

I throw the food back in the fridge and head out to the Volvo. I can't wait to get to Emmett's place.

**XXX**

"Hey, E. What the hell are you doing here? Did you finally decide to run away from home?" Emmett opens the door wide and motions for me to come in.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, asshole," I grumble as I walked into his home.

I'm surprised as hell to see Rosalie sitting on the couch in the living room. She glares at me as I make my way over to the recliner and plop down. "So, how'd _you_ get out of LaVerrot today, Rose?"

"I'm sure I got out the same way you did, Edward. I _snuck_ out," she snaps.

Emmett sits beside her and grabs her hand. "Aw, Rosie, let's play nice," he coos at her as he winks at me. "My Rose isn't in a very good mood today, Edward. Either she's got the worst case of PMS ever, or—"

Rose cuts him off with an elbow to the ribs. "Stop messing with me, Emmett," she growls before looking my way with an odd expression on her face.

_Apparently, she hasn't told him about the LaVerrot ban on normal female functions._

"I'm sorry, baby," he says as he tickles her side. She squirms a little and allows a small smile to creep across her lips.

He glances at me and notices my scowl. "Seriously, you both look like you've been through the ringer. What the hell happened at this retreat?"

"Tell him, Edward. Tell him how horrible the retreat was. Tell him that we're being controlled by a bunch of lunatics."

Their eyes are on me. "Well, that's actually why I'm here. We need to get together and start figuring this shit out. There's so much going on… and it's linked to the other communities somehow. It has to go deeper than just _clean_ _living_." I wring my hands as I look at Rose and ask, "Have you told him anything about the trip at all?"

"I told him a little bit about the lectures, but I haven't told him everything," she says meekly as she glances at Emmett.

She looks nervous as I command, "We have to tell him _everything_, Rose."

She closes her eyes and lowers her gaze before nodding her head a few times. After she takes in a desperate breath and huffs it out, she whispers, "I know."

Emmett's off the couch in a flash. He's obviously alarmed by our exchange because he moves to stand with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a scowl on his face. As he looks back and forth between us, he growls, "What the fuck's going on?"

Rose and I proceed to tell him everything that happened. We discuss the crazy essays they wanted us to write and the bizarre people that were there, including James and Victoria. We talk about the way all the community names are anagrams and we wonder if there are other "communities" out there. Finally, Rose tells him about the hormonal manipulation that she and all the other women have been subjected to.

"That's fucking bullshit!" he roars so loud that the windows shake.

I've never seen Emmett so pissed off in my life. He paces the living room like a caged grizzly before he starts rambling. "So, you're telling me that they make you take drugs… drugs that keep you from… how long has this been going on?" He turns to Rose and asks, "I mean, have you ever even _had_ a period?"

With sheer mortification evident on her face, Rosalie looks down at her lap and shrugs one shoulder. "Once," she whispers.

Emmett rushes to the couch and kneels down on the floor in front of her. He leans his head down and gently pulls her chin up a little so he can make eye contact with her. "Baby, that's so fucked up. Why would they do that to you?"

She doesn't answer, so I speak up. "That's why we have to keep digging and figure out what their game is. Hell, there's no telling what kind of shit they're pumping into us. Every piece of food we eat, every drink we consume, and every product we use is carefully selected by the leaders of LaVerrot. We're dictated to use them. We have no choice. Our bodies are conditioned to them… hell, look what happened the one time I tried to drink a coke and eat some fries."

As the memory of my one and only experience—ever— with nausea and vomiting makes me shudder, I consider the implications of my statement to Emmett. E_verything_ we use is made by Volturi, Inc. All of the hair products, soaps, toothpastes, cleaning supplies, lotions, sunscreens, vitamins… _everything_ comes from that company. I can't think of a single non-food item that doesn't bear the VI name. I always thought we used them because they're considered to be "top of the line," but there could be more to it than just that. I know from our tour of the VI lab in Denali that some of our communities are involved in the production of VI products, but is there a more _intimate_ link between our communities and the company? After all, we use the VI private jet when we travel to Denali… and it's bugged.

The CEO of VI is the elusive Aro. It makes sense that he would have some influence in the community since there seems to be a "partnership" of sorts between us and the company, and Dad told me that he is a benefactor of LaVerrot, but how _extensive_ is his influence? Dick Head made it sound like he was hand picking the future leadership of the community. Is _everything_ linked to him and his company?

How does it all fit together?

The most logical explanation is that Aro served as a benefactor to our community in exchange for the exclusive use of his very expensive products. He forked out the money to get the communities started. He uses the individuals within the community to run his lab and contribute to the production of his product, and he reaps the benefits.

I bet he makes a fortune off of us.

My mind starts running through different scenarios that would explain _why_ our community would be manipulated by Aro and his company. Every idea's so farfetched that I end up chuckling and shaking my head.

Emmett's head pops up. "What?"

I shake my head and run my hand through my hair. "Nothing, really. My imagination's just running wild over here."

Rosalie gets up and walks toward the bathroom while dabbing her eyes, so Emmett rises from the floor and sits on the arm of the couch facing me. "So, what's the plan, E?"

_What's the plan?_

_I don't have a fucking plan._

Just as I start to shake my head in defeat and admit that I'm clueless as to how to proceed from here, I have an epiphany.

I lean forward in the chair and prop my elbows on my knees. "What're ya doing this weekend?" I ask in a rush.

"Not a damn thing. Why?"

"Well, I'm taking Bella to Forks to visit her dad and I thought you might drive up there to meet me. We need to put our heads together and sort this shit out… away from here. You could bring your laptop and we could investigate some of these products. I can't do that shit at home. Plus, I want to be able to talk freely" —I motion my head toward the bathroom— "and I can't do that around here."

Em nods with a devious grin. "I gotcha. We'll be away from all prying ears and eyes if we're up there."

"Exactly. So, you in?"

"Definitely."

I flop back in the chair just as Rose comes out of the bathroom. She looks like shit. All of the LaVerrot bullshit is weighing heavily on her.

"Everything okay, babe? Emmett asks as he pulls her between his legs and wraps his arms around her waist.

She leans into him and says, "No, but I hope it will be."

Emmett tries to lighten the mood. "No worries, babe. Edward and I are gonna get this shit figured out. We're on the case… like Sherlock Holmes and Mr. Watson."

She smiles a little and says, "I think you guys are more like Scooby and Shaggy."

Emmett tickles her sides. "Oh. No. You. Didn't," he says, laughing between each word. He tosses her down on the couch and she giggles.

Rosalie _giggles_. It's like music to my ears.

She finally sits up, so Emmett plops down beside her and noogies her head with his knuckles. "Don't be disrespecting us, Rose," he says as he releases her with a smile. "E over there is the next 007 and I'm the next—"

"Ace Ventura?" I chuckle.

"Oh, you two are hilarious. Ganging up on the outsider. I see how it's gonna be."

"Well, if I'd had anything to do with it, we'd _all_ be outsiders by now," Rose says with no hint of humor.

"Rosalie, we've been over this," I declare with frustration at the sudden change of attitude. "You know I didn't have a choice. I had to stay."

"Because of _her_. Bella this and Bella th—"

"Stop it, Rose," Emmett demands. "That's not fair and you know it."

She huffs and crosses her arms across her chest like a petulant child.

"Mood swing much, Rose?" I hiss.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Emmett exclaims. "I swear; are you sure you're not related? 'Cause you guys fight like a brother and sister."

Rose and I both huff and shake our heads.

I decide to be the bigger person and try to keep this visit from ending on a bad note. I look up and stare at her until she meets my eye. "Truce?" I ask with a raised brow and a crooked grin.

She rolls her eyes at me and flips her hair before giving an unconvincing, "Sure."

"Okay, then, how 'bout this, Rose. Let's get together for lunch one day this week. I can bring Bella along and you guys can get to know each other a little better." I get up from my chair and prepare to leave. "I think you'll understand my decision to stay in LaVerrot once you get to know her. She's really a wonderful person and—"

"Enough," she interrupts with an irritated tone. "I'll meet you for lunch if you'll stop gushing. Geez, when did Edward Cullen get so whipped?"

I want to call her a bitch and tell her to kiss my lily-white ass, but I don't. Instead I ignore the whipped comment and kill her with kindness. "So, I'll call you and let you know when, okay?"

She just nods at me as I walk toward the door. Emmett stands up and meets me. "So, you're gonna be in touch, right, E?"

"Yeah, man. I'll get back with you when I have more details."

He nods and raises his fist for a bump before I head out the door to catch the bus.

The ride back to the garage where the Volvo's parked is uneventful. When I finally reach my car, I hop in and crank it up with only one goal in mind.

Get back to LaVerrot and see my Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, that's it until next week. I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy our little story. To those of you in the US, I hope your Fourth of July is grand! To all our other readers, have a great weekend!**

**Georgialion mentioned that I was having a stroke of bad luck. Read on if you're interested in my drama. If not, see ya next week ;)**

**You may remember that I broke a tooth on vacation a few weeks ago and had to have it extracted. Well, the god news is that I'm finally able to eat a little more (still no meat or anything that requires a lot of chewing), but at least I'm not stuck on yogurt and the like. So, thanks to all of you who sent well wishes my way.**

**Well, this week, I went to my car to leave work and it wouldn't go into gear. I called my hubs to come pick me up and noticed a huge, black cloud coming our way. (My region of the country is in a drought—no rain since April) While I was glad to see this massive cloud of rain, I was not happy that it was about to unload on me/us. He picked me up and we went to get our kids. Yada yada, yada… I got caught in the downpour while carrying my daughter and injured my right wrist and hand. It's just a sprain/strain, but I've had a limited grip and decreased sensation in my last two fingers. (Don't worry; I can still type lol) My car got towed and is now in the shop getting fixed. **

**Even though it's been one thing after another of late, I know that I am truly blessed. So, no worries. In the words of Savage7289—Could be worse, right? **

**Thanks to you all! XOXO**


	38. Clair de Lune

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and theories! A special thanks to Edwardcu77en7over for putting us over 800 reviews. Everytime I see a pig pinata I will think of you.**

**Last week, we had no Bella and Edward interaction, so this week we're making up for that in a big way. I hope you'll like the way they've both rebounded from the trauma of the retreat. **

**Besides that, with a chapter title like Clair de Lune, you know something good has to happen!**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer for her grammar lessons and her attention to detail. Just so you'll know, I've never been able to conjugate "lay" properly-even back in high school. Such a useful word... sometimes a verb, sometimes a noun, sometimes just a direct object. See, I just did my ellipses properly!**

**Twilight belongs to SM. Pure Revelations belongs to georgialion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 38**

**Claire de Lune**

**BPOV**

Monday, March 22, 2010

After my busy afternoon at the greenhouse, I was surprised to see Edward waiting in the passenger's seat of my golf cart. Admittedly, I was apprehensive about his mission. Was he angry about his mother boldly volunteering him to take me to Forks? Had my hare-brained mother given him the heebie-jeebies? Had the toll of the last few days caused him to re-evaluate pursuing a relationship with me?

_Anyone would wonder._

_Damn my inexperience_!

All of my distress melted away as I saw him more clearly and he waved at me. He hopped out of the cart and strode around to the driver's side, giving me a breathtaking view of his perfect teeth and smiling eyes. Relief flooded over me.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" he called out.

_Babe? Did he just call me babe? That's a pretty big deal, considering the way our weekend ended._

I sighed deeply, amused at his casual, yet affectionate address. He strutted toward me as if the boring LaVerrot sidewalk was really a glitzy Paris catwalk.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk…_

"You look like you feel better," he said, snatching me from my Right Said Fred tribute. All I wanted to do was fixate on his teeth and watch his mouth and his tongue form words. I imagined his lips and the weakness they provoked in me. His hands swung carelessly at his sides, framed by his unbuttoned cotton shirt which fluttered rhythmically in the light breeze. The fog in my brain grew thicker and sweeter. I was swirling in a sticky Edward-parfait.

_God, this man is beyond pure sex._

"Bella? Hello? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I shook my head to clear the Edward-induced cobwebs. "Hi, what did you do today? Did your bed live up to your expectations last night?" I asked, unable to recall what he had asked me. Luckily, I remembered our conversation from the day before.

"I had to run some errands downtown. And yes, my bed was great. I haven't slept that well in a while." He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, allowing the sun to pick out the same hints of bronze I saw earlier today on the high-end plant stand at Revelations. The effect was dazzling. "Your bed had quite the restorative effect itself, I see. Did you have a headache or something yesterday?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I get migraines. I slept this one off and felt fine this morning. In fact, I was up at five and fixed breakfast for everyone." I was so relieved that this migraine wasn't a repeat of the one I had at school. He needed to see more of "strong Bella" rather than "weak and wussy Bella."

"I hope my mother didn't give you a hard time last night," I said, wincing. I had worried about that ever since I woke up this morning. Her questions and comments in the truck this morning didn't assuage any of my concerns about their exchange.

"Renee loves you a lot. She just wants you to be happy," Edward said, looking back briefly toward the greenhouse. "I told her a little about the retreat, nothing major."

"You were sweet to do that. She means well, but sometimes she doesn't recognize or respect boundaries."

"It's funny you should say that about boundaries, because my mom's exactly the same way. But, I didn't have any problems with Renee." He waved his hand breezily, as if being attacked by his new girlfriend's inquiring mother was one of many courageous feats he conquered every day.

"Anyway, you must have felt better than 'fine' to brave Revelations this morning. Both your mother and mine at the same time... I'm impressed."

"Have you talked to your mother today?" I was nervous about the possibility that his mother might have pressured him—or worse yet, blackmailed him—into taking me to Forks. He probably didn't want to and I would never force him to do anything he didn't want…

"Bella." he says distinctly, interrupting my thoughts and stopping me in my tracks. My head snapped up and met his glittering emerald eyes. "Mom called me as soon as you left and told me all about Forks. Have you had a chance to talk to your dad yet?"

"Yes, I did. He'll be home all weekend," I said, wondering if, and hoping that Edward would go with me.

"So, when are we leaving?"

_Yes_!

"I was thinking that maybe we could leave Thursday afternoon when I finish at the greenhouse, if that's okay with you. That would give us Friday and Saturday to visit with Charlie and to look around Forks before coming back Sunday morning. Is that too long for you?" Ecstatic was too calm of a word to describe how I felt about this development. Going to Forks together was a _huge_ step forward in our relationship.

"Too long? That's a silly question, Bella. There's no such thing as too long with you. I bet you've worried yourself to death all day about this _and_ what Renee may or may not have said to me last night." He pushed some fallen strands of hair back behind my ear, but never actually touched my skin.

_Does it give him pleasure to taunt me this way_?

I eyed him suspiciously. "I always worry when it comes to my mother. So tell me, what _did_ she say?"

"Oh you know, the usual stuff... don't ravage my daughter more than twice a week. Don't worry about the ancient family curse. My uncle was an axe murderer... " My mouth fell open and he chuckled. He leaned against the frame of the golf cart. "No, seriously. She's just being a normal mother. She wants to make sure you're making decisions that are right for you."

That sounded exactly like something she would have said, however, the "normal" part, as applied to her, was debatable.

We slid into the golf cart and watched the line of physically fit women file into the community center for the six o'clock yoga class.

"So, what else did you do today?" I asked. As far as I knew, Edward hadn't yet received a reassignment for LaVerrot community service.

"I visited Emmett."

"And, um, who's Emmett?" I had never seen an Emmett at LaVerrot.

"You've never met him, but you might have seen him with us on campus… real big guy with dark hair."

"Yeah, I remember seeing a guy who's 'big like a bear' in the Student Union with you." Edward didn't seem to be a slouch in the physical build department, but this Emmett was built like a lumberjack.

"That would be Emmett," Edward smiled slyly.

"I haven't seen him around here. Where does _he_ live?" I asked. Edward paused to consider my question, or maybe it was his answer that required consideration.

"Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend. They've had some problems that, how should I say it… that neither one of them created. They'll be okay in the end, I think. It's just been kind of rough, especially for Rosalie," he explained. "She feels so alone without him."

"She definitely seems unhappy. I haven't seen her smile—probably since the first day I saw her in the Student Union." Then, it hit me. "The red scarf… "

"You're pretty sharp, Bella. Well, I guess I should say pretty _and_ sharp." He pulled the band out of my ponytail and gently shook it out, letting my hair fall around my shoulder blades. "Emmett was with me the day I bought our scarves. He knew she was unhappy about going to the retreat instead of spending at least part of spring break with him. She was already lonely and he thought it was important for Rose to have something to remind her that he was thinking about her."

"That would explain why she was so angry about the lack of internet and phone access." I was finally making sense of some things; but, if he didn't stop finger-combing the tangles in my hair, I would lose the little bit of intelligence I had left.

Edward didn't answer immediately. He looked around and then squinted his eyes, before focusing on me. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I was going to hang out with Mom and Phil. I promised Phil I would show him the files Kate and Garrett gave me at the retreat."

_An exciting evening, indeed._

"Files? What files?" I had his full attention.

_Interesting. I would never have expected that kind of reaction from him over some silly computer files._

"I told Kate that Phil would _love_ to see copies of the presentations and she copied them onto a flash drive for me."

"Do you have it with you now?" Edward's wheels were visibly turning faster and faster.

_Why would Edward want to see anything else associated with that damn retreat? Wasn't the first trip through hell enough?_

"Nooooo… it's at home," I said somewhat sarcastically. Did he think I loved that screwed-up weekend so much that I needed to carry around a token from it in my pocket?

"Have you looked it yet?" he pressed.

"No, it's still in my bag."

_Enough about that stupid flash drive already!_

"Okay, um, can you put Phil off for a few days?" Edward pushed again.

"I don't know. I guess. Why?"

_It's just a bunch of boring thou shalt not... blah-blah-blah files anyway. Who cares? Not me!_

He shifted around in his seat and I detected a flash of uneasiness before he turned to me with his most seductive smile. "Listen, baby…will you just hold onto those files for now? Don't show them to anyone, okay?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow suggestively. "Will you do that for me?"

_That man turns my brain into pudding… sweet, chocolate pudding with sprinkles of…_

"Sure," I whispered as I fixated on his tongue, yet again. If the devil himself smiled at me like Edward Cullen just did, I would commit almost any sin he asked. I would even burn down the community center.

"So, would your parents mind if you came over to my house for dinner? You're probably having the same thing we are," he said.

_Huh?_

I must have appeared terribly confused to him. "You know, Bella, the commissary, the meals in biodegradable packing…" He smirked at me.

"Yeah, that still seems foreign to me. I prefer to cook my own dinner," I admitted to him.

"You can cook?" He seemed surprised.

"I'm pretty good at it, too. Maybe I'll cook you something at Charlie's this weekend."

"That would be interesting, but I don't want to put you out. Esme will probably send an ice chest full of commissary food anyway," he said.

"It wouldn't put me out in the least. It's something I love to do," I answered. I never considered cooking as a chore.

"So, how 'bout it? Will you come over to my house? Carlisle hasn't met you as my 'girlfriend,' only as the girl Alice dragged in having full blown anaphylaxis."

My heart leapt into overdrive when he called me his girlfriend_. _"Only if you'll come to my house tomorrow night," I negotiated.

"With pleasure," he answered and slid my hair band onto his wrist.

This conversation was one of the most natural and relaxed interactions we had ever had. It felt good, even sort of normal. I hoped it was a sign of things to come.

"So, can I bum a ride to my house? It's almost time for dinner," he asked.

"Don't I need to change clothes?"

_And wash off the greenhouse grime? And brush my teeth?_

"No, you look fine the way you are. We only ask that you wash your hands before you eat," he said with a cheeky grin. I suppressed the urge to playfully punch him in the arm like I would have if Jake had been the one to make such a smart-assed remark.

Despite the fact that he had labeled me as his girlfriend, Edward hadn't actually touched my skin in two days. Yes, he had touched my clothes and hair, but not my hands or my face—my _actual_ skin. I found that a little bothersome, but I followed his lead and kept my hands to myself.

x x x

Edward led me through the garage and into his mother's kitchen as if this were a well-established routine for us. Esme was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner. "Bella, I'm so glad you could join us. Did you have a nice afternoon at the greenhouse?" she asked.

As soon as I answered her, she asked if I had talked with Charlie yet. "I talked to him at lunch and we can go Thursday evening."

"That's wonderful! I told you we could work it out. You're going to have such a good time," she said and winked at Edward.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with dinner?" She was almost finished, but it was still polite to ask.

"No thank you, dear. It would help if you two would get Alice and Jasper. I believe they're in the basement."

We went downstairs into a basement that had been finished as a huge rec room. There was exercise equipment in one corner. Along the walls stood a pinball machine, a couple of arcade games and a pool table. Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on a cozy leather couch watching an old movie on a fifty-inch LED TV.

I slid onto the couch right next to Alice. "Oh my God! You're watching one of my favorite movies, ever. The book is lying on my nightstand right now."

Edward plopped down on the arm of the couch. "What movie is this? I think I've seen part of it before," he said.

"Part of it? How could you watch only a part of _To Kill a Mockingbird_?" I asked. "It's one of Hollywood's best movies. You know, part of what makes it so great is that it follows the book very closely, something rare in movies made today."

Alice nodded her head in wholehearted agreement. "Bella, we have this movie on DVD, so you can come watch it or even borrow it any time. I love it, too. I've probably watched it twenty times."

"I'll vouch for that," Jasper mumbled. Then, he leaned toward me a little. "Have you recovered from the retreat?"

"Uh, yeah. It got a kind of intense at times," I answered a little meekly.

"Intense would be an apt description of the last presentation," he commented.

"Intimidating would be more like it," I muttered. "Some of the theories and psychology they used went right over my head."

"Psychology disguised as rhetoric, you mean," he said in a very low voice.

"I wondered about that."

Jasper was so cerebral. "I thought you would," he answered. I watched him intently as he propped one hand on his hip and ran the back side of the other hand across his mouth. I realized in that moment that the intrigue of LaVerrot seemed to affect Jasper differently than it did Edward. I was startled from my study of him when he spoke again. "Did Esme say dinner was ready?"

"Oh, yes, she did. Sorry, I got distracted," I said as Alice paused the movie.

Jasper nodded at Alice and she floated up to meet his proffered hand. "After you, Bella," Jasper said, effectively giving me no choice but to lead the way up the stairs to dinner.

x x x

Esme and Carlisle waited for us at a lovely table set with fine china, sterling silver and crystal goblets. Alice and Edward acted as if all of this finery was an everyday occurrence. Edward pulled out a chair and indicated that I should sit down, but I stopped him. "Edward, where can I wash my hands?" I asked.

"Sorry, babe," he whispered. "Excuse us a minute, please. Bella and I need to wash up." He directed this statement at Carlisle who gave a subtle nod in response. We were back at the table in under a minute.

Once we were seated, Carlisle asked each individual what he or she had done that day and commented on their accomplishments. When it was my turn, I followed the examples I noticed and gave him a very brief rundown of my afternoon at the greenhouse. Then I asked, "Dr. Cullen, what did you do today?"

Everything stopped. No more chewing, no more passing of serving dishes.

_What the hell? He can ask you what you did, but you can't ask him?_

Carlisle chuckled warmly. "Bella, please call me Carlisle. I believe I've asked you to do that before. You were under duress at the time, so you are forgiven. And, thank you for asking me about my day. We don't know each other well and I would be happy to share a glimpse of what I do every day."

The normal noises of family and dinner resumed. Carlisle talked about three cases he had in the operating room, including a complicated facial scar revision. Then, he talked about two new burn cases that were transferred in from Port Angeles. Some young men from one of the Native American reservations accidentally got too close to a bonfire. They were lucky to be left with second degree burns and a few small third degree burns that wouldn't require skin grafts.

"Reservation? Which one?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me quizzically. "My dad lives in Forks and I have friends on the reservation nearby," I explained.

"They're Quileutes," he said. I felt the blood drain from my face. "Do you know some of the boys from LaPush?"

"Yes, sir. I do. One of your patients wasn't named Jacob, I hope?" I choked out, fearing his answer.

"No. Neither of them is named Jacob; but, I'm afraid that's all I can tell you due to health care confidentiality laws," Carlisle answered.

"Yes, sir, Dr. Cu-" I stopped when I saw him shake his head. "Carlisle, I mean. I appreciate what you've told me. Jacob is a close family friend and I needed to be sure."

"Of course, you did. It may make you feel better to know they'll recover completely and will likely be home by the weekend." Carlisle didn't have to tell me that much and I valued his kindness.

"Maybe Edward and I will see them this weekend," I said. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme exchanged a meaningful glance.

_It looks like Carlisle and Esme have talked about our trip… and Carlisle doesn't look unhappy about it. I'll take that as a good sign._

I helped Esme and Alice clean up while the men adjourned to the rec room. Esme sidled up next to me at the table while Alice was moving things around in the refrigerator. "Anyone who asks Carlisle about his work is instantly his best friend," she confided in a girlfriend-to-girlfriend kind of way. "Of course, he and I talk about it in private, and I'm sure that on occasion he talks to Edward and Jasper about specific cases. For some reason, though, no one thinks to ask him about his day."

She gazed into the living room at a large, elegantly framed wedding picture of herself and Carlisle, and smiled. "Sometimes, I forget how much he enjoys his work and how much happiness and fulfillment it brings him. It was nice to see him express that again," she sighed. Esme was mooning over Carlisle like he was her high school boyfriend instead of her husband of 20-something years.

_I wonder if Cullen men inspire that in their women…_

"For a few minutes there, I thought I had committed a serious faux pas," I admitted.

"Not at all, in fact, quite the contrary," Esme said as Alice removed her Tinkerbell apron and hung it up on its own star hook in the pantry.

"Mom, don't you think Edward should give Bella a tour of the house?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"That's a great idea," she said and called him downstairs via the intercom before I could discreetly ask her if Carlisle had had any problems with our weekend plans.

x x x

Edward led me by the crook of my clothing-covered elbow through the basement and ground floors of the house before guiding me up the stairs. We glanced at his parents' bedroom, his father's study and a couple of guest rooms before Alice stopped us outside a door. "Come on in," she beckoned.

Alice's bedroom was gorgeous. Despite her sometimes flamboyant wardrobe and personality, her bedroom was decorated in a ladylike shade of mauve with shimmery pearl accents. After pointing out the nuances and details of her oasis, she reverently opened her closet door and signaled for me to come closer. Her closet was larger than her room and featured a complex wardrobe inventory system. I'd never even imagined anything like this. She must have been mortified and even a little disgusted when she saw my measly little closet.

"Okay Pix, what'll I do if your closet swallows her up?" Edward asked.

"Well, big brother, you'll just have to leap in and rescue her," Alice retorted.

When she launched into an explanation of "the system," Edward halted her. "We don't have two hours for your wardrobe presentation. I want to show her the rest of the house."

"I'll just bet you do," she said and snapped her nose into the air, leaving us standing in the middle of her closet.

"She's not mad, is she?" I whispered as Edward guided me down the hallway.

"No. Her goal is to find someone who's actually interested in her complex closet system. She tried to do that to mine and I had to cut that shit off." We both laughed as he led us to another set of stairs which ended in one enormous room. One wall and part of another were covered with shelves full of books, CDs, DVDs and a music system that looked as complicated as Alice's closet. A desk, a huge black leather couch, matching chair and flat screen TV made up a cozy seating area. A king-sized four poster bed with a luscious golden comforter was partially hidden by a folding, louvered screen. Behind it, I saw a door which could lead to a bathroom.

The most stunning feature was the wall of windows showcasing the forest behind the house. I imagined waking up every morning and being greeted by those majestic trees. I wandered away from Edward, pulled by an unseen force to the windows. I dared to place the heels of my palms on the glass, as I gazed at all the different species of trees standing right outside some lucky person's personal retreat.

I spun around and found myself facing Edward's chest only inches in front of my nose. I felt a little brave, so I looped my thumb through one of his belt loops. We were so close, yet I was too nervous to risk looking up and losing myself in his mesmerizing gaze. He ran his fingers lightly through my hair, triggering me to peek up at him. Then, he kissed me so lightly on the nose that I wasn't really sure if his lips touched my skin or the air above it. As if by reflex, I inhaled deeply to more easily engulf myself in his scent. "Whose room is this?" I asked in little more than a whisper.

"Well, uh," he stuttered and looked around sheepishly. "It's mine."

I caught a hint of a blush on his sculpted cheeks. Was he embarrassed for me to know that this perfect bedroom was his, or was it more than that? Maybe he'd never had a girl to his room. I looked at him expectantly. Why was he so self-conscious about his bedroom? Nothing was out of place. There were no dirty clothes stuffed in any corners. It didn't "smell of boy" the way Jake's bedroom always did. In fact, the entire room was ready for a photographic session by _House Beautiful_. Let me correct that. _Architectural Digest_ was probably more appropriate.

I wanted to put him more at ease. "So, can I have a tour of your lair?" I asked. His breath caught and he stepped back, putting some distance between us.

_Why can't I keep my smart mouth shut?_

"Sure, but let me warn you that there's nothing as interesting in here as Alice's clothing containment system." He chuckled and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it.

_Why can't it be my lip he's biting like that? He makes it so hard to be good._

"It's pretty simple. The windows are here. The TV is there. The bathroom is through that door and my music is catalogued between those two shelves of books," he said.

That was a bland way to sum up the world's most perfect bedroom. "That's all?" I asked.

"Well, um, the bed's over there," Edward answered shyly.

I felt the heat rise to my face. "That's not what I meant," I muttered. To avoid him seeing my blush, I walked over to the music system. It seemed that he had his music catalogued in much the same way as Alice had her closet organized.

I ran a finger lightly across the titles. He had such varied tastes: big band, country, 60 years of rock-and-roll, and Broadway. Hell, he even had all seven Muse CDs. My browsing slowed and halted… Clair de Lune. Nothing could have reassured me more about the condition of Edward's soul than the fact that he included DeBussy in his collection.

"Did you see something you like?" Edward asked thoughtfully and glanced where my finger still rested on the CD case. "As it so happens, that's the one on deck." With the flick of a few buttons, the tune of Clair de Lune swelled and filled the room.

I turned back toward him. His head was bowed as if he were in prayer. In slow motion, his marvelous green eyes, framed by thick, lush eyelashes finally came into full view. I gasped as I felt the full impact of his unfettered attention.

_Damn those sanpaku eyes! _

"Miss Swan, may I have the honor of this dance?" he asked and extended his hand to me. I stared at his hand as if my fading grip on sanity would be lost if I touched him.

"Uh, Edward, I c-can't…" I stuttered. But I wanted to, badly. I was willing to do anything to have him touch my skin again.

"There's nothing to fear, Miss Swan. We'll go slowly today. Just follow my lead." In a monumental gesture of my trust in him, I hesitantly placed my right hand in his. I stared at my small hand in his for several measures of the song. It was amazing how calming his touch was. He lifted my chin with the index finger of his free hand. "Watch my eyes, they'll tell you what to do."

_If I watch his eyes, my feet won't know what to do._

Edward expertly led me through some simple steps and I followed them without stumbling. Once I realized that I was easily responding to his directions and didn't look like a fool, I released a huge breath that I hadn't even known I was holding. "Where did you learn to dance like this, Edward?" I ventured.

"Believe it or not, I had a semester of ballroom dancing at Volterra Academy. I balked at first, but Mom insisted. A couple of weeks into it, I found that it was something I enjoyed. About once a year, an Italian dance master comes to LaVerrot and teaches a week-long class for us. Strange guy, but he has some smooth moves," Edward explained.

I was beginning to feel comfortable in the routine Edward was guiding me through, until he led me in a twirl. Losing my eye contact with him, I no longer knew what to do. He salvaged my awkwardness by drawing me close to him. We were almost chest-to-chest. One of his arms was around my waist while his other hand held mine. Our eyes locked again and I gasped as I lost myself in his endless green pools. Even though Clair de Lune continued to play, we didn't move.

"Hey, Edward," a voice called, breaking the spell we were under. We both startled and broke slightly apart. "Sorry," Alice's high-pitched voice tinkled as she giggled like a five-year-old.

I didn't know what to do. My body wouldn't move. The unseen current I always felt around Edward was holding me within its circuit. His eyes followed my hand as I wiped the perspiration from my upper lip. His tongue peaked out and licked his bottom lip. A moan would have escaped me if I hadn't bitten my bottom lip in time to suppress it. He swiped his hand across his mouth and ran it down his neck.

_If he doesn't touch me, I'll explode_!

I folded my arms tightly across my chest to contain my internal combustion. I watched his eyes drop and saw his tongue barely slip out between his teeth.

_What is he looking at_?

I followed his gaze directly to the straining buttons of my shirt. My nether parts weren't the only things about to explode. It appeared that my breasts were bursting out on their own accord to meet Edward's focused inspection.

I was startled back into reality as Alice discreetly coughed twice. In the span of seconds, I had forgotten that she was standing there.

_Did she witness the entire non-verbal exchange between us_?

"Edward, Jazz is on his way up." Alice spoke low and smooth, as if she sensed her brother's fragile emotions.

I focused on my feet, embarrassed to allow Alice a glimpse of the crimson blush that I knew stained my cheeks. I heard Edward sarcastically say, "What was with your little half-assed coughs? Did you get choked on your pixie dust or something?"

I started to giggle and watched as Alice defiantly retorted, "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ass-ward." She spun toward seating area and leapt like a gazelle, landing across the couch in a position of perfect repose.

I snickered, thinking that I would land in a heap on the floor if I tried the same thing.

"What's so funny, Bella?" A smooth, melodic voice interrupted my visualizations.

"Oh nothing, Jasper," I answered and watched him join Alice on the couch. She arched her back at him and he began rubbing her shoulders and neck.

I sat down on the plush wool rug and leaned back against a chair. Soon, Edward joined us and sat in the chair with his legs thrown over one of the arms.

"So what do you think of Edward's room?" Alice asked. Jasper elbowed her and she glared at him.

"It has everything one could want," I answered primly. Edward and Jasper cracked up laughing at Alice's dubious expression.

"And so it does," Alice replied. "It seems that you made a favorable impression on Carlisle at dinner."

"I was just being polite to your father. I don't mean this to sound ugly, but, at first, he seemed kind of stuffy. Then, when he started talking about his work, it was like he was a different person. One day, I hope to have a job I love that much," I said. Edward started stroking the ends of my hair like he did on the golf cart. I hoped I wouldn't get all tongue-tied in front of Alice and Jasper.

"Carlisle does love his work. He's totally dedicated to anything he believes in," Edward said.

_Here we go with more of those statements with hidden meanings._

"Your dad loves what he does in the same way." I looked directly at Jasper.

"I agree. One thing I've learned from watching him work is that loyalty, dedication and devotion can overpower a person to the point that they lose sight of other allegiances—sometimes, the most important ones," Jasper said cryptically.

"Why does everyone talk in riddles? I heard that in Denali and now you're doing it. Everything has a double meaning," I blurted out. Edward abruptly stopped stroking my hair.

_Damn, I ruined the mood. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut and asked him about it later?_

Alice caught my attention and subtly shook her head as if to say "no." She placed a finger on her lips.

_WTF_?

Edward and Jasper jumped into a conversation about their last basketball game, so Alice asked if I wanted to finish watching the movie. I hated to leave Edward, but I hoped he would come down soon. As we went down three flights of stairs to the basement, I wondered if she would tell me why everyone talked that way. Alice grabbed a couple of blankets and we curled up on the couch to watch the rest of the movie. She turned up the volume slightly higher than what was comfortable. Soon, that made sense.

Alice handed me an open notebook. She had written, "Yes, sometimes we do speak in riddles."

A whole written conversation ensued.

"Why?"

"Sometimes things we say can be overheard. It's best to talk sort of cryptically in some situations, in case we're asked about it later."

"Who overhears you?"

"We aren't always sure."

"Where are you overheard?"

"Anywhere. Your home, your car, the greenhouse. Anyplace inside LaVerrot."

"WTF!"

"Yes, I know. Now that Edward isn't quite as 'compliant' as he used to be, it's even worse. He and Jasper have challenged the authorities to a certain degree. I feel terrible for Rosalie. She's under so much pressure about Emmett."

"What about you?"

"I'm probably guilty by association. I expect to be summoned for individual training."

"So, that's what Cheney was talking about?"

"Yes. Since you and Edward are together, you'll be on the list, too."

"I don't think I like this."

"What choice do you have?"

"What do you mean? I certainly do have choices!"

"Really? You can't pick up and leave. Your mother and stepfather are here. Do you want to go back to another 'Jessica and Lauren' situation?"

"No. I can move in with Charlie if I need to."

"And leave Edward?"

"Leave Edward? No, of course not. That's not an option," I wrote furiously. But it was all coming together. "Now I see," I wrote back.

"Just be careful what you say aloud. Be careful with texting and email, too."

"Okay, but I still don't like it."

"None of us do either."

Alice closed the notebook when we heard Jasper and Edward come down the stairs.

"It's getting kind of late, and I need to get Bella home," Edward said. "We came in her golf cart and I want to make sure she gets back safely. Could you two follow us so that I can catch a ride back?"

x x x

We went back upstairs and found Carlisle and Esme at the bar talking. "Thank you for dinner. It was good to see you both again," I said.

"Bella, you're like family to us now. We expect to see a lot of you," Esme said and hugged me. I almost avoided her hug, but since she touched me this morning and I didn't react to her sunscreen, I hugged her back.

"Pretty soon, you'll be here as much as Jasper is," Carlisle said, jabbing Jasper playfully.

As we were riding home, I said, "That went well."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Edward answered.

"Tomorrow night won't be as easy. Expect my mother to hammer you with more questions. I'm afraid Phil might pimp you for the extended version of 'Twenty Questions about LaVerrot.' But, that'll be nothing compared to when you meet my dad, Charlie. Either he'll just sit and stare you down, or he'll treat you like a suspect and interrogate you."

"It'll be fine. I can handle whatever they throw my direction." He shrugged and laughed.

When we parked the golf cart in the garage, Alice and Jasper considerately waited at the street for Edward. He zipped around to my side of the cart before I could step out and stood right in front of my legs, blocking my path. He rested his forearms on my shoulders and locked his hands together behind my hair. Except for when we danced in his bedroom, he hadn't touched my skin since Saturday night. I didn't like it, but it was evidence that shoving him away in Denali had affected him deeply.

"I had a good time with you today, Bella," he murmured.

"Me, too. Every time I'm with you I learn so much more about you. And I like what I've seen so far," I said before looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad we're going to Forks this weekend. I know we just came back from that damned retreat, but we didn't have any private, get-to-know-each-other time. Everything was so tense, so monitored," Edward said in a low voice.

"Nothing could be more laid back than Charlie's house, and he doesn't hover. If I know Charlie, he'll keep to his usual schedule and meet up with us at mealtimes," I explained. "Some of the places I want to show you will help you understand why I love plants and trees so much. We'll have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time... I like the way that sounds." He chuckled and leaned in closer to me.

_Damn if he didn't kiss my hair. My freakin' hair_!

I knew what I wanted, and I was too impatient to wait any longer. Overwhelmed by the sweet scent of his breath, I turned my face, replacing my hair with my lips. Edward kissed me very tentatively.

I breathed a sigh of pure relief. Even though the fire inside me was raging, I knew that I needed to maintain control of my passion. Neither one of us could risk another disaster.

I followed his lead until he swiped my bottom lip with his tongue. I felt like I had become unglued, unhinged. My pieces didn't fit together anymore. My hands flew from his waist to dig deep in his thick, unruly bronze hair and pull him closer to me. I needed him so much, but my voice of reason began to speak.

_Stop, Bella. Stop. Keep yourself under control._

And so, I kept with my plan and slowly eased my mouth from his before laying my head on his shoulder. His breath hitched. Then, he took another slow deep breath. Edward held me tight and rubbed my arm firmly. "See you tomorrow, babe?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, feeling like we were finally back to where we were before my "incident" at the luau.

"Dinner here, tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I'll pick you up from the greenhouse around five-thirty."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you."

_And distracted all day by the thought of you, the smell of you and the taste of you_.

"'Nite, Bella. Sleep well," he said and kissed me lightly on top of the head. He opened the back door and I stepped inside. Before I could turn around and say goodnight, he was halfway down the driveway.

x x x

Mom was standing at the bar waiting for me. "So, how was dinner with the Cullens?"

"Well, uh, it was nice. Yeah, nice," I said distractedly.

"Must have been 'nice.' You can't even talk." She shook her head and looked out the window toward the street. "You've got it bad for him. But, from what Esme says, he has it just as bad, if not worse for you. You know, he's quite a catch."

Mom's continued chattered nonsense fell into the background, as her first statements had fully captured my attention. Now I was alert, almost hyper-vigilant.

_There is no rational way that could be true. Esme was exaggerating—or more likely— Renee misinterpreted her words. It would be impossible for him to like me more. In my fantasies he might, but the only way this whole relationship would make sense is if I loved him more. It's unbalanced and he will always have the upper-hand. I stand to lose the most when things end. I will suffer more when this is over. One day, he will see me for what I am and the Prince of LaVerrot will walk away, never looking back._

I hugged myself tightly and dug my fingernails into my arms.

_Stop it, Bella. Just stop it. Get out of 'I don't deserve him' mode. Edward is more than just a 'good catch.' Everything was fine five minutes ago–he certainly seemed happy enough. Hell, he's going to meet Charlie. What more can the man do? I __**must**__ stop thinking the worst. That's one of my most basic problems and I won't let that be my fatal flaw._

_I won't allow my past to doom my future. _

_I wasn't responsible for the decisions that brought me here. When school starts Monday, I'll make an appointment at Student Health. I need a professional to help me sort out my emotional and potential physical issues. Until then, I must make a conscious effort to stop my self-deprecating thoughts_.

"Bella, are you in there?" I looked up to see my mother waving her hand in front of my face. "It looked like you just had a serious come-to-Jesus meeting with yourself. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said and ran my fingers through my hair. "Edward is coming over to dinner tomorrow night, okay?"

"Oh, can we make it Wednesday night? Phil has baseball practice until late tomorrow night," she fretted.

"Wednesday's fine. I'll call Edward in the morning." Actually, that would work out even better. For whatever reason, Edward wanted me to hold off on showing the retreat files to Phil. Phil was already in bed tonight and he'd be home late tomorrow night. We'd be consumed with our dinner guest Wednesday night and then we'd leave for Forks on Thursday. That would give Edward plenty of time to think about the files—or whatever it was he wanted to do.

.

.

.

**A/N: ****I don't know about you, but I feel like they're building their relationship on solid ground. Yes, there are plenty of problems lurking about, but the foundation is there. **

**When looking through some of the various award nominations (I loved seeing Pure Revelations on some of those lists), I noticed "The Best I Ever Had" by WhatsMyNomdePlume on some of the lists. Figuring that the best anyone would ever have had to be with Edward, I took the bait. I've really enjoyed this story. It's not too heavy and the characters are similar to canon. Overall, it's an easy and enjoyable summer read.**

**Click on to the next chapter to find out how Edward felt about his first dance with Bella. And don't forget... we're still interested in your theories.**


	39. The Lair

**A/N: Hello again. I want to thank all of you who sent me well wishes via a PM or tweet or review. I am sooo much better. I truly appreciate your kind words.**

**I am amazed at the number of new readers we get each and every week. Thanks to you all for spreading the word of Pure Revelations to the fic-fandom. **

**As always, a huge thanks to Melee03 for creating and submitting a weekly pictease to TwiFicNews and for submitting a weekly teaser to Fictionators. We appreciate you so much. I still gaze at our Melee PR banner and sigh. **

**And to DeeDreamer, our wonderful beta, a huge thanks to you for telling me when I "make up" too many words—"Edwardisms"—and use "too many" quotation marks. LMAO We will truly miss your Sinday postings on RAoR. I'm still sad that my FAVORITE site is being dismantled, but all good things must come to an end, I guess. We'll still get your recs on Twitter & I think the gang is now having discussions *cough*robporn*cough* and such over at RobAttack (RobsFantasy site). **

**~RIP JAG's RAoR ~ you will truly be missed : (**

**Stephenie Meyer may have created Edward and the gang, but we created LaVerrot and Pure Revelations.**

**To my tweets – There's a nod to Pirateward (remember my vicodin-induced lusting for him?)**

**If you are so inclined, head over and vote for PR/georgialion. We had several nominations**

**The Shimmer Awards— The Blood Award for Best Horror/Suspense, The Essence Award for Best Dazzled Moment, and the Storyteller Award for Best Author**

**The Everlasting Awards— Best Suspense**

**.**

**ANYWAY- enough rambling.**

**We pick up where we left off… and this chapter is pretty much all E&B. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 39**

**The Lair**

EPOV

Monday, March 22, 2010

My drive back to LaVerrot is consumed with thoughts of Volturi, Inc., Aro, and our fucked up life. As my level of anxiety rises with each new theory, I realize that I need to get my mind off all the bullshit or it'll drive me crazy. I make a conscious effort to focus my thoughts on something more pleasant—something _much_ more pleasant.

My Bella.

By the time I arrive back at LaVerrot, I have only one goal in mind. I have to see her—now.

I park my car at home and walk toward the greenhouse to try and catch her after her shift. When I spy her parents' golf cart, I realize that she hasn't left yet, so I plop down in the passenger seat and wait for her. A quick check of the time on my iPhone shows me that she should be walking out the door at any minute.

I hope my girl is feeling better. The last time I saw her, she was in so much pain. Mom assured me that Bella had recovered, but that was hours ago. Sometimes the humidity of the greenhouse can be hard to withstand; I hope she hasn't suffered a relapse. Surely she would excuse herself and go home if she started feeling bad again.

Then again, maybe she wouldn't. I probably scared her when I told her to keep the sunscreen reaction a secret. She may think that she has to suffer in silence. After all, on the way home from the retreat yesterday, she didn't even tell me that she had a headache until she was practically incapacitated. We definitely need to talk about that. She needs to be cautious, but not to her own detriment.

_Okay, Cullen, just calm down. She's probably fine._

I'm pulled from my inner musings when I hear the greenhouse door open. I glance up to see my girl—who's a vision of health—walking toward me. Her eyes are lively, her smile is infectious, and her movements are vivacious.

_Damn, my baby looks goooood._

_Down boy!_

I hop up off the seat and rush to meet her.

"Hey, babe. How was your day? You look like you're feeling better," I call out as I approach her.

As we move closer together, I see a dazed look spread across her face. Her eyes kinda go blank and her mouth drops open a little. I can see her little, pink tongue dart out across her lower lip before she sucks it back into her mouth. It even looks like her eyes cross for a second before they refocus on me.

_Maybe I spoke to soon. Maybe she's still sick._

"Bella? Hello? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I ask with concern.

She shakes her head slightly and a shy grin spreads across her face before she asks me about my day. Just like that—snap—she's back to normal.

_I wonder what that was about._

We stroll back to the golf cart at a leisurely pace and talk. I want to grab her hand as we go, but I hesitate because we're in plain view of the community center and the greenhouse. I'm sure I was spotted the moment I sat down in her golf cart, so the eyes of LaVerrot are probably following every move we make now.

I don't want _us_ to be the subject of the gossip mill any more than we already are, so I keep my hands to myself.

_Paranoid much?_

_Yeah, with just cause._

She seems to be in a great mood as we talk about her headache recovery and our nosy mothers. We continue to talk and stroll, but as we get closer to the golf cart, I notice that her pace slows down a bit. When she starts focusing on the ground instead of me, I get the feeling that she's stalling.

_Is she nervous about something?_

Finally, she asks with hesitation, "So, have you talked to your mother today?"

I'm no mind-reader, but I _bet_ she's thinking about our potential trip to Forks. I've already decided that I want to take her there—screw the anxiety of meeting her father and the possible shit-storm of consequences from Cheney. I don't want to miss this opportunity to be with Bella—alone.

She glances around, but refuses to meet my stare as she waits for my answer.

I should be gushing with anticipation, letting her know how excited I am about the trip, but I kinda want to see her squirm—tease her a little bit.

I stop walking and say her name firmly to command her attention.

Her head snaps up as she stops in her tracks. When her big, beautiful, surprised eyes meet mine, I answer her. "Mom called me as soon as you left _Revelations_ and told me about the trip to Forks. Have you had a chance to talk to your dad yet?"

_She's so fuckin' cute when she's nervous like this. I could just eat her up._

She pulls her plump, pink, suckable bottom lip between her teeth and lowers her head slightly. Looking up at me through her lashes she says, "Yeah, I did… um… he'll be home all weekend… so—"

She looks so timid and unsure that I have to put her out of her misery; I finish her sentence for her.

"So, when are we leaving?"

I flash her my best crooked grin and her face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree.

_Beautiful. _

_I made her smile like that… me._

As we resume our stroll, she starts rattling off the plans that she's already made for the trip. I watch her with pure delight as she gushes about visiting her dad and Forks.

_Pure delight? _

_Yeah._

_You're turning into such a girl, Cullen._

_Fuck off._

She's so animated as we walk and talk that a tendril of her luscious hair falls free from her ponytail and dangles loosely across her cheek. I take note of the striking contrast between the dark strand and her perfect fair skin before I brush the wisp behind her ear.

Even though my fingertips barely graze her skin, a shiver of desire radiates through my body. I can feel the python twitch and stretch as I pull my hand away. She gives me a questioning look, so I immediately wonder if she's noticed my traitorous body's response to her.

Thankfully, we arrive at the golf cart and I'm able to slide into the seat to hide my growing "problem."

_My God, you're such a pervert, Cullen._

As Bella and I sit and talk—and I try to tame the beast—I notice several ladies going into the community center. They're dressed in work-out gear, so I assume they have a class or something. As Mary Cheney holds the door for the other ladies to file in, I see her glance our way. She does a double-take, literally, and stares at us with an odd, questioning look on her face. My "problem" is abated as, even from this distance, I see her brow furrow and her lips form a hard line.

_What the hell?_

If she's been talking to Esme, wouldn't she know that Bella and I are dating? From the look on her face, I would say she's _completely_ caught off guard and has no idea that we're together. If that's the case, how would her husband, the Dick Head, know about our trip to Forks?

I give Mrs. Cheney a hesitant smile and nod before turning my attention back to Bella.

"So, what else did you do today?" Bella asks as I try to keep my anxiety in check.

Still a little "off" from my stare-down with Mrs. Cheney, I blurt out an answer without thinking. "I visited Emmett."

"Who's Emmett?" she asks immediately.

It's at that moment that I realize my mistake. We're sitting in the middle of Big Brother Central, in a golf cart that's probably bugged, and—being the dumbass that I am—I just blurted out that I went behind enemy lines to visit my friend.

_Way to go, dude._

It's imperative that I get my head out of my ass and answer Bella carefully without giving her the impression that I'm hiding anything.

"Um… you've never met him, but you might have seen him with us on campus… real big guy with dark hair," I whisper.

When Bella starts to respond in a normal voice, I realize that I'm totally screwed. There's no way I can divert this conversation or tell her to whisper without opening up a huge can or worms, so I make the split-second decision to just go with it. Emmett and I are getting ready to bust this place wide open anyway, so fuck it. Besides, I could be wrong about the surveillance out here, right?

I explain that Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and that they're having some "issues" right now. As we talk, I try to distract her a little. I reach over and loosen her hair from the elastic band that's holding it. I pull her soft locks over her shoulder and run my fingers through it.

_I might as well enjoy myself while I'm digging my own grave._

It seems to work because Bella doesn't ask many questions about Emmett; she instead focuses on Rose's apparent unhappiness. She seems relieved to finally have an explanation for Rose's sour mood and bitchy attitude.

Since I was able to skirt the Emmett issue with relative ease, I decide to change the subject before she asks any more telling questions. Dad wanted me to ask Bella over for dinner, so no time like the present.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask as I continue to play with her hair.

"I was going to have dinner with Mom and Phil. I promised Phil I would show him the files Kate and Garrett gave me at the retreat."

_What?_

My heart leaps into my throat with the mention of files from the retreat. Holy shit. I wonder what's on them. Why would the Kate and Garrett willingly give Bella a copy of their files?

"Files? What file?" I ask in a whisper-hiss.

"I told Kate that Phil would love to see copies of the presentations and she copied them onto a flash drive for me," she explains.

_I've got to see those files!_

"Do you have it with you now?" I ask with obvious haste.

She looks at me like I'm a little crazy as she replies, "Nooo… it's at home."

I know she's probably wondering what has gotten into me. I'm sweating like a hooker in church and my mind's racing as I think about what could be on those files. If they were meant for Phil, they may contain some "insider" information. I feel like rubbing my hands together and laughing maniacally, but I don't.

I'm probably getting my hopes up for nothing, but you never know.

"Have you looked at it yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head and continues to give me an odd look. "No, it's still in my bag."

"Okay… um… do you think you can put Phil off for a few days?" I question with a bit of hesitancy.

She seems kinda put out with me when she answers, "I don't know. I guess. Why?"

I hate to do this. I don't want to turn on the Cullen charm to get my way… but here goes nothing.

I shift my body around in the seat to face her head on and tug on her hair a little. I look into her eyes and smile as I scoot a little closer to her and whisper, "Listen, baby… will you just hold onto those files for now? Don't show them to anyone, okay?" I can see her eyes glaze over a little as I cock my eyebrow and add, "Will you do that for me?"

I feel like a manipulative douche when she says with a gaspy breath, "Sure."

We sit in overpowering silence for a few seconds before I change the subject—again.

"So, would your parents mind if you came over to my house for dinner?"

With that one question, the conversation resumes and leads us to my house for a Cullen family meal.

**XXX**

I'm nervous as hell as I lead Bella through the garage and into our house. This is all new to me, bringing a girlfriend home to "meet the parents." I know that technically, Bella has already been introduced to Mom and Dad. Hell, she and Mom are already buddy-buddy it seems, but this is the first time she'll be around them as my girlfriend; the first time they'll see us together. The first time I've had a girl here, _ever_.

When we walk into the kitchen, I try to put on an air of calm because I don't want Bella to know how anxious I really am. As I try to decide how to make the "introductions," Mom recognizes my awkward pause and saves me by quickly striking up a conversation with Bella. I'm amazed as I watch my girl; she's completely at ease as they talk like old friends.

Maybe all the bullshit we endured at the retreat didn't freak her out too much. I know that she learned some crazy shit about our communities, but she seems perfectly content to be here, in the Cullen home.

_Yeah, she's handling this situation better than you are, you pussy._

As I stand at the counter and play with Bella's hairband around my wrist, I hear mom say something about having a good time. I look up just in time to see her smile and wink at me. I return her smile as if I had heard what she said and _snap_ the band on my wrist hoping it will _snap_ me out of my self-induced anxiety.

_Get your shit together, Cullen._

My sweet Bella asks Mom if she can help her with dinner, to which Mom replies, "No thank you, dear."

_She called her dear._

That term of endearment catches my attention and changes my focus from the hairband on my wrist to the two women in front of me.

I watch their interaction and can see the pure adoration in my mom's eyes as she looks at my girl. I might be a little jealous if Mom didn't turn her gaze on me with the same affection. With another sly wink my way, she shoos us off to the basement to fetch Alice and Jasper so she can put the finishing touches on dinner.

I'm feeling a little more comfortable as I escort Bella down the stairs to the rec room. This is my second favorite room of the house because it has all the creature comforts that a guy could ever want or need. When we hit the bottom step, I glance at Bella and watch her expression as she takes it all in. Her eyes scan from the mini-gym, to the arcade games, to the billiards table before they finally rest on my twin and my best friend snuggled up on the couch.

_Gross._

Bella walks right over to the couch and sits down next to Alice. I follow behind her, but pause in front of Jasper and mouth, "Get a room, douche." He rolls his eyes and tries to trip me up as I pass by, but I quickly maneuver around his big-ass feet and make my way over to Bella's side.

There's no space left on the couch for me, so I plop down on the armrest next to her. Sure, there are other places to sit, but I want to be close to her. She and Alice are already in easy conversation about the movie that's on TV as I make myself comfortable. My spunky girl even berates me because I haven't seen this movie in its entirety.

I've seen shy Bella, sad Bella, sick Bella, and scared Bella, but spunky Bella's new. I _like_ spunky Bella. She may be the new star of my fantasies. Yeah, a spunky Dreamella that puts me in my place and calls me on my bullshit. I'll have to see if we can bring her out to play more often.

_A little spanky-the-monkey to the image of my Spunky._

_Oh my God… is there no limit to your depravity?_

_I guess not._

I hear Jasper ask, "Did Esme say dinner was ready?" and it pulls me from my tainted thoughts and perverted poetry. When Bella confirms that Mom's ready for us upstairs, we all get up off the couch and head that way.

I may or may not make sure that I'm the last one in line so I can enjoy the Bella view as we ascend the stairs.

Once we reach the landing of the main floor, I start to sweat a little. Cullen mealtimes are kind of a big deal and Mom usually goes all out when we get the chance to have an evening meal together. With school, work, and community commitments, our afternoons and evenings are usually spent elsewhere, so this is a big deal to her. And tonight, it's a big deal to me because Dad _asked_ me to include Bella. Jasper's ass is here all the time, but I've _never_ had a dinner guest of my own, ever.

We make our way into the dining room and I'm so befuddled that I forget to show Bella where to wash her hands. I whisk her off to the half-bath in the hall and return as quickly as possible because Dad expects us to be punctual. He loves to say, "Better never than late," and he means that shit. Dinnertime is no exception.

As we settle in our seats, the conversation begins as it always does at mealtime… with an inquisition. Dad goes around the table and asks each individual about his or her day.

In years past, I'd always thought he was genuinely interested in our daily activities, but as time went on, I became more suspicious that it was more of a fact-finding mission for him. He would sometimes ask the most inane questions and then act as if the answer was really important to him. Even though I'd grown to see his questions as a form of interrogation, I have to consider that I was wrong, in light of recent events. Maybe he _is_ truly interested in our lives.

Tonight's question and answer session is no different than the usual—that is until my spunky girlfriend has the nerve to inquisition _his_ ass. You could've heard a pin drop after she asked the great Carlisle Cullen, "What did you do today?"

Her innocent question leaves him momentarily speechless because, let's face it, Dr. Cullen doesn't answer to anyone. His silence doesn't last long; he quickly recovers and admonishes my Bella for calling him Dr. Cullen instead of Carlisle.

_Fucking douchebag. _

I'm pissed off and clenching my fist under the table at his blatant assholishness toward my Bella, the girl _he_ invited over for dinner.

_Is assholishness a word?_

_Seriously, shut the fuck up. Don't mess with me right now._

Everyone else resumes his or her meal while I continue to sit and stew over Dad's comment to my girl. She blushes and apologizes before he starts to recount the events of his day. Even though Dad has just acted like a total prick, Bella continues to converse with him as if nothing happened.

_My girl's so sweet. _

I pick up my fork and start eating again as Dad goes into great detail about his surgical cases. He talks about a particular case involving some Native Americans and Bella becomes acutely more interested in the topic. When Dad mentions that the patients were Quileutes, I glance at my girl and see the color drain from her face. Her already pale skin goes stark white before she asks, in a bit of panic, if one of the injured boys was named Jacob.

_Jacob? Who the fuck's Jacob? _

As if she could read my mind, she says, "Jacob is a close family friend."

_How close? Who __**is**__ this guy? _

When she says that we might see "them" this weekend, my curiosity is piqued even more. While I have already accepted the fact that I don't know much about Bella and her life before she moved to LaVerrot, this conversation has opened my eyes to _that_ realization even more.

I decide then and there that our trip to Forks will be a fact-finding mission, of sorts, for me. As ridiculous as it sounds, I want to get to know the woman I love.

**XXX**

While Mom, Alice, and Bella make themselves busy with clean up, Dad, Jasper and I retire to the rec room to get out of their way. Jasper and Dad decide to play a game of pool while I opt to just sit and watch. As Jasper racks the balls tightly, Dad grabs his cue stick and prepares for opening break.

As he applies the blue chalk to the tip of his stick, he glances my way and asks, "So, son, why so quiet?"

I glance his way and shake my head in frustration. "No reason, really," I answer with a huff.

"I know you better than that, Edward. What's bothering you?"

I don't answer immediately, so he lays his cue stick down, leans back on the table, and folds his arms across his chest. "Spit it out," he says forcefully.

I jump up from my chair and mimic his stance. "If you must know, I'm pis— I mean, I'm upset because you were rude to Bella at dinner."

His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and his mouth drops open in astonishment as he shakes his head at me incredulously. He unfolds one arm and extends it, palm up, in front of him. "What are you talking about, Edward? I was _not_ rude to Bella." He turns to Jasper for support and flicks his head my way as if to say, "Tell him. Tell him I wasn't mean to her."

Jasper holds both his hands up in surrender and shakes his head. "I'm not gonna get—"

Dad interrupts him. "Jasper, _was_ I or was I _not_ rude to Bella at dinner?"

He ignores Dad's question and instead turns his attention to me. "What are you talking about, E?"

I drop my hands and start to pace in front of the chair. "You know. When he…" I motion to my Dad, "… got on to Bella for calling him Dr. Cullen." They both look at me like I'm crazy as I stop and declare. "It was rude."

Jasper stifles a laugh as Dad relaxes his posture and pushes off the table. He walks toward me slowly, like I'm some sort of deranged person who can't be trusted, and slides his hands in his pockets. He eyes me with a hint of amusement in his stare before he stops a few feet away from me.

"What?" I yell, sick of their hilarity in the face of my obvious distress.

"Son," he begins, "I was kidding with Bella when I said that." He glances at Jasper and then back at me before he adds, "I think _everyone_ understood that I was joking with her, except _you_."

I shake my head. "But—"

"Bella didn't seem upset, did she?" Dad interjects before I can even get another word out.

"Well, no. But—"

"Jasper, what do you think? Was it obvious that I was kidding with Bella?" he interrupts me again.

Jasper gives me a sheepish look before he answers my dad, "Well… yeah. You were laughing when you said it." He turns his attention to me and says, "E, I think you're kinda overreacting."

_Traitor._

Dad approaches me slowly and places his hand on my shoulder. "Son, I would never be unkind to someone who obviously means so much to you."

I look up and glare at Jasper for a moment, but he just shakes his head as if to reinforce that I was wrong in my assumption.

_Shit._

Dad pats my shoulder once, so I meet his stare. The look of complete sincerity in his eyes makes it hard for me to argue with him, so I shake my head and say with a chuckle, "Well, don't _I_ look like the asshole."

_Fuck. I said asshole in front of my dad._

My eyes go wide as I realize my mistake, but he pats my shoulder a couple more times and laughs. "Edward, women have that effect on us. It's okay to be an asshole if you're defending the person you care about." He drops his hand and starts to walk back toward the pool table. "I've made a fool of myself many a time where Esme was concerned… the stories she could tell," he chuckles.

_Who is this man and what has he done with my father?_

As Dad picks up the cue stick and motions for Jasper to get the rack ready, my mom's voice sounds from the intercom and beckons me to come back upstairs.

As I turn to leave, I pause and say, "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime," he responds with a wave of his hand and a knowing smile.

I glance past him to Jasper, who smirking and circling his index finger next to his ear, is indicating that I'm crazy.

I raise my middle finger to salute him before I turn and proceed up the stairs.

**XXX**

When I reach the main floor, Bella is waiting for me. Apparently, Mom and Alice have decided that I need to give Bella a tour of the house, so I gently take her by the elbow and lead her back down the stairs. We tour the basement, first floor, and second floor, where I save her from Alice's wardrobe tutorial, before ending the tour on the third floor, in my favorite room of the house, my bedroom.

When we enter my room, Bella seems to take in the details slowly with a discerning eye. When her gaze encounters the wall of windows overlooking the forest, she gasps and walks toward the glass divider that separates us from nature. She seems to be in awe of the view as I follow her quietly and come to stand behind her. I'm perplexed as she raises her hands and reverently places her palms on the glass, but before I can ask her about it, she spins around comes face to face with my chest.

I can feel her hot, sweet breath whoosh across my chest in surprise. She obviously had no clue that I had stalked up close to her and was sniffing her hair as she gazed at the forest below.

_Oops._

When she doesn't look up at me, I begin to worry that I've been too bold—that is until she hooks her fingers in my belt loops and tugs ever so slightly.

_Yes… or no. Remember what happened in the love hut._

I run my fingers through her hair lightly before giving a slight tug, hoping it will make her raise her face and look at me. When her timid eyes meet mine, I smile and give her a quick peck on the nose. I want to attack her perfect, pouty lips with mine, or lick her neck, or suck on her earlobe, but the chaste kiss on the nose is more appropriate.

_Whatever you say, cock-blocker._

She takes a deep breath and seems to instantly relax before she whispers, "Whose room is this?"

Her question brings me back to the reality of the situation. She's in my room. There's a _girl_, well not _any_ girl, she's my girlfriend, but none the less, there's a _girl_ in my room.

My befuddled thoughts make me stutter, "I-It's mine," as I feel the heat rise from my neck, to my cheeks, to my ears.

_Fucking blush. I hate that shit._

She seems kind of amused by my embarrassment. Her sculptured eyebrow cocks up at me and she smiles. "So, can I have a tour of your lair?"

_My lair? I wonder why she called it my lair._

My perverted thoughts immediately find me dragging an innocent damsel up the stairs into my pirate's hideout before throwing her down on the bed and covering her body with mine. I take a quick breath and step back from Bella as an image of her splayed out across my bed with tousled hair and a ripped bodice flashes through my mind.

A look of regret crosses her face as soon as I step back, and I realize that I probably slighted her with my quick retreat. I don't want her to think that I put distance between us because of something she did, so I proceed to give her a condensed tour of my lair… um… room.

When I finish pointing out what I feel are the most important features, she turns to me with a sly smile and asks, "That's all?"

_What did I miss?_

I glance around and see the huge bed to my left. Surely she's not talking about the bed. Does she want me to mention the bed? I didn't point out the bed for obvious pirate-daydream reasons, but did that make it more apparent to her that I had avoided it on purpose. Is this some type of reverse psychology? By not pointing out the bed, have I brought attention to it?

_Oh. My. God._

_Calm the fuck down, Cullen, and answer her._

_What was the question?_

_You're fucking hopeless._

I say the only thing I can think of, "Well, um… the bed's over there."

She immediately starts to blush and turns away from me. I hear her mumble, "That's not what I meant," as she walks over to my wall of music.

_Stupidstupidstupidstupid._

I am _such_ a fucking idiot sometimes. How do I get myself into these situations? I try to do the right thing. I really do.

I resist the urge to run from the room and instead swallow my shriveled-up pride as I approach Bella once again.

I've gotta keep trying, right?

She's running her delicate finger along my CDs, perusing the titles, when her finger stops on my absolute favorite composition of all time.

Clair de Lune.

She looks up at me in surprise when I tell her that Clair de Lune is actually already cued up in my system. As she watches on, I press a few buttons to start the song.

As the opening notes of the composition fill the room, a sense of calm flows through my body. This song, this girl, this place… it seems that my entire life has led me to this moment in time. I raise my head and stare at my Bella. She truly is the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Her beauty's not just superficial, it's soul-deep, and her soul touches mine in a way that I had never fathomed possible.

I love her.

My body is pulled to hers by some unseen force as I extend my hand and ask her to dance with me. She falters in her reply, but I assure her that I'll take care of her. She's obviously scared to let me take control, but she eventually allows me to lead her in a dance. The recurrent hum of desire that I feel every time I touch her flows through my body as soon as her hand touches mine.

I revel in it.

Bella is stiff and nervous at the onset of our dance, but as she trusts me more, her body relaxes. I tell her about my ballroom dancing lessons at Volterra, fully expecting her to make fun of me, but thankfully, she doesn't.

I twirl her around once, but she stumbles over her own feet. I pull her close to me to keep her from falling—yet another awkward embrace—and I hold her. We don't sway to the music. We don't fumble with nervous discomfort; we just hold each other, and it's perfect.

It's perfect until the fucking pixie pokes her head in my room and interrupts us.

Bella and I take a step back from our perfect moment, but the spell isn't broken. We continue to stand close and allow that unspoken current that holds us together continue to do its bidding. Bella wipes the tiny beads of sweat from her upper lip as I run my hand across my mouth and down my neck, chasing my own trickles of perspiration. The heat surrounding us is already stifling, but the temperature gets turned up a notch when Bella crosses her arms in front of her chest.

I can't stop my eyes as they travel down from Bella's neck, to her sternum, to her fucking heaving cleavage that's pouring out of her blouse. I can't look away—it's impossible. I know the moment she realizes that I'm ogling her breasts because I witness the beautiful crimson blush as it starts right where my eyes are focused and travels up.

_Must look away. You're being a complete douche. Please take your eyes off of the bountiful hills._

While my own internal pleas for me to take the moral high road fall on deaf ears…

_Pythons don't have ears, do they?_

… the pixie fake coughs twice and finally breaks the spell. She also tells me that Jazz is coming up in a few minutes, which pulls me even further from my cleavage-induced trance.

Although I'm thankful that she kept me from embarrassing myself any further with the "show," I'm still irritated that the pixie cock-blocked our perfect pre-cleavage moment. Her little coughs sounded like she was hacking on pixie dust or something, so I ask her if that was the case.

She isn't amused by my joke, so she calls me Assward, invites herself into my room, and makes a running jump onto my couch that probably breaks its every internal support.

_Who does she think she is?_

Just as I'm about to give her a piece of my mind, Jasper comes strutting into my room like he owns the place. He and Bella stroll over to the sitting area and join Alice, who has already made herself at home on my possibly broken couch. When Jasper begins to give Alice a full, upper torso massage, I almost lose my shit.

What the fuck? Why can't _Jalice_ find somewhere else to hang out? Don't I deserve a little alone time with my girl?

I can feel the frustration continue to rise until I glance at my girl sitting there with my family. She looks totally at ease and it calms me—a little. I go over and join them, figuring the sooner we do whatever it is that _they_ want to do, the sooner _they_ can leave.

At least I hope it'll work that way.

Alice and Jasper and Bella talk while I proceed to carry out my new favorite pastime—playing with Bella's hair. I participate in the conversation sporadically as they talk about Dad and his love for medicine. No real "dangerous" topics come up until Bella asks, "Why does everyone talk in riddles?"

_Abort. Abort. Abort._

I drop my hand from her hair and strike up a conversation with Jasper about the latest basketball stats as Alice motions for Bella to be quiet. I know that we have alluded to the fact that everything is bugged and monitored, but I'm not sure how much Alice has actually told her. I know that I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it—away from prying eyes and ears.

I really want to be the one to explain it to her, but I flounder mentally as I try to devise a plan on the spot. I know that the four of us can't all of sudden have "radio-silence" without looking suspicious, so I continue jabbering to Jasper as my mind goes into overdrive. My twin gives me a knowing look before she asks Bella to join her downstairs so they can finish watching the movie.

That'll work. The sooner she knows, the safer she'll be.

_Oh, she's the pixie when she pisses you off, but she's your twin when she does something good?_

_Yes._

_Just checking._

Alice squeezes my bicep in a reassuring way before she leads my girl downstairs for the big reveal.

_Shit. _

I hate this fucking place. I hate that our evening is ending like this.

As soon as the girls are gone, Jasper and I continue our basketball conversation out loud, and begin a written conversation on paper. I inform him of my visit with Emmett and Rose, and he lets me know that she had already confided in him about it. I give him the low-down on my trip to Forks, and he tells me that he's behind my plan to meet up with Emmett while I'm there.

When our conversation stalls, he says, "You know, E, this game's gonna be a nail-biter."

I just nod my head and reply, "No shit."

**XXX**

As we head downstairs to check on the girls, I can't help the sense of guilt that overwhelms me. I know that I don't have any real "say" in what goes on around here, and I know that I had nothing to do with Bella moving to LaVerrot, but I still feel responsible for the current situation, for some reason.

When we step into the basement, I'm pleasantly surprised to see my girl sitting with Alice, smiling—not a huge, beaming smile, but a smile none the less. I don't know what I expected—wide-eyed horror or claws bared in anger? Maybe a phrase like, "you're all a bunch or freaks" yelled my way as she runs out of the room? With Alice's security revelations coming right on the heels of that god-awful retreat, I'm certainly not prepared for the calm, peaceful scene that Jasper and I encounter.

_What exactly did Alice tell her? _

I walk over to the girls slowly, still not fully trusting their composed appearance, and ask, "Is everything okay?"

Bella smiles at me and nods while Alice answers, "Of course."

I furrow my brow slightly to question their veracity as I extend my hand to Bella to help her up off of the couch. She takes my hand and gives it a slight squeeze in reassurance.

_Okay. Good enough for me._

We head upstairs and prepare to take Bella home. She stops in to tell Mom and Dad goodbye before we make our way out to the golf carts. Jasper and Alice follow behind as us I drive Bella home in her parents' cart. We talk about our evening, but avoid any heavy conversation involving the surveillance or the… um… cleavage.

I'm nervous as hell as I pull the cart into her garage. It's dark and quiet and perfect for a goodnight kiss, but I'm a pussy. I don't think I can do it. What if she's really upset about everything that happened tonight and she's just covering it up? I was practically salivating on her boobs; shouldn't she be angry about that? Not to mention her conversation with Alice… that is, if Alice even _told_ her about the surveillance.

_Grow a pair, Cullen. I get so sick of your shit._

_Yeah, but what if she—_

_Then she'll stop you. Just go slow._

I hop out of the seat and walk around to her side of the cart just as she's about to get out. I stand in front of her and kinda block her from getting away from me. She doesn't protest—at all—so I put my hands around her neck and prop my forearms on her shoulders.

"I had a good time with you today, Bella," I say as I play with her hair.

"Me, too," she replies shyly.

We talk about our upcoming trip to Forks, and it seems to me that we're _both_ anticipating a little "alone time."

When it's time to go, I lean in to give her a kiss on her temple, but my Bella surprises me by turning her head and capturing my lips with her own. She slides her hands around my waist and pulls me down to her, so I release one hand from her hair and prop it on the seat for support.

I'm a little hesitant at first to deepen the kiss—images of the love hut fiasco flash through my mind—but I soon realize that Bella wants more. A little moan from her is all it takes to send me over the edge. I extend my tongue and trace her bottom lip, hoping she'll open her mouth so I can taste her. Bella must have liked it, because the next thing I know, she's standing up and pushing into me as her hands hungrily ascend my body and grip my hair.

The pulling sensation of her hands in my hair, and the pushing of her body against mine, awakens the python who's been sleeping all night long. My pants instantly feel like they're two sizes too small as she rubs against me in a way that is most appreciated. Our tongues tangle and our hands roam, but only briefly. Far too soon for my taste, Bella pulls back from the kiss and simply lays her head on my shoulder.

_You woke me up for that? Seriously?_

_Shut up you demented reptile._

I try to control my breathing, and my other problem, as we both recover from our too-short tryst. I take one deep breath and rub her arms before I prepare to leave her. "See ya tomorrow, babe?" I ask as I take a small step back from her.

"Yes," she answers with a smile so bright that I need a pair of shades.

We make arrangements to see each other tomorrow and I give her a chaste kiss on the head before I turn to go.

When I get to the golf cart, Alice is waiting for me, alone.

"Where's Jasper?"

"I took him home. I figured you and Bella needed a little time alone." She winks at me before whipping the cart around like a maniac.

I glance her way and ask, "So, you talked to Bella?"

She smiles and says, "Yeah."

"And…"

"I think everything's going to be okay," she says with a reassuring tone.

"Okay," I respond with a nod and a release of the breath I was holding.

As I hold on for dear life with one hand, I pat her knee with the other and say, "Thanks, sis… for everything."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Um… I have a bit of news. We will be posting two more chapters next Thursday, however, the next Thursday (July 21) we will not have an update. *hides behind laptop* It's my fault. I'll be in a cabin in the mountains for the week without cell phone/internet. No TV either. I may have to read an actual book (or print out some fic before I leave). I just wanted to give you the heads up. We haven't missed a single week since we started posting in February, so I hope you can forgive us (me). **

**See ya next Thursday!**


	40. Thou Shalt Not Use Tampax

**A/N: Lots of you have wondered how Bella is going to react when she finds out that the vitamins will stop her periods. As the title of this chapter implies, you are about to find out—and it's not going to be pretty.**

**Up until the last chapter, Bella has been very guarded about her feelings toward Edward. She's been scared to get too excited, due partially to her inexperience, but also because she's been afraid that it's not real, she's unworthy, and on and on. Now that she's been accepted by his family and he's shown some affection toward her, she's becoming more confident and we'll see her express more of that.**

**In the last couple of weeks, we've received reviews from people who have devoted themselves to a Pure Revelations marathon. Devoted is the right word! This story is 200,000 words now and reading it straight through is an amazing feat. Thank you, ladies!**

**Many thanks to DeeDreamer for her incredible reliability. Sometimes I'm certain I have the right word, but she's always able to point out the word that really works best. She knows our characters as well as we do.**

**Thanks also to WutheringBites for helping with our submissions to Twilighted.**

**As always, it belongs to SM—except for the ways that her characters inspire us.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 40**

**Thou Shalt Not Use Tampax**

BPOV

Tuesday, March 23, 2010

I awoke Tuesday to a flashing light on my Blackberry. Besides my mother and Phil, Alice, Charlie and Jake were the only ones who had my phone number. And then I remembered…

While we were all sitting around in Edward's bedroom after dinner with his parents, Edward and I both set our phones on the coffee table. Alice picked both of them up and played with them as we all talked.

When she and I were walking back down to the basement, I checked my phone and saw that she had added Edward to my Contacts. I assumed she added my number to his.

That girl really had my back… but I guess she had her brother's, too.

_And now, I have my first text from Edward… awwww._

Edward wanted to meet me for lunch and if it was okay—like I would ever tell him no—he'd be by the greenhouse at twelve to pick me up.

I promptly texted him back to let him know that I would be ready and was looking forward to it.

I had planned to wear an old T-shirt with a denim overshirt, but my lunch date changed everything. Instead, I pulled out a royal blue polo and grabbed a hoodie for the ride to the greenhouse. I could always wear a disposable lab coat if I needed to handle anything dirty.

The morning flew by, as Dr. Hale had plenty of work scheduled for me. The broccoli still wasn't doing well, so I told him how nice the broccoli crop looked in Denali. Dr. Hale encouraged me to take advantage of my contacts at the VI Lab and see if we could work toward a solution to this ongoing problem. I took some pictures of our broccoli, checked the pH and the fertilizer composition and emailed the information to Benjamin. Maybe there was something simple we were overlooking.

A couple of minutes before noon, Edward walked into the greenhouse. My heart accelerated, just as it always did, as soon as I saw him, but it went into overdrive when I remembered that I hadn't advised him of the change in dinner plans at my parents' house. I was so excited about receiving my first text from him this morning that I totally forgot about it. The morning had been so busy that I hadn't even had time to drift into any fantasies about our trip. After I apologized profusely for not notifying him of the change, he said, "Bella, it's fine. Don't apologize for something that's beyond your control."

Another one of those statements with multiple meanings, although he had no way of knowing how many ways I might interpret it.

Edward surprised me with a picnic lunch. I tried to hide my shock over the huge cotton candy pink picnic basket he was carrying.

_I hope nobody paid good money for that thing._

I had never cared for pink and seeing him carry that Pepto Bismol-colored monstrosity was hilarious. When he suggested that we go to the Aquatics Center to eat, I was glad to have a destination to focus on—instead of that ugly basket.

I had only been to the Aquatics Center once and hadn't noticed the enclosed patio with several tables that were perfect for lunch, reading the newspaper, playing cards or gossiping with friends.

Rosalie was sitting there, presumably waiting for us. She looked like she was more interested in having lunch with a pack of wolves than with me.

_I don't want to act like a bitch in front of Edward. Be nice, Bella. Be extra nice. Do it for Edward._

"Afternoon, Rosalie. I never noticed this patio here before. The sun feels great," I said, flashing a big smile especially for her.

"It would be better without the industrial strength UVA and UVB filters," she answered snidely.

"Oh, I didn't realize the light was filtered."

_So, this is how she wants to play. I wish she didn't insist on acting this way toward me._

"Yeah, there's not a window in this whole freakin' subdivision that's not coated in super-fucking filters," she said, never once looking at me.

Edward systematically emptied the picnic basket and arranged everything on the table as if he hadn't heard anything Rosalie said. He smiled sweetly at me, encouraging me to continue trying to tease Rosalie out of her funk.

_And she must be in one hell of a funk not to notice Edward's DayGlo pink picnic basket._

"Esme probably appreciates that… keeping the light off the furniture, paintings, drapes and carpets will reduce the UV damage and everything will stay nice longer," I said.

"Yeah, we may live in hell, but our drapes are nice," she muttered.

I breathed in to speak, but I couldn't come up with an adequate response to her statement.

Edward shoved some food in front of her and after inspecting it closely, she picked at it with a fork.

_Does the bitch think he put cooties in her food?_

He laid a cloth napkin in my lap, set a salad in front of me and opened my bottle of water.

"What's Jasper doing today?" Edward asked.

"I think he went to some MCAT prep class. He was up early fixing his lunch. God forbid if he eats something from the outside."

_So, Rosalie's venom isn't just for me. _

"Does he plan to go to medical school at UDub?" I asked. That was innocent enough.

"Where the hell else do you think he would go? I guess they have medical schools near some of the 'sister communities,'" she continued, in the same insulting vein. "But then, how could Dick-wad taunt him every fucking day if he leaves Seattle?" Edward watched the conversation go back and forth like a cat following a laser pointer.

_That's it! I've had enough of her bitchy shit._

"Rosalie, I don't have a problem with you and I'm not trying to start a fight. Obviously, you haven't noticed… I'm trying my very best to be nice," I said using up my last bit of control.

"Like I care… we were doing fine before you got here," she snarled. Her eyes glittered with malice.

_Damn it! I can't believe Dr. Hale has such a bitch for a daughter_. 

I slammed down my fork, placed my napkin neatly next to my plate and shoved my chair back from the table, scraping it sharply against the tile. Vaguely, I noticed how the sound echoed throughout the Aquatics Center. I leaned around and picked up my backpack. When I stood with it in my hands and was ready to march out, I was faced with Edward's chest. Frustrated, I looked up and saw that his eyes were almost black with rage. "Sit back down, Bella," he firmly stated. He removed my backpack from my hands and gave me no choice but to follow his directions.

Edward leaned on both hands over the table and bore down on Rosalie, his eyes full of ire. "Rosalie, I've told you before… she's done nothing to you." I held my breath and watched as Edward gritted his teeth and talked to Rosalie in a low, but very controlled voice. It was so intense—and so personal—that I felt like I was intruding. Once, it sounded like he was growling at her.

I couldn't believe how vehemently Edward defended me. Compared to Rosalie, I was a virtual stranger to him. They'd been friends his entire life—and according to Esme, they could have been more. Yet, he picked me.

_Me? _

When Edward was finished chastising Rosalie, he dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his left thumb and index finger. After a deep sigh, he slid his left hand through his hair and gripped the back of his neck, allowing his head to tilt backward. He fixated on the ceiling above for a few moments before returning to the present. I watched his eyes transition from obsidian to gunmetal and to slate, before resuming their usual emerald shine.

_Wow… he was really… forceful_.

He left Rosalie pale and shaken.

_Dominant Edward is hot_.

Rosalie covered her face with both of her hands and took several deep breaths before looking back my direction. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to take my crap out on you. Can we start again?" Her affect was really flat, almost despondent. I thought about what Edward had told me about her difficult relationship with Emmett and decided to give her one more chance—but, only one more—and only because it meant so much to him.

"Okay," I said quietly. We resumed our lunch with the hum of the pool filter the only sound.

"Dad said you got a partial scholarship to UDub. How'd you manage that?" Rosalie asked me after a few minutes of silence.

I was suspicious of her motives and glanced over at Edward. He indicated that it was alright to answer her. "I'm not completely sure. I was in the biology program at Phoenix College and I knew I had to transfer after two years because they didn't offer a terminal degree in botany. When my mother started pressuring me to move up here, UDub was a viable option because they had reputable four-year and graduate programs," I explained, hoping that would be an adequate answer for her.

"That still doesn't explain how you got a scholarship," she pushed.

_Is this her version of being nice—or is she fishing for something? Besides that, it's none of her business. Okay, calm. Be nice._

I took a deep breath and hoped that I wasn't damning myself by sharing bits of my past life. "During my senior year of high school, I won a prize at the state science fair for my hydroponics project. That led to the two-year scholarship at Phoenix College." Edward looked extremely interested, but then, he and I had never broached this subject.

"I was in the honors program at Phoenix College and overloaded on courses most terms. My biology projects were all on hydroponics, and I'll admit that your dad was a major influence. Most of my projects involved topics he had researched and published.

"I met with my advisor at the end of summer quarter. He asked about my family and I briefly mentioned that Mom and Phil were in Seattle. Now that I think about it, he did say something strange…

"_It's terrible that you're here all by yourself. Maybe you should transfer to University of Washington. What would it take to get you to do that?'_

"I told him that since I was from out-of-state, the tuition would be too much for me to manage. He reminded me that my father lived in Washington. I was stunned that he remembered such an obscure detail about me. I didn't know if I should've been creeped out or complimented. He told me to let him know if I planned to transfer. With my school record, he thought he could influence a scholarship for me. I couldn't turn down an opportunity like that."

"I didn't apply to UDub until the middle of fall term, so not only was I stunned to get accepted that quickly, but to get a partial scholarship on top of it."

_Time to change the subject._

"Rosalie, tell me about your program," I said. I'd never liked to share much personal information and what I shared was more than I had told anyone in a long time. Rosalie obliged my request and spent the rest of lunch talking about what she was doing in school.

_Note to self: Next time she strikes, change it to the 'all Rosalie, all the time' channel._

x x x

At one, Edward left the basket on the table and walked me back to the greenhouse. We held hands all the way. It was such a simple thing, but it made me feel like I was truly important to him.

I hated to talk badly about Rosalie, but every conversation with her went sour within the first few words and I wanted to know why. "Does she ever have a good day?" I asked.

"I don't want to make excuses, but she's under a lot of stress and she's anxious to get back to school," Edward said. "That doesn't make it right for her to start a cat fight every time she sees you." He smiled and shook his head. "I think she finally got the message today. You two may not ever be best buds, but things should be better in the future. One thing is certain—Rosalie doesn't want to be alone."

He grasped my free hand as we stood outside the greenhouse. We must have looked like two little kids playing a gentle game of Red Rover. In an attempt to prolong our time together before I had to return to work, I explained the reason for our change of plans for the evening. Mom had asked me to help her, Esme and Alice with a design project at Revelations since Phil wouldn't be home until late.

"But you're still coming over tomorrow night, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. I wouldn't miss it," he said sweetly.

He squeezed my hand, so I looked up into his intense gaze. "So, tomorrow night, dinner with your parents… and then Thursday, we're off to Forks."

I nod at him and smile before he adds with a wink, "I can't wait."

Then, he released my left hand and eased his right hand under my hair. He scraped my neck with his nails and pulled my head slightly forward. He kissed me on top of the head and left me standing at the greenhouse door covered in goosebumps, all alone in my Edward-induced haze.

x x x

I peeked out my bedroom window and saw Alice sitting in her yellow Porsche in the driveway, so I hurried to change out of my greenhouse clothes. Within three minutes, I slid into the passenger's seat. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Just another boring day at the commissary, but I heard you had an interesting lunch," Alice prompted.

"Yes, it was. That pink picnic basket was such a nice touch," I said before bursting out in laughter. "Please tell me it's yours and not Edward's."

"Of course it's mine. It's a Barrel Botanica. I sent in color swatches and had it custom-made," Alice said. She seemed pretty defensive about that basket, so I told her it was nice and moved on to Rosalie and her attitude. Alice didn't share any earth-shattering advice—except to "be patient." Then, she launched into a one-sided conversation about Jasper's test preparation class and it lasted until the very second we pulled up to the door of Revelations.

Esme needed help framing and matting a bunch of prints for an important client. I whispered to Alice that I didn't know anything about this kind of work. She told me not to worry because she knew enough for both of us. Except for a short supper break, we worked quietly and diligently for about three hours. I was grateful to be without the distraction of incessant chatter because keeping the colors, mattes, prints, frames and glass together with the proper prints was a challenge.

"Ouch," I hissed.

_Damn_.

I cut my finger on the edge of some glass I was setting into a frame. The blood dripped and ran down the glass. I wrapped my finger in my shirt and Alice cleaned up my mess first with Clorox wipes, then with Windex. Mom and Esme came over to inspect the damage to my finger. I told them that all it needed was a Band-Aid. "It's not serious, it just bled a lot," I said and showed them that the bleeding had all but stopped.

"That reminds me, Mom," I said in a low voice after I thought Esme and Alice had resumed their work. "Can we stop by the store on the way home? I need some Tampax. It's strange, but I'm a week late and I'm never late. Maybe the stress of school, moving and going to the retreat has caught up with me. I'm sure I'll start any day," I said and finally noticed that the three women were staring at me, their mouths agape.

"What?" I said. "Did I say something wrong?"

_Why are they looking at Mom that way? Was this another freaky LaVerrot rule: thou shalt not use Tampax._

"Do you use something other than Tampax?"

"You didn't know?" Esme said patiently, like she was talking to a very small child.

"Know what?"

_This is so frustrating. Won't someone tell me already!_

"You're late because you won't be getting a period this month or any month. It's a benefit of the VI vitamins," Esme explained.

"I guess I forget to tell you," Mom said. "I don't even think about it any more. It's such a blessing not to bother with that every month."

"Why would the vitamins have that kind of effect?"

_I don't like this, not one little bit_.

"Suppressing your period is perfectly healthy," Esme began. "No cramps, no blood loss, no anemia, no unnecessary fatigue, no hormone surges or water retention. Carlisle says your body maintains a steady state all the time. I've not had a period since before Alice and Edward were born. I nursed them until they were a year old and then I started the vitamins."

All three of them gathered close around me as if they were initiating me into a secret club. "I had one period and it was just awful," Alice said. "It was gross. I cramped so much that I threw up! Dad said that because I was physically so petite it was difficult to figure out when I would start. He was able to predict when Rosalie might start and she transitioned from the pediatric to adult vitamin regimen. Lucky her…she only had a light, pain-free 'token' period."

"I wish someone had told me," I insisted. "How could you just 'forget' to tell me something like this? I can't believe…"

"I'm sorry, baby," my mother interrupted. "Like I said, I didn't think about it and I'm surprised you even care," my mother said.

"So, if I stop taking the vitamins, will my period come back?" I asked Esme. I glimpsed Alice standing behind Esme and she was making a subtle "zip it up" gesture at me.

_That's fine. I'll talk to __**her**__ more about it later. __**She**__ knew and didn't bother to tell me either._

"Well yes, dear. Why bother with that though? Just take the vitamins and don't worry about it any more," she answered. I half-heartedly agreed with her, but knew from Alice's reaction that this was yet another off-limits subject.

_It's one thing to be recorded, to eat a prescribed diet, to wear sunscreen 24-7, to abstain from sex and to write essays saying I believe in something that's totally screwed up, but don't mess with my fucking period._

x x x

Aside from receiving an email from Benjamin offering some helpful hints on the broccoli crisis and pleading with me yet again to join them this summer, Wednesday was an uneventful day in the greenhouse. Edward arrived promptly at five-thirty, and told me all about his evening with Jasper. He was really interested in Jasper's MCAT class, as he would follow the same path soon.

When we arrived at my house, Mom was already there. "The yoga class starts in a few minutes. Why don't you two head over there? By the time you get back, Phil will be home and dinner will be ready," she said.

"Mom, I don't want to leave you with all of this to do," I told her, wanting desperately to avoid the yoga class.

"No, you spent too much time sitting in a classroom last weekend and tomorrow you're riding three hours to Charlie's. You need a little exercise. Go on, enjoy it."

_Shit, I don't want Edward to watch my clumsy ass in an exercise class_.

Edward pulled me by the hand and led us back to the golf cart. "If you don't want to go to yoga, we won't. We can just walk on the treadmills or something." I told him that was a better plan.

When we hopped on the treadmills, the TV was already set on a PBS program about the Northern Lights.

_Isn't that ironic_?

We walked and watched, neither one of us saying much.

When the program was over I said, "Maybe it's safe to go home now."

When we returned, Phil was home and Mom was setting everything on the table.

_It's funny how Mom and Esme put on such a show about dinner when we're all eating the same thing. _

She and Phil sat at opposite ends of the table and she seated Edward and me next to each other. It was almost as if we were on trial with Phil as the judge and she as the prosecuting attorney. We had no defense team.

Edward asked Phil about the baseball team, and Phil provided him with minute details about their training regimen and his players' stats. Eventually, Edward promised that we would go to a Saturday game when the season started. He acted like Edward's vow to watch one of his games was the high point of his week.

"So, how was the retreat? I'm so jealous. I would love the chance to be immersed in the culture like that. Ben has been providing personal training for me since last July; but man, what I wouldn't give for an opportunity like that," Phil said.

_The dude is a glutton for torture._

"Well, it was just like the other ones I've been to, except the concepts were more intense," Edward said_. _

_Isn't he diplomatic_?

"Intense… I would love that. Bella, didn't you say you got copies of some of the presentations?"

_Phil is nice and everything, but sometimes, he can be such a hyper little shit. The way he's bouncing around tonight, I wonder how far you'd have to climb up in Ben's ass to dig him out._

"Uh, yeah," I answered, looking at Edward for some sort of signal. "We can go through it when I get back from Charlie's. The files are on my laptop."

_They'll be on the laptop as soon as I copy them from the flash drive._

"If they're on your laptop, you could email them to me," Phil insisted.

_Think Bella, think fast._

"No, I'd like to go through them with you. The reinforcement would be good for me. Some of the slides are just titles—not explanations." That was one of the best lies I had ever told. I hadn't opened a single file and I damn sure didn't want to live through any of that ever again.

"That would be great. You know, I always feel like I'm missing something." My answers seemed to satisfy him. By the way Edward was massaging my thigh under the table, it clear that he was happy with my answers, too.

_Well, maybe not as happy as my leg._

Neither Mom nor Phil pestered Edward for personal information and I was grateful. Truth be known, I knew that Edward being a Cullen was enough for them. I could tell that Mom was busy studying the interaction between Edward and me and would report her impressions to me as soon as he left.

x x x

"You two act like you've been together longer than you have," Mom remarked after Edward was gone and we were cleaning the kitchen. "I don't know. You seem to anticipate him and he seems to anticipate you… pretty good teamwork for such a short period of time."

"Maybe he's just my other half," I mused. "Maybe he's what I've been missing." I didn't realize I'd actually said the last part aloud.

"I hope so." Mom stopped her work and propped her elbows on the granite-topped bar. "You aren't like most people and I've worried about that for years. It was like one day you were a normal little girl and the next day you were a 40-year-old woman. You stopped bonding with people or something. I could never put my finger on it. Maybe it was just Phoenix." She giggled nervously. "But, probably not—it didn't affect me that way. I'm glad you moved here with us. It does my heart good to see you be a part of something and have friends… and a boyfriend, too."

Little did she know that if it hadn't been for her perverted meth-head brother, I would have continued life as a normal little girl. It was amazing to consider how a single incident influenced my entire future, and any variation in that crooked, painful path would not have led me here, to Edward.

_Now that's one fucked up rationalization._

**End note: The next BPOV will be released in two weeks—and starts with the trip to Forks. **

**I want to thank Cared for recommending that I read Wrenfield Hall by Wannabe Charlotte. She and I had talked about my Pride and Prejudice phase (and if you haven't seen the BBC version of that with Colin Firth, you are missing something special) and she thought this would be right up my alley. She was right!**

**EPOV will be posted later today. **


	41. Catfight

**A/N: I'll make this quick since I'm late getting this posted.**

**Thanks to all my sweet tweets who continue to support me and cheer me up when RL is kicking my ass.**

**A huge thanks to DeeDreamer for giving me honest feedback. Yoda-isms are difficult to write even when you're not sleep deprived. Lol **

**Thanks to WutheringBites for helping us with our Twilighted postings (What's up with that site? Tiny MCE is wack.)**

**Yada yada yada… here it is.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 41**

**Catfight**

**EPOV**

**Tuesday, March 23, 2010**

I sit and stare at the screen and wonder how—or if—I should respond. This is the fourth text I've received from Tanya since we returned home from Denali, and I'm surprised that they've all been… nice. No sexual innuendos. No smart-ass comments about Bella; just pleasant, friendly conversation starters, or so it seems.

As I hold my phone and let my finger hover over the reply icon, I struggle with my decision. To ignore her would be easy. I've done it many times before, but do I really want to close our line of communication? I told her that I would give her a chance, but does she really deserve one?

Her behavior toward me has been disturbing. Her desperation, so pathetic at times, has been almost comical. But her treatment of Bella has been deplorable. Should I give her a chance to make it up to Bella? To me?

I throw my phone on the bed, having made my decision to not decide right now, and drag my lazy ass out of bed. Just as I make it to the bathroom door, I hear a ping indicating that I have a new text.

_Decisions, decisions._

I trudge back over and glance at the screen.

Tanya.

I realize that I may regret my actions, but I pick it up anyway and check her latest message.

**Tanya: Please. I'm all alone here.**

_Shitshitshit._

She still knows how to get to me, I'll give her that.

As I flop back down on the bed, I hit the reply button and respond.

**Edward: I'm here.**

**Tanya: YAY! *smiling* How are you?**

**Edward: I'm doing fine. You?**

**Tanya: Missing you. Things are quiet since you all left.**

**Edward: Are **_**all**_** the visitors gone?**

**Tanya: Not sure. I've stayed close to home.**

**Edward: Are you okay?**

**Tanya: Yes. Thanks for asking. I've been thinking about what you said and I've made a decision.**

**Edward: And?**

**Tanya: I'm going back to school. I think it's time. **

That's surprising. Maybe my words did have an impact on her.

**Edward: Wow. That's great, T. Where ya gonna go?**

**Tanya: Not sure. It's too late to register for spring semester, but Dad said he might pull some strings at UofA, Fairbanks so I can audit a class or two. Get my foot back in the door.**

**Edward: Well, I hope it works out for you. Staying home has… changed you, ya know?**

**Tanya: I know. It's time to move on. Irina's not coming back. I have to accept that. I hate to leave Mom, but she's gotta move on, too.**

**Edward: Yeah. I hope it works out for ya, T.**

**Tanya: Thanks, E. um… how's Bella?**

I stare at the screen in awe. Did she really just ask about Bella? That's so Un-Tanya like.

**Edward: She's great, actually. She came over for dinner last night.**

**Tanya: She came, huh?**

Here we go. I should have known better than to elaborate on _anything_ with Tanya.

**Edward: Seriously. Don't go there.**

**Tanya: Sorry. I couldn't help myself.**

**Edward: Try!**

**Tanya: Okay. Closing the perv file in my brain. Lol**

**Edward: Good! Keep it closed! I gotta run… **

**Tanya: E, thanks for texting me back. You have no idea how much your friendship means to me.**

**Edward: You're welcome, T. We need all the friends we can get, right?**

**Tanya: Yep. Talk to ya soon?**

**Edward: Sure… and good luck with school.**

**Tanya: Luv u!**

**Edward: Take care, T.**

As I press the send button, I consider our conversation and the changes that I'm already seeing in Tanya. I hope she's on the up and up and not playing some game with me. She _did_ ask about Bella. That's amazing considering the way she was acting just a few days ago.

There may be hope for her, yet.

With my phone still in hand, I remember another blonde bombshell who's been making my life a living hell. I scroll down my contacts list, select Rose's profile, and call her mobile.

She's expecting a lunch invitation from me, after all.

It rings a couple of times before I hear, "Hello, Edward," in a sarcasm-laced sing-song voice.

_She must wake up in bitch-mode._

Even though I want to hang up on her ass, I can't. I need to at least _try_ to smooth things over with her.

"Um… hi, Rose. You gotta minute?" I ask with a hint of trepidation.

_Pussy._

"Sure," she replies flatly.

She's gonna make me work for this.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch today. My treat. I'll bring everything… all you'll have to do is show up."

"Your treat, huh? What're we gonna have? Taco Bell?" She pauses dramatically before taking in an audible breath and exclaiming, "Ooo… how about some Jack-in-the-Box. I've always wanted to try their fries. Or you could get—"

"Don't be stupid, Rose. You know what I mean."

I hear a humpf through the phone before she says, "Well, _you're_ the one who said you'd treat me to lunch. I don't consider commissary food a _treat_ in any way, shape or form."

Barely a minute into the conversation and I've had enough of her shit.

"Do you want to have lunch, or not?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, E. I'm just messin' with you." When I don't respond, she continues. "So, will we be dining alone?"

When we were at Emmett's apartment, I'd asked her to have lunch with me _and_ Bella. Has she already forgotten my request, or is she just being a heifer? I think the latter is probably correct.

"I've already invited Bella to lunch; I thought you could join us."

"Playing matchmaker?"

"God, Rose. Just _stop_. It's too early in the morning for me to deal with this shit." I take an exasperated breath. "Do you want to have lunch with us? I really want you to, but if you're gonna act like this the entire time—"

She jumps in before I can finish. "Geez, Edward. Why so intolerant? I'm just playin' around, and you've obviously woken up on the wrong side of the bed." I hear her mumble, "… can't take a friggin' joke… "

"So?" I huff into the phone.

"Sure, I'll have lunch with you… and Bel-la," she finally says with a dramatic lilt in her voice.

Why do I even try?

"Great," I respond as nicely as I can through gritted teeth. I really want to give her a piece of my mind—and kick her square in the ass with my size thirteen—but I refrain. Instead, I attempt to end the conversation on a positive note by saying, "I'll meet you at the pool around noon. Salad okay?"

"Sounds _yummy_."

The mock enthusiasm in her tone isn't lost on me.

"See ya then, Rose," I say with an equally fake voice before mumbling, "… you bitch."

"I heard that," she responds through her laughter. "Bye, E."

I stare at the phone in my hand in a state of utter confusion.

_So, let me get this straight… I'm nice to Rose and she treats me like shit; I call her a bitch and she laughs about it._

I press end and flop back on the bed as I consider the fact that I'm absolutely _clueless_ when it comes to women—blonde, brunette, young, old, bat-shit crazy, sane. They're _all_ Greek to me.

**XXX**

I open the bathroom door after my extra-long shower and a whoosh of steam billows out into my room. Through the thick fog that swirls around me, I see a figure sitting on my bed.

_Who the fuck's in my room?_

I glance down to make sure the python's covered and grip the towel a little tighter as I make my way toward the intruder. I'm waving one hand in front of my face to dispel some of the vapor when I hear her tinkling voice.

"Well, big brother, I thought you got washed down the drain. You've been… um… showering for an eternity." When she comes into view, her hand is splayed across her chest as she fake-chokes. "How could you even breathe in there? I swear, I'm about to die just from the aftermath."

I completely ignore her comments and stalk toward her with a wicked gleam in my eye.

She's gonna pay this time. Sneaking in my room over and over. Giving me shit for taking my sweet time in the shower.

_Yeah, she's gonna pay._

She must sense my ill intensions because she eyes me warily as she starts scooting to the other side of the bed, away from my advancing form.

When I'm a few feet away from her, she raises her hands in surrender and quirks her little pixie brow in irritation, "Now, Edward, you can't—"

I cut off her admonishing words when I shake my head like a dog and send water flying all over the place. She squeals and hops up off the bed to get away from me as I chase her to the door and continue to bombard her with droplets from my wet hair.

"You asshole," she seethes as she races to the door, opens it on the fly, and rushes into the hall.

I pause in the open door and watch her as she tries to sweep off the excess water.

"That's what you get for sneaking into my room," I chuckle as she stares me down.

"Very mature, Edward," she hisses while trying to suppress the grin that's threatening to spread across her face.

"Well, what do you expect? You need permission to enter my _lair_, so next time, ask."

"Your _lair_?" she asks with a mocking tone. "What _are_ you, a pirate hiding his booty?"

"Don't worry about me and my booty, Alice," I huff and lunge toward her, fully prepared to noogie her head.

She runs for the stairs as she calls out behind her, "Yeah, that's Bella's job, isn't it?"

A smile spreads across my face as I think… _I wish._

I hear her feet hit the bottom landing, so I turn around and head back into my room. After I shut the door—and lock it—I finish my morning routine and head downstairs for some breakfast.

**XXX**

_Ten minutes. You have to wait ten minutes before you leave._

_Why?_

_You don't want to seem overly anxious, do you?_

_Well, no. I guess not._

_Just take a chill pill, Cullen. Your girl's gonna be there, and she'll be excited to see you, too._

_You think?_

_Absolutely._

I glance down at the picnic basket of food and decide to check the contents one last time before I leave: two salads, a sandwich, veggie chips, diced fruit, three bottles of water, forks, napkins, and three different types of salad dressing.

Check, check, and check.

I'm ready.

_I think._

As I pick up the ultra-girly basket with its decidedly feminine design, I cringe at the thought of anyone seeing me carry it across the complex.

My thoughts take me back to the events earlier today that placed this ridiculous container in my hand.

Even though the pixie had been a royal pain in my _booty_ this morning, she'd made it up to me by helping me gather the food for our lunch. She'd even tracked down this stupid picnic basket for me to use.

At first, I'd told her "hell no" to the use of a picnic basket.

I mean, what's manly—at all—about a basket? Not a damn thing, that's what. I could just picture Jasper and Emmett ragging my ass about carrying a fucking basket. They'd probably call me Little Red Riding Hood for the rest of my life.

Not acceptable.

I'd figured a cooler would be a more _masculine_ choice for food transport, but my twin kept saying how it would be _sooo_ _romantic _to pack our _picnic_ lunch in a _picnic_ basket and walk hand in hand.

Blah, blah, blah.

When I'd reminded her that Rose would be there, too, so romance was _not_ the primary objective of our lunch date, she pointed out that a basket would hurt less than a cooler if it were to be thrown at my head by said disgruntled lunch companion.

I'd agreed whole-heartedly with her assessment and let her assist me in packing our lunch into the pansy-ass picnic basket.

So, here I stand, with a pink, wicker basket in hand, ready to risk complete humiliation in order to bring Rose and Bella together for lunch.

I'm either the nicest guy in LaVerrot or the biggest fool on earth.

_Time will tell, asshole._

**XXX**

After fetching Bella from the greenhouse, we stroll over to the Aquatics Center to meet Rose for lunch. As soon as we enter the room, I can tell that Rosalie is in rare form. The furrow between her eyebrows is already so deep, that if you were to pour water over her head, it would funnel right down the center of her face.

Not pretty. Not pretty at all.

As Bella and I make our way over to the patio, my sweet girl tries to be nice to the blonde heifer sitting at the table. Bella's radiant smile is enough to stop me in my tracks, but Rose isn't impressed. Instead of being cordial to Bella, she chooses to berate her with snide comments.

As Bella sits down, I place the Pepto Bismol-pink picnic tote on the table and begin to unload the contents, hoping that Rose will take note of the ridiculous basket and turn her ire on me.

It doesn't work.

Not only does she ignore the basket, but she also ignores me—completely.

_She hasn't even acknowledged my presence since we walked in here._

I try to remain calm and patiently serve the food while the two women verbally spar in front of me. I decide to let them work it out amongst themselves; after all, I've heard Bella stand up to Rose before. I know my girlfriend has a bit of spunk in her; I just want Rose to see it, too.

I slide one of the salads across to Rose when there's a lull in the cross-fire and ask her about Jasper. She glances my way, for the first time since I walked in the door, and then looks down at her food like I spit in it or something.

When she looks up at me to answer my question, there's a look of sincere dislike on her face that I've never seen before. She looks like she could rip my head off.

_Maybe Alice knew what she was talking about when she suggested the basket instead of the cooler. _

I'm taken aback by Rose's behavior. I know she can be difficult. Hell, I encourage her bitchiness sometimes, just so we can have a little friendly feud, but _this_ Rose is hateful and nasty and… scary.

_Damn. I wonder if she's ever looked at Emmett like that._

When Bella asks Rose another question about Jasper, Rose verbally pounces on her once again. Bella holds her temper in check vocally, but I recognize her anger as it flushes up her neck and across her cheek.

_Beautiful._

I'm pulled from my appreciation of her blush by the next words I hear.

"Like I care… we were doing _fine_ before you got here."

As soon as the words leave Rosalie's mouth, my fingers twitch to snatch her up by her blonde hair and smash her face down into the plate of food in front of her.

_What a complete and utter bitch._

Bella pops up out of her seat and grabs her bag to leave, but I stop her. She's not going anywhere. Rosalie Hale is about to catch the wrath of Edward Cullen, and I want my girl to witness it. I want Bella to know that I will defend her and protect her from _anyone_ and _everyone_ who tries to make her feel like she doesn't belong here… in LaVerrot… with _me_.

I've known Rosalie my entire life, but I can live without _her_ friendship; I can't, however, live without Bella.

I won't.

As Bella eases back into her seat, I lean across the table and stare into a face that I don't recognize. Rosalie looks like she hates my guts.

_Damn. What has happened to my friend?_

"Rosalie," I begin, "I've told you before… she's done nothing to you. She didn't ask to move here. She didn't choose this fate—"

"Neither did I," Rose hisses before I can finish my sentence.

"Shut up, Rose. I've heard enough of your shit for one day. I'm sick of it," I growl.

Her eyes soften ever so slightly before I continue. "I'll tell you _just_ like I told Tanya… don't make me choose between you and Bella, 'cause I'll choose her." Rosalie's eyes go wide as she takes in a sharp breath. "That's right, Rosalie. I love you like a sister, but I just can't do this anymore."

I close my eyes momentarily and shake my head as I try to figure out the right words to say. I'm not very good with confrontation, and I certainly don't enjoy it, but this is important. I have to make Rose see what she's doing to me—what she's doing to our friendship.

When I open my eyes and stare into her crystal blue ones, I see a hint of remorse. "Rose, I'm _not_ going to give you an ultimatum. I'm _not_ going to lose you as my friend, and I'm _not_ going to lose Bella, either. You're going to get your _ass_ off of your shoulders and learn to play _nice_ with Bella. I don't care what you have to do to find your happy place, but you damn sure better locate it. I just can't deal with bitchy-Rose anymore; I need my friend back."

She just stares at me like I'm speaking a foreign language.

"Can you do that, Rose? Can you find her for me? Or is she gone for good?"

Rose whispers, "She's here… she's still here."

I can see it in her eyes; she gets it now. She may not like it, but she'll be nice to Bella from now on… or else.

I push up off the table and take a moment to get a grip on what just transpired.

_I'm tired of having this same argument over and over and over. I hope this will put an end to it._

I plop down in my chair and watch Rose with curiosity.

_So, what are you going to do now, Rose?_

I can feel Bella's eyes on me as I stare at Rose, but I'm scared to look at her. What if she's pissed off at me because I told her to sit down? I don't think I've ever been so forceful with her. Is she mad? Scared? Both?

I pull my eyes away from Rosalie for just a second and shoot a nervous glance at Bella. I'm relieved to see that she doesn't look pissed off or scared, in fact, she looks kinda dazed or something.

_Is she in shock? Did I freak her-the-fuck-out?_

Just as my mind starts to chase that rabbit, Rosalie speaks up and apologizes to Bella. Bella responds appropriately—obviously not in shock, thank God— and goes on to hold an entirely pleasant conversation with Rose about her college life prior to her move to Seattle.

During their discussion, I make a mental note to ask Bella about some of the things she tells Rosalie. Her scholarship, her housing issues, and her previous knowledge of Dr. Hale intrigue me, so I'll have to ask her to elaborate on those topics later… when Rose isn't around.

I'm silent as the girls talk like old friends. Well, not exactly like friends, but anything's an improvement over the verbal cat fight I witnessed less than an hour ago.

As the time approaches for Bella to head back over to the greenhouse, I pack up the leftovers and throw away the trash. I let the girls finish their conversation before I say goodbye to Rose and prepare to escort Bella back to work.

I leave the horrid pink container on the bench, thinking I'll come back for it later.

As Bella gets up from her seat and grabs her backpack, I glance at Rose one last time. She gives me a reassuring smile which I return. Just as I'm about to turn and leave with Bella, Rose winks at me and mouths "Nice basket, E."

_Shit._

I shake my head at her in mock indignation and run my fingers across my lips like a zipper. She just laughs at me quietly as I turn to go.

_Alice and her stupid pink basket. I'll never live this shit down._

**XXX**

After I walk Bella back to the greenhouse, and we confirm our plans for dinner with her parents tomorrow night, I swing by the commissary to pick up Alice. I hop out of the cart and walk into the building to let her know I'm here to get her.

"Yo, Mary Alice," I yell down the hall with playful tone. "Where are ya?"

I'm kinda giggling to myself as I go, still on a high from holding hands with and nuzzling my Bella, until I hear a voice that's worse than fingernails scraping down a chalkboard call out my name.

My skin crawls as I turn to acknowledge the Dick Head.

"Hello, Mr. Cheney," I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. "How're you doing today? I trust your trip back from Denali was pleasant."

With a tight lipped scowl, he looks me up and down, like my very existence is offensive to him. After his perusal is complete, he relaxes his expression and finally responds to my inquiry. "I'm fine. My trip was fine… I'm more interested in _your_ upcoming trip. You're going to Forks on Thursday, right?"

"Yes. I'm driving Bella to see her father. How did you find—"

He cuts me off. "I've already discussed the matter with your—… with Carlisle. I believe the details of the trip have been adequately conferred. I trust that Carlisle went over the rules of travel with you."

"Um… yeah, I guess so," I answer with a questioning lilt in my voice. "He told me that all the same rules apply."

"That is correct. Do you have any questions?"

_If I do, I'll ask my dad you pretentious prick._

"No."

"Just so you know, Edward, I was not happy to hear of this trip…"

_Tell me something I didn't know._

"I don't think insubordination should be rewarded, but your father has given his permission for you to go, so I guess I've been overruled."

How am I supposed to respond to that?

His eyes jerk from my face to gaze over my shoulder.

Just as I turn to see what has caught his attention, I hear someone call my name.

"Edward?"

I complete my turn and see Alice standing a few feet behind me. She has a worried look on her face as she takes in the scene before her.

"Hey, Alice. Are you ready to go?" I ask, completely ignoring the fact that she looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sure," she responds as she slowly begins to make her way toward us.

"Good afternoon, Alice," Dick Head greets as she approaches.

"Hello, Mr. Cheney," she responds without elaboration.

"I'm glad to see that _someone_ takes their community service seriously," he says with a nod in her direction. "Good job, Miss Cullen."

She gives him a tentative smile as she reaches my side. I slide my arm around her waist and turn my attention back to the asshole.

"See ya later, Mr. Cheney."

I give him a flippant wave with one hand, while the middle finger of the other salutes him vigorously at Alice's side.

"Good day," he responds as we hurry toward the exit and leave his vile presence behind.

Once we make it outside, Alice leans into me for support; I give her a tight squeeze and ask, "Are you okay?"

She takes a breath and releases my hold. "Yeah, that man just gives me the creeps. I swear, my hair stands on end whenever he's around."

I watch her shudder as a shiver runs through her body at the thought.

_Fix it, Cullen. Take her mind off of it._

I drape my arm across her shoulders and try to lighten the mood. "So, I guess you could say that you just had a _hair_ _raising_ experience in the commissary," I offer with a chuckle.

_Lame, oh so lame._

She pushes into me with her shoulder in jest as I continue. "Not many people can say that, you know. The commissary's pretty fucking boring, if you ask me."

"Hardy-har-har-har," she responds with no humor whatsoever.

I raise my eyebrows a couple of times and give her shoulders a squeeze.

She scoots out from under my grasp and giggles as she punches my chest playfully. "You're _sooo_ corny… and completely _un_funny."

I feign pain from her punches—and the insult—before I grab her hand and lead her to the golf cart.

"Come on, sis. Let's go home."

**XXX**

Our short drive home is filled with conversations about Rose, Jasper, and Bella.

I tell Alice a condensed version of the lunch conversation-slash-cat fight between Bella and Rose. Alice is sympathetic when it comes to Rose's generally poor attitude, but she bristles when I tell her about some of the comments Rose made to Bella. Alice assures me that she'll try to talk to Rose tonight and offer her more support in the coming weeks.

"After all, we're going to be sisters one day," she says with a dreamy smile.

I've never really thought about it, but she's right. When Alice and Jasper get married, the Hales' will officially be a part of our family.

_Cool._

My mind drifts to consider our future extended family. While Rose and Jasper are no doubt siblings, they're as different as night and day. Rose has a labile mood that can turn on a dime, as witnessed today at lunch, while Jasper has such a calm demeanor that it borders on catatonia at times. Nothing _ever_ gets him riled up.

_Cool as a cucumber, he is._

_Who the fuck are you? Yoda?_

_Maybe._

My inner musings take on a life of their own as my childhood love for all things _Star_ _Wars_ emerges in the form of Yoda-speak.

In the one called Jasper, strong is the calming force. Unfortunate it is that his sister is a bitch. Lost are his influences on her.

An end to her fury we may see, when allowed to be with her true love she is.

_Yoda-speak is hard._

_Hard it is._

Just as I begin to imagine myself as Han Solo rescuing a metal bikini clad Princess Bella, Alice pulls me from my fantasy by asking, "So, are you gonna come over or what?"

I glance over her way and question her. "Huh?"

"I said… are you coming over to Jasper's tonight to look over the MCAT stuff?" She holds up her phone and wiggles it at me, as if that will explain her question.

"Um… sure," I respond with a shrug. It's not like I have anything else to do since Bella cancelled our dinner plans.

"Finally," she huffs as she taps a text and reads the words as she types. "He… said… sure… what… time… should… he… come… over… question mark."

I pull into the driveway and park the cart in the garage before Alice asks, "Seven okay, E?"

"Um… sure."

She cuts her eyes at me and furrows her brow momentarily before texting again. "E… said… sure… again… so… I… guess… seven… it… is… period."

She continues to sit in the passenger seat and play with her phone, so I decide to get up and head to my room. As I pass by her side of the cart, her arm juts out and stops me.

"Jasper wants you to…," she pauses and focuses on the phone. "… be sure to bring your notebook and MCAT Prep Guide when you come over tonight."

She glances up at me. "Should I tell him, kay?"

"No, tell him, 'bring my notebook to his home tonight I shall,'" I say with a grin.

She snorts and starts typing my message before she asks, "So, what? You're gonna start talking like Yoda now?"

"Maybe," I answer and tap the top of the cart before I turn to leave.

"You're losing it, big brother," she calls after me as I open the kitchen door. Before it closes behind me, I hear, "Or shall I say, losing it you _are_, my brother who is big."

As I chuckle my way up the stairs, I make a mental note to dig out the Star Wars DVDs at some point this afternoon. I have all day tomorrow to do pretty much nothing, so a movie marathon of Good vs. Evil sounds good to me. Plus, it'll be educational in an "art imitating life" kind of way.

_You know you just want another look at the metal bikini, Cullen_

_Wise you are, my perverted friend._

**XXX**

**Wednesday, March 24, 2010**

I wake up in a panic amid a mess of tangled, sweaty sheets and wonky bedding.

_It was just a dream, Cullen. Calm the fuck down._

As I try to catch my breath and unravel my legs from the linens, my panic begins to ebb just like the ocean on which I was just sailing.

When I finally get my left leg untangled from the moist top sheet—shit, I hope that's just sweat—I sit up on the edge of the bed and run my hand through my damp hair—again, better be sweat.

The dream comes to me in bits and pieces like some crazy disjointed story board for several movies combined. A flash of Yoda carrying a bright pink picnic basket with a Cheney mini-me poking his head out of the top streaks through my mind as a grown-up Punky Brewster, who's dressed in _the_ metal bikini, challenges Captain Jack Sparrow to a fight to the death on Jabba's Sail Barge. Just as Punky raises her sword, it turns into a snake and coils around her arm. Punky starts screaming because the snake is wrapping around her body just as Han Solo swings onto the ship and knocks Yoda down. Mini-me-Cheney tumbles out of the basket and into the ocean. Yoda's eyes turn red as he says, "Pay you will, Solo. Solo shall you be."

I guess my recent thoughts of spunky Bella, Star Wars, pythons, pirates, pink baskets, and Cheney melded in my mind to form one really fucked up dream… and evil Yoda scared the shit out of me.

I glance over at the bedside table and cringe when I see my Return of the Jedi DVD—primed and ready for the watching.

_Hell, no. _

I realize at that moment that I may _never_ be able to watch a Star Wars movie again—or an episode of the Muppets for that matter.

It's not even six o'clock yet, so I flop back on the bed and try to find sleep again. I quickly realize that it's useless because the wet sheets under me are just disgusting.

_Sweat, definitely sweat._

By seven, I've already stroked, showered, shaved, stripped my bed, answered a few texts, and had breakfast, so I'm pretty much free to do anything I want.

_Yeah, but nothing that involves Star Wars. Right, Cullen?_

_Right! Absolutely. Star Wars is banned._

As I stand in front of the open refrigerator and try to pick out something else to eat, I hear Alice walk into the kitchen.

"Letting out the cold air, you are. Wise it would be to shut the door," she says with a gravelly, Yoda-voice behind me.

I feel a shiver travel up my spine from the voice, not the cold air, so I whip around and say, "Yoda-speak is over, Alice. Deal with it."

She stomps her pixie foot. "Well crap, I was just getting the hang of it. Why are we quitting already? Even Rose had fun with it last night."

As I turn back around and look for more food, I think back to Rose's howling laughter as Jasper made up Yoda-isms about the Denali trip. "Insane you are, if Garrett you believe. Lifelong happiness you will not have, if by your dick you are lead." He had us rolling in the floor.

"Well, if you must know… I've decided that Yoda's just … creepy."

I shut the fridge door and turn around to face Alice when I hear Mom ask, "Who's creepy?

After a brief pause, Alice and I answer in unison, "Yoda."

Mom glances between us a few times before she says, "Fine, don't tell me. I didn't want to know any way."

Alice starts to explain. "Mom, we rea—" but Mom holds up her hand to stop her.

"Never mind, seriously," she says with a little more force.

"Okay, fine," Alice huffs as she fixes her breakfast.

I look at the women in front of me and decide that I need to get the hell out of Dodge before I witness another cat fight. A few hours away from prying ears, snooping eyes, and crazy women is just what I need. Plus, there are several things I need to get before Bella and I leave for Forks tomorrow.

_You and Bella are going to Forks tomorrow._

_I know. I know._

As I grab a handful of crackers from the pantry, I ask Mom about the cooler that she's gonna pack for our trip. She tells me that it's all taken care of and it'll be waiting for us tomorrow.

I walk up beside her as she leans over the counter and give her a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Mom. I really do appreciate you doing that for us."

She turns toward me and says, "That's what Moms are for, sweetheart."

I nod and lean over, placing a kiss on the top of her head before I whisper, "We really were talking about Yoda."

A smile spreads across her face seconds as she swats me on the arm with the back of her hand. "Get outta here, you."

I oblige her request and head out the door to the Volvo.

**XXX**

After spending several hours downtown, I return home with a new pay-as-you-go cellphone, a 4GB flash drive, and a mini-recorder that can pick up sounds up to 20 feet away. I've already called Emmett on the new phone to discuss our plans, so he's just waiting for the "all clear" signal to head to Forks.

I spend the afternoon packing and repacking as my nerves start to frazzle. The mental stress and anticipation of meeting Bella's father is almost unbearable.

How many times do normal men have to go through this? How many fathers do they have to meet?

I have no clue, but I intend for _this_ to be my one and only experience with it.

A few hours later, it's time to pick up Bella at the greenhouse, so I commandeer the golf cart and head that way. As soon as I see Bella, my nervous stomach relaxes and my tension releases. Her warm smile and soft voice put me at ease.

We go to her house first, but her mom sends us to the community center for some exercise. She uses an excuse about us being sedentary for hours on end tomorrow, but I can't help but wonder why she _really_ wanted us out of the house.

When we return to their house about an hour later, I realize that my thought process from earlier in the day was flawed. The sound of a man's voice coming from the kitchen makes me acutely aware of my omission.

_You dumbass. She has two dads. _

While I've been preparing myself mentally for the "meet and greet" with the chief, I've not given a single thought to this encounter with her _step_-dad. The only things I know about him are that he's a baseball coach and that he was burned in a freak accident almost a year ago.

_Yeah, that's great, Cullen. Good luck with the small talk._

I don't have much time to stress over my inadequate preparation because before I know it, Renee makes the introduction, seats us at the table, and starts dishing out the food.

_Thanks, Renee._

The conversation amongst the four of us is easy and natural. Phil and I discuss the Volterra varsity baseball team at length while Bella and her mom discuss some specifics of our Forks trip. The food is good, the parents are pretty cool, and the girl sitting next to me is to die for.

_You still love her, right?_

_Of course._

As the evening progresses, the uncomfortable subject of the flash drive from Denali comes up. Phil is like a dog with a bone as he badgers Bella about the files, but she's steadfast in her resolve to keep them from him until we've had a chance to look at them. I'm equally impressed with how quickly she can think on her feet when she's under pressure.

She's amazing.

At the end of the meal, after file-gate has been resolved and Phil has moved into the living room to watch TV, Bella walks me out to the golf cart for a private goodbye.

As I lean back against the hood, I grab her hand in mine and pull her toward me. The familiar current hums around us as we inch closer and closer together. Pretty soon, she's standing between my straightened legs with one hand on my forearm and one hand on my thigh.

_Yeah, on my thigh._

I rest my hands lightly around her waist and try in vain to stop my body's natural reaction to her touch.

As her fingertips start to lightly brush my forearm, I feel my resolve begin to crumble, so I lean down and place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

_Just one. Firm and warm. Not too much, just enough._

When I stand back up, I grin down at my girl and say, "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day for us, huh?"

She nods and pulls her plump, bottom lip between her teeth.

As she holds the pink flesh prisoner and gazes up at me through her lashes, I whisper, "Are you sure you're ready for me to meet your dad?"

She releases her bottom lip and smiles as she fervently nods again.

I can practically feel her pulse bounding across the space that separates us as I ask her one final question. "Bella, do you want me to kiss you again?"

She nods and sighs, "Yes," as she slides even closer to me. While her one hand leaves my thigh—dammit—and travels up my forearm, the other hand moves up to my shoulder and grasps it slightly. As I raise my palm to gently cup her cheek, my lips rush to meet hers.

Her sweet taste is the closest thing to pure happiness that I've ever experienced. As her lips part slightly, I brush my tongue across them; she invites me in. As her hand moves from my shoulder to my hair, I moan into her mouth softly and let my tongue explore hers.

When I feel the python really start to put up a fuss, I pull back from our kiss and place my forehead against hers. I hold that position for a few moments and allow my breath to even out.

When we're both recovered, I bend down and give her one more chaste kiss goodbye.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow then?" I ask as I walk to the driver's side.

"Absolutely," she says with a smile.

"Bye, babe. Sweet dreams," I add as I drive out of the garage and make my way home.

By this time tomorrow, I'll be staying in Forks with _Bella_… well, with Bella and her _dad_… her dad with a _gun_.

_Oh, Shit. What have I agreed to?_

_Too late to back out, it is. _

_To Forks you must travel._

_Stuff it, Yoda._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. RL is a challenge sometimes. **

**ALMOST FORGOT—Pure Revelations made it into the second round of voting at the Everlasting Twilight Awards. We are nominated for Best Suspense. Much thanks to those of you who voted. We would appreciate another vote in the second round if you are so inclined.**


	42. Profiles

**A/N: Thanks for coming back after our two-week hiatus. I hope these two chapters make up for any distress we may have caused. *giggle***

**I've been surprised at the reaction to menstrual suppression. It definitely evoked some strong feelings. But, you know what? It's small in the big scheme of things at LaVerrot. Wait until you see what they find at the end of this chapter.**

**I want to send out big thank you's to some of our newer readers/reviewers: gumibear26, MutantBirdKid, AllyVera, MaryMaryMary, Sain84, Miss Manda, WndrgY and DevineZ. **

**DeeDreamer, our beloved beta, always has the most interesting comments when my Southern dialect shows up in this story. For instance, I wrote that Bella wanted to chunk something into the Pacific Ocean. She said it should be "chuck," so I changed it. I guess the difference is that in the South, we "chunk" stuff into catfish ponds, dumpsters and dog food dishes. In other parts of the country, they chuck them. It's been fun to see how ingrained my southern-ness is.**

**Thanks also to our beta WutheringBites who posts PR on Twilighted for us. We truly appreciate your help.**

**Twilight belongs to SM.**

**Now, in the last chapter, Bella and Edward were preparing for their trip to Forks… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 42**

**Profiles**

BPOV

Thursday and Friday, March 25-26, 2010

Dr. Hale suggested that I leave early on Thursday to avoid arriving so late in Forks.

_I guess that's the father coming out in him. I'm still amazed that such a nice man sired such a bitch!_

As soon as Dr. Hale left the greenhouse to teach his advanced biology class at Volterra Academy, I called Edward. I was terribly nervous, as it was my first time calling him. I remembered Grandmother Swan telling me one time that nice girls don't call boys.

Well, I was twenty now, not fourteen, and I wasn't calling him to flirt and find out whether or not he liked me. This was important. He made the choice to go with me to Forks and meet my father and he needed to know what time we should leave.

The call started out a little rough, but my sweet Edward came shining through, fueling my excitement about the weekend.

Promptly at four, Edward pulled into my driveway and helped me load my suitcase—the one I had not yet returned to Alice—into the back seat of his car. Esme insisted that we take an ice chest full of food, so it filled the trunk.

More than one time, I caught Edward looking at me. At first, I was afraid that maybe I hadn't zipped my pants or I had a big stain on my shirt. I felt the heat of a blush flow into my face when I finally figured out that he simply liked what he saw.

_Wow! I still can't believe I get to spend the weekend by myself with Edward Cullen!_

Once we were comfortably out of LaVerrot and Seattle, the time flew as we talked about school starting next week. I was relieved to discover that not only did we have a couple of classes together, but the times for our separate classes meshed perfectly. Transportation to and from school was a non-issue… one less thing for me to worry about.

I snickered to myself at how that sounded. It reminded me of when Forrest Gump told the lady on the bench at the bus stop that Lieutenant Dan told him he didn't have to worry about money anymore. "That's one less thing," Forrest had answered.

Edward asked what we might do for fun in Forks, once he learned that the town was home to only about 3,000 people. He inquired about my relationship with Charlie. That was totally understandable, since I had not lived with him full-time since I was a toddler. An hour-and-a-half into the trip, he said he needed to make a bathroom stop. I waited in the car outside a nondescript convenience store. Instead of coming directly back to the car, he stopped outside the front door of the tiny store, took out a phone that I didn't recognize and made a call. 

_That's strange. He has an iPhone. Why would he use one like that? _

I took in the details. The phone he was using didn't even look internet capable.

_It looks cheap! Is that a pre-pay? Why would he have one of __**those**__? _

I hated to question him, but his actions didn't make any sense. So, I stepped out of the car under the pretense of needing to stretch.

"Is your phone okay?" I said.

"Um, yeah." He looked down at the phone like he didn't recognize it. "My iPhone's fine. I just needed to use this one to call Emmett." Edward raised his eyebrows as if he thought I already knew why he would do something like that.

He looked around some more.

_Is he paranoid? Is there something special about the way he calls Emmett? Does he think I'm a dumb ass because I can't figure it out?_

"Didn't you talk to Alice the other night? You know about phone calls… and…"

_Of course._

Then, I understood. The written conversation Alice and I had in the basement of the Cullens' house came rushing back to me. This was one of the ways they adapted to the possibility of being overhead, recorded or whatever it was that happened.

"Oh, okay," I said. "Alice said I needed to be more careful. This is what she meant, right?" I whispered.

He let out a sigh of what looked like relief that I finally understood his predicament and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, exactly."

We stood there for a minute outside the convenience store and I wondered if he was going to tell me about his call to Emmett. I wasn't going to ask him—especially since I had never met Emmett—and I didn't want Edward to think that I was nosy.

"I asked Emmett to come meet me in Forks tomorrow. I hope that's okay."

It was fine with me, but it didn't make sense because Emmett lived three hours from Forks. Why would he drive all that way just to talk to Edward when he would see him at school next week?

Edward appeared to weigh the pros and cons of telling me more. "Um… he and I really need to talk about some of the stuff that's going on with Rosalie… and the LaVerrot stuff. I thought it would be a safe place to meet with him."

Now it made sense. He wanted to talk to Emmett someplace where he wouldn't run the risk of being overheard or recorded. Edward was taking this very seriously. This wasn't a game to him.

"I understand."

_And I truly do._

"Do you know of a place where we could meet?" He listed some generic meeting sites as possibilities, but the solution to his problem was simple. In fact, it would work out perfectly.

"Just have him come over to my dad's house. Dad will be at work all day… and that would be a good time for me to visit some people."

I hadn't seen Jacob since Christmas, and as much as I wanted him to meet Edward, I didn't want it to be awkward for either of them. Besides, Edward might get bored knocking around on the reservation with us.

"Listen, Bella," he said. "You don't have to leave just because Em's gonna be there." He raked his fingers through his tousled hair, making it shimmer in the dying light. I had never realized there were so many colors in that spectrum. Edward was beginning to look uncomfortable and I wasn't sure why. I thought I was being polite and accommodating by offering to leave while he met with Emmett.

Edward led the way back to his car and then stopped about 20 feet from it. "But, you know, he might be more comfortable just talking to me." In a rush, he added, "I promise I'm not trying to hide anything from you…"

_This is getting silly_.

"You don't need to justify anything to me. If you need to meet with him privately, I understand this may be the best chance you'll get," I told Edward. We proceeded on to the shiny silver Volvo and he opened the passenger's door for me.

During the rest of the ride to Forks, Edward and I talked about our high school experiences, our childhoods and what he could expect from Charlie. We also spent a good bit of time talking about Jacob. Jacob was the closest thing to a brother I'd ever had. Even after everything I'd been through in my early teens, he was one of the very few people I had continued to allow casual physical contact with me. I had never once felt threatened by him. To me, he was just Jacob, and I needed to be certain that Edward didn't misinterpret anything he might see between us.

Once I started talking, Edward seemed to be genuinely curious about Jacob, so I obliged him. If there was any chance that Edward was going to be an important part of my life, then I wanted him to know and like Jacob, too.

I explained that Jacob had already met all the requirements for graduation at the reservation school, but couldn't formally graduate for a couple more months. He was using his time to study the tribe's archives so that he could learn as much of the Quileute history as possible.

"I can't imagine how interesting it must be to have access to so much history about your family," Edward said. "But, he's what… eighteen? Why's it so important to him?"

"If you were next in line to be chief of the tribe, it would be important to you, too," I answered. Edward seemed impressed at Jacob's lineage. His heritage was such an ingrained part of him, that I never thought much about it.

I explained that Jacob was going to start at Port Angeles Community College for the summer term, in part to get his father, Billy, gradually accustomed to Jacob not being around all the time. I glossed over Billy's mobility issues from his diabetes and a work-related accident he'd had a few years ago.

Jacob planned to transfer to UDub and major in Native American Studies. I expected that he would go to law school after that. Jacob was smart and could be rather charismatic at times. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he ended up in politics.

Edward asked a number of questions about Jacob before he became strangely silent. "You know, Bella, this guy sounds a little larger than life," Edward finally said.

_Jake? Larger than life? Tall, maybe…_

"No way," I told him. "He's one of the most laid back, easy-going people you'll ever meet."

"So, why aren't you with him instead of with me?"

_Thank goodness it sounds like he's joking!_

"Yeah, well, Charlie might like that. But, like I told you, he's like my brother. We don't have that kind of chemistry. You'll see."

x x x

When we approached Charlie's house, I saw that the cruiser wasn't in its usual spot, so he wasn't home from work yet. I told Edward that we shouldn't delay getting the food out of the car and we might as well get our suitcases out, too. Charlie's refrigerator was empty as usual, with the exception of his Rainier beer and some boxes with petrified pizza parts. As expected, there was plenty of room for the week's worth of food Esme packed in the ice chest.

I was a little antsy to get past the introductions, so as soon as we were finished, Edward and I drove directly to the police station to find Charlie. We walked in and he was sitting at his desk with three shotguns precisely laid out in front of him and he held another firmly in his hand. He looked up as soon as we walked in the door, inserted two shells in the gun and loudly snapped it shut.

His face showed no emotion until he laid the gun down next to the others.

_Just like Charlie._

"Bells, I didn't expect you this early," he said loudly. Despite his menacing actions, he then had a huge smile spread across his mustachioed face. "You look good. Is it your hair? Did you cut it?" He pushed back his squeaky rolling-chair and walked around the desk for a quick shoulder hug from the side.

"I haven't done anything much to my hair," I mumbled self-consciously.

_Get it over with. He's standing right here next to you_.

I cleared my throat. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Charlie Swan." They both shook hands and Edward met Charlie's eyes directly, not knowing that Charlie valued that simple gesture highly in a man.

_Ten points for Edward._

"How are you, sir?" Edward asked.

"Just fine, just fine," Charlie answered.

"I appreciate you allowing me to stay at your home this weekend. I assure you that I will treat your home, and your daughter, with the utmost respect during my stay." Edward said. I could feel myself blush.

_WTF? Did the desk full of guns prompt Edward's 1918 behavior?_

"Okay then," Charlie said, as he rubbed his hand across his mustache. He looked a little nervous. "So, what do you have planned for the weekend?" He directed his question at me.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll just kind of hang out. In the afternoon, I'm going out to the reservation to see Jacob. I called him yesterday and he's expecting me. Saturday, there are some places around here I want to show Edward," I said. I peeked over at Edward and he still looked nervous, almost like he was the guilty party on the witness stand.

Charlie smiled at my mention of Jacob. "Oh, by the way, Edward has a friend who lives nearby and he's going to come visit him at the house while I'm with Jacob, if that's okay."

_Three hours away isn't exactly close, but the details really don't matter. Do they?_

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm working tomorrow and then on Saturday, I'm going fishing with Harry and Billy. Speaking of Jake, did he tell you about the boys who got burned the other day?"

"He told me about it; but, I already knew."

Charlie looked at me quizzically in the way that only he can. "Edward's dad is a plastic surgeon in Seattle. When we were talking about Forks Tuesday night at dinner, he let it slip. He took care of them and said they were very lucky not to have been hurt worse."

"Billy did say they got good care. They're coming home in the next day or two," Charlie said.

"That's good. If you haven't had dinner, we brought some stuff from home and can have it waiting for you." Charlie said he would be home for dinner about fifteen minutes behind us.

On the way out to the car I told Edward, "Charlie's harmless, you know."

"Seeing all those guns made me kind of nervous," he said, grasping my hand. "Besides, I've never been introduced to a girl's father before as her boyfriend." He thought for a couple of seconds and shook his head. "Come to think of it, I can't think of a girl whose father I didn't already know."

"I think you and Charlie'll be just fine," I said as we got back into the car. My smile was hidden in the waning glow of twilight.

x x x

Among many other things, Esme packed some vegetable lasagna, fresh bread and salad. I started giggling when I saw the lasagna. It made me think of the _Seinfeld_ episode where Elaine terrorized the man on the airplane and called him "vegetable lasagna." Edward asked what was so funny. I tried to explain it to him, but he had never watched _Seinfeld_.

_I can't imagine an existence without the funniest comedy ever._

When Charlie walked in the door, he hung up his gun belt and jacket, and sauntered into to the small kitchen to wash his hands. "What's that you're making, son?" he asked, looking at Edward with great curiosity.

"Herbal tea," he answered politely.

"That for dinner?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, uh, I think I'll stick with some Vitamin R," Charlie said as he walked around the tea as if it was a poisonous snake.

"Have you ever had any herbal tea?" Edward asked. Charlie quirked an eyebrow and indicated that he had not.

"Come on, Dad," I interrupted. "It's just tea. It won't kill you to try something healthy for a change." He still looked skeptical. "I gave up coffee for it and you know what a sacrifice that was for me." I put my hands on my hips and waited for his answer.

"Uh, just a small glass, I guess."

I shook my head and smiled. I never had any doubt where my stubborn streak originated.

Edward and I set up TV trays and I fixed Charlie's plate, complete with a small glass of tea and his sacred Vitamin R. Edward and Charlie fixated on the college basketball tournament for the next two hours. I didn't care a thing about basketball, so I cleaned up the kitchen and refilled their tea glasses at regular intervals. Charlie laughed and said that Billy and Harry would never let him live it down if they knew he was eating tofu and drinking herbal tea while watching the flat screen.

After the game Charlie went upstairs, leaving Edward and me to pull the bed out of the sleeper sofa and make it comfy with sheets, blankets and pillows. I told him he could make use of the bathroom first, and ran up ahead of him to set out fresh towels, a washcloth and VI soap. I quickly straightened up the bathroom and when it was ready, I turned around to see him leaning against the door-facing with his arms folded in front of him.

_Damn, he looks good_.

"Bella, you don't have to go to all this trouble. But, I have to admit, seeing you fuss over me like this sure does make me feel good." He quickly closed the distance between us and smiled that crooked smile that made me weak in the knees. "After I take a shower, would it be okay if I come to your room for a few minutes? We'll leave the door open, of course."

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered. Nothing could make me miss the rare treat of a freshly-showered Edward.

"If you would rather I didn't..."

"No. I mean, yes. It would be fine. Charlie wouldn't wake up if a helicopter buzzed the house. Listen, he's snoring already." I eased past him and out into the hallway.

"See you in a few," he said and closed the door behind him.

I made a fast inspection of my room and picked up the stray clutter. My room had changed so little over time. A twin bed replaced the crib and a desk took the place of the old toy box. Charlie saved every photograph I had ever sent him and many of them were displayed in here on a bulletin board. Charlie's soft spot for me was evident in a photo album he faithfully maintained of my drawings of plants and trees.

I was sitting on the bed leafing through the album when Edward eased down next to me. He gently took the book out of my hands and looked at each picture starting from some of my elementary school drawings up to some I drew when I was here at Christmas. I laid my head on his shoulder, consumed by the fresh smell of him, his shampoo and soap.

His hair was damp and curled at the ends. It was the first time I had ever seen him when his hair wasn't full and tousled. I lazily ran my fingers through the ends of it, studying the way the ends curved outward. Before I knew it, my mouth and my fingers had moved close to his ear. I gently kissed his earlobe and then quickly touched it with the very tip of my tongue. I felt my own breathing accelerate. Goosebumps covered his skin and he shivered. I hoped that I wasn't pushing for too much.

"What was that for?" he whispered and turned so that we were face-to-face on my childhood bed. His eyes looked drowsy and impossibly sexy.

"General purposes," I answered in a husky voice.

"Well, your 'general purposes' may keep me from getting any sleep."

"Really?" I asked, starting to feel my panties get wet. I liked that Edward made me feel that way.

"Yeah, you'll send me downstairs with goosebumps and shivers from your general purposes, and all I'll be able to think about is the shape of your bottom lip, the way your hair keeps falling over your eye and how your shirt clings to you. It's rude to treat a guest like that," he said, running his hand through my hair and down my back.

I tried to discreetly change the way I was sitting on the bed to relieve some of the ache he created. Judging from his quirked eyebrow, he knew exactly what I was doing and enjoyed the effect he was having on me.

He shook his head and started asking questions about drawings in the photo album. "Do you draw a lot?"

I leaned down and pulled the retreat notebook out of one of my bags. I wasn't comfortable leaving it at home—especially with some of the questions and notes I wrote inside. I flipped it open to drawings from the VI lab in Denali and the greenhouse.

"These are really good, Bella. Did you ever take any art classes?" I told him I had taken a couple in high school. "I don't know much about art, but it looks to me like you have talent."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a little bit," I said modestly.

"A little bit, my ass," he muttered sarcastically. Then he came to the pages with notes and questions. "We were supposed to turn our notebooks in at the retreat. How did you get out with it?"

"I hated to turn it in and lose the pictures I drew at the greenhouse. I couldn't identify some of the plants." I shrugged my shoulders. "There was so much there I didn't understand, so I wrote down questions to ask you later. I almost wish I hadn't written any of that. After everything that's happened, I feel like I need to keep the whole damn notebook with me all the time."

"I understand that. Why don't you leave it here? Pull out the plant pictures you need, but leave the rest right here in Forks. They'll never know," he said. "Besides, it would be safer if I answered some of your questions here instead of in the car or back at LaVerrot."

"Maybe I should just chuck it in the Pacific Ocean or, better yet, burn it," I said as he studied some of my questions.

"You don't need to do anything that drastic. It'll be perfectly safe here," he said, suppressing a yawn, which in turn triggered a yawn from me.

"Excuse me. Sorry. I didn't mean to do that in your face. I guess I need to get a shower and head to bed." I stood and walked toward the door. I hated to push him out, but I wasn't comfortable gathering my personal items in front of him. When he reached the door, he turned back to me and slid his index finger under my chin, tilting it upward. I was mesmerized once again by his entrancing emerald eyes. In what felt like slow motion, he leaned in and kissed me gently on the mouth. He retreated just a fraction before returning to kiss me with the fervor that had been missing since that night in Denali. The intensity took me by surprise and robbed me of my already tenuous balance.

Before I could get tangled up in my own feet, Edward gently walked me backwards just a few steps and eased me on to my bed, leaving me gasping for air as he tiptoed down the stairs to the waiting sofa.

Once the spots before my eyes disappeared, I gathered everything I needed for my shower and stumbled into the bathroom. My fingers tingled and my nose felt numb. The hot water felt like paradise, but there was still something missing. The rough texture of the washcloth provided an amazing contrast to the water running in rivulets down my body. My breasts were sensitive to the point that I could feel the bubbles pop on my nipples. The ache only worsened. The throbbing intensified every second. I imagined that my hands were Edward's, firmly cupping, teasing. I hissed as I pinched, then stroked my nipples, allowing my mind to envision Edward looking at me hungrily through the fog of the steaming shower.

_That's it, baby. Let your hands go lower…yeah. Rake your hips with your fingernails. _

I was amazed to hear Edward speaking to me in my fantasy, so I gladly followed his instructions. I slid my soapy washcloth across my stomach and breached the area that I now kept tightly shaved. What did _Cosmopolitan_ call it... the landing strip?

In a throaty voice, my Dream Edward said, _Oh, Bella, so nice. You were waiting for me. You knew I wanted you almost bare. So smooth._ He licked his lips as he studied my hidden folds.

I moaned at his imagined desire. Boldly, I allowed the washcloth to touch me and the fabric just barely skimmed my clitoris. The sensation shocked me so much that I dropped the washcloth.

Yes, Edward. Please_._

I forgot about the washcloth, abandoning it for the bottle of VI body wash. My dream lover squirted a quarter-sized spot of the silky slick formula on my hands.

_Touch yourself, Bella. Let me see you love yourself. Show me how,_ he breathed.

Yes, baby. Anything you say.

I rubbed my hands together until I generated a generous amount of foam. Then, only wanting to please Edward, I took my whole hand and stroked my entire pulsating pussy.

_Gotta get it clean_, he said with a sultry chuckle. _Because I mean to taste what belongs to me. Okay, Bella. Slip your finger in. Mine is so much longer, thicker. I'm sliding in and out, in and out now,_ he whispered. _You like it baby? You want me to do it faster?_

With his words, I gasped and hit my knees hard on the floor of the shower with the force of my orgasm. Despite my stinging knees, I barely missed a beat.

Still slick with my own fluids, I massaged my clit and brought myself over the edge again with a series of aftershocks as I crouched on the shower floor, panting heavily.

_Umm, that was good, baby. When we do this for real, it'll be even better_, my vision said and his face disappeared like a kaleidoscope within the steam.

If the thought of Edward could generate an orgasm that strong, what would happen if he actually pleasured me?

I was so weak that I sat on the floor letting the hot water pound upon me until it started to chill. I reached up, turned off the water and grabbed my towel off the toilet. My knees throbbed as I dried them. They were red with quarter-sized bruises already forming over my kneecaps.

As I put on my pajamas, I had a revelation.

_If I can bring myself that kind of pleasure at Edward's direction, even if it was imaginary, why can't I share that with him in real life? Will I always freak out? Will my thoughts always seek out the past?_

_With mental preparation and experience, I think I can do it. I know I can. If I ever want to be normal, I have no choice. _

After I crawled into the bed, I didn't have any sense of the world around me until I awoke the next morning.

x x x

I opened my eyes and checked out my surroundings. Oh yeah, at Charlie's… and he left for work more than two hours ago. I really was tired to sleep away half the morning.

_Oh my God! Edward is downstairs_!

I threw back the covers, picked up some clothes and bolted into the bathroom. In record time, I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face and threw on a pair of jeans and a soft cotton shirt with thumb-holes in the sleeves. I rushed down the stairs and found that Edward had already put away the sofa bed, and was stretched out eating granola crisps as he watched _Seinfeld_. Newman singing "Three Times a Lady" as the fish truck erupted in flames around him made me smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to oversleep. I should've been down here to get you something to eat, to…"

"Hey, hey," he said, holding his palms toward me. "Nothing to be sorry for." He moved over and I sat down on the sofa next to his reclining form. "I got up about 45 minutes ago. I heard you snoring when I was in the bathroom... didn't want to interrupt that."

I gasped, appalled that he heard me snore. He chuckled and kissed me on the hand. "Only kidding," he said as he pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen. As I watched a smoke-smudged Newman trudge down the highway, Edward came back with a cup of tea and a bowl of fruit, yogurt and granola. "Here you go, babe," he said, handing it all to me.

"Thanks. I'm being a terrible host."

"Bella, I'm just happy to be here with you," he said, as I set the tea on the coffee table and began to eat my breakfast.

Edward split his time between watching me eat and watching the next episode of Seinfeld as I chowed down on the breakfast he fixed for me. As I finished up the last few bites, he turned his attention fully to me and said, "Bella, looking at your retreat notebook last night made me wonder… did you remember to bring your laptop and flash drive?"

"It's upstairs. Did you want to look at it?" He nodded. "You want to do it down here or in my room?" I asked, then stopped and giggled, realizing how that statement sounded.

Edward looked up from under his long eyelashes. "Down here is fine."

Within minutes, I sat back down next to Edward on the couch with the laptop and popped the flash drive in the USB port. There was a main folder entitled Denali Retreat and subfolders titled: Male, Female and General. Edward seemed so intent upon what was before us that I slid the laptop into his hands instead of holding it myself. He opened the male folder first and found a list of attendees with ages and community of origin, as well as some PowerPoints of those dreadful lectures. He opened a document entitled "Profiles" and found exactly that on each of the attendees.

He let out a long sigh and leaned back on the sofa. Then, he read his own profile to me.

**Edward Anthony Cullen, age 20**

* IQ 145. College sophomore, biology major, GPA 4.0

* Valedictorian, Volterra Academy

* Son of Esme

* Elder fraternal twin brother of Alice

* Very compliant with ideals until late 2009. Gradually less content; seems to be accelerating toward unknown end.

* Trigger for behavior: unknown

* Friends with Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale. Jasper good influence. Rosalie in relationship with outsider–Emmett McCarty. Possible exposure to alcohol, pornography and forbidden foods, due to friendship with McCarty. Further monitoring for compliance necessary.

* Developing relationship with Bella Swan. VI-approved. Monitor

* No current community service duties. Most recently worked at commissary cataloging inventory. Worked in greenhouse prior to chemical accident at the university. Discuss recovery/residual damage with Carlisle. Worked in community center inputting data until "break-in" forced his removable. Breach of confidential records. Important photograph missing.

* Per Aro: Pressure him to comply, but do not alienate. Must remain part of the community. Use necessary means but do not harm him, as he is the legatee.

"Who the hell is Aro?" I asked.

"He's the man in the missing picture," Edward answered.

"You lost me at Aro and the missing picture," I said, more meekly than I intended. He continued to study the profile document intensely and didn't answer my question.

_What the hell is a "legatee"? Are they calling Edward that? Who are "they"?_

"Look, here's your profile," he pointed out, oblivious to my confusion.

**Isabella Marie Swan, age 20**

* I.Q. 145. College junior, University of Washington. Transfer: Phoenix College.

He stopped. "How are you a junior?"

"I overloaded at my last school. When we start school next week, I'll be a junior," I answered.

"They keep their information up to date, don't they?" he muttered before continuing with my profile.

* Gifted: Botany.

* Only child of Renee Dwyer (joint custody, but primary custodial parent) and Charlie Swan. Renee married Phil Dwyer four years ago. Relocated to Seattle July 2009 from Phoenix. Data pending on Swan.

* Prefers to be alone, but can work with others who have a common goal. Diligent. Compliant. Follows directions well. Primarily vegetarian diet with minimal sun exposure. Healthy. Limited vaccinations–none since 12 months of age. Virgin. Virtues compatible with those of the legatee.

I couldn't finish reading the rest of the document. The nausea was rising quickly and I felt the color drain from my face.

_How in the hell do they–whoever they are–know all these details about me? How long have they been watching me? Was my relationship with Edward part of some greater scheme? And why in the name of God is Edward the legatee?_

**End note: What do you think of what they've found so far on the flash drive? **

**We love reviews and try to respond to all of them. Please help us hit the elusive 1,000 mark (FF) with these chapters. Thanks!**


	43. Big Guns

**A/N: Hello to you all. I survived my week in the mountains (barely). I didn't realize how much I love the internet until it was taken away from me for a week. UGH! I missed you guys.**

**Carolanne has already mentioned our newest reviewers who have put us well over the 950 mark. Holy crow! I can't believe we're pushing 1000 reviews. Just wow. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

**A special thanks to Alexisthelemonhead for doing a review of Pure Revelations on her blog last week. We appreciate your kind words about our story.**

**Thanks to Melee03 for making our wonderful banner and for providing her tech-savvy skills for our weekly teasers and picteases. (I was an utter fail in getting those things to her last week… I'll try to do better)**

**As always, thanks to our beta extraordinaire—DeeDreamer. I didn't realize that Carolanne used the word "chunked" in Chapter 42… I used it in Chapter 43, too. Dee corrected me as well. Lmao! Thanks for keeping our Southern slang in check. You're the syrup on our biscuits (which equals the whipped cream on our sundaes). I tweaked this chapter AFTER Dee looked at it, so any mistakes you see are mine.**

**Thanks also to our Twilighted beta WutheringBites. She has been posting these chapters for us because I've had some problems with navigating the site… I need someone to hold my hand to figure out what I did to be blocked from certain functions. ;(**

**I've made a reference to the movie **_**The Jerk**_** in this chapter. It's an old movie starring Steve Martin. If you haven't seen it, don't waste your time trying to figure it out. For those of you who are movie nerds like me, I think you'll recognize it. (send me a note if you do) lol**

**Also, Bella's outfit (which has Edward and the python drooling) is from the Italy footage in NM-dark jeans and green shirt.**

**I'll shut up now.**

**Twilight belongs to SM, but the python is all mine. Well, mine and Careds (I promised I'd share with you, sweets.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 43**

**Big Guns**

EPOV

Thursday, March 25, 2010

I'm yanked awake from a peaceful sleep by the sound of my ringing phone. This type of annoying wake-up call seems to be a developing trend in my morning routine, and I don't like it one damn bit. Since I have no community service assignment at the moment, I've been sleeping in late as much as possible, that is until moments like this when someone calls and wakes my ass up.

I briefly consider that it could be Bella calling, but I don't let myself linger on that thought for very long. In the past, every time I've gotten my hopes up that it's her, I've been disappointed.

As the shrill tone pierces my ears once again, I glare at the device that's emitting the offensive noise and consider chucking it across the room.

It's probably just Dad calling to explain the rules "one more time" before I leave for Forks, or Mom giving me unsolicited advice on how to be a gentleman.

Like I need her help in that area.

I grunt in frustration as I roll across the bed and snatch the phone from the night stand to answer it. I don't even look at the caller I'd before I say, "Yeah?" in a huff.

There's a moment of silence on the other line before I hear a sweet voice ask, "Um... Edward? Is that you?"

Shit! It's Bella. The one time I answer the phone like the asshole that I am, and it's her.

_Are you sure you don't need some lessons in etiquette?_

_Shut up._

I sit up in bed and run a hand through my hair before I answer her. "Oh, yeah. Hey, babe. It's me... I-I thought you were someone else," I stutter like an idiot.

"Okay. Well, do I need to call you back later, or—"

"No," I interrupt. "We can talk now. I want to talk... I'm glad you called."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Hale gave me permission to leave a little early today, since we have such a long drive ahead of us. Can you pick me up from my house at four?"

She sounds kinda nervous, which makes me nervous, so I hop up off the bed and start to pace. "Of course, Bella. That sounds perfect. I'll be ready." The insecurity that has started to bubble in my gut forces me to ask, "So, are you all set? I mean... are you having any second thoughts?"

_Please say no. Please say no._

"I'm ready to go... no second thoughts," she says with finality.

"Good. I can't wait to see you."

"Me, too. See ya at four."

"I'll be there."

"Okay. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I press the end button and sigh as I think about our trip to Forks. There's potential for this to be one of the most important weekends of my life, since I'm meeting her dad and all; but there's an even bigger potential that I will fuck everything up if I don't keep my nerves in check and my libido on a leash.

_Can a python wear a leash?_

_Don't even go there._

**XXX**

I spend the rest of the day making final preparations for the trip. Once my bag is packed, I take the Volvo to town for a quick once-over, oil change, and detail job. The mechanic confirms that the car is in good shape for a road trip—and doesn't mention any unusual findings like bugs or tracking devices—so I feel secure in taking Bella across the state in my car.

Of course, just because the mechanic didn't mention anything, doesn't mean that someone hasn't tampered with my car. We'll still have to be cautious about our conversations in the Volvo.

Once the GPS has been programmed for Forks, I load my bags in the car and wait patiently for four o'clock to arrive.

_Does patiently include constant pacing, rechecking everything a billion times, and second guessing this trip every five seconds? If so, then yeah, you're one patient motherfucker._

_Kiss my ass._

Just before it's time to go, my family arrives to send me off. Mom and Alice bring the cooler that they packed full of commissary food and drinks, so Dad and I load it into the trunk.

Mom gives me a kiss and tells me to be safe, Alice hugs me and whispers for me to take care of Bella, and Dad shakes my hand and says, "Do me proud, son."

_Um… okay?_

After my final goodbyes to the fam, I climb in the car and head down the street to pick up my girl. I glance around the car one more time to make sure everything looks presentable before I pull into Bella's driveway.

As I prepare to exit the car, I have to give myself a little pep talk.

_You'll do fine._

_Keep your cool._

_Keep your hands to yourself so you don't get shot._

I continue the "don't get shot" mantra in my head as I hop out of the car and walk up to her front door.

As soon as she opens the door, I know that I'm in trouble and that I probably _will_ get shot... because she looks delicious. Her dark, just-tight-enough jeans and hunter green button-up accentuate the goods with just a hint of sin. As I stare at her chest and try to figure out how many buttons she's left undone, I vaguely hear her say hello.

I pull my reluctant eyes from her cleavage and say, "Hello, beautiful," before she turns to grab her bag. Her ass is on fine display as she bends down and lifts the luggage, but I keep the ogling to a minimum. I don't want the semi in my pants to develop any further because once it's reached full expansion, only one thing will deflate it—and there's no way _that's_ gonna happen between here and Forks.

_Hell, it ain't gonna happen once we get there either, so you better keep the word flaccid in the forefront of your mind for the duration of the trip._

"Let me get that for you," I offer as I take her bag and walk it to the car. After I get everything arranged in the back seat, I stand up and brush my hands on my thighs in nervous anticipation. I look up just in time to see her eyes flick away and a blush pinken her cheeks.

_Was she ogling my ass, too?_

I quirk an eyebrow at her when she finally looks my way again. "So, you ready to hit the road?"

She smiles sweetly and nods as I open her door and help her into the seat. I lean into the open door and whisper in her ear, "Don't forget to buckle up, babe."

With a swift kiss to the temple—and an intoxicating whiff of her Bellaroma—I shut the passenger door, discreetly adjust my junk, and hurry to the driver's side to get this show on the road.

A few moments later, as we pass through the gate of LaVerrot, I dream of a day when I will leave this god-forsaken place for good.

**XXX**

To say that our first few minutes alone were awkward would be a ginormous understatement. I feel tongue-tied and inept as we drive along the highway in awkward silence.

I've been dreaming of time alone with Bella since the first moment I laid eyes on her, and now that the time has finally come, I'm a mute.

_What the fuck?_

I glance over at her at the same time she looks my way and we exchange nervous smiles. She quickly turns her head to look out the window, so I decide that it's time to man up. I can't handle the quiet any longer.

"Um... so, according to my GPS," I nod my head toward the monitor in the dash, "it'll take about three hours to get to Forks... and it looks like the weather's gonna be good all the way there."

I glance her way again and see that she's got a smirk on her face.

One corner of my mouth rises into a lopsided grin as I cut my eyes at her and ask, "What?"

She lets out a little giggle and responds, "We're gonna talk about the weather?"

My mouth drops open in mock-shock at her sassiness before I start to chuckle in earnest.

_So much for my attempts at small talk._

I shake my head and smile. "Well, Miss Swan, I guess you'll have to come up with a topic of conversation that is more to your liking."

She bites her bottom lip for a moment before she responds, "I think I can handle that."

I shoot her my best crooked grin and reach across the console to grab her hand. I give it a little squeeze and wink at her before I turn my attention back to the road.

Just like that, the mood in the car changes, the conversation flows, and my infatuation with the surreal creature at my side reaches an all-time high.

_Damn. I live for moments like this._

**XXX**

An hour or so later, after we've talked non-stop about a variety of "safe" topics, I pull into a convenience store for a pit stop. I make sure the pre-pay phone is in my pocket before I walk away from the car because I plan to call Emmett before we get back on the road.

After I've taken care of business, I step outside and linger around the building to make my call. I'm pretty sure the inside of the Volvo is bugged, but I don't know if sounds from outside the car can be monitored as well.

_Better to be safe than sorry._

I dial Em's number and he picks up after a couple of rings.

"Hey, man," he says without any introduction. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah... of course. Bella and I are about halfway to Forks. When we get into town, I'll look around for a place for us to meet and call you."

I glance over and see Bella getting out of the car and heading my way just as he says, "I'm gonna get an early start in the morning, so just let me know when and where."

"Will do. I'll call you as soon as I know something," I say hurriedly. "Gotta go, Em."

I end the call just as Bella reaches me with a questioning look on her face.

"Is your phone okay?"

I glance down at the piece of junk in my hand and nod. "Um… yeah. My iPhone's fine. I just needed to use _this_ one to call Emmett." I raise my eyebrows at her as if to say, "get it?"

She doesn't appear to have the "A-ha" moment I had hoped for, so I glance around at our surroundings and ask, "Didn't you talk to Alice the other night? You know about phone calls… and…" I pause for a moment and nod my head toward the car.

She takes a quick intake of breath and nods.

Good. She gets it.

"I can't make calls like that in my car."

"Oh, okay," she whispers. "Alice said that I needed to be more careful. This is what she meant, right?"

"Yes, exactly." I say with a nod.

We're still talking with a cryptic undertone, but she seems to understand the need for discretion.

After a moment of awkward silence, I realize that I haven't told her about my plans with Emmett. I'm not sure what she intends to do tomorrow because we haven't really discussed it in any detail, so I hope she won't be pissed off when I tell her.

"I asked Emmett to come meet me in Forks tomorrow. I hope that's okay," I say with a little trepidation.

She gives me an odd look, not mad or upset, just odd. When she doesn't say anything, I continue. "Um… he and I really need to talk about some of the stuff that's going on with Rosalie… and the LaVerrot bullshit. I thought Forks would be a safe place to meet with him."

She nods her head and says, "I understand."

"Do you know of a place where we could meet? A library, or a—"

"Just have him come over to my dad's house. Dad will be at work all day… and that would be a good time for me to go visit some people."

_She's going to leave me? And go visit some people?_

_What people?_

_Jacob people?_

I haven't forgotten that night at dinner when she briefly mentioned her "family friend" named Jacob. We haven't discussed him at all, but I get the feeling that we need to. Especially if he's the "some people" she's talking about.

I direct my attention back to the conversation at hand and try to forget about Jacob for the moment.

Because I don't want her to think that she can't stay around her own house while I talk to my friend, I say, "Listen, Bella. You don't have to leave just because Em's gonna be there."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I consider the fact that I _could_ talk to Emmett more freely if she isn't around. Plus, I'm not sure if she knows about everything that goes on at LaVerrot, and I sure as hell don't want her to find it all out in front of Em… at her dad's house… with all the guns.

As we start to make our way back over to the Volvo, I rake my hands through my hair and add, "but, ya know, he might be more comfortable just talking to me." I glance up at her and say with a hint of panic, "I promise I'm not trying to hide anything from you—"

"You don't need to justify anything to me," she says sweetly. "If you need to meet with him privately, I understand that this may be the best chance you'll get."

Wow. My girl is awesome. Could she be more supportive?

_Or has she been trying to figure out a way to go see "some people" while you're in Forks… and you just gave her the perfect opportunity to do so?_

_Don't be so cynical. She's bringing _you_ to meet her dad. _You're_ her boyfriend._

_True._

As I open her door and help her into the Volvo, I still make a vow to find out who "some people" might be before she leaves tomorrow.

**XXX**

Once we're back on the road, the conversation begins to flow freely once again. I'm excited to hear about Bella's life before UDub and LaVerrot. She's animated as she talks about her dad and the good times they had together during her younger years. It's during this discussion that I hear the name Jacob for the second time.

My ears perk up immediately when I hear a hint of longing in her voice as she talks about him. She says that he's like a brother, but I can hear a touch of something else as she gushes over his many accomplishments and future plans.

She sure as hell knows a lot about his current situation. I wonder if she talks to him frequently. I wonder if he calls her. I wonder if he has feelings for her.

_Son of a bitch._

I keep my attitude in check as I continue to ask her questions about him, figuring that I need to know as much about this guy as possible, since he seems to be such an important part of her life.

_And he's potential competition._

When Bella tells me that Jacob is in line to be the next chief of his tribe, I can't believe my ears. I mean, who the hell is this guy? He sounds too good to be true.

When she finishes her glowing description of SuperJake, I finally say, "You know, Bella, this guy sounds a little larger than life."

She disagrees with my assessment and tells me that he's actually very easy-going and laid back, but little does she know that hearing her praise his agreeable nature does nothing to alleviate my mounting insecurity.

After all, I can be a bit of a crabby asshole at times… just saying.

I chuckle a little as I say, "So, why aren't you with him instead of me?"

I'm not kidding around; I really need to hear her answer.

She glances my way and gives me a smile that does more to relieve my fear than any words could. When she tells me once again that he's like her brother and adds, "You'll see," I believe her.

SuperJake and "some people" have nothing on me.

Now, gun-toting Charlie, that's a different story entirely. Just the thought of him scares the hell out of me.

**XXX**

When we pull up to Bella's house, it appears that no one's home. She comments that the "cruiser" isn't there, so Charlie must still be at work. I breathe out a sigh of relief at that revelation, but realize that I'm just prolonging the inevitable.

_You'll meet him soon, Cullen… very soon._

_Yeah. I know. Thanks for rubbing it in, asshole._

As we unload the car, I take in the modest, two-story house and appreciate the quaint appearance. It looks like a typical, middle class house with its weathered exterior and imperfect lawn. I find the lived-in look is quite comforting since I'm so used to sterile facades, security out the ass, and perfect everything.

It's homey… and I like it.

I follow Bella inside and help her unload the contents of the cooler. We also bring in our luggage and she gives me a quick tour of the tiny house. She shows me the couch where I'll be sleeping for the next few nights and asks if it's okay.

I tell her that I'd sleep on the floor if I had to. I'm just glad to have been invited to stay.

When she informs me that it's time to go meet Charlie, my mouth starts to dry out and my throat constricts.

I can't believe she's going to make me go to the police station to meet him for the first time. Doesn't she realize that guns and jail cells and handcuffs and first meetings with the boyfriend don't mix?

He's gonna see right through me. Hell, he may hook me up to a lie detector machine like that scene in the movie I watched at Emmett's, _Meet the Fockers._ I wonder if her dad's crazy like that Robert DeNiro character. Does he have a cat? I didn't see any evidence of one in the house. There weren't any strange urns on the mantle, either.

My mind continues to elaborate and pictures Owen Wilson as Jacob with a perfect hand-crafted gazebo where he intends to wed my Bella. But wait, Jacob is Native American. Owen Wilson wouldn't work. Maybe Taylor Lau—

"Edward?" I hear Bella call my name and interrupt my ridiculous tangent. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um… I guess so," I say before biting my thumb in nervous anticipation.

I follow Bella out to the car and prepare to meet my doom.

_You're so melodramatic, Cullen._

_You can judge me later… if we make it out of there alive._

When we pull up to the police station, I throw the car in park and hurry around to Bella's side to open the door for her. If her dad's watching, I want him to see that I know how to treat his daughter right.

I take her hand and help her out of the seat before closing the car door behind her. As she leads me up the steps and through the front door of the small station, I take a couple of deep breaths and try to slow down my heart rate.

As soon as the door whooshes closed behind me, my eyes are drawn to the man sitting at the desk in front of me. Well, my first glimpse is of the man with my Bella's chocolate-brown, soulful eyes; my second glimpse is of the arsenal of weapons that he has spread across his desk. As I begin to count the large guns and boxes of ammo, I hear a click.

When my eyes follow the sound, I gulp hard and try not to swallow my tongue as I see him loading the gun in his hand with not one, but two shells. With the flourish of John Wayne, he flicks the gun in his hand, causing it to snap shut with a harsh metallic noise that makes my balls recede and my life flash before my eyes.

_You're in deep shit, Cullen._

His emotionless stare makes me want to curl up in the corner and suck my thumb, but instead, Bella tugs me forward to meet her scary father. When his eyes move from me—the asshole who's dating his daughter—to his only child, his demeanor changes immediately. The smile that spreads across his face as he approaches and hugs Bella puts me at ease… a little.

Even though I can feel a bead of sweat rolling down my back, I try to hold my shit together while they exchange pleasantries. It's endearing to watch, but I'm nervous as hell and ready to get this over with.

When she finally introduces me, I look him in the eye, shake his hand and ask, "How are you, sir?"

He squeezes my hand firmly and replies that he's fine.

I thank him for allowing me to stay in his home during my visit to Forks and assure him that I have the utmost respect for both him and his daughter. He seems to accept my declaration without any fanfare and starts talking to Bella again.

I'm off the hook for the rest of the visit as he and Bella catch up on recent events and secure plans for the rest of the evening.

As my girl leads me out of the lion's den a few minutes later, I breathe a sigh of relief. I can't believe it went so well… after the gun brandishing, that is. Bella assures me that he's harmless, so I grab her hand and admit that I've never done that before—met a girlfriend's father.

"I think you and Charlie'll be just fine," she says with a smile.

I hope she's right.

**XXX**

We arrive back at Bella's house and begin preparing the dinner Mom had packed for us. I'm curious to see how her dad will receive the food we're preparing, since it's so different from what he's used to eating. Of course, his refrigerator was pretty empty when we unpacked, so I assume that he's not used to eating home-cooked meals. Maybe he'll be happy to get anything that isn't served in a take-out box.

When he arrives home a few minutes later, he comes into the kitchen briefly to see what we're up to and then makes his way into the living room. He seems content to sit in his chair in front of the flat screen while Bella and I finish the dinner preparations. Bella forces some herbal tea on him, but it's obvious that he prefers his Vitamin R.

After we finish dinner in the living room—a first for me—Bella continues her busy bee routine and cleans up after us. I sit with her dad and watch basketball, stealing glances at my girl every chance I get. She seems to be in her element here, taking care of her dad, and me.

I like it… a lot.

A twinge of guilt creeps in after she comes in to refill my tea one more time, so I glance at her dad and shrug my shoulders a little. I'm embarrassed that she's waiting on us hand-and-foot, but he seems to be perfectly at ease as she flitters around us like a hummingbird.

He must notice my discomfort because he says, "Don't worry about it, Edward. She's doing what she loves."

I nod and reply, "Yes, sir. I just feel like I should be helping her… with… something."

He chuckles and leans forward in the chair to grab his beer before throwing his head back to drain the can. I see the can crunch in his grip as he stands up to exit the room. He pauses at my side and taps my shoulder with his free hand. "Believe me, son. She'll let us know if she needs, or more importantly _wants_, any help. I find it's best to just let her do her thing." He continues toward the kitchen as I hear, "She hates it when I hover."

Point taken.

A half-hour or so later, the game ends and the chief turns off the TV. Bella's still "doing her thing" in another room, so I have nothing to serve as a buffer between her dad and me. The scene is wide open for conversation, which puts me on edge. I shift in my seat a little as the quiet that surrounds us becomes uncomfortable.

I glance up at the chief and find that his eyes are already fixed on me. I feel like he's sizing me up in silence, watching me squirm, seeing if I can handle the non-verbal signals that he's sending my way.

We stare at each other for another moment before I finally break the silence. "Chief Swan, I really appreciate your letting me stay here. I'm—"

He interrupts me with a wave of his hand as he rises from his chair. "Not a problem, Edward. And… you can call me Charlie. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." I nod and stand up to join him.

Bella walks in and looks between us with a hint of concern. "Is everything okay?"

Charlie smiles at her and says, "Yep. I'm heading upstairs to bed." He gives her a one-armed hug and adds, "I'm goin' in early tomorrow, but I'll see ya tomorrow afternoon."

"Kay, Dad," she says with a nod.

He gives her shoulder a little squeeze before releasing her and walking out of the room. As I hear his heavy footfalls march up the stairs, I glance at Bella and slide my hands into my pockets.

Tilting my head to the side, I peruse her heavenly form. She's still wearing the dark jeans and green shirt that have been driving me wild since we left Seattle, so I just enjoy the view for a few moments. When she finally turns to look my way, I rock back on my heels slightly and then drop my toes with a tap to the floor.

"Well?" I ask with a shrug and wait for some direction from her.

She looks away from me with a hint of shyness and sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. I watch her eyes dart around the room before they fall on the pile of linens that she'd brought down earlier.

"Well, I guess we need to get your bed ready," she says with a nod toward the couch.

I move over to the couch and remove the cushions while she grabs the sheet set and pillow. Once I pull out the frame, she inspects the flimsy mattress closely—and I inspect her fine ass closely.

_Down boy._

She wrinkles up her nose and turns her gaze to me. "I don't know when this was used last, but I think it needs a wipe down."

_God she's adorable._

_Did you just use the word adorable?_

_Yep. If the word fits, use it._

_Well, the word that best describes you is whipped._

_That's fine… as long as Bella holds the belt._

She scoots around me to head toward the kitchen, but I grab her around the waist and pull her toward me. With her back to my chest and my arms wrapped around her tiny frame, I whisper, "Thank you," before placing a soft kiss just in front of her ear.

I feel her shiver in my embrace before the pink blush that I love spreads across her alabaster skin. She turns her head slightly and smiles. "You're welcome."

**XXX**

An hour later, I'm splayed out across the tiny couch-bed with thoughts of my Bella swirling through my head—and the taste of her mouth from our stolen kiss still fresh on my tongue. I lick my lips and palm my dick wishing I'd had the foresight, or the nerve, to stroke one out in the shower earlier.

_Your blue balls are gonna make you regret that oversight._

_Fuck you. It's hard—no pun intended—to get it up with the chief and his loaded guns—no pun intended—in the next room._

_That's right. Bella's "general purposes" got you all hot and bothered _after_ your shower-time._

_Yeah… her "general purpose" got my "special purpose" all riled up with no relief in sight._

Fuuck. It's gonna be a long three days.

As I try to take my mind, and my hand, off my dick, I consider what Charlie's reaction might be if he found me like this. He'd probably throw me out of his house and forbid me to see his daughter ever again.

_She's a grown woman. He can't make her do that._

_Oh, really? Tell that to Rosalie._

My thought of Rosalie makes me think of Emmett—who I haven't called since we arrived.

_Shitshitfuck._

I hop up and search my pants pockets for the pre-pay phone. When I find it, I check the messages and see a few texts from Emmett.

**Emmett: Yo, E. We still on 4 tomorrow?**

**Emmett: Where are you? Did Bella's dad already shoot your ass for disrespectin' his daughter? lol**

**Emmett: I'm still up. If I haven't heard from u by midnight, I'm hittin' the road to Forks.**

I glance at the time and see that it's 11:30, so I text him a reply.

**Edward: Sry, Em. Got sidetracked. Everything's fine. We're all set.**

**Emmett: Okay. When and where?**

**Edward: We're gonna meet here, at Bella's dad's house, around 10 or 11. **

**Emmett: Sounds good. **

**Edward: Call me when you get to town and I'll give directions. **

**Emmett: Will do. tty tomorrow. I'm out.**

I stare at the screen and shake my head in disbelief. How the fuck did I forget to call Emmett?

_Um, you've been schmoozing the father, ogling the daughter, and trying to tame the python, that's how._

_True._

I put down the cheap phone and track down my iPhone to see if I've missed any other calls or texts. I have one from Alice, one from Mom, and a couple from Tanya.

_Great._

I open Alice's first.

**Alice: Hope you made it safe. Are you behaving big brother? *giggle* Call me tomorrow!**

I respond with a quick, "We did. Yes. Kay," and then open Mom's text.

**Esme: Just wanted to hear from you and make sure you arrived safely, sweetheart. I love you.**

I type out a reply and let her know that we arrived safely and we all enjoyed the food she sent.

As I hit send and the screen goes back to my unopened texts, I stare at the name in bold with a sneer.

**Tanya**

Why can't she leave me alone?

_Um… because you told her that you would keep in touch, stupid. This is your fault._

_I know._

I shake my head in disgust as I open her text with a scowl.

**Tanya: Hey, Eddie. Just wanted to say hi & let you know that Dad helped me qualify to audit a couple of classes. I'm a student again. YAY.**

**Tanya: I guess you're busy. : ( Let me know what you think, when you get time.**

**Tanya: I thought you'd be happy for me.**

Damn her and her guilt trips.

As my finger hovers over the reply icon, I decide that it won't hurt anything to throw her a bone. It sounds like she's trying to get her act together, so I can be a supportive friend.

**Edward: That's great. I am happy for you, T. I'm out of town right now, but I'll be back in touch. ttys.**

I silence both of my phones and place them on the end table before I recline back on the so-called bed. The python has long since relaxed, so I try to follow his lead and get myself some sleep.

Just as my eyes close, I hear a muffled thud from upstairs. I sit straight up and turn my ear toward the stairs to listen out for any other movement?

_What the fuck was that?_

When I don't hear any other movement, I quietly get up off the couch and tip-toe to the bottom of the stairs. The shower is still on and I hear a faint grunt or snore—probably Charlie. After standing there like a stalker and listening intently for several minutes, I head back to couch, not having heard the "thud" again.

Maybe Bella just dropped something in the shower.

I crawl back under the sheets and try not to picture a naked Bella bending over in the shower to pick up the item she dropped. My efforts are futile. The python is roused once again.

_Damn._

It's gonna be a long three days, indeed.

**XXX**

**Friday, March 26, 2010**

I wake up with the distinct feeling that someone or something is watching me. I rub my eyes and grunt as I try to roll over in my bed.

_Wait, this isn't my bed. There's a fucking bar poking in my spine and my feet are hanging off the end. _

As I let out a groan of discomfort and try to sit up, I reach down and scratch the itch that is present each and every morning. I look around and try to orient myself when I hear a slight chuckle from the kitchen and…

Fuck.

I remember where I am.

In Forks.

In Charlie's house.

In his living room.

On his couch.

Scratching my balls.

I jerk my hand away from my junk in a not-so-smooth manner and flip my head around toward the kitchen.

I'm mortified to see Charlie nursing a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Even though he's trying to hide it, I can see the shit-eating grin behind his mustache.

I think about jumping up and running out the door, never to see Charlie again; then I consider that he's a man, too. He understands the morning "issues" that we have to deal with. Hell, he's laughing at my ass, not throwing me out in the street.

_He understands. I hope he understands. Please let him understand._

I slip on a t-shirt and make my way into the kitchen. As I walk over to the sink to wash my hands, I greet him. "Good morning, Charlie."

He glances up at me with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "Mornin', Edward. How'd the ole couch treat you last night?"

I dry my hands and take a seat across from him at the table. "It was fine. I'm just used to a California King," I answer with a shrug.

Charlie folds his paper and places it on the table as he takes another sip of coffee. "California King, huh? I don't think there's a room in this house that could hold a bed that size." He lowers his coffee cup and stares at me for a moment before asking, "So, why does someone need a bed that big, Edward?"

I gulp even though my mouth is dry and almost choke on my words. "Just for sleeping… I just sleep there."

I see the corner of his mustache twitch in amusement as he watching me squirm.

Sadist.

Sadist with a gun.

"Good to know," he says with a nod before rising from the table and placing his mug in the sink. I get up and follow him into the foyer as he gets ready to leave for work.

I watch him don his gun belt load his pockets before I say, "Um… Charlie. I want you to know that I have nothing but good intentions toward your daughter. I would never—"

He interrupts me. "Edward, I was just messin' with ya. I know you'll treat my daughter right." As he says "right," he pats the firearm on his hip and gives me a wink.

He turns on his heel and heads out the front door. "You kids have fun today… and stay out of trouble," he says before the door closes behind him.

If his daughter isn't the death of me, he surely will be.

I look around the foyer before I turn to leave and notice several family photos. There are a few pictures of young Bella and Charlie in various locations. They appear to be fishing in some, but Bella doesn't look too excited. There's one of Bella sitting on a rock next to the woods with a sketchpad in her hand. She's concentrating on her artwork as evidenced by the furrow between her brows.

Beautiful _and_ talented. That's my girl.

As I near the entrance to the living room, I see a picture that stops me in my tracks. It appears to be a teenaged Bella with her arms around the waist of a Native American boy. A boy with dark skin, long black hair, and a huge smile aimed right at my girl.

_Jacob Black, I presume._

She told me many complimentary things about this guy, but she never mentioned that he's good-looking.

_Oh. My. God. Did you just say that Jacob is good looking? Since when do you notice stuff like that about other guys, Cullen?_

_Since the guy has his arms around my girl and a smile that seems to be just for her._

_Yeah, you might have some competition._

_Tell me something I don't know._

I glance at the picture one last time before I head over to the torture device—I mean couch—and fold away the bed. I run upstairs to use the bathroom and then make my way back to the kitchen.

Bella's still asleep, so I figure I can handle preparing my own breakfast.

When I finally plop back down on the couch, I flip on the TV and search the channels. I come across some re-runs of a show that Bella has mentioned several times called _Seinfeld_, so I decide to see what the fuss is about.

After a couple of hilarious scenes, I decide that this show is a hoot. I grab my iPhone and go to lists. I select my "To Buy" list and add: All seasons—_Seinfeld_.

Just as the scene on the TV shows Newman's mail truck catching on fire, I hear Bella coming down the stairs in a hurry. She starts apologizing for sleeping in, but I won't let her finish. Instead, I sit her down on the couch and go to the kitchen to fetch her some breakfast.

_She took care of me last night, so I'll take care of her this morning._

As she settles down to eat, we watch the beginning of another episode of _Seinfeld_. I try to pay attention to the story line of the show, but my eyes are continually drawn to Bella—and her mouth—as she eats her breakfast. She makes that yogurt look positively sinful as she licks her spoon.

_Can I have a taste Bella?_

_Abort. Abort! Don't let the python rise again… please._

As I try to pull my eyes away from her delicious lips, I realize that drastic actions are going to be needed to keep my libido in check while I'm here. I have to find something to distract me from Bella's many irresistible features. Maybe I should start my LaVerrot investigation sooner rather than later. I don't have to wait for Emmett to get here to begin; besides, I want to see what's on that flash drive.

As Bella finishes her breakfast, I decide to ask her about it. "Hey, Bella, looking through your retreat notebook last night made me wonder… did you remember to bring your laptop and flash drive?"

"It's upstairs. Did you want to look at it?" she asks sweetly.

I nod as she places her empty bowl on the coffee table and gets up to go retrieve it. When she adds, "You want to do it down here or in my room?" I almost cry,

_Yes, please._

But instead I say, "Down here is fine," in a husky voice that doesn't even sound like mine.

I clear my throat a few times as she runs upstairs to get her laptop and the flash drive.

A few minutes later, we're up to our ears in Denali power points and files. I open a few here and there just to get an idea of what Garrett and Kate had deemed important enough to download for Phil. When I see a folder called Profiles, I'm immediately intrigued. I want to see if James and Victoria, and some of the other odd retreat guests, are included.

I click on the document and see that my profile is at the top. I let out an exaggerated sigh and lean back against the couch before I start to read the information out loud to Bella. My stomach clenches as the words pour from my mouth. When I begin to trail off from the shock of it all, she leans over and looks at the screen herself.

Where the fuck did Garrett get all this information? Some of it is common knowledge, but why would he need to know about Emmett? What does it mean that my "developing relationship with Bella is VI-approved?" Why do I have to remain a part of the community… and what the fuck is a legatee?

I scrub my hand down my face and try to answer Bella's questions, but I can't really concentrate on what she's saying. My mind is reeling.

I scroll down to the next profile… Bella's.

As we read the items that are included about her, my blood runs cold.

_Has it all been a set-up? Is my life… her life… our lives, somehow pre-arranged?_

I glance at Bella and my heart sinks as I recognize the look of horror on her face.

I only hope she'll give me a chance to figure all this out before she leaves me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hmmmmmmmm. Very interesting. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapters. The investigation continues next week. Emmett shows up… and a new ally is revealed. **

**I know you might not want to hear this… but my husband and I are going on a second honeymoon of sorts next Friday (to Hawaii for 7 days *squee*) You will get updates next Thursday, but I'll have to play it by ear for the following week. Hubs may divorce me if I pay more attention to my laptop than I do to him while we're in the Aloha state. Lol (and truthfully, he is soooo understanding when I stay up half the night writing OR answer emails for hours at a time- he deserves my undivided attention. 15 years and four kids later and I'm still head over heels for my lion.) Thanks for understanding. **


	44. Reservation Revelations

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on the last two chapters… you put us pass the elusive 1,000 mark (for FanFiction)! That's a huge hurdle for us.**

**I didn't need any more distractions, but unfortunately, I have two new obsessions. NicciB introduced me to the Black Dagger Brotherhood. I'm on book six now. They are easily available on Kindle and definitely worth the time. In addition, I came across an older FanFic, The Red Line, by WinndSinger. I didn't know it was possible for Edward to suffer so much. This is one powerful story (but a bit risqué).**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer for her contributions to our story. She reminds me that readers are not inside my head, therefore I need to spell things out sometimes. By the way, after the whole chuck vs. chunk episode, one of the girls at work said, "'Scuse me… I need to chunk this in the microwave." I laughed and laughed (of course she thought I was crazy).**

**As always, Twilight belongs to SM and Pure Revelations belongs to us.**

**At the end of the last chapter, Bella and Edward came across their profiles on the flash drive Bella had asked Garrett to make for Phil…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 44**

**Reservation Revelations**

BPOV

Friday, March 26, 2010

I couldn't believe that someone had developed a "profile" on me. Why did it matter when my last vaccinations were? What did my parents' custody agreement have to do with anything? What's this crap about my "virtues"? Why was all this on the flash drive and why did Garrett have this information?

Regardless of how much of this information was correct, whoever developed this profile made one false assumption—my intact virginity. With that thought, my stomach started to burn and churn. I stood and felt beads of sweat pop out all over my face.

_Gotta get to the bathroom. Now_.

"Bella! Hey, are you okay?" I heard Edward ask.

I shook my head to try to clear my brain, but it only made me dizzy. I leaned over, grabbed the arm of the couch and looked briefly up at the stairs.

_The steps keep moving. Why won't they be still? Can't make it up there…_

The closest thing my muddled brain could think of was the kitchen trash can.

My mouth started to water. I had no choice but to vomit in front of Edward, but I wouldn't do it on him. "Kitchen. Trash can," I whispered, held tightly to the arm of the couch and closed my eyes, assuming that he would run to get it.

In what seemed like only five seconds, Edward had the trashcan in front of me and thankfully, he held my hair back.

_Thank God it isn't full of stinky fish heads_…

And then vomit erupted from me. Heave after pitiful heave spewed from me into the trash can until I was empty. When I was certain it was over, I pushed the trash can to the side and away from my direct view.

After I caught my breath, I felt Edward release my hair. I dragged my sleeve across my mouth. "Uh, sorry," I muttered and closed my eyes to ward off another wave of dizziness.

"Are you sick? Do you have some kind of virus? It shouldn't have been anything you ate…" he said.

"I'm not sick," I said hoarsely and stood up. It took much of the energy I had to carry the trash can into the kitchen, remove the soiled bag and place it in the large receptacle outside the back door.

"Can I help you with something?" Edward asked worriedly.

I waved him away and felt badly about being rude, as he only wanted to help. "Thanks, but no." I cleared my throat.

_Ugh, that burns_.

"Throwing up's not a big deal. Migraines, remember?" I said. "Just give me a few minutes." I sprayed the inside of the can with Lysol and put in a new bag as Edward watched. I sighed as I looked from the kitchen to the stairs again.

_Damn, I'm dizzy and that Lysol didn't help_.

"Would you give me a hand up the stairs, please?"

He gingerly took my elbow and led me up to the bathroom. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I've never seen anyone throw up before," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked as sarcastically as I could manage in my weakened state.

"No. I did it one time at school after eating some chicken nuggets from the Student Union. I don't know if it was the chicken or the Coke that did it, but it scared me to death," he explained.

"I didn't mean to… I didn't have any warning. I'm sorry if I upset you." I turned on the water and started to wash my face. I wanted to rinse out my mouth and blow the remnants out of my nose, but was not about to do it in front of Edward.

"You couldn't help it." He squinted and started rubbing his hands up and down the legs of his jeans. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just need a few minutes by myself. Please?" I whispered. I needed some privacy and poor Edward looked so distressed. I couldn't believe he'd never seen anyone vomit. Everyone had a memory of some kid in second grade throwing up chocolate milk all over his spelling book.

_Everyone, except Edward._

"Yes, of course." He looked relieved to get out of the small bathroom and darted down the stairs. After I was sure he was gone, I straightened myself out, slipped into my bedroom, and with the door closed, I called Jacob.

"Hello," he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Jacob, it's Bella."

"Hello there, my pale friend. How goes it?"

"It goes. Is there any way you could come on to town and get me?"

_Please. I need some distance from that computer and its tainted contents._

"Sure. I have the keys to the Rabbit right here in my hands. Is fifteen minutes soon enough?"

"Perfect. I'll come outside when I hear you drive up."

I changed my clothes, grabbed a jacket and stopped in the bathroom to put on a little mascara, blush and lip gloss to disguise my pallor. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" he asked as I descended.

"Remember? I'm going to see Jacob. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, I see."

_Huh?_

"We talked about this…" Edward appeared to have no recollection of it.

_I know I told him!_

"Yesterday in the car, I told you I would go visit some people while you met with Emmett. Charlie and I talked about Jake coming to get me." Edward continued to look hurt and confused. "You know… yesterday at the station."

I was glad when he finally remembered the conversation, because I needed to leave before he had a chance to bring up that flash drive. The anxiety I felt had a grip on my heart and my lungs and I knew I needed to put some distance between me and that poisoned device so that I could breathe again.

"How long do you think it will be before Emmett gets here?" I asked.

"I just talked to him. He's getting close to the Forks city limits."

"You'll be fine, then. That's great timing."

"Why are you leaving so early? Did I do something wrong?" he asked with the saddest puppy dog face I'd ever seen.

I sighed and decided to go ahead and share the jumbled mess in my head with him. I sat down on the bottom step and waited while he eased down next to me. "Edward, I need to get out of here and clear my head. I need to get away from that—that…" I waved my hand toward the laptop sitting ominously on the coffee table.

"Away from what?" he implored.

"Away from that computer and everything in it," I answered more loudly than I intended. "It bothers me to know that somebody has been watching me and profiling my characteristics! It's like whoever it is has his own plan for me. My school, my family, even who I love! My whole life!" I shook with anger_. _

_Oh shit_. _I did __**not**__ just say that aloud!_

He pulled me to his chest and at first, I wasn't sure that I wanted to be touched by anyone. But, it was Edward and he only wanted to make me feel better. Once he began nuzzling my neck, I finally relaxed. "I've been suspicious for a while that certain aspects of my life have been planned out for me, so I didn't think about how it would make you feel... to see it in black and white like that," he explained.

I tried to calm myself by concentrating on his breathing and the feel of his shirt against my cheek as he talked about how surprised he was about the profiles. Despite my best efforts to defuse my anger, I just couldn't do it. Whoever put this information together about me had invaded my privacy and made all kinds of assumptions about me.

I broke away from Edward's hold on me and faced him. "Damn right, I'm mad." I said, hugging myself tightly—willing myself to keep it together. "What does it all mean, Edward?"

As I thought it through, I felt my arms drop to my side. All of the anger I felt wasn't productive and it wasn't like I was in this alone. There was Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela… even Rosalie to consider. Our conversation continued, but in a cooler vein. As Edward paced in frustration, he explained that because of these concerns, Emmett was driving all the way to Forks to meet with him.

When I recalled that Edward set this meeting up with Emmett before he knew about the contents of the flash drive, a question bubbled out of me. "Why Emmett, and not Jasper?"

"Because, Emmett won't be missed by the powers that be. Plus, he's been forcibly excluded and stands to lose Rosalie over this. He feels like he has a big stake in the outcome," Edward stated with conviction.

_Outcome? WTF_?

I was stunned by the power he exuded with his reply. "Something is rotten in the state of LaVerrot and I intend to find out what it is."

"I hope the outcome is better for us than it was for Hamlet," I said.

"Me, too, babe." It was clear by the look on his face that he realized how far-reaching the consequences of his actions might be.

The house was so quiet that I could hear Edward's heartbeat, even though he was standing a few feet from me. After a few awkward seconds, it was obliterated by the hum of the Rabbit pulling to a stop in front of Charlie's house. "Jake's here. Come outside with me to meet him, okay?"

"Whatever you want," he said, as I took his hand and led him outside. As we descended the steps, Jake bounded out the door of his car and jogged up to us with his arms stretched out. He was so tall now that I wondered how he folded all of himself into the subcompact.

When he reached us and saw that Edward and I were holding hands, he dropped his arms, presumably unsure how to greet me. I dropped Edward's hand and slid my arm around Jake's waist to give him a hug. "Hey, Jake. You're taller now than you were at Christmas."

"Yeah, six-four now. Maybe this'll be it," he said with a chuckle.

I looked back at Edward and he seemed unsettled, so I dropped my hold on Jacob's waist and returned to his side. "Edward, this is my buddy, Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

They eyed each other suspiciously at first. Finally, they shook hands, maintaining their grip a little longer than necessary.

_Are they sizing each other up?_

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob," Edward said with no hint of a smile.

"You too, man," Jake replied flatly.

_A little enthusiasm would be nice_.

"So, what do you have planned?" Edward asked without directing the question to anyone in particular.

"I don't know. We'll probably just mess around on the Rez," Jacob answered.

"Remember, don't stay outside long," Edward whispered in my ear.

_As if I need a reminder of the five-hour per week sun limit enforced by the "powers that be" at LaVerrot._

I nodded and then he kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug.

_Seriously, is he marking his territory?_

x x x

Once we were a few blocks away, Jake asked, "So what's his story?"

I snorted at Jake's lack of finesse. "His story is that he's my boyfriend and he came with me so that I could introduce him to Charlie."

"I'll bet Charlie loved that. Where'd you meet him?"

"For your information, Charlie was fine with it. Edward and I had a class together and we live at the same development."

"But I thought you lived in the dorms," Jake said.

"Yeah, that was a big mistake. I stayed for the first term and then moved in with Mom and Phil a couple of weeks ago."

"A mistake… there must be a story behind that." Jake chuckled, reaching his long arm across the top of the seat toward me.

"I had bad roommates, but that's over now," I said, not interested in rehashing the details.

"Aw, come on. Tell me about it. Nothing interesting ever happens here," he pushed.

_What difference will it make if Jake knows? _

"The abridged version is that my roommates were sluts. Were? Nah, I'm sure they're still sluts. They teased me; fixed me up with a loser who tried to attack me; stole my stuff; and last, but not least, they had a drug-fueled orgy in our apartment. After the campus police came in and busted it up, the University put me up in a hotel for the rest of the term and released me from the on-campus residence requirement. How's that for excitement?"

"Wow. Just wow. All of that in one term? I wish I could start school _there_ instead of at the community college. I bet nothing like that happens in Port Angeles," Jake said with awe.

"Jake, there was nothing cool about it. It was awful! I hid out in the library most of the term."

"Sounds a lot like the story Leah told when she came back from UDub. So the boyfriend… how long have you been together?"

_Um-hmm back to that subject_.

"Just a few weeks, but it seems like so much longer," I answered.

"You know, he seemed a little possessive and kind of aloof. What was the deal about you not going outside?"

"How'd you hear that?" Edward had whispered it in my ear. He must have been worried that I would exceed my weekly Vitamin D allotment and end up with a sunburn I couldn't hide.

"You know, Bella… the whole supersonic hearing thing." Jacob winked at me and shook his head.

_Dumb ass. Thinks he's funny._

I ignored his comment. "We've already been through some pretty intense situations together and he's just protective."

_I'll ignore the sun stuff for now_.

"Well that's good, I guess. So, why can't you go outside?"

_Think, Bella. Think._

_I've got it_.

"A bunch of us are taking some vitamins that cause photosensitivity if you're in the sun for more than a short period of time. The benefits outweigh the aggravation, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

_Yeah, that sounds good. It's only a tiny lie._

"Sounds like a pain in the ass to me."

"What have _you_ been doing? Tell me about the whole bonfire thing," I asked, wanting to stop him from talking about me.

Jake launched into a one-sided story about how the boys were jacking around all evening instead of paying attention to the stories Billy and Old Quil were telling. When they got to the "coolest part" of the story, Paul got mad and tied up with Embry. "Then, those idiots rolled right into the bonfire."

"When are they coming home from the hospital?"

"Sam said that Dr. Cullen told him they could come home today," Jake answered.

"Isn't that funny… Dr. Cullen is Edward's father," I said with a straight face.

"You're shittin' me, right?"

"No, I shit you not. Who's Sam?" I didn't recall either Charlie or Jake talking about someone named Sam.

"He's a few years older than me, and he's on the tribe council. He's a liaison between the youth and the council. They're trying to start some kind of mentoring program." Jacob shrugged and his eyes returned to the road. "We have to do something to encourage kids to come back home when they finish college." He shook his head and didn't hide his concern.

Even though Jake was only eighteen, he acted like the fate of the entire tribe rested on his shoulders. I knew that Serious Jake could never stay away for long.

We pulled up at Jacob's house and Billy rolled out in his wheelchair. Billy had been diabetic since Jake was in preschool. A couple of years ago, he was injured in an explosion at the Grisham Mill. The burns, paired with the toll of the diabetes, left him unable to walk. Despite the daily pain he suffered, Billy always wore a great big smile.

"Bella! Pretty as ever. You want some lunch?" Billy asked.

Thankfully, I remembered to stick some granola bars, two apples and bottled water in my bag. "No thanks," I told him. The thought of fried fish was not appealing after vomiting earlier.

"Is Charlie still on for fishing tomorrow?" Billy asked. "No hurt feelings if he doesn't… he's been talking about you coming ever since you called."

I laughed, finding it hard to believe that Charlie ever told anyone anything about me. "You and Harry are still on his schedule. Don't worry."

Jake and I walked out to the barn and spent the next hour or so just puttering around, laughing and talking to his friends who just "happened to be in the neighborhood." Apparently, I was some kind of curiosity.

While Jake shared his various projects with his friends, I had a few minutes to think. In some ways, what happened at Charlie's house earlier was more traumatic than my freak-out in Denali. It all came down to the fact that I felt threatened. I had no power over the very things about which I thought I had the most control.

Something else significant happened. In a roundabout way, I told Edward I loved him. I didn't intend to do it and hopefully, he didn't realize I had.

I wasn't ashamed of the fact that I loved him, but I hoped he didn't think back and remember what I said. I didn't know the rules on etiquette for who tells who first, but with our unbalanced relationship, it would make more sense if he breached that barrier first. The more I thought about it, the more I believed that there was no way he could have understood what I said. He was probably too blown away about me throwing up the breakfast he fixed to think about much else.

I barely missed throwing up on him! How could he possibly think about anything else? A giggle-snort slipped out as I reflected on the situation. There was nothing funny about it, but crying about it wouldn't have eased my embarrassment at the time.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," I said, and discovered that the trickle of friends was gone. I decided to vaguely bounce my situation off him, just to get his take on things. We sat down on a work bench and I shared my apples, granola and water with him, as neither of us had eaten lunch. "Jacob, what would you do if you ended up in a situation where you don't seem to have the control you thought you had? I don't know… maybe everything is prearranged to fit someone else's plan. Then it turns out that there are some things you don't care for. Some things you hate and resent, and some things you would never give up–even if your life depended on it."

"Damn Bella, your life gets more exciting by the minute," Jake said. He stretched his legs out in front of him—far past mine— and ran his hands through the long black hair I'd always loved.

_He'd never fit in at LaVerrot with his jet black mane and his natural tan. Mr. Cheney would have a heart attack._

"No, Jake, I'm serious," I said as I met his dark brown eyes and held them with my own milk chocolate ones.

He looked out from the barn and past the creek that ran through the middle of his father's property, giving my question full consideration. "I would take those things I couldn't give up and leave."

"That's not an option."

"Then I would stay and fight for what I loved." Jake spoke with the authority of a chief.

"You know, you may be right." I smiled and took his hand.

_I've probably said too much. It's only Jake, so it should be fine. Just to be safe, I'll bring up something else… his graduation, maybe._

"Bella," Jake said, commanding my attention, his tone suddenly different. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

_Oh, shit._

"There's more to this story, and I want to know. I've seen pictures of the place you lived in Phoenix and now you're living 'in a development.' Your boyfriend lives in the same place and drives a $50,000 car. He spent more on the clothes and shoes he had on today than I spend on clothes in an entire year."

"Really, Jake. You're making too much of this," I warned.

"Too much? I don't think so. I talked to Charlie a week or two ago and he said he wasn't sure what Renee had gotten you into this time. What's this about you flying to a retreat in Alaska? Alaska? Seriously, Bella. High school baseball coaches don't make that kind of money and Renee sure doesn't."

"And now, you're talking about someone else controlling your life… and prearranged plans… and hating stuff and…"

"Stop it, Jacob Black. Stop it right now," I yelled. "I'm sorry I told you anything. I should've known you would blow it all out of proportion."

_What in the hell have I done? How am I going to turn him off_?

"Well, I'm not sorry. Is this some kind of cult you're living in?"

"Cult? No! Now you sound like Charlie. If you'll calm down, I'll explain it to you," I said.

_This is getting out of control. I never should've opened my mouth_.

"Okay, I'm calm. Go ahead." Jake folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, you remember Phil got hurt last summer at a baseball game. Because of that, he became friends with the owner of the stadium—that's Ben Cheney. He made arrangements for Phil to coach at Volterra Academy. Mom met Edward's mother at the hospital and she started working in her design studio. The Cheneys and the Cullens all live in the same development, LaVerrot," I explained.

"Keep going," Jake said.

"Mom asked me to move in with them. After I did, I was given a job in the greenhouse with Dr. Hale, who's a respected expert in hydroponics. I've told you how interested I am in that. My high school science projects were on _his_ research. This is a huge opportunity for me."

Jake nodded.

"They do have a lot of rules about what you can and can't eat. They're also pretty strict about sun exposure. There's even a special sunscreen they use."

"What do you mean, 'special sunscreen they use'? What's wrong with Hawaiian Tropic?" Jake asked.

"They use a high-end brand of sunscreen, soaps, personal care products, cosmetics and toiletries—stuff I would never buy myself."

"So let me get this straight," Jake said. "You don't buy Suave shampoo, Crest toothpaste and whatever kind of deodorant you normally would get from Target? All this stuff is just provided for you. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Well, yeah. That's right," I said meekly.

"What other kinds of rules do they have?"

I wasn't going to lie to Jacob, but I needed to phrase my answer carefully.

"We don't eat anything from the outside, like McDonald's, Applebee's or cafeteria food. We get exercise every day and they have a nice gym and pool on-site."

"What else, Bella? What about your boyfriend? Do they control that?" he demanded.

"Jake…"

"No, tell me. Do they?"

"In a way, I guess," I said and paused to figure out how to tactfully explain the situation. "We aren't allowed to have premarital sex. They really frown on that." That was diplomatic, considering how Kate presented it.

_He ought to be happy about that part_.

"You're kidding. Not that I want to think about you having sex with anybody, but how can they control that?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not wild about how vocal they are about it, but that was a big part of the agenda in Alaska," I admitted.

"And how would they know if you were having sex or eating something you weren't supposed to?"

"That's part of what I don't like. I think they're monitoring us… phone calls, emails, in the lab, anywhere. From what I can figure out, the security has just recently gotten tighter," I explained.

"So who are 'they' and what do 'they' get from this? Why should they care what kind of shampoo you use and what you eat for dinner?"

"I'm not really sure. We do the research and production of some of the high-end products I told you about. What we don't produce ourselves, we get from another community like ours, somewhere else in the world. I guess the research and production is what they get out of it. They sell the products internationally and they're super exclusive, really expensive." It sounded like a good explanation to me and I didn't think it was a whole lot more complicated than that. After all, Angela, Tia and Benjamin had explained it to me that way.

Jacob was behaving like a pit bull with a mouthful of steak. He wasn't going to let it go.

"You know, I don't feel good about your living there. I realize that your boyfriend's a part of that community, but I don't think you need to be caught up in whatever it is they have going on."

"Jake, I'm perfectly safe there. They have more security than Fort Knox. I may not like some of the people in charge, but I'm healthy, in school and I have a job. I have friends… and Edward." I sighed and closed my eyes. When he didn't speak, I looked directly at him and said, "I don't remember the last time I was this happy."

Jake shook his head and stared out in the distance. After a few moments he said, "Okay. I believe you. But if anything changes—and I mean any little thing—you'll call me. Right?"

"Yes, I promise."

"You said earlier that they might be monitoring you," Jake stated.

_Grrrr… where's he going with this?_

"So, how do we need to communicate?"

_Okay, that's actually a good question. Jake's been reading some crime novels._

"If it's 'hey, how ya doing' sort of stuff, we can text or call just like we always do. If you ever see an email from my UDub account or if I ever call you from a pre-pay phone, you'll know I'm in trouble—no matter what I say. How's that?" I offered.

"I think that's a smart plan. It usually takes me three hours to get to Seattle, but when it needs to, the Rabbit can really fly," Jake said and laughed.

_Finally, Fun Jake is back!_

We sat there together for a few more minutes before I realized how late it was. "Why don't you come over for breakfast on Sunday? I want to see you again before I leave."

"Sure, will it be anything like the Christmas dinner you cooked?" he asked excitedly.

"It won't be quite like that, but I promise there'll be plenty and it'll be good," I laughed. "Eight-ish okay with you?"

"I'll be there."

He held my hand all the way back to the Rabbit and it was comfortable. Jacob was simply my friend.

x x x

Jacob was finishing a hilarious story about his buddy Jared's obsession with a girl named Kim as we walked up the steps to Charlie's front door. The second my hand touched the doorknob, my phone rang and Alice's picture was on the caller-ID.

"She's kinda cute," Jacob said in a mock-suggestive sort of way as he looked over my shoulder.

"Shut up, goof-ball. That's Edward's sister. I'd better take it or she'll call a hundred times until I pick up." I opened the door and gestured for Jacob to join Edward and his friend. Edward shot me a quizzical look and I mouthed, "Alice." He nodded in understanding. I held up a finger to indicate that I planned to talk to her for only a few minutes. I saw Jake approach Emmett as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

I felt rude about not speaking to Emmett—after all, I had never met him—but it was better to go ahead and tell Alice everything she wanted to know rather than risk her wrath if she had to wait. Emmett knew Alice. He would understand.

I worried, almost to the point of distraction, about Jacob asking Edward questions about LaVerrot. Hopefully, I had assuaged his fears of looming danger and he wouldn't say anything. Besides that, I had probably said too much and I didn't want Edward to know.

"Bella, Bella? You there? Where'd you go?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. I just now walked in the house with my friend, Jacob."

"He's from the reservation, right?"

"Yes. I've known him all my life. Edward was doing some, um, some research, so he stayed here while I went out to see Jake," I told her.

Alice must have understood that we didn't need to discuss Edward's research on our cell phones, because she didn't ask anything else about it. "So, how's it going with my twin?" she asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"_Fine_? Is that all you can say? Details, Bella. I need details."

I launched into an Alice-worthy report on the Edward-related happenings in Forks. She asked a few questions here and there, but overall, she seemed satisfied with the progress in our relationship.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to share some of this with Esme. She's been texting me at least once an hour to see if I've talked to you or heard anything from Edward. She's been a hot mess ever since you left." I laughed as I thought of dear, sweet Esme wringing her hands in worry.

I told Alice that we'd talk more when I returned. She was unaware that I was still unhappy with her. After watching me experience the reaction to the sunscreen, I assumed that she would be more diligent about cluing me in to some of the side effects of the various products—especially effects that suppressed natural body functions.

That was just one more thing I couldn't talk about at will. With the way I suspected we were being monitored, I would probably have to wait until school resumed to rake Alice over the coals for that one.

_Unless something worse happens before then. _

x x x

Jake was standing by the door talking to Edward and Emmett when I returned downstairs. "Were you going to leave without saying bye?" I asked.

He whipped around as though he had been stung. Maybe he was more engrossed in his conversation than I thought. "We were just talking," he said, almost defensively. "I was gonna wait for you to finish up with your little telephone hen party."

"Don't you even go there, Jacob Black. Now, you're coming back Sunday, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Jacob's smile always lit up a room. I punched him in the shoulder and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll walk you out to your car," Edward said to Jacob. Edward appeared at my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Bella, I would like for you to meet Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

_He sounds like he's… proud of me or something_.

"Um, glad to meet you, Emmett. Edward talks about you all the time," I said. Emmett was one of the largest men—in a healthy way—I'd ever seen. Jake was a little bit taller than him, but Emmett could sure fill up a doorway.

Jacob and Edward slipped out the front door as we talked.

"Aw, come on, Bella. You know he doesn't talk about me all the time, not in the LaVerrot Security Zone," he said in a flat tone. My mouth dropped open and he started laughing. As I started to blush, his laughs turned into guffaws.

_He is just fucked up!_

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. But, he _does_ talk about you and I can tell already that everything he's said is true," Emmett said with a grin.

"I hope he hasn't been talking badly about me."

"Not hardly. So, your dad is the local police chief?"

"Yes, he is. But, if you get caught for speeding on the way out of town, you're on your own," I teased.

x x x

It struck me strangely that Edward went with Jacob to his car. I was glad that Edward seemed to like him, but still, it was odd.

"You and Jacob seem to have hit it off," I said when he walked in the front door.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. Why don't we get back to those files. Are you up to it, Bella?" Edward asked.

I followed them back to the seating area and saw that they had a couple of laptops and some papers arranged on the coffee table. Emmett and Edward sat down next to each other on the couch and quickly resumed their conversation.

I realized how much I had missed Edward, even though we had only been apart for a few hours. I wasn't much for public displays of affection and I didn't really know Emmett, but _damn_ I needed some physical contact with Edward. I thought about easing down between his knees on the floor, but it would have been rude to stick my head right in the middle of what they were doing.

As I sat down on the couch next to him, I placed my hand on his right shoulder and he took my hand, welcoming me home with a kiss on my fingers. A thrill ran through my entire body. He turned and quickly kissed me on the lips before returning his attention to Emmett.

Emmett was scrolling through thumbnails of photographs on the laptop. "Where did those come from?" I asked.

"They were on the flash drive," Edward answered.

"I wanna look, too. Can you do a slideshow?"

"Sure," Emmett said and made the necessary adjustments. We watched a quick succession of candid pictures of younger versions of Carlisle and some of the other residents of LaVerrot and Denali, with their wives. There were some people I didn't know, including a very solemn-looking dark-haired man wearing some sort of medallion. His outfit looked like a formal costume–almost like something that royalty would wear.

"Whoa, stop," I said and leaned around Edward so that I could see the computer more clearly.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Why is Felix in these pictures?" I asked.

"What? Who's Felix?" he demanded.

"He's the one talking to the man in the costume."

"That's Aro," he said and pointed at the man I didn't know.

"Okay, but _that_ is Felix." I pointed him out on the screen.

"Who's Felix and how do you know him?" Emmett asked.

"Felix is the Director of Housing at UDub. He's Heidi's boss," I answered. Edward slumped against the back of the couch.

"Bella, who's Heidi?" Edward asked in a monotone.

"Angela knows Heidi. She went to Volterra Academy and was her 'senior sister' or something when she was a freshman. She works in the Housing Office. Don't you remember her?"

Edward shook his head. "Maybe," he said, obviously sorting through his memory. "Oh, yeah. I think a girl named Heidi transferred to Volterra for her senior year. Transfer students were pretty unusual, now that I think about it. How well do you know her?"

"Just from when I was making regular trips to the Housing Office about my roommate situation. She seemed pretty nice and I think she did what she could to help me. I don't know if you heard about the party Jessica and Lauren had, but, it was raided by campus security and the housing office staff. Heidi and Felix were there that night."

"What can you tell us about Felix?" Edward asked.

"Like I said, he's Heidi's boss and had already given Lauren and Jessica a warning. When the raid was over, he made arrangements for me to go to a hotel. He told Heidi to help me pack and to drive me there. Felix was the one who waived the on-campus residency requirement. He was really stuffy and stiff–like he had a telephone pole shoved up his ass." I giggled, remembering that I used the same simile that awful night. "Um, his last name was something really plain." I paused for only a few seconds before I remembered. "Smith. Yeah, that's right. Anyway, he was pretentious and it sounded like he was reading from some policy and procedure manual the whole time."

"Anything else?" Emmett asked.

"Felix asked a lot of questions about where I was going to live. He 'officially' apologized for things getting as bad as they did. Did you hear any rumors about that party?" I looked at both of them. I had so much fear early on that they would think I was involved as an active participant.

"There was talk on campus," Emmett confirmed. "I think most people ignored it. It was just another Saturday night for those two. Those bitches went through both men and roommates like underwear. That Lauren, she'd fuck anything…" Edward cleared his throat. "Sorry," Emmett muttered.

"Anything else?" Edward was pushing now.

"The pictures are old, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I suspect that most are between fourteen and eighteen years old," Edward answered.

"Then why does Felix look exactly same as he does now?"

"Well, I'm not sure _why_ he looks the same, but I've noticed that about Aro, too," he said with an odd look on his face.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I was involved in this just as much as they were and Edward said he wouldn't hide anything from me.

"Not really. We're still trying to figure out some things. Emmett downloaded a copy of the files from your flash drive onto his computer, so I think you should leave the flash drive here in Forks," Edward told me. "We can look at the contents on Em's laptop a little more thoroughly once we get back to Seattle."

"What about Phil? What do I do if he asks to see the files?"

"Emmett saved the files that would be safe to show Phil onto your desktop. He didn't save anything else on your computer."

"Good. I'd rather not have the other files and pictures on there anyway."

Emmett looked at his watch. "It's five o'clock, and I need to head back to Seattle. Bella, it was nice to meet you and I'll see you both at school on Monday"

Edward shook Emmett's hand, hesitated and grasped him heartily around the shoulders. "I appreciate everything, Em."

After Edward released him, Emmett raised his fist for a bump. "Ditto. We're in this shit together, right?"

Edward smiled as he bumped Emmett's huge paw with his own. "You know it, asshole."

As I opened the door to let Emmett out, Charlie appeared in the doorway. I introduced them. "You must be on the same diet as the Quileute boys," Charlie observed.

I rolled my eyes. "He's referring to your size."

"Oh, okay," Emmett said, "but what's a Quileute?"

"That's Jacob's tribe. Some of them tend to be pretty tall," I answered.

"Gotcha. Well, I need to hit the road. Chief, it was nice to meet you," Emmett said, shaking Charlie's hand. Emmett saluted me and then was gone.

As Charlie went through the routine of hanging up his jacket and his gun belt, he asked me about Jacob. Then, he announced that he wanted to take us to The Lodge for dinner. Edward looked at me questioningly and I silently acknowledged his concern about whether or not we could eat the food there.

x x x

We changed clothes and waited downstairs for Charlie. "Most of the menu is definitely not on the meal plan, but they do have some salads. Just pick at your food and then we can eat what Esme sent when we get back," I told him. "If it's too bad, I'll think of something. The Lodge is Charlie's favorite restaurant and if he didn't like you, he wouldn't bother to take us there. Another thing, you can offer to pay once; but when he turns you down, leave it alone."

We rode in the squad car, with me in the front seat and Edward in the back. "Have you spent much time in the back of a police car, son?" Charlie asked.

"No sir, first time," Edward answered. "It's nicer than I imagined. No shackles."

"Well, we keep those back at the office," Charlie warned.

As we were led to a table at the restaurant, lots of people stopped Charlie for introductions. I remembered a few of the people from my visits here, but not many. Unfortunately, the people I didn't remember each seemed to have a story about me as a child. When we finally made it to our table and were given menus, I was relieved to see that they had added an organic section since I was here in December.

Charlie looked so proud to be here with us and it only made me wish that I had spent more time with him. "So, when does school start again?" he asked.

"Monday," I answered.

"Will transportation to and from school be a problem for you?"

"I'm going to ride with Edward, his sister and her boyfriend."

"If there's a conflict in schedules, she can ride with other people who live in our development," Edward interjected. "But, I think our schedules are pretty compatible this term, aren't they?"

"Yes, it looks like I may have some free time, but I can always use it to go to the library," I told Charlie.

"If you get into a situation with transportation, you can take my old truck back with you. I know it doesn't run very fast…" Charlie offered.

It was very sweet of him to offer, but I didn't want to put him out and it wasn't a necessity. "I appreciate that, but I think we'll be able to work everything out. Since you mentioned it though, could we use the truck tomorrow?" I asked. "We'll probably be out kind of late and I don't want to take Edward's car into some of the places I want to show him." That was only about half true. From different things he and Alice said, I suspected that his car was probably bugged. I didn't want Ben Cheney to know every place we went and everything we said.

"Yeah, that's fine. We're taking Harry's old Bronco anyway."

Edward and I were able to make suitable selections from the menu. While we didn't know the exact origin of the food, at least it was supposed to be organic. But, I still didn't know if we would be able to eat and Edward seemed nervous. I remembered him saying that the only time he ate something that didn't come from LaVerrot, he got sick. I certainly didn't want that to happen. One vomiting session this weekend was enough.

A 20-something waitress with boot-polish black hair styled in a huge pompadour brought Charlie's steak first. Edward and I exchanged eye rolls. The waitress definitely wasn't from Forks. When she returned with our salads, she stood beside Edward and reached across him to hand me my food. Edward actually jumped back a little in his seat when the pompadour grazed him.

"You two make it look like I eat nothing but lard," Charlie muttered while cutting into a juicy Porterhouse steak.

It was clear that our salads weren't organic and included several processed items. Before Edward or I could even contemplate whether or not we were going to eat, the waitress returned with an armload of salad dressing bottles and proceeded to make a show of setting them out on the table right in front of Edward.

_I have to get us out of this._

I caught Edward's glance and nodded, hoping that he would understand what I was about to do.

The waitress held two bottles of salad dressing between her fingers in one hand. Her other hand was braced on the table, as she leaned forward to share a generous view of her cleavage with Edward while placing the bottles on the table. In a rare demonstration of excellent hand-to-eye coordination, I half-way stood and quickly extended my arm into the display of dressing bottles, knocking down not only the bottles but our glasses of water into both of our salads.

The waitress gasped and leapt backward, the pompadour never moving. Unfortunately, Edward was an unexpected casualty, as some of the water splashed onto his shirt. Charlie sat there in shock as the scene unfolded in front of him. Edward pushed his chair back and was greeted by another eyeful of the server's bosom as she tried to dry his shirt with towels.

She offered to move us to another table and replace the food. "No, it's okay," I said. "Why don't you finish your dinner, Dad, and we'll just eat at home. Esme sent enough food for a week. Edward's shirt is wet and I've got little salad chunks on my dress."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we pack up my food and head on home?" Charlie suggested. The waitress returned in a flash with a large Styrofoam box for Charlie's dinner, as well as a berry pie "for your trouble."

As we walked to the parking lot, Charlie asked Edward a few questions about school and his family. I had a shade of worry about that after a comment Charlie made one time on the phone about LaVerrot being a cult and later talking to Jake about it. Despite my concerns, he never subjected Edward to an interrogation. He simply made polite conversation with him.

"Do you do much fishing in Seattle?" Charlie asked as we settled back into the police cruiser.

"No sir," Edward answered.

"Edward, you have gone fishing before, haven't you?"

Knowing how Charlie felt about his favorite sport, Edward said, "No, sir. It's not that I have anything against fishing, though. I just haven't had the opportunity to try it."

_Maybe Charlie won't ask him which brand of fish fry he uses_.

"Since you 'don't have anything against it,' the next time you're here I'll take you out in the boat and introduce you to the art of fishing."

"I look forward to it, sir."

I looked forward to it, as well. Charlie and Edward getting along and making plans together made my heart happy.

**End note: I hope you're pleased with how we're integrating Emmett and Jacob into the story. As you'll see in the next chapter, they'll both become deeply involved in the discoveries made about LaVerrot and its sister communities.**

**In addition, I hope that Deanna has a wonderful time in Hawaii (I'm insanely jealous) and returns home fresh and inspired**!


	45. Ally

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Here's one more EPOV… and it's a biggie. I must say, this chapter was very difficult to write. I hope I was able to do our characters justice ;)**

**As always, I want to extend a huge thanks to DeeDreamer for her beta skills. She really keeps me in line and helps me to see that Seinfeld references aren't appropriate at every turn. Hahaha Yeah, I love me some Seinfeld… yada yada yada Also, I made some significant changes to this chapter after she returned it to me, so I claim any mistakes that you may find.**

**Thanks also to WutheringBites who goes above and beyond her beta duties by posting our chapters on Twilighted for us. Damn my utter lack of computer skills. Maybe I'll find a hot Geekward to give me some lessons… my current computer-go-to-guy looks more like Santa Claus than Edward. **

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight, but georgiaedwardlover and I created LaVerrot and Pure Revelations.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 45**

**Ally**

**EPOV**

Friday, March 26, 2010

As I gape at the computer screen in front of me, I can feel my throat tighten and my chest constrict. I can't believe the words that I've just read about me… about Bella.

I'm in shock.

Who came up with the profiles? How in depth are their queries? How closely are we being watched outside of LaVerrot? What the hell is a legatee? And, how the _fuck_ do they know that my Bella is a virgin?

The questions swirl in my mind as my eyes continue to stare blankly at the monitor.

When I hear a muted grunt from my side, I spin my head around and quickly realize that something's wrong with Bella… _very_ wrong. Her normally sublime, fair skin is now ashen and sallow, almost green. I can see a faint glistening of sweat above her top lip before she swallows hard and lowers her head into her hand.

_What the fuck's happening to her?_

In one movement, I chuck the laptop onto the coffee table and slide off the couch onto my knees in front of her. "Bella! Hey… baby, are you okay?"

She has her eyes closed as she shakes her head slightly and leans sideways to grasp the arm of the couch with shaky hands. I grab her knee to stabilize her as she looks toward the stairs and then grunts again weakly.

_Do something, Cullen. _

Just as I rise off my knees and prepare to pick her up, I hear a mumbled whisper, "Kitchen… trashcan."

Without hesitation or thought, I race to the other room, grab the wastebasket, and bring it back to her. As soon as I place it on the floor in front of her, she lurches forward abruptly and vomits into the can. I reach down and pull her hair back so that it doesn't fall in the way while I grimace at the way her body distorts with each wave of sickness that hits her.

I've seen someone vomit on TV, but never up close and personal like this. It's quite violent… and disturbing.

_My poor Bella._

When she finally finishes depositing her breakfast in the trashcan, she pushes up off of the couch a little, so I release her hair. As she sits there for a moment with her eyes closed, I ease around the couch and take a seat beside her. I want to comfort her, but I'm completely clueless as to how.

I ask her if she thinks she has a virus or something, but she denies any illness and gets up off the couch with an unsteady motion. Even though she's still green around the gills, she takes the trash out and cleans up the mess as if I'm not even here. I offer my help, but she waves me off.

_She's so stubborn. Why won't she let me take care of her?_

Charlie's words immediately come to mind. "She'll let us know if she needs, or more importantly _wants_, any help. I find it's best to just let her do her thing… she hates it when I hover." Heeding his advice from last night, I sit back helplessly and let her finish her task.

Eventually, she does let me help her up the stairs to the bathroom, but then I'm dismissed again so she can get cleaned up.

As I go back down the stairs, I begin to worry about what caused her sudden illness. I make my way into the kitchen and check the yogurt that I'd prepared for her. It looks and smells fresh, so I'm pretty sure the food that she ate this morning isn't the culprit.

I walk back over to the bottom of the stairs and listen for any activity or retching. Hearing nothing, I head into the living room and check the laptop to make sure I didn't damage it when I tossed it on the table.

After a quick inspection reveals that everything's in working order, I grab my pre-pay phone and call Emmett.

"Mornin', Ed. You ready for me?'"

"Sure, man. How close are ya?"

"I'm about fifteen miles from Forks. Traffic's been light, so I made good time."

"Ah, that's good. Do you need directions?"

"No. I've got it programmed in. I'll be there in a few."

"Great. I'll see ya then."

As soon as he hangs up, I pick up my iPhone and contemplate calling Alice… or Dad. If Bella's getting sick or, heaven forbid, starting to have a reaction to something, I should probably let someone know. But what if she's not? I'd be raising red flags for nothing. Plus, I don't even know which phone I would use to make the call. I haven't told anyone else that I bought the pre-pay phone, so I can't call from it without starting an inquisition, and I certainly can't talk freely about Bella's health on my iPhone.

As I stare at the two phones in my hands, I decide to just wait and see how she's doing before I open a huge can of worms.

I toss the crappy phone on the couch and open my iPhone messages to see two texts from Alice and one from Tanya.

_Fuck._

I respond to my busybody sister with a short and sweet message.

**Edward:** **We're fine. Forks is great. Bella is phenomenal. Leave me alone.**

I add a smiley emoticon so she won't get pissy and then open Tanya's text.

**Tanya: You're out of town? Where are you? I don't get to do road trips. If you're off doing something fun, I'm gonna demand a little freedom, too. Text me!**

_Shit shit shit. _

That's all I need—for Tanya to open her big mouth and make a big deal out of this. I don't want all of El Travor to know my business. Hell, I bet Garrett and Eleazar would have a shit-fit about this just like Cheney did. If she rocks the boat, she'll ruin all of our chances for future unsupervised trips.

I quickly text her back.

**Edward: If you must know, I'm in Forks with Bella. I drove her here to visit her dad. Don't rock the boat, T!**

I don't expect an immediate answer, but I get one.

**Tanya: Oh reaaaaly. Who went with you?**

**Edward: No one. Just us two.**

**Tanya: How cozy. Is she keeping the python happy?**

**Edward: Shut up, Tanya. My junk is none of your concern.**

**Tanya: You know I'm just kiddin' with ya. Don't get so testes... I mean testy.**

**Edward: You're a hot mess, you know that?**

**Tanya: That's what they tell me.**

**Edward: lol - Don't make a big deal out of this trip, okay? I don't want certain people to know about it ;)**

**Tanya: Your secret's safe with me, Eddie. *wink***

**Edward: ttyl, T.**

**Tanya: xoxo**

Just as I put my phone down, I hear Bella coming down the stairs. I hop up off the couch and rush to meet her at the bottom of the steps—I'm anxious to see how she's feeling. When I take in her appearance, I can see that she looks _much_ better. She's changed clothes and even has on make-up.

_Why did she put on make-up?_

I see a bag hanging from her shoulder and the realization hits me like a punch to the gut; she must be going somewhere. When I ask her about it, she just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Remember? I'm going to see Jacob."

_What. The. Fuck._

She never told me she was going to meet _him_. I would definitely recall _that_ conversation. I remember her talking about "some people," but I sure as hell don't remember hearing a confirmation that "some people" is fucking _Jacob_.

She goes on to explain that she mentioned it to Charlie in front of me, so I feign a recollection of their discussion. The truth is, I vaguely remember hearing her say that she was going somewhere after lunch today, but that's about it. There's no way in hell I'm going to tell her that I was so fucking scared of her dad that I couldn't concentrate on anything but his trigger finger and the arsenal on his desk. I'd look like an idiot.

_Um… you look pretty foolish right now, dipshit._

_Ugh. Just shoot me._

_I'm sure Charlie can arrange that._

When I look back at Bella, really look at her, I can tell that she's upset. She's fidgety and shifty-eyed and just looks anxious as hell.

She's ready to bolt; I can see it in her eyes.

It dawns on me that she wasn't supposed to go anywhere until after lunch, but here she stands, packed and ready to leave me a lot earlier than she'd originally planned to... and she's leaving with _him_.

_What did you do, Cullen? _

_I have no clue._

I can't hide the disappointment on my face when I ask her if I did something wrong.

She lets out a wavering sigh and plops down on the bottom step. When I take a seat beside her, she starts gushing about her need to get away from here, away from the laptop that holds her profile, away from the thoughts of strangers knowing the intimate details of her life.

_I get it. I'd be freaked out, too._

I pull her close and try to comfort her with my embrace, but she's rigid and kinda cold at first. Refusing to accept a stiff hug from her, I tighten my arms around her nuzzle into her hair.

Her body finally relaxes a little, but it's not the same as it has been before. I can tell that she's not entirely comfortable with me right now.

_Fix this. That is, if you can._

A sense of dread shivers down my spine. What if she decides to leave me for good? What if she decides that all the profile bullshit, the mindfuckery of the retreat, and the ridiculous rules are just too much to handle?

_I can't let her go… not without a fight._

I nuzzle even further into her hair and revel in her smell as I tell her that I'm sorry. I brush her hair back with my hand as I explain that I should have thought of her feelings before I opened her profile. After all, she's not used to living under constant scrutiny and having even the most mundane aspects of her life planned out for her.

That's been _my_ life, not hers.

Even though I've become accustomed to living under a microscope, some of the items we saw on the profile are nobody's fucking business. I have to let her know that I'm just as outraged by what we found as she is.

I loosen my embrace slightly and lean back to meet her eyes before I say, "Honestly, Bella. I'm just as shocked and pissed off about of some of the things I read as you are."

With that comment, she jumps up from the step and yells, "Damn right, I'm mad." She marches a few feet away and then turns to face me with her arms folded across her chest. "What does it all mean, Edward?" she asks with a hint of desperation.

I want to go to her and try to comfort her again, but I don't think that would be the smart thing to do, judging from the look on her face.

_No angry kitten here; this is a lioness… and she's hot._

_Really, Cullen? How can you even go there, considering the situation that you're in?_

_I'm screwed up. I'm stressed out. Take your pick._

I get up from the step and start to pace anxiously while Bella just stands and stares my way. At times like this, I'm glad that I can't read minds because I bet she's cussing me and the LaVerrot leaders for all we're worth.

I can feel my heart beat pulsing in my temples when I finally stop and meet her glare. "I don't know, Bella, but I intend to find out. That's why Emmett's coming here today. We're going to try to sort this all out and figure out a way to stop it… or change it, if we can."

Bella relaxes her stance a little as our discussion continues, but the tension is still thick in the air a few minutes later when I hear a car pull up in front of Charlie's house.

_Dammit. That's _definitely_ not Emmett's jeep._

"Some people" is here… and I'm not ready for her to go. What if she doesn't want to come back to me?

With a small smile, Bella announces, "Jake's here." She tilts her head to the side and melts me with her expressive eyes as she asks sweetly, "Come outside with me to meet him, okay?"

The petulant child in me says, "No," but my lips say, "Whatever you want."

**XXX**

Emmett doesn't even have time to knock before I'm opening the door and inviting him in. I take the computer bag from his shoulder as I motion toward the living room where we'll start our "investigation." When I don't hear his heavy steps behind me, I glance back and see him eyeing the pictures in the foyer.

I stop and turn to face him with a huff of annoyance, but he just laughs and points at one of the photos. "Is this the infamous Bella? I didn't know freckles and skinny knees were your type, E."

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett. We're in her father's house, so show some respect." I drop the bag gently to the floor and walk over to where he's standing. When I follow his gaze to the picture hanging on the wall, I see my Bella. She can't be more than fourteen or fifteen years old in this shot, and she's adorable.

_Again with the _adorable_, Cullen? You need to expand your vocabulary._

_Okay, how 'bout this? Fuuuuuuck yooooooou._

_Yeah, she _looks_ fifteen and you _act_ fifteen._

As I stare at my girl as a teenager, I don't see the spark in her eyes that she now possesses; instead I see dull, brown, expressionless eyes. She looks so sad; I hope she was just having a bad day when it was taken.

I goose Emmett in the arm, catching him off guard because of my delayed retaliation to his smart ass remarks. "Don't talk about my girl, Em, or I'll have to beat your ass."

He belly laughs as he eases sideways to look at more pictures. "As if, Edward. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Don't count me out. I can handle—"

"Awwww. Lookey at Bella and her boyfriend."—he cuts me off and points to the picture of Bella and Jacob that I examined last night—"He's almost as pretty as you are, Edward," he says while batting his eyelashes at me like a fool.

"Dammit, Em. Do you have to fuck around constantly?" I ask as I walk out of the foyer and make my way over to the couch. I grunt in irritation as I plop down. "And, just so you know, that guy wasn't her boyfriend… or… at least, I don't think he was. They're just friends," I declare in a totally unconvincing way.

Emmett lumbers into the room and sits in Charlie's chair before he asks, "Where is the little missus, anyway?"

"Um… she's not here."

"Well, I kinda figured that since I saw a girl matching Bella's description hop in the car and leave with a _huge_ fucking dude while you stood on the porch and cried."

_What? _

"What are you talking about, Emmett?"

"It was the same guy that's in that picture, right? Native American… long black hair… teeth so big and white you wonder if he's gonna say, 'better to eat you with, my dear.'" Emmett guffaws at his own joke like an idiot before he says, "Oh, snap, E. I didn't mean that he was gonna… eat… your girlfriend." He's snorting between the words before he even finishes the vile comment.

He leans forward, gripping his stomach and laughing his ass off, while I scrub my hand down my face in frustration.

"Emmett, can you _please_ stop fucking laughing and tell me what you saw?"

He reins in his merriment and flops back in the recliner. "Well, I missed the turn into the driveway, so I pulled into a house a couple of doors down to turn around. As I was about to back up, I saw a tiny little car whip into _this_ driveway, so I waited to see what was going on. I mean, it made me kinda nervous to see someone else pull up at the same time that I was supposed to be here."

I would have done the same thing. We're two paranoid peas in a pod.

"Anyway, I see this thing… this huge thing unfold itself from the tiny car just as you and lover girl come walking out the front door. Then I realize that _the thing_ is a dude. At first he's all smiles and bouncy as he heads toward the porch, but he must have seen you holding her hand, 'cause his face fell." He inhales a deep breath before continuing. "So anyway, I watch you guys meet and greet, which was a sight to behold, let me tell ya. You've got this guy who's, what, 6'4" or 6'5" towering over this pale little woman and her equally pale boyfriend while said boyfriend is trying his best to mark his territory before she's gone. God, E, it looked awkward as hell… I wish I would've thought to record it. That kinda shit could rule on YouTube with a voice-over commentary."

"I'm so glad we could amuse you, asshole… and, for the record, it _was_ awkward as hell. I don't know this guy from Adam's house cat… and truthfully, he probably knows Bella better than I do… and he's driving off with her to God knows where…" I'm rambling at this point with no end in sight. "and Bella and I… we were just in a fight… well sort of a fight… and I'm not sure if she's ready to jump ship or—"

"Jump you?" Emmett interrupts my pointless drivel with another joke.

"Yeah, I wish," I retort with an eye roll. I flop back against the couch and sigh before I hear Em call my name.

I ignore him.

"Edward," he says again as I lob my head to the side.

"What, Em? More tasteless jokes and epic tales of missed YouTube fame?"

"Nah, man. I was just gonna say that I saw how you looked at her, but I also saw how she looked at you. I'd say you two have it pretty bad. But, just in case I'm wrong, let's get this show on the road so we can figure out how we can _both_ keep our girls."

"Let's roll… asshole," I add with a smile.

**XXX**

Two hours later, Emmett and I are still messing around on his laptop trying to find something concrete about the connections between LaVerrot, El Travor, Tarverol, Volterra, Volturi, Inc., and Aro. Thank God Emmett remembered to bring his hotspot because Charlie doesn't have internet access.

We've Googled and Wiki-ed so many terms that I'm surprised we haven't met a limit or something. We still haven't found any evidence that these communities are linked in any way other than as suppliers for VI, but I know from the discussions at the retreat that they're all connected somehow. We've even tried to locate other "communities" around the world that are similar to ours and are somehow connected to Volturi, Inc., but we haven't found anything definite.

Every time we find a lead and try to chase the rabbit, there's something that blocks our progress—a user ID requirement and password or just a flat out dead end.

We've scoured different sites looking for complaints about VI products—allergic reactions, unusual side effects, infertility—and found nothing. The only negative comments we've seen are in regards to the products' exorbitant prices.

One very interesting discovery is the lack of evidence that Aro even exists. Since we don't know his last name, we've Googled Aro Volturi, Aro Volterra, Aro Verrot, Aro Taverol, amongst others, and we've come up with nothing. The guy is an enigma. Dad told me that he was the CEO of Volturi, Inc., but you wouldn't know that by looking at the company information on line. This finding also explains why his name is always spoken in whispers, if at all. Apparently, he doesn't want his very existence known.

But why?

Emmett puts the laptop down on the coffee table and leans back into a big stretch and groan. "Well, what the fuck do we do now, E? We're coming up empty on our conspiracy theories… everything looks legit." He puts his hands behind his head as an impish grin spreads across his face. "What we need is a mole."

As I lean forward with my elbows on my knees, I shake my head and shrug. "Yeah, right, like that'll ever happen." I push up off the couch and head to the kitchen for a drink. "You want anything?" I call back to him as I head for the fridge.

"Nah, man. I'm good."

I rejoin him in the living room, but before I sit back down on the couch, I pull the flash drive from my pocket and toss it on the table next to his laptop. I really don't even want to look at the fucking thing, but I know it's time. I've already seen Bella's reaction to the findings, I wonder what Emmett will have to say. I wonder if Rose has a profile, and if so…

_Shit. _

There's no telling what we might find. But the truth is: it doesn't matter. I've agreed to full disclosure with Emmett—no secrets. I trust him completely.

"Hey, E?"—Emmett pulls me from my dreadful thoughts—"What about that Tanya chick? You said that she seems to get away with everything…," he chuckles, "or actually she gets _off_ with every_one_. If she's flying under the radar, why not ask her to do some snooping? She could be our mole in Alaska, right?"

I shake my head vigorously and say, "Hell, no! I've already told you that she has attachment issues with me. I certainly don't want to be indebted to her. Besides, she's going to start college again… she won't be in Denali full time once the semester starts."

"How do you know that? Do you guys still talk?"

I feel my face start to turn red as Emmett cocks his brow my way. I guess no verbal answer is necessary because Emmett starts to laugh maniacally and rub his hands together like a villain. "Oh, E. You sneaky boy, you. Does the fair Bella know that you are still in contact with Big Titty Tanya?"

_Fuck and double fuck._

I growl in frustration and push up off the couch in a huff. "Dammit, Em. It's not like that. I'm just trying to be her friend. We've known each other forever… and she's really screwed up. She's alienated everyone else and—"

"From what Rose told me, she deserves to be alienated. You know this is gonna end up biting you in the ass, right?"

"No. I think that once Tanya shows that she _can_ be a friend, we can work things out with her. She's agreed to apologize to Bella the next time they're around each other."

He scoffs at my statement. "I wouldn't hold my breath, Edward. Rose said she's a total nut job."

"Well, that may be true, but even crazy people need friends. As long as she doesn't try to nail me, and she's nice to Bella, I'll try to help her out… ya know, be there for her."

He doesn't look convinced, but I have to believe that she can redeem herself.

I hope I'm not mistaken.

He shrugs his shoulders and changes the subject. "So, what now? Any ideas?"

I walk back over to the coffee table and grab the flash drive. "We need to look at this," I say as I toss it to him. He catches it in his giant paw before I explain what it is and where it came from.

He immediately plugs it in and starts navigating through the files.

"There's a lot of shit on here, E," he says as I sit down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, I know. Most of the folders contain the power point presentations from the retreat, plus a few outlines." I pause for a moment and wrestle with whether or not I want to see the profiles again. I'm scared of what I'll find. "Um… Bella and I found a list of profiles from the retreat. It's in one of the folders, but I can't remember which one."

He does a search and finds the document quicker than I wanted him to.

_Damn him and his tech-savvy skills. _

"Is this it?" he asks as he turns the screen toward me.

My stomach flips and bile rises in my throat as I nod.

"Have you looked at all this stuff yet?"

I shake my head, so he suggests that we move to the kitchen table so it'll be easier to share the screen.

Once he's seated, he starts looking at my profile in earnest. I can see his brow furrow as I pull my chair around next to his. He scrolls down a screen or two before sitting back in the chair and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

With a look that tells me our time for kidding around has passed, he growls, "What kinda freaky shit is this, Edward? I mean, these aren't general observations… these are like Secret Service or military profiles."

"I know. Bella saw part of her profile and got sick... literally. She threw up her breakfast and went into avoidance-mode. That's why she left early; it was too much for her."

He leans forward again and scrolls back up to my profile. When he points to the last line and reads it out loud, my blood runs cold.

"Per Aro: Pressure him to comply, but do not alienate. Must remain a part of the community. Use necessary means but do not harm him, as he is the legatee." He huffs and turns his gaze to me. "Do you know what a legatee is, Edward?"

"No. I haven't looked it up yet. I guess I've been in avoidance-mode, too. I'm not sure I even _want_ to know."

"A legatee is an heir. When my parents died, I saw that term a thousand times in all the legal shit I had to read and sign." He turns his attention back to the screen. "So if you're the legatee, what are you supposed to inherit? Is this in reference to your parents or LaVerrot or Volturi, Inc.?"

I hear his question about my inheritance. I understand his definition of legatee. I see my life written out in front of me on the computer screen, but I can't process it all. Each individual item is bad enough, but all of them combined is overwhelming.

I lean toward the computer screen and see one other item that stands out like a sore thumb and makes my heart ache. It has to be a typo. The omission of his name has to be a mistake.

I swallow thickly and finally reply to his question. "I have no fucking clue, Em, but before we jump to conclusions, let's look at _all_ the profiles. There may be more than one legatee, right?"

He shrugs and says, "Anything's possible, E."

He scrolls down to Bella's profile.

**Isabella Marie Swan, age 20**

* I.Q. 145. College junior, University of Washington. Transfer: Phoenix College.

* Gifted: Botany.

* Only child of Renee Dwyer (joint custody, but primary custodial parent) and Charlie Swan. Renee married Phil Dwyer four years ago. Relocated to Seattle July 2009 from Phoenix. Data pending on Swan.

* Prefers to be alone, but can work with others who have a common goal. Diligent. Compliant. Follows directions well. Primarily vegetarian diet with minimal sun exposure. Healthy. Limited vaccinations–none since 12 months of age. Virgin. Virtues compatible with those of the legatee.

* Passport is current. Expires 9/2013.

* No medical records found after 12 month exam.

* No alcohol, tobacco, or illicit drug use (monitored in Phoenix and Seattle)

* No long term or significant relationships identified prior to the move to LaVerrot (other than immediate family). Roommate assignment facilitated faster assimilation into community.

* Community service duties under Peter Hale. Tagged for hydroponics work because of interest and significant research. Possible placements identified.

* Developing relationship with the legatee. VI-approved. Monitor.

After I've read the profile through in its entirety, twice, I slowly get up from the table and walk out the back door for some fresh air. A moment later, I lean on the rail of the tiny back porch and stare off into space, allowing my eyes to focus on nothing.

I'm numb.

I can feel my emotions brewing just below the surface of my calm, primed and ready to erupt, but for some reason, they remain at bay. I want to laugh my ass off at the absurdity of this surreal situation, lash out in anger over our lack of privacy, and cry like a baby over the fact that _his_ name was omitted, but I don't.

Maybe I'm in shock. When you feel like you may implode at any moment from the burden of too many emotions at once, does your body just shut down to protect its self?

I don't know, and frankly, I don't care at the moment. I want to enjoy the numbness for as long as I can because my reality just got bitch-slapped.

**XXX**

I hear the screen door slam shut moments before Emmett's heavy steps come to a stop right beside me. When I don't acknowledge his presence, he steps forward and leans over the rail next to me.

"You okay, E?" he asks with obvious concern.

"No, but I will be. I'm just trying to sort this all out in my head, ya know?"

I can see his head shake in my peripheral vision before he answers, "No, I don't know, man. That's a lot of shit to sort out."

I glance his way and say, "I know. I don't even know where to fucking start."

Emmett shifts his position beside me and turns with his back to the rail, propping his elbows on top. "So, are you ready to talk about it? I mean, I'm not sure when Bella's coming back, but…" His sentence trails off, implying that I need to get my emo ass in gear and help him come up with a plan.

I take a deep, calming breath and reply, "Yeah, I'm ready," as I push off the rail and head back inside.

Once I'm settled on the couch, Emmett joins me in the living room and sits in Charlie's chair.

After a few moments, I break the silence and ask, "So, whatdya think, Em? How do we approach this?"

"Well, let me tell you this, first. While you were outside communing with the green, I looked at the rest of the profiles and fucked around with the flash drive. I didn't find anything surprising in the other profiles, except that they think Tanya is a virgin. How funny is that? Obviously, they've made a few mistakes in their investigations, right?" he says with a laugh.

_Playful Emmett's still here. That's a good thing. Maybe he can pull me from my funk._

With a lump in my throat, I ask, "Did you see anyone else listed as a legatee?"

He shakes his head from side to side. "No, but the profiles don't seem to be complete, either, so I wouldn't stress over that, E." He scoots up to the edge of the chair and stares my way until I meet his gaze.

"I plan to go over every single file with a fine tooth comb. I'm sure there are inconsistencies to be found; it'll just take a little more time to open and browse each file. Hell, if they were stupid enough to download those profiles, there's no telling what else they could've accidentally included."

He hops out of Charlie's chair and rushes to the kitchen, returning with the flash drive in hand. "I downloaded the contents onto my computer, including the pictures, so you can give this back to Bella." He tosses the flash drive onto the coffee table and adds, "If I were you, I'd download what she needs for Phil onto her laptop and tell her to leave the flash drive here. If she's ever questioned about it, she could just say she lost if or something. Don't you think?"

"Definitely, but why can't you go ahead and load the files for her? You've already gone through the folders, so it might be quicker for you to do it."

He cuts his eyes at me before a huge grin spreads across his face. "Fine, lazy ass, I'll take care of it for you. Bring her laptop to the kitchen." He snatches up the flash drive and heads back into the kitchen.

While Emmett works on transferring the files from the flash drive to Bella's laptop, I force myself to open the profiles on Em's computer and look for that one tiny piece of information that has the potential to make my heart hurt a little less.

I scroll through several until I find the one I need.

**Mary Alice Cullen**

I scan the information and see the answer to my question. It lists her parents as Esme and Carlisle, and it includes that she's the fraternal twin sister of Edward.

I breathe out a silent sigh of relief that the exclusion of Carlisle on my profile was obviously a typo. The legatee thing had me thinking some crazy shit, but this one little line of truth alleviates my fears.

I close out the file—I've seen enough of this shit for one day— and lean back in the chair to stretch. As I rub the back of my stiff neck, I can't help but to think about the things we've discovered today.

Aro is an elusive motherfucker who may or may not actually be linked to Volutri, Inc.

I'm possibly an heir to something, but I don't know what… or why.

I'm supposed to be "kept" at LaVerrot at all costs.

We're all virgins, and according to her profile, Tanya is, too.

Emmett is being watched. I'm being watched. Hell, we're all being watched, closely.

Bella's profile implies that someone was watching her before she ever left Phoenix. It also infers that she may not be in LaVerrot by accident.

That can't be true, can it?

The very idea that Bella was somehow brought here from Phoenix via some master plan is just ridiculous. There are too many coincidences that are completely independent of each other for that to even be possible. Her arrival in LaVerrot ultimately started with Phil's accident and ended with her unfortunate roommate situation at UDub. There's no way such random events could be orchestrated.

As I try to make sense of it all, it suddenly dawns on me that the profiles on the flash drive could be one big hoax—a mindfuck of epic proportion. What if the profiles were not only placed on the flash drive on purpose, but were also specifically designed to instill fear in and intimidate those who read it. What if they were designed to keep us in line by suggesting that our lives are completely contrived.

Considering all the shit we were subjected to at the retreat, I wouldn't put _anything_ past our screwed up leaders.

In order to get the desired effect, the person who assembled each profile would have to base it on indisputable facts and then add completely fabricated portions that allude to the "master plan?" The resulting document would appear to be legitimate because it's primarily true.

_Sneaky bastards._

As I consider the plausibility of my fucked up theory, Emmett's words from a few minutes ago run through my head. "There's no telling what else they could have _accidentally_ included."

Accidentally my ass. There's no way anal retentive Garrett "accidentally" downloaded these files. It had to be planned.

_That's one elaborate scheme you've devised there, Edward. _

_It might be elaborate, but it's more believable than some epic master plan that is so far reaching it could force Bella into moving to LaVerrot. They can't control everything._

_Um… it seems to me that they already do control everything._

_Fuuuuuuuck._

I don't know. Maybe we're just one big psychological experiment and they're trying to see how much they can fuck with us before we go bat-shit crazy.

_If that's their objective, it's working._

I run my hand through my hair and grunt in frustration as I try to make sense of this absurd mess that is my life. I may not have the answers to all the questions, but I know what has to be done.

"Hey Emmett, I think we should get an apartment set up like we'd originally planned," I say with conviction.

He stops what he's doing and looks my way. "That's out of the blue, Edward. What makes you say that?"

"Well, I can see the handwriting on the wall; I have to leave LaVerrot. Even if I can't leave right now, securing an apartment would give us a place to meet that's off the radar, so to speak. Plus, it'll be a safe place to get away to, should the need arise."

"I totally agree," he replies as he leans back in his chair with a sigh. "I was going to tell you this before I left today, but since you brought up the subject… I don't think you and Rose should come to my apartment anymore. My address was in Rosalie's profile, so they definitely know where I live…"

_Well, that fucking sucks._

"I didn't know how you'd take the news, considering all the other bullshit we've seen today."

"Well, that's all the more reason to secure an apartment, right?" He breaks out in a huge smile and nods his head as I continue. "Do you still have that apartment listing from a couple of weeks ago? Even if that unit's already rented, the agent might be able to get us into something else in the same area."

Emmett reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Hell, yeah!" he says excitedly. "I'm on it. I think I still have her number in here somewhere." After a few taps and scrolls, he says, "Bingo. I've got it right here." He hops out of the chair and walks into the living room as he makes the call.

While he's busy calling about the apartment, I excuse myself upstairs to use the facilities. When I return a few minutes later, Emmett informs me that the original apartment has already been leased, but there are two other units available in that same building. He's already lined up to tour both of them tomorrow.

"Okay, Edward, I've got this lady holding them for us. The question is: how are we going to rent one if we like it? If we're both being monitored at times, aren't we gonna have to get it in someone else's name?"

"Well, yeah. That would be the ideal situation, but I honestly don't know who to ask."

At times like this, I realize how much it sucks to be living such a sheltered life. I don't even have any fucking friends to call on when I need help.

Em claps me on the shoulder with his massive hand and gives it a squeeze. "No worries, man. We'll figure out something. I've got a couple of buddies that I can ask, and if that falls through, we can always rent some dive on a week to week."

I cringe at the thought, but something is better than nothing… I guess.

"All right, if I'm gonna get started on this apartment business, I need to hit the road pretty soon," he says as he walks back into the kitchen and grabs Bella's laptop. He plops down on the couch and starts working on the download.

I glance over his shoulder to see how far along he is before I take a seat at the other end of the couch.

"Hey, E. What do you want me to do about these pictures? Do they need to be downloaded?" he asks a few minutes later.

When I lean over and look at the screen, I can't believe my eyes. The screen is full of image after image of Cheney, Dad, Eleazar, Alistair, and Aro, amongst many others. My jaw drops open as I turn to Emmett and ask, "Were these pictures in a folder with the profiles?"

"No, I found them a few folders down in a presentation on the Denali community. Why?"

"Shit, Emmett. This is like a who's who scrapbook of all the community freaks and leaders." I raise my index finger and point to the eerie figure with long black hair. "And that, my friend, is Aro."

His eyes go wide. "No shit."

Before I can open my mouth to reply, I hear the high, whiney sound of Jacob's car as it pulls into the driveway and stops.

Emmett reaches forward to place the laptop on the coffee table while I get up and head toward the foyer.

"Where ya goin', E? You gonna peek out the window to see if he gives her a goodbye kiss?"

"Fuck you, Em," I hiss over my shoulder as I continue my trek to the door.

Just as I enter the foyer, the front door opens and Jacob Black comes walking in before Bella. She lets me know that she's on the phone with Alice and heads upstairs, leaving me to entertain her "lifelong friend."

_Super._

He walks past me into the living room like he owns the place, so I follow behind him. I fully intend to introduce him to Emmett, but before I get the chance, he does it himself.

He walks right up to Emmett, whose standing at the end of the couch, extends his hand, and says, "Hi. I'm Jacob Black."

I'm impressed. Emmett is a pretty intimidating character, so to see him walk right up to him without a hint of trepidation is unusual.

Emmett grabs his hand and does a one pump shake with a smile. "Emmett McCarty. Nice to meet you, Jacob." He glances my way and winks. "So, I understand you and Bella have been friends for a very long time."

Jacob takes a step back from Emmett and puts his hands in his pocket as I move forward to stand next to them.

"That's right," Jacob responds with a nod. "We've known each other since we were kids. She's like a part of my family and I'd do anything for her," he says with a hint of attitude.

_I wonder where that's coming from._

Emmett ignores the tone of Jacob's voice and continues to smile. "Well, I can't wait to meet her. Edward has nothing but good things to say about her."

Jacob looks between Emmett and me a couple of times and then quirks his head to the side. "Wait… what?" He pulls his left hand out of his pocket and kinda points back and forth between us. "Don't you guys live in the community with Bella? How have you not met her?" he asks Em directly.

Emmett holds his hands up in surrender and shakes his head with a laugh. "No, no, no, Jacob. You've got it all wrong. I'm not one of _them_." He emphasizes the "them" with a jerk of his head toward me. "I'm normal like you."

_Fucking traitor._

"Normal, huh?" Jacob says with a huge, neon white smile. "That's good to know. I was worried that _all_ of Bella's new friends were… um… different." He glances my way before turning his attention back to Emmett.

"Whoa, guys… different, I'll give ya, but I'm not abnormal, Emmett." I turn my glare on him as I say his name. A quick elbow to his ribs gets his attention as I add, "Thanks for the support, you asshole. Jacob's gonna think there's something wrong with me if you keep talking like that."

With a push to my shoulder he responds, "You know I was just fuckin' with ya, E. Lighten up."

Emmett and I turn to Jacob once our banter is over, and he looks a little perplexed.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I ask. "You look confused or something."

After a few seconds, he stumbles through a reply. "I don't know… I just… I guess I didn't expect for you guys to seem so normal, after the way Bella described her… um… living conditions."

"Well, we do live by a pretty rigid set of rules," I explain, "but, in the big scheme of things, we're no different from anyone else."

Jacob narrows his eyes at me. "I understand that you _think_ that, but just because you _say_ it doesn't make it _true_."

_Damn. Chief Jacob tells it like it is._

"Listen, Jacob. I understand that you don't trust me. You probably think that I'm a part of some crazy cult whose gonna brainwash her and you'll never see her again. I can guarantee you that _that_ will never happen, but you need to understand that I don't trust _you_ either. You could take her away in some 'protect her from the LaVerrot nuts' scheme and leave me high and dry." We continue to stare each other down as I continue. "The truth is: we don't need to trust each other; we only need to trust Bella. If she tells me that you're a good guy, I'll _trust_ that she knows what she's talking about. If you can do the same, I think we'll get along fine."

He shrugs his shoulders a little and says, "I do trust Bella."

"Good, so do I," I retort.

_I think we just came to an understanding… didn't we?_

Emmett puts one of his hands on each of our shoulders before he puts in his two cents worth. "Awww. I'm so glad you guys made up. Besides, E, you're gonna be out of there before long anyway. Then you three can be one, big, happy family."

As soon as the words leave Emmett's mouth, Jacob's penetrating glare is focused on me once again. "What's he talking about?"

"Dammit, Em. Can't you keep your mouth shut?" I growl in frustration.

Jacob shrugs out from under Emmett's hand and marches up to me with clinched fists. "What. Is. He. Talking. About? Are you going to take Bella and run?"

I shoot a look of death at Emmett as I try to figure out how to explain our not-so-well-thought-out-plan to Jacob. With the look that he's giving me, I doubt he'll believe a single word I say.

Emmett must sense my dilemma because he steps in between us and walks us toward the foyer—away from the stairs where Bella will descend at any moment. In a hushed voice, he tells him about our plans for the apartment.

When Emmett finishes his spiel, Jacob nods in understanding. "So basically, you just need someone who's not on the LaVerrot radar to rent the apartment for you, right?" Emmett and I nod before he continues. "Well, I'm your man. I don't start school for a few months, so I have nothing _but_ time on my hands. I'd be willing to help you guys out, as long as I can come to Seattle and stay in _my_ apartment whenever I want to."

"Are you serious?" I ask incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

"You're the one who said that we should trust Bella's judgment, so I will. She thinks you're alright, so if you say that this needs to happen, I say 'where do I sign?'" He smiles and folds his arms across his chest. "Besides, I'll be able to come visit her whenever I want to. Maybe even pop in to check on things from time to time." He raises his eyebrow at me in challenge.

Before we have a chance to discuss anything further, I hear a sweet voice ask, "Were you going to leave without saying bye?"

The question is obviously directed at Jacob, but I still smile at the sound.

After she and Jake say their goodbyes, I offer to walk him out to his car. Once we reach the Rabbit, I proffer my hand in appreciation. "I want to thank you for your help, Jacob. I'm still stunned by the fact that you're so willing to help us."

He shakes my hand and releases it before he leans back against his car and crosses his ankles. "You're welcome. But just so you know, I'm doing this for Bella. I want her to be happy… and safe. I'll do whatever I can to make that happen."

"Well, I guess we have that in common," I say with conviction. After a respectable pause, I begin the uncomfortable task of asking him to keep our little alliance a secret from Bella, just until things are finalized. "Um… I'm not sure how to ask you this… I mean, I haven't had a chance to discuss any of this with Bella yet. Emmett got here after she left… so she has no clue of our plans…"

He starts chuckling under his breath a little as I stumble through my request.

"What's so funny?" I finally inquire.

_Asshole._

He shakes his head slightly and brings a hand up to kinda cup and squeeze his chin. "You don't have to worry about _me_ telling Bella. I don't think she'd be too happy to find out that I'm doing this to keep tabs on her, ya know?"

"Yeah, she's pretty independent, isn't she?"

He rolls his eyes a little and says, "_That's_ an understatement." He pushes up off the car and rubs his hands together a couple of times. "So, how are we gonna do this apartment thing?"

_Okay. Back to business._

"You'll deal primarily with Emmett on this, for obvious reasons, so he'll call you later and talk about it in more detail."

"That's cool. He seems to be pretty laid-back," he says as he reaches in the open window of his car.

"He is. I think you'll really like him once you get to know him."

When he stands back up with a cellphone in his hand, we exchange numbers and say a brief goodbye. As I watch him squeeze his massive frame into the driver's seat and drive away, I realize how thankful I am that "some people" care about Bella as much as I do.

It's amazing how fast things can change in a just a few hours. We may not have any answers, but at least we now have a plan of action and a new ally.

**XXX**

When I walk back in the house, I'm anxious to have some alone time with Bella. Our morning ended on such a pitifully poor note that I want to make it up to her somehow. I figure that we can look over a few of the pictures before Emmett leaves, and then maybe I can tell her my thoughts on the planted flash drive files. I figure the inconsistencies we found might make her feel a _little_ better about the whole situation.

_You'll omit the Tanya V-card info though, right?_

_Of course._

My goal is to look at the files and give Emmett the boot before Charlie gets home.

As soon as we sit down on the couch, Emmett displays the thumbnails so we can see an overview. Bella scoots close and drapes a hand over my shoulder, letting me know that we're okay. When I turn my head to look at her, I can't resist a little kiss on her fingertips before I place a chaste kiss on her lips.

_I think my baby missed me._

_Sweet._

She leans over to look at the screen and requests a slide show.

_A slide show of elusive assholes and freaks. Yippee._

While Emmett obliges, I sit back and get comfortable. This day has been an emotional roller coaster and I'm ready for a little break.

As the pictures start to flick by, I watch the faces of my mentors and enemies flash on the screen. There are a bunch of people I don't know, but almost every picture has the face of at least one person who I recognize.

After about fifteen or twenty pictures have clicked by, Bella stiffens beside me and sits up in a rush. "Whoa, stop!" she says forcefully, so Emmett pauses the show.

I look from the picture on the screen to her and ask, "What?"

I watch her nose wrinkle and her brow furrow as she studies the people on the monitor. "Why is Felix in these pictures?" she asks after a moment.

_Who the fuck is Felix?_

I glance to the screen and see Aro standing next to a tall thin man who I don't recognize.

When Bella goes on to explain that Felix is actually the Director of Housing at UDub, my heart sinks. When she says that his assistant Heidi was actually a student at Volterra, I feel physically ill.

This one picture shows a link between Bella's present, at LaVerrot, and her past, at UDub. Is it a coincidence that Aro knew Felix all those years ago? I hope so, because my mind can't handle the possibilities that a continued connection between Felix and Aro could imply—that Bella was somehow manipulated and brought to LaVerrot on purpose.

I have to forcibly suppress the shock that threatens to take me down, again, as I consider that the information on the profiles may be true after all.

Even though my mind is racing and my stomach is churning, I hold my shit together as best as I can while we continue our conversation. Bella reveals some of the details surrounding the Jessica and Lauren sex party…

_Nasty bitches_

…that ultimately led her to move in with Renee and Phil. Her account of living on campus is disturbing; her roommates made her life hell.

After a few more minutes, Emmett announces that it's about time for him to head out. We discuss the flash drive contents briefly and let Bella know which files have been downloaded for Phil on her computer. Before long, Emmett pushes up off the couch and gathers his stuff together.

Whereas earlier I was anxious for him to give us some time alone, now I hate to see him go. I step forward and give him a hand shake… aw hell, I give him a man hug, too.

_Man hug?_

_Give me a break. I'm still in shock._

"I appreciate everything, Em," I say with a clap to the back.

After he says "Ditto" and gives me a fist bump, he follows Bella to the foyer. Just before she opens the front door, he glances back and says, "call me with those digits," as he holds his thumb and pinky to his ear like a phone.

I nod an okay and head back into the living room to close up the laptop.

As I take one final look at the picture that's still frozen on Bella's laptop screen, I can't help but wonder if Felix's job at UDub is an astronomical coincidence or just another contrived piece of the puzzle that is LaVerrot. I have the feeling that where Aro is concerned, there's no such thing as coincidences.

**XXX**

A few minutes later, I walk back into the foyer and find that Charlie is home. He and Bella are deep in conversation, so I just stand to the side and wait for them to finish.

When they wrap it up a couple of minutes later, Charlie announces that he wants to take us out to his favorite place to eat—The Lodge.

My thoughts of Felix and profiles and Aro and conspiracy theories are suddenly insignificant in comparison to the situation at hand.

_I'm going to have to eat restaurant food? _

I don't think so. I know what will happen.

I immediately picture the _truly_ disturbing bout of vomiting I witnessed this morning and start to worry.

_Really, Cullen? You worry? Since when? You never worry…_

_Bite me._

_That's what that big, juicy, rare hamburger's gonna say when you get to The Lodge._

_Ugh. You don't play fair._

Just the thought of the food that will be available in a restaurant named The Lodge is enough to make me sick, but what am I supposed to do? To refuse the meal would be extremely rude, but to vomit on your host would be inexcusable.

_Decisions, decisions._

As it turns out, I'm not really given a choice in the matter. The next thing I know, I'm sitting in the back of a police car heading for my last meal.

_So melodramatic._

_We'll see what you have to say when I'm barfing up my stomach lining._

_Gross._

_Yeah. I know._

When we arrive at the restaurant, I follow behind Bella and her dad as they weave through the tables. I glance down at the various plates that sit in front of the people we pass and see nothing that even _remotely_ resembles the foods that I normally eat. Even the salads are covered in shreds of processed orange cheese and enough salad dressing to spontaneously clog an artery or two.

_I have a bad feeling about this, seriously._

At long last, we finally arrive at our table and start looking at the menus. I realize quickly that unless something drastic happens to get me out of this situation, I'm going to be worshiping the porcelain god before this night is over. There's absolutely nothing on the menu that can be trusted. Even the organic section looks sketchy.

Against my better judgment, I order the organic spinach and greens salad with strawberries, while Charlie orders a Porterhouse steak. Bella orders a salad, too with the dressing on the side.

While we wait for our food to be delivered, I'm able to relax, a little, and listen to Charlie and Bella hold a typical father-daughter conversation. It's nice to see that their relationship has survived the long periods of separation through the years. Charlie seems to be a fine man; I can only hope he'll be able to make the same assessment of me.

_You can hang that up if you throw up on him… or in his car._

When the waitress with large… everything… delivers our food, I'm shocked by the salad she places in front of me. Not only is there no way in hell that it's organic—I can practically smell the pesticide that coats the spinach leaves—but it's also the wrong one. This salad has some kind of fried corn strips sprinkled across the top and enough shredded cheese to constipate a moose.

_So not going to eat this… not gonna happen._

Even though the salad is nothing but wrong, I don't ask the waitress to take it back. She's already grazed my shoulder with her tit once, and I don't want to give her to opportunity to graze anything else.

When the waitress returns a few minutes later with the salad dressings, she promptly leans over the table, flashing her huge melons in the process, and places them next to Bella. Before I can even process what's happening, Bella knocks over our glasses of water. The liquid pours into both of our salads, rendering them inedible, and across the table.

_Crisis averted. Thanks, baby._

Even though some water went on my shirt, and Melons-the-waitress groped my chest a little as she helped clean me up, I'm glad my smart-as-hell girlfriend figured out a way to extract us from this horrible situation.

**XXX**

A few hours later, as I lay on the lumpy, bumpy couch bed in Charlie's living room, I think about my evening with Bella and her dad. Even though our dinner at the Lodge had the potential for disaster, everything worked out fine in the end.

I can only hope that the same concept will hold true for every other aspect of my life, too.

Yes, I have to believe that everything will be fine in the end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, I fly off to Hawaii tomorrow morning at 5am. Thanks to you all who have wished me well on my trip. You'll get more Edward and Bella when I get back.**

**Thanks so much for reading. **


	46. Admissions

**A/N: I offer my deepest apologies for our updating delays and I hope that this week's and next week's updates will make up for any distress suffered.**

**But seriously, real life does get in the way sometimes. In the midst of getting my kids back into the school routine, my closest friend's mother died unexpectedly. My friend works as a missionary in Kenya and had to make an expedited return to our hometown and the mess that was waiting for her here. And what a mess it was! Slowly, she's turning it into a manageable situation.**

**I do have a bit of exciting news… my short story, Bare Encounters, was nominated for an Emerging Swan Award in the Best Cullen Lovin' category under my pen name, georgiaedwardlover. This is a Rosalie and Emmett story I wrote several months ago. Many thanks to whoever nominated Bare Encounters!**

**But back to Pure Revelations… we left off with E&B's weekend in Forks. So far, Bella has visited Jake, has seen the contents of the flash drive, had a stimulating experience in the shower and went out to dinner with Charlie. Now, she has an entire day when she doesn't have to share Edward with any one. Finally!**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Pure Revelations belongs to georgialion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 46**

**Admissions**

BPOV

Saturday, March 27, 2010

I vaguely remembered the rumbling sound of Harry's vintage Bronco in front of the house before daylight on Saturday. When the sun arose and peeked into my bedroom window, I didn't rush to get up, because I knew Edward was downstairs asleep.

_I'd love nothing more than to watch him sleep_.

Did he snore? Did he talk or mumble? Did he smile as he dreamed? Did he wake up with morning wood?

_Oops! _

Since I was in no hurry and my bed was so warm and comfortable, my mind began to wander.

So much had happened in such a short period of time and my life had never been so exciting. Even though my first term at UDub felt like it was droning on forever and ever at the time, it now seemed like it happened in a series of flashes.

I saw Edward in class… flash.

He saved me from that nasty Eric… flash.

I fell all over him like a bumbling fool in the chemistry lab… flash.

I saw him walk down the stairs at the welcome party… flash.

I looked up and saw him when I regained consciousness during my allergic reaction… flash.

I saw him drizzle honey on his tongue… flash.

He draped the sapphire scarf around my neck… flash.

He kissed me and I freaked out… fast flash.

We had dinner at his house and danced in his bedroom… flash.

And then, he met Charlie… flash, flash, flash.

The visions of him played in my mind like a music video to one of those 80s rock ballads.

_Heaven isn't too far a-waaay. Closer to it ev-er-y day…_

But, if I wasn't careful enough, I would fall prey to lure of romance, and I knew I couldn't afford to do that. On the surface, LaVerrot and its perfectly manicured lawns, its perky preserved social matrons, and healthy, successful leaders were almost as alluring as Edward was.

I was almost thankful that the id of LaVerrot was slipping through the carefully constructed walls of its ego. I giggled at the thought. Without my psychology class last term, I never would have come up with such a statement.

In only a few weeks, I had seen hints of mania and psychosis in our esteemed leader, Ben Cheney. I learned that my very presence at LaVerrot could be part of a carefully crafted plan whose end I couldn't guess. And maybe, possibly, my relationship with Edward was a part of that plan.

The leisurely tempo of my thoughts accelerated and now kept pace with the beat of a hummingbird's wings.

Those people were spying on my family and me. The profiles on the flash drive proved that.

_What do they want from me?_

_How are they planning to use me?_

_Where are they getting their information from and how long have they been watching?_

_Are Carlisle and Esme in on this? What about Dr. Hale?_

_Do Mom and Phil know—or are they pawns in this game, too?_

_Who the fuck are "those people"? And who the hell is this Aro character?_

I should've listened to Jake. He had a gift for reading people and claimed that his intuition was almost never wrong. He knew there was something wrong about this whole set-up.

_Why didn't I listen? What am I going to do?_

My stomach was in knots and I was drenched in sweat. I was in danger of vomiting. At least if I was upstairs, Edward might not hear me, let alone bear witness again to that sight.

_Edward_.

Just his name acted like a soothing tonic on me. My panic calmed and I began to acknowledge life around me once again. I heard the low volume of the television.

_Good, he's awake now._

I looked down at the sweat rings on my T-shirt and knew it was time to get my ass out of bed and take a shower.

x x x

As I stood atop the stairs and twisted my damp hair into a clip, I looked down at the den and was rewarded by the sight of Edward, who was sexily stretched out on the couch watching Seinfeld re-runs again. It was one of my favorite episodes—the Soup Nazi. When my foot hit the rug at the bottom of stairs, Edward was laughing heartily as he lay on his side, facing the flat screen. When the scene he was watching changed, he looked over the back of the couch at me. "I can't believe I've gone my whole life without watching this show… it's hilarious!"

I stayed where I was and admired his tousled hair and wide shoulders as he laughed at Elaine rapping on the Soup Nazi's metal counter with her bare hands.

_He wonders how he's lived without the Soup Nazi. I wonder how __**I've **__lived this long without his laugh. A more beautiful sound doesn't exist._

When the commercial came on, he sat up with outstretched arms and said, "Come here and give me a proper 'good morning.'" I didn't need an engraved invitation and I almost ran the short distance to join him. Strangely, I felt guilty about the negative thoughts I had earlier and was desperate to connect with him in any way I could.

He laid back down on his side as I approached him. I crawled onto the sofa and faced him, burying my face in the thin cotton T-shirt that barely separated my cheek from his perfectly sculpted chest. I inhaled deeply, eagerly taking his delicious aroma deep into my lungs. He lifted my chin with a single finger and gently kissed my closed lips. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by his glittering emerald orbs. I lost my breath as I was consumed by the drowning sensation that always overtook me when we were this close. I never wanted that feeling to end. I never wanted to lose this intense hunger and desire for him.

The pink tip of his tongue peeked out between his lips and I was mesmerized, following its motions as if it were a cobra. He leaned in a little closer to me and struck my lips with his tongue, leaving no venom behind. I parted my lips and he took advantage of the entrance. I wrapped my free arm around his neck to pull him closer. He scratched up and down my back with his fingertips as I relaxed enough to take more of him into my mouth. He tasted so much better than anything I had ever consumed. I wanted to draw him in, closer and closer until I became a part of him.

His tongue darted deeply into my mouth, making me gasp. All at once, it felt like his kiss branded me from my mouth all the way through my aching body to the spot that I touched in the shower Thursday night. The memory of that orgasm and the sensation he evoked from me made my head spin. I ran both my hands through his hair and firmly tugged, pulling him as close to me as it was possible for him to be.

He moaned and ran his hand from my waist, over my hip and down my leg. Edward slid his hand behind my knee and hitched it up on his hip. I had little control over my conscious thoughts at that point and was unable to prevent myself from rolling right into the front of his pajama pants. For a split second, I remembered the whole "it moved" incident in my closet. This time, it was more than motion. He was hard—thick and hard—and my hips instinctually ground into him. I returned his fevered kisses, feeling an overwhelming sense of desperation.

_Control, Bella. Control. Don't let things get out of hand_.

I caught my breath and pushed back from him just far enough to smile and gaze into his lust-sodden eyes. "Bella, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He smiled back at me. "You threaten every bit of control that I possess."

As warm as I was, I still felt the heat of a blush travel up my neck, to my cheek. "It's just so hard," I whispered.

"I know it's hard. That's the problem." He smiled wickedly.

"That… that's not what I mean," I stammered, knowing that he wasn't referring to the need to restrain our passion. Beads of sweat popped out above my top lip.

"Then, what _do_ you mean, Bella?" he asked innocently.

I looked down and then peered up at him through my eyelashes. "It feels so good. I like being this close to you," I admitted truthfully.

"I do too, baby. But we have nothing but time, so we can take things slow." He regarded me seriously for a moment, saying nothing. Then he kissed me on the nose before sitting up on the couch. I followed his lead, but then I scooted back and rested against the back cushion of the couch, while he remained leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees for the remainder of the show.

Once it was over, we flipped through the other channels. Charlie had the best selection of channels Forks had to offer. We found the Weather Channel and as usual, the forecast called for partly cloudy skies with a high of 58 and a 50 percent chance of afternoon showers.

_And knowing Forks, it'll rain, so we better get started_.

"There's a lot I want to do today," I said, sitting up next to Edward. "Let's eat something, get dressed, put some food in an ice chest and get going."

He looked a little alarmed—maybe at the abrupt change in subject—but, he recovered quickly. "You're the boss," he said and followed me into the kitchen.

x x x

As Edward showered, I gathered everything I thought we might need for our Olympic Peninsula expedition. I filled a backpack with bottled water, sunscreen, pencils and a sketchpad. Then, I found a small Igloo ice chest and filled it with food for the day. After I stowed two lanterns behind the seat and arranged a stack of blankets on the front seat of Charlie's truck, Edward emerged through the front door wearing jeans, a thick ivory thermal shirt, Cabela oxfords and a smile.

His nice shoes made me remember one more thing. I darted to the storage room and grabbed each of us a pair of galoshes—it paid to be prepared in such a wet climate.

After we had returned inside for our jackets and were ready to depart, Edward said, "Um… Bella, I'm not sure what you have planned today, but… are we going to spend much time outside?"

Edward looked much more nervous at the prospect of spending too much time outside than he did the night before when faced with the possibility of eating non-commissary food. He raked his hand through his hair and looked up at the sky. "It's just… I don't want to get too much sun exposure."

I looked up into his worried eyes and smiled as he voiced his fears. "I kinda quit using the sunscreen after your allergic reaction and I can't go back to LaVerrot with a sun burn, you know?"

_He's just so sweet and I'm so lucky to have him._

"We'll be outside part of the day, but you're right… the clouds won't prevent us from getting a sunburn. You can thank Sister Alice for this one though. She found an SPF 60 sunscreen in a health food store. I've tried it several times and haven't had any problems with it. I even wore it yesterday. We have a bottle in the backpack."

A huge smile broke out across his face.

_I'd buy 40 bottles of that sunscreen to get that reaction again_.

"Well, babe, it seems like you've thought of everything," Edward said. He came up behind me and squeezed me tight, snuggling into my shoulder. A chill went through me as he kissed me behind my ear and then blew gently on the sweet moisture he left behind. "Thanks for taking care of me," he whispered.

x x x

We rode around for awhile and then stopped at one of the downtown tourist shops. Edward wanted to buy a souvenir for Esme, so we went into The Fern Gallery. He settled on a pendant with a lunar eclipse charm. "I don't understand the connection to Forks, but she'll like it."

"What about Alice?" I asked.

"You're right. I'd better not go home without a little something for her," he said. After browsing around the shop, we found a beautiful children's book, "Where Would I Be In An Evergreen Tree," signed by the local author. "It's perfect. She'll love it," he declared as he carried it to the saleslady.

x x x

We meandered down the sidewalk carrying the gifts in a pretty bag. I noticed that the morning chill had subsided and the sun was now a little warm on my shoulders. As we waited to cross one of Forks' "busy" streets, I inspected the sky and was glad to see fewer clouds than I anticipated. With a little more spring in my step, I took Edward's hand and led the way to Charlie's bulbous red pick-up.

"Where are we off to?" Edward asked, interrupting my mental trip down Memory Lane, as we hit the 110 out of Forks.

I hadn't really looked at the town of Forks in years. I spent much of my Christmas trip inside, due to inclement weather. My last excursion to Forks had been many years before. Surprisingly, little had changed. A number of the stores that were there years ago remained. The churches looked the same, too.

But, there was one thing that I would never have realized as a child—so many people in Forks were poor. The downturn in the economy must have hit the area especially hard. I was fortunate compared to so many.

I didn't want to answer Edward in the melancholy tone that would have reflected my thoughts. Quickly, I smiled at him before returning my gaze to the road ahead. "We're going to one of Charlie's favorite fishing spots on the Sol Duc River. I haven't been there in years, but I do remember it was pretty and fairly easy to find. He, Harry and Billy put their boat in at this ramp sometimes. There are lots of trees, so it's shady and maybe even a little chilly. Some areas are canopied, just like in a rain forest."

"Sounds like a good place for a picnic," Edward suggested.

"Too bad you didn't bring Alice's precious pink picnic basket," I said to intentionally provoke a response.

"Don't remind me about that Pepto-Bismol monstrosity." Edward pretended to have chills. He must have been more embarrassed by that basket than I first imagined.

"It was really… sweet… of you to arrange all of that. Rosalie could've been better, but I still had a nice time," I admitted.

"She's trying, so please cut her a little slack. This thing with Emmett has been really tough."

I spotted a dirt road that looked familiar and turned down it in search of the river. "After meeting Emmett, I can empathize with what she's going through. He seemed really nice." Emmett was a really cool guy—not as great as Edward, of course—but, I could completely understand her attraction to him.

"What I'd really like to know is how you can get anything done when he's around," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"That dude is hilarious. I'd never stop laughing if I spent much time around him."

"Yeah, he acts like a big kid most of the time, but don't let him fool you. He's the smartest class clown you'll ever meet," Edward said.

I parked Charlie's old truck in a small clearing near the landing. At times, it looked like the river flowed in a canyon, but in this small spot, the terrain was pretty flat. We grabbed a blanket, our jackets, backpack and the Igloo cooler. When Edward shut the door on his side of the truck, it startled a covey of birds and they fluttered away as a unit.

Neither one of us spoke as we began following the river south. I was surprised at how comfortable I was simply enjoying the peace of the forest with him. As we walked side by side, I chanced a look for some fish in the river. The Sol Duc was home to a large variety of fish, but it wasn't always possible to spot any. The water was crystal clear, not murky or dark, the way that rivers full of vegetation were. With any luck, we would be able to see some wild winter steelheads. It was the wrong time of year to see any salmon.

Edward walked ahead of me as we approached some large flat rocks. The rocks could be treacherous for my clumsy tail, so I was grateful that he was anticipating the terrain. "Be careful through here, babe. These rocks look slippery," Edward warned. I almost slipped on the slick moss and grabbed one of the belt loops on his pants, pulling his pants lower on his hips.

_Maybe I'll slip again…_

But, Edward's thoughts were ahead of mine. Once he had given me the once-over and was satisfied that I hadn't injured myself, he shifted his load, took my elbow and helped me across.

I had chills as he slid his hand from my elbow down to my hand, once we were past the rocks. We then walked along the edge of the river, listening to the sounds of birds, the wind in the trees and the rush of the river.

We didn't make it very far before Edward pointed out a dry, flat rock that was perfect for our picnic. "Sol Duc… that's an odd name. Do you know anything about the origin of it?" Edward asked, as he spread out the blanket.

"Jacob says it means 'sparkling waters' in Quileute."

"Hmmm…" he said, nodding his head.

"Just a little west of here, it and the Bogachief River form the Quillayute River. Then, it flows four or five miles until it empties in the Pacific Ocean." He didn't seem to be paying attention, so I occupied myself with setting out our lunch.

Edward dug right into a pita and didn't notice the juice dripping from the bottom of it, threatening to stain his clothes. As I handed him some napkins, I noticed that he was looking rather intensely at my hand. Once he grasped the napkins, I studied my hand.

When I found nothing obvious amiss with it, I continued eating. "Bella? Can I ask you a question?" Edward sounded nervous.

_Oh shit… I forgot hand wipes. Does he think my hands are covered in germs?_

_Does he think I picked my nose before I gave him his food?_

"Um… okay," I said, scared of what his question was.

"What happened," he asked, "to your hand?"

I set my sandwich down and flipped my hand forward and back. After careful assessment, the only abnormality I saw was a fairly recent scar on my palm. "You mean this?" I asked and showed him my hand. He nodded in response.

"Well… um… I cut my hand the day I fell on you in the chemistry lab." I felt myself blush at the memory of that day.

_Could I feel any more stupid?_

"I have one to match," he said, showing me a jagged scar on his hand. For a second, I felt guilty for causing him harm, but strangely, he looked pleased that we shared this. "Pleased" sounded odd, but it succinctly described how he appeared to feel about the situation when anyone else would have been angry at me and my clumsiness.

"You had stitches, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes. I went to the on-campus clinic and the P.A. put in five. Yours looks like it was worse than mine. Did you have to get stitches?"

"Yeah, Dad was close by that day, so he took care of it for me. I think he put in eight," Edward said.

I picked up my water bottle and took a long swig of it. When I set it down, Edward was looking at me like he had something more to ask. "I was wondering… about that day. Why were you coming over to our table?"

Grrr… the question I dreaded.

"I had it in my head that I needed to thank you for something. I probably should've waited until another day because I wasn't feeling very well. But, I just really needed to ask you about something at the library."

_What if it wasn't him? What if I've been wrong all this time?_

_What if I caused him to get hurt and he had nothing to do with any of it?_

I searched for invisible ants on our picnic blanket. "Bella," Edward called gently. I brushed a wave of hair out of my face before turning back to him. "Are you talking about the douchebag who was chasing you that Saturday night?"

"Whew!" I said in relief. "For a minute there I wondered if it really was you."

He set his food down and took my hand. He kissed the tip of his index finger and traced the pink scar slowly, studying every feature of it and melting my worries away. "Jasper and I saw what was happening, but I didn't know it was you at first," Edward explained. "How did you… what made you think it was me? How did you know? There was no way you could have seen me."

"No, I didn't see you. The only thing I could concentrate on was getting away from Eric. I was so mad. I didn't want to go anywhere, but they set me up with him anyway. Then, we got to that frat party and they left me there by myself. All I wanted to do was get home. The next thing I knew, he was yelling at me and chasing me… and I _couldn't_ let him catch me." A chill ran through me at the thought of what he might have done.

"But, how did you _know_?" Edward insisted.

"I didn't… at least not right away. While I was on the bus, I tried to make sense of it, but that was difficult because of the tingly, kind of electrical feeling I had. I, uh, feel that when we touch." My face was hot after admitting that to Edward, but I had the suspicion he wanted those kinds of details from me. "Sometimes, all I have to do is be near you to feel it. And your voice—I knew it was yours, even though we had never spoken."

Edward's eyes were glued on me, soaking in my words, so I continued. "Once I suspected it was you, I needed to thank you. I was gonna do it that Monday, but I missed school because of a migraine. I probably shouldn't have tried to go to class that Tuesday, but I couldn't afford to miss any more school. When I was about halfway to you, I felt lightheaded… then, I tripped on some book. And, you know the rest."

"I felt really bad about it all, because I didn't even get to tell you I was sorry."

As he explained why he didn't think a "thank you" nor an "I'm sorry" were necessary, I found out that he was attracted me much sooner than I could have ever imagined. Not only had he been almost irrationally drawn to me, he felt insanely protective of me, too.

_Bella Swan, the revered object of his desire? No way._

By the time he was finished, he was asking _me_ for forgiveness. His rationale for that was a bit hard to follow, but there was no way I could deny him anything he wanted of me.

x x x

In light of all his deep and sincere admissions, I wanted to at least be as open and honest as it was possible for me to safely be with him. I recognized that it seemed to upset him when he didn't realize I was leaving with Jacob yesterday. I didn't know why Jacob bothered him, but I had the impression that he did.

"Edward, before I forget… I invited Jacob over for breakfast tomorrow. I wanted to see him again before we go home."

He hesitated before answering, "That's fine with me, Bella." His expression didn't match his response.

"It's just that I don't know when I'll see him again."

"Baby, really, it's fine," he insisted.

Edward was nice to Jake yesterday, so I had no reason to think he had misinterpreted Jake's relationship with me. Maybe he thought it was odd that I brought up Jacob right on the heels of his clearly heartfelt admission of his feelings for me.

_Still, something's not right_.

Edward and I stood at the same time to gather the remains of our picnic and returned to Charlie's truck. He reached it first, and I waited as he opened the door and placed our supplies in the middle of the seat. I grabbed the handle of the truck door and he turned back toward me. He leaned in to my ear. "You know that electrical feeling?" I nodded. "I feel it, too," he said and slipped past me, leaving me holding the door.

x x x

We were soon on the way to the next spot on our itinerary and it looked like a storm was brewing. I parked the truck into yet another wooded area and directed Edward to grab the blankets. I pulled the front seat forward and found the two old oil lanterns I wanted.

"What are the lanterns for?" he asked.

"In case it gets dark before we're ready to come back."

"Are you afraid of the big, bad wolf?" he growled and started tickling me.

"No, I'm not afraid," I giggled and decided to take one of the lanterns despite his good-natured teasing.

"This way," I said a few moments later as we approached a stand of trees. I heard the ocean roaring as waves crashed onto the rocks below.

"Where are we?" Edward asked.

"First Beach. It's one of my favorite spots in all of Washington. There's a small cave up ahead overlooking the cliff and the ocean. We can watch the ocean without worrying about the rain." Ominous clouds were forming to the west and the wind was whipping around us. The sea was beginning to roar as the storm rolled in. "It'll be kind of fun to watch the storm from there."

Once our hike began, I slipped a couple of times from the mossy rocks and from pure clumsiness, but I was focused on what laid ahead of us, scraped knees be damned. After several more turns around the deep green trees of the primordial forest, the sky opened up in front of us. I sighed loudly in both relief and satisfaction—we made it there before the storm.

The cave was surprisingly dry inside, but was dim due to the thickening clouds. I spread the blankets inside the entrance and sat down, patting the spot beside me in invitation to Edward. Just as he sat down, as a bolt of lightning struck over the water. The storm was about to hit.

"Isn't the view amazing?" I said.

"Absolutely," he answered, gazing only at me.

"When I was little, Charlie and I would come up here sometimes. He would bring a stack of coloring books and crayons for me and he would sit and stare out at the ocean. I always wondered what he thought about, but somehow I knew not to ask. He's always been very private."

"Then you come by it honestly," Edward laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, keeping some things to yourself is a good quality. You're not like some girls who have to say every little thing that pops into their head."

"Well, no. Nobody's interested in all the clutter packed in my brain. That's like Tweeting every time you sneeze or go to the bathroom," I said, noticing that the cave had gotten a little too dark to appreciate the view before me.

Edward chuckled. "I agree. But you'd be surprised by how much some girls talk."

I lit the lantern and set it at the edge of the blankets. "How many girls have you been around?" I instantly regretted the question… so much for not saying everything that popped into my head.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He shook his head and smiled his distinctive crooked smile. "I have a sister, you know. She has friends. And don't forget Tanya." I paid close attention to his assessment of the Arctic fox.

Somehow, it relieved me to hear him speak of Tanya in a less than positive light. Maybe that was small of me, but she was just _so_ intimidating and had known Edward and his family for so many years.

"The girls at Volterra Academy talked a lot about silly stuff, but the ones at UDub really opened my eyes. UDub was an adjustment for me in a lot of ways, but especially because I'd always been sheltered from people who hadn't grown up just like me."

"What do you mean?" I asked and covered up a little bit with one of the blankets.

"I'd never been around people who drank alcohol, dabbled in drugs or talked openly about sex. It was rather enlightening and somewhat… educational at times. Your buddies Jessica and Lauren liked to share their personal experiences."

"They are _not_ my buddies," I growled.

"I know they aren't. I just wanted to see you pop out your kitten claws," he laughed as the thunder clapped again. "Anyway, they had their eyes on Jasper and me very early on. They thought if they bragged about their," he stopped to clear his throat, "sexual conquests, we'd be impressed and want to join the party. They couldn't _believe_ we had no appreciation for that kind of behavior."

"Yeah, Jessica made it a point on several occasions to tell me that I was 'out of your league,'" I muttered. The simple mention of those two names took me right back to that awful apartment and the abuse I had suffered at their hands.

"She couldn't be farther from the truth. She doesn't see you the way I do."

I felt the heat rise to my face and my heart was trying to tear its way through my chest. The lint on the blanket demanded my immediate attention. It was impossible for me to look at him. The impact of his words, the memories of my roommates from Hell and the inadequacy they made me feel created too much conflict in my mind.

"But still, I feel like there's so much about you that I don't know… but I'd like to," Edward said.

_You know only what I think it's safe for you to know and you only need to see the good parts_.

I looked up at him and quickly stifled a yawn.

"Babe, you must be tired after the hike. Lay your head down on my lap and take a little nap," Edward said quietly. I willingly obeyed and laid my head on his thigh. He pulled one of the blankets up around my shoulders and began stroking my hair. Between the lullaby he was humming and the lulling sounds of the crashing waves below, it grew harder and harder to stay awake.

x x x

I could see our kitchen curtains fluttering out the window of our fourth story apartment. It was so hot in Phoenix that I hadn't bothered to close the window before going to the public library to check out some books that hopefully would keep me occupied for the next few days. Silently, I passed small children playing on the street and old women screeching at them to stop being so loud.

At street level, I opened a door to the lobby of our "grand" apartment building and trudged up the stairs, pausing briefly at each landing to catch my breath. I heard television sets, people talking, even someone snoring. I caught the aroma of someone cooking cabbage.

It was amazing that they were so close by, yet the children outside, those women, or all the neighbors I hadn't bothered to meet, had no idea what had happened to me in the last few days.

When I finally reached our apartment, I opened the door cautiously and then crept inside, hoping he wasn't there. I listened closely, but didn't hear anything inside, so I flipped on an overhead light. I didn't see him, so I set my books on the battered Formica dinette table in the corner of the living room. The thin, dingy curtains continued to flutter outside the window.

I froze when I heard someone on the stairs, but quickly relaxed as noise outside the door was a day and night occurrence here. Everything made me jumpy these days. I gathered my books and moved my chair next to one of the open windows. I already knew that my bedroom wasn't safe. Maybe if he believed someone might hear me, he would leave me alone.

The clunking sound reached the top of the stairs and then I heard someone trudging down the hallway.

_Maybe it isn't him. _

Keys fell on the floor outside the door.

_Damn! He's back. Go away!_

I felt the metal of the chair dig into my back. I wished I had never turned on the lights, but it was too late now. The switch was next to the door and I couldn't run across the room without him hearing me.

The door flew open and he stood there blocking the entrance, eyes all red and clothes askew. I couldn't help but to whimper at the sight of him. The lights swirled around him as he slowly, slowly crept toward me, almost like a zombie.

_I can't do this. I won't do it again._

I hoped that maybe this time someone would hear me and see him standing over me in the window. I started screaming.

"No! Stop!" I yelled. Someone was shaking me and wouldn't stop. I felt my arms swing and hit some resistance. I clawed at whatever was in front of me. "Get away!" I cowered and scrambled until my back hit a solid wall. I covered my face with my hands, but the unknown presence only followed me as I tried to escape.

"Bella! Wake up!" a voice insisted. "Open your eyes, baby. Please."

**End Note: As terrible as it was for Bella to have a nightmare in front of Edward, this could be her best opportunity to tell him about her past. Or, she could continue to hide it in an effort to protect him. After all, she is steadfast in her belief that once her past is exposed, it won't be in Edward's best interest to continue their relationship.**

**Click "next" to find out what Edward thought about all of this. **

**We love your reviews, but try not to hate us too much for our gap in updating! **


	47. Stormy Weather

**A/N: Hello lovelies. Sorry for the delay. I bet you thought I got eaten by a shark in Hawaii or something, huh. My trip was fantastic. I hate to even try to describe it with words because it was just absolutely wonderful. Just let me say… the second honeymoon kicked the first one's ass. (Jetlag was horrible, but worth it) lol.**

**Of course, while I was off in paradise, georgiaedwardlover and her best friend were living through hell on earth. Without going into any details, let me just say that each of these ladies deserve a medal of honor. I don't say it often enough—thank you georgiaedwardlover for being my partner in crime in this story. It's hard—no pun intended—to believe that we've been plotting and playing with this for 18 months.**

**On a different note, my short story, Twilight on the Prairie, was nominated for an Emerging Swan Award in a couple of different categories. It was posted this time last year (when the WFE shots of hot Jacob J first started circulating). It's a Little House on the Prairie-esque story about E&B. I'm pretty sure my friend Cared nominated it. Thanks Cared. Georgialion is also up for best new author on that site… go take a look if you're so inclined.**

**As always, thanks to DeeDreamer for her awesome beta skills. **

**Thanks to SM for creating the characters we love to the point of obsession. They are hers, but Pure Revelations is ours.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 47**

**Stormy Weather**

EPOV

Saturday, March 27, 2010

The smell of coffee and the sound of gruff voices in mid-conversation rouse me from a deep, dreamless sleep.

"So, his dad's the one who took care of the boys while they were in the hospital in Seattle?" I hear from the kitchen.

"Yep, that's what they said," I hear Charlie reply as plates clank and the water turns on and off.

"Well, that explains the car sitting in the driveway. I bet that thing costs more than my house," the other man says with a humorless chuckle.

Charlie makes a shushing sound before responding to his friend. "Well, I don't know about all that, but he seems to be a good kid… and he makes Bella smile, so…." His voice trails off as the sounds of rustling bags and zippers being zipped alert me to their impending departure.

I feign sleep—and try to hide my huge-ass grin—until I hear the men wrestle their gear out through the front door.

_Charlie thinks I'm a good kid. I'd prefer to be called a man, but I'll take what I can get from Bella's gun-wielding father._

After the rumble of their vehicle disappears, I get up from the most uncomfortable bed in the Northern hemisphere and tiptoe upstairs to use the facilities. When I reach the top step, I pause and look toward Bella's door, listening for any activity in her room.

Nothing.

It's still really early; the sun isn't even up yet. I don't want to wake her, so I ease into the bathroom and take care of business as quickly and quietly as I can.

A few minutes later, as I shove the god-awful bed back into its hiding place, I consider Charlie's earlier comments. It seems that he likes me. He was kinda sticking up for me this morning to his friend, and last night he even asked me to go fishing with him sometime. Considering that fishing is his religion, I should be honored that he wants to include me.

The smile that starts to spread across my face is quickly stunted when I consider all the issues that would arise if I decided to take a simple fishing trip with Charlie.

How would I limit my sun exposure? Would Charlie consider it rude if I packed my own food for the trip? What if he offered me a beer? Would he be offended if I declined his precious Vitamin R? Would he think that I was being judgmental?

_Fuck_.

It's just one more way that our "LaVerrot limitations" are going to ruin my life. I won't even be able to bond with Charlie over a fishin' hole and a beer.

After I replace the last cushion and flop down on the not-so-soft couch, my thoughts of LaVerrot rules lead to thoughts of yesterday's investigation, which lead to thoughts of the flash drive. As I recall the profiles and pictures, a clenching, tightening sensation in my gut causes bile to rise in the back of my throat. I lean back and press a fist into my stomach, trying to relieve the ache that's brewing, burning, and churning in my belly.

_Am I getting an ulcer from the stress of it all?_

I decide to make a cup of tea to ease my symptoms, so I get up and tread softly into the kitchen. I gather the necessary items and make my way over to the sink where I see the dirty dishes that Charlie left this morning.

Looks like Charlie and I have at least one thing in common; I leave my dishes for someone else to take care of, too.

_Yeah, you're a lazy shit, Cullen._

_Sometimes, but not today._

While my tea steeps, I wash up the dishes and try in earnest _not_ to focus on the flash drive. It's of little use, though. My brain is bombarded with questions and conspiracy theories as I try to make sense of our findings.

Was Bella's arrival in LaVerrot really contrived? Was she picked out of the crowd and followed because of her work in hydroponics in high school and college? Why would they do that? Why would they need her?

_Why indeed. She _did_ take over your job in the greenhouse pretty quickly… and Dr. Hale loves her._

_Yeah? So?_

_She started there _after_ she spilled chemicals all over you in chemistry lab._

_That was an accident._

_Really? Why was she coming over to your table? To chit chat?_

_I have no fucking clue why, but she sure as hell didn't hurt me on purpose._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. No doubt._

I shake my head to rid it of the disturbing and utterly absurd thoughts about Bella as I continue to wash the dishes and ruminate.

And why the fuck am _I_ the legatee? I sure as hell don't want to be. I don't give a shit about _any_ type of inheritance if I can't live a normal life.

_Let's face it… that legatee shit is bogus. You've always been treated the same way as everyone else. If you are the LaVerrot golden boy, don't you think you would get some type of special treatment? Hell, Alice drives a fucking Porsche and you drive a mom car._

_First of all, don't hate on the Volvo; she's the safest car on the road. Secondly, I _have_ been singled out by Cheney in recent months, so I have been given special attention._

_Yeah, but not in a good way. He's been riding your ass since Christmas. If you are someone special, he wouldn't treat you like that._

_What benefit does it serve for them to make up the legatee stuff?_

_Maybe they hope that it will keep you in line and keep you in LaVerrot. After all, most people would consider an inheritance to be an incentive to play by the rules._

_That shows you how little they know about me. Besides, if there is an ounce of truth to the claim, I could be the legatee to the lawn care contract at LaVerrot or some other bullshit. _

I cringe at the imagery and place the last plate in the drying rack before grabbing my tea and heading back into the living room to find my cheap phone. It's early, but I need to talk to Emmett about our plans. I'm ready to shed my LaVerrot shackles.

As my finger hovers over the call button, I consider what will be involved if we _do_ decide to leave. I wish it could be as simple as just walking away, but it isn't. There are so many things to take into account.

Should I tell Mom and Dad about my decision? Can I trust them? Will they support me—or us—if Alice decides to go, too?

Actually, that's a big "if." The last time we talked about leaving, Alice was dead set against it. She'd had nightmares that Rose, Emmett and I were killed, so she was worried that something bad would happen to us if we left. I find it hard to believe that we would actually be in danger if we fled, but Charlotte Hale _did_ freak-the-fuck out when Rose threatened to leave. Both Rose and Jasper were subjected to their mother's desperate pleas for Rose to stay. Maybe she knows something that we don't.

_And don't forget about Irina. She ran away from Denali and has never been seen or heard from again._

_I know, but maybe she just left her identity behind—started a whole new life._

_She's not in a witness protection program, Edward. She can't just "create" a new identity._

_People do it all the time._

_What people? Harrison Ford in "The Fugitive?" Jason Bourne? This is real life, not fantasy._

_Fuck off._

I grunt in frustration at the flight of ideas that threaten my sanity and make me doubt everything that I've ever known. Something's gotta give. I can't continue on like this. I'm driving myself crazy.

I glance around the small room and ache for the simplicity that exudes from every surface. The mismatched furniture and walls that are in need of a coat of paint actually comfort me a little as I pace back and forth like a caged lion. When my eyes fall upon a picture of my Bella on a side table, I stop in my tracks. I stare at her soulful eyes and realize that _she's_ the stability to my chaos, the lucidity to my madness, and the only answer I'll ever need.

That's enough. She's enough.

I let out a heavy breath and feel my burden lift as I turn back toward the couch and press the button that will connect me to Emmett.

Yep, it's time to forge ahead toward a life that is my own… hopefully with Bella.

**XXX**

A half-hour later, I hang up the phone with a genuine smile on my face because my talk with Emmett went very well. He told me that his drive back to Seattle had been uneventful—thankfully—and that he'd already been in contact with Jacob. He still has an appointment to view the apartments today, and, if all goes well, Jacob plans to come down one day next week to sign the necessary papers. According to Emmett, the real estate agent implied that there shouldn't be a problem with the rental agreement, even though Jacob has no established credit, as long as the fees are paid in full up front. All in all, if things go as planned, we should have an apartment at our disposal by this time next week.

_Hot damn._

I grab the remote controls from Charlie's recliner and take my place on the couch. As I ease back and prop up my feet, I punch the power button on one of the controllers and watch the screen flicker to life. I don't want to disturb Bella, so I lower the volume significantly before I start flipping through the channels.

After a couple of minutes of mindless channel surfing, a noise upstairs catches my attention. The faint squeak of the floorboards in a rhythmic pattern followed by the quiet click of the bathroom door lets me know that my girl is up. I briefly entertain the idea of making her breakfast, but reconsider quickly when I remember what happened yesterday.

I certainly don't want to see _that_ again.

As I try to find something worth watching, I settle back on the couch and wait for Bella to join me. I'm calm and collected… until I hear the shower turn on.

Damn. That means Bella's in the shower… and she's naked.

_Naked._

For the first time today, the python stretches and twitches as he tries to wake up from his slumber. He's been out of commission and pretty much a limp noodle since we walked through the doors of Chief Swan's house.

Apparently, I'm not the only one who's terrified of Charlie's vast assortment of guns.

But since the chief's not here right now, the python is a little less inhibited. I make a slight junk adjustment to relieve some pressure and start flipping channels again. I really need something to distract me from the thoughts of my naked girlfriend.

Something.

Anything.

I finally find another re-run of Seinfeld. In this episode, the portly fellow is addicted to soup and Kramer is friends with a Soup Nazi. I can't help but laugh out loud at the completely ridiculous story line. Before long, I'm engrossed in the show, and the python has relaxed… a little.

I don't know what alerts me to her presence, but I glance over and see Bella standing motionless near the couch. Her eyes are trained on me.

How long has she been watching me?

I shoot her a smile and comment on the hilarity of the show before I return my attention to the screen. I fully expect her to come over and join me, but she doesn't.

Why is she staying way over there? Did she see me making crotch adjustments and get offended. Did she hear my dorky laugh and get turned off? Do I smell? I haven't had a shower yet. Maybe that's it.

I place one hand behind my head and discretely sniff as I continue to watch the show.

I don't smell anything. So, what's the problem?

_Damn, Cullen, you're thick. Did it even dawn on you that she might be standing there trying to figure out how to ask you to leave? I'm sure she's just as freaked out by yesterday's findings as you are… only she has a ready-made way out. She can just stay here with Charlie. You can't._

_You're wrong. She was fine last night. I mean, I know she was disturbed by some of our discussion, but she acted okay after that._

_Yeah, but she's had all night to ponder and think and consider and decide… I bet you're out._

_Fuck. I hope not._

I sneak another peak at her and am relieved to see a small smile on her face as she watches the show. She looks well rested and happy. Her skin even has a tinge of pink, probably from the hot shower she just finished. She certainly doesn't look like she's been up all night worrying about anything.

Maybe I'm overreacting. I have a tendency to do that.

_No. Not you, Cullen. Really?_

_Fuck off… again._

I stall and continue to second guess her intentions until a commercial comes on and I'm forced into action. I give her my best crooked grin and request a proper good morning, all the while hoping that she's not about to send me packing.

As soon as my invitation is extended, she rushes over and crawls right onto the sofa with me. Because I'd been lying on my side, I have to shift a little to make room for her on the small couch, but she doesn't seem to mind the close quarters as she shimmies up next to my body and extends one arm around my waist.

With a rub here and a nudge there, we try to get comfortable on the tiny sofa. When our bodies are finally flush, I can feel every glorious inch of her soft, warm body against mine… and so can the python. I cringe a little when I feel the stirring down below because I know that the pajama pants I'm wearing are going to leave little to the imagination once I'm hard.

And I'm going to be hard. There's no doubt about that.

When she buries her face into my chest and inhales deeply, I quickly surmise that her reserved behavior from before definitely wasn't due to my smell— 'cause my baby seems to like it. She nuzzles into my t-shirt and rubs her cheek against the fabric like a cat leaving its scent… and it makes me want to purr with contentment.

_Damn. This woman knows how to drive me crazy._

Even though I'm enjoying her soft caresses, I want more, so I gently nudge her head up and place a chaste kiss on her delectable lips. As our faces continue to hover close, I can feel my need for her swell—literally.

She pulls back slightly and opens her eyes slowly, so slowly that you would think her lids are trying to resist, until finally, the windows to her soul are fully open and I can see a need there, too.

_Is she as sexually frustrated as I am? The look in her eyes says, "yes."_

As I gaze into her face—so close to mine—I can feel our breaths mingle between our parted lips. My heart is pounding against her breasts as we hold on tightly to one another. When her eyes dart down to my lips with a hunger like I've never seen before, I can't control the sudden need to taste her. I lean forward and brush my tongue against her lips, asking permission to devour her mouth and share her sweet breath.

Her response is immediate as she pulls me closer and opens her lips to mine. When her hand wraps tighter around my neck and tugs on my hair, I shift us slightly so that I can wrap both my arms around her body. I let my hands trail up and down her back as our bodies meld together in a seductive horizontal dance.

Our kiss deepens and our fevered bodies writhe as one on the tiny couch until I can't stand it anymore. I need her on me. I need to feel the friction of her hot center rub me in all the right places. Her panting breaths and moans let me know that she needs it too.

As I slide my hand down her back and past her delectable ass, I grip her thigh right above the knee and pull her leg across my body. When I shift onto my back a little more, her inner thigh grazes my needy cock and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips.

_God that feels... mmmm…_

When her knee is firmly hitched over my hip, I can feel the heat radiating from the apex of her thighs through my thin pajama pants… and it's almost too much to bear.

_I must be dreaming._

As my hands grope and pull at her with desperation, and my mouth attacks hers in a frenzy of tongues and teeth, I feel her shift against me.

I feel her shift on top of me.

I feel her grind down on me—hard—and I see stars.

_Holy fucking shit. I'm… I can't… oh…_

A jolt of excruciating pleasure shoots straight from my dick to every muscle in my body, causing me to clench involuntarily for a lightening quick moment. When my head tilts back with a jerk, my lips and tongue—slippery and slick with our saliva—slide apart, but Bella continues her open mouth kisses on my jaw and chin until she works her way back to my lips. She spurs on the frenzy when she sucks my bottom lip into her scorching mouth and rakes it with her teeth.

As I slide my hands down her back in unison and settle them on her hips, I want nothing more than to push down and grind her against my weeping cock… but I don't.

_Why the fuck not?_

_Come on, Cullen. You're killing me here._

Flashes of a similar situation shoot through my mind and yank me into reality.

I have to calm down, rein in the passion. I can't let this end like it did in the love hut.

Even as my mind tries to overrule the lust coursing through my veins, I continue to stroke and massage Bella's tongue with my own.

_Stroke? _

_Massage? _

_Seriously, thoughts like that aren't going to help this situation._

As I grip her hips tightly and continue to resist the urge to thrust up against her, Bella pulls her mouth from mine and lifts up a little. With her elbows propped on my chest, and her hands still firmly imbedded in my hair, she down at me through her long lashes and smiles.

It's a smile like I've never seen before and it makes me melt.

Her lips are red and swollen with a shimmering ring of wetness just around the edges and her damp hair falls in tendrils around her radiant face as she stares into my eyes, seeing my very soul.

I let out a stuttering breath before returning her smile. "Bella, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You threaten every bit of control that I possess."

A glorious blush starts to creep up to her cheeks as she closes her eyes momentarily and shakes her head slightly. "It's just hard."

I know what she's trying to say, but I want to see her blush a little more.

"I know it's hard. That's the problem," I tease, all the while resisting the urge to prove my point with a pelvic thrust.

_Come on. Just one?_

_No._

As her cheeks turn a darker shade of red, she replies with hesitation, "That… that's not what I mean."

I open my eyes wide and feign innocence. "Then, what _do_ you mean, Bella?"

She drops her head a little and I see a glimpse of shy Bella for the first time today. "It feels so good," she says in a breathy voice. "I like being this close to you."

My sweet, sweet girl seems to be just as cautiously horny as I am. I wonder if she realizes that she's still straddling my cock as she whispers that it feels so good.

_Damn. I'm gonna have the worst case of blue balls in history._

I realize that our short-lived romp on the couch is over; we've both reined in our passion before things could get out of hand, so I say a few words that I hope will reassure her. "I do too, baby. But we have nothing but time, so we can take things slow."

With a quick kiss to her nose, I sit up and help her off of my lap. I try to keep my rock hard dick out of sight by sitting on the edge of the couch with my elbows on my knees while Bella leans back against the couch and turns her attention to the TV.

Girls have it so easy. The only visible evidence of our groping session on Bella are her swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and protruding nipples.

_You idiot! Don't look at her nipples._

On the other hand, I have a tent in my pajama pants that could be visible from space. How am I supposed to hide this? It's not going away, not without a little help from my hand.

As we sit and watch TV, I try to figure out how I'm going to hide my problem from Bella. She's obviously felt it; she knows what happens when I get aroused, but I don't want to parade it around in front of her like a flag pole on the Fourth of July. I sit and ponder deflating thoughts, like Emmett in drag and Tanya in a leopard print leotard, with little improvement.

I'm alarmed a few minutes later when she announces that we need to get going.

I'm not ready. My issues aren't resolved. The python hasn't dwindled… at all.

Bella furrows her brow a little when her eyes meet mine; she's recognized the look of terror in my eyes. I only want to see a smile on her face, so I force a grin and reply, "You're the boss."

Thankfully, she gets up first and I'm able to make a couple of adjustments before I follow her into the kitchen with my problem skillfully concealed.

Now, it's just a matter of scarfing down a few bites and getting upstairs for a shower… amongst other things.

**XXX**

Thirty minutes later, I step out of the steam-filled bathroom dressed and ready for whatever Bella has planned for us. She hasn't given me any hints about our agenda for the day, so I'm anxious to find out where we're going.

I walk over to her open bedroom door and peek in, but she's not there, so I head downstairs to see if she's waiting for me.

When I hit the bottom step, I listen out for any noises that would indicate where she is, but the house is quiet. As I head into the living room to drop off my bag, I hear a loud bang from outside. I drop the bag on the couch and walk over to the window to see what's going on.

I pull back the curtain and see my girl scurrying around her dad's truck; it seems that she's in prime preparation-mode. She walks from the truck bed around to the open driver's side door and leans in, giving me a scrumptious view of her ass.

_Nice… very nice._

Thank God I took care of my problem in the shower; otherwise, I'd be sporting wood again. I hope my three-strikes-you're-out approach will keep the problem abated for the rest of the day.

I force my eyes to look away from the perfect view and head outside to help my girl do whatever it is she's doing. In the back of my mind, I still recall Charlie's words of warning where Bella is concerned, "Just let her do her thing. Don't hover."

_Check and check. I can give her some space… if she wants it._

As soon as I step out the door, her eyes meet mine and a smile spreads across her radiant face.

_She dazzles me, every time._

I return her smile and take a step forward just as her eyes start to travel down my body. I'm flattered to see her drink me in. It makes me feel like less of a pervert to see that I'm not the _only_ one with an eye for ogling.

I walk down the steps and head toward the truck when she all of a sudden starts walking the other way, toward the side of the house.

"I'll be right back. I have to grab something out of the storage room," she yells as she scampers toward the side of the house.

"Do you need any help?" I call out after her, but she's already out of sight.

With Charlie's words in mind, I let her go alone and continue on to the truck. While she's gone, I decide to snoop a little and see if I can figure out where we're going. I look into the back of the truck and see a small cooler before glancing in the cab to find some blankets and a backpack on the seat.

Maybe we're going to have a picnic or something?

_Sweet_.

I hear her approaching and turn to find her carrying a couple of pairs of galoshes. She tosses them into the back of the truck and says, "Are you about ready to go?"

I shut the truck door and reply, "I'm ready when you are, babe."

She smiles and motions to the house with a tilt of her head. "Let's go get our jackets and lock up the house then."

I sweep my arm out to the side in a lead-the-way gesture and repeat the phrase I'd used earlier, "You're the boss," before I follow her to the house.

I mean it. She owns me.

As we don our coats and head back out to the truck, a thought pops into my head about our possible picnic.

_How long are we going to be outside?_

I know that I reminded Bella about her sun exposure limits yesterday, but I wonder if she's taken that into consideration for today. I don't want her to think that I'm being a "rule enforcer," but I also don't want to go home with a sunburn. My secret—that I quit using sunscreen—would be revealed in a not-so-subtle way. I don't want to draw any more attention to myself than is necessary, especially since we're about to initiate some covert operations in a new apartment.

When I ask her about it, she lets me know that our exposure shouldn't be a problem, and, in fact, she has some organic sunscreen for us to use, thanks to some help from my twin. It seems that my genius girlfriend has thought of everything, so I tell her so. Then, I sneak a snuggle and a kiss before we hop in the truck and head to our secret destination.

**XXX**

With Bella behind the wheel, we ride around the small town and she shows me some of the sights. When we pass by a quaint downtown area with a few locally owned stores, I ask her to pull over so I can buy my mom a little gift of some sort. Even though my mom basically wants for nothing, I know she will appreciate any little trinket I buy because it lets her know that she was on my mind while I was away.

Bella stops at a shop with an assortment of gift items from jewelry to hand-painted postcards. Most of the items are the products of local artisans, so I know that my mom will appreciate anything I choose. As we stroll around the various displays and try to decide on a gift, I grab Bella's hand and plant a gentle kiss on her knuckles. If I'm totally honest, I'd have to admit that I find it hard to concentrate on anything but her. Not all the time… just some of the time.

_Okay, most of the time._

As we stroll past the jewelry case, I see a collection of charms, earrings, and rings that represent different lunar phases and eclipses. The detailing in the copper, shells and polished stones is exquisite. I ask Bella to help me pick out the perfect one for my Mom, so she chooses a lunar eclipse charm. I find it ironic that the word "SUN" is engraved in the center of the stone that represents the moon. The filigree script makes it appear that the waves of heat from the hidden star form the word. It's also a little creepy that Bella chose _this_ particular charm because not long ago, Mom told me that Bella was _my_ sun.

As I admire the piece, I say, "the SUN from her son… how fitting. I don't understand the connection to Forks, but she'll like it."

I lean down and give my sun a kiss on the temple as I tell the saleslady that we'll take it.

As the charming older lady places the piece in a box, Bella turns to me and asks, "What about Alice?"

She's known my sister for less than a month and she's already picked up on the fact that Alice will be pissed if I don't bring something back for her, too.

So let's see… she chooses the perfect pendant for my mom and keeps me out of the doghouse with my twin. My girl is perfect; there's no doubt about it.

I grab her hand and smile as I pull her toward the book section. "You're right. I'd better not go home without a little something for her."

As we stand at the shelf and look at the various books, trying to pick out the perfect one for Alice, I notice the scar on Bella's hand and wonder where it came from. A moment later, when I reach for another book, I catch a glimpse of my own similar scar… and it suddenly dawns on me.

The lab accident.

I glance from my hand to hers and then to her face. She's engrossed in the book she's holding and doesn't notice my inspection, so I don't say anything. I want to ask her about it, but now is not the time or the place for that discussion.

_We have all day, right?_

After a few more minutes, she finally selects a beautifully illustrated children's book that Alice will love, so I take it to the counter to check out.

In the back of my mind, I consider buying something for Bella—maybe one of the copper sun pendants that we looked at. But in the end, I decide to wait. After all, I can always ask Jacob to pick one for me and bring it to Seattle… should the occasion arise.

After our purchases are made, we meander toward the truck hand in hand. I glance back and make a mental note of the shop's name, The Fern Gallery, just in case I need to send Jacob on an errand sometime in the future.

**XXX**

After we've been driving for a few minutes, I finally ask Bella where she's taking me. She describes one of Charlie's favorite fishing spots on the Sol Duc River. I've never heard of it, but I'm game. Where she leads, I will follow.

When we reach the landing and start to unload the truck, I'm surprised to find that we are all alone. There's not another truck, boat, or person in sight.

As we walk along the river's edge, I can't help but wonder what's on Bella's mind. She seems to be a million miles away in her thoughts. I want to strike up a conversation, but I don't want to disturb her or the peaceful sounds of nature that surround us.

After a couple of minutes, I notice that we're about to cross over a grouping of rocks that are covered in moss, so I move ahead of her to lead the way. I adjust the load I'm carrying to free up a hand so that I can help her across.

"Be careful through here, babe. These rocks look slippery," I warn over my shoulder as I step across the first stone.

Just before I extend my free hand behind me, I feel a tug on my jeans as she slips on the slick surface and grabs me to stabilize herself.

I stop in my tracks and fling my arm behind me to keep her from falling. As I slowly turn around, I ask her if she's okay. As she nods, I grab onto her elbow and help her navigate across the rocks safely.

A few paces down, we find a broad flat rock that's perfect for a picnic. As I spread out the blanket, Bella tells me a little bit about the Sol Duc as she starts unloading the food for our lunch. As I watch her delicate hands open the containers and prepare our meal, my eyes are again drawn to the scar on her hand.

I have to know where it came from.

_Just ask her, you pussy._

_What if I dredge up some bad memories or something?_

_You want to know everything about her, right?_

_Of course._

_Then ask._

When the table… um rock… is set, we dig into the food. I'm actually famished because I rushed through breakfast to take care of a prominent issue and didn't eat as much as I normally do.

After I finish off a couple of bites, I gather my courage and finally ask, "Bella? Can I ask you a question?"

She finishes the bite in her mouth and shrugs her shoulders a little. "Um… okay."

"What happened to your hand?" I ask before taking another bite of my pita.

When she finally realizes that I'm talking about her scar, she tells the story that I fully expected to hear. The scar _is_ from the accident in chemistry lab.

When she answers my follow up question about _why_ she was coming over to our table, I'm completely caught off guard.

_She was coming over to thank me that day. She'd suspected that I was the one who saved her, and she was coming to thank me._

_Holy shit. _

As I take her hand, kiss her delicate fingertip, and trace the pink scar with the pad of my thumb, I ask her how she knew it was me that night at the library. The explanation she gives leaves me breathless and stunned.

She feels it, too.

The spark and hum and jolt that I've grown accustomed to feeling whenever we are near.

She feels it, too.

Amazing.

When she says, "I felt really bad about it all because I didn't even get to tell you I was sorry," my gut tightens and I start to feel like an even bigger douchebag than that asshole who was chasing her.

I shouldn't have kept it from her. While she was worrying herself sick over whether or not I was the one that helped her, I was avoiding her like the plague. I didn't even check on her after it all happened. I know I thought about doing it, but I never did. Not really.

I feel the need to explain everything to her. I need to come clean about my reasons for avoiding her.

I drop her hand and scoot around next to her on the blanket before I say, "Bella, there's no reason for you to apologize; I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

I grab her hand again and give her scar a delicate kiss before I continue. "I should have said something to you after that shit happened at the library. I really was worried about you. I didn't tell Alice that it was you… I didn't even tell Jasper. When you didn't show up at school, I freaked out. Alice thought that I was going crazy. I planned to track you down if you didn't come back to class."

I glance up at her timidly when I realize that I sound like a stalker. When my eyes meet hers, however, there's no fear to be found.

Thank God.

As I run an anxious hand through my hair, I decide to lay it all out on the table. "When you walked in chemistry class that Tuesday morning, I was so relieved that you were okay. I truly felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest, but then you were injured in the lab. I didn't even realize that I was cut until I got up to chase after you and Alice made me sit back down."

I'm rambling. I can hear myself rambling, but I can't seem to stop. It's like the flood gates have opened and every secret I've kept from her is pouring out in a mad rush.

"I should have checked on you afterwards, but I couldn't. The truth is: I was avoiding you."

I expect Bella to be angry, or maybe to feel a sense of betrayal, but neither emotion is apparent on her face. Instead, she furrows her brow slightly and remains silent, waiting for me to continue.

"Baby, you have to understand… I was so conflicted. I felt like I was drawn to you from the first time I saw you in the cafeteria, but I knew I couldn't pursue you. All that shit had just happened with Emmett, and I didn't want to involve you in the LaVerrot drama. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I felt like I had to stay away from you."

I grasp both of her hands in mine and look into her eyes, hoping that my admissions won't ruin our budding relationship. "Can you ever forgive me, Bella?"

Much to my surprise, she smiles a little and says, "So, what you're saying is that you were trying to protect me before you even met me?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah. I guess I was," I reply with a small hint of a smile. I was expecting World War III, but my girl, who knows me so well already, realizes that she was my biggest concern… even before I met her.

"Well, then, you're forgiven," she says quietly, speaking to our hands.

A luckier man has never been born.

I can't resist the urge, so I drop her hands and gently grasp the sides of her face before I kiss her full on the mouth. No tongue. No frenzy. Just pure adoration as I whisper, "Thank you, sweet girl."

She grins and says, "You're welcome," before I release her face and let out a sigh of relief.

I lean back on one elbow and grab the rest of my pita as she starts eating her lunch again as well. I feel so much lighter having released the burden of that secret. I know that we still have a lot to talk about, but I feel good knowing that we've made some progress.

My sense of relief is short-lived when Bella mentions that Jacob's coming over for breakfast in the morning. Thoughts of him bring to mind the myriad of other secrets that I'm keeping from her.

As I tell her that I don't have a problem with Jacob visiting in the morning—really, I don't—I realize that I have to come clean about everything, sooner rather than later. It's going to be hard to continue this charade with Jacob for very long.

She deserves to know the truth.

I've rationalized each deception, omission, and little white lie to Bella by telling myself that it's all in the name of protecting her, but clearly, that has to change.

**XXX**

The next stop on Bella's itinerary is truly a surprise. I never in a million years would have guessed that we would visit the beach while we're here. Of course, as we trek through the forest, I soon realize that the area of First Beach that we'll be visiting is high above the sand and surf.

We hike through the dense forest at a fast pace, trying to beat the storm that's rolling in, before coming to our final destination... a cave.

_A real fucking cave._

As we stand in the mouth of the cave and watch the storm brewing on the sea, I'm stunned by the amazing view that Bella has revealed to me. It's almost as breathtaking as she is.

When the storm starts in earnest, we make our way inside the cave a little ways and sit against the wall. We can still watch the lightening flash from this vantage point, but there's no chance of getting wet. As we sit back and watch the storm, I open up to Bella again. I tell her all about some of my experiences in Volterra and UDub… actually my lack of experience. I admit that the UDub college scene that some people, specifically Jessica and Lauren, try to promote doesn't interest me. I try to let her know that the quiet, thoughtful, intelligent, beautiful woman in front of me is my fantasy come true.

Toward the end of our conversation, Bella tries to stifle a yawn, but it's obvious that she's exhausted. When I offer her my lap as a pillow so that she can take a nap, she readily takes me up on my offer and lies down next to me.

_I'm in heaven._

The low rumble of thunder off in the distance, the waves crashing below, and the soft breathing of the girl in my lap threaten to lull me to sleep, so I hum a calming tune to keep me awake. As Bella drifts off to sleep, I think about everything I've told her today. I really opened up to her and spilled my guts about a lot of things from our past.

I bared my soul to her today, so I wonder why she won't do the same? She's given me glimpses of her past, but it still seems like so much is missing.

I realize that there are still things that I need to share with her, like my recent texts to Tanya, but I want to wait until Tanya's in college and doing well before I open that can of worms. I also know that Jacob and I will have to come clean once the apartment is secured

As I lean my head back against the cave wall and stroke Bella's hair, I close my eyes and decide to just enjoy the moment and forget about the bullshit for a little while. Bella and I won't have many free moments like this as long as we're bound to LaVerrot, so I decide to put my worries away and revel in our closeness.

My eyes drift closed for a moment until I feel Bella twitch a little in my lap. I lift my head from the wall and look down at her sleeping form, noting her clenched fists and furrowed brow. The light from the lantern casts eerie shadows across our bodies since the light from outside the cave is almost completely gone.

I run my hand through Bella's hair, hoping to calm her, but instead of a contented hum from her lips, I hear a whimper.

Is she having a nightmare? Alice told me that she had a bad dream in Denali, but she wouldn't go into much detail with me. As I still my hand and try to figure out what to do, Bella lets out a blood-curdling scream and thrashes back and forth on the floor.

_Holy fuck._

I'm afraid that she's going to hurt herself, so I try to grab her and pull her into my lap. I'm unsuccessful as she claws and punches at me while yelling, "No," and "Stop."

Trying to contain her only seems to make it worse, so I start shaking her by the shoulders to try and wake her up. Her wails of agony break my heart as she fights me with every ounce of strength that she possesses.

She screams, "Get away!" as she scurries to the other side of the cave in a half-awake fit of terror. I'm terrified, too. What if she gets up and runs out of the cave and falls? She's not fully awake, so anything is possible.

I go after her and plead for her to wake up, but she folds in on herself and huddles near the mouth of the cave.

"Open your eyes, baby. Please," I beg as she cowers in front of me like a frightened child.

After moving between her and the cave opening, I drop down to my knees in defeat and despair, waiting for my nightmare to end, too

_Please, Bella, come back to me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Geez… can they ever catch a break? **

**Okay, I know you lovely ladies don't want to hear this, but we're going to have to change our posting schedule. We're going to start posting two chapters every other Thursday. Bottom line: when we started posting two chapters at a time, our "ready-made" chapters were gobbled up quickly. It takes more than one week to put out a 6000+ chapter (well it does for me-my four kids and full time job get in the way of my writing lol).**

**Anyway, I hope you understand. We'd rather say it'll be two weeks until the next post (and maybe surprise you with an early update) than promise to post and fail. We truly truly truly hated that we missed it last week.**

**Thanks for reading! We appreciate you guys.**


	48. More Than Just A Nightmare

**A/N: This chapter has been a long time in coming… Bella finally has to make a decision whether or not she can trust Edward with her past. Anyone who is sensitive about illusions of rape and/or mental torture should skip over parts of this, although I promise there is nothing explicit in this chapter.**

**There are a few passages mirrored in EPOV. However, there is dialogue in EPOV that doesn't appear in BPOV, but space is allowed in this chapter for it. We will likely do that more and more, as one character's reaction and recollections may be more pivotal to the plot than the other's.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews. We'd like to welcome some of our newer readers/reviewers: Genevieve blanc, Poppyseed43, Manticore 1162, MK543, marysway, UniqueOne17 and YellowFlowers1922. Manticore 1162—you've really made us think!**

**Many thanks to DeeDreamer and all she does for us. I'm glad you pointed out that my original ending didn't leave you wanting more, otherwise, this chapter wouldn't end the way it does now.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Pure Revelations belongs to georgialion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 48**

**More Than Just A Nightmare**

**BPOV**

Saturday, March 27, 2010

Ocean waves crashed below and the sound echoed over and over again around me. My brain slowly registered the scents of salt, rain and maybe dirt or mold. A cold gust of wind hit me and I shivered, my teeth chattering uncontrollably. I tried desperately to create some kind of reality from the sensations I recognized, but was too afraid to open my eyes for fear of where I might be… and who might be standing there.

"Please," a soft voice begged. It was neither threatening, nor was it tinged with evil, so it couldn't belong to him.

_Is this voice real? _

It was the purity of the voice that broke me free from the scene in which I had been trapped. I opened my eyes to see the glittering emeralds I loved more than anything, filled with unshed tears. Edward was kneeling down in front of me and he appeared to be terrified.

Even though my brain was jumbled and foggy, I knew something horrible had happened. Otherwise, Edward wouldn't have looked so awful. Selfishly—and maybe a little childishly—I wanted my monsters to disappear. Maybe if he hugged me, we would both feel better.

"Hold me," I begged, my voice barely audible.

Edward sat back and deftly pulled me into his lap and my tears flowed freely. He rocked me, whispering into my hair that everything was alright. When I finally felt my breathing and heart rate begin to normalize, I loosened his desperate hold on me. I was hot, but I was shaking at the same time and it was time for me to make sense of this mess. "What happened?" I whispered.

"Bella, you were having a nightmare. Someone was after you and I couldn't get you to wake up. You hadn't even been asleep for very long," Edward answered, with worry clinging to every word.

_Another nightmare. Damn. And right in front of him, too._

_How am I gonna get out of this one?_

"Oh. Okay. Sorry," I muttered.

_Why does this shit keep happening? It was all packaged away so nicely for so long! Why now?_

"Sorry? Baby, don't apologize. You nearly scared me to death." Edward momentarily looked confused, but quickly assumed a concerned expression. "How often does this happen?" he implored of me.

"I don't know… every once in awhile, I guess."

"Is it always the same dream?"

_That's an interesting question. Hmm, mine are limited to four or five distinct events_.

"Sometimes there are subtle differences," I answered, noticing for the first time the fresh scratch marks on his arms and face.

_Did I do that to him? Did I confuse _him_ with my attacker again?_

"Alice told me that you had a nightmare while we were in Denali."

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling even more defeated. "I figured she would. She told Jasper, too."

_This is so embarrassing. So much for only showing him my positive attributes..._

"Why did I have to hear it from Alice and not from you?" he asked gently as the lightning flashed.

"We—you and I—weren't really together at that point yet," I said. "Besides, everybody has nightmares." I tried to be flippant, like I was with Jasper when he confronted me about it at the retreat.

"Not like this." Edward's voice was so quiet that I didn't think he meant for me to hear what he said.

_What in the hell did he hear me say_?

"You had the same look in your eyes that you did at the party in Denali."

My head snapped up and I stared at him, shocked at his assessment. Again, the scratches I'd made on his arms and the ones on his neck and jaw jumped out at me. I couldn't believe I had assaulted him so violently.

_What does he mean—"the look in my eyes?" He never mentioned it before._

Then it hit me… he didn't hear me say anything.

_He thinks I'm crazy—and violent._

"Baby, has something happened to you?" Edward asked.

I sighed deeply and turned my face away from him, not willing to let him see my shame.

He waited quietly.

"Bella, will you tell me?"

_I honestly don't know if I can. And if I do, life as I know it will be over._

I pulled my knees up close to my chest and lay my face upon them. When that didn't help, I wrapped my arms around my legs, hugging them as close as I could. I wanted to hide from Edward just as I had my attacker all those years ago.

x x x

With his seemingly simple request for information, my own personal storm came to a crescendo and then crashed like the waves far below us in the form of yet another nightmare about Renee's stupid fucking brother.

Edward pieced together everything he knew about me, added it all up and arrived at the correct conclusion: I was damaged goods. He probably assumed that I suffered some minor tragedy, and in the big picture, there was no way it was as big a deal as I made it out to be.

_Little did he know..._

"Bella, please, I want to help you. You can't let these nightmares keep haunting you," he said as I wiggled away from him. "What can I do? Tell me."

I took a shuddering, deep breath and closed my eyes. He touched me on the shoulder and I startled, whipping my face around to meet his.

He released a ragged sigh. "See, now I can't even touch you." His voice could no longer hide his frustration.

It suddenly seemed that the ends of my hair were a high priority. I inspected them closely, anything to avoid his pleading eyes.

_I've never told anyone what happened. Where would I even start? _

_Will he be angry? Disgusted? _

_Or will he just feel sorry for me? _

_I don't know which would be worse. _

"Bella, have you ever told anyone what happened?"

_Is the man reading my mind or am I that obvious?_

"No." My voice was barely audible, despite the sudden silence in the cave.

"Will you trust me? Could you try?"

I looked up at him warily.

"I promise not to judge you," Edward said in a steadfast voice that didn't hold a hint of the frustration I heard earlier.

"How can you be sure?" I asked, knowing from the tone of his voice that he had resolved to tease the information out of me, regardless of the consequences.

"Bella, I can't express how important you are to me." He stopped for a few seconds and looked out at nothingness, gathering courage, I supposed. "There's nothing you can say that will change my feelings for you. I'd like to know about your past," he said. "Why is it so hard for you to share this?" He pushed my hair back behind one ear.

_Because I lack the thing that Dick-head Cheney, Dr. Weber and everyone else in the fucked up world of LaVerrot value the most._

"I'm not pure," I said clearly, letting that statement sink in thoroughly before I continued.

"My past is just one more reminder of why I don't deserve you. If anyone found out about it, they would know that my virtues aren't 'consistent with those of the legatee.'" I felt my nostrils flare. "Does any of that sound familiar?" I spat. The anger boiled out of me and flowed freely now.

"Deserve me? Virtues? Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" Edward appeared to be totally blindsided.

"The flashdrive… our profiles."

_Duh_!

"That has nothing to do with us—with what's between us." Edward grasped me firmly by my shoulders. His face was inches from mine. "This is between you and me." He pointed back and forth between us. "Me and my Bella… out here alone in the middle of nowhere. It's just us and the storm. Nothing you say will leave this cave." He lifted my chin with one finger and kissed the tip of my swollen nose. "Trust me."

I looked out toward the dying storm for a moment. I swallowed hard and turned back to him. Anger was making me courageous, or maybe very, very stupid. "Can you accept that my story will change what you think of me? It'll destroy any future you might see for us."

"I can accept that you believe that; but like I said, I won't judge you."

There was no one I trusted more than Edward and his promise not to judge me was as good as I would get. It wasn't fair to either of us for me to drag this out any longer. Besides, in the last few weeks I'd had all kinds of reminders that this relationship was not in his best interest.

_Bella, you've known all along that it would come to this_.

The return of the nightmares and the flashbacks were all signs that I couldn't move forward with my life until I let this go. Regardless of the outcome—no matter how quickly he ran away from me—I knew I needed therapy now, whether he was by my side or not. I decided to let my confession to Edward be the trial run before unloading my story on a stranger.

Then and there, I resolved to set the course for the rest of my life.

I can't believe I'm going to do this.

Regardless of my decision, I still couldn't meet his gaze. "If what I say becomes too intense for you, just stop me. Just say you've heard enough and I'll stop without another word. But, until that point, I'd appreciate it if you would allow me talk without interruptions. I have no idea how to tell this story."

Finally, I looked up at him. "And it's so damn hard."

"Okay," he answered.

I moved away from him to put a little physical distance between us. I didn't know why, it just made me feel more comfortable—like anything _could_ at that point. After I took some time to collect myself, the whole story started to erupt from deep inside me, as we both sat with our backs against the wall of the cave.

x x x

"Mom and I were living in an apartment in Phoenix. It wasn't the greatest, but it was in an area that was relatively safe. She worked as a pre-K teacher during the school year. In the summertime, holidays and some weekends, she worked at Wal-Mart putting up stock. She made more money if she worked at night, so naturally she volunteered for the night shift.

I looked up at Edward and it seemed that I had his attention.

_So far, so good._

"I was thirteen at the time and had just come home from my summer visit with Charlie. When we got back from the airport that afternoon, there was a strange man sitting on our couch watching TV. I figured that Mom had a new boyfriend, but when the man looked up, I knew differently. He clearly had Mom's eyes and nose. Their hair was even the same color and texture.

"She introduced him as Randy, her younger brother by four years. He totally surprised her when he showed up out of nowhere three days earlier. Even at the time, I thought his unannounced appearance in Phoenix was strange, because she rarely spoke of her family and had never mentioned having a brother. Nevertheless, she was friendly to him and they cut up together like they were big buddies.

"I remember him saying, 'Isabella, come give your Uncle Randy a big hug.' He didn't even know that no one called me Isabella, not even my schoolteachers.

"Mom pushed me to him, because I didn't proceed voluntarily. 'Go ahead, honey,' she told me. I stumbled and my face hit him right in the chest. I remember thinking at the time that he didn't smell right—kind of like his clothes had been hanging near a cat's litter box. He talked funny, too."

Edward looked at me quizzically. "He didn't show his teeth when he talked and it made him sound funny." Edward seemed satisfied with my explanation and motioned that I should continue.

"Mom told me that Randy might be staying with us for a few weeks while he looked for a job and got back on his feet. She said he'd been laid off from his last job, but didn't say where it was or what kind of skills he possessed. She also said she felt better about someone being with me at night while she worked. I was miffed about that, because I hadn't needed a babysitter in years.

"Anyway, she went to work that night and he went overboard trying to be my friend. He kept telling me that I was pretty and he asked me if I had boyfriends. Edward, I was 5'2", 80 pounds and painfully shy. Boys didn't look at me." Edward nodded his head in understanding, encouraging me to proceed.

"After a few days, I was worn out with his persistent efforts to be nice and engage me in some activity. He asked to play cards, so I finally relented. For the next week or so, we played cards or board games half the night. After whatever game we were playing was over, he would run out to the store in the middle of the night and buy ice cream. He said it would be more considerate if he and I stayed up and kept on Mom's schedule. He didn't want anything to disturb her daytime sleep."

I stopped for a moment, because my mouth suddenly felt very dry. When I turned to look for the backpack, Edward asked, "You need something?"

"Is there any water left in the backpack?" He retrieved the last bottle, took the cap off and handed it to me. After a long drag from the bottle, I continued my story.

"One day, he wasn't there. So, I thought that maybe he was out looking for a job. After all, that's why he was staying with us. He came back the next day, an hour or so before Mom was supposed to leave for work. His eyes were all bloodshot and he smelled horrible. As soon as she saw him, she dragged him into her bedroom and they had a huge argument. When it was over, he staggered out and crashed on the couch. I could tell that Mom had been crying. She tried to rouse him from sleep right before she left, but he was pretty much comatose. She told me to stay in my room and leave him alone for the night. The last thing she told me before she left was to keep the phone in my bedroom and call her immediately if there were any problems.

"He stayed on the couch and snored all night. The next day, he cleaned up the apartment a little bit and I even heard him apologize to Mom. I heard him tell her that it wouldn't happen again. I don't know if she even knew what he was actually apologizing for.

"After Mom left for work, he asked if I would fix him something to eat. While I cooked his food, he sat on the counter and talked about what a hard time he had growing up. He felt like Renee had always been the favorite in the family. Nobody had ever made special allowances or efforts for him. As an adult, he never stayed anywhere long, because he didn't feel like he was ever appreciated. Randy said he saw things differently than other people, and employers only wanted workers who would follow orders like they were little robots. When I was older, I would understand that better, he said. He had one excuse after another for his lack of achievement in his life. Not knowing any better, I believed his stories.

"I asked him if he had a wife, children or even a girlfriend. He said he didn't have any luck at long-term relationships. The women he dated didn't understand him. They were jealous of his creativity. They all said he didn't know how to love them. He had the nastiest laugh when he said that. He said he wasn't sure what they meant by that, but he was ready to try it again and do it right. He was entitled to a very special relationship."

I knew the tone of the story was about to change, so I chanced a glance at Edward and saw that he was listening intently.

"I was only thirteen, and didn't recognize that he was manipulating me into feeling sorry for him. So, I fell right into his trap. He tried to tell me I was exceptional, a really special person, because he had known he could share his difficulties with me.

"Over and over again he complained about how lonely he was. Sometimes, he would sit on the couch next to me and cry about it. That's when he started moving closer and closer to me. It went from him sitting three feet away, to him crying on my chest. In the span of a few days, he went from patting my hand to kissing my cheek. He said I helped him cope with his feelings of failure and isolation. He acted like I somehow lessened his suffering, but it made me more uncomfortable every day.

"Then, he kissed me right on the mouth. I pushed him away and backed into the kitchen. I felt wrong inside and I knew it wasn't appropriate behavior between an uncle and his niece."

The words began to tumble from me faster and faster. Now that I was on a roll, I couldn't look up at Edward, because if I detected even a hint of pity from him, I knew I wouldn't be able to continue.

"I couldn't talk to him. Hell, I didn't know what _to_ say and I was scared. He got upset and started up with that damn crying again. He said that he wanted to be my teacher and there was so much I could learn from him.

"Randy said he was disappointed because he thought he could have the special relationship he had been searching for—with me. He had finally found what he needed and I was being mean, just like those other women. Did I really want to be like all the other people in his life who had let him down?

"Things became steadily worse and he took even more liberties with me. I didn't know how to stop him. He hugged me and told me how grown up I was. The hugs grew longer and tighter. He said I made him feel loved when no one else had, and that I was the best student he'd ever had. He was sure to remind me every day that I shouldn't tell Renee, because she couldn't appreciate how important I was to him. He felt like he was finally making some progress with his emotional repairs and something terrible might happen to anyone who tried to take that away from him.

"Then, Mom was off for a couple of days and I was so relieved. I kept her busy with errand after useless errand just to put some distance between Randy and me. The next evening when she was due to return to work, Randy had been gone all day and neither of us knew where he was."

Edward was still sitting there, his jaw so tight and tense that he could have cut small limbs between his teeth.

_I wonder how much more of the story he'll let me tell_.

I took a deep breath.

"About ten that night, I was reading a library book and he returned red-eyed, like the time he'd left before. He flopped onto the couch and knocked my library book out of my hands. 'Been thinkin' about cha' all day, Is-a-bel-la,' he slurred.

I stopped and observed that Edward was pale. He shook his head like he knew what was coming next. He looked like his car was stalled across the tracks and the train was rapidly bearing down upon him. His hands were gripped tight enough to strangle something—or someone. I actually felt sorry for _him_ at that point, because I knew what he was about to hear.

"That night was the first time he raped me. He said that he was tired of the teasing… I knew what he wanted and he'd given me plenty of time. You don't need to hear the details, Edward, and it won't help me to share them."

Edward reached out to touch me. I shook my head "no." His hand fell to the floor of the cave like lead, a small poof of dust briefly clouded the air around the weight of his hand.

"He left my bedroom right before Mom was due home and I locked the door behind him. I stayed in my bedroom all day until I heard her get up. I remember staying right up under her until she left for work. He acted like nothing had happened. The minute she left, I hid out in my bedroom and locked the door." Edward sat there with one hand across his mouth.

"Ten minutes later, he was outside my door, begging me to let him in. To get my attention, he told me about how my mother had come to him when she left Charlie. Apparently, we stayed with him for a few weeks until she disappeared with me one day, leaving $20 on the table. He didn't speak to her again, until the day he showed up at our door.

"Randy said he was sorry I was upset about the day before, but it wouldn't be like that again. I never acknowledged him and refused to open the door. The next thing I knew, he removed it from its hinges and came in anyway. I hated him. God, I hated him.

"It happened several more times, and it was always the same–he begged, he threatened, he forced himself on me and then, he cried about it. After about a week, his duffel bag was gone and he left $20 on the table. I knew he wouldn't be back."

I stopped talking. The silence in the cave made my ears ring loudly. I felt my heart jolt and come to a brief halt when I finally looked up and saw the tears streaming down Edward's face, enhancing the glimmer of his emerald eyes. "Bella," his voice was hoarse, "would it be okay if I asked a couple of questions?"

"I can't." I was mentally exhausted after exposing the ruins of my soul.

"Just one, then," he pleaded, sounding like gravel. "Please."

He probably had a thousand questions and if he had limited it to only one, then it had to be important. "One," I whispered.

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead," I said, hoping my relief that Randy could no longer harm anyone was evident to him. It made practical sense that Edward would want to know if my uncle posed any further threat, as he didn't need to wonder if I was in any subsequent danger.

"Good. That means I don't have to track the fucker down and kill him myself," Edward snarled.

I gasped, taken aback at Edward's violent and definitive reaction. More violence wouldn't change anything and I didn't want to see Edward like that.

"Damn, I didn't mean it that way. I mean I'm glad he's dead, but…" he said, running his hands savagely through his tumble of bronze-lit hair. "Shit. I don't know what I mean… I'm sorry, Bella." He ran his hand roughly down his face roughly. "I just don't know what to do… what to say. I want to help you, if I can."

He reached for my hand, but I felt too dirty and vulnerable to be touched right now. Instead of openly rejecting his comfort, I busied my hands by pulling my hair into a makeshift ponytail. Edward dropped his hand onto the dirty cave floor and looked up at me again. "Please believe me, Bella. I would do anything for you... anything."

I faced his beautiful, tortured countenance. He was unable to hide his emotions, let alone contain the intensity of his feelings. I knew that Edward desperately needed some privacy and I did, too. The storm outside was over and the remaining clouds were being quickly swept away by an unseen broom in the sky. "Could I be by myself for a few minutes? I kinda need to regroup." I gestured outside. "It stopped raining and you look like you could use some fresh air."

He took his time getting up and I couldn't bear to see the remnants of his tears. Besides that, I knew what I had to do. "Okay. Yeah, I could use some fresh air. Um… maybe I'll head back to the truck and get some more water." He paused and then asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No… but, thanks. Take all the time you need," I told him, hoping that he would be able to leave some of his torture behind.

"You're gonna stay here. Right?" he said after a few moments. He stood at the mouth of the cave and turned back to me. Edward was brilliant in the faint reddish-orange glow from the final sliver of sun setting over the ocean behind him. I would remember that glimpse of him forever.

"I'll be here when you get back." It was too far to walk back to Charlie's from here, so I had no choice. But, I wouldn't commit to more than that.

x x x

I couldn't believe I actually told him. Now that it was out, I couldn't believe I lived for seven whole years without telling a single, solitary soul. A weight was lifted from my conscience, but it was in exchange for a load of complications. Edward obviously felt sorry for me. No matter how concerned he was, he had no life experience with situations such as mine. Edward had a good heart and would try to "do the right thing," but I would never allow him to confuse pity with affection.

Armed with the truth about me, he couldn't knowingly compromise himself and his family by continued pursuit of this relationship. Their entire lives had been built around preventing contamination and cultivating purity. Why all that was so important, I didn't know. But, judging from the lengths they and "the leadership" went to in achieving that, it didn't bode well for the Cullen's—or Mom and Phil—if I didn't eliminate their exposure to me and my impurities.

It would be best for all of us if I told him to go back home to his parents tonight. Charlie had offered me his old truck, so I could take it back to Seattle Sunday afternoon and use it for school. Monday, I could go back and get into another dorm. I may have little alternative but to see Edward at school, but there was no reason for him to be condemned to living in the same neighborhood as me any longer. LaVerrot was his. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle—even Rosalie—they all belonged to him.

Somehow, I'd have to avoid Heidi when making on-campus housing arrangements. Now _that_ was a huge can of worms. If she was somehow in cahoots with Felix, and he was tied up in whatever messed up business Edward and Emmett thought was going on at LaVerrot, she could be a problem. If I couldn't steer clear of her, I'd tell her that I was moving back to campus for better library access. I'd tell her I needed a job and didn't want to inconvenience anyone with my irregular hours.

_Yeah, that might make sense. _

She wouldn't question that, but avoiding her would be better than trying to explain anything—or worse yet, being caught in a lie.

I picked up my blanket, shook it out and wandered outside. The air was no longer humid from the storm and there was a gentle breeze, making the warmth comfortable. I looked around and Edward hadn't yet returned. He was pretty rattled by my revelations and it might take him awhile to attain and cement the emotional façade that would allow him to take us back to Charlie's tonight.

The lantern ran out of oil as I spread the blanket near the edge of the cliff. I settled to one side of it with my legs stretched out in front, propped up on my elbows behind me. I thought back to my early encounters with Edward and how nervous he made me. I remembered him sitting in the gazebo after the party at his parent's house and how he so subtly waved at me. The memory of him wrapping the precious blue scarf around my neck made me shiver, despite my warmth now. I remembered scrambling around on top of him in my paper-covered closet and almost laughed. I'd never forget the pure concern in his eyes after my near-fatal reaction to the sunscreen. I pondered all of the ways that I loved him. I couldn't imagine having this with anyone else. At least, I would always have these cherished memories of my beloved Edward.

x x x

I had no idea how much time passed as I watched the moon slowly rise in the inky black sky, stunning in its brightness and clarity. In a word, it was perfect. I smelled the salt in the breeze and it calmed me, as my hair loosened from its ties and began to blow freely behind me.

A voice from behind me was low in my ear, "Bella, you _are_ perfect. I wouldn't change anything about you." He lifted my hair aside and kissed me gently behind my right ear, nuzzling my neck and hair. I felt the stress and tension from a lifetime of worry melt away in that moment. Then his hands spanned my waist and turned me to his darkened features, a sharp contrast to the moon glow from behind.

"Bella," he whispered, "your heart is pure and that's all that matters to me." He pushed my hair away from my eyes and chastely kissed my forehead. "We can't change the past, and what happened was out of your control. They don't need to know."

He dropped to the blanket onto one elbow and pulled me with him, the shining light of the moon outlining the perfect features of my one and only love, Edward Cullen.

"May I?" he asked.

"Yes. Please," I answered, welcoming back the all-familiar electricity that had flowed between us since the first day I saw him in chemistry class. He kissed me tentatively at first, testing the waters of my emotions. Slowly, the intensity of the pressure increased. He lightly licked my lips with the tip of his tongue. I gasped and in return nipped at his bottom lip. He moaned and repositioned himself closer to me, wrapping his arms under mine, rubbing up and down my back with his fingertips. Goosebumps rose on my skin and involuntarily my head dropped back, leaving my neck bare for his attentions.

He ran his tongue from my collarbone to my ear, nipping, then blew in my ear. I giggled, savoring the sensation. His fingers spread across my mid back and he drew me closer still. His interest returned to my mouth, dipping his tongue in shyly at first and then with the vigor I craved. I reached around him and ran my fingers through his hair, down his back and shoulders, wanting to feel every part of him.

Edward's hot breath trailed and sucked on my neck and shoulder. It just felt so damn good. When he ran his tongue along the length of my collarbone, I moaned and pulled his hair. He abruptly stopped, taking my face in his hands so that I had no choice but to look him straight in the eyes. "I love you, Bella," he said clearly, without room for misinterpretation.

I was unable to breathe. To hear what I had thought of him myself for so long, especially after pouring out the contents of my soul… I didn't have words for how that felt. I was prepared to walk away from all of this, to leave him. My plans were final, the details settled in my mind. All I had left to do was convince him to go home. Any threat that my past held for him would be eliminated when he walked away.

His admission of love changed everything. Edward was an adult who was capable of making his own decisions when presented with all of the pertinent facts. Despite the mounting evidence that I was not good for him, he still chose me.

With four words, I sealed the fate that could possibly be our doom. "I love you, too."

Our admissions of love for each other triggered a maelstrom of emotions that overwhelmed me like nothing else. I felt like my life began in earnest at that moment. I went from mourning the loss of the future that Edward and I might have if it weren't for the formidable barriers surrounding us, to celebrating his commitment to me regardless of the adversities that threatened us because of my past.

I had purpose. I had commitment. And I had love. Nothing else mattered.

"Am I dreaming?" Edward chuckled at me and shook his head, his eyes never losing contact with mine. But, he didn't answer. "Well, if I am, I like this kind of dream," I said boldly.

x x x

A sudden chill settled around us, jarring me from my passion-fueled haze. I checked my Blackberry. "Edward, it's after nine-thirty and I don't want Charlie to worry."

"No, of course not," he said and rose from the blanket extending a hand to me. As I took his proffered hand and stood, I was clearly a different person than the one who awoke to the sound of Harry's Bronco that morning. I felt like I was at least two inches taller and the invisible weight I'd felt for so many years no longer sat upon my shoulders. When I inspired, I had the sensation of liters and liters of pure oxygen infusing every cell in my body.

_Dream vs. reality._

_Hell, it doesn't make a damn bit of difference if it makes me feel this good. _

Now that I was ready to face the rest of my life, it was time to go home. The cell coverage was hit or miss out here and I didn't want to return to a search party in Charlie's yard. We folded the blanket and I looked around for my backpack. "It's still in the cave, Bella," Edward said.

"I'm glad you brought back the other lantern, then. I wasn't excited about going back into the cave. It's pitch black in there."

"I wouldn't send you in there by yourself," Edward chuckled. "The big bad wolf might get you."

"What's your fascination with wolves?" I asked, remembering his mention of them earlier. "You shouldn't joke around about wolves. There might be a pack of them nearby."

"Really? Have you ever seen any?"

"No, I haven't actually seen them, but I heard them once," I answered.

"When?"

"I spent Christmas with Charlie. On New Year's Eve, Jake invited me out here for a bonfire and to listen to some of their tribe's legends. I heard wolves howl then." I shivered at the memory.

Edward darted into the cave and retrieved my backpack. He took the blanket from me and neatly folded it into the backpack before taking my hand and leading me toward the forest. I stopped and looked back at the cliff. It felt familiar somehow. I had seen this scene before, but I didn't remember when or even why. Edward must have sensed my hesitation, because he looked back at the site where we declared our love for each other. He gently tapped me on the arm, pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, allowing me to share his warmth.

We walked carefully through the woods and I was thankful that the light of the lantern—as well as Edward's steady arm—prevented me from busting my ass in nature's litter on the forest floor. When we reached the truck, I asked Edward to drive. He opened the passenger's door for me and closed it securely when I was safely inside. He jumped into the driver's seat and clunked the steering wheel with his chest, forgetting that the seat was positioned for me. He snorted lightly and pushed the seat back so that his long lean legs reached the pedals comfortably.

"What're you doing over there?" he asked, giving me that lascivious crooked grin.

"Huh?"

_What_?

"Get over here," he said and lifted his right arm so that I could slide up next to him. I felt so much better snuggled into his chest and surrounded by the most extraordinary brand of aromatherapy–salt, the scent of the forest, even the slightly musty smell of the cave, and that singular oh-so-Edwardness I loved so much.

Some soft music would have made the moment complete. I reached out to the AM radio that was standard equipment on Charlie's ancient truck and turned a knob, only to discover that it no longer worked.

"There's no power going to it," Edward said. "Maybe the fuse is blown. I'll look at it in the morning if you like."

"Okay. Father's Day is only a couple of months away, so if it's more than just the fuse, I know what I'll get him."

_And to think that only an hour ago, I was going to take this truck back with me to Seattle. I guess that God knew I didn't need a truck without a radio._

I relaxed against my personal pillow and was practically lulled to sleep watching the trees passing us by in the dark. Suddenly, I realized why I had such an overwhelming sense of déjà vu when I looked back at the cliff.

_How had I forgotten that_?

"Edward, back at the cliff," I sputtered.

"What, babe? Did you leave something?" he asked, alarmed.

"No, nothing like that. When I looked back at the cliff as we were leaving, it looked familiar to me. I saw that exact scene before and couldn't remember when or why. Now I know."

"So, what was it?"

"I'm almost embarrassed to tell you this," I said.

"Bella, I think we're past that point," he said, with a hint of concern.

_He was right. The weight that crushed my soul for so many years was gone, shared with only Edward. Little else could make me feel embarrassed with him again._

"Well, I had this dream," I started and then paused, trying to figure out how to continue in a way that wouldn't sound ridiculous.

"A dream? Was it a bad dream?" he asked patiently.

"No, it was a good dream. That's part of why it was so significant."

"Do you only have _nightmares_?" he sounded confused.

"Up until recently, I didn't have dreams at all—good or bad."

_Whoa, that's a lot deeper than I wanted to go with this. I hope he doesn't think I'm bat-shit crazy or something._

But, I needed him to have a better understanding of my state of mind in the year or so after all that happened, or none of what I said would make sense.

"I'll explain." I wiggled in my seat so that I could face him. "You see, after all of that happened to me in Phoenix, I had horrible nightmares… just really vivid, awful, threatening dreams that almost drove me to insanity. The combination of the nightmares, the memories and the chronic sleep deprivation wore me down until I was really desperate. I thought that after he died, it would be better. In my mind, I knew he couldn't come back, but the nightmares only worsened. Now that I think about, that's when my migraines started, too."

_See Bella, telling Edward was therapeutic. You're putting things together already_.

Edward placed my hand in his lap and stroked it like a kitten. His touch calmed me and encouraged me to continue my story. "I've always spent a lot of time at the library, so I checked into some of the psychology and self-help books. I read that one of the reasons some people have nightmares and recurrent dreams is because they haven't processed the events that led to the dreams. One author suggested that writing in great detail about whatever happened can be very, uh, liberating.

_Okay, so far I think I'm making sense_.

"So, I wrote it all down. Every single minute detail I could pull out of my head was committed to paper. By the time I finished, I had written more than 200 pages."

"What did you do with it? Where is it now?" he asked in a voice that sounded tinged with awe.

"I burned it... every last page. I burned the pen I wrote it with and the rest of that pack of paper. I didn't want any reminders lying around to haunt me."

"Baby, that's pretty impressive, especially for someone as young as you were. Did it help?"

"It made a huge difference. The nightmares went away and I learned how to process things I thought I might dream about. Eventually, dreams became rare for me."

"So, you dreamed about the cliff?" Edward prompted. At this point, we had arrived at Charlie's and were sitting under the streetlight. Edward turned in the seat with his back to the door and held both of my hands. The rubbing and stroking were enough to make me purr.

"Well, I saw you and Alice on the first day of school. First, it was in chemistry class and then again in the Student Union. Even though I didn't know you, you had a pretty intense effect on me," I said, somewhat self-consciously.

"Bella, I saw you that day, too. You were standing in line with Jessica and Lauren. When Emmett and Jasper caught me staring at you, they started making fun of me. I think Jasper actually fell on the floor he was laughing so hard."

"Oh my God! I remember seeing exactly that! You were looking at _me_ then?" I asked.

_Well, fuck me! If I had known that then_….

"Yeah. They said that I was in a voodoo trance or something." Edward laughed. "Now, tell me about your dream," Edward prodded.

"That same night, I dreamed about sitting on the cliff at First Beach. A man approached me and said he thought I was perfect and that I was pure in my heart. He didn't care what anyone else thought, because my past didn't matter to him. The man kissed me and when the light of the moon finally lit up his face…" I stopped and took a breath. "That man was you, Edward."

"Damn, Bella. I don't know what to say," he whispered. I felt a smile reach my eyes for the first time in years. "That's exactly what happened tonight."

"It was the same, word for word," I said. "But, the actual kissing part was much better." I felt myself blush. "The 'I love you' was, too. I still can't believe that the first dream I had in years was about _you_. It's like everything that's happened to us in the past few months was destined to be."

"Baby, no dream can compare to this. You're everything I've ever dreamed of," he said, his damned crooked smile making a bee-line to my girl parts.

I looked at him and felt tears gather at the corners of my eyes.

_How could I be so lucky?_

I lunged at him, hugging him as hard as I could with Charlie's steering wheel stuck in my ribs. This wasn't about sex, physical gratification or other expressions of horniness. It was all about how much I loved, appreciated and trusted Edward.

But, all good things must come to an end; and after a big yawn that was worthy of a lion after eating a zebra, it was time to go inside.

Charlie was watching one of an endless stream of ballgames when we walked in. "Didn't hear you drive up," he said, wiping popcorn and beer foam out of his mustache. "Didya have fun today?"

"Yes sir, we did. Bella here is the perfect tour guide," Edward answered for both of us.

"Yeah, well, glad to see you got back in one piece. Bella's not known for her sense of direction," Charlie teased.

"Really, Charlie. She did a great job. We walked along the Sol Duc River and then we went to First Beach," Edward said.

"The river? I hope you stuck to the trails. It gets remote pretty quickly and I'm not even sure cell phones work there." Charlie sat straight up in his chair. "You know, I don't think I'm real comfortable with you wandering up and down that river in the woods. Wild animal attacks aren't all that rare around here."

"Yes sir," I interrupted. "Jake is coming over for breakfast around eight. Will you be up by then? I'd like you to join us." I wanted to prevent Charlie from firing up on a safety rampage.

"I get up at six no matter what day it is. Are you cooking?" Charlie asked.

_Like I would expect him to cook._

"Yes. I need to organize what I need for breakfast and then I'm headed to bed."

"Me, too. I was just waiting for you to come home." Charlie rose from his recliner and stretched. "You want me to leave the TV on?" he asked Edward.

"Yes, thanks. I'll keep it low."

"That's not necessary. I could sleep through a thunderstorm. Bells can, too; although she might talk it to death in her sleep." Charlie chuckled.

"That's not funny," I said, kicking his foot gently. "Edward, why don't you take first dibs on the bathroom?" He nodded and grabbed his duffle bag, taking the stairs two at a time while Charlie and I watched his smooth ascent.

"He seems like a good kid, Bells," Charlie said quietly.

"You have no idea," I whispered, shaking my head. Charlie laid a hand on my shoulder and I nuzzled my cheek on it.

"Does he come from good people?"

"The best, Dad. He has a very loving family and they treat me like they've literally been waiting years for my arrival."

_Yes, that was an accurate assessment_.

"Tell me about his folks."

"I told you that his dad, Carlisle, is a plastic surgeon in Seattle. From what they tell me, he is pretty accomplished and respected in his field. His mom, Esme, is an interior designer. Mom works for her. He has a fraternal twin, Alice, and she's my best friend. I haven't known her long, but she's the closest thing I've ever had to a sister."

"Can I give you a piece of fatherly advice?" Charlie asked. I agreed to listen, as Charlie rarely tried to force his opinion on me. "Just take it slow, Bella. You have plenty of time. Enjoy being twenty years old. You can never get that back."

"I am, believe me," I said. "More than you know."

"Get everything you want out of college. All too soon, life hits you in the face and your youth is gone. And one more thing," he stopped and looked at the ceiling for a minute, blinking almost painfully. "I want to make sure I say this right."

"Okay, Dad. Go ahead."

_I wonder what has him so worried_.

"That boy, uh, Edward, he looks at you like he would throw himself in front of a train to save you. I mean, it's just really intense. And it's hard, as a father, to see a man look at his daughter that way." He looked at his feet, obviously trying to figure out how to proceed. "You need to respect that he feels that way about you, but don't let his strong feelings, uh." He sniffed and adjusted the fishing magazines on the table. "Don't let his feelings push you into things and situations you're not ready to deal with. You know what I mean, Bells?"

"If it makes you feel any better, he totally gets that about me. He lets me set the pace for our relationship and I think it would bother him deeply to do anything that would cause regret for either one of us. And Dad, I'm not just talking about sex. Okay?"

"Alright," he said, wiping his brow. "I'm glad we had this talk. Uh, you say Jake'll be here at eight?"

"Knowing Jake, he'll probably be here before that." I looked up and saw Edward turn off the bathroom light.

Charlie kissed me quickly on top of the head and passed Edward on the stairs. "Night, son," I barely heard him say.

"Good night, sir," Edward answered looking incredibly sexy in green plaid flannel pajama pants and a dark grey thermal shirt that fit him just snugly enough across his chest.

_Um-um_!

As I made up the sofa bed, Edward found a hockey game on TV and laid the remote control on the table closest to his comfy nest for the night. He flopped down and pulled me down by the waist into his lap. "Thanks for making up my bed, Bella," he said.

"Anytime. Anything for you," I answered and smiled. I meant every word. He kissed me soundly on the mouth and we snuggled for a few minutes.

"So, what time do we need to get up?" he asked.

"About 6:45. I'm not cooking anything complicated and Jake'll probably be early." Another yawn escaped and this one was big enough to make my eyes tear.

"Good night, sleepy head," Edward said and kissed me on the nose. He stood, pulling me up with him. He followed me to the foot of the stairs and pulled me back to him like a tango dancer before I could begin the trek upwards. "I love you. Sleep well_." _

_I will never get tired of hearing him say that._

"Love you, too," I answered and wrapped my arms around his neck for a good night hug. He smelled so damn good.

_I wonder what it would be like to sleep in the same bed with him. _Whoa!

I jumped back, surprised that I would jump that quickly to that conclusion, but very pleased with the prospect at the same time.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yes, I think I'm just exhausted. I'll see you in the morning. Hope you sleep well," I said as I slowly climbed the stairs.

After a quick shower, I crawled into my bed and replayed the day's events in my head. While I was thrilled with the turn my relationship with Edward had taken, I was extraordinarily relieved to have unburdened myself. I couldn't have bargained with God, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny—or even the mysterious man known only as Aro—

for a better outcome.

Little did I know how much of a role Aro would play in my life… or how soon.

**End note: Just a little foreshadowing in that ending…**

**Edward displayed a lot of strength and maturity back at the cave as he shielded Bella from the turmoil he HAD to be feeling. Many of you have been waiting for Edward's reaction to Bella's confession and I think you'll like what ilovealion has written.**

**I appreciate all the kind words about my friend whose mother died recently. She ended up staying with us for a month, trying to make some headway on the estate. Now, she's on her way back to Kenya where she works as a Methodist missionary.**

**I've been reading a few FFs recently… An Abridged Account by alchemilla mollis (loved it!), Dear Mr. Masen by jendonna (yummy) and Unexpected Circumstances by Savage7289. **


	49. Trust Me

**A/N: Hello dear friends and readers. I won't bore you with a long AN this time around. Lol**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer and WutheringBites for your beta skills and general awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer created Twilight. Georgialion created Pure Revelations.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 49**

**Trust** **Me**

EPOV

Saturday, March 27, 2010

_She screams, "Get away!" as she scurries to the other side of the cave in a half-awake fit of terror. I'm terrified, too. What if she gets up and runs out of the cave and falls? She's not fully awake, so anything is possible._

_I go after her and plead for her to wake up, but she folds in on herself and huddles near the mouth of the cave._

_"Open your eyes, baby. Please," I beg as she cowers in front of me like a frightened child._

_After moving between her and the cave opening, I drop down to my knees in defeat and despair, waiting for my nightmare to end, too_

_Please, Bella, come back to me._

.

.

.

I close my eyes to the scene in front of me and rake my hands through my hair in frustration. I feel helpless and hopeless as she whimpers and cries just a few feet away from me.

_What can I do? What the fuck am I supposed to do?_

_Be patient, Edward. Going to her now could make it worse. You have to wait and let her come out of it on her own._

_But, I can't bear to see her in such pain._

_Then don't make it worse. Just give her time._

I can't stand to see my Bella like this, but I also can't stand the thought of her suffering alone, so I decide to move a little closer to her. I vow not to touch her, but I need to let her know that I'm here if she needs me. I know that she can feel my presence; I can only hope that it will calm her—not make her worse.

After I open my eyes and lean forward on my hands, I slowly crawl across the cave floor toward my girl. When I'm less than a foot away, I stop and push up on my knees to wait for any signs of recovery. As I fist my hands against my thighs to keep them from touching her, I realize that this scene is hauntingly familiar. I've seen her in this state before… in Denali… in the love hut.

That night in Alaska, she was unhinged and feral as she fought to get away from me. At the time, I thought she was rejecting me, but even after she explained away her reaction, I still wondered if there was some underlying issue that had caused it. That night, our passionate kisses—and my wandering hands—had triggered her freak-out, while tonight it was caused by a nightmare… a nightmare that left her screaming "no" and "stop" and "get away."

_They have to be related. Think, Cullen, think._

As I gently touch the scratches that my girl left on my face and neck just moments ago, a truly disturbing image begins to form. She's fighting someone off. She's terrified and trying to get away. She's screaming and lashing out as she's held down against her will.

My gut churns and my eyes sting with tears as realization sets in.

Someone attacked her. Someone hurt her. Someone…

Just as my mind starts to take me down a path that I _really_ don't want to travel, I see Bella lift her head and lean it back against the wall of the cave. Even though her eyes are still closed, she looks like she's finally coming around.

_Thank God._

I inch even closer to her and whisper, "Bella, baby. Please open your eyes."

My body begs for her embrace as her she shivers and shakes against the damp wall of the cave, but I resist. I have to wait until she's ready.

I continue to chant "please" over and over as she slowly but surely becomes more aware of her surroundings. After what seems like an eternity, she finally opens her eyes and begs for my embrace.

Without hesitation, I pull her into my arms and crush her shivering body to mine. I try my best to comfort her as she breaks down and begins to sob.

_My poor, sweet girl… what happened to you?_

With Bella cradled in my arms like a child, I rock her and stroke her hair as she cries and gasps for breath. After a few agonizing minutes, she finally starts to calm down and asks, "What happened?"

_She doesn't remember a thing. Holy shit._

We pull away from each other slightly and I try to look into her eyes as I explain that she had a nightmare… a terrifying nightmare where someone was chasing her and she wouldn't wake up despite my efforts. My fear for her is evident in every word of explanation, but _she_ doesn't seem alarmed at all. In fact, her reaction to my account is totally bizarre. She pulls her lower lip between her teeth and bites down on it as her eyes dart around on everything except me.

It looks like she's trying to figure something out because a furrow develops between her eyebrows just before she responds to my desperate description of what happened with a muttered, "Oh. Okay. Sorry."

_What?_

I tell her not to apologize and that she nearly scared me to death, but I don't let it drop there. I ask her how often she has these dreams and if they're always the same. I also admit that Alice told me about her nightmare in Alaska. Of course, if that nightmare was anything like this one, Alice certainly didn't indicate it. Surely she would have told me if it had been this severe.

When Bella tries to downplay her nightmares by saying that everyone has them, I have to let her know that this was not just an ordinary bad dream, this was terrifying and violent. She's already noticed the scratches on my face and neck, so I don't point those out, but I do mention the look in her eyes… and how it was similar to her reaction in Denali.

When I mention Denali, her head snaps up like I'd hit her in the face. Her eyes go wide as saucers and the look of shock on her face is almost frightening. Her mouth gapes open as she eyes me with uncertainty.

_What is going through that mind of yours, baby?_

As she stares at me with a look of utter despair, I realize that I've reached my limit. I can't stand it anymore. I have to know. I have to know what happened to her. She's obviously troubled by something… something that haunts her when she's awake _and_ when she's asleep.

_She's gotta tell me, dammit._

I cradle her face gently in my hands and stare into her eyes that are brimming with tears before I ask, "Baby, has something happened to you?"

She turns away from me and pulls out of my grasp before she slides off my lap onto the cold floor of the cave. She refuses to look at me, so I feel both confident and terrified that she has a story to tell.

"Bella, will you tell me?" I ask one more time as she wraps herself up like a cocoon and tries to hide in plain sight.

I'm gripped with fear as I beg her to tell me a story that I may not want to hear. She wiggles further away from me, but I continue to petition for her trust. The only words that echo through the cave are mine as she remains silent to my pleas.

I reach out to comfort her, but as I place my hand on her shoulder, she cringes away from me and gives me "the look" again. I can't contain the frustrated sigh that escapes before I mumble, "See, now I can't even touch you."

I sit in silence for a moment and watch her fold in on herself even more.

It's obvious that she's been severely traumatized by something.

I stop pussy-footing around and ask a point-blank question. "Bella, have you ever told anyone what happened?"

My blood runs cold when she whispers, "No."

Even as I'd begged and pleaded for a reply, I didn't consider how I'd react to her response. I'm now faced with getting what I asked for … and I'm scared shitless.

As I look at my broken girl, hugging herself in an attempt to self-comfort, I realize that it doesn't matter how scared I am, or how unprepared I am for the story that she might tell me. I have to be here for her. I have to support her. I will love her no matter what she tells me, so I need to be the man she deserves, not a frightened boy.

I tell her that I won't judge her and she questions me. "How can you be sure?"

I want to tell her right then and there that I love her, but I don't. It's not the right time and place. I don't want her to think that I'm saying it just to coerce her into telling me about her past, so I tell her that there's nothing that she can say that will change my feelings for her. As I try to encourage her, I scoot forward and gently touch her cheek with the back of my hand. I brush a tendril of hair behind her ear and focus on her beautiful face.

_Nothing will take this love away… nothing._

As I continue to stare into the windows of her soul, I'm amazed to see her emotions change in the blink of an eye. Her soft, hesitant chocolate-brown eyes turn to stone as she declares, "I'm not pure."

_What?_

_What does she mean by that? Is she… has she… who…_

My thoughts are interrupted by her rage-filled voice as she says that her past is a reminder of why she doesn't deserve me and that her virtues aren't consistent with the legatee—me.

I'm dumbstruck. I really don't care about that shit now. All I care about is her. Hell, I'm trying to find a way out for both of us, if she'll leave with me. As these thoughts race through my thick skull, I realize why she's reacting this way. I've never _told_ her about my plans to leave. I haven't trusted her with my most inner thoughts about what's going on in LaVerrot. She knows that I have doubts about the place, but she still thinks that I'm buying into their purist mindfuckery.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Cullen._

I have to bring her back to "us." This is about me and Bella. Not LaVerrot and the stupid rules. Not Dick Head and Weber. Not even our parents. I don't care what anybody else thinks or says. I want her to know that she means _everything_ to me, no matter what she tells me.

After I place a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose, I beg her to trust me.

She takes a few moments to contemplate my words and then, to my utter surprise, she opens up to me… and tells me her story.

**XXX**

I did what Bella asked me to do. I remained silent until she finished her gut-wrenching narrative. I didn't beat my head against the wall or slam my fists into the dirt repeatedly. I didn't cry out in agony or rush to the mouth of the cave to vomit. I didn't cover her mouth and beg her not to go on when I knew… I _knew_ where the story was heading. I held it all in. I kept my promise to her. I let her get it all out

But now that she's done. Now that she's told me her horrible secret… a secret that has haunted her for years and years and years, I have only one question. Two if she'll permit me, but one for sure. One burning question: the answer to which may change my current focus from leaving LaVerrot to tracking a motherfucker down.

Yes. I'll track him down and do to _him_ what I _wanted_ to do to that douchebag Eric. I'll go alone…with no Jasper around to stop me from finishing the job this time.

"Where is he now?" I ask with a plan already forming in my head.

Her soft voice answers, "He's dead," but that disclosure doesn't squelch the rage that burns inside me. It does nothing to calm the hate that seethes in my heart for the man that hurt my Bella.

Before I can edit my words, they spew from my mouth like vitriol. "Good. That means I don't have to track the fucker down and kill him myself."

Bella gasps and flinches away from me, making me realize that my wrath toward her attacker won't change anything. In fact, it may make it more difficult for her to deal with the revelation of her past. Even though I want to dig up his rotting corpse and rip it limb for limb before casting the pieces straight into the devil's hands, I know that I can't voice those feelings to her.

Save the meltdown for later; right now, Bella needs you.

I temper my rage and apologize for my outburst, in a not-so-eloquent manner, before I reach for her hand and admit that I'm at a loss. I have no clue how to proceed.

She ignores my proffered hand and my heart breaks a little more.

"Please believe me, Bella. I would do anything for you… anything," I finally say with defeat.

When she turns to face me, she has donned a mask of calm. Her puffy eyes and red nose don't match the resolve that exudes as she asks for a few minutes alone. She's spent a lifetime hiding her emotions, so I shouldn't be surprised that she can turn her emotions on a dime.

I respect her request and slowly rise from the hard floor. As I near the mouth of the cave, a devastating thought races through my mind. What if she leaves? She knows this area so well, she might be able to sneak away to the beach and call Jake or her dad to come get her. I have no idea what's going through her mind, and I haven't exactly handled this in the best way…

I pause and turn toward her to ask, "You're gonna stay here, right?"

She answers without emotion. "I'll be here when you get back."

The blank look on her face reinforces my fear that my girl's already drifting away from me. I can't let that happen.

I carefully make my way down the path and head toward the truck. I'm thankful that storm blew through quickly, but it still left wet rocks and puddles to navigate. If I hadn't told Bella that I'd bring back a couple of bottled waters, I wouldn't venture all the way down to the truck. I don't want to be that far away from her.

_Maybe it's best that you're putting a little distance between you and Bella. Now you can let it go, Cullen._

_Let what go? I'm fine._

_No you're not. You're about to explode._

_I don't know what you're talking about. I was pissed off earlier, but I reined it in. Bella needs me to be strong for her. _

_Bella needs you to work through this shit. If you bottle it up, there's no telling when it will erupt. Knowing you, it will be at the worst possible time… let go._

I feel the tears build in my eyes as I allow bits and pieces of Bella's story to slowly come to mind. I enter the canopy of trees and increase my pace, stomping through the brush like an angry bull, blowing out spittle with every heaving breath. As I'm splattered with remnants of the storm from above, the water mixes with my tears and the rage begins to overtake me.

I stumble and slip along the path, blinded by the furious tears that flow freely down my face, until I can't go any further. I gasp for breath and lean forward with my hand against a tree as bile rises from my gut and spews onto the forest floor. I heave and lurch over and over until my throat feels shredded and my head feels like it will explode.

_Why? Why? Why? _

_Why her? That fucking bastard! I hope he boils in hell for all eternity. And her mom never noticed anything? How fucking clueless can she be? No one was there for Bella. She endured it alone. _

_Oh my God. She was just a little girl… and he…_

I'm a dripping, drooling mess as I fall forward against the tree, bracing with my right fist and pounding the damp bark with my left. With every pummel, I see his faceless form break apart by my hand.

**XXX**

When I finally reach the truck, I search through the cab for a towel or Wet-Wipes or something to clean myself up. I'm a mess from my meltdown in the middle of the forest, but I don't give a shit. I feel like I've exorcised a demon or something. If I'd allowed that filth to fester inside me for days on end, I'd have been no good to Bella or anyone else until I let it go.

I needed that release.

I'm not foolish enough to think that I'm over it. It will still haunt me, no doubt, but at least I've let out the rage that was burning me from the inside out. Now, I'm prepared to be there for Bella… I hope.

As I continue my search, I find a first-aid kit in the glove box and use the alcohol pads to clean the wounds on my hands. I don't bother wrapping them because I don't want to draw Bella's attention to what I've done. I usually heal freakishly fast, so maybe the scabs will go unnoticed for a few days.

After I clean my hands, I find a napkin and use the bottled water to wash the tears and forest debris from my face. A quick glance in the mirror lets me know that I'm presentable again, so I grab the water and the extra lantern and head back to the cave… back to Bella.

As I approach the cliff, I'm surprised to see her silhouette against the darkening sky. The storm clouds have been pushed away and the moon is already visible, hanging over the water waiting for twilight to end and his reign to begin.

She's a vision of serenity as she leans back on her elbows with her hair flowing behind her, barely contained by the tie. From this angle she looks carefree and content, but I wonder what I will see as I move closer.

I quietly ease forward, not wanting to spend another second away from her, but I pause before I reach the blanket on which she sits.

I know what I have to do, so I gulp down my fear and prepare to make a revelation of my own.

"Bella?" I say her name in a forced whisper so as not to scare her.

She turns her head toward me to acknowledge me, but her face is blank. Her usual smile, that seems to be reserved for me, is gone… and I hate it.

I place the lantern and bottles of water on the blanket and move around in front of her. She follows me with her eyes as I squat down. Her silence is deafening.

I clear my throat awkwardly before I speak, but it still doesn't stop my voice from cracking as I begin. "Bella, remember a while ago… you asked me to keep quiet until you were finished with what you had to say?" I look into her eyes and she nods. "Well, I'd like you to do the same. Just for a couple of minutes… okay?"

She sits up, crosses her legs, and looks down at her hands folded in her lap before she whispers, "Okay."

_It's now or never, Cullen. Bring her back._

"Bella, I want to thank you…"

Her head jerks up and a questioning stare meets mine as I continue. "You have no _idea_ how much it means to me that you trusted me enough to tell me your deepest secret. You trusted me to listen without judgment, but more importantly, you trusted my heart to accept your words without breaking. Baby, I'm so sorry that you had to live through that… that… never-ending nightmare… and it kills me that there's not a fucking thing I can do to change what happened, but you have to know that nothing has changed. Nothing can _ever_ change my feelings for you." As I stare into her eyes, I see the mask begin to fade; I see my Bella start to emerge.

"Bella, you have to trust _me_ now. You have to trust that I'm here for you… through thick and thin. There's nothing and no _one_ that can come between us. I know that there may be some obstacles in our way, but I'm not scared to face them… as long as you're by my side. You're my life now… now more than ever."

Her soulful eyes follow me as I slowly move around and sit beside her on the blanket. When I ask, "Do you trust me?" I see them answer yes before the word ever leaves her lips.

With a soft kiss to her cheek, I lean back on my hands, hoping that _my_ Bella has returned.

We sit in silence and let the enormity of the day blow away with the ocean breeze. We're all talked out, it seems. But as I sit beside the girl I love, I realize that I've left some very important things unsaid… and when we leave this place in a few minutes, I don't want there to be a hint of doubt in her mind about the way I feel for her.

After a moment of watching her long tresses blow in the breeze, I brush her hair to the side and lean over to whisper in her ear. I tell her that she's perfect for me before I nuzzle into her neck and place a kiss near her ear. I can feel the familiar buzz between us as her shoulders relax and she shifts into my touch.

I turn her around to face me and cradle her jaw with my hands. "Bella, your heart is pure and that's all that matters to me." I push the tendrils of hair away from her eyes and kiss her forehead gently. I whisper into her skin that no one else needs to know about her past.

As I drop down to the blanket, I pull her down with me without a thought. I panic momentarily, thinking that I might be moving too fast, but then I see her adoring face hovering near mine and my fears are alleviated.

I still ask permission to kiss her before I press my lips to hers. Tentative movements lead to wandering hands and precious giggles that make my heart soar. We're still us… only better, stronger.

As I show her my love, I realize that this is the perfect time to _tell_ her as well. I pull back from her slightly and take her face in my hands. As I brush my thumbs lightly against her cheeks and gaze longingly into her eyes, the words "I love you, Bella" roll effortlessly from my tongue with no hesitation, no doubt, and no fear.

Bella takes in a quick breath and holds it as she stares into my face. After a maelstrom of emotions flash through her eyes, she finally shows me _my_ smile and says, "I love you, too."

With a joy in my heart that I've never felt before, I kiss the lips that uttered those four treasured words and commit the moment to memory.

As I pull back slightly, Bella looks at me with a wistful expression and asks, "Am I dreaming?" I chuckle and shake my head before she adds, "Well, if I am, I like this kind of dream."

My thoughts exactly.

**XXX**

As Bella and I revel in our declarations of love, our time together alone on the cliff slips away. I help her gather our things and escort her back through the dark woods to Charlie's truck.

Bella asks me to drive home, so I adjust the bench seat and settle in behind the wheel. Charlie's truck is an older model, so there's no console to separate me from Bella. This is much different than driving the Volvo where she's practically an arm's length away from me at all times with a barrier in between.

I watch her get comfortable next to the window, but I don't like it. She needs to be next to me—hip to hip.

As I crank up the truck and prepare to leave, I give her my best smile and ask, "What're you doing over there?"

She looks a little confused at first, but when I lift up my right arm and tell her to "get over here," she scoots across the seat and snuggles into my chest. As I drape my arm across her petite shoulders, she nuzzles even closer and lets out a sigh of contentment.

I do, too.

I pull out of the clearing and head toward the main road with a smile that's a mile wide plastered on my face. Every once in a while, I lean down and rub my cheek in Bella's hair or give her a kiss and a squeeze—'cause I just can't get enough of my brave, precious girl.

After we've been traveling for a few minutes, Bella startles in my grasp and sputters, "Edward, back at the cliff?"

I'm alarmed by her reaction, but she quickly calms my fears and tells me that she had a dream about the cliffs… which leads to an entirely different subject matter. As we drive the long crooked highway back to Charlie's, Bella opens up to me even more and tells me about how she dealt with the aftermath of… Phoenix. I'm astounded that she was able to work through her problems by herself, at such a young age. Even though it pisses me off that her mother was too preoccupied with her own life to even notice what her daughter was going through, I can't help but feel a sense of awe that my girl survived… and thrived despite her trauma.

There's no doubt in my mind that the woman sitting next to me is the strongest person I've ever known.

When I finally pull up at Charlie's house, she's just beginning to tell me about her dream. I shut off the engine and turn in the seat to face her. As I rub her hands in mine, she talks about the first day she saw me in the Student Union.

As I wonder what _that_ has to do with her dream about the cliff, she says, "That same night, I dreamed about sitting on the cliff at First Beach." She goes on to describe a scene that is exactly what happened tonight—exactly.

I'm speechless and a little freaked out. I don't let on that I'm nervous about the fact that both my twin and my girlfriend have premonition dreams, after all, I'm not sure if Bella even knows about Alice's dreams. Even though I find it completely odd and statistically anomalous that the two people that I love the most in this world are having dreams that come true, I file it away for future contemplation. I've had too much other shit to deal with today to add _that_ to my list.

Bella pulls me from my thoughts and makes me grin like a fool when she says, "but, the _actual_ kissing part was much better… the 'I love you' was, too. I still can't believe that the first dream I had in years was about _you_. It's like everything that's happened to us in the past few months was destined to be."

I couldn't agree more, so I lean forward and whisper in her ear, "Baby, no dream can compare to this." I pull back a little and lift her chin with my finger. "You're everything I've ever dreamed of."

_Yeah, it sounds a little sappy, but I mean it. Every. Single. Word._

The pure delight on my girl's face chases away the demons of the day. I expect a chaste kiss or maybe a quick cuddle before we head into the house, but my girl surprises me with a clinging hug that nearly takes my breath away. She squeezes me and nuzzles me as her hands stroke my neck and scalp. There's no grinding or kissing or nipping, just an all-consuming embrace… and it's the best fucking hug I've ever had.

When we finally tear away from each other, I help her out of the truck and grab the backpack. We decide to leave the rest of the supplies in the truck until tomorrow. As we reach the front door, I pull her to me and place a chaste kiss on her lips. With complete sincerity, I whisper, "Thank you, baby… for everything."

As she places on hand on my cheek, her reply is simple. "You're welcome, Edward."

**XXX**

Once we're inside, we give Charlie an abridged version of our day. While I head upstairs for a quick shower, Bella and Charlie hang around the kitchen to talk, I assume.

As I step under the stream of hot water, I think about Bella and Charlie. I feel bad that Bella came to visit her dad and she's seen him so little, but neither one of them seems to mind. I guess they're used to a relationship of stolen moments here and there. They seem so in tune to one another, though… they must talk on the phone a lot to have remained so close over the years.

I wash all the necessary parts and hurriedly turn off the water. I want to make sure there's plenty of hot water in case Bella wants to shower tonight. I'm surprised that the python doesn't respond to my thoughts of naked Bella, but I'm relieved as well. The last thing I need after a day like today is a boner before bed.

I slip on my PJs and make my way down the stairs. I pass Charlie and tell him goodnight before I head into the living room. My girl is bending over my hide-a-bed as she makes it up for me… and I have to look away. Her scrumptious ass up in the air is enough to make me head back upstairs for another shower.

I take my attention away from her boner-inducing form and grab the remote to see what's on TV. I find a hockey game that looks promising just as Bella puts the finishing touches on my bed.

I flop down on the mattress and can't resist the temptation to pull her down with me. I hold her in my lap and give her a quick kiss on the shoulder. "Thanks for making up my bed, Bella."

Her reply of, "Anytime. Anything for you," makes the python stir as my sick, perverted mind considers things that are completely inappropriate.

_What? Tell me._

_No._

I'm ashamed of my tainted thoughts, considering everything that we've been through today, so I give her a firm, tongue-less kiss on the mouth and change the subject to our activities for tomorrow.

She reminds me that Jacob is coming for breakfast before a huge yawn escapes her. I pull her up and lead her to the base of the stairs, but before I let her go, I cradle her in my arms and say, "I love you. Sleep well."

She gives me another bone crushing hug and says, "Love you, too."

I can't hear those three words enough.

Before our embrace loosens, she jumps back from me a little, like I startled her or something. The python went back to sleep, so I know _he_ didn't scare her, so I brush the hair from her face and ask if she's okay.

A blush erupts from her neck to her cheeks as she makes an excuse for her jitters and slowly ascends the stairs.

As I turn and head back into the living room, I wonder what that was all about… maybe my Bella has inappropriate thoughts, too.

_You wish. _

_Yeah, I do. Sue me._

I turn the TV off, since I was just using it as a distraction anyway, and grab my phones out of my bag. I plug in the chargers; I'll need both phones tomorrow when we head home.

I shoot off a quick text to Emmett and ask how the day went. He responds almost immediately and says that one of the apartments is perfect. He's already talked to Jacob about coming up to sign the lease, so it looks like our plan is coming together.

I make a mental note to find a free minute tomorrow to talk to Jacob about Bella's involvement in our plan. I know we decided to keep it quiet, but I can't do that now. I have to come clean about everything, sooner rather than later. I guess a worst case scenario would be to tell her when he comes down next week, but I hope he'll agree to let her in on it before the deal is done.

I plug in the cheap phone and grab my iPhone. I see that I have several text messages, so I open up the screen.

I send Alice a quick: **hi, things are fine, I'll see ya tomorrow**. She just talked to Bella yesterday, so I don't feel obligated to send her an elaborate message… especially this late at night.

The next two messages are from Tanya.

_Fuckity fuck fuck fuck._

I scrub my palm across my face and consider deleting them. I want to do just that, but it won't solve the problem. She'll just continue to text me more and more until I answer her. And really, this is _all_ my fault. I asked her to text me. I haven't discouraged her in any way. The only reason I feel guilty about communicating with her is because I'm keeping it a secret from Bella. I just need to come clean and explain _why_ I'm texting Tanya.

Surely Bella will give her another chance. If not, I'll cut all ties with Tanya. I won't have a choice.

I open the first text.

**Tanya: Hey, E. R u still in Hicksville? Text me.**

Ahhh. Bitchy Tanya has returned. Does she really expect me to respond to that garbage?

I open her second text.

**Tanya: I was totes kidding about Hicksville, E. Hell, there r more people there than where I'm from. *frowns* don't be mad.**

Against my better judgment, I respond.

**Edward: Why would you even joke about that? You've just barely redeemed yourself. I like it in Hicksville… very much.**

I plug the phone in and walk to the kitchen for a glass of water. When I return, I see that I have another message.

**Tanya: *slaps hand with a ruler* I've been bad. I'm sorry. How's Bella?**

**Edward: Great… really great. Perfect, in fact.**

**Tanya: Perfect, huh? A 10?**

**Edward: A 20.**

**Tanya: You've still got it bad, don't ya?**

**Edward: I don't expect it will ever change. I'm in love.**

**Tanya: Love? Really? I'm speechless.**

**Edward: I'm not. I want to shout it from the rooftops. **

**Tanya: Visit me at the campus and I'll let you use my megaphone. Lol**

**Edward: We'll see, T. I gotta go. ttys.**

**Tanya: K-soon.**

I back out of the screen and plug it back in.

I relax back onto the lumpy mattress and try to shut my mind down enough to fall asleep. It's been a hell of a day here in Forks, but I'd stay here with Bella for eternity if I could. I try not to think about the reality of returning home tomorrow, instead I dream of a future with Bella... a future anywhere but LaVerrot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. We truly appreciate your support of PR. **

**In the next chapter(s), E&B head back to Forks. Along the way, Bella makes a disturbing discovery about Edward. UGH. I don't even want to think about it…**

**I have been so focused on writing lately that I haven't been doing much reading—HOWEVER—my good friend Gingerandgreen recently posted the first chapter of her new story, Plight Thee My Troth, and I stopped what I was doing to go read it. I had the pleasure of pre-reading parts of the story early on… and let me tell you—it is wonderful.**

**Summary: England, 1795. Lord Edward Masen and Miss Isabella Swan promise to love one another for all time; but will the harsh realities of life allow two souls from very different backgrounds to fulfill their vows? EPOV, AH**

**The story begins with their wedding vows (hence the title), but their past is revealed through flashbacks and a series of letters between the various characters. The cadence and flow of the period language is absolutely beautiful—and sensual. From what I've read so far, I can tell that it's going to be steamy. She writes a strong, passionate Edward... and the Bel Ami pics make it soooo easy to get a smokin' hot visual. *wipes drool from chin* lol **

**I'm begging her for an update already! Please go take a look and leave her some love… you know that makes authors write faster, right? Js**

**Until next time… **


	50. Smooth Operator

**A/N: As our fabulous beta, DeeDreamer, said… you're on the home stretch now. A lot has to happen before this story ends—and it'll take about twenty more chapters to do it—but starting now, now you'll see some hints about the beginning of the end. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Pure Revelations belongs to georgialion.**

**Speaking of Twilight… why can't Edward smash my headboard the same way he does in that AWESOME Breaking Dawn trailer?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 50**

**Smooth Operator**

BPOV

Sunday, March 28, 2010

"_I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_

_I'm all yours always, say what they may_

_And all your love, I'll take to a grave_

_And all my life starts, starts now."_

My favorite Metric song woke me from my sound sleep. This song was very appropriate for the way I felt, because the way I saw it, my life—at least the way I wanted to live it—began the moment Edward said he loved me.

The trip to Forks was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Nothing I'd ever experienced was even close to it. While I was beyond happy to see Charlie and Jake again, the path my relationship with Edward had taken was truly magical. After I admitted the truth about my past, Edward's declaration of love superseded any thoughts I'd had of severing all ties with him.

I'd never felt this close to another human, my parents included. As crazy as it sounded, I knew now that I simply couldn't exist in a world without him.

_Like I would even try…_

I stretched lazily and checked the time. I only had about five minutes of fantasy time left before I needed to start breakfast for Edward, Charlie and Jake. Still, it was wonderful awakening to thoughts of someone else after years of sealing myself away in packaging that was barely air permeable. The old Bella was focused on getting an education that would have essentially allowed me to lock myself in a closed off little world as a lab rat. The new Bella was focused on that same education, but I wanted to learn from everyone around me and actively contribute to projects and research. I wanted Edward to be proud of me.

_Wow! That's a huge one_.

In my pre-Edwardian days, I wouldn't have cared if anyone was proud of me, as long as I knew I'd done my best. Now, I wanted to do my best for others.

Speaking of doing my best… I knew that Jake would probably arrive early for breakfast and he alone could consume enough to feed a small army.

x x x

After making myself presentable, I tiptoed down the stairs. Edward was still asleep. I stood at the end of the couch and without a sound, I watched him snooze. I suppressed a giggle—his hair was a total mess. Judging from the little smile on his face, he was having a good dream. His grey thermal shirt clung to him as his chest rose and fell. The green plaid blanket, which strangely matched the pants I saw him wearing last night, was around his waist and gathered between his legs. I blushed as I noticed another blatant confirmation of his happy dream.

_Maybe it's just morning wood, Bella. _

_Yeah, well, I'd rather believe it's coming from his dream._

I inspected his sleeping form a little closer and even though I had no memory of committing a crime against his body, his injuries reminded me of how violent I'd acted toward him. The scratches on his face and neck were red and scabs had begun to form.

_How could I have done that to him?_

Unaware of my intrusion, he pulled on the blanket with his left hand.

_What the hell? When did that happen?_

The knuckles of his left hand were scraped and bruised, even a little swollen. I didn't remember seeing that while we were in the cave. He left me alone for a little while and when he returned it was completely dark, except for the light of the moon. It was dark inside the truck, too. I was certain that I didn't inflict that injury upon him.

What did he hit? When did he hit it?

_I wonder what the other guy looks like_.

At that point, I began to feel like a voyeur, so I continued into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. I silently thanked Esme for her foresight as I pulled out organic milk and eggs, and two loaves of multigrain bread.

_Baked in the commissary, fresh for you_!

I giggled and began to hum as I raided Charlie's cabinet in search of some spices.

_No one will ever know._

I snagged cans of cinnamon and nutmeg, not sure how long they had been in there. I couldn't imagine Charlie making pumpkin pie, cookies, cinnamon toast or anything else that would require spices.

I checked the refrigerator again and we still had plenty of fruit to go with the French toast I wanted to make, as well as some organic butter.

_And bless Esme's little heart…_

I found some natural light brown sugar tucked in the ice chest.

_She thought of everything!_

While boiling water for tea, I heard Edward creeping up the stairs. I almost darted out to tell him good morning, but immediately thought better of it when I remembered the wood versus dream byproduct I saw earlier.

As much as I wanted to see him, I didn't want to embarrass him.

x x x

A little while later, I heard Charlie and Edward talking as they came down the stairs. The front door closed.

_Hmm… Charlie must have gone out to get the paper. Maybe Edward can slip in here for a good morning kiss before Charlie gets back_.

"Mornin' Bells." I jumped at the unexpected source of the voice. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Good morning, Dad. You didn't scare me. I was, uh, thinking about something else."

"We skipping out on coffee?" he asked, looking warily at the steeping tea.

"Yeah. Do you mind? If you really don't like the tea, I can make you some coffee." I looked past Charlie's shoulder to see where Edward was.

"Nah. It wasn't that bad. I don't think that skipping one morning will send me into caffeine DTs." Charlie laughed. I poured him a cup and set it at the small table for him.

Once he had taken a sip of his tea, Charlie appeared to have something on his mind. Before I could ask if he was okay, he began to speak in a serious tone. "You know, I was kind of suspicious about the community your mother moved you to. She's had some hare-brained ideas in the past… and those are just the ones I know about," Charlie began. "But, to tell you the truth, after meeting Edward, I feel alright about you being there. Then again, I wasn't sure what I was going to do if you ended up with another roommate situation like you had last term."

I'd never considered how Charlie actually felt about that whole situation. I just unloaded it on him because he was my dad—and he was one of the very few people I could turn to at that time. I nodded at him in agreement as I cut up fruit into a bowl.

"I didn't tell you this, but after that last incident, I almost went to Seattle—either to bring you back here or to demand that the idiot in charge of housing correct the situation immediately."

I froze. The knife I was holding fell into the bowl of fruit.

Immediately, I thought of the profiles on the flash drive. The mysterious "they" didn't know much about Charlie and if he'd gone to see Felix, who knows what they might have been prompted to investigate. If Charlie had popped onto their radar screen, then everything here would have been bugged and Edward and I wouldn't have been free here. Emmett and Edward wouldn't have been able to meet. Edward didn't think "they" had been here. He and Emmett thought it was perfectly safe.

_What if they just _think_ it's safe? What if it's not?_

"Bella? Hey, Bella," Charlie called.

"Huh?" I asked, pulled from my litany of "what ifs."

"I was asking you how the old truck ran and you kinda spaced out on me," Charlie said.

I picked up the knife and continuing cutting up fruit. "Sorry. I was stuck on the roommate thing. We didn't have any problems with your truck. It won't go over 55, but it ran fine," I answered.

"Jake's been working on it for me. That kid's a mechanical whiz. I'm gonna miss him when he goes off to school," Charlie said, shaking his head. "Speaking of Jake… when did he and Edward become such good buddies?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Those two had nothing in common—except for me. I knew how agitated Jake was about the LaVerrot restrictions and I was certain that he would question Edward in private if he ever had a chance. But, why would _Edward_ seek him out?

"We were coming down the stairs and I heard Jake pull up in the Rabbit. Edward darted out that door like a deer and met up with Jake before he had his car door open."

"I don't know," I answered. "He only met him a couple of days ago."

Our conversation was interrupted by Edward and Jake coming in the front door. "Bella, I hope you've got my breakfast ready," Jake hollered. I heard Edward chuckle.

Any further thoughts about why Edward ran out to see Jacob disappeared as Edward bounded through the kitchen doorway. He stopped as our eyes locked. His face was flushed and his hair was sort of damp. Edward was wearing a long-sleeved black Burberry Brit shirt that clung to his chest like a second skin, but didn't seem to touch him anywhere else. The shirt had elbow patches—which isn't a style that just anyone could get away with. I'd never seen him wear black before and I couldn't believe how fabulous it looked on him.

Jake slammed into the back of him. "Whatcha doin' dude? Why you getting between me and the food?" Jake's forward motion halted as he saw me looking at Edward. "Oh yeah, right," he muttered and eased around Edward.

Edward shook his head and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Mornin' babe. Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm about to start the first batch of French toast. Why don't you get everyone some tea?"

"Sure thing," he answered and pecked me on the cheek again. I felt a blush forming and hoped that Dad and Jake didn't notice it.

Jacob sat down at the table with Charlie and held out a coffee mug that Edward promptly filled with herbal tea. "Ugh! What's that shit?" he said, wiping his mouth on his shirt after taking a big sip.

"Herbal tea. It won't hurt you," I called out. It was apparent that Jake no longer contained his language in front of Charlie.

Jacob looked over at my dad and saw that he too was drinking it without complaint. "Oh, uh, I guess I was expecting coffee," he said as a half-assed apology for his crude analysis of the healthful beverage.

"Would you like some juice instead?" Edward offered, but Jacob declined, with a skeptical look at the pitcher of murky liquid Edward held in front of him.

I finished preparing the French toast and Edward set up a serving line in Charlie's tiny kitchen. The four of us crowded around the table eating and joking until all of the food was gone.

After breakfast, Edward cleared the table and I washed the dishes while Jacob dried. It was so much fun to cut up with the two of them. After washing dishes and preparing food, my hands felt kind of dry, so I pulled a tube of VI hand lotion out of my pocket. It was my favorite of the VI products. Edward held out his hands for some and I dispensed a generous amount. I cocked my eyebrow at Jake and held up the cream. "Hit me with it," he said, holding out a hand.

Edward and I rubbed ours in, but Jake obviously had some difficulty. "Hey, what's this crap, Bella?" he asked, flipping his hands around inspecting them.

"It's lotion. What's wrong with it?" I said, looking at his hands.

"It's gonna give me girl hands. Look, it's eating up my calluses." He showed me his palms. "I worked hard to get those." He sniffed his hands. "I can't believe you put this wussy stuff on your hands," he said to Edward.

"Hey, if you don't like it, wash it off," Edward countered. "Besides, Bella has never complained about my hands being 'wussy.' Have you, honey?" He touched my cheek with his right hand and hid his left behind his back.

_So… he thinks he can hide his injured hand from me?_

I went along with his game and playfully punched Edward in the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder as if I had inflicted a mortal injury and then followed Charlie over to the flat screen to catch the morning news. Jake wandered over to a framed photograph of him and me from about five years before. He studied it for awhile and I wondered why it consumed his attention.

"You're a different girl now," he said softly.

"Yes, in a lot of ways," I answered. I was now able to recognize how sad I looked in the photograph.

"You're better now." Chief Jacob declared, erasing his previously childish behavior with his profoundly intuitive statement.

I wasn't completely sure what he was implying, but I knew the correct answer. "Yes. Yes, I am better."

"It's him, isn't it?" He gestured vaguely toward Edward.

"Yes."

"Then, I'm happy for you," he said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me tight.

x x x

Jake announced that he needed to leave, so Edward and I walked him out to his car. "I hope the Rabbit goes faster than Charlie's truck," I said.

"Some things aren't meant to go fast," Jake answered. "Unless Charlie is ready to spend a load of cash on it, his truck is like an old man limping around while he waits for a hip replacement.

_Yet another good reason why I'm not taking it back to Seattle…_

"But, the Rabbit is ready for anything," he declared.

"Maybe, but is it fast?" I pushed, knowing how much Jacob liked speed.

"Um… yeah." He dropped his eyes and blushed. To counter his embarrassment, Jake whipped around to Edward. "Be careful going back," he said.

_That's an odd thing for one man to say to another._

"We will," Edward answered and thrust out his hand. I gave Jake a hug and told him to email me soon. Strangely, I heard Edward tell Jake, "Later."

And stranger still, Jake said, "Countin' on it."

_WTF_?

As we waved to Jake, Charlie approached us and he was wearing his uniform. "Going in to work, Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta do morning patrol and then I need to finish some paperwork." I nodded in understanding. "If I don't see you before you head back, I'm glad you came. You'll be back soon?" he asked hopefully. "This is your home, too, you know."

Even though Charlie rarely said the words, I knew how much he loved me.

"I know it is. There should be a three-day weekend sometime this term, so maybe we'll come back then."

Then, his exact words hit me. "You" was such a hard word to interpret—it could have meant Edward and me, or it could have meant only me.

_Dammit, I can't ask who Charlie means with Edward standing right here!_

I looked at Charlie, pleading wordlessly for an answer.

"I mean both of you. That boy's gotta learn how to fish—and fast," Charlie exclaimed. The three of us laughed and I hugged my dad. He and Edward shook hands.

_Thank God._

"I'm glad to have met you and I can't wait to come back. Until then, I promise to take care of your girl," Edward said.

"I'm counting on that. Text me when you get home, okay?"

"Text you? I never thought I'd see that day," I joked. Charlie blushed and I giggled. I hadn't seen him do that in so long that I'd almost forgotten which of my parents had blessed me with that trait.

x x x

After the police cruiser was out of sight, I remembered that we hadn't removed our cooler, lanterns and blankets from Charlie's truck. "Will you help me clean out the truck?" I asked.

Edward nodded his head and helped me remove the items. Once we had put everything away, I remembered one more thing. "Oops! I forgot the galoshes." When we returned to the truck, I asked Edward about the condition of the ancient radio.

He fiddled with the knobs and looked at some loose wires under the dashboard. "I'm really not good at this sort of thing, but you'll never guess who is." He was baiting me and I knew it.

"I don't know… Jasper? Carlisle? I don't know, who?"

"Rosalie." Edward chuckled.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. The girl is a mechanical genius."

"Must be her saving grace," I muttered.

"I wish that the two of you got along better. I mean, I totally understand why you don't."

"It's not that I don't like her. She's just so intimidating. It's hard to feel comfortable around her," I said.

"I know. I've seen it, even when you probably thought I didn't." Edward smiled and pulled me close to him.

Edward reached into the bed of the truck, removed the galoshes and asked where they belonged. I led him to an old storage house at the back of Charlie's property. It was so close to the encroaching forest that limbs scraped the roof and tried to grow into the back window.

"Where should I put these?" Edward asked.

I remained at the door and pointed to an old, but relatively clean workbench. "I found them under the bench."

Edward squatted down and placed the galoshes under the bench. He stayed in that position longer than what was necessary for the task at hand.

_What is he doing?_

He pulled on a plastic box.

_What is he looking at?_

"Um, Edward… you need some help?"

"No thanks, babe. This box has some old toys in it. You mind if I look?" He looked like he had uncovered treasure in Charlie's shed.

"Go ahead," I answered. Then, I realized what had claimed Edward's attention and I knew that it was better than any treasure chest. "Oh my gosh! Charlie saved all my old sandbox toys." I saw my long-lost favorites at the bottom of the box—my old Tonka dump truck and my motor grader. "I can't believe it. Look at these, Edward."

"I'm so jealous! I used to have some of these, but I bet they're long gone by now. Jasper and I used to dig in the dirt and make roads… damn, I haven't thought about that in forever," he said with a hint of nostalgia. He rolled the motor grader back and forth a few times and added, "We really were typical kids back then, or so I thought."

"Things were a lot less complicated then, weren't they?"

"Yeah," he answered solemnly and then shook away his glum thoughts. "So, I figured you to be a girlie-girl. Did your Barbies ride in the back of the dump truck? That's what Alice always tried to do."

"You're so silly. I wasn't much for Barbies. Even when I was little, I liked being outside and near the trees. That's part of what made Phoenix so impersonal to me. If a bush grew taller than five feet, they called it a tree. How can you compare a mesquite tree or a cactus to an old growth forest? That always seemed so ridiculous."

"When you think about it like that, it does. Are you leaving these things here or are you taking them back with us?"

"They'll be safer here, I think. They'll always be waiting for me," I answered.

_Hopefully, one day I'll be able to share them with a new generation of little Edwards and Bellas_.

Without reservation, I saw him as an integral part of my future, but I really had no idea if I was just his girlfriend for now… or if I was more than that to him.

I sat down on the work bench and watched as Edward placed some of the toys back into the box. He turned around once he realized I wasn't beside him. "Let's talk for a minute," I said. Edward took a deep breath and sat down next to me.

I assumed that Edward still had questions about everything I'd said to him the night before. We wouldn't have any privacy in his car or back at LaVerrot. When we were at school, someone was almost always with us.

_This is the best chance we have_.

Falling apart in front of him wasn't nearly as embarrassing in the light of day as I thought it would be. I'd had no idea that unloading everything would be such an incredibly therapeutic experience. Now that we'd both had time step away from the intense emotional experience of it all, I wanted him to have the opportunity to satisfy his doubts… and it might be good practice for my therapy sessions. He'd come this far with me and I didn't want to hide anything from him.

"We left some things unsaid last night and as I remember, you had some questions," I began. "After unloading something like that on you, it's only fair that you get a chance ask, and we may not have an unmonitored opportunity like this again for awhile."

Edward looked enormously relieved.

_Did I scare him when I said I wanted to talk?_

"Are you sure? We don't have to talk about it anymore right now… I mean, I want to know everything there is to know about you, but my questions can wait," he said.

"I appreciate that, but you don't have any idea how much better I feel after unleashing it all. I think revealing it to you was a huge step toward getting some closure."

He fidgeted with a splinter on the bench. "You'll stop me if you've had enough or if I get too personal?" he asked expectantly.

"Go ahead." I watched Edward take a deep breath before asking his first question.

"Okay. What happened to him? I know you said he was dead, but how?"

"Nine months after he left, the Oklahoma State Police called Mom. Randy had her name and number in his wallet. They found him dead and there was evidence that his death was from a drug overdose, although they couldn't rule out suicide."

"What kind of drugs?" Edward asked.

"I think it was methamphetamine. Now, I know his behavior was consistent with it and Oklahoma is a hotbed for meth use. Remember me saying that he talked funny… it was his teeth. He had 'meth mouth.' From what I understand, some of the ingredients are so corrosive that a user's teeth just erode away."

Edward nodded his head in understanding and rubbed his hand roughly across his face. He didn't comment and I was certain that anything to do with meth was disgusting to him. However, I needed to address his question.

"I was there when she took the phone call and I was surprised that she wasn't more upset about her only brother being dead. I wasn't sad—far from it—but, she acted almost like she expected it. She barely even reacted."

"Knowing he was dead… it had to make you feel better," he said tentatively.

"You would think so, but it didn't. Him being dead took the nightmares to a new level," I confessed.

"You had to be in agony, Bella. Why didn't you tell your mother, a teacher… someone?" Edward asked. He ran a hand through his hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose. I remembered seeing Carlisle making the exact same motion once before.

"In hindsight, I know I should have. But, you have to understand that it happened when I was thirteen and I was so naive. I felt dirty, used, guilty… like somehow it was my fault. I didn't know if maybe I sent him the wrong signals. I didn't how I was supposed to tell him to stop." My explanation sounded weak, but it was an accurate assessment of my feelings at the time.

"But couldn't anyone tell that something wasn't right with you?"

"It happened during the summer and I started a new school in a different district that year. I didn't know any of the teachers or the other kids, so they probably just thought I was weird. It's easy to hide in schools that large."

"That's so foreign to me," Edward said. "At Volterra, I knew every student, their parents and all the teachers. Very little changed from year to year. If I so much as burped in class, my mother knew it before I got home."

Then, Edward's tone changed. "What about your mom? Couldn't she tell that you were different? Couldn't she see that something was wrong?"

"I managed my schoolwork; didn't cause problems in school; and kept the apartment clean. Beyond that, I kept to myself and blamed it on homework and tests." Edward looked at me with disbelief. "My biggest problem was the nightmares and not sleeping."

"When we found out Randy was dead, it was at the very end of that school year. Things kind of escalated then. I had nightmares of him chasing me, saying that it was my fault he was dead. If I had just let him love me, he could have stayed and would have never died. It was awful. And it wasn't him looking like he looked when he left. It was him dead, looking like a zombie with rotted parts dropping off him while he banged on my bedroom door." I shivered. The thought of that still chilled me to the core.

"I took Benadryl to sleep and for awhile it worked… sort of. It didn't take long before I was tolerant to the effects. Then the sleep deprivation became so severe that I don't even remember a month or two. Eventually, I reached a breaking point. I even considered alcohol or prescription drugs."

"Bella, baby," Edward gasped. He squeezed my hands so tight that I barely had any circulation left.

"Well, I knew I couldn't do that, because then I'd be no better than him. That's when I started researching dreams, sexual abuse, post traumatic stress disorder and stuff along those lines. I wrote it all out, like I told you, and I sealed the whole experience neatly away in my subconscious."

"I made sure I processed anything that disturbed me so that it wouldn't visit me later in my dreams. That led me to keep a very tight perimeter around myself. I rarely touched other humans; I didn't go out in public except to school, the library and limited shopping; and I rarely ever brought attention to myself. The science fairs were a huge step for me."

"Since transferring to UDub, I've interacted with people more than in years. Yes, the nightmares returned; but, they led me to you."

Edward touched my cheek and reflexively I angled toward him. I found myself wrapped in a big bear hug, so I laid my head on his shoulder and listened to his almost desperate murmurs of protection, love and emotional support. "I can't believe everything you've been through," he said. "A lesser person would have crumbled years ago."

"Well, that's another thing." I gently loosened myself from his grasp and leaned back so that he could appreciate the seriousness of my words. "When we return to school tomorrow, I'm going to make arrangements for a counselor through Student Health."

"Baby, that's great. I mean… whatever you think you need to do. I'll support you all the way," Edward stated.

"I appreciate that and had hoped you'd see things that way. It scares me to know that I can have those nightmares again and you should _never_ have to experience another meltdown like the one I had in Denali. I'm still so sorry about that."

"Bella, don't apologize… and don't worry about me. I just want you to be safe… and happy," Edward insisted.

"Okay, how do I say this?" I took a deep breath, because regardless of the things I had shared with him, the statement I needed to make alluded to a future that included deep intimacy. My eyes remained glued to the seams of my jeans. I was unable to face him. "I know about all the LaVerrot restrictions, but if and when the time arises, I want to be ready in _every_ way for you."

That was my most sincere desire.

"Baby, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me… and I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I hadn't thought about that, too… a lot," he said. Edward lifted my chin with one finger and I saw a hint of a blush across his cheeks. Even his ears were a little pink.

_No, he's the sweetest thing ever_.

I wanted to remember every word he said, but I could only concentrate on one thing at a time. The sparkle of his eyes and the sincerity they exuded consumed me.

He pushed my hair back over my shoulder and then cupped my face with his hands as gently as if I were made of the finest, most fragile crystal. Somehow, I was able to comprehend his next words. "And one day, when the time is right… and we're both ready, we'll come together with the sweetest love this world has ever known."

Tears welled up in my eyes. And for the first time in my life, I cried tears of joy.

x x x

When we were on the way out of town, we spotted Charlie giving a ticket to a teenager. We tooted the horn and waved. He recognized Edward's car and waved heartily at us.

I didn't know when I had enjoyed Charlie so much and explained that to Edward.

He glanced my way with an odd look on his face and then focused back on the road ahead before clearing his throat awkwardly. "Um… thanks for letting me come with you to visit your dad. I mean, I know you didn't really invite me..."

I was stunned.

_Of course I invited him. What is he talking about?_

"It was more of my mom's meddling that got me here." He glanced my way again with a hint of smile this time. "For once, I'm glad she stuck her nose in where it didn't belong."

"I guess it was Esme, wasn't it?" I said, remembering how our trip to Forks originated. "No matter who invited you, I'm just glad you came."

His right hand—his good hand—was lying on the console between us. I squeezed it and ran my fingers lightly between his. He rubbed my pinky finger with his thumb and it set off a cascade of chills throughout my body.

_I can't take three hours of this._

"Me, too," he said, snapping me from my tingly daze. "We need some gas. Let's stop in here," Edward motioned and pulled into a gas station on the edge of town. "Is that Jacob… on a motorcycle?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind I'm going to speak to him while you pump gas."

As I approached his motorcycle, Jacob asked, "You leaving already? Charlie couldn't hold you here any longer?"

"We waited as long as we could, but we have to get back to Seattle this afternoon. School starts tomorrow. What're you doing?"

"I'm just airing out my bike. It's warm enough now to ride without freezing to death. You know how everybody here rushes outside at the first hint of sunshine," he laughed. I joked with him until a tall, slim Quileute lady who was holding a helmet, walked up behind Jake. Her shiny black hair was cut just shy of her shoulders, all one length. It was a very attractive cut on her.

"Hey, Bella… I want you to meet Leah Clearwater. She's a buddy of mine on the Rez. She's been thinking about getting a motorcycle and wanted to see what it felt like," Jake said. Leah eyed me warily.

"I'm Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. Is Harry your dad?"

"Yes, he is. Didn't I hear you were in school at UDub?" she asked.

"I transferred there in January."

"I went to school there until I transferred to Port Angeles. I've almost taken all the classes I can there. I need to get back to Seattle or some college somewhere to finish my bachelor's degree. Got a bad taste for UDub though," she said. It sounded like she was inviting further inquiry.

"What happened to you?"

"I had a bad roommate situation. You know, I kinda got in a fight with them and then I left."

"That's awful… sounds kind of like what happened to me with Lauren and Jessica," I said.

"No, you did not! You got them, too? Lauren and Jessica? That's too much of a coincidence," Leah said with undisguised shock.

"You were the one Heidi told me about!" I exclaimed, remembering Heidi drooling about the Quileute men who took Leah home.

"Heidi, that's the chick in the housing office, right?"

"Yes, she warned me about those two and tried to help me out. Too little, too late though," I lamented.

"Hmph, that's funny. I felt like she _wanted_ me out of there," Leah said, looking off down the road. She rubbed her free hand on her pants. "Damn, Jake, you didn't tell me that the air would make my hands dry out. Look here, my knuckles are cracked."

"You want some cream?" I asked and pulled my tube of VI lotion out of my pocket.

"There's Bella with more of her handy-dandy callus eating cream. You trying to get rid of that stuff?" Jake taunted.

"No, I'm trying to be nice. I happen to like this lotion."

"Jake, don't trash the lotion. It's my favorite, too," Leah said, taking the tube from me. "You're going to laugh, but this lotion always makes me think of Jessica."

"How so?"

_This should be an interesting story_.

"It marked the beginning of the end with them. Jessica walked in and caught me using some of the lotion. It was just lying on the kitchen counter. I figured they had used enough of my stuff, but she freaked out and tried to choke me over it!" Leah recounted.

"I know it's not cheap, but why did she act like that?" I asked.

"It was her mother's and she had 'borrowed' it from her," Leah said, using air quotes. "I liked it so much that I bought some after I left school."

Jake picked at me about his experience with the lotion, while Leah suddenly stopped talking and focused on rubbing the lotion into her hands. "Bella, this is so much better than mine. Did they change the formulation or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I said warily.

"I guess I'll save my money and go back to the VI Boutique. It's just sloughing away the wear and tear," Leah observed.

"I don't get mine there… maybe that's the difference," I mused, remembering that both Benjamin and Eleazar had mentioned that our stock of VI products was stronger than what was sold to the public.

"Where does yours come from?"

"I don't know exactly. It's just always there. We all use the whole line of products," I said. I'd never given any thought as to how the products appeared in the custom slots around the house.

"Yeah, well, I think I'd want to know how an $80 tube of lotion just appeared in my bathroom," Leah muttered.

I looked around for Edward and noticed that he was finishing up at the gas pump. We both had a lot to do once we returned, so I wrapped up our conversation.

"Okay, sure. Nice to meet you, Leah."

"Likewise," she answered. "I'm still stunned that we had the same roommates. That's just weird." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Call me before you come again. I'll plan something special for you out at the Rez," Jake said.

"That'll be great," I said and gave Jake a quick hug.

When we were back on the road, Edward asked, "Was that his girlfriend?"

"I don't think so. I didn't get that kind of vibe. He said she was his buddy."

He nodded in response. Whether or not she was Jake's girlfriend wasn't the most pressing issue. "You won't believe this… but, she was the last roommate Jessica and Lauren had before me."

"No shit? That's just… weird. Did she have problems with them, too?"

"She sure did. As it turns out, she said she felt like the university was trying to make _her_ leave." I let that hang in the air for a moment. "You don't suppose they knew I was coming, do you?" I realized how that sounded as I said it. "No, that's just paranoid," I mumbled.

Edward motioned with a finger across his neck not to say anything else about it, reminding me that his car might be bugged.

There were other things I wanted to ask, but decided that I shouldn't. It made me really appreciate the lack of surveillance we enjoyed at Charlie's house.

Edward plugged in his iPhone and we listened to some random Kings of Leon songs for awhile. I pulled out my Kindle and started reading the latest Black Dagger Brotherhood book. That group of juicy, sexy vampires and their women were such a nice escape.

x x x

I was fully engrossed in my book when Edward's phone rang. From where it sat, I saw Alice's face on the caller ID. "Why don't you talk to her, baby?" Edward suggested.

I barely had a chance to say hello before Alice was chattering in overdrive about what she did during the weekend, or more accurately, her total lack of entertainment. She said she would be waiting at my house and that she wanted minute details of our weekend.

Once I figured out how to "end" the phone call, I noticed he had an application I'd been interested in—now that exercise was a daily occurrence for me at LaVerrot.

"You mind if I look at your RunKeeper Pro app? I've wanted to find something like that for my Blackberry," I asked.

"Go ahead. I've got a bunch of games loaded on there, too," he answered.

After I looked at the app, I played a game or two of Angry Birds. When I was looking around for more games, I ended up in his contact folder. I found my own name with a photograph I didn't remember him taking. As I scrolled through his contacts, the thought occurred that I had never actually called him before. Sure, I texted him all the time, but he was always the one to call me.

Snap.

_Who is Big T_?

When I saw the attached picture of Tanya, there was a split second when I was on the verge of eruption. Then, I stopped myself. His family had known hers for years. Both her sister, Kate and her father, Eleazar were listed in his contacts, too.

_Breathe, Bella. Breathe. He can't know you almost reacted to that._

As I tried to close his contacts file and give him back the phone, my finger kind of struck his text folder. The only person to text him in days was Tanya. Then I saw text after text to and from her… pages it seemed.

_Why in the fucking hell would that bitch be texting my Edward?_

At first, I felt guilty looking at his texts, especially with him sitting only a couple of feet from me. But, he was the one who told me to answer the phone and he said I could play around with it. He had neither asked for it back nor requested that I turn the music back on.

So, now I was torn. I felt like a cartoon character with a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, each with his own agenda.

_Should I be a good girl and hand him back his phone without looking at anything else or should I look out for myself_?

I could be a little passive-aggressive and hand him back the phone with the open text messages, but that had never been my style. I could ask him about it now… maybe it was all a big misunderstanding. No, I wouldn't do that. I was too much of a scaredy-cat to compromise my future with him.

Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding—on my part. Maybe he had always maintained a relationship with her and I was the only one who didn't know.

_Should I text Alice and ask her about it_?

Not a good idea.

I assumed our phones were monitored and I wouldn't want Cheney et al to see the kinds of things I felt like saying at that particular moment.

Why would Edward think it was safe to banter back and forth with Tanya … especially when he was the one who told _me_ to be so careful?

I knew my internal debate could last all the way back to Seattle. By then, it would be too late to decide anything and he would wonder why I sat and stared at his phone like an idiot for an hour.

_Suck it up, Bella and find out what all the texting is about_.

_Maybe it's nothing… maybe it's something. _

_Don't be a doormat. _

So, I decided to scan through the texts and hand him back the phone as if I never saw a thing… as if they never existed.

As I studied the texts, I recognized that the exchange began on our flight home from Denali. I slept, or rather feigned sleep, most of the way home because of my migraine. So, he initiated contact with her while he sat right there, inches away from me.

From the way it appeared, Tanya told Edward before we left that she wanted to talk to him and he accommodated her by texting. It started as an apology, but quickly turned to her declaration of love for him.

_Stay calm, Bella._

Then, Edward confronted her about her behavior toward me.

_That's my good boy_.

I couldn't stand to read every single text, so I scrolled through page after page of their exchanges until I neared the end. Periodically, I slowed my scroll and picked up bits of incriminating pieces along the way.

Big T: "So, if ur with Bella we can't b friends? Is that it? Is she so insecure that she won't allow u 2 have girl friends?"

_What the hell!_

Big T: "OK—I'll do whatever it takes to make u forgive me!"

Edward: "It will take a lot!"

Big T: "OK, Edward! Whatever u say. I'm sooo sorry! I'll show u that I can change! Can I still text u? Pretty please with cherries on top?"

Edward: "Sure. I'll TTYL."

_Why can't he just cut it off with her?_

Big T: "Please. I'm all alone here."

_I don't give a rat's ass. You deserve to be alone, bitch._

Big T: "Oh reaaaaly. Who went with you?"

Edward: "No one. Just us two."

Big T: "How cozy. Is she keeping the python happy?"

_I not certain what a python is, but if it's what I think she's alluding to…_

She claimed Edward was her "friend," so that particular subject was completely inappropriate. After all, I never talked to Jake about stuff like that—and he was _my_ friend.

Big T: "I luv u... I can't live if u hate me!"

_What more proof do I need_?

My heart pounded so hard that my chest couldn't contain it all. Gradually, a throbbing sensation crept into my head. It felt like my head would explode from all the anger, betrayal and hurt building inside me.

_Bella, get your shit together._

I was stuck in the car, so I couldn't run from the stupid phone. But, I needed to get it away from me. I slid it onto the console and pushed the impurity away with the tip of a fingernail.

_Dumb ass… why didn't you forward some of it to your phone_?

But, I realized it didn't make any difference. I probably couldn't even compete with Tanya and her attributes. How many times did Jessica's famous quote, "He's out of your league," have to run through my brain?

From the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up the phone, lean slightly to the side and slide it into his pocket. My finger was still near the console, touching the buckle to my seat belt. Before I realized what he was doing, he snaked his right hand around my finger. I jumped in my seat, alarmed by his contact after seeing such incriminating evidence.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you," he said smoothly. "You looked lost in your thoughts."

"Uh, sorry," I muttered as I felt beads of sweat form on my upper lip.

"You okay? Do you want the A/C on or something?" he asked. He sounded concerned, but was all that part of his game, too?

I ran my sleeve across my mouth to dry up the sweat and to give me an obvious reason to break my contact with him. "I'm fine. We'll be home soon." I folded my left arm across my lap and propped against the door with my right so that I could stare out the window more easily.

"You don't look fine. Are you tired?"

"I'm just a little preoccupied about starting school again tomorrow. That's all."

"At least this term will be better than the last one. I mean, it isn't your first time at this school any more. You know some people now," he said.

"I need to get back into the mindset of school and I have a lot to do. I don't have my books yet and I need to make an appointment to see my advisor this week. Maybe I need to make some alternate transportation arrangements." My speech was getting faster and I was reaching for some way to put some distance between us while I sorted out the implications of his texting habit with Tanya.

"Hey, slow down, Baby. We've got plenty of time to take care of all that stuff… and I can drive you wherever you need to go. Okay?" He glanced my way with a hint of concern. "Please don't worry."

I looked back at him. Maybe I was making too much of this. Maybe he was just friends with Tanya. I won't judge him. He hasn't judged me—and he had plenty of opportunities to do that.

It wasn't long before the skyline of Seattle lay before us and within moments, it seemed, Edward flashed his I.D. at the LaVerrot entrance. As he pulled into my driveway, his phone played the first few bars of "Smooth Operator."

_Damn, that song is like from the mid-80s. Who could that be_?

Edward groaned as the music played without even glancing at the phone. Instead, he parked and ran around to open my door. He hit his keyless entry to unlock the Volvo's hatchback and dropped his keys as he tried to slide them in the pocket of his jeans with his injured left hand. When he leaned over, his phone fell, tumbling onto the driveway.

It landed screen-up on my fucking foot… and Tanya's face was on the screen. She was the "smooth operator."

I considered kicking his phone under the car, but instead used that opportunity to grab my own luggage while he retrieved the phone.

I was half-way to the front door when he called me. "Bella! Hey! Wait up and I'll help you."

I stopped in my tracks, my back toward him. From what I knew of Edward so far, if he thought I was angry or upset, he would chase me down and want to talk it out. At that point, I desperately needed to be alone—or at least away from him. So, I took a deep breath and mustered all the sweetness I could. "Thank you, but I've got it. What time are we leaving for school in the morning?"

He stayed by the Volvo. "We'll be here at 7:30."

"Okay, good. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?"

_Please. I can't hold it together much longer._

"Are you sure you're okay?" his voice reeked of concern.

"I'm fine. Really. It's been a long weekend and I have a lot to do. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright… I love you," he called.

My chest began to hurt when he said those words. "You, too," I replied, crossing the threshold of the door Alice had just opened.

I squeezed my eyes tightly in an unsuccessful bid to hold back my tears and I felt Alice rush around me to shut the front door. She took the bags from my hands and set them down in the foyer. Alice led me by the hand to my bedroom and motioned for me to sit down on my bed.

"What's my brother done to you?"

_I wonder if she knows?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: What would you think if the love of your life had been texting Big-tittied Tanya? How would you react? How would you approach him about it… or would you?**

**Please send us some reviews with your thoughts on that. We would LOVE to know what you would do.**

**To one of our loyal reviewers, NicciB23: Did you notice your personal shout out?**

**And to Bella Scotia: I can't express how much your reviews mean to me.**


	51. I Heart Hicksville

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Here we are again with another EPOV chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I have to give a big cyber hug and kiss to our betas, DeeDreamer and WutheringBites. You guys are really good to us. We appreciate all you do.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Georgialion owns Pure Revelations.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 51**

**I Heart Hicksville**

EPOV

Sunday, March 28, 2010

My eyes fly open as I sit up and gasp for breath in the darkness. I can't see a thing; everything is pitch-black. Sweat tickle-trickles down my temple and neck, causing my body to shudder involuntarily, while my frantic eyes search for any trace of light.

_Where am I?_

I can feel and hear the pounding beat of my heart in my ears; it's so loud that it drowns out any sound that might give me a hint of my whereabouts. I'm disoriented and freaked the fuck out.

As I run a quivering hand through my damp hair and try to control my panic, flashing images race through my mind: Bella struggling against an unseen force, desperate cries for help from all around, my legs running faster and faster with no gain, blood everywhere. I shake my head to dispel the visions and fist my gut to push down the rising acid.

_Get a grip, Cullen. You've gotta calm the fuck down._

When I open my eyes again a few moments later, I can see shadows of furniture and a faint glow through a window in front of me. It's dark outside, but a streetlamp provides the hint of light that I need for my eyes to adjust and reveal my location.

Living room. Charlie's house.

I'm still in Forks.

With kicking feet, I push and detangle the covers from my body before sitting up on the edge of the couch-slash-bed and breathing a sigh of relief.

It was only a dream.

The room around me slowly comes into better focus, so I get up and navigate over to the lamp on the side table. A click illuminates the room in a blinding light, but I welcome the intrusion. I welcome _anything_ that pushes back the dark thoughts of the nightmare that frightened me awake.

I can feel my body start to relax almost instantly when a quick look around reveals that everything is just as it was before I went to bed. No broken down front door. No sign of a struggle. No blood. I take a deep breath and exhale it forcefully as I take stock of my current situation. I'm clammy with perspiration, my hair is damp, my throat is dry, and my stomach is _killing_ me. It feels like it's on fire.

I swallow hard and rub my hand across my gut before walking to the kitchen for some water. A loud rumble echoes through the room alerting me to the problem… I'm hungry. All I ate yesterday was a hurried breakfast and a meager lunch, most of which ended up on the forest floor after Bella's revelation, so no wonder I'm starving.

I rummage through the food that Mom sent and find a plethora of goodies. She packed all my favorite snack foods, the majority of which I haven't even touched, so I dig into her homemade trail mix and open the refrigerator to see what I can find there.

_Cold, leftover lasagna it is. _

_Cold?_

_Yeah. I'm not gonna wake up the whole house at 3 am by using the microwave._

As I sit at the kitchen table and shovel in the food, I try to keep my mind off of the nightmare by thinking about everything that happened yesterday. What a fucking day! I don't think I've _ever_ run such a wide gamut of emotions in such a short period of time, and I'm surprised my body doesn't have whiplash from the physical highs and lows. I went from sheer ecstasy on the couch with Bella to tortuous vomiting and rage just a few hours later.

_Oh, god… I vomited. I never, ever, _ever_ want to do that again… ever._

I pause as I cut another bite of cold lasagna. Suddenly, it's not so appetizing.

_Don't think about vomiting when you're trying to eat, dumbass._

I push the plate away and pull out some of my comfort foods from home… granola crackers, peanut butter, and strawberry bars. I'll have to remember to thank Mom for packing my favorites.

Once my _after_ midnight snack is complete, I head back to the couch with a sated belly and a sincere desire to go back to sleep. The house is quiet and dark as I snuggle back under the blanket and try to get comfortable. While I've enjoyed our time in Forks, I have to admit that I'm ready to get back to my California King… 'cause Charlie's sofa bed sucks.

When I finally find a position where the metal bar isn't jabbing into my spine, I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

My eyes open lazily to the living room bathed in soft, morning light. I stretch and smile to myself as the smell of breakfast wafts from the kitchen and makes my mouth water.

_I wonder what Bella's cooking._

As I rub the sleep from my eyes, I feel the side of the mattress sag where someone has taken a seat beside me. I know it's Bella before I even open my eyes. I can smell her sweet scent and feel the hum of electricity that only she brings me. Still rubbing my eyes, I start to sit up when I feel something slide across my stomach and stop my upward momentum. A pressure across my hips pushes me down into the mattress which is suddenly soft and forgiving.

_Mmmmmm. That's nice._

I open my eyes to see Bella hovering above me, her legs straddling my hips and her hands on either side of my chest holding her up.

"Mornin', baby," she coos as a tendril of hair falls free and tickles my nose.

I reach up to scratch my itch, but she moves lightening quick, captures my hand in hers, and slams it down on the bed next to my ear. With a devious look in her eye, she sits up a little and shifts her ass back against my growing cock as she grabs my other hand and immobilizes it on the other side of my head.

_Dominant Bella. Me likey._

"Aren't you going to tell me good morning, Edward?" she asks with a syrupy-sweet voice.

_Is this a trick question? She hasn't given me permission to speak._

I relax beneath her hold and give her my best crooked grin before shaking my head, "no."

"What's wrong, baby? Cat got your tongue?" she whispers as she leans forward and teases my mouth with hers. Soft brushes of lips and warm, sweet breath wipe the stupid grin off my face as I lift my head to make contact. She retreats as I move forward, preventing me from touching my lips to hers.

My hands are still held firmly in hers, so I can't lift my head up very far. She hovers there, right out of my reach, and taunts me with a quiet moan as she licks her lips seductively.

_I want some. Please._

She shakes her head and pulls her plump, wet tongue back between her lips as she pushes her hips back again against my now raging hard-on. "I think _someone's_ glad to see me," she says with a smirk before releasing my hands and jumping off the bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she's giggling and running toward the stairs, obviously pleased with her good morning games.

I bolt off the bed and make chase yelling, "I'm gonna get you, Swan. You're not fast enough to get away from me and the python."

I catch her around the waist just as she starts up the stairs and snatch her back against my chest. She's wiggling and squirming, trying to get me to release her, but I tighten down my hold and carry her back to the couch. I flip her around and toss her onto the fluffy, soft mattress as she squeals in delight.

_I've got you now, Swan. You're at my mercy._

I mimic her previous pose and hold her down on the bed as I lavish her mouth with hot, wet kisses.

_She tastes so good. _

She returns my kiss with fervor and moans into my mouth as her hands strain against mine for release.

_Let her go. Let her touch._

I uncurl my fingers from hers and left up my palms one at a time; she immediately moves her hands to my head and threads her fingers roughly through my hair. I see stars as she tugs and pulls me closer. I pull my arm up and drop down to my right elbow for support as my left hand travels down over her collarbone… and lower.

_When did Bella take off her shirt?_

The base of my palm meets lace before traversing the soft rise and fall of Bella's covered breast. My hand comes to rest, full of supple tissue surrounding a pebbled nipple, before I gently squeeze her breast and pinch her peak between my second and third fingers.

She gasps the air from my mouth with the pinch and then whimpers in pleasure as our frenzied kisses begin to slow down. As I continue to knead her breast, her tongue laps at mine lazily between moans of pure bliss.

I feel her hand leave my hair and travel down my neck, over my shoulder, across my collarbone, along my ribs, to the waistband of my boxer briefs.

_Where did my sleep pants go?_

Now I'm the one gasping for breath as her fingers run back and forth along the edge of the elastic band, teasing my sensitive skin and making the python drool. I stop kissing her and let my head loll to the side, resting my temple on her shoulder as I pant her name. Just as her fingertips slip under the edge and are about to touch my needy, throbbing, aching cock, an electric shock shoots through my body. I jerk with a mighty force and sit straight up on the lumpy, hard mattress… alone.

_What the fuck?_

I'm huffing like I just ran a marathon as I realize that I've been jolted awake by yet another dream. While this one is much better than the last, the outcome is still the same; I'm a panting, sweaty mess in the middle of Charlie's living room.

Well, there _is_ one other _big_ difference.

I glance down and see the python is at full attention, tenting my pajama pants like the center pole of a three-ring circus.

_Well, they do have reptile exhibits at some circuses._

_Yeah, and a snake lady with a python draped around her neck._

_You mean a boa?_

_Whatever. It's a big snake just like the one in…_

My thought is cut short when I hear a cabinet door clap shut in the kitchen. I hold my breath and listen as someone rummages through the refrigerator and shuts the door.

_Oh shit. Bella's up. _

I glance around and hurriedly grab the pillow to cover my problem as I listen again for her activities in the next room. She seems to be oblivious to my awakening—for which I am truly thankful—as she moves around the kitchen opening drawers and running the water.

When a glance at the clock reveals that Jacob will be here in just a few minutes, I decide to sneak up to get a quick shower before Bella notices that I'm awake… and harder than petrified wood.

_That seems like a contradiction. Shouldn't a petrified woody be soft? You know, scared into submission?_

_Well, tell me something scary to deflate the beast._

_How 'bout this? If you don't get your ass upstairs before the chief sees _that_, he may shoot your beast with one of his big guns._

_Problem solved. Deflation commencing. Big guns trump any and all wood-making, tent-pitching, hard on-inducing thoughts that come to mind._

I quickly grab a change of clothes and creep up the stairs. I'm able to slink into the bathroom unnoticed and take care of my morning business. Since Charlie is somewhere in the house, I avoid any orgasm-inducing manipulations while I shower. Besides, just the thought of Charlie is enough to keep the python at bay.

**XXX**

As I step out of the bathroom to head back downstairs, I come face to face with Charlie. Only he's not smiling. His chief face is on.

I step back a little to give him some space and say, "Good morning, sir. How are you?"

He grunts a little at my formality and replies, "I'm fine, son. The question is… how are _you_? You look rather worse for wear." He pointedly eyes the scratches on my face and neck.

Without thinking, I reach up to my face with my left hand and try to come up with an explanation.

"Good lord, Edward!" he whisper-hisses, "What the hell happened to your hand?" His brows furrow as I drop the offending hand to my side and stumble over my words a little.

"Well… you know Bella and I were walking around in the woods yesterday… and there were a lot of low hanging branches and—"

He cuts me off. "Son, I'm a police officer. Don't try to tell me these fingernail marks are from tree branches slapping you in the face. That's insulting my—"

"No, sir. I didn't mean it like that… I was just going to say that… well… we had to maneuver through some pretty tight places and walk across some slippery rocks. A couple of times Bella stumbled and she tried to grab onto me. I promise you that—"

He held up his hand to silence me as he chuckled a little. "Say no more, son. I know how clumsy my daughter is. I guess you should get used to a few battle scars if you guys take up hiking as a hobby."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Charlie… remember?"

I nod and let out shaky breath as he claps me on the shoulder. I can feel his intense stare, so I turn to meet his gaze. "Edward, you know that Bella is my only child, and I love her more than anything else on God's green earth." I start nodding my head like a bobble-head doll as he continues, "I see how happy she is with you, and seeing my _baby_ happy makes _me_ happy. As long as you keep that smile on her face, I'll be on Team Edward, but if you do anything to hurt my little girl, I'll track you down and make you see the errors of your ways."

I swallow hard and try to find my strong voice. "You don't have to worry, Charlie. I'll make her happy and keep her safe. She's the most important thing… in my life… ever." He releases the grip on my shoulder and eyes me with a hard to read expression as I finish. "I love her, too."

His mustache twitches, but his lips remain a hard line as he stares at me for what seems to be forever. Finally, he cocks his head toward the stairs and says, "Well, now that we've got all that squared away, let's go get some breakfast. Whadaya say, Edward?"

"Sure, that sounds great," I respond like a pansy.

_What? I couldn't think of anything else to say. My on-the-spot quick responses arsenal was depleted when he asked me about the scratches._

_I must say, your response to that inquiry was perfect. He bought it hook, line, and sinker._

_Yeah. I hate to lie to him, but what am I supposed to do? Let him think that I did something wrong to make Bella scratch me?_

_Don't question yourself. You did the right thing._

As we reach the bottom of the stairs, Charlie glances at his watch and chuckles, "Wouldn't you know; Jake's here early. I swear, that boy would show up early to his own funeral if a meal was being served beforehand."

I do my best to give him a genuine laugh before I tell him that I'm gonna run outside to talk to Jacob for a minute. He waves me off and heads into the kitchen where Bella is still preparing breakfast.

As I step out the door to meet my newest ally, I realize that my and Jacob's secrets have the potential to hurt Bella. I just told Charlie that I would never do that… so I have to make sure we get everything out in the open sooner rather than later.

**XXX**

Jacob slams the door of his tiny car and stalks toward me like a man on a mission.

_Why is he so pissed at me?_

"What the hell happened to your face? Did Bella do that? What did you do to her, asshole?" he growls as he enters my personal space and gets in my face.

I step back a little for some breathing room and hold up my hands to keep him at bay. "Jacob, I didn't do anything to her. These were an accident. Ask her yourself."

"I will," he says defiantly as he makes to pass me and head toward the porch.

"Hey, Jacob. I wanna talk to you before you go inside… about the apartment."

He stops in his tracks and turns to face me. "Has something happened? I talked to Emmett yesterday and he said that we had the green light to move forward."

"Oh, no. Everything's fine… as far as I know. I just wanted to talk to you about Bella. I know we decided to keep quiet about all of this… but I'm having second thoughts."

He smirks. "Has she got you scared of her wrath already? Wow… I'm impressed."

I give him a dirty look and run a hand through my hair out of sheer nervousness. "No, it's not like that. I just don't want to lie to her anymore. I feel like we need to have a clean slate when it comes to secrets… so I want to tell her about the apartment."

"Whoa. I don't think that's such a good idea right now. She can still stop this from happening. My dad is already leery of me spending time at the local community college. He'd have a stroke if he knew that I was going to be traveling to Seattle to stay in a 'big city' apartment over the next few weeks." He gives me a pointed stare. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And if Bella finds out, she'll think I'm sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong and tell him."

I must not look convinced by his argument because he goes on to add, "If my dad finds out, Charlie finds out. I know you don't want _that_ to happen."

I let out a disgruntled sigh. "You're right. But, once everything is finalized and the papers are signed, we'll tell her."

He scrunches up his nose and replies, "I guess… but let's just play it by ear for right now and see how things go. There's still a chance this might not work out, and I don't want to get her mad at me for no reason… ya know?"

I nod my head in agreement and tell him okay as we make our way through the front door, all the while knowing that I'll tell Bella everything soon… one way or the other.

**XXX**

Breakfast goes off without a hitch, and before I know it, Jacob's leaving in his tiny, red car. I watch as he folds his big body into the tiny space and chuckle.

I've always thought Alice was a contortionist, but she has nothing on Jake.

Just as Jacob pulls out of sight, Charlie joins us in the yard to say good bye as well. He's kind enough to invite me back so that he can teach me to fish. I readily agree and promise to take care of his girl in the meantime.

As his police car heads down the road, Bella and I decide to clean out his truck in preparation for our own departure. All of the supplies from yesterday still need to be put away, so we gather the items one by one and deposit them in the proper place.

The last items on the list are the galoshes that we didn't use. I grab them up and follow Bella to an old storage house in the back yard. As soon as we walk through the door, I'm amazed by the contents of the room. It looks like a movie set or something. There are old rusty tools hanging on hooks, a greasy gasoline can stuck in the corner, and a work bench with a set of scratched up mini drawers full of stuff… just a lifetime of stuff. There's stuff everywhere. Most of it is dirty and grimy and used, which is in stark contrast to what we have in LaVerrot. We have nothing like this where we live. Hell, even our garages are sparkling white and dirt free.

_So, you're saying that you have a fascination with dirt?_

_No, not exactly… maybe. Hell, I don't know, but I suddenly have the desire to dig through and plunder the dirty boxes to see what kind of stuff real people use._

_You're not real people?_

_I don't know._

As I bend down to put the galoshes under a bench, I spy a box of old, metal toys. Memories of my own childhood toys flood my mind as I pull the box out and look through it with Bella. We share some stories of our early years and finally put the box of toys back for safe keeping. I find it ironic that Bella thinks her toys are safer in an old, unlocked shed in Charlie's back yard than they are in LaVerrot.

As I ponder that thought, I realize she's probably right. LaVerrot, with all its security and high-end monitoring systems, is probably the most dangerous place for old, rusty toys. They'd be thrown out as soon as they were discovered, since soiled and blemished things aren't allowed in our purist community.

I glance at my Bella and refuse to even _consider_ what could happen if her past is discovered. I don't see her as blemished, but I guarantee _they_ would.

She gives me a tentative smile and motions for me to sit down beside her. "Let's talk for a minute."

I'm worried as I take a deep breath and sit down beside her. She looks so serious. Did I do something wrong? Is she going to ask me about Jacob? Did she hear part of our conversation?

My mind is going a million miles a minute, wondering what's on her mind.

Finally, she puts me out of my misery and says that she wanted to give me a chance to ask her some questions about her past. She points out that we may not have a chance to discuss it again once we get in the car to head home.

_She's so fucking brave and smart and… perfect._

I really don't want to push her into answering my questions, but she insists that talking to me will help her get the closure she needs. So, for her, I ask how _he_ died.

The flood gates are opened as she tells me more details about the motherfucker who hurt her and how she hid her physical and mental injuries. I almost gag when she talks about his disgusting meth-mouth. I've seen pictures of that… and I can't imagine such an infested cesspool coming anywhere near her.

She endured so much.

She survived hell on earth.

She did it all alone.

My heart breaks for the child within the woman beside me, yet she trudges on, pouring out her soul to me.

When she finally says that she's decided to seek counseling, I'm elated. I let her know that she has my full support. I don't mention it to her, but I'm especially happy that she's going through Student Health at UDub for the therapy. Her choice will ensure that she'll avoid any interaction with Dr. Weber, since he's not affiliated with the school.

_Yeah, but Felix and Heidi work at UDub… and they're involved with LaVerrot and Aro somehow._

_They work in the Housing Department. They wouldn't have anything to do with Student Health. Besides, medical records are confidential._

_You would think so, wouldn't you? Remember the information on the profiles? Some of that was confidential, too._

_Fuck! Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

While my mind is still reeling with concern, Bella surprises the shit out of me. "I know about all the LaVerrot restrictions, but if and when the time arises, I want to be ready in _every_ way for you."

_What? Um… what?_

_Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

_From the intense blush that's spreading rapidly up her neck, I'd have to say, "Yes."_

_Holy sweet Moses floatin' down the Nile… I can't believe she _said_ that. I can't believe she _thinks_ about that. I can't…_

_Snap out of it, Cullen. She's gonna think you're not interested… Speak!_

I choose my words carefully before I respond. "Baby, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me… and I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I hadn't thought about that, too… a lot." I can feel the heat creep up my face as I lift her chin and stare into her watery eyes. "From the first time I saw you, you've dominated my thoughts and my dreams… you're everything to me, Bella. I appreciate that you want to do these things for _me_, but I've already told you… I love you just the way you are. Whatever you decide to do, I want it to be for _you_, not for me." As I bring both hands up to gently cup her face, I whisper, "And one day, when the time is right… and we're both ready, we'll come together with the sweetest love this world has ever known."

I watch her tear-filled eyes intently, waiting for a response.

What is she thinking? Did I say too much? Did I scare her?

When the corners of her eyes lift with a smile, the tears spill over and trail down her cheeks. I wipe them away with my thumbs and kiss the apple of both cheeks before pulling her into an embrace.

"Please, don't cry, baby," I whisper against her temple. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am, Edward… I finally am."

**XXX**

A few minutes later, we make our way into the house and finish packing up all our stuff. Just for shits and giggles, Bella leaves some organic tea for Charlie saying, "Hey, you never know. He might become a closet tea drinker now that he's tried it."

I laugh along with her, but we both know that Vitamin R is Charlie's beverage of choice.

Once the Volvo is packed, we climb in the car and prepare to leave. As I put the car in reverse to back out of the driveway, I'm totally taken aback by a sudden swell of emotion that rises in my throat. I'm not gonna cry or anything—I'm not a total pussy—but the emotion is there.

I try to put my finger on what I'm feeling as I navigate onto the road and through the small, working-class town. Is it sadness or regret for having to leave? Maybe a little, but I think the overpowering feeling is more of a longing. Longing for a simple life with worn furniture and regular food and rusty toys and Vitamin R if I damn well please and… making love to the woman who owns my heart.

Tanya may have called Forks "Hicksville," but it's about as close to perfect as I can imagine.

_Damn, Cullen. You may need to check and make sure you haven't been taking the female vitamins by mistake. You're getting all nostalgic over a place that you've visited for two days. Two. Days._

_I know. I can't really explain why I feel this way. Maybe it's because I'm away from the constant pressure for perfection. _

_Or maybe it's because you've secretly been growing ovaries and a uterus. When's your vagina gonna be open for business?_

_Shut the hell up. I'm not turning into a fucking woman just because I have feelings._

_You better keep an eye on that. I think Bella might be turned off if you suddenly sprouted breasts._

I'm startled from my ridiculous, gender-bending argument with myself when Bella reaches across me to blow the horn. I follow her gaze to see Charlie issuing a citation to a driver. He sends a wave our way as we pass by on our way out of town.

Bella sits back in her seat with a smile and tells me how much she enjoyed seeing her dad again. Guilt creeps in as she talks about Charlie because, as it turned out, she spent more time with me than she did with him. When it comes right down to it, Mom invited me on this trip, not Bella.

I glance at Bella and say, "Um… thanks for letting me come with you to visit your dad. I mean, I know you didn't really invite me. It was more of my mom's meddling that got me here."

She reaches out and grabs my hand with a smile. "No matter who invited you, I'm just glad you came."

"Me, too," I reply as I pull the Volvo into a gas station for a fill-up.

I notice Jacob standing at the edge of the lot with a beautiful Native American woman… and a motorcycle. While I pump the gas, Bella walks over to talk to them. I watch Jacob's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when he sees Bella approaching, but it doesn't elicit any jealous feelings from me. It seems that he genuinely cares for Bella like a sister, not as a love interest.

As they talk, I watch his body language with the other woman. There doesn't seem to be a spark there either, but I wonder what their story is. Does he have hopes of a Seattle rendezvous with her, or someone else, once the apartment is secured? I chuckle to myself at the thought.

_Go for it, Chief Jacob._

I finish pumping the gas and give Jacob and his friend a wave before I climb back in the Volvo. Bella joins me moments later and we hit the road home to LaVerrot.

Bella seems lost in thought, so I strike up a conversation by asking about the girl that was with Jacob. Bella confirms my hunch—they aren't romantically involved—before she begins the bizarre tale of Jessica and Lauren's revolving roommates.

How weird is it that two of Jacob's close friends had the same horrible roommates at UDub? That's just freaky-weird… and a little unsettling.

"Did she have problems with them, too?" I ask with concern.

"She sure did. As it turns out, she said she felt like the university was trying to make _her_ leave," Bella replies. "You don't suppose they knew I was coming, do you?"

I'm not sure where the rest of this conversation will take us, so I do the "cut it" sign across my neck to get her to drop it.

She nods in understanding, but looks uneasy as she quietly leans back in the seat. We've been able to talk freely at her dad's house, so I'm afraid that we'll let our guard down in the car if we talk too much. To keep our minds occupied, and our mouths closed, I plug in my iPhone and turn on the tunes. After a few minutes, Bella asks if I would mind if she read for a while.

"Of course not, baby," I respond with a wink.

She pulls out her Kindle and becomes completely engrossed in her book.

While she reads, I do what I do best—worry.

My thoughts jump around from starting school tomorrow, to getting the apartment situation secure, to Bella's upcoming counseling, to the flash drive and profiles, to getting the fuck out of LaVerrot. On top of all that, I have a long list of things that I need to discuss with Bella, but it seems that some_one_ or some_thing_ always gets in the way.

Just as we're hitting some heavy traffic outside of Tacoma, my phone starts to ring. A quick glance at the screen reveals that it's Alice.

_Great timing, sis. I'm in bumper to bumper traffic._

I can see Bella staring at Alice's picture on the caller ID, so I ask her to answer the phone for me. I can't help but chuckle when I hear Alice start talking a mile a minute right after Bella says hello.

_Alice obviously didn't want to talk to me, anyway._

After she tells Alice that we'll be home within the hour, Bella ends the call. I can see her fiddling with my phone out of the corner of my eye when she asks to look through some of my apps.

"Go ahead. I've got a bunch of games loaded on there, too," I answer with a smile.

_Maybe I'll get her an iPhone for her birthday… or Christmas… or just because._

While she navigates my apps, I navigate through heavy traffic. When the pace of the other cars starts to slow down a little, a jackass in a Beamer starts riding my ass. I move over a lane to get out of his way since he's obviously in a hurry. When he takes off like a shot around me and taps his horn, I shoot him a bird and shake my head in disgust.

_What an asshole._

I watch the bright red car haul ass up the other lane and tailgate another car before he jerks back in the lane in front of me.

_What's the deal with this guy?_

I slow down a little and try to keep a distance between us since he's driving like he's on crack. I'm surprised when he slows down, too.

_What the fuck is he doing? _

From my vantage point behind him, I can see him looking up and down repeatedly while holding his cell phone in his right hand. It doesn't take long for me to realize that he's texting.

_The dumbass is texting in heavy traffic on the interstate? He's gonna kill somebody. _

He must finish his all-important text because the next thing I know, he's speeding up again. He whips the car over into the right hand lane and almost catches the bumper of a delivery van before he veers back over the yellow line toward me.

_I've had enough of this bullshit!_

I check my mirrors, cut across to the left, and punch the gas to get away from him. When I glance at Bella to make sure she's not freaked out by my driving, she's totally engrossed in my phone.

_Good. I don't think she noticed that guy's crazy behavior._

I consider asking her to dial 911 so I can report the reckless driver, but when I glance around to see where his car went, it's gone.

_Huh. He must have gotten off at the last exit._

_Good riddance, asshole._

As I breathe a sigh of relief and fall back into traffic, Bella finishes up with my phone and puts it on the center console. When I glance her way to ask if she found the app she was looking for, I'm taken aback by what I see. She looks totally shell-shocked.

_Shit! Maybe I did scare her with my crazy driving._

I glance at her a couple of more times to see if she's okay, but she doesn't meet my eye. When I reach over to touch her hand, she jerks away and jumps like I scared the shit out of her.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to scare you. You looked lost in your thoughts."

She turns my way and I see that she's white as a ghost… and sweating.

_What the fuck is going on?_

She tells me everything is fine, but I've seen her like this before—on the way home from Alaska.

"Bella, you don't look fine. Are you tired… or sick?"

She blames her apparent illness on being nervous about starting school. I try to encourage her that everything will be fine, but she doesn't really respond. I watch her lean her head against the window and totally ignore me the rest of the way home.

_I bet she's getting another migraine and she doesn't want to say anything. _

My poor baby looks miserable, but there's not a lot I can do to comfort her while I'm driving. I decide to turn the temperature down in the car—just in case she's hot. I also choose a lane and stay put—just in case she's nauseated because of my weaving in traffic.

When we finally pull through the gates of LaVerrot, I'm worried sick about my girl. She's still silent and pale, leaning against the passenger side window. As I throw the car into park and open the door, my phone starts to play Tanya's ringtone.

_Fuck! Great timing, Big T._

I ignore it as I hop out of the car and tell Bella to stay put so I can get her bags. As I try to put my keys in my pocket, I drop them and my phone. When I bend down to retrieve them from under the car where they slid, Bella jumps out of the car, snatches her bags from the hatchback, and takes off up the walkway toward her front door.

I call after her, but she tells me she's "got it" in a clipped tone.

_What's gotten in to her?_

I get the distinct impression that she doesn't want me to follow her, so I stay by the car and ask her again if she's okay. She tells me that she's fine, but I don't believe her. When I tell her that I love her, she doesn't say it back before she slams the door behind her.

_What the hell? _

I plop down on my ass next to the tire and lean over to get my keys. I twirl them in my hands a couple of times as I try to figure out what just happened. Did I scare her with my driving? Did she get put out because she thought I was showing off on the highway?

_I really wasn't. I was trying to get away from the Red-Beamer-Texting-Asshole._

Did something in the book she was reading upset her? Did Alice say something on the phone to her to freak her out?

I'm at a loss.

I push up off the ground and shake my head in frustration as I close the hatchback. I glance back at Bella's closed front door one more time before I climb in the driver's seat and head home.

When I pull into our sparkling-white garage with its sparkling white floor and sparkling white walls, the frustration of everything that has happened in the last the last twenty minutes—hell, the last twenty _years_—overwhelms me. Without thinking, I punch the steering wheel with my left hand and open up the wounds that were starting to heal.

_Dumbass!_

"Fuck that hurts," I hiss through clenched teeth as I cradle my left hand to my chest and open the door awkwardly with my right. I sling the door open, slam it shut, and charge into the house like a raging bull. I stomp through the kitchen and toward the stairs when I hear someone call my name from the living room.

_I know that voice._

I stop dead in my tracks and turn toward the door with a murderous glare. "What are _you_ doing here?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ruh-Roh! Edward's in big trouble with Bella and he doesn't even realize it. He should have spoken up sooner about Tanya. You guys tried to tell him, but he didn't listen.**

**So tell me… who do you think is visiting the Cullen home? Hmmmmm? **

**Please take the time to leave a review and let us know what you think about the story. We truly appreciate your feedback!**


	52. Tell the Truth

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last two chapters! In the last month, we've had two reviewers who've come extremely close to figuring out what is behind this mystery. Enough clues will be revealed in the next few chapters, that more of you may figure it out soon. **

**Ilovealion and I had a planning session a couple of weeks ago and we're thinking that Pure Revelations will end up at between 75 and 80 chapters. We had some fabulous epiphanies and have decided to include a one chapter point-of-view from another character that we believe will greatly enhance our tale. **

**Many thanks to DeeDreamer for her beta work, even while on vacation. That's dedication!**

**Twilight doesn't belong to us… it belongs to that very rich woman out in Arizona. But, Pure Revelations is all ours!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 52**

**Tell The Truth**

BPOV

Sunday, March 28 - Tuesday, March 30, 2010

I had enough control to hold back my tears until the front door clicked behind me. Normally, the sound of Edward backing out of my driveway was clearly audible and served as my last lingering reminder of him. The deafening roar in my head obliterated the comforting hum of his Volvo.

_Tanya is texting and calling Edward. And he's allowing it_.

It seemed as if there were a thousand steps between the front door and my bedroom. Even though Alice had taken my bags to ease my load, each foot still felt like lead as I trudged down the hallway. When she directed me to sit on my bed, I was fleetingly cognizant of the fact that it was wrong for Alice to find herself caught between Edward and I—whether I intended it to happen or not.

_After everything I shared with him—things I've never told another living soul—he was texting _her_ at his very first opportunity._

I had devoted a lot of time thinking about Tanya and I had tried to justify her behavior. I knew her mother was a long way from being mentally stable, but her father… Eleazar. Even though I'd only had brief conversations with him, I couldn't help but be impressed with his devotion, intelligence, fairness, and selflessness.

_How could he spawn a daughter with so little of him in her?_

Alice knelt down in front of me and took my hands in her own. "What's my brother done to you?" she asked somewhat jokingly. When I didn't answer her, she looked at me long and hard. "You were fine when we talked an hour ago. Did you two have a fight?" Her question was gentle, not accusing, leading or threatening.

"No," I said and wiped the back of my hand across my eyes. "We didn't have a fight." An unladylike snuffle escaped. "He didn't do anything to me." That was true. Even in my unsettled state, I knew that any relationship Edward had with Tanya was independent of his feelings for me.

Knowing that didn't make me feel any better.

Alice eased her way onto my bed, sat down and took me in her arms. I melted in them and my tears intensified. Once my eyes were closed, it was easy to imagine that I was being enveloped by a soothing aura. A feeling of calmness soon crept into my cocoon.

"Shhh…shhh. It's okay, Bella," she crooned, hugging me tighter. When I was no longer crying and shaking, she left for only a moment and returned with a cold, damp washcloth, my hairbrush and some rubber bands around her wrist.

She handed me the washcloth and began brushing out my hair. Five minutes of tears had turned into ten minutes worth of tangles. "You look exhausted. Were you so busy in Forks that you forgot about sleeping?" Alice asked.

She motioned for me to sit on the floor in front of her. "I thought I slept okay, but maybe I didn't." As Alice began French braiding my hair, I wondered aloud, "Where's my mother?" Normally, she was at home on Sunday afternoons and I had fully expected her to attack me, eager for details about the trip.

"Remember all those prints we were framing?" I nodded. That was the day I found out why I hadn't had a period. "She and my mom had an appointment with that client today to hang them all. They asked me to go, but I wanted to be here when you returned. I'm glad I stayed, now."

I couldn't disagree.

Once my hair was braided, Alice stretched out on her side and propped her head in one hand. "So, tell me about your trip. Then, maybe we'll be able to sort out what led to all this."

I was feeling more like myself, so I began to mentally delineate what was shareable information and what was not. Clearly, I couldn't tell her what Jake and I talked about. I was worried about mentioning him at all—especially since I didn't know if my home was bugged.

_I can never make that mistake. Compromising Jake or Charlie with whatever's going on here would be unacceptable._

Edward hadn't mentioned whether Alice knew he met with Emmett in Forks and I didn't say anything about it to her on the phone.

_Ditto on the bugs._

The deep conversations Edward and I had about my past were off-limits, too. That left me with dinner at The Lodge, walking by the river and Edward saying that he loved me. I was a little conflicted about the latter, since Edward was her brother, but Alice was my friend and she would be very disappointed if she had to wait any longer on that pertinent little tidbit.

_But, I can taunt her._

"You know, there are some really cute shops in Forks. I can't wait till you see what Edward bought Esme," I said.

"Oh… I love local stores! Do you know when he's giving it to her?"

"He didn't say. I don't know if he's waiting for Mother's Day or if he's giving it to her now," I answered. It was amazing how much better normal conversation was making me feel.

"Mother's Day is six weeks from now. He can't do that! Did he buy anything else?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

_I just love Alice_.

"Bella Swan, don't you tease me like that. Did my brother bring me back a present or not? I need to know." Alice was rapidly becoming agitated.

"What if he didn't?"

Disappointment leached from her and Alice sat straight up on the bed and put her hands on her hips. "Well, if he didn't, I'm sure he has a good reason. I'm just not sure what it would be."

I purposefully redirected the conversation. "We had a picnic by the river on Saturday."

"If I'd known you were going to do that, I would have sent along my basket," Alice quipped.

"Thank you, just the same. We managed quite well without it."

"There's nothing wrong with that basket. It'll hold enough food for four people, plates, silverware, napkins and glasses. It even has a spot for sparkling cider." Alice spoke of the basket as if she were selling it on QVC. I waited for her to introduce the "if you purchase it in the next five minutes" bonus. She didn't bite.

"I appreciate you sharing your basket, but really, there wasn't room in the car with our luggage and all the food Esme sent with us."

"You have a point. So, did anything happen on your little picnic?" Alice prompted.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I said in a voice laced with fake shock. "I take my celibacy seriously!"

We flopped back on my bed and giggled like silly seventh graders. "Forget that… did anything happen?" She was dying for details.

"Nope. Not there," I answered cryptically.

"If not there, then where? What else did you do?"

I told her about going to The Lodge for dinner—except that we didn't actually eat anything. She gave me a conspiratorial look and confirmed, "So, you didn't eat anything except what Esme sent with you?"

I smiled at her. "That's right. My dad was rather taken with the vegetable lasagna." I said it extra-loud so that whoever might possibly be listening would not mistake our words. Alice stuck out her tongue and the giggling began anew.

"What else?" Alice knew I was holding back.

"The waitress was flirting with Edward, so I knocked salad dressing bottles and our water glasses into his lap."

Alice looked skeptical. "Really?"

"Well, that _did_ happen, but it was part of my plan to prevent us from eating anything there. Besides that, she had the worst hair ever."

"The bad hair bitch was flirting with my brother?" Alice asked. I burst out giggling again.

"Yeah, she had this terrible pompadour, but she deserves a little credit. She felt bad about our ruined dinner, so she gave Charlie a pie for his troubles."

Alice rolled her eyes. "So what else?"

Alice had waited long enough for the details she sought. "Well, um, Edward did say…" I said, dragging out the words. "He said he loved me." The last five words tumbled out quickly.

"Get out! He did not!" Alice squealed and pushed me back down on the bed with both hands. She was on her hands and knees with her face only inches from mine.

"No, really. I was there. He did. I swear." I caught my breath. "And he's said it since then, too," I added quietly.

"This is epic, just epic! I need to text Mom!"

"Alice, wait. I know he's _your_ brother, but don't you think he'll want to tell your mother first?"

Alice studied me for a moment and then sat back on her heels. "You're right and when he does tell her, then _she'll_ give me a play-by-play of what _he_ said." She had a huge smile on her face. "Give me the details. Don't leave out a thing."

And I didn't. I told her everything that happened by the light of the moon by the Pacific Ocean.

"That is _so_ romantic. I'm just so happy for you. You already feel like my sister, and maybe one of these days you really will be," Alice declared giddily.

Then, she launched into everything that had taken place at LaVerrot. At first, I listened intently, but soon figured out that in all reality, I had a much more exciting weekend than she did. My mind began to wander as she talked, but I remembered to nod from time to time.

Alice was very satisfied with the progress we made in Forks, but she only knew what was safe for her to know. I was still bothered by the fact that Tanya had been texting Edward regularly for the last week. I didn't understand why he continued to answer her texts—especially the more suggestive ones.

_Is there more than just texting between them?_

"Um, Alice." I interrupted. She abruptly ceased talking and gave me her full attention. "Is there… anybody else?"

"Anybody else? What're you talking about?" Alice was completely befuddled.

"Is Edward _with_ anyone else?" I whispered.

"No," Alice said definitively. "Like who?" She watched me expectantly.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Like maybe Tanya?"

Alice's face turned red. "I can tell you with 100% certainty that he has nothing going on with that whore. Nothing."

Alice's dramatic reaction made me realize that under no circumstances should she interpret my question to mean that she should ask Edward _anything_ about Tanya. Maybe the texts were completely innocent on his part. Maybe I misinterpreted something… took them out of context. I wasn't sure. But, there were three things of which I was certain. One, I didn't want to appear jealous or insecure in front of Edward. Two, I needed to get Alice settled down and onto another subject—immediately. And three, I believed Edward when he said he loved me.

I watched Alice closely. Her eyes were locked on my nearby bedroom window. She knitted her eyebrows together in concentration and I could tell that she had lots of ideas churning around in her little head. I never should have mentioned Tanya to her. Somehow, I needed to quickly change her focus.

_I've got it!_

"Alice!" I called, breaking her visual connection with my window. She turned her attention back to me. "I have to tell you… my dad _loved_ Edward. He wants him to come back to Forks," I said. _Love_ was more than a little dramatic. Charlie loved me, fishing, his flat screen and Vitamin R—and not necessarily in that order.

Her face returned to its usual alabaster glow. "Really? He _loves_ him? Tell me what happened."

I recounted the comments Charlie made and added a few of my own observations. "I think Charlie and I would get along well. Maybe next time, I could come, too?" Alice suggested.

"Alice, you have to realize that Charlie's house isn't exactly the Hilton. It's pretty small. Edward was really a trooper to sleep on the sofa bed. He never complained and I know how uncomfortable it is."

"Well, I could just…" Alice began. I heard a door shut and keys jingling.

"There's my mom," I interrupted. I stood and looked quickly in the mirror to make sure all traces of my earlier tears were gone.

"Then, I better head home. We're picking you up in the morning, right?"

"Yes. And Alice… thanks."

She blew me a kiss and skipped out the door.

x x x

"Bella! How was your trip?" Mom rushed over to me and hugged me tight. Then, she jumped back like a spring. It was hard to decide who was more hyper… Alice or my mother.

"So, tell me everything. Did Edward enjoy himself? What did you do? Did it rain the whole time? How was Charlie?"

I held up my hands in surrender. "One question at a time, Mom."

"Okay, okay. But, don't leave out anything." As she gathered some drinks and snacks, I realized that I was looking at her for the first time since unleashing my secret. I had no doubt that she was genuinely happy about the turnaround in my life and she wanted to me to share the details. She didn't want the abridged story that a young adult would give her parent about her first weekend away with her boyfriend. My mother expected the girlfriend-to-girlfriend version.

I had given up years ago trying to turn my mother into the parent she was not, but I'd always held a niggling little bit of resentment toward her for not being what I needed. My journey toward resolution of all the things that haunted me had to begin here.

Could I forgive my mother for her inability to be the parent I needed?

_Yes, I can. It's the only way I'll be able to get on with my life_.

I looked up at her while she dug through the refrigerator. She glanced over at me and started giggling. I shook my head at her in resignation as she dropped a package of raspberries on the floor. My clumsiness definitely came from her.

"Stay there, I'll get it," she called. As I watched her pick up the scattered fruit, I wondered if what happened to me so long ago was her fault.

_Definitely not. That's ridiculous._

I struggled so much back then. I didn't sleep and had no friends. Would a "normal" parent have noticed my problems?

_Probably. _

Even though I didn't let anyone inside my shell, I knew that the other kids at school weren't like me. That led me to wonder if she knew that something wasn't right about her brother.

_Maybe? No, I don't think so._

My mother was so much of a free spirit that she had always been very generous of other people's idiosyncrasies. I didn't think she had done drugs herself, so she didn't have the life experience to sort out the differences between eccentric behavior and drug addiction. I couldn't place blame on her for that.

So, I can't be angry at her either.

_No, I can't. She would've never wished this on me or anyone else_.

My mother smiled and patted the barstool next to her. She could barely contain her excitement. She loved me and always had, but I could accept that her love had not always led her to make the best decisions.

I looked at her one more time and wondered what thoughts Edward would have the next time he encountered her. I silently nodded and knew exactly what would happen. He would mentally go into his "protective mode" and want to lash out at her, but his upbringing would never allow him to do it.

"Bella?" she called. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was just trying to decide where to start," I said, smiling at her.

"Well, just start at the beginning," she said, giggling like a sixth grader—a full grade less mature than Alice and I had just acted.

x x x

When I was almost finished telling Mom about the trip, I heard Phil scrambling around, dropping things in the doorway. As he uttered a curse, Mom leaned toward the foyer. "Phil, you need some help?"

"No. It's alright. I'm _so_ glad you're home," Phil said as he darted into the room and stood a couple of feet from my mother. "Oh hi, Bella." I nodded at his "warm" acknowledgement.

"You're never going to guess who I saw," he said, as excited as a puppy. He didn't even give mom a chance to answer. "Ben Cheney. That's who. He stopped… and he _talked_ to me." He bounced with glee.

"Okay, Phil. What'd he say?" Mom asked, clearly accustomed to his manner of storytelling.

"Well, I had just pulled up in the golf cart and I was on my way to the gym for my workout—you know, just like I do everyday. Ben came _flying_ down the sidewalk from Carlisle's house. I could tell he was mad. You know how you can just tell?" He waited for us to agree with him. Mom nodded so that he would continue.

"I asked Ben if he was okay… if there was something I could help him with. But, you know Ben; he said no, he could take care of it himself. Of course, I wanted to help—especially after everything he's done for us—so, I told him that _he_ could count on _me_ for anything." Phil was puffed up like a peacock. Mom shoved her glass of water at him so that he would stop for a minute and take a breath.

"Well, he said he was glad _someone_ around here still had respect for him. I told him he shouldn't think that… he's a born leader and we all look up to him."

I mentally gagged at Phil and considered leaving him and Mom to talk. However, common sense prevailed. If Cheney was on the warpath, it was probably a good idea to at least see whose ass he wanted on a platter now.

Mom was patting Phil's hand and gazing at him with great concern.

_Double-gag._

"It seems that Ben has great concerns. Maybe some people aren't as on-board with our mission as they should be. I think he's afraid some of our community members may not completely understand the need to avoid risks that could lead to unnecessary exposures. You know, _I_ can see exactly where Ben's coming from. After all, our benefactors would be greatly displeased if we can't maintain our purity."

_That's a bunch of crap. What does Phil know about "our benefactors?"_

The last time I publicly heard the name Aro uttered, Dr. Weber almost threw up a hairball and Garrett crapped a brick in his seat. I knew good and well that Mr. Cheney hadn't confided in Phil about Aro.

"Who could he be talking about, Phil?" Mom asked.

"He says that Carlisle isn't enforcing the rules as well as he should. _I_ think he should be watching those _kids_ of his more closely," Phil avowed.

I couldn't listen to Phil's rants any longer and rose from the barstool.

"And Bella," Phil said. I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so quick to allow you and Edward to go to Forks this weekend."

That pissed me off, as my activities were none of his fucking business.

"Allow?" I asked, my hands firmly on my hips. "I'm an adult and Charlie is my father. What do you mean 'allow?'" My eyes locked with his.

My mom stepped in between us. "I'm sure Bella and Edward did nothing they shouldn't have." She caught my eye and subtly flicked her head toward my bedroom. I had no desire to hear any more on this subject, so I grabbed my glass and left the two of them at the bar.

Before I reached my room, I heard Phil say, "We have so much to be grateful to him for. He's so committed to all of us and he's genuinely concerned about Edward's well-being. Bella hasn't been around long enough to understand the importance of what we're doing here."

_Like _you_ understand either_.

I waited outside my door for Mom's response. "Why don't we let Edward's _parents_ worry about his well-being? And Phil… like Bella said, she's an adult, and I want you to leave her alone."

_You go, Renee_.

"Renee, this is important. Ben asked me _specifically_ if Bella said anything about the trip. Apparently, Edward was injured and he needs to know how."

"Well, she and I talked at length about it and she said nothing about Edward getting hurt."

"But, Ben said…"

"Phil, it's not any of our business. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" Mom said, in a firm voice I'd rarely heard from her.

And I closed the door behind me.

x x x

I emptied out my messenger bag—minus the Denali retreat notebook I intentionally left in Forks—on the bed and got organized for school. I was anticipating a challenging semester, but at least I had a couple of classes with Edward. Studying together would be nice.

Edward.

_Oh shit_.

I needed to apologize to him for my mood earlier. The trip to Forks was great and I felt like I had tainted it with my attitude. Although I was justified in feeling hurt over the Tanya-Edward Text-fest, he deserved a chance to explain. He knew the texts were on the phone when he said it was okay for me to check it out. Edward would never intentionally hurt me.

Hell, Alice and Esme would kill him.

So, I sent Edward home feeling like dog crap after what had been a fabulous weekend. Now, I had no idea if he was a witness to whatever set Mr. Cheney off. After all, Phil said Cheney left their house just as he encountered him. Who knew what Cheney might have accused him of doing.

_So, yes. An apology is definitely in order._

I pulled my Blackberry out of my purse and answered texts from Charlie and Jake, who wanted to know if we had arrived home safely, before I texted Edward.

**Bella**: Sorry about my mood earlier. Pls don't take it personally. A lot on my mind with school, etc. Was terrible of me to act that way after U gave up your weekend 4 me.

I waited for a few minutes and continued.

**Bella**: Was the best weekend of my life. Really. 4give me, please? Can't wait 2 see U tomorrow. I love you (I can't believe I can say that 2 U now)!

Less than a minute later, my phone rang.

We talked for a little while and I felt like I had Edward convinced that he didn't need to worry any more about my mood swing earlier. He sounded happy about being home, especially after giving his mother the necklace.

I longed for an unmonitored conversation with him, because I wanted to say something at least a little suggestive—again to reassure him about my feelings toward him. When he said he loved me, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Maybe the "sweet dreams" he wished me would come true tonight.

x x x

After talking with Edward, I was immensely relieved and felt like everything was back on track. He didn't mention Mr. Cheney being at his house, so I didn't bring up anything Phil said.

I finished my shower and came out wearing a pair of the pajamas that Alice bought me for the Denali trip. Just wearing them made me feel closer to Edward.

My water glass from earlier was still on my bedside table. I wanted to refill it and maybe fix a snack. Since I didn't hear any noises outside my door, I quietly slipped out into the dark hallway. My steps froze when I saw the glow of a laptop computer in the kitchen. Phil was still up and I had no interest in hearing more about the wonderment that was Ben Cheney.

I quickly slipped back to my room, crawled into bed and picked up "To Kill A Mockingbird." I hadn't read any of it since before the retreat, so I flipped back a few pages before the bookmark, just to refresh myself.

I had only read two pages when I was alerted by tapping on my bedroom door. Before I could acknowledge the knock, Phil walked in the room and shut the door firmly behind him. He had never entered my bedroom uninvited.

_Ever. _

Involuntarily, my heart rate began to accelerate and I began to sweat. The last time a man entered my bedroom and blocked my exit was…

_Calm, Bella, calm._

I grabbed a robe off the end of the bed and slid it on, tying it tight. "Phil, is there something you need?" I asked, trying to disguise the tremor in my voice. The self defense classes Mom and I had taken years ago came to mind, so I maintained eye contact with him and eased around the periphery of the room as he spoke so that I could put myself between him and the door.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Bella? Uh, Ben said Edward got hurt while you were in Forks." Phil shifted around nervously. His demeanor showed that he realized he had no business in my bedroom. "Ben really wants to know what happened, so why don't you just tell me? Then, I'll tell him and we won't have to talk about it anymore."

"If you're talking about his hand, I don't know what happened. He didn't tell me," I answered firmly. Only a few steps remained between the door and me.

"You were with him the whole time, Bella. How could you not know?" Phil pressed me for an answer.

"I wasn't with him every single minute. And Phil, I don't know."

"Come on, Bella," he whined.

"Phil, good night," I said and opened the door.

"Well, if you remember…"

"Remember? I have nothing else to say to you about this—so _good night_."

He left and I locked the door behind him.

I collapsed on my bed and waited for my heart rate to normalize. My pajamas were so sweaty that I had to change.

If Phil would invade the bedroom of an adult female who was already in her pajamas just to spy for Ben Cheney, who knew what else he might do.

Never trust an ass kisser.

_Words to live by_.

x x x

The next morning, I timed my preparations so that I wouldn't see Phil. As soon as I had my lunch ready, Edward, Alice and Jasper were outside waiting. I yelled a "goodbye" at Mom and ran out the door.

Edward opened the front passenger door of the Volvo as soon as he saw me. "Good morning. How're you?" I asked, lifting my cheek to him.

He stroked my cheek and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Fine. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so." When I leaned to sit in the car, I saw Jasper cramped up in the backseat. "Jasper, why don't you sit up front? You're taller than me."

"I'm fine back here," he answered. I saw Alice's legs wrapped around his and figured he was probably telling the truth.

x x x

The first day of school was busy. We ran by the bookstore first thing and then I didn't see Edward again until our organic chemistry class. He and I met briefly for lunch. "What time do you want to head home this afternoon?" I asked as I repacked my bag.

"Will four o'clock be okay for you?" Edward asked.

"I think that'll give me enough time. I have a couple of classes this afternoon, plus I need to meet my advisor. Then, I'll make that other appointment."

"I don't think there are any bugs in our bags," Edward laughed. "You can say it."

"Well, _you_ know and _I_ know and I think I want to leave it at that."

He nodded in understanding, kissed me quickly on the temple and left me tingling all over.

x x x

I heard my special ringtone for Edward at quarter 'til four. His text said he was waiting at the car. I was still in my advisor's office and was telling him about the possibility of working at the VI Lab in Denali during the summer. He said that with a little assistance from Dr. Hale, he could probably arrange for me to receive credit for the time as an internship. "Most students would kill for an opportunity like that. Actually, most people in the business world would, too. It's not open to the general public, you know." he said.

I hadn't even thought about it from that perspective. He handed me an "application for internship" packet and asked that I return it to him in the next few weeks. I shoved it in my bag as I left his office.

I had one thing on my mind.

_Edward._

The glow of the sunlight and the glare off the Volvo reflected on Edward and his hair seemed extra-coppery. If he hadn't had on sunglasses, I bet his eyes would have radiated like emeralds. When he saw me, he smiled, his teeth gleaming like opals.

_Chill, Bella_.

I broke into a trot and closed the distance between us. He took my bag with one hand slid it carefully onto the hood of his car, then he reached into my hair and pulled me close, his mouth open as it met mine.

_I like this kind of hello_!

I didn't know if it was the way his fingers stroked my hair or if it was the pressure he exerted on the curve of my back or the hungry way he was kissing me, but the electrical tingles I normally felt were multiplied by at least two or three times. My arms felt limp, but at the same time, they craved further contact with him. My left thumb curled down the waist of his jeans and the middle three fingers of my right hand ran into the hair just behind his ears. I strategically hitched his jeans and grasped in his hair at once, and he growled.

_Edward fucking growled in my mouth_.

Reflexively, the reverberation of his growl made me suck in air and moan at once. Edward was breathing so fast, so rough. He stopped his assault on my mouth and licked my neck like it was one of those orange Dreamsicles, about to drip its creamy sweetness all over me. My knees buckled when his tongue danced around the shell of my ear, and my weakness only made him pull me closer.

I was breathing so fast that I saw stars when I looked up at him. I could so clearly feel his hardness between us. He looked down at me and raised a finger to…

The coarse sound of a clearing throat snatched us both from our raging desire. I turned around quickly and saw Alice standing there, tapping her foot.

"This is a public place, you know," she said, attempting to look stern. Alice's joy at seeing us broke through, however, and she smirked teasingly.

I felt myself blush crimson at the realization that not only did Alice see us, but so did anyone else who chanced by. When I tried to step away from Edward, he grasped me by the shoulders and locked me in place in front of him. I wondered why he did that.

_Oh… like she said, it is a public place_.

"Alice, do you need something?" Edward demanded.

"Jasper and I are going to ride home with Rosalie today," she said sweetly.

As I straightened my clothes, I heard Edward call her a pixie—amongst other things—and she flitted away. He opened the passenger's door and I slid in.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning into the open door.

"Um, yeah." I blushed and laughed a little. "I guess I'm supposed to be happy that Alice broke things up before we really embarrassed ourselves."

He flashed me a crooked grin and replied, "Well, I'm not happy about it… at all." With a wink, he closed my door and eased around to the driver's side to take us home.

I arranged my bag at my feet and snapped my seat belt into place. I kept my eyes on my lap. "You know, Edward, I kinda lose track of everything around me when I'm with you. Five minutes ago, I wouldn't have been able to tell you my name." I looked up at him and squinted a bit. "It's pretty intense."

He glanced my way with a hint of concern. "Is that a bad thing? I mean, I don't… I don't want to make you uncomfortable, baby."

"It's a little scary to lose myself that way." I ran my hand through my hair the way I also saw him do. "Especially since all we were doing was kissing. I can't imagine…" There was no way I could say the words to him.

He reached over the console, grabbed my hand, and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "Bella, you can trust me. If you ever get uneasy—about _anything—_I want you to tell me." I gave his hand a quick squeeze, letting him know that I understood the implications.

The traffic was particularly heavy that afternoon, so I pulled out one of my textbooks and began to flip through it. I didn't want to distract him while he was driving.

"Did you get everything done today?" he asked.

"Yes. I have my books and I saw my advisor."

"What about the other?"

"I took care of that… tomorrow at 12:45." I hated to even allude to that appointment while inside his car. It was critical to my survival that no one knew.

_Drama much, Bella_?

I knew it wasn't overkill on my part. If there was one thing I had figured out already, everything at LaVerrot was well orchestrated and taken very seriously by the leadership. My lack of "purity" could be perceived as a threat not only to the "legatee," but to anyone else involved.

"I can go with you, if you like," he said.

"No, but thank you," I answered. I appreciated his concern and his willingness to protect me, but I could do this myself. In fact, I felt kind of strange about him wanting to go. Then, it hit me. He thought my appointment was with a counselor. Edward didn't know that I was getting a check-up. The Student Health staff said it usually took about two weeks to get a non-emergent appointment with a counselor. They suggested that my first appointment should be for a check-up and if the doctor thought my need for counseling was more urgent, appropriate arrangements could be made.

Even though I'd never had any gynecologic problems, I always wondered if I had any resulting physical damage. This way, I would have all my needs addressed—and I _did_ tell him that I wanted to be ready for him in every way.

If Edward knew I was talking about a gynecology appointment, he might not be so eager to volunteer his hand-holding services. I couldn't tell him about the change in plans while we were in the car and it would probably be best to wait and share that information after my appointment had taken place.

When we reached my house, Edward inquired about my plans for the evening. My mother had already asked me to go to yoga class with her and I had been assigned a good bit of reading for my literature class. He kissed me very quickly. Even though I longed for the way he made me feel earlier, it would have been torture for him to send me inside by myself when I was under the influence of those sensations.

At about nine-thirty, Edward called and told me goodnight. I was glad that his voice was the last I would hear before going to sleep. Hopefully, it would be a harbinger of good dreams.

x x x

Tuesday morning, I awoke with a list of everything I needed to do running through my head. I took an extra-long shower so that I would be super clean. If I had planned things better, I would have made my appointment for first thing in the morning instead of after lunch. I was thankful that at least it wasn't the middle of July and 95 degrees.

x x x

As we sat around the table eating our neatly packaged lunches, I realized this was the same table they—the LaVerrot Clique—sat at on the first day of school last term. It was strange how I thought them so exclusive and elusive, yet just a few short months later I was a part of the group.

Ignoring the chatter around me, my gaze wandered downstairs and I had a clear view of the food line. I recalled that Edward saw me down there with Lauren and Jessica. Just the thought of those two gave me chills.

I only picked at my lunch, because I couldn't think of anything but my impending appointment at the clinic. I tried to tell myself that it was appropriate for a 20-year-old woman to have a check-up, even if she wasn't currently sexually active. The only person I could imagine being that way with was Edward. If there was any possibility that might happen, I wanted to be ready.

Despite those damning texts with Tanya, he was still the only thing I could see in my future. Rationally, I knew there had to be some explanation for all of it. Edward was a genuinely good person and there was no way that he would profess his love for me and then engage himself in a flirtatious exchange with a slut like Tanya only hours later. I was also fairly certain that he wouldn't have bothered to share details of our blossoming relationship with Esme and Alice if he had any interest in Tanya.

_Or would he?_

The first texts I saw happened hours after my Denali freak-out when I was down for the count with a migraine. He was also texting her not long after I poured my heart out to him about my past.

Maybe he thought I wasn't worth the trouble. If I were in his shoes I would have serious doubts about pursuing a relationship with someone as damaged as me. Did he really want to deal with the fallout of all that? What if counseling made me worse instead of better? What if they told me that I was physically damaged and couldn't have sex or even consider having a baby?

_Stop it, Bella. Don't go there. Quit assuming everything is gonna turn out badly._

Everything was quiet around me. I looked up and Alice had an expectant look. "So, are you, Bella?" she asked.

Everyone around the table seemed to be waiting on my answer. I didn't want them to think I wasn't paying attention. "Yeah, sure," I answered, not having any idea what I had committed myself to.

"Good," she said and smiled brightly at her brother. Maybe he would tell me what the question was later.

I looked down at my Blackberry and saw that it was twelve-twenty, so I packed up my uneaten lunch and told Alice that I had some errands to run and would meet up with them later. Edward followed me to the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you?" he said. He was so close that I could feel his breath in my ear.

"No, uh, thanks. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I'd be glad to go if it would help," Edward said.

"I'm sure. Really. I just need to get my head together before I get there." As I started going down the steps, I stopped, looked back at him and extended my fingers. He reached out and touched the tips of mine with his own. That was all I needed to push myself forward.

x x x

The Hall Health Center was located conveniently across the street from the Student Union. I stopped at the check-in desk on the first floor, where the lady handed me a map and directed me to the ground level of the building.

I was scared, but I knew I had to get this past me in order to move on. I had to know what kind of damage I might have.

_It feels kinda like getting an estimate after a car wreck._

My map led me down some stairs and around several corners to the women's clinic. A lady with light auburn hair, a peaches-and-cream complexion, and a huge smile greeted me with a pronounced southern drawl. "Can I help you?" Her name tag announced her to be "Tammy."

"Uh, Tammy, I have an appointment for a check-up," I said nervously. She asked me several questions, but I was so distracted by some loud-talking women across the room that I couldn't answer her properly.

"Yeah, I don't know why they won't just give me refills on my acyclovir. They make me come in every time," a bobbing blonde head said.

_What's acyclovir? Some kind of birth control?_

"Acyclovir? That's the old stuff. If you had insurance, they'd give you Valtrex," another woman said.

When she said Valtrex, I knew exactly what they were talking about. The maker of that drug had spent a ton of money advertising the use of it for genital herpes.

"If I had insurance, they'd probably just give me enough so I could take it every day and I wouldn't have to worry about this shit," the blonde answered.

"Miss Swan? Isabella?" Tammy called to me.

"Uh, Bella. Please."

"I'm sorry they're so loud. Just lean a little closer and I'll get enough information to register you. Then, I'll give you a questionnaire to fill out. Maybe they'll settle down in a minute," Tammy said.

"Ya think?" I asked.

Tammy rolled her eyes. "Probably not."

Armed with my messenger bag and the clipboard with the forms Tammy wanted me to fill out, I headed to a chair with a small table to one side. Instead of paying attention to my surroundings, I started looking through the forms. My natural clumsiness paired with my distraction led me to catch my foot on the leg of a chair. The chair scraped on the floor and I dropped the clipboard. I made so much noise, that everyone in the waiting room turned to look at me.

_I'm not believing this shit._

Lauren was the owner of the bobbing blonde head that was here for a refill on her herpes medicine.

_Could my luck be any worse_?

I watched Lauren do a double-take when she spotted me. Our eyes only held for a second before I dropped my gaze to the clipboard on the floor. I scooped it up and sat down in the nearest chair, hoping she would leave me alone.

I glued my eyes on the forms, filling them out as quickly as possible while trying not to listen to the stage whispers that were coming from Lauren's direction. Before I could get a good start on page two, a shadow fell on my papers. There was no need to look up, because I knew who it was.

"Bellllllla," Lauren said, sounding the same as Jessica did the first time she said my name. "What are _you_ doing here?" She spoke loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"I have an appointment," I answered crisply. What I was doing there was none of her business.

"Colds, heartburn, and headaches go on the first floor. Depression goes on the third. Guess you're in the wrong place," Lauren said and waited for a response from me.

After half a minute, I answered. "I'm in the right place, but thank you for your concern."

"Hmph!" I heard her say. "Why would a virgin come to this clinic?" she asked.

I looked up and caught Tammy's eye. She nodded, then hopped out of her seat and left the registration area. I faced Lauren and said, "Clinic services are supposed to be confidential."

"Whatever," she said in a bored tone. "So, you decided to come back to UDub after last term?"

_Don't start any shit with her. Don't do it… don't do it._

"I didn't know _you_ were allowed back," I retorted.

_You've done it now_.

"You thought I got kicked out for _that_?" she laughed. "I'm living at home now, but I've got an 'in' on an off-campus apartment with Jessica and a few other girls."

"That's nice," I managed to say.

"So, you never did tell me what you're doing here," Lauren prodded.

Before I could think of a response, Tammy rescued me by calling my name. "The nurse is going to take you on back," she said in a low voice. "I couldn't stand to watch Lauren bully you."

"Thanks. You don't know how much I appreciate that… I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Miss Swan?" The voice belonged to a pretty blonde-haired lady who had just enough of a tan to make her glow. "I'm Tina, one of the nurses here. Could you follow me to the scales, please?"

I set my messenger bag on the floor and the clipboard full of forms on a counter before I stepped on the scales. "One-sixteen," Tina said. She sent me to a restroom with a urine specimen cup. When I returned, she said, "Let's go to room four." I followed her down the hallway and into a room, where Tina indicated that I should sit on the table. "So, what can we do for you today, Miss Swan?"

I felt the color drain from my face, my bravery gone. "Well, uh, I just need to get a check-up, I guess," I said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Tina stood there with a hand on her hip, studying me. She shook her head and then spoke gently. "You've never done this before, have you Bella?"

"No, I… no, ma'am."

"Have you been having any problems?" she asked.

"Not really."

"What made you decide to come in today?"

_Tell the truth. They can't help you if you don't tell the truth_.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I explained my situation as simply and succinctly as possible. "I was..."

_Here it comes. You have to say the word, Bella._

"I was raped when I was thirteen and now I have my first serious boyfriend. I need to make sure everything is okay before I uh… we…"

"It's okay. I understand," Tina said thoughtfully. "One of our male physicians was going to see you today, but I bet you'd be more comfortable with one of our physician assistants, Lisa."

"Um, yeah, thanks. I think I'd do better with a female."

"Well, let's finish getting your vitals and she'll be right with you. She'll want to talk to you, first."

"Thanks," I said.

_At least I get to keep my clothes for a little bit longer._

A few minutes later, a bubbly lady with glasses popped in the door and introduced herself as Lisa. Once she reviewed my forms and clarified my history, she said, "Tina told me that you have some trauma in your past. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can I just give you the basics?" I couldn't bear to recount the whole tale in one session.

"Whatever you're comfortable with is fine. Why don't you sit in the chair instead of perching up there on the table?" Lisa opened a cabinet, pulled out a box of tissues and set it down on the counter next to the chair.

I poured out my story. I supposed that because I had so recently shared it with Edward, it didn't feel as painful as it once had. Lisa nodded at points and held my hand, but she never interrupted me. When I was finished, she asked, "What worries you the most about this? How has this affected your relationship with your boyfriend?"

I told her I had recently begun having nightmares about it. I also shared that I had freaked out—and saw my uncle's face—when I was kissing Edward. The kissing and the physical contact hadn't been the problem. My mind had just wandered from one thing to another and had somehow ended up on the last time a male had touched me in that way.

"I'm afraid that will happen again. We've been taking it slowly since then and I've been fine, but I don't want to put him through that again," I said. "He doesn't deserve that. The other thing is that I want to make sure I don't have any physical damage from what he did to me. I haven't had any problems with my periods or anything. I just want to be sure. Does that make any sense?"

"Bella, it makes perfect sense and I think you're being very responsible. It's a shame that you've carried this with you for so many years, but you seem to have a healthy, mature attitude about it," Lisa explained. "I need to ask one thing, though. Where is your uncle?"

A little laugh slipped out. Lisa appeared confused. "Nothing's funny. I told Edward he could ask me one question and that's the one he asked, too."

"It's an important question, because in Arizona, you only have two years after you reach your majority to report this crime," Lisa said.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. He's dead." I explained how he died in Oklahoma from methamphetamine use.

"Okay, then. Are you ready to get started with your exam? If at any time you need for me to stop, I will." I nodded in understanding. "Now, why is your period late? The last one was almost six weeks ago."

There was no way that I could tell her about the vitamins we took at LaVerrot. "I'm definitely not pregnant. I think it's the stress from school and moving. Then, I had to take a trip to Alaska… and all this with Edward. I think it's stress-related. It'll start any day, I'm sure." Lisa seemed to accept this without question and besides, they had probably already run a pregnancy test on me.

Tina returned to the room and Lisa performed an efficient exam. She checked me out all over instead of making me feel like she was concentrating on the areas I dreaded the most. Surprisingly, there was no pain and I wasn't anxious.

After I got dressed, she returned to the room. "I can't see any evidence of damage. You look very normal. I think it would be a good idea if you saw a counselor as your relationship progresses, but I don't think that you'll need extended sessions. I'll set it up for you, but since you don't seem to be in crisis, it'll be at least a week or two."

_Normal, she said I was normal._

"A week or two is fine. That'll give me a chance to get more organized for this term. But you know, after telling Edward and now you, I already feel… lighter. For the first time in seven years, I feel like I'm really going to put this behind me."

"Honey, I think you can, too," Lisa said, squeezing my hand.

Tina escorted me back to Tammy so that I could pay the co-pay for my visit. With my natural clumsiness, I knew better than to skip up the stairs, but once I left the building, there was a skip in my step.

As soon as I opened the door, I was momentarily blinded by the sun as it peeked from behind a cloud. Once I reached the sidewalk, I heard Edward's ringtone. I pulled out my phone and read his text as I kept walking.

**Edward**: Text me when U R finished and I'll meet U. Hope things went well.

I smiled at his concern and began texting him back.

**Bella**: Just finished. Am headed toward

SMACK.

I collided with someone taller than me and the force made me stumble back and to the side.

_Oh shit… this is gonna be awkward. Should I be scared?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: Bella only thought that going to the clinic was the most difficult thing on her agenda this week…**

**Who do you think she crashed into? **

**This chapter included shout-outs to Tammy and Tina who are my work-mates and fellow Twilight addicts. Tammy stayed up until 2:45 a.m. Saturday to secure our Breaking Dawn tickets. Bless her heart, she almost jumped in the car and drove 40 miles to the theater at 2 a.m. when the computer system wasn't behaving. Is that dedication or what? Lisa went to school with ilovealion and me in the mid-90s. We were virtually inseparable. Unfortunately, health problems have prohibited her from continuing in the line of work we're in and her mobility has been very limited. We both still think of her all the time and hope she knows that we still love her.**

**Can you send us a little love and "click" the review button?**


	53. Hold the Line

**A/N: Hello friends and readers. Thank you for your continued support of our story. We truly appreciate each and every one of you.**

**I was really late getting this chapter to our beta (and she's on vacay) so it has not been blessed by DeeDreamer. All grammatical errors and punctuation problems and ridiculous references are mine. **

**In this chapter, Edward thinks about the Shiny Fucking Curls. That term belongs to angstgoddess and was used in Wide Awake. I just borrowed them because they always make my Eddie so very happy.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Kravitz are from Bewitched. (can you hear her screaming Abner?)**

**To Cared, my Twific dealer and friend, I may or may not have gotten P-happy in the library. You know P is my favorite letter *wink***

**Finally, SM owns it. Dammit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 53**

**Hold the Line**

EPOV

Sunday, March 28, 2010

_"Fuck that hurts," I hiss through clenched teeth as I cradle my left hand to my chest and open the door awkwardly with my right. I sling the door open, slam it shut, and charge into the house like a raging bull. I stomp through the kitchen and toward the stairs when I hear someone call my name from the living room._

_I know that voice._

_I stop dead in my tracks and turn toward the door with a murderous glare. "What are you doing here?"_

.

.

"Well, good afternoon, Edward. It's a pleasure to see you, too," Cheney answers in a voice that is dripping with sarcasm. "If you _must_ know, I was just leaving. I had to meet with Carlisle about some… security issues."

_Fucking great. My return to LaVerrot wouldn't be complete without seeing Dick Head front and center as soon as I walk through the door. This whole fucking place is toxic; the moment I rolled through the gates my day turned to shit. First Bella walked away from me with barely a word, then I tore my knuckles open on the steering wheel, and now I have to deal with him._

_Well, fuck that. I'm going to my room._

I grunt a "huh" and shake my head in disgust as I turn back toward the stairs.

Before I even realize that he's headed my way, he blocks my path with a crazed look in his eyes.

_What the fuck?_

I take a step back, but not before he grabs my left wrist and pulls it toward him. "What the hell happened to you?" he growls as he stares at my bloody knuckles.

My mind goes blank and I panic momentarily... that is until I realize I don't owe him an explanation of _any_ kind. I yank my hand away defiantly and put it behind my back like a three-year old hiding a stolen cookie.

_Real mature, Cullen._

I take a step back to put some distance between us as he slowly raises his head to look me in the eye. The vicious scowl on his face turns even more lethal when he notices the scratches on my face and neck.

_Shit. _

"I'll ask you one more time, Edward. What happened? Who marred you in this way?"

_Marred? It's just a flesh wound._

I turn my face to hide the wounds and take another step back, but he's right on top of me, leaning into my personal space and taking in a deep breath through his flared nostrils.

_What the fuck? Did he just sniff me? _

_This man is seriously mental._

"Get the hell away from me," I hiss before pushing him with a solid shove to the chest.

He stumbles slightly, but still manages to grab my arm and halt my retreat. "You _will_ tell me… now!" he bellows, the spittle flying from his mouth and hitting the side of my face.

With a grunt of disgust, I wipe the spit off my face and shake out of his hold. We start to bob and weave around each other like two prize fighters while I continually dodge his attempts to grab me.

_What the fuck is he doing? He really is crazy._

After a couple of near misses, I hiss, "It's none of your business, asshole."

Like a switch is flipped, he stops dead in his tracks and snaps his chin up in defiance. "Oh, but it _is_ my business, Edward. And your father is going to be _livid_ when he learns that you've been injured," he says in a creepy-calm voice.

"What's going on in here?" Dad calls out as he rushes into the foyer. He looks back and forth between frantic me and now-calm Cheney. "I heard the shouting from the other end of the house."

I hold my tongue as Cheney answers, "Carlisle, have you seen these injuries?" he gestures to my face and clenched fist.

_No, dumbass; he hasn't. I just got home, or have you already forgotten? You pretentious, self-absorbed, pompous…_

Dad scans my injuries and furrows his brow in concern. "No, Ben, I haven't," he answers with a hint of irritation. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my son in private."

Cheney looks incredulous as Dad motions to the front door for him to leave. "But, Carlisle… this is far too important to—"

"Ben, I think I can handle the matters of my own household without your input," he says with authority.

_Damn. He seems put out with ole' Dick Head. Doesn't he?_

I watch him walk over to the front door and open it expectantly. "I'll be in touch with you about the other matters we discussed."

Cheney walks to the door, but doesn't leave; instead, he leans in and whispers something in Dad's ear. With a pat-pat on Cheney's shoulder and a gentle push over the threshold, Dad responds, "I appreciate your concern, but I can manage my own affairs."

Dick Head glances over my father's shoulder at me and huffs, "Please see that you do," before the door shuts in his face.

_Take that, you prick._

Dad turns on his heels and faces me as he shakes his head in disbelief. "What was _that_ all about, Edward? And what happened to you?" he nods toward my bloody hand still fisted at my side.

I shrug like a petulant child, avoiding any eye contact, because I really don't want to deal with this shit right now. As he comes toward me with his arms folded across his chest, it appears that I have no choice in the matter. He sighs, clearly exasperated with my attitude, and brushes past me toward his office. "Well, come on; let's get that hand cleaned up."

A few minutes later, I'm sitting in Dad's office with my bloody fist resting on a sterile pad while he gathers the supplies to clean my wounds.

He hasn't spoken to me since we entered his office—and the silent treatment is unnerving me to no end—so I decide to ask the question that has been nagging at me since I first saw Dick Head standing in the foyer. "Why was Ben Cheney here? He said you guys were meeting about some security issues."

Dad shakes his head and chuckles humorlessly. "I have no idea why he came over. The minor issues that we discussed could have been handled with a simple phone call." He glances at me without raising his head before he continues, "Truthfully, I think he came over to check up on you."

_Huh._

"What makes you say that?"

He stops what he's doing for a moment and shrugs. "I don't know… just a hunch. It seemed like he was stalling. I finally asked him to leave because I knew your mother would be home soon, and she doesn't like coming home to unexpected guests."

As he starts working on my knuckles, I ask, "So, you think he wanted to check me out after my trip… you know, to make sure I didn't break any rules?" I kinda hiss the last word because the antiseptic he's using stings like hell.

"Possibly. And from the looks of you, I think he got more than he bargained for." After a slight pause, he raises a brow and questions, "Do you want to tell me what happened, Edward?"

"No, not really," I answer with a sigh. "You know me and my temper…" I trail off at the end and let the rest of the sentence remain unspoken.

He stops his actions momentarily and glances at my face. "Well, your temper might explain this," he motions to the mess in front of him, "but, it doesn't explain the scratches on your face." He eyes them closely and then goes back to work on my hand. "Did Bella do that to you… or did you get into a fight with someone while you were in Forks?"

I shut my eyes and shake my head in frustration. "The scratches were an accident… and… I would prefer not to talk about it." I open my eyes to find Dad's concerned stare focused on the scratches.

With pursed lips, he nods a couple of times, obviously disappointed in my less than forthright answer.

_Give him something, Cullen, or you'll be locked away in the dungeon—never to leave LaVerrot again._

I take a deep breath and explain the hand injuries. "Um… as far as my hand goes, I got mad about something while we were in Forks and pummeled a tree. When we got home a few minutes ago, I let my temper get the best of me again and I hit my steering wheel."

"What set you off?" he asks as he finishes cleaning my wounds. "It must have been pretty bad for you to do _this_ to yourself."

I sigh again and fist my hair with my _good_ hand. "I just… I found out… there are so many things that are beyond my control. It's like, no matter what I do or say… there's nothing I can do to change them."

"Is that all?" he says with a smirk… which pisses me off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask through clenched teeth.

He places the sterile strips across my wounds to pull the edges together as he answers. "It means, the sooner you accept the fact that _no _one has absolute control, the better off you'll be, son." He finishes up with my injuries and gestures for me to fist my hand a few times to make sure the closures will hold. As I mimic his actions, he continues. "Sometimes you just have to accept things for what they are… and move forward the best way you can."

"But—"

I'm interrupted by my mother's voice as she raps lightly on the door. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Dad answers just before the knob turns and my mom peeks around the edge.

"Well, here are my beautiful boys. I came home to a full garage and an empty house. I was wondering where you snuck off—"

Her sweet voice freezes in her throat when I stand up and turn to face her. She gasps, covers her gaping mouth with a hand, and takes in the scene around her—sterile field, bloody gauze, and injured son. As I approach her slowly with my good hand raised in a "let me explain" position, her eyes dart between me and Dad with horror.

"Carlisle—"

"Mom—"

"Honey—"

We all speak at the same time.

I don't let their pauses in speech stop my flow of words. "Mom, everything's fine… I'm fine. Really," I persuade as I grab her hand gently and pull it away from her mouth. "You know me; I just had a little temper tantrum and hurt my hand."

She brushes my cheek with her free hand before furrowing her brow. "And you… scratched yourself in the process?" she asks skeptically.

My smile fades.

_Just shut up, dumbass. You're digging a really deep hole._

She glances at Dad for just a moment, but I can tell that their brief glimpse encompassed an entire conversation. With a subtle nod to my dad, she pulls me toward the door. "Well, if you guys are finished in here, I think I'll commandeer my son for a few minutes of catch-up time. Okay?"

Dad waves us off and snickers. "I'll just clean up in here. You two can go have your girl talk."

I snort. "Yeah, right. Whatever," as I roll my eyes and allow my mom to drag me from his office… all the while knowing that Esme Cullen is about to unleash twenty questions on my ass. I won't be able to use "pass," and I sure as hell won't be able to charm my way out of this.

As she turns to head toward the UVA-UVB-UVCDE-filtered solarium on the back of the house, a grand idea suddenly pops into my head.

"Um, Mom? I need to get my bag out of the Volvo. Give me a minute?"

She eyes my injured hand with concern. "Let your father unload your stuff, honey. You don't need to be lifting anything right now."

_No, no, no. My secret weapon and twenty-question-kryptonite is in that bag. _

_I need that bag._

With an amused eye roll, I hold up my right hand and wiggle my fingers. "I'm not _totally_ useless, Mom. I did manage to pack the car and drive all the way home without any help."

She crosses her arms across her chest and gives me the "Mom look" before waving me off. "Fine, but leave the cooler and anything heavy. Dad will be glad to get those unloaded after we talk." With a quick turn on her heels, she's off toward the solarium, holding up her left hand with fingers spread. "Come join me as soon as you get it. You have five minutes, Edward."

_She's not playing. I wonder what's on her agenda for the inquisition._

I hurry to the garage, grab my bag, and head toward the solarium. As soon as I enter my mom's favorite room of the house, I feel a sense of calm. She has decorated the room to perfection, from the light-lemon mousse colored walls to the white wicker furniture with plush, comfy cushions.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

_What?_

_Light-lemon mousse? Plush, comfy cushions? Does this room provide a "sense of calm" before or _after_ your balls are removed and every drop of testosterone is sucked from your body?_

_Hey, I like the room. Mom always brings us in here when she wants to talk about important things._

_Why? Because she wants you to forget that you're living in the pits of hell by surrounding you with lemony goodness and ass-friendly chairs?_

_No, because she—_

_And what's with the piped in white noise? Is that supposed to be sounds of the ocean waves or a babbling brook? How about a serenity fountain or waterfall?_

_Who sounds like a pussy now?_

_Hey. Those are manly observations, not some—"_

"Edward, honey? Are you okay?" Mom asks as I stand frozen just inside the door. "Come over here and sit down, sweetie." She gestures to the empty spot right next to her on the loveseat.

I lug my duffle bag across the room and drop it on the floor before I plop down beside her. She immediately hugs me to her chest and kisses my temple. "Oh, honey. What's going on?" she whispers in my ear. "You look terrible… scratches and cuts and bruises all over my beautiful boy."

I push back up into a sitting position and look into her understanding, yet concerned, eyes. What am I supposed to say? I can't tell her the truth about Bella. I can't speak freely about my feelings when _someone_ is always listening.

I'm stuck.

Seeing the conflict in my eyes, she places her hands on either side of my face and says, "You can speak freely in here, Edward. I know that sometimes… um… news travels fast around LaVerrot," she says with a quirked brow, "but here, in _my_ solarium, I have complete autonomy by my own design. The babbling brook keeps my babbling from being heard by prying ears… just so you know." She drops her hands to her lap as my jaw drops to the floor.

She knows that we're being bugged? How long has she known? Does Dad know? Do they listen to our private conversations? If so, how could they keep this information from us? How can I trust them?

My mind is racing a mile a minute as I shake my head in disbelief, betrayal oozing into every nook and cranny of my brain.

Mom furrows her brow and tries to decipher my mood. "Honey, what did I say to upset you so? You have to know that Ben and Mary Cheney are the biggest gossips around. I've suspected for years that they have their ears to the wall where we're concerned. I got tired of having him show up at our door with questions about private matters that were not only _none_ of his business, but were also only spoken of in the confines of our own home. I suspected that they were a little too nosey for their own good, so I designed a room to stop their snooping."

She's saying this quietly, but with complete confidence that no one can hear her. A proud smile spreads across her face like she's outsmarted the Mr. and Mrs. Kravitz of LaVerrot.

"What are you talking about, Mom?

"I'm talking about my solution to our neighbors poking their noses in where they don't belong. This room can go silent with the flip of a white-noise switch."

"But why? Do you think our house is bugged or something?"

_There. I asked the question. The cat's out of the bag, now._

She looks at me with disbelief. "No, honey. _Nothing_ like that… I just… I've always pictured them with one of those hand held listening devices to get their kicks. I've never thought that they were malicious in their intent… just disgustingly curious." She does a fake-shudder and scrunches her nose like she got a whiff of something rank.

"That's pretty creepy, don't you think?"

"Yes. I've discussed my suspicions with your father… he's not convinced. But that's okay. I have my one room of solace to block prying ears." She waves her hand in the air to dismiss the subject. "Now, let's stop all this talk of voyeuristic neighbors… I need to hear about your trip…" She lifts my injured hand and brushes her fingers across my repaired knuckles. "And this."

"Um… there's not much to tell really. I got mad and punched something," I say with a shrug.

"I can see that, honey. You really did a number on your poor hand." She pauses for a moment and then lifts her head to gaze at my face. "I'm really more interested in hearing about those scratches… and please," she shakes her head, "don't try to tell me _those_ are self-inflicted."

"It's complicated, Mom."

"I think I can keep up. Tell me."

With a sigh, I resolve to be as honest as I can without revealing Bella's secrets. "Well, Bella had a nightmare while we were in Forks. I tried to wake her up and she scratched me."

"Wow. That must have been some nightmare. Did she tell you what it was about?" she asks with concern.

"No, not really, but she's had them before. Alice witnessed one in Denali when they roomed together," I say to further corroborate my story.

Mom nods her head in acknowledgment, but her eyes drift off to side as if our conversation has brought something else to her mind. After a pregnant pause, she confesses, "I can understand Bella's struggle with nightmares."

I touch her knee in a comforting gesture, but she flinches slightly.

_What's that about?_

She recovers quickly and grabs my hand in hers. With a reassuring smile, she elaborates, "I've had my share of nightmares… well, one _recurring_ nightmare. They can be quite… realistic." She forces a smile and gives my hand a little squeeze. "I'm so glad you were there for Bella."

_That's weird. I never knew Mom had nightmares._

She's still lost in thought when I decide to talk about Bella's _other_ dream. "Um… Mom? You know how Alice has dreams that come true?"

She snaps out of her inner musings and turns her attention back to me with a knowing smile. "Yes."

"Well, Bella had one of those dreams, too. It was about me… and it came true while we were in Forks."

I have her full attention now.

She eyes me skeptically and drops my hand. "Really? What was it about?"

I can feel the blush start to spread up my cheeks as I try to form an answer. At my delayed response, Mom takes in a quick gasp of air and asks, "Edward… you and Bella didn't—"

Before she can complete her question, I answer in a rush. "No. Nonono. Nothing like that, Mom."

Her shoulders visibly relax with my reply before she pats my knee in reassurance. "Okay, honey. It's okay. I just had to ask because you got a dreamy look on your face… and you're as red as a Washington apple," she says with another pat and a giggle.

_You are such a girl, Cullen._

I sigh and shake my head in embarrassment.

"So?" she says with a leading tone.

"Well, it was about our… the first time we…." I clear my throat a little as Mom waits patiently. "Um… it was about the first time I told Bella that I love her," I finally say while staring at my lap.

I don't have to look at Mom to know that she's beaming.

"Oh, baby. That's so sweet," she coos as her arms wrap around my shoulders in a one-sided hug. "Did Bella reciprocate?"

I nod at my lap a few times, feeling like an utter and total girl.

_Told you._

_Shut up._

"Sweetheart, don't be ashamed about that. I think it's wonderful that you've finally found someone." She pauses for a moment as if she's waiting for me to raise my head and look at her. When I don't readily meet her stare, she places a delicate finger under my chin and turns my face to hers. "Edward, I know something about prophetic dreams, too. I had dreams about Bella long before she actually moved here… I just couldn't see her face."

_What?_

"What?"

"It's true, sweetie. Once she actually arrived, I knew you were destined to be together."

I just stare at her in disbelief as the significance of her statement sinks in. All the women that I love— truly love with all my heart—have prophetic dreams.

_Isn't that weird?_

_Whatever, you self-centered girly-man. Maybe those kinds of dreams are more common than you realize. _

_Yeah, but… Bella said she never had dreams at all until she saw me._

_Really? You think your dynamic presence causes this? You really are delusional._

_But—_

_It's not all about you, Cullen. _

I realize that Mom is staring at me, waiting for a response, so I give her a cheeky gin and say, "Well, I guess you could say that _I'm_—or _we're_—your dreams come true."

She gives my shoulder a shove in jest and chuckles. "Ha ha, you silly man."

I laugh, too… and it feels good.

After our moment of revelry, I glance down at my duffle bag and remember my reason for bringing it inside—her present.

"Where are you going?" she asks as I stride over to the bag to retrieve her necklace.

"I bought you something while I was in Forks," I answer over my shoulder while I search for the box.

Once it's located, I hand her the unwrapped box and start to explain-away the gift. "Um… I didn't wrap it… but the box is made out of recycled wrapping paper." She pulls the chain and pendant from the box and dangles it from extended fingers as she silently inspects it. Her thoughts are hard to decipher as she ponders the piece.

_Why isn't she saying anything? Does she like it or not?_

_Desperate for approval, are we, Cullen?_

I start to get nervous about her reaction, or lack thereof, so I start babbling. "Um it's made by an artisan in the Forks area... I know how you like to support local talent, so… I don't know… I figured you might—"

My words falter when her watery gaze meets mine. She looks from the pendant to me once more before she utters, "Oh, Edward. This is just… perfect." Her emotions threaten to break through as she pulls me into a warm embrace, kisses my cheek, and whispers, "Thank you so much, my _sweet,_ sweet son."

I breathe a sigh of relief before I return her embrace with vigor. "You're welcome, Mom," I reply as I bask in the comfort of my mother's loving embrace.

_Mama's boy._

_Damn straight._

**XXX**

The moment I walk into my bedroom and drop my bag, the door closes behind me and I hear a "huff."

_Alice._

Without turning around, I address her in jest. "Hey, sis. You must've missed me a lot, huh? Can't even wait to see me," I say with a chuckle as I bend over my bag to find the book I bought for her in Forks. My talk with Mom has significantly improved my mood, so I'm actually kinda excited to give Alice her souvenir.

She doesn't respond to my teasing, which is odd, so I glance toward the door to see why. What my eyes encounter is a pissed off pixie with daggers for me.

_Fuck! Am I on everybody's shit list today?_

_Your mom was nice to you._

_Yeah, 'cause I bought her a present._

_That's not true and you know it… besides, you have a present for Alice, too._

_True._

As my hands find purchase on the book, I stand up to face her wrath with my peace offering in hand. "What's up, Alice? Why do you look like Tinker Bell un-friended you on Facebook?

_Um… dude. That's not the best way to get into her good graces._

_I'm a glutton for punishment. What can I say?_

She stalks toward me with her bitch-face in full force before she lets me have it. "I'm just wondering what the hell you did to Bella. She was crying her eyes out when she came home," she hisses.

_What the fuck is she talking about?_

"What _I_ did to Bella… what _I_ did?" I yell before flinging her book across the room like a Frisbee. "I think you have it all _wrong_, sister. She was just _fine_ until she talked to you on the phone. We were having a great time, talking and laughing…"—okay, not really. Bella was reading and basically ignoring me at the time, but I digress—"… and then you, in your typical modus-operandi, just _had_ to interrupt us. What did you say to upset her, Alice?"

"Me? I didn't say anything to upset her. You're deflecting your shit on me… I didn't do _anything_ wrong," she declares with a stomp of her stupid little foot. "She was really upset, Edward."

I feel the anger drain out through my toes as Alice's words _finally_ register… my Bella was crying. No, not just crying… crying her _eyes_ out.

The thought of my sweet girl sobbing is more than I can handle at the moment, so I plop down on the bed and rest my head in my hands. "Was she really crying, Alice?" I ask my shoes.

"Yes, Edward. She was distraught," Alice answers with a little less venom. I feel the bed shift slightly as she sits down beside me. "Edward, seriously, do you have any idea what happened? She wouldn't tell me."

I shake my head slowly from side to side. "All I know is one minute she was fine, and the next, she wasn't. At first, I thought she was upset about my driving… or maybe I'd made her sick. Some asshat kept cutting me off, so I had to weave in and out of traffic a bit… but I don't think that would've made her cry." I shrug my shoulders. "She mentioned that she was stressed out about school, too, but I _really_ thought she was just getting another migraine or something."

"Well, she didn't look physically ill to me, Edward… she looked heartbroken."

"Shit!" I yell as I push up off the bed. "I don't know, Alice! I truly don't know."

As I pace the room like a caged animal and try to sort out what happened with Bella, I realize that she's probably feeling the pressures of returning to LaVerrot just like I am. We had a few days of glorious freedom, only to return to this hell on earth. No wonder she's upset. Plus, she's going to make a trip to the Student Health Center tomorrow to get an appointment for counseling. I'm sure that's weighing heavy on her mind. My sweet, brave Bella is under so much pressure; I'm surprised that she hasn't broken down before now. And of course she can't tell Alice what's really going on… and neither can I.

I stop abruptly and lean back against my dresser with a sigh. "Alice, how was Bella when you left? I mean… was she still upset? I should probably go over there and—"

"No, Edward. I think you should stay here," she answers as she gets up off the bed and walks toward me with an odd look on her face. "She seemed much better when I left… just give her some time."

I nod and raise my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, but a delicate hand stops me.

"Edward, what is this?" she asks as she cradles my injured hand in hers. "How did you get hurt?" she asks with remorse as she looks from my knuckles to my face.

"Alice," I gently command her attention, "I'm fine. It was just an accident." As I reply, I motion around the room with my eyes to indicate that I don't want to talk about it in here.

"I understand, but are you sure you're okay?" she asks with apparent concern in her voice.

I push off the dresser and retrieve her present from the floor as I reply, "I'm fine; I promise." I hand her the book with a smile. "Here… I bought this for you while we were in Forks. I hope you like it."

Her eyes light up as she opens the illustrated children's book. "Edward, this is wonderful," she replies as she flips through the pages. "The artwork is phenomenal." After a few moments of oohs and ahs, she wraps her arms around my neck and places a gentle kiss on my scratched cheek. "Thank you for thinking of me. I love my present."

I give her a little squeeze and tell her to thank Bella, too, since it was her idea to get the book in the first place.

"I will… and, Edward?" She hesitates before continuing, "I'm sorry I jumped all over you like that. I just hate to see my friend so upset."

"I appreciate that. You were just trying to protect her… but, you _know_ that I would never _ever_ do anything to hurt her, at least not on purpose."

"I know, Edward," she says with a knowing smile before bidding me goodnight.

Apparently she's heading to Jasper's for dinner, so I won't see her again until we leave for school tomorrow.

As soon as the door closes behind her, my iPhone rings with the familiar tune of Smooth Operator.

_Shit. _

_Go ahead and answer it or she'll be calling all night._

"Hello," I say with as little enthusiasm as possible.

"Hey, Edward. It's Tanya… how are you? How was your trip? Are you at home?"

"I'm fine, Tanya. We got home a while ago… and honestly, I'm beat. I'm about to run downstairs and get some dinner before I crash."

"Oh… okay… well… I won't keep you then. I just wanted to let you know that I start my classes tomorrow," she says with a hint of melancholy.

_Would it kill you to show her just a tiny bit of kindness? She's obviously upset._

_But she's on my nerves. Why can't she talk to one of her other friends?_

_Does she have any other friends?_

_Good point._

"That's great, T." I try to sound encouraging. "I hope your audits go well. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Eddie. I'm a little nervous… it's been a while, ya know?"

I feel bad for her. She seems so sad and insecure. "Come on, Tanya. You know you'll be back in the groove in no time. Just hang in there, okay?"

"Okay. I will… and Edward? Thanks for giving me another chance to be your friend. Your words in Denali stung, but they were a long time coming… and… I appreciate you."

I can't help but chuckle. "Are you thanking me for ripping you a new one, T?"

She giggles through the phone. "I guess I am… that's rich, huh?"

"Yep." My laughter trails off. "Um… Tanya?"

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome."

She sighs in relief before I tell her good-bye.

As soon as I end the call, I notice two new texts from Bella, so I flop back on the bed to take a look.

**Bella: Sorry about my mood earlier. Pls don't take it personally. A lot on my mind with school, etc. Was terrible of me to act that way after U gave up your weekend 4 me.**

**Bella: Was the best weekend of my life. Really. 4give me, please? Can't wait 2 see U tomorrow. I love you (I can't believe I can say that 2 U now)!**

My smile can't be contained as I realize that my girl is fine… and she loves me… and we're okay. Before I even realize that I've pressed the send button, she's answering her phone. The sound of her sweet voice on the other line makes me breathe a sigh of relief.

She sounds good… happy even.

"Hey, baby. I'm so glad you texted me. I've been worried sick that I did something wrong or my driving made you sick—"

Bella cuts me off. "No, it's nothing like that. I just have a lot on my mind… I'm fine, really."

"You have no _idea_ how glad I am to hear that. I was gonna call you later to make sure you were okay… You know, I wouldn't have slept a wink tonight if I didn't get to hear your voice one more time."

"Well, maybe now you can get a good night's rest… and in a _real_ bed at that. I know you didn't complain about it, but Charlie's sofa-bed is terribly uncomfortable."

_That's an understatement._

"I must admit, I _am_ looking forward to sleeping in my own bed… although, the couch at Charlie's wasn't _all_ bad. I have some fond memories of that sofa-bed."

I can practically feel her blush through the phone as she whispers. "Me, too."

The python twitches in my pants at the sound of her gaspy voice, so I palm him just a little before I change the subject. "Well, I hope you have sweet dreams tonight, baby. And don't worry about school tomorrow… it's gonna be fine. I'm actually kinda looking forward to walking my girlfriend to class."

"Well, I'm looking forward to being said girlfriend," she says with a chuckle.

"Alright then… I better go. We're still on for 7:30 in the morning, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be waiting for you guys."

"Okay, baby. I'll see you then." I pause for a moment to gather the courage to tell her that I love her. The last time I said it, she didn't say it back. She might not have heard me because she was upset, but it bothered me none the less.

_Just say it you pussy._

"And, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you, baby. Always."

My heart soars when she says, "I love you, too."

**XXX**

**Monday, March 29, 2010**

The first day of school goes by in a flurry of activity. It sucks that Bella and I only have one class together, Organic Chemistry I, but at least we can eat lunch together this semester. My mornings are going to be full most days since I'm taking both Organic and Physics, which both have labs. Thankfully, my Music Appreciation class has an independent study aspect, so we only have to meet as a class once per week and for tests.

After our lunch in the Student Union, Bella leaves for her afternoon classes while I stay behind to talk to Emmett. We discuss the apartment and make tentative plans to meet Jake on Thursday morning. Thankfully, I won't miss much in the way of classes because labs don't start until the second week of school. It seems that the timing of it all is perfect. Emmett talks about his interactions with Jake and says how much he likes him.

_Whatever._

Jake seems to be a nice guy and all, but I have to wonder if he has an ulterior motive for helping us. I mean, is anyone really _that_ nice?

Emmett seems to think so.

_What's wrong Prince Charming? Are you afraid Jake's gonna mess up your little bromance with Emmett?_

_That's ridiculous. I don't… it's not like… just shut the fuck up._

_Someone sounds jealous._

Anyway, Emmett and I also discuss the involvement of the rest of "our gang" in our exit strategy. He's already told Rose about our plans, so that just leaves Jasper, Alice, and, of course, Bella. I tell him that Jacob wants to wait until the deal is done before we involve Bella, but I agree to meet with Jasper tomorrow to let him in on our plans. Once the apartment is rented, we'll start trying to figure out everything in earnest.

When I leave Emmett an hour or so later, I realize that I still have some time to kill before I pick Bella up at four. I decide to get a head start on my physics paper that's due by the end of the semester, so I make my way over to the library. As I walk across the parking lot, I can't help but remember the night I saw Bella being chased by that douchebag, Eric. Knowing what I know now, the scene that plays through my mind is even more terrifying. My precious girl has been through so much. I can't even imagine what would have happened if Jasper and I hadn't intervened.

My hands fist at the thought, straining the knuckles of my left hand.

_Ouch. Note to self, don't do that again._

As I walk into the stacks a few minutes later, I consider how much my life has changed since the last time I was here. I don't have to watch Bella from afar and fantasize about kissing her, I can actually do it… and often. Of course, my other fantasies haven't come to fruition yet, but at least I have the hope that they will.

I gather a couple of applied physics reference books to browse as I search for a subject that interests me. The first step toward getting this paper completed is choosing a topic and getting it approved. I carry the books to a table in the back of the library and pull out a notebook to make a few notes.

After a few minutes, I walk back into the stacks to get another book. Upon my return to the table, I get a strong sense of déjà vu. I glance around the area and it suddenly dawns on me; this is the table where Bella was sitting when I spied on her last semester. She was sitting here twirling her hair as she studied, and I could smell her strawberry shampoo from the stacks. It drove me insane.

I plop back down in my chair, now totally distracted, and remember the dream I had about library-Bella. My cock strains against the button-fly of my jeans as I picture her white, cotton panties and shiny fucking curls.

_Wait, she didn't have the shiny fucking curls when you had the first dream._

_So? Can't a man improvise? _

_It's an improvement on perfection, so well done, my friend._

I shift in my seat in an attempt to discretely adjust the python, but it's of little use. He's rapidly approaching his maximum capacity, which is going to be pretty fucking painful in his current lie.

_Shit. _

This is going to require a manual adjustment—inside the jeans—before he snaps in two.

As I glance around for witnesses, I slip down in the chair to give the python a little reprieve—and to provide some cover for what I'm about to do. Seeing no one nearby, I slide my right hand into the top of my jeans to make the proper adjustments. He's really contorted, so I have to delve deep into the front of my pants—like _really_ deep—in order to get him straightened out.

I'm in up to mid-forearm when a throat clears behind me.

_Fuck. _

I have to make a split second decision… hold the line or retreat? The python's begging me to finish what I started while the person standing behind me is probably waiting for me to unhand my dick. I feel the heat of a blush creeping up the back of my neck as my decision is made. I can't leave my guy down there writhing in agony, so I charge forward, manhandle him into position, and withdraw with a sigh of relief.

I still haven't turned to see who's behind me; and while I'm not proud of my actions, surely the voyeur will understand that desperate times call for desperate measures. I scoot back up into a seated position and clear my throat before spinning around to confront the spectator.

I'm both relieved and mortified when I see Rosalie towering over me with a look of mirth.

"That was quite a show, Edward," she manages to say before a loud guffaw escapes. "I mean, what the fuck are you doing? Diddlin' the goods over—" she glances at my reading material, "—applied physics?" She's stuttering her words now as she cracks up at her own jokes. "Hell, I'm getting my Master's in physics and I've never had _that_ kind of response."

I lower my head into my hands and shake my head which makes her laugh even harder.

I jerk my head up and growl, "What?"

She starts digging in her purse and pulls out some VI hand sanitizer as she continues to chuckle. "You might want to sanitize that hand before you touch your face again."

"Shut up, Rose," I say with a smile. I can't help but laugh at my predicament as I try to explain. "Listen. I had an unfortunate… situation that needed immediate attention… and I wasn't thinking about physics when my problem arose."

"God, I hope not," she replies as she plops down in the seat beside me.

"Um… can I count on your… discretion?" I ask reluctantly. "I don't want people thinking I'm a pervert or something."

"E, I think that ship has sailed, but your pervy-physics-penis-palming is safe with me."

I chuckle and glance her way. "That's pretty good, actually. When did you get to be so witty?"

"Well, let's just say that my mood has improved significantly since I found out about our exit strategy." She's smiling, but her tone becomes serious as she says, "Hope is underrated, you know?"

"I know, Rose. I know."

I move in for a hug, but she leans away with palms raised in surrender and scoots out of her chair. "You're not touching me with _that_ hand until it's been properly cleaned," she imparts with a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes and lean back in my seat. "Fine. I won't contaminate you with my putrescent, peen-pleasuring phalanges."

"Thank you," she retorts with mock relief and a wink. She glances at her watch and sighs. "Well, I better go. I think Jasper's catching a ride home with me, so I've gotta get."

"What time is it, anyway?" I inquire as I gather my things.

"It's about twenty-five 'til four. Are you heading out, too?"

"Yeah. I've gotta meet Bella in a few."

"Well, come on lover boy. I'll walk you out."

I load everything in my messenger bag and follow Rose through the stacks. "Hey, Rose. I need some ideas for my physics paper… any ideas?"

"Yeah, I think we can come up with a titillating topic for you," she retorts with a laugh.

I laugh along with her as we head out of the library.

_I think I like hopeful Rose._

**XXX**

I'm waiting at the car for Bella when she appears in front of me like a vision. The radiant smile on her face lets me know that she's happy to see me, and so does the python-rousing look of desire that emanates from her eyes. I feel a stir below the belt as she checks me out with those same hungry eyes.

_Is it possible that she's as sexually frustrated as I am?_

_Damn, I hope so._

From the enthusiastic greeting I receive, I would have to surmise that my Bella is as horny as I am. The way she attacks my mouth and runs her thumb under the waistband of my jeans makes me ignite with a raging fire of desire. I momentarily forget that we're standing in a UDub parking lot as I kiss and rub and lick and squeeze. She responds in earnest with a tug and pull and moan and sigh.

Our bliss is cut short by the eternal cock-blocker named Alice. I find it amusing that while the cock-blocker is berating us for being indecent in public, Bella's blocking the public's view of my indecent cock by standing in front of me.

_So, Bella's a cock-blocker, too?_

_Wait… no. I didn't mean it like that._

_I'm gonna tell her that you called her a cock-blocker._

_It was a play on words, not to be taken literally._

_But she literally was blocking your cock._

_Just shut the fuck up._

Even though our parking lot make-out scene is cut short, I'm encouraged that there will be more good times to come… because my girl seems as frustrated by the cock-blocking as I am.

_Yes._

As we ride home, Bella tells me about her day and informs me that she has an appointment lined up at Student Health tomorrow. Even though we have to discuss it cryptically in my bugged car, I'm touched that she trusts me enough to include me in the major decisions of her life. I'm actually humbled to think that I'm the only one who knows about her past, because with that knowledge comes great responsibility. It's up to me to be there to support her, protect her, and comfort her. Not even her negligent mother can understand her like I do… because she doesn't know. Hell, she may never know.

When we finally arrive at Bella's house, I give her a chaste kiss—the python's been through his share of ups and downs for one day—and head home. After dinner with Alice and Mom, I head upstairs for a shower and a long awaited stroke.

Yeah, the python was happy to finally get some attention.

I'm just getting out of the shower when a familiar ring tone lets me know that Tanya's calling. My first instinct is to ignore it, but I'm sure she just wants to tell me about her first day at school.

"Hi, Tanya." I greet her as I run a towel through my wet hair. "How was your first day of school?"

"You make it sound like I just started kindergarten or something, Eddie," she says with a giggle. "But to answer your question, my first day was wonderful. I'd forgotten what it's like to be around normal people."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day, T. I told you that you'd be fine."

Tanya goes on to tell me about her classes and professors with an enthusiasm that used to be reserved only for sex talk. I'm blown away by the fact that our entire conversation unfolds without a single sexual innuendo.

I think Tanya is finally growing up.

After about fifteen minutes of chatter, I tell her that I need to call Bella and hit the sack. She bids me a good night and promises to call me tomorrow before I can offer any protest.

_Shit._

I end the call and grunt in frustration at my self-induced dilemma. I realize that I _have_ to tell Bella about my interactions with Tanya… soon. I should have told her long before now, but one thing after another has stopped me. I really wanted to wait and broach this subject after Tanya apologized to Bella and had proven herself worthy of forgiveness, but that may not happen for a while now that Tanya's in school. The truth is: I haven't felt like I was really _hiding_ anything from Bella, until now.

I pick up the phone and call my girl to tell her good night. We speak briefly and confirm our leave-time for tomorrow before I wish her sweet dreams and profess my love for her.

As I press the end call button icon, I decide then and there that I'll tell her about my communication with Tanya on Friday. We'll have the entire weekend to discuss it, and I'll make sure Tanya is available to talk to Bella and apologize once and for all.

_That sounds like a plan, right?_

_Nope. You're gonna crash and burn, Cullen._

_Not if I embrace Rose's new keystone—hope. _

I'm going to hope that Tanya is being sincere in her promise of friendship. I'm going to hope that Bella will accept Tanya's apology, and I'm going to pray that Bella will forgive me if I'm wrong.

**XXX**

**Tuesday, March 30, 2011**

My girl is antsy, distracted and a little bit snippy, but I can't really blame her. Her appointment with Student Health is after lunch, and I can tell that she's been thinking about it since the moment I picked her up this morning. I have no doubt that her mood swings and labile emotions are a direct result of her decision to seek counseling.

This is a big step for her—my brave, sweet Bella.

My morning classes pass by in a rush of lectures and assignments before I meet everyone in the Student Union for lunch. I sit by Bella and watch her pick at her food; her mind is elsewhere. She pushes the pasta around with her fork, but only takes a bite or two while the rest of us shovel it in like there's no tomorrow. The conversation around us flows freely, but Bella is even more reserved than normal.

Alice takes note of Bella's withdrawal and tries to include her in the conversation, but Bella's distracted and doesn't even hear the discussion around her. At one point, Alice asks Bella if she's going to make the trip to the VI Spa at the end of the semester. It's an annual event and all the ladies of LaVerrot attend. When Bella says, "Yeah, sure," I'm positive that she has no idea what the question was.

I try my best to alleviate her fears as she gets up to leave a few minutes later, but I'm not successful. Even though she says, "I'm fine," about a hundred times, I can see the worry in her eyes.

She's determined to do this on her own, so I respect her wishes and watch her walk away.

I make my way back over to the table and plop down next to Alice.

"You okay, sweetie?" Alice asks as she scratches my back to comfort me.

I sigh and nod my head. "I will be. I've just got a lot going on right now."

My sister leans her head on my shoulder and whispers so only I can hear, "You'll feel better when you open up and tell the truth, Edward. I know you're full of secrets."

She knows me so well. Of course she can see through my bullshit.

"I can't yet, Alice."

"Well, it won't be long now. I think a resolution is on the horizon."

I hope she's right.

**XXX**

After lunch, Jasper and I meet to discuss all the plans that are in the works regarding LaVerrot. Rosalie has already given him the heads up that we've been working on some things behind the scenes, but she hasn't given him any details.

Since we chose to meet in a private study room, away from any and all prying eyes and ears, I'm able to tell Jasper everything. We discuss Emmett's trip to Forks, the profiles, the pictures, Jacob, and the apartment.

"So, you really think we can trust this Jacob fella?" Jasper asks with an edge to his voice.

"I do. Don't get me wrong, I've had my doubts, too, but Bella's known him for a long time and I trust her judgment. Plus, Emmett did a little checking around after he got back from Forks and everything about him seems to be on the up and up."

"Seems awfully convenient for him to pop up at just the right time, but I trust both you and Emmett. I guess time will tell, huh?"

"I think he'll prove to be a strong ally, if and when the shit hits the fan," I say with conviction.

"So, the apartment deal is set for Thursday, and after that…" He pauses so I'll fill in the blank.

"After that, I'm not sure. We'll continue to dig through the documents on the flash drive and try to find out who this Aro person is. We can't really come up with a plan to leave if we don't know what or who we're dealing with. At least with the apartment, we'll have a secure place to keep our files and meet when we need to."

Jasper nods and glances at his watch. "Listen, Edward. I'm with you… all the way, but we've gotta be careful. You just said that we don't know who or what we're dealing with, so don't take any chances. Okay?" He pauses for a moment, like he's trying to find the right words to say, then a look of resolve covers his face as he squares his shoulders and looks at me intensely. "I've gotta tell you, Edward… I think Ben Cheney is a loose cannon. His labile mood and paranoia are pathological. Remember his rants in Denali?"

"Yeah, how can I forget the masturbation lecture?"

"Not only that, he Skyped us," Jasper says as he runs his hand roughly across his jaw before continuing with a look of concern. "Seriously, E, we have to respect his brand of crazy. There's no telling what he could do if he thinks his authority is being threatened."

"I gotcha, Jasper. We'll be careful; I promise," I reply with a pat on his rigid shoulder. "Now remember, you can't tell Alice anything until the deal goes down on Thursday. I think we should plan to meet up at the apartment this weekend and have full disclosure… Jake, profiles, everything. Once we're all on the same page, we can work together to find the answers we need."

"I totally agree," he says as he looks at the time again. "I really have to get going or I'm gonna miss class. If I don't see you before, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds good, man. I'll see you then," I say to his retreating form as he rushes out the door.

Well that went well. I kinda expected Jasper to balk at the idea, but he didn't. He's the calm and collected presence we need as we wade through the LaVerrot bullshit. I can't wait to sit down with him and look through the profiles. I'm sure he'll have an insight that Emmett and I lack.

I'm excited that our plan is actually coming together when I text Bella a few minutes later.

**Edward: Text me when U R finished and I'll meet U. Hope things went well.**

Rather than sit and wait, I decide to start walking toward the Health Center. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can see my girl and make sure she's okay. I can't imagine what her appointment was like, but I know that I need to be there for her when she's finished.

As I make my way across campus, I keep checking my phone to see if she has replied.

She hasn't.

What I don't realize—what I can't realize—is that our future and the fate of our relationship is about to be in jeopardy… and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well friends… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**It may seem that Edward has gotten away with texting Tanya, but he hasn't. It's gonna bite him in the ass very soon. **

**And there's really no other way to say this… so here goes. It's time to go to the store and buy a few pairs of big girl panties. Go ahead and get them washed and dried and ready… 'Cause the shit is about to hit the fan. **

**We've foreshadowed and hinted and left clues about the next turn of events... so what do you think is going to happen? **


	54. My Biggest Enemy

**A/N: In chapter 52, Bella went to Student Health for a check-up and when she walked out of the building, she collided with someone while trying to answer a text from Edward. **

**We had lots of guesses about who she crashed into, but only a couple got it right. My favorite guess was Vaena's… the dead uncle. That would have been interesting.**

**Chapters 54 and 55 are very long, so we better get started.**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer, our wonderful beta.**

**The Twilight empire belongs to SM, but Pure Revelations is all ours.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 54**

**My Biggest Enemy**

Tuesday, March 30, 2010

SMACK!

I collided with someone taller and more solid than me. The force made me stumble back and to the side. My BlackBerry flew out of my hands in slow motion and I watched it tumble end over end before it landed on the sidewalk.

_Oh shit… this is gonna be awkward. _

_Should I be scared?_

In a split second, I decided to play it cool. Heidi had no idea I knew about her connection to Volterra Academy. She wasn't aware that Edward, Emmett and I had figured out that her boss, Felix, had some association with LaVerrot and with Aro. Maybe she was innocent in whatever conspiracy was brewing.

At first glance, I found her innocence a little difficult—but not completely impossible—to believe. No other college student I'd met who had attended Volterra Academy held a job outside LaVerrot. And, of all places, she worked in the Housing Office at UDub! I wondered what kinds of exposures she'd encountered with students, dorm rooms and apartments.

Regardless of the mounting evidence, I liked Heidi and found it hard to accept that she could have a role in all of this mess. So, maybe, just maybe, she really was blameless. In any case, I could always use this opportunity to extract information from her—instead of vice versa.

_Yeah, right. Emmett, P.I., should have run into her instead of me. _

_I wonder how he'd look with a Tom Selleck moustache…_

_Focus, Bella._

Pulling off a scam against the suspected enemy was highly unlikely with my poor lying skills. I resolved that the best thing to do was play it cool.

I kneeled down to pick up my BlackBerry and saw the partial text to Edward still on my screen. Discreetly, I pushed the "send" arrow. Hopefully, he would decipher the sentence fragment to mean that I had encountered some problems. Hopefully, he would come find me.

As I rose from my crouch, I faced her and smiled. "Heidi! How are you?" I asked, hoping my tone was genuine.

"Great! I'm doing great, Bella," she answered, lifting her sunglasses and sliding them back into her silky, honey-blonde hair. "Hey, why don't we talk for a minute… you know, catch up?"

_Friends "catch up." Heidi and I hardly qualify as more than acquaintances_.

I nodded. What choice did I have? I couldn't be rude to her. It made me nervous to be this close to Student Health with all my freshly shared personal information now occupying their files, so I tried to lead her toward the Student Union. Despite my attempt, I wasn't successful in redirecting her and she took a seat on a nearby bench under some shade trees.

"You came back?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I did. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, I hoped you would. A lesser person would have transferred or quit school entirely after the term you had." Heidi laughed and her eyes sparkled. "So, where did you move to? I know you're not on campus."

_Here it comes_.

"I moved in with my mother and step-father. They don't live too far from here." I wasn't going to share more unless it was necessary.

"Oh yes, I remember that now. You said they'd just moved to LaVerrot, right?" Heidi looked pleased with herself for remembering that "random" bit of information.

"I can't believe you remembered."

_Of course, she remembered._

"Mercer Island is such a nice area," she commented.

"Yes, I agree. I don't know if I told you, but my step-father coaches at Volterra Academy. He says it's really been a luxury to live so close to his workplace," I said. Against my better judgment, I engaged her in what could be a dangerous conversation.

"Um, yes. I guess it would be." I sensed a bit of hesitancy. "Did you know I went to school there?"

"One of my friends mentioned that you did. You were her 'senior sister' or something," I answered casually. When Angela mentioned her connection to Heidi, it seemed like a good memory for her. I remembered them talking in the Student Union last term and they seemed friendly, so I didn't feel like bringing up her name was a faux pas.

_But, think about it, Bella… is Angela involved in this mess? Not just no, _hell no_!_

"Yeah, you can't attend school there and just kind of blend in with the rest of the students. They feel obligated to involve you in all sorts of activities." I followed her gaze to the Student Health building. I anticipated her question before she asked it. "So Bella, what are you doing over here? I thought you were some kind of science major."

_Think fast._

"I'm meeting a friend at the Student Union. I don't have a car and his family lives at LaVerrot, too. His schedule was close to mine today, so…" It made sense at the time not to disclose the relationship between Edward and me. There was just too much coincidence involved.

"A friend? Who is it? I might know him."

_Dammit_.

"Um, Edward."

"Edward… LaVerrot? That could _only_ be Edward Cullen." She seemed gleeful at her success.

Her tone made me wonder if she had a "thing" for Edward. That would be strange, considering Edward barely even remembered her when I brought up her name while we were combing through the flash drive.

"He was quite the hot ticket at Volterra and _all_ the girls were after him. You should've heard some of the things they said about his hair and that smirky grin of his." Heidi giggled and ran her hair through her mass of honey-hued curls. "You know, I even thought about sharing my inner cougar with him, but the word on campus was that he had it going with a girl from Alaska… Tara, Tasha, Tana. Oh yeah, Tanya."

I felt my empty stomach lurch and sweat broke out on my forehead.

_Is Tanya lurking around _every_ corner?_

"Do you know if they're still together?" Heidi asked bluntly.

_That's the question, isn't it?_

"Um, no," I answered, more meekly than I would've preferred.

"No, you don't know? Or, no, they're not together?"

_This doesn't even sound like the Heidi I met. I don't think I like this one at all…_

"I don't think they're together," I said.

"Well, that's good news… for somebody, at least. I always heard that Alice didn't like this Tanya chick anyway, but then she ran interference for him every day against all those girls at Volterra. I wonder if she's still doing that or if he's narrowing down his choices by himself these days," she mused.

"Poor boy wouldn't know what to do if he was allowed near a real woman." She chuckled darkly. "Maybe I should…"

My mounting anger drowned out the rest her of sentence. Finally, a shiny thread of common sense commanded my attention and I realized that Heidi was trying either to prod me into revealing if there was any relationship between Edward and I, or she was scoping out whether Edward might be available—to her. She didn't live at LaVerrot, so the only rules she had to respect were her own.

If Heidi was successful at provoking a reaction from me, then she would have the answer she wanted.

_Okay, Bella.. don't react. She's dangerous. She works for Felix, who knows Mr. Cheney, who ultimately reports to Aro._

Before she could goad me further—or before I could slip up and say something regrettable—I spotted Edward. "Edward," I called out. "Over here!"

_Thank God. _

I stood and waved so that he would be certain to see me. I would have jumped up and down, if necessary, to capture his attention. His mouth dropped open upon seeing Heidi, but then quickly closed when he spotted me. He broke into a jog and was by my side within seconds.

"Edward, you remember Heidi?"

"You were at Volterra your senior year, right?" he asked. I was glad he remembered her better than he did when we discussed her at Charlie's house.

"Yes. Good memory. Bella and I were just talking about…"

I interrupted her, partially because I didn't want to hear anything else about all the women who wanted Edward. But primarily, I wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible.

"Um, Edward. I have class in just a few minutes and I'm not sure where the building is. Could you help me find it?" My expression didn't disguise my desperation.

I knew exactly where the building was, but I needed the excuse.

"Um, sure. I'll be glad to," he said. "If it starts at two, then we need to run."

_You read my mind_.

I turned back to Heidi. "It was good to see you."

_Can't say I wasn't polite…_

"Likewise. Maybe we'll meet up again, soon," she answered.

_Not if I can help it._

Edward offered his hand, but I didn't take it. I took off walking. He followed me for about 30 yards, but then stopped me. "Where are you going? Your class is that way."

"I'm sorry; I had to get away from her. She's not the same person I met last term. She kept asking me questions and was really pushing for answers—answers I suspect she already has. I was uncomfortable from the minute she started talking, so I was reluctant to let her know about our relationship. That's why I didn't take your hand."

"If she's truly in the know, then she could already be aware of it," he said somberly. I knew he was probably right. "How did you meet up with her, anyway?" he asked.

"As I was leaving the clinic, I started answering your text. The next thing I knew, she plowed right into me."

"Do you think she saw you come out of the Clinic?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised. I tried to lure her toward the Student Union, but she was determined to sit under that tree. While we were talking, she kept looking at the clinic building."

Edward nodded. "At least we know that she's going to be around campus again this semester. We'll just have to watch out for her and be careful when she's nearby. Try not to worry about it too much, babe." He offered the crook of his arm and I took it gratefully. He petted and teased my hand, distracting me thoroughly, as we headed toward my next class.

As we approached the classroom, he kissed me on top of the head and said, "I'll meet you at the car as soon as you're finished here." I hated to part ways with him, but I didn't want to be late. As I silenced my phone and slid it in my bag, a profound thought occurred to me.

_Tanya may not be my biggest enemy._

I shuddered at the thought, but didn't succumb to it, because Alice was waving wildly at me. I had forgotten we had English Literature together. By the time I settled in my seat, the professor called the class to order. Soon I was completely immersed in the 19th century world of Charlotte Bronte, Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Christina Rossetti and other female British poets. I welcomed the distraction after the day I'd had.

x x x

On the way home, traffic was so terrible that I didn't want to talk and distract Edward. When we reached my house, I told him that I had promised my mother I would "do the family thing" and go with her to watch Phil's baseball team practice. The two of them were leaving Friday morning for an all-weekend tournament in Spokane. Just thinking about all the food they needed to take made me crazy.

I went inside, fixed something to eat—since I didn't have much lunch—and loaded some of the books I'd need for my literature class on my Kindle. I was happy to discover that since they were classics, most of them were free. When I heard Mom pull in with Phil's truck, I gathered a baseball cap, a jacket and sunglasses. I didn't want to risk too much sun exposure in the waning daylight.

_Okay… that really sounds so irrational._

I had no interest in baseball, so I sat in the stands next to my mother and was only momentarily roused from my reading by her shouts of encouragement at Phil's players.

That was until I felt like some was staring at me. I looked toward the fence and Ben Cheney was glaring directly at me.

_WTF?_

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

I tapped on Mom's shoulder and asked her some inane question about a baseball rule. When I glanced back in Mr. Cheney's direction, his expression was even more foreboding.

_He looks like he wants to _kill_ me._

I felt a chill and then a film of sweat emerged from my body at the same time. It was the oddest feeling I'd ever had.

To my great relief, he was gone when I gathered the courage to look up again. Maybe he had someone else to terrorize.

As soon as practice was over, I pushed Mom to collect Phil so that we could hurry home.

x x x

Phil chattered manically as I laid out everything for dinner.

I snorted as I considered what it would feel like to have both he and Carmen Castile in the same room. The way he was acting lately, he seemed more suitably matched to Tanya's mother than my own.

I ignored most of his nonsense until he started talking about Mr. Cheney. "Renee, did you see Ben there?" he asked.

"At practice?"

Phil nodded like a bobble-head.

"No, I didn't see him," she answered patiently.

"How could you miss him? I wouldn't be so surprised if he came to a game, after all, he's chairman of the board of Volterra Academy; but, for him to come to just a simple practice! He must be really concerned about how the team will perform at the tournament. I don't want to let him down," Phil rambled.

"The team looks fine, Phil. Don't let yourself get stressed about it." Mom patted him on the hand.

Phil wasn't calmed by her gesture. "Renee, he didn't look very happy. In fact, it seemed that he was just as angry today as he was when he left Carlisle's house on Sunday. He _didn't_ even speak to me." Phil shook his head sadly. "Maybe I should have made more of an effort. I could have stepped away from the team for a moment to speak to him and I didn't. I have to try harder."

Had Phil finally lost it? Why ever would he think that _he_ was the key to Ben Cheney's contentment with life?

"Ben has lots of irons in the fire, Phil. The team looked good today, so I'm certain he was upset about something else. Let me fix you a plate and I'll find you a game to watch on TV." Mom was trying her best to redirect him, but I could tell he was testing her patience.

"I just don't want to let him down. He's done so much for us…"

I tuned Phil's whining out at that point, because I'd heard him skip down that path before. He was such a weak man. I couldn't decide if he was that dependent on my mother's validation of his abilities or if he had really crawled that far up Ben Cheney's butt.

It didn't matter anyway. I knew Mr. Cheney wasn't upset with Phil… not when he was looking at me with such malice.

x x x

Dr. Hale was preparing for an all-day seminar on Friday and was leaving me in charge of the greenhouse that day. To prepare for that, I put in a couple of hours at the greenhouse before school on Wednesday to review some of his checklists with him. He'd discovered a new pH stabilizer for the broccoli and hoped it would solve the growth problem we'd had. We discussed a few changes he wanted to make in the fertilizer regimen for the tomatoes and cucumbers. It worked out well, because Mom offered to take me to school. Esme had suggested that Mom come in a few hours late to compensate for working Sunday afternoon, even though she was already off Friday for the baseball tournament.

At about nine-thirty, I grabbed my messenger bag and my jacket and met her outside the greenhouse. "Thank you for going to Phil's practice last night," she said as we left the gates of LaVerrot. "I know you don't really like baseball and it looks like you already have a lot of schoolwork, so I appreciate you sacrificing your time like that."

Mom looked strangely serious and I could tell she had more to say, so I nodded and waited for her to continue. Then, she surprised me by wiping away a few tears with the back of her hand. I grabbed a couple of tissues from my bag and handed them to her. She dabbed gently at her eyes while we waited at a stop sign.

_This is worse than I thought…_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, determined to continue. "Mom? Are you okay? Do you want me to drive?"

"No baby, I'm alright. I just need to tell you some things." I reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "You've always made an effort to include Phil in our family and I am thankful that. He came along at a difficult time in your life and he's as close to your age as he is to mine. Yet, you've always been nothing but polite and considerate to him."

_Did he tell her about coming into my bedroom? Is that what this is about?_

"If it hadn't been for him traveling to play baseball, we would've never ended up in Seattle. I left you in Phoenix right by yourself and you never complained. You've always been so supportive of my decisions, regardless of how they've affected you. I really don't deserve you."

_Where is she going with this?_

When I tried to ask, she held up her hand. "One of the things that drew me to Phil was his energy. He wasn't one of those guys whose best buddies were a flat screen and a beer cooler. He was always running and looking… searching, really. So much like me."

"This time, I'm worried… very worried. He had such a hard time recovering from his burns last summer and ended up so depressed. When Ben offered him the job at Volterra Academy, Phil was so much better and I was so proud of him. Once we actually moved to LaVerrot, things changed. He was fixated on the food restrictions and the exercise regiment—and expected me to be, too. Then, he became consumed by the hierarchy here. And this _obsession_ with Ben is the last straw."

As soon as she mentioned the obsession with Ben, I shook my head desperately, wordlessly trying to stop her from saying more.

"What?" she half-growled.

I put my index finger to my lips. She opened her mouth to say something else. I motioned for her to "zip it up." Mom aimed an extremely frustrated expression at me. "Just like Esme," she muttered.

Judging from her remark, she'd probably tried to voice her concerns to Esme. I knew then that she had reached her limit for tolerating Phil's behavior and needed to talk to someone.

Now.

So, I wrote her a note.

_We can talk, just not here._

"When?" she asked.

_When we get to school._

"Okay," she said in a resigned voice.

Feeling the need for some white noise, I turned the radio on 95.7 and left it on until we pulled into a parking space on campus. Mom pointed to the ignition and I nodded. She and I left the truck and sat down on a nearby bench.

"First off, tell me why you wouldn't talk in the truck," Mom demanded.

She had muttered something about Esme earlier, so I figured Esme must have tried to limit some of their conversations. "You mentioned Esme a few minutes ago… has she said anything that would lead you to maybe, um, _limit_ or be _careful_ about what you say?"

"She and I talk all day long, but if I bring up certain topics—especially Ben or Alistair—I've noticed that she won't talk about it inside Revelations. If it's something important, she comes up with an excuse to go outside."

Esme had set a precedent and I definitely didn't want my mother to suffer because she didn't know to be more cautious. I was afraid she would freak out, but I had to protect her—just like Alice and Edward had protected me.

"The problem is that there are some areas that may be bugged," I said, waiting on her reaction.

"Hmmm… I wondered about that," she answered calmly.

"And you didn't tell _me_?"

"I didn't have any proof. There've been a few times when Mary Cheney has known about things I didn't tell her, yet I knew I'd said them aloud. She said some things about you—before you even moved here—that I'd only said in front of Esme. She and Esme aren't very close, so I knew she hadn't betrayed my confidence. Just little things like that."

"Edward suspects that every building at LaVerrot, our phones and cars are being monitored," I told her bluntly.

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea." I didn't want to disclose some of my other doubts and suspicions, so I asked her about Phil instead.

Mom sat there quietly for a minute, gathering her thoughts, I supposed. When she started fiddling with her watch, her concerns poured out. "I'm worried, because he's gone from respecting Ben to being obsessed with him. You've heard him. It's just non-stop," she said. "It's to the point that I'm sick of hearing about it. He wants to be Ben's right-hand man or something."

"It would be one thing if Phil and I were part of the inner circle here, but we're not—and I can accept that. He's latched on to different things before, but never for this long or with this much fervor. Phil will do anything to gain Ben's attention and it's scaring me."

"Mom, what are you going to do? Have you talked to him about this?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

"I've tried. At first, I thought he just really wanted to do well here, especially since his baseball career was in the dumps. You know how men are…" she said. "When we first moved here, I was very supportive and encouraged him any way I could. He seemed to respond to that. But who knows? Maybe I encouraged him too much." She shook her head and looked off into the distance.

"Now it seems that his whole life resolves around his next encounter with Ben. It's like he's stalking him." After a deep sigh, she continued. "Some days, I get so frustrated with him that I want to just leave it all. Walk away. Done. Finished," she said, waving her hand as if she were brushing away the air.

_Then, I would have no reason to stay._

I couldn't—and wouldn't—live with Phil just to be near Edward. It would be completely inappropriate, not to mention icky. But, I couldn't leave him. I wouldn't leave him.

_I won't leave him._

I started hyperventilating at the thought.

_I love my mother; she is my _family_._

_But Edward… he is my _life.

My heart was threatening to explode and white flashes of light obscured my vision.

"Bella. Bella!" my mother called frantically, grabbing my hand tight. "Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. My job with Esme is the best one I've ever had and I could never leave her. You've got Edward now and you're friends with Alice. You're the happiest you've ever been." She leaned toward me and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tight. Then, she cupped my cheeks in her hands and looked deep in my eyes. "I could never take that from you. There've been too many things I've taken from you because of my choices and I'll never do that to you again."

_I believe you, Mom_.

"Yes, I'm frustrated with Phil. And yes, I'd love to slap his shit-covered, ass-kissing face sometimes, but I married him for better or worse." I laughed at my mom's apt description of him. "It's my job as his wife to find a way to rein him in and restore him to the man I love. I've made some major mistakes in my life—and leaving Charlie without even trying to work things out was the worst. I'll never do that to anyone again unless I've done everything I'm capable of to honor that commitment."

_Oh my God… my mother has grown up_.

Mom was much more relaxed now and stretched an arm across the back of the bench. I sat back and listened to her, wondering why _this_ Renee couldn't have been the one I'd had when I needed a mother so badly.

"Even though I rarely act like it, I'm your mother and I need to be setting an example. You are in the most important relationship of your life and it might do you some good to watch a couple struggle through bad times and come out on the other side in a better, much more satisfying relationship."

I heard an alarm on her phone and she jumped. "Oops! I need to be at Revelations in ten minutes."

I took her hand. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled and hugged me again. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me, too. I'll see you this evening."

As she headed toward the truck I knew that no matter how this mess turned out, my mother had my back and could be trusted with whatever Edward uncovered.

x x x

My organic chemistry class with Edward, lunch and English Lit passed in a blur. I wasn't depressed or mad at anyone, I just didn't have much to say. The exchange I'd had with Mom made me wonder about a lot of things. I had considered telling her about Phil cornering me in my bedroom, but when she alluded to ending her marriage, I decided against it.

Mr. Cheney's murderous stare from the night before still bothered me, but I couldn't see how it fit into the whole picture. I'd never done anything to him. Sure, I'd been a little impertinent a while back, but I could think of nothing else. Besides the whole "VI-approved relationship" statement I'd seen in the profiles, I didn't know why he would even care that I existed.

During the hour gap between the English Lit class I shared with Alice and my Spanish class, Alice asked me to join her in the library computer lab. I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to surf the internet without fear of monitoring, as one of the subjects I wanted to write about was rather controversial. When I entered my key words, Alice dropped her notebook onto the desk and sighed loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're talking?"

"Of course, I'm talking. What's that supposed to mean?" I answered more brusquely than I intended.

"You've barely said a word all day. Granted, you're never as talkative as I am," she said, fluffing up her hair. "But, you're not even paying attention. You just don't seem yourself."

"Sorry, I guess I've been a little distracted," I murmured.

"I'm your friend—probably your best friend—and I feel like you're hiding something from me."

I sucked in all the air I could hold, and then released it slowly.

_Should I tell her? How much is too much? _

Today, I truly was preoccupied. However, everything from my mother, to Mr. Cheney to Heidi ultimately had a link back to the investigation Edward and Emmett were spearheading. I had no idea what, if anything, Edward had shared with Alice about that. Then, of course, there was my appointment at the clinic yesterday. That was a biggie.

_How can I keep it all straight?_

I glanced back at Alice. She had her arms folded across her chest and her expression was one of hurt.

What choice did I have?

_None, really._

"Can we go someplace more comfortable to talk?"

Alice's expression perked up immediately and she led the way to a seating area with a couch and a coffee table. She reached into her bag and pulled out two bottles of Tarverol Springs water and some granola crackers and pushed them at me. "You didn't eat much at lunch," she said.

I thanked her and after a sip of the water, I said, "You're right. I've had a lot on my mind." I pulled my feet up on the couch and faced her. "Ever since I moved, it's been run here, run there. I started working at the greenhouse, then we went to Denali. The next week we went to Forks. Now, we're back in school again and I have four papers due already. All of that—plus Edward. It never stops."

"I guess we're accustomed to multitasking," Alice said. "It can all be overwhelming unless you hone your time management skills. This term may be pretty hectic, but our reward is coming."

"What reward?"

"You know. You _said_ you were going with us," Alice said.

"You've lost me."

_What the hell is she talking about_?

"I knew you weren't paying any attention when you agreed to it at lunch yesterday. You were floating around in La-La Land, and honestly, your fantasy world didn't look like a happy place." I looked down at my arm and focused on the threads in my sleeve. "The VI Spa, Bella. We always go there as soon as school is out. Mom closes Revelations, so I'm sure Renee will go. But you're right, we've had so much going on that a few days away from it all will be a welcomed relief."

The thought of going to a spa didn't ease my mind. It was just one more place I didn't have proper clothes for.

"The spa trip is a couple of months away and you have no reason to be stressed out about Edward. The way I see things progressing, we're as good as sisters. So, what's worrying you?

_She isn't going to stop… and this _is_ what friends do_.

"Can you keep something completely confidential?"

Alice mimed zipping her mouth.

"Edward knows about most of it and I would rather none of it become common knowledge," I said.

Alice took my hand. "Go ahead."

"Well, I haven't had a chance to tell Edward about this, but my mother is very worried about Phil and his recent behavior." Alice had only met Phil a time or two, but anyone who regarded Ben Cheney as a king was disturbed, in her estimation.

I then explained how my developing relationship with Edward triggered some memories and dreams of trauma I'd had as a child. I was vague about what happened, as I wouldn't burden her with the knowledge that I wasn't pure by LaVerrot standards.

By the time I was finished, she knew this was why she'd witnessed the nightmare and why I broke down at the party in Denali. She had rescued me both times and deserved an explanation.

We talked about how my past had affected my self esteem and my ability to bond with other people. "I always knew there was more to your story than what you've told us. Our little trials and tribulations seem stupid compared to this," Alice said.

"Come on, Alice. I've always felt like I was a little damaged, but _never_ destroyed. There are tons of people who've been through lots worse than me. Hell, what happened to me lasted for only a few weeks. Some girls live through years of abuse. I know it'll take some time to process everything, but I went to Student Health yesterday for a full check-up."

"You had a medical check-up?" Alice asked warily.

"Yes, I had some specific concerns and the PA told me that physically, I was fine. She and I talked for awhile and she agreed to refer me to a counselor." I sat up straight and threw my shoulders back. "I won't let what was a disaster to me as a teenager rule the rest of my life," I declared.

Alice smiled knowingly. "There it is."

"There's what?" I asked.

"That's what drew us all to you. It's your strength—the inner strength you never knew you had."

I leaned over and hugged her. There was no arguing with Alice.

x x x

On the ride home, Alice and I decided to go to the early evening yoga class. I had actually begun to enjoy the exercise and found that my body had already become more flexible. Edward parked the Volvo in my driveway and zipped around to open the passenger door. I had learned to wait for him to do this, because it was something he obviously enjoyed. He took my messenger bag so that I could emerge from the car easily. Then, he opened the back door for Alice.

"Have a good time at yoga. I wish I could go with you," he said.

"I may have improved, but I certainly haven't advanced to the point that I'd be comfortable with you watching," I said, laughing. He kissed me briefly and handed me my bag.

"I'll call you later."

I waved as he backed out of the driveway.

x x x

When Alice and I finished yoga, we both checked our phones. Mom texted that she would be home at eight, which gave me plenty of time to put dinner together. It was still early, so maybe when I dropped Alice off at her house I would have time to visit with Edward for awhile.

As we walked through the community center and to the door, we were laughing about something funny that had happened in English Lit. Suddenly, Alice froze. I looked up and saw Edward ahead in the waning light.

My first thought was that he was upset—and trying to hide it.

"Something's wrong," she said ominously. "Terribly wrong."

_Shit._

She ran toward him, leaving me behind. When I reached them, Edward said, "Come take a walk with me." His mouth continued to move, but I couldn't hear his words over the pounding of my heart. Edward waited for me to acknowledge his request. It seemed stupid to ask if something was wrong, when it so clearly was. "Okay," I said, my voice was barely above a whisper.

Apparently, he had excluded Alice and she was desperately unhappy about it. "Don't shut me out," I heard her say.

I gently interrupted their non-verbal exchange. "Edward, you can say anything you need to in front of Alice."

He turned and looked at me questioningly. "Anything?"

"Yes, she knows. Please."

Alice sensed with only a glance that Edward witnessed or heard something horrible since he left us both at my house such a short while ago. At first, I wondered if someone had been terribly injured or had even died.

But, that wasn't it.

If he didn't want Alice to go simply because of what she didn't know about me… I couldn't even begin to process the possibilities. I was so relieved that she knew, because I suspected both Edward and I might need her support before the night was over.

"Okay then, let's start walking," he murmured.

At first, we stayed on a lit sidewalk that led away from the community center. Edward seemed as nervous as I was, but it didn't alleviate any of the feelings of helplessness that threatened me. He didn't say anything for awhile and I was too frozen by fear to ask him what happened. Regardless of the event spurred this, it felt like the beginning of the end… the end of what, I wasn't sure. By the time he started talking, I was shaking like a leaf.

He stopped and took both of my hands, kissing them gently. He acknowledged my fear and told me that he loved me. I was always happy to hear he loved me—especially in the face of whatever was going on—but, I could hear the doom in his voice. I finally looked at him and was stunned by what I saw. Edward appeared not to have slept in a week, yet only a couple hours before, he looked like his normal, mouth-watering self. That caused my normal insecurity to kick into overdrive.

_What did I do? Is this my fault?_

I forced out a reply. "Edward, you _are_ scaring me. Have I done something wrong?"

He then explained that Ben Cheney was at his house arguing with his father when he arrived home earlier. Somehow, he already knew that I went to Student Health and considered it necessary to tell Carlisle I'd been there.

_Somehow? There's only one way that happened._

That's when that inner strength Alice referred to—or more likely it was simply a fight or flight reaction—exploded from me.

Those things paired with the most intense anger I'd ever felt in my life.

"Edward! What the hell? That's private information and my personal choice to make… and beyond that, it's against the law!" I had no idea how loud I was, but heard my voice echoing in the trees. "What else did he say?"

The fear and insecurity had vanished, but I was still shaking.

Edward told me that Mr. Cheney didn't mention specifics, but the hesitation before he answered made me think otherwise. Then, it occurred to me that Cheney had been telling Carlisle about this and I knew that _Carlisle_ respected the sanctity of the patient-physician relationship. "Carlisle knows how wrong this is. What did _he_ say?"

From what Edward said, Carlisle expressed appropriate outrage and astonishment. I could tell by the look he gave Alice, who'd been standing there quietly all that time, he was stunned by the amount of rage Carlisle had summoned.

_That's reassuring, at least_.

Alice's single question stunned me. "Do you think he was angry because Bella didn't follow protocol and see a LaVerrot physician?"

_Protocol?_

I hadn't told Edward exactly why I went there and I knew he was under the impression I'd seen a counselor. It had made sense to tell Alice, though. She was a woman and would understand. "Alice, you _know_ why I went there." From the look on her face, I quickly understood that she thought Edward knew, too. 

_Oops, I better correct that._

"Do you think I would see your father for _that_… especially when I'm dating his son? Dr. Weber is the only other physician here, and he's a psychiatrist."

_Ewwww… That ought to make sense to anybody_!

Then, I reassured them both that I wasn't going anywhere near Mr. Cheney. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not stupid.

Edward seemed stuck on something and had trouble voicing his next question. I looked back and forth between him and Alice several times. Finally, he asked why I went there if I wasn't seeing a counselor.

_Is he so sheltered that he doesn't know that all women over the age of eighteen should do what I did?_

I had to mentally calm myself. Letting myself get angry at Edward wouldn't help anything and I hadn't been completely honest with him. "Um… I went there for a check-up. I was referred to a counselor, but I won't see her for another week or two."

Edward stood there looking at me like I had just told him I rip the heads off live chickens, paint myself in their blood and dance around under the full moon.

_What the hell is he thinking about_?

Alice came to my rescue and asked what else Cheney and Carlisle were fighting about. She was under the impression from what Edward said that Cheney was angry about us dating. Apparently, he was mad that we went to Forks and Edward returned with an injury.

_Is Cheney as obsessed with Edward and his injuries as Phil is with him?_

_Yeah, that's something else I didn't tell Edward._

"Mr. Cheney must be fixated on that or something. We'd only been home from Forks for a few hours when Phil cornered me in my bedroom and told me that Mr. Cheney wanted him to find out what happened to you. I told him I didn't know and concentrated on getting him out of my room." I realized I spewed that out aggressively—with my hands on my hips—so, I relaxed a bit. "Even though I knew where the scratches came from, I couldn't tell him about that."

"But, Edward, I never _did_ find out what happened to your hand," I added, almost as an afterthought.

I didn't expect his vehement reaction and I couldn't gauge if he was more angry at Cheney himself … or Phil… or Cheney baiting Phil… or what. So, I ended up reassuring him that Phil didn't touch me; he would never touch me; and he would never enter my private bedroom again.

_I think I _like_ protective Edward._

Alice brought us back to the present and reminded us that it was getting late. Edward made a point of making sure that I was okay after his revelation. He also was determined to get my assurance of trust in him.

_There aren't many people I trust, but of course I trust you._

But, there was something about his manner suggesting that maybe there were still things I didn't know.

After Alice and Edward went to my house and helped me fix dinner, I walked outside to tell Edward good night. He made a special point of telling me that he didn't want me alone at LaVerrot—even inside my own home. Mr. Cheney's confrontation with Carlisle had obviously affected him deeply and he was worried that Cheney would either confront me himself or sic his minion, Phil, on me. I agreed to his request.

What else could I do?

His actions had convinced me that there was a lot more I didn't know about LaVerrot.

x x x

Thursday, April 1, 2010

I had almost no sleep. If I wasn't tossing and turning and fretting and worrying, I was dreaming about Mr. Cheney. One time he was chasing me with a speculum. Yuck!

Another time he had a five-gallon bucket of Clorox and trying to convince me he could make me pure again. The last time… I couldn't even let myself think about the last dream.

I ached all over, but I dragged myself out of bed anyway. Today was a short day at school and I was going to work at the greenhouse after that, so it didn't matter if my hair was in a simple ponytail. Hell, it didn't matter if I only put on mascara and lip gloss.

The conversation I had with Edward last night was still stuck in my head. After everything we'd said, I still wasn't sure what I should do, especially since Edward said he never wanted me to be alone here. Regardless of the terrible dreams I had, I didn't think that Mr. Cheney would go so far as to harm me. He might be a bully who was bordering on crazy, but he wasn't stupid.

Bully or not, the man had connections; otherwise he would've never known that I went to Student Health. Hopefully, his connections weren't deep enough that he could access my medical records.

x x x

When Edward arrived to pick me up for school, it didn't appear that he'd had any more sleep than I did. In fact, we both took turns yawning all the way into town.

_What I wouldn't give for a Starbucks Skinny Latte—Venti._

We arrived at school without a minute to spare. I opened my door without waiting for Edward to come around and I grabbed my bag. As I was about the shut the door, damn if I didn't hear the first few bars of _Smooth Operator_.

"I'll catch up with you later," Edward said, and I slammed the car door shut without saying anything else to him.

_That's all I need today._

If it wasn't for the period-suppressing VI vitamins, I would have chalked up my attitude to having PMS.

_No, Bella… you're just tired and stressed. _

_And late for class._

x x x

I waited for Edward in Organic Chemistry. About ten minutes into class, I checked my phone and saw a text from him advising that "something came up" and to take notes for him.

I wondered what "something" was, but my mind couldn't get past Tanya calling just before he disappeared. Yes, she lived way far away in Alaska, yet somehow she still had some unexplained influence over him.

_Okay, Bella… it's not like she's gonna dematerialize from Alaska and just show up on his doorstep._

At about eleven-thirty, I texted Edward and asked if we were meeting for lunch. After a ten minute delay, he replied, "not today," and said that Alice was going to take me home so that I could be at work by one.

_Why didn't he tell me this earlier?_

When my class was dismissed, Alice was waiting outside the door and I wondered if my security detail had been stretched to cover school, too.

_Getting Charlie's truck might not be such a bad idea, because now the Cullens are my personal taxi service. _

_Maybe I should get a paying-job outside LaVerrot and buy my own car._

x x x

Even Alice's never waning fountain of energy had power issues as she yawned in the car a couple of times. "Do you know where Edward is?" I asked.

"No, he only said he had stuff to do."

_Trust, Bella. He said to trust him. Just calm down._

Alice came inside with me and we fixed a couple of sandwiches. When we were finished eating, Alice followed me to the greenhouse in her yellow Porsche while I drove the golf cart. She parked and walked me to the door. Without forethought, I asked, "Alice, why would Tanya be calling Edward?"

A look of shock flashed across her features before she answered. "You need to talk to him about it." My worst fears were realized and my heart fell. When Alice recognized the effect her answer had on me, she grasped my arm. "It's not what you think, Bella."

But, it was too late. The seed planted by Tanya's behavior toward me and her texts to Edward had been growing. Her ill-timed phone call earlier was the fertilizer. Alice knowing that Edward had been talking to her made it bloom. Tanya was a Titanium Amorphophallus—a "Corpse Flower"—the stinkiest flower in the world.

_Something only a future botanist would say._

x x x

As I set my purse down, Dr. Hale called out, "Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, sir."

He wanted to teach me how to do end-of-the-month reports, so we worked on that steadily for almost two hours. Dr. Hale said that all of the VI Lab branches sent their data every month to Ben and Tia in Denali, who combined, tabulated and redistributed it. Once we were finished, he said he needed to prepare for a meeting and then reminded me of what I needed to do in his absence on Friday.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"I know you will. You'll be running this place before we know it." He chuckled as he waved goodbye.

Before I began my afternoon duties, I checked my phone.

Nothing.

_What the hell is he doing? _

Edward had never gone this long without texting me. Sure, his texts weren't always of substance… sometimes he sent smiley faces or winks.

_But nothing?_

If he didn't want to talk to me, then I wasn't going to bother him.

_I'm sure that _whatever_ he's doing must be terribly important._

_Right_.

But what if something happened to him? Cheney was awfully mad last night.

I knew that wasn't the case, because if a single hair had been harmed on Edward's body, Alice, Esme and Carlisle would be here with weaponry to enlist my help in battle. I snickered at the thought.

As I changed the fertilizing solution in the tomatoes, I thought back to the first time I saw Tanya in Denali. She was wearing that low-cut pink peasant blouse as she giggled and flirted with Edward. At the time, I remembered thinking that Edward didn't act as negatively toward her as I would have expected, considering the way Alice had prepared me.

Then, she cornered me at her house. "Do you understand, bitch? Edward is mine. He always has been," she'd said. As I slipped away from her, she snuck in the last word and I would've sworn that she growled at me. "I see your game. Just know that I'll be watching every move you make. This isn't a game for me,"

While I was there, she stole my bathing suit, just so that she could flaunt her over-sized breasts in front of Edward. She arranged the dinner seating so that I would have to sit with a bunch of teenagers instead of with Edward.

I would never forget her shocking appearance after my meltdown at the party. She ripped off her grass skirt, revealing a tiny, red Tonga-style bikini. Her words were venomous. "You see, Edward needs a woman…someone who can take care of his desires. Someone who offers him all those nasty little things that men fantasize about. Someone who will get down on her knees and take things into her own hands, without crying about it."

Edward had witnessed more of her attack on me than she realized and at the time, I was proud of him for really letting her have it. I finally believed that he had no semblance of a relationship with her. For the next week, I hardly gave Tanya a thought—at least not until I found all those texts. He'd been communicating with her ever since we left Alaska, sometimes while he was sitting right next to me. After I told him about my past and he said he loved me… who did he text?

Tanya.

And the _Smooth Operator_ kept right on calling him.

If that wasn't enough, Heidi knew all about Tanya and she believed that they were "together" and had been for a long time.

An alarm inside the greenhouse snapped me out of my Tanya recap. It was almost five o'clock and time for me to leave. As I turned off lights and computers, the most hurtful part of all hit me. Alice knew that he had been talking to Tanya. She, of anyone, knew how I would feel about it. She said I needed to "talk to him about it." The most obvious reason for that was because he was her brother and she wasn't about to let me trash him in front of her. Then, she said, "It's not what you think."

Like what the hell else could it be?

How could I have been so gullible? Maybe if I'd had more experience in relationships I would have seen this coming. How could his family have been so nice to me if they knew what he was doing? Esme and Alice acted like I was already part of their family!

He kept saying I should trust him. Yes, I understood and appreciated that he wanted me to trust him about everything going on in this damn community. But, how could I do that when I couldn't even trust him about our relationship?

I was so angry, so hurt, that all I wanted to do was throw something and make it shatter. I looked around and was surrounded by expensive equipment.

_Don't break anything you can't replace, Bella._

I growled in frustration and snatched up my purse. After closing the inside door to the greenhouse a little harder than necessary, I stalked through the area where residents were picking up their fruits and vegetables for dinner and didn't acknowledge anyone. All I wanted to do was go home.

Once I was out the door, I slid on my jacket, as it was cool and drizzly. I ducked my head to pull on the hoodie and slammed right into someone.

_What the fuck is it about me slamming into people!_

_Yeah, well, this isn't just anyone._

Edward's distinctive smell rushed up my nostrils as my face hit his chest. He grasped my shoulders to prevent me from stumbling backwards, which most certainly would have happened.

"Hey, pretty lady; where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked, flashing that panty-dropping smile at me.

"Home… where else would I go?" I said in a huff.

"How about I go with you? I haven't seen you all day and I missed you."

"Well, that wasn't my fault. Now was it?" I snapped at him.

"No, you're right. I should've told you that I might miss Organic, but I really thought I'd be back by lunch," he answered cautiously.

"Yeah, well, I guess you got detained." I was on a roll now and was not sparing him from the emotions I'd felt all afternoon when he couldn't find it in himself to tell me where he was.

"I did. I'm sorry..." He looked like he wanted to take my hand or touch my face, but the look in my eyes must have deterred him. "Um, baby, you look exhausted, and you're not acting... right. Did something happen? Has someone bothered you today? Phil... Or…"

"_Bothered_ me?" I screeched. "No one has fucking _bothered_ me today. You wanna know what I'm _bothered_ about?" My face was hot and my heart was racing. I was about to boil over and unleash it all. 

Edward stood there in front of me with his mouth open, too shocked by my attack to actually speak.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, I'm _bothered_ by the fact that my supposed 'boyfriend' has been carrying on with another woman behind my back and everyone seems to know about it but me."

Of course, I couldn't leave it at that. I was driven to sling even more mud. "Go ahead, text her—or better yet—call her! I'm sure Big T is dying to know she was right… I'm 'so insecure' that I won't let you have two girlfriends!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: Will Bella's explosion create a major stumbling block for them or will she rid her system of the resentment she feels about Tanya? Or… is this interaction between E&B negligible compared to what's coming?**

**We'd love to know what you think. I'd also love to hear about some of your plans for Breaking Dawn!**

**This chapter and the one you're about to click "next" to read were very difficult and I can't begin to calculate how many hours ilovealion and I spent on them. From here on out, each set of chapters will have more twists and turns because we're pulling it all together now.**

**Thanks for sticking with us!**


	55. Secrets

**A/N: Thanks for coming back for the next installment of PR. This chapter is the longest one yet… I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you, DeeDreamer, for your comments and corrections. We are truly blessed to have you as our beta. Thanks also to WutheringBites, our Twilighted beta, who posts our chapters for us.**

**Short A/N so you can get to the goody.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 55**

**Secrets**

EPOV

Tuesday, March 29, 2010

.

.

.

_**Edward: Text me when U R finished and I'll meet U. Hope things went well.**_

_Rather than sit and wait, I decide to start walking toward the Health Center. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can see my girl and make sure she's okay. I can't imagine what her appointment was like, but I know that I need to be there for her when she's finished._

_As I make my way across campus, I keep checking my phone to see if she has replied. _

_She hasn't._

.

.

After a couple of minutes, my iPhone notifies me of a text from Bella. I glance down to see:

**Bella: I just finished up. I'll mee**

That's odd. She must have sent it accidentally before it was completed.

Regardless, I know that her appointment is over, so I increase my pace to get to her.

As the Student Health building comes into view, I scan across the front of the clinic in search of my girl. My heart and mind are racing from the anticipation of what I might find. Will she be upset? Relieved? Anxious to talk? Or all talked out?

While my eyes scan the front steps, I hear her sweet voice call my name from across the way. The pitch of her voice is a little higher than it normally is, so I immediately worry that something is wrong. She hops up from a bench and waves me over just as the blonde sitting next to her turns her gaze upon me.

I recognize her immediately because she hasn't changed at _all_ since she was at Volterra… Heidi.

What the fuck is she doing here at the clinic with Bella?

As I jog over to join them, I'm acutely aware of Heidi's intense observation of my… well, everything. She scans me from head to toe with a gleam in her eye that makes me uncomfortable. Thank God her head is turned away from Bella, because I don't think Bella would appreciate her boyfriend getting eye-fucked right in front of her.

I haven't felt scrutinized like this since Victoria eyed me in Denali. Even Tanya's shenanigans didn't make me feel like this… like my very soul is being searched. I actually feel violated by her stare.

_That's rich, Cullen. Violated? Really?_

_Yes. Now, shut the fuck up._

When I finally reach Bella's side, she asks me if I remember Heidi. I make a quick comment to acknowledge that I do, all the while feeling anxious and disturbed by Heidi's effect on me.

Why am I letting her get under my skin? Is she affecting Bella the same way? Is that why she sounded so uneasy when she called out for me?

I try to hide my trepidation because I know that Bella has enough shit to deal with for one day. I won't add my anxiety to her load of worries.

Thankfully, I don't have to act cool and calm for long. Bella informs us that her class is about to start and asks me to escort her, giving us an out. After Bella tells Heidi goodbye and starts to walk away, refusing to take my hand in the process, I glance back at the creepy blonde and cringe. Her eyes are intent on our retreating forms as she pulls a cell phone from her pocket and starts pressing buttons without even looking.

_That bitch is weird._

I increase my stride to catch up with Bella who's quite a ways in front of me—and going in the wrong direction.

"Hey, babe? Where are you going? Your class is that way," I inform her as I point in the opposite direction and pull her to a stop.

She turns on me with wild eyes and anxiously explains that she just wanted to get away from Heidi. Apparently Heidi made her just as uncomfortable as she made me. Bella goes on to explain that she thinks we should keep our relationship a secret from Heidi, hence her earlier rebuff of my proffered hand.

I briefly wonder why she would want to keep our relationship a secret, but another thought replaces it quickly. The flash drive and the possible Heidi, Felix, Aro connection would make our status a moot point. "If she's truly in the know, then she could already be aware of it," I say with a frown. Another rush of unease makes my hair stand on end as the implications of their connection hit me. Did Heidi see Bella in Student Health? Does she work there now? Does she know why Bella was there? With a lump in my throat, I ask, "How did you meet up with her, anyway?"

Bella tells me that she ran into Heidi on the sidewalk in front of the building, but she's not sure if Heidi saw her leaving the Clinic. While I'm glad to hear that Heidi wasn't there during Bella's appointment, I'm still uneasy that she just _happened_ upon Bella as she was leaving.

_You and your conspiracy theories, Cullen. Heidi works on campus and was probably headed to the Student Union when she ran into Bella. Case closed._

_But she works for Felix… and Felix knows Aro._

_And? Just because Heidi's boss knows Aro, doesn't mean that she does._

_That's true. It is quite a coincidence, though. What if—_

_You could "what if" yourself to death and it won't change the facts. Just reassure your girl and move on. What's done is done._

_Touché, asshole._

I offer up my elbow to Bella—so I can escort her to class properly—and ask her to try not to worry about Heidi. Heaven knows that I'll be worrying enough for the both of us.

**XXX**

When Bella meets me at my car after class, I'm relieved to see a smile on her face; the stress that was apparent just an hour ago is gone. I can feel the tension in my neck and shoulders start to dissipate just from the knowledge that she's okay. As I walk around to open the passenger door for her, I'm keenly aware of my body's response to her. Her pain is my pain. Her sorrow is my sorrow. Her relief grants mine.

I'm bound to her body, mind, and soul.

"Hey, baby. How was your class?" I ask as I hold the door for her.

"It was great, actually."

"Did Alice behave? Or did she get written up for talking too much?" I ask with a chuckle.

Bella tosses her backpack in the seat and replies, "She got a warning. Dr. Pratt said that she'd have to sit out for recess if she didn't straighten up."

We both laugh at her snarky comment as Bella stands in the open door, waiting. I remember our steamy encounter yesterday afternoon and consider that she's waiting for a kiss. As our laughter dies down, I move around the door and gently pull her to me. After the day she's had, I don't want to be rough and needy; I want to be soft and comforting.

The look on her face turns serious as I push a tendril of hair behind her ear and sigh. "Are you okay? Did things go well with your appointment?"

A hint of a smile emerges and she nods. "Yeah, everything was fine."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby. I know today's been rough on you, and… I just want to make things better… easier if I can."

She tightens her arms around my neck and hugs me before she whispers in my ear, "You make everything better, Edward. You do."

With a "Mmmmm," I squeeze her and lift her feet off the ground. She squeaks and giggles a little before I set her back down and release her just enough to allow a chaste kiss on the lips. "You make me so happy, Bella," I say with complete sincerity as I look into her eyes and marvel at the depth of emotion that they convey.

She releases my neck and runs her fingertips along the healing scratches on my face. "My happiness lies with you."

I take her hand from my face and kiss her palm firmly. "I better get you home. I bet Dr. Hale is antsy to see his hydroponics prodigy," I say with a wink to lighten the mood.

She hops in the car and closes the door as I make my way back around to the driver's side. Once we're buckled in and on our way, Bella tells me that she doesn't have greenhouse duties every day this semester because of her class schedule.

Her comment makes me wonder if I'll be asked to resume some of my community service in the greenhouse. I haven't been given another assignment since the end of last semester, so I wonder what Dick Head has in mind. Working with Bella in the conservatory would suit me just fine. I might even be able to wrangle some kisses between the plants when no one's looking.

As my thoughts wander to greenhouse groping, the python stirs and expresses his approval of said assignment.

_Yes, I'll definitely have to talk to Dad about my reinstatement._

When we arrive home, Bella tells me that she'll be with her mom for the rest of the evening. Apparently, Renee had asked her to attend one of Phil's baseball practices before he takes the team to Spokane for a weekend tournament. She promises to text me when she gets home and plants a delicate kiss on my cheek before she leaves.

While I'm a little upset that I won't be with my girl for the rest of the night, I plan to take advantage of the alone time and study.

**XXX**

I'm neck deep in Organic when a knock on my door interrupts my concentration. "Come in," I call out, thankful for a momentary reprieve from the bonding properties of Carbon.

The door swings open slowly and Mom pokes her head in. "I was wondering where you were. I haven't seen you since I got home."

"I'm just studying. Do you need something?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, I just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready. It's a rare occurrence, but we're all here tonight… so I'd like to have a family meal in the dining room."

I close my book with a snap. "Sounds good to me. I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," she retorts with a wink.

A few minutes later, I bound down the stairs with vigor. The smells emanating from the kitchen are making my mouth water, so I'm anxious to get to the table.

Once we're all seated, Mom passes around a vegetarian casserole that smells divine. "Is this something new? I've never seen this before," I comment as I load my plate with three large helpings.

"It's a Mexican-style dish with peppers and refried beans. Charlotte came up with the recipe," Mom replies as I take my first bite.

I hear a low "Mmmmm" from my dad before he compliments the chef.

"What do you think, Alice?" Mom asks, a satisfied smile lighting her face.

"I think it's great, Mom. I love the flavor… spicy."

The cordial chatter continues throughout the meal as we all stuff ourselves with casserole and dessert. To an outside observer, it probably appears to be a typical family meal—a real Norman Rockwell moment—not something out of Orwell's _1984_ with monitors and wire taps. Even so, it's the first family meal we've in quite some time where we all seem… normal.

While Alice and Mom chat about girly shit, I ask Dad if he's heard anything regarding my new community assignment. When he says that he hasn't, I tell him that I want to start working at the greenhouse again. I don't, however, tell him that I only want to work there to be around my girl… and kiss her as much as possible.

"I'll talk to Ben and Peter about it. I don't think there will be a problem with that," he answers, much to my relief.

After we've cleared the table and helped Mom with the dishes, I head back upstairs to finish reading. When I check my phone, I see a text from Bella.

**Bella: I'm home, finally. Hope you had a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.**

I reply quickly.

**Edward: We had a "Cullen Family Meal"… sounds stimulating, I know. Hope you had fun at practice. Sweet dreams, baby. I love you, too.**

As I open my book to finish the last few pages, the sound of _Smooth_ _Operator_ fills the room. An involuntary groan of frustration emerges before I press the answer button.

"Hi, Tanya. How are you?" I say with no enthusiasm at all.

"Why so blue, Eddie? You sound sad." I can hear the pout in her voice.

"I'm not sad, T. I'm just tired, I guess… so, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to thank you for giving me the push I needed to get back in school. I'd forgotten what it was like to live outside of those iron gates, ya know?"

"I don't know, actually, since I'm still living in LaVerrot, but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

As she goes on to tell me about her classes, I remember that I have something very important to ask her. When she finally pauses to take a breath, I jump in. "So, Tanya, will you do something for me?"

"Sure, Eddie. Whadaya need?"

"Well, I realize that we may not see each other for a while… and… I would appreciate it if you would go ahead and smooth things over with Bella. She wasn't left with the best impression of you and I'd like to change that… since we're trying to be friends."

"Oookay." She draws out the word. "I can do that. Like, how?"

"Well, I haven't really told her that we've been talking, you know because—"

"What do you mean you haven't told her?" She cuts me off before I can even explain.

"I didn't tell her because I wanted you to… I don't know… redeem yourself before it came to that. I wanted to be able to defend my—"

"So, all this time, you've been texting me and talking to me behind Bella's back?"

"Well, no… not exactly. I just haven't done it when she's around."

"Like I said, you've been doing it behind her back." 

I'm starting to get pissed off. She's the one who treated Bella like shit and put me in this situation in the first place. "Listen! Will you just call her this weekend and apologize? I plan to tell her about everything on Friday, and I want her to hear it from you, too."

"Edward, do you know _nothing_ about women?" She snorts and then lets out a big sigh as she mumbles, "Idiot." 

"What?" I growl. "I take offense to—"

"You can take offense all you want. The bottom line is you are in deep shit, my friend. You can't keep something like that from the woman you supposedly love."

"I do love her Tanya. I just didn't want to upset her."

"So you lie to her, instead?"

"I never lied. I just didn't mention it."

"You are so typical," she says with disdain.

"Oh... oh… this coming from the woman who was a total bitch the entire time we were in Alaska. I wouldn't even be in this situation if you'd acted like a decent human being toward Bella. You sure are sitting on a high horse while you kick me with your shit-encrusted boots."

I expect her to yell right back at me, but I hear nothing.

Silence.

No retort.

_Did she hang up?_

After an extended pause, she whispers, "I know, Edward. I was horrible." I hear her sniff before she continues. "I've been in a really bad place… for a long time. You've been my friend forever, even when I was pushing your buttons and harassing you. I thought we were playing a game, but I realize now that was… wrong." She pauses and sighs. "That night… at the party… you did something that no one else has ever done. You put me in my place, and… even though this sounds crazy… it let me know that you do care about me… my well-being."

"Tanya, I don—"

"No, let me finish. I realize that I need to apologize to Bella, so I'll call her. Just tell me when and I'll do it. I'm giving you shit about not telling her, but I can understand that you're scared she'll cut and run when she realizes that you've been communicating with someone who's, in your words, depraved and a disgrace."

She pauses, so I wait a moment before I utter, "Can I talk now?"

"Yeah," she says with a watery voice.

"If there's one thing I know, Tanya, it's that there are very few unforgivable sins. I've forgiven you, and I think Bella will, too… as long as you're sincere."

"I am, Edward. I feel like I've made so many positive changes in such a short period of time."

"Well, I'm glad that you're doing better, Tanya. And… I would appreciate your contacting Bella. I'll call or text you and let you know when. Okay?"

"Sure, Eddie."

"And, T… I'm glad I've got my friend back."

"Thanks, Edward. That means so much. I want to be Bella's friend, too… if she'll let me." She takes a cleansing breath and finally says, "Well, you better go get your beauty rest… I know you need it."

"Very funny," I reply with humor in my voice. "Okay, I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you soon."

"'Night, Edward," she says with resolve.

As I press the end button, I flop back on my bed and let out an exasperated breath. I'm mentally and physically exhausted… and it's only Tuesday. I have so many thoughts rattling through my brain—Bella, Tanya, Cheney, Jacob, the apartment, school, Heidi, community service—I'm surprised that I haven't had a meltdown.

A glance at the clock reveals that it's after ten, so I get ready for bed and crawl into my California King for some much needed beauty rest.

**XXX**

**Wednesday, March 30, 2010**

The next morning, I wake up well rested and hard as a fucking rock. It seems that my greenhouse Bella fantasies carried over into my dreams… and what dreams they were.

As I step in the shower a few minutes later, I picture botanist Bella from my dreams with a clipboard, tapping a pencil on her luscious pink lips, as she inspects the broccoli. While the scene plays out in my mind, a mental commentary describing the action begins to develop.

The heat and humidity in the conservatory make her wet… I mean sweat, so her porcelain skin glistens in the light. She throws her head back and fans herself with the clipboard before reaching back and removing the pen that holds her hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. As she shakes her hair free, a cooling fan kicks on and blows her mane in wild tendrils behind her.

_Very eloquent so far._

Her wet translucent blouse, which is unbuttoned to reveal a nice rack… I mean… ample cleavage, hides nothing as the cool breeze makes her nipples pucker.

_Yeah. That's what I'm talking about._

As I approach her from behind, and move her hair to the side…

_Wait. That won't work. Her hair will be blowing in my face. Try again._

After the cooling fan shuts off, I approach her from behind, grab her around the waist, and pull her to me, crushing her body to mine. I'm sure she can feel my arousal pressed against her as I grind into her and lick up the column of her neck.

_Fuck. I forgot to move her hair. How can I lick her neck if I didn't move her hair?_

_Screw the inner monologue._

I fast-forward to the good part of the dream and stoke the python to a very happy ending before I finish my typical morning routine.

When I come out of the bathroom, I text Bella to see if she's riding with me to class. We have Organic at eleven, but I'm not sure if she'll need to be there before then. I'm disappointed when she replies back and says that she's riding into town with her mom this morning, but I decide to keep my discontent to myself. After all, I can understand that she needs to spend time with her mom; she's been out of town quite a bit since she moved to LaVerrot.

Instead of sending her another text, I call her. I feel like I need to hear her voice before I go into withdrawal or something.

She answers quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe. You workin' hard this mornin'?"

"No, not really. I'm just monitoring the pH of broccoli. What are you doing?" she asks sweetly as my new Pavlovian response to broccoli makes itself known.

"Um… not much. Just t-thinking about you," I stutter like a fool as I shift the gear in my boxer briefs. "So, I won't see you until Chemistry class, huh?"

"No. Renee's needing some mother-daughter time before she heads out of town, so…" she lingers on the "so."

"That's okay, baby. I just needed to hear your voice. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah… just a couple of hours," she says with a smile in her voice.

After we say our goodbyes, I load up my text books, grab my other phone, and head downstairs for some breakfast. Alice is in the kitchen packing our lunches, so I offer to split a smoothie with her.

She looks up from her task with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like one. What flavor?"

"It doesn't matter to me… banana and pineapple?"

She agrees with a nod and a, "Yummy," while I gather the ingredients and get out the blender.

"Are you riding to school with me this morning?" I inquire as I chop the banana into pieces.

She flitters around the kitchen behind me. "Yeah, I was planning on it. Why?"

"I wanted to head in a little early, if that's okay," I mention before I dump the ingredients into the blender.

"That's fine with me. I'm set whenever you are." She snaps the lid on the last container and slips it into her bag. "Does Bella know that we're leaving early? I could call her."

"Nah, she's riding in with her mom this morning," I explain with a sigh. "What about Jasper?"

"He went with Rose; so it's just us two, I guess."

While she runs upstairs to get her phone, I finish the smoothies and pour them up so we can take them with us. I consider calling Bella again before we leave, just to hear her voice once more, but I decide against it. I'll see her in one hour and forty-two minutes. I can wait that long… I think.

**XXX**

The day flies by in a whirlwind of project assignments and lectures. I'm able to steal a kiss or two from my girl before Organic, after Organic, before, during, and after lunch, and before her English class, so my Bella withdrawal is in remission, for now.

As I wait on Alice and Bella for the ride home, I call Emmett and make sure that all the plans are set for tomorrow. He informs me that Jake is actually on his way to Seattle as we speak. He's going to spend the night with Emmett and follow him to the apartment in the morning. We plan to meet there at 9am.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in the morning," I say as we end the conversation.

"Who was that?" A voice asks from behind me.

I turn around to see Alice approaching; she immediately notices the cheap phone in my hand.

_Fuck. Why does she have to be so observant?_

_It's your own fault, dumbass. Why weren't you paying attention?_

_I don't have time to talk to you. I've gotta come up with an answer. Fast._

"Um…"—my mind is blank. Not a lie in sight— "I was talking to…"

_Just tell her. _

"I was talking to Emmett," I declare as I discreetly slip the phone in my pocket. "We're going to meet up in the morning for a couple of hours."

She eyes me skeptically and cocks her head to the side. "Is that a new phone?"

"Yeah. I bought it so I could be in contact with Emmett… you know, in confidence."

The bitch-brow lowers and a smile spreads across her face. "Oh my god!" she exclaims. "That is a great idea. We should all get one, right?"

Alice babbles on about getting a phone of her own until my girl arrives. Once I've gotten my mandatory kiss, we load up and head home.

**XXX**

After I drop the girls off to get ready for yoga—I wasn't invited to join—I pull into our garage. I'm surprised to see Dad's car in the driveway because he's usually not home until well after six in the evening.

I gather my shit out of the car and go inside, fully intending to grab a snack and study in my room. As soon as I enter the kitchen, however, I hear raised voices coming from the other end of the house. I quietly set my stuff on the counter and strain to make out the voices. One of them is obviously my dad, but the other one is unrecognizable.

I stealthily ease into the foyer and down the hall to eavesdrop. I figure, everyone else does, why not me? The voices from my father's office are angry and loud as I creep closer. I can see that the door is ajar, so I slip into the half-bath across the hall to listen.

"You _have_ to, Carlisle. We don't know who we're dealing with here," Ben Cheney says with passion.

_Dick Head._

"I think you're overreacting, Ben. I can't believe you called me out of surgery for this. We don't even know what happened."

_What the fuck are they talking about?_

"Well, someone hurt him. It doesn't take a genius to surmise that it was _her_. Men don't scratch; they punch," he hisses in anger. "Why are you being so obtuse?"

"That's enough, Ben," Dad bellows. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you accuse an innocent girl of wrongdoing when you have nothing to base it on."

_Fuck…_

My gut churns and I feel a prickle of sweat develop across my brow.

_They're talking about Bella… and me._

"Oh, but I do, Carlisle," Dick Head taunts. "They left LaVerrot together for one weekend… and he came back mauled while she ended up at an unrestricted student clinic for evaluation of... of who knows what."

My head starts to pound and spots form in front of my eyes as his words register in my brain.

He knows.

_Fuck! How did he find out that Bella went to Student Health yesterday?_

I slide down to the floor quietly and hold my head in my hands as the argument continues across the hall. My heart is pounding in my ears, so I hold my breath and try to hear their conversation despite the roaring rush of blood through my veins.

"The clinic? What are you talking about, Ben? Did she go see Alistair?

"No, she snuck over to the Student Health Center at the University. Sneaky little cunt—"

I jump up in a rage, my instincts telling me to _kill_ the motherfucker—rip his head off and display it on the front gates of this God-forsaken place. I must've moved too fast because my body betrays me. All at once, as the dizziness and black spots in front of my eyes threaten to take me back down, I hear my dad roar in anger and a loud bang that rattles the walls sounds from behind the door.

"Enough! You will not utter another derogatory word about her in this house. Do you understand?" Dad bellows like I've never heard before. "And, how the hell do you know that she was evaluated somewhere? That's confidential information… and against the law. Why would you—"

"I don't give a shit about your stupid privacy laws when it comes to the safety of the leg… of our community…"

_He almost called me the legatee, but he held his tongue. Why? Wouldn't Dad know if I'm supposed to inherit something?_

The spots in front of my eyes start to clear as Cheney continues his tirade. "…You know that LaVerrot Estates is my number one priority. I will do whatever it takes to protect us. Hear me, Carlisle. We have to address this situation. She's a threat… a direct threat to Edward."

_Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. _

I cringe as my biggest fears about Bella's past seem to be coming to fruition. With his malicious words still reverberating in my brain, I open the bathroom door and step into the hall. I can't listen to this shit any more. I'm going to shut his fucking mouth once and for all.

When I approach the door and prepare to push it open, Dad retorts, "Do you hear yourself, Ben? You're talking crazy…" and simultaneously looks over to see me standing there. His raging eyes briefly meet mine through the opening, but he doesn't miss a beat as he continues to berate Cheney. I watch as he starts shaking his head from side—almost violently. To Cheney, I'm sure it looks like he's shaking his head in disgust, but I know that his actions are meant for me. He's telling me to stay put. "On whose authority did you do this? You can't pry into confidential documents like that… you could go to prison."

I take another step forward, but Dad glances my way once again. This time his eyes are pleading.

_Shit._

I close my eyes and fist my hands as I garner every ounce of restraint that I possess. Even though my clenched fingers twitch to tighten around Cheney's neck and choke out his last breath, I remain silent at the door. I will trust my dad, for the moment.

"We have standards, Carlisle. I'm expected to uphold them, whatever the cost. Wouldn't you want to know if our way of life is in jeopardy?"

His condescending tone makes my blood boil.

"Ben, we _do_ expect our residents to adhere to the rules and respect their vows, but you're taking this too far. I don't know what you found out about Bella, but I'm sure you're overreacting. What _you_ did was criminal, not to mention a blatant act of disrespect toward not only Bella, but also the entire community."

I've never heard Dad say anything critical of Cheney, and I've certainly never heard him stand up to Dick Head like this. His staunch disapproval of Cheney's inquiry is surprising… and encouraging.

Maybe I really _can_ trust him.

I hear movement from the room, so I take a step back from the door. The next words from Cheney's mouth are spoken with an eerily calm tone, almost like he's reciting a mantra. "We are _bound_ by the rules… and we _will_ abide."

It's obvious that their discussion is coming to an end, so I'm faced with a decision. Do I go back in the bathroom and essentially hide from Cheney, or do I stand my ground and confront him here and now? My decision is made for me as I hear Dad guide Cheney toward the other door in his office that leads directly outside.

"Listen, Ben. This discussion is not over. As far as I'm concerned, you've over-stepped your position and crossed a line. I plan to call Alistair and Peter about this, so expect a meeting with us tomorrow."

As I hear the exterior door open, Cheney responds curtly, "I look forward to it, Carlisle. I stand by my actions."

When the exterior door slams shut, rattling the walls, I take a step forward and push the office door open. Dad turns on his heel with a look of utter disgust on his face, but when he sees me, his eyes soften and he moves forward with an extended hand.

"Edward, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I don't know what has—"

"I'm not sorry!" I cut him off. "That asshole was talking about me… and trashing Bella. Don't you think I deserve to know what goes on behind closed doors when it concerns me?" I feel my pulse race as the rage starts to bubble up like acid, searing my insides as it rises.

Dad holds his hands up in front of him in a calming gesture before he speaks. "I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. I don't know what has gotten into Ben. He's never—"

His comments are cut short when we hear the front door open and close in a rush. Dad glances my way and motions for me to move aside as loud footsteps make their way through the foyer, intent, it seems, on heading our way. I stay put as Dad walks out into the hall and confronts our latest visitor.

"Ben? What the hell are you doing? You can't just barge into my house unannounced!" Dad sounds livid as he yells at Dick Head in the hall.

"Carlisle, Edward is home. His car's in the garage… have you seen him? I need to talk to him." He sounds frantic as his voice gets closer.

"Stop right there," Dad commands. "I have not seen Edward, but even if I had, I would advise him _not_ to talk to you right now. You're not yourself."

"I must speak to him," Cheney insists.

Dad takes a deep breath in exasperation. "What's gotten into you, Ben? You're acting completely unhinged… barging into _my_ house, making demands to see _my_ son. You need to leave. Now."

After a few seconds, Cheney replies with disdain, "We both know you can't make me leave _your_ house, but I'll go none the less. I'll see you, Alistair, and Peter tomorrow. Make the arrangements."

I can't believe that pompous prick is ordering my father around in his own home.

Dad must follow him out because the sound of retreating steps is all I hear. As I flop down in a chair and wait for Dad's return, a surge of panic overtakes me.

_Bella! What if he goes after Bella?_

I jump up and race out the office door, determined to find her and protect her from Cheney's vitriol.

"Whoa, son," Dad commands while blocking my path at the end of the hall. "You don't need to go out there right now. Give Ben time to leave before you go outside."

I step into him and look down into his unyielding face. "I _have_ to go to Bella. I don't trust him… he could—"

"Edward," he says, placing a strong hand on my shoulder to interrupt me. "I can assure you that Bella is fine. Ben may have a bee in his bonnet the size of a Volkswagen, but he would never confront her."

"How can you be sure? You just said, not even five minutes ago, that he was acting unhinged. Don't crazy people do irrational things?"

I move to push past him, but he squeezes my shoulder to hold me in place. "Please, Edward… just wait a minute."

When I don't pull away from him, he releases my shoulder and answers my question. "Listen. Ben was instrumental in bringing Phil and Renee to LaVerrot. He wants them here, so he wouldn't do anything to alienate them."

My retort is laced with incredulity. "You mean like spy on their daughter?"

He shakes his head and sighs, but he doesn't seem to be angry with me; I think he's just appalled at the situation.

He leans back against the wall and crosses his arms. "Edward, Ben is passionate and hot-headed, much like someone else I know,"—he quirks a brow at me—"Even though he does things that are… questionable, I wouldn't be here… working side-by-side with him in LaVerrot if I thought he was crazy or unsound."

I run a frustrated hand through my hair and growl, "But you heard what he said… what he called her."

He closes his eyes and runs a heavy hand across his forehead as if he's trying to erase the offensive words from his memory. When he finally looks up, he gives a token answer that does nothing to squelch my outrage. "I think we've all been guilty of saying things in the heat of the moment that we later regret."

My scowl deepens, so he adds, "Son, I'm not defending Ben's actions or words… not by a long shot. But I've seen him pitch fits like this before… he overreacts and then has to eat crow the next day. We'll meet tomorrow; he'll be reprimanded, and we'll deal with the consequences of his actions. He obviously received some faulty information."

_That's where you're wrong; I just wish I could tell you that._

As we stand in the hallway and stare at one another, I see the sincerity in his eyes. He truly believes what he's saying.

He breaks the silence. "Son, you have to know that I would never mislead you. It's obvious that Bella's important to you, and therefore, her well-being is important to me, too. I've seen how happy you've been since she came here, and I would never do anything to jeopardize your happiness." He looks at me intently. "I'll take care of Ben."

Still feeling a sense of urgency to check in on Bella, I glance at my watch before I reply, "Okay, Dad. I'll let you handle him, but I'm going to find Bella."

He pushes off the wall and takes a few steps toward me. "Of course, go ahead… but, Edward, if you choose to tell Bella about the conversation you overheard, be considerate of her… you know, temper your comments. After all, she's new here, and I don't want her to feel threatened by Ben's hot-headed vulgarities and rude behavior. This whole situation is just… deplorable, but it will be resolved tomorrow." He stares at me in earnest. "You can count on that."

I reply, "Alright," even though I'm not convinced that this situation will be resolved so easily.

He gives me a reserved smile before he pats my shoulder reassuringly. "I have to get back to the hospital and finish up a few things… I kinda left them hanging when I rushed out of there. I'll be home in a few hours, if you need to talk." 

I nod and say, "Sure, Dad," before I turn to leave.

As I step out the front door, I have only one objective. Get to Bella.

**XXX**

As I approach the fitness center, I see Bella's golf cart parked on the curb. I surmise that she and Alice must still be in class, so I take a seat and wait.

The entire walk—or jog—over here, I agonized over what to do. Of course, my first instinct was to burst through the doors, yank her off the yoga mat, throw her in the Volvo and get the hell out of Dodge, but that would do nothing but piss her off or scare her. And really, running away from the situation wouldn't solve anything.

I let Dad's words influence my decision to be patient and take this time to figure out what I should tell Bella. I realize that I will have to choose my words carefully. I don't want to cause her undue anxiety if this is, as Dad seems to think, an overreaction on Cheney's part. The problem with that line of thinking, though, is Dad doesn't know about Bella's past. The question _now_ is: does Cheney?

Ultimately, the main issue is that Cheney found out Bella went to Student Health. How did he find out? Did Heidi tell him? She _was_ on the phone immediately after we walked away from her, but that doesn't mean she was calling someone about Bella. Hell, she could have been calling her boyfriend for all I know. But if she didn't call him, then who did… and what did they tell him?

I don't know if Cheney found out _why_ Bella was there. His comments to Dad didn't allude to that fact, but he sure seemed pissed off and adamant that Bella was a threat of some sort.

_Bella… a threat? That's just ridiculous._

Why would he think that, anyway? Did something come up in her counseling session that would give him that impression? And if so, how in the hell would he know about it? Cheney is an important man, and wealthy beyond belief, but how could he gain access to her personal files? As far as I know, his partner in crime, Alistair, is not affiliated with UDub, but is someone else? Someone else who could plunder? Felix, Heidi's boss, works in the Housing Department, but he wouldn't have access to health records. That shit is kept under lock and key.

I groan in frustration and glance at my watch again. Two minutes have passed since I last checked the time.

_So much for patience, Cullen._

As my mind runs through scenario after scenario, the seconds tick away until the door to the center opens. I get up and walk over to the sidewalk to wait. When Bella and Alice walk out together smiling, I try my best to smile and look carefree as they approach. I must fail miserably because Alice rushes to my side.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

I look down at my shoes and run a hand through my hair, not meeting her eye. "I just need to talk to Bella…" I raise my head and look Alice in the eye, "alone."

She can read me like a book; I know she senses my unease.

I avert my gaze to Bella and request, "Come take a walk with me. Alice can drive your cart back to your house."

Bella agrees, but Alice doesn't back down. She can tell that I'm hanging on by a thread and pleads, "Don't shut me out."

I try to tell her with my eyes that, for once, I'm not trying to be an asshole; I just can't involve her. After a moment, Bella places her hand on my forearm to get my attention. "Edward, you can say anything you need to in front of Alice."

_What? _

I look down at her in confusion. Did she tell Alice about her past? I shake my head a little when I ask, "Anything?"

Bella nods and says that Alice knows, so our trio moves forward.

As we walk down along the edge of the property, away from the community center, I hold Bella's hand tightly and try to figure out the best way to start. I can tell that my hesitancy is making her anxious, so I man up and stop in my tracks. I grab both her hands in mine as I begin.

"Baby, I can tell that you're scared, but everything's going to be okay." I gently raise her hands to my mouth and kiss each one. "I love you, Bella. Just listen to me, okay?"

She looks terrified. "Edward, you _are_ scaring me. Have I done something wrong?"

I shake my head fervently. "No, baby. I promise… you haven't done anything wrong. It's just… when I got home from school today, Ben Cheney was at our house. He was talking to my dad I his office, well… yelling actually. They were arguing about us." I run an anxious hand through my hair as I decide how to say this without upsetting her even more.

_Not possible. Just tell her._

"See, the thing is… Cheney found out that you went to Student Health yesterday." Her face falls, so I pull her into a tight embrace and rush through the next sentence. "I don't know how he found out… or if he even knows why you were there, but he was… really upset."

She wrenches away from me and takes a step back. She's furious—not the emotion I was expecting—and for some reason, her anger helps to alleviate some of my fears. That is until she starts yelling at me. Her voice echoes through the trees, and it's loud enough to be heard by anyone standing outside in the vicinity. I consider making a "lower your voice" gesture to her as she rants about her privacy, but I don't want to piss her off even more. Besides, her emotions are valid.

"What else did he say?" she asks in a softer, but still irate, voice.

I hold my tongue as I consider all the vile things that spewed from Cheney's evil mouth. There's no way in hell I'm telling her everything he said, so I address the most pertinent issue at hand. "He didn't mention anything specific about your visit, just that you were there."

With arms crossed across her chest, she exclaims, "Carlisle knows how wrong this is. What did he say?"

"Actually, that's why they were arguing. When Dad told Cheney that his exploits were against the law, Cheney said he didn't give a shit about the stupid privacy laws. That really hit Dad the wrong way, so he told Cheney that his actions were disrespectful to you and everyone in LaVerrot." I look at Alice. "I've never seen Dad so pissed off."

"Well, I'm glad your dad is angry and I'm grateful that he came to my defense, but what am I supposed to do? I certainly can't confront Cheney about it." She takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush. "I can't believe all this has happened simply because I was trying to be responsible."

Hearing her even mention a confrontation with Cheney makes me panic. I take a step toward her, wanting to feel the calming hum across my skin that only she provides. "You're right, Bella. You can't approach him about this. He was really pissed off… ranting about following the rules and—"

Alice, who had been silent up to this point, approaches me and interrupts. "Do you think he was angry because Bella didn't follow protocol and see a LaVerrot physician?"

"Alice, you _know_ why I went there," Bella insists as she turns to her friend. "Do you think I would see your father for _that_… especially when I'm dating his son? Dr. Weber is the only other physician here, and he's a psychiatrist." She glances at me quickly and changes the subject. "And, neither one of you should worry about me confronting Mr. Cheney. He scares me to death."

While I'm glad to hear that she'll stay away from Cheney, I'm confused by her other comments to Alice. I was under the impression that she went to the clinic for counseling… was I wrong? And what is _that_? She'd spat _that_ out like it was a form of torture.

I rub my chin and mutter, "Um…" but my question stalls before I can ask it. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asks, recognizing my reluctance.

Looking back and forth between the expectant faces of my sister and my girl, I feel like an idiot. "Well… what were you talking about?" I turn my gaze to Bella. "What kind of appointment did you go to? I thought it was with a counselor."

She looks a little guilty when she replies, "Um… I went there for a check-up. I was referred to a counselor, but I won't see her for another week or two."

I look at her like she's talking Greek.

_A check-up? I thought only little kids went in for check-ups._

It takes a moment for the light bulb to illuminate the dim recesses of my brain, but it finally does.

_You're a little slow on the uptake, Cullen. Yeah, you're gonna make a fine doctor… not._

I simply say, "Okay," as my ever present worry-center starts to brew. If Bella went to the clinic for _that_ and not for counseling, then the records that Cheney could try to access—or already has—are… damning. He could find out that she's not a virgin. It's one thing to _think_ that something has happened based on a verbal account, but it's quite another to have physical evidence.

_Fuck._

Alice must sense my distress because she changes the subject… to something even worse, if that's possible. "Edward, earlier you said that Dad and Mr. Cheney were fighting about you and Bella, too. What's that about?" she says with a sassy inflection. "Is he upset that you guys are dating?"

"Um… it's completely ridiculous, really, but Cheney was upset that I got hurt while we were in Forks." I look at Bella and shrug. "He wasn't happy that we went in the first place, and this was just fuel for his 'I told you so' fire."

She places her hands on her hips and vents, "Mr. Cheney must be fixated on that or something. We'd only been home from Forks for a few hours when Phil cornered me in my bedroom and told me that Mr. Cheney wanted him to find out what happened to you. I told him I didn't know and concentrated on getting him out of my room." She looks between Alice and me briefly as she drops her hands to a more relaxed position. "Even though I knew where the scratches came from, I couldn't tell him about that. But, Edward, I never _did_ find out what happened to your hand."

I know she asked a question about my hand, but I'm still focused on what she said before…

"Phil cornered you? In your bedroom? At Cheney's request?" My jaw tightens as I start to pace. "That son-of-a-bitch," I mutter through clenched teeth as I consider Cheney's underhanded tactics—bringing Bella's own step-father into his fact-finding mission. I know Phil is a part of her family, but so was…

_Dammit to hell._

The thought of _any_ man in her room… cornering her, makes my blood boil.

I come to stop in front of Bella and search her face. "Did he… did he touch you, or try to force you to tell him?" I can see that she thinks I'm overreacting, but I don't care. I know what she's been through.

She shakes her head and acts like it's not a big deal. "No, Phil didn't touch me. He'd never do that." As she continues to make light of the situation, I can tell that she's not one hundred percent sold on her own words. "I told you, I handled it and got him out of my room. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew he'd screwed up. He may still pester me for little bits of information that might impress Mr. Cheney, but I doubt he'll ever come in my room again."

Her confession about Phil gleaning information for Cheney just further illustrates how low Dick Head is willing to go in order to get what he wants.

"Hey, guys?" Alice pipes up. "We probably need to get going before long. Mom's probably wondering where we are."

I glance at her and try to garner a smile. "You're right; we need to head back." I grab Bella's hand and give it light squeeze. "You ready to go, baby?"

She nods, so we start walking back to the center of LaVerrot. Before we get too close to Big Brother Central, I stop and turn to Bella, taking her face in my hands. "Are you okay?"

With a sweet smile, she assures, "Yes, Edward. I'm still pretty mad about this whole situation, but I'll be fine."

After I kiss her lips three times, I grab her hand. "Good… now, do you trust me?"

She furrows her brow and gives me a questioning look. "Of course I trust you, Edward. Why?"

I take her hand and we start to walk again, trailing behind Alice. "Because… this place is so crazy, sometimes it's hard to know who you can depend on… and you can always depend on me, baby. I just wanted to make sure you know that."

I lean over and kiss the top of her head as I make a silent vow to protect her, no matter what lies ahead.

**XXX**

When we arrive at Bella's house a few minutes later, I'm surprised that no one else is home. Bella goes straight to the kitchen to start making dinner and tells me that her mom will be home in a little while. I don't ask her where Phil is—because I honestly don't care—and I silently hope he doesn't arrive while I'm still here. Of course, that line of thinking is a double-edged sword. I don't want to be here when he is, but I also don't want Bella here alone with him either.

I'll just have to cross that bridge if and when I come to it.

Alice and I pitch in to help Bella with dinner, and before long, Renee is walking through the door. She's surprised to see me and Alice because our cart isn't parked outside, but she recovers quickly and invites us to stay for dinner.

We give her our regrets, indicating that we need to get home, and make our way to the front door. Even though I'm reluctant to leave my girl, I feel a _little_ better that her mom is present now… just a little.

I'm still holding a bit of a grudge against Renee for what happened to Bella when she was little. She wasn't there for her daughter back then; I wonder if she's here for her now.

Alice walks ahead of me to the sidewalk and waits while I tell Bella goodbye. "Quite a day, huh, babe?" I ask with a small smile.

"Yeah," she replies shyly and looks down at the ground.

I'm acutely aware that someone is probably listening to our conversation, so I lean forward and whisper in her ear. "I'm sure things are going to be fine… but, baby, I don't trust Cheney at all. Will you do me a favor?"

I lean back and look into her illuminated face. Even in the harsh glare of the fucking security lights that surround us, she looks angelic. She nods and says "sure" before I put my lips near her ear once again and continue. "Please be careful around here… don't go anywhere alone. If your mom isn't around, you really need to be with me or Alice… not Phil."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" she whispers back.

I remember Cheney's words and a shiver runs down my spine. If he were to see Bella alone, I have no doubt that he'd say something… unpleasant to her.

_Dick Head._

"I just don't want you to get cornered by Cheney like you were by Phil."

She must agree with my reasoning because she promises to retain a constant companion while she's around the compound. With a far too brief kiss, we end our night together and I head down the walkway toward Alice.

"You could have gone on ahead of me, sis," I call out.

"That's okay. I didn't want you to walk home all by yourself… ya know?"

I start to make a smart comment, but then consider the similar conversation I just had with Bella. What's good for the goose is good for the gander, I guess.

As we stroll along, I feel my iPhone vibrate in my pocket before the sultry chorus of Smooth Operator rises into the crisp, night air. I glance down at Alice, who's eyeing me suspiciously, before I pull out the phone and answer it.

"Hey, T. I really can't talk right now… can I call you tomorrow?" my voice is stilted even to my own ears.

She sounds concerned. "Sure, Eddie. Is everything okay?" She gasps. "Ohhhh. Did you tell Bella… and she got mad at you? Let me talk—"

I interrupt her before she can go off on that tangent. "Tanya!"—I feel a fist punch me in the ribs—"I really have to go. We'll talk tomorrow," I finish through clenched teeth.

Before she even says goodbye, I end the call and turn on the pixie. "What the fuck, Alice? That hurt!"

"How stupid are you, Edward? Why the hell are you talking to that bitch?" she fumes while holding me in place with a death-grip on my wrist.

Fucking great. After the day I've had, this is the last thing I need. With a firm jerk, I snatch my wrist away from her and run a heavy hand down my face. I slip the phone in my pocket with the other and turn to face the wrath of Bella's friend.

_You__knew__Alice__would__be__mad.__You_knew_this._

_I know… but fuck. I'm tired. I can't deal with this tonight._

An exhausted breath escapes my lips as I look down on my sister. Yes, she's Bella's friend, but she's my twin… and I need her at the moment. I need her support and understanding because I feel like the weight of the world is about to crush me. I can feel that I've met my emotional limit for the day… and a meltdown is imminent.

When I step back and plop down on the curb, Alice joins me. I know she can feel my inner turmoil.

As her delicate hand wraps around my bicep, she lets out a humorless laugh. "You are such an idiot, big brother. What have you gotten yourself into?"

The warmth of her touch starts to calm me almost immediately.

I tell her anything and everything she wants to know about the Tanya situation. I explain that our correspondence started after we left Denali and continues to the present. I don't hold anything back about our texts and calls as I speak out loud freely. I figure all of our modes of communication are monitored anyway.

Alice surprises me with her understanding. She explains that she grew up with Tanya, too, and she can see why I would want to support an old friend if she's really trying to get her act together. However, Alice doubts Tanya's sincerity and makes the point clear. "You're too gullible, Edward. How can you trust her after the way she treated Bella…"—she sucks in a fast breath—"Oh, Edward. You have to tell Bella. She'll be devastated if she finds out in some other way."

"I know, Alice… I have a plan."

She shakes her head and calls me an idiot again as she pushes up off the curb. "Well, tell me about your 'big plan' on the way home. I'm starving." I take her proffered hand and let her pretend to pull me up before we continue our journey home.

I can only hope Bella will be as understanding as my meddling, cock-blocking, fuckawesome sister is.

**XXX**

**Thursday, April 1, 2010**

I wake up the next morning feeling like shit. I bet I didn't get more than three hours of collective sleep last night because my mind just wouldn't shut down. As soon as my body would start to drift off into slumber, a thought or disturbing vision would jolt me awake. It didn't help matters that Dad had popped his head in my room just before bed to "check on me."

He never does stuff like that. Maybe he's more concerned about his confrontation with Cheney than he's letting on.

I drag my ass out of bed and take a hot shower, trying to wake up. Thankfully, the python has slept in this morning, so no stroke is necessary. I don't have the time to deal with him right now, anyway.

_You make it sound like you're talking about a pet snake instead of your dick, Cullen. You really do have problems._

_Yeah, and I talk to myself, too. _

_You know that makes you sound crazy, right?_

_Yeah,__but__I'm__a_good_brand__of__crazy__… __nothing__like__the__other__nuts__running__around__LaVerrot._

As I dry off, I send a quick text to Bella to confirm that we'll be leaving a little early for school today. I _don't_ tell her that I'll be dropping her off while I go to meet my partners in crime at the apartment. A minute or so later, she affirms our plans, so I type out another short text to Emmett to make sure we were still on for 9am. Before I head downstairs for breakfast, he texts me back and says that he'll see me then.

**XXX**

The ride to school with Bella is quiet. She's yawning and looks exhausted just like I do. I hate to see my girl in such a state, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it at the moment. We both have a lot on our minds. I realize that by the time I see her again, we'll have a secure apartment near campus and a place to go to get away from it all, should the need arise.

That thought comforts me—a little—but I can't revel in our future plans just yet. There's one blaring omission; I haven't told Bella anything about it.

That will change this afternoon, though. As soon as we get everything settled at the apartment, I plan to surprise her after work and whisk her away to talk. I'm nervous about her reaction—she may not be one for surprises—but it's time to set our plan into action and get everyone involved.

Traffic is backed up on the interstate because of a wreck, so it takes twice as long to get to school than usual. As soon as we pull to a stop in the parking lot, Bella is opening her door to head to class so she won't be late. I hate to tell her that even with her haste, she probably won't make it on time.

I'm about to hop out and catch her for a proper goodbye when my phone starts to ring.

_Shit._

_Smooth_ _Operator_ fills the interior of my car just as Bella is closing the door a little harder than necessary. I tell her that I'll catch up with her later, but she's already scrambling away.

I wonder if she heard me.

When I finally answer the phone, Tanya starts giving me shit because I didn't call her back last night. I explain that school is keeping me pretty busy, and truthfully, I don't have time to talk right now, either. I back out of the lot and head toward the apartment when I hear Tanya exclaim, "Oh my God. I've gotta go, Eddie," and my phone goes silent.

_What the fuck was that about?_

I shake my head and contemplate what would make Tanya react like that.

_A hot guy probably walked by, and she's salivating after him right now._

_Did you just say 'hot guy'? That's… disturbing._

_I was utilizing a term that girls often use, asshole._

_Still makes you sound a little sissified._

_Fuck off._

I meander around the crazy side streets near campus and finally find the correct address. The property looks relatively knew, but it's designed to fit in with the other older structures in the area. From the looks of the three-story building, I bet it houses about 15 or 20 small units, built with the average college student in mind. I glance down and see that I'm already late, so I text Em and tell him to start without me. After all, by the time I park several blocks away and walk back, it'll be well after 9:30.

A few minutes later, I walk up to the glass front door of the structure and look inside to see a small common area with a wall of mailboxes. There's an entry keypad to the right of the door, but I don't know the code.

_Fuck._

Just as my frustration begins its ascent, I see Jake hurrying through the foyer toward me. He's beaming like an idiot as he swings the door open and greets me.

_What's up with him?_

"Glad you could finally make it, Edward," he says with a smirk before I follow him through the lobby and down the hall. "We've already taken care of the paperwork and had a tour of the property, so we're good to go."

His good mood and take-charge attitude get on my nerves for some reason. He's got his Chief hat on… and I don't like it.

It's at that moment I realize what he and Emmett have done; they've handled this entire quest from start to finish. They found the apartment, gathered all the proper documents, met with the agent and signed on the bottom line without any help from me whatsoever. I don't even know how they handled the money exchange to pay for all this.

I bet I look kinda like a douche, showing up late after doing absolutely nothing to help out. For that reason, I decide then and there to do whatever I can to help out today.

When the door to apartment number 107 opens, I'm surprised to see Jasper sitting on a barstool at the kitchen counter. I can't believe I completely forgot that he was meeting us here today. I was supposed to call him and set it up for us to ride together, but I've been so pre-occupied with all the Cheney shit that I haven't even talked to him since Monday.

_That's two strikes against you, Cullen. You were late to the game and you dropped the ball on Jasper. Three strikes and you're out._

Fuck. I've gotta get my act together.

We all greet one another and they show me around the partially furnished apartment. It's actually quite nice… sparse, but nice.

I apologize to Jasper for leaving him hanging, but he waves it off in his typical, easygoing way. After a few minutes of banter with the guys, the conversation turns more serious.

"So, what do we do now?" Jasper asks to no one in particular.

Emmett speaks up. "Well, I was thinking we could go shopping for some essentials. Since we're all here, and Jacob's going to stay here through the weekend, we need to make this place livable."

I glance over at Jacob. "You're gonna stay?"

"Might as well. I don't have anything pressing at home… and besides, this is kinda like a vacation for me." Jacob chuckles. "I live with my dad, remember? It'll be nice to have free reign for a few days."

We all nod, but Jasper and I share a look that says, "Jacob, you have no idea…"

Em pulls out a sheet of paper and we start brainstorming about the things we need to buy. Em and Jacob focus primarily on food while Jasper and I focus more on the day-to-day needs. We laugh and cut up in a carefree way… and it seems foreign to me.

Foreign, but good… really good.

As the banter continues around me, I think about what it would be like to live on my own with no community ties or responsibilities. Would I shirk all the rigid rules and live it up, so to speak, or would I embrace the disciplines of my youth—just on my own terms. The rules of LaVerrot are not necessarily _all_ bad. They encourage clean living, commitment to others, and self-control, all of which are noble characteristics. The problem arises from the rigid control and zero tolerance policy that accompanies them.

My inner musings are interrupted when Jasper asks, "How're we gonna pay for all this stuff? We can't charge it, and I don't have that much cash."

_Jasper… ever the practical thinker._

Em tells him not to worry about it; he's got it covered. We all know that Emmett's loaded since his trust fund became available, but Jasper and I still promise to figure out a way to pay him back.

After our list is compiled, Jasper turns his attention to me. "I think we need to purchase a few more pre-paid phones… Alice told me about yours."

His expression takes on a hint of disappointment as he voices the fact that _I_ didn't tell him about my purchase. "Yeah, man," I respond with a hint of regret. "I agree. We need to get one for you, Rose, Alice, and Bella. I can't believe we didn't think of that idea before."

Jasper's face turns somber with his reply, "Well, until a few of weeks ago, we didn't know we needed them."

Shit. He's right. We've lived at LaVerrot for years and never knew that we were being monitored. The thought makes my stomach turn.

Emmett smacks him on the back and tries to lighten them mood. "We could have a little fun with those phones… you know, call that _tool_ Cheney at the ass-crack of dawn and ask him if his refrigerator's running. It's not like he could trace it back to us."

He and Jacob laugh it up, but my blood runs cold at the mention of _his_ name. "I don't think I'll be playing any practical jokes on that psycho… he's seriously disturbed," I say with a hint of humor as I try to mask my reaction.

Emmett's chuckles die down. "I was just kidding man. I plan to steer clear of him."

Jasper adds, "This all seems like fun and games, but it's really not. We have to take this seriously and be careful." He makes eye contact with each of us. "Cheney is unpredictable, so we can't let our guard down."

In a way, it pisses me off that Jasper is being such a Debbie-downer. Hell, we know that this is a serious situation… but all the gloom and doom talk instills fear. And fear is unproductive.

The smile falls from Jacob's face as he inquires, "Who _exactly_ are we talking about here?"

Jasper and I take turns telling Jacob about Cheney's prior rants and erratic behavior. Some stories are told in jest, just so they won't seem so sinister—like the masturbation rant—but the overall picture we paint is one of a power-hungry, egomaniacal tyrant with no tolerance for defiance. When I give them a brief synopsis of my near encounter with Cheney yesterday, they all stare in rapt attention. I focus primarily on Cheney's hateful interaction with Carlisle and leave out Bella's name for obvious reasons.

After the Cheney-bashing is over, we divide up and go our separate ways to do some shopping. While Emmett and Jacob take his jeep to get groceries and a few other supplies, Jasper and I take Jacob's death trap… I mean Rabbit, to purchase the pre-pay phones.

When we meet back at the apartment a few hours later, we discuss the importance of getting everyone on board for "Operation Leave Verrot," as Emmett has so cheekily named it. We will _all_ meet at the apartment on Saturday afternoon to discuss our plans from this point forward.

My stroll back to the Volvo is filled with thoughts of my future… and Bella, so I send her a quick text.

**Edward: Hey, baby. I miss you so much; I'm in Bella withdrawal. lol Sorry I had to skip Organic and lunch. I was busy making plans for our future. *wink* I'm planning to see you after work. Will you come away with me? Just for a little while? I love you more today than yesterday… but not as much as tomorrow. *humming that tune 'til I see you soon***

I press send and smile, hoping she won't think I'm a total dork for quoting a _Chicago_song… and rhyming about it.

_UGH.__I_am_a__dork._

As I slide behind the wheel, I glance at my watch and realize that she won't be off work for a couple more hours. Figuring that I've got enough time for a quick nap, I head home. When my head hits the pillow forty minutes later, I'm out like a light.

**XXX**

I wake up at ten 'til five with drool on my pillow… evidence of how hard I'd slept. I rush into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before I head over to the greenhouse to see Bella. I check my phone as I rush out the door and see that she never replied to my earlier text, but no news is good news, right?

It's turned out to be a cold and rainy afternoon, so I decide to wait for my girl under the awning next to the greenhouse door. I've only been there for a couple of minutes when I hear the inner door slam. When Bella walks out, she doesn't see me standing there and slams right into me.

"My sweet clumsy girl," I think as I grab onto her before she tumbles backwards. Her face is flushed and she looks adorable as she tries to right herself. "Hey, pretty lady; where are you going in such a hurry?" I ask with a smile.

Her eyes narrow before she says, "Home," with a huff.

_Hmm. She's pissed about something._

I hint for an invite to her house and tell her that I missed being with her today, but she rips me a new one and tells me that it's my own fault.

She's right of course, so I grovel and apologize for being gone for so long. When I take a good look at her face, and try to resist kissing her frown away, I see sheer exhaustion and sadness. I immediately start to wonder if something happened to her today while I was M.I.A. "Um… baby? You look exhausted, and you're not acting… right. Did something happen? Has someone bothered you today? Phil… or—"

Her eyes light up with a rage like I've never seen before as her hands fist at her sides. "_Bothered_ me?" she hisses before taking an angry step forward. "No one has fucking _bothered_ me today…"

I'm in shock. My shy, sweet Bella has turned into a tempest right before my eyes… and I can't look away.

As she glares at me like she's waiting for me to utter a word—any word—just so she can rip my tongue out, I remain silent. She stands there, wild and beautiful, screaming in my face without abandon. My perverted brain is a little turned on by the display, until her words start to register… supposed boyfriend... everyone knows but me… Big T.

All at once, her heated anger singes my ears and makes my blood run cold with regret.

She knows… and I'm fucked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, we knew it was gonna happen… and what's Cheney up to? hmm**

**Thanks for taking the time to read. We appreciate you.**

**Also, several months ago, our good friend Melee started a Twilighted thread/forum for Pure Revelations. Just thought I'd mention it since you might wanna talk/vent/flame Edward. I've added the link to our profile. **


	56. Strawberries

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last two chapters! We received lots of opinions on how Bella should handle Edward. **

**Thanks to DeeDreamer for her editing skills. Do you know how hard future tense is?**

**Twilight doesn't belong to us, but Pure Revelations does.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 56**

**Strawberries**

BPOV

Thursday, April 1, 2010

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, I'm _bothered_ by the fact that my supposed 'boyfriend' has been carrying on with another woman behind my back and everyone seems to know about it except me."

Of course, I couldn't leave it at that. I was driven to sling even more mud. "Go ahead, text her—or better yet—call her! I'm sure Big T is dying to know she was right… I'm 'so insecure' that I won't let you have two girlfriends!"

"Bella. Listen to me... Bella." Edward's pleading had no effect on me. An earthquake would have had no effect at that point. "I swear. It's not what you think!"

That statement catapulted me into orbit, as it was exactly what Alice had said when I asked her why Tanya was calling Edward. "Oh really? It's _not_ what I think? Is that _all_you Cullens can say today?" Of course, it was _everything_ I imagined and probably more. It had to be, so I stood my ground.

"I don't... what are you talking about?" Edward seemed confused.

_But what if his "confusion" is all an act?_

"Come on now, Edward. Don't be dense. Big T... Smooth Operator..." I wanted to see him dispute that. The evidence was right there on his phone. I glared at the offending device, peeking out of his shirt pocket.

"No... it's not... I mean... I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about. Us Cullens? But Bella... you have to listen to me! I was going to tell you about Tanya! I swear!" He was shifting from side to side, roughly running his hands through his hair. It looked like he was sweating, but it was much too cool outside for that.

I lifted my palms toward the sky. "Why _should_ I listen? It seems pretty clear to me." I wrapped my arms across my chest and glared at him. "It looks like the two of you text more than you and I do, and she calls you all the fucking time."

_There—let him respond to that._

"Baby, I swear... I've wanted to tell you about the texts and all. You know, to explain, but there was never a good time. I know that sounds completely... lame, but it's true," he explained.

He was right, it did sound lame; but, I allowed him to continue.

"I planned to talk to you about it in Forks... but... other things came up, so I planned to tell you about all of this tomorrow. I know you've been stressed about school and the appointment. I didn't want to add to it during the week. I wanted us to have the entire weekend to talk about it. I'm so sorry, baby. I should have told you sooner," he pleaded.

I was suddenly struck by the fact that he seemed so earnest. What Edward was trying to express was beginning to make just a hint of sense. "How do I know you aren't just making up excuses because you got caught?" I asked in a more normal voice.

"You don't, I guess." His eyes were closed and he appeared to have given up—completely.

_Fight, Edward. Fight if you love me. _

"Is that it? Is that all you can say?" I asked flatly.

_Please tell me 'no.' Tell me again that it's not what I think. Tell me why._

"No... I want the chance to explain why I was talking to her. Will you at least let me try?"

Regardless of how this ended, I wanted to know why he found it appropriate to talk to a woman who had treated me so badly.

_Did I drive him to do it?_

"I'm listening." I held my breath as he began his explanation.

"Tanya approached me before we left Denali... she apologized for her behavior. She asked for a chance to make it up to me... to us. At first, I didn't really believe her, so I didn't say anything to you."

_Okay… I'm with you so far._

"I figured bitchy Tanya would reveal herself and that would be it..."

_That's right, baby._

"But she's different now. She recognizes that she was out of line. She wants to make amends."

_Like hell!_

"And you believe her? Did she tell you how she threatened me?" I asked. Alice knew what Tanya said to me, but I didn't know if she'd shared that with Edward. "Did she tell you that she stole my bathing suit? Edward, she's sending you texts saying she loves you. What am I _supposed_ to think?"

"She threatened you?" Edward appeared terribly flustered. "I heard what she said at the party... but..."

I interrupted him. "She did—at her house."

"Wait… how do you know what her texts said, Bella?"

I had to tell him how I knew about the texts, but I also needed to remind him that he was the one who handed me the phone and encouraged me to look at it.

_I better remind him of that fact._

"Well, um, I saw them on your phone... on the way back from Forks," I explained. "You said I could look at your phone and I hadn't really ever looked at an iPhone before. Before I knew what I was doing, I was in your texts."

"If you read them, then why are you mad? You know what they said... what I told her. She knows that I love you, Bella." He looked like he was being tortured, burned at the stake.

"I just kind of scanned through a few of them, so I don't know what they all said. When I saw that you texted her while you were sitting next to me on the plane... and... and right after I told you about my past." I said. My voice dropped fifteen decibels. "I just didn't know what to think anymore."

"Why didn't you ask me? I was sitting right beside you!" he said, more gently than I deserved. "Do you think I would have handed my phone over to you and let you play around with it if I was trying to hide something? I didn't delete the texts. I planned to talk to you about it and show you that Tanya has changed." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as if he just realized something important. "Wait just a... that's why you were so upset! That's why you stormed away and wouldn't talk to me! You told me you were worried about school... and all along... fuck."

"I didn't ask you about it because it scared the crap out of me and I didn't know what else to do." I explained. "When I got away from you and started thinking about it, I figured I must have taken them out of context or you would've never let me look at your phone in the first place."

It hadn't taken me long to come to that realization, because it was consistent with his personality. However, he was the one who allowed her to make all those sexual innuendos. If it really bothered him, he would have blocked her calls.

"I won't let you turn this around and blame it on me. I've never talked to male friends the way she talks to you." Tanya shouldn't flaunt her sexual experience and desires at him—especially if she had "changed" as he said she had.

"Baby, I'm not trying to blame you for anything. I just wish you would've told me what you saw," he said, defending himself. "I'll admit, some of Tanya's earlier texts show that she has... boundary issues, but that's changed, too."

"Well, I can't say I've texted or talked to lots of men, but I don't act that way with Jake."

_Ewww!_

His head snapped up at the mention of Jake's name.

"How would you like it if I asked him about his… his… his python? How appropriate would that be?" I demanded.

"Oh my... shit." I noticed his jaw clench. Then, he raked his hand down his forehead and over his eyes. "Fuck, baby. I know how bad that must look... especially if you didn't read everything. I…"

I was impatient with explanations and wanted Edward to put himself in my shoes. "Edward, tell me how you would feel if you found out I'd been having those kinds of conversations with Jake… if you thought he was in love with me."

"I would... it would... piss me off." He groaned and pulled his iPhone out of his pocket. After a few touches on the screen, he held it out to me. "Here. I have nothing to hide." His pain was naked, his desire for full disclosure evident. "I know how it looks, and I understand why you're pissed at me. I deserve it, but I want you to see that every time we texted, we discussed you... And how much I love you."

I took the phone from him, only because he offered it. There was no reason for me to thumb through every text, critiquing every innuendo and his response. The phone dangled from my fingertips. I couldn't even think about looking at it.

While we were having this "discussion," there was something else bothering me… and I knew that after this was over, I would never, ever broach this subject again. "The other thing that upset me is that Alice knew about this and wouldn't tell me. I asked her why Tanya had been calling you. She said I should talk to you about it and that it wasn't what I thought. I understand that her first loyalty is, and should be, to you. It just really hurt to know you'd talked to her about it when you knew I was the one it would affect the most."

"I talked to her about it last night when I left your house. It's been eating me alive, baby. You have to know that I only waited to tell you because of all the other shit that's been going on. Think about it... our trip to Forks, your nightmare, your anxiety, school and your appointment, Heidi, Cheney…" He looked at me with sorrowful eyes full of regret.

_I can't take the puppy dog eyes any more. Why did I do this?_

After a moment, he shook his head in shame and mumbled, "I was so stupid, baby and I'm so fucking sorry."

_I'm losing it. I am _so_ losing it._

"More than anything, I want to trust you. I want to make this work for us. I'll do anything I have to do."

It made me feel so thoughtless to even consider looking at his texts, so I handed the phone back to him. He desperately grabbed my hands in his and bored into my eyes with a look of total humility. "Bella, you _can_ trust me. I know I should've talked to you about Tanya... from the beginning. Please believe me. I can't even imagine my life without you now. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Just please... please, baby... say you'll forgive me."

_I can't ever be the cause for him feeling this way again. This is so wrong._

I wiped away tears that had been threatening for awhile. "Edward… I'm sorry. I'm really so sorry I jumped on you like that. I've never yelled at _anyone_ like this. Never." My tears flowed freely then. "It won't happen again. I promise." It had been almost sinful to treat him that way and on top of it all, I was wrong about what had happened. I was sorrowful, embarrassed and mortified, all muddled together into a putrid slurry.

He extended his hand to me again and I clung to it as if it were a life preserver.

"Don't apologize to _me_, Bella. I deserve your anger... I've been wrong about so many things… and I've got so much to tell you."

We had all weekend to talk about anything he desired, but I was emotionally spent and all I wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

A cold wind came barreling through and a light rain began to fall. I hugged my hoodie close. "Edward, do you think we can talk about it this weekend? I'm really kinda tired."

"Sure, baby. We can talk… whenever." With the hand I wasn't desperately clinging to, he pushed my hand out of my eyes and behind my ear. "You look exhausted. He whispered, looking at me suspiciously. "Are you having nightmares again?"

I nodded and turned away from him.

"About… Randy?"

A chill ran through me. Just the thought of that name sitting on Edward's tongue seemed so dirty. "No, since you and I talked about all that, I haven't had any of _those_ nightmares. Don't worry about it. I'm so tired that I'll fall dead asleep right after dinner."

"But, baby, I _do_ worry about you. I know you may not believe me now, but I will do _anything_ for you… to keep you safe… to make you happy. I love you, Bella."

"I know. I believe that with all my heart, and I love you, too." To show him I had listened to what he'd asked of me the night before, I pulled out my phone and voice dialed my mom. She was already at home. As I was about to ask him if he wanted a ride back to his house, Alice arrived on their golf cart.

_Better him than me_.

The way she took the corners demonstrated once again that she must have been an ambulance driver in another life. "I see your ride is here. We can talk some more tomorrow, if you want."

Edward gave me a quick peck and then I began the all too short ride home. I was in terrible need of some alone time, but I still had dinner with the family to endure.

_The only nightmares I'll have tonight are of Edward leaving my bitchy ass alone in the cold._

x x x

Mom already had the food ready when I arrived, reminding me that the one good thing about the commissary was the distinct absence of Mom's culinary disasters.

Phil followed closely behind my arrival and he was very nervous about the baseball tournament. "Ben was at the faculty meeting today," he announced. "After the meeting, he asked about the team and I told him they'd been practicing hard and I thought they were ready for the tournament."

"That's good, Phil," my mom replied patiently, as she fixed a plate for him.

"I told him you and I were leaving tomorrow morning and would be gone all weekend with the team. Ben said he didn't realize the tournament was this weekend. Then, he wished me luck. I told him I would be proud to pass his sentiments on to the team." Phil puffed out his chest and rose on his tip-toes like Barney Fife.

I gagged on a mouthful of artichoke. Mom patted me on the back and I waved, letting her know I was alright.

Later, as I was placing dishes in the dishwasher, Phil sidled up next to me. I looked around frantically to see where Mom was. 

"She went to the bathroom," he said, noticing my distress. "Ben _also_ wanted to know if I'd found out what happened to Edward's hand."

"Phil, let it go, because I don't know. It looked fine when I saw him today." I turned away from the dishes.

"And you know what else, Bella?"

_I hate the way he says my name._

I sighed and glared at him. "What?"

"I have the impression that Ben thinks you're not a good influence on Edward."

_That's it._

"Welllllll, do you know what I think you should do?" I asked.

"What?" He said it like he thought I had an actual answer.

"I think you oughta go fuck yourself." I slapped the towel on the counter and stalked off to my bedroom. I was sorry that Mom would have to finish cleaning up, but I wasn't spending another moment alone with her ass-kissing husband.

I was glad I still had enough pent up anger left to throw one last barb at Phil.

I closed and locked my door and threw myself across the bed.

_To hell with homework._

I got up and started rummaging through some boxes I'd brought with me from Phoenix.

_Where is it?_

I finally found the object of my desire—two Benadryls—and took them promptly with a big gulp of water.

_Contamination be damned… I've never heard of a drug screen for Benadryl._

Then, I got in the shower and washed away some of the day's residual filth. I wrapped my hair in a towel and got into bed, beginning to feel the effects of the Benadryl.

Glancing at my purse, I noticed the message light flashing on my BlackBerry, so I checked it.

**Edward: Hey, baby. I miss you so much; I'm in Bella withdrawal. lol Sorry I had to skip Organic and lunch. I was busy making plans for our future. *wink* I'm planning to see you after work. Will you come away with me? Just for a little while? I love you more today than yesterday… but not as much as tomorrow. *humming that tune 'til I see you soon***

_I am such a fuck up. _

The message was so sweet that it made me cry. He sent it mid-afternoon exactly like he said he did while I was full-on into sulking about his alleged relationship with Tanya. Yes, the evidence was damning, but when I finally let him tell me his story, I had misjudged him—terribly—and had handled the whole thing atrociously. Not only that, I had deeply hurt his feelings. Alice told me it was nothing to worry about, yet I didn't believe her, either. I couldn't believe how eager I was to try, convict and condemn the man I loved so much.

To top it all off, he believed that Tanya and I could be friends, but I couldn't see that happening. She'd said and done too much to me to let it all go so easily. Me being civil to her in exchange for a vow in blood from her that she would leave Edward alone was as good as it would get.

I picked up the phone again and replied to the text he'd sent more than six hours earlier.

**Bella: Just now seeing your text. I'm really sorry I jumped all over u like that :( It's not forgivable or excusable. Regardless, wanted u 2 know I love you. See u tomorrow.**

**Edward: I wondered if my text got lost in cyber space. Baby, please don't apologize _ever_ again… I'm to blame, so shhh. Can I pick you up in the am? I have class at 9. Can't wait to see you and say I love you in person.**

**Bella: I'll have Phil's truck this weekend and my class starts later than yours. Mom'll B here till ~ 10 and I'll go to school then. Besides… I'm gonna cut afternoon classes. Am in charge of greenhouse tomorrow. See u in Organic.**

Edward confirmed his understanding and I placed the phone on its charger. The Benadryl was really making me loopy. I thought back at the shock on Edward's face earlier today—the agony and pain—and I burst out into tears. I squalled into my pillow to avoid being heard by Mom or whoever else might be listening.

_How could I go off on him like that? _

Edward said he had planned to tell me everything and while I didn't want to spend the weekend talking about Tanya, he was correct in that it really would have been our first opportunity.

My head was too stopped up for me to sleep, so I stumbled to the bathroom and blew my nose.

When I returned to bed and I closed my eyes, a single thought occurred to me… Edward never told me where he was all day.

_What a fucked up April Fool's Day._

x x x

I woke up to a whole lot of noise Friday morning. It sounded like Phil was literally tearing the house down looking for something and he was yelling about someone waiting outside for him. Mom told him she'd find it and bring it with her. Then, I heard the front door close.

_Time to get up_.

My mouth felt like a caravan of camels who'd been standing in a desert of alum had taken up residence overnight.

_Oh yeah, the Benadryl._

_And why did you take the Benadryl?_

_Because of the lousy way I treated Edward._

I didn't remember ever being angry enough to drop the F-bomb in a voice louder than a whisper. That wasn't the case yesterday. I said it in a normal voice, I screamed it and I used it alone and in combination with others. If I'd ever had a quota for how much I could use that word, I met and exceeded it in front of Edward. I guess I ruined any impression he might have had about me being a lady.

Just thinking about the horrible fight we had made my chest hurt, a burning sort of pressure that radiated outward from the center. I knew I couldn't let myself get overwhelmed by the feeling, not when I had so much to do. Maybe if I kept myself busy enough, I wouldn't have to feel it at all.

That wouldn't be fair after the way I made him feel.

_You deserve all that pain and more, Bella._

x x x

At about nine-thirty, I emerged from my bedroom and sat down at the bar with my mother, who was sipping on herbal tea and reading the newspaper. "Mornin' sweetie," she said.

"Morning," I answered, after unpeeling my tongue from the roof of my mouth yet again. I had blown my nose earlier and it had bled. It had been so long since I had taken any Benadryl that I had forgotten about that particular effect.

"I'll be leaving soon. Will you be okay by yourself?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I guess you will. You always have been," she said as she busied herself with folding up the newspaper. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, Mom. I'm leaving for school in a few minutes and am only staying for one class. Dr. Hale is leaving me in charge of the greenhouse today."

"You and Peter seem to have hit it off well," Mom remarked.

I sighed. Melancholy was creeping back upon me. "Yeah, it seems that way."

"Baby, what's wrong?" Mom stood from her barstool and grabbed my hand. "You were upset last night, but I didn't want to ask in front of Phil."

"Thanks for that. Edward and I got in a fight," I stated plainly.

"Did you fix things with him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I tried, but I said some awful things to him."

"Bella, you need to do everything you can to right this with him." Mom looked at me sternly.

"Okay… I tried; but, I was thinking I should give him a little time to accept my apology." He might decide he doesn't want a crazy-assed, volatile girlfriend with a fucked-up past who is jealous of his shadow. It was well within his rights.

_Whoa, chill out, Bella._

If he hadn't been texting _her_, none of this would have happened, so I wasn't entirely to blame. Besides, if I didn't snap out of the woe-is-me mood, I would be adding "depressed with psychotic features" to my list of faults.

"Don't go giving him too much time," she warned. "You don't want him to make the wrong decision. Make sure he knows you're sorry for whatever it is you did. Do what you have to."

I could understand that she was concerned about my well-being, but the insistence that I fix the situation—and the unspoken inference that I was totally to blame—was excessive. "Mom, what's with all the pressure?"

"Um, well, you two are just perfect together. And, um, Esme keeps telling me how it's meant to be and it's just like she always dreamed," she said, adding sheepishly, "I don't want her to be disappointed."

"I'm not _trying_ to disappoint anyone," I said, barely above a whisper. I heard a vehicle in front of the house. "Isn't that your ride?" As she was gathering her bags, I remembered what I'd overheard Phil saying earlier. "Did you find what Phil was looking for earlier?"

"He had everything he needed." She shook her head. "He was flustered because he heard that Ben isn't going to the tournament."

"Oh, _that_ makes sense. Well, I hope you have a good weekend," I said and hugged her.

Once she was gone, I checked the refrigerator to see what would be easy to prepare for lunch. I knew—well, I assumed—that Edward wouldn't want me coming back to LaVerrot to an empty house, so I planned to invite him to have lunch with me. After I found what I was looking for, I grabbed my keys and messenger bag and left for school.

x x x

I claimed our usual seats in the Organic Chemistry classroom and waited for Edward. When he walked in the door, his face was radiant with… relief?

_He looks happy to see me!_

As he leaned over to place his bag on the floor, he kissed me on top of the head. Still tingling from his contact, I clasped his free hand and planted a kiss on the back of his fingers. If he'd had a ring, I would have kissed it, too. I couldn't do anything but smile. If I'd been a firefly, I would have been glowing.

"Morning, baby," Edward said with his crooked grin. His expression had a bit of a suggestive edge to it.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. This was going so much better than I could've ever hoped.

"Nightmares keep you awake last night?" he asked coyly.

"Not a one. Once I crashed, I didn't hear a thing until all Phil's noise work me up." It seemed that he had forgiven me. I didn't deserve his forgiveness, but I wasn't going to argue.

"So… they're gone now?" I wondered what he meant. I hoped he meant what I thought.

"Yeah, till Sunday night." I smiled wildly at him and he nodded. "So, Edward, I was thinking… maybe, you could have lunch with me? Today? At my house?" I felt myself blush.

"Hmmm, lunch. Yeah, I think maybe I could do that. Why don't I follow you home?"

I nodded giddily as the professor called the class to order.

The professor began with a review of acids and bases, but all I could think about was the chemistry I felt with Edward.

If I hurried home, I would have time to brush my teeth, unbraid my hair and put on a tank top. The wild, tousled look suited my needs better.

_When Edward knocks at my door, I'll greet him with a kiss and lead him to a barstool. Then, I'll fix him a glass of iced tea and a plate of juicy strawberries. I'll set both on the bar and stand between his knees._

_I'll pick up the largest, shiniest strawberry from the plate. "Open up, Edward. Taste it." He complies and his teeth will tear through the ripe, supple fruit. Rivulets of bright red juice color his lips. "Baby, you made a mess. Let me fix it for you." I'll pick up a towel from the bar and lift it toward his mouth. Disappointment shines in his eyes. _

_I won't have that._

_The towel will fall from my fingers and hit his knee. My fingers snake around his neck and pull his head close to mine. His eyes will never leave mine when I swipe my tongue across his lips and clean up the juicy mess. He growls and attacks my mouth. I'll open wide in response and take in all of his tongue. My fingers pull at his hair, tugging, scratching._

_He'll push me back, breathing roughly and running his hands through my wild mane. I'll throw my head back like a cat in heat as he kneads the back of my neck and my shoulders. I'll feel my nipples come alive. They'll have voices of their own that scream, "touch me, love me."_

_When I open my eyes, I'll be strangely pleased with how dark and dilated his usually emerald eyes are. He will fairly smolder and I'll know he wants more. Obliging his unspoken request, I'll run my tongue along his jaw. As his breath catches, I dip my tongue in his ear and then nip his earlobe. A low, sexy laugh will come out of me from somewhere and I'll brazenly run my tongue down his neck. _

_I'll catch a glimpse of his face before I began unbuttoning his shirt. "Yeah, baby, keep going" will be the message I receive. With his shirt spread wide, I'll boldly plant my hands on his chest and explore the pertinent landmarks. Clavicle here… sternal notch here… xiphoid process there… oh yeah, and in a light dusting of chest hair, I'll find his erect nipples, waiting for me._

_With one hand, I'll grasp the largest ice cube in the tea glass and pop it in my mouth, sucking it in a … promising sort of way. He'll watch my mouth, mesmerized. When the cube does its job of chilling my tongue, I'll take it out, placing it in his open mouth and I'll bend my head, sucking in one of his nipples with my icy tongue. He'll groan and snatch me closer to him so that I can feel the outline of his straining… python… against his jeans. I think about laying my hand upon it…_

I squeaked aloud in class when I was snatched back to reality by a cool hand on my forearm. I turned and saw Edward's quizzical look. "Shhh," he said, as I gasped for air.

"Baby, take the papers from the guy next to you," Edward said. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah," I answered, blushing.

Edward reached over me and took the papers from the man sitting on my other side, took two for us and gave the rest to the girl on his right. "Were you thinking about lunch?" he whispered.

"Um, yeah, that's what I was doing."

"Then, I can't wait to see what you have planned," he said in a gravelly voice. My face was so hot that I was certain it was the same color as the strawberries in my fantasy.

And then, class was dismissed.


	57. Second Chances

**A/N: Hi friends. I hope you guys are having a great week. Are you loving all the press conference footage of the Precious? I know I am. And the BD1 TV spots are killing me. I've had to really MAKE myself write because I could troll the Internet and watch videos all day long. A Thousand Years has been running through my brain for days and days (not complaining-love it).**

**I could talk about BD1 all day long, but I won't. On with the show.**

**Thanks so much to DeeDreamer for… pointing out… when… I use too… many ellipses ;)**

**Thanks to WutheringBites for keeping us updated on Twilighted despite technical difficulties that are maddening to us and our readers.**

**(t-i-c)Thanks to Stephenie Meyer and Scummit for making sure Thrustward would never see the big screen. boo and hiss.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 57**

**Second Chances**

EPOV

Thursday, April 1, 2010

What have I done?

As I stand here in the wake of her fury, I realize how stupid I am.

Emmett tried to tell me. Alice tried to tell me. Hell, even Tanya tried to tell me how wrong I was to stay silent, but I didn't listen. And now, the woman I love—my Bella—is pissed off at me like never before.

_Do you blame her, you fucking moron?_

_No._

She glares at me through narrowed eyes as I beg her to listen to me… to give me chance to explain, but she's not having it. She continues to yell and call me on my bullshit, mocking my ignorance and dubbing me dense in the process.

I deserve it… every bit.

Even though her anger is justified, I realize that I have to fight to make her understand _why_ I didn't tell her about Tanya. I can't let her think that I would intentionally hurt her. I truly _was_ considering her feelings when I held my tongue about the texts. She's been through so much in the past couple of weeks… I didn't want to add insult to injury.

Finally, after begging over and over for the chance to defend my actions, she allows me to plead my case. "Baby, I swear... I've wanted to tell you about the texts and explain everything, but there was never a good time." As my words of explanation continue to stumble and stutter from my mouth, I realize how truly inadequate they are. Words like "planned to tell you" and "other things came up" make me cringe as they roll off my tongue like clichés.

_How am I going to convince her that I meant no harm if I can't even convince myself?_

_Fuck._

When I finally end my lame explanation with an apology, she asks, "How do I know you aren't just making up excuses because you got _caught_?"

My heart sinks as I realize at that moment that she _truly_ doesn't trust me. She's not just mad because I didn't tell her about my communication with Tanya, she really thinks that I _want_ Tanya… like I was cheating on her with Tanya.

_Why would she think that? Tanya and I were just talking._

_Bella doesn't know what you and Tanya talked about; she just knows that you've been having secret conversations with another woman… another woman who was chasing after you in Denali. What is she supposed to think?_

_But__I__would__never_ever_cheat__on__Bella.__I__couldn't.__I've__told__her__how__much__she__means__to__me.__I__love__her._

_Yeah, but actions speak louder than words, dumbass._

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose as I consider how fucking clueless I am when it comes to relationships. Tanya was right; I know _nothing_ about women.

Nothing.

I have to convince her that Tanya and I are only friends, but that's going to be hard to do once she finds out about all the other lies of omission I've stockpiled. She'll never trust me again when I tell her about my involvement with Jacob… and the apartment we rented… and the rest of Cheney's conversation with my dad.

_You're so totally screwed, Cullen._

I stand there defeated and consider the question she asked me. How does she know that I'm not lying to her?

She doesn't… because I _am_ lying to her, even now. She _shouldn't_ trust me.

I keep my eyes closed and shake my head before I answer her. "You don't, I guess."

We stand in awkward silence for what seems like forever when she finally speaks up. "Is that it? Is that all you can say?"

The words sound catty, but the tone of her voice breaks my heart; she sounds defeated, too... like she knows that I'm conceding to the fact that she can't trust me.

When I open my eyes a few moments later and look at her—really look at her—I don't see the anger from before. Sure, she still has a scowl on her face, but her eyes are softer, almost pleading, as she waits for my reply. Her sad eyes bore into me as her arms wrap tightly around her body like she's trying to hold herself together. I can't stand that my stupidity has done this to her.

It dawns on me that I've never really talked to Bella about my friendship with Tanya. She doesn't realize that I've been just as close, if not closer, to Tanya than I have been to Rose. And, just like with Rose, I didn't let Tanya's poor attitude and rude behavior push me away. I've never really thought about it before, but my only two long-time friends who are girls are both total bitches. They're the complete opposite of my Bella. Maybe that's part of the reason I love her so much.

I was able to help mend the fence between Bella and Rose… so maybe there's hope for Bella and Tanya. Maybe, if I can convince her that I have absolutely _no_ interest in Tanya, other than as a friend, she can forgive me. I need to make her understand that even though my actions may not indicate it, I love her and _only_ her.

If Bella won't be convinced, then I will have to drop Tanya as a friend. It will be difficult because of our family ties, but I'll do it if I have to.

I finally reply to her question. "No. I want the chance to explain why I was talking to her… will you at least let me try?"

She agrees to listen, so I tell her about Tanya's apology and the way she's changed. Of course, Bella doesn't believe that Tanya _can_ change. "And you believe her?" she asks. "Did she tell you how she threatened me? Did she tell you that she stole my bathing suit? Edward, she's sending you texts saying she loves you... what am I _supposed_ to think?"

I had no idea that Tanya had threatened her as neither Bella nor Alice had spoken with me about it. I knew that Tanya was horrible to Bella in the love hut, but I didn't know that she'd confronted her before that night. Just as Bella begins to tell me about it, however, the last sentence of her diatribe registers. How does she know the content of Tanya's texts?

When I ask her about it, she squares her shoulders with conviction to answer, but her timid words don't match her self-assured stance. "Well… um… I saw them on your phone… on the way back from Forks."

I'm actually relieved to know that she looked at the texts. That means that she saw exactly what I told Tanya about us… and how much I love her. Unfortunately, Bella goes on to tell me that she only scanned a few texts, and from what I gather, they were out of order. Since she didn't read everything, she jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"Why didn't you ask me about them? I was sitting right beside you!" I ask forcefully as I try to control my frustration. All of this could have been avoided if she had just asked me about what she saw.

_Or if you had told her about them in the first place, asshole. This is not her fault._

_I know. _

I'm mortified a few minutes later when she starts asking me about certain aspects of Tanya's texts… specifically a reference to the python.

_Fuck._

Why did Tanya have to reference my…. I remember that I shut down her comments as soon as she started talking about _it_, but apparently Bella didn't read _that_ conversation in its entirety either. Now Bella thinks I've been talking to Tanya about my dick… and not only that, Bella knows about my stupid nickname for it. She'd die if she knew that Tanya's the one who named it.

I'm so totally screwed.

As I rake my hand down my face and cover my eyes in disgust, Bella asks me how I'd feel if she were to ask Jake about his python.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe we're actually having this conversation.

The mere mention of his name in reference to _that_ makes my blood boil. I would be pissed off if I found out that they had been discussing such… things. What she saw on my phone was taken out of context, so I realize the only way to clear everything up is to just give her the phone and let her read it all. I don't have anything to hide because I know that every discussion with Tanya included my love for Bella. If she just reads it all, she'll understand.

When I hand her the phone, though, she just stands there with it dangling from her fingers. She won't even look at it. It's like the mere presence of it makes her sick. Instead of doing what I want her to do—examine every text and ask me about them— she changes the subject again and tells me how hurt she was that Alice knew about my communication with Tanya before she did.

And the hits just keep on a-comin'.

_Three strikes, you should be out, Cullen. I'm surprised she's still standing here talking to you._

_Me, too._

I feel like a complete asshole. We've been dating for less than two weeks and I'm ashamed that I've put her through so much in such a short period of time.

All I can do at this point is reassure her once again that I was going to tell her about everything and try to explain _why_ I was waiting. I only hope that my inadequate words don't fall on deaf ears as I mumble, "I was so stupid baby… and I'm so fucking sorry."

She doesn't respond as I stare at the ground in utter shame.

When I'm finally able to look her in the eye again, I'm relieved to see a glimmer of hope for us. She tells me that she wants to trust me, so I pour my heart out to her. "Bella, you _can_ trust me. I know I should've talked to you about Tanya... from the beginning. Please believe me... I can't even imagine my life without you now. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Just please... please, baby. Say you'll forgive me."

As tears start to stream down her face, she apologizes for jumping to conclusions while I tell her that I deserve her anger. For the first time since we started fighting, I feel the tension in my neck finally relax. I'm so thankful she's giving me another chance to prove myself to her. I've been wrong about so many things that I just want to clear the air and reveal everything to her, but she tells me that she's exhausted and asks me if we can talk about everything else this weekend.

I consider that there's already a plan in place to get everyone together at the apartment on Saturday, so maybe _this_ time everything will go off without a hitch.

Moments later, my heart swells when she tells me that she loves me and that she knows how much I care for her. I make a silent vow that we'll never be in this position again. From this point forward, we'll have full disclosure, well, after Saturday, that is.

As Bella calls to make sure her mom is home, I'm surprised to see Alice pull up in the golf cart. The concerned look on her face tells me something is wrong even though she doesn't say a word to either me or Bella.

My sweet girl is so spent that she doesn't even speak to Alice before she climbs in her cart to leave. Thankfully, she allows me to give her a kiss on the cheek before she pulls away.

That one small gesture gives me the assurance I need to believe that we're really going to be okay.

As I watch my Bella drive away, I'm struck by the immediate sense of loss I feel. I can't imagine how I would cope if I had to watch her leave me for good. I decide then and there to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen… ever.

**XXX**

A gentle throat clearing pulls me from my thoughts. I quickly realize that Alice is still sitting in the golf cart waiting for me, so I walk over and slide into the seat next to her. The strain of my conversation with Bella still weighs heavy on my shoulders, but I make an effort to be cordial to my sister. "Hey. I wasn't expecting you to come pick me up. What's going on?"

"Well, I was leaving the commissary and I saw you and Bella fighting; is everything okay?"

"Yeah… I think so," I respond before Alice starts the golf cart. As we head home moments later, I tell her how Bella had confronted me about my interactions with Tanya.

I'm not surprised when she says, "Well, I wondered if she was going to say anything to you about it… she asked me why Tanya was calling you."

"She mentioned that she'd talked to you about it… and you wouldn't tell her anything other than 'it's not what you think.' Did you guys talk about it today?" I had assumed that they'd talked today since Alice only found out about my idiocy last night.

"Yeah, we talked this afternoon. She was pretty upset that you didn't show up for class or call her… I think the Tanya thing was kinda the last straw. I thought about giving you the heads up, but—"

"No. You did the right thing. You shouldn't be caught in the middle… it was my screw up. I deserved what I got."

"Well, it sounds you guys worked things out…" she trails off as we pull up into the garage at home.

I'm just about to step out of the cart when she turns to me with tears in her eyes and says, "Jasper avoided my calls all afternoon… and now he won't tell me what he was doing all day. He's been acting strange since we got back from Denali… I don't know what to think, Edward." She sniffs and wipes the tears away before she asks, "Do you think he's seeing someone else?"

I know that she's being serious because she's crying, but I can't help the snort that escapes as I try to hold in my laughter. It's ridiculous that she would even _think_ Jasper is cheating on her.

Her eyes go wide at my reaction before she punches me in the shoulder. "Why are you laughing?" she cries.

"Because you're absurd, Alice. You don't really believe that, do you?" When she shrugs in reply, I say, "You just need to talk to Jasper… it's not what you think."

She rolls her eyes at my choice of words, so I pat her knee and give her a smile. "Everything's fine, sis. You'll see."

With a look of mild relief, she nods her head and replies, "Okay."

As we make our way to the door, I consider how a small omission can fracture even the strongest of relationships. The tangled web of deceit ensnares everyone… eventually.

**XXX**

After a relatively quiet dinner sans Dad, I head upstairs to my room. At times like this, I wish I had a pill or a shot of tequila… or something that I could take to just shut my mind down and knock me out. The last couple of days have been an emotional roller coaster and my body desperately needs some deep, restorative sleep.

As I unload my messenger bag, I pull out my two phones to check them for messages. Finding none, I click through my iPhone to _sent__messages_ to check on the text I sent to Bella this afternoon. She obviously didn't receive it, so I'm anxious to make sure that it went through. After I confirm that it was indeed sent, I decide to browse the Tanya texts… just to see what Bella was exposed to when she checked them.

I scroll through line after line and realize that a hurried glance at them really _would_ look incriminating. I'm surprised Bella didn't kick my ass to the curb the moment she saw them. She had every right to be angry… I'm just glad she saw fit to give me an opportunity to explain.

_Yeah, dumbass. Lucky for you she decided to give you another chance. You could have lost her over this bullshit._

_I know._

The thought of Bella being out of my life is incomprehensible. I'm not even sure I could survive without her.

Just as my mind starts to travel down dark paths, _her_ light shines through in the form of a text message.

**B: Just now seeing your text. I'm really sorry I jumped all over U like that :( It's not forgivable or excusable. Regardless, wanted u 2 know I love you. See U tomorrow.**

After I've read through it a couple of times, I shake my head in confusion. Why is she blaming herself when this entire situation is _clearly_ my fault?

I text her back and ask her not to apologize _ever_ again because I don't think I can handle her continued guilt over _my_ stupidity. Somehow, I have to figure out a way to make it up to her.

A couple more text exchanges reveal that I won't see her until Organic tomorrow. She's decided to drive herself to school… which makes my heart hurt. I want to put my foot down and tell her that she needs to ride with me, but I have no right to do that. I'm already treading on thin ice with her, so I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate any such demand from me.

As I consider _why_ she wants to go alone, my own insecurities begin to surface. Is she distancing herself from me on purpose? Was her forgiveness just an act to make me shut up and leave her alone?

No.

I trust Bella, so I push those thoughts away. Far away.

An hour or so later, just as I'm about to drift off to sleep, I hear a knock on my door. With a groan, I sit up on the edge of the bed and run a hand through my disheveled hair.

"Edward?" my dad calls from the hall. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I grunt just before the door swings open slowly.

When he sees my groggy disposition, he apologizes for the intrusion.

"Nah, that's okay. What do you need?"

He comes over and sits down beside me. "I wanted to let you know what happened with Ben." With a tentative glance, as if he knows his words will make me mad, he continues. "Just as I expected, he called first thing this morning and apologized for his behavior. He admitted that his words and actions were completely out of line—"

I scoff at his words and shake my head in disgust. "And you believe him?

"Do I have a choice?" he retorts with frustration before quickly lowering his voice. "I have no reason to doubt Ben's veracity. He can be a hot-head at times, but he always sees the error of his ways and makes amends."

"Oh… that makes me feel _so_ much better," I reply with as much sarcasm as possible.

Dad sighs and taps his fist on my knee twice to get my attention. "I understand your reluctance to believe him… considering the things you heard, but I have to give him the benefit of the doubt. And just so you know, a simple apology will not be enough for amends in this case." He raises an eyebrow my way when he says, "Peter was just as horrified by Ben's comments as I was, so we have set up a meeting with Alistair and Ben for Monday. We're going to discuss the future of LaVerrot."

My pulse starts to hammer as I ask, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that we're considering a changing of the guard, so to speak."

"Do you mean—"

He shakes his head before I can ask my question. "I'm not at liberty to discuss the details, son," he says apologetically. "But, I promise to let you know how things go."

Wow. I'm speechless. I can't believe he's actually including me in _their_ plans. Does this mean that he really does trust me? He must if he's letting me get a glimpse of the inner-sanctum of LaVerrot leadership.

I nod in acknowledgment before he adds, "Oh, and by the way, Peter said that he would love for you to start helping out at the greenhouse again. When he returns from his lecture, he wants to meet with you and go over a few details before you officially start back."

"Sure… that sounds great, actually," I respond, still a little stunned from his forthright disclosure.

He nods and stands up as he prepares to leave. "Good. Well, I better hit the sack… I've got a long day tomorrow." I get up and follow him to the door, needing to find the words of thanks that he deserves.

Just as he reaches the threshold, I find my voice. "Um… Dad?"

I lean on the edge of the door with my hand on the handle as he turns to face me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. I… I don't say it as often as I should."

He pats my shoulder affectionately while a smile spreads across his face. "You're welcome, son."

After one more shoulder pat, he turns and walks out the door. I watch him head down the stairs when an unwelcome thought crosses my mind.

_He isn't listed as my father in that stupid profile. _

Can that be possible? I shake my head and refuse to believe it. Even so, a chill runs through me before I softly close the door to the only father I've ever known.

**XXX**

Friday, April 2, 2010

My morning starts off in a rush because I forgot to set my alarm… and I'm running late. My first class starts at nine, so I rush out of the house with a smoothie and a granola bar in hand.

As I climb into the Volvo, I realize that this is the first time I've driven to school by myself in… forever. I can usually count on Alice or Jasper—and now Bella—to ride with me, but not today. Alice let me know that she'd be riding with Jasper since they "worked things out" last night. I laugh then cringe when I consider that they may have made up during a session of Wii yoga.

_Ugh. Brain bleach, please._

Traffic is moving right along, so I make it to campus in record time. As I jump out of the car and rush to class, I realize that I didn't bring my lunch. Even though Alice usually packs our food, I forgot to grab it out of the fridge before I left. I suddenly remember that Bella's going to skip her afternoon classes, so maybe we can eat lunch together before she has to be at the greenhouse.

And Renee and Phil are out of town...

Maybe we can have a lunch date…

And make up…

My pants tighten in an uncomfortable way as thoughts of kissing my girl over and over flash in my mind. The increased density in my crotch makes it difficult to run, but I somehow manage to make it to class on time.

Thankfully, the two hour Physics lab goes by in a whirl of motors and velocity measurements, so the next thing I know, I'm heading to Organic to see Bella.

_Actually, you're going to Organic for 's not a date, Cullen._

_I don't care; I just wanna see my girl._

As soon as I walk in the door, my eyes scan the room for her big, brown eyes. When I see her sitting in our usual spot, I can't contain the goofy-ass grin that lights up my face. A sense of relief washes over me unexpectedly, and it's at that moment that I realize why. In the back of my mind, I was a little worried that she either wouldn't show up, or she'd still be mad at me.

When I finally reach her, I feel the comforting hum from our proximity spread across my skin. Dropping my bag to the floor, I lean over to kiss her on the head and allow her aroma to saturate my nostrils with sweetness. I slide into the seat next to her and turn to say hello, but before the words can even leave my mouth, she shocks the shit out of me by grabbing my hand and planting a firm kiss on my knuckles.

_What the hell was that?_

_I'm not sure… but if I were a girl, I just might swoon._

I give the hand she's still holding a little squeeze and whisper, "Mornin', baby."

She returns my greeting with a breathless, "Hi."

I notice that she looks well rested, so I ask her if she had any nightmares last night. I'm not surprised when she says, "Not a one," because her tell-tell sign of sleeplessness—dark circles under her eyes—are absent.

We discuss the fact that Phil and Renee are out of town until Sunday, and, much to my pleasure, she invites me to have lunch with her today. We decide that I'll follow her home after class, because I'm still concerned about her being at LaVerrot alone. I also realize that we haven't discussed the sleeping arrangements for the nights that Phil and Renee are gone. I'm going to suggest that either she stays with us, in a guest room of course, or Alice spends the night at her house. I really hope she'll be open to those ideas, because if she refuses, I'll be forced to sleep outside her bedroom window like a stalker.

_You are a stalker, Cullen._

_Not anymore._

After a long boring lecture on acids and bases, Professor Banner finally starts to run out of wind. When he starts to distribute a handout a few minutes later, I hear Bella make a strange noise next to me. The sound is unusual, like a gasp and a squeak… almost a hiccup, but not. I glance over at her and shush her as a joke, but her gasping, shallow breaths alarm me.

_What the hell's wrong with her?_

I reach around her and grab the handout from the guy next to her as I ask with concern, "You okay?"

Her face blushes a beautiful shade of crimson as she answers with a breathless, "Yeah." She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and looks guilty as hell as she looks everywhere but my face. I've seen her in this state before, and my suspicions are confirmed when she squirms in her seat and rubs her thighs together.

My girl's been having naughty thoughts during chemistry… and I'm immediately hard.

I lean over and hum. "Hmm… were you thinking about lunch, baby?"

She takes in a quick breath and mutters, "Yeah… yeah, that's what I was doing," obviously trying to play it off.

"Then I can't wait to see what you have planned," I reply with a wink as Banner ends the class for the day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: You'll get a surprise in a few hours.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	58. Darkness

**A/N: Surprise! There are four chapters instead of two! With the change in tone that chapters 58 and 59 take, we thought it would make more sense to our readers if we split them up. This way, you get both sides of their fight and them making up before the plot turns sinister.**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer for continuing to help us with our story! **

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie M., Pure Revelations belongs to us.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 58**

**Darkness**

BPOV

Friday, April 2, 2010

We walked hand-in-hand through the parking lot and everything felt so good and so normal again. I was glad I had strategically parked near Edward's Volvo. As I was climbing into the truck, I heard a phone ring. Edward dug in his messenger bag and pulled out the cheap pre-pay phone I'd seen him use in Forks. He looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Hang on a minute," he told the caller.

"Hey, Bella," he called.

I poked my head out the open door of the truck.

"I'll be behind you in a few. I need to take this call."

Emmett was the only one I'd heard him talk to on that phone and they didn't have the opportunity to talk very often. "Okay, I'll be waiting on you," I said in an almost sing-song voice. Actually, I was quite pleased with his momentary delay.

_Maybe I can carry out my fantasy—for real._

I found a good radio station, turned it up and sang as loudly as I could, all the way back to Mercer Island. My voice was horribly off-key, so if Phil's truck was monitored, someone was going to have an awful headache. I giggled at the thought.

When I reached the gates of LaVerrot, I flashed my ID card and continued to the house. I left the garage door open and chucked both my messenger bag and my hoodie onto the seat of the golf cart. There was no need to take them inside when I had to take them both to the greenhouse later.

I surveyed the kitchen and pulled a barstool out to the spot it occupied in my fantasy. Then, I went to my bedroom and found a Persian blue tank top with little rhinestones around the scoop neck. After I put on the shirt, I unbraided my hair and shook it out, pleased with how wavy the humidity had made it. I brushed my teeth, put on a little lip gloss and declared myself ready for Edward.

He hadn't arrived yet, so I busied myself with preparing lunch and lighting a few candles. When it was all ready, I looked at the clock on the oven. I'd been home for fifteen minutes.

_Where is he_?

I glanced at the bar, as I usually laid my phone there, but realized I was inside my messenger bag which I'd intentionally left on the golf cart.

_He's probably been trying to call or text me_.

The last thing we needed was another misunderstanding, so I opened the kitchen door leading to the… dark… garage.

_I left the garage door open. I know I did. _

I felt for the light switch and as my fingertips touched it, I broke out in a sweat, even though I was wearing a tank top. An aroma enveloped me. Anyone who wore VI products had an individual, distinctive smell.

_And, this smells like Mr. Cheney._

I quickly flipped on the light and he was standing, completely immobile and devoid of expression, about three feet in front of me. If he was in my dark garage when he knew I was at home alone, it didn't bode well for me. I immediately thought of Edward and looked toward the golf cart. I spied my phone, with the message light flashing, peeking out from the pocket of my messenger bag.

When I stepped to the side to grab it, he beat me there and snatched it up himself. With an amused expression, he shook his head and wordlessly inspected my phone, seeing the missed calls and unanswered texts. Then, he made a production of turning the device off and dropping it on the seat. He quirked an eyebrow at me, then looked at me as if I were a child whom he was about to punish for doing something I had been told hundreds of times not to do.

_I am so fucked_.

"Miss Swan, I'm so glad we have this opportunity for a private meeting." He brushed unseen debris from the arm of his expensive business suit and adjusted the lapels, all while looking down his nose at me.

My mind was running a million miles per hour. Should I run… yell… try to fight him… or should I just cry?

_Think, Bella. Think_.

I looked him squarely in the eyes. "Mr. Cheney, I'm expecting Edward any minute." I hoped that company would deter him from his mission.

"Well, that's exactly who I wanted to talk to you about, Isabella, and I'm going to relay my message to you in such a way that you won't mistake my meaning." He paced and parried like a well-fed cat toying with a hapless mouse. "I want you to leave Edward alone." He stopped and seemed to reconsider his words. Mr. Cheney folded his arms and tapped his lips with his finger, before narrowing his eyes slightly and gesturing loosely at me. "Actually, I must insist. This arrangement can't continue any longer and it serves no purpose for you to continue to live… here."

_What is he saying_?

"You could just disappear," he muttered, "but, it would be less upsetting to the few people who care about you, if you just left on your own. Love, affection… such wasteful emotions, don't you think?" He continued to pace, never letting me out of his sight.

_Does he really expect an answer from me? Does he want me to defend myself?_

Any efforts at defense sounded like a sure way to put myself in even more danger.

"Nothing to say? That's odd. Everyone led me to believe that you were so intelligent, simply perfect for the legatee. They said you would be the unequaled compliment to his outgoing personality… you'd always stand a step behind him and allow him to shine," Cheney oozed.

"Everyone?" My teeth chattered as I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you think that your invitation here was random? Thousands, no millions, of people would pay almost any price to enter this world. No, I had you investigated—thoroughly, I thought—to be certain your talents would benefit VI and, most importantly, that you were pure enough to be offered to the legatee."

My mind was swimming.

_Ask a question, any question._

"I thought I ended up here because of my mother and Phil."

He chuckled ominously. "You're so naïve. Phil is only a stupid pawn and his adoration is just—laughable. Nothing happens by accident here… remember that," he hissed, his pacing halted momentarily.

_Was Phil's baseball accident simply part of an elaborate plan to bring me to LaVerrot? _

His repetitive pacing and parrying resumed. "Years ago, we thought Peter's daughter, Rosalie, could be the legatee's mate. As she began to show signs of physical maturity, we realized there were definite issues with compatibility, so we abandoned that plan."

Did he say Rosalie and Edward? I would've never put those two together.

"Then, for a brief time, we considered Eleazar's daughter, Tanya."

I must have made a face of disgust, because he stopped and smirked.

"Yes, I see she made an impression on you. I guess the whole Castile family did… the way you thought Eleazar was such a 'grand influence' was priceless."

His statements about potential mates and the way he regarded Eleazar sparked a few incomplete thoughts, but I didn't have the luxury of exploring them then. Mr. Cheney had mentioned "the legatee" several times and if I didn't make a point of asking about it, he would know that I'd seen some document or overheard a conversation explaining that designation. After all, it was an unusual term and one I had only seen used in the profiles Garrett had inadvertently shared with me.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Mr. Cheney, who is the legatee?" He stopped in his tracks.

"How nice of you to ask, Miss Swan." He reached out and displaced a thick lock of hair off my shoulder using only his fingertips. "Strange, isn't it, when _he_ is the very one whom you must leave."

"Edward?" I gulped loudly enough for him to hear.

"But, of course."

"Why him?" My teeth chattered against each other and I was so very cold. "What does it mean to be the legatee?" I wanted to continue to engage him in conversation as long as possible, in the hopes that Edward would arrive and rescue me from this horrible situation.

I must have asked the wrong questions, because Mr. Cheney instantly transformed from pompous and intimidating to outwardly angry. He ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes. In a low voice, he said, "_Why_ is none of your fucking business and he gets _everything_ just by being born. Is that the answer you were looking for?"

I didn't say a word, because the business persona he began "the meeting" with had disappeared. The crazed maniac who'd terrorized us in Denali had returned in his place.

"I don't understand it! I never fail at anything—and then _you_ came along," he growled, sweeping his hand at me as if I were trash blowing in the wind. "Now, my faulty intelligence is forcing me to make some adjustments to our plans. You were _supposed_ to be unblemished, totally pure. But, no," he seethed, "you allowed yourself to be fucked by a drug addict over and over again. And you were a _willing party_ to that vile and incestuous… it makes me physically ill to be near you." His striking look of disdain made me cower in mortal fear.

I was in grave danger of vomiting on his shoes… if I didn't pass out first. He had summed up the most important reason behind my visit to Student Health in a single statement. I suspected it earlier, but now I knew. He had accessed my medical record and knew everything about me.

_Where is Edward? Where _is_ he?_

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you _really_ believe you could worm your nasty little self into our community? You pretended to honor our values and then proceeded to bewitch the legatee and lay claim to his birthright," he roared, and the walls of the garage trembled. Saliva ran out of the edges of his mouth. His eyes were red and bulging. His mouth was so close to mine that I could see the remains of his lunch stuck in his teeth.

"You are like _heroin_ to him, but don't flatter yourself into thinking that he _loves_ you. He's so addicted to you that he allows you to maim him and contaminate him physically and mentally in ways that I can only imagine. He's barely a man and has no idea what's in his best interests, the way I do."

"And now…" Mr. Cheney said, breathing heavily, "now, we'll have to deal with the consequences of the damage you've inflicted upon him. As the custodian of the legatee, I am _bound_ to ensure that he has only the best of everything. _That_ does _not_ include you." He lifted his eyebrows, tipped his head back every so slightly, and looked down sanctimoniously at me. "You see, he is destined for glory."

_Glory? Like angels and harps? _

He took one step closer to me until we were nose-to-nose. "You've knowingly exposed him to your mental instability and your physical impurity. Don't you think you've been selfish for long enough? You will _not_ stand between Edward… and his destiny."

He inhaled a deep, cleansing breath, took a few steps back and adjusted his tie. Mr. Cheney made a show of checking the time on his diamond-encrusted watch. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty at the greenhouse now? Peter entrusted you with that so that he could fulfill his other obligations today."

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to regulate my breathing. When I opened them, the garage door was open and he was gone.

My knees buckled and I slid down the wall of the garage, no longer able to support my own weight.

_Out of here. You have to get out of here. _

_Where's Edward? Did something happen to him? Why did he leave me alone? _

"Where are you?" I howled to no one.

x x x

After only a couple of minutes, rational thought returned. Edward's arrival was imminent and I couldn't stay in the garage.

If I turned on my phone, a half dozen missed calls and texts would be waiting. The risk was too great that if I turned the phone back on now, it would start ringing, and I couldn't bear to hear his molten gold voice at that moment.

I crawled to the golf cart, unsure if I had enough strength to walk, and I pulled myself up into the seat. The walls of the garage were too close and I had to get out. With much reluctance, I had to admit that Mr. Cheney was right about one thing… I had to report to work. Dr. Hale was depending on me to keep his data pristine, as we were at a crucial point in the trial. If I gave into my fear and left LaVerrot at this very minute like I wanted to, it would compromise his entire study. I wouldn't leave him with that kind of impression of me.

When I sat erect behind the steering wheel, my head chose that moment to spin violently. Instantaneously, I turned in time to vomit on the garage floor.

If that had happened in Forks, at least a raccoon or a possum would have happened by—a total impossibility within the sterile gates of LaVerrot—and cleaned it up.

Forks.

The only safe haven I had, and it was crucial that it remain that way.

I picked my head up and backed out of the garage, my entire focus on not hitting the truck or the landscaping. As I began moving forward toward the greenhouse, I began to loosely formulate a plan to leave, for good, as it was clearly what Mr. Cheney expected.

He insisted, actually.

Mr. Cheney terrified the ever-loving crap out of me. He never actually said the words, "Bella Swan, I'm going to kill your contaminated ass," but his manner suggested that anything was a possibility.

He knew I wasn't pure and he made it clear that he wouldn't allow me to continue on as part of the community due to my soiled status. Weeks ago, I had acknowledged that if anyone in the power structure learned about my past, I would suffer for it—and in turn, Edward would suffer, too. I was past feeling nasty because of something I couldn't prevent or control. I had endured enough because of Randy, and I wasn't about to turn Edward's life to shit because of him.

And if leaving Edward was what it would take to restore him to his place of glory, then I would do just that. Today.

Leaving Edward would be the hardest thing I'd ever done and the only way I could follow through on my plan was to distance myself emotionally from him… at least until I safely reached Forks.

_Then you can hide under a rock for the next ten years… or shave your head… or cry for the next five years. Whatever it takes._

_Enough about that… what about right now?_

At some point, Edward would arrive—either before I could get to the door or after I was inside. When he reached me, he would know in a second that something was terribly wrong. He didn't need to know that Mr. Cheney had cornered me, as he would be obligated to defend my honor. And as it had been so eloquently pointed out, I had no honor to defend.

Wherever I ended up going, it was imperative that Edward not follow me. I'd hurt him terribly when I had accused him of two-timing me with Tanya. That was nothing compared to what I was about to do.

I drove the golf cart faster than normal and slung it into a parking slot in front of the greenhouse. My messenger bag slid across the seat and some of the contents fell out onto the floor. After I picked everything up, I was left holding my phone.

In a moment of weakness, I turned it on.

There were multiple texts of escalating concern, missed calls and voice mails, all from the same number. I silenced any further call or text alerts.

_How am I going to do this?_

At that moment, the tires of Edward's Volvo squealed and he spun the car so that it was directly perpendicular to the back of my golf cart. He hurled the car door open and propelled himself toward me. I tried to jump off the other side and head to the greenhouse door, but I wasn't fast enough.

I couldn't allow myself to fall under his influence as I was so prone to do.

_Follow your plan. Don't engage him. Don't look at him. _

"Bella!" he yelled, as he blocked my path. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

_Why would he automatically think I was sick?_

Unless… He must have been at my house and saw where I vomited on the garage floor.

_Go with it, Bella. It doesn't matter what impression he's left with, as long as he doesn't follow you._

"Edward, I'm fine and I need to go to work," I said, looking at the greenhouse door ahead of me.

As I inched my way in the general direction of the greenhouse, still avoiding his eyes, he continued talking. "If you're sick, I'll work your shift. I'll ask Alice, or even Esme, to come and stay with you while I work." He rambled about how he could remedy the situation, as he perceived it.

Finally, I couldn't take any more and turned to half-face him. "No. I'll be fine. There are some specific tasks Dr. Hale left for me to complete. It would take longer for me to explain them…" I swiped my hand across my face. "Really, I'm fine, but I'm running late and I have a lot to do." I turned away from him again.

"Bella, please baby… you're starting to worry me. At least let me help you… be your gopher or something," he insisted.

I spun back around toward him and cut his pleading short. "No!" I said firmly, and then with less venom, I added, "but thank you. I'll be fine."

The whole time he talked, I never once met what I imagined to be his hurt and confused gaze. I just shifted my weight from one foot to the other, waiting for him to finish. In a tone mixed with defeat, confusion, concern and just the tiniest hint of anger, he insisted I call him if I had any problems.

It was that tiny bit of anger that made me believe that I could get away with my ruse.

I nodded aimlessly in answer to his request and put the final stretch of distance between us. When my hand touched the doorknob, I muttered, "I never should have come here." And I locked the door behind me.

x x x

Once inside, I closed myself inside the work area. I dropped my bag on the floor and looked around, knowing it was the last time I'd work there. If this was the last time, then I'd better do everything correctly, as according to Mr. Cheney, even my being born was a mistake.

_Okay, that's a little dramatic_.

That thought, however, gave me some much needed perspective. Either I could wallow away in sorrow and self-pity, or I could formulate a decent plan while I worked, because no matter what, I wasn't welcome to spend another night in LaVerrot.

Now that I knew that Mr. Cheney was responsible for injuring Phil, investigating my past and invading my medical records, it was clear that he was capable of anything.

_Get with the program, Bella and figure out what you need to do, because crying won't be very productive at this point._

As with any project, priorities were important. Self preservation was the overwhelming first priority, because unless I saved myself, I couldn't do anything for my mother or for Edward.

_Good. What's next_?

The only way I could save myself was to leave LaVerrot today, but I had work to complete first. If I left before finishing, I wouldn't put it past Mr. Cheney to take it out on my mother in some manner.

_That can't happen._

I printed out the list of tasks for the afternoon and busied myself with them, as I wanted to finish as early as possible. Edward wouldn't expect me to leave before six and I knew he would be sitting on the bench outside or in the golf cart at the end of my shift. My mind tried to wander to another time when he was waiting outside the greenhouse for me, but I nipped it. Taunting myself with memories of him wasn't productive either.

I planned to go directly home and pack as efficiently as possible. If it wasn't necessary for survival, it would remain here. Transportation was my next issue. I had Phil's truck, but it could be tracked and I didn't want to call any attention to Charlie and Forks. I could leave his truck in a downtown parking lot and I had enough cash to get a rental car. Provided that things went smoothly, I could be in Forks soon after dark. Calling Charlie about my impending arrival wasn't a good idea, especially since my phone was probably being monitored.

I growled in frustration.

_How many layers does this mess have?_

I backed up a couple of steps in my planning process. Before leaving Seattle, I would go to an ATM and clean out my checking account. Since the transaction would generate a record of my presence, I might as well throw my BlackBerry away there. I could buy a pre-pay phone for cash anywhere.

_Now, back to Forks. _

I would talk to Charlie about my options. Thank goodness he understood when it came to the fallout of Mom's failed ventures and with his cop's mind, he wouldn't waste time with unnecessary questions. With Charlie's connections in law enforcement, he could guide me as far from here as he deemed safe.

_Okay, good. Now for Mom._

I figured that with me gone, there was no reason for her and Phil to stay. Mr. Cheney would rescind their invitation at the first possible moment and hopefully, they would be able to leave without harm.

_Hopefully._

As I changed out fertilizing solutions, I pictured the note I would leave for her in my sloppy hand.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this, but there's no other way for me. Please trust me on this. Phil's truck is at Budget Car Rental on Forest Street. Don't forget to take the spare keys. I don't have my phone anymore, so there's no need to call me._

_Do not call the police. Do not call Charlie._

_If a person named Emmett calls you, do exactly what he says without delay. (No, I'm not with him and he hasn't kidnapped me.) Do not ask anyone at LaVerrot if they know a person by that name. In fact, if he calls you, cease all communication with anyone there. Trust him with your life._

_One more thing… under no circumstances should you allow yourself to be alone with Ben Cheney. Do not trust him. _

_If I don't contact you through Emmett, I will find a way… but it might take awhile. Try not to worry. Concentrate on taking care of yourself._

_Love, Bella_

_P.S. Burn this note with the lighter that's holding it down._

I wasn't sure how I was going to contact Emmett, but that was the first step of phase two of my plan. Once I reached wherever Charlie sent me, I would commence to finding Emmett. As well as—or better than anyone—he understood the complexities of the situation at LaVerrot. Edward trusted him, and that was good enough for me.

Since he was part of the investigation that Edward had launched, he would find the conversation I had with Mr. Cheney to be informative, especially when he learned Rosalie was once considered as a possible mate for the legatee.

The biggest hitch in involving Emmett would be convincing him that for Edward's safety, he couldn't inform Edward about his contact with me.

Yes, I had to have a way to contact my mother and ensure her safety; but, equally as important, Edward had to know how obsessed Mr. Cheney was with him and that whatever plans he had for him sounded pretty sinister. Edward wasting time looking for me would be just that—a waste of time and energy that would be best spent on saving himself and his family.

Edward couldn't stand Mr. Cheney and would be shocked that he considered himself to be the "custodian of the legatee." And what the hell is a legatee? What does it involve? What is Edward supposed to inherit? Does he have any choice? Will he be transformed into whatever evil drives Mr. Cheney? Will he one day be nothing more than the villainous counterpart of some random superhero?

_I don't want that for Edward. I don't care if it _is_ his destiny._

Maybe if Emmett knew everything Mr. Cheney said to me, he could save Edward and Alice and whoever else is innocent in all this shit from a future of doom.

_Innocence…now that's going to be difficult to determine. _

I had believed Dr. Hale and Eleazar Castile to be part of the power structure, but now I had serious doubts. From what Mr. Cheney said, both of their daughters were considered as potential mates for the legatee. If either one of them had known that his daughter was in-line for such a desirable position, as fathers, I would think that they would primp and preen them and be supremely disappointed if they didn't pass muster. Also, I assumed that if their fellow power-brokers had voted down Rosalie or Tanya with their knowledge, it would have created a deep rift of resentment among them all.

Maybe Emmett and Edward could determine who the leadership included _and_ excluded.

That was a lot of maybe's.

_But, it's all I have… especially since Edward and I can no longer be together._

As dismal as my life was before I met Edward, it was enviable compared to what was ahead of me. Edward had pulled me out of my shell and had shown me the pleasure in connecting with other human beings. He loved _me_, with all my flaws. Experiencing his love allowed me to imagine what my life could be like and I wanted that life—badly—but, it was no longer possible.

After the dust settled from this, I knew I would never open myself up to that again. I could only imagine the pain that was waiting for me when I passed through the gates of LaVerrot for the last time. My only true motivations were saving Edward and my mother. Hopefully, I would succeed, but the likelihood of that was dim. Then, not only would I deal with the loss of the love of my life, but I would shoulder the burden of failing both him and my mother.

The sound of a buzzer snatched me from my thoughts. I turned it off and completed my final task. When I was finished, I grabbed my phone from my bag and turned it on. It was five-ten. There were tons of texts from Edward and Alice, checking on me. I decided to text Jake, since I was about to leave for Forks.

**Jake: Must see you tomorrow. Will be alone.**

I made sure my phone was still on "silent," laid it on the counter and made my final rounds in the greenhouse to make certain that everything was in its place.

_What the hell!_

Without warning, I heard a loud "hiss" and saw the only exit door suck tightly. Even though I had never witnessed it, I knew that the automatic shutdown of the greenhouse had begun. Within minutes, the greenhouse would fill with pressurized carbon dioxide.

_This shouldn't happen for another hour!_

I looked around wildly for an emergency shutdown switch. I couldn't remember if Dr. Hale had ever pointed it out to me, as we always left at least thirty minutes before the process began.

When I finally spotted it on a wall near the door, I ran to turn it off… and tripped on the shoulder strap of my messenger bag.

_I'm sorry I failed you, Edward._

I was unable to break my fall in any way and struck my head on the floor.

And then… darkness.

**End note: When ilovealion and I were planning these chapters, we sat in the library and said, "Bella is going to do a reverse-New Moon." Without knowledge of our conversation, DeeDreamer used the exact same phrase in the edits. I couldn't believe that. She also said we were going to catch a lot of grief about it.**

**It seemed natural and expected that Bella, as I've portrayed her, would rather leave Edward than have him risk his family and future so that he could find a way to maintain a relationship with her. She has no understanding of his destiny, so she isn't sure that standing in the way of it is the right thing to do.**

**In addition, Bella can't determine who is "good" vs. who is "bad." We know that you don't know that either. You may think you do, but you probably aren't right. Chapters 60 and 61 will help you determine that. **

**And on the day we post those two chapters, we'll get to see Breaking Dawn that night! As the countdown approaches single digits, I'm going to be less and less containable and more irrational about my obsession. He's going to break the headboard and I want to hear the wood crush under his grip and hear him groan and see if he got the "thrust" down right.**

**I have to stop this.**

**I'd love to hear your comments—about the chapter, that is. If you want to talk about the thrust (did you see that interview?), I can talk about that, too.**

**Thanks so much for following us!**


	59. Sealed Without a Kiss

**A/N: I'll keep it short… Thanks to DeeDreamer and WutheringBites, so much.**

**Disclaimer: SM created Twilight. Georgialion created Pure Revelations**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 59**

**Sealed Without a Kiss**

EPOV

Friday, April 2, 2010 (cont)

A few minutes later, we're walking toward the parking lot hand-in-hand. Bella seems especially excited for some reason, and that piques my interest as to what she has planned for lunch. As we reach our vehicles, my cheap phone rings. When I look down to see that Jacob is calling, I answer it quickly and ask him to hold on.

Bella's already in her truck, but the door is still open, so I call out to her. "I'll be right behind you in a few. I need to take this call."

She smiles and practically sings, "Okay, I'll be waiting on you," before she slams the door and drives away.

I smile as I watch her leave.

_What's gotten into her?_

"Hello?" I hear Jacobs irritated voice call out loudly from the phone.

"Oh… hey, man. Sorry about that," I apologize. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just calling to see if you've talked to Bella about anything yet. You know… me… the apartment. I haven't gotten an angry call from her, so I assume you haven't mentioned it."

"You're correct. I haven't told her yet." I pause for a moment to consider my next statement. "Um… she's had a lot going on this week, so I figured I would wait until our meeting tomorrow to… spill the beans."

He chuckles humorlessly. "Well, hell. I better wear extra padding… and a cup, 'cause she's gonna be pissed. You may wanna protect the family jewels, too, Edward."

He laughs this time, but I growl. This conversation about Bella is not funny in the least.

I clear my throat indicating that happy-laughy time is over before I ask, "So, we're still on for two o'clock tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Yeah, sour puss. We're on for two."

It's obvious that Jacob has been spending too much Emmett. Who the hell does he think he is calling me sour puss?

"Great," I snap.

"Fine," he retorts.

"Anything else, Jacob? I really need to catch up with Bella," I finally say with a huff.

"Naw… I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Great," I snap.

"Fine," I hear before I hit the end button and rush to my car.

As I drive out of the parking lot, I consider my conversation with Jacob. He's right about one thing… Bella's gonna be pissed off at both of us.

**XXX**

I groan in frustration and try to call Bella once again as I veer over the line to see where the hold-up is. Traffic on the interstate is backed up for miles, from what I assume is a wreck. The ambulance pushed its way through traffic just moments after I got on, so whatever is causing the delay occurred recently.

I call Bella several times to see if she's okay because that irrational part of my brain immediately starts to worry that she could be in trouble, or heaven forbid she wrecked Phil's truck in her haste to get home. As far as I know, she's never even driven it before.

The more unanswered calls and texts I accumulate, the more anxious I become.

When I glance at my watch, I see that it's been almost thirty minutes since class ended and my panic escalates further. As I veer across the line one more time, I see no end in sight to the line of cars, so I make a snap decision and basically force my way across the highway toward the emergency lane. After cutting off car after car and wedging the Volvo between unwilling motorists, I finally make it to the only open lane on the highway.

It's illegal for thru traffic to drive down the emergency lane, but as far as I'm concerned… this _is_ an emergency. I have to get home and check on my girl. I race down the lane and get off at the next exit just as a State Patrol officer is entering the highway on the opposite side.

_You almost got busted, Cullen._

_"Almost" only counts in horseshoes, asshole._

The irrational sense of urgency I feel pushes me faster and faster until I finally pull up in front of Bella's house with a screeching halt. I'm thankful to see Phil's unharmed truck in the garage, letting me know that Bella had arrived home safely, but the golf cart is not in its usual place.

_Did she already leave for work?_

After jerking the Volvo into park, I jog up the driveway and enter the silent garage. Nothing looks out of place, but I'm alarmed to see the door leading into her house is standing wide open. The hairs on the back of my neck prickle as I creep toward the entrance and listen for any activity from inside. Hearing nothing, I call out into the empty house, "Bella? Baby? Are you here?"

I don't hear a reply, so I pull the door shut and step back into the garage.

_Huh. She must have gotten tired of waiting for me and went on to work… but why did she leave the door open?_

On the way back out, I glance in Phil's truck to see if anything looks unusual—it doesn't—so I turn to leave through the open garage door. Just as I reach the threshold, a whiff of something disgusting meets my nostrils and turns my stomach. Instinctively, I pinch my nose to block the smell and turn around to find where the offensive odor is coming from.

As my eyes scan the pristine garage, I immediately notice a wet spot on the open expanse of concrete floor.

_Is that what I think it is?_

Just a few short weeks ago, I might not have readily recognized the offensive odor or characteristic appearance of the vomit on the floor, but having now been exposed to it on two separate occasions in recent days, identification of the stain was almost instantaneous.

Inching forward just a few more steps, I confirm that someone did, in fact, throw up in here… recently.

My next thought is of Bella.

_It had to be her, right?_

Did she come home and suddenly become ill after she ate lunch without me? Was she so upset, thinking that I stood her up, that she threw up before leaving for the greenhouse? Did something else upset her? My mind churns out scenario after scenario as I make my way to the Volvo.

There's only one way to know what happened… find Bella.

I quickly crank up the Volvo and fly the short distance to the greenhouse. Relief spreads through my body like wildfire when I see her sitting in her golf cart looking at her phone.

Before I even realize my actions, I'm standing in front of her asking if she's okay. My sweet girl's translucent skin is blotchy and pale… a far cry from the blushing perfection I saw less than an hour ago. Her eyes are rimmed in red and it's obvious that she's been crying.

_What happened to her?_

Not meeting my eye, she answers, "Edward, I'm fine… and I need to go to work."

As she's speaking, and looking everywhere but at me, she's also inching her way toward the entrance of the greenhouse.

Is she really sick or is she just pissed off at me because I was late?

"Baby, if you're sick, I can work your shift for you. I'll see if Alice or Esme can come stay with you while I work… Dr. Hale already said I could start back, so it shouldn't be a problem. Please, baby. You look… ill," I make one final plea.

Ever my stubborn girl, she refuses my help and turns her back to me as she moves toward the door with intent.

She looks unstable on her feet, so I move forward to assist as I beg, "Bella, please, baby… you're starting to worry me. At least let me help you… I could be your gopher or—"

She spins around in a huff and screams, "No!"

I take a step away from her as I recognize the look in her eyes… the same look she sported yesterday when she was furious with me.

Is all this because I was late for lunch? I sent her text after text explaining why I was delayed, plus, I called her at least five times. Does she think I was talking to Tanya in the parking lot after Organic? I never told her who was on the phone, but she knows that Tanya usually calls on my iPhone, not the cheap one.

Without skipping a beat, her demeanor changes instantly and she adds, "But thank you. I'll be fine." The forced smile on her face looks more like a grimace as she stares off past me toward the commissary.

What the fuck? What am I supposed to do now? Turn around and walk away? Leave her here… alone? She's obviously upset or ill… or both. Why is she so stubborn? Why won't she let me stay and help her?

_Cullen, it's probably what you thought before. She's still pissed at you about the whole Tanya thing. Then, you took a call right in front of her, essentially putting the caller before her, and showed up late to lunch. _

_Circumstances beyond my control… I did my best to get here._

_Sometimes__your__best__isn't__good__enough_.

_Fuck!_

As I try to keep my myriad of emotions in check, I finally agree to leave her to it. I feel helpless… and pissed off… and confused as I ask the top of her head to call me if she needs anything. She nods but _still_ doesn't look me in the eye.

She mumbles something as she enters the greenhouse and closes the door behind her.

While I stand and stare at the closed door, trying to decide if I should just go ahead and follow her, I hear the click of the lock sliding into place.

She locked me out… in more ways than one.

**XXX**

After sitting in her golf cart for what seems like forever, my painfully empty stomach finally encourages me to head home. I don't want to leave, but it's obvious that she won't be coming out to talk to me until her shift is over.

_She may not talk to you then, either, Cullen._

_Don't… I can't hear that right now._

I reluctantly climb into the Volvo and drive home at a snail's pace. When I finally pull the Volvo into our empty garage, it dawns on me that Bella's house is still open and un-secure. The overwhelming need to protect her, even if she's washed her hands of me, forces me to head over there and lock up.

My feet swiftly carry me down the sidewalk until I'm standing in front of her open garage. The respectable thing to do would be to walk in, lock the inner door, and shut the garage door as I leave. However, my visceral _need_ to find out what happened here earlier overrides my common decency as I walk straight through the garage and enter her house.

I look around at the disarray in the kitchen and scratch my head. There are open containers of food sitting on the counter and two place settings sitting ready at the breakfast bar. One candle still burns while three others have already gone out. I touch the lukewarm wax to confirm that they were in fact lit.

It appears that my girl was setting the stage for a romantic lunch, but something—or someone—interrupted her. Whatever the distraction, it must have freaked her out if she ran away in such a hurry that she left candles burning. I gather the containers, dump their contents in the trash, blow out the lone burning candle, and return the unopened bottles of water to the fridge before I wander around the house looking for anything that looks out of place.

When I come to Bella's bedroom door, I pause to consider if I should enter. It's one thing to ramble around through common areas and snoop; it's quite another to enter her private chamber. If I step across that threshold uninvited, I feel like I will be crossing a moral line of some kind.

As I stand in limbo, I think about my motive for looking around in her room. I basically want to make sure everything is in order… and see if there's any evidence that she was sick before she left. I'm not interested in rummaging through her drawers or plundering through her personal items.

_Just do it, Cullen._

I push the door open and examine the room respectfully from the hall. I see the shirt that she was wearing in organic draped across a chair and I suddenly remember that Bella had changed clothes. I was so sick with worry when I saw her at the greenhouse that it didn't even register at the time.

Seeing nothing out of place, I stride quickly across her room to glance in the bathroom. I identify nothing that would indicate she was sick, so I flip off the light and scurry out of her room as if someone is chasing me.

When I step into the hall, I realize that I'm sweating profusely and my heart is racing. Just going in her room for a moment has turned me into a nervous, guilty wreck because I _know_ how Bella would react to _any_ man being in her room.

I guess I'll just have to add this to my long list of disclosures; that is _if_ Bella ever speaks to me again.

I finish a quick sweep of the house and find nothing else of interest, so I lock the interior door and hit the garage door button, slipping out underneath it as it closes. Even though she left the garage door up when she went to work, I feel the need to close it before I go. The last thing she needs is for Cheney to chide her because some LaVerrot busybody complained about the garage being left open.

Thou shalt keep the garage door down unless you're coming or going.

Where do they come up with this shit anyway?

I shake my head at the absurdity of our community and hurry back down the street to my house.

As I heat up some leftovers for a late lunch, I kinda feel guilty for eating at a time like this. But my gut, which feels like it's digesting itself from the hunger, is anxious for some relief.

A glance at the clock a few minutes later reveals that it's just after three, so Alice should be home before long. I'm really hoping she can shed some light on what I should do in this situation.

My head tells me to go beat down the fucking greenhouse door and check on my girl. She's obviously upset and her defense mechanisms have kicked in. I could see that she was wearing her mask, avoiding eye contact, and saying whatever she needed to say to get me to leave her alone.

_And you did exactly what she wanted you to do, Cullen. You left._

_But, what if she wants me to fight for her? What if she wants me to break down the door and rescue her from the sorrow?_

_Somehow, I doubt that. Bella has never been one to play games. She may have hidden her secrets and protected her heart, but she's been pretty upfront with you since she told you about her past._

_Except for the Tanya-texting fiasco._

_Even then, she wasn't playing games. She didn't bait you and try to get you to reveal your secret by accident… she attacked you head on and aired all the dirty laundry at once. No, Bella doesn't play games._

_So where does that leave me?_

_At the moment? Out in the cold, brother… Out. In. The. Cold._

**XXX**

An hour later, I'm nearly catatonic with worry. I've paced the floor and pounded the wall out of pure frustration. I've texted Bella so much that my thumbs ache, even though she hasn't sent me a single reply. I've walked out the front door, heading to the greenhouse, more times than I can count, only to turn around in a huff when I talk myself out of going—my excuse varying each time.

_She locked you out, so she must really mean for you to stay away from her. _

_Your presence will only make her angrier. _

_She just needs a little time to decompress. She'll appreciate that you gave her some space._

_She may give you another chance, but not if you harass her. Charlie told you not to hover._

_Let a bird go and if it returns… awww fuck it._

"Fuck what?" Alice screeches with concern as she comes to sit beside me on the stairs. "Edward, what's wrong with you? Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

_When did Alice get home?_

My elbows rest on my knees and both of my hands are fisted through my hair as I turn my head toward my sister. "Hey… why are you late?"

"Answer my questions first, Edward. What happened?" she coos as her hand gently rubs my shoulder.

I shake my head and stare at my shoes. "I don't know. Bella got mad at me… or something. She went to work and locked me out of the greenhouse. She wouldn't even look at me."

I hear a sigh escape her lips before she whispers, "What did you do?"

Her accusatory remark sets me off because… "That's a good fucking question, Alice. I don't know what I did! I was late for lunch, but I texted and called her repeatedly to tell her that I was stuck in traffic," I yell as I jump up from my seat on the stairs. "I'm really at a loss here… and it's driving me insane." I'm pacing like a caged lion as I continue to voice—well, yell—my frustrations. "I don't know what to do. Give her space or force her to talk to me? Stalk her until she gives in or let her return of her own free will? Break down—"

"Edward!" she yells to get my attention, "Calm down. Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Yes… I know I sound crazy. I feel crazy. I've never been so… out of sorts in my entire life!" I stop in front of her and hold my arms out in surrender. "I truly don't know what to do, Alice. Tell me. Please, tell me."

With a look of compassion, and maybe a little unease at my fragile state, she calmly grabs my hand and pulls me back down to sit beside her. "I don't know, Edward, but we'll figure it out."

We sit in welcome silence for a moment before she adds, "And, I do know one thing for sure... Bella loves you."

"I love her, too… more than anything," I whisper, still feeling defeated.

"I know, Edward. I know."

**XXX**

We sit and talk about everything that happened until we hear Mom come in from work. She's on the phone with someone, and the one-sided conversation perks both mine and Alice's ears.

"I don't know, Carmen. He hasn't said anything to me about it."

"Do you think she's—"

"He's here somewhere… hold on."

Alice and I both get up and walk toward Mom's voice just as she exits the kitchen. "Ah, Edward. There you are. I have Carmen on the phone. She hasn't heard from Tanya since yesterday and she wants to know when you spoke to her last."

I can hear Mrs. Castile's panicked ramblings coming from Mom's phone as I instinctively pull my iPhone from my pocket and check my messages. It _is_ odd that I haven't heard a peep from Tanya since yesterday morning.

Mom stares me down and raises her eyebrows as if to say, "Well?"

"Um… I talked to her briefly yesterday morning, but I haven't heard from her since," I say with regret.

An audible wail emits from the phone as Carmen is obviously losing it on the other end. Mom tries to calm her, but it's a lost cause. As Mom paces back and forth in front of us, she makes eye contact with me and mouths, "Please, call her," as she nods toward my phone.

Alice leans over and whispers, "Tanya may only be avoiding her mother. You _should_ call her… just to make sure everything's all right."

I look at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Bella just ripped me a new one for talking to her… and now you want me to—"

Mom interrupts. "Please, Edward," as she covers the receiver and holds the phone from her ear.

I glance between the expectant eyes of my mom and Alice as I sigh loudly and hit _Call__Tanya's__mobile_ on my phone.

After a couple of rings, an automated voice connects and says, "The wireless customer that you are trying to reach no longer has service. Please check your number and try again."

_What the fuck?_

I hit _end_ and try again… and again.

My eyes go wide as realization hits. Tanya's phone has been deactivated. Both Mom and Alice visibly panic at my discovery and head into the living room to sit down on the couch. I follow slowly behind until I see Dad come in the front door in a rush.

"Edward, I need to talk to you—"

He is interrupted by the ringing of the cheap phone in my pocket.

_Fuck me… is everything going to turn to shit in one single day?_

I hold up my hand and say, "Give me a minute," as I rush into the kitchen to answer the call. It's Jacob.

"Hey, man," I whisper. "I really can't talk right now. We've got a situation—"

He interrupts me. "I thought you said that Bella didn't know anything about our meeting."

He's got my attention now. "She doesn't. Why?"

"Well, I just got a text from her that says she needs to see me tomorrow. Do you think she knows I'm in Seattle, or is she planning to come to Forks?"

_Shit!_

"I'm not… I don't… When did you get this text, Jacob?" I ask, my voice laced with dread.

"About ten minutes ago. Do you think that—"

"Listen, Jacob. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm going to talk to Bella right now." I rush past my dad and out the front door, intent on getting to the greenhouse to figure this shit out once and for all. "I'll call you back in five minutes," I huff as I take off running down the road.

I hear Alice and Dad calling out behind me, but I don't acknowledge them as I pick up my pace to a full sprint. When I get close to the greenhouse, I'm relieved to see Bella's golf cart still parked out front, but my relief is quickly replaced by panic as I hear the automatic shutdown mechanism kick on.

_Holy fuck. It's not supposed to initiate until 6:30! _

My mind is frantic as I pray that Bella isn't still inside.

I race to the door and pull with all my might, but it doesn't budge. The hiss of the mechanism screams into the cold, muggy air as I quickly give up my fight with the door and sprint around to the side of the building where the access ladder to the roof is located. With a flying leap, I secure the bottom rung and pull it down before I scramble up the side of the building and jump onto the roof.

_Please,__God.__Don't__let__Bella__be__trapped__inside_.

The clear panels that cover the center of the building make it easy to see every aspect of the interior, so I quickly begin a careful trek around the perimeter of the roof to look for Bella. Just as I round the first corner, the screeching hiss that has filled the night air stops abruptly, indicating that the seal is complete… and the oxygen inside is about to be depleted.

_My time is running out._

I take a couple more steps and cry out in agony as I see Bella lying in a crumpled heap near the front door.

"No!" I scream as I drop to my knees and pound on the panel to break it. It reverberates under my fists as I pummel it over and over and over. With tears blurring my vision, I search the roof for something—anything—to break the windows.

_Nothing. There's nothing up here!_

I can hear Alice yelling at me from below, so I tell her that Bella's trapped inside as I continue my frantic search.

Just as I'm about to give up and fling my body through the windows to break the seal, an object comes flying past my head and lands a few feet away on the roof.

_Thank you, Alice!_

I scramble over to the heavy spade and swing it with all of my might into a center panel. I hear a crack, but the thick glass doesn't shatter. Raising the spade over my head once again, I bring it down hard into the same spot. Another splintering crack sounds out into the air around me.

With one final blow, I yell out in triumph as the stubborn glass shatters and rains down onto the floor of the greenhouse. Thankfully, Bella is far enough away that not of it hits her. As I watch the glass fall, I quickly realize that one shattered panel won't be enough to save Bella from the gasses inside. The manual override has to be flipped to shut the mechanism down.

With not a thought in my head for my own safety, I lie down on my stomach and swing my legs down through the opening. From this vantage point, I can tell that the drop is about fourteen or fifteen feet to the floor. I carefully grab the metal reinforcements at the corners of the broken panel and lower myself into the opening, hanging by my hands. I can feel the glass digging into my palm as I search the floor for anything that might cushion my fall.

_No such luck, Cullen._

In my current state, dangling from the metal frame, I don't seem to be _that_ far from the floor, so I do the only thing I can… I let go and drop to the cement below.

I didn't take into account the glass covering the ground, so as soon as my feet hit the shards, my legs fly out from under me and I hit the floor with a thud. An electric pain shoots down my spine and into my legs, paralyzing me momentarily, but thankfully the intense pain doesn't last for long. I'm able to roll over onto my side, but with each movement, I can feel the sharp glass penetrate my skin through my clothes. As the hurt in every part of my body starts to register, I take in a gasping breath.

_Big mistake._

The deep inhale of pure carbon dioxide constricts my throat and makes my lungs feel like they're on fire. With each subsequent breath, the inferno rages. Garnering every ounce of strength I have left, I push up from the floor and limp toward the emergency shut-off switch. My eyes fill with tears as I trudge past my precious Bella prostrate on the floor. I can see blood pooling underneath her head, but I force my eyes to look away and find the bright red lever next to the door. I concentrate all my efforts on making it to that handle as with each step, my feet grow heavier and my lungs sizzle.

With one final push forward, I reach the lever and yank it down, using my body weight to accomplish the feat. I can feel the shards of glass imbed deeper into my palms with the death grip required to pull it down. As the lever clicks into place in the down position, the mechanism shuts down and the nightmare is over.

I gracelessly fall to the floor as the screeching hiss once more fills the air around me. The moan of the doors as the pressure is finally released is a welcome sound as I roll to my side and look toward the lifeless body of my love.

I can only pray that my efforts aren't too late.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: We've said all along that things would unravel quickly… well, this is where it starts.**

**Do you realize the next update for PR will be on Nov 17th? Georgiaedwardlover and I will get our chapters posted, work a few hours, and then we'll be heading to the IMAX in Tallahassee, Florida for the midnight showing of BD1. I'm so freakin' excited. I'm going on-line today to purchase my "And the lion fell in love with the lamb" hoodie for the occasion. What are your plans?**

**Let me know how you liked this chapter. I've never written anything like this action sequence in my life. I hope I did Edward justice. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Long live Thrustward.**


	60. With All That I Am

**A/N: Wow! Your responses to our last update were phenomenal! Thanks so much for taking the time to review. Your kind words and comments were the inspiration I needed to get this chapter done. I've had such a hard time focusing on PR when the BD1 hype and pictures of the Precious are dominating my thoughts. I think some of you have realized that our review replies are very informative as well. Hehehe**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer our wonderful beta. She let me know that I was still using too… many… ellipses AND that Edward was referring to Bella as "baby" to adnauseam. Thanks, baby… I mean, Dee.**

**(I never learn lol)**

**Thanks also to WutheringBites our Twilighted beta who goes above and beyond to get our chapters posted.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created a sparkly Edward. I made mine sparkle, too, just for a different reason. (you'll see)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 60**

**With All That I Am**

**EPOV— (Bella is still unconscious in the greenhouse)**

_I gracelessly fall to the floor as the screeching hiss once more fills the air around me. The moan of the doors as the pressure is finally released is a welcome sound as I roll to my side and look toward the lifeless body of my love._

_I can only pray that my efforts aren't too late._

**.**

**.**

**Friday. April 2, 2010 (cont.)**

Within seconds of the pressure release, I realize that the air is once again breathable; the sensation of fire scorching my throat and lungs with every inhale is finally gone. As I take one deep cleansing breath to alleviate the heaviness in my chest, I open my eyes to see that the ceiling panels have been vented as a result of the manual override. Fresh air pours into the space to save us.

_Us._

My eyes hone in on Bella as my body instinctively moves toward her, crawling across the floor on glass encrusted hands and knees. I can't stop the sob that escapes me as I reach her side and brush the hair from her face. "Please, baby. Please be okay."

The blood from my hand smears across her cheek, but it's not the only blood I see. A pool has collected under the right side of her head where it touches the floor.

_What the fuck happened? Did someone knock her out and lock her in here? Did she simply fall and strike her head?_

As my panic starts to rise, I do my best to assess her without changing her position. Because of the LaVerrot medical drills I've participated in, I know better than to whisk her up and run; if she has a neck injury, moving her could kill her.

"Bella?" I cry in her ear as I look, listen, and feel for any signs of life. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

As I place my hand on her back and wait for a rise and fall, I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes and streak down her face through the fresh blood I left there moments ago.

_She's got to be okay. What will I do if…_

Just as my mind starts to reel from the unimaginable, I feel her body move under my hand as she takes a breath. It's shallow and hardly adequate to sustain her, but she's alive.

_She's alive!_

"You're gonna be fine, baby," I mumble with watery words as I nuzzle gently at her ear. "Just hang in there."

A loud banging pulls me from my momentary relief and I realize that someone's pounding on the locked exterior door of the greenhouse. I know that I have to get up and open it, but the thought of leaving her side makes me physically ill. I never want to let her out of my sight again.

"Edward!" I hear from beyond the door. "Edward, are you alright, son?"

Dad's here. He knows exactly how to handle this type of situation.

As I lean down and kiss her bloody cheek, I whisper, "I'll be right back; help is here."

With a strength that shouldn't be accessible—considering what my body's been through—I push up from the floor and run to open the door. As soon as it swings open, I'm enveloped by the arms of my sister while Dad rushes by us to take care of Bella.

"Edward… oh my God… I was so worried," Alice cries before I wiggle from her grasp and hurry back to Bella's side.

Alice gasps behind me, having taken in the bloody scene before her, as Dad attends to Bella. He's in full-on doctor mode as he starts asking question after question while checking her over. "Do you know what happened, Edward? Did you see how she was injured? How long has she been unconscious?

Before I answer even one question, his eyes flash to Alice with a command, "Call 9-1-1. Now!"

_Oh shit! What does he see? Is she dying? It must be dire if he's telling Alice to call the ambulance. We all know that "outsiders" aren't welcome here._

Without hesitation, Alice starts to dial the number as Dad turns to me and asks, "What happened here?"

The look on my face must reveal my horror because he places a gentle hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Edward, just try to focus for me, son. What happened?"

"I-I don't really know," I croak with a voice that doesn't sound like my own. "The sealing mechanism initiated early, so I broke in… I found her like this."

I feel his hand release my shoulder before he moves around her motionless body and attempts to examine her head wound without moving her neck. "It looks like she struck her head on the floor. The question is…"

He doesn't finish his statement, but I know what he's thinking. Did she fall and strike her head while trying to leave the building, or did the gases overtake her and cause her to pass out? Her chance of survival would be increased if she was knocked unconscious _before_ the carbon dioxide filled the room. I can only hope that my precious, clumsy girl was out cold before the oxygen was depleted.

I watch Dad continue his survey with a furrowed brow as he lifts one of her hands gently to inspect the color of her fingernail beds.

Blue is bad. That would mean that she's been without oxygen for too long.

He glances up at me and says, "Pink. That's a good sign, son."

I lean my head down close to her face and trace my index finger across her plump lower lip. It's the same beautiful color as always—another good sign.

As I lift my head and look into my dad's concerned eyes, he gives me an affirming nod and states, "She has a chance, Edward. Thank God you got to her when you did."

_A chance? What the fuck is he talking about? Only a chance?_

I take in a ragged breath and nod before I whisper more words of encouragement in her ear. "Bella, my sweet girl, you're gonna be fine. Just hang in there."

My mind takes me back to the last time I comforted Bella with similar words, only that time she was passed out on a stretcher from an allergic reaction. We had barely even met at the time, but my heart was already hers.

_She's a part of me now; how will I survive if she doesn't?_

While silent tears continue to fall, my emotions swell and threaten to rupture my already damaged spirit.

_Stop it, Cullen. She needs you to be strong._

_But I'm not._

_Yes, you are. Pull your shit together and focus on her._

As I place a gentle kiss on her temple and long for her to wake up, I'm suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of comfort. I can feel her life force hum across my lips as our unexplainable connection reassures me that _my_ Bella is still here. She's the strongest person I know—a survivor—and she's fighting to stay alive.

With a renewed hope, and a confidence that this won't be the last time she hears me say the words, I whisper, "I love you, Isabella Swan."

I feel my father's hand tug on my shoulder, encouraging me to withdraw from Bella as Alice's voice rings out behind us. "Okay. The ambulance is on the way and Mom's heading to the gate to let them in." Her shaky voice betrays the composure she's trying to project. "I-I also called Jasper… he's going to get in touch with his dad and tell him to come home."

"Very good, Alice," Dad replies as he firmly pulls me back from my hovering position. "Edward, you have to sit back and give Bella some air. The ambulance will be here shortly, and besides, I need to check your injuries, too."

"I'm fine," I hiss as I shrug his hand away and plop down on my ass, refusing to leave Bella's side.

"You're not fine," Alice cries as she rushes to crouch in front of me, her display of calm abandoned. "You're covered in blood and glass, Edward." When she grabs my hands and inspects my palms, a strangled gasp escapes her lips. "Oh, Edward," she whimpers as she looks at me with compassion.

The aching throughout my body hadn't even registered until she pointed out my injuries; the adrenaline coursing through my veins had kept the discomfort at bay. Even now, as I perceive the sting from the shards of glass that embed my skin, the physical hurt pales in comparison to my emotional distress.

_Like I give a shit about my wounds when my reason for living lies unconscious next to me._

I jerk away from my twin and lay a cautious hand on Bella's back, allowing the gentle rise and fall of her breaths to ease my pain. "I'll be fine, Alice," I reply warmly. "We can worry about me later; Bella comes first."

As Dad lets out a frustrated sigh and moves to Bella's side to check her once more, we hear the faint beginnings of a wailing siren. While Alice rushes outside to flag down the ambulance, I push up onto my knees and stroke the soft skin of Bella's pale cheek. "Help is on the way, baby."

Moments later, flashing red and blue lights stream through the open door and illuminate the greenhouse. As the lights bounce around the room and reflect off the broken glass in a myriad of colors, I'm reminded of _our_ moment in time under the Northern Lights in Denali. Only two weeks have passed since we shared our first kiss, but it seems like forever ago. So much has happened since that night. We've grown closer, shared secrets, declared our love for one another, and fought to stay together despite obtrusive assholes and my own stupidity. We're destined to be together; of that fact I have no doubt. If we can only make it past this one last hurdle, I'll make her mine forever.

The rush of metal wheels over concrete and heavy footsteps pull me back to the present as the paramedics charge across the room. I hop up and move out of the way as Dad moves forward for a rushed introduction before giving them a report of his findings. It's a flurry of synchronized movement as the life-saving team lowers the stretcher and removes the spine board, preparing to remove her from the cold, hard floor.

She looks so fragile as the burly men step over and around her prostrate form. My instincts tell me to go to her… to help… to do _something_, but my mind overrides that urge.

_Just stay out of the way, Cullen. Let them do their job._

Alice comes up from behind and leans carefully into my side to comfort me as they cautiously immobilize Bella's neck and roll her onto the board. I shudder at the sight of her broken, lifeless form as they easily lift her onto the stretcher and strap her in. Now that her spine is secure, one paramedic begins assessing her vitals while the other hastily gathers their supplies.

As his eyes scan the room to make sure he has everything, they land on me and widen. "Looks like you need transport, too," he says with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm coming with her," I state without hesitation.

_Was there ever any question? You'd have to physically restrain me to keep me out of that ambulance._

He continues to glance at me periodically while he packs up, so I glance down to check out my own condition for the first time since this nightmare began. I'm surprised to see blood smeared all over my shirt and jeans… and I'm sparkling. As I raise both of my hands and move my arms around, I see fine pieces of twinkling glass that cover every square inch of my body. I also realize that there are dozens upon dozens of glass fragments sticking out of my skin.

_No wonder he keeps eyeing me. I'm probably reflecting light like a fucking disco ball._

Dad steps around the gurney and addresses Alice. "You and Mom can follow us. I'm riding in the truck with these guys." I hadn't heard him ask the medics for permission to ride along, but when he turns to the one nearest us and raises his brow, the beefy guy replies immediately, "Of course, Dr. Cullen. Glad to have ya."

"Let's roll," paramedic one calls out, so I turn to head outside while they ready my Bella for transport.

When I hurry through the door into the cool night air, intent on getting to the ambulance, I don't see a figure step into my path until I slam right into him.

Cheney.

He snarls and tries to push me out of the way as he focuses on the door leading into greenhouse. "What the hell is going on here? Why was an ambulance allowed to enter our gates?" he questions loudly and to no one in particular.

I don't answer his questions or move out of his way.

_He's not getting near my girl. Not going to happen._

He's so filled with rage that I don't think he even recognizes that I'm the one blocking his path. He grunts and shoves a few times, expecting me to step aside, but I refuse to move. Finally, he lets out a feral growl and pushes me with two firm hands to my chest. "Get out of my—" his voice freezes in his throat when he discovers who he shoved. A look of horror—and possibly fear—moves across his face as he takes in my bloody appearance. He actually gasps and brings a fist to his mouth—like some bad actor in a silent movie—before he yowls in a demonic voice, "Who did this to you?"

_What the fuck? He's truly lost his mind._

Not waiting for my answer, he takes in a deep breath through his nose, like a dog sniffing the air, and his eyes go wide. I wonder momentarily what he could have smelled, but my question is answered immediately as he jerks his hand from his face and inspects the blood and glass on his palms. He looks physically ill as his eyes travel from his hands, to my feet, and slowly up my body. When his eyes finally meet mine, he asks his question once again, only this time with a murderous glare. "Who did this to you?"

A movement to my left catches my eye, so I gladly look away from the monster before me to see my mom and Mary Cheney approaching us cautiously.

_It seems we now have witnesses._

_Good._

I turn my attention back to him and answer, "Nobody did _anything_ to me. There was an accident in the greenhouse and we're going to the hospital."

"Like hell you are," he hisses through clenched teeth. "You know that's not allowed!" He takes a step back and flips out his phone with a flourish. "I'm going to take care of this once and for all," he mumbles as he starts tapping the screen.

His ambiguous words make my blood run cold as I realize that he truly intends to deny my Bella of the medical attention she needs.

_Well fuck that._

I take a step forward and bump his chest with mine, knocking his phone to the ground. Before he can take another step away from me, I grab his upper arm and squeeze it with all my might. I can feel the glass dig deeper into my palm, but I don't care. I've got his attention.

I watch as his face morphs into one of pure evil, but I'm not backing down. Not this time.

As we stand there toe to toe in plain view of his wife and my mom, I yell directly into his face. "I don't give a fuck what you say, Dick Head. We're going to the hospital!"

I hear my mom gasp behind me before Mrs. Cheney starts to babble to her about "controlling your son."

Dick Head says nothing. He just stares at me with ire before jerking his arm away and rushing toward the greenhouse once again. He only takes a couple of steps before the paramedics rush out the door with the stretcher. I'm not surprised at all when he jumps in front of them and holds his hand up to halt them. "Stop right there. You're not taking this girl anywhere," he commands as the medics look at him like he's crazy.

"Sir, you need to step out of our way… like now!" paramedic one bellows as they start to push the stretcher again, hitting Dick Head in the process.

Cheney goes fucking nuts and runs to the other end of the stretcher to pull it to a stop. I lunge for him, but not before he grabs a handle that lowers the foot of the gurney. As the medics try to keep Bella from sliding off the end, I tackle Cheney to the ground and punch him solidly in the jaw.

Pain immediately shoots up my arm from the impact—it feels like I hit a brick wall instead of a face—but the satisfaction of finally socking it to Dick Head makes the pain not only bearable, but also welcomed.

Cheney doesn't hit back, which surprises me, but he does push me off of him just as Dad makes himself known.

"What are you two doing?" Dad hollers as he rushes toward us with a look of sheer astonishment on his face.

"Thank goodness you're here, Carlisle…" Dick Head says as he brushes off the front of his tuxedo and rises to a standing position.

_Why the fuck is he wearing a tuxedo, anyway?_

"… _you_ can tell these gentlemen that their services are no longer needed."

His arrogant stance and sneer are obliterated when Dad replies, "Ben, I'm the one who called the ambulance to come here. This sweet child is injured beyond what I can treat in our clinic. She needs medical attention, now."

Our attention turns to the stretcher as the paramedics once again move it toward the back of the truck.

With what seems to be no sense of common decency or sense, Cheney approaches the stretcher a third time and attempts to stop it. Having had enough, paramedic one grabs Dick Head by the lapel. "Sir, unless you want me to call the police, I suggest you keep your hands off of my stretcher and get out of our way. Impeding emergency services is against the law in this state."

Releasing his fist from Cheney's jacket, medic one and his partner continue to move an unconscious Bella toward the truck as Dad chimes in, "Ben, what the hell has gotten into you? Let these men do their job."

"But, Carlisle. The rules say that—"

By this point, I've heard and seen enough. Every second that this asshole delays my Bella's treatment is one more second that could cost her her life. I march past Dad and stop right in front of Cheney, well within his personal space. It feels therapeutic to unleash on him again. "I don't give a shit about your rules when it comes to the safety of my family. Back. The fuck. Off. Cheney!" I emphasize each word with an index finger to the chest before I turn and follow the stretcher into the ambulance.

I can hear Cheney yelling after me, but, at this point, I truly don't give a fuck about what he has to say. I don't chance a glance out the back door, but instead focus on Bella once again. As I lean over the gurney and place a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead, I'm relieved to feel our familiar hum across my lips. She may be unconscious, but thank God she's still with me.

I hear the medic tell Dad that it's now or never if he wants to ride and a few seconds later he climbs into the back with me.

As soon as the back door slams shut, the ambulance takes off with sirens blaring. I want to hold Bella's hand, or just touch her, but I can't. Dad and the medic are busy drawing blood and starting an IV, so I'm relegated to sitting and staring as they work to take care of her.

As the truck races through the night to the hospital, I silently pray that everything we've just been through won't be in vain.

**XXX**

Long minutes pass before I hear the ambulance driver call in a report to the emergency room at the University of Washington Medical Center. "This is MI four with a report on two inbounds from Mercer Island. First is a twenty-year-old female, fully immobilized and unconscious. Vitals are stable. Obvious head wound, but the nature of the injury is unknown. Patient is also a victim of anoxia, but no current respiratory distress is noted. Will require a trauma room.

"Second patient is a twenty-year-old male. Ambulatory and in no acute distress. Multiple lacerations. Will need decon room secondary to shattered and embedded glass globally."

I can't hear the reply from the hospital personnel, but he responds, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen is on the truck to assist. ETA five minutes."

As the ambulance brings us closer to the hospital, Dad scoots in beside me to give me some instructions. "Edward, I need you to listen to me, son." He pauses and waits for me to make eye contact with him before he continues. His face is drawn with concern as he gives me a rundown of how things will proceed. "When we arrive, they will remove Bella first and take her to a trauma room. I'm not sure who is covering the ER tonight, but I'll go with Bella and help out in any way I can." He pauses again before adding, "You can't go with her, son."

I open my mouth to interrupt, but he holds his hand up to silence me. "Don't argue with me. Bella needs our full attention, and… I hate to say this, but your presence will hinder her care. Besides, you need to be evaluated as well."

"Dad, I'm fine, really—"

He shakes his head forcefully and exclaims, "No, you're not fine, Edward. You're covered in glass and bleeding." He grabs one of my hands and flips it over to look at my palm. "It's going to take quite a bit of time to remove all these fragments from your skin. You may even require surgery."

_Oh hell, no! There's no way they're putting me under. I can't be incapacitated when Bella could possibly need me. What if she wakes up while I'm in surgery? I want my face to be the first thing she sees when she recovers._

_What if she doesn't want to see you, Cullen? She ran away from you and locked you out before all this shit went down._

_I don't care. I won't leave her side unless she sends me away._

Dad's pleading voice interrupts my internal ramblings. "Edward, we're almost there, so please don't put up a fight. Just let everyone do their jobs."

My heart begins to pound in my chest as I realize that I'm about to be separated from Bella. I'm not happy about this situation—at all—but I realize that my father has spoken the truth. I need to let them take care of her and bring her back to me, and if I want to be there for her when she wakes up, I have to let them care of my wounds as well. As I look down at my sparkly pants, I also realize that I can't let her go through all this only to be impaled by glass when I finally _do_ get to hug her.

With a resolved sigh, I get up from the jump seat and move to the head of the stretcher. My beautiful, broken girl looks helpless as she lies bloody and bound to the stretcher. The ambulance takes a quick turn, letting me know that we're almost there, so I lean down and kiss her forehead before I whisper, "I'll come find you as soon as I can, baby. Dad will take care of you. I promise."

When my eyes meet his, he confirms, "I won't leave her side, Edward. She will _never_ be alone."

**XXX**

After a flurry of activity in the ambulance bay, I'm whisked away in a wheelchair and headed for the decon room. I remembered Dad's words and didn't balk when they brought out the wheelchair to transport me.

As hard as I'd imagined it would be to watch the medical team wheel Bella out of my sight, the reality was even more difficult. I didn't try to stop the tears that dropped from my eyes as our separation was forced upon me. Dad again promised to stay at Bella's side and keep me informed, but it did nothing to alleviate my fears. "Please be safe," I'd whispered in reverence as they took her away.

I'm pulled from the recent memory by the loud clicking of heels reverberating through the quiet hall. Before I can turn to see who's running toward us, I hear my mom's voice call out to me in a strangled cry. The transporter stops for a moment, allowing Mom to catch up.

"Oh, Edward… my sweet boy," she sobs as she comes at me for a hug.

At this moment, I want nothing more than to be comforted by her warm embrace, but I know that's not possible, so I hold my hands up to stop her. "I'll be cleaned up in a few minutes, Mom. I just don't want you to get cut."

Her eyes brim with tears as she leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're okay. I've been worried sick. I can't believe that—"

The transporter clears his throat to interrupt her and hesitantly informs her that we _really_ need to get a move on. Mom steps back from the chair and declares, "Well, I'm coming with you," leaving little room for argument.

_Mama Bear has entered the building._

As we head down the hall, I ask her if she's heard any news on Bella. She says that Bella's already been taken to radiology for a CT of the head and neck, but she's still unconscious. My shoulders sag with the news so Mom changes the subject and asks for details of the accident. I give her a brief description of the events that led us here all the while trying not to picture my girl's broken form on the greenhouse floor.

When we arrive at the decontamination area, I'm instructed to enter the small room and remove all my clothes. I'm not supposed to shower, but I am directed to shake free any glass that is simply clinging to my skin before I put on the assless hospital gown they have provided.

Mom asks if I need some help, but I decline, insisting that it's not as bad as it looks. I want to make a cheeky comment about her request to see me naked, but my heart's just not in it… it's in radiology getting a CT scan.

Once my clothes are off, I'm surprised by the sheer number of lacerations that cover my body. Some of the fragments pulled from my skin when I removed my clothes, but there are still splinters of glass everywhere. I'm a bloody mess.

I slip into the gown and do my best to tie it, but my fingers aren't cooperating. The retained glass has caused my hands to smart and swell, so I reluctantly call my mom in to assist me. Ever the resourceful woman, she grabs an extra gown and puts it on me like a robe, making me feel a little less exposed.

Now that I'm adequately covered, I'm taken back to the ER for treatment.

As soon as the doors open into the ER suite, I hear shouting echoing down the corridor. By the tone and magnitude, it's obvious that someone is pissed. I don't recognize the booming voices, but I distinctly hear my name, Edward, in the midst of the tirade. Mom hurries beside me as I'm wheeled into a treatment room, but she doesn't stay for long.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to find your father and let him know where you are," she says with a nervous quiver in her voice.

"Hey, Mom," I call after her before she scurries into the hall. "Please check on Bella for me."

"Of course, dear," she coos before closing the door behind her.

_What the hell's going on out there? Has something happened to Bella? _

_Who's arguing in the ER and why did he say my name?_

I don't have time to panic because a moment later, a nurse comes in to prep me for the laborious glass removal process. As she sets up a sterile field and brandishes the implements that will be used for retrieval, I realize that I'm looking forward to the procedure… anything to keep my mind off of the chaos on the other side of the door.

**XXX**

One hundred and seven: That's how many pieces of glass were removed from my body in the last ninety minutes.

Eighteen: That's how many stitches it took to close up the wounds in my hands.

Eleven: That's how many staples were used to close up the larger wounds on my trunk and legs.

Zero: That's how much patience I have left at the moment.

It's been two and a half hours since I last saw Bella and I'm about to lose my fucking mind. While we sit and wait for my discharge papers, Mom and Alice try to console me, but it's of no use. I can't stop tapping my bandaged fingers and jiggling my restless feet as the seconds tick by as slow as molasses.

"Where the fuck _are_ they?" I hiss before I jump up and walk to the door to check once again.

"Language, Edward," Mom admonishes in a tone that tells me she's saying it out of obligation, not because she's offended by my words.

I'm antsy as hell as I pace the room in a pair of baggy green scrubs that—again— my resourceful mother had nabbed for me. I've been told that Bella's about to be transferred to the ICU, so I want to be there when she goes up. All of her tests have come back normal, but she's still unconscious, which is concerning. Dad and Dr. Galliano have assured me that a concussion can cause a delayed awakening, but I'm not going to be able to relax until my girl opens her eyes.

Added to my concern for Bella is that fact that Dick Head Cheney has been making scenes all over the hospital. Mom told me that the outburst we heard down the hall was Cheney trying to force his way into the ER treatment area to find me. He wouldn't take no for an answer and was so belligerent that he was almost escorted out by hospital security.

These public displays of irrational behavior tell me that he's completely gone off the deep end. At least he's finally exposing his true nature to everyone instead of reserving it exclusively for me.

Just as I'm about to say "fuck it" and storm out of the room, the nurse returns with my papers and tells me that I may leave. She barely gets the words out before I'm rushing past her and heading toward Bella's room. When I pull back the curtain to Trauma Room #2, I'm surprised to see Jasper sitting in the seat next to her bed.

"Hey, man. What's up?" I ask with a furrowed brow. "Where's my dad?"

Jasper gets up and offers me his seat before he responds, "Your dad had to step out for a minute and he didn't want to leave Bella alone, so he asked me to sit with her. The nurse just came in and said she's about to be moved upstairs, so, good timing, man."

As he's answering my questions, I make my way over to Bella's bedside and finally get a good look at my girl. She has a big bandage across her forehead and the beginnings of a black eye, but no other visible signs of trauma are apparent. She does, however, have lines and cords and leads protruding from… well, everywhere.

I guess it should comfort me that her doctors are monitoring her at all times, but it only makes me wonder how truly sick she is.

_Could Dad be keeping something from me? _

I reach down and grab her petite hand in mine before I gently kiss her knuckles. "Hey, baby. I'm back," I whisper to her, anxious for a response.

Nothing.

No gentle squeeze of my hand in return.

No flutter of her eyelids.

Nothing.

My heart sinks.

_What did you expect, Cullen? That you'd waltz in here like Prince Charming and awaken her with a kiss?_

_No._

_Yes you did… sappy, fairy tale-believing moron._

_Fuck off._

"Edward? You okay?" I hear Jasper ask tentatively.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. "I guess. I just wish she'd wake up."

"Everyone seems to think that she'll be fine. She just needs a little more time."

I nod without a verbal response.

"Hey, E, how are you? Are you in pain?"

I plop down in the chair he vacated and murmur, "Nah, not really."

Our conversation is interrupted by the transport team as they come in to move Bella to her room in ICU. Jasper and I step out of the room and walk over to stand with Mom and Alice.

"I still can't get Renee on the phone," Mom says with concern. "I asked Ben to get in touch with Phil, but he's so out of sorts, he probably won't remember. Edward, do you know an alternate number for Renee?"

"No, I don't," I force out as my throat tightens down making it difficult to talk. Thankfully she turns back to Alice and continues their conversation so I don't have to say anything else.

I'm such an insensitive asshole. I haven't even considered Bella's family. I haven't called Jacob or Charlie to let them know what's going on, and I was supposed to return Jacob's call hours ago. I bet he's going nuts wondering what's going on.

Jasper, ever the master of recognizing my impending emotional breakdowns, grabs me by the shoulder and forces me to make eye contact with him. "I've taken care of a couple of loose ends. Chief Black is aware and he's holding tight." He raises an eyebrow and continues, "Don't worry about any of that right now."

"What are you boys whispering about?" Alice asks with a quirked brow.

Before we have time to worry about answering her, the curtain to Bella's room opens and they wheel her out. Mom tells us to head upstairs with Bella while she goes to track down Dad, so we slowly follow the gurney down the corridor in silence—like a funeral procession.

**XXX**

As we sit in the ICU family room and wait for them to get Bella "settled in," Jasper tells me about Ben Cheney's meltdown earlier in the night. Apparently, Cheney showed up not long after we arrived and again contested my dad's decision to call the ambulance. Dad and Dick Head almost came to blows when Cheney tried to follow Dad into the treatment area. By the time Dr. Weber and the Hales arrived, Cheney was fit to be tied.

Jasper quietly elaborates as Alice and I hang on every word. "He was ranting about how irresponsible your dad is and basically begged Dr. Weber to escort him into the treatment area. When Weber refused, he started yelling about his responsibilities to the community and… to you. I'm surprised you didn't hear him screaming your name."

"I did, actually," I respond with disgust. "I don't understand why he's so fixated on me. He's single handedly turning my life upside down."

Jasper continues, "Well, he's really lost his shit, E. Even his right hand man, Weber, was baffled by his behavior. He kept trying to calm Cheney down, but, no such luck."

"So what happened?" Alice asks softly.

"Well, Mary Cheney was finally able to get him under control before hospital security got involved. Then, like he turned on a dime, he was suddenly anxious to go back to LaVerrot. He started babbling about the greenhouse being unsecure. Much to Cheney's protest, Dad insisted that he should go, too, explaining that he needed to inspect everything before Cheney locked it down."

Jasper turns to me with a look of compassion. "Dad is baffled by the obvious malfunction of the shutdown system, and he's beside himself that Bella got injured."

Before he can say more, Mom pops her head in the door and calls me over. "Your dad's with Bella and he wants you to come in before visiting hours are over."

"What do you mean 'before visiting hours are over'? I'm not leaving this hospital until Bella does, Mom."

She places a soft hand on my cheek and sighs. "Just go talk to Dad, okay? I'll sit in here with Alice and Jasper until it's time to go."

_Did she not hear me? I'm staying with Bella. Period._

I walk down the corridor and see my dad standing outside a room talking to a security guard. As I get closer, I hear the end of his conversation. "I'm serious, Dean. No visitors are allowed in _this_ room except my immediate family and the Hales. No exceptions."

"Yes, sir, Dr. Cullen."

Dad looks my way and motions me forward. "Dean, this is my son, Edward." With a smirk, he adds, "I'm sure you'll see a lot of him until Miss Swan is released."

I extend my bandaged hand and smile. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

"Likewise," he replies as his massive hand surrounds mine gently. He assesses my physical condition, but has the discretion to not ask any questions.

"Thanks, Dean," Dad says before he ushers me into Bella's room.

I look at my helpless Bella surrounded by monitors and tubes and beeping machines. I almost can't bear to see her like this, but I realize that the alternative is simply incomprehensible. I feel Dad's hand on my shoulder and he gives it a little, encouraging squeeze.

"Son, she's out of the woods. I really think it's just a matter of time before she comes to."

Without removing my eyes from Bella, I tell him what I want. No, what I _need_. "I need to stay here with her, Dad. I need to be here when she wakes up. I-I can't go home, not without her."

He grabs my shoulders and turns me toward him before staring intently into my eyes. After a moment of silent scrutiny, he finally speaks. "You truly love her, don't you, son?"

"With all that I am."

A radiant smile lights up his face as he pats my shoulder affectionately. "I'll go talk to your mother and make arrangements for you guys to stay the night. What good am I if I can't pull a few strings here and there?" He gives my shoulder one final squeeze before he turns to leave.

I remain standing at the foot of the bed for a few moments before I ease to the corner and grab a chair. After I scoot it up right next to Bella's bed, I lower the side rail and sit down next to my girl. With the gentlest of touch, I secure her hand in mine and lean my head down on the soft bed.

Heaven.

The cool, dark room, with its rhythmic machinery and soothing Bellaroma, lulls me into a hazy fog. I can feel the weight of the day finally crash down around me as I nuzzle my nose into the soft blanket and relax. Before the welcomed darkness finally overtakes me, I whisper, "I'm waiting for you, baby. Please come back."

**XXX**

I'm not sure what time it is when a gentle shake wakes me up. I'm disoriented at first, but soon realize that I'm still at Bella's side. 

"Edward. Sweetheart, you need to wake up," my mom whispers near my ear.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I ask with a voice full of sleep. "Did Bella come to?"

"No, honey, not yet, but you need to get some rest. Sleeping like this can't be good for you." She rubs her hand lightly through my hair as she continues, "Your dad's office has a very comfortable couch. Please, go lie down for just a couple of hours and I'll stay here with Bella."

I shake my head in protest, but she pulls out the big guns. "When Bella wakes up, she's going to need you, Edward. You have to take care of yourself if you want to be strong enough to be there for her."

I groan in frustration because I know Mom won't take "no" for an answer.

"Fine," I grunt as I push up from the chair and give Bella a soft kiss on the cheek. "You'll come get me if anything changes, right?"

"Of course, Edward."

"I mean… like, immediately, Mom. I want to be the first one you call when she wakes up."

She smiles sweetly before she replies, "I'll even page you overhead if I have to, okay?"

"Okay." I take one more glance at my girl before I head out toward Dad's office.

I'm still half asleep when I turn the corner and walk down the quiet hallway. A quick glance at my iPhone tells me that it's just after 4am.

_No wonder I feel like a zombie, it's way too early for me to be up._

As I approach the door to my dad's office, thinking only of sleep, I hear urgent voices coming from inside. Not wanting to interrupt, I wait in the eerily quiet hallway and try not to listen to the conversation that's already in progress.

"…come to you sooner, Carlisle. I-I realize now that you need to know how delusional he's become," I hear Dr. Weber say in a beseeching voice. "I'm afraid that his sense of duty to LaVerrot, and specifically to Edward, has reached the point of obsession. He truly believes that _he_ is Edward's guardian."

He has to be talking about Cheney, so my ears perk up.

"What you're saying is simply preposterous, Alistair. When did he tell you this?" Dad asks, the suppressed rage making his voice quiver. "Why would Ben tell you that Edward is not my son?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hmmm. Maybe Dr. Weber isn't as bad as we thought. It sounds like his eyes have finally been opened to Cheney's madness. Maybe he'll have some answers for us.**

**Please leave me some inspirational words as I struggle to write amidst my trips to the theater. I saw Twilight in the theater three times, New Moon five times, and Eclipse six. Who knows how many times I'll see BD1. Tell me your stats so I won't feel so bad. Lol**

**I also wanna give our friend Cared a cyber-hug and kiss. You're in our thoughts, sweets.**

**Until next time…**


	61. Tanya

**A/N: Happy Breaking Dawn Day to everyone! I don't give a rat's ass about what the critics may say about this movie… it's all about fulfilling the fantasy for all of us who have loved this story, the characters and the actors who bring the whole saga to life for us.**

**I'm sincerely sorry for anyone who doesn't understand that it's all about feathers and headboards!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews on the last four chapters. Some of you know our characters SO well and are being incredibly patient as we round this last curve. We'd like to extend a big welcome to some of our new readers, Babe Pryor and jencrane. Babe is a fabulous serial reviewer and jencrane sat down and read the whole story—almost 400,000 words—all at once!**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer for turning our chapters around quickly and helping me out with my tense issues. This chapter starts in the present. Then it goes to the past and brings you back to the present. **

**My biggest thanks goes to Stephenie Meyer, for writing this story and approving RPattz to play Edward. Without that, none of us would have The Precious to drool over.**

**Now, about this chapter… Bella remains unconscious, as you know from Chapter 60, so she has nothing much to say. But, Tanya has plenty to say and it's time for her to talk. We've been telling you ever since we introduced Tanya that she will be in the story until the very end. We've told reviewers that even though it's fun to hate Tanya, there is more to her than what is apparent.**

**Be patient and let Tanya tell her story, as she has an important role to play.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 61**

**Tanya**

TPOV

**Saturday, April 3, 2010**

I pressed "Talk" and listened to the dial tone until I heard a recording of the operator.

I clicked off the phone and almost hurled it across the bus station in frustration. The cheap pre-pay phone wouldn't have withstood the force of my anger, so I halted my launch mid-pitch. It was all I had after deactivating and demolishing my iPhone.

_Damn it, Edward. I need you. _

Calling Edward was impossible—from this phone or any other.

There was a one hundred percent likelihood that his phone was monitored and at this point, neither he nor I could risk any contact with each other. I was well on my way to Seattle on this rainy Saturday morning and I was deeply aware that it was wrong to just show up and surprise him. After some of the conversations we'd had in the last few weeks, I knew he would misinterpret my actions. It's normal and expected for me to call or text him, but showing up on his doorstep would be considered pretty shady—especially if Bella's with him.

_Doorstep my ass… I can't set foot anywhere near the LaVerrot property. If anyone finds out where I am, I can't begin to imagine the consequences. _

_I am so screwed_.

I didn't know why I even bothered to think of calling Edward. Besides the one "safe" number I had, anyone I knew well enough to be of any assistance would be in danger if I contacted them now.

_Tanya Castile. AWOL_.

I looked around the squalid bus station and thought about everything I was exposing myself to. Hell, I could probably catch the mange from sitting on one of those warped, stained plastic chairs. I didn't know what I'd do if I had to go to the bathroom again. Forty-eight hours away from my enforced specialized diet had killed my stomach and I'd seen the insides of more nasty public restrooms than I cared to acknowledge.

_Stop it, Tanya! It isn't about you anymore. _

I looked down at my backpack and purse. I hadn't had time to grab anything more. After a lifetime consumed by material things, I was overwhelmed by melancholy as I realized everything I possessed was within reach of my fingertips. I never had possessed Edward.

_It never has been about you in his eyes._

The love he professed for Bella helped me to reconcile that. If I had been paying attention to anything other than how I was going to catch him myself, I would have noticed the differences in him when he arrived in Denali a couple of weeks ago. If I had stopped playing my game long enough to look at Alice, I would have seen how she had bonded with Bella.

_But, no._

My obsession with finding a one-way ticket away from everything that bound me almost cost me one of my very few true friends. Only someone who really cared about me would have called me out the way he did.

There was only one way I could repay him for what he did for me… and that was to save the one he so desperately loved.

_That is, if I'm not too late already._

From what I could extrapolate from Irina, Bella is the one who truly is in danger.

They want her dead. Now.

_So, I'll just keep heading south. I have no choice now._

x x x

Since that crazy joint retreat with LaVerrot and Tarverol Springs, nothing had been right. There were a number of people there I didn't know and that bothered me immensely, especially since my dad, Eleazar, said he had met some of them only once. As regarded as he was within VI, Volterra Academy and the circle of elusive people from Italy he rarely mentioned in my presence, I found that highly unusual. Though he didn't actually say the words, I knew it concerned him greatly to have visitors in our development—and in our homes—whose credentials weren't clear.

Nothing positive had come from that retreat. Hell, nothing positive had come out of the last few years—especially since the day Ben Cheney brought Garrett Hancock to El Travor, Denali, whatever the fuck you want to call where I live.

_Lived. Past tense_.

x x x

Kate, Irina and I were pretty close as we were growing up. My mother, Carmen, always took it as a great compliment when people mistook her for our sister. She tended to dress like us and emulate our hairstyles and makeup. Once we reached our mid-to-late teens, she honestly _did_ look more like our sister, because of her regular use of the VI products.

In public, she was the perfect VI wife. She would preach the dogma to all who would listen and then turn around and lead the hymns praising VI and all it had bestowed upon us. Privately, it was a different story. Her resentment of the isolation and restraint forced upon her in exchange for our lifestyle was top secret.

My dad coddled her and fulfilled her every whim. I was never able to figure out if it was because he loved her so much or if he thought it tempered the cycling characteristic of her bipolar disorder. There were times that she would spend tons of money, usually on clothes and shoes, sometimes on artwork and furniture. It wasn't unusual for her to spend thousands of dollars a month when she was in that mood. When she was on that kick, it was usually accompanied by displays of hypersexual behavior. More than once, I walked in on her trying to give Dad a blow job in the kitchen or them having sex in the car.

Thank goodness the garage door was always closed. I didn't want Dad to freeze. Also, I didn't want the neighbors to see how my mother behaved, because my father was a respectable man.

The lows were there, too. If it hadn't been for our need to attend school, she would have kept my sisters and me home all the time. She hated to be alone. Her mood swings were especially tough on Irina and Kate, because she wore them down emotionally, begging them to never leave her. Thank God she wasn't that way with me… she usually just left me alone. I knew they were her favorites, but I never resented them for that, as their status didn't gain them any favors.

LaVerrot's own, Ben Cheney, came to Denali and brought an extremely handsome man with him—Garrett Hancock. He was from one of the sister communities and was in training for leadership. Irina and I flirted shamelessly with him. I had always imagined myself with Edward Cullen, but that never stopped me from flexing my feminine wiles on any man available.

_Hell, he'd always been thousands of miles away._

Regardless of the distance—and the fact that he'd never declared us to be a couple—I never imagined myself with anyone else. The illusion I'd created grew and my mother eagerly encouraged my pursuit of him. I didn't have the opportunity to see Edward very often, so I figured that some accelerated practice in flirting couldn't hurt me and maybe I'd learn some new trick to advance my game. 

_It wasn't like I was cheating._

In any case, Irina and I laughed hysterically at our tactics and actually had a great time creating as much drama as possible.

But, Kate's shy and tentative personality was what garnered his attentions and she captured him without effort. A week after meeting Kate, Garrett asked her to marry him. My mother was ecstatic for two reasons. First, she had laid claim to planning the wedding. Second, Garrett's job would eventually take him around the world to all of the established VI communities… and my mother was a snob at heart. She was eager to be connected to that kind of prestige.

It didn't take long to figure out that neither Irina nor I would have been appropriate mates for Garrett. He was as much a "company man" as Mr. Cheney and Kate was expected to fly the VI flag 24 hours a day. She blossomed under his tutelage and functioned as his natural right hand. They were way too boring for Irina and me, so instead of spending fun weekends with our married sister, we were still stuck at the igloo with Carmen.

Not long after Kate married, Irina confided to me that she'd met someone. All she would say was that he wasn't like us. He had a wild look, like a musician, and an accent that she loved. Irina refused to tell me where he was from, where she met him or how they were seeing each other. The day after her admission, she didn't come home from school. We never heard from her again.

My parents grilled me endlessly for any details, but I had none to offer. Irina said his name was Laurent, and that was the only identifying characteristic she'd imparted. My mother was devastated, inconsolable for days.

Dad used every resource available to find my sister, including reams of audio and videotapes and mountains of phone records. I was stunned that such intrusive accounts of our private lives existed, but Dad was so grateful to have the information that I never questioned him about it as he and I spent hours combing through the data. However, seeing and hearing myself in so many of the recordings led me to be somewhat more cautious—but not enough to rouse suspicion from those watching. 

_I hoped._

After all, I had no idea who was collecting or viewing the information—or why. He asked me not to share this with anyone and I respected his request. In all likelihood, he wasn't supposed to tell me and I wasn't about to create trouble for him.

From that day forward, Carmen considered it her life's mission to make certain that I never abandoned her. She was so consumed by her loss of Irina that I ended up having to withdraw from college. That, in turn, made me resent the hell out of Kate. She was married and had her college degree. Now she lived just down the street, carrying on a normal life. I was told that she was much too busy advancing Garrett's career to be of any help. I really hated my bitch of a sister sometimes.

One on hand, Mother was crazy over Irina's disappearance. On the other, Kate didn't seem to care and Dad simply worked himself into oblivion. No one seemed to care that I had lost my sister and my best friend.

x x x

Months later, on a particularly bad day, Carmen called me into her boudoir. She always had classical music playing in there, but it was much louder than usual. "Tanya, do you understand how important it is for you and Edward to end up together?" The music made sense… she must have had some idea that we were being monitored.

"Of course, I do. You don't have to tell me how important it is," I said sarcastically. Edward was my one-way ticket out of this frozen hell. I didn't need my mother to preach at me about it.

She felt the need to explain it to me anyway. "I lost my Irina. I don't even know if she's still alive. My precious Kate is virtually gone to me, too. I want to know that I'll be able to keep at least one of my daughters. You must do that for me. You must marry Edward."

I told her succinctly that I was in complete agreement with her.

"Well, there's no one else who is suitable for you and God forbid if you wanted to date someone outside this cluster-fucked society," she muttered under her breath. I looked around at the mountains of hand-written lists spread all over her vanity table and clothes strewn everywhere. She appeared not have slept in days. I knew I'd have to at least straighten the mess up before the maid came. All problems in El Travor were dealt with privately, so allowing a maid to witness evidence of personal turmoil was unacceptable.

Carmen cleared her throat to command my attention. When I turned back to her, she raised her chin and looked as if she were expecting a challenge from me. "So, I've decided what you need to do," she announced. I was very worried about the idea her mania had produced and how I would be involved. "The Cullens are coming for our New Year's party and you need to focus on accommodating Edward." She opened her mouth wide and lavishly painted on magenta lipstick. My eyes were mesmerized as she turned the lipstick tube back and forth slowly so that the phallic shape of the cosmetic went in and out… up and down. She stopped and met my gaze directly. "Tanya, I mean for you to do that in any way possible."

I was flabbergasted as I knew _exactly_ what she was implying. Of all the crazy plans she'd come up with in the past, this was the absolute worst. I'd never blushed in my life, but I felt like I was bright red from head to toe. I'd always been very forward with Edward—hell, I was the one who named his dick—but, Carmen had never come right out and said that she wanted me to have sex with him.

I took my vow of chastity when I was thirteen alongside Edward, Alice and several other kids. Sex was the last thing on my mind at that point and I didn't care that the "powers that be" didn't want us thinking sex in any form before marriage. As I got older, I didn't subscribe to their theories on abstinence, but I didn't buck the system.

It wasn't long before I decided that I liked Edward more than the other boys I knew. I didn't have notebooks full of "Tanya loves Edward" and didn't practice writing Tanya Castile-Cullen, but I did feel some affection toward him. On occasion, he and I attended formal school functions together, but the distance between Alaska and Washington limited our interaction. Late in high school, we kissed and messed around a little, but never made it past first base. As we approached college age, I found that I strongly desired a romantic relationship with him and I figured that the best way to get any kind of commitment out of him was to have sex.

Despite my best efforts with him, I was still a virgin. I began to wonder if he really did take his vow that seriously, as he treated me the same as any other girl. Then, I wondered if he believed that I took _my_ virginity seriously and he didn't want to stress himself out over whether or not I would go all the way with him. Once I decided upon the latter, I created rumors about my frequent and elaborate sexual escapades and took great care to make sure that they reached his ears. When he mentioned the rumors, I didn't bother to refute them, rather, I encouraged him to believe them.

I didn't want him to be intimidated by a stupid vow taken before he even knew what sex was—and I didn't want him to think that I held such an archaic belief in high regard. With the barriers gone, I hoped that he would be more inclined to partake of what I had to offer.

My plan was a big, fat failure. I didn't even get a nudge out of him—even the time I snuck into bed with him during one of their family trips.

_I was just as much a virgin now as I was then._

"Mother, I don't think…"

She cut me off abruptly. "It's not like you'd have to put a bag over his head. Is he not good enough for you? I am _only_ thinking about you and your future," she hissed.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're right. I've wanted him for a long time and if that's what it'll take to get his attention, I'll do it," I said. The music transitioned from a light and flittering Vivaldi to a deep, dark Beethoven.

She seemed satisfied with my answer and continued putting on makeup so that she wouldn't be late to the two o'clock French class.

I decided then and there that I would do whatever it took to attract Edward. If my efforts were successful, my mother would then be connected irrevocably to her dear friends, Esme and Carlisle.

_Maybe that would make her happy._

More importantly, I would finally be able to leave this hell and put thousands of miles between myself and my crazy fucking mother. The Cullens were loaded, so it wasn't like I would be poor or have to wear clothes from Wal-Mart. I liked Edward and could easily see myself being his wife. I could take or leave Alice… but she was part of the package.

My flight plans for this mission were completed and filed. All they awaited was initiation.

x x x

My mother's ability to paint on her public persona never pissed me off more than it did while the Cullens were visiting. She was like Paula Deen, Martha Stewart and Emily Post all wrapped up in one. It was disgusting to watch. To make things worse, whenever she was able to corner me, she reminded me of my job.

_As if I needed it… Edward was a joy to look at _and_ to plunder._

Like always, but with a little extra energy, I threw myself at Edward, shoving my breasts in his face and even grabbing his python. I was so desperate that I would have talked to it and dressed it up in baby clothes if he'd allowed it, but that wouldn't happen with Alice around. She had always been protective of him, but unfortunately for me, she was now his self-appointed body guard.

_Cock-blocking bitch._

By the time the Cullens left, I could tell that Edward's feelings toward me hadn't changed and it was enormously frustrating. I knew he didn't have a girlfriend, so I couldn't comprehend a valid reason for him not to want to hook up with me.

_Was I not good enough? Not pretty enough? I knew I was smart, but was I too smart? Did I intimidate him?_

My list of doubts was endless.

My dad was oblivious to my unhappiness. He was traveling so much now with his medical practice and his work for VI that I rarely saw him. When he was at home one Saturday night, he announced that the completion of the community center renovation was timely, because we were going to host a retreat for the young adults the following week. I asked him how long he'd known about it and he said that he, Garrett and Mr. Cheney had been planning it for months.

_Why didn't they say something about the retreat months ago?_

Hearing Garrett's name made me ill. He had changed Kate into someone I didn't like very much, either. I didn't trust him. There was more to him than people realized. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was that bothered me so much.

None of that mattered, though, because now I had an unexpected chance to capture Edward's heart—or at least his python.

x x x

Carmen was practically giddy as we awaited Edward and the other retreat participants. Her excitement was infectious and somehow, I believed that I really had a chance with Edward that time. I knew Alice and another girl, who I assumed to be either Angela or Rosalie, were staying at our house. If Alice was at my house, then she couldn't act as Edward's body guard.

_Yes!_

During another boudoir meeting, Carmen and I had decided that I should take Edward by surprise at the Community Center since riding the big bus wouldn't allow us any physical contact, especially with Alice and big sister Kate on board. I selected my clothes and hairstyle carefully, as I sought maximum impact.

I saw the bus pull up outside and rushed to meet them inside the door. Rosalie and Jasper were fighting. I wonderedwhat pissed her off today.

_Oh yeah, the sun came up._

Then I saw _him_ and the impact was instantaneous.

I ran from the conference room and stopped his progress down the hall. "Oh, I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" I waited only a second for a response. When he didn't answer, I continued. "Did you miss me a little? A little bitty bit maybe?" I grabbed his hands and I swear he tried to withdraw them from me. Kate called us in for class and Alice swept him away.

_What the hell? Nothing? Was the python-toting Edward Cullen gay?_

After Kate set the ground rules for the retreat, she separated the men from the women. When Edward and Jasper stood up to leave, I noticed Edward's vivid smile and abruptly realized that I wasn't included into its brilliance. I followed his gaze and was stunned to see that it landed on a mouse of a girl. The little rodent knew he was looking at her because she was blushing.

_Fuck me!_

Not only had he awarded her such a smile, but Alice was guarding her like she was a rock star. I knew I had to figure that shit out—and fast. There was no way that insignificant little girl was going to take Edward from me… even if she did have pretty hair.

Instead of paying rapt attention to Kate's celibacy lecture, I studied the as yet unnamed girl. She was new to the community, which was exceedingly rare, but she was obviously shocked by what she learned during the lecture. At first, she was beet red. Then, she turned pale. It wasn't long before she transitioned into a sickly green. Most likely, she was frightened beyond belief at how intrusive our society was. Then of course, there was the miniscule possibility that her fear was based on the realization that she wasn't as "pure" as was demanded.

I looked at her again and decided it had to be the former not the latter. But then, you always had to watch the quiet ones.

x x x

Rosalie thwarted my attempt to sit next to Edward at dinner that night. I considered challenging her, but decided against it. Kate was glaring at me from across the room and I knew that Rosalie wouldn't think twice about kicking my ass. She'd never liked me.

But I'd never been offended… she didn't like anyone.

I wasn't about to let the inconvenient seating arrangements stop me from getting a little private time with Edward. When he stopped by the bathroom before boarding the bus, I slipped in there and surprised him while he was zipping up. While he was busy washing his hands, I pushed him against the counter and grabbed him through his pants, he acted like he was mad, but I felt it move within my grip. He couldn't fake that.

Somehow I had to convince him that we were soul mates. He said he didn't believe it and wanted us to be friends.

_Yeah, right. The python said differently._

So, I turned up the heat a little further and ran my finger across his chest as I sashayed past him.

He tried very hard to tell me that he and I had no romantic future together.

_If I had listened then, I would have saved myself a load of humiliation._

x x x

When the bus driver stopped at my house, I was shocked when both Alice and Mouse Girl stepped off.

_WTF! She's not staying at _my_ house._

As soon as I crossed the threshold, Carmen cornered me and wanted details on Mission Catch Edward. I told her everything I did to further my cause, but didn't share his responses. As I tried to slip away from her, I heard my dad say, "Bella, just a minute, please."

_So the bitch's name was Bella._

They spoke alone for a few more minutes and I waited—okay, stalked—as Alice had already retreated upstairs. As soon as she closed the door to my father's study, I attacked, scaring the poor girl to death. She attempted an escape to the stairs—and to Alice—but, I blocked her path. "He's mine. Understand?" When she didn't respond, I tried again. "Do you understand, bitch? Edward is mine. He always has been."

She said she didn't know what I was talking about, so I continued my rant. _Then_, the bitch told me, "good night."

"I see your game. Just know that I'll be watching every move you make. This isn't a game for me." She ran like a frightened deer up the stairs.

x x x

The next day, I wanted to sit with Edward on the bus, but Rosalie tried yet again to stop me. She even called me "crazy," but I ignored her. For some unknown reason, the driver stepped on the gas, throwing me right into Edward's lap. Even though Edward tried to push me away, I took full advantage of the situation. "If you wanted me in your lap, Eddie, all you had to do was ask," I said, before licking his ear. I stood gracefully on my own volition and found another seat on the bus.

_He smelled so fucking good. _

_Or, better yet… good enough to fuck._

Once we were in the classroom again, I tried to eat my breakfast peacefully, but caught sight of Edward and the mouse known as Bella staring at each other while they ate. It was really quite disgusting, so I coughed and started mimicking them.

_Maybe, Edward would see how stupid he looked mooning over that girl._

x x x

After lunch, we loaded up on the bus yet again to tour the VI Lab.

_Oh joy, something new…_

As soon as I boarded the bus, my eyes landed on Edward—and he was about to kiss Bella Mouse, right in front of everyone.

_Didn't he know that mice carry fleas and diseases?_

I darted to his seat and shoved my tits in his face. The first thing that came to mind was that I'd lost my pencil.

_Yeah, if I didn't do something fast, I was gonna lose something long and hard, and it's damn sure not a pencil._

I rooted and shoved until I was satisfied that I had ruined their "moment," and announced that my pencil was in my notebook spirals after all. Then, I sat across the aisle from them to ensure that it didn't happen again.

I wasn't discouraged yet, as the day wasn't over. My mother had something special planned for our return to the community center.

x x x

As everyone else claimed their seats at the community center, I changed into a full-body leopard-print leotard with an up-the-ass thong. Once my hair was appropriately fluffed, I slipped into the classroom. From my vantage spot, something stood out and really pissed me off. Apparently, it was Cashmere Scarf Day at LaVerrot… with Edward in green, Alice with lime green, Rosalie in red, and Bella Mouse in sapphire blue. I'd seen Edward's scarf before and noticed how it enhanced his eyes. I had to admit that the blue was a complimentary color for Bella and with the way she stroked it and mooned at Edward, he must have given it to her.

Any restraint I possessed was gone. When Carmen motioned for me to join her and then called Edward up to the front to be my partner, I knew this might be one of my very last chances. I did a backbend and Carmen cooperated by telling Edward to lift my leg to further the stretch.

_Um-hmm, "further the stretch" straight to my pussy_.

When he pulled me up from my backbend, I thrust my chest into his face, almost smothering him with my puppies. Carmen then told Edward to hang on to an overhead bar. She winked and instructed me to offer him some leg resistance. I smiled seductively at Edward and pushed his feet up so high that he held a seated position in the air. He had no idea that I could see how his pants clung to his balls. If we hadn't been in a room full of people, I would have given them a scratch with my long fingernails. Before I could figure out how to act on my scratch idea, he jumped down, declared himself finished and offered his position to the rest of the "boys" in the room. They lined up, eager for a little piece of what Edward could've had.

_As if._

And then, every 16-year-old male in the room tried his best to get the same treatment as Edward.

I blamed Bella's influence on him for that… and she would have to pay.

x x x

The next morning didn't go any better. Edward was on the bus, but disappeared as soon as we entered the community center. Garrett and Kate were in yoga mode—as if there was anything more boring than watching two idiots pose and hum. Kate told me to turn on the music and for laughs I turned on "Supermassive Black Hole" at top volume. Kate went ballistic and vigorously lectured me in the hallway. After trying her best to shame me, I flipped her off and told her that I had to go to the bathroom. After I'd done my business, I stepped out of the stall and was surprised by a visitor—much in the same way I'd done to Edward two days before.

I'd noticed this rough-edged man when he and his beautiful wife had arrived. They were supposed to be from Tarverol Springs and the story was that they were considering having a retreat there soon. He was leaned back against the vanity, with his legs stretched out in front and his arms folded casually. I could see his ponytail in the mirror behind.

"Such a waste," he purred.

A chill ran through me. "I'm sorry? We haven't been properly introduced," I said, trying my best to look outraged at his presumption.

"James, Tanya. Tanya, James. See now, we've been properly introduced. Do you like it better that way?" His lip curled in a way that reminded me of Billy Idol, the bleached blonde rocker from the 80's.

"Excuse me. I need to go back to class." Anyplace would have been better than that bathroom. James was giving me a serious case of the heebie-geebies.

"Why do that? Kate'll jump on you if you so much as sneeze. She'll find _some_ reason to chastise you. I don't think that'll get you the kind of attention you want from Mr. Cullen." He smiled knowingly.

I tried to slip out of the bathroom without washing my hands. Not only did he block my path, but he cornered me, preventing my escape. He leaned toward me, his hands on the wall just above my shoulders. One of his knees pressed against my thigh, pinning me against the wall. "I'm going to scream if you don't let me go," I said, hoping my voice sounded brave.

"I don't think you will," James countered. "In fact, I would bet that given a chance, you'd do any dirty, nasty little thing I wanted. Men like those sorts of things, you know." His voice was low—and under different circumstances, it might have even been seductive.

I desperately wanted to get away from him, as he was scaring the crap out of me. He'd mentioned Edward, so I decided to use that. "My boyfriend will get you for this. He won't stand for you treating me this way. He'll…" I sputtered. James put two fingers across my lips.

"Your boyfriend? If you think the leg…" He stopped and rubbed his nose with the fingers he'd had on my mouth. "Edward is not your _boy_friend and you know it. I'm a man," he snickered. "Don't play games with me."

This _man_ was married and sexual indiscretion was a cardinal sin in the organization. "What about Victoria?" I asked, hoping to lead him back to reality.

He smirked. "You think she's worried? Oh, no. She was a little reluctant after meeting your stick-up-the-ass sister, but when she saw your fire, you were _instantly_ approved. You see, she goes both ways… I like to watch her, she likes to watch me, and then we all do it together."

I swallowed hard. My chest was heaving, as I was about to hyperventilate.

"Mmmm, I'd like to see those fun pillows heaving under me. On top would be fine, too," he whispered. My eyes widened and he laughed, low and gravelly. "I don't know why you're wasting your time chasing after that pussy. He wouldn't know what to do with all of this." He gestured at my body. "Instead of a real woman, he wants that little waif. Maybe they can learn to fuck together. There's probably a book for that."

He looked back at himself in the mirror and laughed at his joke. After a few seconds, he whipped his face back toward me. "You can be pissed that he's got a hard-on for that little bitch if you want." When he said "pissed," saliva flew out of his mouth and hit my bottom lip. I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips. The tiny droplet of spit was cold, yet it burned my tongue. He cocked an eyebrow at me and grinned. "But, I don't think you should pine away over that little boy. There could still be a future out there for you." He grabbed his crotch and massaged himself in such a way that I knew he'd been hard throughout our encounter. "You know, there are other snakes in the rain forest."

I closed my eyes, fearing the worst.

When I opened them, he was gone.

I'd never felt so disgusting in my entire life.

x x x

My encounter with James accomplished two things. First, I was so rattled that I missed lunch. Second, it renewed my fervor to ensnare Edward. There was no way I would willingly go through anything like that again and as long as I was unclaimed, it could happen. If Bella hadn't come on the scene, I would never have been in that position.

I was waiting in the classroom when Edward and his entourage returned from lunch. When he sat down, I pounced on him about the upcoming party. "You know, I helped plan this party. Do you remember the pool party we had last year on Fourth of July? I still have that red bathing suit you liked."

That was an exaggeration. He didn't pay any more attention to me when I had on the tonga bottom bikini than he did when I wore a winter coat. He wasn't happy that I brought up the bathing suit and seemed aggravated about the party in general. I noticed that Bella Mouse looked back and forth between him and me as we spoke. She seemed uneasy, but I would take care of her.

As I sat there trying to keep myself awake during that boring-assed lecture, I noticed that Edward kept rubbing Bella Mouse on the neck and she was getting all worked up about it. Even though I'd never been penetrated by a male organ, I knew what an orgasm was, and she was having one right after another in a classroom full of people. And if I wasn't mistaken, Edward had creamed his jeans with his sister sitting only a few feet from him.

_What the fuck!_

For that… the bitch was going down.

_He was mine. He'd always been mine. Not up for negotiation._

My father droned on and on about the benefits of physical purity while I plotted my revenge against her.

x x x

As my mother served hot apple cider to our "houseguests," I slipped up the stairs and stole Bella's bathing suit from her suitcase. I'd never had occasion to be grateful for those toilets that would allow you to flush down a fifty pound bag of dog food. It wolfed down the bathing suit without as much as a burp.

The way I figured it, I should eliminate my competition. Edward would have no choice but to see and appreciate my attributes while his sad little mouse sat by the pool watching the kiddies hit the pig piñata. Knowing Alice, she'd keep Bella company and Edward would be left unguarded in the pool. Once I had his eye, he and I could adjourn to one of the secluded star-gazing areas.

And that would be that.

When I learned of Bella's terrible loss, I tried to be a gracious hostess. I offered her a bathing suit leftover from when I was twelve. The bitch declined my offer and didn't even have the grace to be appreciative.

x x x

My mother and I arrived at the party before any of the LaVerrot crew, so I busied myself with seating assignments. As I placed Bella's card at the table of teenage boys, I laughed aloud. She'd be pissed and there wouldn't be much she could do about it. I assigned myself to Edward's table. If I could have gotten away with placing Rosalie and Alice elsewhere I would have done that, too.

Carmen shared a flash of genius with me while we attended to final details. She said that with so much of the leadership in attendance, it would be best if I acted like a lady of quality during the dinner. Once they were gone and the Northern Lights Party began, I could do whatever I wanted and go to any lengths to get Edward's attention.

When I saw Angela Weber sitting at the table full of 16-year-old boys in the place designated for Bella, I bit my tongue. As Edward and Bella Mouse nuzzled each other privately in the crowded room, I didn't outwardly react. Instead, I acted like the lady my mother insisted that I be.

_At least the leadership wasn't watching me lick on Edward._

I changed clothes when everyone else did and I wore a demure cover-up over my bikini. When we opened the door to the party, my mother winked and nodded, signaling me to give it my best effort.

Bella and Alice wore yoga outfits and stuck to each other as I predicted. Edward and Jasper disappointed me and never left their sides. They actually looked around at the party I planned in an amused sort of way.

And not amused as in "ready to have fun." They were making fun of all my work—and Rosalie was leading them.

Some of the locals snagged my attention for one thing after another until I lost sight of Edward.

He wasn't in the pool or at a table. I didn't see him at the climbing wall and he wasn't near the band, either. Bella was noticeably absent, too. There was only one place left for them to go.

I had arranged several private star-gazing areas adjacent to the windowed wall. I tiptoed by each one and listened until the sound of groping and kissing stopped me. Whispers, groans and moans surrounded me in stereo until one—or maybe both—of them hit the floor. For what seemed like an eternity I heard nothing but silence.

_Well, they weren't having sex. I didn't think you can do it that quietly._

Finally, the whispering began anew. The voices grew a little louder and I knew I was in the right place when I heard each of them speak the other's name.

I picked out little snippets of conversation. Things like "please," "break the rules," and "feel guilty." I heard her crying and then, pleas to be forgiven.

_Sounds like this is going in the right direction… _

"I guess…I mean…I tried to stop. I pulled away, but you acted like you wanted me to...Shit!" Edward said.

_I bet he tried to introduce her to the python. Everybody knew pythons ate mice._

I smiled to myself.

They whispered some more and then I heard nothing for perhaps five minutes. Then, I heard some shuffling and it sounded like he said he was going to go get Alice. I slipped around a corner so that he wouldn't see me. I caught a glimpse of him as stood outside the hut collecting himself. He rubbed his face roughly and ran his hands through his hair. Edward took a deep breath and looked down for a moment before he continued on his mission to find Alice.

_This is your chance. Attack while she's vulnerable_.

I slipped inside the hut and watched as Bella looked through the telescope. I cleared my throat and she turned to see me standing there wearing a red push-up bikini bra and a grass skirt positioned low on my hips. I did my very best to appear intimidating.

"I see you've been crying. What happened? Did he pop your cherry?" I asked and ran my hands confidently through my hair "Yeah, the first time does hurt a little bit. Only babies cry, though."

She didn't speak, but her eyes never left me. I advanced a step or two. "You see, Edward needs a woman…someone who can take care of his desires. Someone who offers him all those nasty little things that men fantasize about. Someone who will get down on her knees and take things into her own hands, without crying about it."

_Okay, so I stole some of that from James._

I ripped off the grass skirt and revealed my tiny Tonga style bikini, hoping that she realized I would feed every desire Edward could ever imagine.

"Head on out of here, little girl. I tried to help you earlier. I put you at a table with boys who are at your stage of, um, development," I sneered at her.

Then, everything went awry.

"Tanya," Edward said angrily from behind me. When I turned to face him, his ire continued. "Cover yourself up. You're disgracing yourself and your family."

His eyes never strayed from my face and I felt naked before him. I gratefully accepted a large Hawaiian shirt from Alice, who'd been standing behind him. "Eleazar didn't raise you to behave this way. I don't understand what you've become."

Edward hit me in the gut with that statement and I tried to defend myself, but he'd heard everything I'd said to Bella.

_Busted._

"It's everything with Irina. I just miss her so much," I whispered.

"That's your easy explanation for everything, isn't it? No, you've had this potential for years. That's why I've always kept some distance between us," he said. He kept chancing looks at Bella, making sure that she was okay. Edward had no sympathy for me.

"No, that's not true… none of it," I said in a weaker voice, knowing I was defeated.

_I've never, in this lifetime or any other, had any chance with him._

"It's true and you know it. I'm going to be the gentleman Esme raised me to be and I won't mention a word of this to anyone. I _will_ go straight to Eleazar and report your behavior to him, if you say anything other than 'hello' to Bella or Alice. I'll tell him how you've behaved toward me _and_ I'll share your indiscretions with other men, as well," Edward said firmly. "Now go."

He believed the lie so easily. Edward really thought I'd had sex with other men.

But, I guess that's only one small reason I disgust him so.

I ran from them and maintained a controlled pace through the party zone, never looking up until I reached the bathrooms outside the banquet room. I found my clothes from earlier and dressed quickly. Once I had my coat on, I signaled to the bus driver and he took me home.

x x x

As soon as my booted foot crunched into the snow in front of my house, my tears fell freely.

I had nothing left.

_I'm worth nothing to anyone. _

_My crazy mother wouldn't even want me once she found out that Edward thought I was the lowest life form on Earth._

I had nothing left in my future except for gropes from the likes of James.

_I would _never_ get out of this place_.

It's not like I even loved Edward. Sure, I liked him a lot and enjoyed his company, but I didn't love him. Hell, I didn't even know what that meant.

When I reached the front door, I accidentally dropped my keys on the ground and I simply stood there, looking at them lying in the snow. Blinded by tears, I picked them up and managed to get them in the lock. The smells of home, the cup of apple cider from earlier setting on a coaster, and the large oil painting of my family assaulted me and my back slid down the door.

My father stepped out of his office. "Tanya?" he asked apprehensively.

Moments later, he returned with arctic rated coats, gloves and hats for both of us. "It looks like we need to talk," Eleazar said compassionately and offered his hand to pull me up from the floor. After all the time I spent with my afflicted mother, the sound of his calming voice was a welcomed relief.

_Even though I am nothing but a disappointment to him._

I followed him to the very edge of our property to an enclosed gazebo he'd built himself a few years before. He unlocked the door and led the way to a seating area. I watched as he turned on a gas log.

He faced me. "Tanya, we need to talk about Edward."

"But, we can't," I said, becoming hysterical. "The monitors…" There was no way I was talking to my father honestly when any chance of being overheard existed.

"Not here, darling. I built it myself and I check regularly. No cameras, motion detectors, listening devices… nothing. Please have a seat," he said, motioning to a bench. "Now, what happened this evening?"

I broke down again and I confessed everything I'd done to embarrass myself, and even him, in my quest to attract Edward. No degrading detail was hidden. Dad hugged me just like he did when I was a little girl.

"There have been so many times I've wanted to intervene, to stop you from doing this to yourself," he said.

"Well, why didn't you?" I blubbered. It didn't matter, I wouldn't have listened.

"I never believed you'd go to this extent. The two of you have been friends since you were small children. Maybe for a little while, I thought the possibility existed that you might be compatible. But, the more you fought for it, the easier it was to see that your future wasn't with him. I know your mother has always encouraged your pursuit of him and I should have anticipated how her preoccupation with Irina's disappearance would affect this situation."

I stopped crying and listened carefully to him.

"I wanted to send you to school in Colorado. Hell, I even thought about making arrangements for you to spend some time in Ireland," he continued. "But, I wasn't strong enough and I couldn't bear to take you away from your mother. I was afraid she'd… harm herself, if I did that."

He took my hand. "I wish that I'd had the forethought to talk with you before this retreat, especially after things didn't go well between the two of you at New Year's."

I gaped at him in disbelief.

"Of course, I knew. I just never thought things would escalate to the point they have. If I had any inkling that you'd retaliate against Bella because you couldn't have him…" Dad shook his head sadly.

_Bella_?

"Dad, did you know she was coming here?"

He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Awhile," he said flatly.

A hundred questions swirled in my brain, but they all amalgamated into one.

"Why her?"

Dad smiled sadly at me. "Do you have any plans to pursue Edward further?"

I decided to be painfully honest in my reply. "No, I can't see that happening. I've humiliated myself in front of him and I'll be very lucky if our friendship can even be salvaged. I don't even know where to start… our boundaries are all so fouled up. I'm not sure I can figure out _how_ to be his friend, if he even considered letting me try. I've seen how he looks at Bella and it reminds me of how Carlisle looks at Esme. I _don't_ have to like it, but I guess I have to respect it," I said.

Dad propped his chin on his fist and regarded me for a few moments. "The answer to your question, 'Why her,' is complicated and in order for me to share it with you, I must be able to trust you with some vital information."

He visibly seemed to struggle and I wasn't sure if it was with his ability to trust me or if it was deeper than that. "If I share this, you can't repeat it to your mother, Edward or anyone else."

My father had never trusted me with anything more valuable than car keys, except when we studied the monitors after Irina's disappearance. If he shared the new information, it would be the first time he'd actually treated me as an adult. "Dad, I promise. You have my word that I won't try to interfere with Edward's future again."

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally said, "I first saw Isabella three years ago in Phoenix, Arizona, at a science fair."

My heart stopped. His statement was not what I anticipated.

"Besides Benjamin and Tia, we don't really have anyone from your generation lined up to perpetuate the VI Labs. Isabella shows a great deal of promise in plant research. Her earliest work was based on Peter Hale's research. We've watched her and she has simply blossomed in the last few years."

I wondered who "we" was, but decided to let that go for now. I nodded for him to continue.

"She respects authority and prefers to stay in the background. She had already fairly closely subscribed to our dietary standards and was healthy. Isabella possessed the potential we needed. Now, it seems that she is very compatible with Edward, which would ensure her continued participation in the community."

"So, you've known her for three years?" I confirmed.

"No, I actually met her two days ago."

"That doesn't even make sense." How could he know so much about her, yet never have met her?

"I discovered her and Ben Cheney arranged for her to relocate to LaVerrot," he said.

"Does she know this?"

"No, of course she doesn't know. For someone with her research potential, this situation is a dream come true. Why compromise that?"

"So, her connecting with Edward is the bow on the package, right?"

Dad chuckled. "You could put it that way. Do you understand, though, why this information can not become common knowledge?"

"Yes, and I don't plan to share any of it." Dad nodded his head, pleased with my cooperation.

So, Bella was researched and purposefully brought to LaVerrot without knowing that she'd been investigated, spied upon or whatever. There was no reason to share that with either her or Edward. Things had turned out well for them, so there was no need to create a disturbance.

_Yeah, the _new_ Tanya said that._

And after the way I'd treated her, Edward wouldn't allow me close enough to her to say anything anyway.

Dad walked over to the gas log and adjusted the temperature, which gave me a moment to transition the conversation from Bella back to myself. I so rarely had a private audience with my father that I wanted to take full advantage of it.

Since I had finally accepted that Edward would never be an intimate part of my life, it was time to make some decisions about what direction I should take. I'd been so fouled up for the last year, that I'd made no plans to return to school. If I didn't take some initiative, it was possible that I'd still be in my parents' house when I was 35.

"Dad?" I asked. He turned his attention from the gas log back to me. "I need help."

"Whatever you need, sweetheart," he said patiently.

"I haven't been to school in a year and I've been stuck here with mother obsessing over things I can't change. I need to regain some measure of control in my life and the first thing I need to do is go back to school."

Dad nodded for me to continue. "I can't wait until summer term. I'll go crazy if I have to spend another two months stuck in this house. I need something… anything to occupy my mind."

"I agree," he said. "If you want, I could make a few contacts on Monday and see if we can arrange for you to audit some classes. I'm going to Fairbanks first of the week. You can go with me, if you like, and stay at the condo."

I leapt to Dad and hugged him hard. "That would be great. I promise I won't let you down."

He held me at arm's length. "Tanya, this isn't about you letting me or anyone else down. Everyone makes less than stellar decisions at times. This is all about finding a new—and better—direction for yourself."

I nodded. He shouldered some of the blame for my mess, even though I had created it.

My dad did love me.

_That knowledge was part of what helped me survive what was to come._

x x x

As I lay in my bed and replayed the day's events in my head, there was one point of contention. Although my father was considered part of the VI leadership, he worked full-time as a surgeon.

Why would he _ever_ go to Arizona to a high school science fair to see Bella Swan?

_What the hell did he do for VI?_

x x x

Sunday morning, I didn't feel like facing Alice and Bella downstairs or on the bus, so Dad drove me to the community center right after they left. I took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle. "Tanya," he said. I turned back to him and he kissed me on the forehead. "You'll be fine. Don't try to fix everything today."

I thanked him and ran from his Range Rover before I could start crying again.

_God, I'd cried more in the last twelve hours than I did when Irina left!_

I slipped into a back door of the classroom and took a seat. I hadn't had much sleep the night before, so I laid my head down on my folded arms. A change from Kate and Garrett's monotones snapped me to attention.

_What the fuck were Dr. Weber and Mr. Cheney doing here?_

Dr. Weber played good cop and allayed everyone's fear of disasters awaiting them at home. Then, Mr. Cheney took the podium and began reminding everyone how blessed they were. That dovetailed awkwardly into him screaming at everyone about outbursts, petting and masturbation during the retreat. I sat up straight in my seat as petting and masturbations were some of my favorite subjects.

"_Were" being the operative word…_

I slumped back into my seat as he ranted about extra training sessions, guilty parties, leadership and respect. Then, he threw out the name "Aro" and Garrett almost came unglued. I'd only heard that name a few of times in my life and I had a vague understanding of what kind of power that very name implied. Unlike Mr. Cheney, even I knew better than to utter that name.

Dr. Weber closed with his special brand of psycho-babble and then Kate promptly dismissed us. I chucked my retreat notebook into a pile and darted out the door. I had to talk to Edward before he left and try to apologize for my unforgivable actions.

He went straight to the bathroom before I could intervene. Bella was in the hallway talking to Benjamin and Tia, and there was no way I'd talk to him in front of her. The only option left to me was the one thing I had hoped never to do again… wait for him in the men's restroom.

He wasn't expecting me—or any other female—in the restroom and he ran into me. "What do you want, Tanya? I'm really not in the mood for any more of your bullshit!"

His brusque assessment made me cry, yet again. "Edward, I just want to talk to you about last night. The things you said were…" Of all people, James walked in and interrupted my last chance to make things right with Edward by making some crude remarks.

We left the restroom and Edward saw Bella down the hallway. He told me that he would text me on his way home. It was much more than I could have hoped for and I thanked him. I didn't believe that he'd willingly contact me, but at least he said he would. Normally, I would have tried to hug him, grab him or touch him in some way, but my boundary training needed to start then. He looked—relieved.

And I was even sorrier that I had let things go that far.

x x x

A few hours later, I was shocked when Edward texted me, asking what I wanted to discuss.

**Big T:** I'm sry 4 last nite- dinner, the hut, everything! Ur wrds cut me 2 the bone. I luv u... I can't live if u hate me!

I wasn't actually "in love" with him, but I didn't know another way to emphasize how sorry I was.

**Edward:** I don't understand u! Why do u act like that? You were out of hand the entire time. Why?

_He didn't comment on the "love" part. Maybe…_

**Big T:** I know *sobs* I am sooo sorry! I don't know why-other than I want you. Please don't hate me!

**Edward**: U can't have me...ever.

**Big T:** No more E&T fun times :( makes me sad! I always thought E&T 4ever...

**Edward:** In case u didn't notice…I'm with Bella now. It can only be E&T as friends...and only if u stop ur bullshit! I'm sooo pissed at you.

_If you're gonna start acting pissy, I can give it back! I was only trying to do the right thing_.

I couldn't believe that he was suddenly "with" Bella and questioned him about how that could have happened so quickly. He asserted that not one was she "the one," but that he didn't give a shit about what I did and did not believe. Then, he asked why I was being such a bitch!

I knew then that he truly was angry and could delete me out of his contacts—and his life—with a click. Somehow, I needed to rein my smart ass in… with my pride intact.

**Big T:** Part of it was 4 show- 2 get at Kate. She's so fucking "perfect"- and I hate hate hate it here. I wish Irina would come home! I miss her so very much :( & when u got here, I was playing a game-i just didn't know u weren't playing anymore.

Edward said he wasn't playing games with me any more and made it clear that he would choose Bella over a friendship with me. I knew I deserved his drastic decision. I practically begged him to forgive me and attempted to assure him that I would change. As I looked over the tone of the texts, I realized that finding proper boundaries with him was more of a challenge than I had imagined. In any case, he said he'd give me a chance.

_That was all I was asking for._

x x x

As promised, Dad made some calls and arranged for me to audit some classes at University of Alaska in Fairbanks. He was leaving that evening, so I hurriedly packed what I would need to last for at least the next couple of weeks. My mother tried repeatedly to lure me to her boudoir so that I could tell her about Edward. Finally, I'd had enough. "Carmen!" I yelled. I usually referred to her in my thoughts as Carmen, as I didn't respect her enough to think of her as my mother. However, I found that when I called her by her first name then, it got her attention like nothing else had. "There's nothing to tell. Edward is back in Seattle. He has a girlfriend. End of story."

Her mouth fell open. "It can't be. No," she stuttered, "you have to…"

"I don't have to do anything except let him go. I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't try to intervene." She looked at me with disdain and then slammed my bedroom door as she left.

I didn't tell her goodbye when I left a few hours later.

x x x

Since I took Edward at his word that he would give me another chance at friendship, I texted him a few times and really tried hard to keep it clean. I told him I was going back to school and even asked about Bella. I didn't want to bug the shit out of him, but there were so few people I had any connection with, so I felt compelled to keep the lines of communication open between us. He seemed okay with that. Sometimes when I texted him, he didn't reply. I tried hard not to read too much into his silence.

There was plenty for me to do in Fairbanks, anyway. I hadn't been in the condo for a year, so I worked on making it homey again. Then, I spent time on campus and in the library. I even considered getting a part-time job at a boutique.

I was surprised to learn that Edward had been allowed to go with Bella to the dinky-assed little town she was from. When I looked up Forks on Google Earth, I was shocked at how poor the area was. At least he was safe there under the protection of Police Chief Charlie Swan, whom I assumed to be Bella's father. Edward asked that I not make a big deal of his trip—meaning that I not broadcast it—but that seemed kind of silly when his parents had consented to it.

_And it wasn't like he was a child… he was a seemingly happy man._

x x x

One week to the day after I last saw Edward, I tried to call him. I waited until he had a chance to get home from Forks. I told him my classes were beginning the next day and thanked him again for jumping on my ass and snapping me back to reality. I made no sexual references at all and it made him noticeably more comfortable.

Once school had begun, I called to let him know I was happy to be amongst people who had no association with "the community." Without sexual banter, we talked back and forth about his classes and mine. He wanted me to apologize to Bella for my unforgivable behavior and I promised him I would.

_So, this was what it's like… no pressure, no hidden agendas._

A couple days later, I found out exactly how love struck Edward was. He wanted to set a time and date for my apology to Bella, but admitted that he'd never told her that he and I had been talking and repairing our friendship.

Without mincing words, I told him how badly he'd fucked up. I couldn't believe she was unaware that he and I had been talking. If I were her, I'd be really, really pissed. I had left her no alternative but to believe that I was a crazy, conniving bitch whose sole purpose in life was to capture Edward and keep him all to myself in the tundra. How was she to believe that Edward didn't harbor some feelings for me when he had been talking to me in secret? I wouldn't believe me… how could she?

"The bottom line is you are in deep shit, my friend. You can't keep something like that from the woman you supposedly love," I told him.

"I do love her, Tanya. I just didn't want to upset her," he said weakly.

"So you lie to her, instead?"

"I never lied. I just didn't mention it."

_Damn, Edward. You are so screwed._

"You are so typical," I muttered, which did nothing but piss him off. Then he threw my failings back at me. Things were rapidly going the wrong direction and I had to stop the momentum. "I realize that I need to apologize to Bella, so I'll call her. Just tell me when and I'll do it. I'm giving you shit about not telling her, but I can understand that you're scared she'll cut and run when she realizes that you've been communicating with someone who is, in your words, depraved and a disgrace."

"If there's one thing I know, Tanya, it's that there are very few unforgivable sins. I've forgiven you, and I think Bella will, too… as long as you're sincere," he said.

"I am, Edward. I feel like I've made so many positive changes in such a short period of time."

When we were nearly finished talking, Edward said something that almost made my heart burst. "And, T… I'm glad I've got my friend back."

_That's all I wanted._

"Thanks, Edward. That means so much. I want to be Bella's friend, too… if she'll let me."

That was the last meaningful conversation I had with Edward Cullen.

x x x

**Thursday, April 1, 2010**

I sat in the Student Union next to a large window and appreciated that the sun was weak, but not as weak as the day before or the day before that. After checking the time, I decided to call Edward. During the conversation, I picked at him about not returning phone calls and noticed that he seemed frazzled. He said he didn't have time to talk.

What I saw next stopped my heart. "Oh, my God. I've got to go, Eddie," I whispered as I dropped the phone from my ear and clicked it off. It fell from my fingertips into my purse.

_This can't be real. It can't be true! _

_It kinda looked like her, only better. _

_But how? How did she get here? _

_Was it really her?_

_Why now?_

"Breathe, Tanya," she commanded in a sarcastic voice that was reminiscent of the one recalled. "Yes, it's really me." Irina pulled out the chair across from me and sat down.

I took a breath that sounded more like a snuffle and stared at the woman in front of me. Her hair was exactly the same length as Irina's was the last time I saw her. It was thicker, shinier and more golden. Her facial features were somehow more refined, more perfect. She'd always had beautiful skin, but now it was luminescent.

"Tanya, we don't have time for drama, so snap out of it."

"Irina? Is it really you? You look so… different," I said suspiciously.

"Don't worry about the differences now. If we get out of this alive, I'll explain everything," Irina stated. "I'm your sister. We grew up in Denali. Dad is a surgeon, Mom is bipolar and Kate is a bitch. We never had any pets, because they might have germs. Is that enough to convince you?"

"Yes, I believe you. I just can't believe you're here. I've got to call Dad. He's…"

"No. You can't do that. They can't know I was here," she said firmly.

"But…" Irina held a hand up and stopped my questioning.

"Listen to every word I say and do nothing to call attention to yourself while we're sitting here," she commanded. I nodded to show that I was alert. "You are in danger and I'm going to do what I can to help you. I've been with Laurent, the man I spoke with you about last year. I didn't know it at the time, but he was part of VI. We left from here and went straight to Volterra in Italy. I got sick while I was there, so I don't remember much of what happened. Of one thing I am certain… I briefly met Aro. He told Laurent that he approved of me. Once I recovered from my illness, Laurent and I began to travel to some of the European VI communities, but I wasn't allowed to mention my American family. Most recently, we were in Egypt and in South America. Those parts of the world were absolutely fascinating, but I can't go into that now."

She grabbed my unopened bottle of Tarverol Springs water and took a big swig. "Laurent and I have been about two hundred miles from here for the last week for a meeting of some of the VI staff. Apparently, you had a big retreat at El Travor and some of them were in attendance, so it was convenient."

"There were some people there I didn't know," I managed to say.

"There were some I didn't know either… and some I'd prefer not to see again," Irina commented. I nodded in agreement. "Anyway, we were going to wrap things up on Tuesday, but there was a sudden change in plans. Yesterday, we were advised that the mate of the legatee wasn't pure and she would have to be eliminated. A plan was being devised and we were to wait for further instructions."

I looked at her blankly. "Sorry Irina, but what the fuck's a 'legatee?'"

Irina regarded me for only a moment and began to slowly shake her head. "The legatee isn't a thing. It's a person. It's Edward Cullen and he is destined to inherit all of VI. The last thing I knew, _you_ were his mate. You made up all kinds of crap to get his attention, but despite the stories, I knew you weren't sexually active. I've not been allowed to contact you or keep up with you in any way for the past year. I assumed things had been difficult for you, but I didn't figure that you would have lost your virginity—unless it was to Edward. For all I knew, you could have even married him by now."

I was reeling. She thought I was Edward's mate and that I was going to be "eliminated."

_How fucked up was that?  
_

"Whoa, Irina. This is crazy," I said.

"Wait, let me finish. It gets worse. I overheard a man named James talking about you… he even called you by name. He said that you were part of a ménage a trois with him and his wife, Victoria. He was calling the legatee a pussy and said he 'must be gay if he passed up the opportunity to nail you.'" Irina was visibly shaken, but she wouldn't allow me to interrupt her.

"I went to Laurent and explained what I'd heard. I couldn't allow them to kill you, not my baby sister. He advised me to act normal and give him a little time to work things out. Around midnight, he came to me and said that we'd been excused to 'do some research.' If you had a missed call from an unknown number in the night, it was us tracking your phone so that we'd be able to find you. I didn't know if you'd be with Edward in Seattle or Denali or Fairbanks. I had no idea." She took a deep breath. "Now that you know all of this, you must leave," she said, with some finality.

"No. No, Irina," I said clearly. "You've got it all wrong."

She shook her head wildly. "I don't and we have to get you out of here."

"I am _not_ Edward's mate… _her_ name is Bella and she is as innocent as they come. She lives at LaVerrot and goes to school with him. Alice is her best friend."

Irina appeared to be terribly conflicted. I helped her figure things out.

"Edward is my friend and I won't allow anything to happen to Bella. He loves her. I'm going to Seattle to warn him," I affirmed.

"I'm glad that you're not the mate, but if you interfere in this, you'll do so at great personal risk. I've always cared for Edward and his family and I don't want to see them suffer, but you should know that something terrible is happening within the organization. There is much unrest and the ones in charge talk about Aro every day. I'm not sure what his connection is to Edward, but Aro is insistent that the legatee _and_ his purity be protected."

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"The first thing you need to do is destroy your phone so that you can no longer be tracked." Irina waited for me to argue.

"I know about the monitoring… Dad told me."

"Okay, then. Walk with me."

I followed Irina outside and she continued with instructions. "Go to the condo and pack as much as you can into a large backpack. Take the local transit to a bus station and start traveling south. Don't stay on one bus for very long, because you don't want anyone to recognize you. Don't show anyone your identification and pay cash for everything." She handed me a thick envelope full of $20 bills.

"Don't take a direct route to Seattle. Amble around some in case anyone is following you. At some point, get a cheap pre-pay phone and load some minutes on it. Text me the number of your phone…my number is in the envelope. Destroy the paper it's written on as soon as you text me. Do _not_ call me, Edward or anyone else. _I'll_ call _you_ in the next few days." Irina laid her hand on my shoulder and angled me toward her.

"Do _not_ go to LaVerrot. Try to find Edward at school and tell him what I've told you. The closer you are to him, the safer you'll be. With the atmosphere being what it is, you may have to disappear for awhile until this all blows over. I wish I knew more about what's going on, but as soon as I learn more, I promise to let you know. Again, I can not stress enough that you can't tell anyone besides Edward."

She stopped and hugged me. "Do you understand what you're doing and will you promise me that you'll be careful?" 

"Yes, I will."

That was the most important vow I'd ever taken.

"Okay, then. I love you, honey. We'll talk in a few days."

"Irina?" She turned back to me. "Just so you'll know, I never had sex with James or anyone else and I would never 'do the ménage.' I'd have to buy a smoking jacket or something."

"If you ever get one, make sure it's velvet," she said and giggled. Only my lifelong partner in mischief would've made that obscure connection from the hours and hours of _Seinfeld_ we'd watched over the years. Any doubt I had about her evaporated.

_This was _my_ Irina._

Suddenly, she turned to the west and waved to a long-haired, olive skinned man in the distance. When I reached to hug her again, she was already gone.

I missed her already.

She and Laurent had assumed a great deal of risk when they decided that my life was worth saving. Her mind was probably at least somewhat eased, now that she was aware that I wasn't the intended target.

She was the one person in the world who knew what I had to do and understood why. Maybe things wouldn't turn out as badly she believed.

But, I knew that was fantastical thinking.

In my heart, I accepted that this was only the beginning of a journey that would lead to sadness, disappointment, pain, disillusionment, heartache and, in all likelihood… death.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**End note: I hope that you can appreciate why Tanya is not the evil whore-dog she seemed to be. **

**I'd love to hear your theories on why, besides saving Bella, it is important for Tanya to go to Edward.**

**I'd also LOVE to hear your Breaking Dawn stories and opinions!**


	62. Friend or Foe

**A/N: Hello friends. So, have you had your fill of BD1? I haven't. I've seen it four times in the theater, and I plan on seeing it at least one more time (okay, maybe two). The movie isn't perfect, but I love it nonetheless.**

**With the holidays and BD1, I'll admit that I had a really hard time concentrating on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**As always, thanks to DeeDreamer our awesome beta who continues to keep us on our toes. Thanks to WutheringBites for helping us post our story on Twilighted.**

**A special thanks to georgiaedwardlover for helping me write the chapel scene. I needed some extra input this time around when my mojo was waning and RL was kicking my arse.**

**There's a special nod to my friend Cared in this chapter*wink* You know why, sweets.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 62**

**Friend or Foe**

**EPOV**

_As I approach the door to my dad's office, thinking only of sleep, I hear urgent voices coming from inside. Not wanting to interrupt, I wait in the eerily quiet hallway and try not to listen to the conversation that's already in progress._

_"…come to you sooner, Carlisle. I-I realize now that you need to know how delusional he's become," I hear Dr. Weber say in a beseeching voice. "I'm afraid that his sense of duty to LaVerrot, and specifically to Edward, has reached the point of obsession. He truly believes that he is Edward's guardian."_

_He has to be talking about Cheney, so my ears perk up._

_"What you're saying is simply preposterous, Alistair. When did he tell you this?" Dad asks, the suppressed rage making his voice quiver. "Why would Ben tell you that Edward is not my son?"_

**.**

**.**

**Saturday, April 3, 2010**

Dr. Weber responds with dismay in his voice. "I don't know Carlisle; I was just as shocked as you are now when he mentioned it to me the first time. For as long as I can remember, in our private conversations, Ben has referred to you as Edward's 'so-called father.' I just assumed his comments stemmed from the fact that your child-rearing practices were a little more _relaxed_ than he would have liked, but now, after his behavior over the last couple of weeks, I'm not so sure. He seems adamant in his claim."

"How could Ben presume to know the intimate details of my life? We barely knew him when Edward and Alice were born. And has he forgotten that they are twins? What has he said about my _daughter_? Who is _her_ father?" Dad asks in a voice dripping with disdain.

"Truthfully, he never mentions Alice." Dr. Weber pauses before he continues in a hushed voice. "He has _always_ focused on Edward, and I'm afraid that his preoccupation with Edward has only escalated."

My bounding pulse is making it difficult to hear their hushed voices, so I move closer to the door that is barely ajar. As I ease right up to the opening, I hear Dad bellow, "Well, if Ben claims that I'm not Edward's father, then who the fuck is? Him? Why would he even imply something so… so ludicrous? What kind of sick, twisted game is he playing?"

_Holy shit. I've never heard Dad say "fuck" before. This conversation is obviously spiraling out of control if he's throwing out the F-bomb. _

Dr. Weber stutters, "H-he's never—"

I hear something crash and shatter before Dad growls, "Do you have any idea how these _baseless_ accusations could destroy my family? My children? My wife? I love Esme more than life itself, and I _know_ that she would never…"

His voice trails off as the words about my mom register in my mind. Until this very moment, I never considered what the question of my paternity implies about _her_—that she cheated on Dad.

As my heart hammers in my aching chest and tears of frustration form in my eyes, I back away from the door and brace myself against the wall.

That can't be true. Mom would _never_ betray Dad like that. Never.

After I contemplate the possibility for not even a nanosecond, I realize that Cheney's lies don't even make sense. The sanctity of marriage is the basis for the community's no sex before marriage policy. It's part of the "purity above all else" bullshit that they've force fed for as long as I can remember. If Cheney truly thought that Mom was an adulteress, our family would've been expelled from LaVerrot long ago. Plus, as Dad already pointed out, Cheney must have _conveniently_ forgotten that Alice is my twin.

_What__a__dumb__ass.__If__he's__going__to__make__up__shit,__you'd__think__that__he'd__at_least_come__up__with__something__plausible._

My frustration begins to morph into anger as I push off the wall and walk down the hall away from the office.

So, what does he have to gain from spreading lies that have the potential to not only ruin my parent's marriage, but also rip our family apart? Does he hate me so much that he's willing to do anything to make me suffer? Does he enjoy watching the destruction of everything that gives me happiness? First he targeted Bella, now my parents… is he truly sadistic or just fucking delusional?

Regardless of his motives, I won't let him get away with this.

I'm tired of the bullshit. I'm tired of hiding in the shadows and tip-toeing around the secrets that seem to follow me everywhere; it's time to lay everything out on the table and get some answers. After all, they're talking about me… my life. Cheney's attempting to take away everyone and everything that means something to me, and I can't let that happen.

As the rage flares inside me, I head back to Dad's office and shove the door open with such force that the sound of it slamming into the wall reverberates down the silent hall. I rush in like an angry bull and let out a huff of air as I come to stand in front of Dad.

His eyes go wide before he stutters, "E-Edward, we were just—"

"I heard what you were discussing," I hiss as I shake my head in disgust, "and I'm not going to let Dick Head Cheney drag you and Mom through the mud. I don't know what I've done to make him hate me so much, but I'm not going to let him ruin our lives just to satisfy this insane grudge he has against me. You saw what happened with Bella and the ambulance at the greenhouse… and now he's making up outlandish stories about Mom. I can't—"

"Edward," Dr. Weber interrupts. "Ben doesn't hate you. If anything, he's going overboard in his attempts to—"

"Why should I believe anything _you_ say?" I yell in frustration as I turn my attention to him. "You and Cheney are as thick as thieves… and you're just as _crazy_ as he is."

Dad places a firm hand on my shoulder to halt my tirade. "Edward, please. Alistair is truly concerned for you—for all of us. He came here on his own, as a friend, to discuss Ben's bizarre behavior, and he's just as affronted as we are. He has insight, both personally and professionally, that we do not, so we should hear him out. Let's just take a step back and discuss this rationally, okay, son?"

I look over at the shattered crystal Humanitarian Award on the floor next to Dad's desk and raise an eyebrow at him. "Rational, huh?"

He shrugs and motions for me to take a seat on the couch. "Well, rational from this point forward."

_I don't know what Dr. Weber said to calm him down while I paced the hall, but Dad's as cool as a cucumber now. I wonder what Weber has up his sleeve._

As he and Dr. Weber sit down, he continues. "Ben's obviously deeply disturbed, so we have to be very careful in the way we handle him. We must focus on the problem and come up with a sensible solution without letting our emotions overtake the situation."

I eye Weber suspiciously and wait for our conversation to escalate again because, truthfully, how can we keep our emotions in check when the subject matter is so personal?

I'm surprised when Weber speaks up. "I must begin with an apology to you both. I should've come forward sooner when I recognized that Ben was showing signs of mental decompensation. His unpredictable behavior and eccentric ideas _were_ troubling, but because they were neither threatening nor harmful, I looked the other way." He turns to face me. "I didn't realize how serious the situation had become until his obsession with you began to take on a life of its own.

"Whether it is real or perceived, Ben is convinced that he is the protector of your destiny," Weber continues as he turns his gaze to Dad. "Even Eleazar noticed his fixation on Edward when we were at the retreat in Alaska, but, again, I defended Ben's actions at the time. I'm afraid he's only gotten worse since we returned from Denali." He shakes his head and wrings his hands before looking back at me with concern. "Your trip to Forks was the straw that broke the camel's back. Since your return, he's been on a rampage. I've never seen him so unhinged… and… he's told some rather outlandish tales."

"Like what?" I ask through clenched teeth as my thoughts immediately go to Bella.

"Well, like the fact that he thinks Carlisle isn't your father."

I'm relieved that Weber doesn't mention anything about Cheney's hostility toward Bella, but my gut clenches at his continued focus on the paternity issue.

We all let out a collective sigh as the proverbial elephant plops down on the couch beside me. I realize that we have to discuss this like grown-ups, but I just feel like a lost little boy searching for his daddy. Even though I don't believe Cheney's lies, I can't stop the sinking feeling that comes with the mere _thought_ that Carlisle is not my father. As my throat tightens and a wave of nausea passes through me, I recall that this isn't the first time I've felt this way. I had this same reaction when Emmett and I stumbled upon the profiles on the flash drive while we were in Forks.

_Oh, fuck. The profiles._

Suddenly, I'm back in Charlie's living room looking at my personal information on a screen. I can see it as clear as day—Son of Esme, legatee, VI approved.

Should I tell Dad and Dr. Weber what we found? Can Weber truly be trusted?

As I look at the men before me, I come to the realization that I have _nothing_ to lose by telling them. Even if Weber is spying for Cheney, that's all the more reason to include him. I _want_ Cheney to know that the gloves are off at this point. He has to know that I'm willing to reveal everything, and go down in flames if necessary, as long as the end result is the exposure of his deceit. Obviously, I won't tell them about Emmett or Jacob—or the apartment—but, the information on that flash drive could prove to be important in discounting Cheney's claims. It will also provide written documentation that someone is delving far too deeply into _all_ of our personal lives.

I see no reason to fear the truth. After all, it's not like I've done anything illegal. I didn't steal the flash drive; Garrett willingly copied the files and handed them over to Bella at the retreat.

With my decision made, I take a deep breath to steel my resolve and begin. "Um… Dad? I need to tell you about something that we found."

**XXX**

Once we've discussed all the profiles and my designation as the "supposed" legatee, Dr. Weber makes a suggestion that floors me.

"I think you should have a paternity test."

My mouth drops open as I look at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Why would we do that? Isn't that just giving credence to Cheney's lies?"

I can't believe he would propose such a thing. How would we explain this to Mom? Would Dad even tell her about it? And what if the results are…

_Don't even go there, Cullen. _

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Dad says with a slight shake of his head, "but I think that is an _excellent_ idea."

"Why?" I ask incredulously.

He turns to me with an intense look, the wheels of logic clearly turning in his mind. "Think about it, son. Ben is obviously delusional about this, and he's allowed this _one_ misconception to justify his maniacal behavior. He thinks he has some claim to you. I have no idea _why_ he feels this way, but maybe, if we can prove him wrong, he'll listen to reason and get the help he so desperately needs."

I look between Dad and Dr. Weber as they both nod in agreement.

I'm stunned by this disclosure. As I try to rake my bandaged hand through my hair I ask, "So, you want to do this to get help for _him_?"

Dad pushes off from the desk where he's been leaning and approaches me swiftly. "Edward, he's been my friend for more than fifteen years. I would never ever choose him over my family, but he's a sick man. He's having a psychotic break and he needs help. If a simple blood test can show him the error of his ways, maybe we can get him back on track. He's been taking our community down a dangerous path that I'm not willing to follow, and we've worked too hard to establish our society to let him tear it apart."

I turn away from Dad and take a few steps before I mumble to myself. "Community… it's always about the _fucking_ community."

A hand on my shoulder stops me as Dad's quiet voice reassures, "Son, LaVerrot _is_ important to me, but you and Alice… and your mom will _always_ be my first priority. I only want what's best for our family."

I nod and let out an exasperated breath. He's such an idealist, wanting to see the best in everyone. He'd give the devil himself a second chance if he thought there was the slightest possibility of redemption.

Even though I don't agree with Dad's reasoning—as far as I'm concerned Cheney's psychotic ass can go straight to hell—I agree to have my blood drawn for the test. I'm actually kind of relieved that the burning question that has haunted me since I first saw my profile will finally be answered once and for all.

While Dr. Weber makes the arrangements with the lab, I glance at the clock on the wall. I'm surprised to see that it's already 5:30am and I've been away from Bella for an hour and a half.

_That's too long. I need to see her._

"Dad, I need to go check on Bella, so I'm going to head out. You can come and get me when—"

Weber interrupts me. "You're all set. They're getting the paperwork together and I'll speak to Dr. Cole when she comes on at seven. We'll make this top priority so the results will be back in a day or two." He motions to the door. "You can head down to the lab now… the sooner the better, right?"

The knot in my stomach tightens as Dad nods and leads us out into the hall.

"Carlisle, I'm going to run to my office for a few minutes and give you guys some privacy," Dr. Weber says with a furrowed brow. "Call me if… well… if anything changes or if you need me."

"Thanks, Alistair," Dad says with a forced smile. "I appreciate you."

Weber offers a quick nod and hurries down the hall toward the elevators while Dad and I head off in the opposite direction.

As we walk side by side toward the stairs, I pull Dad to a stop. "Listen, before we get stuck in the lab for God knows how long, I need to go check in on Bella. I-I just want to see if—"

"You don't have to explain, son. I want to see how she's doing as well. Plus, I need to talk to your mom. I'm going to have her call Alice to come sit with Bella while I discuss this… mess with her."

"You're going to tell her about the paternity test?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course. I would never keep such a secret from her." He chuckles a little, "I'm obviously _not_ going to tell her right now, but I want to make sure Alice is on her way so we can discuss this _after_ we finish up in the lab."

"What are you… I mean how are you going to…"

"I'm going to tell her the truth, son. I trust your mother with every fiber of my being, and she trusts me just the same… so no worries," he says with a quick pat on the back. "Now, let's go check in on our girls."

**XXX**

As I sit in the phlebotomy chair and wait for my blood to be drawn, I can't stop thinking of my still unconscious Bella.

_When is she going to wake up?_

Dad has reassured me—again—that all signs are pointing toward her full recovery, but I'm anxious nonetheless. My fears won't subside until I see her beautiful eyes and hear her soothing voice. And, if I'm being completely honest with myself, I _need_ her. I know it's selfish to feel this way, but it seems like my life is crumbling down around me… and I need her support. I feel lost, like a part of me is missing, and I can't withstand all this physical and emotional pain much longer without her.

_Do you think she'll be happy to see you? She was pretty pissed the last time you talked to her._

_I'll beg and plead for forgiveness, if she'll just let me stay with her._

_You realize that you're completely whipped, right?_

_Yes… and I don't have a problem with that._

"Son?" I hear Dad call me as he walks in with a bandage around his arm. "Caroline's about to take your blood sample, but I wanted to speak to you for a moment before she comes in." I give an affirming nod before he comes to stand beside me. "I just want you to know, Edward, this test truly means nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned, the results can be destroyed as soon as Cheney sees them. I don't need a sheet of paper to tell me that you're my son."

His loving smile and kind eyes reveal the truth in his words… and I suddenly don't feel so alone.

**XXX**

As I step off the elevator and begin my trek to Bella's room, I'm surprised to see Jasper hanging out in the hallway.

"Hey E, can we talk for a minute?" he asks, looking around nervously in all directions.

_That's very un-Jasper-like behavior; he's usually cool and collected. Why is he so anxious? Has something happened to Bella?_

"I'm actually on my way to see Bella," I respond quickly. "Why? Have you heard something? Did something happen to her? Did she wake up?" 

Sensing my escalating concern, Jasper works his magic and allays my fears. "No man, she's fine… still unconscious, but fine," he answers in a now-calm voice. "Alice and Rosalie are with her, so no worries. Come on… what we need to talk about won't take long, and then you can spend all the time you want to with your lady love."

He quirks an eyebrow my way before motioning for me to follow him down the corridor. I'm too exhausted to argue, so I go along with his request. Besides, I know Alice will watch over Bella for a few more minutes until I can get there.

I'm perplexed when Jasper opens the door of the dimly-lit chapel and leads me down the aisle toward the altar.

_Why the hell is he bringing me in here? Does he want to pray or something?_

As my eyes finally begin to adjust to the light, I see Jasper sit down on the pew next to a hulking figure dressed in dark clothing. Just as I'm about to ask, "Who the fuck is that?" the behemoth speaks. "Damn, they weren't kidding, dude. You look like hell."

Jacob Black.

I should've known that Jasper would figure out a way to get Chief Black here under the LaVerrot radar.

"Thanks a lot, Jacob. I pretty much feel like hell, too," I reply sarcastically.

"Well, from what they told me, you've been put through the ringer for our girl."

_Our girl? What the fuck is he talking about our girl?_

I can feel my blood pressure begin to rise, but a snort from Jasper diverts my attention. "What the hell is so funny?" I hiss as he chuckles.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper says with a grin. "Jake's just trying to lighten the mood. He knows what you went through to rescue Bella."

I can tell that the fatigue and aching pains are starting to take their toll on both my mental and physical resolve, so I plop down on the pew next to Jacob with an exhausted sigh. "Yeah, well, I'd do it all again if I had to." With a glance toward Jake, I add, "and if wasn't for your call, I wouldn't have gotten there in time to save her."

Jacob leans his head back against the pew and lets out a huff of air. "I can't even think about that, man. The important thing is that you did get to her… before…" His voice trails off, leaving his statement unfinished.

"So, how did you find out about all this? I bet you were freaking out when I didn't call you back," I say trying to take our minds off the "what ifs."

"Emmett called me and then came by the apartment to pick me up. We've been hiding out here in the chapel for most of the night."

"Um… did you call Charlie? I'm wondering if—"

"Listen, Edward, I know that Charlie needs to know what's going on with Bells, but let's give her a few more hours to wake up. I know that she'll want to tell him about what happened. Trust me, she'd be pissed off if Charlie came all this way 'for no reason'—her words, not mine," Jake replies as he tries to stifle a yawn.

His yawn triggers my yawn which triggers Jasper's yawn. Apparently, we're all exhausted from the events of the last twenty-four hours.

I consider Jake's words about Charlie as I glance at my iPhone and see that it's twenty minutes 'til seven. If Bella hasn't regained consciousness by nine, I'm going to call Charlie, whether Jacob agrees or not.

Our brief moment of serenity is interrupted when the chapel door opens once again. We breathe a sigh of relief when Emmett enters the darkened chapel followed moments later by Rosalie. He quickly puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close as they walk toward us smiling. While I'm happy to see them together, I realize that Rose is supposed to be with Bella, not here.

"Rose, I thought you and Alice were staying with Bella… is something wrong?" I ask as I get up and meet them in the aisle.

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, the nurse thinks that she'll be coming around soon," Rose replies with a smile. "Alice said that she could handle it alone for a few minutes while I came to say goodbye to Emmett."

In my rational mind, I know that Bella is fine alone with Alice; but, I can't seem to stop the worry that starts to spread. I trust Alice, and I know that she would never do anything to put Bella in danger, but what if something happens. What if…

"Edward," Jasper calls out as if he knows where my mind is traveling. "She's fine."

I nod a few times to try to convince myself of that when I notice Emmett eyeing me up and down with an amused look.

"I told you," Rosalie whispers, obviously referring to my disheveled and damaged appearance.

"Yeah, I know I looked fuc… I mean bad," I say, catching myself before I utter "fucked up" in a chapel.

"Naw, man," Emmett says with a glint in his eye. "I was just noticing that your hands are bandaged up pretty tightly… that's gonna make it difficult to—"

Rose elbows him in the ribs to shut him up, but they all start laughing at my expense anyway.

_Yeah, it'll be a while before the python gets any palm play._

_That sucks._

_If only._

"That's really not an appropriate subject matter in a chapel, Emmett," I say with irritation because he has, once again, made me the center of his jokes. "Maybe we should talk about something of actual importance"—I turn to Jasper—"like what happened with Cheney and your dad at the greenhouse last night."

Jasper stops laughing and shakes his head in chagrin. "Ben Cheney is one disturbed individual. According to Dad, Cheney talked non-stop the entire way back to LaVerrot about his obligations to the community and his importance within the VI organization. He even went off about you and Bella... saying that you shouldn't be allowed to date her. Dad wouldn't give me all the details, but he said that Cheney made some derogatory comments about Bella. Dad thinks the world of Bella, so of course he defended her."

"Sounds like Cheney's _still_ a fucking nut job," Emmett interjects with a chuckle.

"No shit," Jasper continues. "Well, once they made it to the greenhouse, Cheney tried to go in alone, but thankfully Dad caught up to him and stuck to his side like glue. When they inspected the shutdown mechanism, Dad could immediately tell that it had been tampered with."

_What?_

"Jasper, are you saying—"

Jasper holds up a palm to interrupt me. "Wait, there's more. When he checked the monitoring system to see who had changed the settings in the greenhouse, he discovered that they had been disabled. Dad said that Cheney acted like he had no idea how that could have happened, but, as far as Dad knows, Dick Head is the _only_ leader who knows the access codes. So, it appears that Cheney's the one who screwed around with Dad's equipment. I've never seen my dad so pissed off."

Jasper's voice fades into the background as I consider what his story implies. Someone tampered with the shutdown mechanism _after_ he turned off the monitors so he wouldn't be caught. He made sure that his intended target was alone in the commissary at the time of the "accident." When his plan failed, he tried to prevent his intended target from getting the medical attention she needed by any means possible.

He blames her for my injuries in Forks.

He knows that she was raped, so he calls her impure.

As all of the pieces of the puzzle begin to click together in my mind, the picture that forms is of Ben Cheney.

And he's a fucking _dead_ man because it appears that he tried to kill my Bella.

I can feel beads of sweat immediately pop out on my forehead, and my eyes see red as the wrath inside me builds.

_Son of a bitch. I'm going to rip him apart and burn the pieces._

"I've gotta go," I mutter as I stand up from the pew and seethe. "Jasper, Cheney did this. I think he's responsible for all of it." He looks at me in disbelief before I ask, "Do you have any idea where he is?"

He shakes his head "no" as I look around at my gaping friends. I think they realize just as I do that LaVerrot could be more than an inconvenient and isolated place to live… it just might be deadly.

"Edward," Jasper commands. "Hold on a minute. We need to talk about this before you go runnin' off and—"

I take off down the aisle, barking directives as I go. "No, I'm going to Bella. You guys be careful and steer clear of Cheney. He's dangerous and probably desperate. I'll explain later, but I have to get to Bella, now."

When I push through the chapel door and race down the corridor toward Bella's room, I'm shocked to find the halls empty. There's not a nurse, housekeeper, or therapist in sight. After I punch in the code that Dad gave me and enter the ICU suite, I'm again struck by the barren halls… and Dean's not at his post.

_Where the fuck is everyone?_

When I finally get to Bella's door and rush inside, my heart stops in my chest as I see the figure looming over her helpless body.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So, do you trust Dr. Weber? Is he a friend or foe? And who is looming over Bella? We'll let Bella tell you. That's right. She's waking up.**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read. We appreciate each and every one of you.**


	63. Awakenings

**A/N: I'll admit it… I've seen Breaking Dawn three times. I can't help it! Every time I watch it, it gets better and better. (I do close my eyes when the wolves paw around in the woodpile without making prints in the dirt as they talk in bad Flash Gordon cartoon voices.) Somehow, I want to get away with seeing it two more times in the theater. **

**As Charlie would say, "Good luck with that."**

**I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to pull off Tanya's redemption in a believable manner. I greatly appreciate all the words of encouragement and understanding from everyone who reviewed that chapter.**

**Thank you to Cared… you know why. Thanks to DeeDreamer for her feedback, and more feedback. And last, but not least, thank you to Stephenie Meyer for personally approving RPattz for the role of Edward Cullen. Yeah, I mean that.**

**In the last BPOV, Bella was unconscious in the greenhouse. She's now in the hospital, slowly regaining awareness. **

**One very last thing… the translations for the Italian phrases in this chapter are in the end note. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 63**

**Awakenings**

BPOV

Saturday, April 3, 2010

Cold.

Only cold… except for faint warmth at the very edges.

It began as a sweet, tingly glow and slowly, slowly became more radiant.

Only in one hand.

_Why can't I have more?_

x x x

A honey-voiced man told me over and over again that he loved me. It was so pure and melodious. I had faith in all he said.

I loved him, too.

He said he would save me and that I would always be his.

I believed him.

x x x

The hum in my fingers intensified as something soft and warm brushed against them. Then, they were laid upon a pillow or feathers. I wasn't sure.

But, the cold returned.

And the hum was gone.

The voice I heard earlier was replaced by one equally as sweet, but higher, more crystalline like that of an angel. She said she loved me, too. She said I needed to know how much _he_ loved me. Then, the angel told me that he belonged to her, but she was giving him to me.

I made him whole and her greatest desire was for his happiness.

He deserved nothing but joy.

She said I was her family… I was her daughter.

But, that couldn't be. I raked through my shattered databank and I couldn't make the voice match up with that of the mother in my mind.

_Ugh… I don't feel so good. It hurts too much to think._

x x x

Longer glimpses of reality began to peek through the clouds in my mind. I knew I couldn't move, so I didn't try.

More cold, paired with the burning in my head. It throbbed and I tried to count the beats, but it hurt too much to try.

The angel from earlier was leaving me. A sugary aroma enveloped me and the first picture I had in my mind was of the Sugar Plum Fairy. The voice matched my image, so I left it at that. When she took my hand, I felt a subtle reminder of the warmth from earlier.

I wanted it back.

She said _his_ name was Edward. The fairy, like the angel before her, said he loved me. He wasn't perfect, but he loved me with all his heart. This was killing him, she said, and begged me to come back to him… to all of them.

I wanted to.

"He's mine. He's part of me," the Sugar Plum Fairy whispered, "but, I'm giving him to you."

I wanted him.

Someone else was there, too, and smelled of orange blossoms… and was it _freesia_? "Say something to her," the fairy said.

"I am _not_ going to talk to someone who can't even hear me," her flowery companion answered.

"I bet she can hear you—on some level. Hearing is always the last sense to go and the first to return. Please, say something," she begged.

"Fuck," the other one muttered. "Ouch! Damn it, why'd you have to poke me? I'll talk to her. Just give me a minute." A little while later, she said, "I hope you get better. This has been really rough on Edward and I hate seeing him this way. So, if you would, please try to wake up soon." She cleared her throat. "You happy now?" she asked snarkily.

The fairy giggled. "Yes, I am. See, that wasn't so hard."

A deep, booming voice echoed around us. He asked if Sleeping Beauty had awakened.

_Am I Sleeping Beauty? _

"No, Emmett," the flowery girl answered. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"We'll be fine. Take your time," the Sugar Plum Fairy answered.

_Emmett? _

I was too tired to remember who he was.

x x x

Gradually, the throbbing in my head became less intense. The Sugar Plum Fairy was still there and steadily talking. She said that when this was all over, we were going to the spa. She blabbered on and on about beauty treatments, pedicures, massages and body hair waxing.

_I think I like my hair._

The cold wasn't so bad anymore and I finally felt that my mental faculties were intact enough for me to listen more closely. The Fairy explained that Edward went to my house and he thought something had happened there before I left for the greenhouse.

_Greenhouse. Got it._

I had hit my head in the greenhouse before she and Edward found me. Something had gone wrong and the greenhouse went into lockdown. She was glad that I had only been exposed to the carbon dioxide briefly.

_Carbon dioxide. Oh shit!_

As I tried to sort out how any of that could've happened, darkness descended again.

x x x

My next encounter with awareness was a bit more abrasive, but was the push I needed to break through my foggy existence.

I was aware of being by myself, but the Sugar Plum Fairy was nearby. From the sounds I heard, she was in the bathroom… the water was running and she was singing a cheerful song. I knew from the perfect pitch and tone that the voice could only belong to Alice.

_And besides, Alice isn't a fairy… she's always been a pixie to me._

It made me feel warm to know that Alice was so close by. Not yet ready to open my eyes, I allowed my senses to sort through everything else around me. I discovered no other sounds of motion, breathing or the other things that humans inevitably do until I felt a distinct change in pressure around me and heard footsteps. An object rolled across the floor, but it never stopped or hit anything.

"They _finally_ left you alone." I recognized the smoothly evil voice and the distinctly musky scent of Ben Cheney. After the last encounter I had with him in the garage, I knew that playing possum was the least provocative and safest thing to do. He'd made it exceedingly clear that he wanted me gone—out of LaVerrot and as far away from Edward as was possible.

I knew I was in a hospital because of the sounds from monitors and the sensation of an IV in my arm. The "they" he alluded to probably wasn't the nursing staff, it was most likely the Cullens.

"I had hoped that you would be awake for this," he said ruefully. I willed myself not to move as I felt him move closer to me. In the background, Alice transitioned skillfully into a new song, unaware of the looming danger only a short distance away.

"Oh, that Alice," Cheney crooned to me. "She'll sing, fix her lipstick and powder whatever needs powdering, and all the while, she'll have no idea what's happening not even twenty feet away from her. I'll have finished my work and be long gone before she figures out she's locked inside." He chuckled darkly. "You see, she's never been in a hospital room, let alone a hospital restroom, so she'll never think of the nurse call button. She'll scream and yell for someone to let her out, but it will be much too late for you."

His warning reminded me that a nurse call button was on my bed somewhere. It had to be. If he saw my fingers reaching around for it, he would seize my last chance to save myself.

_Move slowly, Bella. Like a snail._

He punched out some numbers on a phone.

"Yes, Gianna. I'll hold." He tapped impatiently on the bedside table. After waiting for a few seconds, he began talking to himself again. "This has all been such a waste… of time, money and effort. This is a completely unnecessary distraction for the legatee and it's so… _unfortunate_ that the Cullens became obsessed with you. Unfortunate for all of them, really," Mr. Cheney chuckled evilly. "It serves them right for attaching themselves to an outsider as if you were some kind of a pet."

I heard a series of electronic beeps and clicks on his phone. "Shouldn't be long now and soon this little inconvenience will be over for all of us," he said in a low, haughty voice as he waited to be connected.

"_Saluto il mio maestro glorioso_," Mr. Cheney greeted someone in what sounded like Italian. After a brief pause, he said, "_Si, signore. Capisco, signore_." He sounded very nervous and extremely subservient. His distinctive odor was stronger now.

While I assumed that he was distracted with his call, I continued my slow and deliberate search for the nurse call button. Alice flushed the toilet and started singing again.

"I'm here with the problem now," Cheney said. "I'm so sorry I failed, _il mio padrone giudizioso_. If Felix hadn't provided inaccurate research…"

The person on the line interrupted Cheney's excuses. I couldn't decipher what the individual said to him.

"_Perdonami, maestro_," Cheney pleaded, "I can't continue to insult you with her presence. The greenhouse incident was averted by the legatee." He listened for a few moments. "Yes, she does make him," he cleared his throat, "_happy_." He waited on a response. After releasing a strangled breath, Cheney said, "I assure you that I understand and I appreciate that she is impure in the most basic of ways. You have my word that I won't allow him to be contaminated in that manner."

He listened quietly. "_Si sono, d'accordo_. Your son's safety is always my highest priority."

_What the fuck? His son? _

I was terribly confused, as I knew for certain that Edward was the legatee and Carlisle was his father. Certainly Mr. Cheney wasn't talking to Carlisle on the phone. I'd never heard Carlisle speak Italian, but that wasn't the biggest issue. It sounded like Cheney himself had caused the accident in the greenhouse and not only did Carlisle know about it, but was a party to it, as well.

_I guess it's not an accident if someone purposefully caused it... and requested that it be arranged? How could the Carlisle I know have done such a thing to me—to Edward?_

My heart rate steadily increased on the monitor. Maybe if I didn't find the call button soon, a nurse would at least see the change in my vital signs and check on me.

_I hope._

"Yes, I will end this problem now. You may listen, if it would reassure you." He tittered as he listened to the response.

Mr. Cheney paused. "Yes, Aro…"

_Aro? He's really talking to Aro?_

Despite the implications that Aro's name held, I was overwhelmingly relieved that he hadn't been talking to Carlisle all that time. There was no way Edward could be Aro's son… that was just crazy. There was no time to contemplate that or anything else, as everything that followed happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt more like hours.

A sudden clamoring in the doorway shocked my eyes wide open. "Get the fuck away from her!" Edward yelled.

As Mr. Cheney slowly withdrew the phone from his ear, I heard Aro say, "_Vaffanculo si succhiacazzi_! I am coming to get my son!" Mr. Cheney stared directly at Edward and with a flourish, he pressed "end" on his phone. Instead of moving away from me as Edward directed, he descended upon me, his hands only millimeters from my neck. Edward darted across the room and I heard rather than saw his impact with Mr. Cheney. The force of their collision caused Mr. Cheney's phone to fly and then shatter on the floor. I rolled in the opposite direction, but was rudely halted by all my tethers.

_Is that a fucking catheter?_

I tried frantically to press the nurse call button, but couldn't find it in the crumpled sheets. I turned back toward Edward and Mr. Cheney, who were twisting and grunting as Edward tried to choke him. Mr. Cheney was talking to him, but I couldn't understand any of his words. At one point, they seemed to fall toward me and reflexively, I attempted to raise my arms and protect my face. I only succeeded in painfully pulling my IV line, causing it to leak down my arm, a mixture of blood and fluid.

At the time, I didn't care.

"Edward!" I heard at the doorway. Rosalie rushed in the room as Mr. Cheney pinned Edward against a wall, choking him. She lunged toward Mr. Cheney's back and tried to grasp his arm, but he slung her backward into the rails on my bed. The force jarred the whole bed, increasing the throbbing in my head. She took a few seconds to right herself and quickly assessed Edward's condition. Banging on the bathroom door commanded her attention and she turned back to me. "Where's Alice?" she asked.

"The bathroom… he shut her up in the bathroom," I answered, my voice a little rough. Edward abruptly stopped fighting when I spoke and gaped at me. Mr. Cheney took advantage of Edward's momentary lapse in attention and scrambled away from him. In the flash of time it took Mr. Cheney to rise and run to the door, I swore I saw him stop in front of the mirror over the sink to adjust his tie and smooth his hair.

_Fucking bastard._

And then, he was gone and Edward was at my side, covered with bandages himself.

"Edward," Rosalie said, "we can't catch him now and Alice is stuck in the restroom." Edward glanced at me and then back at the room that held his twin captive. "I'll get her out, you stay with Bella." I heard Rosalie moving the crash cart away from the door, but didn't watch, as I was totally consumed by the electrical hum that coursed between Edward and me. Even in my Edward cocoon, it didn't escape my notice that he stayed with me instead of rushing to rescue Alice. Edward, with his warmth, kissed my hands and my forehand and I only had a vague sense of Alice's approach.

The cold was finally gone for good.

"I'm so glad you're…"Alice said, but was interrupted by a husky nurse who knocked Jasper out of the doorway when she entered the room.

"What's all the commotion in here?" she demanded.

I caught Edward's subtle head shake. "Nothing. I just messed up my IV." I pointed out the fluid and the blood running down my arm. The nurse pursed her lips and cut her eyes at Edward, Rosalie and Alice. Jasper was still waiting at the door.

"Bella, did you have a nightmare?" Edward asked, smoothing back my hair. He knew I didn't, so I played along and told him I wasn't sure.

I looked down at myself and discovered that the IV had leaked enough fluid and blood to soak my hospital gown, which was wet and clinging to my chest, stomach and thigh. For the first time, I realized that the skimpy gown was the only thing I wore besides of pair of pink bunny socks. I blushed as I thought of the just barely concealed catheter. I picked up my hand to adjust the sheet and blanket, but Edward beat me to it, pulling the blanket to my chest with his bandaged hand.

_Only Alice would've thought of pink bunny socks_.

"You'll need to move," the nurse said to Edward.

I felt my heart rate accelerate and panic began to rise. The last thing I remembered was that I was going to leave Edward behind in a misguided attempt to protect him, his family and my mother from the wrath of Ben Cheney. For as long as he wanted me, no force would ever again cleave me from him. "Please," I pleaded, "I need him to stay."

The nurse, who looked tough enough to beat up even Emmett, said, "Well Miss Swan, you've probably made just as big a mess of that catheter as you did of the IV. Do you want your little boyfriend to stay here for that?"

I blushed crimson and felt my eyes tear up. "No, of course not," I whispered. I was mortified to be spoken to in that way, especially in front of Edward.

A throat cleared and then Rosalie was at the woman's side. "That was rude and uncalled for. You had no reason to embarrass Bella like that." She looked at her name tag. "Renata," she paused and quirked an eyebrow at her, "how do you know that you didn't just insult Dr. Cullen's future daughter-in-law?"

_Oh, I can't believe she just said that!_

Rosalie swept a hand toward Edward. "Perhaps you'd like to be formally introduced to her 'little boyfriend' here, Edward Cullen."

The woman glared at Rosalie, then at me, and then at Edward, who was flanked by Alice and Jasper, creating a formidable front. "We would appreciate it if you would have your supervisor come and attend to Miss Swan," Edward requested shakily.

She didn't say another word and stormed out the door. I released a huge breath of air and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Thank you, Rosalie. I… she… I…" Alice handed Edward some Kleenex to wipe my face. They all backed away as Edward leaned back over and hugged me. He tried to kiss me on the lips, but I shied away, because I didn't know how much time had passed since I'd last brushed my teeth.

I distinctly remembered brushing them in preparation for acting on the lunchtime fantasy I'd had in class. The strawberries, candles and everything were still all over the kitchen, as I'd never returned home to clean up … and to pack. I hugged Edward even harder, feeling more bandages under his shirt.

"Whoa, babe. Careful," he whispered and kissed me on the nose.

"I love you, Edward." I felt like he needed to know that after everything that had transpired.

A new, smiling nurse entered the room. Alice showed her an overnight bag and then took Edward's hand. "Come on, Edward." He looked at her wildly. "It will be better for Bella if we let the nurse do her work in peace." The nurse nodded at them appreciatively.

Edward turned his attention back to me and kissed my forehead.

"Will you be back today?" I asked.

He looked at me with glassy eyes. "Where else am I gonna go?" Alice swept him away, closing the door behind them.

"Isabella, my name is Sasha. I called Dr. Cullen and told him you were awake and talking. He told me to do whatever was necessary to make you comfortable." She stood back and assessed my disheveled state. "Let's see what we can do to get you straightened up. I'm sorry about Renata. I can only imagine how rude she was to you," she said. I felt myself blush, remembering the ugly things the other nurse had said to me in front of Edward. As Sasha removed the blanket from the bed, she mumbled, "It's like she has a shield around her that prevents her from feeling empathy for anyone around her. One day, something's gonna break through that shield and she's gonna be very sorry."

Sasha stopped her work and looked at me strangely. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I try to be professional, but sometimes it's difficult." She shook her head and then directed her attention to my IV. "We might as well remove your IV, because it's no longer useable. Since you're awake, we shouldn't need one anymore anyway. On that note, we can get that catheter out, too."

Sasha made quick work of removing every wire, tube or piece of latex that tethered me to anything. Then, she appraised my haggard appearance. "Do you think you might be able to stand up?" she asked.

"I'd like to try." She helped me stand up and I was surprised to have as much strength as I did.

As we walked toward the bathroom, she asked, "How about a shower?"

"Could I?" At that moment, there was little I could imagine that would have felt better. She nodded and smiled. "Sasha, um, what day is it?

"It's Saturday morning. You were admitted late last night." It was reassuring to know that I wasn't unconscious for as long as I had feared. She directed me to the sink and cleaned around the stitches in my scalp. Then, she scooped up the overnight bag that Alice must have packed and stood outside the open door in case I needed anything.

As I showered, I began to think about everything that had transpired. Edward's anxiety about my condition was clear evidence that he loved me more than ever. He had attacked Mr. Cheney viciously, notwithstanding any pain he felt from the injuries he'd sustained. I had no doubt that I was his highest priority.

His love and affection deserved my respect… and my honesty. As soon as he returned to my room, I needed to tell him about my encounters with Mr. Cheney in the garage and here. It was imperative that Edward know about the terribly confusing conversation he'd had with Aro. As awful as it was, I also needed to admit to Edward how close I'd come to leaving him. I appreciated now that as complicated as this situation had become, withholding anything from him would compromise us all.

The way I figured it, he and I had equal stakes in this situation. Someone wanted to take _me_ away from _him_ by killing me. The same individual planned to take _Edward_ away from _me_, by smothering him with some unknown, unwanted destiny. Both of us were adults who had earned the right to make our own decisions, regardless of any real or perceived obligations either of us had to Aro, VI, LaVerrot or Ben Cheney.

When I stepped out of the shower, Sasha was waiting with some pajamas and then she towel-dried my hair. By the time I brushed my teeth, my physical strength was waning. She made the bed with fresh linens and patted the side of it. "Why don't you lie down and I'll get your friends." I nodded in compliance. "Bella," she said gently, "I know you want to see them, but don't let them stop you from getting the rest you need."

"I won't, Sasha. I really appreciate you helping me. I feel a lot better." She had been so kind and gentle—a credit to her profession. She patted my hand and left to open the door to everyone.

"Don't tire her," I heard Sasha say as she ushered them into the room.

I was aware that the others had come in, but my eyes only beheld Edward. My heart ached with the fullness I felt as he gingerly sat upon the side of my bed. When I looked in his eyes, I saw something I'd never noticed before. Maybe it had been there all the time and I was incapable of recognizing it. Not only did he love me, but he saw me as his equal, his partner in everything. I wasn't less than him. I wasn't almost good enough. I was everything to him. As realization hit me, tears rose up in my eyes.

"Baby, are you in pain? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is right. Everything… and I love you so much," I answered, throwing my arms around him, once again feeling the bandages through his shirt. I pushed back on him a little and he jumped back as if he thought he was hurting me. "You're not hurting me. I just want to get closer to you," I said, smiling at him. "But, it looks like you got hurt, too. What happened? Why are you covered in bandages?"

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and shook his head. "Bella, we have so much to talk about. I don't even know where to start."

Edward looked so tired. The purple smudges under his eyes made me wonder when he last slept. As I looked at him more closely, I saw that much of his exposed skin was sutured or scratched.

_Did he crash through a window?_

Even though I wanted to bombard him with everything I had learned in the last day, he looked like he was approaching his limit. I pushed a lock of his bronze hair back at his temple and then took his hands in mine, kissing his bandages. "Edward, the last 24 hours have been awful for both of us. Why don't you lie down next to me and I'll start by telling you what made me treat you so terribly at the greenhouse."

I patted out the pillow and scooted over to accommodate him. Then, I let the memory of the confrontation with Mr. Cheney in my garage flood my mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: Hmmm…Bella knows that Ben Cheney believes that Aro is Edward's father. Edward knows that Ben doesn't think Carlisle is his father. I wonder how Edward will react to Bella's revelation.**

**Google Translate is a wonderful tool. I also liked www gambino com/curse htm, where I found learned how to curse (or 'cuss,' as we say in the South) like Italians do.**

**_Saluto il mio maestro glorioso = _Greetings, my glorious master**

**_Si, signore. Capisco, signore = _Yes, sir. I understand, sir_._**

**_il mio padrone giudizioso = _My judicious master**

**_Perdonami, maestro = _Forgive me, master**

**_Si sono, d'accordo = _We are in agreement**

**_Vaffanculo = _Fuck you!**

**_si succhiacazzi= _You cocksucker**

I would love to hear whether you thought RPattz looked better in blue or in that luscious taupe shirt. He seemed to have a much broader wardrobe for this movie than the previous ones. If it hadn't been for his wardrobe-less scenes, it would be very hard to decide when he looked the best!


	64. This Isn't Over

**A/N: Is it Thursday again? These last weeks of 2011 are flying by in a blur.**

**I want to thank all our new readers who have Alerted or Favorited us. We are so glad you found our story. Don't be shy. Leave us a review. We love to hear from our readers.**

**You may have noticed that our last few chapters have been a little shorter than the epic 10,000-12,000 beasts that we usually write. Well… the holiday obligations and Christmas shopping (along with my six viewings of BD1) have cut into my/our writing time. We may not get "long" chapters to you, but we fully intend to stick with our posting schedule through the holidays. **

**As always, thanks to DeeDreamer our awesome beta. She keeps me and Carolanne… I mean Carolanne and me straight. Haha Thanks also to WutheringBites who is the ONLY reason our story gets uploaded on Twilighted. She does it all for us over there.**

**In this chapter, there is a special tribute from Edward to one of our readers **

**: ) Moo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 64 **

**This Isn't Over**

**EPOV**

**Saturday, April 3, 2010 (cont)**

"Get the fuck away from her!" I screech at Cheney as I charge through the door with a rage that can't be contained. My peripheral vision goes blurry and tinges red while my focus on him sharpens with each step I take.

When Cheney's wide eyes meet mine, for a split second I can see the pure determination—and evil—that possess him. It's as if his very black soul has opened to me and revealed that he truly _is_ rotten to the core. While the illusion of crimson flames wave around us, I watch in slow motion as he turns to my Bella once again and descends on her with hands poised and ready to end her life.

"You're dead," I hiss when my body finally collides with his.

As one of my arms circles around his waist to pull him away from the bed, the other wraps around his head, jerking it back and to the side. I can't grip him tightly with my bandaged hand, so I use my elbow like a vice to hold him in place. The pounding pulse in his neck is revealed, and for a split second, I want to bite into his repulsive flesh and rip out the life-giving vessels that hide there. I yearn to let my animalistic impulses take over and kill him dead.

_He deserves it._

As I fight the urge to end his life here and now, he rallies a strength that I didn't know he possessed and pushes back into my chest, throwing us off balance. We both hit the floor with a heavy thud, but quickly recover and rise to face each other again.

_Bring it, Dick Head._

He lunges for me, so I brace myself against the counter and block his hands from going around my neck.

_Damn, he's fast._

I realize quickly that my fatigued mind and injured body are going to be no match for him. His insanity has given him the strength of ten men, while the adrenaline of my fight or flight reaction is fading fast. I maneuver around and use my height as an advantage until I can finally lean forward and squeeze his head between my forearms.

As we each clamp down and resist the other, we find ourselves in a static hold. Grunts and groans fill the room as we wrench and pull in our fight for dominance.

"Give up, Edward. Let it go," he murmurs. "I don't want to hurt you…"

_How __is __he _not _out __of __breath?_

"…You can't win this battle, son."

The word "son" coming from his acid mouth infuriates the beast inside me and rekindles my waning strength. With a shove against his hard chest, I propel him backwards and growl, "I'm not your fucking _son_."

I lunge for him again and try to force him to the floor, but his strength is too great. Even though I'm several inches taller than he is, somehow he's able to gain the upper hand quite easily.

_Has he always been this strong? _

He yanks me up and pins my hands behind my back before he pushes me forward toward the wall.

"Get your hands off me, mother fucker," I hiss before he slams my face into the wall and holds it there by gripping my hair tightly.

As a wave of nausea passes through me from the pain, I'm further sickened by Cheney's cool, acrid breath on my cheek. "Stop fighting me, boy. You're just hurting yourself for _nothing_."

"You're gonna pay for this, Dick Head," I mumble through distorted lips. "You won't get away with trying to kill Bella… or me."

I realize that throwing my suspicions in his face might be a deadly mistake, but I want him to know that I'm onto him.

With a murderous gaze, he glances toward Bella's bed before he slings me around like a ragdoll and slams my back into the wall. I feel the staples in my skin grind as he pushes harder and harder against my chest, forcing the breath from my lungs.

"You are so foolish… falling for a defiled, worthless piece of trash," he grunts with disgust. My body shivers and shakes at his vitriol, but I'm unable to respond—no air. With each word he utters, his face inches closer and closer to mine until our noses are almost touching. "Mark my words, Edward. If you try to implicate me in any way, innocent people will be harmed."

I don't think it's possible, but the pressure across my chest increases exponentially as he pushes harder. "Do you want to see your friends or your so-called father suffering because of your insolence?"

_Fuck. He's going to crack my ribs if he keeps this up._

He pauses and quirks his head to the side, as if watching me struggle for breath is fascinating to him. At this point, I can't move any air in or out—the pressure is too great—so I mouth "fuck you" and spit in his face.

_Take that you sick fuck._

With lightning speed, his hands wrap around my neck and squeeze. "You overestimate my patience, boy," he snarls as I feel my back scrub up the wall and my feet lift off the ground.

_He__really_is_going__to__kill__me._

My ears start to ring loudly and black spots form in front of my eyes, but I fight to remain conscious. I try to loosen his grip from my neck, but my damaged hands are not cooperating, so I kick wildly with my feet to no avail.

Just as I feel myself slipping away, I hear Rose scream my name.

_Thank God. Rose._

When Cheney's grip falters momentarily, my feet hit the floor and I inhale a quick life-saving breath. I cough and hack as Cheney's hold begins to tighten again, but Rose, my heroine, jumps on his back and tries to pry him off of me. He flings her backwards with relative ease, but his movement allows me to wriggle free from his hold.

I see Rose right herself and start back toward Cheney and me just as someone begins banging on the bathroom door and yelling.

_Oh shit! That's Alice._

Rose is distracted by the commotion, so Cheney takes the opportunity to squeeze my sore face tightly and hiss, "This isn't over."

I feel listless and helpless in his grasp until I hear another voice ring out from across the room—a voice that gives me the strength I need to fight back.

_Bella!_

I can't stop the smile that develops under his constricting hand as I realize that my girl is awake at last. My unbridled joy at Bella's recovery must piss him off because he releases the death grip on my face with a feral snarl and pushes me away in disgust.

I recover quickly and push past him, making a beeline to my girl. My first—my only—priority at this point is to put myself between the sadistic monster behind me and the love of my life.

When I reach her bedside and prepare to shield her from Cheney, I breathe a heavy sigh of relief to see him dart out the door.

_Thank God he's gone._

Rose makes a comment and assumes that my exhalation is one of frustration because Cheney got away, but it's not. I never intended to go after him. For one thing, there's no way in hell I could catch him in my current state. I'm barely functioning through my fatigue as it is. What would I do if I actually caught him? I'm no match for him, having been beaten down and choked repeatedly. Plus, I can't very well attack him in the ICU hallway. Security would cart me away, leaving Bella unprotected.

No, I don't give a flying fuck about Dick Head Cheney at the moment; he'll get his soon enough. Right now, I need to concentrate on Bella. Make sure she's okay. Keep her safe. After all, I've been waiting all night for this.

I vaguely hear Rose talking in the background as she works to free Alice, but I can't seem to focus on anything except the fragile, pale beauty in front of me. Her soulful brown eyes penetrate mine as I grab her hand and allow the hum of our love to give me strength.

_Oh, how I need this woman._

I want to smother her with kisses and bask in her scent. I want to nuzzle her silky hair and taste the soft skin of her neck. I want to cover her body with mine and bind myself to her for all eternity.

But, I can't do any of those things—not yet—so I settle on kissing her delicate hands. I mumble her name and "I love you" between gentle kisses that trail along the peaks and valleys of her knuckles. My lips brush the soft vessels on the back of her hand as I draw her distinct scent deep into my lungs.

_I've missed you, baby._

As I open my eyes to hers once more, I place a bandaged hand on either side of her waist and lean forward to kiss her forehead. The wrap that covers her head wound is in the way, but I kiss right through it; I'm desperate to show her my love.

As I push back and prepare to actually talk to her for the first time, I'm completely blown away by the sight before me.

Bella's wet.

Her thin gown is practically see-through, and I can see her… everything.

Fuck me.

_Yes, please. _

I feel a stirring in my boxers that is unwelcome.

No, no, no… please, not now.

_Are you kidding? I can't back down… I see nipples._

But she'll think I'm a pervert. These scrub pants won't hide a thing.

_Not my problem. She's hot._

She's in a fucking hospital bed, barely recovered from her injury, you depraved—

_But she's awake… and the look in her eyes says she's into us. Seriously._

Bedpans. Stool samples. Kidney stones.

_What are you doing?_

Fungus nails. Belly button lint.

_Stop that shit._

Green mucous. Yellow mucous. Brown mucous.

_Noooooo._

Yes.

The gross medical images are enough to keep the problem in my pants at bay, but I'm still shocked that _that_ would even happen under the circumstances. How can my dick have the energy to rise to the occasion when the rest of my body is ready to collapse in a heap?

I'm just thankful that Bella isn't privy to my debauchery. Here she is recovering from a near death experience, and all I can focus on is her…

Look away.

Before I have a chance to make a fool of myself—again—a nurse from the Type A school of bitchiness barges through the door in a huff. She takes one look at Bella and me and curls her hairy lip up in disapproval.

This isn't going to pleasant. I can just tell.

After we downplay the "commotion" that just transpired, we try to come up with something plausible to explain why Bella's IV is no longer in place. Instead of being kind and understanding, she berates Bella and makes her cry.

Sasquatch in scrubs better watch herself or I'm going to physically remove her from this room.

Her smart-ass comments continue until I'm ready to pound the bitch. Thankfully, Rose steps in and handles her like a pro. Rose even implies that Bella might be my wife one day. Hearing Rose say it out loud makes me realize that I might actually have the chance to make Bella my bride.

I like that idea… very much.

When I ask the nurse from hell to leave and send in her supervisor, she doesn't even acknowledge my request. She just storms out the door with snorting breaths and steam coming out of her ears.

_Good riddance, you heifer._

As soon as she's gone, I lean down to hug my girl and sneak a kiss on the lips; but she shies away.

What? Does my breath stink? Is she upset about the daughter-in-law comment? Did I—

My thoughts are stopped in their worry-wart tracks when she tightens her grip around my chest and tells me she loves me.

She loves me.

Music to my ears.

I have no doubt that my girl loves me, but I guarantee it's not half as much as I love her. I'd like to show her just how much, if some of the assholes would give us a little privacy.

We haven't even had a chance to talk, for fuck's sake.

_Get the hell outta here._

I glance up when I hear the door open again and another nurse enters the room with a smile.

There goes my wish for just a second alone with Bella.

This nurse is like a ray of sunshine when compared to the curmudgeon that was in here a few minutes ago, so I feel better about _her_ taking care of Bella already.

When the new nurse indicates that she'll need some privacy with Bella, Alice encourages me to leave the room. I sure as hell don't want to leave her, but it appears that I have no choice in the matter. Status: Boyfriend bears no weight around here.

None.

Before I leave, I assure Bella that I'll be back. After all, "Where else am I gonna go?"

She might not realize how serious I am when I say the words to her, but she'll see. I'm not going anywhere.

**XXX**

The moment we step into the hall, Alice wraps her arms around me tightly and sobs as Jasper asks in a hushed voice, "What the hell happened in there, E?"

I rub my sister's back gently to console her and answer, "Cheney happened. That son of a bitch had the nerve to sneak into Bella's room and try to smother her… strangle her. Hell, I don't know what he was trying to do." I sigh in frustration.

We watch as the nurses begin to occupy the hall, having finished their between shift reports.

With a nod toward the medical staff, I add, "He knew right when to strike, too. The security guards and nurses change shift at seven, so he was able to slip in undetected."

Alice loosens her hold and speaks through her sobs. "H-he must have blocked the door. I-I was only in the bathroom for a few minutes." Her eyes go wide as she looks between Jasper, Rose, and me. "I swear. I didn't think… I didn't know he would…." She buries her face in my chest unable to finish her sentence.

I wince in pain, but comfort her nonetheless with a "Shh," before Jasper takes her from me with a gentle hand.

Rose looks my way with compassion, realizing that I'm in pain, and adds, "It's a good thing I showed up when I did, Edward. He looked like he was going to kill you." The fear in her voice is evident as the gravity of the situation weighs heavy in the air around us.

With my sister wrapped firmly in his arms, Jasper growls, "Don't you think it's time we involved the authorities? Cheney needs to be locked up before he hurts anyone else."

Before I can protest, remembering Cheney's threats during our fight, I see Mom and Dad come through the ICU security door in a rush.

As they head down the corridor toward us, my heart fractures. It's obvious that my mom's been crying; her face is all red and splotchy.

Jasper's eyes follow mine and he answers the question I haven't even asked. "I called your Dad's cell when I realized what'd happened. Hell, Cheney almost ran me over in the hall when he was leaving. If I'd known what he was running from, I could've stopped him."

"It's okay, man. You didn't know."

By this time, Mom and Dad are fast approaching, so all eyes turn to them. As soon as he's close enough to address me, Dad calls out, "Edward, son, are you okay?" his voice tinged with concern.

I just nod and lean back against the wall, struggling to control my emotions. With no words spoken, Mom marches past the others and pulls me into a gentle hug, her tears erupting as soon as she touches me.

I know exactly why she's so upset, and I know how she feels. It's too much. It's all _too_ much. The injuries and fights and secrets and lies… the burden is almost unbearable.

Alice gives me a curious look as I console Mom, but her eyes don't linger long. I can tell that she's wondering what else is going on here by the way she cocks her head and furrows her brow.

I swear, sometimes the pixie is too intuitive for her own good.

While Mom and I embrace with silent tears falling, the others recount, in hushed conversation, the events that transpired. Rose tells them briefly about the fight between Cheney and me before Jasper details my theory about Dick Head's greenhouse sabotage. The shock on their faces from my conspiracy theory is nothing compared to the shock that will rock their entire belief system if Carlisle turns out _not_ to be my father.

I really can't think about that right now. One crisis at a time, please.

When Dad asks about Bella, I find my voice and tell him that a nurse is in with her now; that's why we're standing in the hall.

"Good, Sasha came right down just as I asked her to," he says with a nod. "Let me pop in and see how things are going." He steps to the door and raps softly before opening it slightly to call out the nurse's name. She must call him in, because he continues through the door and closes it behind him.

Mom, having stopped crying, explains to us what happened after Jasper called them earlier. Apparently, when Sasha contacted Dad, he was just getting off the phone with Jasper. He told Sasha that there were some security issues in regards to Bella and she needed to take over Bella's care immediately.

According to my mom, Dad has worked with Sasha for years, so he trusts her to attend to Bella. At the time of her call, he also knew he was going to be delayed for a few minutes, so he gave her verbal orders to assess Bella and, based on Bella's readiness, initiate steps to expedite her mobility. Because of the events surrounding Bella's admission—and the most recent run-in with Cheney—a speedy discharge from the hospital would be in her best interest. The sooner Bella's disconnected from all the tubes and wires, the sooner that can be accomplished.

We all agree with Dad's reasoning that Bella will be safer at our home in LaVerrot, once she's medically stable to be released from the hospital, that is.

Mom further explains that the neurologist who saw Bella in the ER is on his way in to check her as well. While all of her tests have been normal, he needs to evaluate her before a discharge can even be considered.

_He needs to bring his ass on… the sooner the better._

Moments later, Dad steps out of Bella's room with a smile.

"How is she Dad? Is everything okay?" I ask with anticipation.

"Well, I didn't see Bella because… well," he clears his throat at lowers his voice to me, "she's in the shower at the moment, Edward."

The smirk he gives me makes my ears burn as a heated blush spreads across my skin.

_What's wrong with you, Cullen? You're blushing like a fuckin' girl?_

I can't help it. It's my dad's fault. Why the hell did he have to say, "She's in the shower at the moment," with that voice? And then smirk? _He_ made me blush, not the fact that Bella's in the shower… naked.

As soon as the word naked registers in my brain, the image of Bella in a wet gown pops in my head… and the python is roused once again.

Oh, no. I can't let this happen.

Dad pats me on the shoulder and asks with a hint of worry, "You okay, son?"

"Um… yeah, Dad," I stammer while I try to put the python back in his place with mental pictures of diabetic foot ulcers and leaking cysts—anything to squelch his _completely_ inappropriate timing.

Fuck. I'm so depraved.

Before I can berate myself further for being… a man, Alice averts my attention from my naked girlfriend to my missing friend.

I hear her ask Mom, "Oh, is that why you were so upset?"

Dad steps to Mom's side and places his arm across her shoulder in support as she speaks. "Well, that's part of the reason. Tanya is still missing, and Carmen is going crazy with worry. They have no leads… no new information whatsoever." With wringing of her hands, she continues, "Eleazar has suggested that Carmen come to Seattle to stay with us until they find Tanya because she's hindering the investigation."

"So, they still haven't heard from Tanya? They haven't found her?" I ask in a voice three octaves higher than normal.

Mom and Dad shake their heads "no."

Shit. Where could she be? Is she in danger, too, or did she run off with the first pretty boy on campus who caught her attention? If there's one thing I know for sure about Tanya, you can't put anything past her. She'll surprise you every time. Unfortunately, that knowledge only makes me more anxious about her safety.

My mind reels with different possibilities until Dad interrupts my thoughts. "Try not to worry about Tanya right now, son. I know you have a lot on your mind, so let your mom and me worry about the Castiles, okay? You need to focus on getting better and being there for Bella."

I nod in understanding as he makes a request of Jasper. "I really need to stay here and meet with Dr. Kachiri, so will you take Esme home and stay with her until I get there," he asks as he moves to my mother's side. "I assume you still want to go home, right, darling?" he asks Mom before grabbing her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

She lets out an emotional breath and nods, trying to put on a brave face. But, it's obvious to me that she's hanging on by a thread and needs to get out of here.

Because I don't want to upset her any further before she leaves, I try to avoid eye contact and focus on the blue and burgundy tiles that pattern the floor. As her shoes come into my line of sight a few moments later, I'm compelled to look up and see what she needs. With tear-filled eyes and a genuine smile, she places her hands on either side of my bruised face and coos, "I love you so much, sweetheart. Please be safe."

Nodding, I answer, "I will, and I love you, too."

**XXX**

Alice, Rose, and I enter Bella's room with Sasha's orders fresh in our minds. "Don't tire her."

I have no plans on tiring her out. In fact, I'd be perfectly happy to take a nap in the chair next to her, as long as she'll let me hold her hand… or her pinky… or something.

I'm forcing one foot in front of the other, trying to fight off exhaustion, until my eyes lock on a freshly showered, untethered, healthy-looking Bella.

_Wow. Just, wow._

As I'm drawn to her like a planet to its sun, everything and everyone in the room cease to exist. All I can see is her beautiful smile and those loving eyes as they train on me and follow my every move.

_She can't take her eyes off of me, either. Me likey._

I make my way around the end of the bed and turn to sit on the edge when I see the door to Bella's room close slowly. Alice and Rose must have decided to give us some privacy.

I'll have to thank them later… much later. Right now, I just need Bella.

When my gaze falls on Bella once again, I'm alarmed to see tears welling in her eyes. She doesn't look sad, at all, but the tears are there nonetheless.

"Baby, are you in pain?" I ask as I stroke her cheek with one naked fingertip. "What's wrong?"

I realize that they must be tears of joy because a smile erupts across her face as she flings herself at me with fervor. I gladly welcome her enthusiastic hug and reciprocate the best I can under the circumstances. I'm concerned that my bandages might deter her, but thankfully, they don't. She tells me that she loves me and she wants to be close to me before the conversation starts to turn more serious.

With nothing but concern, she asks, "What happened, Edward? Why are you covered in bandages?"

I want to tell her everything. I want to describe in detail my daring rescue of the woman I love. I want to give her a play-by-play of my interactions with Dick Head so she'll know that I defended her. I want to show her my boo-boos and see if she'll kiss them better, but I'm too exhausted.

I muster a smile and shake my head. "Bella, we have so much to talk about. I don't even know where to start."

She looks at me adoringly and studies my face before she brushes a lock of hair off my forehead. I watch her eyes dart from one scratch the next before they settle back on my tired eyes.

With a shy smile, she scoots over in the bed and says, "Edward, the last 24 hours have been awful for both of us. Why don't you lie down next to me and…"

I don't even hear the rest of her sentence as she pats the pillow and lets me crawl in beside her.

As I snuggle in next to my girl, I can't help but to think_… __I've__died__and__gone__to__heaven_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: As you'll see in the next chapter, our poor, brave, exhausted Edward won't get to rest for long. **

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read. I have the next EPOV pretty close to finished, so you may hear from me again before Christmas. *persuade me* hahaha**


	65. Full Disclosure

**A/N: Since our last release two weeks ago, Pure Revelations has had more than 10,000 hits! That's a huge increase from what we usually see for a two-chapter release. To some authors, that number might indicate a slow week; and to others, it might be a disappointment. To us, that's huge and we are so grateful to everyone who has stuck with us. **

**I can't help but think that the bump in hits is due in large part to the fabulous recommendation our friend and unofficial public relations manager/agent, Cared, wrote for RobAttack a few weeks ago. It was a total surprise to me and I actually squealed in the break room at work when I happened upon it. I try my best not to squeal at work… sudden noises tend to stir up trouble.**

**Since I discovered Google Translator, I'm all about foreign languages now. I used a couple of Spanish phrases and the translations are in the end note. I trust that edwardcu77en7over will tell me if I used them correctly.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Pure Revelation belongs to georgialion.**

**At the end of the last chapter, after Mr. Cheney left in a huff, Nurse Sasha helped Bella get herself all cleaned up. Edward came back into her room and she asked him to lie down with her.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 65**

**Full Disclosure**

BPOV

Saturday, April 3, 2010

A warm feeling flooded my body as Edward settled in my hospital bed and nuzzled my neck with his cool nose. As I ran my fingers through his hair, it occurred to me that it had probably been more than twenty-four hours since his last shower. Yet, he still had the same mouthwatering aroma that always surrounded him and had been in control of me since the first time I saw him, way back in chemistry class.

I wiggled around a bit and was cognizant of a familiar heaviness forming between my legs.

_Well, I guess it's not just my mouth that's watering now. _

The beeps and rattles of my clinical surroundings reminded me of where I was, so I tried to re-focus and ease away from my all-consuming thoughts of physical pleasure with Edward. After all, I didn't want that bitchy Renata to burst back in here and catch me with my shirt half off and the Python at full-mast. I felt a little burst amusement and a certain sense of contentment that I knew the nickname he had for himself.

Again, I struggled to focus my thoughts on the tired and stressed out man lying next to me. I wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him, immerse myself in all that was Edward and absorb some of his discomfort. As I stretched and pressed my toes on his scrub-clad legs, I thought it was ironic that our first time "sleeping together" would potentially be in a hospital bed. Regardless of how loved I felt snuggled up next to him and how much I craved spending a few hours molded to his perfect physique, my mind was teeming with unanswered questions, scenarios and problems. I fully realized that the task at hand was going to be strenuous and torturously emotional, but with the exception of a dull headache, I felt physically ready to disclose the secrets that could possibly wreck the lives of so many people I loved.

_We need to talk. Very, very soon._

Edward stifled a yawn. "Baby, do you have enough room?"

"I want you to stay right where you are. I like you there," I answered, brushing his hair back.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Do you hurt anywhere?" His worry was escalating and it was without justification.

"Edward, I've gotten a whole lot more sleep than you have. I'm fine, so why don't you rest for a little while," I said, trying to allay his fears.

"Okay, maybe for just a little while. But, you'll let me know if…"

I put a finger on his lips and shushed him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Despite Edward looking vulnerable and exhausted, he needed to hear about my interactions with Mr. Cheney in the very near future. Even though my plans never came to fruition, I felt it was important to explain how and why I plotted to leave him. It was crucial for him to understand that the way I viewed our relationship had unquestionably changed and that I would never again make such a critical decision without consulting him. As if that wasn't enough, I had to tell him specifically what I'd heard Mr. Cheney say. I wasn't kidding myself… I was more than a little afraid of how he would react to the news that Aro himself called Edward his son.

_Not just his son, but the son he's coming to get. There's a subtle difference between the two._

I assumed that the last twenty hours had been eventful for him, too. In the brief snippets of conversation we'd had since I awoke, I'd been unable to glean why he was covered in bandages and how he'd managed to get all those scratches and stitches. From Mr. Cheney's wild behavior earlier, I assumed that he'd had shown his ass in a multitude of ways. But, how he actually managed to wrangle his way into my room—even though it was highly likely that I'd never been left alone—was a mystery.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had briefly appeared at the door after Sasha had helped me to get cleaned up and presentable. I assumed they'd been here all night, so I hoped they went home to get some rest. That left me completely alone with Edward—a rare occurrence—and as far as I knew, we were in an environment free of the monitors that invaded every corner of LaVerrot.

As my mind wandered, I thought of my mother. Apparently she didn't know about my "accident," or she would've been flying around here like a nervous wreck. Phil would have been bemoaning the time away from his tournament and plotting as to how he could ease Ben's stress over this. A chill ran through me when I thought of Phil's incredible level of disillusionment. I cringed and shook my head, as it seemed increasingly clear that Edward and I shouldn't delay discussing the issues before us.

"Baby, are you cold? I felt you shiver," Edward murmured, his voice husky.

"No, as close as I am to you, I could never get cold." He nuzzled deeper in my hair and kissed my neck, almost causing me to lose my concentration. "I was reacting to something I was thinking about."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "Hmmm…I'll give you something else to think about." As I turned my face toward his, he gently caught my bottom lip in his teeth. I had always felt a little self-conscious about how my bottom lip was slightly larger than my top, but in that moment I was indebted to whichever part of me reached him first. I opened my mouth a little and he began to kiss me easily, at first. I opened my eyes and was greeted by his deep green pools reflecting back at me.

But, peering into the depths of his soul was too much at that moment. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into him. As I pushed my breasts into him, he groaned and I gasped, allowing him to probe deeper with his velvety tongue. He ran his hand down my side and grasped my hip firmly, sending shock waves into my girlie parts. The waves turned into explosions as he began to gently rock the python against me. The ringing in my ears was so loud that I almost didn't hear the knocks on the door.

The door creaked open just a little. A muffled voice called, "Bella?" After a throat cleared, he spoke again. "Edward? May I come in?"

It was Carlisle.

We flew apart from each other, like two eighth graders caught necking behind the gym. Breathing heavily, I looked up and saw Carlisle contemplating the scene before him. My whole body felt flushed, partly from profound embarrassment and partly from my level of arousal.

Edward rolled off the bed into a chair, dragging one of the pillows with him. He strategically placed it across his lap, a move that didn't go undetected by his father.

_His father, as far as he knows._

A man I didn't recognize entered the room a minute or two behind Carlisle. "Bella, Edward, this is Dr. Kachiri."

I tied the robe Alice had thoughtfully provided and sat up straight, facing them. "Nice to meet you, sir," I said politely.

"I know you don't remember, but Dr. Kachiri is the neurologist who saw you in the E.R. last night and arranged for your admission," Carlisle explained. He took my hand and bored into my eyes, willing me to have faith in him. "He is a longtime, trusted friend." Carlisle's personal attestation was all I needed and I sighed in relief.

The physician spoke with a lovely, melodic South American accent. "Miss Swan, _usted es una vision de la salud_. What a pleasure it is to see you under these happier conditions. I would like to examine you. Is that agreeable?"

I smiled at both him and Carlisle, eager to comply with the charismatic physician. "I appreciate you seeing me last night. I'll do anything you ask if it'll get me out of here," I said, gesturing vaguely at the room around me.

Dr. Kachiri chuckled heartily and set a leather bag on the bedside table and opened it wide. It reminded me of the bag Dr. Baker carried on _Little House on the Prairie_.

_If I can remember that kind of useless trivia, my brain is probably in good shape._

He asked me to remember a few words and proceeded to check my ears, eyes and throat. I closed my eyes and touched my nose with each of my index fingers. He directed me to flip my hands over and back on my lap. Then, he checked my reflexes and sensation. Dr. Kachiri asked me to stand on the floor with my hands straight out in front of me and close my eyes. After that, I walked around the room on my tiptoes, on my heels and heel-to-toe, like he was checking to see if I was drunk.

I looked at Edward a few times to see if he was going to make me laugh, but he watched me just as seriously as Carlisle did.

_Is there something I'm not doing right?_

Dr. Kachiri gave me a few math problems to solve and then asked me to tell him the words he'd asked me to remember. "Ball, tree, flag," I said.

"Perfect," he said and took my hand and patted it reassuringly in his own larger hand.

"Thank you," I whispered, humbled by his authoritative, yet caring aura.

"_Fue un gran placer_," he replied before nodding at Carlisle in "doctor-speak" and turning back to me. "In light of your normal tests and examination, it doesn't appear that you've suffered any lasting effects from your accident. I would advise that you not overexert yourself for the next week or so. If you have problems with persistent headache, changes in your vision or dizziness, call my office and I will arrange to see you immediately." He handed me a business card and turned to Carlisle. "Even though she seems fine physically, we can let her stay in the unit until morning. You asked Sasha to personally tend to her, correct?"

"Yes, she agreed to that," Carlisle answered. "Thank you for your help with Bella. With the security issues…"

Dr. Kachiri waved his hand and grinned, showing most of his teeth. "Don't mention it, old friend." We all exchanged handshakes and he left.

Edward got up from the chair and sat back down next to me on the bed. Carlisle took the empty chair, stretched his legs out in front of him and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Um, Carlisle, are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

He stretched and then leaned forward in the chair, fully alert. "Just a little tired… nothing to worry about. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you've recovered so quickly," Carlisle said. "I'm having such a hard time reconciling that something like this happened at LaVerrot."

"Has anybody seen Dick Head?" Edward blurted out, but quickly corrected himself. "Um, Mr. Cheney?"

I was so glad he asked, because I was worried about the possibility that he would return.

Carlisle shook his head. "I saw Dean a little while ago and he'll have someone review the security tapes to make certain that Ben actually left the campus. I talked to Alistair and he said he would look for him at home."

"Dean? Who's that?" I asked.

"He's the hospital's chief of security and has arranged to have a guard posted outside your door until you're discharged early tomorrow morning. Then, Esme and I want you to stay with us." I had the feeling that staying at the Cullen's wasn't something I would be able to negotiate with Carlisle, but I had to try.

"I can understand you not wanting me to go home by myself, but Mom and Phil will be home sometime late tomorrow. I don't want to overstay my welcome," I told him.

Edward rolled his eyes at me, clearly not pleased with my reply.

"Bella, we consider you part of our family now," Carlisle said. I noticed a softening in Edward's eyes. "It will actually put us all at ease if you stay at our home and allow us to protect you."

I acquiesced because, honestly, after having been a breath away from death at the hands of Mr. Cheney, I knew I would feel safer at Edward's side.

As Carlisle approached the door to leave, Sasha came in with a large mesh tote bag. "Charlotte Hale brought lunch for everyone," she said and pulled out a tray table. "It looks like there's a bag in here for you, too, Dr. Cullen."

He thanked Sasha as he took the bag and said that he would come back by later in the day. "Bella understands that for security reasons, you'll be her sole caretaker." Sasha nodded in agreement and they both left.

x x x

I was stunned at how hungry I was, but then again, I hadn't eaten since the morning before. The confrontation with Mr. Cheney had caused me to miss lunch and the rest of the day was a lost cause as far as food was concerned. I smiled as I picked up a juicy strawberry and thought about the fantasy I'd had when I should have been paying attention in class. Edward's eyes were glued to my mouth as I slowly bit into the pliable flesh of the fruit. He bit his bottom lip as I felt a rivulet of sweet juice leak out of my mouth and onto my chin. I tried to swipe it with my tongue and then presented the remaining half of the strawberry to him. I held the fresh green leaves in my fingers so that he could consume the last bits of the fragrant fruit. Somehow, his teeth lightly scraped my middle finger and he followed that up by sucking on that finger with titillating strokes of his tongue.

My breath caught and I moaned. I didn't know how much more I could take. There was a time when I had been scared to want Edward. Then, I was afraid that the suppressed issues from my past would get in the way of my need for intimacy with him. Now, I just wanted him _so_ badly. I wanted his hands in my hair, on my breasts, down my stomach, in my pants and then slowly, slowly slipping inside.

_Oh my God, I want it so bad._

"Baby? Are you okay?" Edward asked with concern. "Did I, um, hurt you?" He looked so worried and I was ready for him to stop treating me like a delicate orchid.

I released a long pent-up breath of air. "I think I just need to eat," I whispered, knowing that food would give me the energy for what I really wanted. Maybe then he would see how eager I was for him. I wasn't raised by the LaVerrot doctrine, so all those crazy restrictions weren't deeply ingrained within my psyche. After almost being intentionally killed by part of the revered "leadership," I felt like I deserved to do what I wanted.

_And I want to have sex with Edward. That's what would make me feel better._

But, the term "leadership" transported me back to reality. I dragged my hands across my face in frustration. Telling Edward the things that Mr. Cheney said would be akin to killing him, but time was running out… especially if Aro was coming.

"Bella?"

"Edward, we need to talk." I couldn't disguise my worry.

"I know. We can't put this off any longer."

"No, we can't; and if you don't mind, I'd like to go first."

He sat down in the chair facing the bed and took my hand. "Sure, baby."

As calmly as I knew how, I told him how Mr. Cheney had cornered me in the garage. Edward reacted as I expected—with outrage—but, I couldn't let his anger prevent me from sharing the entire story.

"Edward, I know this upsets you, but please let me finish. It may be hard for you to believe, but what happened in the garage is minimal compared to parts of what I'm going to tell you."

He looked a little skeptical, but agreed to let me continue with my story.

"While I was in the garage with him," I continued, "he told me I had to leave you alone and move out of LaVerrot. Then, he said I had been thoroughly investigated over a period of years for my scientific talents and more recently, as a possible mate for you—the legatee. Apparently, both Rosalie and Tanya had been considered for that position, too. I found it strange that he sort of made fun of Eleazar, but that's beside the point.

"I didn't want to clue him in to what we already knew from the files on the flash drive, so I asked him who the legatee was and what it meant. He said the legatee was you and that you get 'everything' just by being born. Then, Mr. Cheney started getting kind of crazy."

"Started to get crazy?" Edward asked, wild-eyed. "Every word out of his mouth is that of a raving lunatic, Bella."

He had every right to be angry, but this conversation was not going the right direction and the worst was yet to come. "Edward, please… there's more," I said calmly. "It seems that he got access to my records at Student Health, because he knew that I'd been raped. He was really angry that his 'investigation' had failed to pick up on that." I took a deep breath and braced myself for how Edward would react to my next statement. "Mr. Cheney basically said I was a willing party to what had happened and that I purposefully planned to 'maim and contaminate' you so that I could 'claim your birthright.'"

No amount of planning could have prepared me for his fury. "That son of a bitch!" he exploded, almost tipping the chair over backwards when he stood. Edward paced back and forth beside the bed, raking his bandaged hands through his hair.

I wanted nothing more than to have all of this past us. I longed to take him in my arms and hold him against me, telling him how much I loved him no matter what Mr. Cheney said about either of us.

"Edward," I said softly, and waited for him to stop pacing. His foot tapped nervously as I continued my loathsome tale. "He called himself your 'custodian' and told me that you were 'destined for glory.' He didn't actually say what that meant, but made it clear that I could never be a part of your future. At that point, he, um, called me some pretty ugly names and said I needed to fulfill my last obligation to Dr. Hale before I left for good."

I stopped for a moment, because my heart was beating so hard that I felt smothered and a little nauseated. I glanced at Edward and saw that he looked as sick as I felt. "I was so shaken up that I didn't even go back in the house… I just went straight to the greenhouse. I think I might've even gotten sick on the floor." I blushed at the memory.

Edward dropped back into the chair in front of me. "Baby, I'm so sorry that he… that you… fuck," he rasped. I couldn't bear to look at him. "I can't believe I let him get to you."

I came to attention because Mr. Cheney's verbal attack on me was not Edward's fault and I couldn't allow him to perpetuate that kind of misguided thinking. Edward was looking toward the window, shaking his head and churning around all kinds of thoughts in his mind.

"Edward," I called. He didn't seem to respond to my voice, so I took one of his large, long-fingered hands in my own. "Baby, how could it be your fault?" I asked. Since he still didn't respond, I kissed his knuckles. "There's no way you could've predicted he'd do something like that. Remember… he's completely irrational. I don't blame you."

By nature, Edward always blamed himself and I couldn't fight that battle now. "Do you understand now why I was acting so strangely at the greenhouse? I was devastated by the thought that I might have to leave you. I couldn't even look at you for fear that I'd start crying."

"I remember," he said. "I thought you were mad at me because I was late for lunch." He squeezed my hand a little. "…And, I was _really_ looking forward to that lunch, Miss Swan."

I smiled, briefly remembering the strawberries and the candles. "I was, too. In fact, I had everything ready—myself and the food. But, like I told you, Mr. Cheney said I had to leave. I was scared to death of what he'd do to my mom and to your family if I stayed around. So, while I worked, I came up with an elaborate plan for how I would leave."

"Leave? You were really going to leave?" Edward's eyes were huge.

"I was going to write a note for my mother, get a rental car and head to Charlie's. I even texted Jake to see if he was going to be around that day." Edward nodded knowingly and motioned for me to continue.

_That's strange… how could he know about any of this?_

I packed his reaction away to question later and continued my story. "I figured I would talk Charlie into helping me get further away and once I was 'wherever' I would contact Emmett." Edward looked confused, as I guessed he would. "I needed to let someone know what Mr. Cheney had said about you and I also needed someone who was 'in the know' to find a way to get my mom out of there. I knew you trusted Emmett, so I should, too."

"But, why wouldn't you just call me?" Edward asked. I hated that he sounded so hurt by my words.

"I've gotten to know you pretty well and I knew that if I contacted you, all your efforts would be spent trying to find me. I couldn't let that happen when I was afraid that my mother would suffer because of it. No matter how I tried, I couldn't come up with a future that included you—and left our families unharmed. Regardless of how much I love you and how shattered my life would be without you, I couldn't be that selfish."

Our eyes met and held. "You're right about one thing, baby. I would've searched to the ends of the earth to find you. Don't you know that my life is _empty_ without you in it?" He took my hands and held them close to his heart. "I mean… I understand why you would want to leave after everything that has happened, but, Bella, please promise me that you won't."

"I won't," I vowed before God and the angels and the now-silent cardiac monitor. "I've kind of had an epiphany through all this." He looked at me expectantly. "You and I have equal stakes in our relationship _and_ in the outcome of this entire mess. I'll never make an important decision like that again without your input, and I expect the same of you."

"Bella, we're in this together… from this point forward." Edward crushed me in his arms to emphasize his point. As he rested his chin on top of my head, I desperately wanted to abandon the rest of this lurid story, but knew that was only a fantasy. I gently pushed back on his shoulder. "I'm not quite finished, and Edward, this is the worst part."

"I don't know how…" he muttered.

"I was waking up when Mr. Cheney came in my room this morning. He had been waiting around for me to be left alone, so he snuck in while Alice was in the bathroom. He made a phone call and was speaking in Italian some of the time, but I caught a couple of important details. Apparently, Felix was the one who had investigated me and Mr. Cheney basically claimed responsibility for my 'accident' in the greenhouse. Then, he said the strangest thing… 'Your son's safety is always my highest priority.'"

I waited for a moment to allow my statement sink in. "He said he was going to kill me while the person on the phone listened." I stopped and looked up at Edward. He was as pale as the sheets on the bed and had a thin sheen of sweat on his upper lip. "Edward, I almost died when he called the person on the phone… Aro."

Edward began to shiver like the temperature had suddenly dropped 50 degrees. With my fingertips, I gently turned his face toward mine. I looked straight in his eyes and spoke clearly so that he wouldn't mistake my words. "I succinctly heard that person say, 'I am coming to get my son,' before Mr. Cheney ended the call."

Edward sat frozen before me and I wondered if he might go into shock after all of this. He sat there so long that for a moment I even considered calling Carlisle. I didn't know how to help him, so I decided to simply be patient. His breathing finally began to normalize, but his features softened only slightly. "I'm so sorry to tell you these things. I didn't want to be the one to hurt you this way, but you had to know what I overheard."

Knowing that somehow I had to quickly penetrate the walls Edward was building around himself, I emphasized my biggest concern. "I don't know how much time we have. All I heard was that he is coming."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: If you were Bella, how would you react to the news that your boyfriend's father is the elusive benefactor of LaVerrot—a community that seems be based more on power and deceit than the pursuit of healthy living? **

**Bella clearly wants to have sex with Edward. Should her new-found knowledge of his parentage have any effect on her desire?**

**I'd love to hear your answers.**

**_usted es una vision de la salud_ = you are a vision of health.**

**_Fue un gran placer_ = It was my greatest pleasure.**


	66. Speculation

**A/N: I promised you a Christmas (or Chanuka) present, so here it is.**

**I hope all of you guys are having a wonderful holiday season. Please be safe and happy as you enjoy family, friends, and fellowship. **

**As always, thanks to DeeDreamer and WutheringBites for all you do for us.**

**Here's a special thanks to Gingerandgreen for a Pure Revelations review she did over at the TwiFic Zone. The posting was actually a month or so ago, but I just found out about it. We really appreciate your kind words.**

**To GinnyW: I used your word prompt. Hehehe **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Georgialion used her inspired characters to write Pure Revelations.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 66**

**Speculation**

_Previously in BPOV:_

_Edward began to shiver like the temperature had suddenly dropped 50 degrees. With my fingertips, I gently turned his face toward mine. I looked straight in his eyes and spoke clearly so that he wouldn't mistake my words. "I succinctly heard that person say, 'I am coming to get my son,' before Mr. Cheney ended the call."_

_Edward sat frozen before me and I wondered if he might go into shock after all of this. He sat there so long that for a moment I even considered calling Carlisle. I didn't know how to help him, so I decided to simply be patient. His breathing finally began to normalize, but his features softened only slightly. "I'm so sorry to tell you these things. I didn't want to be the one to hurt you this way, but you had to know what I overheard." _

_Knowing that somehow I had to quickly penetrate the walls Edward was building around himself, I emphasized my biggest concern. "I don't know how much time we have. All I heard was that he is coming."_

**EPOV**

I'm numb.

I should be wracked with pain considering the bumps, bruises, and cuts that cover my skin, but I feel nothing. It's as if I've been turned to stone.

Bella's revelations about Cheney and the conversation she overheard this morning are almost too much to comprehend. Even as my body is frozen in place, my frenzied mind is racing from question to question… to inconceivable answer.

Is it possible? Could Aro actually be my father?

My initial reaction should be to shake my head and scoff at the mere idea, but instead, I'm paralyzed with fear at the possibility that there could be some truth in what she told me.

But how is that even possible? As far as I know, Mom and Dad didn't even know Aro twenty years ago.

I don't know every detail of my parents' early years, separately or after they met, but I do know that Dad graduated with his medical degree from Harvard just before Alice and I were born. He and Mom relocated to Washington for his residency, so we were born right here in Seattle. We lived near the Weber family for years before we all moved to LaVerrot in 1996… and Dr. Weber was a Harvard graduate, too. I wonder if Dad and Dr. Weber were friends throughout medical school.

Could they _all_ have known Aro when they lived on the east coast? Is Aro somehow affiliated with Harvard?

I can feel the sweat prickle my temples and upper lip as the questions continue to swirl in my mind. If Aro has ties to an Ivy League school and is supposedly a legitimate business man, then why couldn't Emmett and I find any evidence that he even exists?

Who _is_ this man who claims to be my father?

I have very few hard facts about the man, mostly just overheard conversations and assumptions, but I _do_ know that he has money—lots of money to which Cheney claims I am the heir.

He also has power—enough power to rule our lives from afar and manipulate at least one rabid follower to kill for him, or so it seems.

Bella said that someone, either Cheney or maybe even Felix, had been watching her for years and that someone gained access to her confidential medical files without being detected. She also said that Cheney and Aro were speaking in Italian on the phone…

Could they somehow be involved in organized crime? The mafia, maybe?

That would explain why Emmett and I couldn't find anything on Aro during our internet search. It would also explain how he has his hand in every aspect of our lives… and operatives seemingly everywhere.

Things start to click as I remember Cheney's words to Dad last week, "I don't give a shit about your stupid laws." And, just a few hours ago Cheney told me, "Mark my words, Edward. If you try to implicate me in any way, innocent people will be harmed." Is he saying that he's above the law… that they don't apply to him? If Aro and his minions are involved in organized crime, they probably have people "on the take" everywhere, even in law enforcement.

Maybe that's why Dad and Dr. Weber haven't contacted the authorities already. Do they suspect that there's a mob connection and they're trying to protect us by handling Cheney "in house?" Is it a matter of not knowing who else can be trusted?

Fuck!

I can feel my heart start to beat out of my chest as crazy scenarios of house raids and bloody shoot-outs rattle around in my exhausted mind. My palms even start to sweat before I push the irrational thoughts away.

_Get a grip, Cullen. _

First of all, there's no way Dad would be involved with or condone anything illegal. He's as moral as they come and I just don't believe he would willingly participate—or turn a blind eye to—criminal behavior.

Second, I have no idea when Dad last saw Aro face-to-face, but he's never had _anything_ but kind words to say about the man. Dad may be an idealist, but I think he would be able to recognize when something—or someone—is too good to be true. Either Aro really _is_ on the up-and-up or he's truly skilled in manipulation and deception.

All of this… _speculation_ still doesn't explain _why._ Why would a mafia kingpin from the east coast—_if_ that's what he is—be the benefactor of "purist" communities around the world? It just doesn't make any sense. And what about the ridiculous vows… the strict diet… the limited sun exposure… the VI products… there has to be more to it.

Now, according to Bella, Aro himself is coming to Seattle. What does he expect to accomplish? Will he come by himself or—if he's as powerful and connected as everyone believes him to be—will he come with a legion of loyal followers?

What does he _really_ want?

Is Aro a good guy with one rogue disciple who's gone off the deep end, or will we see that he's actually so evil that he makes Dick Head look like a marshmallow? Does he plan to take Cheney out himself for not following his directives, or is he coming to finish what Cheney started?

An overwhelming sense of dread consumes me and I begin to shiver as I consider what Aro's agenda at LaVerrot might be. Will he try to hurt Bella? Since he's under the delusion that I'm his son, will he try to make me leave with him… or abduct me? What about the rest of our families and friends?

I'm momentarily pulled from my erratic thoughts by Bella's calming voice trying to comfort me. I feel her soft hands on my face and her sweet breath across my cheek, but my mind is still running rampant.

Even though I don't believe that Aro is truly my biological father, can I use that lie against him? Can I play my role as "the legatee" to protect us all if necessary?

If purity is so important, would I still be of value if I am no longer spotless? Aro has demanded that "his son" must be unblemished, and for that reason, Bella's perceived "contamination" has made her a target. So, why can't I just break the chastity vow and take the focus off of her? When Aro arrives and realizes that I'm no longer a yes-man, will he just decide to look for his predecessor elsewhere?

Could it be that simple?

"Edward? Are you okay?"

What's so special about me, anyway? Why not Jasper or Ben Jr.? Can't someone else be chosen?

A soft kiss to my forehead starts to bring me back to the present.

What am I thinking? I would never wish this shit on Jasper, or anyone else for that matter.

"Edward, can you hear me?"

The truth is: it doesn't really matter. I'll _do_ whatever I need to do, _say_ whatever I need to say, and _be_ whatever I need to be in order to protect my family, my friends, and my Bella.

As her name travels to the forefront of my mind, I hear her voice whisper, "I love you, Edward."

My eyes focus on the woman in front of me for the first time in… I don't know how long. "I love you, too, Bella," I whisper against her soft lips before I claim them with a chaste kiss.

Her arms wrap around me as she lets out a sigh. "You had me worried there for a few minutes. I was afraid you'd gone into shock. Where'd you go?"

I take a deep cleansing breath before I answer, "I was just trying to process everything, baby. A lot has happened, you know?"

I can feel her nod against my shoulder before I give her a little squeeze and pull away. "We still have a lot to talk about," I say with a shake of my head. "Do you wanna talk now… or?"

She grabs my hand and rubs her thumb gently over the bandages before she answers. "We may not have a better chance, so I'm ready to hear what you have to say… if you're up to it, that is."

Even though I'm emotionally, mentally, and physically spent, I know we have to talk about everything that happened while she was unconscious. "Yeah, I wanna get everything out in the open once and for all," I affirm.

I scoot the chair around into a different position, never dropping her hand in the process, and lean back in an effort to get more comfortable before I begin the tedious task of full disclosure.

**XXX**

After I tell her about everything that happened at the greenhouse—my injuries, Cheney's meltdowns, and our subsequent fights—she asks about the turn of events at the hospital. We discuss my staples, stitches and glass removal before I divulge the fact that Dad let me stay with her most of the night.

She doesn't seem put out by that bit of information—at all.

I go on to tell her about the conversation I overheard between Weber and Dad after Mom basically _forced_ me to leave her bedside. She's dumbfounded by the fact that Dad and I have already had a paternity test to prove that he is my father.

"Well, what about Alice?" she asks with a furrowed brow. "You guys are twins. Why would Cheney claim that Aro is your father and not Alice's?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't make sense; none of it does. That's why we decided to go ahead and have the test."

"What did Alice say when your dad asked her to have her blood drawn?"

My eyes widen at her question. "Um… we haven't told Alice anything yet, so she hasn't been tested." I can see that she's about to ask why, so I answer her preemptively. "We decided that there's no reason to upset Alice by dragging her into this mess. Her paternity is not in question, so why worry her needlessly? Once my test comes back and shows that my dad is… well, my dad, there won't be any reason to have Alice tested."

She nods slightly, but I can tell that she doesn't like the secrets.

"Bella, Dad _did_ tell my mom about Cheney's accusations. That's why Alice and Rose were here with you this morning. Mom was in Dad's office discussing everything that happened." My voice cracks a little on the last few words as I remember my mom's distraught appearance.

"Is your mom… okay? I can't imagine—"

"She's hanging in there, I guess," I interrupt, not wanting to talk about my mom right now. "Thankfully, Dr. Weber put a rush on the labs, so we should have the results in a couple of days."

I hear a hmpf from Bella before she asks, "So, why should you trust Dr. Weber? I mean, in my brief experience with him, he's seemed to be Cheney's right hand man. He makes me nervous."

I nod in agreement, thankful that the subject has been changed. "I know. He makes me nervous, too, but he came to my dad on his own and is helping him sort out Cheney's lies. He spoke to Dad as both a psychiatrist and a friend when he pointed out Cheney's instability and odd behavior over the last few months. Weber seems sincere, so if Dad trusts him, I guess we should, too," I say with a shrug.

I scoot closer to bed and rest my head on her lap before I slide one arm around her waist.

I just need to be near her. I need to feel the calming hum of our connection across my cheek and let her delicious scent cradle my weary head.

As she runs her fingers gently through my hair, she tells me, "I trust _you_, Edward, only you."

"Thank you, baby," I mumble into her belly. I close my eyes briefly and revel in her touch as she continues to play with my hair.

After a few minutes, Bella asks if anyone has contacted her mom and dad.

_Shit. I'm such a douche. I should have told her about that ages ago. _

I try to sit up, but she keeps my head where it is and continues my head massage as I explain.

She's not surprised when I inform her that her mom's phone went straight to voicemail. Apparently, Renee is notorious for letting her cell phone battery die. She's pissed, with good reason, to learn that Cheney obviously didn't contact Phil like he was supposed to.

Even though I don't have a good excuse for neglecting to contact Charlie, she understands that the chaos surrounding this entire situation has been overwhelming for me. "I'll give him a call in a few minutes… after we finish talking," she says with a smile as she continues her ministrations.

I'm on the verge of sleep when she asks, "Edward, what made you rush to the greenhouse to check on me? You never told me that part of the story."

I startle and my eyes shoot open as I realize that I've left out a big, big secret. I haven't told her about the apartment or Jacob.

_You are _such_ an idiot._

_Give me a break, I'm fucking exhausted… literally running on fumes._

This time, I sit up despite her protests and rub my eyes with my bandaged palms before I begin. "Well, Alice and I were talking about what happened between you and me at the greenhouse after, unbeknownst to me, Cheney had gotten to you. We were surprised when Mom came home early in a tizzy. She was really upset because Tanya was missing. She—"

Bella interrupts, "Tanya was missing? When? Where was she?"

I shake my head and frown. "Tanya is _still_ missing. No one has heard from her since yesterday morning."

"What about her phone? Can't they track it or something?" Bella asks with concern.

I sigh and place my hand over hers. "Her phone has either been taken out of service or destroyed. There's no way to track it."

"Oh my gosh, Edward. What do you think happened to her?"

"I'm hoping that she just ran off with some guy she met on campus or something," I say trying to lighten the mood without success. "But, I honestly don't know."

Bella looks shell-shocked as she shakes her head in disbelief.

I decide to forge ahead and finish my story. But before I can utter the first word, the door flies open and bangs against the wall.

"Lookey who's here," Alice squeals in delight. "And I brought homemade cinnamon rolls."

Great, now not only will I have to wait to tell Bella about Jacob and the apartment, I'll also have to watch my twin flitter around in a sugar-induced high that'll make my head spin.

I turn my gaze to Bella as if to say, "Give me strength."

Her returning smile and wink give me everything I need.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it is a little on the short side, but it's packed with lots of "speculations" about Aro. Do you think Edward's on the right track or is he totally off base?**

**So, our next scheduled post is Thursday the 29th. We should have at least one chapter ready by then. You will notice a change in format with the next chapter as well. We are going to mix EPOV and BPOV and have a little less "mirroring" from this point forward. As you can imagine, Edward is going to be very protective of Bella and won't let her out of his sight unless absolutely necessary. For this reason, we will not rehash every single scene in both POVs.**

**Also, just so you know, my family is taking a trip to Disney World during the first week of January. I won't have the time or energy to write while we're there. Please be patient if our posting schedule is a little "off." Once school starts back and we're back in a routine, we'll get back on track.**

**Thanks so much for your support of PR. We appreciate each and every one of you.**


	67. Weary and Wary

**A/N: I hope that everyone has been enjoying their holidays. Spending time with family, watching my children get excited and making all those cookies and candy with my daughter was a whole lot of fun, but I'm ready to ease back into some normalcy.**

**We really appreciate the great reviews, constructive comments, theories and just general love you've all shown for Pure Revelations this year. I feel like so many of you have actually become our friends!**

**PR wouldn't have anywhere near the following it does if it wasn't for DeeDreamer, Wuthering Bites and Cared. We appreciate your faith in us and the inordinate amount of time you've spent bringing us along.**

**Crasha, myhubbyissodward, twilover 1313 and mystic fighter recently picked up PR and we're so glad you found us! To Colfax Bella… I loved your last review. Rebadams7… I always look forward to your cryptic little poems.**

**I owe an apology to our Spanish-speaking readers for a translation error I made in chapter 65. It was really kind of fouled up and didn't translate into anything that made sense. I don't foresee needing to use anymore Spanish phrases, but if I do, I will check it out with some of you instead of relying on Google Translator.**

**I hope you like our new format as it is symbolic of Bella and Edward's relationship. They were two individuals with different outlooks on the same story. They are now totally invested in each other and see themselves as a team, so the story will be written as "they" see it. There are certain events that will have some mirroring. (And yes, a lemon is just around the corner.)**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Pure Revelations belongs to Georgialion.**

**Thanks!**

**Georgiaedwardlover**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 67**

**Weary and Wary**

**BPOV**

**Saturday, April 3, 2010 (cont)**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get answers to the questions that confused me the most. The first was how Edward knew to come to the greenhouse. No explanation that I had attempted to formulate made any sense to me.

"Edward, what made you rush to the greenhouse to check on me? You never told me that part of the story," I said. I didn't text Edward or Alice the whole afternoon. Hell, I didn't talk to anyone after I left Edward standing outside the greenhouse door. The only person I had reached out to was Jake, but he wouldn't in a million years think to call Edward after a random text from me—or for any other reason. If Jake was worried, he would have called me and only me.

When Edward began to explain, he got sidetracked on Tanya and her mysterious disappearance. Tanya was such a sore subject with us, but I was polite and genuine in my questions, as I knew that Esme, Carlisle and her own parents had to be very worried. I felt no kindness toward her, but I didn't wish her any harm. I, better than most people, knew how deep the shit was in LaVerrot, but with her history of "loose behavior," the septic tank had to be bottomless in Denali. I just hated to see everyone wasting their time being anxious and concerned about her if she was just reacting to her inability to engage Edward by hooking up with some random guy, fucking his brains out in some fleabag motel room.

_Cool it, Bella. What are you worried about? Tanya is thousands of miles away and Edward is here…with _me_._

Before I could ask Edward anything else, Alice burst through the closed door without knocking and announced that she had cinnamon rolls. One of the ladies at LaVerrot had made them and asked Esme to share them with Edward, because apparently, he "just loved homemade cinnamon rolls." His expression didn't lead me to believe that he'd been pining for a cinnamon-laced sugar rush, minus, of course, the high-fructose corn syrup. He looked like he needed to sleep for twelve hours straight without interference from the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Jasper dropped the baked-goods container unceremoniously on the tray table and stepped out of Alice's path. She rushed in and stopped at the end of my bed, weighed down with a huge bouquet of flowers and a crystal vase. Then, she darted to the sink in the corner of the room and manically removed the flowers from the cellophane wrapping. I recognized a variety of roses, carnations, chrysanthemums, passionflowers, hibiscus and lilacs fresh from the greenhouse. I quirked an eyebrow at Jasper, willing him to make some comment about Alice's over-the-top floral display.

As Jasper set down a huge duffle bag on the couch, he smiled knowingly, one side of his mouth drawn downward. "My Dad said to tell you hello and not to worry about work." He snickered and shook his head. "Dad had to rein Alice in before she took _all_ the flowers he grows and harvests for tea production at the VI Lab."

I nodded in agreement, knowing how vigilantly Dr. Hale maintained the flowers reserved for tea production.

"That's not true," she hissed. She turned back to the sink, cutting and arranging the flowers in the vase, flinging stems and excess leaves all around her. Jasper shrugged his shoulders, left my bedside and resigned himself to picking up the mess Alice was made on the floor—all in the pursuit of the "perfect" flower arrangement.

When Alice was finished, she told Edward that his clothes and anything else he might need to freshen up were in the bag. She then began digging in the bag herself. Edward thanked her for taking care of him and turned to Jasper. "How's my mom? Is she doing okay?"

Alice whipped around. "She's fine. Why wouldn't she be? You're okay… Bella's okay… we're all okay." Her voice rose higher and higher.

Edward looked exhausted and in no shape to deal with whatever was going on in Alice's buzzing little mind. He already told me that his dad wasn't going to mention anything about the paternity test to Alice and for the moment, at least, everyone Alice loved _was_ okay—at least as far as _she_ knew. So, I didn't understand her agitation.

"Edward, this might be a good opportunity for you to take a shower and change into some of your own clothes," I suggested. I gently rubbed his knee, mindful of cuts and scrapes hidden by his scrub pants.

I decided I liked him in scrubs and imagined hours of "playing doctor with Edward" fantasies.

He gave me a weary smile before glancing at Alice who was already pulling an assortment of items out of his bag. "Yeah, I could stand a shower. I bet I'm getting ripe," he added with a halfhearted chuckle.

"I kinda like the way you smell," I said in a voice meant only for his ears.

He shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Hey man, take your time," Jasper called out. "Alice and I will stay with Bella until you finish."

He nodded and took the stack of clothes and VI personal care products Alice pushed at him. Regretfully, I watched Edward's scrub-clad back end trudge away from me and into the bathroom. I hoped he was one for short showers, because for starters, I hated to be away from him so soon after everything we'd shared in the last few hours.

_Okay, Bella, get real. You can't begrudge the man a shower. _

Edward deserved a few minutes alone after the day he'd had and from the looks of things, it wasn't likely to improve soon.

In addition, Alice had been in the room for only a few minutes and she was already driving me crazy! I loved Alice dearly, but she was acting like a Chihuahua on speed. In the space of ten minutes she'd asked me twenty times if I was really okay. Then, she asked me if I was really, really okay. The clothes she brought Edward were a disaster, because unlike her usual ultra-organized self, she packed enough clothes for three men for five days. The Alice I adored would have put together a single versatile outfit with a few accessories, not the conglomeration of mess she stuffed in that oversized bag. Besides that, she'd already rearranged the flowers four times.

_And if I hear one more word about those fucking cinnamon buns, I'll scream!_

Then, I watched in shock as Jasper pulled her away from the bathroom door.

_Was she going in there with Edward? While he's naked? In the shower?_

I didn't know what precisely was wrong with her. I realized that like the rest of them, she'd probably had very little sleep, but there was no way she could know the things Edward and I talked about. Maybe she was just _that_ sensitive to distress and disruption. Maybe she could sense how distraught Edward and her parents were. Had Carlisle told her anything? Was there more to the Tanya story than Edward had been able to tell me? Maybe it was the whole twin connection that Angela had mentioned to me once before.

_Of course, that must be it. That makes perfect sense._

Jasper came up behind her and folded his arms around her and from his facial expression, he was willing her to calm down. Maybe it would help her.

_Something has to. She must feel miserable._

As I sat back down on the bed and waited on Alice to calm down, I felt the beginning of a headache and wanted some Tylenol. If I called Sasha or tried to walk out to the nurses' station, I was certain that as agitated as Alice was, she would make a federal case about it and would beg Carlisle to arrange for another CT scan or maybe even an MRI.

But that was just wishful thinking anyway. If Mr. Cheney had been able to access my medical records at Student Health, he'd find a way to bore into the hospital's system and discover that I'd further contaminated myself with Tylenol. It just wasn't worth the trouble. So, I resigned myself to a little discomfort.

By that time, Alice had calmed down significantly. I watched her and Jasper and it was as if he had channeled love into her by osmosis, effectively and gradually returning her to her normal state. Unfortunately, as fast as her Jasper-fueled bliss had calmed her, it was gone.

"Bella! What's that?" Alice exclaimed, pointing under a chair.

I barely had time to tell her that I didn't know before she'd darted across the room and retrieved a shattered iPhone. It broke into pieces when she held it up.

"Where did this come from? Who does it belong to?" she demanded, inspecting it thoroughly.

I arose from the bed and took a couple steps toward her, studying the phone for a minute or two before the answer occurred to me. "I think it might be Mr. Cheney's phone. He was, um, talking on it when Edward came in. When they started fighting it flew out of his hand. I didn't see where it went and I don't remember him picking it up when he left."

Jasper took a piece of it from her. "I wonder if it'll work again if we can put it back together?" he asked, looking at it doubtfully.

All the talk about phones made me remember Mom and Charlie. "That reminds me… I need to call my parents, but my phone isn't with my stuff. Maybe it's still in the greenhouse." I knew it didn't need to fall into the wrong hands, because Charlie's and Jake's phone numbers, photographs and other personal information were stored on it. Under no circumstances did I want either of them compromised or involved in whatever this mess was—especially since a couple of attempts had been made on my life. I looked at Jasper pleadingly. "Do you think that um, maybe…"

He held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll go to the greenhouse as soon as I get home and look for it."

"Okay, thanks. Could you call Edward's phone when you find it, just so I'll know you have it? My dad's information is in it."

Jasper indicated that he understood completely.

"Bella," Alice said, "why don't you call your parents from Edward's phone? I heard Dad say that no one had been able to reach Renee yet."

I reached for the phone and called my mother's number. It went directly to voicemail, so I left a message to call, leaving Edward's number. I groaned in frustration. 

"Where do you think she is?" Alice asked. "Why don't you just call Phil?"

"She probably forgot her charger and her battery's gone dead. That's not unusual for her. Phil's number is in my contacts, but I've never actually called him. I don't have his number memorized," I explained. No force on Earth would have made me call that asshole and it didn't make any difference. I was being discharged in the morning and they'd be home later in the day, so telling Mom would have to wait.

The hard one was Charlie—and he was never unavailable. As I braced for that call, Jasper and Alice sat down on the couch and started trying to put Mr. Cheney's phone back together. "_This_ would've never happened if he'd invested in a decent Otterbox," Alice proclaimed, holding a piece up at me.

_Whatever. I don't even know what an 'Otterbox' is._

I shook my head and excused myself to call Charlie. They went right back to the iPhone puzzle in front of them.

After two rings, Charlie answered, "This is Chief Swan."

"Dad? Hey, this is Bella."

"Bella? I don't recognize this number. Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm calling from Edward's phone. How're you?"

"I'm okay. You don't sound… right."

I hated it when Charlie turned his cop's intuition on me. "I _am_ okay. I'm fine. But, I do need to let you know I'm in the hospital."

"The hospital? Damn, Bella. What did you do? Tell me which hospital and I can be there in less than four hours. I just need to…"

I interrupted him. "Dad, really, I'm okay and you don't need to come. I'm going home early in the morning. I was at work and caught my foot on the strap of my messenger bag. I fell, hit my head and was unconscious for a little while."

"When did this happen? Why didn't you call me before now? Where's Renee? Let me talk to her," Charlie demanded.

"Whoa, Dad. One question at a time," I said, halting his rapidly fired queries. "It happened yesterday afternoon. My phone was left at the greenhouse, so no one had access to your number. Mom and Phil went out of town to a ballgame and she hasn't been answering her phone."

"What?" he asked. "Did she lose her charger again?"

I laughed. "That's what I'm assuming."

"I think I can be out of Forks in 30 minutes and then I'll be there. What hospital did you say?"

"I didn't say. Dad, I'm fine and like I _did_ say, I'm going home early in the morning."

"Somebody needs to be there with you. I don't even know how they were able to admit you without your next-of-kin present. Hospitals have those HIPAA laws, so how did they know who they were allowed to talk to about your condition? What has your mother gotten you tied up in now?"

Charlie was on a roll and I had to stop him cold. He was too important to me to risk his safety by him showing up at the hospital, or worse yet, at LaVerrot. "Dad, Edward found me in the greenhouse right after I fell and his father, who—if you remember—_is_ a doctor, was with him. Carlisle stayed with me the whole time and I've seen a neurologist. When I'm discharged in the morning, I'm going to stay with the Cullens until Mom gets home. So, coming to Seattle would be a waste of your time."

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know these people and your mother will trust anyone," he continued.

"Dad, if you don't believe me, run a background check on Carlisle Cullen—that is, if you haven't already." I knew I had him there. "I can have Carlisle call you and tell you himself that I'm okay and won't have any lasting damage."

There was silence on the line. "Um, that's okay, honey. You don't have to do that. How about you call me tomorrow after you get settled? I'll feel better if you do that."

I knew I'd won that battle. "Sure, Dad. I'll call you sometime in the morning. If you want to check on me before then, just call this number." 

Soon after we said our goodbyes, Edward emerged from the restroom, the smell of his soap preceding him in the cloud of steam. As I stood to enquire about his shower, I noticed that he still looked terrible—nothing that eight hours of sleep wouldn't fix—but, awful, just the same.

Alice must not have noticed how tired he was, because she rushed at him with her mouth open, ready to bombard him with questions. Edward shot a baleful look toward me and I quickly formulated a plan.

"Alice," I called. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder at me. "Could you help me do something with my hair? I have these stitches in my scalp and I'm afraid I'll pull them."

She whipped around, took command of my overnight bag and removed the necessary accessories. I peeked back at Edward and he winked at me before sitting down with Jasper on the couch. I sat cross-legged on the bed so that Alice would have to get behind me, both of our backs toward Edward and Jasper.

I heard them begin to talk in low voices, so I asked Alice the first thing that came to mind. "What made you choose those particular flowers for my bouquet? I never would have put those blooms together, but they're gorgeous." My inquiry was the impetus for ten minutes of chatter, enough for Edward to have a little time with Jasper.

**EPOV**

"You look like shit, E," Jasper said with a half-smile after I plopped down on the sofa beside him.

"I feel like shit, too, man. If I could just close my eyes, I think I could sleep for days."

"So, what's stopping you? Alice and I are here. You could—"

"No," I said adamantly while shaking my head. "I'm not leaving her side."

_Is he crazy? Does he really think I'd leave her again after what happened last time?_

Jasper jutted out his chin and frowned. "Edward, you can't be with her twenty-four-seven, man. You're going to have to—"

"I almost lost her, Jasper… twice. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't feel the same way if all of this had happened to Alice?"

"You're right," he replied while raising his hands in surrender. "I understand where you're coming from, but you can't expect to stay with her all the time, especially when she goes home." With a chuckle, he added, "Her mom's not gonna let you spend the night with her, E."

_What Renee doesn't know won't hurt her. Bella's bedroom is on the ground floor and I'm not above crawling through a window to keep her safe. Hell, I've crashed through a glass ceiling to get to her. No _person_ or no _thing_ is gonna stop me from taking care of her._

"Well she's coming home with us tomorrow, so we'll have to cross that bridge when her mom gets home." I paused for a moment and glanced over at her before I continued, "I just feel like it's my responsibility to protect her. If it wasn't for me, she might not even be in this mess." I groaned in frustration and rubbed my now unbandaged fingers across my brow. "I just know that I can't leave her alone while she's here in the hospital… not even with you or Alice."

He turned toward me and scooted closer. "Edward, Alice feels terrible about what happened with Cheney. She would never put Bella in danger on purpose. You know that, right?" he whispered so Alice couldn't hear.

"Of course," I replied as I leaned forward and propped my elbows on my knees. "But, it's not just about what happened with Alice and Cheney; I don't trust _anyone_ to stay with her right now." I glanced over at him once more before I added, "Hell, I didn't even want to leave the room to take a shower a while ago."

_It's true. I don't think I've ever showered that fast in my life. Even though I wanted to stay under the warm spray of water and let it soothe my aching muscles for hours, I couldn't stand to be away from Bella. _

Jasper wrinkled his nose and laughed through his reply. "Well, I'm glad you were able to overcome your fear, 'cause you were starting to smell, dude."

_What? Did I really stink before I took a shower? Bella said that she liked my smell, but maybe she was just being polite._

I added up the hours in my mind and realized that it'd been well over 36 hours since I'd bathed. Plus, I'd had to wash off a lot of dried blood that had accumulated around the staples and cuts… and blood, fresh or dried, has an offensive odor.

_I bet I did smell to high heaven before I showered. Hell, I might still smell considering I washed up in such a hurry._

I tried to discretely turn my head for a pit sniff, to ensure that my stench had been washed away, but Jasper caught me. His laughter filled the room as he pushed my shoulder playfully. "I was just fuckin' with you, E. You know, trying to lighten the mood a little."

I grinned at him, but couldn't bring myself to laugh. I was either too exhausted or I'd lost my sense of humor entirely.

He patted my shoulder and gave me a look of compassion before picking up a broken phone from the end table next to him.

"What's that?" I asked as he tried to fit the pieces back together.

"We think this is Cheney's phone," he replied with a raised brow. "Bella said it got knocked out of his hand when you guys were fighting."

Holy shit. That phone could have Aro's phone number, address, and who knows what else. Bella said that Aro was supposedly on his way to LaVerrot, so maybe we could use the phone to find out the location where he's coming from. That information could at least give us an idea of _when_ he might arrive.

As I peered at the jumbled mess of plastic and metal, I considered how invaluable a peek at Cheney's contacts list and messages could prove to be.

_We've gotta get that phone fixed._

"So, do you think it's salvageable?" I asked with anticipation.

"Not sure. I'm not the tech-savvy one, ya know. I'm sure everything's stored on a chip, but I have no clue where it would be."

I nodded in understanding. "Right, we just need to get it to Emmett."

Jasper snapped a piece in place and turned the phone over in his hands before whispering, "Jacob's pretty mechanical, too. From what I've seen, between the two of them, I bet they'll be able to access the information."

Bella's giggle pulled my attention from the iPhone momentarily. When I looked up at my sister and my girl, I could see that Alice was working her magic on Bella's hair; a dark cascade of shiny, fucking curls was flowing down Bella's back. The locks were just begging for my fingers to stroke and twirl and tangle and pull… well, _gently_ pull.

_Yeah. I'm definitely not putting the bandages back on my hands just yet. My fingers are itching to get in those curls._

I glanced down at my palms to check out my wounds and was surprised to see that they seemed to be healing quickly. The redness had diminished significantly and there was very little swelling. It didn't even hurt much when I made a fist.

_Huh. Did my hand heal this quickly when I cut it in Chemistry lab?_

I'm pulled from my distracting thoughts by a soft jab in the ribs. "Hey, E," Jasper said quietly, "I'll get this to Em and Jacob this afternoon. I'll drop Alice off at home and meet up with them. Jacob's anxious to hear how Bella's doing, anyway."

I leaned in closer to Jasper and told him that Bella still doesn't know about Jacob and the apartment. "I was just about to tell her when you guys came bustin' in here."

Jasper nodded in acknowledgment. "I haven't told Alice about it either. There's been so much shit going on, and she's been upset. I didn't want to add to her stress, ya know?"

"I _do_ know." I glanced over at my twin who was calm at the moment. Taking care of Bella seemed to be like therapy for her. "I haven't seen Alice in such a tizzy in a long time. I can tell she's internalizing everyone's anxiety, especially mine."

"She can't help it, either. It's just in her nature," Jasper added with a tone of concern.

I knew things could get even more stressful for Alice in coming days if the paternity test results revealed… a problem, so the sooner she found out about the apartment and Jake the better. But I was also selfish because I didn't want Bella to be the last one to find out. She would think we were _all_ keeping secrets from her again.

"Well, why don't we wait to tell Alice," I said sheepishly. "I realize that this situation is not ideal, but I plan on talking to Bella about all of this tonight. I'm not sure how she's going to react when I tell her… and I don't want her to think that Alice kept it from her, too—"

As if sensing my impending, rambling excuses, Jasper interrupted me. "That's fine with me, man. I think, considering the circumstances, she'll have to cut me a little slack, right?" he asked with a hint of trepidation.

"Hell, I don't know, Jasper. You're asking the wrong man about that. I'm still clueless when it comes to women."

Jasper chuckled at my admission, which got Alice's attention.

"What are you two laughing about over there?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"Nothin', darling," he said with a wink. "We're just tryin' to figure you women out."

Bella looked over her shoulder at me with a smile, so I shrugged my shoulder and grinned. Her smile widened before Alice turned her head back into position to finish her hair.

"Silly boys," Alice said with a giggle.

When their conversation picked back up, Jasper got up and walked over to a cart near the door and started opening drawers. "A-ha," I heard him say as he held up a clear plastic bag. I was a little confused until he walked back over and slipped the phone and extra pieces into the bag.

After he sat back down beside me, he glanced over at the girls to ensure that they were still deep in conversation. When he was convinced that they weren't paying any attention to us, he told me about everything that happened this morning. After he'd spoken to Rose about what had transpired in Bella's hospital room, he took my Mom and Alice back to LaVerrot. Rose left with Emmett and Jacob and headed to the apartment. After Mom and Alice were settled, he called Emmett on his safe phone to check in. Em said that Jacob was pretty upset and was antsy to come back to the hospital. Jasper convinced him to stay put with a promise to come check on Bella personally.

Jasper continued, "Yeah, Jacob was really pissed off when he heard about what happened this morning. He's really concerned about Bella… and you."

"Me?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, man. We're _all_ worried about you. I mean, you've been through a hell of a lot in the last couple of days."

_And you don't even know the half of it…_

"Well, I appreciate it," I replied with a dark chuckle.

As I sat and reflected on everything that had happened, I realized that I needed to tell Jasper what Bella overheard... well _part_ of what Bella overheard.

I motioned to the bag on the table and turned to face him before I began. "Listen, when Cheney was on the phone, Bella overheard part of his conversation." I paused for a moment before continuing. "Apparently, he was talking to Aro."

"What? How can she be sure?" he asked with a hint of alarm.

I motioned for him to lower his voice before I answered, "Well, she heard Cheney call him by name. And, Cheney thought she was unconscious, so I don't think he was faking the conversation."

He stared at me in disbelief for a moment before asking, "So, what did she hear?"

I could feel the lump forming in my throat as Bella's words came flooding back. After I lowered my head for a moment and gained my composure, I whispered, "Cheney confirmed that he had tried to kill her." I heard Jasper's quick intake of breath, but I powered through what I had to say. "He confirmed that he was going to finish the job. Then, Aro said that he was coming here."

I couldn't tell him Aro's exact words—"I'm coming to get my son"—because neither he nor Alice knew about Cheney's accusations regarding my paternity.

"What the fuck?" Jasper hissed. "Why… just why? Why does he want Bella dead? Why is Aro coming here?"

"I don't have all the answers yet, Jasper. I-I'm not certain of anything at this point," I mumbled in defeat as the weight of it all pressed down even harder on my shoulders.

"What are we going to do, E? Contact the authorities?"

"No, we can't do that yet. We don't know who we're dealing with or what kind of connections they might have." I motion to the phone. "But, _that_ might have the answers we need. That's why you have to get it to Em and see if he can pull any information from it. Tell him that we think Aro is coming, but we don't know when."

Jasper looked back and forth between the phone and me a couple of times before he picked up the plastic bag full of phone pieces and slipped it in jacket pocket. "I'll take it to Em as soon as I drop Alice off," he said with a solemn tone.

"Ta-da!" Alice exclaimed as she threw her hands out toward Bella's glorious mass of curls. "My masterpiece is complete."

Jasper and I turned our attentions toward the girls, both of us welcoming a distraction from the sinister conversation we were having.

While Alice grinned from ear to ear, Bella shot me a shy glance, her blush obvious across her cheeks. The crushing pressure of our troubles was momentarily lifted from my shoulders with one look from my girl.

I couldn't stop my feet from propelling me toward the gorgeous creature with the mahogany curls. She was like a magnet drawing me away from my troubles, and I craved her haven.

"You look beautiful," I whispered as soon as I reached her.

"Thanks," she said quietly as I twirled one of her shiny curls around my index finger.

Just as I was leaning in for a much-needed kiss, a knock on the door interrupted our moment.

"Knock, knock, Bella. It's Sasha," we heard as the door swung open slowly. "I'm just here to get your vitals and check on you."

Sasha entered the room with a smile and commented on Bella's lovely new hairstyle. After Alice took all the credit for the curls and quickly packed up her supplies, she and Jasper prepared to leave.

"Don't forget about my phone, Jasper," Bella called out just before they went through the door.

"I won't, Bella. I'll call you guys later with an update," he said with a wink to both of us.

As Sasha moved to the other side of Bella's bed, I stood up to leave as well. Even though she didn't tell me to leave, I figured they would want some privacy. After I'd taken a couple of steps, Bella asked me where I was going.

I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder, but didn't turn around. "I'm just gonna wait in the hall… you know… while you…" I was a bumbling idiot because I had no idea what Sasha needed to do.

Bella shook her head at me and curled her index finger a few times to lure me back.

I hesitated mid-turn and looked to Sasha for permission.

She chuckled as she attached the blood pressure cuff to Bella's arm. "If Bella's okay with it, you can stay, Edward. I'm just going to ask a few questions and get her vitals."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "okay," before I plopped back down on the couch.

Sasha took care of Bella and informed us that Mom and Dad would be coming in around seven to bring us dinner. She also said that her shift ended at seven, so the remainder of the night should be quiet. "Our staff was ordered not to disturb you unless you need assistance. I'm also leaving my cell number by the bed in case you have any questions or concerns during the night."

"Thanks so much," Bella said with genuine appreciation. "You have gone above and beyond the call of duty."

Sasha patted her foot beneath the sheet and smiled sweetly before answering, "Well, not really; I'm just doing my job. But, you're welcome. See you guys in the morning."

She quickly made her way out of the room, but not before Bella and I said goodbye in unison.

_Alone. We're finally alone._

I didn't immediately hop up off the couch, but instead just sat there and looked at my girl. She looked well rested and healthy… beautiful. She caught me ogling and invited me over with a pat of the bed beside her. She scooted over a little to make room for me to sit, so I did.

"Edward," she said softly, "you look so tired. Don't you want to try to get some sleep before your mom and dad get here?"

I grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I _am_ exhausted, but… I-I still have some things to tell you."

I looked up into her concerned eyes and she shook her head. "I'm sure it can wait, and besides, you look like you're about to fall asleep sitting up."

She pressed the button to lower the head of the bed and scooted back so she could remain in a seated position. After grabbing one of the extra pillows from behind her back, she placed it next to her and fluffed it a little. "Please, just lie down and rest for a little while. We have all night to talk, if we need to."

Not wanting to argue, I did as she asked and snuggled up into her side. I draped one arm across her lap as she clicked on the television and set the volume on low. Her aroma, the dull hum of the TV, and her delicate fingers gently running through my hair made my mind go fuzzy around the edges almost immediately.

Just before sleep overtook me, I reveled in the fact that _she_ was my nirvana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed Weary and Wary. Thanks so much for taking the time to read. I know the holidays have been just as busy for you as they have been for us.**

**We won't be seeing you again for a couple of weeks. My hubs and I are taking our three boys to Walt Disney World in Orlando next week (baby girl is staying with her Lilla—we'll have a "girls trip" to Disney in a couple of years just for her). I've promised hubs and the kids that I will focus on them and the Mouse during our trip… so PR will be on the back burner for a week or so. When we get back—and the kids get back in school—PR our posting schedule should return to normal.**

**Thanks for your patience (as I am the weakest writing link at the moment).**

**Here's wishing you a safe, happy, and blessed 2012**

**xoxo**

**Deanna (ilovealion)**


	68. The Chiroptera Conundrum

**A/N: Hi everyone. Ilovealion here. **

**Long time no see, as we say down here in the south. Well, the holidays are finally over and we're back in the groove of normal life. Our family trip to Disney World was truly magical. My boys are still talking about it. Thanks for your patience as we've had some bumps (all because of me) in our posting schedule… it should be smooth sailing from here. **

**We are fast approaching our first anniversary. That's right. We posted Chapter 1 or Pure Revelations at the end of January last year. I can't believe we're still going strong, and fast approaching 2000 reviews. Just wow. **

**Thanks to Georgiaedwardlover for being my co-captain and friend on this PR journey.**

**Thanks to Deedreamer for her wonderful beta skills and commitment to our story.**

**Thanks to WutheringBites who goes above and beyond to get us posted on Twilighted.**

**Thanks to Stephenie Meyer who owns all things Twilight.**

**Thanks to you our readers who truly make this worthwhile.**

**Let's get to it… shall we?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 68**

**The Chiroptera Conundrum**

**BPOV**

Once Alice, Jasper and Sasha were gone and the lights were turned down low, it took Edward only a few minutes to fall soundly asleep. I wasn't physically tired and was feeling kind of restless, especially after experiencing Alice's excessive energy.

_That's putting it diplomatically_.

Jasper's influence had calmed her a bit and when they worked to piece together Mr. Cheney's phone, she regained a little more of her focus and was then able to fix my hair without incident. As she worked, Edward and Jasper had a really intense conversation that I was dying to ask him about, but I decided it could wait. Edward's nap seemed infinitely more important.

So, I lay perfectly still on my back with him lying on his side facing me. I watched him for a while, hoping the worry would melt away as he restored himself. His lips pursed and then he gnawed on them. Edward's thick eyebrows alternated between raised and knitted, his closed eyes moving rapidly from side to side. The pace of his breathing was faster than could be restful. After his hands had thrashed a bit, one of them came to rest on my breast. His breathing instantly became less labored and his face finally relaxed. The motion of his hand from his own breathing paired with the motion from my breathing created a bit of friction on my attention-starved breast. That plus the electrical feeling I always felt when we touched almost drove me crazy, but I sucked it up. Edward desperately needed a nap, so I squelched my raging hormones.

In search of a distraction, I began flipping through the channels on the television, careful to keep the volume low. After passing over countless shows about swamp loggers, pawn shops, storage unit auctions, wild hog hunters and hoarders, I settled for a show on the Discovery Channel. The narrator compared and contrasted the various species, suborders and superfamilies of Chiroptera, better known as bats. I half-listened to descriptions of fruit, nectar and insect-eating bats, but my interest was unexplainably piqued when the narrator transitioned to vampire bats. Apparently, they kept harems of female bats and their brains had amazing similarities to those of snakes. The most common variety consumed the blood of any warm-blooded animal including humans, but another preferred birds and goats. A firm knock at the door interrupted an explanation of how a certain breed's saliva contained blood thinners, leading researchers to the discovery of a drug called _desmoteplase_, which was sometimes used to treat strokes.

_Hmm, how interesting_.

I gently moved Edward's hand from my breast right before Esme and Carlisle walked in and I sat up straight on the bed, fully alert. To avert any enthusiastic greetings, I placed a finger across my lips and pointed to Edward. They nodded in understanding. A low-volume scream came from the television speaker and Esme looked up just in time to see a woman screeching as a vampire descended upon her neck, courtesy of black-and-white footage from an early 20th century horror movie. The woman fell to the floor and a bat crookedly fluttered away. Esme curled her lip and rolled her eyes. "Bella, _what_ are you watching?" she asked.

I turned off the TV. "Um, just one of those animal shows on the Discovery Channel. I wasn't tired and I didn't want to disturb Edward." I adjusted the cover on him and brushed back a lock of hair that was threatening his eyelashes. When I looked back up, Esme and Carlisle were smiling knowingly at each other. I shook my head and slid out of bed, leading them to the couch and recliner. Carlisle took the recliner and after Esme placed what appeared to be a more mature version of Alice's putrid pink picnic basket on the coffee table, she sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her. When I sat down, she asked me how I was.

"I'm really doing pretty well. My head is kinda sore where the stitches are, but believe me, I've had worse."

Esme chuckled softly. "I'm so happy that it _wasn't_ worse. You really had us worried for a while, especially Edward. I've never had any doubt about his feelings for you, but his actions and his deep concern… it was just heartwarming to see how much he loves you."

I felt my face flush at the assessment she shared. "He doesn't have to say he loves me for me to feel it," I said. "Every touch, every look and everything he does for me reinforces it every day. And I love him just as much."

"I know you do, dear, and like we've told you before, we consider you as part of our family now." Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, kissing me on the forehead. "Speaking of family… have you talked to Renee?"

"No, not yet. I tried to call her, but it went straight to voicemail. You know her—she probably forgot to charge her phone and is too wrapped up in the tournament to give it any thought. Everything turned out okay, so I think it'll be alright to tell her when she gets home."

"Phil didn't call you?" Esme asked, sounding surprised. When I shook my head in reply, she explained that Mr. Cheney had told Carlisle he would try to reach him. "We all know that Ben doesn't seem to be thinking clearly right now, but have _you_ tried to call Phil?"

"His number is saved on my phone and I've never had need to memorize it. Somehow, with everything going on yesterday, I lost my phone." My relationship—or rather, my lack of a relationship—with Phil was almost embarrassing. With as close as Mom and Esme were, I figured they'd probably discussed our family dynamics ad nauseam.

"Of course, I can see that perfectly. We're all so reliant on technology these days," Esme said, rubbing the ends of her fingernails against her thumb as if she was checking for rough edges. She stopped suddenly and looked straight at me. "Do you have any idea where your phone could be?"

"It may have been left behind in the greenhouse. Jasper said he would check on that for me."

"I'm sure he'll find it," she answered, stroking the elaborate mass of curls Alice had arranged earlier.

"Alice?" she asked. When I nodded, she said that it was one of Alice's favorite ways to style Rosalie's hair, too.

"Is she… feeling better?" I asked, not exactly sure how I should phrase my concern.

I heard Carlisle sigh before Esme answered. "Alice has always been sensitive when the people she loves are distressed. Angela picked her up right before we left and I think they have a marathon exercise session planned. It'll burn off some of her nervous energy."

"Angela?" I asked. "I feel so bad. She was the first person I met at LaVerrot and I feel like I kind of abandoned her since Edward and I got together. When we were in Denali, she flip-flopped Tanya's seating arrangements and sat a table full of 16-year-old boys herself, just so that I could be next to Edward."

Esme was nodding. "Edward and Alice told me about that. Even as a very small child, Angela was always thoughtful. You shouldn't worry about her feeling abandoned though. She's thrilled for both you and Edward." She rubbed her hands together as if she was applying lotion. "When Jasper brought Alice home this afternoon, he said he was concerned about how agitated she'd become, but he needed to step out for awhile. I didn't question him, because I knew without a doubt that if he was willing to leave Alice in the state she was in, he was on an important mission. We were already committed to coming back here, so that's why I called Angela. She was more than happy to help."

Esme's subtle assurance that Alice couldn't stay home alone—which wouldn't have been a problem two or three days ago—made me wonder about where Mr. Cheney was. "Um, Esme, has anyone seen Mr. Cheney?" I asked reluctantly.

Her face dropped and Carlisle sat up abruptly in the recliner, his feet hitting the floor with a clunk. Esme and I both watched him as he closed his eyes and pinched his brow as if he was exercising great restraint. Finally, he answered. "We're not exactly sure where he is, but we're all in agreement that he's probably nearby. He's become so," Carlisle paused, choosing his words carefully, "_consumed_ by this situation that we expect he'll make an appearance soon."

"We?" I asked.

"Primarily Alistair, Peter and myself," he answered. "All the men in the community are on alert, but we can't bring ourselves to divulge to everyone how disturbed Ben has become." Carlisle stood and began to pace. When he passed by us a third time, Esme grasped his hand and rubbed it reassuringly. He smiled sadly at her and cupped her cheek with deep affection.

I hoped Edward and I would have that kind of relationship twenty years from now. But, that seemed like a lot to wish for, considering how tenuous our life was at that moment.

"We'll find him—of that I'm certain. He has a tremendous amount to answer for. He can't make these kinds of accusations and threaten people this way without consequence." Carlisle's anger was slipping through.

"Carlisle, honey, let's think positively about this," Esme said quietly.

"I'd like to know that our families are safe. As long as Ben is this unstable, no one can risk being by themselves, even in their own home. I hope he's not lost all sense of judgment and involved _others_ in his maniacal mess."

"Carlisle," Esme stated firmly, "Edward looks like he is resting easily right now and I don't want to disturb him." She resumed her usual gentle tone and set to work sorting through the basket on the table. As I expected, she had every accessory necessary for serving a meal. "Why don't you stop all that pacing and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Not much, please. I don't have a taste for food right now," he answered, sliding back into the recliner. Like his son, he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world alone.

"Maybe eating something will settle your stomach."

I stood to help her, but she indicated that I should sit back down.

"How long has Edward been sleeping?" she asked.

"I think it's been about three hours. He was kind of restless at first," I explained, remembering how he'd settled down when his hand fell upon my breast. "But, I think he's slept pretty well since then."

"I'm glad. I don't remember the last time he had such deep, dark trenches under his eyes. I've worried that he's been in pain from all his cuts and scratches."

"I think he's been too tired to notice. He took a shower while Jasper and Alice were here. I'd hoped it would make him feel better, but I don't think it helped much," I said.

"My poor baby… I wish I could go back eighteen years and make it all go away with a kiss."

"I know what you mean," I answered, knowing that my own kisses had not hastened his recovery.

As Esme handed Carlisle his dinner, Edward began to stir in the bed. His head turned from side-to-side and then he flopped his forearm over his eyes as if he was guarding his eyes from the brightness of the light—or he was blocking out something he didn't want to see.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked.

Esme approached the bed and studied him before she declared that he must be dreaming.

"Not a nightmare, I hope." Edward had never disclosed to me that he had nightmares, but it was worrisome, especially after how traumatic the last few days had been for him.

"No, I don't think so. I would wake him up if I thought he was. I couldn't allow him to suffer through that," she answered, clearly concerned.

I approached and laid my hand on her arm. "Esme?" I asked. "Do you have nightmares?"

She shook her head and never met my gaze. "Only one… the same one."

"Esme, Bella," Carlisle called, "let him rest for now. Let's sit down and eat."

We sat quietly and ate. I was at a loss for words, wondering what Esme meant about the single nightmare she had. From the way she stated it, I couldn't help but think that she had the disturbing dream rather frequently. I wanted to know what it was about, but accepted, at least temporarily, that it wasn't any of my business.

After we finished eating, Esme prepared a plate of food for Edward.

"I hate to do it, but I'm going to wake Edward. I need to tell him a few things before we leave," Carlisle said. When he rose from the recliner, Edward jerked violently in the bed and began to thrash about like he was trying to get away from someone or something. Carlisle closed the distance in a flash and was at Edward's side. He laid his hand upon Edward's shoulder and Edward unexpectedly grasped Carlisle's forearm in a death grip and snatched him down toward his own chest. His eyes were open and wild.

_What does he see? Or rather, who…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

I was warm and content. My entire body felt like it was nestled amongst soft pillows, and a sweet smell enveloped me. Happy, safe, a sense of completion… those were the sentiments of the moment, and I reveled in them.

I turned over on my side to see the reason for my bliss. She was reclining on a towel in the sand, shades and a blue bikini in place for a day at the beach. I had to shield my eyes from the sun because of the brightness and palm the python through my board shorts because of her hotness.

_Where are we?_

_And holy fuck… is she really in a bikini?_

As I tried to calm the stirring down below, I sat up and looked around the pristine beach. The white, powdery sand and crystal clear water were like something off of a postcard. I quickly recognized my family down by the water. Alice and Jasper were doing yoga in the surf while Mom and Dad fed the seagulls. The birds were fluttering around their heads and catching every morsel of food that they threw in the air. Their carefree laughter was the perfect soundtrack for the scene.

I heard Bella sigh beside me, so I leaned back on my towel and grabbed her hand in mine. Just as I turned my head to tell her that I loved her, I was crushed into the soft sand by her body. Her skin was toasty from the sun and her hair tickled my nose as she hovered above me.

The smell of coconut oil and the scrape of the sand from her hands were new sensations for me.

"I love you, Edward," she cooed softly against my cheek.

"I love you, too, my Bella," I whispered before closing my eyes and welcoming her sweet lips against mine.

An ear-splitting scream shattered the serenity of our afternoon. We looked up to see my parents waving their arms wildly to fend off the seagulls. The docile birds that had been fluttering around and innocently were now violently attacking them. As Bella and I watched in horror, the white gulls transformed into screeching, black bats with bared teeth. 

I tried to jump up and rush to their aid, but I couldn't. It was as if my body was tethered to the ground by some tight, unseen bands. Before I could register what was happening, Bella was snatched from my arms and thrown halfway down the beach.

"She's not yours," a sinister voice hissed from above me. "She never was."

I looked above me, and hanging from the palm tree was a massive, black bat with red eyes and sharp fangs dripping with blood. I couldn't comprehend how the spindly tree could bear the load of such a huge creature, but those thoughts were erased the moments our eyes met. It was as if the beast was stealing my very soul with one look. His eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I felt like I would lose consciousness. I knew that I needed to get up and help my family, but I was held transfixed by the demon's crimson gaze.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask through the foggy haze of awareness that was fading quickly.

With lightening quick speed, it dropped to the ground, transforming into a human figure as it fell. Simultaneously, the bright sky disappeared as black clouds rolled in around us and blotted out every morsel of light. The only thing visible was the glowing red eyes of the hooded figure as he crouched down beside my petrified body.

As my body seized in fear, the man purred, "I'm your father."

When he touched my shoulder a moment later in an effort to comfort me, a shock rocked through my body and vanquished the paralysis that had held me captive. I grabbed the black arm and jerked him closer, needing to see the monster's face once and for all.

My heart was galloping like a thoroughbred when I came eye-to-eye with my real life dad, Carlisle Cullen.

I stared at him wide-eyed and breathless, unsure of what to do. I wanted to lash out and strike him because of what I feared he was, but the love I felt for him stopped me.

_He's my father. He won't hurt me, right?_

As confusion and fear swirled around us, I tried to make sense of what had happened. I closed my eyes to the inconceivable sight before me as a shiver rocked me to the core.

"Son, it's okay," I heard a moment later. "Open your eyes," he pled before shaking me gently.

Against my better judgment, I opened my eyes only to find that I was no longer on a dark beach with a monster, but in a hospital room with my father hovering above me.

"Edward, are you alright?" he asked with distress apparent on his face.

It was just a dream… a _horrible_ dream.

I could feel the sweat beaded up on my lips and forehead as I nodded, still a little dazed. "I think so… just a-a dream," I stammered as he looked down at the death grip I had on his arm.

Jerking my hand away, I apologized and shook my head in both disbelief and embarrassment.

"It's fine, son. You had me worried there for a minute," he replied before standing up to give me some room.

I took a deep cleansing breath and ran a hand through my hair as I sat up in the bed and slung my legs over the edge.

"Whew, that was… a little freaky. I must have been in a deep sleep."

By this time, Mom and Bella were flanking him and staring on in concern. I didn't know what I had done or said during my sleep, but from the looks on their faces, I must have put on quite a show.

"You were exhausted, sweetheart," Mom said, touching my arm lightly with a hint of trepidation. "It happens to all of us sometimes."

I glanced at Bella's troubled face and forced a smile to reassure her. I didn't want her to worry about me; she had enough on her mind already.

"I'm okay, now," I declared with a nod before I noticed Dad rubbing his arm. Without thinking, I blurted out, "Oh, shit. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," he said with a smirk as he dropped his hand from his forearm where I had grabbed him. "I'd hate to see what you could do if you _didn't_ have stitches in your palm." He quirked his brow and nodded toward my palm. "How's that doing, anyway?"

"I'm healing pretty quickly, actually," I answered as I held my palms up to him, noticing them myself for the first time in hours.

I could feel my pulse start to return to normal as he examined my stitches and ran his finger along the healing wounds.

"Wow. I'm actually surprised that the wound margins are closing so quickly. At this rate, you'll be healed in just a few days. And it doesn't look like you're going to have much scarring."

"Well, that's good news," I responded, hoping that the change in subject would ease some of the tension in the room. I couldn't stand the thought of causing my family any more anxiety, considering what we'd all been through already.

"Yes, it is, sweetheart," Mom said as she practically pushed Dad out of the way and sat on the bed beside me. "Did you rest well? I mean, before the bad dream? It looks like the dark circles under your eyes are a little less prominent." With a sad smile, she cradled my face gently before placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

She was babying me in front of my girl, but somehow it didn't bother me one bit. I melted into her tiny hands and nodded before I peeked over at Bella and gave her another smile.

"Bella makes a nice pillow," I said with a wink, causing Mom to chuckle and drop her hands from my face. I could feel the tension lighten as soon as my mom's laughter rang out through the room, and that's exactly what I wanted. Just a few moments of bliss before the utter bullshit piled up at my feet again.

As Bella's face started to blush beautifully, Mom tapped my thigh playfully and gave me a pointed look. "You just mind your manners, young man," she said as she got up from the bed and walked over to stand by my father.

Bella smiled shyly, but still walked over to sit where I was patting the bed beside me. As soon as she was close, I pulled her down next to me and placed a chaste kiss on her temple. I let my lips linger for a moment while I took in strong lung-expanding breath of her Bellaroma,

I was calm and content once again.

_As long as she's with me, I can handle all of this. I dare anyone—bat, man, or monster— to try and take her from me again._

After a moment, Dad cleared his throat and said that we needed to "talk shop" for a few moments before he and Mom went home. I really, really, _really_ didn't want to face reality at the moment, but I had no choice. And besides, the sooner we got all the shit worked out and revealed all the secrets, the sooner we could all get on with the rest of our lives.

For me, that meant making Bella mine forever.

Dad raised his voice to get my attention. "Son, I just wanted you to know that Jasper told me everything that went on this morning. You know,"—he cleared his throat in obvious discomfort—"while your mother and I were talking."

I didn't glance up at them as he continued because I didn't think I could bear to see the look on my mom's face when he referenced Cheney's accusations. I realized that this would have to be a topic of discussion again, especially when the paternity test results came back, but I didn't want to rehash all of that at the moment.

"So, he told you that Cheney tried to kill both of us?" I motioned between Bella and me before I continued, my voice getting louder with each word. "He told you that Cheney locked your daughter in the bathroom, strangled your son, and tried to strangle Bella?"

Dad nodded sadly, acknowledging what his so-called friend had done. "Yes, Edward. Jasper told me everything, and believe me when I say that Ben will pay for everything that he's done."

"Well, I sure as hell hope so. He deserves to—"

Dad cut me off with a raised hand and a thunderous voice. "I know _exactly_ what he deserves." Gone was the tender concern and self-control he had elicited moments ago. Standing before me now was a raging man driven by vengeance for the wrongs against his family. "He will _not_ get away with what he's done. Once I track him down, he will pay for each and every atrocity that he has brought upon this family."

"So, you don't know where the son of a bitch is?" I asked with exasperation as I stood up and started to pace. "That's no good… he could be anywhere. What the fuck good is all that LaVerrot security if you can't track down the most dangerous resident out there?"

Mom stopped packing up the food on the table long enough to turn my way and give me "the look." I knew she wanted to admonish me for my language, but she held her tongue instead.

"Sorry," I muttered in response to her silent reprimand before she went back to her task.

I watched Dad pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh, reining in his frustration. "Edward, we'll find him. I have the feeling that he'll stick close to LaVerrot. Plus, Mary is still in living in their home and seems to be oblivious to everything that has been going on. When I called her this afternoon, she acted like it was any other day… didn't ask about the greenhouse incident or you."

"Well, he'll have to come out of hiding sometime. Especially since Aro's coming."

Dad's face went pale as he stared at me with a gaping mouth. "_What_ did you say?" he asked after a moment.

_Shit. _

I forgot that Mom and Dad didn't know about the conversation Bella had overheard. I certainly didn't mean to reveal it so harshly, without any preface. But the cat was out of the bag, now, so I figured we had to tell them everything.

I turned to Bella, who was still sitting on the bed and had been very quiet since Dad and I had started talking. "Do you want to tell them what you overheard on the phone?"

She stared at me with unease for a moment before shaking her head. "No, Edward. I think that's your story to tell."

I couldn't blame her for wanting _me_ to reveal the troubling news. I knew Dad wasn't going to handle it well. From the look on his face, it was obvious that he was about to lose it again.

That time, it was my dad who cursed. "What the hell are you talking about, Edward?"

I sat back down next to Bella and grabbed her hand as I relayed the conversation she'd overheard between Cheney and Aro.

By that time, Mom had come to stand by Dad, and they stood and listened in absolute shock until I finished the story.

"So, Ben referred to the other person on the line as Aro? You're certain?" Dad eventually asked Bella with a serious tone.

Bella nodded and reiterated exactly what she had heard.

Dad looked distressed and physically ill when Bella told him that Cheney was being instructed by the person on the other end of the line and was being admonished for his failure to kill her.

She sniffled a few times, so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"That's not all, though," I added with trepidation. "Aro made it clear that he was coming here… to get 'his son.'"

Mom gasped and dropped the container she was holding to the floor. She was frozen with her hands held in mid-air like a statue.

She was in shock.

As Dad turned to her and asked, "Esme?" she began shaking all over and taking shallow, labored breaths. I watched as her face went utterly blank as if she was in a trance moments before her knees buckled. Thankfully, Dad was close enough to catch her around the waist before she hit the floor, but my reflexes still catapulted me off the bed to her side when she started to go down.

I'd never in all my life seen my mother in such a state.

Dad and I walked her limp frame over to the couch and sat her down gently. After a moment, she began to come around, so Dad crouched down in front of her and tried to console her. The more he talked, the more despondent she became.

Dad motioned for me to give them some space, so I went back over and sat by Bella on the bed. I could feel the tears prick the corners of my eyes as I watched my mom fall apart in my dad's arms. He was tender and caring as he comforted her, whispering lowly in her ear as she nodded without looking up from her lap.

I could only hope that Dad was telling her that none of this was her fault and that we didn't believe Aro's and Cheney's lies.

After a moment, Bella whispered, "Edward, are you okay?" I felt her soft hands clasp around mine as she leaned against my shoulder, the wetness from her tears soaking through my t-shirt.

"Yeah," I mumbled with a shake of my head. "I'm just ready for all of this to be over. Cheney's ripping all of us apart, ya know?"

I could feel her nod against my shoulder, but Dad was the one who responded. "Well, Ben Cheney's hurt my family for the last time," he said with conviction as he helped my mother up from the couch. "Mark my words, son. He won't hurt us again."

_I believe him and I'll stand with him to bring Cheney down._

With a steady hand around my mother's waist, he gave me some final instructions for the night, basically reiterating what Sasha had already told us.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" I asked with a hint of disappointment. I really wanted the reassurance that my mom was better before Dad whisked her out of here.

"Yeah, son, I need to get your mother home."

Much to my surprise, Mom looked up at me and responded with a shaky voice. "I'm just overwhelmed at the moment, sweetheart. I'll be fine."

I gave Bella's hand a squeeze before standing up and rushing to embrace my mom. "I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair as I gripped her tightly. "I should have waited to tell you or—"

She placed her hand on my arm to shush me. "I'll be fine, Edward. I think we _all_ just need a good night's sleep."

I felt Bella place her hand on my lower back, so I pulled away from Mom and let Bella hug her as well. They whispered back and forth for a few moments while Dad made sure I had Dean's direct phone number and the name of our current guard, Tom.

Once we all said our goodbyes, Mom and Dad left. I still couldn't believe that they were condoning my staying with Bella for the night. Surely they knew we'd be sleeping in the same bed. I guess they figured we'd been through so much that we deserved to be together.

Or maybe they just accepted that there was no way in hell I would leave this place without her.

Either way, it meant that I was going to sleep in the same bed with my girl… and I couldn't wait.

As I sat down at the table and pulled out the plate of food that Mom had left me, Bella walked over and poured my drink.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked sweetly as I tore into the vegetable lasagna.

I shook my head "no" and pulled her close to me. With my hands wrapped around her thighs and my head on her belly, I replied, "I have everything I need right here."

When I turned my head and kissed her stomach, she giggled and pushed my head away.

"None of that, right now," she said with a smile. "I need to get a shower, and you need to eat." With that, she turned away and gathered the items she needed. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming up and down her body as bent over to grab her bag and snuck into the washroom.

I hurriedly finished my dinner and brushed my teeth using bottled water and a cup. I tidied up the room a little and straightened the covers on the bed before I crawled between the sheets and tried not to think about the naked goddess in the shower just a few feet away.

Even though my dream earlier in the night had ended… badly, I could still see Bella in that skimpy blue bikini. The freckles across her nose matched the freckles that were scattered across her belly, and I wanted to count and lick those freckles… one by one.

I didn't even try to stop the beast from stirring in my pants because I knew it was inevitable. There was no way to keep the python at bay when he knew Bella would be sleeping beside us all night long. I could only hope that my obvious boner wouldn't offend her.

_Or take up too much room._

As my eyes grew heavy, I really tried to stay awake until the shower shut off. I wanted to be awake when she emerged from the bathroom. I wanted to cuddle and nuzzle and kiss—and maybe even fondle a little—before we fell asleep.

I failed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

_That_ was one of the most uncomfortable scenes I'd ever encountered. I laid my toiletries down, turned on the shower and sat down on the closed toilet lid. As I reflected on the look of utter horror and devastation on Esme's face, I covered my face with my hands and began to cry. From what I had surmised, she and Carlisle had already talked about Mr. Cheney's claim that Edward wasn't Carlisle's son. To hear that the mysterious man who funded and commanded all these "pure" communities claimed to be the father of her beloved son, it had to be…

There wasn't a word in the English language to adequately describe how she had to feel.

People were capable of heinous acts. I knew that from some of the things I had suffered at the hands of others… just look at how many times in the last two days had I almost died.

Regardless, the Esme I knew and respected would never betray Carlisle and their love by having sex with another man, even one as influential as Aro. I trembled as I thought of the man I'd seen on the computer screen at Charlie's house.

There had to be a simple explanation for all of this. The paternity test was being expedited so our answers would be forthcoming. I hoped it would show that Carlisle was Edward's father, because I'd love nothing more than to see Carlisle kick Cheney's ass down the streets of LaVerrot and revoke his little silver passkey.

I snickered at the thought and shook my head. Steam had filled the room, so I undressed and stepped into the shower. The heat of the water stung my face and breasts, making them come alive. I hoped Edward was awake and in the mood to fool around a little bit. I needed something to ease some of the frustration I felt. When I reached for the washcloth, I could see a little stubble on my legs, so I stuck my hand out of the shower and grabbed the razor Alice had so thoughtfully included in my bag.

After I shaved my legs, I decided to neaten the mound of hair at my bikini line in the style I had recently adopted. If I had any designs on messing around with Edward I wanted everything to be… right. Of course I realized that we were in a hospital, so I had no expectation that he would even consider taking things very far. But, Carlisle did say we wouldn't be interrupted all night.

_Good gosh, Bella. You're in a hospital!_

I giggled and made sure everything I had was squeaky clean. We were going to be lying close together in what was basically a twin-sized bed. And we would be under the covers. And he did smell so freakin' good. And his hair… oh my God, his hair. What if he moaned?

_Damn!_

Never in my life had I been so horny and I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to control myself—or if I even wanted to try. I was aching and throbbing and I could feel that I was wet with something other than shower water, so I cooled the water a bit. The last thing I needed was a repeat performance of that awesome orgasm I had in Charlie's shower. I had hit my knees on the floor with the force of it. After the head injury I'd had the day before, I didn't trust my balance and I knew I didn't need to shake up my brain even more.

Once I was out of the shower and had towel-dried my hair, I started digging around in my bag for something to wear.

_Alice! What the hell were you thinking? These aren't even mine!_

The only clothing that even resembled pajamas was a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. I was left with no choice but to wear them. When I put on the shorts, I noticed that my panties hung lower than the shorts. To walk out like that would be tacky—and I'm sure that's not what dear, sweet Alice intended—so, I took off my panties, letting the shorts skim the bottoms of my ass cheeks. Thankfully, she saw fit to include a short robe. I brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant and moisturizer. When I gave myself a final inspection in the mirror, I was glad the T-shirt was a deep blue instead of a pastel. Otherwise, with the way my nipples were standing at attention, it would have been as if I wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

I put my stuff down without any regard for how much noise I was making and slipped on over to the bed.

_Fuck!_

He was asleep again. I knew he was tired, but I hadn't planned to sleep _all_ night. I put my selfish thoughts aside and focused on the man I loved, taking off my robe and sliding into bed next to him. I lay on my side in the narrow bed, since he was supine. Once I had a somewhat comfortable position, he turned and nuzzled my neck and shoulder.

_Maybe he's not as asleep as I thought_!

I waited to see what he else might do in his groggy state. Waiting patiently paid off as his warm breath on my collarbone sent tingles from my neck to my toes. As I rode the waves of those sensations, his hand cupped my breast through the thin fabric of the T-shirt and sent a jolt through me, all the way to my girlie-parts. Unable to suppress it any longer, I moaned at his touch.

He abruptly pulled his hand away and looked up at me with wide, yet sleepy emerald eyes. I smiled sexily—I hoped—and replaced his hand on my waiting breast. Edward gasped. I wasn't sure if it was because I was being so forward or because of how it felt to him. I didn't have time to contemplate the answer, because he bridged the gap between us and covered my mouth with his own. It wasn't one of the chaste, tentative kisses we'd had recently; it was hot, open and wild.

I turned toward him and pulled his head closer to me with one hand. I needed him closer, yet, anatomically, I didn't know how it could be possible. He whimpered as he pulled back and swiped my lips with his tongue. I felt the high pitch of his whimper down deep in my bones and I growled in response, grabbing the hair on the back of his head and pulling. I probably left scratch marks down the back of his neck.

Edward had always been able to provoke a response out of me, but this was beyond that, it was just… otherworldly.

I felt very brave as I struggled to press my breasts against him and rub against his chest. I was so sensitive that it seemed I could feel every hair, every muscle in great detail. Yet, I needed more. If he couldn't be inside of me, I wanted to be inside of him.

I threw my leg up over his hip and he grasped my thigh.

_The python is close. I know it's near._

Edward then ground the mass of his mighty snake against my soaked, throbbing sex. I couldn't even breathe. I had no air to gasp or groan. I had no oxygen to power my brain. So, I let instinct overtake me. I met his every thrust. I wanted him to know that I could be the woman he needed.

He ran his hand up and down my thigh, getting closer and closer to where I wanted him with every stroke. Finally, when I was teetering on the precipice of an orgasm, his finger slipped inside the wide leg of my boy shorts and it grazed my most private area, sending me over the edge. I shook and gasped, chills running all over my body despite being covered with sweat. I knew what was next and I had to do it. It was beyond instinct, it was what I was born to do. Without hesitation, I took the Python, my hand infantile in comparison to its length and girth, and I gently applied pressure, appreciating how hard he was and how much Edward wanted me. Edward's thin sleep pants did little to shield me from the searing heat of the exotic and infinitely rare warm-blooded Python.

His hand covered mine and I thought at first that he was showing me how to stroke him. That pleased me immensely.

"No, Bella," Edward said huskily.

What he meant didn't register as I was so deeply under the influence of this Edward-fueled haze. I tightened my grip in earnest and stretched my thumb upward to rub the head of the beast. A little moisture seeped through the inconsequential barrier of his pants onto my thumb, helping it to slide along the cleft of the underside. My breath caught as I felt the soft indention at the end. I knew what it was and I wanted to see it. I wanted to lick my finger, slather that spot with my saliva and blow my cool breath on it. Now that I was so close to what I wanted, I stretched out my other hand to open the top of his thin pants.

He moved my hand away and my heart stuttered.

_What the fuck? No! Not now!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: Oh no! What should Bella do? Do you think that Edward really—in his heart (and in his Python)—wants to stop now?**

**In case you wondered, I haven't forgotten about the fact that Bella has been previously traumatized. I would never minimize that, but this seemed like a good place to stop this week.**

**During the holidays, I had a chance to do a little reading. If you don't have AwesomeSauce76 on author alert, Edward should knock you up side your head with the Python. Oh wait, you'd probably like that too much. AwesomeSauce76, of _Last Tango in Forks_ fame, has a WIF, _The Single Game_. There are twenty-something chapters out already and she's updating it very regularly. I don't know about you, but I still have problems thinking about butter without having all kinds of fouled up thoughts.**

**I'm also reading _Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls_ by Bannerday. This story is SO funny and you'll have messed up thoughts about baseball caps (instead of butter).**

**If you haven't started _Plight Thee My Troth_ by Gingerandgreen, you should run over there and show her some love, too. I'm a British history freak and this story plays into my love of all things _Pride and Prejudice_. Just thinking about it makes me want to re-watch the A&E version of _Pride and Prejudice_ just so that I can savor Mr. Darcy/Colin Firth coming out of the water in his puffy shirt and breeches. OMG!**

**Thanks everybody!**


	69. Return to LaVerrot

**A/N: Are you ready to hear why Edward stopped the python's coming out party? Lol**

**To all of our readers who have been with us since day one… thank you. We've just passed our one-year mark (January 30th), and truthfully, I didn't expect that it would take this long to tell our story. We're in the home stretch now, though, so I hope you'll hang in there.**

**As always, we want to thank DeeDreamer and WutheringBites for their awesome beta skills**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight related, we just borrowed them and let them play with snakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 69**

**Return to LaVerrot**

**EPOV**

Sunday, April 4, 2010

I woke up from a most erotic dream only to realize that it wasn't a dream at all.

The feminine moan of pleasure I heard was real.

The soft, perky breast in my hand was real.

The woman beside me was real and better than any fantasy I'd ever concocted.

_What the fuck am I doing? Molesting her in my sleep?_

I snatched my hand from her breast, thinking that I'd crossed the line of decency in my dream state, but she quickly put it back where it was and gave me a smile that said, "Don't even think of backing off, Cullen."

_She wants me._

Without a second thought, I attacked her mouth with mine and squeezed her soft flesh in my hand. Our kiss was harsh—all tangled tongues and clashing teeth—but neither one of us was holding back. It was like the floodgates had opened and we were finally able to give in to our desire.

_I want her._

I could feel her hot body inching ever closer to mine when suddenly, out of nowhere, a flashback of our encounter in the love hut shot through my mind. The image of her cowering figure was like a bucket of cold water being poured over my head. I couldn't risk hurting her or putting her in that position again—especially considering everything she'd been through in the last two days—so I tried to back off a little. But as soon as created a little space between us, Bella shifted and grabbed me harshly by the neck to pull me back to her.

_Okay… maybe I'll let her take the lead while I just try to keep up._

The pleasure and pain of her fingers kneading my scalp and yanking my hair caused a jolt of arousal to shoot through my body, obliterating any thoughts of stopping. My cock responded immediately and swelled even more within the confines of my pajama pants as she took control. I decided to throw caution to the wind and follow.

As we shifted positions and rubbed our bodies together like never before, every nerve ending in my body was electrified and humming at a dangerously high voltage. Her hands were everywhere as she pressed her breasts against me and boldly threw her leg over my hip, aligning out most intimate parts perfectly.

_Fuck._

I wanted to let her remain in total domination over me, but as soon as the heat of her pussy rubbed against my crotch, instinct took over. I grabbed her thigh to hold her in place and pushed myself against her—hard. Even though I was concerned that I might blow my load at any moment, I couldn't stop my body from rocking against her over and over.

My heart felt like it would explode as the blood roared through my vessels and bounded out of control. I could hear my panting breaths and not much else as we pushed and pulled at each other to get our bodies closer. I was at the edge of release already.

_Damn it._

As she started to meet my every thrust and mewl in pleasure, a strange thing happened. My body, which had felt like it was racing uncontrollably toward release, suddenly relaxed. It was the oddest feeling… like I'd been going 80 miles per hour in first gear and suddenly shifted into fifth.

I'd never felt anything like it in my life.

A new clarity and the ability to focus on everything at once replaced my lust-addled mind almost immediately. I felt like I was in slow motion and able to enjoy every nuance of Bella. I could smell and almost taste every puff of sweet breath that came from her lips. I could discern each and every fingernail as it dug deliciously into my neck and scalp, and I could feel the radiant heat and moisture between her legs as the scent of her arousal filled the air around us.

The heightened awareness might have been scary if I wasn't so fucking blissed out by my girl. She was untamed and almost feral as she writhed against me without abandon. As her thigh inched higher and higher up my hip, my hand ghosted around her perfect ass cheek and began stroking her inner thigh—back and forth. I could feel the fine shivers of the skin and muscle under my touch as my fingers trailed closer and closer to her scorching promised land.

With one final advance, my finger slipped under the edge of her shorts and felt… skin.

Soft, hot, wet, bare skin.

_Where the hell are her panties?_

_And where the hell is her pubic hair?_

I wasn't expecting to slip along unobstructed, hairless folds, but I couldn't back out now... and holy sweet kitty I didn't want to. With a guttural moan from me and a gasping attempt to breathe from Bella, I let my finger linger on her soft skin for a few moments. I was amazed when she began to shake and shiver from the barely-there touch.

_Holy fuck. Is she having an orgasm?_

_Yes. Yes, she is._

Because I was still in slow-mo setting, I was able to enjoy each and every quake that rocked her body as she fell apart in my arms. It was a beautiful and sensual sight that should've had me exploding in my pants, but it didn't. My new-found control was almost frightening.

As I slipped my finger out of her shorts and held her through the final shudder of her release, I tried to figure out what exactly was going on with my body. What the hell had changed?

When I heard Bella sigh with contentment beside me, I decided that it didn't really matter because I was with the woman I loved.

I hugged Bella closer to me and waited for her to catch her breath, but it was me who was gasping for breath moments later. Before I even realized what she was doing, Bella had slid her hand between us and palmed my dick.

_Oh. My. God._

The calm I had felt—the clarity of thoughts and heightened senses—was immediately replaced by a raging need to claim her. With one touch of the python, Bella had transformed me into a predator aching to take its prey.

I heard her gasp as she wrapped her hand around my shaft through my sleep pants and I stiffened even more. Her tiny, warm hand was exploring unchartered territory. While I craved more, I was terrified by the urges and primal instincts that were taking over. Unwelcome thoughts began to flash through my mind… images of forceful taking instead of gentle lovemaking.

She'd been violated before and my traitorous body craved to do the same.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_I have to stop this…_

"No, Bella," I murmured as I tried to gently still her hand on my aching cock.

She ignored my request and slid her fingers to the tip, going so far as to run her thumb around the head. The sensation was too much to bear, so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"No, baby, please… just don't," I whisper-hissed through clenched teeth as I tried to rein in my desire. "I-I can't. Not right now."

As soon as I removed her hand, I was able to breathe again. While I desperately wanted to release her wrist and let nature take its course, I knew that I wasn't ready. The urges I felt were stronger than _anything_ I'd ever felt before, and I needed time to work through the confusing images that flashed through my mind.

_Is this normal? Does every man imagine raw fucking or am I some kind of deviant?_

My Bella deserved better than that. Would I be able to give her what she deserved? She'd already been through hell when her virginity was violently taken from her… how could I even consider manhandling her? I wanted to make love to her gently… reverently—not like some kind of animal.

_Sicko._

I was pulled from my aberrant thoughts by Bella's soft voice asking, "Why? Was I doing it wrong?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice, and it made me feel like shit.

"No, no, no," I said over and over as I pulled her close and kissed her gently on the temple. "God, baby… you were doing everything just right… maybe _too_ right."

She pulled back from me a little and I could see tears shining in her eyes.

_Fuck. I made her cry._

"But… I thought you wanted…." She didn't finish her sentence as the tears started to fall and she looked away from me in despair.

_Fix this, asshole._

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry," I pleaded as all carnal desire was replaced by the need to do whatever it took to make her happy. I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face, forcing her to look at me. "I love you, Bella Swan and I want to be with you in every way humanly possible." I saw a flicker of a smile as I continued, "But I don't want to get carried away here… in your hospital room… with Tom standing outside the door." I raised my eyebrows as if to say, "don't you agree?"

She nodded slightly as a pink tint spread across her cheeks. Even in the dim lighting of the hospital room, her blush was radiant and I couldn't resist running my thumb across her cheek, tickling her skin. A shy, smile developed on her lips when I added, "Soon, baby. I promise."

"I love you, Edward," she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her once again.

"I know, and I love you, too… with all that I am."

As I held her close and nuzzled into her hair, my desire began to stir again. I wanted nothing more than to finish what we'd started, but this was neither the time nor the place to take our relationship to the next level. I willed the python to go back into hibernation as I tried to keep our embrace from escalating into more.

After a languid goodnight kiss, we eventually nestled together and got comfortable in the tiny bed. We were both exhausted and emotionally spent, so sleep found us quickly.

With Bella in my arms, I slept long and hard without any hint of vampire bats, Cheney, or Aro.

**XXX**

The next morning I awoke with excruciating morning wood and an empty bed.

_Where is she?_

"Bella?" I called out in a panic. "Where are you?"

As I tried to untangle my legs from the bondage devices posing as sheets to go find her, I heard the bathroom door open. A glance in that direction revealed my girl easing through the door.

_Thank goodness. She's here. She's safe. And she looks happy._

I breathed a sigh of relief as I continued to untangle my legs from the web of sheets that were wrapped every which way. My pajama pants legs were twisted tightly around my calves and causing a problem, too.

"It seems I'm having some problems this morning," I explained my predicament with a chuckle. "I think someone tied me up in the sheets during the night." I glanced up at her again as she walked toward the bed and almost choked on my own tongue. She was wearing some fuck-hot boy shorts and a barely-there camisole that hid nothing. I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling up and down her body as she went to her bag to retrieve her toothpaste. My fight with the constricting sheets was all but forgotten as I ogled.

She moved quickly, so I didn't get to enjoy the view for long.

"Your dad just called a few minutes ago and said that he and Jasper were on their way here. By the time you get untangled, I should be finished in the bathroom," she said with a smile as she rushed back across the room.

As she shut the door behind her, I sat there, rock hard and stunned.

What the fuck did she have on? Is that what she was wearing last night?

When the thoughts of last night began to swirl in my head, and the memory of what lay beneath her shorts came to mind, I had to palm the python and groan. He was pissed off that I put a stop to his coming out party and now he was making me suffer.

The pain in my groin was intense.

A few agonizing minutes later I heard the water shut off in the bathroom. I quickly extricated myself from the sheets and went to sit on the couch with a pillow in my lap. I didn't want to offend Bella with the problem in my pants, so I figured I would keep it covered. But as soon as she walked out of the bathroom, she glanced at the pillow in my lap and gave me a knowing smile.

_She's not stupid, Cullen. And besides, you probably poked her in the back with that thing all night._

"Bathroom's all yours," she said sweetly as I noticed for the first time that she was fully clothed.

I immediately missed her outfit—if you could even call it that—and hoped that I'd get to see it again real soon. When she turned her back for a moment, I hopped off the couch, dropped the pillow, and grabbed my bag on the way to the washroom.

"I won't be long, babe," I called out before the door closed behind me.

_Yeah… this won't take long at all._

**XXX**

When I shut the water off, having completed a thorough yet hasty shower and stroke, I heard voices coming from the main room. Even though there was no obvious commotion as far as I could tell, the knowledge that someone was in there with her made my anxiety peak. I quickly grabbed a towel and threw it around my waist before poking my head out to see who was in Bella's room.

"Oh, it's just you," I said when my eyes fell on Jasper and my dad.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Dad said with no hint of a smile.

With one quick glance, I could tell he was stressed the fuck out. Even Jasper looked uneasy as he nodded in lieu of a greeting.

"I'll just be a minute," I muttered before closing the door and dressing in haste.

Seeing them in the room that had been somewhat of a haven for Bella and me for the last two days was a shock. Despite all the shit with Cheney, Bella and I were actually able to relax and let go of our stressors for a few cherished hours last night. I hated the thought of leaving our little bubble of protection and heading out into our harsh reality. Just a _hint_ of a thought about what we would face when we left here was enough to sour my mood and clench my jaw.

As I yanked on my jeans and towel dried my hair, the questions and theories and plans and uncertainties that overwhelmed my life started to brew and boil. Where's Cheney? Where's Aro? Where's Tanya? Who's my father? What am I supposed to inherit? Will we be safe at LaVerrot? Can Weber be trusted?

The questions wouldn't stop.

I finger-combed my hair and was brushing my teeth when a sharp knock on the door pulled me from the cesspool of my thoughts.

"Edward, are you okay in there?" my dad called through the door.

"Yeah," I responded with a mouth full of foam, wondering why the hell he was checking on me.

It was then that I realized I had been tapping—okay, pounding—the sink inadvertently with my free hand. I could tell that he was still lingering near the door, so I stopped the offending action and spit in the sink before I answered him again. "Um… yeah, Dad. I'll be right out."

"Okay, son," he finally answered before moving away from the door.

When I stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, all eyes focused in on me immediately. Sasha had joined the trio and was standing next to Dad with a chart in her hand, but at the moment, she was staring at me with concern.

My irritation flared at their scrutiny, so I yelled, "What?" as I dropped my bag to the floor with a thud.

The loud outburst got a reaction from everyone. Sasha's eyes widened, Dad shook his head, Jasper simply raised an eyebrow, and Bella visibly startled.

I realized quickly that I needed to rein in my emotions if for no other reason than to protect my girl's feelings.

I mumbled, "Sorry," and ran an anxious hand through my damp hair before I made my way over to Bella and Jasper. As Dad and Sasha diverted their attention back to the chart, I slid my arm around Bella's waist and apologized again. She looked up at me with understanding and tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

The tension was thick in the room, so Jasper, ever the emotional touchstone, tried to redirect our attention to something positive.

"So, I found Bella's phone," he jutted his chin toward her Blackberry on the table, "and I took Cheney's phone to the techies. They found the SIM card and are trying to determine if it was damaged."

"Techies?" Bella asked. "Who are you talking about?"

_Shit._

This was the perfect opportunity to tell her about Jacob and the apartment, but I didn't want to open that can of worms when we were about to leave. I really felt like that was a discussion that needed to happen in private. Before I had a chance to stumble over a reply, Jasper answered her.

"Emmett and… a friend are working on it," he whispered before shooting me an uncomfortable look. He must have picked up on my hesitancy and realized that I hadn't told Bella about everything that was going on behind the scenes.

"Oh," Bella replied softly, realizing that Emmett was still off the LaVerrot radar.

"Bella, can you join us for a moment?" Dad asked from across the room, essentially ending our conversation.

She nodded and tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I held her firmly in place. I wanted to make sure she wasn't mad at me for my rude behavior. When she realized that I wasn't going to release her, she finally looked up at me with a furrowed brow.

"I'm really sorry… for before," I told her as I searched her eyes for forgiveness.

Her expression softened before she placed a gentle hand over my heart. "It's okay. Now, let me go take care of things with Sasha."

I let her go, but not before giving her a gentle squeeze and a smile.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Jasper started in on me. "Why haven't you told her about Jake and the apartment?"

"We keep getting interrupted. It's not like I'm _trying_ to keep it a secret; we just haven't had another chance to discuss it."

He shook his head, clearly irritated. "Well, you asked me not to tell Alice about it until Bella knows, so I'm having to sneak around and lie to her. I don't like it."

"I'll tell Bella… soon. Just let us get back home and settle in first." I glance over at my girl as she talked to Sasha and a sense of dread washed over me. "She hasn't set foot in LaVerrot since Cheney tried to kill her, Jasper. I'm not sure how she's going to react. Hell, I'm not sure how _I'm_ going react when we enter those gates again."

"You're right, E," he said with understanding. "You guys have been through hell. Besides, right now, Jacob and Emmett are the least of our worries."

If he only knew how right he was. He had no clue about the paternity issues or Aro. All he knew was that Cheney had lost his marbles.

"Hey, E," Jasper continued with a hint of hesitance, "Have you thought about… you know, just leaving with Bella and staying in a hotel or the apartment until all this blows over?"

We both glanced over and watched Bella sign some papers as I answered, "Of course I've considered that. I'm sure Bella has, too. But we'd still have to go back to LaVerrot to pack clothes and food. Plus, I don't think she'd leave without talking to her mom… and she's supposed to be home tonight."

So many decisions to make.

So many variables to consider.

So much shit!

I could feel my head start to pound as the stress of it all hit me with full force again.

A pat on the shoulder from my friend broke through my defeating thought process. "Whatever you need, man. You know I'll do anything for you."

I nodded and said thanks knowing that he meant it from the depths of his soul.

We stood in silence for a few moments waiting for Dad and Sasha to finish up with Bella. I assumed they were getting everything in order so she could be discharged, so I tried to wait patiently until Bella was back by my side where she belonged. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on her as she answered their questions and leaned over to sign different papers. Even though she'd been through hell, you couldn't tell it by looking at her. She was a picture of health, a pillar of strength, and a sexy sight to behold.

_God, I love that woman._

"Hey, E, I need to tell you something else," Jasper whispered, breaking the silence once again. "Just so you know, Tanya's still missing and the Alaska crowd is going nuts. Eleazar is pulling out all the stops to find her, but they don't have any leads yet." A fleeting sense of guilt washed through me as he continued. I hadn't even considered what was happening with Tanya since it was mentioned yesterday.

"Your mom and my mom have been burning the midnight oil talking to Carmen and I think they've talked her into coming to Seattle for a while… that is, if Tanya doesn't show up soon." He lowered his voice even further. "Alice told me about all the shit that happened in Alaska, so I figured you and Bella needed to know that Carmen was probably on her way to LaVerrot."

_He's right. Bella probably doesn't want to be near that woman, considering the way Carmen treated her while we were in Denali. _

_And where the hell is Tanya? _

I considered that Tanya had just taken off for a weekend of freedom, and if that was the case, she'd return soon. I wouldn't start worrying until tomorrow, when the weekend was officially over. Still, I grabbed my phone and checked it for any messages from her or any unknown number. Since her phone was oddly out of service, she could have tried to reach me in some other way.

No email.

No text.

No missed calls.

No voicemail.

The fact that she'd made no contact with me was worrisome, but frankly, at that moment, I had other things that took precedent… namely Bella. She deserved all my focus and attention.

"Take care, guys," Sasha called from the door as she gave Jasper and me a little wave.

I'd been so engrossed with my discussion with Jasper that I didn't realize that she had packed everything up and was leaving.

"You, too," Jasper and I said in unison before she left the room carrying the chart and a stack of papers.

"I guess that's our cue," Jasper said as he leaned over and picked up my bag. I held out my hand to take it, but he waved me off. "You're still healing, E. I'll take this for ya."

We walked slowly toward Dad and Bella who were talking quietly near the head of the bed. It must have been an intense conversation because neither of them noticed our approach until we were right next to them.

"Is everything okay?" I asked when I noticed the glassy sheen of unshed tears in Bella's eyes.

She glanced at Dad before she nodded and stepped toward me. I immediately opened my arms to embrace her and she buried her face in my chest.

_What the fuck were they talking about?_

I couldn't tell if Bella was crying as she held on to me for dear life, but she was obviously upset. Rather than ask her what was wrong and possibly cause her more distress, I just looked to my dad for an answer.

"Edward, we were just discussing our return to LaVerrot." He ran an anxious hand through his hair before he looked at Bella fondly. "I was telling her about some safety precautions that might be necessary until Ben is located."

I gave her a squeeze and placed a kiss on the top of her head before I asked, "Such as?"

"Well, obviously, I think she needs to suspend her greenhouse duties for the time being. Peter has already indicated that the repairs to the structure and the sealing mechanism are going to take at least a month, so the greenhouse will be out of production for a while."

"And…" I encouraged him to continue as Jasper looked on with concern.

"Well, that's all we've discussed so far," he said as he laid a gentle hand on Bella's back. "I just think it's going to be difficult on everyone until we have some resolution."

_No shit, Sherlock._

Bella lifted her head from my chest and while I was relieved to see that she wasn't crying, I recognized the unease in her eyes. She looked exactly how I felt.

"Dad, do you think we should go back to LaVerrot at all? I mean, why risk it if Cheney's still on the loose?" I asked, realizing it was the question on the tip of everyone's tongue.

He leaned back against the sink and braced himself with his hands as he looked at each of us in turn. "I've spent half the night trying to figure out how we should handle this horrific mess and I can honestly say that I think LaVerrot is the safest place for all of us right now." He paused for a moment as if waiting for an argument, but when he got none, he continued. "First of all, we have top of the line security and the ability to monitor almost any common area in the complex—"

Jasper, Bella and I exchanged knowing glances before I interrupted him. "Dad, I think the monitoring system extends far beyond the common areas. We're pretty sure Cheney's been bugging our houses." Dad looked perplexed as I continued. "Plus, Cheney was in charge of all the security, so it seems like he'd have an advantage in LaVerrot, not a disadvantage."

Dad shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was processing what I said, but when he looked up and replied, his anger was palpable. "I've only recently been made aware of the extent of the monitors in our community, and I can assure you that I was not aware of Cheney's _spy_ tactics." He shook his head in disgust. "Alistair told me everything, so rest assured, Ben Cheney is not the only LaVerrot resident with extensive knowledge of our security systems. As we speak, Alistair is… working on those issues."

I was shocked, and I was pretty sure Bella and Jasper were, too. But more importantly, I was relieved that one more secret had been revealed and we could deal with the situation head on… as a family.

Before we could continue our discussion further, Dean opened the door and rolled a wheelchair into the room. It seemed Bella's chariot had arrived.

Dad thanked him for being prompt and motioned Bella toward the chair. I was worried because she'd been so quiet since Sasha left, but I also realized that we were about to head back into the Devil's Den, where she'd almost been killed.

I was nervous as hell, so I could only imagine how she was feeling. The only thing that gave me any solace was the fact that Bella and I would be facing it all together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 69

BPOV

I awoke feeling amazingly refreshed. That in itself was miraculous, considering I'd spent the night cramped up in a twin-sized bed wrapped up around Edward. I slowly peeled myself away from him, not wanting to disturb him. I hoped he had slept as well as I did. He deserved it.

_I hope I didn't fart in the night… or talk in my sleep… or grab the Python again._

_The Python… hmmm._

Even after sleeping on it—or with it, poking me in the back—the whole business with the Python was still unsettling.

I silently slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to tend to pressing business. As I sat on the institutional toilet and peed, I reflected on how Edward put an abrupt halt to our lovemaking.

_Lovemaking?_

Well, that's what it was. At least until he grabbed my hand. After my initial shock, I totally understood why it was neither a good time nor place. It would have been horrible if Tim or Todd or Tom or whoever the security guard was, came busting in while I had a handful of Edward and he had his hand in my shorts. I giggled at the thought and spooled off a handful of toilet paper.

I turned on the hot water and pumped out a squirt of VI facial cleanser. As I dried my face, I noticed that the hideous trenches that had been under my eyes the day before had virtually disappeared. Yes, I still looked like someone who'd been in a fight. But, I was well on my way to recovery.

I jumped when I heard a buzzing noise, but relaxed immediately when I saw "Dad" on Edward's iPhone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Good morning, Bella," Carlisle's warm voice said. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you. Um, Edward's still asleep. I brought his phone into the bathroom with me."

"I hope he doesn't wake up as grouchy this morning as he usually does at home," Carlisle commented. I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious. "Jasper and I are on the bridge right now, so I would appreciate it if you would wake him up. I want to get you discharged from the hospital and back to our house as quickly as possible."

"Okay. I can be ready in a few minutes."

"Good. Sasha will be in soon to start your paperwork. Esme and Alice will have breakfast waiting when we return."

"We'll be ready. Um, Carlisle… how _are_ things at home?" I asked hesitantly.

I heard him sigh. "As well as can be expected, I guess. We have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, well, I'll go wake up Edward and we'll see you in a few minutes."

I set the phone down and stepped out of the bathroom to collect my clothes and toiletries. Edward was all twisted up in the bed sheets. I didn't know anyone could tear up a bed that way. Not a single hair on his head was turned the same direction and he had a crease across his face from his hand, the pillow or something. Even from fifteen feet away, I was able to catch his scent. Surprisingly, it wasn't morning breath. It was the scent I'd always associated with him, only stronger. I had to consciously suppress the urge to close the distance between us in one huge leap; the desire to be next to him was so overwhelming. My nipples stood up on their own accord and I was fleetingly embarrassed that he might notice them under my thin shirt.

_Stop it, Bella. Carlisle and Jasper are on their way_.

As Edward tried to untangle himself from his percale prison, I told him what his Dad said and then returned to the bathroom. If Carlisle was on the bridge, we didn't have a lot of time, so I skipped taking a shower like I normally would. Edward certainly looked like he needed one worse than I did. I turned on the shower water, lathered a washcloth with VI body wash and proceeded to take an airplane bath. Goosebumps covered my body in the cool air, triggering me to remember how Edward made me feel chills over and over again. It was so much more intense than what I had ever imagined—and over the last few months, I had imagined it a lot. I couldn't believe that he touched me… there. Furthermore, I couldn't believe we ground ourselves against each other like cats in heat without any unwelcome memories surfacing. In fact, I wasn't bothered at all by my past. I was driven by love and a whole host of other unseen forces to fulfill my fantasies right then.

_And hopefully make some of his come true._

I didn't freak out; I didn't falter in any way; and when the time came—sooner rather than later, I hoped—I would be able to make love with Edward without any dark shadows hanging over us.

I smiled at the thought.

_See… you're stronger than you think!_

I wrapped up my grooming and threw on some jeans and a shirt I didn't recognize, probably courtesy of Alice.

When I popped out of the bathroom so that Edward could have his turn, I suppressed a smirk. Edward was sitting on the couch trying to disguise a raging case of morning wood. I remembered that little tidbit from when we stayed at Charlie's, so maybe he really woke up that way every day. He blocked my view of the python, grabbed his stuff and said he wouldn't be long.

_I hope he gets some relief in there… poor man looks like he needs it. _

_Not to mention, the Python._

As I slid on my shoes, I heard a tap at the door. "Good morning, Bella," Sasha called.

She checked my vital signs and cheerfully asked all the necessary questions about my injuries. As she finished her assessment, Jasper and Carlisle arrived. Neither one of them looked like they had slept well and to be frank, I noticed creases around Carlisle's eyes for the first time.

_What the hell happened last night?_

I noticed that for the first time, Carlisle didn't look at me as if I were his patient or a friend of Alice's. Instead, he pored over me like I was his cherished daughter. I chanced a glimpse at Jasper, who was watching Carlisle, too. Carlisle reached out for my hand. When I stepped closer to him, he wrapped me up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you," he said, almost despondent.

"Carlisle, I don't blame you for any of this." I couldn't believe that he felt personally responsible for the things that had happened.

"I feel so responsible for not seeing Ben more clearly. I should have stopped him… and to think he came after you yet again."

"But, you didn't know," I offered, hoping and praying that he really hadn't known.

He sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands before answering. "No, I didn't. I knew he hadn't been himself recently, but I never would have imagined that he would use his position in the community to intimidate and ultimately harm you. And now that he's involved others in the organization… I just don't know where or how this will end."

At that moment, Edward burst out of the bathroom clad only in a towel, looking wild-eyed until he located his target—me. I figured he heard voices in the room and was afraid that Cheney—or worse yet, Aro—had arrived. When he realized who was in the room with me, he said, "Oh, it's just you."

Carlisle responded flatly to him and Edward disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "I hope he wasn't like that all night. Did he get any sleep?"

"I guess he slept okay. We haven't really spoken this morning," I said, looking back at the bed where we'd spent the night.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I know my boy and he's probably worried sick over everything. When he's frustrated, his mind always goes to the worst scenario. I'm sure it's eating him up inside."

"What's that noise?" Jasper suddenly asked. "Is it coming from the bathroom?"

A rhythmic knocking captured our attention and Carlisle approached the bathroom door cautiously. He called to Edward and the noise stopped. "See, he's really wound up tight," Carlisle said. "This has to be affecting him in ways that none of us can imagine, but maybe he'll be a little calmer by the time we see Alice and Esme." He quickly checked his watch.

I looked up at Carlisle's worried face and over to Jasper, who nodded in agreement.

"How _is_ Alice this morning?" Jasper asked. I sincerely hoped she was better, because she'd acted like a pixie on speed the night before.

"Angela wore her out in the exercise classes last night. But, when I looked for her before I left this morning, she was curled up in Edward's bed asleep. I'm afraid she is deeply disturbed by all this unrest," Carlisle answered. "The connection she has with Edward can be overwhelming to her sometimes."

The bathroom door flew open and simultaneously, our attention was glued to Edward. "What?" he demanded in a manner that bordered on rude. He quickly realized his mistake and apologized to all of us.

Breaking up the awkward moment, Jasper announced that he'd found my phone and I was greatly relieved to hear it. I felt better knowing that Mr. Cheney didn't have access to personal information about Charlie or Jake. Apparently though, Jasper had taken the broken components of Mr. Cheney's phone to Emmett for analysis.

I didn't know that Emmett was skilled at that sort of thing, but was glad that someone they trusted could help.

I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had drifted to Sasha until he called to me. I reluctantly left Edward's arms and joined Carlisle and Sasha at the seating area of the room where she had a stack of paperwork. I hated to walk away from Edward, but we couldn't leave the hospital until Sasha had everything she needed.

She concisely reviewed each page, but I stopped her when she tried to gloss over the financial responsibility paperwork. "Sasha, I'm covered under my dad's insurance," I interrupted. "I don't have my purse, so I can't give you the card. Will they let me bring it back in the next day or two?" Without insurance, I knew the bill for my admission might exceed $20,000. Sasha looked questioningly at Carlisle.

"Bella, it would be best if your admission and Edward's emergency care didn't end up on some insurance reviewer's desk. LaVerrot has funds designated for situations like this," Carlisle explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," I said quietly. My whole chart was probably just one big red flag and I could understand why he wouldn't want to risk it being reviewed. After considering it, I would be surprised if my or Edward's charts even existed a month from now, especially since Edward's paternity test would soon be included in his file.

Carlisle and Sasha exchanged a resigned look. She then stopped explaining all the paperwork and simply pointed where I needed to sign. I was glad, because I was raring to get out of there.

And it wasn't like Carlisle wouldn't take care of any problem that arose.

_I know that now_.

Every time I glanced at Edward and Jasper, they were huddled deep in conversation. Soon Edward looked just as stressed as he had the day before. Jasper's appearance wasn't much better. I angled myself so that I could try to make out what they were saying. Edward looked around wildly and then grabbed his phone. His finger flew over the screen and it was obvious that he didn't find what he wanted.

I wondered what was missing.

Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder and I turned back to him. "Since you mentioned your dad, do you think he'll ask questions about not receiving a bill or an Explanation of Benefits from his insurance company?" he asked.

"Charlie has always been a good money manager and he keeps up with his expenses to the penny, so he probably will," I answered. "If it's okay, I was gonna tell him—if he asks—that the bill is being covered by LaVerrot, since my accident happened in the greenhouse."

"I think that's appropriate and it's a completely truthful answer."

I had been hiding one truth or another from Charlie ever since I'd moved to LaVerrot and I hated it.

"Bella, is there something else?" Carlisle asked in a low voice.

"Um, I'm not used to hiding things from my dad. I didn't grow up around all this and the secrecy seems excessive sometimes."

Carlisle gently took my hand and I looked back up at him. "I forget how things must seem to someone who didn't grow up here. Our restrictions and our sense of order are just second nature to me."

"Carlisle, I just worry that somehow Charlie is going to get involved in this and I just… I can't. I can't risk losing him that way."

"I don't follow you, Bella. How would that happen? I've not even met your father," Carlisle responded.

I smiled at the thought of Charlie and Carlisle meeting and decided that would the first thing I would arrange whenever this drama ended. "When I realized I'd lost my phone, I was so scared because it has information on and pictures of him and my friend, Jacob. All I could think was that Mr. Cheney would find it and do something to them—especially since he's so focused on…"

Carlisle held his hand up to stop my words. "Don't say it, Bella. I can't imagine that he would go to that extreme. There's something else I wanted to mention to you…"

I looked back up at him and leaned in closer, as he had dropped the volume of his voice. "Until things become more stable, I think it would be best if you stick close to my family. Peter and I talked about this earlier and he agreed. He also said to let you know that the damage to the greenhouse will take at least a few weeks to repair, so you won't need to report to work for now," Carlisle explained. "

My mouth dropped open. I had no idea that the greenhouse had been damaged to that extent and I had counted on going back to work within a few days.

"I know it may sound extreme, but I really feel it's necessary. I'm sure Edward will be in agreement."

I nodded and dropped my head as I felt tears of frustration rush to my eyes.

_I can't work. I can't stay in my own home. Will my life ever be normal again?_

_Get a grip, Bella. You're lucky to be alive._

As I tipped my chin up to hide any hint of tears, Edward appeared at my side, asking if everything was okay. I glanced at Carlisle for his assurance and then found some semblance of solace in Edward's arms, the rumble in his chest soothing as he spoke with Carlisle.

I jumped, though, when Edward's tone abruptly changed. He wanted to know why we had to return to LaVerrot at all. Admittedly, I had wondered the same thing. I hated the thought of uprooting myself and my mother, and I didn't want to risk not being able to attend school, but I figured it was more important to stay alive. As I listened intently to their exchange, I realized that until recently, Carlisle wasn't as informed as I would have imagined about how invasive the "monitoring" was. In addition, I was still leery about how much they all suddenly seemed to trust Dr. Weber. He'd been so far up Ben Cheney's butt for so long that I assumed he wasn't redeemable.

I guess that's what assuming gets me.

The discussion of our situation came to an abrupt halt when the security guard came in with a wheelchair. I rolled my eyes at Edward and he gently shook his head. I decided not to argue, even though I hated wheelchairs.

_But, I guess it's better than the ambulance that brought me here._

Within two minutes, we had gathered all of our belongings and were on a staff-only elevator. When the door opened, Jasper took the point, Carlisle the rear and Edward walked closely beside me down a deserted hallway to a door that was painted the same color as the wall. Carlisle's sleek black Mercedes was parked right outside the door.

As Edward and I settled in the back seat, I noticed Carlisle slipping the guard some bills before he and Jasper joined us. Besides Carlisle's call to Esme to let her know we were on the way, the ride back to LaVerrot was silent. I had so many questions about Dr. Weber, Mr. Cheney and the damage to the greenhouse. I was dying to know if anyone had talked to my mom or Phil, but since I had no idea if Carlisle's car was bugged and who could be listening, I just kept my mouth shut. Everyone else must have felt the same way.

Before long, Carlisle slowed down and flashed his silver card at the LaVerrot gate. For the first time, I was filled with a sense of dread as the gates opened. Immediately, I started looking around for any sign of Mr. Cheney. Of course, my search was futile.

I leaned forward in the seat. "Carlisle, can we stop by my house? I need to get some of my stuff for school."

"I would rather not keep Esme waiting and unless you need something right now, you and Edward could run over there later this morning," he answered.

"There's nothing that can't wait for a little while," I said, enjoying the feel of Edward's hand rubbing up and down my back.

x x x

Esme was waiting for us in the kitchen. She took my overnight bag from Carlisle and led me by the hand to the guest room. I overheard Edward say that he was going to check on Alice.

I'd missed the guest suite on my previous visits to the Cullen's home, as it was tucked away next to the solarium. A very tall king-sized poster bed occupied the center of the room, flanked by a dresser, a small desk and a couple of upholstered chaise lounges. A flat screen TV was hung so that you could lie in the bed and watch it without straining your neck. A large dressing area linked the bedroom and the bathroom. I followed Esme into the bathroom and was astonished at the enormous teak spa. The entire room was a tropical-inspired paradise.

"Esme, this is just fabulous," I said and I felt like my words weren't adequate to describe the splendor around me.

"Thank you, Bella. I will admit that this is one of my favorite rooms in this house. Make sure you use the spa while you're with us… it won't disappoint," Esme said as she pointed out the locations of linens and other necessities. "I want you to make yourself at home."

"Speaking of home… have you heard anything from my mom?" I asked, studying Esme for the first time since we'd arrived. She looked better than she had the night before, but the stress and strain were still obvious on her beautiful face.

"No, I haven't. I thought about calling one of the other ladies with them at the tournament, but once your condition was stable, I figured it could wait. I didn't want everyone there to worry."

"You did the right thing. When we go to my house later to get my school stuff, I thought I'd leave her a note to come by here. Is that okay?"

"I think that'll be fine. Why don't we go get some breakfast?"

I followed her into the kitchen and—as much as she would let me—I helped her set up a buffet line. Carlisle and Jasper joined us and the four of us took our breakfast into the solarium. Interestingly, Esme turned on some music a little louder than what I would consider as background music.

"Are Edward and Alice still upstairs?" Jasper asked, looking back toward the door.

From things he'd said, I knew he probably hadn't seen her since late Saturday afternoon and his appearance suggested that he was acutely feeling the loss of her presence.

"Yes," Esme answered. "Alice was having nightmares last night. I got up with her a couple of times. It was just like when she was a little girl." She shook her head sadly. "The dreams would always stop when she got in bed with Edward. Even though Edward wasn't here, I suggested that she sleep in his room. Thank goodness, it worked."

We all nodded in agreement and continued eating until we heard Edward and Alice on the stairs. When Edward crossed the threshold of the solarium, he stopped, looked directly at Esme and quirked an eyebrow. She smiled in response.

"What?" I asked, as I was clearly missing something important.

"The music," Edward answered. "This is Mom's safe haven. The music interferes with the monitoring devices."

That made sense to me—simple, but genius. It must have made sense to Carlisle, too, because he wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulders and smiled at her proudly.

Jasper and Alice locked eyes and he barely had time to put his plate of food on the coffee table before she landed in his lap. Edward smiled, obviously happy that his twin had reconnected with her mate.

Carlisle cleared his throat and we all focused on him. "I want to go over a few things. First, until further notice, I don't want any of you to ever be by yourselves. Until Ben can be located, it's just too risky. The four of you," he said, gesturing to Edward, Alice, Jasper and me, "should get what Bella needs from her house sometime this morning. I'll stay here with Esme."

That effectively eliminated any chance of alone time with Edward.

"Bella, do you think you'll feel well enough to go to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"I was planning to go. I can't afford to get behind."

"I understand. We'll just need to think about precautions we might need to take. I may run it past Alistair and Peter. I'm expecting them to come by later this afternoon to meet about anything they may have discovered."

x x x

I approached the front door to my house with more than a little trepidation. Normally, I would have parked the golf cart in the garage and entered the house through the kitchen, but the chilling memories of my last time there stopped me cold. Edward and Jasper opened the front door and walked in, leaving Alice and me at the threshold until they could clear the foyer and the living room. Once they declared them Cheney-free, Alice and I waited in the living room until they searched the kitchen. We advanced slowly through the house like that until Edward and Jasper decided it was safe.

We met back in the kitchen and I gestured toward the door to the garage. Edward and Jasper nodded to each other, a signal for one to throw open the door while the other flipped on the light switch. A subtle scent rushed through the open door—the one I associated with Cheney. A whimper escaped from me. Edward rushed to my side as Jasper began searching the garage.

"What is it, baby?" he demanded.

"I still smell him," I said.

"Cheney?"

I nodded.

"Careful, Jasper," he called out. "Bella still smells him."

"He's not in here," Jasper replied, his voice echoing in the garage.

Edward patted my hand and held up one finger so that I would stand still. He joined Jasper in the garage. A minute later, they returned to the kitchen, satisfied that Mr. Cheney wasn't nearby.

With my last contact with Cheney hanging over my head, being in the house—even with Edward—still gave me the heebie-geebies. I made quick work of gathering my schoolbooks and my clothes. As, I sat down at the bar with a piece of notebook paper to write out a note for my mother, I noticed that the candles and uneaten lunch I had prepared for Edward on Friday were gone. I figured Alice must have cleaned up the mess when she picked up the items she brought to me in the hospital.

_Mom,_

_Am at Edward's. Come over as soon as you get home. Will be expecting you. Hope you had a good trip._

_Love, _

_Bella_

"You worded that well," Edward observed. "There's no hint that anything is wrong, but at the same time, you've left her no option except to follow your directions."

I giggled—the first time I'd done that in hours. "Sometimes it's best not to give her options. That way, you avoid unpredictable results." I posted the note clearly so that it would be the first thing she saw when she walked in the door. As we left, a tremor moved over my body. I wondered if I would ever feel the same about being in that house again. Edward must have felt me shiver, because he pulled me close.

_My rock. My solace. My love. My Edward._

x x x

The afternoon passed quickly and quietly, as Alice and Jasper had returned to his house to spend some time with Rosalie. I planned on writing a paper for my English Lit class on _Pride and Prejudice_. I'd read it probably ten times before, but I needed a refresher on it. Besides, it was easy reading and that's all I was able to tolerate with the distraction surrounding me. I stretched out on a chaise lounge next to the window, enjoying the heat, even though I knew that none of the UVA or UVB rays from the sun would touch me. Before I knew it, I was sleepy and the last thing I remembered before I succumbed to sleep was my book slipping from my hands.

x x x

I abruptly awoke at the sound of a doorbell. I sat up groggily, noticing it was now dark outside. Edward was working on a laptop at the desk, so all was well. Within seconds, I heard my mother's voice. I jumped up from the chaise and recovered quickly from a momentary head rush. Edward extended his hand and I took it.

"Bella left a note for us," I heard her say from the living room. "Is everything okay?" My mom's voice sounded somewhat anxious. She'd read the meaning behind my words.

The moment we reached the living room, she said, "Bella!" She paused when I stepped into the full light. "Bella?"

Mom paled and rushed to me. "I'm fine," I told her.

"Don't say you're fine. That's what you always say and most of the time you're not. What happened to you?" she demanded.

The Cullens and I had already discussed how I should tell my mother what happened, especially if Phil was listening. They understood that Phil couldn't be trusted. They understood equally though, how important it was that my mother not be left in the dark about the danger that lurked in LaVerrot.

"I tripped over my messenger bag in the greenhouse on Friday and knocked myself out." I tipped my head forward so that she could see my stitches. "I was in the hospital until this morning."

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"I tried several times, but you didn't answer your phone."

"Well, why didn't you just call Phil?"

"In all the commotion, my phone was left behind in the greenhouse and I couldn't remember his number," I explained. "I was able to get in touch with Dad, so he knows all about it. Carlisle and Esme took care of me and everything worked out fine."

"Phil," Carlisle asked, "did you talk to Ben this weekend?"

"No," he answered frantically. "Did he try to call me? I would have answered the phone if he had. I didn't get any voice mails from him." He pulled out his phone. "I don't have any missed calls. Was he supposed to have called me?"

_Shit… here we go again._

Carlisle glanced at me, a bit perplexed. "He mentioned something about calling you, but it must have slipped his mind."

_Yeah, it slipped right out of his crazy fucking mind and into the mud._

"Maybe I should call him now. Do you know what he wanted?" Phil asked, clearly in a tizzy.

Simultaneously, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and Jasper said, "No."

Phil jumped a little, surprised at the response. "Well, uh, if he…"

"Phil, I was under the impression that he was going to call you about Bella, but I was mistaken. I think he's out of town right now, anyway. So, I wouldn't bother him," Carlisle said coolly.

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe he'll be back tomorrow and I'll tell him how well we did in the tournament. He'd been very concerned about how the team would do," Phil said, trying to comfort himself that he was still in the good graces of Ben Cheney.

_Whatever. _

"Edward, are those stitches?" Mom asked, noticing Edward for the first time. "What happened to you?"

"The greenhouse went into shutdown, so I couldn't reach Bella through the main entrance. I had to go in through the roof and I got all cut up," he answered.

"Oh, you poor, brave baby… all that for my Bella," Mom cooed, as she pushed up his sleeve and inspected his injuries. "If this happened Friday, you sure are healing quickly."

"Ben's not gonna like that," Phil said in a low voice, and all eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Every time Edward gets the slightest little scrape, he goes nuts. So, I can't imagine what he'll say about stitches. I figure he must really care a lot about you."

At that point, I knew that Phil had said enough for them to see how enamored he was of all that was Ben Cheney. I looked at Esme and she cut her eyes toward the solarium.

"Renee," Esme said, "come in here and let me show you some pieces I picked up on Friday. I'm sure the boys want to talk about the tournament." Esme took Mom by the hand and led her to the solarium, flipping on the music as soon as the four of us entered the room.

Mom looked around for what Esme was going to show her, but understood quickly when she saw us sitting down at a wicker-and-glass table with one seat left for her. "What are you leaving out?" she asked.

I was relieved that she recognized the situation for what it was. "Mom, I don't want you to be alarmed about what we're going to say and you need to talk quietly," I began. She nodded in understanding. "When I tripped and fell, it _was_ an accident. But, I was trying to get to the greenhouse door before it when into complete lockdown." As she sat there in total shock, I went on to explain how Mr. Cheney had cornered me in the garage; how he had tried to kill me in the greenhouse and how he had tried yet again to kill me at the hospital. I didn't tell her anything about Aro or Edward's questionable paternity. It was strictly "need to know" with Mom until things could be sorted out a little better.

Esme then told her that Mr. Cheney was missing and was considered a threat because of his attempts on my life and due to his mental instability.

"What have the police said?" Mom asked.

"We can't involve them right now. It's a very complicated problem and we have our own people handling it," Esme answered patiently.

"But, he tried to kill Bella. He needs to be in jail!"

We all put fingers across our lips to shush her. "Once we find him, he'll be dealt with. If you see him, don't approach him and—I hate to say this—don't trust Phil around him, either," Esme instructed.

Mom nodded sadly. "I know. His hero worship has gotten a little out of hand. I can't believe Ben isn't all that he's promoted himself to be. Maybe Phil will be able to see him for what he really is."

"We have to hope for that," I said, patting Mom's hand.

"The thing I don't understand is why he would want to kill you, baby. What have you ever done to him?"

"I've done nothing to him. He's not mentally stable and he's become fixated on Edward. He doesn't think I'm good enough for Edward… that I pose some sort of a threat to him."

Mom straightened up in her seat and was in full-blown Mama Bear mode. "How dare he think that my daughter isn't good enough," she growled. "He's the one who brought us here in the first place."

"That's exactly right, Renee. Protecting your little girl is my family's main priority right now. You can count on us," Esme declared. "We need for her to remain with us until we can ensure that she is safe again."

"Absolutely," Mom said. "Until Phil can extract his head from Ben Cheney's ass, I'm in total agreement with you."

x x x

I hugged Mom when they left and whispered for her to text me once she'd gotten home safely.

I hadn't read near as much as I'd hoped to, so after a small salad for supper, I excused myself for the evening. Edward waited in the bedroom while I took a shower. The scrumptious teak spa would have to wait. I emerged from the bathroom wearing more appropriate pajamas than I'd worn the night before. He smiled expectantly as he watched me dry my hair with a towel.

"Need some help getting into bed?" he asked.

I accepted his help gratefully, as the bed was much taller than what I was accustomed to. It was amazing how secure I felt within the circle of his arms. I crawled to the center of the bed and propped up the pillows against the headboard.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. "I promise not to distract you."

"Of course, you can," I answered, hoping that at some point he'd break that very promise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Note: Please don't hate us for ending this chapter right on the verge of a tropical fruit explosion. Your Vitamin C fix is forthcoming. Chapter 70—which is quite juicy in many respects—will be released in a day or two at the most.**

**By the way… while surfing around to satisfy my endless pursuit of Rob, I'm not seeing any new pictures. Where is he? Does anybody know what he's doing? Someone needs to cast his sexy ass in a Rob-worthy movie. Any fresh rumors on Bel Ami?**

**We'd love to hear from you!**


	70. Broken Vows

**A/N: I'll keep it short and sweet.**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer and WutheringBites for their beta skills. Dee keeps us straight. No lie.**

**Thanks to Cared for pre-reading the lemon and giving her stamp of approval. I truly value your opinion, sweets.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer didn't let her characters do "it" before marriage… we couldn't wait that long. Lol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 70**

**Broken Vows**

**EPOV **

Sunday, April 4, 2010

Bella patted the expanse of bed beside her as I crawled across the coverlet toward her, a small smile gracing her fresh face. Even without a stitch of make-up on, she was the most beautiful creature in existence. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as I inched closer, and it seemed that she couldn't tear her eyes from me, either.

_Whoa, Cullen. No funny business. She has a paper to prepare for, so let her read._

When I finally reached her, I scooted close to her side, extended my legs out in front of me, and leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. Her eyes were still on me, so I lolled my head to the side and said, "Thank you."

She furrowed her brow a little. "For what?"

"For letting me be here with you," I replied before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder. "I hope you don't get sick of me hanging around all the time because I'm going to have a hard time letting you out of my sight after all that has happened."

"I _want_ you with me, Edward. Always," she assured me sweetly as she let her head drop to my shoulder.

After a few moments of silent togetherness, I nudged her a little. "Okay, Miss Swan, I promised not to distract you. You need to read."

"You're right." She lifted her head with a sigh and settled into the pillows as she opened her book.

I decided to have a little fun before she got too engrossed in the prose. "Yep, I'll be as quiet as a church mouse. You just concentrate on your book," I added as I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I waited a few beats and then whispered, "You won't even know I'm here."

I felt the bed jiggle a little as she chuckled at my teasing.

I relaxed my head into my hands and listened to the soft music playing in the background, content to sit beside her and just _be_. I felt like it was the first moment of respite I'd had since my dad's car brought us back into this God-forsaken place.

My relief was short lived as I recalled that Dick Head was still on the loose, and according to Dr. Weber, probably still close by. My mind drifted back to the meeting my Dad and I had with Dr. Weber, Dr. Hale, and Jasper earlier in the afternoon. It was the first time Jasper and I had ever been included in a discussion with the LaVerrot leadership, so we were both a little surprised at the candor of the other three men. The veil of secrecy that seemed to have surrounded our community was lifted the moment Dr. Weber started to speak.

"Well, first of all, we haven't located Cheney," he had said as we walked into the living room and took a seat. "Peter and I think he's close, maybe even hiding out in plain sight in his home. Mary won't let us past the front door when we've tried to visit."

Dr. Hale spoke up. "And Mary is acting strangely. Charlotte has called her a couple of times because she hasn't been going to the fitness center for the last few days, which isn't like Mary at all."

Dad nodded and asked, "So, what about the monitors? Have you seen any evidence of him or any unusual activity?"

At the mention of monitors, Dr. Weber went into a long discussion detailing how he and Peter had changed all the security codes throughout the complex, including the one to the main gate. They had evidence that Cheney used his pass key to return to LaVerrot on Saturday afternoon and it hadn't been used since. They also changed the codes to the monitors themselves in the hopes that no one else could access them, but the system was so complex, they were unsure if a remote access was possible.

"So, the monitors are still on?" I asked, feeling a little unnerved that we were discussing this freely in our living room.

"Yes, they are," Dr. Hale replied. "We felt that they needed to be up and running since Ben is still at large. Plus, they're linked to some other automated, motion-sensitive equipment that will alert us to any security breach."

I nodded in understanding, satisfied with his explanation.

"Speaking of security breaches, Carlisle, do you have any reason to remotely access the computer in the office at community center?" Dr. Weber asked.

Dad shook his head and said, "No. Why?"

Weber glanced at me before he explained, "Well, as you remember, the main computer was stolen a few months ago, so all of _those_ files and records are gone. The replacement we purchased has been in use for months, but when we tried to retrieve some of the files, it appeared that they had been tampered with. I'm no computer genius, but even I could tell that some files had been either erased or removed entirely. When we checked the automatic log for the security door, however, we noted that the dates of activity didn't correspond with the dates on the log. I'm thinking that someone has been accessing that computer from a remote location." He shook his head in frustration. "Unfortunately, I'm just not that computer-savvy to be able to track everything. I'm sure there's an easy way to do it. "

Jasper's dad spoke up. "Yeah, and unless it involves the greenhouse, I'm pretty useless in that regard. We really need an IT person to help us with all this. Ben has always taken care of the technical side of things, and since Alistair and I think he's the one who's manipulating the system, he has a definite advantage."

I breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't think _I_ was the one hacking into the computer. After all, Dr. Weber and Dick Head had blamed me for the break-in at the community center when the other computer was stolen.

As if reading my mind, Weber turned to me and said, "Edward, I see now that the burglary at the office was probably staged by Ben. I can't be sure exactly why he did it, but I think it had something to do with getting this new computer system in place. It also served as a ruse to warrant the heightened security around here." He paused for a moment and glanced at my Dad before he apologized to me directly.

I was stunned that he'd actually asked for my forgiveness.

I nodded and accepted his apology before Dr. Hale added, "Well, we took the computer out of the office and moved it to my house, but we haven't plugged it back into the network." He turned to Jasper and me. "We were hoping one of you could help us locate the files that were removed and track down the other computer that's accessing it… if that's even possible."

Jasper glanced at me and we both shook our heads. Neither one of us had the technical knowledge for such a feat, but we knew someone who did—Emmett. The question was, would the community leaders who blackballed him welcome him back with open arms and allow him access to their files and accept his help?

Before either of us could mention Emmett, Dr. Weber's cell phone rang and he excused himself for a moment. Jasper took that opportunity to broach the subject, and much to our surprise, both Dr. Hale and Dad were willing to accept Emmett's help, that was, if he was willing to give it.

We waited for Weber to return so that we could run it by him, but when walked back in, he was obviously distressed. "That was Angela on the phone and she said Eleazar and Carmen are on Skype with my wife. She needs me to come home." He gathered his personal belongings as he said, "I think we've covered everything, anyway. We just all need to be on the lookout for Ben. If you see him, don't approach him by yourself; call for backup." He shook his head sadly. "I hate to say it, but I truly believe he's _that_ dangerous." As he leaned over and whispered something in my father's ear, Dr. Hale and Jasper stood up together.

"We'll walk you out Alistair," Jasper's dad said as Weber stepped away from my dad and nodded. "I think we've found an IT guy to help us out." He patted Weber on the back as they made their way to the door.

Jasper glanced over his shoulder and gave me knowing look before he mouthed, "call me." I knew that involving Emmett was a big deal and Jasper probably wanted to discuss all the issues that surrounded the situation.

Emmett was about to have full access to the computer system in LaVerrot. There's no telling what he might find. Of course, bringing him into the community would also put him at risk. Considering how pissed off Cheney was the last time Emmett was here—and that was before Cheney went off the deep end—there was no telling how he'd react if he found out Emmett was snooping around in the LaVerrot computer system. That might even bring Cheney out of hiding.

Jasper and I would have to discuss the risks with Emmett, but knowing him, he'd jump at the chance to bust this place wide open so that he and Rosalie could finally be together.

After everyone had left, Dad and I sat back on the couch in silence, reflecting on the mass of information that had been thrown our way. I wanted to ask him what Weber had whispered in his ear, wondering if it had something to do with Tanya, but I didn't want to open that can of worms at the time.

I was startled from the thoughts of our afternoon meeting by a soft knock on Bella's door. I jumped a little when Bella called out, "Come in," without asking who it was.

"It's just me," Alice said as she opened the door slowly. "I was just checking in before I head upstairs to bed. Edward, are you sure you don't want me to stay down here with Bella? That lounger isn't going to be very comfortable."

I could feel a blush creep up my face as Bella put down her book and looked my way. "What is she talking about?"

The stupid, fuckin' pixie was beaming at me from the door as I tried to decide how to broach the subject. I hadn't talked to Bella about sleeping arrangements yet, and I was hoping to do it without an audience.

"Um… I told Mom and Dad that I didn't think you should be down here on the bottom floor by yourself. They agreed, so I thought I might sleep on one of the chaise lounges in here." She didn't say anything in reply, so I started backtracking. "Or, I could sleep on the couch next door in the solarium, but if I do that, would you leave your door open? I don't think I'd be able to sleep a wink if—"

She placed her hand on my arm to interrupt me, so I finally met her gaze. "You can sleep in here, Edward. Do you really think I'd get any sleep with you way up on the third floor?"

I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you. That means I might actually sleep tonight, too."

We heard a throat clear from the door before Alice walked in with an arm full of linens and my overnight bag. "I figured as much," she said with a smirk as she set the bundle on the chair.

I had to shake my head and chuckle at her insight. She knows me too well.

As she headed for the door, she paused for a moment and asked, "Are we riding to school together tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll need to leave by eight because I have a nine o'clock class," I answered without consulting Bella.

"Okay, then. Nighty night, you two." She gave a little wave and twirled out the door like she didn't have a care in the world.

Even though she was butting her nose into my business as usual, I was happy to see that she'd starting acting like herself again. The Alice that had just danced out of the room was a far cry from the Alice I encountered when I came home this morning. She'd been a wreck—totally wrought with fear and worry. It was only after we began to console one another that I realized her emotions were mirroring mine exactly; I just expressed mine in a different way. Thankfully, we were able to provide some relief and comfort for each other.

When the door closed softly behind her, I thought…

_And then there were two… again._

After a beat of awkward silence, I kissed Bella's temple and hopped off the bed. "I'm going to change and use the facilities," I said with a wink as I grabbed the bag Alice brought and headed into the bathroom. I realized that if I was going to be sleeping in the same room with Bella, I needed to take care of some business before we retired. Even if we didn't fool around or anything tonight, I didn't want to wake up with morning wood.

_Who are you kidding, Cullen? You could wack off 10 times a day and still have morning wood._

Despite that fact, I still took a quick shower and stroked one out with no idea of what the night would hold.

**XXX**

When I came out of the bathroom in a billow of steam, Bella was still sitting on the bed reading her book with soft music playing in the background. I didn't want to bother her, so I walked over to the chaise lounge and picked up the linens Alice had left for me. After I had turned the chaise into a makeshift bed, I checked the windows to make sure they were locked and then walked over to lock the bedroom door. I couldn't take any chances that someone might sneak in while we were asleep.

As I turned around, I noticed Bella watching me intently. Did she think I was locking the door for another reason?

"Um… we can't be too safe, right?" I said with a nervous smile and a shrug as I walked over to her bed and sat down. She leaned over and placed her book on the nightstand indicating that she was finished for the night, so I scooted up next to her and relaxed against the headboard like before. Within seconds, she snuggled into my side and wrapped her arms around my waist. As my arms automatically embraced her and pulled her even closer, my emotions swelled at the feeling of my girl enclosed safely in my arms.

"We've had a helluva weekend, huh?" I whispered into her hair before kissing her head.

I left my nose burrowed in her hair and took in a deep breath of her scent as she answered, "Yeah. It's hard to comprehend everything that's happened since we left school on Friday."

I nodded. "I know. To tell you the truth, I'd just assume we stay home tomorrow, but I don't want to give Cheney the satisfaction of thinking that he's scared us into hiding. He's the one who needs to hide."

"Has anyone seen him? Does Carlisle know where he is?" she asked softly.

A shudder ran through her as I briefly told her about our discussion with Dr. Weber and Dr. Hale.

"So, they think he's here? In LaVerrot?"

My arms tightened around her before I replied, "Yes. That's one reason I was so adamant about staying downstairs with you. If I had it my way, you'd move in here until this entire mess is resolved." I released my grip, realizing that I was squeezing her a little too hard.

She rubbed her cheek against my chest, which sent a shiver down my spine and a pang of arousal straight to my crotch. The next words out of her mouth did nothing to dissuade the python from starting to stretch.

"Well, you know that my mom and Esme decided that I _should_ stay here until Phil—let's see, how did my mom put it—'extracts his head from Ben Cheney's ass.'"

She giggled at the expression, which was music to my ears.

"Really? So, it's just not for tonight?" I asked with restrained jubilee.

Not only was I happy that we'd get to spend so much time together, but also, I truly didn't know if I could've watched her leave us and go back to _that_ house: the house where Cheney stalked her and cornered her, the house where her Cheney-worshiping-freak-of-a-step-father still resided. With Renee's decision to let Bella stay with us, it looked like she was finally considering her daughter's best interests while trying to keep her safe.

"Nope," she popped the "p" as she leaned away from me and ended our embrace. She shifted her legs and crossed them in front of her before twirling her finger at me, inviting me to turn around. "You've been so stressed out today, Edward. Would it help if, maybe, I rubbed your neck a little bit?"

The python's ears perked up because he's a pervert, but I knew Bella's offer was completely innocent.

She didn't have to ask me twice, so I maneuvered around to sit in front of her and dropped my shoulders and head to give her better access, a sigh of contentment escaping my lips the moment I relaxed. Her fingers immediately began to comb through my hair and lightly scratch my scalp before they moved to my shoulders and kneaded my sore muscles.

_If I were a cat, I'd be purring and drooling at the moment._

My eyes fluttered closed and I tried to pretend that it was my mom or Alice indulging me. I knew that if I pictured Bella, and therefore had to acknowledge that she was touching me in a way that no other woman had before, I wouldn't be able to stop my pajama pants from tenting. She was taking care of me and I didn't want to turn it into something sordid.

After a few minutes, Bella broke the silence. "You know, Edward, _I_ don't have class until eleven tomorrow."

_Shit. I forgot about that. _

I started to lift my head and turn around to argue that she _still_ needed to ride to school with me.

She must have felt me tense up because she held my head in place and chided me sweetly. "Relax… and let me finish." I slackened my neck muscles and let my shoulders drop, so she softened her hold on me and began her soothing ministrations again. "I still want to ride in to UDub with you at eight. Both Alice and I can hang out in the Physics building while you're in class, or I can just go in and sit with you during the lecture." She paused and let a finger trace lightly down the back of my neck. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I don't want to be separated from you either."

Her words warmed my entire body.

I shifted back a little, placed my hand on her leg, and tickled her knee as I replied, "Thank you, baby. I didn't wanna have to skip class tomorrow, and there's no way in hell I'd let you stay here without me." She continued to rub my neck and shoulders sweetly. "Of course, I'm not above throwing you over my shoulder and forcing you into the Volvo if it would keep you out of danger."

She shoved my head forward gently after a mock gasp of outrage, "You'd do no such thing, Edward Cullen."

I leaned to the side and twisted my torso around to look at her over my shoulder. "Oh, you have no idea what I'd do to keep you safe, Miss Swan," I said with mirth before I gave her a wink.

Even though I was trying to be playful, Bella's face fell slightly and her eyes clouded over with emotion.

_Fuck. What did I say?_

As quickly as I could manage, without bouncing her off the bed, I turned completely around to face her and tried to figure out what I had done to upset her.

Her sad eyes examined me for a moment, and then, without taking her eyes from mine, she lifted one of my hands and placed gentle kisses along the wounds that were almost healed. "Oh, I have _some_ idea of how far you'd go to keep me safe, Edward," she said reverently. "You almost died saving me."

Her precious words, combined with the soft butterfly kisses across my palm, made my skin tingle and my heart ache. I pulled my hand from her lips and cradled her face before I declared, "And I'd do it all again, Bella." Her eyes darted down, but I sought them out with my own before I continued. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. You're my life now."

_Please believe me. You're all I want. You're all I need. I'd do anything for you._

Before I even realized it was coming, Bella's lips were on mine with a fervent kiss. I didn't hesitate to open my mouth and let our tongues slide against each other over and over as she pulled her body to mine, almost straddling my lap. While my body craved more contact, the intensity was almost too much, so I gently wrapped my arms around her and lowered our bodies onto the bed facing each other. Our kisses gradually reduced to languid brushes of lips as our bodies intertwined and our hands roamed.

I was in ecstasy as her soft fingertips tickled their way under the hem of my shirt and traced the contours of my ribs. My hands begged to reciprocate, but I held them in check. I realized, now more than ever, I had to let Bella lead. We were in a completely new situation—alone, behind a locked door, in bed—and I couldn't let my lust for her take over like it had threatened to last night. I had to find that control again, but she was making it hard.

_Very hard._

While I kept my hand on her shoulders, on her arms, or around her waist, her hands were roaming everywhere, and they eventually took the shirt right off of my back. I was expecting Bella to gasp or cringe when she saw the wounds and staples that marred my once scar-free skin, but she did neither. Instead, she lowered her mouth to each and every one and kissed them gently, thanking me as she went. By the time she finished I was a quivering mess of lust and need. I could feel my self-control start to sputter as she explored my body in every region except where I needed it the most.

_Oh, God, I'm going to explode._

I quickly switched our positions so that I was hovering over her and took her wrists in mine. Her roaming hands were going to get her in trouble—I remembered where they'd ended up last night—so I gently kept them occupied while I licked and sucked and nibbled along her neck. I was intoxicated by her scent and soft skin until I grazed her pulse point. As soon as I felt her blood pounding under my lips, I was mesmerized by the solid, steady rhythm and rapid rate. Her life force wasn't erratic or haphazard as it coursed through her vessels, it was decided and strong.

It called to me.

As I licked up the skin covering her artery, Bella quivered and whimpered beneath me. I started to worry that I was hurting her, so I immediately released her wrists and lifted my head. But before I could get too far, Bella's hand wound around my neck and pulled me down to her.

"Please," she begged as if she were being tortured by pleasure while her back arched off the bed. Her breasts pressed into my chest and I knew what she wanted.

I wanted to touch her. I needed to touch her, but I was scared. My point of no return was fast approaching, and I didn't want to do something wrong and end up upsetting her. I knew that I would never hurt her physically or force her to do something against her will, but I might say something inappropriate or—worse yet—cause another love hut breakdown.

With that thought in mind, I started to worry about how far we were going to go.

"Edward, please," she whispered. When I hesitated, I felt her body stiffen under me. Her eyes shot open and I could see the hurt etched across her face. I realized then and there that my indecision and hesitancy was upsetting her more than anything, so I decided to put my trust in her and follow her lead.

I took a deep breath and gulped, almost swallowing my tongue, before I dropped down to first kiss her lips and then palm her breast with my free hand. The fabric of her pajama top was nothing like the camisole she'd worn the night before, so I couldn't feel her… and I wanted to.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "Can I touch you under your shirt?"

"Yes," she said with obvious relief before rolling over to the side a little and pulling her shirt off entirely.

_Holy sweet nipples; she doesn't have on a bra._

I was speechless and entranced by the sight of her perfect, naked breasts as she lay back down on the bed and waited for me.

When words finally found me, all I could say was, "Beautiful," before I lowered my mouth to her collarbone and my hand to her perfect chest. The soft, supple texture of her skin was a stark contrast to her hard protruding nipple. And while I could appreciate them both with my hands, I really wanted to appreciate them with my tongue.

And she let me.

We continued to explore each other's bodies until we were both out of breath and shaking with desire. I braced myself over her, closed my eyes, and let our mouths touch and caress languidly, panting each other's air like it was the only means of our survival.

When I finally felt like I was gaining some semblance of control, I opened my eyes to a sight that both scared the shit out of me and made me tingle with anticipation. Bella was staring at me with eyes wide open and wanting. And while her look of desire could not be mistaken, there was also innocence in the way her eyes searched my face.

"What, baby? What is it?" I finally asked because I couldn't discern her contradictory expression.

She gazed at me with her soulful, brown eyes and, without a hint of hesitancy said, "I want you, Edward. I love you and I want you, now."

_W-What?_

My heart stuttered in my chest and my mouth went bone dry the moment the words left her mouth. I'd fantasized about this experience with Bella for as long as I'd known her, but I never really prepared for it to actually happen.

I swallowed hard against a dry throat before I was able to speak. "Oh, God, Bella. I love you, too. So much." I leaned down and captured her lips with mine, all the while wondering if this was really happening. "Are you sure, baby?" was all I asked before she nodded her head and wrapped her petite arms around my neck.

A passing thought about my purity vow made me take pause, but I quickly realized that all my promises to LaVerrot were null and void. I had been betrayed. My family had been betrayed, and our lives were being threatened. LaVerrot and its leaders didn't deserve my loyalty and they sure as hell didn't have the power to keep me from my Bella… not anymore.

As Bella clung to my neck, I whispered in her ear, "I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Edward. I trust you," was her reply before she kissed below my ear and tightened her grip.

As the "I'm going to have sex" fog lifted, I suddenly became aware that Bella and I were both still only naked from the waist up. While I enjoyed the cool skin of her breasts pressed against the overheated skin of my chest, I _really_ wanted to get totally undressed.

When the image of naked Bella shot through my mind, so did the thought that we had no means of birth control. There probably wasn't a single condom in all of LaVerrot.

_Fuck._

"Um… Bella? I don't have any condoms… and—"

She cut me off and told me not to worry about that because she was still taking the VI vitamins and they served as effective birth control. Since I was a virgin and all of her tests at the clinic had been negative, we were good to go.

As soon as those fears were alleviated and all lights were green, I leaned down and kissed my girl with every morsel of passion I could supply. Our tongues danced the way I wanted our bodies to dance—back and forth, in and out. As our kiss became deeper, I started to let my hands travel along Bella's sides, teasing the waistband of her pajamas with my fingers. When she started to do the same, I could feel the python stretch and expand exponentially within the confines of my boxer briefs.

He wanted some relief and so did I.

Our hands continued to dip and slide into uncharted territory as we removed the offensive items of clothing one by one. Finally, _finally_ we were able to lie together naked in both body and soul.

With all the barriers gone, I wanted—no needed—Bella's reassurance about our decision. I was still worried that our lovemaking would trigger the suppressed memories of her past trauma, and I couldn't bear the thought.

As if reading my mind, she looked me in the eyes and whispered, "I'm ready, Edward. This is what I've waited all my life for."

I hissed in pleasure as she slid her hand between us and gently stroked the python. Had I not jacked off in the shower earlier, our lovemaking would've ended right then and there.

As she became acquainted with my favorite appendage, I decided to test the waters of her sweetness as well. Her folds were slick and smooth as my finger trailed up and down her… womanhood.

_Go ahead and say it, Cullen. You know you want to_.

_Pussy._

Our ministrations became more urgent, and I finally had to stop Bella's stroking and pull her hand away from my aching cock… because I was about to blow. She protested at first, but when I was then able to focus on _her_ pleasure instead of mine, she let her hands fall to her sides in sweet abandon to me.

I was clueless when it came to bringing gratification to a woman, but I was still somehow able to bring her to orgasm twice: once with my fingers on the outside and once with my fingers on the inside.

As she lay panting beside me, I wondered at her reaction to my touch. It seemed that her awe-inspiring orgasms were almost instantaneous despite my obvious lack of skill.

I couldn't explain it.

_Is every woman this responsive?_

I didn't take the time to focus on that errant thought because, at the moment, the only woman on Earth I wanted to focus on was my Bella.

As she came down from her high, she pulled me close and whispered, "Please, make love to me, Edward."

I could feel tears prick in the corners of my eyes as I nodded in complete agreement and nestled between her legs. Despite my fear of hurting her, I positioned myself at her entrance and prepared to be with my first, my last, my _only_ love.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, brushing a stay hair off her cheek and gently kissing the smooth skin there before pulling away to gaze in her eyes.

"I love you, too," she replied with a gasping breath as I pushed my hips forward slightly and let the head of my cock slip into her opening.

_Holy fuck._

It was warm and tight and slick with arousal, and I needed to feel more.

As I pushed into her slow and deep, trying to savor each second of our first union, Bella's fingernails dug into my arms with a mixture of pleasure and pain that only added to my excitement. My entire body tingled. The electric current that usually flowed effortlessly between us surged with each rock of my hips, taking me further into her sweetness. When I finally found complete purchase, buried deep inside of her, a stunning jolt of pleasure seized my body and rendered me immobile.

I didn't come because the sensation wasn't visceral; it was deeper than that—almost otherworldly. My body and very soul suddenly felt both spiritually joined and magnetically bound to her.

We were truly united as one; I couldn't withdraw from her body even if I wanted to.

I started to freak out a little. After all, I'd never had sex before and I didn't know if that reaction was normal. But as soon as the anxiety started to peak, the calm control that I'd felt the night before washed over me and allowed me to relish in our union, not fear it.

With a deep cleansing breath, I brought Bella's scent deep into my lungs and finally focused on her. She was panting beneath me with her eyes closed, totally blissed out.

As if she could sense my gaze, her eyes opened slowly and bore into mine, further tightening our connection.

"Edward," she purred as her pelvis rotated in a delicious dance against mine.

"I know, baby," I murmured before dropping down to my elbows and lavishing her mouth with a slow languid kiss.

I wondered if she felt the same connection I did because after a moment, her hands grasped my hips and her thighs clamped down to hold me in place.

It was a most satisfying entrapment.

After a few minutes of the magnetic embrace, my body's need for friction began to emerge. I wanted to take her, claim her, and make her mine forever.

I lowered my forehead to hers and captured her stare as I pulled out slightly and immediately filled her again. She writhed beneath me, soft moans of pleasure falling from her lips, as I pumped in and out of her… over and over.

Our bodies were slick with sweat when we finally found completion in each other's arms. It was the most intimate moment I'd ever shared with another human being and I swore to myself and to her that I would never share it with another.

… for as long as we both shall live.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

_I stand alone in an ornate courtroom, my clothes tattered and dirty. My hair feels heavy on my head, weighted down with grease and grime. They must have been afraid I'd soil the chair because they won't allow me to sit. My legs ache from hours of standing._

_Edward sits between Carlisle and Esme at a table right in front of me. They each hold one of his arms, trying to keep him in his seat. _

_Ben Cheney paces in front of me. "I warned you, yet you did it anyway… whore!"_

"_You squandered his birthright… thief!"_

"_You knew he was destined for glory, yet you purposefully soiled him… heathen!"_

_The accusations suddenly stop. A great gasp comes over all assembled. A tall, pale, black-haired man with glowing eyes stands in our midst. Mr. Cheney drops to his knees before him, but I remain standing as he comes closer, his great velvet cloak swirling around him. His feet don't even touch the ground. He cocks his head slightly to the side._

"_Is this the one who dared to contaminate my son?"_

_My eyes are drawn to the large bronze medallion displayed in the center of his chest. My hand slowly extends, my fingers stretch as I try to touch it. My actions are no longer mine to control._

_Edward's scream of "No!" bounces off every surface in the room, echoing over and over again._

**XXX**

Monday, April 5, 2010

I gasped and my eyes flew open in the darkness. I was momentarily confused by my surroundings and my pajamas were slightly dampened and maybe even a little sticky. A light glowed from a half-opened bathroom door and I gradually remembered where I was. I patted the bed next to me and then stretched out my arms, feeling around on either side of me.

_Edward isn't here._

I sorted out all of the noises around me… my pounding heart by far the most dominant sound. After a few moments, I could pick out Edward's soft breathing to my right. Reassured by that, I then followed the glow from the bathroom and saw him sleeping soundly on the chaise. I hated that he wasn't in bed with me, but I understood completely why that wasn't an option. At least I knew the chaise was comfortable, because I had fallen asleep on it within minutes of lying down only hours before.

I shifted in the bed and detected a sort of fullness in my pelvis that I'd not felt before. I smiled to myself, reassured that I didn't dream what had happened.

When I stretched, my arms and legs felt like I had been in a very long yoga class—loose, but not uncomfortable.

_So, this is what it feels like after making love._

I smiled to myself in the dark and remembered what Edward and I had shared earlier. It had been so much more than I could have ever imagined. Finally, we were able to touch without any restrictions. His whole body was perfect. No scratch, scrape or stitch could possibly mar such perfection.

I'd been needlessly afraid that I would freeze at some point and become overcome by some horrible vision from my past. Not a hint of that ugliness had entered my mind. I had hoped it would feel really good—and I certainly wasn't disappointed about that—but, what I hadn't counted on was the deeper connection that instantly developed.

_Does everyone who has sex with someone they love feel that?_

The sensation of being united with or bound to Edward was so much more intense than I expected. But, my only research on sex within a committed relationship came from romance novels and _Cosmopolitan_. It felt like our DNA had been unraveled and then woven back together again, so that instead of two separate beings with 23 pairs of chromosomes, we were now one with 46.

_Okay, that sounds stupid_.

But, it was how I felt.

**XXX**

Edward's phone alarm went off at seven o'clock, waking me from a sound sleep. Even though I'd been awake for a while in the night, I still felt well rested. I rolled over to the edge of the bed and watched Edward as he felt around for the alarm with his eyes still closed.

Watching him wake up was almost as intimate as making love with him. He rubbed at his eyes with both fists and arched his back, rolling his hips gently to work out the kinks. When he pushed away the blanket, he opened his eyes for the first time and looked down at it. I supposed it didn't feel like the one on his bed. Edward slowly sat up, pulling the blanket across his lap. I supposed that his pajama pants might not be enough to disguise the Python's wake up call. After he ran his long fingers through his hair, he lifted his face and the early morning light was captured in his emerald eyes.

Discreetly, he cleared his throat. "Good morning," he said. Then, he smiled shyly. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," I answered, smiling at him. Like the morning before, I was drawn to his aroma, but somehow it was even stronger, even at a distance. I felt my girlie parts clench as it hit me full force.

His grin widened as if he knew exactly what I'd felt at that moment. "I could get used to this, you know," Edward said in a low, sexy voice.

"To what?" I was too dazzled to even try and figure out what he meant.

"To waking up to your beautiful face. I'm spoiled now and I don't _ever_ want to start my day without you, Bella." His tongue wrapped around the "L's" in my name in a way I'd never noticed before.

I felt a warm blush over my body as he expressed my exact feelings. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to join him on the chaise, but a clock caught my attention. It was already ten after seven and not only did we need to leave by eight, I desperately wanted a shower. I'd been covered in Edward since making love with him the night before, but it was time to wash him off. Besides, what if someone else was able to smell the mixture of him and me on my skin?

_Making love with Edward… I love the way that sounds._

I sat up in the bed and threw my legs over the side, remembering at the last minute that the bed was much taller than my own. When my bare feet hit the floor soundly, I winced.

Edward was instantly beside me. "Baby, are you okay? What happened?"

Apparently, I didn't answer fast enough for him, because he continued peppering me with questions.

"Are you in pain, Bella? Did I hurt you last night? You have to tell me." He began inspecting my arms and shoulders.

"Edward, I'm fine. The floor was further away than I thought."

"Are you sure that's all? I-I mean… are you sore from…? I didn't hurt you when we…" he stuttered.

I had to stop his train of thought. What we'd experienced together was beautiful and I didn't want anything to mar the memories I had of it. "No Edward, I landed a little hard and that's all." I reached up and stroked the side of his face with the backs of my fingers. "I feel great this morning. In fact, I've never felt this happy… this loved." I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

He crushed me in his arms and he rocked me gently, running one of his hands through my hair. "I know, beautiful girl, that's exactly what I feel, too." Edward buried his nose in my hair where it was hanging over my shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Don't wash your hair this morning," he mumbled.

I stepped back a little from him. "What?" I asked.

He smiled that crooked smile I liked that just bordered on dirty. "Don't wash your hair. I wanna be able to remind myself of last night—all day long."

I blushed crimson. Edward asking me to leave the sex smell in my hair was almost like him taking a pair of my dirty panties as a souvenir.

A knock on the door and a subsequent rattle of the doorknob broke us apart.

"Just a minute," Edward called. As he grabbed his T-shirt and went toward the door, I took off toward the bathroom. After turning on the shower, I cracked the bathroom door just enough so that I could hear who'd come in. Alice and Edward were talking in the bedroom and her tone didn't sound frantic or agitated, it just sounded like the Alice I knew—setting agendas and laying out plans.

I showered quickly with my hair clipped up on top of my head. With the humidity of the shower, it was probably going to be really frizzy, but there was no way I could refuse Edward's sexy request.

**XXX**

When I emerged from the bedroom, I heard Esme humming in the kitchen. I followed the sound until I found her packing a sizable insulated container with food and drinks.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" she asked. Her smile didn't touch her eyes and make them sparkle like usual, and she looked tired.

"Yes, thank you. What's all that you're making?"

"It's just lunch. I wanted to make sure you had plenty."

The reality of the situation we were in crushed me as she stopped her work to glance up at me.

"I think you have us covered." She still looked so sad and I knew that filth I'd overheard two days ago about Edward being Aro's son had caused it. So, I did something very un-Bella-like. I walked up to her and touched her arm tentatively, and then I hugged her. I hugged her like I had hugged few people in my life. It made me feel better and I hoped that she would, too, even though I knew it was temporary.

"Thank you, Esme. Thank you for everything," I said.

"Oh… honey…" I heard her breath stutter and I was afraid she was going to cry.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked. I hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Yes, fine. Good morning, darling," Esme said as she wiped under her eyes with the back of her index finger. She zipped the container in front of her with a flourish. "Your lunch is served."

We scarfed down some breakfast and hit the door running. I had the feeling it was going to be a very long day. Alice and I rode in to school with Edward, even though we had a two-hour wait for our own classes. Edward and I reluctantly parted so that he could go to his Physics class. We had decided that the safest place for Alice and me was a little seating area outside his classroom that wasn't readily visible from the front door.

After Alice and I had settled with our books, I felt her stare. "What?" I asked.

She smiled knowingly. "Something's different about you. I can tell… but, I can't quite put my finger on what it is."

_Oh shit._

"I didn't wash my hair this morning and it's kinda frizzy," I answered, desperate to offer a reasonable explanation.

"Well, I noticed _that_, but that's not it. I don't know… it's more of a glow, I suppose."

I shrugged and went back to my book. There was no way I was going there.

_There's no way she can tell… is there?_

_If she can tell, then what about the others?_

Alice was studying and looked like she'd never spoken a word. If she really thought something was amiss, she'd never had let it go.

_Bella, you've got enough to worry about without adding more to it._

I had a difficult time focusing on what I needed to read. Every three minutes, I was checking my phone to see how much time had elapsed since the last time I checked it. My seat was terribly uncomfortable. Then, it felt too warm… then, too cold. Before I knew it, I had an ache in the center of my chest.

_I'm too young to have a heart attack!_

Alice signed loudly, pulling me away from my abundance of physical complaints.

"What?" I asked.

"_What_ is the question of the day, isn't it?" Alice muttered.

I simply gaped at her.

"I didn't mean it that way. You just seem sort of distracted today," she explained.

"Yeah, I guess." I cut my eyes toward Edward's classroom. It didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"Well, _I'll_ get more studying done in a physics lecture that I know nothing about than I will out here. So, let's go," Alice said, already packing up her belongings.

"To Edward's class?" I was shocked, yet relieved, at her suggestion.

_How did she know?_

"They won't care. We'll just slip in and sit in the back."

My demeanor immediately brightened and I didn't even bother to pack my stuff, I just carried it all in my arms. The closer I got to Edward's classroom, the less my chest hurt. When we opened the door, he was already turned in his seat and smiling, like he knew I was coming.

Alice and I sat down quietly and it was the most productive hour of studying I'd had in a long time.

When class was over, I waited in the back of the room for Edward. He eased up next to me, picked up a lock of hair and inhaled. "Mmmm, that's good," he said in a very private, sexy voice.

I giggled in response, a blush covering my face and chest.

"I'm so glad you decided to sit in on my class. I couldn't stand the separation from you… I was dying in here," Edward said with a chuckle. He tried to make light of the anxiety he felt, but I knew he was just as acutely aware of our physical separation as I was.

"I know. I couldn't take another minute of it either," I replied as Edward took my messenger bag from me and gestured toward the door.

Jasper and Alice were waiting outside the door and Jasper led us to an unoccupied hallway. "I just got off the phone with Emmett confirming everything for later today," he reported.

"We're gonna owe him big time for this one," Edward said.

"I don't think he sees it that way at all," Jasper replied, shaking his head sadly. "We've all seen first hand how their forced separation has weighed on Rosalie, but I don't think we've fully appreciated the effect it's had on him. Yeah, he's one nosy son-of-a-bitch and he's dying to sort this all out, but he's doing this for her."

"I know how he feels," I heard Edward mutter.

"What is it that Emmett's going to do?" I asked, completely confused. I looked at Alice and she seemed to have as little awareness as I did.

Edward looked over his shoulder and scoped out our surroundings while Jasper indicated that we should all huddle close. "Yesterday," Jasper explained, "Dad and Dr. Weber removed the computer from Dick Head's office in the community center and took it to our house. They think someone—probably Cheney—has been accessing it remotely and removing files. They were also able to change some passwords for some of the monitoring devices, because the monitors can be accessed remotely, too."

"None of us have enough IT experience to sort through it all, but that's right up Emmett's alley," Edward said.

"Whoa, Edward," I said, completely confused about the latest turn of events. "I thought he wasn't even _allowed_ at LaVerrot."

"That all changed yesterday," he explained and gathered us even closer. "Since he already has Cheney's phone, asking for his help seemed like the perfect solution." He looked directly at Jasper. "I'm still shocked they agreed to let Emmett help. I mean… it hasn't been that long since they blackballed his ass and banned him from LaVerrot. Now, they're granting him carte blanche to the computers and everything in them. That's almost unbelievable."

"You're not kidding," Jasper answered with a little chuckle. "You'll find this interesting… my dad says that all the shit about Emmett was Cheney's doing."

Edward quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. "That figures," he muttered.

"Dad saw that Emmett made Rosalie happy and he had no plans to interfere in their relationship until Cheney got in the middle of it. Dad wasn't specific about what happened, except that Aro disapproved. Cheney told him he had no choice in the matter."

"How did that asshole get so much power?" Edward growled. "I can't wait to see him get what he deserves."

I hated to see Edward so upset by this and gently took his hand in an attempt to soothe him.

"Well, I think that bringing in Emmett is a great idea!" Alice exclaimed, abruptly changing the tone of the conversation. "What did Rosalie say?"

"She and Dad have already talked and he has assured her that Emmett is welcome in our home any time," Jasper answered.

"Wow! That's such a change. It's gonna be nice to get the old Rosalie back!" Alice practically squealed. Jasper must have anticipated her action, because he offered his hand to her as she turned a triple pirouette in the hallway.

"He and Rosalie are going back to our house this afternoon so that he can get started," Jasper said, again looking worried. "On one hand, I hope he finds tons of information; but, on the other hand, I'm scared to death of what's in there."

I was scared too, because I knew Mr. Cheney's phone would, at the very least, contain information on his Italian phone call. I couldn't imagine all the links Emmett might bring together between the phone and the desktop computer—especially if there were active remote links. Edward's anxious expression told me that he had the same worries.

"I haven't seen Emmett in forever," Alice whined playfully.

"Well, my little Wii Yoga Queen, you'll get your wish because he and Rosalie are going to meet us for lunch," Jasper said, throwing Alice into a fit of giggles.

"Until lunch?" Edward asked.

"Until lunch," Jasper replied and we parted ways with them.

**XXX**

Edward and I found our usual seats in the organic chemistry classroom. As the class progressed, we inched closer and closer together until our elbows could touch. That still wasn't close enough for me, so I rubbed my foot up and down his leg, before finally allowing my tiny foot to rest right next to his much larger one. It was amazing how comforting simple proximity was.

Class was dismissed a few minutes early, so Edward and I had time to retrieve the vast amount of food Esme had sent for lunch. Edward laid claim to a particular table upstairs at the Student Center, because he needed to watch for suspicious activity on the first floor. With Cheney still missing, he said we couldn't be too careful.

Within minutes, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett joined us. Emmett picked up Alice like a rag doll and spun around with her. Alice squealed in delight, while Rosalie quirked her eyebrow in amusement. Rosalie didn't actually speak to me, but she didn't shoot me any looks of disdain, either.

_I guess that's a start._

Unexpectedly, Emmett gathered me up in a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground. I squeaked, not accustomed to being manhandled.

_Well, not like that, anyway_.

When he set me back on my feet, I glanced at Edward. His jaw was so tense that I feared for the safety of his molars.

Clearly, Edward didn't want anyone touching me except for him, of course.

"What'd you bring for lunch?" Emmett bellowed as he plopped down at the table. "Damn, Edward. Your mama outdid herself." He reached into the insulated container for a bottle of Tarverol Springs water and a sandwich.

We all laughed and relaxed with our lunch selections, appreciating how Emmett had so easily cut the tension that had enveloped us. Alice had been correct earlier. I didn't know the "old" Rosalie, but after only a few minutes, I was really starting to like the "new and improved" version. She smiled adoringly at Emmett and relaxed under his touch. Before long, she giggled.

_Rosalie Hale actually giggled_.

But, our bliss wasn't destined to last.

Edward's chair scraped loudly on the floor as he rose. "What the hell?" he asked of no one, clearly dazed by what he saw.

Jasper and Alice, who were facing us at the table, turned simultaneously to look downstairs at the focus of Edward's stare. "Damn… this is the last thing we need," Jasper said in a low, disbelieving voice.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks of horror before Alice reached across the table for my hand.

Emmett's curiosity drove him to scope out the scene on the first floor, too.

As I watched the agonizing reactions of my dearest friends, I felt the blood drain from my face and my arms fell dead. The pain I'd felt in my chest when I was away from Edward earlier paled in comparison to the rawness, the pure torture of seeing _her_ in the last place on Earth I'd expect.

_What the fuck is she doing here_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: So, who do you think is standing downstairs? In what ways will this person's appearance change the story?**

**By the way, I think I just heard a huge collective sigh of relief that Bella and Edward _finally_ had sex? Was it as good for you as it was for them? We'd love to know, because feedback might encourage us to "break all the rules" and let them do it more than once.**

**I'm going to go ahead and tell you, Monday will be a very long day at LaVerrot. You won't believe everything that's going to happen.**

**Thanks for continuing to follow Pure Revelations!**


	71. Separation Anxiety

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Ilovealion, here. **

**Thanks for coming back for the next installment of Pure Revelations. **

**We have a bit of good news. Pure Revelations made the Rob Attack FanFiction Fridays Best of 2011 List. *squee* We shared the spotlight with some of my favorite fics, including Plight Thee My Troth and Unrequited. For those of you who aren't familiar with the Rob Attack site, go take a look. It's a great source for the Daily Rob Fix that so many of us need (not want, _need_). Lol **

**Thanks to DeeDreamer our awesome beta. She's been with us for over a year and we appreciate her a little more with every chapter. **

**Thanks to WutheringBites who betas for us on Twilighted. She goes above and beyond by posting the chapters for us.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. Georgialion created PR.**

**Let's just get on with it, shall we?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 71**

**Separation Anxiety**

**BPOV**

**Monday, April 5th, 2010**

Edward's chair scraped loudly on the floor as he rose. "What the hell?" he asked of no one, clearly dazed by what he saw.

Jasper and Alice, who were facing us at the table, turned simultaneously to look downstairs at the focus of Edward's stare. "Damn… this is the last thing we need," Jasper said in a low, disbelieving voice.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks of horror before Alice reached across the table for my hand.

Emmett's curiosity drove him to scope out the scene on the first floor, too.

As I watched the agonizing reactions of my dearest friends, I felt the blood drain from my face and my arms fell dead. The pain I'd felt in my chest when I was away from Edward earlier paled in comparison to the rawness, the pure torture of seeing _her_ in the last place on Earth I'd expect.

_What the fuck is she doing here_?

**XXX**

I watched in sick fascination as Tanya turned, looking this way and that. Jasper stood and joined Edward, their grave concern evident.

"She's not looking for me, dude. If she came all this way, she wants _you_," I heard Jasper tell Edward.

They both advanced to the rail of the stairway and blocked my view of what was going on downstairs. Something must have suddenly changed, because Jasper gave Edward a shove and told him urgently to "go." Edward turned and gave me a pleading look before jetting down the stairs. Jasper then stepped to the side, just enough to give us a full view of what was on display below. Alice hurried around the table and we all rose from our seats to watch what was transpiring. I had to lean on the table to keep from fainting.

_I knew it. I just knew it! She ran away from home and has been doing God knows what. Now, she thinks she can just waltz in and drag Edward into whatever shit she's created for herself._

_The _hell_ she thinks._

_Well, there's no fucking way she's gonna lay a hand on him. He's mine. He made love to _me_. He loves _me_._

And then I watched in total disgust as she catapulted herself at him, hugging him tightly.

_No. She. Didn't._

I straightened up and pivoted so that I could go down those stairs to protect what was mine. Rosalie must have known what I was doing, because she grasped my wrist and whispered, "No, Bella," before my rampage could begin. Once she'd arrested my forward motion, she defended her action. "We need to be certain why she's here. Edward would never forgive us if we let you go down there… and it wasn't safe."

I nodded and took a deep breath. Rosalie had a valid point, but it still didn't make me feel any better. Semi-patiently, I waited as the minutes passed and Edward stayed with _her_ instead of coming back to me. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't see past Jasper at the rail, slowly shaking his head—in disapproval… disgust… disbelief?

I didn't even want to know his thoughts, because I could just imagine.

Rosalie's hand was still on my wrist, so I turned to her. "Rosalie, I-I can't lose it here."

I couldn't watch any longer while Tanya demanded his attention and refused to at least allow him to return and explain her unwelcome, uninvited appearance.

And why didn't he just break away from her and tell her to sit quietly for a few minutes? He knew without doubt how I felt about her and he had to realize how they looked down there with her clinging to him like cat fur on a wool coat.

"Jasper!" Alice commanded in a stage whisper.

His gaze connected instantly with hers.

"We're taking Bella home. Now," she said.

Jasper looked back downstairs before turning back to us. "Now?"

Rosalie spoke with authority. "Jasper, it would be best. I don't like the way this whole thing feels and it's not like any of _us_ are close to Tanya. Besides, Emmett will be with us. If _he_ can't protect Bella, then it can't be done."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "You better not let anything happen to her, man. He'd tear you apart, limb by limb."

"Rose already told you I'm the man." Emmett chucked a set of keys to Jasper as he laughed. "Text me when you know something," he said more seriously.

Alice angrily motioned for us to leave and led us to a back entrance. Her heated reaction made me wonder if she'd noticed something I hadn't or if she knew more than what she'd previously shared with me. Once we were outside, Rosalie, Alice and I huddled together behind the Student Union while Emmett ran to get Rosalie's car.

I was hurt and I could feel all my self-esteem issues creeping back in to overwhelm me. Even though Edward said he loved me—and I believed him—how was I supposed to compete with Tanya?

_Stop it, Bella. Get your shit together. _

My mental slap was only somewhat successful at prompting me to be mature about this whole mess. It was difficult when what was the worst-case scenario had just come to life right in front of me, but I knew I had to quit assuming stuff. Assuming the worst had already created one nasty misunderstanding with Edward and I remembered how horrible that had made me feel. I'd come a long way in a short time and I couldn't let that whore destroy what Edward and I felt for each other. I needed Edward, too… and I _required_ him in ways she couldn't even begin to imagine.

Why couldn't Tanya just give it up? When Edward told her that he loved me—at least I assumed he explained that to her—she traveled thousands of miles on a whim to see him. I'd think that would only serve to reinforce to everyone how crazy she was. A million questions swirled through my head faster than I could even think of rational answers.

"Can you believe she came to Seattle? She's done some crazy shit in her time, but this is off the scale. What are we supposed to do when Crazy Carmen calls again?" Alice asked.

"Alice, something isn't right about all this. She looked like hell and I've never seen Tanya with as much as a hair out of place," Rosalie said.

"Of course something isn't right about it!" Alice said, the volume of her voice steadily increasing. "She's been after Edward for years. I'll bet you didn't know how much she calls him. Bella knows. She'll tell you."

"Does she?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes and face with my palms. The whole situation made me uncomfortable and I was well aware that engaging Alice would only serve to agitate her further.

"See? Last week, they had a big disagreement over Tanya and Edward. I'm sure Edward made it absolutely clear to Tanya that he was choosing Bella over her. So, now she's here, desperate to do anything to sway him. She's chased him for years… you've seen it," Alice continued.

"I know Alice, and I don't like her any more than you do. But, she looked like she was sick or something," Rosalie said, lowering her voice. "She didn't even look clean."

When I spotted a familiar BMW convertible barreling toward us, I spoke for the first time in a voice that sounded dead to my own ears. "Of course she's not clean. She's been too busy screwing every man between Denali and Seattle to wash." Seeing Emmett in the driver's seat of the car, I boldly grabbed the handle to the front passenger door when it came to a stop and climbed in. I didn't want watch the effect of my uncharacteristically blunt words and I didn't want to feel their pity as we rode back to LaVerrot.

**XXX**

The return trip to LaVerrot was quiet. Alice's anger had added to my unrest and I didn't trust myself to talk to Edward in a controlled manner. He'd texted repeatedly and I'd let his calls go to voicemail. We were in Rosalie's monitored car and I had my "probably monitored" phone. I didn't think I could communicate with him without betraying the specifics of the situation and putting us all in danger… especially since Mr. Cheney was still unaccounted for and could be watching us from afar. Besides, I was too upset to listen rationally to any of his explanations right then. I was aware of how easily the sound of his voice—the actual words notwithstanding—could allay me, so I knew I shouldn't talk to him until I had a grip on my emotions.

Emmett was as cognizant of the monitoring equipment as I was, and he knew better than to alert anyone to his presence. Rosalie and Alice tittered in the back seat, their hushed tones swelling with anger, agitation, disappointment, and yes, even pity.

When we were just outside the gate at LaVerrot, Emmett stopped briefly at the curb. He reached across me, opened the glove compartment and removed a dark colored baseball cap that he promptly placed on his head. As we passed the security checkpoint inside, Rosalie leaned forward and flashed her silver passkey from Emmett's open window. Emmett's face was conveniently shadowed by the bill of the cap and he made certain that the car never came to a complete stop the whole time.

_Looks like he's done this before._

Instead of parking in the Hales' expansive garage, Emmett slid the BMW to a stop in the driveway and no one questioned his motives. I was too troubled to do anything other than follow the crowd at that point, anyway.

Once we were about ten feet away from the car, he cleared his throat and pointed toward the back yard. When we were out of clear view of any nosy neighbors who might see a stranger and call Mary Cheney, Emmett began to speak in a low voice. "First things first... Jasper said that Dr. Hale hooked the computer back up last night so that no one would get suspicious. As soon as I get my hands on it, I'm going to try to shut down the monitors for your house." He nodded at Rosalie. "So, until I can accomplish that, I'm not gonna talk and I don't want you to talk to me. Once I have that part finished, we can talk freely. That'll be kinda unique… being able to talk freely at LaVerrot," he added sarcastically.

"Do you think you'll be able to find much?" Rosalie asked, touching him on the arm.

"I hope so. I'm gonna surf around and see what I can see," he answered and then changed the subject. "This Tanya chick… she didn't look anything at all like what I imagined." He immediately clarified himself. "From what I've heard you say about her."

"What _exactly_ did you imagine?" Alice spat.

"Chill with the venom, Pix," he warned.

Alice straightened to her full height and pasted a prim look on her face.

"I was honestly expecting to see a sex goddess come slinking in the door, but she looked kinda… rough," Emmett said sheepishly.

"I tried to tell you she looked bad," Rosalie interjected.

"Sluts never age well," Alice quipped.

"_Age_? Alice, she's our age. Hell, she's younger than me! It has nothing to do with her age," Rosalie answered. "She's exhausted or sick."

Emmett stood there with his arms folded looking like Chester Cheetah watching a genuine catfight as the two went back and forth.

Finally, I'd had enough. "Can we stop this?" I asked. "Maybe she did look bad. I never had a good enough view to be able to tell. The important thing is the _reason_ she's here and that's obviously Edward. Now, do you think that maybe we should go inside before someone gets suspicious about us standing around in the backyard?"

Alice quirked her eyebrow, rose on her tiptoes and took my hand, leading us toward the house. Once we reached the backdoor, Rosalie punched in a security code and motioned for Alice and me to enter. Emmett pulled the brim of his cap way down low and followed her up the stairs to Dr. Hale's office. The computer was on and waiting. Emmett stretched out his fingers like a concert pianist and went to work, never saying a word.

"There," he announced after about ten minutes. "The monitors for this house are off. I was able to maneuver around enough to see how all the houses are tied in, but for now, I'm leaving everyone else alone."

Alice sighed loudly. "I don't know when the last time was I went that long without talking." She giggled. "Jasper texted me once and Edward did twice, just since we've been here."

I looked at her expectantly.

"They keep saying that it's not what we think."

"Well, if it's not what we think, then did they say what is it?" I asked expectantly.

"Bella, it's not like they're gonna spell it out in a text to any of us," Alice said bitterly.

Emmett shifted around in his seat. Rosalie stood, as if on command, and left the room.

I checked my phone and saw another missed call from Edward and a voicemail from my mother. I was too much of a coward to listen to any of Edward's voice mails, because I knew he was probably upset that we'd left. And Alice was correct—he couldn't risk leaving a meaningful explanation on my phone. Taunting myself with his voice would be torture, especially when I knew it wasn't safe to call him back. So, I checked Mom's message instead.

"Bella, you don't need to call me back if you're tied up. I guess I just wanted to vent to somebody. We're getting nothing done at work today. Every time we start a project, this woman named Carmen calls Esme. She's probably called six times today! It sounds like she wants to come to Seattle. Esme told her she could come here if it would make her feel better, but that might take her further away from her daughter. I don't know… it sounds like a huge mess to me. Anyway, I had wanted to come by and see you tonight, but I don't know if I'll leave Revelations in time. Talk to you later… love you."

I let Alice and Emmett listen to the message and then I asked whether we should let Mom or Esme know that we'd seen Tanya.

"I'm with Rosalie on this one… we don't know why Tanya is here. Until Jasper or Edward gives us the go-ahead, we'd better keep our mouths shut," Emmett answered.

"Maybe she doesn't want her parents to know where she is. Carmen is crazy… maybe Tanya's running from her," Alice offered. "I know I would."

Rosalie came back and set a couple bottles of Tarverol Springs water and some snacks next to Emmett. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thank you, babe." Then, he smacked her on the butt. She jumped like she'd been stung by a wasp, but turned and winked over her shoulder at him. Emmett winked back.

"I've found a few links here to Volterra Academy. Is the school somehow connected?" Emmett asked as he spun around in the chair, facing the computer again.

"I would assume so," Rosalie answered. "Ben Cheney is chairman of the board. Several people in the community are on the board and others, like my dad and Phil, teach there. We were always able to eat when we were there, because the food came from our greenhouse."

"Do you think that the rest of the food comes from the other communities—just like ours does?" I asked.

"That would make sense," Rosalie said and nodded. Then, she stood behind Emmett and rubbed his shoulders. "What else have you found?"

Alice was correct. Rosalie _was_ very different than I thought.

"I knew from the profiles that other communities existed and I can see now from the security set-up that they're all linked," Emmett continued. The phone at his hip was signaling yet another text message. It was the first time I'd noticed his phone. I guessed that once Emmett knew he free of all the monitoring devices he had taken it off "silence." He leaned on one hip. "Get that for me, Rosebud."

_Rosebud?_

"You've got a bunch of texts. Want me to look at them?" He nodded and she scrolled up and down the phone. "It looks like they're all from Jasper and Edward. They're basically saying that Tanya is a mess and that she's not a threat to any of us. They have to help her and Edward wants Bella to call him from your phone. That's the abbreviated version."

"Bella, ya gonna call him?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I will in a few minutes. I don't know why I didn't remember that you have one of those safe phones. I didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing on my phone," I said. I desperately wanted to hear Edward's voice, but I was suddenly drawn to a map on the computer screen in front of Emmett. I pointed at it and asked, "What's with the map of southern Europe?"

Emmett turned back to the computer screen. "It looks like everyone is linked to an ISP in Italy." He enlarged the map in from of him. "Everything goes back to Volterra, Italy. I've never even heard of it. What's with all the 'Vol' stuff anyway," he muttered. "Volterra in Italy… Volterra the Academy… Volturi, Inc. Shit's gonna blow up like a 'vol'cano." Emmett snickered at his joke.

"Aro speaks Italian," I whispered.

"Oh," Emmett answered, stretching out the word.

"You know who _Aro_ is?" Alice asked Emmett, her voice incredulous.

"Yeah, isn't he like the head honcho of this whole outfit?" he said, concentrating again on the computer.

We sat quietly for a while as Emmett sorted through various files, Rosalie next to him, busily taking notes. "Bella, I didn't eat any of my lunch. Let's go get a snack," Alice suddenly announced, extending her hand.

I had no choice but to go with her, so I went. I hoped that either I could calm some of her anger or find out what was bothering her so much.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

Monday, April 5th, 2010

I'd called and texted Alice, Emmett, and Bella about a hundred times and not _one_ of them had replied.

_Where the hell are they? Can't they throw a dog a fuckin' bone? They have to know I'm worried out of my mind._

I ran an anxious hand roughly through my hair and plopped down on the couch next to Tanya and Jacob, completely out of sorts and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

The apartment walls seemed to be closing in on me the longer I stayed there without Bella.

"Calm the fuck down, E." Jasper said as he walked in with a plate of food and set it on the coffee table in front of Tanya. "And, you," he turned his attention to her, "eat." His words were commanding, but his gentle smile let us know that he was just concerned about her well-being.

He was in charge of the entire situation, and truthfully, I'd never been more thankful for my best friend. He'd kept me in line earlier at the Student Union, too, when every move I made was being watched by God knows who and probably misinterpreted by everyone I loved.

**XXX**

I had noticed the disheveled girl when she first walked through the front door of the Union. Even though her head was down and I couldn't see her face, there was a hint of familiarity the minute I laid eyes on her. When she looked up and started searching the room, I nearly fell out of my seat.

It was Tanya, only it was no Tanya _I'd_ ever seen before.

She looked absolutely horrible. Dingy, dirty hair, no make-up, wrinkled unkempt clothes… she looked homeless. Not to mention the fact that her skin color was a strange hue of yellow-green. I wondered briefly if she was jaundiced.

What had happened to her in the four days since she went missing? Had she done this to herself or had someone inflicted this upon her? My mind was swirling with questions as I watched her search for something… or someone.

_Who are you kidding, Cullen? She's looking for you, and you know it!_

My reaction to her apparently garnered the attention of everyone else—Bella included—and they all started talking about why she was there. While I was happy that she had resurfaced and was alive, I couldn't imagine her timing being any worse. Didn't I have enough to deal with at the moment without adding her to my list? I knew that her reappearance was going to cause problems for Bella and me, and I wasn't prepared for that either, especially after what had happened between us the night before. Bella was all I cared about. She was my life's purpose… my sole—and _soul's_— priority in every way.

Moments later, Tanya leaned up against a column and covered her mouth and nose like she was about to be sick. She was in trouble, and it was obvious that _someone_ had to intervene.

Seeing my lifelong friend in such terrible shape was difficult, but I didn't take the initiative help her. I was frozen and completely thrown by the strange turn of events. Jasper, ever the clear thinker and voice of reason, made the decision for all of us and directed _me_ to go to her.

I was still torn. I didn't want to take one single step away from my girl, but Jasper knew, just as I did, that I was the only one who could approach Tanya and find out what the hell was going on.

_Stop being a pussy, Cullen. You have to do this. It's the right thing to do. She's sick for god's sake._

After a longing look at Bella, I raced down the steps toward Tanya. I had to hope that Bella would understand the urgency of the situation and realize that I really had no choice.

The closer I got to Tanya, the more alarmed I became. The anger I'd felt minutes before was suddenly replaced by compassion as I appreciated how truly ill she was. She hadn't yet seen my approach, so when she turned around like she was going to leave, I picked up my pace and called out her name.

Stopping in her tracks, she shakily turned around and stared at me. I could tell the exact moment that she recognized me because an immediate look of relief flashed across her face. The next thing I knew, she was flinging herself in my arms and sobbing.

"Edward, oh my God," she finally got out between heaving cries.

She was a limp dishrag, hanging onto me like I was her lifesaver. As I tried to calm her, I couldn't help but notice her odor, which was downright alarming. It wasn't a dirty smell, but more of a sickly stench that seemed to ooze from every pore.

_What the fuck is wrong with her?_

"It's going to be okay, Tanya," I said over and over as she sobbed into my shirt, soaking it with tears.

I had no idea what was going on with her, but one thing was certain, I'd never seen her in such a desperate state.

I glanced around and realized that we were creating quite a scene, embracing in the middle of the Student Union for everyone to see, so I whispered, "We've gotta get out of here, T. Can you walk?"

She nodded into my shoulder, indicating that she could, but when I loosened my hold, her knees buckled. I quickly adjusted my grip and looked around for an out of the way table that wasn't occupied. I knew that she needed to sit down before she collapsed. When I saw one next to the back wall, I lifted her feet off the floor and headed in that direction.

I knew that my actions could be misinterpreted, but what choice did I fucking have? I couldn't just drop her right there in the middle of the floor. Besides, once Bella saw what a mess Tanya was, I knew she'd understand.

On my way to the table, I glanced up to the second floor and saw that all eyes, except Bella's, were on Tanya and me. Alice was shooting daggers my way. I could only imagine what she was thinking and what she might say to Bella.

_Fuck my life._

When I finally set Tanya down in the chair, she came to life again and started babbling. "Edward. Where's Bella? You have to find her, now! She's in danger." She tried to get up as her eyes darted around wildly, but I pushed her back into the seat. 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Tanya?" I hissed as the warning alarms in my head started going ape shit.

_How does she know this? She went missing _before_ Cheney tried to kill Bella. _

"Someone from Volturi Inc. is going to try to kill her. I saw Ir—"

I cut her off. "Stay here. Don't fucking move," I commanded before darting toward the stairs. There was no way in hell I could listen to anything Tanya had to say without Bella safely by my side. I needed her with me, whether she wanted to be around Tanya or not.

"Whoa, Edward," Jasper called out as I almost knocked him over in my haste. "Just hold on a minute."

He grabbed my arm, but I snatched it away. "I'll be right back. I've gotta… Bella needs…" I couldn't even form a complete sentence as I sidestepped away from him to get to the stairs.

His words stopped me cold, however. "She's gone, Edward. Emmett took all the girls back to LaVerrot so we could handle this… situation." I started to see red as he walked toward me slowly with his hands held up in front of him. "Now, just listen to me. We don't know why _she_ came to Seattle," he jutted his chin toward Tanya, "and we all felt like it might not be safe for Bella to be here."

My throat tightened as I clenched my fists and tried to swallow my rage. Who the fuck were _they_ to decide what was best for _my_ girl? _They_ couldn't protect her like I could.

Coming ever closer, he tried to calm me. "You know she's safe with them. Alice won't let her out of her sight. Hell, with Emmett's military background, Bella's—"

"Enough!" I yelled, oblivious to the gawking stares of the people around us. "You don't understand. I need to—" Realizing that I didn't have time to explain, I snapped, "Whose car?"

He shook his head and said, "Rosalie's."

"Stay!" I commanded before racing out the front door of the Union to try and catch them before they got away. I searched left and right and didn't see any sign of them, so I took off running around the outside perimeter. The courtyard was packed, but I plowed through groups of people and shoved slow-pokes out of the way in my quest to find Bella. I had no idea where Rosalie had parked, so I headed toward the lot where she usually left her car. Just as I rounded the corner of the building, I saw her red BMW peel away from the sidewalk and roar toward the exit.

Even though my heart was pumping wildly in my chest, I wasn't even winded, so I started chasing after the car. Just as I picked up speed, however, I considered Jasper's words, "… it might not be safe for Bella to be here."

I hated to admit that he was probably right. Even though my need to be with her was overwhelming, I had to put my wants aside and consider her well-being.

I had to let her go for now, but that didn't mean I couldn't follow her back to LaVerrot.

As I slowed down to a stop and watched my girl disappear down the road, the ache from our separation hit me like a ton of bricks. For a moment, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wasn't short of breath per se; I just physically couldn't take a breath because of the tightness in my chest. I bent over at the waist and put my hands on my knees in an effort to relieve the pressure, but it didn't help. In fact, the pain got exponentially worse. I'd never experienced that kind of agony in my entire life. It felt like a strap was penetrating my chest and pulling my spine forward until it touched my breastbone, forcing the air out of my lungs like water being squeezed out of a sponge. When no air was left and I thought my chest would implode at any moment, the band-like sensation released with a snap.

The pain and breathlessness were gone instantaneously.

I rubbed a hand across my chest and inhaled deeply to see if the pain would return, but it didn't. It had ended just as abruptly as it had started.

It was fucking weird.

Even though I was perplexed by my freakish breathing problems, I didn't have time to figure that shit out. I needed to contact Bella and get back to Jasper and Tanya. The sooner the Tanya situation was taken care of, the sooner I could go to my girl.

Pulling the iPhone from my pocket, I quickly called Bella's mobile number and paced impatiently as it rang and rang. When it went to voicemail, I hung up and tried again.

_Please pick up, baby._

My chest started to ache when she didn't answer—again.

This time I left her a message. "Bella, please call me," I said almost frantically. "I know you're probably upset that she's here, but I-I didn't know that she was coming. Please, baby, I need to hear your voice. I need to know that you're safe." After a brief pause, and a ragged inhale of breath, I added, "I love you. Please call me."

I ended the call and immediately sent her a text with the same message… _please call me_.

Leaning over and bracing my hands on my knees, I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening. I was completely out of touch with Bella, and I didn't like it one damn bit.

When I returned to the Union a few minutes later, Jasper was sitting at the table with a much calmer Tanya. He'd obviously used his voodoo-emotional-control powers on her, and I was hoping that he could do the same for me because I felt completely out of sorts. The separation from Bella was almost unbearable.

As soon as he saw me approaching, he hopped up and stood between Tanya and me like he was protecting her.

What the fuck? Did he think I was going to hurt her?

I came to a stop a few feet away from him and looked over his shoulder at the sickly creature that was the cause of my current unrest. Her arms were folded in front of her on the table and her head was down. Dingy tendrils of blonde hair blocked her face from view.

She was truly pathetic.

"Edward," Jasper said firmly and paused, waiting for me to pull my eyes from Tanya. "She's a babbling mess and half of what she's saying doesn't make any sense to me. She's been dry-heaving and she's obviously sick as hell. I don't know if she's hallucinating or…" He didn't finish his statement as he glanced at her over his shoulder; instead, he took our conversation in a different direction. "Listen, I'm going back upstairs to get all our stuff together. Emmett gave me his keys, so why don't we take his Jeep to the apartment and—

"Hell, no," I hissed through gritted teeth. "We're going to LaVerrot. I'll call Dad on the way there and he can come home to check Tanya out. You _know_ that I don't want Bella to be there without me, especially when Cheney is still on the loose."

When Tanya's head jerked up, I saw the terror in her eyes as she started shaking her head. "No," she started mouthing over and over.

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh. "Edward, just stay here with her and I'll take care of everything else. I'll call you when I'm out front with the car. Just… trust me." He gave me a pointed look before he turned and headed toward the stairs, leaving me no time to argue.

I did trust Jasper, but he didn't understand everything that was going on. How could he expect me to function at _all_ knowing that Bella was going back to LaVerrot without me? Why couldn't he just take Tanya to the apartment and let me go pick up Bella? We could meet them there later.

I felt a clammy hand grab my arm and a desperate Tanya met my gaze. "Oh, Edward," she cried as she pawed at me, trying to get me to come closer. "Thank you for coming back. I didn't know what to do when you left. I have to talk to you… I-I don't know who else I can trust."

I grabbed her hand and stepped forward before taking a seat beside her. I was irritated as hell, but I realized that I needed to hear her out. After all, she'd said that someone from VI was trying to hurt Bella. Was she talking about Cheney or were there others out to get her, too?

"What the hell's going on, Tanya?" I asked a little more harshly than I intended.

She glanced around and motioned for me to come closer before she told me the unbelievable story of her last four days en route to Seattle. She'd been on bus after bus meandering her way from Fairbanks to Washington all in an effort to save Bella from the VI powers-that-be.

It all started when Tanya's estranged sister, Irina, had appeared out of nowhere and had supposedly risked her own life in an effort to save Tanya's. According to Irina, the legatee's "mate" had been targeted for execution because she wasn't pure. Apparently, Aro had insisted "the legatee and his purity had to be protected."

My anxiety peaked when Tanya confirmed that I was, in fact, the one they called the legatee, but at least she didn't ask any direct questions about my or Bella's purity. She assumed that it was all just a misunderstanding.

Because Irina had been "missing" for well over a year, she assumed that her sister was VI's intended victim. Just like everyone else, she thought Tanya and I were going to end up together. Irina had no clue that Tanya wasn't my "mate" or that Bella even existed.

_I wonder why the VI people use the term "mate" instead of partner or girlfriend. It makes me sound like an animal._

_The Legatee's Mate… what-the-fuck ever._

When Irina found out that Tanya wasn't at risk, she was relieved. But that relief was short-lived when Tanya decided to come to Seattle and warn us of the impending danger. Irina cautioned Tanya to stay out of it because "something terrible is happening within the organization," but Tanya refused. Realizing that her sister wasn't going to back down, Irina gave her money, a disposable phone, and instructions on how to hopefully stay below the VI radar as she traveled. And four days later, she was in Seattle.

She'd risked her life to save Bella.

Tanya's story, as outlandish as it was, made sense and lined up completely with what had been happening here. I told her about Cheney's attempt on Bella's life and assured her that Bella was safe—for now—before I asked her if Irina had given her any indication as to why they would go to such lengths to protect my purity.

She answered in a hushed tone, "Irina just kept calling you the legatee. She said that you were supposed to inherit VI. What does that even mean, Edward? How is that—"

My cheap phone started ringing, interrupting our conversation. It was Jasper letting me know that he was waiting for us out front.

After I told him that we'd be out in a few minutes, I turned to Tanya shaking my head. "We have to go, T."

"Well, I _won't_ go to LaVerrot, Edward. Irina specifically told me to stay away from there," she said with alarm, her face growing paler by the second.

"Why? Did she say why?" I asked incredulously. "I mean, it sounds like she gave you a lot of sketchy information and instructions, but no explanations."

"You're right. I don't know why." She started to tear up as she continued, "All I know is she told me to stay off _everyone's_ radar until she calls me. You can't even let my parents know that I'm here."

"Wait. She's going to call you? When?"

"She didn't say when; she just said that she'd call me when she found out exactly what was going on. All the unrest within the organization is fairly recent, so she didn't know how long it would take to find some answers." Tanya's voice was getting frantic. "Until then, you _have_ to help me, _hide_ me… _something_. Irina told me that I would be safe with you, and _only_ you."

I ran an anxious hand through my hair and pulled as I clenched my eyes shut. It was too much. Too much shit to even comprehend.

After a moment, I felt her hand on my shoulder, so I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together. I had to be strong and rational. Tanya had risked her life to come here, and I felt some responsibility for that. Even though I was not the direct cause of her current state, it all revolved around me and my stupid fucking purity—whatever that meant.

I wondered what kind of shit-storm would bluster if Aro were to find out that my purity wasn't even intact anymore. Would that revelation let Bella and me off the hook, or just make _me_ a target, too?

I couldn't let myself dwell on the possibilities for too long because, ultimately, it didn't matter. I couldn't and wouldn't change a thing. My union with Bella was life-altering, reverent, and beautiful. Although her physical innocence had been taken from her years ago, she'd gifted me her soul, which was as pure as the driven snow. It was a most precious offering and I would never let anyone dishonor it. I would never, _ever_ regret what we'd shared.

"Edward?" Tanya whispered, pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm scared."

Releasing the death grip on my hair, I looked up into her terrified eyes and said, "You can trust me, T. I'll keep you safe." I leaned forward and drew her into a hug as I continued, "And thank you for coming to warn us. I-I can't even tell you how much it means to me… and to Bella. We'll figure all this out together." I felt her nod against my shoulder before I released her.

I glanced around the cafeteria, hoping I wouldn't see Felix or Heidi waiting in the wings, as I told her that we needed to go. She assured me that she was feeling a little better, so I helped her up and grabbed her backpack before we began our brisk walk to the exit. As we neared the front door, I asked her to let me do the talking when we got in the Jeep. I didn't want Jasper to know about the true nature of her visit. I couldn't bear the thought of Bella's "purity" being discussed in an open forum, even if it was with my best friend.

When we climbed into the Jeep, I sat in the back with Tanya and let her rest her head on my shoulder as Jasper and I discussed our next move.

"Listen, E, I know you wanna go to LaVerrot, but I _don't_ think we should do that. First of all—"

"I know, Jasper," I interrupted as I called Bella's number again. "We need to take Tanya to the apartment… and we can't let anyone else know that she's here." When Bella's phone went straight to voicemail, I added, "Will you please call Alice or Bella or fucking _somebody_ and find out what's going on! Bella won't answer my calls or reply to my texts. And your _girlfriend_ is avoiding my calls, too."

He pulled away from the curb and looked at me in the rearview mirror. "My _girlfriend_ can be stubborn, like her brother," he quipped as he held up his iPhone and made the call. After a minute, he tossed it in the passenger seat and said that she didn't answer. My anxiety spiked, but he told me to chill. "Seriously, Edward, they're safe with Emmett. I'll text her when we get to Jake's."

"Who's Jake?" Tanya asked in a soft, very un-Tanya-like voice. She sounded like she was half-asleep.

"He's a friend, a _good_ friend," I replied as Jasper sped down the road. "He can be trusted. You'll see."

She didn't even answer as her head went limp against my shoulder, sleep finally finding her.

When Jasper realized that she was out like a light, he asked me to bring him up to date on what was going on. I told him about Irina and her warning, but I didn't mention anything about the purity of the legatee's "mate." He accepted my explanation and wanted to know why Tanya was so sick. I explained that she hadn't stopped for anything on her trip here, other than to change buses or eat, and her small supply of pre-packaged food ran out two days ago. She attributed her current illness to eating "regular" food.

He glanced at us in the mirror and said, "Damn, E, is _that_ what would happen to us if we left LaVerrot? Could our bodies even survive?"

As I looked at her sallow skin and sunken eyes, I shrugged and replied, "I don't know, man, but I'm sure _some_ of her problems are related to stress. Hell, her sister came back from the dead, scared the shit out of her, and then proceeded to tell her that she had a target on her back. I think news like that would make most people physically ill. "

"You're right. She's been through a lot the last few days. Well, thankfully your mom packed enough food for an army today, so Tanya will have plenty of no preservative-no meat-no taste nourishment once we get to the apartment," he said with false mirth. I could see his eyes in the rearview mirror and there wasn't a hint of a smile to be seen.

Even our emotional touchstone was a little freaked out by the turn of events, or so it seemed.

While he drove in silence, I continued to text Bella, Alice, and even Emmett in the hopes that someone—anyone—would respond. As Jasper pulled up to the apartment, I texted Emmett one final time.

**Em—You better guard her with your life or I'll kick your big ass all the way back to the East coast. –E **

**XXX**

As Tanya picked up the fork and dug into the food Mom had packed for _our_ lunch, I focused again on her pale skin and dingy hair. Even though she had taken a shower and used all our typical VI products, she still didn't look "normal." The four days she had endured on the road had definitely aged her, and not in a good way.

As bad as I thought she looked, Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He had been drawn to her since the moment we walked into the apartment, and surprisingly, Tanya didn't seem to mind. I guess she took it to heart when I told her that Jacob could be trusted.

After a few minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore. I hopped up and started trying to call Bella yet again. It had been a couple of hours and I still hadn't heard a peep from her. Earlier, Rosalie had texted Jasper to say that they were all fine, but I still needed to hear Bella's voice.

_Maybe she's enjoying a little time away from your possessive ass, Cullen._

That thought made my blood run cold.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

I'd never been to the Hales' home before, so I felt strange standing in their kitchen. On the other hand, Alice seemed right at home as she opened their refrigerator. We sat down at the bar and I quickly figured out why Alice asked me to join her.

"You're very shy around strangers," she stated pointedly, "yet it didn't bother you at all when Emmett picked you up and hugged you at school. You never even asked who he was either, so I'm assuming that means you've met him before."

_Oh shit._

_Full disclosure, Bella._

"Back when, um, Edward and I went to Forks to see my dad, he asked Emmett to meet him there. He was still there when I came back from visiting my friend, Jacob," I answered carefully.

"And you didn't tell me because…" Alice tapped her foot on the barstool.

"Because, at that point Edward had already told me that the phones, houses and cars were monitored. So, there wasn't a safe way to tell you. Besides, it was Edward's meeting and you're _his_ sister, so it really wasn't my story to tell."

"Okay, I get that," she conceded, "but how did Emmett know anything about Aro and how did _you_ know he spoke Italian?"

"Well, I knew that because Mr. Cheney was speaking in Italian to him on the phone while he was in my hospital room and you were locked in the bathroom. Mr. Cheney called him by name, so I was certain that it was him," I answered. I fervently hoped that she didn't ask what the two of them discussed.

"Okay, so what about Emmett?"

I was relieved when she pressed the Emmett issue. "When we went to the retreat, Phil had asked me to get copies of the presentations. Garrett made copies of the PowerPoint files and inadvertently included a bunch of other stuff."

"Like what kind of other stuff?" she pressed, no longer interested in the cheese-and-apple plate in front of her.

I hated being the one to reveal the details about the profiles to Alice. If she wanted to actually see the profiles, I could truthfully tell her that I no longer had them because Emmett had deleted them from my hard drive. "There were profiles on all of us."

She looked at me wide-eyed and indicated that I should continue.

"The profiles included stuff like our ages, school, interests, who we dated, parents… you know the basics." I wanted to stay as far away from "parents" as possible. "There were pictures, too. Because there was so much information in one place, Edward decided to share it with Emmett so that he could investigate the individual pieces."

Alice tapped her fingers on the bar impatiently.

"There were pictures of the leadership of both LaVerrot and El Travor. Your dad, Dr. Hale, Dr. Weber and Eleazar all looked really young. Aro was even in some of the pictures. Somehow, Edward already knew what he looked like. Plus, Felix from the Housing Department at UDub was in one of the pictures, too."

"What the hell? That makes no sense. Why would somebody from UDub be in those pictures?" Alice exclaimed.

That was when I decided to go ahead and share how I was linked to all of it. I would tell my part of the story, but definitely not the things that didn't pertain directly to me.

"In the past few weeks, I've come to find out that I'm not here by accident." I waited and let that sink in before I continued. "Apparently, Mr. Cheney has known about me for several years and had Felix investigate me." Alice watched me with interest. "They knew about my interest in botany and wanted to train me for the VI Labs. I suspect that Phil's accident was no accident, but rather, part of a greater plan to bring me here."

"Oh my God," Alice whispered. She then turned pale. "If they _want_ you here, then why does Mr. Cheney have it out for you?"

She asked directly, so I gave her the answer she sought. "Do you remember Heidi from Volterra Academy?"

"Yes, she works at UDub, right?"

"For Felix," I answered.

"Oh, shit," she mouthed and I nodded in agreement.

"She stopped and talked to me when I left Student Health… you know, when I went for that check-up."

"So?"

"I think she told Felix and he accessed my medical records." I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Then I took a really deep breath before forging forward. "You see, Alice, I told you that I'd been abused as a kid. That's only part of it and I didn't want to burden you with entire truth." I went on to explain how my uncle had raped me and that I'd made the appointment at Student Health to see if I had been physically harmed and to make arrangements for a counselor.

Alice appeared to be in shock, but I continued, reminding her how the lectures at the retreat and my developing relationship with Edward had triggered the nightmares and the memories of my suppressed trauma.

"We think Mr. Cheney found out about my appointment from Felix. When he trapped me in the garage the other day, he let me know how angry he was that I wasn't a virgin. He said I'd hidden that little fact and he believed I planned to intentionally contaminate Edward. He was stuck on the word 'contaminate.' Like I'd ever purposefully hurt Edward… Alice, you know I'd never do that."

She nodded helplessly.

"He pretty much claimed responsibility for the whole greenhouse incident and you know what he tried to do on Saturday," I said, feeling some relief that I had shared this with Alice.

She was the color of two-day old mashed avocado mixed with bleach. She launched herself at me and hugged me tightly, crying all the while. "I'm so sorry you suffered through all that."

Once I had detached myself from her grip, I said, "If you don't mind, Alice, I'd rather you not say anything about me being raped. Edward knows, but beyond that, my mom doesn't even know."

"Bella, I swear I won't breathe a word to anyone," Alice answered, wiping tears from her cheeks. She sat erect and shook her head. "Bella, how could your mother not know? Was it _her_ brother?"

"He was very careful to hide any signs of trouble when she was around. Looking back on it, I don't believe I was the first girl he abused. He was a very skilled manipulator," I explained.

"You keep saying 'was.' Does that mean he's in prison somewhere… or better yet—dead?"

"He died of a drug overdose about a year later," I said somberly.

"I don't know how you kept all this bottled up inside yourself for all these years. I would've never been able to do that." She dawdled with the pieces of apple and cheese on the plate, arranging them in patterns. "I guess they take this virginity thing more seriously than I thought," she mused to herself.

_What?_

"Alice?" I asked in disbelief.

She turned crimson and shook her head. "Nothing… just an errant thought."

_Yeah, right._

"So, what is Emmett really looking for?" she blurted out.

I decided to save that little slip-up for a future conversation. "I guess he's figuring out the security system—like we talked about earlier—and then he's trying to see how things are connected and what's behind VI." It was the best answer I could give.

"And then, Tanya just shows up in the middle of it all." Alice paused. "What are you going to do about that? You know you can't trust her and she may be as crazy as her mother is. Hell, she's probably worse. Bella, you have to fight for Edward. You can't let her—"

I stopped Alice's flow of words before she became as agitated as she was earlier.

"I've had a chance to settle down a bit and I guess I _should_ be angry at her."

"You should be _more_ than angry," she interrupted, her voice rising.

I ignored her tirade. "I should feel threatened that she's here, but I'm not. Both Jasper and Edward are with her, so what's the worst that could happen, Alice? Don't forget that Rosalie keeps saying Tanya looks sick. No matter what we think of her, it would wrong to abandon her if she really is unwell."

She looked at me blankly. I knew she couldn't argue.

"Besides, I trust Edward completely. Yes, this afternoon has been horrible, partially because I let myself get so worked up over Tanya. I react to her viscerally and I need to work on that. The other part is that…" I was having difficulty finding the right words.

"Is what?" she prompted.

I rubbed my palms over my face before spitting out the explanation. "The relationship I have with Edward has progressed to where I feel like a part of me is missing when I'm not with him. I feel hollow, empty—incomplete. Do you have any idea what I mean?"

"I have some idea because that's similar to the way I've always felt about him—minus the romantic attachment, of course. I leave that for Jasper." We laughed and joined hands.

I felt such relief that our conversation was going to end on a positive note. "Let's go back upstairs so that I can put Tanya into perspective and call your brother before he worries himself to death."

**XXX**

When Alice and I approached the door to Dr. Hale's office, we noticed that it was closed. I reached for the doorknob and Alice warned me that we should knock and wait for one of them to answer the door. I exchanged looks of amusement and started giggling. So, I knocked and we waited… and waited.

Rosalie was still straightening up her hair as she opened the door.

_Is that a freakin' hickey on her neck?_

"Hey, you two," Emmett said as he spun around to face us in the computer chair. "Get a load of this."

Emmett proceeded to explain how he'd briefly tapped into the monitors at similar communities in Colorado and Ireland. "I doubt that your buddy Dick Head had any interest in watching people in Ireland sitting around drinking tea. Why would anyone else be interested in this kind of access?"

Before anyone could venture a guess, Emmett's phone rang.

"_A Million Miles An Hour?" That's an odd ringtone._

"Hey, man," he said into the phone. "Yeah… yeah… I get it… whatever."

I noticed Alice was texting back and forth with Jasper right before the phone rang and while the conversation continued, so Jasper couldn't be the caller.

_Who else is there? He said "man," so he wasn't talking to Tanya and it was a ringtone he recognized._

My attention turned back to Emmett's conversation. "Put Edward on the phone," I heard him say.

My heart stuttered.

"Now?" he asked, after a pause. "Well, I guess this is probably a good stopping point. I don't think I've disturbed anything enough that anyone could tell I was tiptoeing around." He paused. "Yeah, I'll ask Rosalie if she'll bring some clothes for her. Anything else?" He listened some more. "Bella's alright and she's sitting right here." Then he pointed at the phone and grinned hopefully at me.

Relieved, I smiled at Emmett and nodded. It was time to talk to Edward.

"Yeah, here she is. See you in a bit," Emmett said, handing me the phone.

"Edward?" I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I heard his worried voice. I explained that I had totally overreacted to Tanya's sudden appearance. Once I'd had a chance to calm down, I knew he was only doing what needed to be done. He told me that Emmett was going to take us all back to town to meet them. He said that he and Jasper would explain everything when we were all together, but I should know that Tanya had no choice but to come to Seattle. Once I told him that I loved him and handed the phone back to Emmett, I felt like my world had regained its sense of order again.

**XXX**

The ride back to town was as quiet as the one we'd taken earlier in the day. Rosalie had a bag of clothes and personal supplies for Tanya and Alice had filled the trunk with food. Every time Alice thought she had enough food, Emmett suspiciously told her she needed more.

_How much does Emmett think Tanya can eat_?

I hadn't thought to ask exactly where we were going, because I was so excited to be seeing Edward. When we pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep in the UDub parking lot, I unfastened my seatbelt and began to wonder if we had only completed the first leg of our journey. But, all those thoughts disappeared when Edward shot out of the Jeep and threw open the door of Rosalie's car. I bridged the short distance between us and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I inhaled the pure Edward scent and clutched him tighter than I ever had before.

He buried his nose in my neck and ran his fingers in my hair. "Just like I left it," he whispered in my ear.

My breath caught and my knees weakened as I remembered him asking me not to wash my hair that morning. Edward caught me and carried me bridal style to the Jeep, fastening the seatbelt himself when he placed me in the center seat. He sat down beside me and closed the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called or text you back," I said. "I'm sorry if it made you worry."

He scooted closer to me and gently grabbed my hand. "Baby, don't apologize. You're safe. You're with me… that's all that matters, now."

"I don't react very well to Tanya…"

"Everybody pile in," I heard Emmett bellow, interrupting my thoughts. "Guess this means I'm driving," he muttered as he glanced at Edward in the back seat.

"As I was saying, Edward, I don't react to Tanya very well and when you were down there with her for so long, I couldn't stand it. I was afraid I was going to lose control of myself and I didn't want it to happen there."

With a squeeze of my hand he replied, "I'm sorry that I put you through that, but I felt like I didn't have a choice. I had to help her. Believe me, though, I didn't want to leave your side." He paused for a moment and then added, "I bet Alice was ripping me to shreds for leaving you. She was shooting daggers my way, but I understand that you guys didn't know why Tanya was there. Hell, neither did I."

"At first, we were worried that Tanya's sudden appearance was all part of a set up or just part of her act. It was Rosalie who kept saying that Tanya didn't look well. Once I was able to stop acting so childish, I realized that I trusted you not just because I wanted to, but because you had earned it." I was deeply ashamed I had doubted him so easily.

He lifted my chin with his fingers and looked into my eyes, his green orbs penetrating straight to my soul. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me, baby."

Convinced that Edward held no grudge against me for doubting him and adding to his mountain of worries, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, seatbelts be damned. My lips found his neck and I nuzzled my way to his ear. His fingernails scraped gently against scalp and he tugged firmly on my hair.

My breath caught and I groaned right in his ear.

_So that's what hair tugging feels like._

I sought his lips and my face scraped roughly against his five o'clock shadow. I was on fire from the exquisite contrast between his soft ear and his bristly beard. It was as if having sex with him had turned on some kind of a magic pump within me and his slightest touch made me want to rip off my clothes and beg him to bury himself inside me.

Edward growled as he claimed my lips, plunging his tongue in as far as it would go. I welcomed it warmly.

"Damn Edward, you sound like a fucking tomcat. Can you cool it back there?" Emmett said, half in disgust, half in jest. I heard Rosalie and Alice laughing.

Edward chuckled and backed away from me, leaving me panting… and wanting.

_How does he do that to me?_

I looked out the window and noticed that we were riding down a street lined with apartment complexes. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You still haven't told her?" Emmett asked from the front seat.

I looked at Edward questioningly.

"This isn't bad," he said. "Just recently, we rented an apartment as a safe house. It's a good thing we did, because now we have someplace for Tanya to stay."

"Sounds like smart thinking to me," I answered. "But why can't she just come to LaVerrot?"

"I wish it were that easy," Edward said as Emmett parked the Jeep and we got out. Emmett, Alice and Rosalie walked ahead of us in the corridor and as they opened the door, Edward pulled me back. "There's something else I need to tell you, too."

That was when I heard the voice of Jacob Black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: If you were Bella, how would you react to Jacob being at the apartment? Who should she be angry at… or should she even be mad at anyone? How should she react to Tanya when she finally sees her up close? Also, what did you make of Edward's sudden burst of speed and endurance when he was looking for Rosalie's car? We'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**In some of the review replies, I promised that we wouldn't go overboard on the angst. Thanks to DeeDreamer for reining me in a little on that. You really had to earn your keep as our beta this time. Thanks for all you do.**

**To Cared: Details. I will beg for the smallest details on _Bel Ami_. If anyone else is lucky enough to attend premieres in Europe, please, _please_ share your impressions with us.**

**And in closing… please share some virtual hugs with ilovealion. I hope she finally gets some sleep. She gets a little giddy when she's tired and I'd hate to see her placed on her church's banned traveler list for her association with The Python.**

**~ georgiaedwardlover**


	72. Circle of Friends

**A/N: We're a little later in the day than normal getting this thing posted. Um… it's pretty long (TWSS), so settle in a comfy chair and prop your feet up. You'll be here for a while. Lol**

**Thanks to all of you who wished me and my family well… my dad has fully recovered. **

**Thanks to DeeDreamer who really has her work cut out for her sometimes. I went crazy with dashes and semicolons this time around and she patiently corrected each and every one. We're the luckiest writing team around to have her in our corner.**

**WutheringBites, thanks to you for posting us on Twilighted. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be able to update on that site.**

**(Just FYI: I posted my contribution for Fandom4ME under my author name-ilovealion. It's a follow-up to Twilight on the Prairie and it covers their wedding and honeymoon. It's full of lemony goodness and a bulging, three pound manhood-LMAO)**

**Enough… let's get on with it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 72**

**Circle of Friends**

**EPOV**

**Monday, April 5th, 2010**

I didn't get Jacob Black—at all. Jasper, Tanya, and I had been here with him all afternoon, dealing with some pretty serious shit, but he'd been happy-go-lucky the entire time. That thousand-watt smile of his was plastered on his face almost nonstop. It would be irritating as hell if he wasn't so damn genuine. I mean really, who's that jovial and optimistic all the time?

_Apparently Jacob Black is, asshole. Maybe that's why everyone loves him so much. Hell, Jasper and Emmett like to be around him more than they like being around you. You're Danny Downer._

_Well, excuse the fuck out of me._

Not only did Jacob seem to find the silver lining in almost any situation, he was also able to project his optimism on everyone around him. His take-no-prisoners and accept-no-failure attitude was just what our band of LaVerrot misfits needed to trudge on despite the utter shit we were wading through.

Chief Jacob had no doubt that we would figure everything out and come out on top.

_Sounds like a certain someone might actually _like_ having Jacob Black around._

_No._

_No?_

_Well, maybe._

Hell, his positive attitude and sunniness even put Tanya at ease, which was a feat in itself. Tanya had never been one to take kindly to strangers, even _before_ Irina had warned her to trust no one but me, but Jacob was able to garner her confidence almost immediately. It was the damnedest thing I'd ever seen.

In fact, it was Jacob, not me, who joined Jasper in caring for Tanya and in getting her settled into the apartment. I was far too consumed by freaking out over my separation from Bella. I literally couldn't sit still. While they helped Tanya get cleaned up and fed, I futilely texted my girl over and over and over, hoping to get a response from her.

The separation was killing me.

After Tanya took a shower and ate a little bit of the food she was accustomed to—thanks to Mom's ample provisions for our lunch— Jasper, Jacob, and she discussed Irina's mysterious visit to Volterra, Italy, while I paced the floor. I knew that I should have been listening and trying to piece some things together, but I couldn't seem to concentrate or contribute to the conversation.

My general uselessness pissed everyone off.

Having had enough of my bitching and moaning, the ever-smiling Jacob donned a frown and took it upon himself to shut me up. Before I realized what he was doing, he was on the phone with Emmett. He basically told Em that I was a mental case who was driving everyone crazy and he requested Emmett's assistance in remedying my problem. I didn't take offense at Jacob's words because everything he said was true, and besides, his little phone call got me what I wanted… Bella.

Once it was decided that I would take the Jeep to pick up Bella and the others, I jumped in the vehicle and sped toward our meeting place at UDub. Before I left, Jacob and I had discussed his "reveal" to Bella. We knew that—more than likely—she was going to be pissed at _both_ of us, but we were prepared to defend our decisions. We decided I would inform Bella about his presence before we returned to the apartment. Once her shock had worn off, we would explain the details to her together.

Things didn't go as planned, however.

_Of course not… why would they?_

I could almost feel the physical weight of my separation from Bella lifting as I drove closer to campus. At one point, I had a momentary bout of breathlessness, similar to the one I suffered outside the Student Union, but it resolved quickly. I made a mental note to ask Dad about it the next time I saw him. I hoped that I wasn't developing anxiety attacks or something, but with our current situation, it wouldn't be surprising if I were.

When I finally reached the campus and saw my girl for the first time in what seemed like forever, I couldn't hold back; I was pulled to her like a magnet. As I wrapped her in my arms and took a deep breath of relief, the smell of our love seeped into every nook and cranny of my body and soothed me like nothing else could. My immediate physical reaction to her was almost alarming because the clarity and lucidity I'd been missing suddenly returned full force, simply due to her proximity.

It seemed that she was now my touchstone—in everything.

Once we climbed into the Jeep, I knew that I was supposed to tell her about Jacob and the apartment, but we ended up talking about Tanya's sudden appearance instead. Bella's honesty about her initial reaction and doubts troubled me. However, all my fears were alleviated when she told me that I had earned her trust. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her about Jacob, but she had other plans. She wrapped her arms around me and began nuzzling and kissing my neck. All thoughts of Jacob Black and the apartment disappeared the moment her sweets lips touched my skin.

Her delicate touch turned heated, and within moments, we were pawing at each other like animals, oblivious to everyone else in the Jeep. Even after we released each other, thanks to a snide remark from Emmett, the apartment disclosure was far from my mind. The python had my full attention as he tried to plan his next encounter with Bella's kitty, and I didn't do a damn thing to stop him.

Thoughts of Jacob didn't even reenter my mind until Bella asked where we were going… and by then, I didn't want to broach the subject in a Jeep full of onlookers. Once we arrived at our destination, I decided to let the others go ahead of us so I could tell Bella about Jacob in private. I considered that it might be too little, too late, but I couldn't let her walk in there completely unaware. Before I could even utter his name, he ruined those plans and let the Chief out of the bag with his big, fat mouth.

_So much for good intentions._

From the look on Bella's face, I could tell that she recognized his voice immediately, and she didn't seem happy that he was there. Jacob Black was about to have his stupid, happy smile smacked off his stupid, happy face.

She gave me a questioning look before she yanked her hand from mine, brushed past me without so much as a word, and marched into the apartment to confirm what she'd heard.

_Your ears weren't playing tricks on you, baby. Jacob Black is here._

I followed closely behind and prepared for her wrath, my anxiety building with each step. She was stunning in her determination. Gone was the timid, unassuming girl that I'd fallen for just a few months ago. In her place was a bold, determined woman who both scared me and turned me the fuck on.

_She's glorious in her tenacity, isn't she?_

_You can say that again, but I have the feeling heads are gonna roll. I don't know if I'm ready for that._

_Well, there's always make up sex, right?_

_Hmmm. I like the way you think._

As she strode into the living room, I paused at the door and made a quick adjustment before trailing in as well. She came to a stop in the middle of the room and just stood there. While Jacob beamed at her from his place on the couch, snuggled up close to Tanya I might add, she appeared to be dumbfounded. I couldn't see her face because I was standing behind her, but she was stock still and staring straight ahead… at them.

It was kinda unnerving, especially since I didn't know which one of us would suffer her well-deserved lashing.

She glanced around the room quickly—making eye contact with no one—before her lips turned down into a frown. I was no mind reader, but I guessed that she'd just realized no one else in the room was surprised to see Jacob.

Well, with the exception of Alice, who'd never even seen the guy before.

_Yeah. You're gonna feel the wrath of the pixie, too._

_Jasper can deal with her; I need to focus on my girl._

And from the look I'd seen on my girl's face moments before, she was pissed.

"What is he doing here?" Bella whisper-hissed, more to herself than anyone else, and started shaking her head slightly.

Time seemed to stand still as we all watched and waited for the pot to boil over.

After a few more moments, Jacob's grin started to disappear as he realized that I hadn't informed Bella of his presence. Letting out an aggravated huff of breath, he shook his head slightly and gave me an admonishing look.

_He thinks you're a pussy for not telling her._

_Um… he's right._

After leaning over and whispering something to Tanya, he got up slowly from the couch and inched his way toward Bella. All eyes were on him as he approached her cautiously and sent a few choice words my way.

Bella started inching slowly backwards and ended up in my arms. While I savored our contact and appreciated that she would still accept my touch despite my lapse in judgment, I knew our moment would be short-lived. She needed to talk to Jacob one-on-one, and I wouldn't put my selfish needs above hers.

In a way, I was glad that she appeared to be angrier at him than she was at me.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

**XXX**

As soon as Jake closed the bedroom door, Alice stepped forward with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, the likes of which I'd never seen before. Her eyes scanned each one of us individually before finally landing on Jasper.

_If looks could kill._

She quirked her little pixie brow and unleashed her fury. "Well? Is someone going to enlighten me? I mean… I'm more than a little confused right now. Whose apartment is this?" She turned her seething gaze on Tanya and continued her questions. "Why are you even _here_? Is this just another sick scheme to get into my brother's pants?" Without missing a beat or giving either of them a chance to answer, she turned her attention to me. Her voice had grown louder and higher with each question, so I braced myself for the onslaught of ear-piercing, nail-dragging fairy-speak. "And who was that guy? Why the _hell_ did you let him take Bella into the other room? I don't understand. At all." She was getting worked up. "I need some answers."

I could feel a smirk threatening my lips, so I held them together tightly in an effort to hide my amusement. I couldn't help it; the irony of the situation was kinda humorous. My nosey, meddling twin was about to blow a gasket because she was out of the loop. She was used to having the upper hand, especially where I was concerned, so her agitation was kinda comical. Of course, it only took a split second for me to realize that her agitation was completely justified and therefore shouldn't be funny at all.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? My emotions are all over the place._

_Yeah, man. You've got issues._

I furrowed my brow and considered that I just might be losing my mind when Alice jumped down my throat. Apparently, she noticed the barely-there smile that graced my lips for a nanosecond.

"Are you laughing, Edward Cullen?" She stomped toward me and put her finger in my face. "Do you _seriously_ find this situation amusing?"

I shook my head and ran anxious fingers through my hair. "No. Not really. I'm sorry," I said as I draped an arm over her shoulder and turned us toward the couch. She didn't appear to be convinced in the slightest, so I gave her a little squeeze and added, "Come on; let's sit down and we'll explain everything."

She looked over her shoulder at Jasper to make sure he was following us as we drew closer to the sofa. A visibly nervous Tanya scooted over to make room for us while Emmett and Rosalie plopped down in the recliner across the room. Alice directed me to the far side of the couch and—much to my surprise—sat down right next to Tanya. She angled her body toward Big T and settled in like she was the host of a daytime talk show or something.

_Oh, this doesn't look good._

"So, let's start with you, shall we?" Alice said with as much drama as she could muster. "We're all on pins and needles to find out why _you're_ here."

I couldn't allow my sister rip Tanya apart. After all, she had traveled all this way to save Bella and to help us figure out this mess. She deserved our gratitude, not our anger.

"Alice," I called out before she could continue her sarcastic diatribe, "Don't be such a—"

"It's okay, Edward," Tanya interrupted, much to my surprise. "I have _nothing_ to hide." She turned to Alice and straightened her posture, finally showing signs of the confident Tanya I knew. "I'll tell you everything, but let me start with an apology." She turned her gaze to include Rose. "An apology to _all_ of you."

You could have heard a pin drop.

The tension in the room was thick, so Emmett took it upon himself to try and remedy that.

"Well, before we get into all the drama, I feel the need to introduce myself. I'm Emmett, Rosalie's main squeeze," he said with a little wave and a smile. "And you are the infamous Tanya, I presume."

I glanced down to see Tanya nod, a little perplexed by his odd introduction.

Emmett's grin grew wider as he continued. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name, Big T."

I rolled my eyes and groaned when Emmett winked at me. As always, he was trying to lighten the mood at my expense, but it didn't work this time. Rosalie elbowed him in the gut, Alice shot daggers at him with her eyes, and Jasper just looked at him like he was the biggest idiot who ever lived.

_Fuck. He just made this infinitely worse._

"What?" Em asked incredulously.

As Alice and Rose started to berate him, I felt my iPhone buzz. Tuning them out, I checked my messages and saw a text from my dad.

**Carlisle: I need to talk to you, son. Call the hospital operator and ask for me. They'll transfer you. Be safe with the call. - Dad**

I tried to remember if I had _ever_ received a text from my dad and I was coming up blank. Hell, I didn't even realize he knew _how_ to text. Reading the message again, I picked up on the sense of urgency in his tone and started to sweat.

_Fuck. _

_Has something else happened with Cheney? Has he been informed that Tanya is here? Does he have the paternity test results? _

I had to find out what Dad needed so urgently, but I also needed to talk to Tanya before I left her sitting next to the angry pixie. I rose from the couch and motioned for Tanya to follow me. She glanced around tentatively before she joined me at the front door.

I didn't miss Alice's evil stare as we huddled close to talk.

"How are you, T? Are you up for this?" I asked with concern.

As she affirmed that she was fine, I was relieved to see that her skin color was nearing normal and her shakiness was all but gone.

"Listen, I hate to leave you in here with the savages." I cut my eyes to Alice as I continued. "But I've gotta call my dad. He just sent me a text and it seemed urgent."

Her eyes widened before she placed a gentle hand on my forearm. "Oh, I hope everything's okay," she said with sincerity. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Besides, I think Jasper's got my back," she added with a small smile. "Thanks for asking though. I mean… thanks for everything, Edward."

"You're welcome." I answered before lowering my voice even more. "Um… I know that you want to tell them everything, but this isn't the time to explain the whole Bella-purity issue. You know, it's kind of a touchy subject and—"

Thankfully she interrupted me before I started rambling. "I understand, E. I won't mention it. Hell, I don't know how those VI assholes could have gotten things so screwed up anyway. I'm the one with the tarnished reputation, not Bella."

I just nodded in agreement and thanked her, all the while wondering when the truth about Bella's purity—and mine—would _have_ to come out.

She turned around and headed back into the lion's den while I excused myself and stepped into the corridor to call Dad. I pulled out my iPhone and started to dial when suddenly I considered what Dad must have meant by "be safe with the call."

Did he want me to use my cheap phone? I'd never told him that I had a second phone, but I know he saw me use it once before. I'd planned to tell him about it anyway, so I guessed there was no time like the present. After pulling it out of my other pocket, I dialed the hospital number just as he had instructed.

A few moments later, the operator forwarded my call and Dad answered on the first ring.

"Edward, is that you?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, Dad. What's up? Where are you?"

"I'm in the OR doctor's lounge… between cases." He paused for a minute and the silence was killing me. "With everything going on, I just wanted to check in and make sure you guys hadn't encountered any… _problems_."

I breathed out a sigh of relief that he wasn't calling with bad news. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. We're fine. Everything's okay," I rambled. "Um… I thought you were calling because you'd gotten the test results. You know, and—"

"No, son, they're not in yet. Shouldn't be long though…" his voice trailed off. After a moment of awkward silence he continued. "I know you're a grown man, but you're still my son and I worry about you… well, all of you really."

I felt a lump form in my throat and it stopped me from responding.

When I didn't reply, he cleared his throat. "Well, I better go. Oh, and Mom said that she isn't cooking tonight. I think she's had a rough day at the office."

I finally found my voice, "Okay. I'll let Alice know. I guess we're old enough to fend for ourselves," I replied with mirth. "And, Dad? Thanks for checking up on us... _really_."

"Any time, son; I'll see you tonight."

As the call ended, I looked at the blank screen and swallowed hard.

_I don't give a fuck what the paternity test reveals; that man will always be my father._

**XXX**

When I opened the door and walked back into the living room, Tanya was in mid-sentence. "— I wouldn't be able to find her in time. I'm so glad that you guys were here to help me."

As Jasper assured Tanya that she was welcome to stay as long as she needed to, Alice looked on with an air of compassion. The scowl that had marred her face just minutes before was absent.

It was apparent that some fences had been mended during my short stint on the phone. The mood was by no means jovial, but the oppressive tension that _had_ weighed heavy in the air, was absent.

There was something else missing, too.

Bella.

_Is she still in the other room with Jacob? What the hell is taking so long? _

While they continued to ask Tanya questions and talked about her current situation, I walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. As I opened the cooler that Alice had packed, I felt rather than saw my sister enter the room.

"Someone's been keeping secrets… lots of them," she said in a sing-song voice before she slammed the lid down on the cooler, almost catching my fingers.

"What the hell, Alice?" I growled as I opened the lid again and snatched out a drink. "I'm not the _only_ one who kept quiet. We were just trying to wait until the time was right, you know, to protect you."

She narrowed her eyes at me before the corners of her mouth twitched. "I realize that, big brother, but when are _you_ going to realize that we're all in this together? Your so-called protection is gonna bite you in the ass one of these days. Oh, wait. It already has… multiple times." She snatched the bottled water from my hand and took a sip before she added. "Anyway, even though you were totally _wrong_… you're forgiven. You know I can't stay mad at you, even if I want to."

"Well thank the heavens for small miracles," I said with false mirth as I looked over her head into the living room to see if Bella had emerged.

Alice handed my water back before she quirked a brow and gave me an evil grin. "Ah, Bella's still in the room with Chief Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Whatever could they be doing in there?" As she walked back into the living room, I heard her add, "Sure is quiet. Maybe they're making up."

_That shit is not even funny._

When I stomped into the main room a few minutes later, I glanced at the still-closed bedroom door and made my way to another over-sized recliner. Plopping down with a huff, I decided to will the door open with my glare.

It didn't work.

"Naw, man. He's gonna come out limping," Emmett said with a laugh moments later. "He might even need some first aid when she's done with him."

"No way. If they were fighting, we would have heard something," Jasper added as he looked toward Jacob's bedroom door. "I haven't heard so much as a peep… and I've been listening out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled, already knowing that they were talking about.

Bella and Jacob.

Alone.

In his bedroom.

Jasper laughed before he answered, "Em bet me a dollar that Jacob'll come out limping when Bella's finished with him, and I—"

The bedroom door opened before Jasper could finish, so we all turned to watch Jacob and Bella emerge. Emmett and Jasper watched Jacob keenly and playfully looked for any sign of injury while my eyes went immediately to Bella.

They'd been in there for so long, I searched her face for clues as to what went on. Had she been crying? Did she still look upset? Was she still mad at Jacob, or more importantly, was she pissed at me?

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV **

We had walked along the short sidewalk and through the corridor of the unassuming apartment complex holding hands, and I felt like the afternoon had never happened. The electrical connection I felt with Edward was there, perhaps even stronger than ever.

I was totally prepared to see Tanya. Edward hadn't said specifically why she'd come to Seattle, but I could tell that it had nothing to do with her persistent obsession with him. From what he'd said, and from what Rosalie had tried to impress upon us several times during the course of the afternoon, whatever happened had threatened her very health. Edward had insisted on picking me up, so I knew he wanted us to face her plight together. For that very reason, I'd already decided to listen to what she had to say before making any judgments.

At least that was the plan until I heard Jacob Black.

_What the fuck is he doing here?_

I jerked my hand from Edward and followed the voice that was greeting Emmett and Rose as if they were old friends.

_How?_

I wandered into the room, having no appreciation for anything or anyone around me. It was like I was in a tunnel that ended at Jake's feet and knees. When I looked up at his beaming face, I was torn. Of course, I was happy to see him. There'd never been a time in my life that I wasn't overjoyed to see my friend. Hell, he was more than that. At times, he'd felt like my biggest ally… my brother.

"What. Is. He. Doing. Here?" I muttered.

After only meeting Edward and Emmett in Forks, I couldn't believe he was tight enough with them that he could bust in on their safe house for a visit. He had no idea how he'd compromised himself. I'd worried myself to death that Mr. Cheney would get to my phone before anyone I trusted could and he'd find out about Jake and my dad. Now, Jake was flaunting himself like dessert and would lead them back to Forks. Dick Head, as Edward referred to him, had tried and failed several times to kill me. Now that we didn't even know where he was, who knew what he was capable of? Why would Jake involve himself in something like this?

_This doesn't concern him_.

Glancing over at Tanya, who was sitting so close to Jacob that it seemed she was drawing heat from him, I noticed that she looked every bit as haggard as Rosalie had described.

_But, why is Jake sitting with her like that… almost daring someone to touch her? Who appointed him as her protector?_

Then, another possible explanation for Jake's presence walloped me.

I focused on the wall behind Jake and Tanya as I contemplated the most troubling explanation of all. Had Edward asked Jacob to meet us here so that he could take me away to Forks for safekeeping until everything blew over? Had they both arranged it without my consent?

I was scared to death to look back at Edward, for fear it was true, because Edward was _crazy_ if he thought for a moment that I would leave him. That would never happen and no one could force me to disappear if I didn't want to. Besides, if Edward stayed behind, he would be too worried and distracted by my absence to concentrate on Cheney and Aro… and everything else that was unraveling at a dizzying rate. So, that didn't make sense. I suddenly felt a little less apprehensive, but still totally confused.

Too many things had happened without my knowledge… first Tanya, then the secret apartment and now Jake. My eyes moved back to the both of them, huddled on the couch. The tumbling of questions in my mind was overwhelming and I knew I'd get no answers standing there staring at Jake like an idiot. I needed to ask him directly why he was in Seattle, even though I still had the feeling his answers were going to piss me off.

Tanya remained a questionable entity to me, so I wasn't going to show any weakness by showing my ass in front of her. Alice had been waiting for a good fight all day and she'd plant herself right in the middle of this one without even knowing why. In addition, Jake and I had argued before—and sometimes it had become more than a little heated—and I wasn't willing to be a distraction to everyone's greater purpose.

Jake finally appreciated the direction my rapidly changing emotions had taken and the sunshine smile that usually encompassed most of his face faded. He whispered something to Tanya and then slowly began to rise toward me.

_He can't leave his guard post without approval from her? WTF?_

Without instruction, my feet began taking me baby steps backward.

Jake sighed loudly, in frustration, and muttered, "It would've been so much fucking easier if you'd just given her a heads up." He ran his hands roughly in his long hair, gripping the back of his neck and shaking his head.

The tunnel I'd been standing in opened up and I felt a pull to Edward immediately behind me. I walked myself into his outstretched arms. He slowly, almost tentatively, laid his hands on my shoulders. "I want to talk to Jake—by myself," I murmured.

"Of course. I think that would be a good idea," Edward answered gently and paused. I saw Jake nod at him. "You can talk to him now, if you want, baby."

Jake offered an outstretched hand to me, but I didn't take it. Instead, I left Edward's arms—my _personal_ safe house—and followed him.

Jake led me to a bedroom off the main hallway and indicated that I could sit down on a twin-sized bed. I glanced around the room and noticed first off that in addition to the bed I was sitting on, there was a bunk bed, too.

_What is this… some kind of a hotel or barracks? _

Then, I noticed that the closet door was partially open and I was drawn to what was inside. I opened the door wider and saw at least a week's supply of clothes on hangers and Jake's leather jacket. That led me to inspect the bedroom a little more closely. I found several other items from Jake's bedroom in LaPush—including the handmade leather sheath and knife he'd received from the Tribal Council when he turned thirteen.

_Is he living here now?_

His hands were up when I faced him. "I can explain," he said.

"You'd better get started," I growled.

He took a step back and explained how worried he'd been when I told him about my living situation at LaVerrot the last time I'd visited my dad. When I'd gone upstairs to talk on the phone to Alice, he'd taken it upon himself to approach Edward and Emmett about it. Apparently, the three of them bonded instantly and they confided to him that they were planning to rent an out-of-the-way apartment just in case they needed a safe place to escape. Since he was just biding time until school started in June, he volunteered to help them set it up and maintain it until it was needed.

"Besides Bella, I'm eighteen now. What man wouldn't turn down the chance at a free bachelor pad?" he joked.

I was not amused and told him that he had a lot more explaining to do. We both sat back down on the bed and he continued.

"Between Emmett and me, we've been able to put together everything you see in less than a week and it looks like it was just in time."

"Less than a week… Jake, when did you arrive?"

"The middle of last week," he answered.

"So, where were you when I was in the hospital—because I _assume_ you know all about that," I said testily.

He hung his head before answering. "Well, um, Bella, I was _at_ the hospital part of the time."

I moved away from him, almost to the end of the bed. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" I saw that he wasn't. "You were there… and Cheney was there… and… and, you know what he tried to do to me?" My volume was steadily rising.

He tried to shush me, but I ignored him. "Yes, I know. They've told me everything," he said.

Jake might have _thought_ he knew everything, but he didn't. Not even Jasper knew about the question of Edward's parentage. For barely a second, I wondered when those results would be available.

"If you know 'everything,' then why in the hell would you involve yourself in this? You being here is just one more link to Charlie. Cheney has already tried to kill me and I won't risk him finding my dad just to get to me." Jacob visibly blanched, so I hoped I was on the right path.

"This has nothing to do with you… and Jake, this isn't a game. It's complicated and there are a lot of unknowns. None of us knows how this is going to end. I can't promise that you'll come out of this unscathed, because if you're found, you may not make it out at all." I decided to pull the only ace I had. "Jake, please… pack up your stuff and go home. Pretend that none of this ever happened. When it's safe, I'll call you and you can come back and visit. But, please, go home now. Will you do this for _me_?" I pleaded.

"Bella, it's too late for that. You _know_ me, so you understand why I can't just turn my back on you or the people you care about. That's ludicrous. I've been able to do a lot of behind-the-scenes work here already. Besides, Tanya can't be left alone now. Who's gonna stay with her while the rest of you are in school?" He was using his "Jacob the Chief" trump card.

The voice I heard next was that of Jacob, my lifelong friend. "What were you thinking in that crazy little head of yours, Bella? Did you think that Edward was gonna pack you up and send you back to Forks with me?" He chuckled. "That dude could barely spend the afternoon without you, let alone send you three hours away. He was about to drive us all fucking insane with his pining."

I felt myself blush as I realized that only someone who knew me well would know I'd even considered that. Although I had eliminated that possible scenario, it made me feel infinitely better to know that Edward had reacted precisely the way I had imagined.

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. Even though I didn't like Jake being involved, he was right. It was too late to turn back now. While we sat there quietly, absorbing some of the shock of the afternoon, I began considering other questions. "So Jake, what's the deal with Tanya?"

He sat up straight and all of a sudden, he was… Papa Bear?

"You have the _wrong_ idea about her," he announced.

"Like you know anything about that," I muttered, certain that if she'd told him anything, she'd placed herself in a favorable light.

He snorted.

I whipped my face toward him and let him have it. "Jake, don't go there. This is one more thing you know nothing about," I challenged. "She's been a total bitch to me ever since I met her and she'll stop at nothing to get Edward. Just ask Edward, he'll tell you it's true."

"It might've been that way once, but not now," he answered, his voice barely audible.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" I asked, enunciating each word slowly as I wondered what kind of tale Tanya had concocted.

Before he answered, he looked at me with such desperation that I knew he believed what he was about to share… and this one time, he might know more than I did.

"She came here to save you, Bella."

I felt all the color drain from my face and I clamped my hand over my mouth to suppress the sudden wave of nausea.

"Her sister, Irina—the one who'd been missing—found Tanya in Fairbanks. When she left her family, she thought that Tanya and Edward were a done deal. She found out that these lunatics from VI were going to kill Edward's partner, so she snuck away to warn Tanya. Instead, she found out that it was _you_ they meant to kill. Tanya told Irina that she couldn't let that happen, so her sister gave her the means to travel to Seattle and warn Edward."

I began to feel a little faint, so I leaned forward and clasped my head in my hands for a few moments. "So, it isn't just Cheney?" I asked as I leaned back onto my elbows. "The higher ups in VI want me dead?" I squeaked, hardly able to reconcile such lunacy.

"Apparently," Jake answered.

"And somehow, she made it here just to let Edward know… and to save me?" I whispered.

"Exactly."

I rolled onto my stomach and covered my eyes with my hands for a moment to contemplate the situation. Finally, I said, "I don't even know what to say." I sat back up slowly and studied Jake. He made no effort to hide his worry.

"She looks pretty bad. Is she gonna be okay?" I asked.

"She was a lot worse than she is now. When Emmett and Edward arrived with her, we got a little food into her and then she was able to clean up a bit. I'm hoping that once she gets some rest and is back on that diet you're on, she'll be fine."

The tone of his voice _now_ made sense. Hell, it was the only thing about this fucked up mess that made any sense at all.

"Jake… you _like_ her, don't you?"

He blushed and I hadn't seen him do that since he was twelve. "Yeah, um, maybe. I guess, but you know, I just met her." Jacob the Chief had been struck in the heart with one of Cupid's arrows.

_Just… damn_.

He was in this until the end and I had to accept and respect that.

But now, I needed to get back to Edward. Even though we were in the same apartment, I had been away from his side for far too long.

_If you can't be away from him for thirty minutes, how do you think you're gonna be able to sleep apart from him tonight?_

_I won't… not if I can help it._

**XXX**

As Jake and I joined the others in the living room, I noticed an exchange between Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was pretty dignified for someone our age, but he was across the room doing something akin to a happy dance.

_What have I missed_?

Then, I spotted it. Jasper made a big production of slipping a bill into his wallet.

_Were those two betting_?

Emmett looked at me like a dog that had been caught standing on the kitchen counter eating its owner's dinner. "What were you two betting on?"

Edward slipped in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. I melted into his arms. "They were betting on whether or not Jake would be missing any body parts when you got finished with him," he murmured.

I turned and shot him an expression of exaggerated disbelief. Then, I slipped out of his arms and sauntered up to Jasper, holding my hand out. Sheepishly, he handed me a crisp dollar bill and then I was the one who made a production of putting it in _my_ pocket. Emmett and Jake laughed their asses off at my action.

I quirked my eyebrow at Edward and propped a hand on my hip. "It looks like _everyone_ gets to keep their body parts, doesn't it?" I quipped suggestively.

Edward gazed down at the floor, hiding a barely perceptible blush. He'd been much more worried than I realized that I would be mad at him about Jake and Tanya. I grabbed his hand and kissed it, our eyes meeting in understanding.

"Um, Bella," Jake said, commanding my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Could you introduce me to the girl next to Tanya?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "She's looking at me kinda funny."

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I wasn't thinking." I gave Edward a quick, one-armed hug and then led Jacob to the couch. Alice looked even tinier than usual in the shadow of Jacob's impressive height towering over her.

After Jake gave an almost imperceptible nod to Tanya, she slid to the far end of the couch, allowing enough space for him to ease down between her and Alice.

"Alice, this is my friend, Jacob Black, from Forks," I said. "Jacob, Alice is Edward's sister and Jasper's girlfriend."

Once they were past the obligatory "nice to meet you's," I went ahead and gave Alice the abridged version of why Jake was there. She seemed to accept it more readily than I expected.

Edward slid in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He felt so warm, so soft, so cool and so… hard, as he pressed up against me. He eased us into another large recliner setting adjacent to the couch, facing the matching one Rosalie and Emmett occupied on the other side of the seating area.

My butt never lost contact with the Python.

As I contemplated grinding myself against him, I thought better of it when I saw the mood reflected in faces of those in the room. They all looked as serious as a bunch of tax accountants as Emmett cleared his throat and began to speak.

Our brief respite from reality was over.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

I was sitting with my heaven perched firmly on my lap as I looked around the room at my new circle of friends. When I think back to where I was just a few months ago, I would've never imagined that my life could be so full. Sure, we had a shit-load of problems at that moment, and even more on the horizon, but I couldn't imagine facing the future without the people in that room.

Old friends.

New friends.

Redeemed friends.

And the love of my life.

The VI assholes didn't stand a chance against us… I hoped.

With a goofy grin on my face, and a rod of steel nestled happily against Bella's ass, I hugged my girl tight and reveled in my moment of clarity. My bliss was short-lived, however, because the atmosphere in the room decidedly changed the instant Emmett cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, since we're all here, and we're all on the same page now, I think we have a lot to discuss." He directed his attention to Jasper and then to me as he asked, "Exactly how much have you told Tanya? I mean, do we need to start from the beginning or…"

Jasper spoke up. "I think she's pretty much up to date on everything." He turned to face her. "But she may have some questions for us… or something to add?"

Tanya took a cleansing breath and looked around the room before she spoke. "I have a ton of questions, but I don't think _any_ of us have the answers to them yet. I guess most of my confusion stems from the extent of VI's role in all of this. I mean… the secrecy, the monitoring, the death threats…" Her voice grew progressively softer as the impact of her words touched us all. "Irina didn't have a chance to give me any details, but once she calls, maybe she'll be able to give us the answers we need, or at least a starting point."

"So, Irina's supposed to call you? When?" Rosalie asked with interest. I'd forgotten that she and Irina were fairly close before Irina disappeared.

"She didn't say when, but she was pretty adamant that she would be back in touch. I think she was worried by some of the talk amongst the VI employees in recent months. According to her, there's a lot of unrest in the organization." Tanya glanced at me when she added, "And it all seems to be related to you, Edward."

Both Bella and I stiffened as all eyes turned to me.

Before I had a chance to defend myself—because, yeah, I felt like I was cornered—Emmett stretched his arms over his head and dramatically said, "Yeaaaaah. Eddie boy is the le-ga-_tee_. Ain't that right?"

_Fuck._

_Fuckity fuck fuck fuck._

Alice's eyes widened as she looked between Emmett and me. "What's he talking about Edward?" she questioned with obvious alarm.

As my arms tightened around Bella, I tried to form a response. "Well… Cheney has it in his mind that I'm some kind of VI Golden Boy who's destined to rise in the ranks of the company. I-I don't really know much more than that." I glanced around the room nervously as Bella massaged my hand to comfort me.

I hated to keep secrets from them, but there was no way I could tell them about Aro and his claim to be my father. Once the paternity test results were available, and I knew for certain that Carlisle was my dad, I would disclose it… but not yet. I also needed to tell them that Aro had threatened to come here, but I didn't know how to broach that subject without fully revealing the nature of his visit. Maybe Irina would be able to shed some light on that when she called. She might know if Aro _really_ planned to come here at all.

Sensing my unease, Tanya filled the silence. "That's why Irina came to me in the first place. She thought I was the legatee's mate… not Bella."

Alice still looked confused. "But… I don't understand—"

"I don't either, Alice," I interrupted before she could chase the rabbit any further. "All I know is _I'm_ the reason Bella's been targeted." My voice broke a little, so Bella shifted in my lap to embrace me and rest her head on my shoulder. Her loving warmth and the hum of our connection helped to calm the rising emotion before it overwhelmed me. After a deep cleansing breath, I continued. "It doesn't make any sense to me, but Cheney's delusional and determined to rule every aspect of my fucking life. I mean, let's face it—at some point or another, the powers that be—whoever the hell they are—have tried to pair me with every 'community–minded, eligible female' in our region." I made eye contact with Alice. "You remember what it was like at Volterra Academy, don't you?" She nodded sadly as I let out a frustrated huff and continued. "Hell, they wouldn't even allow me to choose my own girlfriend. When I finally did find someone that was _approved_, Dick Head went fucking nuts and tried to kill her. I mean… what the fuck?"

I felt like a pussy for getting emotional in front of everyone, but I couldn't get past the fact that I was somehow to blame for everything.

The room was quiet as Bella and I exchanged a chaste kiss and reassured one another. She eventually turned in the chair to face the others, but she kept her body angled toward me and left an open palm on my chest to maintain our connection.

Jasper, ever the voice of reason, spoke up. "Well, Cheney may have started the fight with you and Bella, but he's involved _all_ of us now. We have the other community leaders in our corner, and we're getting a handle on the monitoring systems, so I think it's just a matter of time before we get to the bottom of this."

"And it begins with finding that asshole," Jacob interjected with venom. "Have you guys heard from Cheney or seen him anywhere?" Every head in the room shook "no," so he directed a question at Emmett. "Well, you were snooping around in their computer system today. Did you find anything on him?"

"I found a lot of information, but no direct link to _his_ whereabouts, unfortunately," Emmett replied with a frown.

I raised my voice over the murmur of the others talking amongst themselves. "Listen, I don't think we should concentrate on looking for Cheney. What would we even _do_ with him if we found him?"

Jacob and Emmett stared at me in disbelief.

"Hear me out. Dad, Dr. Weber, and Dr. Hale are—or were—Cheney's friends and _they_ should be the ones to track him down and decide his fate. Emmett can help them by manipulating the computer system, but that should be the extent of our involvement. Our goal should be to avoid contact with Cheney at all costs and stick close together."

Tanya started shaking her head before she spoke. "Wait a minute. Your community leaders know about all of this? How do you know they can be trusted?" She started getting fidgety. "Oh my god. What if they find out about me? Irina made it clear that I was to trust no one except Edward." Her voice was growing louder as she became more frantic. "I mean no offense to you all… if Edward trusts you, so do I, but the others can't know that I'm here. At least, not until Irina has contacted me… and I can't go to LaVerrot. I won't." "

I was surprised to see Jacob gently take her hand before he whispered for her to calm down. "We won't do anything to put you in harm's way. You don't have to leave with them; you can stay here."

She nodded her head and wiped a tear from her cheek before whispering a quiet, "I'm sorry. I'm just worn out and emotionally spent, I guess."

Alice reached over and patted her forearm before saying, "It's understandable. You don't have to apologize." She paused, contemplating whether to continue, and then glanced at me as if she needed some moral support. A moment later, she addressed Tanya again. "Um… I don't know any other way to say this, Tanya, but your mother has been calling my mom almost non-stop since you left Fairbanks. I-I think she's planning to travel here to stay with us for a few days... I mean in LaVerrot, not here in the apartment." Alice clarified.

Tanya didn't freak out or go off the deep end like I expected her to. Instead, she let out a sigh of frustration, palmed her forehead and closed her eyes. "Well, that seals the deal. I'm definitely staying here," she said flatly.

We were all taken aback by her lack of emotion, considering the outburst we had just witnessed, so when she opened her eyes to see us gaping at her, she explained. "It's not that I don't care about my mother's feelings, and I certainly don't want her to worry needlessly, but I can't deal with her brand of crazy right now. Besides, Irina told me to stay hidden… even from our Mom and Dad." She shook her head with a humorless laugh. "I sound like an ungrateful daughter, I know, but please don't tell them I'm here. When it's absolutely necessary, I'll call them."

We all agreed to keep Tanya's secret… for as long as we could.

Thankfully, Emmett changed the subject and proceeded to tell us about his findings from the LaVerrot computer set-up. We discussed the possible VI/Volterra/LaVerrot connections and had a brainstorming session about the links. We decided to keep the security system up and running in all the residences—except the Hales—because it was the best way to look out for Cheney. Plus, shutting down the entire system might raise a red flag to whoever might be watching. I told them that I would get Dad's input on that situation. He and the other leaders probably have their own ideas about the next course of action regarding Cheney, so we would need to meet with them soon.

"Okay, I'm new to this whole screwed up situation," Jacob started as he looked around the room, "but let me see if I've got this right. VI is this big corporation that helps fund these different communities including LaVerrot. In exchange for providing raw materials, research, and production of their products, they furnish you with all the vitamins, food, and other personal type products that you need. Am I right so far?" Several of us nodded, so he continued. "Now, all these crazy rules that you guys follow—the sun exposure limits, the special diet, the vitamins, and the _other_ vows—are those rules imposed by VI or the local leadership?"

Rosalie held up her hand to Jacob and addressed the rest of us. "Before anyone answers that, I'd like to say something." She turned her attention back to him and explained. "You know, Jake, to someone with an outsider's perspective, it probably does sound crazy to live like we do. What you can't forget, what I won't _let_ you forget, is that _this_ is all we've ever known. We've never had a reason to question _any_ of it. Not our leaders' motives, not our way of living, not even our… _other_ vows. We may not agree with all the rules and regulations that have been thrust upon us, but this lifestyle has served us well, until recently."

Jacob gave a chiefly nod and replied to Rose with sincerity. "I meant no offense, Rosalie. I apologize."

"Of course," she acknowledged with a genuine smile before motioning for us to continue.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to Jasper before I answered. "Well, just like Rose said, _until_ _recently_, we didn't even realize that VI was involved in the day-to-day management of LaVerrot. It wasn't something we really ever thought about."

Of course, based on what Irina had told Tanya about the importance of "the legatee's purity," it would now seem that many of the rules originated with VI and Aro. Through the years, we'd participated in retreats, like the one in Denali, and they always involved people from the other communities that were partners with VI. On reflection, it seemed that as we aged, the topics discussed at these get-togethers had become more specific and more… personal. In hindsight, it was obvious that we were being watched. Hell, in Denali, Cheney went so far as to chastise us about masturbation.

_Does the sick bastard watch us in the bathroom, too?_

Bella and I knew that Cheney worked directly for Aro based on the phone call she overheard, but the rest of our friends didn't have any _direct_ knowledge of that fact. I wanted to inform them, but I would have to divulge the nature of the call to do so. I would have to wait until the paternity issue was settled before opened that can of worms.

Jasper spoke up and pulled me from my distracting thoughts. "Edward, didn't you see some pictures of Aro with some of the other leaders when LaVerrot and El Travor were built? That would indicate that VI has been a part of the communities since the very beginning."

I nodded and started to elaborate, but Jake jumped in instead. "Aro. That's a name that I found on Cheney's iPhone. I haven't gained access to _all_ the information, but I definitely saw that name. Who is he?"

My pulse sped up and my skin started to crawl at the mention of his name. Bella picked up on my unease and squeezed my hand as they continued to talk about the man who claimed to be my father.

"He's an enigma," Emmett snorted. "I've scoured the internet for any information on this guy and I've come up empty. No tax information, no corporate registrations, no charitable or political donations, no society page references… nothing. He's supposedly the head of a billion dollar company, but I've started to wonder if he even exists... other than in a few pictures."

I remained silent, my stomach churning with every mention of his name.

"He's _real_, alright," Tanya said with conviction. "Irina met him when Laurent took her to Italy. She didn't go into much detail, but I got the feeling that he gave her the creeps."

Emmett jumped up from his seat and almost knocked Rosalie to the ground. "All the monitors in LaVerrot are linked to an ISP in Volterra, Italy… and they probably feed directly into this Aro freak's living room. I bet he sits around watching you guys instead of television."

"And if he's really the one who's pulling the strings, I bet Cheney's just one of many lackeys running around doing his dirty work," Jasper added with a frown.

Tanya started nodding her head. "Oh yeah, Irina mentioned that there was a whole group of VI workers gathered in Alaska for a meeting, and some of them had been at our retreat in Denali." She looked directly at me. "Remember James and Victoria?"

I'm sure my eyes nearly bugged out of my head when she mentioned those freaks from the retreat.

"Really? They work for VI? James told me that he was there to observe the format of the retreat because they were going to have one in Colorado Springs," I replied.

"I don't know what their exact role was, but they're definitely not community dwellers like us. Neither is Irina, for that matter. They _all_ work for Aro."

Fuck. They could have been sent there to spy on me specifically. After all, I was supposed to room with Jasper and that got changed at the last minute. Their room was right next to mine; they seemed to be underfoot every time I made a move.

_It all makes sense now._

While everyone continued to talk about the various connections between VI, Volterra and our communities, I was reeling from my personal revelations and the fact that they had figured out the Cheney/Aro connection without any direct input from Bella or me. I was certain that, with a little more information, we would be able to figure out what VI's ultimate interest was in our purist lifestyle and finally put this nightmare behind us.

As I gripped Bella a little bit tighter and nuzzled into her sweet, soft skin, I dreamed of a time when our circle of friends could get together and do something _other_ than plot our survival.

That time couldn't get here soon enough.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

The rest of the afternoon and evening flew by as everyone contributed their two cents to the mystery that was LaVerrot, VI and every other faction that controlled our lives to the n-th degree. Apparently, while Jake and I had had our heart-to-heart about his role in all this, Edward had come to some kind of an understanding with Alice, because she seemed much more like herself.

While everyone agreed that they'd like to run as far away as possible, we knew it was only wishful thinking. Tanya was the one who put one of our greatest concerns into words when she said, "Well, you better pack plenty of food." She'd seen firsthand the effect that food normally consumed by the general population had on her body.

Jacob snickered at her comment with the rest of us, but then gave a surprisingly astute assessment of what had happened to Tanya. "If you were a fat, 50-something-year-old man with diabetes, I'd say you were having gallbladder problems." He shook his head, grinning. "Before my dad had his out, he'd have heartburn, vomiting, diarrhea, stomach cramps and um, gas, every time he'd eat fried food."

Tanya actually blushed and thankfully, Jasper rescued her from further discussion of the intimate details of her affliction.

_Yes, I feel sorry for her_.

After what she'd been through to save me, she deserved a little sympathy.

"You know Jake, you're on to something," Jasper said, crossing his arms and tapping on his chin. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Tanya, but from what you said earlier, all you had access to while you traveled were potato chips, candy bars, snack cakes and sodas out of vending machines." She nodded in agreement.

"Well, what's wrong with that? I eat junk like that all the time." Jake interjected.

"It's all in what your body is conditioned to consume. _You_ might be able to eat fast food and highly processed snacks." Jasper stopped and gestured at Tanya. "But, you see, Jake, _she's_ conditioned a little more delicately than you are, what with our diet and vitamins."

Tanya glanced down at her hands, seemingly sensitive to the discussion about her bodily functions. It was Jake's turn to blush once he realized how mortified she was by the attention. He leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and relaxed.

"All our lives, we've consumed a low fat, high protein diet with no preservatives, high fructose corn syrup or contaminants. If that's all you've ever eaten and then you suddenly toss in a Hershey bar, pork rinds, French fries or a hamburger… how's your body supposed to deal with that? So, you're right, Jake… it's just like a gallbladder attack."

I was glad that Jasper explained Tanya's illness in a way that made sense. I'd always maintained a healthy, mostly vegetarian diet, but never as strict as in the last month or two. More than likely, I'd be able to eat civilian food without problems. But, without careful preparation, the rest of them would quickly be in the same mess as Tanya.

Since Jasper had mentioned the vitamins and they had been discussed openly in the past, I wondered what other properties they were purported to have—besides menstrual suppression. "So Jasper," I began, "what role do the vitamins play in all this?"

"I'm glad you brought that up, Bella," Jasper said, his drawl becoming more noticeable. Alice was gazing at him with nothing short of adoration. "If, for some reason, we find it necessary to leave, I think we should stockpile some vitamins and keep on taking them."

"You're kidding, right?" Emmett scowled. "I know what those things are doing to my Rose and I've never liked it."

Jasper held up a hand, willing everyone to wait for his explanation. "Dad and I discussed this at length when he had the vitamins independently evaluated a couple of years ago."

I was stunned by that bit of information. When I assessed Edward's reaction, he seemed equally as surprised, but pleased at Jasper's thoroughness.

"The vitamins aren't harming us, in fact, they make us healthier. Of course, all of the ingredients are natural—not synthetic—and the B-complex and iron levels are perhaps a little higher than in store brands," he explained in the easy way that was so Jasper.

"So, there's nothing freaky in the vitamins?" Alice asked.

He touched her cheek affectionately. "Nothing but good old vitamins A through K, calcium, phosphorus, iodine, magnesium, zinc, selenium, copper and some herbs known to boost the immune system, like dong quai, white peony root, licorice, alfalfa and nettle root—just to name a few."

Alice beamed at him. "I don't see how you can remember all that," she cooed.

He smiled especially for her, quirked an eyebrow and pointed at his temple. "When I saw that list, I figured I'd commit it to memory. I knew I'd need it one day."

"Are there any differences between what we take and what's sold in the VI Boutiques?" Edward asked.

Emmett still appeared unhappy about the vitamins, so I was glad Edward asked that and was kind of anxious to hear Jasper's reply.

"There were some things mentioned at the retreat that made me wonder about all that, too. Dad and I had lunch together when we got back and talked about the vitamins some more. That's when he told me about the progesterone. But, to answer your question, the boutique vitamins don't have progesterone, because that's a prescription drug. Otherwise, they're very similar, just not as strong. If you can imagine, there are folks who go to the boutique and pay $200 a month for them," Jasper said.

Jasper's words reminded me of something Benjamin and Tia told me in Denali. "At the retreat, Edward and I went to the VI Lab by ourselves with Benjamin and Tia, and they told us that the concentration of ingredients in _all_ the products we use is a good bit higher than in those sold online and in the boutiques," I said.

Edward slipped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. The electrical current between us was surging. "They were pretty forthcoming with information," Edward mentioned.

"I like Benjamin and Tia," Tanya commented. "They seem to be well-respected in the organization."

Rosalie had been noticeably absent from the conversation and I saw she was busy pecking away at her iPhone. She suddenly stopped her frantic search. "Jasper, those herbs you mentioned, they're all listed as blood tonics. What the hell's up with that?"

"I don't know, but they're in all the vitamins. With only a few exceptions, the main difference between the ones for men and women is the progesterone," he told his sister. "That's for birth control and menstrual suppression," Jasper clarified.

"See, _that's_ the shit I don't like," Emmett bellowed.

Tanya jumped at his voice and Jake slid his arm around her shoulder.

"Why can't they let you take care of your own birth control? Why is that any of their business?" he demanded. "I don't want Rosalie taking that crap any more. I'm not so much of a man that I can't wear a jimmy hat."

Rosalie punched him in the arm hard enough to leave a bruise. "Shut the fuck up, asswipe," she said, as he rubbed his arm dramatically. "I don't think that's _any_ of your business. Besides, don't you think we have enough going on right now without PMS and periods from hell?"

Rosalie looked at me for confirmation, since I was the only one in the room who'd ever had regular periods. "You'll get no argument from me on that one," I told her, holding my hands up in surrender. I chanced a look at Edward and he nodded subtly in agreement, as we were relying on the vitamins for birth control.

_I love the way that sounds._

The room was silent, except for the sounds of sighing, wiggling and scraping of feet on the floor. Apparently, all the talk of vitamins, periods and PMS had maxed itself out.

After all the water I'd drunk and fruit I'd snacked on throughout the evening, I was about to wet my pants. I'd wanted to relieve myself sooner, but I hated to miss a minute of our intense conversation. Rosalie must have been thinking the same thing, because she darted to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Go through the other bedroom and you'll see the second bathroom," Edward instructed.

"Thanks," I whispered and kissed him on the neck. He ran his hand down my back, all the way to my knees when I rose, making my girlie-parts clench when they were already stressed.

The second bedroom was set up similarly to the one I'd been in with Jacob earlier. A dirty, open backpack was on a desk chair and a stack of clothes Rosalie brought with us was setting on the bed.

_This must be Tanya's room._

There was a bag of soiled clothes in the bathroom trashcan and I figured they must have been the ones Tanya wore on the way down here. I sat down and relieved myself, unable to remember the last time I'd peed for such a long time. I thought of Tom Hanks in _A League of Their Own_ and started snickering, which only served to jiggle my flow. I washed my hands and wiped them on a super-soft towel. Jake and Emmett certainly didn't buy those at the local Bed, Bath & Beyond. I bet they came from a stash at the Cullens' or the Hales'.

When I opened the bathroom door, my head was only full of thoughts of returning to Edward. Instead, I got a face full of Tanya's breasts.

"Uh, sorry," I said, backing up a couple of steps. "Do you need to go in here?"

"No, I was waiting for you," she answered.

_Ugh…Not now. I'm not ready for a private talk._

My expression must not have concealed my desire to escape. "Bella, please," she pleaded. "I owe you a huge apology."

Her big, blue eyes seemed perfectly free of deception and after what she'd risked to save me, I owed it to her to listen.

We settled on the edge of the twin bed, with a little distance between us. "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you at the retreat. You were a guest in my home and Alice's friend. All the childish stuff I did to get Edward's attention, stealing your bathing suit and _everything_ at that party… I'm so ashamed of how I behaved. My father didn't raise me that way and I'm deeply embarrassed about all of it."

I acknowledged her heartfelt apology. This Tanya wasn't even _remotely_ similar to the one I'd met in Denali.

"There's no justification for what I did, but I'd like to share a little background, if I could." She waited for me to indicate that I was listening. "When Irina disappeared, my mother took it very badly. She'd always been a little fragile, but this was more than she could handle. With Kate married and out of the house, and Dad spending so much time out of town with his work, I ended up dropping out of school to stay with her."

I flipped off my shoes and pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them.

"My mother has encouraged me to pursue a relationship with Edward for as long as I can remember. Once Irina left, she fixated on it. Almost every day, she had something to say on the topic. I know you don't want to hear this, but she even pressured me to give up my virginity to him."

_What? _What_? _

She's_ a virgin_?

Tanya chuckled and shook her head slowly. "Yes, no matter what you might have heard, I'm still a virgin. I started some of those rumors myself… but it was _all_ in my desperation to attract Edward. You see, after awhile, I began to believe that Edward was my only ticket out of Denali. There weren't many men who would've been acceptable to my family and Edward was a known quantity. His family would've been kind and I would've been supported in the manner to which I was accustomed."

She stopped and took a sip of the water she'd been holding. "I liked Edward well enough, but I had become so wrapped up in 'catching' him that I really had no idea what I felt. When I saw you, it scared the crap out of me, because I lived thousands of miles from him and you were near him every day. You had what I saw as an unfair advantage, so I knew that the retreat was my very last chance—especially since I was faced with the very real threat of staying in Denali for the rest of my life. My mother knew that, too, and she saw _her_ last chance to be Esme's 'sister' flying out the window." Tanya stretched and rubbed her upper stomach like it was sore.

"Hence, my horrible behavior at the retreat… I had gotten so far out of hand that I couldn't ground myself anymore. Thank goodness Edward cared enough to spell out the truth for me. Even though I must have looked awful in that red Tonga bikini," we both laughed nervously, "I was listening to every word he said. I went straight home and had a long talk with my father. He helped me to see reason again and mapped out a strategy for me to straighten myself out. I was following that very plan when Irina found me."

"But, what about all the texts?" I asked. Everything she'd said sounded reasonable, but her texts had created a great deal of trouble between Edward and me.

"I looked back at my phone after you and Edward had that discussion," she said. "Right after the retreat, those texts were a lot more suggestive than I would have tolerated if _my_ boyfriend had received them. Again, this doesn't justify my actions, but I'd been so wrapped up with snagging Edward for so long, that I didn't know how to treat him like a friend. He put me in my place—that's for sure." She laughed nervously. "He made it perfectly clear that he didn't care how long we'd been friends… if I wouldn't respect your relationship, he'd cut all ties with me. I didn't want that to happen and, besides, I knew you made him happy. That's all I wanted for him."

"So… all you feel toward Edward is friendship?" I asked, still a little skeptical.

"That's it. Once I had a chance to reflect on everything, I realized that if I _had_ been successful, I would have made things work with him, but I never would've been happy. I always would've wanted more. Edward's great, but he doesn't give me that warm feeling of excitement, that sensation of anticipation… that giddiness that I want to feel with my life partner. Do you know what I mean?" Her expression was genuine.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do," I answered, a blush rising on my cheeks.

"I know you do… it's so easy to see. If I'd just let myself accept what was right in front of me in Denali, maybe things wouldn't have turned out so badly." Tanya gazed ruefully out the window—probably one of the few unprotected windows she'd ever been close to.

My feelings of inadequacy, anger, mistrust—and yes, jealousy—faded away. I reached out and took her hand. "This is one of those times I wish I could predict the future, because I could use a little reassurance about what the next few weeks hold. I just keep hoping that once this is all over, there'll be happiness out there… for all of us."

The strawberry blonde beauty teared up and I couldn't resist hugging her. Considering what I knew of her, she'd probably never been close to anyone outside her family. But, given some time, I could probably be a true friend to her.

_God knows she needs one._

**XXX**

As Tanya and I rejoined our compadres, Emmett yawned loudly. I'd never seen a man open his mouth so wide. In fact, he reminded me of a sleepy lion stretched out under a shade tree. Rosalie rolled her eyes at his drama. I spotted Edward rising from the cushy recliner and he held out his hand to me, his smile beckoning me to run as fast as I could into his embrace.

Once we'd hugged, I looked at my phone and saw that it was nine-thirty. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"We need to stay in our normal routine," Edward answered as we watched Jasper, Alice and Rosalie gather their belongings. "We'll take two cars to school and once we finish our classes, we'll just meet back over here. Emmett put together a slide show from the files you got from Garrett. It's important that everyone has a chance to see what all the players look like. He's pulled some information from the profiles that he wants us to look at, too."

I agreed that was a good idea, especially since I hadn't seen all the pictures and neither Tanya nor Alice had seen them at all.

"If we have time—and if nothing else goes wrong," Emmett said in his booming voice, "I'm gonna sneak back into LaVerrot and snoop around in those computers some more. I feel a little more prepared to delve into the next layer of this now."

"Before I forget…" Jasper interjected. He tossed a cell phone across the room to Edward.

"I almost walked out of here without this," Edward said, catching the phone with one hand. He pressed a button on the phone and handed it to me. "Everyone's safe number is loaded in here."

Alice sashayed over to us. "See, I have one, too!" Now that she was 'in the know,' Alice was so much happier and back to her usual self.

"Try not to use your iPhones and Blackberries at all, if you can help it. When you use this phone," Jasper explained, pointing to Alice's new pre-pay phone, "stick to the programmed contact list."

I thanked him and slid the phone into my purse. It felt good to be a part of the inner circle, especially since it included people I would never have expected.

Jake and Tanya were sitting on the couch comparing their phones. Hers was a smart phone, whereas ours were all basic models. "So, what do you have planned for tomorrow, Jake?" I asked, interrupting his conversation. "Is there anything you need?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He turned to Tanya. "Is there anything you can think of?"

"Rosalie fixed me up rather nicely with clothes, so I'm okay for now," she answered. "Besides, I'll probably sleep in. That'll do me more good than anything." Rosalie and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Em," Jake called out, "maybe in the morning we can do some traces on some of the numbers in Cheney's phone… you know, reverse look-up and all that."

As Jake and Emmett proceeded to plan their morning, Edward and I slipped out the door. Alice was going to catch a ride home in a little while with Jasper and Rosalie.

"That seemed productive," I commented, once we were outside the building. "It's just too bad we don't know when Aro's coming and what it will even mean to us when he gets here. After all, how much power can one man have?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know, but something Tanya said about her discussion with Irina bothered me. From the way Irina described the people working for Aro, it made me wonder if they're all in Alaska on standby, waiting for some kind of signal. Knowing about them and their proximity—especially James and Victoria—makes _me_ wonder how far reaching and deep his influence actually extends. How does he use that influence and power to keep his employees in line?"

"And how much power does it give you—as the legatee?" I posed. Edward looked at me as if he'd not considered that particular angle, so I clarified my thoughts. "From the way Cheney talked, you are like some kind of crown prince who outranks everyone else. I would suppose that should give you some influence over Aro that no one else possesses."

I waited a moment, because I knew my next thought might be more than Edward was prepared for. I took his hand and kissed it. "I'm gonna say this to you straight out, Edward." He watched me suspiciously. "Aro has been under the impression for all these years that you are his son and I keep wondering what exactly that means to him. I remember that Cheney kept harping at me about your birthright and how you got 'everything just by being born.' Then he said you were 'destined for glory.'" I stopped and shook my head. "I don't have any more idea now than I did then what that means."

Edward was still listening, so I voiced my greatest concern—something I could share only with him. "Do you think Aro means to just swoop you up and run? Will he even wait long enough to hear the results of the paternity test or listen to reason?"

Edward pinched his brow in frustration. "Bella, those are the very thoughts that have been running through my head. It's been terrible, because all these possibilities scare me to death and I can't even talk to anyone about it."

"Do you think there's a way that as Emmett sorts through the computer connections at LaVerrot that he could look for any mentions of you? I don't know, maybe I'm talking crazy here, but he could even run a search on you like he did on Aro and VI? If you're supposed to inherit everything, maybe your name is already on something." At first, it sounded like nothing but word vomit, but as I thought about what I'd said, my suggestion actually made sense.

I was rewarded by one of the brightest and most hopeful smiles I'd ever seen from Edward. "Baby, you're a fucking genius," he exclaimed as he picked me up and swung me around like a rag doll. "I can't believe that thought has never even entered my mind. I'll call Emmett about it first thing in the morning. Right now, all I want to do is get you home."

"Is there any particular reason _why_ you want to go home?" I asked, optimistic that maybe he wanted the same thing I did.

He smiled my very favorite crooked smile… the one that oozed sex. "I want to show my um… _appreciation_ for your intelligence." Edward spoke in a low, gravelly voice. "I find it very, very sexy." He punctuated each word with a kiss on a different part of me, leaving me in a puddle of my own anticipation.

I wanted nothing more than to go home, but as I looked around, I saw that getting there might be difficult. "Um, Edward…" I began, but was interrupted by the sounds of revelry in the corridor.

"Hey Eddie-boy!" Emmett yelled. "Why'd it take you so long to figure out your ride wasn't here?" When the streetlight hit him, it highlighted the huge grin plastered all over his face.

"Come on and pile in the Jeep with us," Jasper said, saving us from Emmett's ribbing. "It'll be tight, but it'll only take a few minutes to get back to campus."

**XXX**

Our ride home was quiet. I texted Mom, like a good girl, to let her know I was on the way back to Edward's house and that she and I should try to get together the next day. The rest of the time, I occupied my thoughts with what I wanted to try with Edward once everyone else had turned in for the night. He was going to be very surprised.

We parked next to Carlisle's Mercedes and Edward came around to open my door. "Dad's probably gonna want to talk. I wouldn't be surprised if he's waiting in the kitchen for us."

"Are you going to tell him everything?" I asked.

"As much as I can."

"Edward, I want you to tell him everything," I said, emphasizing the last word.

He looked at me wide-eyed. "You mean…"

"Yes," I answered resolutely. "That doesn't mean I want to announce it over a loudspeaker, but he can't help us unless he knows about every piece of the puzzle. And just so you know, I told Alice." 

Edward crushed me in his arms and whispered, "I'm so proud of you, baby. You truly amaze me."

When he released me, I quirked my eyebrow and murmured, "Maybe later we can _amaze_ each other."

His shocked expression pleased me immensely.

As we stepped inside the back door of Edward's home, I saw that Edward was right.

Carlisle was sitting at the bar working on his laptop. He closed the computer and greeted us warmly. As he made small talk, it occurred to me that Edward assumed Carlisle wanted to talk to the both of us. I didn't think that was the case.

I tapped Edward gently on the shoulder. "I'm going to get a shower and do some homework. Will you come in later to say good night?" I asked sweetly, knowing that a simple "good night" would never suffice.

"You don't need…" Edward began.

I touched him on the chest, halting his flow of words. "I'll see you in a little while." I turned to Carlisle and wished him a good evening.

"Thank you, Bella," he said. "I'm still amazed at how quickly you've recovered. I hope you rest well."

As Carlisle and Edward adjourned to the solarium, I slipped into the bedroom and began making plans for Edward's good night kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: The end of this chapter makes me think that Bella may be setting out some lemon and lime candles all around the guestroom. Can't you just see her lighting them, smelling them and thinking of what she has planned for Edward in the glow of them?**

**We were heavy-handed with the hints in this chapter and I hope that we had enough forward motion to please everyone. We'd love to hear your comments and thanks again for sticking with Pure Revelations.**

**Thanks!**

**georgiaedwardlover**


	73. Mutual Trust

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my 40+ co-workers/friends who lost their jobs last week. Yeah, I've been in a funk because of it. I still have a job, but my heart hurts for them and their families. **

**To DeeDreamer: You rock. **

**To WutheringBites: You shine.**

**To Stephenie Meyer: You inspire.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 73**

**Mutual Trust**

_Previously in BPOV_

_As we stepped inside the back door of Edward's home, I saw that Edward was right. _

_Carlisle was sitting at the bar working on his laptop. He closed the computer and greeted us warmly. As he made small talk, it occurred to me that Edward assumed Carlisle wanted to talk to the both of us. I didn't think that was the case._

_I tapped Edward gently on the shoulder. "I'm going to get a shower and do some homework. Will you come in later to say good night?" I asked sweetly, knowing that a simple "good night" would never suffice._

"_You don't need…" Edward began._

_I touched him on the chest, halting his flow of words. "I'll see you in a little while." I turned to Carlisle and wished him a good evening._

"_Thank you, Bella," he said. "I'm still amazed at how quickly you've recovered. I hope you rest well."_

_As Carlisle and Edward adjourned to the solarium, I slipped into the bedroom and began making plans for Edward's good night kiss._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

**Monday, April 5, 2010 (evening)**

As soon as Bella closed the bedroom door behind her, I settled back in the chair and turned my attention to Dad. The worry was evident on his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. The stress of our fucked up situation was weighing heavily on him. While I appreciated that he'd concealed his tension from Bella, I was glad that he wasn't trying to hide it from me. It made me realize that I had truly earned his trust; he could be open and honest with me.

I finally felt like I was a man in his eyes… his equal.

"So, how's Mom doing?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Without raising his head, he shook it back and forth before he mumbled, "Not good." He didn't elaborate until he released the vice-like grip on his nose and leaned back in the chair. "She's a mess right now. Between Cheney's criminal behaviors, his allegations about… well, you know, and Tanya's disappearance, she's holding on by a thread. Carmen is calling her constantly, not realizing that we've got problems of our own, and your mom doesn't want to burden her with the details of our situation." He let out an exasperated breath. "I'm torn, too. I really feel like I need to tell Eleazar and the El Travor community about Ben's meltdown, but they're in such an uproar over Tanya's disappearance…" He let his voice trail off, obviously warring with himself about the decisions that needed to be made. After an extended pause, he rose quickly from his chair and ran an anxious hand through his hair as he paced. "I feel like we're just treading water. No progress in finding Ben, no answers, no explanations. None of this even makes sense. Where did we go wrong?"

I'd never seen Dad in such a restless state. It appeared that Mom wasn't the only one on the verge of madness. As I watched him pace back and forth, deep in thought and agitated as hell, I came to the understanding that I had to tell him everything. I felt certain that part of his distress stemmed from the fact that he didn't understand why his friend, Dick Head, had gone off the deep end. Dad didn't know that Cheney had investigated Bella while she was in Phoenix and then caused Phil's accident to bring here to LaVerrot. He was unaware that Cheney confessed his obsession with me to Bella and threatened her. He didn't know that Cheney's preoccupation with purity, specifically _my_ purity, was the cause of all our LaVerrot woes.

If knowing some of the reasons behind Cheney's madness would lift a small burden from Dad's shoulders, I owed it to him to tell him the truth.

I had already planned to tell him about the safe phones, the apartment, and Jake, but I could see that he needed to know everything... the profiles, Tanya, Bella's rape… everything. I hoped the information from my full disclosure, when paired with some of Dad's "inside" intelligence, would somehow reveal the solution we needed to bring this nightmare to an end.

Steeling my resolve, I stood up from the chair and approached him with intent. He was standing with his back to me, staring out the window like a lost soul, when I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I haven't told you everything."

His troubled, questioning eyes met mine and I could see how broken he was. My heart shuddered in my chest with the realization that, at the moment, he was just a man in utter turmoil. My father, the great Carlisle Cullen, needed me, and I would be there for him.

As I slid my arm around his shoulders and brought him to me in an embrace, I was struck by feelings of empowerment that flooded over me. I didn't feel like a little boy gleaning solace from his dad; I felt like a comforter and a protector. I'd felt that way toward Bella since the moment I saw her, but, where my father was concerned, I'd never seen myself in that role.

It was staggering.

I wondered if this overwhelming feeling I'd developed that drove me to safeguard those I loved stemmed from Bella's comments to me earlier. She'd pointed out that my status as legatee could hold more power than I realized and I could use that power to defend and protect us all.

_I might have a bigger role to play in this than any of the LaVerrot leaders, even Dad. _

_Hell, even Cheney. _

That thought scared the shit out of me, but I couldn't ignore it. I had to accept that if Aro held me in such high regard, I might be put in a position to use that to our advantage. The "how's and why's" of my status could wait for now, though. We had bigger issues to discuss.

As we loosened our embrace, I motioned toward the couch. I wanted to sit beside him as I led him through the myriad of sordid details that had put us in this position.

**XXX**

We both sat in silence as the gravity of our situation weighed heavy on our shoulders. I told him about the trip to Forks, Emmett and his assessment of the LaVerrot security system, the profiles, Jacob, the apartment, and Bella's traumatic past. We discussed Cheney's outrage over Bella's appointment at student health and the probable involvement of UDub employees, Felix and Heidi, in the breach of her medical records. We decided that he needed to look at the profiles, pictures and other information on the flash drive to see if recognized any of the people in the pictures and to see if any of the other random information made sense to him.

He'd been stunned to learn that Cheney had orchestrated Bella's arrival to LaVerrot and was mortified that Cheney had caused Phil's accident. He was most stricken by Bella's horrific childhood and the fact that she had suffered alone for so long. The fact that "the taking of her innocence" was the cause of the attempt on her life was almost too much for him to bear. Bella's suffering caused him more grief than the revelation that I was supposedly the legatee… or so it seemed.

Although Dad had never been told that Aro regarded me as special in any way, he'd often wondered why LaVerrot, and specifically our family, seemed to receive special treatment at times. He didn't go into a lot of details, but one specific perk that Dad mentioned was the fact that Aro insisted that our family live in the largest house in the complex, despite Cheney's superior position in the organization. Apparently, that allocation had been a thorn in Cheney's side for years.

Overall, my full disclosure had put my father into a tailspin of despair, regret, and most of all, guilt.

"How did this go on, right under our noses, for so long? I feel like a fool, and I'm certain that Alistair and Peter don't know about all of this… treachery. "

I shook my head and shrugged. "It sounds like Aro and Cheney have some master plan that only _they_ know about."

He shifted on the couch and then stood up to pace. "But, I'm supposed to be a leader in this community. I signed on willingly to bring our family here. We've spent the last fifteen years in this place, thinking that it was a healthy, safe place to raise our children. I've been betrayed… we all have."

I'd often wondered what brought us here, so I decided that there was not better time to ask than at that moment.

"So, why _did_ we move here? I mean, what made you want to live in this environment?"

He halted in his tracks and shook his head in disgust. "Obviously, my reasons were based on lies to some extent, but my intentions were good." He walked back over and sat on the couch. "Basically, Alistair and I were brought on board by Eleazar. He was associated with Cheney and Aro and had just moved into El Travor when he approached us. Eleazar encouraged us to start a sister community in Seattle. There were similar communities all across the US—and around the world—that were flourishing, so it sounded like the perfect set up for us. Your mom and I had been married for a couple of years and had been forced to move several times while I was in school, so we were ready to settle down and start a family. A 'ready-made' community that was based on healthy living sounded like the ideal place to do that.

"We really didn't have to offer anything to join them, except our adherence to the lifestyle and our commitment to the other communities. You know, sharing in food production, raw materials, and the like. We were already eating organic food and trying to maintain a healthy way of life, so it was very appealing to us. Ben had impressed upon us over and over how exclusive the community would be and admittance was by invitation only. As an added benefit, we found out that our children would attend Volterra Academy, which had been up and running for years and had a stellar reputation. It seemed like a win-win situation."

"When did all this happen? We didn't move here until Alice and I were five."

"Well, this place didn't go up overnight like subdivisions do now. It took several years to complete the facilities—the greenhouse, the fitness complex, all the houses and the community center; it was a massive construction project," he paused and toyed with one of Mom's decorative pillows before he continued. "As chance would have it, your mom and I found out that we were pregnant not long after we had our first meeting with Eleazar and some of the other leaders... in 1990." A small smile touched his face. "With my residency acceptance and our pregnancy, we were ecstatic. It felt like all signs were pointing to Seattle, so we decided to just go for it. Once we were on board, Alistair and Maggie decided to join us. We moved to Seattle when my residency started and lived in a house not far from here. Alistair, Maggie, Ben and Mary were our neighbors. Not long after we were settled in, Peter and Charlotte arrived. We were all friends. We started our families at the same time, and when they broke ground on LaVerrot a year or so later, we were all there to see the first brick laid… and the rest is history, I guess." He said the last words with disdain.

"Well, at least now I can understand why you've trusted them all these years. I mean, you've been friends for a long time."

"More than friends… Peter and Charlotte, too," his voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and paused for a moment. "The question is: what do we do now? We obviously can't stay here if what you've said is true."

"Why? We just need to find Cheney, deal with Aro, and take our community back. Just because they were involved at the foundation level doesn't mean they have to remain a part of it, right?"

"You don't understand, Edward. We _can't_ stay here if we break ties with Aro. He _owns_ this community… every house, every car, every piece of furniture. That was part of the deal when we all moved here. _None_ of us have ownership; our names aren't on the titles, deeds… anything."

_What?_

"How is that even possible?" I asked a little louder than I intended. "I mean… all these years, we've lived here for free? No mortgage? No car payments?"

He shrugged his shoulders before adding, "I don't know that I'd say it was _free_. New rules were added over the years that we were _expected_ to follow. New products were introduced that we were _required_ to use… but all those things were geared toward improving our health. Alistair and I are doctors and Peter is a scientist; we knew that the things we were asked to do would not cause any harm. Limiting sun exposure, taking vitamins… all those things were clearly beneficial, so we stayed."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could they just follow along like sheep and become so dependent on Aro-the-Benefactor? Didn't they ever wonder how _he_ benefited from their association?

Leaning forward with my elbows on my knees, I gave him a questioning look. "I don't get it. What could he possibly gain from this arrangement with you guys? He's paying for everything and—"

Dad interrupted, "He has a steady source of pure raw materials for his VI products. He knows every detail of their production from start to finish and he never has to question whether his merchandise is tainted in any way. There's a reason VI products are so expensive; they're as close to pure as you can get… and he pays through the nose for that designation."

"Seems like a lot to go through just to sell shampoo and lotion," I commented, still puzzled by what he had told me. When he didn't say anything, I asked, "So, is Denali the same? I mean, do they pay for anything?"

"El Travor has the same set up we do, except they run the VI lab as well," he said before he pulled out his phone to check it. A look of concern crossed his face as he read something on the screen.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just checking Eleazar's latest email. He's been updating me every few hours on the Tanya situation." I swallowed hard and looked away as he continued. "He's starting to lose hope. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth. I think Carmen is making the situation even more stressful for him because she blames him for letting Tanya start school again."

When I glanced his way, it appeared that he was tapping out a response, so I remained silent and tried to figure out how to tell him where Tanya was. He was either going to be overjoyed by the news or pissed off that I hadn't told him sooner. Either way, I had to let him know that she was safe and hope that he would trust me enough to keep it quiet until we heard from Irina, per Tanya's request.

Actually, Tanya had requested that we tell _no_ one of her presence, but I felt compelled to tell Dad everything. I had to come clean and pray that he would do as I asked.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Dad asked when he noticed my leg bouncing and my hand raking through my hair like crazy.

I froze and looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um… well…"

"You're making me nervous, son," he said with a raised brow. "Just spit it out."

I took a cleansing breath and said, "I think my staples need to come out. They're bothering me."

_Yeah, I chickened out. _

He gave me an odd look, like he'd expected me to say something else, before he motioned for me to lift my shirt. "Well, let's take a look. It's only been 72 hours, so I doubt they're ready to be removed."

I did as he asked, leaning forward to show him my back, after which he said, "Huh. That's unusual."

"What?" I asked, wondering if I had something freaky going on back there. My mind immediately traveled to last night with Bella. Had she scratched my back while we were together? Was there some evidence of our love that I hadn't noticed in the mirror? A hickey or something?

The sweat started to bead on my brow as he remained silent and inspected my back.

"Remarkable," he mumbled.

Having had enough of his cryptic exclamations, I jerked my shirt down and sat back on the couch. "What? What'd you see?"

He seemed affronted by my attitude as I stared at him wide-eyed, regretting that I had even mentioned my stupid injuries.

He shook his head and grabbed my right hand to inspect my palm. As he traced a finger over the healed wounds, he marveled. "I can't believe how quickly you've healed. It's… uncanny." He looked up into my eyes before he glanced back at the stitches. "There's barely any scarring and the flesh seems to be completely remodeled." He dropped my hand and rose from the couch. "We need to go to my office and take them out. They're obviously healed. If we leave them in much longer, they could start to cause problems."

He motioned for me to rise, but I shook my head and glanced toward Bella's room. "I don't want to go to the other side of the house while she's in there by herself. What if…" I didn't finish my sentence, but instead just said, "No."

"We have the security system on, so I'm sure she'll be fine. Really, it'll only take five minutes… ten tops."

"I-I can't leave her, not alone. You know what she's been through. I just can't risk it."

Just as Dad started to answer, a gentle wrap on the solarium door averted our attention.

"It's just me," Alice called through the door as she opened it slowly. "May I come in?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm glad you're home safely. Did Jasper bring you?" Dad asked as he traversed the room and gave her a warm hug.

"No, Jasper _and_ Rose saw me home."

"Good. Smart move, sticking together like that." He nodded his approval and turned his attention toward me, though he continued to speak to Alice. "Your brother needs to have his staples removed, but he refuses to walk to the other side of the house and leave Bella alone in her room. Maybe—"

My petulant inner-child reared his ugly head. "You just told Alice that it was a smart move to stick together, but you're giving me grief for doing the same thing. I don't get it."

"Edward, I just want what's best for you and we really need to remove those staples before they cause a problem. Besides, we're behind locked doors with a high-end security system—"

"Yeah, in a house that isn't even ou—"

He shot me a look that said, "Shut the hell up," before he addressed my twin. "Alice, will you stay here for a few minutes while I take Edward to my office? We won't be long."

She looked back and forth between the two of us with skeptical eyes and then replied, "Sure. I was going to fix some tea before I went upstairs, anyway."

"Thanks," Dad and I said in unison as we left the room with haste and headed toward his office.

I could tell that he was aggravated with me, but I couldn't even begin to care. He didn't understand my _need_ to be with Bella. I felt "off" when she wasn't nearby, and it had only gotten worse since we'd made love. I physically ached when I was away from her. It was almost unbearable.

As we made our way down the hall, I was surprised when Dad said out of nowhere, "You're right. We have to protect Bella and the best way to do that is by keeping her close. That's why she's staying here, after all. I shouldn't have made light of it." He patted my shoulder and opened his office door. "We'll make this quick, okay?"

He'd obviously been considering our discussion and had a change of heart.

I nodded as I walked past him and removed my shirt, hoping that there weren't any love bites or marks on my body that would give my secret away. I had staples in my legs, so I'd have to drop my pants to have them removed, but Thank God all my private parts were spared. I didn't want to show those to anyone… except Bella.

Just the thought of her and my private parts made the python stir, which was completely inappropriate considering the setting. Before the beast had a chance to fully emerge, however, Dad began the methodical task of removing the staples and sutures from my body. I was actually relieved that the pain kept my mind off of more stimulating subjects.

**XXX**

When we re-entered the solarium, Alice was on the phone with Jasper. She said a quick goodnight to us and went up the stairs still chatting away.

Dad picked up his laptop and was preparing to leave, but I asked him to sit down for a minute so we could talk. I couldn't stall any longer; I had to tell him about Tanya.

He sat on the edge of his chair, like he was anticipating a brief discussion, so I mimicked his pose and began. "I know you're ready to get upstairs to Mom, but I have to tell you something else. And… I need you to hear me out, okay?" He nodded with concern as my leg started to bounce without my permission. "Okay… here goes. I know where Tanya is. She's alive, safe, and here in Seattle. She's at the apartment I mentioned."

His jaw dropped open before he flopped back into the chair with a grand exhale. After my words had sunk in completely, he met my gaze and declared, "Explain. And it better be good."

I walked him through Tanya's arrival at UDub and her story about Irina, to which he said, "So, you're telling me that not only is Tanya alive and well, but Irina is also? _And_ she works for Aro in some capacity?"

"Yes, Irina's alive, but I'm not sure exactly how she's involved with Aro. Tanya doesn't know either. Apparently, Irina was very cryptic when they talked and she begged Tanya to stay out of sight until she contacted her." I watched his jaw clench as I continued. "I promised Tanya that I wouldn't tell anyone else, but I felt like you needed to know. I've told you _everything_ now because I trust you, and I hope you'll return that trust."

His eyes blazed when he realized what I was saying. "You want me to keep this from Eleazar and Carmen? They have been in agony over the disappearance of their _second_ daughter, and now we know that both of their girls are alive." He shook his head and said, "They must be told, son. I have to show some mercy on their souls."

_No! _

I jumped up from the couch and whisper-hissed, "You can't tell them! Not yet. Don't you see that there is something bigger brewing here? We don't know how Aro and Irina are involved, but one thing is certain. Aro knew Irina was alive all this time and he never said a word to any of you. Cheney may have known she was alive, too." The truth of my statement struck him, so I hammered away, defending my request for his discretion. "From what I understand, both Tanya and Irina put themselves at risk to help us… to warn us. I think we owe it to them to at least wait a few more days. Give Irina a chance to contact Tanya. Please."

He continued to shake his head.

"Okay, can you give us 36 hours? If Irina hasn't called by Wednesday, I'll convince Tanya to contact her parents. Just… don't say anything yet. Please. Tanya will never confide in me again if Carmen and Eleazar find out now." I could see his resolve starting to wane. "I've put my faith in you time and time again, and now I'm asking you to trust me on this, Dad."

Leaning forward once again, he pinched the bridge of his nose and finally gave me an affirming nod. Without opening his eyes or meeting my gaze, he whispered, "Wednesday. You have until Wednesday."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and sat down on the coffee table in front of his chair. "Thank you. I-I really… just thank you."

He peeked at me over his fingers before they released his nose and moved to his temple, propping his head. "I'm doing this for _you_ and _only_ you, son, because I believe in you and I'm humbled that you confided in me implicitly." After a moment, he stood up and grasped my shoulder gently. "But I still don't like being put in this position, so keep me informed." He patted my shoulder twice before repeating, "Wednesday."

As he gathered his stuff once again and prepared to leave, he looked past me to Bella's bedroom door. "Are you planning to stay down here again tonight?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I asked, expecting an argument.

With a sigh, he shook his head, "No, but you might need to go upstairs and grab a few things, unless you plan to sleep in your jeans." Glancing my way quickly, he added, "I'll wait here until you get back."

I didn't give him a chance to change his mind as I raced out of the room to prepare for another night with my girl. My feet couldn't move up the stairs fast enough.

BPOV

Even though I tried my best to hide it, I was bubbling with anticipation as I left Edward to talk privately with his father. I didn't know how long their conversation might last, so I wanted to make the best of the time I had.

As I dropped my purse on the desk, I surveyed the guest bedroom, assessing its potential as a love nest. Over the years, I'd spent lots of time reading _Cosmopolitan_, _Glamour_, _Self_ and other magazines of the same ilk, never knowing it was all in preparation for _that_ moment. I was eager to try my hand at creating an environment that encouraged the pursuit of sensual delights.

_In the guestroom of his parents' home._

_With his parents sleeping upstairs._

_In a room with a direct feed to a computer somewhere in Italy._

_In a community where premarital sex can get you killed._

_Oh, well. Edward is certainly worth it._

I remembered seeing some candles in the bathroom closet the night before, so I went in there to check out what might be available. When I pulled out two new candles and then moved some towels out of the way, I espied even more—back behind the towels sat a whole collection of used candles. Some were half-burned, while others had only been lit for a short period of time. I couldn't believe my luck.

After studying the candles, I selected seven of them and grabbed some matches out of a drawer. I wanted the bed to be the focal point of the room and, honestly, I had some hope that my body would glow in the candlelight for Edward. I set the candles out on the furniture surrounding the bed and once I was satisfied with their placement, I pulled back the sheet and duvet on the bed and fluffed up the pillows. I spotted Edward's iPod on the docking station, so I turned it on low and hoped we'd turn up the volume a little later.

The only pair of pajamas I had was those I'd worn the night before. Even as I wished for something more exotic, the solution just appeared to me. The disorganized bag of clothes Alice had packed for Edward when I was in the hospital was hidden under the head of the chaise, disguised by shadows. I hoped for one of Edward's T-shirts, but instead, I struck gold.

Folded in the bottom of the bag was a white, long-sleeved, button-up linen shirt. I'd seen Edward wear it once before and I knew it would be perfect for what I had in mind. I grabbed a pair of light blue panties with a matching camisole out of my suitcase and headed for the bathroom.

I didn't waste any time in the shower and after a quick shave job and shampoo, I bounded out and partially dried my hair. As I brushed my teeth and lotioned myself up, I considered propping my phone against the mirror and turning on one of my Slacker radio stations, but the exhaust fan was loud enough to mask any noise—without being a distraction. Finally, I put on my underclothes and smiled at myself in the mirror.

My nipples were hard and plainly visible through the thin camisole—just the look I sought.

I inspected myself in the mirror for a moment and decided to apply a little eye makeup. After fluffing my hair and donning Edward's shirt—only fastening a few strategic buttons—I declared myself ready.

_Ready for what?_

_Ready for everything._

I lit all the candles and surveyed the room one more time before sitting down at the desk with one of my schoolbooks. I left the overhead light on intentionally so that Edward wouldn't notice the candles whenever he returned.

And then, I waited.

And plotted.

And planned.

I knew my strategy was bold, but now that we had our "first time" out of the way, I was dying to experience everything that sex with someone I loved was purported to be. It wasn't that I was demeaning our first time, because Edward was absolutely awesome and it was definitely an emotional landmark for me. But, I'd heard people talk and I'd watched every episode of _Sex in the City_ and _True Blood_. In addition, I was very well read. I knew that between people who loved each other as much as Edward and I did, it would only get better as we gained confidence and experience.

_And I want all of that now… without delay._

When I finally heard Edward outside the bedroom door saying goodnight to Carlisle, I took that as my cue to stretch out my legs—so that he could just happen to notice their uncovered length—and stare with faked interest at my book. I jumped as I heard the doorknob turn. A chill ran down my spine as he moved closer and closer to me. Unexpectedly, he reached over my shoulder and turned my book right side up.

_I'm such a dumb ass._

I'd been sitting there the whole time with an upside book, but he neither touched me nor spoke when he corrected my silly mistake. When I chanced a look at Edward, his expression was unreadable, causing me to wonder how much he told Carlisle and how serious their conversation was. Regardless of my concerns, what commanded my attention was the duffle bag he unceremoniously dropped on the chaise.

_What? Is he staying here?_

_Maybe._

_I hope._

"Edward, what's all that?" I asked, tentatively.

"As long as you're occupying the first floor suite at Hotel Cullen, I'm staying with you," he announced with a reserved smile, as he removed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt from the bag.

"But…" I began.

"Dad and I talked and he agreed that for safety reasons, I should be here with you. In fact, he already kind of assumed I would sleep in the room with you." With an air of exhaustion, Edward shrugged his shoulders. "So, here I am. Unless, of course, you…"

I dropped the book and rushed to him, eager to comfort him. As I approached him, he eased in the general direction of the bathroom and I followed him, blocking his entrance. "Edward, I'd like nothing more, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"Dad said it was fine, so don't worry about it."

I was taken aback by his dismissive answer. I felt myself blush and fixated on the grain of the wooden floor. Clearly, his discussion with Carlisle didn't go well. Hell, he didn't even notice the candles, the way I was dressed… nothing. Briefly, I felt selfish because it didn't seem that my plans would come to fruition, but that feeling was replaced by my fear that he was obligated to protect me, even within the confines of his own home. I didn't want his insistence that we sleep together to create a rift between him and his family. None of us were supposed to be alone, so I figured that maybe things would be easier if I just slept in Alice's bedroom. I was so confused and wanted to do what was right for both of us.

"You know, I could probably sleep with Alice or by tomorrow, maybe I could just go home," I offered quietly.

He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "No, Bella. You need to be here with me and Dad agrees with my reasoning. Don't forget that my mom was insistent you stay with us, too." Edward sighed. "It's been a long day, so I'm gonna get a shower."

I swallowed loudly and nodded, allowing him to pass without distraction.

Just before he secluded himself in the bathroom, Edward stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "If you're awake when I'm finished, we can talk some more… if you like." He smiled and a little of his usual sparkle finally appeared.

_I know what I would _like_._

_And it doesn't have much to do with talking_.

**XXX**

I decided that what was in Edward's best interest was for me to help him get out of the funk he was in. I didn't know what the next few days might hold for us, so I wanted to take advantage of any opportunity we had to be together—by ourselves. After giving him a few minutes to attend to his needs, I turned off the overhead light in the bedroom, accentuating the glow of the candles. The scene was perfect. I listened closely to what Edward was doing in the bathroom and when he turned the shower off, I initiated my plan.

As soon as he finished brushing his teeth, I gently turned the door knob.

_What would you have done if it was locked?_

_I would have gone to Plan B, silly._

I slipped inside quickly, not allowing any steam to escape. Once the door clicked and was firmly shut, I pressed my back against the door. He stood in front of me with his sexy, damp hair and nothing but a towel wrapped around him. I hadn't been able to appreciate his naked form the night before and I intended to indulge my desire.

I looked up at him and he was watching me like he wasn't sure what to make of my uninvited appearance in his bathroom. "Is something wrong, Bella?"

I ignored his questions as I watched a rivulet of water run down his neck, traversing his collarbone and sliding down his chest. I caught it with one fingertip and touched it to his nose. His eyes never left mine and the sexual tension was growing thicker with every moment.

_Yes, the shower must have washed away some of his tension._

Edward reached out to touch me and I gently pushed his hands away. Confusion flashed across his face, until he realized what I intended and a knowing smile erupted.

I reached up and ran my fingers across his broad shoulders and down the sides of his arms. Then, I let my fingertips trace out his collarbones from the outside in, leaving goosebumps in the wake. Once my fingers met in the middle, I approached him and ran my tongue from his sternal notch down to the point at the bottom of his sternum. He gasped and I took that as a good sign. I backed up a little and pressed my palms on his chest, appreciating how muscular he was. As I flicked his nipples with my thumbs, he raised a hand toward my wrist and I popped it away with mock outrage. I met his gaze again, this time with a challenge in my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered.

I took my thumbnail and ran it lightly up his side, making him shiver. He placed one hand on the sink and shifted his weight more toward his left foot. Another drop of water rolled down his chest and pooled in his tight belly button, so I leaned forward and caught it with my tongue, taking time to dip into the indention. I'd expected to catch my tongue on some of his staples, but they'd been removed since last night, leaving me with a smooth path to follow.

His towel rode low on his trim hips, barely concealing his southernmost hairline. Slowly, I drug my finger all the way across, from one hip to the other, appreciating his rapidly increasing respiratory rate.

Edward's breathing wasn't the only thing that was increasing. His towel was tented, challenging the loose tuck at the waist that held it on his hips. "Bella," he whispered raggedly.

"Shhh…" I answered, pleased that his arousal was no longer impeded by his earlier distraction.

_Now, if I can do this without busting my ass or breaking a tooth._

I took the fold of the towel in my hand and gently tugged it, but held the towel securely on his hips—for the moment. Then, I sank down on my knees onto the plush rug beneath me.

I wanted to see him.

I wanted to see him up close.

I wanted… to taste him.

Being this close to him had given me some kind of unexplainable, newfound power and I found that I liked the effect it had on both of us.

When I opened the towel to expose him, I was overwhelmed by so many urges that I didn't know which one to follow. The night before, I'd not had much of a chance to really touch him and acquaint myself with that part of him. Now it was here—in my face.

_The Python._

Up close, it didn't resemble a gargantuan Amazon serpent. Well, except for the gargantuan part. I was amazed that somehow, he'd fit all of that inside me the night before. There had been times when it felt like he was nudging parts that weren't typically involved in sex, and the explanation was bouncing there, right next to my chin.

_Okay, so, he got it all inside me once. But, how am I supposed to get all of that in my mouth now?_

"Bella, baby, you don't have to do that," Edward whispered, his voice strained.

"I want to," I answered firmly and allowed his towel to tumble to the floor. It was a big part of my plan and I wasn't going to back down. Besides, what man refused oral sex? "This is something I want to do." I blew on his length and he jumped.

Edward ran his hands in my hair. "Really, you don't have to."

I didn't understand his reluctance. I sat back a little and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Are you afraid that I won't do it right?" I asked suggestively, loosening the two buttons that held his shirt closed across my chest.

"Well, um, no," Edward stuttered.

"Then, hush." I gently grasped the base of the Python and took the length of him into my mouth, careful not to scrape him with my teeth.

He grunted and stumbled a bit. I chuckled—with him filling my mouth—creating vibrations I hoped he felt. Once it seemed that he was steady again, I began to apply a little suction and move my head so that he slid in and out of my mouth. Edward's groans made my girlie parts throb. I couldn't believe that the act was exciting me so much, as I'd been under the faulty impression that it would be for his benefit only. After several strokes, I was more confident about what I was doing, and as I massaged the underside of his head with my tongue, I chanced a peek up at him. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought that Edward was being held captive in an opium den. His eyes were half-closed and he appeared to be in a trance.

_And I'm doing that to him!_

I'd been curious about his testicles. They were like the Python's silent partners the night before and I'd wondered what they felt like and if they were sensitive. Ignoring anything that might bring Edward pleasure seemed like such a crime. So, I gently cupped one and then, both. Edward tentatively laid one hand on my head and I hoped he did that to guide my motions.

I'd wondered, too, what he might smell like there. True, he'd just stepped out of the shower, but I didn't know if he'd only smell like soap, or if he'd have some kind of secret aroma to draw me closer. I favored the latter and swirled my tongue around his head in appreciation.

"Damn, Bella," he groaned. "I can't…" Edward moved his hand from my hair and I heard him grab the countertop above me.

"Really, you're gonna… have to…"

He sounded really stressed, which made me worry. Was he afraid he was going to come now and not be able to have sex with me later? Or was he worried about where he was about to blow his load?

Edward was a young man, so I had no concerns about his refractory period. I'd already considered to what end my actions might bring and I was prepared to take it. Literally.

"Bella," he growled.

I picked up my pace and his testicles drew closer to his body.

"Baby, I can't…"

I grabbed him by his ass cheeks to keep him from pulling away from me. That must have been the final straw, because he roared and exploded in my mouth. I swallowed before I could taste anything and then leaned back, allowing him to pull away. Completely naked, Edward dropped back on the closed lid of the toilet, drenched in sweat and breathing like a racehorse.

Finally, he caught his breath and regained some sense of order. "Bella, I can't believe… that was just incredible… so much better than anything I'd ever imagined."

"Had you ever imagined it was me doing it?" I asked brazenly.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." His smile lit up his face. I rose up enough to lean forward and lay my head on his knees. Edward ran his hands through my hair and then down my back.

"A lot?" I liked his answer and in my mind, I saw of brief flash of him pleasuring himself.

"Almost from the first time I saw you," he murmured, pure honesty flowing through his words.

My heart swelled at the depth of his feelings, as Edward's passion for me had always been overwhelming. The brazen, confident woman I'd been minutes before melted away in the steamy room, leaving the somewhat shy girl who'd always lived in my skin in her place. I wrapped my arms around his legs, unable to get close enough to him. My heart was pounding uncontrollably and it was becoming a strain to breathe. I didn't know if it was the thick steam, a panic attack or just my ever-churning, deepening emotions. A tear slipped from my eyes and splashed on Edward's knee.

"Bella?" Edward asked with concern. "Are you okay?" He pulled my hair back so that he could see for himself.

"Yes, I'm fine." And, really, I was.

He leaned forward and cupped my face in his hands so that he could see me clearly. The unnecessary worry etched on his face alarmed me. "Edward… it's just… it's just that I love you so much."

So quickly that I couldn't figure out what happened, he had scooped me up in his arms, carried me out of the bathroom and laid me in the center of the bed. Edward positioned himself on top of me, his weight on his elbows. "Bella, I love you, too… more than I ever thought was humanly possible."

I blinked at him, unable to speak as long as I was locked into his magnetic emerald gaze. Finally, with great effort, I was able to extract myself from his spell. Then, I grasped both sides of his sculpted jaw and pulled him to my mouth. As soon as our tongues touched, I remembered that he had just unloaded in my mouth.

_If he doesn't care, then I don't care._

It wasn't long before our tongues were fully embroiled in battle. He struck me first with short, darting strokes and then with deep, laving lashes. I had the strange sensation of not knowing where my body ended and his began. I consciously put that thought aside, not wanting to detract from the moment.

The entire length of his body was against me and I realized that I was still well-covered by my clothes. I wanted—no, it went beyond simple _want_—it was suddenly crucial for me to rid myself of any cloth impediments.

_Skin-to-skin._

_Skin-to-skin._

_I'll implode if I can't touch him now_.

I tried to reach my—well, his—shirt to no avail. Edward realized what I wanted and it seemed that my clothes melted from me at his command. I didn't care how he accomplished it, because I needed to feel him without delay. He reconnected briefly with my mouth and slid down to my neck, licking and stroking with his undulating tongue.

I felt my back arch of its own accord as my body instinctively rose to meet Edward's open mouth. My response obviously pleased him, because he slid his hands beneath me, cupped my shoulder blades and lifted me even higher from the bed. That position maximized my weight on my bottom and amplified the throb centered there. I was already worked up from what I'd done for him, but at that point I was on fire—and he'd not even touched me below my waist.

And I needed him to, desperately.

"Please," I mewled.

"Please what, baby?" He sounded a little unsure.

"Touch me… please," I pled, desperate for him to give me some kind of relief.

Edward whispered in my ear. "I _am_ touching you. Tell me where, Bella. What would make it better?"

If his state of emotional and sensual turmoil was anything like mine, I didn't know how he was able to string a word or two together, let alone sentences. But, I had no doubt of his state, because proof of it was between us like a length of steel pipe so hot that I wondered if he intended to weld it to me.

That would be okay, too… as long as it was welded inside me.

I took one of his hands and placed it where I wanted it. Maybe I couldn't speak coherently anymore, but I could show him what I craved.

He took direction quickly and after a couple of clit strokes, I growled as he slid one, then two, fingers in me, filling me up. My hips bucked in appreciation and his eyes glowed in return.

_Wait, did they really glow?_

At that point, I wouldn't have known if he had turned into some kind of alien, because all my muscles tightened and I felt a frisson forming in my toes. As the burning tingle torpedoed its way up my legs, I was lightheaded and couldn't get enough air. Finally, when I could take no more, I clamped down on his fingers, one glorious contraction after another. He covered my mouth with his to temper the sound of my moans.

_Or to inhale the last bit of air I had._

I wasn't sure and it didn't matter, because he began sliding down my body, his mouth at my waist. As much as I was dying to experience his mouth and his tongue inside of me, I couldn't wait any longer for him to slide me lower and then just pound into me.

_Pound me? Oh, yeah._

"Edward," I begged, "now."

"Let me taste… I want to know," he murmured, still focusing on his attention.

"No… can't wait… anymore," I panted. The pull I felt to merge my body with his was more vital to me in that moment than air, food and water combined. My heartbeat thudded in my ears like it was about to take off in some rhythm that wasn't compatible with life.

"If you're sure…"

"Edward, please…" Any further words were cut off, as he roughly slammed the Python into me. My sheath was tight around him, but it still wasn't enough. I wanted him deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid his hands under my butt, like he knew exactly what I wanted.

And I guess he did.

Edward drilled and pounded into me like nothing I'd ever imagined. I didn't know he could pound that hard without hurting me. In fact, something was driving me to answer his every thrust and encourage him to accelerate his drive.

The last thought I had before my own personal fireworks show exploded around me was that his iPod sure was playing loudly. Maybe he'd thought to turn it up, because I was beyond being able to make conscious decisions.

Edward didn't give me long to recover before he changed our positions. He flipped me over and grasped my hips high in the air. If I'd had any sense left about me, I probably would have protested, but my entire sense of being in that moment revolved only around achieving my next orgasm. I propped myself on my hands, first, but quickly realized he could penetrate me deeper if I dropped to my elbows.

Within a few strokes, I was close to another orgasm. My heart was pounding and I felt slick with sweat. My girlie-parts were scorched and I only wanted more.

"Baby, you like this?" he asked, straining for control of his voice.

"Yes, I'm about to…"

"Again?"

"Yes!" I howled.

He grasped my hips, pounding into me furiously until I exploded again. Then, he growled and after a few erratic strokes, he slid down onto my back so that we were lying on top of each other.

"Oh my God, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

Between pants, I answered, "I know."

"No wonder they don't want us doing this."

"I don't want to think about them right now."

"You're right, baby." He kissed me on the neck and nuzzled into my shoulder, before rolling off me.

We turned onto our backs, lying side-by-side as the heat radiated from us. When I finally began to have rational thoughts again, I realized that a pool of stickiness had formed between my legs. "Um, I'm gonna run to…" I murmured.

"Yeah, um, I'll turn on the ceiling fan while you're gone," Edward said.

"Good idea," I answered, right before the bathroom door clicked. As I sat on the toilet, I looked down at my body and noticed a few reddened and even purple areas. I'd always bruised easily, but I didn't want Edward to notice them. I didn't want anything to deter him from sharing _that_ experience with me again.

And soon.

Even with the ceiling fan on, the bedroom was still warm and muggy. I couldn't readily spot my underwear and as I was padding to my bag for a T-shirt and shorts, Edward called me back to bed. I couldn't resist his request to snuggle and decided that I'd get some clothes before I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I awoke in the dark naked, feeling completely alone. I reached to the spot Edward had occupied and felt only the faintest hint of warmth. I looked toward the bathroom and saw no light under the door.

_Where did he go?_

Once I saw that it was about six-thirty, I felt slightly reassured that it wasn't the middle of the night. So, I threw back the covers and put on some yoga pants, a light sweatshirt and my slippers. I tiptoed to the door, as I was drawn to a ribbon of light shining beneath it. I gently grasped the doorknob and found that it was locked.

_What the fuck?_

I pressed my ear against the door and heard male voices, the timbres matching Edward, Carlisle and another low voice I didn't readily recognize.

_Did someone find Cheney? Has Aro arrived? Has something else gone wrong?_

Anything was possible—after all, this _was_ LaVerrot. Unfortunately, whatever had necessitated this early morning meeting probably wasn't good.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: Was Edward right to tell Carlisle about Bella's past and Tanya's presence? Will Carlisle adhere to Edward's request for more time? What did you make of the tinge of other-worldliness during Bella and Edward's lovemaking session? (Okay, maybe that's not the right word for it, because they did get a little nasty.) What do you think is taking place on the other side of the door?**

**If you don't subscribe to or occasionally peek at RobAttack, then you have a big, gaping hole in your life. Certainly, there are lots of great pictures and video clips about The Precious, but the feature you can't miss is Fan Fiction Fridays. I've picked up some really great stories from recs on that site. Cared, our one-person public relations agency, has written a number of reviews and you _know_ she knows how to pick them! **

**Some stories I've recently started from there—and from other places—include The Biology Project by solostintwilight, Speaking in Code by mamabean, The Keepsake by windchymes, The Education of Professor Cullen by sheviking, FanFiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by bannerday, The Single Game by AwesomeSauce76 and Color of Loneliness by ExquisiteEdward. It's a wonder I can get anything done with all those on my reading list!**

**See you again soon!**

**georgiaedwardlover**


	74. Thicker Than Blood

**A/N: Well, hello again lovelies. We're back with another long chapter… and I think you're going to like it. (I hope you do, at least. *wink*)**

**I'm still reeling from the _Bel Ami_ lovin' scenes and the _Cosmopolis_ trailer. Just a little lower and we would've gotten an eye full. Um… yes, please.**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer who has been our faithful, prompt, and insightful beta for fourteen months! She's stuck with us through the highs and lows, and we appreciate her more than words can express. **

**Thanks to WutheringBites who singlehandedly gets PR posted on Twilighted. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; we're just using her characters for our own pleasure… and yours.**

**Xoxo-ilovealion**

**Here we go…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 74**

**Thicker Than Blood**

**EPOV**

**Tuesday, April 6, 2010**

I was dreaming.

Soft curls and warm skin.

Naked flesh and bodies connected.

The scent of Bella filled my nose and lungs.

A plump breast filled my hand.

The python was nestled comfortably between us, blissed out and sated like never before.

I was determined to remain asleep, firmly embedded in my nirvana. Even though reality was tapping on the door, I refused to answer. As I snuggled in closer to my girl and rubbed myself against her, a muffled noise that was certainly out of place jolted me awake.

_What the hell was that?_

I sat up abruptly and rubbed my eyes, still a little disoriented from the deep sleep, when suddenly I realized that what I'd been experiencing wasn't a dream at all. It was real and I was buck naked, just like the goddess sprawled out beside me.

Bella.

_I'm wide awake now._

I listened intently to see if I could hear the sound that had awoken me as I gazed down at my girlfriend… my naked girlfriend. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, I relaxed and let my eyes adjust to the light that filtered through the windows.

_At least those bright exterior security lights are good for something._

She was still soundly asleep and utterly breathtaking. The way her long, dark curls spilled across the white linens in a contrast of color and texture was awe inspiring and worthy of an artist's rendition. The shadows along the column of her neck showcased her delicate pulse point and accentuated the dark blue line just under the skin that represented her life force. I could almost hear the steady beat of her heart as the blood pumped through the artery and lulled me. It made me yearn to nuzzle into her softness, inhale her enchanting scent, and nibble the trail of her muscle from collarbone to carotid.

I licked my lips in anticipation, but didn't act on my desire.

_Don't wake her. She needs to sleep._

As I gazed at her in amazement, like a man captivated by a mirage, I followed the line of the covers where they had been pulled down a little, exposing her shoulders and back. I'd never had the opportunity to just revel in her naked body, so I leaned back down on my elbow and took a closer look. Unfortunately, her milky white skin wasn't without blemish. Resolving bruises from her accident were apparent as well as a few healing scratches. I couldn't stop myself from kissing the bruises lightly and gently stroking her battered skin, willing it to heal quickly.

While my heart was in the right place, providing soft, reverent attention to my sweet girl, the python had other ideas entirely. Almost instantaneously, he was rock hard and aching for friction against her silky folds.

_No can do. _

Ignoring the throb in my groin as best I could, my eyes traveled down her back and followed a lazy pattern of scattering freckles to their ending at her hip. Peeking out from the edge of the covers, however, I noticed something troubling…a fresh bruise. It was obviously darker than the others on her back.

_I wonder what caused that._

As I inched the sheet a little lower to reveal the mark, I found not one, but four bruises marring her perfect skin. It only took a glance to realize what had caused them.

Me.

The purple spots that defiled her skin were _my_ doing. My hands had gripped her too tightly; my fingers had dug too deeply. My vigorous manhandling had marred her tender flesh and wounded her.

_Fuck. _

_I'm a monster._

While trying to hold back the bile rising in my throat, I quickly pulled up the sheet to cover her nakedness and rolled out of the bed. I was completely disgusted with myself as I hurried into the dark bathroom and splashed water on my guilty face, hoping its chill would suppress the threatening nausea. After a moment, when the feeling had passed, I shut off the water and dried my face with a towel. I avoided the offensive reflection in the mirror as my naked, unmarred flesh disgusted me.

_How did I let this happen? She's going to see those bruises and…_

Before I completed the troubling thought, my ears perked up to a noise in the other room.

I quietly made my way back into the bedroom and slipped on some clothes as I looked and listened for anything out of the ordinary. After peeking out the windows and seeing nothing, I slowly opened the bedroom door to check the hall.

That's when I heard it again. There _was_ someone else downstairs with us.

I glanced back at Bella, still soundly asleep, and decided not to wake her while I went to investigate. As I pulled the door shut, I made the split second decision to lock it. I'd rather lock myself out than leave her vulnerable.

I crept past the solarium slowly as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and then heard the intruder moving around quietly in the kitchen. There was no light coming from that room, so whoever was in there was trying to go unnoticed. I paused at the archway to the kitchen and tried to figure out what the person was doing. It was difficult to hear anything over my pounding heart, but I attempted it nonetheless. After a moment, I could tell that the person was making tea. The sweet aroma of peppermint drifted through the air as I heard a distinctive "slurp" from within.

_What the fuck? Who would break into our house and make tea?_

Perplexed and a little irritated by my possible overreaction, I squared my shoulders and marched into the kitchen, flipping the light on as I entered.

"Holy shit!" Dad exclaimed as his teacup hit the tile. "You scared me to death, Edward."

"Well, I could say the same thing about you," I replied as I walked around the island and grabbed a hand towel. "Why are you lurking around down here?"

He took the towel from me and squatted down, gingerly picking up the pieces of the cup. "Your mom isn't going to be happy that I broke a piece of her Limoges. She may have me tarred and feathered."

He didn't answer my question, and he was obviously trying to make light of the situation. But I could see the tension on his face.

Something was wrong, and it was much more than a broken teacup.

I crouched down beside him and started to wipe up the spilled tea with a paper towel before I rephrased my question. "So, what's going on? Why are you down here drinking tea in the dark?"

His movements stopped and he let out an extended sigh before his eyes met mine. "Alistair called a little while ago. The test results are in." He rose to a standing position and dumped the broken pieces in the trash while I suddenly became _very_ intent on soaking up every drop of tea from the floor and cabinets. I could feel the emotions thicken in the room before he patted me on the back and said, "He should be here any minute, actually."

I nodded to the floor before I lifted my gaze to meet his crystal-blue eyes that looked nothing like mine.

_Fuck._

After throwing away the saturated towel and washing my hands, I leaned against the counter and watched him prepare more tea. I found myself studying his features intently, looking for any hints of resemblance between us. I was grasping for any tiny bit of reassurance that he was indeed my father.

My observations did nothing to ease my concern. From his hair color to his general body shape, we looked nothing alike.

Why had I never noticed that before?

"Would you like some tea, son?" he offered as he poured himself another cup.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Well, I've made enough for several cups… if you change your mind," he added before he took a sip.

When our eyes met across the rim of his cup, we wordlessly acknowledged that the pink elephant in the room would be ignored until Weber arrived.

Minutes of silent time passed until we heard a light rapping on the front door.

_This is it. _

I sucked in a deep breath and looked to the only father that I'd ever known with mixed emotions. One part of me wanted to run to the door, snatch the papers from Dr. Weber's hand, and set them on fire because the results really didn't matter. Carlisle would always be my dad, no matter what.

Another part, however, just wanted to finally know the truth and put an end to the whispers and innuendos and blatant lies that had been floating around about me and my heritage. I could finally tell Cheney to "shut the fuck up" and "leave me the fuck alone"—if he ever showed his cowardly self around here again, that is.

Dad must have recognized my conflicted emotions because he reached over and gripped my chin gently, forcing me to look in his eyes. "Edward, hear me. You _are_ my son. I don't care what the test reveals, you will _always_ be my son… biological or not." He raised his eyebrows and intensified his stare. "Okay?"

I nodded and held his gaze, knowing his words were sincere.

"Okay," he said with resolve as he dropped his hand from my face and went to answer the door.

I was fidgety and nervous as I waited to see how Dad was going to handle the "reveal." Would Alistair and he look at the results first? Would I have to wait to find out? When would he tell Mom?

My worry was short-lived because they walked back into the kitchen moments later.

Dr. Weber and I exchanged greetings before Dad said, "Alistair, help yourself to a cup of tea while Edward and I go look this over." He held up a sealed envelope and motioned for me to follow him.

I assumed that we would go into the solarium for our "discussion," but instead, he turned in the opposite direction and led me into the living room. He had obviously been thinking ahead because as soon as we entered, he walked over to the sound system and turned on the soothing melodies of Chopin. The volume was at the perfect level for quiet conversation.

When he came to stand in front of me, I asked him why he chose to come in here instead of the solarium.

"Well, Bella's room is right next to the solarium, so…" his voice trailed off.

He didn't have to expound; I understood. He was being considerate of Bella and didn't want her to be awoken. After all, he had no idea how I would react to the results. Hell, he didn't know how he might react either.

Without any ceremony, he ripped the envelope open and pulled out the papers. I watched his face intently, searching for any hint of emotion.

I saw nothing.

His eyes continued to scan the pages until he took a quick, noisy breath through his nose and expelled it slowly. After a moment of agonizing silence, his jaw tightened and he handed the papers over to me.

He wouldn't—or couldn't—look at me.

I scanned through the numbers and medical jargon, but I couldn't comprehend what it all meant. Some paragraphs had 99.9% probability while others had 0.01% probability. My mind was so befuddled; I couldn't make sense of it all.

_Where's the fucking answer? It's a simple question. A simple yes or no would do._

"What does this mean?" I finally huffed out in frustration as I flipped haphazardly through the papers.

When he didn't reply, I scanned the room and found him standing a few feet away near the front window. He was staring down into nothingness with one hand on his hip and the other cradling his forehead.

I gripped the results in my hand and approached him calmly, not wanting to overreact to his unsettling behavior. When I was right beside him, I raised the papers and asked, "Dad? What does this mean?"

He turned to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, but kept his head lowered, avoiding eye contact.

_Fuck. This doesn't look good._

After what seemed like an eternity, Dad's glassy eyes met mine and his hand slowly moved up to cup my jaw.

I knew the answer before he said it.

"It means that you're not my son."

In that instant, a lifetime of memories, like a movie montage, flashed behind my eyes, filing one by one into a safe corner of my mind. They would forever be held there in reverence and protected as a precious tribute to my existence _before_ the shocking truth of my paternity was revealed. I knew everything was about to change, and I felt compelled to hold that part of my life separate. I didn't want to adulterate those memories with the harsh reality that they were _all_ based on lies.

_Lies. Lies. Lies._

Before I had a chance to freak out or become overwhelmed by emotion, a heart-wrenching sob rang out through the room and drew our attention. As Dad and I turned in unison, our eyes fell upon Mom, standing in the archway with a look of absolute terror marring her beautiful face.

She immediately started shaking her head and mumbling "No" over and over as Dad released me and rushed toward her. The closer he got to her, the wider her eyes expanded. She seemed to be petrified, seemingly in shock, but did nothing to escape his approach. Instead, she took a wavering step toward him and stuttered, "O-oh my God, Ca-Carlisle. It was r-real."

As soon as the last word left her lips, she collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Esme!" Dad yelled, arriving a split second too late to catch her.

I found myself kneeling at Mom's side, never realizing that I had moved from my spot across the room, while Dad gently brushed the hair from her forehead and checked her for injuries.

"Is she okay?" I asked with concern just before Dr. Weber rounded the corner in a rush.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Dr. Weber questioned loudly as he joined us at Mom's side.

Dad glanced at both of us briefly before turning his attention back to his wife. "She fainted when she heard the results. They were… _not_ what we expected," he said solemnly.

As Dr. Weber acknowledged his understanding and rose to shut the doors, I studied Dad's face, looking for anger, shock, or despair. All I saw was love and concern for Mom and me.

_How is he holding it together? He should be pissed._

Mom started to stir, but it was _not_ a gentle awakening. She started babbling and flailing about like she was having a nightmare. "No. It can't be true. It was just a dream… not real. Not real."

"Calm down. Shhh," Dad cooed as he tried to calm her, to no avail.

"I didn't know… I thought… I thought…" she continued to mumble and sob as tears started streaming from her eyes. Dad stilled her thrashing arms and leaned over to whisper words of comfort in her ear before he scooped her up from the floor and took her to the couch.

I was amazed at his understanding and compassion despite the obvious implications of the paternity test. Suddenly, I was brokenhearted that _his_ blood didn't flow through my veins. For the first time since he'd said those words, "It means you're not my son," I wondered whose blood _did_ flow through my veins.

_Is Aro truly my father?_

I glanced over to the couch and saw that Dad had a protective arm around my mom as she sat with her head in her hands. She was obviously distraught over the news, but I couldn't understand why. I mean, I knew _why_, but wouldn't she have had to at least _consider_ that I wasn't Carlisle's if she had… _been_ with someone else?

And, obviously she'd been with someone else if Carlisle wasn't my biological father. Right?

_Did she have an affair with Aro?_

Regardless of what happened twenty-plus years ago, Dad didn't seem to be very upset with her now. He was the same kind and loving husband that he'd always been.

_Maybe he already knew about it. Has he known all along?_

A throat cleared and I realized that I had been standing there staring at Mom without really seeing her… like I was in a trance or something. When my eyes finally focused again and I saw her agony, I had no choice but to go to her. She was still my mom and I loved her—no matter what.

When Dad saw me approaching, he whispered in her ear and she looked up immediately. I couldn't ignore the pleading in her eyes, so I made my way over to the couch and sat down beside her.

I was still a little stunned and confused, but when she wrapped her arms around me and cried, I returned her embrace and told her that everything would be okay. I comforted her even though I knew there was a strong possibility that nothing would ever been the same.

She held tight to me as Dr. Weber and Dad started discussing their next course of action.

"I know that you probably don't want to discuss this at the moment, but time is of the essence," Dr. Weber began. "I think we really need to have Alice tested as soon as possible."

I gave him a questioning look before Dad said, "I agree. I'll talk to Alice as soon as she wakes up. She should be getting up for school before long. Will you make the arrangements with the lab?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, and if we could have her blood drawn this morning, I might be able to arrange to have a result by this evening." Noticing our perplexed looks, he explained, "The lab already has both of your blood samples and genetic markers, so all they have to do is test Alice's blood against those. We'll still send it off for a full paternity test, of course, but, in the meantime the lab can do PCR to see if her primers match up to yours. They'll run it against Edward's sample, too, just to evaluate the maternal complements."

"Wait a minute," I left my arm around Mom but sat up a little straighter. "Why is this even necessary? Alice and I are twins."

Mom, Dad and Alistair looked at each other, as if trying to decide who should answer my question. They obviously knew something that I didn't.

Dad finally spoke up. "Son, it _is_ possible for fraternal twins to have the same mother and a different father. It's rare, but it can happen."

_What the fuck?_

"But how?" I turned my attention to Mom and saw the tears welling in her eyes.

She sniffed a couple of times and asked Dad to give us a few minutes alone. He nodded and gently kissed her temple before whispering, "I love you, Esme. Always." With a squeeze of her hand, he rose from the couch, collected the test results that I had dropped on the floor and walked out into the foyer with Alistair, closing the doors behind them.

Obviously, whatever Mom needed to tell me, Dad already knew… and he supported her decision to discuss it with me.

She grabbed my hands and held them tenderly in her lap before she began in a watery voice. "Sweetheart, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to explain it the best way I can." She sighed before her eyes averted from mine.

_Why can't she look at me? It must be really bad._

Thankfully, after a moment, she met my gaze again and continued. "Years ago, your da—… Carlisle and I visited Seattle for several days. He and Alistair were interviewing for a residency position through the University, so Maggie and I came along to check out the area. Carlisle and I were getting ready to settle down somewhere to start a family and Seattle was at the top of our list. While we were here, I met Eleazar and Carmen for the first time, amongst others. Carlisle already knew some of the people we encountered there, but not all of them. Anyway, we had a wonderful time during our visit, and I even had the opportunity to explore the city on my own while he was in meetings and touring the Medical Center."

_Shit. Is she going to tell me that she met someone while she was wandering around Seattle alone?_

She sighed deeply before she lowered her eyes and concentrated on her lap. "As you know, I've had a recurring nightmare for years and… well, it started right after we returned home from Seattle. For the longest time, I had it every night and I'd wake up crying and fighting in my sleep. It was truly unsettling because the dream was _exactly_ the same every night: the same words spoken, the same shadowy figure, the same hazy awareness that someone was..." She didn't finish her sentence.

Someone was what?

_Fuck. Just tell me! This is torture._

As her tears began to fall onto our clasped hands, she stuttered, "I-I knew—or at least I thought I knew—that it didn't really happen; it was just an awful dream. Over the years, as I continued to have it over and over with no variation, I actually considered that it had happened to someone else—maybe someone close to me—and I was somehow channeling that memory. I didn't have any other way to explain it."

_What the hell is she talking about? What happened in her dream?_

When she glanced up at me briefly, and I saw the dread in her eyes, I realized that the details of her nightmare might better be left unsaid. She was obviously horrified at having to tell me about it, so I stared intently at the side of her face and willed her to stop. I didn't want to hear how this story was going to end.

"Mom, you don't have to—"

She squeezed my hand firmly to interrupt my dismissal of her story and looked up into my desperate eyes. "I have to tell you, sweetheart. You have to know," she said sadly. "When you and Bella mentioned Aro the other night and then told us that _he_ claimed to be your father, the blurry details of my nightmare suddenly came into focus… and I knew."

"Knew what?" I implored, even though I didn't want to hear the words out loud.

"I knew that it really happened… that Aro... that he took me without my consent."

Took her without her consent? Did he… Did that son of a bitch…?

"Did he r-rape you?" I growled, barely able to say to word.

She cringed and turned away from me, nodding her head slightly.

My heart ruptured. Like a dagger to the heart, her confession wounded me.

I pulled my hands from hers and covered my eyes, unable to look at her, knowing what my father had done.

_There's no doubt, right? This means Aro's probably my father… my monstrous, rapist father._

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," she cried as she grabbed my forearm and tried to comfort me. "I-I didn't know. I thought it was just a dream."

Her voice was pleading as I leaned forward and dug my elbows into my knees, trying to replace my emotional agony with self-induced physical pain.

It didn't work.

I shook my head back and forth and stared at my shoes, dumbfounded that the two women I loved most in the world had been violated and abused.

She continued to try to explain through her tears. "You have to believe me. I've tried to make sense of it over the years, simply because it was so disturbing. I mean, I couldn't believe anything like that could be true, especially because I had no recollection of it actually happening. I saw… him for the first time at a party we went to in Seattle. I've only seen him a couple of times since then." She took a shuddering breath. "But it obviously _did_ happen because I've never… Carlisle is the only—" a gasping sob stopped her sentence, but we both knew what she was trying to say.

The lancinating pain in my chest was almost unbearable, but nothing compared to the pure rage that was scorching through my body. I could feel it expanding and spreading under my skin, making me see red as it searched for an outlet. Before I even knew what was happening, I was on the other side of the room with my fist through the drywall.

One hole.

Two holes.

Three holes.

Three punches: three holes.

As I prepared to make number four, I felt a soft hand on my back, willing me to stop. The touch itself was delicate, but the calming force it relayed was overwhelming as it caused me to drop my fists and turn into my mother's open arms. Even though I was brokenhearted and furious, no tears formed in my eyes. I was numb to the emotions that could make me cry. I just wanted revenge.

She began to apologize again, but I shushed her and rocked us back and forth. She had done nothing wrong. The only person to blame was the one whose blood ran through my veins, and I would spend my last breath making sure he paid for his crimes… all of them.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

If the door to the bedroom was locked, then Edward either didn't know who was in the other room when he left or he was trying to protect me from whoever it was. I also figured that he would come directly back to me whenever he thought it was safe, so his locking of the door didn't bother me.

Instead of wasting time trying to listen through the door, I zipped into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My hair looked like Medusa's. I giggled, because I knew I'd not had any snakes in my head.

Just the Python down below.

While I ran a brush through my hair, I wandered back into the bedroom and grabbed a bra out of my bag. The last thing I wanted the unknown houseguest—or Carlisle, for that matter—to see, were my headlights. As I hooked it, I heard noises from somewhere in the house, so I darted to the door, pressing my ear against it, eager to hear something.

A million thoughts ran through my head. Is Edward out there? Is he okay? Did Mr. Cheney break in the house? Should I call someone?

I listened a little more closely and then only heard what sounded like a door rolling on a track. There were no cries for help, shouts or clunks—anything that sounded like someone being tossed around.

Even though Edward and Carlisle were strong, virile and completely capable men, I couldn't help but feel at least somewhat concerned. I pulled down my shirt and went back to the bathroom, trying without much success to get the brush through my tangled hair. Having decided to slip out there and find out what was going on, I knew I didn't want to leave the room with Medusa hair. After all, it could just be Edward having morning tea with his mother. So, I grabbed my bottle of VI smoothing serum and slicked it in my hair so that I could finally get a brush through it.

Just as my hand touched the doorknob, I stopped. If there was a problem, I didn't need to handle it by myself and there was always the chance that someone might possibly need help. So, I grabbed my safe phone off the charger just in case I needed to call Jasper or even Emmett.

I opened the door slowly and peeked around it carefully. Seeing no one, I tiptoed to the solarium and found it dark and empty. I continued on to the kitchen. Someone had already been in there this morning because a pot of tea remained. Quietly, I continued my search. The ornate pocket doors in the archway of the living room were closed. I didn't even realize doors were there, as I'd never seen the room closed off. As soon as I approached the living room, I could pick out the voices inside… Edward, Carlisle, Esme—and Dr. Weber.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

As far as I knew, he wasn't a frequent early morning visitor in the Cullen home. So, the first explanation I thought of was Mr. Cheney.

Maybe someone found him overnight.

I had been unable to discern the quality of the noises I'd heard, except for the rolling of the pocket doors on their tracks, so I couldn't actually say I'd heard evidence of trouble or distress. If someone found Mr. Cheney, I likely would've heard the distinct sounds of a celebration.

_Unless_…

Maybe Cheney had hurt someone else… maybe they found him dead… maybe he was with Aro… maybe his family turned him in.

_Hell, I don't know. What other reason does Dr. Weber have to be here?_

Listening a little longer to the muffled conversation within, I remembered another good reason for Dr. Weber to be in the living room behind closed doors. If I understood the course of events leading to Edward's paternity test, Dr. Weber himself had made those arrangements with the lab at the hospital. As the ordering physician, he would receive those results directly—not Carlisle or Edward. So, maybe he had a preliminary or final report.

Regardless, there were no longer any unusual noises coming from the living room and they were obviously having a private conversation. Not wanting to interrupt, I slipped back to the kitchen, poured myself a cup of the already prepared tea and waited on a barstool. By the time I'd taken a couple sips of my tea, I heard the pocket doors roll open. Hoping it was Edward, I hopped down from the barstool and headed for the living room. Instead of Edward, I met Carlisle and Dr. Weber at the foot of the stairs, both of whom looked drawn and bedraggled.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed, clearly not expecting to see me.

"Sorry, I heard the commotion and was worried," I answered.

"Of course, I'm sorry we woke you," he said, raking his hands through his hair the same way Edward did. "I was just surprised to see you standing here."

"Is Edward still in there?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, he's with Esme. It's been a difficult morning… for all of us," Carlisle said, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

And in his hand were some stapled papers.

My eyes locked on it and as Carlisle's hand returned to his side, I caught a glance of the University of Washington Medical Center letterhead.

_This is it. He has the results._

Carlisle must have noticed my fixed gaze. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you see the results," he said and handed the papers to me, seeming relieved to have it out of his possession.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, I opened the bottom flap and flipped through the pages. After combing through the numbers, it seemed that the two submitted samples had a 0.01 percent chance of being related to one another. I was immediately thankful for the genetics seminar I'd taken the summer before in Phoenix. Otherwise, it might have taken me longer to interpret the results.

_0.01 percent chance… it takes so little to make such a big difference._

I refolded the papers and handed them back to Carlisle, holding his hand briefly. "I'm truly sorry. How are Edward and Esme handling it?"

Carlisle shook his head sadly and looked away, barely able to suppress his tears. "Esme isn't doing very well at all, I'm afraid. She, um," he stopped, pulled a monogrammed handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his eyes. "She fainted when she heard the news."

"Oh my gosh, Carlisle, please tell me she didn't hurt herself when she fell," I pleaded. I'd passed out several times in my life and always seemed to hit my head on the way down.

"No, not that I could tell, anyway," he answered.

Dr. Weber placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, speaking up for the first time. "We really need to make those arrangements for Alice. I'm going to call the lab and see how quickly they can accommodate her."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, but kept his eyes averted.

Initially, I was taken aback that they would feel it necessary to test Alice, but I didn't want to question Carlisle about it in front of Dr. Weber. As Dr. Weber reached for his phone, I offered him my safe phone. Whatever he needed to say about Alice didn't need to be broadcast across monitored phone lines and straight into Aro's living room.

"My phone is fine, thank you," Dr. Weber said, clearly confused.

"Alistair," Carlisle interrupted, "use hers. It's much more confidential than yours is."

"How?" he asked in an astounded voice.

Carlisle whispered something to him and Dr. Weber nodded with understanding.

Dr. Weber looked at me with—for the very first time—a little respect. "Thank you, Bella. I haven't really thought of that before now. I won't be but a moment."

Carlisle and I returned to the kitchen where he fixed himself a cup of tea and I turned on the XM radio. Turning on some kind of music in every room had become almost second nature in the last few days. After refreshing my tea, Carlisle inspected the stitches in my scalp. "Those appear to be healing normally, so remind me to take them out this weekend. They should be ready by then."

"Edward certainly healed up quickly," I ventured.

"I've never seen anything like it. You would think with the stress he's been under, his ability to heal would be inhibited, but instead…" He leaned onto the bar, propping on his elbows and pinching his brow. He sighed before murmuring, "I just can't believe he did this to us."

"Who? Edward?" I whispered, not following Carlisle at all. What did he think Edward did? Did Carlisle somehow know that Edward and I had had sex, thereby putting all of them in danger?

"Not Edward… Aro," he said, wiping his hands down his face in despair.

I was relieved that I didn't need to defend our actions, but sad that someone Carlisle had trusted had betrayed him.

"Esme is just sick over it. Ever since you and Edward shared this with us, she's been consumed with sorting it all out. Between this and Carmen calling her every hour, I'm afraid that Esme has reached her limit."

I felt physically ill that I couldn't at least ease Carlisle's mind a little by telling him that Carmen's daughter was safe, and probably still asleep, in an apartment nearby. Stirring my tea, I asked, "Is Edward…"

Carlisle interrupted and smiled despondently. "He's handling this like a rock. He and Esme just have a lot to talk about right now." He sighed. "The one I'm worried about telling is Alice. At least Edward had a little time to prepare for this possibility, but poor Alice is going to be blindsided by all of it."

"I always thought it was odd how Cheney was so preoccupied with Edward and never mentioned Alice, so I understand why it's important to have her tested. But, Carlisle, how likely is it that the results are different?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago, I would have said it was impossible, but that was based on my assumptions that my children were actually mine, and that the lifestyle I had chosen for my family was filled with nothing but advantages for them," he explained. "Scientifically, however, it is quite plausible."

Carlisle laid his hand on the bar and I took it in my own. It was the only comfort I could offer the poor man.

He grasped my fingers immediately and continued his explanation. "As soon as this possibility presented itself, I began researching the latest literature on the subject. I hadn't even considered a conundrum such as this since studying for my college genetics class." He smiled sadly and shook his head. "Certainly, in the age of in vitro fertilization, this is possible, but it can occur naturally, too. As many as one in twelve sets of fraternal twins are bi-paternal, meaning they have the same mother, but different fathers. It's called heteropaternal superfecundation."

"I remember that term from my genetics class… the mother releases more than one egg in a month, though not necessarily at the same time, and both are fertilized," I recalled.

"Exactly," Carlisle said and appeared relieved that further explanation wouldn't be necessary.

This phenomenon was still relatively rare, but if Aro was as all-powerful as everyone claimed, I supposed it _was_ possible that he could engineer such a thing. If it _was_ true, then the implications were more than unfathomable… they were beyond heinous. Regardless of what Alice's results were, countless innocent people had been duped into believing in high-minded ideals of mental and physical purity, when the man who was the mastermind behind VI had the morals of an alley cat and the scruples of a snake.

"I'm worried about how Alice is going to handle this. She's been so sensitive ever since the whole greenhouse incident," I said carefully.

"Handle what?" Alice screamed. Carlisle and I whipped around to face her. She stood outside the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

_A Fury in a nightgown._

"I've been on the stairs listening while Dr. Weber stands here in _our_ foyer making arrangements for _me_ to get _immediate_ lab work drawn at the hospital. Why in the hell would I need to do that? Somebody better give me some fucking answers!" she yelled. Hearing Dr. Weber's approach, she spun around toward him. Whatever her expression held made him cower in the Cullens' spacious foyer. "And I mean _now_!" Alice growled, as she faced us again.

"Sweetheart," Carlisle called, running to her side, "please, let's just talk about this. Why don't I make you a nice cup of tea and we'll sort this all out."

"Dad, I don't want a nice cup of tea. I've known since Saturday that Edward was hiding something from me. I want you to tell me what it is," Alice demanded.

"Let's go into the solarium and…" Carlisle began.

"No, Dad. Right here. Now."

Carlisle sighed deeply and I turned the music up a little louder. He explained the events leading to that moment as succinctly as possible, leaving Alice frozen and shocked. I was afraid that she was going to have the same reaction her mother did, so I slid a chair behind her. Pale and wide-eyed, she promptly dropped into the seat.

"Alistair was kind enough to bring us the results as soon as they were available," Carlisle explained. "Alice, we need you to be tested this morning. As you heard, Alistair has already made the arrangements for you."

"So, you're… not my dad?" Alice sobbed.

"Baby girl, no matter what the results show, I will always be your dad. I just…" Carlisle choked, "I just might not be your biological father."

"But, how can that be?" Alice demanded. "Why should I even bother to be tested if you know that Edward isn't?"

"Alice," he pleaded, taking her wringing hands from her lap, "trust me on this, please."

She nodded silently as she listened to Carlisle speak.

Alice's tiny body shook as tears flowed from her eyes and I felt horrible for her. She looked like she didn't know to whom she could turn or what action she should take.

"Alice," Dr. Weber said gently, kneeling down in front of her, "we need to leave for the lab as soon as possible. They might be able to give us results by midnight—or Wednesday morning, at the latest—if you come in now."

She nodded, oblivious to the fact that Dr. Weber was politely trying to nudge her into getting dressed for the trip to town.

I had slowly advanced upon the scene, anxious to help in any way possible. I took Alice's hand. "Come on. Let's get you dressed. Do you want to ask Jasper to ride with you?" Even though Dr. Weber's change of teams was seemingly accepted by Carlisle, I couldn't help but have some nagging doubts. Alice needed a loving person who would help her stay calm and focus on the task at hand. I'd experienced Jasper's skills with Alice firsthand, so he was the man for the job.

Alice looked forlornly at Carlisle and was overtaken by a fresh wave of sobbing. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her up the stairs. It was too painful to look back at Carlisle to make sure I was doing the right thing. He'd lost so much in such a short period of time. The last thing I heard as we reached the top of the stairs was Dr. Weber telling Carlisle that he needed to run home, but would be back within twenty minutes to pick up Alice.

She collapsed on her bed and rolled over, her face buried in her pillows. She was incapable of calling Jasper herself, so I turned on some music and extracted her safe phone from its charger.

Jasper answered the phone after two rings. "Mornin' my sweet buttercup," he said in that distinctively Southern voice he sometimes had.

"Jasper," I said softly, "it's Bella."

"Why are you calling from Alice's phone? Is she okay?"

"Um, Dr. Weber came by this morning with some news that was particularly upsetting for Alice. We can talk about the specifics once you're here. To answer your question… physically, she's fine, but Dr. Weber has to take her to the hospital lab for some blood work. She needs for you to go with her," I explained calmly. Jasper was unaware that Edward's parentage was being questioned and it was too complicated to explain right then.

"Yes, of course I'll go. Give me a few minutes to finish getting dressed and I'll be right there," he said rapidly, before pausing. "Bella," Jasper began, his worry carrying through the phone line, "why would Dr. Weber be there? Why can't Carlisle or Edward go with her?"

"They both need to stay here with Esme. It's just really complicated, Jasper."

"I have the feeling that this has something to do with Ben Cheney, doesn't it?"

"Exactly," I answered cryptically. "Just come as quickly as you can. She needs you."

"Shit," I heard him growl. "Tell her I love her and I'll be there in a few."

"Sure thing," I whispered and pressed "end" on the phone.

Somehow, I cajoled Alice into leaving the bed and going into the bathroom. Mechanically, she brushed her teeth, wet her hair and put a little styling gel into it. She pulled open a drawer full of makeup and stopped her progress, looking at herself sadly in the mirror. "Fuck it! Just fuck it all!" she wailed.

I startled at her anger. Carefully, I approached her and then embraced her, gently at first. She grasped me tightly. "Bella, why? What was my mother thinking?" She threw her washcloth into the sink. "If my father isn't Carlisle, then who the hell is?"

"Mr. Cheney opened this can of worms and apparently, he's been fixated on Edward for a long time. Dr. Weber was worried about some of the things Mr. Cheney was saying, so he went to Carlisle about it over the weekend," I explained. "You shouldn't blame your mother, Alice. She's been sick about all this and you know she'd never, ever betray Carlisle. So, for now, if you need to blame anyone, take it out on Mr. Cheney," I said, hoping to remove her focus from who her father _might_ be.

"You mean Dick-Head?" Alice asked angrily. She turned and glared at me. "Bella, you better tell me right now that he's not claiming to be my father. If he thinks for one minute…"

I held up my hands in front of me. "No, no, no. Nobody suspects it's him."

"Then, why is he trying to tear my family apart this way? Why would this be any of his business?" Alice's voice was barely audible. "This is just… wrong."

"I know it is, honey, but I think we're getting closer to some answers. Jasper's on his way and Dr. Weber will be back in a few minutes, so let's finish up here." I handed her some clothes. "Why don't you put those on and I'll find you a scarf and some sunglasses." Alice never went anywhere without makeup and as upset as she was, no makeup would stay in place anyway.

"In the closet, turn left, second section, top drawer," Alice directed.

I smiled to myself, because in that moment I knew that Alice would survive this.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

When Mom and I walked back over to the couch and sat down, we had both calmed down significantly. I was surprised that we were able to rein in our emotions so successfully, considering the topic of conversation that had rocked our worlds just minutes before. Of course, while my external façade was cool and collected, my inner turmoil raged on.

I was hiding it well; maybe Mom was simply doing the same.

As I glanced up from my lap to look at her face, I could see that we were in the same boat, each of us donning a mask of calm to protect the other.

_That's what families do._

As she gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand, we heard voices coming from the other room. I'd thought I heard Alice's voice earlier when Mom and I were talking, but I was too caught up in my own rage to seek her out. Now that I heard her distraught voice carrying throughout the first floor, I felt terrible—like I'd failed her somehow.

_If families are supposed to protect each other, I'm not doing a very good job._

Mom's grip on my hand tightened as we both stood up from the couch and approached the door to the foyer. Even though my sister's voice was harsh and loud, another angelic intonation floated through the closed doors and soothed my worried soul.

Bella.

My solace was just a few feet away… and I needed her. Even though I didn't deserve her after what I'd done—the marks that I'd left on her—I was desperate to make amends and beg her to hold me. While I knew that Alice needed me too, she would understand that Bella had to come first. Besides, I would be no good to Alice until I could reconnect with Bella and ensure that we were okay.

From what I could hear, I gathered that Alice knew about the paternity test results and was understandably distraught. I had to figure that if she knew Carlisle wasn't my dad, then Bella did, too.

How did Bella feel about me now that she knew Carlisle wasn't my father? Would anything change? She knew that Aro had claimed me as his son. If that turned out to be true, how would that affect our relationship? Would she still want to be mine if Aro was indeed my father? After all, he'd tried to have her killed. Would she finally realize that being with me was too big of a burden to bear?

_Considering I'd manhandled her and hurt her, she may already feel that way._

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, a cold chill ran through my body. What would she do when she found out my father was a rapist… just like her uncle?

I shook my head to rid my mind of the "what ifs" and reached for the door. I had to get to her sooner rather than later.

When my fingers met the cool metal of the sunken handle, however, Mom grabbed my forearm. "Edward, wait," she plead. "Don't go out there, yet. I-I'm not ready to face Alice."

"You can st—" I started to tell her that she could just stay there in the living room while I went out, but I couldn't even finish my sentence. There was no way I could leave my mother alone.

No way.

Taking a step back from the door, I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side. As she returned my embrace, I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and whispered, "I won't leave you, Mom. You can count on me."

We were able to hear Alice and Bella head upstairs a few minutes later. While I hated that I wasn't able to be there for them, I was glad that they had each other. Bella and Alice had developed a steadfast friendship over the last few months. While I had been jealous of their closeness in the beginning, I could now see how much they needed and depended on each other… like sisters.

Just as my mind started to wander to a scenario where Bella could truly become Alice's sister, the pocket doors slid open and Dad walked in. I was still holding Mom at my side, so he walked right up to us and embraced us both at the same time. After a moment, he kissed Mom on the forehead and cupped my cheek, giving us a sad smile.

"Well, Alice knows… I guess you heard," he said before he dropped his hand from my face.

Mom and I nodded before he continued. "Her reaction was to be expected, and she's agreed to have her blood drawn this morning. Bella went upstairs with her to help her get dressed."

He stepped away from me, but kept his arms around my mom, before he turned them toward the seating area. After he'd taken a couple of steps, however, he stopped in his tracks and stared across the room, looking at the wall next to the fireplace.

He'd seen my handiwork.

With a quick shake of the head, he mumbled, "Well, I guess _your_ reaction was to be expected, too." He glanced over his shoulder and added, "There may or may not be matching holes in the wall of our bedroom. So, like father, like son."

My throat tightened as he led Mom back to the couch and sat down. I wondered if he knew how much those four small words—like father, like son—meant to me. He'd been sincere when he said that I would always be his son, no matter what. That fact both warmed my heart and steeled my resolve to protect my family from the man whose blood ran through my veins.

Bella's words returned to me full force as I considered the monster who was probably my biological father. I could use my status as legatee to our advantage and possibly take back our community, with or without Aro.

That thought gave me hope.

"Come sit down, son," Mom said. "You look a million miles away."

I plopped down beside her and looked to my dad. "So, what do we need to do now?"

"Well, first of all, I want Emmett to come back here and cut all the feeds. He can leave the monitors up, but I don't want anyone outside of LaVerrot to be able to access them. If he can't do that, then I want it all shut down—monitors, security systems… everything."

"I agree. I don't want any of those assholes to be able to remote in and see what we're doing. If Aro really _is_ planning to come here, and he has access to all the security cameras, then I'm a sitting duck… and so is Bella."

"So, you'll talk to Emmett and get that taken care of?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I'll have him come over today."

Mom looked back and forth between us a couple of times before she asked, "Are you talking about Rosalie's ex-boyfriend?"

I let out a sigh as I realized just how many secrets we'd all been keeping from each other. Hell, keeping track of who knew what was exhausting, and at this point, unnecessary. I nodded my head and told her that they were still a couple, but I didn't elaborate too much. I figured once we got everyone over here, after the computer feeds were disabled, we would have a no-holds-barred tell-all session.

The time for secrets was over.

Dad said that he was going to take a few days off of work, and Mom decided to close Revelations as well. We all realized that the next few days were going to be difficult. Mom and Alice would anxiously await the results from Alice's test while Dad and I would anticipate those _and_ a call from Irina. Not to mention, Aro's possible arrival and Tanya's reveal.

_Will this shit never end?_

As the minutes ticked away, and I knew that our time alone was probably going to come to an end before long, I had one more question to ask my… parents.

"I have a question about… Aro," I said with a hint of trepidation. "I understand _how_ it's possible for Alice to have a different father than me, but _why_ would you even think about that as a possibility. If the odds of that happening are so low, what made you even consider it?"

Dad looked at Mom with pure love and squeezed her hand, encouraging her to answer me.

She sighed before she replied, "Remember that I told you my dream was always _exactly_ the same? Well, there was one particular phrase spoken every single time. In every nightmare, he told me, 'You will bear my son.'" The tears began to stream down her face and she didn't elaborate.

She didn't need to.

Before I had a chance to react or respond, I heard the front door open. I couldn't believe that it would have been left unlocked, so whoever was coming in either had a key or knew the access code. I told Mom and Dad to stay put as I rushed into the foyer to see who it was.

I was surprised to see Dr. Weber and Angela walking into our house unannounced. I knew why he was there, but why was _she_?

_Fuck this could complicate things._

I said hello to Angela and nodded at Dr. Weber before I asked them to wait in the kitchen for a few minutes until Alice came back down. I wasn't sure how much Angela had been told, and I wasn't too keen on her knowing all of our business. She was very friendly with the Cheneys and had a close relationship with their daughter Bree, so I wondered where her loyalties might lie if everything continued down its current path. It's not that I didn't trust her; I just felt a little awkward being around her in the current situation.

I excused myself for a moment and walked back to the living room. Dad let me know that he and Mom were going upstairs to get dressed, so I told him that I'd stay downstairs and "man the fort," so to speak.

As they made their way up the stairs, it hit me that I was all alone with Dr. Weber and Angela. Even though I trusted Dr. Weber at this point, it was still a little unnerving to be with them... on my own.

When I walked into the kitchen, Dr. Weber indicated that he needed to make a call, so he stepped into the solarium. That left me alone with Angela.

She nodded and gave me a shy smile when I offered her some tea, so I poured each of us a cup.

Just as I was about to ask her why she was there, I heard Alice and Bella coming down the stairs. I immediately asked Angela to excuse me before I rushed out of the kitchen toward my girls. I was not overcome with emotion. I was not frantic or nervous. Instead, I was overwhelmed by that same strange sense of calm that I'd experienced several times of late. Even though I couldn't explain it, I was thankful that it was there because it allowed me to be a pillar of strength for my sister and Bella.

And something told me that I would need all the strength I could muster in the coming days.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

As Alice and I stepped out of her bedroom, I heard Edward downstairs talking to someone.

_A female someone… and it's not Esme._

The hackles rose on my back and I began to feel like a dog protecting its food. I reached back to drag Alice along so that I could find out who had entered my territory without my permission.

"I wonder what Angela's doing here," Alice mused.

_Angela… well, that's okay. I guess._

"I don't know. Maybe her dad brought her back here with him," I offered.

Still wearing a pair of sleep pants, Edward met us at the foot of the stairs and hugged us both. Alice wrapped herself around him, clinging to him as tightly as the t-shirt he wore. Reluctantly, I stepped back a little from them. I didn't want to separate myself from Edward at all, but I was in fear of being sucked into Alice's boa constrictor-like squeeze. He rubbed her back as she cried in his shoulder. Finally, she slacked up on her intense grip on him and whispered, "I should kick your ass… keeping all these secrets from me."

"I was just trying to protect you. I never thought it would turn out this way," he answered.

Surprisingly, Alice seemed to accept his explanation without demanding any further clarification.

Edward pulled both of us close, with an arm around each of us. He leaned a little to the side and kissed his sister on the cheek. "It's gonna be okay, Pix."

She nodded her head and sniffed loudly, as Edward guided us back to the kitchen.

**XXX**

Angela hopped down from a barstool. "Alice, Bella… are you…?" Angela began.

"It may be a long time before I can claim to be okay again," Alice said.

"Oh, honey. Come here," Angela crooned and hugged Alice tightly.

As I watched the two of them murmur to each other, I rubbed Edward's back with one hand and then trailed my way to his sleep pants and over his sculpted ass.

His _uncovered_ sculpted ass… where is his underwear?

My nipples hardened at the thought of being separated from everything that lay beneath one… thin… layer… of clothing.

_What the hell? Have I turned into a nymphomaniac? Is sex so addictive that it's all I can think about when I'm anywhere near Edward? Is that why they wanted us to stay virgins?_

_But… if that's the case, how do married couples hold down a job or even keep their houses clean? How do Mom and Phil…Ewwwww!_

I mentally chided myself for even going down that path, but soon found my mind wandering back to how Edward and I had slept so close only an hour or so before, with only the Python between us.

Alice's pointed question to Angela interrupted my tribute to Edward and all his finer points. "I'm glad you're here, but I'm surprised your dad allowed it. What in the world did you say to him?" All eyes fell on Angela.

"Ever since the retreat, I've had the feeling that more was happening here than I was being told. Dad has had more meetings with Mr. Cheney in the last two weeks than I ever remember. This weekend was really the cincher when Esme called and wanted me to 'wear you out with exercise,'" she said with a bit of a blush.

She hugged Alice again quickly. "I know you can be a little bit excitable at times, but you really weren't yourself on Saturday. I got the feeling that Esme was afraid for you to be alone. At the time, I thought that was a little crazy, because we live in one of the safest places in the country. Then, I started noticing little things… like I haven't seen Mary and Bree in days. Unless they are out of town or I'm snowed under by school, I generally see them every day."

Alice and Edward exchanged concerned looks. The only time I'd ever even seen the Cheneys' daughter, Bree, was at the retreat.

"I was already dressed for school when Dad came running back in the house this morning. I asked him what was wrong and he told me not to worry about it, he was just on a deadline to make sure you had some lab work done at the hospital this morning. When I asked, he said you weren't sick or anything, it was just something that was necessary. Then, he said he couldn't be delayed, because he was afraid you might change your mind. When he ran up the stairs, I decided then and there that I was going to find out what was wrong.

"I was waiting in the car when he came back outside. I told him that you were my friend, Alice—that all of you were my friends—and I wanted to know the truth. He kind of sighed and said he didn't have time to argue with me about it, so he guessed I could come along," Angela concluded.

No one had time to explain anything to Angela, because after a very brief knock on the kitchen door, Jasper and Rosalie flew inside, both of them seemingly driven by fear. Alice and Jasper locked eyes and a silent conversation began between them, clearly excluding the rest of us. Jasper took her in his arms and they drifted away to talk privately in the foyer.

Rosalie was left standing in the kitchen with us. She apprised each one of us individually until she reached Angela and then looked at her skeptically. "So is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Rosalie," Edward said firmly, commanding her attention, "Bella and I are going to get dressed. I can't explain everything right now, but I need you to tell Angela about our… situation." With a pointed look at them both, he added, "The time for secrets is over."

Rosalie was obviously confused about the turn of events, but Edward had left her no room for argument. She glanced at Angela before replying cryptically, "Sure, but will we be taking our conversation to a more appropriate venue?"

"Yes, we'll be ready to leave in about fifteen minutes," Edward replied.

"Then, we'll go in there," she pointed to the solarium, "and I'll contact the others."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Rosalie." He glanced at Angela and raised his eyebrows as if to say, "I hope you're ready for this."

**XXX**

Edward slumped on the unmade bed, his head in his hands. After turning on some music, I sat down next to him and began rubbing his back. He'd known that answer was a possibility, but there was a huge difference between suspecting and confirming. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered quietly, still staring at the floor. I knew Edward hadn't retreated into despair—as I would've probably done in his situation—because he responded to me rubbing his back.

"I'm really sorry things turned out this way. I'll do whatever I can to help." Edward leaned close to me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Just having you here helps so much," Edward replied, giving me a quick kiss on the neck. "Tell me about Alice."

"She's in shock, barely putting one foot in front of the other. I'm glad she has Jasper," I told him.

"Me, too. I just hope she doesn't jump to conclusions and try to blame Mom. There's more to this than she knows."

I wondered what he meant by that, but I figured he would tell me everything when he was ready. I tried to reassure him. "She tried to go down that path, but I told her she should just concentrate on blaming everything on Mr. Cheney. She seemed willing to do that."

"Cheney," he huffed before shaking his head with a humorless laugh. "He's the least of my worries at the moment."

Despite my growing curiosity, I didn't want to push him. He'd already suffered such a huge blow, yet still stood strong. However, I hadn't seen Esme and I was worried about her. "How's your mom? Carlisle said she fainted."

"She's pretty upset right now. Dad took her upstairs." Edward sighed and stared off into space.

I ached to do something, anything to make him feel better. I knew that the remedy I'd used for his sadness the night before wasn't the right thing at that moment, but I needed to touch him in some way to renew our bond. Gently, I began drawing light little circles on his thigh near his knee. Slowly, I increased the pressure of my finger and advanced it upward. Edward began to relax and shifted a bit on the bed, easing his legs further apart.

_Hmmm… that's what I'm looking for._

He took a deep breath and stretched back on the bed, propped on his elbows. I felt drawn to continue my exploration. My fingers caressed their way to his hip and then they slowly spread and my hand then began to massage his stomach muscles, taut under his thin shirt. I was mesmerized as I watched my hand as it was seemingly directed by its own GPS. When I reached his chest, he grasped my wrist—firmly, at first—and then, he loosened his grip, but never lost his hold on me. Edward beckoned me to lie down next to him.

When I did, he rolled ever so slightly toward me. Taking that as a signal for what he wanted, I found myself almost on top of him. I tipped my head back so that I could see him. His green eyes were darkening with hunger, but he held himself back. Was he waiting for me to make the next move? I slid myself up so that I could kiss him. I wanted, I needed his mouth, his tongue… maybe even a scrape of his teeth. More vigorously than I'd perhaps intended, I crushed my mouth to his. Once he allowed the entrance I sought, my hand snaked around to the back of his head pulling him closer to me, wrapping my fingers around the locks of his hair. When I tugged, he pulled back. Misinterpreting his intentions, I tugged again. That time, he took my wrist and gently pulled it away. He rolled back, away from me. I was driven to meld myself again with him, but his steady hand on my chest stopped my advance.

"But, Edward," I said breathily.

"We—we can't. Not now."

My urges made me bold and I looked down for confirmation that he did actually want me. The Python had tented his sleep pants in a most attractive way. I guess Edward saw me looking at him, because he sat up, thwarting my intention of taking things further.

"Baby, we really need to get dressed."

"Oh… school," I groaned, hating the intrusion of real life into my time with Edward.

"No, we're not going to school today," he said in the same voice he'd used with Rosalie earlier, instantly evaporating my brain fog.

"What do you mean we're not going to school today?"

"Dad wants us to let everyone at the apartment know what's going on and get Emmett back here to cut the feeds on the computer system. He's already arranged to be off work for the next few days and Revelations will be closed for now."

"Wow," I said. My disbelief robbed me of my ability to say anything more relevant.

"Yeah, I know," he murmured.

"This is really serious. I'm kind of surprised Mom hasn't shown up on the doorstep, too," I mused.

"She probably will soon, so let's get dressed and out of here." Edward rose from the bed and stretched languidly.

"No one is going to believe this turn of events," I muttered as I followed him to the bathroom.

**XXX**

We prepared for the day with the synchronicity of an old married couple. It was kind of… fun, despite the somber mood around us. I knew we would probably not have another private, unmonitored moment alone for some time, so before Edward could open the bedroom door and all the obligations waiting outside, I stopped him. "I need to tell you something."

Edward took my hands and when I looked up at him, his gaze was so intense that I almost forgot my words. His natural charisma had really kicked into high gear in the last few days and at times, it was almost overwhelming. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I just want you to know that no matter how this turns out, I love you and I just want to be with you. I don't care who your father is or what you might inherit one day. To me, you're Edward… my Edward." I hoped he could appreciate the tremendous weight of my feelings for him by my words.

He crushed me in a hug and whispered hoarsely in my ear. "Thank you, Bella. I needed… I needed to hear that." Edward released me and smoothed back some of the hair that had escaped from my loose ponytail. "I love you, too. So much."

In my heart, we had just married each other. I didn't need a minister, a judge or some Las Vegas Elvis Justice of the Peace to tell me that. I knew it, and so did Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Note: Neither one of us could bear the thought of desecrating Esme by having her knowingly be unfaithful to Carlisle. So, I hope you followed our explanation for how this happened. If you didn't, please PM us and we'll be glad to explain.**

**In the next chapter, Bella and Edward will be going to the apartment. Should Edward tell Tanya that Carlisle know about her? How do you think she might react? Did you happen to notice how Rosalie cowed down to Edward?**

**Now, on to other things… I would love to hear reactions to the _Cosmopolis_ trailer. I almost had a heart attack during the first clip of The Precious when he's holding something down low, almost beyond the view of the camera. Has anyone read the book?**

**See you in two weeks!**

georgiaedwardlover


	75. Assembling the Faithful

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last time. We love the dialogue we've shared with many of you for so long. It's so humbling when our readers are just as invested in our characters as we are. Ilovealion and I are at a very exciting point in the story for us. This is the part we've worked, argued and planned for… for more than two years!**

**We wish lots of love to DeeDreamer who, despite her own projects, still finds time to beta our behemoth of a story. If I could guess, her advice to me would be to write a story about Bella and Edward living in Georgia. She always picks out my "southernisms." They are so deeply ingrained that it's hard for me to see them sometimes.**

**Thanks to WutheringBites for being our door into Twilighted.**

**In Chapter 74, Edward found out that Carlisle is not his father and that Esme has had a recurring nightmare in which she becomes impregnated by Aro. Alice is now on the way to the hospital with Jasper and Angela, so that she can have her blood drawn. Bella and Edward are in the bedroom getting ready to go to the apartment, as Carlisle wants Emmett to cut all monitoring feeds.**

**SM owns the Twilight empire. Ilovealion and I own two mortgages, a herd of kids, three cats and a bunch of dirty clothes. **

**georgiaedwardlover**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 75**

**Assembling the Faithful**

**BPOV**

Tuesday, April 6, 2010

When Edward and I emerged from the bedroom, Rosalie and Carlisle were waiting for us and, presumably, Esme remained upstairs. Alice, Jasper, Angela and Dr. Weber had left for the hospital a little while before. We'd stayed in the bedroom longer than the fifteen minutes Edward had mentioned to Rosalie, and from the striking, alabaster tone her skin had taken on, I assumed Carlisle had shared the morning's newsflash with her. I doubted she would give us hell about being late.

"I'm really sorry," she said in a low voice and then tentatively, she hugged Edward. "You know, as terrible as this is, lots of things make more sense now."

"Such as…" Edward said cynically. Carlisle eyed her with interest.

"Well, like how Dick Head," Rosalie stopped and popped her hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry, Carlisle."

Carlisle shook his head and had the first hint of a genuine smile I'd seen from him in days. "It's fine, Rosalie. Pretty soon, I'll probably be calling him that, too."

She smiled back at him. "Anyway, it explains his obsession with you. When we were kids, he showed up at our house or cornered Jasper and me more than one time telling us not to play so rough with you." She propped a hand on one hip and tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "There was a time he blamed _me_ for every bruise and scratch you had."

"You're kidding, right?" Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"Nope, that's the truth. Also, I figured that you hadn't been crowned 'legatee' just by the luck of the draw. Something had to make you different from the rest of us. I knew there had to be a really good reason why you got the biggest house," Rosalie concluded, making us all laugh.

**XXX**

The ride into town was silent, except for when Rosalie asked if we were going to our "usual" parking spot. Edward succinctly told her that those kinds of precautions were no longer necessary. I noticed her texting intermittently on her safe phone, and I assumed that she was communicating with Emmett and Jasper.

I'd detected a significant change in Edward's demeanor in the last three days. Instead of deferring to the acknowledged "leaders" or getting angry in front of everyone as he was somewhat prone to do, he was taking charge—and they were responding. Even Rosalie heeded his instructions without question.

There was no way to be certain what exactly triggered this change in him, but I liked it. I liked it a lot. In fact, I was very proud of him and equally as proud to stand next to him.

When we arrived at the apartment, Emmett greeted Rosalie rather enthusiastically and then announced that he'd prepared breakfast for us. As he searched for a spot to set the plates, he muttered at a bag of roasted seeds and tossed the entire bag over to the sliding glass door. "There," he proclaimed and put the plates down on the counter.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked.

"You people may think the birds at LaVerrot are special just like you are, but don't mix that shit in with the food you send over here," Emmett said with disgust.

"Emmett, that's not bird feed. You can eat it as a snack or on yogurt. It's just pumpkin, sunflower, flax, chia and soy seeds," I explained.

"Sounds like you're stealing from the birds, to me," he answered and burst out laughing.

When the rest of us didn't laugh, he regained his composure. "So… school plans have been canceled and Carlisle didn't go to work. It's not cold enough for Hell to freeze over, so what happened in La-La Land this morning?"

"Let's just say that I think I know why I've been referred to as 'the legatee,'" Edward said in a tired voice.

"Shit," Emmett muttered and abruptly assumed an all-business façade as he directed us to fill our plates and juice glasses.

"Mornin' Bella," Jake called out as he and Tanya emerged from her bedroom. A night's rest had done wonders for Tanya. Without the overdone makeup, ridiculous clothes and the sneer she wore when I first met her, she was a breathtaking woman. Clearly Jake agreed, because he stayed as close to her as Edward did to me.

Jake waited for Tanya to select her food before piling his own plate high. "I'd kill for some coffee," he growled.

"Did you not sleep well?" I asked sweetly.

"I slept like a baby," he answered, chancing a smile at Tanya.

_What the hell happened here last night?_

I didn't have the opportunity to make any further inquiries, because Edward was gathering everyone in the living room. So, I played follow the leader, too.

_I'd follow that leader's fine ass any day._

**XXX**

**EPOV**

As I walked into the apartment with Bella and Rose, I had a sense of calm that defied reason. Considering the morning I'd had, I should've been freaking the fuck out. I should've been angry and devastated and beside myself with grief, but I wasn't. I was resolved to my oblivious past and my fucked up present. But, more than anything, I was determined to protect my future—my family, my friends, and my Bella.

Having seen my parents and sister in utter despair, wracked by the betrayal and violation at the hand of our LaVerrot benefactor, I'd found myself in an odd mindset. My first reaction had been to seek revenge against Aro, to rip the motherfucker limb from limb and burn his body to ash. But, that violent fantasy hadn't lasted for long. I'd soon realized that I couldn't let my hatred of him cloud my vision.

If I let it fester and seethe, it would take my focus off of the most important objective—to untangle us from his seedy web of lies.

And, if I had to use my legatee status to get us out of this mess, so be it.

Aro was obviously a skilled liar who manipulated every single aspect of our lives. To beat him at his own game, we would all have to be just as conniving as he was. He'd claimed me as his son, so I would have to use that to our advantage. I'd have to play my part well: hold my shit together, think with a level head, and put my emotions aside.

Even though I'd never been particularly successful in those endeavors—I was a fucking hot head and I knew it—the time for childish reactions was over. Hell, there was no telling what he and Cheney had planned for me once Aro arrived in LaVerrot. I had to be ready to face him head on.

It wasn't going to be an affable reunion.

_No shit, Sherlock._

**XXX**

A few minutes later, after we all gathered in the living room, I channeled my inner calm and prepared to tell my friends about the revelations of the morning. I knew it would be a shock to all of them, but I asked for their silence until I could tell the entire story.

With Bella at my side, I relayed the sordid details of my parentage, starting with the suspicions I had developed after seeing the profiles on the flash drive in Forks and ending with the disclosure that Alice was at the hospital at that very moment getting her blood drawn. My voice was unwavering and robotic, void of emotion, even though my insides were vibrating like a jackhammer. Thankfully, Bella's unfaltering grip on my hand grounded me and I was able to get through it all.

Their reactions were not surprising.

At first, they all just sat there with their mouths agape, having pushed their unfinished breakfast plates aside. It was obvious that Tanya was taking it the hardest because silent tears were streaming down her face as she stared into nothingness. Jacob was doing his best to comfort her, but there wasn't much he could say.

Hell, what could any of them say? I'd just told them that I wasn't the person they thought I was. And, that my might-be father was indeed the enemy… and a rapist at that.

Of course, Emmett was the first to speak up in typical Emmett fashion.

"That fucker's gonna pay," he growled.

As soon as the words left his mouth, however, his wide eyes met mine. He realized that he was talking about the man who was more than likely my father. "I mean… don't you want to just rip his head off, E? Even if he is your…." His voice trailed off. He couldn't say it out loud.

I took a cleansing breath and squeezed Bella's hand before I stood up and took a few steps away from them. I could feel their eyes following my every move before I turned around and gave my answer. "Of course, that was my first reaction. But after all he's done to us, I think a quick, painless death would be too humane a punishment." I paced back and forth as I continued. "I'm not sure what his objective is… why he's put all of us through LaVerrot hell, but we need to figure this shit out and beat him at his own game."

Jacob spoke up. "Well, how do you intend to do that? How can you plan for the unknown?"

I stopped pacing and stood facing them. I had their rapt attention. "First of all, Emmett, you need to go back to LaVerrot and cut all the computer feeds. Dad and I talked about it this morning and he wants every outside line and backdoor for remote access severed. Even if you have to cut the entire monitoring system, take it all down. Then, I want you to start searching for any holdings that might be in my name. If I'm the fucking legatee, there should be some record of what I'm supposed to inherit. There was no information on Aro when we searched the internet and VI, but you might be able to find something about me. Hell, there's no telling what you might find in the LaVerrot computer system."

Emmett nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah. I can do that. Essentially, look for a paper trail that connects Volturi, Inc. to you."

I nodded my head before turning to Jacob. "I also found out that _all_ of LaVerrot—the houses, the cars, the land, everything—is supposedly owned by Volturi, Inc. Once the feeds are cut, I want you to come back to LaVerrot with us and look into the tax records, deeds, miscellaneous accounts, and insurance records to see exactly who is paying the bills. Is it a VI corporate account, an individual within the organization or some foreign holding company? For all we know, everything could go directly to Cheney. Can you do that?"

"Hell, yeah," he answered solemnly. "Whatever you need, man. I want to help." He tightened his arm around Tanya's shoulder and gave her a squeeze as if to say, "You in?"

Tanya's tears had finally stopped, and even though she still looked a little shell-shocked, she nodded her head minutely.

I didn't want her to feel pressured to return to LaVerrot when Irina had specifically told her to stay away from there, so I relaxed my stance and addressed her in a less demanding voice. "Tanya, you don't have to come with us. We can work it out. Someone can stay here with you and—"

"No, Edward. I'm a part of this. My family is just as involved as yours is, after all, my dad is the one who introduced Carlisle and Dr. Weber to all of this. Who knows what Aro's done to manipulate us? If what you're saying is true, then _we_ don't have a pot to piss in either." Her voice was getting louder with every word. "I know that I can help. After all, I was studying information technology before I had to leave school… _and_ I know a backdoor into the El Travor system."

I immediately remembered the hundreds of files that I had located on the computer in Eleazar's office while we were at the retreat in Denali. I hadn't had time to look through them all, but with Tanya's help, I may have a chance to snoop again.

Before I could mention it to Tanya, Jacob addressed her instead. "Really? You know your way around a computer?" The look on his face was a mixture of awe and frank arousal. Maybe Chief Jacob's inner nerd was shining through… and he obviously liked the idea of techie-Tanya.

She sat up straighter, resembling the confident Tanya I once knew, and replied, "Yes, really. I'm not just a pretty face, you know."

For the first time since our unpleasant discussion began, a collective chuckle rang out through the room. The palpable tension seemed to dissipate instantaneously as we laughed at Tanya's comment. Well, all of us except Jacob. He just grinned at her like a fool—all big, white teeth and thunderstruck eyes.

I, for one, got a kick out of seeing Chief Jacob so enamored with Tanya. She obviously had him by the short hairs, but her intentions appeared to be genuine. Maybe manipulative, scheming Tanya was gone for good.

As I glanced around the room at my friends, I was happy to see that the looks of anxiety and shock from our earlier discussion were gone. It seemed that having a plan on which to concentrate was good for us all… it kept our minds off of the sordid details.

"Well, it's decided then," Emmett said with a clap to his thigh that made everyone jump. "Rosie and I will head to LaVerrot and take care of business. I don't think it's going to take very long to cut the feeds and shut down everything since I did most of the ground work yesterday."

"How much time are you talking about?" I asked before he turned his attention to me.

"Fifteen minutes, tops," he replied confidently.

"Sounds like a plan," I responded as I walked back over to the couch to reclaim my seat by Bella. After a moment, I gave further instructions. "I want you and Rose to take the Volvo back to our house and we'll follow later in the Jeep. There's no reason to raise any red flags by having the Jeep show up in LaVerrot before the lines are cut. You can just send us a text when the coast is clear to enter the gate. "

Everyone nodded in understanding as Emmett plopped the Jeep keys on the end table.

When my eyes landed on Tanya, I considered how we would "out" her to my mom. I hoped Tanya wouldn't be too upset to learn that I'd already told my dad that she was here. He had taken the news marginally well, but I had a feeling that Mom wouldn't be as easily swayed to keep our secret as he was.

Yep, we needed to discuss that "reveal" before we just popped into Casa Cullen.

Emmett grabbed his plate and started eating again as I fished Volvo keys out of my pocket.

Rose, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, popped him on the back of the head and said, "Damn, baby. How can you eat at a time like this?"

She stood up from their shared chair and walked toward me to retrieve the keys as he replied through a mouth full of food. "Gotta keep my strength up, babe. Plus, I cooked this… there's no telling what kind of bird food they'll try to feed us over there." He looked to Jake for solidarity.

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It wouldn't hurt you to miss a meal or two, anyway."

Giving me a wink, she took the Volvo keys and headed for the door as Emmett put down his plate and started to protest. "What are you saying, Rose? You think I'm fat? That's bullshit."

We heard their banter continue down the hall even after the door had closed behind them. It was uplifting to realize that some things _never_ changed.

**XXX**

After we sat in a few moments of awkward silence, Bella leaned over and said that she was going to start cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"You don't have to do that," I said, giving her knee a little squeeze.

"Well, I want to," she replied with a smile. "We'll be heading back to LaVerrot soon and I can't stand the thought of leaving this mess until someone comes back here."

"I'll help—"

She interrupted me. "No, Jake can help me. Besides, you and Tanya need to figure out how you're going to explain her presence to your mom." She kissed my cheek before standing up and asking Jacob to give her a hand.

It amused me that Jacob didn't even question her. He just whispered something in Tanya's ear and got busy gathering the plates and cups to take them to the kitchen.

I leaned back on the couch with a sigh and tried to gather my thoughts. I could feel Tanya's eyes on me, and sure enough, when I looked up, she was staring at me, her face a mask of concern. As soon as our eyes met, she was out of her seat and heading my way.

She plopped down beside me and, after a moment of hesitation, she reached out for me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Edward," she cried into my shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I-I can't believe… oh, God."

In the past, I would have cringed from the contact, but there was nothing sexual about her embrace. She was simply trying to comfort me. She'd been my friend for as long as I could remember and I'm sure the news about my paternity had rocked her to the very core. Plus, the implications for her family and community—now that we had some idea of the depth of Aro's deception—were unfathomable.

Our lives as we'd known them were very likely coming to an end, but I believed that our future would be infinitely better. We just had to get over this rough patch.

_Now, to convince Tanya of that._

I rubbed her back for a moment and then pushed her back so that I could see her face. She was crying again. "Don't cry, T… it is what it is. I can't waste my energy lamenting the facts."

"But, Edward. How can you—"

"I don't have a choice. If what Irina said is true, I have to focus on protecting Bella… and everyone really. We don't know what Aro's ultimate plan is for us."

My sense of responsibility for all parties involved was raging inside me. If Aro and Cheney wanted me to embrace my "destiny" and were willing to use force or abduction to achieve that goal, then I had to figure out how to meet them head-on without endangering anyone else. I couldn't dwell on my own sorrow.

She brushed the tears from her eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I assume you haven't heard from Irina."

"No, she hasn't called and I'm starting to worry. She made it sound like she'd contact me rather quickly and it's been five days."

"Well, we can't sit around and wait on her. Hell, we don't even know if…" I paused, not wanting to cast doubt on her sister's good intentions.

"I know what you're thinking," Tanya interjected. "Should we trust her?" After I shrugged my shoulders, she continued. "I'd wondered about that myself, but she seemed sincere, Edward. Even though she was obviously _different_, I know my sister and I have to believe she would never do anything to hurt me… or any of the rest of us."

"Okay. I'll have to trust your judgment where she's concerned, but we have to keep an open mind and try to leave emotion out of it." I gave her a pointed look. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. This… this whole VI community bullshit runs deeper than any of us ever imagined."

The time had come for me to tell her that I'd broken my promise to her. I could only hope that she'd realize that I did it to protect us, not to betray her or risk her safety.

"Yes, it does. Now, with that in mind, I have to tell you something. You might be pissed at me, but I felt like I had to do it."

She stiffened beside me and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, God. Did you call my parents?"

I grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down. "No, I didn't, but I _did_ tell my dad that you were here."

She snatched her hand from mine and glared at me. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"He and I had reached a new level of understanding and I didn't want there to be any more secrets between us. You can—"

"He's gonna call them," she interrupted.

"No. He's not. I told him about Irina and he agreed to wait, at least for a day or so, before he did anything like that. Besides, you know that at some point we're going to have to call them—one way or the other. You can't hide out in Seattle forever."

She took a controlled breath and let it out slowly, clearly frustrated with me and the entire fucked up situation. "Well, once we get to LaVerrot, the cat will be out of the bag, anyway. It would be awkward to ask Esme not to call my mother when I'm sure she's been driving her crazy."

"She has, but she's just worried about you. Everyone's been worried about you, and truthfully, with everything else that's been going on, maybe it's time to get your parents involved." I gave her a questioning look. "That is, if you think you can depend on them."

Tears began to form in her eyes again. "Of course I do. My mom's nutty, but I don't think she'd ever do anything to intentionally harm me… and my dad, well, I trust him just as much as you trust Carlisle."

I brushed a tear from her cheek with my thumb. "So, when we get to LaVerrot, we'll talk to Mom and Dad and figure out how to handle this. Okay?"

She nodded, but didn't appear convinced. When her face started to crumple, I pulled her into a hug and told her that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm just scared, Eddie. I don't know if I've ever been this scared."

Pulling back from her once again, I asked, "Do you trust me?" She nodded, so I told her that I would never let anything happen to her, and from the looks of things, neither would Jacob.

A reluctant smile developed and she averted her eyes. It looked like Jacob's feelings for her were not unrequited.

Before I could attempt to lighten the mood further and give her shit about Jacob, he walked back into the room, ending our conversation. He asked her if she wanted to freshen up before we left for LaVerrot. After a quick nod, she followed him down the hall and into one of the bedrooms.

_Interesting._

I could hear Bella knocking around in the kitchen, so I grabbed the one breakfast plate that had been missed and hurried to find her. I planned to take advantage of our few moments alone.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

"So, Bella," Jake began, "since it looks like we're all going back to LaVerrot, do you think Edward would let you ride with me?"

"Let?" I set down what I'd been carrying to the kitchen and scowled at him. "Jake, he's my boyfriend, not my father. He doesn't tell me what to do."

"Aw, come on. I didn't mean it like that. He's a good guy… maybe a little overprotective, but he's a good egg."

"If you were in his shoes, wouldn't you be a bit overprotective?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would." Jake nodded his head and sighed. "I have this nagging feeling that all hell's about to break loose, and we haven't had any time to visit—just you and me. I'd really like to do that."

"I can't imagine that he'd mind." I punched him lightly in the bicep. "If you're not man enough to protect me for thirty minutes, I don't know who else could. I'll tell you what… why don't you and Tanya get ready to leave. Edward and I will clean up and I'll mention it to him."

**XXX**

Edward joined me in the kitchen with the remainder of the dishes from the living room. I rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher while he packaged the remaining food. As I closed the dishwasher and turned it on, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you for staying with me and supporting me while I told them everything."

I turned around and faced him. "Edward, that's what I'm supposed to do. No matter how bad things might get, I'm here for you." I pushed a lock of hair out of his face and stood on my tiptoes for a kiss.

After a light kiss he ran his hand down my back. "You know, Bella, you're it for me."

His eyes bored into mine and my heart stuttered at his words. I knew I felt that way about him, but hearing him spell it out that way was almost as powerful as when he first said he loved me. I interpreted his words to mean he couldn't imagine being with anyone else… ever.

The heat of a blush spread over my body. "You're it for me, too, Edward. I'm in this for forever."

"That's what I want, too," he whispered, before a troubled look was sketched across his face. "Things at LaVerrot may get _a_ _lot_ worse before they get better, but I can live through anything knowing that you're by my side."

I nodded, trying to hide my gathering tears. Edward hugged me tight and I buried my face in his chest, absorbing the very essence of him. We had reached another plane and I didn't know how it could get any better.

"I just wanted to make sure you were certain… you know, considering what we know now," Edward said as he loosened his hold on me.

"_You_ are everything I could want." I was resolute and more certain about Edward than I'd ever been about anything.

He smiled the crooked smile I loved. "I could say the same thing." Edward looked around at what was left for us to do in the kitchen. "So, let's finish up here and head out to LaVerrot."

**XXX**

Right before Jake and Tanya came out of the bedroom—the same bedroom—I mentioned Jake's request to Edward. "I'd really like a chance to just hang out with him for a few minutes before we're tossed back into everything going on at home."

"I don't have a problem with that. Just understand that it makes me kinda nervous for us to be apart, so I'll follow you in Emmett's Jeep."

I hugged him and whispered, "Thanks, Edward. Next time we're alone, maybe I can thank you properly."

He chuckled. "I'll mark that on my calendar."

"Mark what on your calendar?" Jake asked as he and Tanya entered the room.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Tanya, Jake and I are riding together to LaVerrot. Would you want to ride with Edward? He's following us."

Edward and Tanya were both stunned by my suggestion and I immediately regretted assuming that he would be comfortable by himself with her.

"Really?" Tanya asked in disbelief. She looked at Edward, gauging his response.

_Oh, shit. Could it be that she's not comfortable with him anymore? Is she worried that he's still mad at her for the way she treated me at the retreat? Or…is she afraid that he's going to read her the riot act about Jake? Damn, I should have asked him about it first._

Edward sensed my unease and slid his arm around my shoulders. "Actually, that's a great idea. That'll give us a chance to talk some more about Irina and to figure out how I'm gonna stop my mom from kicking my ass for hiding you here."

Tanya smiled and looked back at me. "Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm absolutely certain," I told her. Tanya said she wanted us to be friends and she'd risked her life to try and save me. She'd made huge strides toward fixing things between us and I owed her a good faith effort in return.

**XXX**

Once we pulled out of the apartment complex and into traffic, I called my mother from my regular phone, as she'd already texted me twice since eight o'clock. Even though she knew that Revelations was closed, Carlisle must not have told her that we weren't in school today either. Otherwise, she would've called instead of texting me.

I hadn't seen her since Sunday night and she was probably pretty worried. It was strange to realize that I'd only been out of the hospital for 48 hours.

"Bella, honey, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Did I wake you up?"

"No, gosh no. I've been awake since about six. Phil had to go to work and then, Carlisle called and said that Esme was closing Revelations for the rest of the week. I'm so glad you've been at the Cullens' and that Carlisle has been keeping an eye on you. I asked him how you were and he said that you seemed to be recovering well. He told me he even checked your stitches this morning."

Mom was rambling and I didn't want her to stumble onto sensitive topics until I could talk to her in person.

"You sound sort of tired, Mom. Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

"I guess I am, a little bit. We were busy last week and then we were at that tournament all weekend. Yesterday, I worked like a dog. Esme was terribly preoccupied with that situation we talked about, and I'm convinced there's more to that problem," Mom said. Even though she covered the phone receiver with her hand, I still heard her yawn.

"It's all pretty complicated."

"Whatever it is got worse, didn't it? I told Carlisle I'd do anything to help." She remembered not to speak in specifics on her phone, so she was more alert than I gave her credit for.

"You could say that. Do you think you could come over in a little while?"

"Of course, but it will take a few minutes to make myself presentable." 

"That's fine. I'm not there right now, anyway."

"Okay…" She sounded suspicious.

"I'll explain it all when I see you."

"Good. Then, I'll see you in a little while. Love you, baby."

"Love you, too," I said and clicked off the phone.

Once we were on the interstate, Jake started talking. "How are Renee and her air-headed husband?"

"She's alright and you'll see her soon. Phil's at work… that's a good place for him."

"I take it you don't like him any more than you ever have." Jake chuckled.

"No, he's kinda on my shit list right now."

"So, Bella, speaking of shit… what's this super-heterosexual fee-fuck shit?"

"What?" I looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

He snickered. "Whatever that word was Edward used to explain how he and Alice might have different fathers."

"Oh, heteropaternal superfecundation," I said, laughing. Jake hadn't had college genetics or biology, so there was no way he would've ever heard that term.

"Yeah, that word." He nodded his head as he watched the cars around us.

"That just means that the mother releases more than one egg in a cycle and the eggs are fertilized in separate acts of sexual intercourse. It's more common than you might think in humans. The only time you know it has happened is when it's obvious that the babies have different fathers," I explained.

"Give me a real-life example," Jake requested, monitoring the morning traffic closely.

"Puppies and kittens… it happens all the time."

Understanding flashed across his face. "Okay, it's like with Quil's dog. That dog has puppies at least once a year and it always has a couple that look like my dad's Lab, some that look like Embry's Sheltie, and then a couple that look like Sam's spotted dog. Hell, one time, she had some that looked like Seth's dumb ass Chihuahua." Jake guffawed at his story.

"Yeah, looks like you've got it."

He became quiet. "Ewwwwww…"

"I know," I whispered.

"And she didn't know?"

"No."

"But how can you not…" Jake trailed off, not wanting to actually say the words, out of respect for Edward's mother.

"I'm not sure, but they all act like Aro is something—I don't know—_more_, maybe. They seem to think that he's capable of anything."

"Bella, you don't need to be in the middle of this," Jake said firmly. When I glared at him, he held a hand up. "Hear me out, please."

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest, as I had no choice but to listen to him.

"Now, the people I've met certainly seem nice enough and I have nothing against Edward. But, look at the facts, Bella. Some off-the-chain madman has tried to kill you twice, presumably at the direction of this Aro character from overseas, who somehow may be your boyfriend's father. This Cheney person is running around somewhere—and nobody seems to have any idea where—and could be plotting to give it another try. I, for one, don't want to see that and I really don't think that Edward would survive it. He's so attached to you that it would literally rip his heart out."

I nodded in agreement.

"So, why don't we talk to Edward about me taking you and Tanya to Charlie's for a few days for safekeeping? It'll give them a chance to sort things out here without worrying about the two of you. I know _I'd_ feel better about it," Jake said as he checked his rearview mirror.

_Hmmm… he wants Tanya out of here, too._

"I won't compromise Charlie's safety and as far as I know, Aro and Cheney know very little about him. I can't begin to explain all this to him, especially since he's already wondered if LaVerrot was part of a cult. Besides, you know that his response would be to involve law enforcement."

Jake interrupted. "And… what's the problem there?"

"Under other circumstances, I _would_ go directly to the police. Cheney won't get away with what he did, but this is bigger than just what he did to me. Now that Edward, his family and _you_ know what lengths he'll go to, I don't believe I'm at risk for further harm. I would worry that if outsiders became involved that it might actually limit our ability to get any real answers because this isn't a straightforward situation. You know how Emmett's tried to research Aro, VI and the whole set-up and has found nothing of any consequence." I propped my elbow up in the window. "How can you fight your enemy when you don't even know who it is?" I asked, exasperated. "And Jake, Edward needs your help here."

After a few moments, Jake muttered, "I guess I see your point."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but back at the apartment, you seemed pretty damn excited that Edward assigned you some 'investigative duties,'" I said, using air quotes.

He flashed me a look of surprise. "Hell yeah, I'm excited about that. I'm dying to get to the bottom of this shit pile, the same as the rest of you." Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I had just kind of hoped that there might be enough notice of Aro's arrival so I could get the two of you out in time. I was gonna offer to take Alice and Rosalie, too, but…"

Jake then zipped the Rabbit under a yellow light. He looked in the mirror and chuckled.

"What?"

"I barely made the light and Edward ran right through it, bigger than hell."

Edward meant it when he said he didn't want to lose sight of me. And, Jake knew that, too.

**XXX**

I was dying to know what was up with Tanya and Jake and he had opened the door to that topic when he said he wanted her to go to Forks for safekeeping. I decided to inquire—without accusing—and see what information he was comfortable with sharing.

"You and Tanya seem to get along well," I said casually.

_There, it's out there._

"Yeah, um, she seems really nice," Jake answered, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Nice… yes."

"Well, she is, Bella. I know you two didn't get off to a great start, but she wants to fix that. She's trying really hard and you know she's got her hands full right now. Tanya feels like shit for leaving her parents and not being able to at least text her dad, leave him a message or something. She really respects him, you know." Jake was agitated and he had no reason to be. I had neither provoked nor accused.

"Hey, Jake… you don't need to defend her. I'm on her side now and I'm willing to leave the past behind. She seems like a different person than the one I met."

"Tanya _is_ different," he said, continuing to stick up for her. "She told me what happened and I probably wouldn't have liked her either. But, I understand her reasons for acting that way. She's so much happier now with herself than she was then."

"It sounds as if you like her," I posed.

"She's pretty cool, but I get that she's operating in crisis mode right now. Tanya just needs someone to hold her hand and tell her she's doing the right thing," he explained. "I can do that for her. Edward is too close to the situation and hell, Emmett hadn't met her before either. So, it kinda fell to me and that's okay.

"Jake, in case you haven't noticed, she seems to depend on you already."

He looked somewhat uncertain for a moment. "Ya think?"

"Yeah, I think. I'm no pro at these things, but Tanya gives the impression that she really likes you."

"Really?" He sounded genuinely doubtful.

I loved seeing Jacob the Chief uncertain for once. "Let me spell it out for you. She doesn't leave your side. I'm assuming the two of you slept in the same room last night. Tanya looks at you with puppy dog eyes and she can't keep her hands off you! Don't think I haven't noticed how bad you have it for her. This morning, you waited for her to prepare her own plate before you began. You act like an alpha dog about food, so that was the cincher for me."

Jake's face was crimson. I didn't think I'd ever seen him blush. "When you say it that way…"

"I'm right, aren't I? You've always treated me like your sister… and it's easy to see that you regard her as something significantly more."

"Well, yeah, I like her and all, but it's like I told you—she's in crisis mode right now. She'd probably bond with anyone. Besides, she lives in freakin' Alaska. What kind of future could I have with her? My place is here."

"Jake," I said, commanding his attention, "I think your connection with her is deeper than any of that… and I think you should go for it."

We rode for a few miles in silence until his phone beeped. A few seconds later, it rang. "Hey, Edward. No, I just got a text, but I hate to look at texts while I'm driving. Okay. Yeah. We'll see you there."

I looked at him expectantly when he ended the call. "Edward says that Emmett has already cut all the feeds, so he wants us to go directly to his house. Alice, Jasper and Angela are already there. Who is this Angela? Is she trustworthy?" Jake had on his game face and he was focused on his mission.

"Without a doubt… she's my age and is Dr. Weber's daughter." He seemed satisfied with my answer. "It sounds like things are moving quickly, then."

"They are and I can't wait to start looking around. Emmett told me last night that we'd comb through the computers and then go to some office there."

"There's an office at the community center. Edward worked there for a while, I believe, after he, um, cut his hand at school," I said, remembering how it all happened and how strongly his proximity affected me even then.

"Sounds like a story goes with that… did you have something to do with it?" Jake asked, with a sly smile.

I peeked in the rear view mirror and saw Edward riding closely behind us. I wriggled my fingers at him and he returned my wave. "Yes, I had something to do with it."

"Go on, tell me all about it," he prodded.

"He, Alice and I had a chemistry class together—but, we didn't know each other then. I needed to thank him for something and I tripped. When I landed, I hit some glassware on the lab table and we both got cut up. As if that wasn't enough, Edward had some burns from the chemicals that spilled everywhere."

"Oh, so what did you need to thank him for… if you two didn't know each other?"

"My roommates had set me up with one of their friends. He was really drunk and Edward stopped him from attacking me. It was the first time he saved me," I said quietly.

"Sounds like he's had your back for a while," Jake observed.

"And I hope he will for a long time to come," I wished aloud.

**XXX**

As we pulled into LaVerrot, I told Jake that Edward's mother had no idea Tanya would be with us and it was possible that she might be really upset with us for not telling her. "I'm hoping that since she doesn't know you, maybe she won't get too mad. Just don't forget that she's had a rough time, so cut her a little slack."

Jasper, Alice and Angela were coming out the front door as we approached the Cullens'. They waited for us to park and the four of us met them on the sidewalk. "Angela's mother texted and wants her home ASAP, so we're taking her."

"I've got you blocked in, so just take Emmett's Jeep," Edward said. I watched him ease in close to Alice for a hug. "How'd things go at the hospital, Pix?"

"Fine, I guess. You know I don't like needles and blood, but it wasn't too bad," she answered.

"How's Mom?" he asked cautiously.

"She and I had a chance to talk, which was good because I had a lot of questions. I expected her to still be pretty tearful, but she was resolute. She's made her mind up about something, but I'm not sure what."

"Dad hasn't mentioned Tanya, has he?" Edward asked with trepidation.

"Not that I'm aware of. He's been in and out of his office helping Emmett sort things out. He and Jasper talked some. Mom did mention that she had a missed call from Carmen this morning, but that's it."

Edward sucked in a deep breath. "Hopefully, none of us will be missing any body parts when you get back. I have the feeling Mom isn't going to be very happy about this."

Alice snickered as she climbed into Emmett's Jeep. "Yeah, well, good luck with that."

"Bella, why don't you and I walk in first, with Jake and Tanya behind us," Edward directed.

"Is she really going to be _that_ upset?" Tanya asked.

"_You_ know your mother, so how many times do you think she's called since Friday?" Edward awaited Tanya's answer.

"I get it. I'm sure she's bugged the ever-loving shit out of poor Esme," Tanya allowed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jake put his long arm around her shoulder and rubbed her upper arm. "How bad can it be?" he asked sympathetically. "Let's just get this over with."

**XXX**

Esme was seated in the living room when Edward and I entered the foyer. "Oh, there you are. Did you get breakfast before you left?" she called out. As Esme joined us in the foyer, she froze when she espied Tanya. After a gasp, she rushed toward her and laid a hand on her left cheek. "Oh, Tanya, you don't know how relieved I am to see you. Carmen is going to be so happy." Tanya dropped her head, almost in submission.

_Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all._

But then, Jake placed his hand on Tanya's left shoulder. Esme silently stared at it for a moment and followed the hand, which was attached to the body of a 6'5" Native American man whom she'd never seen.

Esme snatched her hand away in an instant. "Tanya!" she yelled, causing us all to startle.

Tanya's face popped up, tears already forming.

"_Where_ have you been? Do you have any idea what you've put your parents through? They've called us over and over again, desperate for any bit of information. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Esme's fury had fully unfurled and Tanya was taking the brunt of it, at least for the moment.

"I'm sorry," Tanya attempted feebly.

"Sorry? You better be more than sorry! When your parents find out you've been gallivanting all over creation with… with," she pointed wildly toward Jake, "your _boy toy_ here, you'll find out what sorry is!"

I was actually glad Esme had made the transition from sadness to anger, because I knew then that she hadn't been overwhelmed by her grief and would be able process everything. If I'd been able to get angry about having been raped instead of wallowing in sadness and isolation, I would've been much better off. However, the intensity of her response to Tanya was much stronger than I'd anticipated and there was no way I would stand by while she ground Jake into the dirt. So, for both Tanya and Jake, I literally had to step in. "Esme," I said, with my hands in front of me, "you've got it all wrong."

She squinted her eyes at Tanya. "I've known this girl her entire life, so I can only imagine what she's been up to for the past four days while her poor parents…" Esme closed her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

"Esme," I said firmly, "this is Jacob Black. He is _my_ friend from Forks. He only met her yesterday. Please, just give her a chance to explain," I pleaded.

Carlisle bolted into the foyer from the general direction of his office. "Hey, what's going on here?" he demanded, clearly concerned about the volume and tone of the conversation. He stopped and regarded Tanya with disbelief.

"I should've asked Emmett to mention that Tanya was coming with us this morning, but until I knew for sure that the monitors were down…" Edward began.

"Then it wouldn't be safe to mention her name over the phone lines." Carlisle finished Edward's statement. "I take it that you haven't had a chance to share Tanya's experience with your mother?"

"We just walked in, so there wasn't time." He wasn't blaming his mother for anything. It was simply a statement of fact.

Carlisle eased in behind Esme and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Esme, dear, you'll feel much better about everything once Tanya explains herself."

She turned to face her husband. "Does this mean that _you_ knew she was in Seattle, too? You _knew_ this and didn't call Eleazar?"

"Edward enlightened me about her situation late last night," he said, nodding subtly at Edward. "I agreed with his reasoning that her presence should be kept secret until we were certain that she could be adequately protected at LaVerrot." Esme finally calmed under Carlisle's touch.

Esme sighed. "Secrets are what led us to the mess we're all in," she warned. "But, if you say that Tanya was truly in danger, I'll listen to what she has to say."

Tanya, Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances before Tanya took a step toward Esme.

"Irina found me in Fairbanks." Esme gasped, but Tanya continued. "She's been working with Aro in some capacity since her disappearance and she had reason to believe my life was in danger. Once I figured out that it was really Bella being threatened, I had to tell Edward. Irina insisted that I leave and go directly to Edward, as she was certain that something bad was happening within the organization. She was very specific with her instructions and told me _not_ to contact my parents, but to wait in Seattle for further details. It was a really rough trip, but I found Edward at school yesterday. His friends, Emmett and Jacob, have been watching out for me since then. I'm sorry for what I've put you and my parents through, but I didn't have any choice." Tanya sniffed. "I'm really not the same selfish girl I used to be," she added humbly.

Esme took Tanya in her arms. "Oh honey, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions that way. Seeing you in my foyer was just such a shock and the last few days… well, they've been an emotional nightmare." She stopped for a moment and wiped Tanya's tears away with the back of her hand. "If you need to hold off on calling your parents for a little longer, I'm sure we can come up with some kind of an excuse."

She turned to Jake. "My mother would turn over in her grave if she knew that I had treated a guest in my home this way. I can't believe I called you a _boy toy_, of all things." Esme covered her mouth briefly with one hand in horror and regret. "Please accept my apologies. Certainly if you're a friend of Bella and Edward's, you are welcome in our home any time." Jake nodded, accepting her heartfelt apology.

A smile spread across Esme's face, but conspicuously, it didn't reach her eyes. "It looks like we'll be having a large group for lunch, so I'll go in the kitchen and see what I can put together

"Thank you, Esme," Tanya said hoarsely.

As Esme turned to leave, she acknowledged Tanya's gratitude. The five of us—Carlisle included—watched silently as she headed toward the kitchen. When she was out of sight, a phone began to ring.

Tanya pulled the disposable phone from the pocket of her jeans and her mouth gaped open. She glanced up at Edward and said, "Oh my God… Irina."

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

As Tanya stood there, staring at the ringing phone in her hand, I watched the color drain from her face. She looked absolutely terrified. I could understand her apprehension, considering everything that had happened since she'd last talked to Irina, but I also realized that she _had_ to talk to her.

When she hadn't answered the call after the third ring, I knew that I had to do something. "Tanya," I called out, taking several large steps to stand in front of her. "Answer the phone."

She didn't immediately do as I'd instructed, so I took the phone from her hand and pressed the answer key. "Talk to her. You don't have a choice."

Raising it up to her ear I could hear a voice through the speaker. "Hello? Tanya? Are you there?"

Tanya finally took control of the phone, having recognized her sister's voice, and answered, "Yes, Irina. I'm here." 

"Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to worry when you didn't pick up. Are you okay? Have you arrived in Seattle yet?"

Tanya stared intently at me and raised her eyebrows, obviously wondering if she should be truthful. Irina had specifically told her not to come to LaVerrot and I'm sure she was worried that her sister would be angry with her.

I nodded and took her by the elbow, leading her into the living room so she could sit down during the call. "I'm fine, Irina. I made it here yesterday," she said before she sat down on the loveseat.

Taking my seat beside her, I heard Irina respond with a hint of desperation. "Did you find the legatee? Are he and his mate unharmed?"

As Jake and Bella filed in and took up positions near us, Dad came to stand behind me so that he could listen in as well. Tanya turned up the volume and angled the phone away from her ear, making it easier for us to hear the conversation.

"Edward's here with me now… and you were right about the plot to hurt his girlfriend. By the time I got here, the attempt had already been made."

I looked over to see Jake put his arm around Bella and pull her in close to his side. I was never more thankful for their friendship than at that moment.

"I know," Irina said with sadness. "I heard what Ben Cheney did… and that he failed."

"If you knew about all that, why haven't you called before now? It's been five days!" Tanya yelled into the phone as her emotions began to surface.

"I couldn't take that kind of risk. We've been on high alert since Saturday, but things got really crazy in the last hour. Laurent is covering for me right now, so I could sneak away to call you."

A sob escaped and Tanya lamented, "Irina, what the hell is going on?"

"It's bad, T. I can't give you any details over the phone… but I do know that you _have_ to get out of Seattle. Take Edward, his girlfriend, and whoever else will go with you and get the hell out of there. I don't care where you go—and I don't want to know—just get as far away as you can."

"Why? I need to know why."

"I'm not sure what happened this morning, but it has sent everyone into a frenzy. They keep talking about losing contact with LaVerrot and having to alter the schedule."

"The schedule? What the hell does that mean?" Tanya yelled into the phone.

"It means that Aro is making preparations. Tanya… he's coming to LaVerrot and he's directed his most faithful to join him there. They're gathering now."

My heart was beating out of my chest. Of course, I figured Aro would make his appearance at some point, but Irina had confirmed that he was actually on his way—and he wouldn't be alone. For him to go to that much expense and effort, he had to have something almost cataclysmic planned. But what, exactly?

"That still doesn't answer my question, Irina. What does he plan to do?"

Irina sounded beside herself as she avoided her sister's question again. "I-I can't tell you, T, and I'm not sure that you'd even believe me. All I know for sure it that it's no longer safe for me or you. I'm in over my head as it is. Just promise me… promise me you'll get out of Seattle—alone if you have to."

"No! I'm not leaving my friends. Besides, I'm already in LaVerrot and—"

"What?" Irina hissed through the phone. "Why, Tanya? I told you specifically _not_ to go there. Shit." Her expletive was animal-like, almost a growl.

"You're the one who told me that I'd be safe with Edward, so I came here with him," Tanya argued back.

"I was wrong. I was wrong about so much." Irina sounded frantic on the other line at this point. "Tanya, I'm begging you. Please, get outta there."

We were all holding our breath at this point. Tanya had her eyes closed and was shaking her head back and forth, but she wasn't answering her sister out loud. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to get her attention and to ground her. Her eyes shot to mine, her tears barely contained.

I encouraged her as best I could under the circumstances and whispered, "It's okay, T. Answer her. Keep her talking."

She squeezed my hand, never taking her eyes from mine, and simply said, "No."

I could practically feel Irina's frustration through the phone as she sighed heavily and addressed her sister once more. "You don't know what you're doing, T. You're forcing my hand… and I can only hope to get to you in time. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Don't you mean _who_ we're dealing with?" Tanya asked with a questioning look.

"I've already said too much—"

"But, you haven't told me anything! You keep telling me to run… but from what?" Tanya yelled as she started rocking back and forth, squeezing the shit out of my hand in the process. "You're just scaring the hell out of me."

"If scaring you is what it takes to get your ass out of there, then so be it. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I can't say more." After a brief pause, Irina made that growling noise again. "Okay, you've left me no choice… I'll do my best to escape and get to you before they do. You need to know everything before they arrive; otherwise, you won't have a chance in hell against them." Irina was talking at lightning speed. "Tanya... Tanya…"

"Yes, Irina. I'm still here." Tanya stopped rocking and tried to keep her voice steady since her sister was obviously freaking the fuck out.

"Tanya… please. When I get there, you need to be prepared... I-I'm not what I used to be, but I didn't know. You have to believe that I didn't know beforehand. I never would have chosen this. Don't be scared of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, shit…"

"Irina!"

"I-I have to go. I'll be in touch… soon."

"Irina! Irina!" Tanya yelled into the phone, but the line was already dead. When she pulled it away from her ear, she was shaking like a leaf. As the phone fell from her hand, she collapsed into my arms and wailed.

The cryptic phone call had put me on edge, but Tanya was inconsolable. Emmett's shutting down of the monitors must have had a more immediate effect than any of us anticipated. How were we to know that it would accelerate Aro's plan so quickly? I was so grateful to Irina for risking her safety to let us know what was happening. I only hoped she would make it here in time to tell us what exactly Aro's plan was. From her reluctance to discuss it over the phone, I gathered that it was truly sinister.

As Tanya shook in my arms, I looked up to see how Bella and Jacob were handling the situation. When my eyes fell on them, Jacob's arms were wrapped around my girl, but his gaze was intent on Tanya. Bella's face was buried in his shoulder as he comforted her.

The moment Jacob looked at me, I jutted my chin to indicate that we should switch places, and thankfully, he didn't hesitate.

Once my solace was in my arms, I felt like I was finally able to breath for the first time since Tanya's phone rang. The room was eerily quiet until Tanya pulled away from Jacob's embrace and turned to my dad.

"Carlisle, I need for you to call my parents. They might not act on my directions, but they'll listen to you," she said somberly.

Dad placed a gently hand on her shoulder and nodded. "I think we _have_ to at this point."

As Bella and I moved over to the couch, he immediately pulled his phone out, tapped the screen, and held it to his ear. After a moment, he said, "Eleazar, I have some news." He listened intently before he continued. "Yes, it is… I can't say…I understand, but I need you to come to LaVerrot immediately," he said in a rush, obviously interrupting Eleazar. "I know that I'm being vague, but you have to trust me on this."

He started pacing and slowly made his way toward the living room door. I needed to hear their discussion, so I pulled Bella with me and followed him closely.

Shaking his head repeatedly, he continued into the foyer. "I think it would be best to wait until you get here. What? When?" He whipped around and looked at me with concern. "Well, where did he go?" He was shaking his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

Eleazar was still talking, but Dad covered the receiver and whispered to me with interrupted statements. "Garrett took the VI plane. Didn't tell Kate where he was going. Left an hour ago."

I furrowed my brow and asked, Why?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "No clue."

Well that bit of news was certainly odd. My mind began to form all kinds of conspiracy theories. Was Garrett summoned by Aro? Did Aro need to the VI plane to travel? Was Garrett flying here? Why didn't he take Kate with him since she's a VI loyalist, too? Was I wrong about her?

My thoughts were interrupted by Dad saying, "Great. Yes, by all means, bring Kate. We'll have someone meet you there." He glanced down at his watch and then nodded at me. "Of course, Eleazar, just… make haste."

He pressed end and turned to me just as Emmett and Rosalie stepped into the foyer from the hallway leading to Dad's office. All at once, Mom and Renee made their presence known, Jacob and Tanya walked out of the living room and the front door swung open.

All eyes turned to the door as Emmett said, "Well, it looks like the gang's all here… with one new addition."

Standing in the doorway were Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Bree Cheney. From the looks on their faces, they were definitely not the bearers of good news.

.

.

.

**A/N: ilovealion here: No… it's not Thursday. We just couldn't wait to post this. Things are moving fast in "LaVerrot time" and the next few chapters will be action packed. We're already neck deep in the chapter outline for Chapter 76… I'm so excited!**

***calming breath***

**Quick note to all our faithful reviewers, readers, and friends: Thanks so much for sticking with us. This story is long and full of twists and turns, so we appreciate that you have continued to read (and hopefully enjoyed) our labor of love. **

**So… what the heck is Irina talking about? "I'm not the same as I used to be? I would never have chosen this?" Has she gone mad? **

**What do you think Bree Cheney (Ben's daughter) has to offer the Cullens? Does she have some insider information?**

**One more quick item before I go… I'm currently reading a WIP called _High Fidelity_ by IReen H. I haven't made a rec in quite some time, but this story OWNS me at the moment. It has a very unique story line and I, for one, can't wait to see what the author has in store for us. Go take a look if you have the time. You are going to love her Bella… LOVE her.**


	76. LaVerrot Lunacy

**A/N: Pull out your knife and fork… because this chapter is full of the meat that we've been promising. I guess, though, if you lived in LaVerrot, it would be a big wad of tofu.**

**Thank you, Cared, for being our fill-in beta. I greatly appreciated your assessment. I hope that RL gives DeeDreamer a break soon.**

**Gitgit… we loved all of your reviews. Thanks for taking the time to show us so much love.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Pure Revelations belongs to Georgialion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 76**

**Laverrot Lunacy**

**BPOV**

We all stood frozen in the silence of the Cullens' foyer waiting for Jasper, Alice, Angela and Bree Cheney to clue us in to what was behind their obvious distress. Their ominous appearance only amplified an already tense atmosphere created when Esme found out about Tanya and Jake, Irina called, and then Carlisle contacted Eleazar and urged him, Carmen and Kate to travel to LaVerrot as soon as was humanly possible.

_How much worse can it get?_

Bree, the Cheney's 16-year-old daughter, took in everyone in the room. She took a subtle step back when she first saw Emmett. I didn't know if she'd ever met him, but she'd probably only heard terrible things about him from her father. Then, Jacob cleared his throat and reached for Tanya's hand. With the way Bree jumped, you'd have thought he was reaching for her instead. She couldn't hide her confusion when she espied Tanya. I wondered if the Cheneys were aware of Tanya's disappearance. If Bree already knew about that, Tanya's presence here had to be more than a little perplexing for her. I felt horrible for the young girl as she clung to Angela, shaking almost to the point of rigors.

Edward took the initiative to advance toward them. "Bree, what's wrong?"

Bree stared at Edward, wide-eyed and unsure. Once Edward severed their eye contact by scanning the rest of the assemblage, she was able to look to Angela and then to Jasper for guidance. As Edward asked about her parents, she startled with each word, but remained speechless. I didn't know if she was simply in shock… or if she was too overwhelmed by Edward to speak. His natural charisma had gone into overdrive in the last few days, so I completely understood her reaction.

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme cried, as she rushed to Bree, brushing Edward's shoulder in her hurry, with my mom right on her heels.

Mom, Esme and Angela surrounded her and Bree burst into tears at all the attention. "There, there honey," Esme cooed. "What can we do to help?"

"I don't know if anything will ever be right again," Bree sobbed. "It's too late… just too late."

"Bree, it's never too late. Everything will be okay," Mom said as she held Bree's hand. Once we had an opportunity to bring my mother up to date, she herself would doubt those words.

"I don't know about that," Angela murmured soberly.

"Is it that bad?" Esme asked anxiously.

Angela sighed heavily and nodded. "Is there someplace quiet we can sit down and let Bree explain?"

Esme switched into command mode. "Renee, Angela, please take Bree into the solarium." As they passed us, Esme asked Alice to finish preparing the lunch she had already begun. Tanya volunteered to help her. As Esme's hand landed on the door to the solarium, she asked me to fetch some bottled water and a damp washcloth from the kitchen and then join them.

**XXX**

When I opened the refrigerator door, Edward was at my back. "Since you'll be the last one in the door, would you mind leaving it cracked?"

I turned back to face him, grateful to feel his heat so closely. "I'll be glad to. You need to hear firsthand whatever she's gonna say," I told him. "I know you'd rather be in there, but you seem to… distract her." There wasn't a more tactful way to explain his effect.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I noticed that. I don't want to intimidate her or anything." Edward ran his fingers through his tousled hair. There was no way he could possibly know how sexy his actions were.

"In fact, as I remember, I've only talked to her a few times—and never anything of vital importance. You know… just polite stuff," Edward said, rubbing his chin. "By the way, Renee seems to know Bree pretty well. Do you know what their connection is?"

"I'm not sure, but I noticed that, too. I'll ask Mom." I squeezed out the washcloth and picked up the water bottles.

Edward gently pulled me to his chest with one arm. "I'll miss you," he whispered and kissed me on the temple.

I melted at his commanding touch and smiled up at him. "It's not like I'll be very far away."

"I just feel better when I can see you," he admitted.

"Well, I'll feel better, too, knowing you're right outside the door," I said and slipped past him. If I stayed with him any longer, I'd be tempted to drag him back into the bedroom for a repeat performance of the night before. Not only would that be inappropriate with a house full of people, but it would further delay the peeling of this onion.

**XXX**

Mom and Esme had Bree sandwiched between them on the couch. Angela kneeled on the floor next to Esme. As I approached, Esme extended her hand for the washcloth. When I handed it to her, I took the same position as Angela at my mother's side. Bree snuffled, wiped her face and took a few sips of the water I had given her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that," she said shyly. "I still need a minute to collect myself. Angela, could you, maybe, go ahead and start with the part you know?"

"Sure, just stop me if I don't have the details right or if you're ready to take over," Angela answered and grasped Bree's knee.

Bree smiled resolutely and clutched Angela's hand. They looked at each other with the devotion of sisters who were very close and I admired the warm affection that flowed between them.

"As soon as Alice, Jasper and I returned from the hospital, my mother texted and told me to come directly home. Bree and Mary had arrived on our doorsteps only a few minutes before. Mary was such a wreck that Mom asked Dad to come home immediately, hoping that he could do something for her," Angela explained. Bree nodded in agreement.

"Dad spoke with Bree on the phone. Once he found out she'd been with her father, he advised her to come back over here with me and, if she could, try to share the events of the last few days."

Dr. Weber, in much the same manner as Tanya, was slowly redeeming himself in my eyes.

With trepidation, Esme asked, "Has Mary been stuck in the house with Ben all this time?"

Angela looked at Bree for confirmation. "Yes. He's slipped out a couple of times, but she's been there with him for the last five days." Angela lowered her voice. "She says it's been the worst five days of her life."

Esme and Mom shook their heads in horror.

I wondered why she even stayed with him… or if maybe she was simply too scared to leave. I had experienced his intimidation and threats myself and until that time, I'd never even considered how abusive he might've been toward his own family.

"If I had known things were this bad at your house I never would have left you there Sunday night," my mom declared.

"Did Bree ride back with you from the tournament?" I asked, hoping to spur an explanation of the relationship between Bree and my mother.

"Yes, she did. Bree is the team statistician and she does a fabulous job," Mom explained and hugged her tightly. "We sit together at all the games. Mary had hoped to come to the tournament, but she texted Bree early on Saturday and said her plans had changed."

"Mom was pretty insistent that I stick close Mrs. Renee while I was at the tournament," Bree piped up. "I thought something was off when she said it, because I go to school events without my parents all the time. Once I got home, though, I figured out that her odd request was a reaction to Dad's crazy behavior. Believe me… I had no idea he could get _this_ out of control.

For a moment, she gazed thoughtfully out the window and then, began to recount the weekend's events. "As soon as I walked in the door, I knew there was a major problem. The house was way too quiet. No TV, music, talking… I don't even remember hearing the appliances." Bree turned back to us and continued. "I wanted to tell Dad how we'd done in the tournament, but Mom told me to leave him alone. I asked her why and instead of answering, she led me upstairs to her bedroom.

"When she closed the door behind us, she told me about what Dad had tried to do to Bella." Bree blushed. "I'm just kinda mortified he did that to you. This goes way beyond the, um, mean streak we've always known he had."

"Edward got there in time, Bree, and no one suffered any lasting damage," I told her. She needed to know that I didn't hold her or Mary even partially responsible. "He needs some help and now that everyone has seen what he's capable of, maybe he can get some treatment."

"Hmph,"Bree muttered and rolled her eyes. "He's beyond anything Dr. Weber can do. It's rubber room time for him."

I agreed wholeheartedly with Bree's assessment, but I kept my mouth shut.

She sighed and wiped her face roughly with her hands. "Mom and I didn't leave her bedroom Sunday night. She made me sleep in the bed with her because she was afraid of him. I got the impression that Dad had maybe threatened to harm me so that he could force her to follow his commands… whatever they might be. When I suggested that she lock the door, she told me that a simple lock was useless as a barrier from him." Bree shrugged her shoulders.

Mom and Esme gasped in revulsion. "Honey, you must have misunderstood," Esme exclaimed. "He's your father… he wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

Bree quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms across your chest. "That might be true in normal families, but not in mine."

"What do you mean?" Mom prodded, leaving me with the impression that some kind of silent alarms had gone off in her head.

"It's never been a secret that my father didn't want me. As far as he was concerned, Ben Jr., was his only offspring… at least the only one who mattered."

I noticed that Angela's gaze was fixed firmly on the floor, leading me to assume that she already knew and accepted this part of Bree's story.

"Whenever he got mad at Mom, he would always bring up how he couldn't trust her. He said she had intentionally gotten pregnant with me when he had forbidden her to have any more children."

"But, how could he blame that on her? He is equally at fault… isn't he?" I asked, considering for the first time that maybe Ben wasn't Bree's biological father. Anything was possible, especially after everything we'd learned about Edward's parentage.

Bree looked a little confused. "Yeah, I guess so, but Mom intentionally stopped taking the vitamins. She loves children and would've had five or six if she could have."

"It's true," Angela spoke up. "Mary has been as much a mother to Isaac and me as much as mine own has. Childrearing just comes naturally to her."

"Why was Ben so adamant about that? After all, Maggie would've been pregnant with Isaac at the same time," Mom said.

"The way Mom has always justified his, um, inability to bond with me, is that he sees my brother as his successor in everything. His son is his legacy—whatever that means." She took another large sip of water. "But, like I said… Mom and I stayed in her room all of Sunday night. I could hear him stirring around in the house. Sometimes, I got the sense that he was angry, because I would occasionally hear him yelling or stomping down the hallways."

"The next morning, I got up at six-thirty, just like usual, to get ready for school. Mom told me then that because Dad had been hiding from everyone in LaVerrot, it might be easier for me if I stayed out of school for a few days," Bree continued. "I hate to say it, Mrs. Renee, but I was kinda glad I didn't have to go to school this week."

"Are you having problems at school?" Mom asked.

Bree blushed slightly. "Coach Phil… well, you know…"

"You know what?" I asked, having an inkling of what she was about to say.

"I'll just say it—and please don't get mad at me, Mrs. Renee." Mom nodded in reassurance. "He just bugs the crap out of me. He always wants to know what Dad's doing and if he's mentioned anything about him or the team," Bree said in a tumble. "Coach Phil is always telling me that he wishes Dad would be his mentor or something. Since the retreat, he's probably asked me twenty times if I've heard about any training sessions for adults. I knew that if I went to school, he'd want to know why I wasn't more worried and why I hadn't been putting up any 'Have you seen this man?' posters."

We all laughed, because Phil would have done exactly what Bree said.

"That makes sense," Mom said, "but, I'm going to have a little talk with Phil. It's completely inappropriate for him to be talking to you about anything unrelated to school. When I'm finished with him, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore."

_Go Mom!_

"I appreciate that. Sometimes, I feel like he doesn't know when to stop."

I knew _exactly_ how Bree felt.

"Mom made arrangements for me to do virtual school this week, so I pretty much stayed in my bedroom. I felt terrible for Mom, because she was getting worn out with Dad and all his crap. I overheard him tell her that he didn't want anyone to know where he was because he had too much work to do. She told him that eventually he would have to talk to someone about what happened at the greenhouse. He laughed at her and it was one of the sickest sounds I'd ever heard," Bree commented, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "She said this situation wasn't funny and if he didn't do something about fixing the mess he'd created, someone might involve the police."

"Dad growled at her—I swear that's what it sounded like—and informed her that he was 'beyond the purview of the police. Alistair, Peter and Carlisle would never be stupid enough to call in law enforcement. They'd personally feel the wrath of Aro if they did'… and that's a direct quote."

"And he's right," Esme murmured. "Out of fear of Aro, they're handling it themselves." She shook her head and sighed deeply. "Then, what happened?"

"Well, we didn't hear much out of him until this morning. Mom said he wasn't behaving rationally and that we needed to give him a chance to settle down, so we left him alone. He was staying in the basement most of the time, anyway."

"What happened this morning?" Esme asked.

Bree sat up straight and braced herself. "Mom and I were in the breakfast room going over some of my algebra problems and Dad literally exploded out of the basement. He broke the door frame, so I found out what Mom meant about locks not being a barrier. He was carrying around his laptop with a bunch of cords hanging from it and he stormed through the house. When Mom asked him what was wrong, he screamed at her and said he'd 'lost contact.' His eyes were all red and he was drooling. It was kinda weird.

"He honed in on my laptop, I guess because I had an open internet connection. Dad demanded that I unplug the computer, but before I had a chance to do it, he had already ripped it out of the wall. I wondered if something was wrong with his computer, but I knew better than to say anything. He went from room to room plugging his computer in, trying to get it to work. He was slinging anything in his path and he didn't care if it scraped up the walls or if it broke. He screamed and cursed every time he didn't find whatever it was he was looking for. Simply put, he was on a rampage."

"You must have been so scared," Angela whispered, grasping her hand in a show of support.

"You have no idea. He was acting like a lunatic, babbling and saying some mess about losing contact with his master," Bree said.

I glanced at Esme and she nodded subtly at me. We both knew exactly what he meant.

"When he was on the upstairs landing about to go into another room, his phone rang. When he saw who the caller was, he said, 'Ah… my son.' The computer slipped from his hands and it was as if the last fifteen minutes hadn't even happened. He was so calm and congenial. There are a few people he talks to that way—and Ben, Jr., is one of them. Usually, he's ordering people around or pressing them for information. "

Angela sat up straight. "So, do you think he was really talking to Ben Jr.?" she asked.

"Probably, but then, I've neither seen nor talked to him in maybe a couple of years. You know, once he went off to college he became too important to be bothered with his little sister," Bree answered snarkily. "Dad talked on the phone like he didn't even see us and he told Ben that he'd lost contact, as well. There must be something wrong with the monitors, but it had to be something simple. Dad said he'd already been checking things out. He listened for a bit and said, 'So it's happening. He's finally coming. It'll be everything we've always dreamed of… it has to be.' He kinda floated down the stairs like there weren't steps and continued on to the basement. The door wouldn't close, because he'd broken it earlier, but that didn't seem to concern him."

"It was so quiet after all his yelling and raging, that Mom and I decided to listen in. The door was open enough that we didn't have to touch it. We slipped down a few steps and hid in the shadows where he couldn't see us. The first thing I heard him ask was, 'Did you talk to him or did someone else? Did Aro call or was it one of The Guard?" After a few moments, he said, "I wish I'd been the one to take the call, but if he's coming here… oh, I just can't believe it!'"

"Mom seemed just as confused as I was. Dad doesn't usually talk about Aro around us. I've never even seen the man and Mom hasn't in years," Bree explained and stopped for a sip of water.

"You're doing so well with this," Esme said. "I'm very proud of you."

Bree looked down at her hands for a moment. "It's not proper to tattle on a parent, but I know he's doing something wrong and it's obvious that he doesn't care if he harms anyone." Esme patted her on the knee and Bree continued. "I don't want to forget anything important he might have said and I may have to paraphrase a bit. It was a pretty long conversation."

"Take your time," my mom told her.

"Dad leaned way back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. I'd never seen him do anything so… casual. 'So, it's set in stone, then,' he said. 'Who is coming with him? What do you mean, everyone is coming?" Then, he said something along the lines of, 'this just confirms how important he believes this is. I hope there's enough for everyone.' Dad laughed and laughed about that. I guess he thought he was making some kind of joke."

_Enough of what?_

"Then, he started bragging, sounding more like himself," Bree said, rolling her eyes. "He stopped talking about who was coming and asked Ben if he'd heard who was going to get changed."

_What_?

"Changed? What did he mean by that?" Esme asked with great concern.

"I have no clue. He said it several times and whatever this 'change' is, he seemed to think that Aro, I assume, was going to make this change for him and Ben, Jr."

"Why do you say that?" Mom asked.

"He kept saying, 'it'll be you and me… just like we've always planned. He'll have his son by his side and I will have mine.' If he said that once, he said it ten times."

I felt the color drain from my face and I gulped loudly. Aro was coming for Edward. It was the only thing that made any sense. Esme cleared her throat politely and I glanced up at her as she placed her index finger discreetly in front of her lips. Her thoughts were identical to mine.

"Then, he said, 'it will be an appropriate reward. I've worked so hard for him over the years.' Dad questioned Ben about how he knew that was included and I could tell he'd confirmed it when he asked, 'So, James said Aro specifically included you? This is it! It has to be! Why else would he do it this way?"

Bree took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. I knew she was trying her hardest to recall as much of the conversation as she could. "I want to get this right. I think he said, 'I know it's tradition to change one of us—I saw it once many years ago—but maybe he has finally realized our worth and is making it a two-for-one special.' He laughed and laughed before saying something even more peculiar. 'That's so funny. Humans will pack in their cars and drive miles for a grocery store two-for-one deals… and we're going to have our own special version, right here at LaVerrot."

I didn't know which was more disturbing—Mr. Cheney trying to make a joke or hearing James' name. James was one sick fucker and I didn't ever want to see him or his lovely wife, Victoria, again.

"There are some things he said that were pretty offensive. I don't like saying them, but I don't want to leave out anything that might be important," Bree said.

"Don't worry, honey. We're all grownups here," Esme told her.

"Okay, but some of it's really ugly." After rearranging herself on the couch, Bree continued. "Dad was still on the phone with my brother. 'This is only right,' he said. 'Without proper preparation, it probably won't happen the way I saw it before, but what difference does it make? I've served him faithfully and I've exposed myself to so many things for him… all to protect that slut-loving son of his.'"

"Okay, I'm paraphrasing a little here," Bree said. "'I've counseled him endlessly on how important his purity is. Once I found out how tainted she really was, I tried to get rid of her and make it look like an accident. I figured that once the legatee was in a position to appreciate his legacy, he would be grateful that he hadn't involved himself further with her filth.'"

I closed my eyes, wishing I could block out everything around me the way I used to do. The man felt no remorse for what he'd done to me. In fact, in his petrified heart, he actually thought he was fulfilling his sacred duty by protecting the legatee from me. Thankfully, the one he vowed to protect didn't feel the same way. Regardless, it was still hard to hear that Mr. Cheney wished that his mission to kill me had been successful.

"He went on to say that he didn't think the legatee's purity had been breached. Ben must have asked him how he knew that and Dad told him that he fought with him and he wasn't any stronger than any other young man."

The fight in the hospital room made more sense now. Was Mr. Cheney trying to incite him to test the limits of his strength? I felt beads of sweat pop out on my upper lip and forehead.

_Oh shit… Edward has changed so much in the last few days. Does that have anything to do with me… with us and what we did?_

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm just trying to put all this together," I answered, desperately wanting to divert attention away from myself. "Bree, what did he say next?"

"This is where it gets really bad," she whispered, but then continued in a stronger voice. "Dad kept on talking about what he deserved. He told Ben that, um, he could finally get that taste of Angela that he's always wanted.' I'm really sorry, Angela."

Angela blushed crimson. "It's okay, Bree," she whispered. "I understand that you're not the one saying these things. Don't worry about upsetting us, just keep on with your story."

"I'm not sure who he's talking about with the next part. He said, 'I'd like to be the one to kill her, but I don't want to start my new life with the taint of her foul blood in me.' He laughed and then said, 'The hybrids generally get the leftovers. We can leave her for someone with a less discriminating palate than mine. James'll take her… he doesn't mind sloppy seconds.' Him talking about blood, leftovers and hybrids really got my attention, so I'm pretty sure I got this part right," Bree added.

When I heard the word kill, my heart almost clunked to a stop. So what… I was raped by a drug addict eight years ago. I had moved on emotionally and was declared physically disease-free. I didn't get it. Why would I be such a threat? Then, I was struck by the nature of the rest of Bree's words.

_Blood… in me? _

_James?_

_What is he gonna do… pass me around? Not while there's the tiniest spark of life left in me, he won't._

_And what the fuck is a hybrid?_

I raised my hand to my mouth, as I felt the vomit rise. After a few slow deep breaths, the threat began to recede.

Before anyone could notice my rising panic level or ask any questions, Bree continued. "Dad said he was so tired of 'dealing with these mundane human problems. I'm sick of baseball, yoga and babysitting the legatee.' Then, he asked something about how Aro was going to deal with the legatee. 'Do you think he'll handle it privately or will there be a special ceremony? Maybe, he'll take him back to Italy.' He said he thought the process usually began in Italy. Dad was pretty insistent about knowing the details. That was the only _normal_ thing about this conversation."

"Wait," Mom said, a hand out in front of her, "who or what is this legatee?"

Esme briefly glimpsed at me before she answered. "Edward is the legatee. We think it means that he will inherit VI and all its holdings."

"Oh!" Mom said, "Oh… my." She dropped back against the cushions of the couch. "Is Ben Edward's guardian or something?"

"He thinks of himself as such," Esme answered before Mom could make any more connections, "but Carlisle and I are his parents and he _is_ an adult." She gestured for Bree to carry on.

"This is the worst thing Dad said, but you need to hear it," Bree warned. "'The legatee's transformation may be different than ours and I don't know that Aro has ever done anything exactly like this before. It won't matter anyway… once Aro strikes down the legatee's whore, he'll be incapable of fighting. He'll be putty in Aro's hands, to do with as he pleases. Finally, the legatee will stop resisting his destiny. It can't come soon enough for me.'" She nodded, pleased with herself. "Yeah, that's pretty darned close to what he said."

Now that everyone in the room knew who the legatee was, there was only one possible candidate for his whore.

_Me_.

"Bella," Esme stated firmly, ripping me from my downward spiral, "we _will_ protect you. Edward would never give you up for Aro and his supposed legacy. Don't let his name-calling distract you."

I acknowledged her with a nod and a sad smile.

"Ben is the one in the wrong here—not you. So, don't go getting any ideas in that little head of yours," Esme continued, pointing her finger at me. "Edward needs you here… with him, not hiding somewhere from an unknown threat."

"Esme is right, Bella. I have no idea what this Aro person is planning to _change_ Edward into, but I seriously doubt he'd consent to it if it meant giving you up," Mom said. "No hiding and no secrets. You have to face your transgressors." As she spoke, she became brightly flushed. "And nobody… _nobody_ calls my daughter a whore," she hissed.

"Mom, it's okay," I said, grasping one of her wildly gesturing hands. She finally took a deep breath and calmed herself a little. "This isn't the first time he's spoken of me this way. I can handle this."

"Bree," Esme asked in a surprisingly calm voice, "could you continue, please?"

"Yes, ma'am. Dad asked when Aro was coming, and I couldn't get a clear answer, except that his flight plan had already been filed. He told Ben to keep him informed. It seemed that Dad was expecting a personal call from Aro, because he kept talking about plans and preparations. 'Something of this scale can't take place without at least some sort of careful explanation to soothe the humans.' Isn't it strange that he would say something like that?" Bree asked us.

We all shared similar expressions of confusion.

My chest felt like it was about to implode as I tried to contain all my fears and my anxiety. There had never been a moment that I needed Edward more.

"We could tell that the phone call was winding down and we sure didn't want Dad to see us crouched down on the stairs. I heard Dad tell Ben that he would call him once he'd heard from Aro." Bree stopped and scratched the back of her head. "The last word I heard him say before we slipped away was 'immortality.' I have no idea in what context it was used. It just seemed odd, but then I don't know that I've ever heard a more strange conversation."

"Once Mom and I were away from the basement door, she told me that she'd had enough… that she couldn't stay in this crazy house any longer. She hoped that Dr. Weber would help. Neither one of us had gotten dressed, so we went upstairs and put on some clothes, brushed our teeth—the usual stuff. We were about to leave and Mom said she wanted to check something. She opened the basement door all the way and started going down the stairs. I was scared to death and wanted to yell for her to stop, but then she ran back up the stairs."

"She said he was no longer in his office, so we checked the rest of the house and the garage. Once we were certain he was gone, Mom told me that this might be our only opportunity to look around and get a better idea of what he'd been doing," Bree explained. "We crept down the stairs and neither one of us could believe what a mess his office was. Dad has always been obsessive-compulsive about order and cleanliness, but there was trash everywhere. It even stunk, like maybe he hadn't been bathing or something. He had a bunch of community service awards and they were on the floor, broken into pieces… as if they didn't matter anymore."

"The most bothersome thing was this," Bree said. She leaned to the side and pulled a folded paper from the back pocket of her jeans. Carefully, she unfolded it and laid it on the coffee table in front of her.

It was a sheet of paper torn from a desk blotter and it was covered chaotically with words written in a shaky hand. The only thing they had in common was that they all started with or contained the letter "V." The names of several VI communities were listed, as well as Volterra, virgin, vitamins, vindicate, venom, venue and vast. In large, strangely elegant letters in the center of the page was the word "vampire." As if the word itself wasn't dreadful enough, the leg of the "p" and the dot of the "i" seemed to have been written in blood. There were blood smears along the edges of the paper, framing it like artwork.

_It can't possibly get more fucked up than this._

Obviously disgusted by it, Esme flipped the paper over on the coffee table. "If _that_ doesn't prove his insanity, nothing will. Bree, I greatly appreciate you sharing everything with us. You've been so brave. If you remember anything else that you think is important, please tell me."

Before Esme could say anything else, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. When Esme acknowledged it, Alice opened the door. I didn't hear a word Alice said because Mom grabbed me by the hand, pulling me up from where I had been sitting on the floor and wrapped me into a hug. I acquiesced, but all I could think about was the man on the other side of the door. He'd most likely heard every word Bree said and was probably beside himself with anger, sadness, worry and maybe even a little bit of remorse. When she released me, Bree was standing next to me.

"Bella, I know now that you're the one he was talking about. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to hear what he'd been saying about you," she said sadly.

"Bree, none of us can afford to keep any secrets to ourselves. Every little secret has the potential to help us sort this mess out. Besides, I knew how he felt about me," I said in a lower voice. "He had the opportunity to tell me himself."

Bree gasped. "Then you know exactly how crazy he is."

"Yes. Edward and I both know." The thought of Edward energized my longing for him.

"Come on, Bree," Angela said. "Lunch is ready."

Bree's stomach growled loudly. "Sorry… with everything going on this morning, I missed breakfast. I'll talk to you later, Bella."

I could see Edward outside the solarium door… and I couldn't stand being away from him a moment longer. I followed my heart directly to him and practically leapt into his arms. In one deep breath, the anxiety of the last hour was gone, because I was home again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: I hope everyone enjoyed the meat course. Now, take your napkin off your lap, wipe your mouth and take a little sip of Prosecco. Today, we're running a two-for-one special… so you get to click next! Enjoy EPOV!**


	77. Leading LaVerrot

**A/N: Good Morning lovely readers. **

**I must must must give a shout out to my good friend Cared for all her hard work as the Pure Revelations one-woman PR firm. She single-handedly posted teasers on several different sites AND did the pictease for an upcoming chapter. Go check out Twi-Muses, Twificnews, and Fictionators for the teaser. **

**In addition to ALL that, she was our beta for this chapter as well, stepping in at the eleventh hour to help us out. **

**All I can say is… You Rock, my friend and I heart you with all my love.**

**To DeeDreamer- we missed you this time around. **

**To WutheringBites- Thanks for keeping us on Twilighted.**

**Now, on with the show.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 77**

**Leading LaVerrot**

**EPOV**

As I stood outside the door and listened to Bree detail her father's psychotic rants and fantastical conversations, I found it tortuous to remain there doing nothing—especially when I heard that the sick son of a bitch had been in LaVerrot since Saturday. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to track him down immediately and pummel him into dust because he deserved to pay for everything he had done.

But, that was only a knee-jerk response. Rational thoughts prevailed and I realized that I couldn't go after him.

For one thing, I didn't want to be charged with murder—'cause that's where any confrontation with him would end. While the image of him in a body bag bound for the morgue was appealing, it wasn't realistic.

I also could never leave Bella here alone. Even with a household of trusted friends and family, I knew that she would only be _truly_ safe with me.

The more Bree spoke, the more apparent it became that her father was a raving lunatic. I mean, I thought he was crazy before, but all the talk of hybrids and changing people was just beyond anything I'd ever heard. Since the word hybrid insinuates a mixture of two dissimilar things, what could he possibly be referring to? Blending crazies and sane people to see who comes out on top? And how the hell can Aro 'change' people? Does he arrange for plastic surgery or does he use a magic wand like Harry Potter, or in his case, Voldemort?

It made no sense which only reinforced the fact that Cheney had lost all touch with reality.

His "master," Aro, was brainwashing people and feeding them some seriously deluded shit. How in the world could one man lead so many astray? I considered that it had happened before with Jim Jones, Charles Manson, and Adolf Hitler, but to see it happen in this day and age was just unbelievable.

When I considered the other followers that Cheney had referenced in his call, I immediately thought of Irina. I was disturbed that some of Cheney's rants bore a striking resemblance to things Irina had said in her telephone conversation to Tanya. She'd said that she had _changed_ and that Aro's "most faithful" were coming to LaVerrot. He had duped all of his followers into believing that there was going to be some kind of apocalyptic throw down at LaVerrot, and Irina had bought it hook, line, and sinker.

_She's obviously just as delusional as Dick Head is._

I knew that I would have to pull Tanya aside and tell her everything before it was discussed it in an open forum. I couldn't let her be blindsided by the fact that her sister was—more likely than not—bat-shit crazy. I realized that she'd had a lot to deal with in the past few days, but she needed time to process this information about Irina before her parents arrived.

As I leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation in the solarium, I also watched the flurry of activity down the hall. Emmett and Jasper were carrying some of the extra pieces of the dining room table while Jacob had a chair in each hand. They were apparently expanding the table to make room for all our guests. A moment later, Dad glanced my way and rolled his eyes as he strode across the hall with a bundle of linens.

Alice had put their asses to work and I couldn't help but smile. I was glad that she had something to keep her mind off the pending paternity test. As if she heard me thinking about her, Alice popped her head out of the kitchen and caught my eye. It seemed like she was judging my mood from afar before she eased out into the hall and quietly padded my way.

_What's that all about?_

When she came to stand right in front of me, she simply wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered, "I love you, Edward."

I returned the hug and rested my chin on the top of her head. "Love you, too, sis."

We stood silently and held each other for a few minutes as we both listened to Bree's confessions. At that point, each declaration from her mouth seemed to be more profane than the last. When she started talking cryptically about the legatee and 'his whore,' I'd heard enough. I couldn't bear to listen to Cheney's fucked up rants, knowing that my girl was forced to endure his vile description of her in front of her friends… and her mother.

I wanted to fling the door open and rescue Bella from Cheney's warped sense of reality, but rationally, I knew that my interference would do nothing but cause problems. Bree needed to finish her story uninterrupted, and in my quest to "save" Bella, I might scare Bree into silence. Plus, Bella was stronger than any other woman I'd ever known and I didn't want to embarrass her by riding in on my white horse to rescue her when she was handling it on her own.

I didn't realize that my grip was tightening around my sister until she started to squirm and hissed, "Edward, let go."

My hands released her immediately and went up in mock surrender. I was mortified by my actions as I whispered, "Fuck. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, grabbed my raised hand in hers, and pulled it to her cheek in a most loving gesture. When her eyes met mine, there was no anger or fear. "It's okay. You're under so much stress. I don't know how you're holding it together." She paused for a moment before adding, "I'm so proud of you and I've never been more honored to call you my brother."

Just as my dad's words of acceptance had calmed my restless spirit earlier, her declaration of pride buoyed my resolve to act honorably in everything that was thrown at me. Her support would help me overcome the desire to repeatedly put my fist through Dick Head's skull.

She touched my cheek with her other hand before releasing me completely and knocking on the solarium door. After sticking her head in and clearing her throat, she told them that lunch was almost ready. I got the distinct feeling that she was breaking up their discussion for my benefit. She knew I couldn't stand to hear any more.

With a pixie twirl, she winked and headed back into the kitchen, leaving me to wait for them to finish up.

**XXX**

When Mom opened the door, she was startled to see me standing there. I gave her a slight nod and moved to the side to get out of her way, but I made no attempt to hide the fact that I had been listening to their conversation. After all, I felt like I had every right to hear what Bree had to say first-hand since most of Cheney's fuckery had to do with me.

She whispered, "Did you hear?" with wide eyes and a pained look on her face. After I nodded, she shook her head slightly and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk to your…d-da—" She faltered on the word "dad," so I spoke up.

"Don't stop calling Carlisle my dad, okay?" I said gently. "Those test results mean nothing to me. I know who my parents are."

With watery eyes, she gulped and tried to respond, but she couldn't utter a word.

I bent down and kissed her forehead before I whispered, "We need to discuss everything that Bree said, but I want to talk to Dad before we bring it up in an open forum." I pulled back and met her eyes. "Agreed?"

"Absolutely, I can't believe—"

Her words halted abruptly when I reached past her and captured Bella who was just exiting the solarium. I didn't hesitate to pull her to my chest and bury my face in her neck, breathing in her soothing scent with one ravenous inhale. Her body went limp in my arms as she allowed me to completely encase her and lift her feet off the floor.

I didn't open my eyes to see what the others were doing as they walked out of the solarium. They were probably gawking at my caveman reaction to Bella, but I didn't give a shit. All I knew was that she had just endured countless minutes in a verbal cesspool and I needed to comfort her. Not to mention the fact that Bree had clearly reinforced Cheney's intent to hurt her again. He'd even alluded to the fact that James, or someone else, would come after her. I had to assure her that no one would lay a fucking hand on her—ever.

I don't know how long I stood there just holding my girl.

"You know that I'll never let anyone hurt you, don't you, Bella?" I mumbled in her ear after a few moments. Her arms tightened around my neck before she nodded against my shoulder. I wanted to seal my declaration with a searing kiss, but I thought better of it and simply brushed my lips against her temple. "Cheney's fucking crazy if he thinks I could live without you by my side. I will always choose you, so don't take his crazy babbling to heart, okay?"

I released my hold and let her feet touch the ground before she replied, "I won't, Edward."

"Promise me," I said a little more forcefully than intended. I didn't know why I needed her reassurance, but I did. I just needed to hear her say it.

"I swear," she declared as her eyes danced back and forth between mine without a hint of doubt.

I cupped her face softly with my hands and placed a chaste kiss on her lips just as a throat cleared next to us. We both turned to see Jacob standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I drew the short straw, so don't kill the messenger. Alice said it's time to eat."

Bella couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks as we turned and made our way into the kitchen.

**XXX**

Once we were all seated around the massive table, I couldn't help but marvel at the motley crew of characters that were present. Never in a million years would I have imagined the likes of Jacob or Emmett at a Cullen family meal. Not because our family was discriminatory, but simply because, before now, it hadn't been allowed.

Thanks goodness _some_ things had changed for the better around LaVerrot.

As we all started eating in silence, I made a point to glance at each and every face to check for any evidence of excessive worry or fear. I knew that we had a lot to discuss, and some of our guests needed to be introduced to one another, but I didn't want to put anyone on the spot if they were already fretful.

I noticed several furrowed brows and tight jaws, but no one appeared to be on the verge of losing his or her proverbial shit.

I paid close attention to Bree. She had been through quite an ordeal for someone so young, and I realized that I had to take her well-being into consideration before certain subjects were broached. Surprisingly, she didn't look uneasy at all. Maybe purging all of her father's baggage had been good for her. Plus, it had to be obvious to her that she was surrounded by friends and people she could trust. Hell, she even seemed comfortable around Jacob. It was quite comical, actually, seeing Bree Cheney sitting across from the Chief, looking upon him with wide eyes and wonder. It made me realize how sheltered she really was.

When I was satisfied that everyone was ready to talk shop, I spoke up and introduced the newcomers. I was surprised to learn that Renee had never formally met Jacob. In typical Renee fashion, she didn't settle for a verbal hello from her daughter's long-time friend. Instead, she left her seat and trekked around the table to hug the daylights out of him.

The woman gave off a cougar-vibe like nobody's business, but she seemed to be truly oblivious to it. I couldn't help but chuckle as she ran her fingers through Jacob's hair and asked him if he had been using the VI products, too.

It seemed that Emmett was going to have competition at being the comic relief in tense situations with Renee around. Hell, I welcomed it. We could use a little more laughter around this place, considering what we were going through.

Once everyone was better acquainted, easy conversation filled the room and the tension seemed to dissipate quickly. Since everyone was distracted, I took that as my cue to give Dad a head's up about Cheney's locations before dropping that bomb on the whole group. After making sure that it was okay with Bella, I asked my dad for a quick word in private.

As we stepped into the hall, he looked at me with concern, but that expression morphed into anger when he learned of Cheney's whereabouts. Dr. Weber and Dr. Hale believed he was nearby… they just didn't know _how_ close he had actually been. We discussed our course of action briefly and decided not to confront Cheney until after Eleazar had arrived. Dad felt that Eleazar, Alistair, and Peter needed to be included in the decision making process where Ben was concerned. I agreed wholeheartedly.

Before we rejoined the others, I told him that we also needed to arrange a few minutes alone—before Tanya's family arrived—to talk about Bree's revelations. Our house was going to be jam-packed with people very soon, so he assured me that we would make that a priority.

As we walked back into the dining room, it hit me that, in all reality, Dad should have been the one to take charge and veer the conversation to more serious topics, but he seemed perfectly willing to let me take the lead.

So, I did.

After clearing my throat and tapping my glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention, I came to stand behind Bella. Call me a pussy, but I had to be touching my girl while I talked to them, and standing behind her with my hands on her shoulders seemed to be the easiest way to get my fix.

"Well, I hate to be the one to bring everyone back to reality, but there are a few things we need to discuss before we scatter." Every eye was on me as I continued. "Thanks to Bree, we now know that Ben Cheney is alive, unwell, and here in LaVerrot. He's been holed up in his house since he left the hospital Saturday morning… and he's pretty much lost his mind."

"We already knew that, didn't we, E?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

I glanced at Bree to see if she was taking offense to what we were saying, but she didn't even look phased. With that in mind, I shrugged and said, "There's a lot more to it, Em, but suffice it to say that he's a danger to all of us at this point. We already know that he's capable of murder, or attempted murder, so we can't be too careful." I paused to see if anyone would make a suggestion or offer their opinion, but they all just sat there in silence as if they were hanging on my every word.

It was weird as hell.

I began to get a little self –conscious, but I didn't let it show. "We need to travel in threes—or more—wherever we go. Do not even step foot out of the house without two other people accompanying you. I know that may sound extreme, but there is strength in numbers. We're dealing with a loose cannon, so we must err on the side of caution. And ladies, I'm not trying to be a chauvinist, but I have to insist that you have at least one man with you, if and when you are out and about." I glanced at Rosalie expecting to catch some shit from her, but she just nodded in agreement like everyone else.

_Who are these people and what have they done with my friends?_

Still getting no resistance or input from anyone else, I turned to Dad and Jasper. "When I found out that Cheney was still here, my first instinct was to go beat down his door and make him give us some answers."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Bella's hand clamped onto mine and she turned to give me a worried look over her shoulder. I immediately regretted bringing it up at all.

I squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile before I continued. "But, I don't think we should even attempt to approach him until after Eleazar arrives. Even then, because of his… _delicate_ mental state, we'll need to take our cues from Alistair."

From the wide-eyed looks I was getting, I gathered that any talk in regards to confronting Cheney needed to be tabled. My mom, Bella, Alice, and especially Bree were visibly troubled by my choice of topic.

"We don't have to discuss all that that right now, though," I explained. "I just want to make sure we're all on the same page where Cheney is concerned. Avoid him and don't act on your own. It's just too dangerous." A pointed look at the other men around the table garnered a nod from each of them.

_Damn, this is too easy. I expected a fight from Emmett on that point._

"Okay, next, we need to discuss who is going to pick up Carmen and Eleazar." I glanced at Tanya and she flinched at the mention of her parents' names. "Don't worry Tanya, I'm not volunteering you. In fact, I definitely think you should stay here."

Finally, Dad took some initiative and spoke up. "Your mom and I would like to do that. I had already planned to talk to Alistair about going with us since Carmen is so fragile right now."

Tanya nodded in whole-hearted agreement, so who was I to argue. "Good. What time will they land, Dad?"

"We'll need to leave here a little after four because their plane arrives at five. We should return to LaVerrot between six-thirty and seven."

I acknowledged his answer with a nod before I addressed Renee. "Once Eleazar and Carmen are settled in, I would like for you and Phil to come back over here. There are some things that he needs to hear, and I'm pretty sure Eleazar will want to be involved in that discussion." I made eye contact with Tanya briefly before I gave Renee an encouraging smile. "Do you think that would be possible? Can you make those arrangements?"

She nodded and replied, "Of course. I really think Phil needs to hear from _all_ of us that the man he emulates is warped beyond belief."

"I couldn't agree more. Thank you, Renee," I replied with complete sincerity.

I knew that the discussion with Phil was going to be difficult, but it had to happen sooner rather than later. And, according to Tanya, her father had first-hand knowledge of Cheney's scheming ways that had brought Bella to LaVerrot. He could hopefully back up Bella's story that Cheney had engineered their arrival here by causing Phil's accident.

I couldn't help but wonder what Phil's reaction would be… pissed or heartbroken. That is, if he even believed us.

Looking around the table at my ever expanding circle of friends and family, I said, "I know that we are still dealing with a lot of unknowns, but I'm confident that we'll find the answers." I turned my attention to Bree and Angela. "You guys are now fully aware of what's going on here, so I want you to feel free to speak up, offer suggestions… or go home to be with your family. You can be as involved or as separated as you want to be. But know that you are always welcome to come here at any time—day or night. We just want you to be safe."

I suddenly felt like I had overstepped my bounds, so I glanced at Mom to make sure she was in agreement. Her eyes shown with love and pride for me as she answered, "Of course, sweetheart, _anytime_."

Even though Mom was obviously pleased with my words, I suspected that I looked like some kind of dictator the way I'd been spouting off instructions and barking orders. I couldn't explain _why_ I was compelled to take charge. I didn't understand why I felt _completely_ responsible for every person at that table. I certainly hadn't aspired to be in such a position, but I couldn't deny it or suppress it.

I squeezed Bella's shoulder to ground me and pull me back into the here and now. "Does anyone have anything else to add?" I asked after a moment.

No one said a word, not even Emmett, but I figured that some of them were a little uncomfortable talking in mixed company. I wished that it wasn't that way, but there were some things that couldn't be rushed, and trust was one of them.

Finally, just before the silence became unbearable, Tanya spoke up. "I would assume that my parents are going to be staying here in the guest room like they usually do, so…" She let her sentence trail off, but I knew what she was really asking. Where would she be staying?

My mind immediately went to Bella. There was no way in hell she was going to leave me and go back home just because Tanya's parents were coming to visit.

I started shaking my head, finding myself on the verge of an embarrassing outburst, when Mom replied.

"Thanks for thinking of that, dear. We do need to discuss our… um… sleeping arrangements." She made eye contact with me as I finally took my seat by Bella and draped my arm over her shoulder possessively.

I'm sure Mom saw the resolve in my eyes.

_Bella stays here. _

_Period._

Mom _had_ to know that I wouldn't let Bella out of my sight, especially after what Bree had said. I didn't want to embarrass Bella by declaring to everyone that she would be sleeping in my bed and nowhere else, but I wasn't above doing just that if anyone suggested otherwise. I knew that I wouldn't be able to function if she went back home.

That errant thought triggered me to remember something Bree had said. Cheney had told his son that once Bella was out of the way, I would be putty in Aro's hands and I wouldn't be able to fight. I hated to admit that any words from Cheney's vile mouth held an ounce of veracity, but that statement rang true.

I did feel "off" when Bella wasn't around, and it wasn't just an emotional drain; I actually felt physically ill. Hell, I'd had breathing problems and symptoms similar to a panic attack every time we were separated by any great distance. Even Tanya had picked up on that fact when we were following Bella and Jacob earlier today. She complained that I was going to kill her with my erratic driving, but I knew that I couldn't allow Bella to get too far away from me.

Mom's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Well, I agree that Carmen and Eleazar should take the downstairs guest room, and Tanya, you need to stay here as well. Maybe—"

"She can take my room," Alice interrupted with a commanding tone. After grabbing Jasper's hand and leaning into his side, she continued with a little less confidence than before. "I-I just… I want to be near Jasper. He's my only constant at the moment, and I just can't bear the thought of being so far away from him with all the madness that surrounds us." She glanced up into his adoring eyes and added, "I'm sure his parents won't mind if I stay at their house."

Rosalie spoke up for the first time. "Of course you can stay with us. You can either stay with me or take the guest room… depending on where this big lug wants to sleep." She cocked an eyebrow at Emmett and I thought he was going to fall out of his chair. An impish grin spread across his face before Rosie added, "Yeah, the sleeper sofa in the living room is pretty comfortable, but he may prefer the guest room."

Emmett's face fell and I couldn't help but chuckle. Apparently I wasn't the only one with thoughts of sleeping beside my woman.

Dad cleared his throat, "Well, I don't have a problem with that, Alice. Thank you for giving your room to Tanya. I'm sure Carmen and Eleazar are going to want her close by. And, Jacob," he turned to face the Chief, "You are welcome to stay here, as well. We'll work out the details before the night comes."

I was thankful that he had ended the conversation without specifically pointing out where Bella would stay. Either he knew that my mind had been made up or he didn't want to start an argument in front of everyone, including Bella's mother. I had the feeling that Renee wouldn't have a problem with Bella staying in my room, but I couldn't be sure of my parent's opinion on the matter.

As long as Bella was okay with bunking with me, I didn't give a flying fuck what anyone else had to say.

The conversation around the table picked up as Tanya and Rosalie discussed a trip back into town to the apartment. Jacob and Emmett needed to pack some bags if they were going to stay in LaVerrot for any extended period of time, and Tanya wanted to pick up the few personal items she had brought with her to Seattle. Jacob also pointed out that he wanted to retrieve Cheney's iPhone since he hadn't finished tinkering with it yet.

I was glad that we had worked it out for them all to stay here. It would make it easier for us to keep an eye on each other and delve into the computers as a cohesive unit.

I tightened my grip around Bella's shoulder and pulled her close. I had to know what she was thinking about our sleeping arrangements. I felt sure that she wouldn't want to go back home, but there was still a hint of doubt lingering.

As the others chatted, I leaned over and whispering in her ear, "Do you _want_ to stay here with me, baby? I hope you do because I don't think I could sleep without you."

Her signature blush painted her cheek before she responded with intensity. "I'm not going anywhere without you, Edward."

That's all I needed to hear.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Until next time… which may be much sooner than you think. *laughs maniacally* **

**LOL**


	78. Pleasure

**A/N: Hello again. Here's another chapter for you! It's a little short by PR standards, but I think you'll enjoy it.**

**I'll keep this short and sweet. Thanks Cared for being our beta this time around. Thanks WB for keeping us on Twilighted. Thanks SM for… everything.**

**Thanks to you – our readers - for all the lovely reviews and kind words. Just one little comment from you can spur me to pull out my laptop when writer's fatigue is kicking my arse. So please, keep them coming… **

**xoxo Deanna (ilovealion)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 78**

**Pleasure**

**BPOV**

The pleasure of lunch wasn't limited to the delicious food Alice and Tanya had prepared—although I was surprised at how hungry I was, given the tone of the morning. Regardless of the negatives, I had a mighty fine taste of Edward's growing authority and his command of his environment.

_His charisma is one heady cocktail._

Edward took charge of the day's agenda, down to the sleeping arrangements. I could barely contain my pride as he stood behind me, his hand never leaving me, as he assigned duties and explained the rules of safety.

After lunch, we had lots of work ahead of us to prepare for the arrival of Tanya's family. We all paired off, cleaning up the kitchen and dining room and preparing bedrooms. Alice and Esme sat down at the bar and planned the menus for the next couple of days, as Esme had a commissary run planned for later in the afternoon.

Mom and I ended up in the guest room. With the well-used, unmade bed and a mixture of mine and Edward's clothes tossed around, it was pretty obvious that we'd been sleeping together, if not more. Mom quirked an eyebrow at the bed and went on into the bathroom, where our toothbrushes sat mingled together in a cup and both male and female VI products were clustered together on the counter. There was no way to hide it.

And I didn't want to.

"I take it you'll be staying in Edward's room?" Mom asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, Edward talked it over with Carlisle and they agreed to that," I said, trying to hide any nervousness I felt.

"Okay," she said and began picking up dirty clothes.

I couldn't believe the conversation I was having with my mother.

"Just okay?" I asked.

She turned back to me with a mischievous smile, "Bella, if you lived anywhere other than LaVerrot or hadn't been as standoffish as you've been with boys, you most likely would have slept in the same bed with one long before now."

I couldn't help but laugh, because regardless of how blunt her statement was, Mom was correct.

"If Esme and Carlisle don't care, I certainly don't. Phil may pitch a fit, but what you do is none of his business," she said as she replaced the towels on the bathroom racks.

"I really appreciate that, Mom. Being together makes things easier on both of us and we've been discreet about our sleeping arrangements."

"Well, the one thing Edward can't hide is how much he loves you. I swear, that man is so full of you, he could just burst with happiness," Mom declared, giggling.

"I don't know about all that," I muttered, blushing at her spot-on assessment.

Mom finished straightening up the bathroom and joined me in the bedroom. We pulled back the duvet so that we could change the sheets. "I've got to do something about Phil," she moaned.

When Bree had spoken of Phil earlier in the day, I could tell that Mom was very worried about his obsession with Mr. Cheney. I waited for her to collect her thoughts.

"I hope that someone can talk some sense into him, because God knows… I've tried," she began. "The first thing he said when he walked in the house last night was that Bree hadn't come to school, so that must mean something terrible had happened to Ben. Would you believe that I had to physically pull him away from the door, because he was going to their house to see what he could do to help?" She sighed, exasperated. "I can't believe he's been bothering Bree at school. I'm not going to tolerate that from him."

I pulled out a set of bed linens from a cedar chest and handed her the pillowcases. "I think that everyone has a realistic view of Phil's problem and I'm glad they're going to take the time to address it before he does something regrettable."

"I am, too. I never thought I'd ever say this, but Phil has become a bit of an embarrassment," Mom admitted. "I just wish I could be more certain that he'll listen."

"You've never met Eleazar, but I assure you, he's even more formidable than Carlisle and Dr. Weber. I can't imagine that he wouldn't listen to the three of them together," I told her.

As I tucked in the sheets, I worried about how Mom and Phil were going to deal with the fact that good luck wasn't what led them to LaVerrot. Mom would likely be angry that I had been investigated way back when I was in high school and probably monitored closely until the minute I passed through the front gate. Phil would be devastated that his accident was no accident at all, but just a part of Mr. Cheney's elaborate scheme. There was no time to explain it then, as we only had a few minutes left to finish up the bedroom before Mom was supposed to go to the Webers' house. I hoped that there would be time later in the day to tell Mom more about what I'd learned in the last few weeks, instead of allowing her to get blindsided by that particular revelation when they confronted Phil about his misplaced loyalties.

"I really hope you're right, because if he doesn't listen," Mom lamented, "he'll be a security risk for all of us. After hearing everything Bree said this morning, the case for Ben being bat-shit crazy is pretty compelling. If Phil chooses Ben over us…" Mom covered her face with her hands.

I rushed over to her and hugged her tight. "Mom, let's not worry about this now. Phil may be a little gullible, but he's not stupid. He'll see the truth."

_I hope, for Mom's sake._

She sniffed loudly and held her head up high. "There's one thing I know."

"What's that?"

"As soon as all this is over, I'm going to ask Alistair for the name of a good marriage counselor," she declared.

"I think that's a good idea." Even though I didn't really care for Phil, I would support my mother's decisions about her future with him.

"Oh, one more thing, Bella," Mom said ominously.

I bit my bottom lip. "Yes?"

_Has she changed her mind about my sharing a bed with Edward?_

"I was really bothered by Ben's persistence that you weren't, um, pure."

I wondered when she was going to ask about that. All the truths Mom was destined to face might do her in, but I wouldn't be able to keep them from her for much longer.

Esme knocked on the guestroom door and said they were about to leave, so Mom told her "okay" before turning her attention back to me.

"Yeah, we really ought to talk about that, because there are some things you need to know. Sometime this evening, maybe?" My tone belied the nature of our future conversation, because I didn't want her to worry.

"I'll make time for that," Mom said as she opened the door and walked right into Edward's chest. "Oh!" She backed up into the room again.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to run into you, Renee," Edward said politely.

"No, no… my fault entirely," she murmured to herself, not making any move to continue on her trek to the foyer.

"Everyone is leaving," Edward reminded Mom.

"Oh, yes. I guess they are," Mom muttered, transfixed by Edward. I was standing behind her, so I couldn't see her expression.

_What the hell? Is she susceptible to his charisma, too?_

Edward stepped out of her way and she meandered out to meet Esme. He and I stood in the doorway of the guest room, separated only by the duffel bags we'd both used while staying in the room. His eyes were full of promise and I hoped that he was interested in what I was so desperately craving. Since "Edward the Authoritarian" had really turned me on, I wanted to take full advantage of the hour or two we were going to be alone together. Who knew when we might be presented with the same opportunity again.

As soon as the front door clicked shut, Edward picked up our bags. "Are you ready to go upstairs?" he asked, with a hint of naughtiness in his voice.

I turned off and the light and closed the door. "Yes, I'll follow you anywhere."

And if I hadn't been so clumsy, I would have danced up those stairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX**

**EPOV**

As Bella and I walked up the two flights of stairs to my room, I could feel a hum of energy all around us. It was obvious that we were both excited to be "rooming" together, at least for the time being.

I felt like I needed to pinch myself to prove that it was real.

If someone had told me three months ago that I'd have a woman—well not just _any_ woman, but the woman of my dreams—sleeping in my bed, I would have slapped a straitjacket on him and sent him directly to the asylum.

'Cause, yeah right, that shit was never going to happen.

Yet there we were, making our way toward my lair with full parental approval.

When I had told—not asked—Mom and Dad about Bella staying with me in my room, I'd been surprised that neither one of them argued with me or even questioned me about it. Dad had expressed his concern by reminding me that I should behave like the gentleman he had raised, but Mom had simply kissed my cheek and told me to take care of my girl.

I planned to take care of her, keep her safe… and never let her go, if at all possible.

When I pushed my bedroom door open and brought in the bags, I glanced around to make sure everything looked okay. I had already put fresh linens on the bed and tidied up while Bella and her mom were cleaning downstairs, but I wouldn't have been surprised to see an errant sock or pair of underwear peeking out from somewhere.

I placed the bags on the couch and walked over to the dresser to show Bella the drawer I had emptied for her. "Um… you can put some of your stuff in here if you want to. And, I made room in my closet for any clothes that you might need to hang up." I said the last bit in a rush, feeling completely embarrassed for some reason.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and laid her head against my shoulder blade before giving me a squeeze. "That's so sweet, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby," I replied as I turned around in her arms and tightened our embrace.

Even though I could have enjoyed Bella-nuzzling for hours, our close proximity suddenly made me self-conscious of my hygiene. I hadn't had a shower since last night, so I was sure my current aroma wasn't pleasant. After all, I'd been sweating bullets off and on all day because of our worry-inducing topics of conversation. When I discretely sniffed my arm pit, my ripe odor almost blew me away.

_How can Bella stand to be this close to me? I stink._

As I tried to loosen her hold on me, she growled playfully and rubbed her face across my chest. She was obviously _not_ offended by my foul stench. In fact, she seemed to be quite happy to breathe me in.

I couldn't stand it, though. I felt like I was contaminating her or something.

"Bella," I whispered against the top of her head. "I need to go take a shower… I'm stinky."

She leaned back a little and gave me a playful look before wrinkling her nose purposefully and sniffing the air twice. "I think you smell good," she said with a slight shake of her head.

"Well then, your sense of smell is way off, baby," I said before pecking her cheek and walking over to the couch.

I rifled through my bag looking for a toothbrush as Bella meandered toward me with a delicious grin on her face.

"What?" I asked after pausing my actions to watch her approach.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked a little embarrassed before she spoke. "Would it sound crazy if I said I was just… happy? I mean, considering…" she let her voice trail off.

Oh, hell, no. I couldn't let my girl feel unsure of herself because she was _happy_.

I met her with one stride and cradled her face in my hands. "No, that doesn't sound crazy at all." I leaned down and brushed my lips lightly against hers. "Even with everything that's happened in the last few days, just one look… or one touch from you can erase it all. You're my bliss, Bella."

I felt her smile against me, so I sucked her top lip into my mouth and grazed it gently with my teeth. Her eyes closed and she surrendered to my kiss before a soft moan escaped her parted lips. That one delicate release vibrated through me like low, rumbling thunder and awakened the sleeping python. As he stretched and swelled, preparing for his favorite new past time, I realized that I had to stop before things got out of hand. I couldn't basically attack Bella within the first five minutes of her entering my room. I needed to show some self-control and treat her with respect, just like Dad had requested.

After I pulled away and ended our kiss, she nuzzled my hand that was still cradling her cheek and quirked her brow at me suggestively. I gave her a look of mock admonishment but couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

_God, she's adorable._

"Let me shower, woman," I growled playfully before snatching my hand away and giving her ass a little swat.

With wide eyes, she watched me step back to the couch and resume my search.

As I dug through the bag, I came across the white dress shirt that Bella had worn the night before. Just the sight of it made me grow even harder as images of our passionate night flashed through my mind. Being a glutton for punishment, I pulled it out, lifted it to my nose, and inhaled deeply, letting the lingering scent of our lovemaking coat my throat and lungs. I held it in as long as I could before releasing it with a contented sigh.

When I opened my eyes a few moments later, I found a slack-jawed Bella staring at me with a hooded gaze. I knew that I had better get in the bathroom fast before I did anything else to fuel the desire that was already flaming white-hot between us.

After I quickly grabbed my toothbrush, I ambled over to Bella and draped the tantalizing shirt over her shoulder. I couldn't resist whispering something suggestive in her ear. "Consider this yours, baby, 'cause I know I'll never be able to wear it again without a perpetual hard on." Her breath hitched as I gave her a naughty wink and headed into the lavatory to take care of business.

**XXX**

When I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel loosely around my waist, I was both relieved and disappointed that Bella was not waiting for me in the bathroom. Disappointed because I was addicted to her presence and relieved because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if she gave me a repeat performance of last night.

She'd been a seductress, sneaking into the bathroom and commanding me to let her do things to my body that no woman had ever done before. Her mouth and lips and teeth had charmed the python into submission, and I had willingly allowed it. Afterward, I'd been the one to dominate and pleasure her in a blur of tangled limbs and positions until we finally collapsed, naked and sated.

It was bliss, until I woke up and saw the bruises I'd left behind. My manhandling had hurt her… and I felt like shit.

As much as I wanted to do it all again, I was scared. I couldn't bear the thought of possibly harming her, and judging from how quickly we heated up just a few minutes ago, I doubted my self-control even more.

She was my one and only weakness.

I couldn't resist her.

After toweling off and slipping on a pair of jeans, I walked out into the bedroom and found Bella perusing my music collection. She was wearing the white, button-down dress shirt and not much else. Her long, lean legs went on for miles.

_Fuck me._

Making no indication that she'd heard me exit the bathroom, she lifted her arm to pull a CD from the shelf, thus giving me a glimpse of the lace-trimmed, blue panties she wore. They hugged and framed her ass perfectly, putting it on display like a piece of fine art. While I enjoyed the presentation, I wanted to do more than look. I needed to know how the soft fabric would feel under my hands as I massaged it against her delicate skin. I wanted to touch the moist fabric at the apex of her thighs, and I yearned to suffer the pinch of elastic and lace as I slipped my fingers beneath the fringe and found her promised land.

Before I even realized a decision had been made, I was across the room, pinning her against the wall with my hands full of soft, blue silk and my mouth full of sweet Bella. She gasped in surprise, but didn't resist me at all as I rocked into her with my hips and sucked the sweet flesh of her neck into my mouth.

God, she tasted divine.

When she let out a slight whimper, reality hit me like a knee to the groin.

_What the fuck am I doing? _

I loosened my grip on her bottom and released the suction I had on her skin as regret and shame overtook my lust. I hated that I'd lost all self-control and basically attacked her against the wall like some kind of uninhibited savage.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

After dropping my forehead to her shoulder with a sigh, I whispered, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I felt her rotate her hips against me a couple of times before she threaded her fingers in my hair and pulled, forcing me to look at her. "What are you talking about?" she purred in a haze of lust. "You feel good." She licked her lips and attacked my mouth with hers. Even though I wanted nothing more than to continue down that path, I had to stop her. I didn't want to spiral out of control again.

"Wait… just wait a minute," I huffed in frustration, knowing that I was the one who had started our make-out session and was now cock-blocking it.

Her legs loosened from around my waist and dropped to the floor as she leaned back against the wall.

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

I held her gaze, refusing to lose eye contact, as I knelt down in front of her and lifted the hem of her shirt. She looked confused as I leaned forward, pulled the waistband of her fuck-hawt underwear down slightly, and placed several soft kisses over the bruises I had left there the night before.

"Did you see these, Bella?" I whispered against her skin before hugging her to me and resting my cheek against belly. "I can't believe I injured you."

She ran her hands through my hair and tugged on it lightly to soothe me. "Edward, those bruises are nothing. I bruise so easily, you could probably breathe on me and leave a mark." She grabbed the sides of my head and angled my face up towards hers. "You didn't hurt me, I swear, so get back up here and finish what you started."

The vixen quirked a brow and sucked her plump, pink lower lip between her teeth in a move that she _knew_ would drive me crazy.

When I didn't hop up and ravage her immediately, her face softened and she reassured me once again. "I'm fine, Edward. I promise."

I could see the sincerity—and the desire—in her eyes as I stood up slowly and trailed my hands across her soft, flat stomach. She jerked and giggled as I traced my index finger around her belly button and tickled her skin, but thankfully she didn't stop me. I think she realized that, at that moment, I needed to be gentle with her.

She continued to let me have my fun as I slowly unbuttoned her shirt, teasing her with my tongue along the way.

After I finally made it to the top button, I pushed the shirt off her shoulders and held it there, capturing her arms in the sleeves. Even though her beautiful body was on full display, I focused on her eyes. I needed her full attention before we went any further. I had to make sure of one thing. "You have to tell me if I _ever_ get too rough, okay? I can't bear the thought of hurting you."

She nodded and said, "I will," before I let both the shirt and my eyes drop. While I marveled at her perfect, pink nipples, her fingers went immediately to my fly and skillfully popped each button at a lightning quick speed.

_Damn, where did she attain that skill?_

My girl was full of surprises as she pushed my jeans down over my hips until gravity took over and pulled them to the floor. Her aggression was hot as hell and she was making it obvious that she wanted to reconnect just as badly as I did—maybe more. As my lips captured hers with a searing kiss, I stepped out of the jumbled pile of blue at my feet and lifted her up, fully intending to make slow, tender, love to her in my bed.

I'd only moved a couple of feet when she pulled away and looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Where are we going?"

"To our bed, baby," I responded and made a bee-line back to her lips… but she stopped me.

I came to a halt and wondered at the coy smile and excited eyes that lit up her face. Her expression was a beautiful contradiction as I tried to comprehend what she could possibly want. When she glanced over her shoulder and then quirked a brow at me, I suddenly understood what she was trying to convey.

"You want to go back to the wall, don't you?" I asked with bated breath, hoping that my little vixen wanted me to take her standing up.

She sucked her lip back between her teeth and nodded as her hand wandered down my happy trail and firmly palmed the python. After she gave him a little squeeze, I grunted out a "fuck" and pushed her back up against the wall. We'd have to initiate our bed later.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Despite all the LaVerrot drama, there's still time for lovin'. I hope it was good for you. hahaha**

**Until next time… xoxo**


	79. Renfield

**A/N: Hello friends. This EPOV is kinda short by PR standards, but it's packing a lot of meat… okay, that sounds really dirty. Lol Anyway, you'll see what I mean.**

**Because I was so very late getting this chapter completed, I'm posting it without having had the careful eyes of DeeDreamer to look it over. Our wonderful friend Cared stepped in and picked up on a couple of plot points that needed to be clarified. Yeah, she rocks. I can't wait to give her for-real hugs in Vegas!**

**If I can get my act together next time, I hope Dee will be back on board with us… and I hope Cared will decide to stick around, too.**

**Thanks to WutheringBites for posting us on Twilighted.**

**SM created Twilight; Georgialion created LaVerrot.**

**Now, let's get on with it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 79**

**Renfield**

EPOV

After we had both found our completion against the wall, Bella and I moved to our bed so that we could initiate it properly. The fast and frenzied pace from before had turned into slow caresses and languid kisses as we'd explored each other's bodies without shame or hesitation. Of course, those unhurried touches had sparked our desires once again and led us to our current position—with Bella on top.

With a breast in each hand, I slung my head back and pumped my pelvis up, matching her rhythm perfectly. I could feel the soft tendrils of her hair tickle my thighs as she leaned back, bracing her hands on my knees and rotating her hips against me in an unwavering pace.

_Fuck. She's unbelievable._

I never thought that _being_ with Bella would turn me into a sentimental sap and a raging sex addict all at once. It was like I ran the emotional gamut with her every touch… and I only craved more. I wanted to pound her and cry all in the same breath.

_Is that wrong?_

When I dared to open my eyes, I was conquered by the sight of Bella above me: head thrown back, neck exposed, breasts heaving, and belly quivering from being on the verge for so long. She was the epitome of both lust and innocence as she swayed against me; her initial fear of being on top long gone.

Even though I knew it would end our loving, I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling down her body to where we were joined. Her perfect, pink flesh was on full display as I focused on the spot where I entered her over and over and over.

_Fuck me. I'm gonna blow._

It was time to give her a push and let her come before I did. I slid my hands down her sides and moved one to push into her belly just above her pubic bone while the other reached around to grab her hip, pulling her forward and down. The change in the angle had me hitting her sweet spot inside, and as I continued to thrust up, I was taken aback to feel my dick under the palm of my hand through her stomach.

_Most erotic moment… ever._

After only a couple of pumps, she arched her back and silently quivered, pulling my second release from me with an explosion of white lights and cracking joints. The sensation lasted even longer than the first one had until Bella collapsed against me like a ragdoll completely spent. As I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her sweaty forehead, I knew that I'd never be able to sleep in that bed—or any other—without her.

**XXX**

Bella let her lethargic fingers slowly trace along my collar bone and neck while we talked about the happenings of the day. The tickling sensation was driving me mad, but I didn't stop her… I reveled in it. I enjoyed the tremble that shot through every nerve ending as her delicate touch ghosted across my skin and made my muscles quake. Her torturous strokes were addictive.

"So, what do you think's going to happen?" she whispered against my neck, her hot breath branding my skin. "I mean, Bree's story about her father was pretty out here, don't you think?"

I stroked her hair with one hand and tightened my grip around her waist with the other. "I don't know what's going to happen, baby. Both Cheney and Irina seem to be under Aro's spell, so I'm not sure what or who to believe. Even though Tanya seems to think otherwise, I still don't trust Irina. So, at this point, we don't know if _anything_ they've said is true."

"I know. All the talk about changing and blood and vampires… it's like a crazy movie plot or something. When Bree started talking about James and hybrids and _immortality_, I was kinda lost."

My hands froze with the mention of James. The things that Bree had relayed about him were vile and disgusting. I already knew from my interactions with him in Denali that he had a sadistic side, so the thought of him _ever_ touching my girl made me sick.

That would never happen, though. I'd kill him first.

I pushed thoughts of James out of my head and processed the rest of Bella's statement—blood, hybrids, and vampires.

"Wait a minute…vampires? Who said anything about vampires, Bella?"

I knew that I had listened intently to Bree's revelations, but I never heard her say that word.

"Bree did," she said emphatically, sitting up in the bed as a perplexed look crossed her face. "Well, maybe she didn't actually say it out loud, but it was written on the paper that she took from Cheney's office."

I looked at her with a furrowed brow as she continued. "I only got a quick look at it, but it was so disturbing that your mother took it from her and flipped it face-down on the coffee table. It had a lot of words that started with the letter V—Volterra, Volturi, virgin, vitamins, vampire—and it had blood smeared all over it. It looked like part of a voodoo ceremony or something."

_What the hell?_

"What did Bree do with the paper? Did she take it with her when they went back to the Weber's?"

Bella shook her head and said, "I don't think she has it anymore. The last I saw it was still on the coffee table in the solarium."

I brushed a tendril of hair from her face and said, "Okay. I'll see if I can get my hands on it. We'll need to send it to the lab to find out if the smudges you saw are really blood or just some crazy scare tactic on Cheney's part."

She gave me a pointed look and replied, "I know what dried blood looks like, Edward… and I think there were teeth marks, too. It was one of the creepiest things I've ever seen."

Her words sent a shiver down my spine. Cheney's sanity was obviously non-existent at this point. With all his crazy talk of blood and vampires, it was apparent that he'd lost all touch with reality. He needed to be tracked down and contained before he did anything psychotic… well, anything _else_ psychotic.

A soft knock on our bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts. Bella shot up off of me and pulled the sheet to cover her nudity, but I simply rolled over and hugged my face to her thigh. She tried to push me off, but I dug in.

"Edward," she hissed, "someone's at the door."

I lifted my head and yelled, "What do you want, Alice?" before dropping my face back to Bella's sheet-covered thigh.

Just a few weeks ago, I would have been worried that Alice would use her skills to enter my bedroom despite the locks, but she knew better than to do that now. Or maybe she just respected Bella more than she respected me. Whatever the reason, I'm just glad it kept her pixie ass out of my room.

Alice answered me through the door. "I just wanted to let you know that Mom and Dad will be coming back from the Weber's soon. They should be here in about twenty minutes."

I thanked my sister and listened to her footsteps retreat back down the stairs before I looked up at my girl with a put-on frown. As she ran her fingers through my hair, I whispered, "I don't wanna get up. How 'bout this… if I lay here. If I just lay here, will you lie with me and just forget the world?"

She smirked as her fingers continued to massage my scalp. "So, you're stealing Snow Patrol lyrics now?"

I was half-way kidding and half-way not. I didn't want to leave our little cocoon of happiness. The moment we put on our clothes and walked out that door, reality would demand our attention. I wasn't ready for that yet. I just wanted to stay with her and keep her safe… and love her.

I nuzzled into her lap and then let my nose trail up her belly, between her breasts, and end at the pulse point in her neck. After placing a soft kiss below her ear, I whispered more lyrics from _Chasing Cars_. "All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see." Her arms tightened around me when I added, "And, those three words… they're not enough."

After a moment, she pulled me away from her neck, cradled my face in her palms, and completed my thoughts exactly. "I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all."

With a chaste kiss on the lips, we ended our perfect time and got ready to face the world once again… together.

**XXX**

As we made our way down the stairs to re-enter our reality, I could feel the tension building up inside me with each step. It was a paradoxical sensation, though. While my muscles and tendons were tightening as if preparing for battle, my mind was completely at ease. I wasn't nervous or stressed. I had no apprehension or pressure. I felt ten feet tall and bullet proof, which was utterly confusing considering our current situation.

Attributing my confidence to having Bella by my side, I tightened my grip on her hand and gave her a sideways glance. She was both my strength and my weakness… another paradox, it seemed.

When we finally reached the ground floor, Bella led us to the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were raiding the refrigerator. Judging from all the munchies Alice was placing on the counter, they had worked up quite an appetite. After a few sheepish glances from Alice and a bashful greeting from Jasper, my internal radar started going crazy. Something was up, and it had sex written all over it. Hell, it was as if I could smell it in the air… but that could have just been from Bella and me.

I sat down on the stool and pulled Bella between my legs as I eyed my uncharacteristically quiet twin. She was intent on the job at hand, but I didn't miss the coy smile she gave Jasper when he squeezed behind her to grab a glass.

_Could they _be_ any more obvious?_

I chuckled into Bella's shoulder and was just about to ask them if they'd been doing couple's yoga again, when Mom, Dad, Renee, and Angela came in through the garage door. They were talking in quiet conversation, but it came to a halt when they saw all our eyes upon them. The silent tension in the room grew thick until, moments later, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob made their presence known, bounding through the front door like a herd of elephants. Having returned from their trip to the apartment, we could hear bags being dropped in the foyer while Emmett's jovial banter rang out through the house, cutting through everyone's anxiety like a knife. There was no denying that the big, irreverent lug was a breath of fresh air in stagnant LaVerrot.

Hearing our boisterous houseguests coming our way, Mom went straight into happy-homemaker-mode and asked the girls to prepare the rest of the snacks for them. I wanted to growl in protest when Bella eased around the island to help Alice and Angela with the food, but I realized that those actions might be frowned upon. Mom would most definitely _not_ appreciate my caveman tendencies, and neither would Bella.

As I sat and mourned the loss of her touch, Dad sidled up beside me and garnered my attention with a soft hand on my shoulder.

"We have to leave for the airstrip before long," he said quietly. "Why don't we go to my office and talk?"

I nodded in agreement before glancing at Bella. While I was confident that she would be safe there, surrounded by my family and friends, I still needed to do everything I could to ensure it. After holding up my index finger to Dad and sliding off the stool, I headed to the garage to close the exterior door. Once the garage and side doors were locked, I returned to the kitchen.

If I couldn't have her in my sight, I wasn't going to take any chances.

Moments later, Dad gave an approving nod as I locked the front door, too, before following him down the hall to his study. I remembered Bree's comments about her dad's freakish strength and realized that a locked door wasn't enough to stop him if he really wanted to get in, but it was still a deterrent of sorts. Besides, our strength was in our numbers and in our commitment to each other.

Cheney didn't stand a chance against us because he was all alone… at least for now.

After Dad and I were securely in his office, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of crumpled paper before taking his seat. Sitting beside me in one of the chairs, as opposed to behind his desk, he placed the folded paper on his lap and leaned back with a sigh.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much time to talk," he said glancing at his watch. "We have to get on the road shortly."

I mimicked his posture and leaned back in my chair as well. "I don't envy you this trip. You're going to have your hands full with Carmen," I said with a raised brow.

He let out an exasperated breath. "I know. I hope that Eleazar can exert some means of emotional control over her before we get back here." He looked at me pointedly. "Things might go a little smoother if the house is visitor-_free_ when we return."

I nodded in agreement. "Bella and I will make sure that Jacob and Renee are occupied, and I'll ensure that Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice are safely at the Hale's before you guys return. Why don't you text me when you leave the airstrip?"

"Will do," he replied with a nod.

"So, where are Bree, Angela, Mary, and Maggie going to stay while Alistair is gone?" I asked with concern. "I don't think they should stay alone."

"We've arranged for them to stay with Peter and Charlotte until Alistair returns home," he answered with a hint of a smile. "It sounds like you're trying to cover all the bases just like we are."

I shrugged and sat forward with my elbows on my knees. "I just worry about them—about everybody really... and… I can't help but feel responsible for this entire sordid mess. I mean, Cheney's obsession with me—"

He interrupted. "Edward, you're no more responsible for this screwed up situation than Bree or Angela… or even Bella is. If anyone should feel guilty, it should be me. Alistair, Peter, and I volunteered to live in this so-called Utopian society."

How could I respond to that statement? In a way, he was right. But even though they did sign us up for this screwed up place, I had no doubt that they had our best interests at heart at the time. After all, the restrictive lifestyle of LaVerrot had kept us all healthy and fairly happy… until recently.

After an extended pause, I mumbled, "It is what it is. We just have to figure out what the hell is going on with Cheney and Aro."

He nodded. "Alistair and I have some ideas about that, actually." He turned in his chair to face me as he spoke. "I've heard Bree's account of Ben's completely erratic behavior," he said with concern. "Alistair thinks that he is probably suffering from some form of Renfield Syndrome." I gave him a questioning look before he continued. "It's also called clinical vampirism."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Just hear me out," he requested with his hands raised toward me. "Once Alistair explained it to me, I had to agree that it's a reasonable theory for Ben's delusions. Individuals with this disorder are fixated on blood. They think it has some life-advancing powers when consumed. Not all of those who suffer from this disease actually consume human blood, but they do hold it in reverence."

I gaped at him because I couldn't believe he was actually trying to give credence to Cheney's madness. Of course, a clinical diagnosis as explanation for Cheney's behavior was a hell of a lot easier to swallow than "real" vampires, hybrids, and immortality.

I almost chuckled at the thought as Dad continued to enlighten me.

"Renfield Syndrome could explain the behaviors that Bree and Mary have observed. It could also account for his fixation on purity, you know, as a means to keep the blood clean." He picked up the paper he had removed from his pocket earlier and handed it to me. "And, this just cinches the diagnosis, as far as I'm concerned."

After I unfolded it, I stared at the "V is for vampire" in the center of the page and realized that it was the sheet of paper that Bella had told me about earlier. It was exactly as she had described it, right down to the red dots and smudges that really did look like dried blood.

My face scrunched in disgust as I held the offending object up by a corner and asked, "Do you think this is…?"

With a nod of his head, he said, "It's probably his own blood. Many people who suffer from the disorder participate in autovampirism, meaning they drink their own blood." With an air of clinical detachment, he pointed to the teeth marks and the obvious blood that had settled and dried in the indentions. "He probably bit himself to 'decorate' his sketching." He actually looked a little embarrassed as he added, "It's not uncommon for those with Renfield Syndrome to do that."

As I handed the paper back to him and stared into nothingness, contemplating how _truly_ fucked up Ben Cheney was, I still couldn't wrap my mind around how it all tied together.

"So, what does Ben's so-called disorder have to do with Aro?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know exactly, but Alistair and I discussed several theories. Really, there's no telling what Aro's capable of… manipulative, power-hungry son-of-a-bitch…."

His voice trailed off, but the venom in his words was toxic. I understood why he reacted that way to the man who was supposedly my father. After all, Aro had raped my mother and was allegedly heading to LaVerrot to tear our family apart.

His emotions got the best of him for a moment as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, silently staring at his shoes.

"Everything's going to be okay, Dad," I comforted. "And, believe me; he _will_ pay for all the lives that he's ruined. Even if I have to play the role of legatee to accomplish it, I won't let him hurt my family anymore."

With a sad smile, he sought out my eyes and nodded before glancing down at his watch. "Damn it… I've got to get going, but I want you to consider what I've said. We all need to put our heads together and figure out all the connections. If Aro is really coming to LaVerrot, we need to not only figure out his sick game, but also have a plan in place to circumvent him."

"Or defeat him," I thought.

After he squeezed my shoulder and said that he'd text me when they were heading home, I remained seated and contemplated everything he'd said. When I also considered Irina's warnings and Bree's revelations, the picture their words painted was dire. It sounded like we were going to be invaded by a bunch of psychopaths who fancied themselves to be vampires.

And, if Bree had indeed heard her father's conversation correctly, at least one of the "vampires" had a taste for human blood.

Could our situation get any more fucked up?

_Yep… just wait 'til Carmen gets here._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**BPOV is next…**

**Oh, and if you would, head over to the Twilight Eclipse Awards and vote for PR in the Best Suspense-Thriller (Full Fic) category. Voting is open now. I know many of you love Plight Thee My Troth by GingerandGreen. It's been nominated for Best Lemon (Full Fic) category. Mmmm – her Lordward and his tight breeches.**

**Enough rambling… go see what Bella has to say.**


	80. Open Minded

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapters. It's so exciting to see those numbers ticking upward. A special thank you to RobandKrisChick and AllyVera for ALL of your thoughtful reviews!**

**Thank you Cared for being our beta for these chapters. You know our characters every bit as well as we do and I greatly appreciate you helping us meet our deadline. **

**To Ilovealion… don't forget that my cowboy has a whip in the barn and it's ready and waiting for the next time you need to tame your lion.**

**SM owns the Twilight legacy. Now, let's see what Renee is really made of.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 80**

**Open Minded**

**BPOV**

The Cullens' house went from a private, quiet haven to a beehive of activity in a matter of minutes. After mind-blowing sex, Edward and I had a few quiet minutes to just hold each other and talk before Alice let us know that our parents were on their way back. I appreciated her interruption because I'd made a point of telling Mom earlier that Edward and I were being discreet about our sleeping arrangements and I wanted to keep my word about something that important. We all accepted that some of the basics of "LaVerrot Living" had come under fire, but I would still be mortified if anyone had proof that Edward and I had consummated our relationship… several times.

Even though I'd read probably hundreds of books and magazine articles dealing with the mechanics and wonders of sex, nothing could have prepared me for the awesome experiences I'd had with Edward. Either it was impossible to put the emotions and physicality of sex into words… or maybe it was just Edward.

_I choose the latter._

Still, I had difficulty understanding how people went about their daily lives when such delectable temptation was so accessible. Even though I tried to banish the thought from my consciousness, I knew from experience that Mom and Phil were absolute fuck bunnies. At least now, I could understand and appreciate their "frequency" and "enthusiasm."

Maybe the influence of the intense hormonal urges of young adults was why Aro and his faithful followers had decreed that sex was a no-no before marriage. You can't concentrate on working in the lab, growing soybeans, harvesting tea leaves and selling high end beauty products when you're obsessed with the slide-it-in, do-it-harder, please-let-me-touch-it of lovemaking.

I suppressed a dark chuckle, because I had a feeling that Aro's reasoning had nothing to do with productivity and profit margins.

_There's more. Yes, lots more._

**XXX**

Carlisle, Esme, Mom and Angela had arrived moments before Tanya, Jake, Emmett and Rosalie came bursting in the door. Once Esme saw the congregation of young people in her house, she asked Alice and me to throw together some snacks, as she and Carlisle were in a little bit of a hurry to change clothes and head toward the airport to pick up Tanya's parents and Kate. I was looking forward to seeing Eleazar again, but Carmen and Kate were an altogether different issue. To my knowledge, Carmen hadn't been made aware of any reason to abandon her push to force Tanya and Edward together. Surely, once she finished tearing Tanya a new one—because with Carmen's labile nature, that was just a given—she'd finally listen and abort her longstanding, but futile, mission. Carmen had no regard for me at all; in fact, she had regarded me with little more than disdain when I'd met her. Since everyone, including Tanya, had wholeheartedly embraced Edward's relationship with me, I hoped that Carmen would come around, too. It wasn't like her daughter was being left out in the cold. She had Jake to keep her warm… and she seemed pretty damn happy about it.

I still had a bad taste in my mouth about Kate. Both she and Garrett were deeply ingrained in VI, or so I'd thought, and I was stunned that he hadn't taken her with him, wherever he'd departed for so urgently. She'd fallen for the whole purity bit and had embraced it without reservation, regardless of the fact that the reason they were selling that line to us was beyond fucked up. I'd once considered her to be a "company girl." I wondered if that was still true.

As Alice and I finished preparing snacks, I looked around for Edward. He'd come downstairs with me, but I hadn't seen him since everyone had arrived.

"He's talking to Dad in his office," Alice pointed out before I could ask.

"Thanks, I didn't see him leave," I said and finished lining up the plates on the bar. Alice seemed to have regained some of her usual composure, as well as her organizational skills.

"Hey Bella," Emmett boomed, making me jump. "Don't you have something with some _meat_ in it?"

Alice looked at him quizzically. "_Where_ do you think you are?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just deal with the tofu, dude," Jasper interjected and subtly positioned himself between Alice and Emmett.

Emmett curled his lip and faked a heave. "I don't see how you eat that stuff."

"You've eaten it, too," Alice informed him, her hands on her hips. "Every time we share our lunch with you or bring food to the apartment, it has tofu in it."

"I can't believe I've been poisoning myself that way. Next time I go into town, I'll bring back some Pecos Barbeque… or how about some Ezell's Famous Chicken?"

Alice was shaking her head, probably formulating a snarky retort, when her mother joined us. "Emmett, dear, you can bring any food you like here," Esme said.

"Well, thank you, Mrs. C." He beamed at Esme and made a "so there" face at Alice.

"Just don't forget that I haven't had a good piece—or any piece—of fried chicken in years and I might have to have myself a little pinch." Emmett laughed heartily at Esme's retort.

I wondered if Esme was limiting herself to "a pinch" because she knew from experience how civilian food might affect her gastrointestinal tract after so many years on the official VI diet.

Tanya quietly interrupted Emmett's guffaws when she placed her hand on Esme's shoulder. "How are you planning to manage telling my parents about Irina and me? I'm really worried about how my mother is going to react. She wasn't doing too well when I left and I would imagine she's only gotten worse."

Esme patted Tanya's hand and faced her. "We talked about that at the Weber's. Alistair is concerned that she might be unstable, so he wants to test her limits. Instead of throwing everything at her at once, we'll introduce it to her a little at a time."

Everyone stopped filling their plates and mouths, and gave Esme their full attention.

"What we've decided to do is to wait until we're almost back here before we tell them anything about you. I'm going to text you when we're about ten minutes out and I want you to be waiting for us in the living room with the door closed," Esme directed.

"I can do that. What about Irina? Are you going to say anything about her?"

"We'll have to assess how well she deals with you, first. If she can handle it, then _you_ need to tell her about Irina. After all, you've actually seen her and you were the one who talked to her on the phone today."

Tanya didn't say anything and had a forlorn look about her.

"Tanya," Jake asked, appearing instantly at her side, "how do you think she's going to take this? Will she fall apart or what?"

"She's going to be mad as hell," Tanya said bluntly.

"Okay, well, Mom, I'll move your favorite pieces out of the living room while you're gone," Alice said quietly.

"That's probably a good idea. She's prone to throwing things when she gets mad," Tanya remarked.

"_This_ is going to be interesting," Jake commented. "What about your dad? What will he say about all of this?"

"Dad will take it all in stride. He'll want a full explanation, but he'll be glad to see me. What'll be interesting is how he reacts to the news about Irina. I don't think he's ever given up hope about her." Tanya wrapped her arms around herself and sighed sadly. "He's not going to be happy that she's been associated with Aro all this time."

From the foyer, I heard Carlisle ask, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you."

_Who else is left?_

_Mom?_

I hadn't seen my mother since they returned from the Weber's. She wandered off in the general direction of the solarium with her phone to her ear when Alice and I went to the kitchen. So, I put down the bowl of hummus I'd been holding and followed the sound of her voice.

"I'm fine. It's okay," Mom told Carlisle. "I was just distracted… that's all."

"We bumped pretty hard, Renee," Carlisle began. Mom repeated that she was fine and he didn't press her further.

I knew, though, that Mom was more than a little distracted. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Mom closed her eyes and shook her head in exasperation. "Phil… what else? I called him and he automatically thought I had news of Ben. He said he'd been asking people at school about him, but no one knew anything. I _told_ him last night not to talk about it outside LaVerrot."

"He was about to have a hissy fit that neither Bree nor I were coming to his game this afternoon. I told him it just wasn't possible and that he needed to come over here as soon as he finished. Then, he wanted to know if anyone had contacted the leadership of the other communities about Ben's disappearance. I tried to tell him that we'd talk about it here. Phil was just beside himself because he didn't think he could get here until 7:30. I told him that was fine, but to please not talk about this anymore."

"Renee, once the Castiles have settled in here, we'll have that talk with Phil. He can't continue this way," Carlisle said, unable to hide his concern. "I hope we can reason with him."

"I do, too," Mom whispered.

**XXX**

As soon as Carlisle and Esme were gone, Mom asked if it would be a good time for us to talk. Alice said the solarium would be private and she'd tell Edward where I was. That actually worked out well for me, as I wanted a chance to look around in the last place I'd seen Mr. Cheney's horrible "V-themed" creation. Once we were on the couch, Mom sighed and answered a text, presumably from Phil, giving me a chance to scan the room in search of it. I shuffled through some home décor magazines on the coffee table, but didn't find it. My best guess was that Esme took it with her. She would have never given such a monstrosity back to Bree, nor would she have left it out for anyone to just happen upon it. Esme was a smart cookie and she probably saw it for what it was—a damn good piece of hard evidence against Mr. Cheney.

When I gave up on my search, Mom shared her latest conversation with Phil. "He was simply off the chain, Bella. He said someone should have already called the police. All I knew to tell him was that if he took it upon himself to involve outsiders, he wouldn't be respecting the chain of command. That seemed to settle him a bit, because God knows, he wouldn't want to risk getting on Ben's bad side." She shifted around uncomfortably in her seat. "To be honest with you, I don't know what, besides the accident, made Ben even want to bother with Phil. I can't imagine what he saw in Phil that made him think he would be compatible with all of this," she said, waving one hand around her.

That was as good of an introduction as I was going to get.

"Mom, it wasn't _Phil_ he was after," I said ominously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, enunciating each word slowly and deliberately.

"I need to start at the beginning for this to make any sense and believe it or not, it began when I was thirteen."

"Thirteen? But, we were living in Phoenix. I hadn't even met Phil yet." Mom's voice was higher than usual and she moved to the edge of her seat.

"Mom, some of the things I need to tell you are pretty bad and you'll have to trust me that it's all connected. So please… just listen." I took a deep breath and started with my story. "Do you remember the summer your brother came to visit?" I waited for her to acknowledge my question. "It all starts there."

My mother sat in Esme's solarium and silently listened to a story that was at such odds with our beautiful surroundings. A few tears slipped down her face as she soaked up the details of my sordid tale. I told her about what her brother did to me—not the graphic details, but enough so that she understood, as it would have been unnecessarily cruel to torture her with the specifics. I explained how meeting Edward had helped me to break free of weight I'd carried about all of it for so many years.

"Why didn't you tell me about this then?" Mom asked, tentatively reaching for my hands.

"I didn't know what he was after until it was too late. He made me feel special… and then he took advantage of me. He threatened me and at that point, I had some idea what he was capable of. I couldn't risk him hurting either one of us any further," I explained. "Once we found out he was dead, I figured it didn't really matter anymore."

"I worried the whole time he was there. I knew he'd had some drug problems, but he promised he'd left that world behind. He said he wanted a chance at a new life," Mom said. She gazed out the window. "The day he left and came back all nasty and red-eyed, I should've known what he'd been up to and I should have insisted that he leave then."

Her tears continued to fall. "I can't believe I left you alone with him. Randy was always a charmer and as a kid, I was a victim of his manipulations, over and over again. I don't know why I thought anything had changed." Mom put her hands over her face and sobbed.

I hugged her and told her it was okay. I didn't know what else to say at that juncture.

"But Bella, it's not okay. I'm your mother and I should have protected you. That's my job and I failed. For years, I wondered what had caused you to isolate yourself. One day, you were a happy little girl and the next thing I knew, you had no friends except for the school librarian and the stacks of books you barricaded yourself with. You had perfect grades and you kept both me and our home in order. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter… but, all the while, you were suffering in silence."

"Mom, it's not that way anymore," I said. "You and I are closer than we've ever been. I have Edward and really great friends. School couldn't be any better. I won't lie and tell you that the last few years have been easy, but everything that's happened has led me to what I have now."

Mom shook her head like she didn't believe me.

"I should have told you what was going on instead of internalizing it. I was ashamed and thought that it was somehow my fault. I know _now_ that it wasn't… and it wasn't yours either," I told her gently.

"You _should_ blame me—just like you should blame me for bringing you here," Mom declared.

While I felt a small relief at having shared the wrongs of her brother, I was grateful for an opportunity to leave that subject behind and tie it in to the rest of the story. "_Ben_ _Cheney_ brought me here, Mom. I haven't sorted it all out yet, but VI discovered me—for lack of a better word—when I was in high school. They learned of my interest in botany and were looking for someone who could carry on the work of the VI labs."

"How did you find out something like that?" Mom asked, clearly shocked.

"Mr. Cheney told me. He, um, cornered me up in the garage and we had a talk, of sorts, a few hours before he shut down the greenhouse," I explained.

"A talk? What did he say to you?" Mom was no longer tearful, but fully attentive.

"He told me that I had been followed for years. They knew everything I'd accomplished in school and I guess they thought I could be useful." That answered her question, but I still needed to pull all these separate events together in a more logical way. "With the way I'd chosen to deal with what had happened to me, I had suppressed much of my past. Between some of the lectures at the retreat and my growing involvement with Edward, it all started coming back. I had several very realistic nightmares and I kind of freaked out once when Edward kissed me." I blushed at the memory of my Denali meltdown.

"When we went to Forks, I had another nightmare and I had no choice but to tell him everything. I couldn't risk another freak out because I really wanted things with Edward to work. So, I decided to go to Student Health at UDub. I wanted to make sure I didn't have any physical problems and I figured I they could arrange for me to see a counselor. Through his network of spies, Mr. Cheney found out about my appointment and accessed my medical records. Now that I've had some time to process everything, I think that my scholarship and my roommate situation last term were all part of his scheme, too. The Director of Housing at UDub actually works for Aro as an investigator. Heidi—the girl I've told you about who works in the housing office—she went to Volterra Academy and was in on it, too."

Mom pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, similar to the way I'd seen Carlisle and Edward do.

"So, once Mr. Cheney found out I wasn't a virgin and the circumstances under which that had happened, he and Aro decided that I was um, no longer _compatible_ with the program. That's why he tried to get rid of me. That day in the garage, he told me that Phil's accident was no accident… it was all part of his elaborate plan to bring me to LaVerrot."

"What you're telling me is that Ben caused Phil's injuries and stole any opportunity he might have had in the minor or the major leagues? He gave him a job at Volterra Academy and then conveniently arranged things so that you would end up here. Then, when he found out that you weren't 'pure enough,' he tried to kill you." Mom's face was flushed, but her voice was even. "What was he going to do with Phil and me once he did away with you… or had he thought that far ahead?"

"I don't know. He didn't say and at that time, and I was too damn scared to ask him much," I answered. "I think it's out of his hands now, because Aro is coming to take charge of things, I suppose."

I took a deep breath and steeled myself to share what was arguably their most heinous crime. I hadn't sugar-coated anything so far and I wasn't about to start. "Mom, believe it or not, it gets even worse. I don't know what Esme told you when you were in the kitchen with her this morning… but Aro, um, raped her years ago. They've discovered that Carlisle is not Edward's biological father, leaving Aro as the only possible candidate. I overheard Mr. Cheney talking to Aro on the phone, and Aro said that he was coming to get Edward. He called him his son."

Mom was as pale as the milk glass vase on the table in front of us. "I don't… and… oh, shit," Mom said as she released a chest full of air. "Why would this come out now about Edward? He's an adult, for crying out loud. Why did Carlisle let that horrible man get away with this?"

"Esme had a vague, recurrent nightmare for years. She didn't put it together herself until a couple of days ago. I don't know if she was drugged, or what. I'm not sure that even _she_ understands how it happened. Edward's paternity test came in this morning, proving Carlisle isn't his father. Alice is being tested, too. Carlisle had no idea and if he had, I'm sure—with the way he loves his family—that he would have choked the life out of Aro. I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle tears him limb from limb and burns up all his cursed pieces the moment Aro sets foot inside LaVerrot."

Ignoring my dramatics, Mom proceeded in a cautious voice. "So, what you're telling me is that Edward's father is some kind of monster rapist and he's responsible for all of this?"

"Yes," I answered succinctly.

"I don't even know how to begin to process this," Mom moaned. "I'd like to pack my stuff and run just as fast as I can, but after everything Carlisle and Esme have done for us, I can't do that to them. Besides, I know you're not going anywhere without Edward… and _I'm_ not leaving here without you."

"I've had similar thoughts at times, but I keep coming back to the same conclusion. I won't leave Edward."

"Have you thought about some kind of a back-up plan? You know… someplace where you could escape for a few days and come up with your next step. I certainly don't know that things will come to that, but it's best to be prepared," Mom said.

I remembered my ill-conceived plan from Friday after Mr. Cheney had threatened me. "If it came to it, we could always go to Charlie's or, since Jake is involved, we could even go to the reservation for a day or so. I just hate to involve anyone else. As far as we know, 'they' don't know anything about Dad or Jake. Going to Forks would only happen in a worst case scenario."

"Have you talked to Charlie in the last few days? Does he have any idea what we've gotten ourselves into?" Mom asked. "If he does, I'm sure he blames me… just one more of Renee's hare-brained schemes."

"I talked to him while I was in the hospital and it took all I had to stop him from driving up here like a bat out of hell. We've texted back and forth a couple times a day since then. Normally, we talk or text about once a week, so I know he's worried. I've reminded him that Carlisle is a doctor and even offered to have Carlisle call him. I think he just kinda likes having an excuse to have extra contact with me."

"Yeah, Charlie can be such a softie," Mom murmured pleasantly.

"But, to answer your question, once he found out about some of the rules here and a little about the setup, he did ask me if this was a cult."

Mom snickered. "That sounds like something he'd say."

"I know how he is, too, and I was careful not to give him any information he could go back and Google. Now that he's met Edward, he likes him. Dad was actually grateful for all our rules; otherwise, he would have made Edward stay at a motel while we were there. He was pretty clear about 'no funny business' under his roof," I explained.

"Charlie can be the ultimate Papa Bear." Mom shook her head and smiled. I knew she still had a special place in her heart for Dad.

"So, what happened at the Weber's?" I asked.

"Like you heard Esme say, they talked about how to handle Tanya's parents. I got the impression that Carmen must be a bit of a handful." Mom raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"That's a diplomatic way of putting it. What else happened?"

"We talked to Mary for a while. Looks can be so deceiving… I never would have guessed she's been living in that kind of environment. For the most part, I think she has shielded Bree from Ben." Mom pulled her hair back and twisted it around her hand as she leaned back on the couch. "Mary always looks so put together and sure of herself. I've always had that 'woman behind the man' impression about her… to think that she's been living in that kind of hell. I wonder if he's always been this unstable or if this is a recent development."

"Just from listening to Carlisle, Dr. Weber, Dr. Hale and Edward, I would say that his total mental breakdown is a new thing. Mr. Cheney seemed like a stuffy businessman when I met him. It wasn't until he showed up unannounced at the retreat that I began to wonder about him," I explained. I took a big sip of the water I'd brought with me from the kitchen and decided to ask Mom about something that had bothered me deeply. "Did Mary happen to bring up any of the, um, vampire stuff that Bree talked about this morning? All that stuff about vampires, hybrids, blood, changing people and immortality was a little too crazy for me."

Mom sighed and looked at the ceiling briefly—for courage, guidance… I wasn't sure. "She did and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Mary said that Ben has never shared any specifics with her about VI and has generally been very secretive about what his duties actually are. It's not unusual for him to take trips on the spur of the moment and not tell her where he's going or when he'll be back."

Mom started to wander in her recollections, but I just sat back and listened, as I didn't want to miss something important. "Before Ben, Jr., went off the college, they lived the illusion of a family. Since then, she said that Ben shows no emotion or regard toward her or Bree unless they are in the presence of other people."

"On the rare occasions that Ben mentioned Aro in Mary's presence, he always acted as if Aro was something more than a mere mortal. So if he turns out to be a god, a demon or even a vampire, she wouldn't be surprised. He's got Ben caught up in a pretty powerful spell if he believes something like that."

"Well, you know better than anyone that I've always been interested in all kinds of belief systems and I've always been respectful of most theologies." She pushed her hair back out of her eyes. "I consider myself to be pretty open-minded, but vampires and the mythology surrounding them are a stretch—even for me."

I agreed with Mom's assessment of her open-mindedness. Hell, I was reaping the benefits of that now since she had pretty much given her blessing to my pursuit of a physical relationship with Edward.

_Edward._

It took only one word to bring me back and suddenly I needed him, desperately. I felt like a heroin junkie with the way I craved him. I was inexplicably physically drawn to him. Now that I was thinking about him, I had the sensation of being pulled to him, much like a magnet. I knew without a doubt that if I went to the door and closed my eyes I would somehow end up at his side.

I loved Edward and I didn't care who knew it, but I wasn't too keen on everyone being clued in to my intense physical reaction to him. My heart was pounding so loudly that I began easing away from my mother before she asked if I was okay. I was suddenly anxious to find Edward and see if he had learned anything new, so I decided to bring our conversation to a close.

"I hope Phil is receptive to Carlisle and Eleazar this evening. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll like individualized attention and feel like he's 'getting immersed in the culture' or whatever that dumb phrase was he used that time Edward came over for dinner." I cracked up at the thought of his near fanatic approach to all things VI.

Mom joined in my laughter. "Yeah, you should have seen the look Edward gave him when he said that crap." Then, she turned serious. "I'm glad we had a chance to talk. If you hadn't told me these things, I would have been a distracted mess during the meeting with Phil. Now that I have a little background information, I hope I'll be able to reinforce whatever they say to him."

"Until then, we can just pray that he'll listen," I said. "We can't afford for him to be like you said earlier—a security risk."

"I'm choosing to think positively about it," Mom declared. She studied me for a moment and changed the subject again. "Bella, believe me when I say that I want to be whatever you need," Mom began. "I know you're beyond the age of needing a hands-on parent—and you've been more of that for me than I've been for you—but, just know that I am proud of you and what you've accomplished." She wiped away an errant tear.

I told her I loved her and we hugged until we were interrupted by Mom's phone. "I have to take this, Bella. In fact, when I'm finished, I'm going to set up my laptop in here and do a little work. Just because Revelations is closed doesn't mean there isn't work to be done."

I nodded in understanding. As she answered her call, Mom blew me a kiss. I caught it in my hand and left her to her work.

And then I felt my heart shift from merely racing into overdrive in anticipation of finding Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: I had considered lots of wailing and gnashing of teeth from Renee during Bella's disclosure. Renee has been hit with so much lately and each bit of information has more unbelievable than the next. Then, I decided that it would be more realistic for Renee to be upset about what happened to Bella, but at the same time, show some maturity by holding herself together.**

**Besides, Phil's comeuppance will be in the next release… and we'll have enough wailing and teeth gnashing then.**

**I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about the latest **_**Cosmopolis**_** trailer. Intense doesn't even begin to describe it!**


	81. Semblance of Truth

**A/N: Hello friends. Sorry this is a few days late. The end of the school year was really hectic with Honors Day ceremonies, field days, band concerts… you get the picture. Between the two of us, we have five kids in school (first through seventh grades) so you can imagine our schedules over the past couple of weeks. Thanks for your patience. We've always done our best to post "on schedule," but RL does interfere from time to time. Lol**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer for being our beta through thick and thin. Thanks to Cared for being our pre-reader and for submitting teasers for us. Thanks to WutheringBites for posting us on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer: SM gave us Twilight, but Georgialion came up with this crazy storyline. **

**Special Thanks to TracyRP. She's a new reader who has showered us with love! We appreciate each and every kind word, sweets.**

**Lets get on with it, shall we?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 81**

**Semblance of Truth**

EPOV

Previously in EPOV

_"Everything's going to be okay, Dad," I comforted. "And, believe me; he will pay for all the lives that he's ruined. Even if I have to play the role of legatee to accomplish it, I won't let him hurt my family anymore."_

_With a sad smile, he sought out my eyes and nodded before glancing down at his watch. "Damn it… I've got to get going, but I want you to consider what I've said. We all need to put our heads together and figure out all the connections. If Aro is really coming to LaVerrot, we need to not only figure out his sick game, but also have a plan in place to circumvent him."_

_"Or defeat him," I thought._

_After he squeezed my shoulder and said that he'd text me when they were heading home, I remained seated and contemplated everything he'd said. When I also considered Irina's warnings and Bree's revelations, the picture their words painted was dire. It sounded like we were going to be invaded by a bunch of psychopaths who fancied themselves to be vampires. _

_And, if Bree had indeed heard her father's conversation correctly, at least one of the "vampires" had a taste for human blood._

_Could our situation get any more fucked up?_

_Yep… just wait 'til Carmen gets here._

.

.

.

After a few minutes, I made my way out of Dad's office and wandered down the hall toward the front of the house. Almost immediately, I could tell something was _off_. Whereas earlier the first floor had been bustling with activity, it was now barren and noiseless—two things you would not expect to find when Jacob and Emmett were visiting. The hairs on the back of my neck bristled and my mind was quickly on alert as I was faced with nothing but eerie quiet and calm.

Where was everybody? And, most importantly, where was Bella?

With panic threatening to take over, I stepped into the foyer and paused at the bottom of the stairs, listening for any signs of life from the stories above… running water, a soft footfall, a hushed voice.

_Nothing._

While my instincts told me to storm through the house, bellow _her_ name, and demolish anything that threatened to keep her from me, my rational side advised me to stay calm and consider the consequences of my actions. If something truly was amiss, a stealthy reveal was much better strategy. Plus, the caveman antics would not be welcomed if everyone was simply clustered together in quiet discussion or crowded around the television downstairs.

_Composure, Cullen. Stay calm._

It didn't go unnoticed that I had difficulty keeping my shit together when I was separated from Bella. She truly was my touchstone. However, with much difficulty, I was finally able to rein in my desire to rampage as I willed the pounding pulse in my ears to lull. When I was finally able to focus on the subtle noises and nuances that surrounded me, I heard my sister's distinctly feminine sniffle from the kitchen.

She was crying… and seemingly alone.

After a few quick strides, I was standing in front of Alice, who was perched on a stool as she wept softly into her hands.

Why was she all alone? Where was Jasper? Why was she crying?

My mind was going a hundred different directions when I asked, "What's going on Alice? Has something else happened? Where is everyone? Where's Bella?"

Sensing my distress, she grabbed my hand and started shaking her head. "No… no, Edward. Nothing has happened. I was just waiting for you and…,"she wiped away an errant tear, "I guess I started thinking too much."

Even though that explanation wouldn't make sense to most people, I understood the sentiment exactly. Her paternity was still in question and the "what ifs" that surrounded such uncertainty could drive a person mad. Not to mention the fact that her perfectly ordered life had been completely disrupted… and there was no end in sight.

No wonder she was upset.

Rather than mire her down with questions and comments about the reason for her melancholy, I squeezed her hand and asked, "Well, why are you sitting here all alone?

Her serious eyes met mine. "I just wanted a few moments to myself, so Jasper suggested that I wait up here for you while they went to the basement. They're all doing what they can to keep Tanya's mind off of what's to come when her parents get here. She was really upset when Mom, Dad and Dr. Weber left to go get them."

I nodded my head and responded, "It's going to be rough on her, that's for sure. Why don't we go down and join them?" Even though I was worried about my sister and concerned for my friend, I really just needed to get downstairs to Bella. Even though my panic-mode had eased, I knew I wouldn't be back to normal until I had her by my side.

"Actually, everyone is downstairs, except for Bella. She and Renee are talking in the solarium. I didn't want you to worry if you couldn't find her, so I waited up here for you."

Disappointment flowed through me as I realized that I couldn't see her right then. Even though I needed her, there was no way I could interrupt them. They had needed some alone time for a while, so I would just have to wait a little longer.

After letting out a long-suffering sigh, I thanked Alice for her thoughtfulness and pulled out the other stool to sit down.

"Um, Edward, we can still go downstairs. I mean, there's no telling how long they're going to talk, and I think a few minutes of distraction might do us all some good."

Although she had a valid point, I wasn't convinced that I wanted to leave Bella and Renee on the first floor all alone.

My sister, who knew me so well, grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the hall. "They'll be fine. Why don't you go make sure the garage is secure and I'll check the front door? We can leave the basement door open and listen out for them, okay?"

I begrudgingly agreed and did as she suggested. Before we started down the stairs toward the basement, her mask of happiness was back in place despite the fact that she was still wrestling with her demons of the unknown. I didn't want to make things worse by making her talk about it, so I simply grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. My small gesture of support was met with a bear hug which I returned full force.

"I don't give a shit what the test reveals, Edward. You're still my brother… one hundred percent."

I nodded into her shoulder and whispered, "Agreed." I didn't want my emotions to get the best of me, so I left it at that.

**XXX**

When we entered the basement, it appeared that our friends were simply biding their time until Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate arrived. While Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob played a round of pool, Angela, Rose and Tanya huddled together on the couch talking. An open laptop was in front of them with what appeared to be picture thumbnails on the screen.

As Alice walked past me to join Jasper, I plopped down on the loveseat closest to the stairs so that I could listen out for Renee and Bella. It made me nervous to leave them all alone upstairs, and I wasn't going to take any chances with their safety.

After a few minutes had passed, Rose finally spoke up, "Why are you being so anti-social Edward? Are you too good now to mingle with the rest of us?"

Even though she was being a bitch, I actually welcomed her snide remarks. She was _finally_ acting like the Rose I knew. I hoped the compliant and reverent Rosalie I had observed all day was gone for good because we needed "no holds barred" Rose on our side.

When I turned to glare at her, however, I was surprised to see a hint of trepidation in her expression. I didn't understand why she was being labile around me, but I chose to ignore it and answered her question with an easy-going lilt in my voice. "No, I'm just sitting close to the stairs… listening out for Bella and her mom. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt your gossip session. With the way you guys are huddled together, I would assume that you're talking about something _very_ interesting."

Angela turned bright red at my words before Rose quirked a brow and replied, "Well, we _were_ talking about you, so…"

As Rose let her words trail off, I thought Angela might crawl under the couch and hide. She looked mortified that Rose would admit that they were actually talking about me. With a questioning look, I finally prompted, "Do tell."

Tanya spoke up after a moment of hesitation. "Angela told us about some of the things that happened at the Cheney's house. Some of it sounded so crazy, especially the stuff about James and hybrids—whatever the hell they are. So, we decided to look through the profiles and pictures on Emmett's laptop to see if there we could find anything helpful." She glanced at her cohorts before she continued with faltering words. "Anyway, we came across some pictures of Aro and we were…um… looking to see if we could find any resemblance…you know, between you and him." The longer it took her to get the statement out, the more uncertain she looked. By the end, she couldn't even make eye contact with me.

_What the fuck? Tanya's acting weird, too._

She seemed ashamed to even admit that they were talking about Aro and me, so I wondered why she would be so honest about their little "investigation" if it made her so uncomfortable. I certainly hadn't tried to coerce them into telling me what they were really gossiping about… I wasn't really sure that's what they were even doing.

When I didn't respond to Tanya's admission, I soon found myself staring into three pairs of wary eyes. Angela, Tanya, and Rose looked like they were ready to bolt if I so much as whispered "boo."

_Do they think I'm pissed off at them?_

Nothing could have been further from the truth. Actually, I appreciated that they were—in a round-about way—looking out for me by searching for any evidence that could prove Aro was, or was not, my father. Didn't they realize that we had to accept and support each other with complete candor? We couldn't afford to pussyfoot around difficult subjects when our lives were more than likely about to change drastically.

Realizing that I needed to put them at ease, I finally replied, "So, what's the verdict? Do I look like him?"

Once again, I was taken aback by Tanya's honesty, "Sorta."

The shock must have shown on my face because Rose picked up the laptop and started walking toward me, eager to explain Tanya's answer. I also noticed a pause in the banter from the pool table as Emmett and the rest had obviously overheard parts of our conversation. I tried to relax my face as I waved them off, not wanting Alice to see my distress. She had enough on her mind without adding my well-being to her list.

After pulling the end table in front of the loveseat, Rose set the computer down in front of me and clicked on a thumbnail to enlarge it.

Suddenly, there _he_ was, right in front of my face.

Aro.

The resolution of the image was poor when compared to modern standards, but there was no doubt that the individual in the background of the picture was Aro. The photo was obviously taken at a party and he was standing off to the side in his typical costume—dark suit, dark shirt, and medallion. The two individuals flanking him were dressed in attire similar to his, but the rest of the partygoers wore apparel from the late 1980's or early 1990's. The shady trio seemed to be standing in silent guard over the other revelers in the room. They weren't eating. They weren't speaking. They weren't smiling. They seemed to be observing only.

Could this have been taken around the time he—

"See, Edward," Rose interrupted my sordid thoughts as she sat down beside me. "From far away, you guys have the same build. And, look at this one with a side view." She clicked on a tab at the bottom and opened another picture. "Your profiles are almost identical—chiseled jaw and all."

I could feel the bile rising in my throat as she clicked on another picture and continued. "Now, head-on, the similarities aren't as noticeable. His eyes are all wrong—creepy really—and his face is much narrower than yours. But, you can still see…"

I tuned her out as I stared intently at the rapist in the picture. I had asked for the girls' opinions, but now that it had been voiced out loud, I wanted to erase it. I didn't want to acknowledge the similarities between the monster in the photograph and me. I didn't want to admit to them—or to myself—that the miscreant who was ruining our lives had sired me. The only positive thing I could glean from the examining the photos was that he looked _nothing_ like Alice.

Then again, neither did I.

As I stared at the screen so long that my eyes lost their focus, I unexpectedly recognized my own image reflecting back at me from the monitor. From the angle of the screen, my face was superimposed directly on top of his… and the likeness was irrefutable.

Even though I hated the man in front of me more than anyone or anything in existence, I could no longer deny that he was my father.

**XXX**

I don't know how long I sat there, flopped back in the loveseat, lost in my own world. I ignored those around me as my thoughts vacillated between my biggest nightmare come true, Aro, and my saving grace, Bella. My mind was taking me to some pretty dark places now that I had physical confirmation, and I needed her solace and support to keep me in the proverbial light.

Even though my body was physically demanding that I go after her, I couldn't do it. I knew that she needed some time alone with her mom, and I wouldn't interfere.

As I resolved myself to be patient, a heavy body plopped down beside me in the tight space of the loveseat and a big, beefy hand patted my knee. I didn't even have to look his way to know that it was Emmett.

He didn't say anything to me, but instead starting tapping on the laptop that I assumed was still sitting open on the table in front of me. I heard him grumble under his breath a couple of times as he tapped-paused-tapped on the keyboard.

Without opening my eyes, I asked, "What the hell are you doin', Em? You're gonna break the keys if you keep banging on it like that."

"I'm just making something for you to use as target practice."

Since I didn't even know how to shoot a gun, his words caught my attention. My eyes popped open as I sat up on the edge of the cushion and watched what he was doing. He had a picture of Cheney and Aro spliced together at the chest like Siamese twins and had a red and white target centered on each of their heads. I was impressed with his Photoshop skills as he easily worked his magic on the sordid pair. As always, he was trying to lighten the mood, and I appreciated it.

I felt the cushion behind me move and turned around to see Jasper, Alice, and Rose leaning over the back of the couch watching the show. And, because I felt compelled all of a sudden to know where everyone was, I did a quick sweep of the basement to locate Tanya, Jacob, and Angela. It appeared that Jacob was teaching the girls how to play pool, obviously trying to keep Tanya's mind off what was to come. Tanya seemed especially interested in Jacob's ass as he leaned over the table to show Angela a technique. I recognized the hungry look in Tanya's eyes, and I almost felt sorry for The Chief.

_He doesn't stand a chance._

When a chuckle escaped my lips, my sister's concerned eyes met mine for the first time since we had come downstairs. Her expression was one of both sadness and relief. A pang of guilt immediately rushed through me as I realized how self-absorbed I'd been over the last few minutes. I'd allowed my own pain to block my view of those around me… and that was unacceptable. No matter what we found out from this point forward, I couldn't afford to lose focus like that—for both my sake and theirs.

"What the fuck is that?" Emmett hissed, causing all eyes to focus on the cursor on the screen. The blinking arrow was situated over the medallion that hung around Aro's neck. Em had been trying to manipulate the piece to make it look like a target, but his actions appeared to be frozen as he peered at the enlarged form on the screen. He glanced at me before clicked to zoom in even more.

"What is it, Em? That pendant is around his neck in every picture we've seen."

As the medallion filled the monitor he replied, "Yeah, but I've never seen it up close." He glanced at us again before he pointed toward the monitor. "I've seen this symbol before… in Italy."

We all knew that Emmett had been stationed at a naval base in Italy, but he had never really given us any details about his time overseas because it was "classified." I suspected that whatever he'd seen or been exposed to over there contributed to Cheney's vehement and non-negotiable exclusion of him from LaVerrot.

"Where in Italy?" Rose asked as she walked around the loveseat and sat on the arm next to Emmett.

"I don't know… lots of places?" he answered with a curious tone. "I mean, my unit had to travel a lot and I just recognize this symbol from some of our… um… missions." He shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle. "The thing is, some of the residents we encountered had very active imaginations, and this particular symbol was referred to as _'scary_ something-or-other _forza_ _vitale_,' which I think means draining the life force. It was the symbol they associated with vampires." He raised his eyebrow and mumbled, "bat-shit crazy" before he leaned in closer to the monitor.

As we all exchanged questioning glances, he continued. "I mean, some of those people are really entrenched in their folklore—hanging garlic and vials of holy water in doorways on 'unholy' nights, displaying symbols on the exteriors of houses to ward off evil, and preparing bodies for burial in… unusual ways." He saved the enlarged image as a new file, closed the laptop, and leaned back against the seat before adding, "Some of it's pretty freaky."

Before any of us could respond, I heard noises coming from the floor above. They weren't alarming sounds—just some footsteps—but that was my cue to get upstairs. I'd been away from Bella long enough.

I stood up quickly and turned to face them. "Listen, I'm going to head upstairs to see what's going on with Bella and her mom, but I need to tell you guys about the conversation I had with Dad before he left. Believe it or not, it could actually tie some of this crazy shit together." As I turned to head upstairs, I added, "I'll be back down in a few."

Taking the stairs two at a time, I raced up the steps to find Bella. She was just exiting the solarium when I stepped out into the hall, and I could tell that she had been crying recently. Her nose and cheeks were still a little pink, but her eyes were dry. She'd said she was going to tell her mom about the childhood trauma she endured, but I wasn't sure if that had been the only topic of discussion. From the look on her face, if they weren't talking about "that," it must have been something equally disturbing.

I stood at the top of the stairs and called out to her in a soft voice. "Bella?" I wanted to make sure she was okay and let her know that I was there for her, but I also didn't want to intrude on her time with Renee if their conversation wasn't over.

As soon as her eyes met mine, a look of joy crossed her face, and before I realized that either of us had even moved, she was in my arms once again. A sense of utter fulfillment enveloped me as her arms snaked around my waist and she tucked her face under my chin.

"Are you okay?" I whispered after a moment of our silent embrace.

She nodded into my neck and tightened her grip before saying, "Yeah… better now."

"Me, too," I mumbled, nuzzling my nose into her hair. "I don't like being away from you, but I know you needed some time alone with your mom." With a quick kiss to her ear, the only part of her my lips could reach, I added, "Did you and Renee have a good talk?"

She pulled back a little and spoke with her lips barely tickling my jaw. "Yes… it was difficult, but definitely a conversation that was long overdue." Pulling back even further, she looked into my eyes. "I told her about what happened with Randy."

I couldn't stop my involuntary shudder and wince from the sound of _his_ vile name, but I didn't break our eye contact. "How did she take it? I mean, I didn't hear any…"

I didn't finish my thought before she sighed deeply and shrugged a little. "Better than I expected. She was understandably upset, but we were able to talk it through. I approached it as carefully as I could so that she wouldn't get overwhelmed to the point where she couldn't really listen. I know how she is… and it's going to take some time for her to process everything. This won't be the last time we speak of it, I'm sure."

Tightening my hold, and truly wishing I could erase all the demons that had plagued her since adolescence, I told her how proud I was of her. "I'm glad, baby. No more secrets. That's what we all need… no more secrets."

After we had comforted one another, she let me know that her mom was going to stay and work in the solarium for a while. My suggestion that we go back downstairs with our friends was met with an eager nod, so we slowly made our way back down to the basement.

What I really wanted to do was take her off to a secluded place and spend some time alone. Even though I'd gotten my Bella-fix just an hour or so ago, I always craved more. However, I put my wants and desires aside, realizing that we had some serious things to discuss with the others.

I couldn't wait until we could finally be a normal couple with a normal life—no death threats, no psychotic stalkers, and no sense of impending doom.

Our day would come.

**XXX**

When we entered the basement hand-in-hand, I was happy to see our circle of friends gathered together in seemingly light conversation. Jasper was chuckling before leaned into my sister's neck and, in a fake Transylvanian accent, said "I vant to drink your blood."

Alice squirmed and batted his face away when he started clicking his teeth at her. The others were already laughing at his antics.

"What the hell are you guys talkin' about?" I asked, alerting them to our presence.

All eyes followed our path as we joined them in the sitting area and plopped down in a chair together. I pulled Bella over until she was sitting halfway on my lap as Emmett answered, "I was just telling them about some of the crazy shit I heard when I was in Italy."

"Man, some people are so gullible," Jacob snickered.

I couldn't miss the fact that his arm was draped across the back of the couch and around Tanya's shoulders. I was happy to see that they were getting cozy.

Emmett leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "I think it's more of a tradition for them... or maybe just superstition. It's not like they really believe vampires exist. Hell, we have just as much folklore here in the US."

"Wait a minute," Bella said, looking back at me quizzically before addressing the others. "What did I miss?"

Emmett explained what he had seen—the medallion around Aro's neck—and talked about his experiences in Italy. As the discussion continued, others piped in with comments of their own, ranging from truly disturbing to ridiculous.

When the banter started to wind down, I spoke up and told them about Dr. Weber's theory on Renfield Syndrome. It seemed perfectly logical that if Aro was caught up in the whole "vampire culture," it would make sense that his brain-washed followers could be led down the same path of lunacy, especially since some aspects of that belief system were a part of real-life culture in countries all over the world. Plus, the entertainment industry had brought vampires back into mainstream culture by spending millions of dollars on vampire movies, TV shows and books. Every storyteller had his or her own twists on vampire canon, so the lines between true folklore and artistic license had been skewed.

Emmett started nodding his head at one point and looked like he was anxious to interject, so I paused, giving him the floor.

"You know," he started, "all of this is starting to make more sense. Remember when I cut the LaVerrot monitor feeds? Well, they were all linked to Volterra, Italy." He turned to Tanya and asked, "And, didn't you say that your sister went to Italy when she ran off with that guy?" Tanya nodded before he continued. "See? It _is_ all linked to that crazy, medallion-wearing fucker. Dick Head's babbling about blood and immortality and Irina's probable brainwashing—it all leads back to Italy and his vampire fetish."

"Yeah, but we still don't know _why_," Tanya said. "What does their creepy sub-culture have to do with us?" She glanced over at Bella and me, shaking her head. "Why would he want to hurt Bella? And why involve all of our communities?"

"I agree with Tanya. We're getting close, but there's still something missing. It doesn't add up," I interjected.

Unfortunately, our conversation was cut short by the ringing of my cell phone. Shifting Bella a little, I retrieved it from my pocket and saw that it was Dad calling.

Fuck. I knew what was coming.

Sure enough, he was alerting me that they would be arriving home with Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate in about fifteen to twenty minutes. That didn't give us much time to wrap up our discussion and clear the house in preparation for Hurricane Carmen.

After ending the call, I looked over at a visibly shaking Tanya. I didn't have to say it out loud; she already knew that her family was heading our way.

"Well, I guess you know what that was all about," I said with a sympathetic glance toward Tanya. "And, Angela, your dad wanted you to know that he's going back to your house instead of coming here. Apparently, after talking with Tanya's folks, he thinks it would be best if he just went home. Your mom, Mrs. Cheney, and Bree are about to leave the Hales', so they should be there when you arrive." I turned my attention back to Tanya and added, "If Weber's going home, maybe he thinks your mom's going to be okay with everything… you know, things may not be as bad as you think."

Unfortunately, she didn't look convinced.

Jasper stood up and pulled Alice with him. "I guess that's our cue to get the hell out of Dodge," he said with the slightest hint of humor before looking at our quietest friend. "Come on, Angela. We'll get you home before the rest of us invade Casa de Hale."

Rose snorted. "You know, Jay… I think Hale House is going to be a lot more fun with these two hanging around." She nudged Emmett and winked at Alice.

I couldn't believe my eyes as a blush rose up Jasper's cheeks. The way he ignored his sister's comments like the plague was very telling.

Yep. It seemed that he was keeping a dirty, little secret, and it started with S-E-X.

"All right," Emmett bellowed before slapping his knees with his hands. "Let's get this show on the road."

Jasper seemed relieved that the attention was now off of him as they gathered up their stuff, including the laptop. Emmett led the way up the stairs, but not before telling me that he'd keep digging into the files for information that might shed more light on our situation.

As we all trod up the stairs, I was relieved to see Jacob comforting Tanya. I knew that she had to be scared out of her wits at what was to come. Hell, even I was anxious because, where her mother was concerned, anything was possible.

While Bella, Tanya, and Jacob paused in the foyer, I walked the others out the front door. I told Emmett and Jasper that I would touch base with them tonight if anything else should arise. After they agreed to do the same, I focused my attention on Alice, pulling her in for a hug. She had been unusually quiet all afternoon, and I knew that it was because of her impending test results.

"Everything is going to be fine, sis," I whispered into her ear. "We're family, no matter what, right?"

She nodded into my shoulder and mumbled, "I know... it's just… the waiting is killing me."

"It won't be long, now," I replied, pulling away from her so that I could look her in the eye. "Are you going to be okay? Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to be here with Carmen and Kate. Besides, I need to be with Jasper just like you need to be with Bella. He's who I need right now."

With a forced half-smile, I nodded before kissing her forehead. I hated to see her in pain, but I knew that Jasper could give her the solace that I no longer could. We would always have our crazy-twin-connection, but our priorities had definitely changed in the last few months. She had let me go, to a certain extent, and had entrusted my well-being to her best friend. She was more focused on Jasper than ever, and that was a good thing. It seemed we were finally growing up.

After a quick, "Love you, pix," she was gone.

As I watched them drive away, I couldn't help but wonder what craziness would unfold before morning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, friends.**

**To Cared, GingerandGreen, Maro123, NicciB23, and any other readers who are going to the TwiFic meetup in Vegas… Can you believe it's almost here? I can't wait to see you all IN PERSON. I can't think about anything else at the moment! See you soon, sweets.**


	82. Big Baffoon

**A/N: Apologies again for our posting delay. So many of you have been with us for so long and we feel indebted to you for your dedication and your reviews. A lot of pressure comes with that. We want every detail, every nuance to be not just correct, but perfect. **

**SM gets the money… we get to play with Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 82**

**Big Buffoon**

BPOV

Edward finished his call with Carlisle and told us that his parents and Tanya's family would arrive in about fifteen minutes. Tanya dropped her head and then stared at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to tap into some deeply hidden strength—or maybe it was just resolve. No matter how she seemed to mentally prepare herself, she still looked like she'd been summoned by the executioner to the gallows for her own hanging.

As I knew was only natural for him, Jake proposed that he accompany Tanya to the living room.

"Jacob, I can't wait to introduce you to my parents, but let's remember that I took off and ran a thousand miles away without telling them. When they finish giving me hell about that, then I have to tell them that the daughter they are afraid was dead is the one who told me to do it." Tanya shook her head sadly. "My mom hasn't been herself in a long time and she isn't going to deal with this very well. It could get pretty ugly."

She shifted closer to Jake and I immediately felt like I was intruding on a private conversation. "I like you a lot," she said quietly, "and I hope there's something special between us. When I introduce you to them, I want them to be able to focus on you, not on what they're mad at me about. Your first impression of my parents is _that_ important to me and I don't want my mom's crazy antics to ruin it."

Jake bowed his head a bit and caught her hand, playing with her fingertips. "I'm glad you feel it, too, and I want things to be right. The problem is that all of this only makes me feel more protective of you. I hate that you're going to face them alone. Irina didn't give you a choice in this and you don't deserve to be attacked for what you did," Jake insisted.

"I know my father will give me a chance to tell him what happened. He's been involved with VI even longer than Carlisle and Alistair, so he'll understand how things are not always as they seem."

Jake still looked worried. She took his other hand in hers and looked deep into his eyes.

_Wow! She really feels something deep for my buddy Jake_.

"I won't be alone. Mom trusts Esme as much as she does my father, so I'm going to ask her to stay with us while we talk. No matter how upset Mom gets, she has enough pride that she won't embarrass herself too badly in front of Esme," Tanya said firmly. Her eyes softened when she added, "I promise I'll walk out of there if things get out of hand."

"Okay," Jake said, resigned to her decision. "I'll be waiting for you when you've finished."

"And that'll be my motivation to get this over with as quickly as possible," Tanya answered with a wink and went to the living room to await the firing squad, closing the door behind her.

I had wondered if the bloom between Tanya and Jake was no more than a by-product of their circumstances. Now, I was certain that it was much, much more.

**XXX**

Edward, Jake and I agreed that we didn't want to be anywhere near the front door when Hurricane Carmen made landfall, so we hid out in the kitchen and messed around on my laptop, following a series of links on vampire lore. Jake respected Tanya's desire to introduce him to her parents properly, so when we heard the living room doors rattle, he stayed hidden away in the kitchen instead of going into the foyer with Edward and me.

We breathed a collective sigh of relief when the pocket doors finally opened and Tanya emerged with her father's arm around her shoulders. Carmen didn't even look as bad as I expected she would. Kate, however, looked nothing less than shell-shocked. Her face was pale and blotchy and she didn't appear to have slept well recently, such a contrast to the perfect Kate I'd met only a month earlier.

I didn't have time to wonder what had happened between Kate and Garrett because after a single ring of the front doorbell, Phil came bursting in the front door. He yelled for my mother and I recognized all the warning signs of an impending explosion. He was angry. More than angry… he looked like a pit bull that had just found his crushed and mangled dinner dish.

Unable to hide their alarm at Phil's intrusion, Carlisle and Esme rushed out of the living room.

"Where's Renee? She told me to come right over. Is this about Ben? Is he here, too?" Phil demanded manically, almost glaring at Carlisle.

I wanted to scream at him about disrespecting Carlisle so openly in his own home in front of his guests, but Phil's ludicrous behavior seemed to unfurl at warp speed.

"Phil, there's no reason for alarm," Carlisle began, trying politely to gain control of the situation.

Phil closed his eyes for a second or two, pressed his lips together tightly and resumed his intrusion. "Is he here?" he asked, emphasizing each word.

"Ben is not here," Carlisle said, somehow still maintaining his trademark cool and refined voice.

"Is _anyone_ interested in finding him except me? Please tell me someone is out looking for him." Not giving anyone to respond, he continued ranting. "I think _I'm_ the only one who cares about him," Phil said sarcastically.

Mom bolted out of the solarium, clearly flustered. "Phil, now that's just not true," she said in a voice I'd heard her use before to defuse him. "You need to calm down. The Cullens have guests."

Esme followed up on Mom's cue and introduced her and Phil to the Castilles. Mom politely exchanged greetings with them, but Phil only glared.

"Renee, can't you see that we're in a crisis here?" Phil spat. "Wasting time on social niceties isn't helping anyone find Ben."

I felt Edward stiffen behind me at Phil's lack of regard toward my mother. I grasped his hand and squeezed it tight. In all the time I'd known Phil, he had never spoken to my mother that way.

Before anyone could rebuke him for his rudeness, he turned to his attention back to Carlisle. "Have you organized any search parties yet?" he asked pointedly. In his agitation, he answered his own question. "Of course not," he quipped. "Maybe I should call Alistair. As second-in-command, I'll bet he's already started. He should have called me already. I would've been better off not even going to work today. I couldn't keep my mind off Ben." Phil began pacing like a caged tiger. "Everyone here owes him so much, yet when he needs help, no one is there for him. No sir-eee… I'll do whatever it takes to find him—even if I have to do it alone.

When Edward saw Mom try to approach Phil again, he moved from behind me to standing half in front of me, effectively shielding me from Phil.

Mom was desperate to defuse the situation. "Phil, you've got it all wrong. Please calm down."

"You think _I'm_ the one who's wrong?" Phil interrupted and his voice inappropriately loud. "Renee, if you tell me to calm down one more time…" He covered his face with his hands and shook his head wildly. "If any of you had any appreciation for him, we wouldn't be in this mess."

I saw Jacob poke his head out from the kitchen and shoot Edward a questioning look. Edward lifted his fingers, silently telling him to stand by. Jacob nodded and stepped back, awaiting further instruction.

"Our leader is missing and everything has gone to hell," Phil growled.

As I considered a few ways to put Phil out of his misery—a little poison, toxic gas, a dagger to the heart—Edward rescued us. "Mom, Kate looks tired. Do you think this might be a good time to show everyone to their rooms?" Edward asked, a raised eyebrow signaling his mother to go along with his plan. Phil was so self-absorbed that he didn't even notice the shift in attention away from him.

"Yes, I think now would be the perfect time," Esme answered, smiling at Edward's subtle direction. She held out her hand for Kate. "Kate, honey, I'm sorry I didn't notice how exhausted you are. You've had a stressful afternoon. Let's get you upstairs and settled." Kate nodded mechanically and followed Esme and Tanya to the staircase. When they were halfway up the stairs, Esme noticed that Carmen wasn't with them. She stood frozen at the foot of the stairs openly ogling Edward and watching him with rapt fascination, as if she were a mouse under the spell of a cobra. "Carmen," Esme said crisply, "Kate needs you." Carmen nodded dumbly and began the trek up the stairs, stopping every few steps to get another glimpse of Edward.

Carmen's fascination with Edward was almost comical to me, but Edward didn't even seem to notice her. His eyes were glued to Phil and his manic pacing.

In light of Edward's extra dose of charisma in the last few days, I wondered if Phil would be affected similarly to Carmen when he finally paid attention to Edward. After Edward and I went to Forks, Phil had bragged about Ben telling him that Carlisle didn't enforce the community rules as well as he should. Phil had even gone so far as to say that Carlisle should watch Edward and Alice more closely. I knew that Ben wouldn't stoop to sharing classified information with Phil, so Phil had completely misinterpreted everything he'd said about Edward. Whenever Phil finally acknowledged Edward, he was going to be shocked to find that Edward wasn't the child he thought. Maybe, that would plant the seeds of doubt about his illustrious mentor, Ben Cheney.

Once the women were upstairs, Carlisle and Eleazar came to stand next to each other, their arms folded in front. They formed a united front just outside the pocket doors to the living room. Not noticing that he was completely surrounded, Phil's rant continued. "Everyone is acting like they can do whatever they want, now that Ben's not here. I bet nobody showed up for yoga tonight. I don't even know the guy lurking in the kitchen. I guess you'll let just anyone in now," he said, waving blindly toward Jacob. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you organized an Egg McMuffin run in the morning."

His thoughts were completely random now and very difficult to follow. Someone had to stop his tirade. "Phil," I spoke up, "Carlisle and Esme have guests. You're embarrassing all of us."

"_I'm_ embarrassing _you_?" he chuckled crudely. "I'm on to you, sister, and I know what you're all about. After your little 'accident,' you made out like you needed all this extra attention. I could understand you staying here for _one_ night," Phil hissed.

_Oh shit. Oh no, he's not._

"_Now_, you're just taking advantage of the situation and I would just bet that you and your little boyfriend here have been having some late night hook-ups—right here under Carlisle's roof. Ben trusted me when I vouched for you, but look at you now… LaVerrot's resident Jezebel."

In a breath, the entire room shifted in response to Phil's completely inappropriate attack. Edward was in his face in a flash as Carlisle, Eleazar and then Jake tried to erect a human fort around Phil. In my opinion, he more than deserved any ass-kicking they might deliver. Carlisle caught Edward's eye and held out a single hand between Edward's chest and Phil. "Remember who you are, son," he said, his respect evident. When Edward stepped back, my mom shouldered her way to the edge of the circle.

I felt myself turn fire engine red from head to toe and I was too mortified to speak. I would never forgive him for his lack of self-control and at the fact that he called me a whore in front of the people I loved. No further words were necessary, as it turned out, because what no one anticipated was the ferocity of my mother's reaction.

She darted to the spot Edward had just occupied and for the briefest of moments, she glared at Phil like she wanted him to die on the spot. The resulting "smack" of her slap across his face echoed off every surface in the room. Her hand must have really stung with the force of the hit, but she was so angry that she didn't even acknowledge any pain. "Phil Dwyer, how dare you! How. Dare. You. Don't you _ever_ speak to my daughter that way again," Mom screamed as he stumbled back a step. "You're so far up Ben Cheney's ass that you can't see what a dangerous and horrible man he is!"

Unsure of how Phil might react to my mother's physical assault, Edward was instantly at my side, holding his arm in front of me in a defensive stance.

Phil didn't even rub the hand-shaped welt on his cheek, he just stared at my mother, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You need to apologize to everyone in this room and you better do it now," she growled, oozing with Mama Bear.

"I have nothing to apologize for. I'm only stating the truth," Phil said haughtily.

"That's enough," Edward said in a chilling voice. "Renee, take him into the solarium." He pointed in the general direction of his mother's sanctuary. "Now."

Mom nodded at Edward and turned her attention back to Phil. He wore a ridiculous "what did I do wrong?" expression.

"Don't look at me that way," Mom seethed and poked him in the back roughly with her finger. "You heard Edward—the solarium… now."

Mom missed her calling as a drill sergeant. I was proud of the way she was handling not only herself, but that ass-of-a-man she called her husband.

**XXX**

We watched Phil pace back and forth in front of the windows. Edward motioned for Mom and me to sit down, so we took the couch, leaving enough room between us for Edward if he chose to join us. "Phil, you are operating under some dangerous misconceptions and we need to clear them up," Edward said calmly. I turned to see him and Carlisle standing behind the couch, their arms folded in front of them, daring him to continue with his inappropriate behavior.

I thought Edward's statement was a reasonable way to rein Phil in and harness some of his errant ideas. Even though Phil stopped his pacing at the sound of Edward's voice, he _still_ showed no regard for his statement. "You brought me in here to tell me something happened to Ben and you're afraid of how I'm going to take it. That's what this is all about, right?" Phil seemed to be talking to himself rather than addressing anyone in particular.

"Phil," Mom stated with much less ire than before. "Please sit down and listen to what we have to say. 

He ignored my mother's request and instead gathered a second wind of agitation. When he turned on his heel to begin anew, I saw Edward catch Eleazar's eye. We then watched in amazement as Edward eased his way to the windows. Like a cowboy on a cutting horse, Edward guided Phil toward a chair without ever touching him. In fact, Phil didn't even realize what was happening. I didn't know if Phil moved along because he was being guided or if subconsciously, he was repelled by his proximity to Edward.

Phil plopped down in the assigned side chair and Edward stayed behind him. Phil was dazed for a moment and then noticed Eleazar, looking at him as if the two of them hadn't been introduced only a few minutes earlier. "Who did you say you are? Did they _finally_ call someone in from another community? I bet you're like a territorial manager or something and Ben reports to you." he rambled. "Yeah, must be it."

Once Edward nodded at Eleazar, he began to answer Phil's question.

"I am Dr. Eleazar Castille and until I arrived here a short while ago, I was unaware of the issues with Ben. My daughter has been missing for almost a week and _that_ has been my priority. When Carlisle called me earlier today, my family and I dropped everything and came here immediately, as he implied that he had information about her." He spoke to Phil in the tone that one would use with an inconsolable child.

Phil screwed up his face in confusion. "So, let me get this straight… you don't know anything about Ben and you're not going to help?" At least he had abandoned some measure of his rudeness in his befuddled state.

"I never said I wouldn't help. I would do anything that Edward and Carlisle asked of me," he explained. "I will admit that I've been worried about Ben, especially when he appeared unannounced at the retreat a few weeks ago. He wasn't himself and I realized then that he hasn't seemed _normal_ for some time."

"You can't blame him. A lesser man would crack from all the stress he's been under," Phil muttered. "He's had a lot on his plate."

I cast a glance around the room and noticed Carlisle's raised eyebrows and the unmistakable "you must be fucking kidding me" look that crossed his face. Edward rolled his eyes and Eleazar shook his head sadly, disgusted at Phil's weakness. Regardless of his steadily lessening threat, they remained standing, watching for sudden changes in his demeanor.

While I couldn't believe Phil was so absorbed in Ben that he didn't even ask Eleazar about his daughter, it was relief, however, to see that the men were keeping control of the flow of conversation, preventing Phil from turning it into another screaming match. I leaned back against the arm of the couch so that I could watch everyone at once.

Carlisle went next, folding his arms in front of him, grasping his elbows. "Phil, you need to understand that Ben intended to kill Bella in the greenhouse. Despite our attempts to protect her, he tried again while she was in the hospital. Thank goodness Edward was able to stop him in time. As far as I'm concerned, he has no excuse for his behavior."

"Why are you out to get Ben? You don't have that kind of authority. He's wouldn't go around hurting people like that." Phil's feelings of disappointment were dragging him down and it was becoming more difficult for him to defend his idol.

"You couldn't be further from the truth," Edward spoke up, silence falling around him. "Ben doesn't possess the authority you think he does."

"Authority? What would _you_ know about authority?" Phil asked indignantly, snapping his head up to actually look at Edward for the very first time since bursting rudely through the front door. We all watched as a variety of emotions passed across his dumbstruck face.

Anger.

Doubt.

Confusion.

He was struck by an "oh, shit" moment that preceded his final expression in his emotive series.

Fear.

The corners of Edward's mouth subtly curled upward in satisfaction. He had finally captured Phil's attention and now had him under his spell. "Eleazar has been involved with VI and with Ben for many years. He has a certain perspective that might be useful for us to hear. Maybe then, we will _all_ have a better idea how things have turned out this way," Edward suggested.

Phil's eyes lingered on Edward, studying him intently. Eleazar cleared his throat, capturing Phil's notice.

"I'd be happy to share any information that might be helpful, Edward." He rose up on his tiptoes for a moment before speaking, gathering his thoughts. "You should know, Phil, that this is a very dangerous time to be involved with VI," he began.

"If it was so dangerous, then why would Ben recruit me so persistently?" Phil asked.

"Recruiting _you_ was the easiest way to attract the one he really wanted," Eleazar said simply.

"Huh?"

_Here it comes._

"We've known about Isabella for years," Eleazar proclaimed and waited for his statement to sink in.

Even though I knew I was the object of their attention, I had never been sure about the details. Regardless of how prepared I thought I was to hear the whole story, it was still unsettling.

"Isa—for years? What the hell are you talking about? It was almost six months before she moved to Washington and he didn't meet her for three months or so after that." Phil was insulted, just like I knew he would be.

"Phil, please be patient. He's telling the truth and you need to listen," Mom told him.

"Aro can be a surprisingly patient man when he has a plan," Eleazar said ominously. "The decision to pursue Isabella was not a casual one. The first time I saw her, she had just turned eighteen."

_What?_

Edward had slipped back behind me and laid his hand gently on my shoulder as I sat alertly in my seat. The conversation had taken an abrupt and surprisingly uncomfortable shift away from Phil.

When I met Eleazar in Denali, I immediately had the impression that I'd seen him somewhere before and now I finally knew.

"You were at the science fair," I whispered. Edward sat down next to me and took my hand.

"I always wondered if you had noticed me," he mused. "I was impressed by your project and the depth of your research—especially by one so young."

"But, how did you find out about me?" Phoenix was a long way from Alaska.

"It was through the written correspondence between you and Peter. He said so many people took advantage of his research without ever asking him the first question about it or even asking his permission. He found your questions thought-provoking and your gratitude refreshing."

"It was just a couple of letters," I said.

"From those letters, we knew that you were a person of quality who had an interest in the way we grew our food. Once I saw your project at the science fair, I knew that you had a profound understanding of hydroponics, irrespective of the fact that you hadn't even graduated high school. Your interest could be carefully cultivated, if you will, and then we would have a fully qualified member of our team who could potentially soar through the ranks. You see, in addition to the other jobs I have, I serve as a talent scout for VI," Eleazar explained.

My heart dropped as I realized the depth of his involvement.

"So, if it's by your request that I'm here, did you arrange for Phil's accident to set your plan in motion?" I asked, scared to death of the answer.

The room was absolutely silent. Eleazar bowed his head and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "No, Isabella. I've successfully recruited a number of individuals for VI through the years much to our mutual benefit. If I'd ever had any idea that anyone I recruited was at risk for harm, I never…" He sighed deeply and shook his head regretfully. "Once I identified you, I was taken out of the loop. Knowing what Ben has done to you makes me physically ill. Please believe me when I say that I had no idea that he and VI were capable of such reprehensible behavior."

I believed him. It was that simple.

"So, this has nothing at all to do with me?" Phil asked forlornly. "I was the one who was burned at the stadium. When it looked like I might not be able to play pro ball anymore, Ben came to me _personally_ and offered me a job at Volterra Academy. He said I would be an excellent coach. I've given my best to this job and he has encouraged me every step of the way."

"Phil," Edward said, pulling his attention back to him, "I have no doubt the kids at Volterra have benefited from you being their coach, but there's more to this."

"I just don't understand." Phil shook his head forlornly. "Ben took a special interest in me and he would… talk to me."

"I think you were reading too much into his attention," Edward stated, a sympathetic edge in his voice.

"I can't believe this has happened," Phil said, covering his face with his hands. After a moment, his head snapped up. "So, what will you do now? If he's as… dangerous," Phil said, choking on the word, "as you say he is, shouldn't someone find him?" Phil was no longer demanding action and had seemingly succumbed to Edward's charisma.

"He is safe and was in his home as recently as this morning."

Phil sucked in a big sigh of relief. It would still be a challenge for him to reconcile his long-held image of Ben with this new reality.

"Ben seems to have suffered some kind of mental breakdown. His wife and daughter have left their home in fear of him and are staying with the Webers for now." Edward spoke to him evenly, calmly.

"Can't Alistair help him? I mean, he's a psychiatrist and all." Phil said.

"I've talked with his wife and daughter at length," Carlisle answered. "It may be a long time—if ever—before Ben is himself again. He's a danger to himself and to others at this point."

"Dad and Dr. Weber have evaluated this as medical professionals, Phil. If you see Ben, you can't approach him. You can't seek him out, call him, wait for him or in any way contact him," Edward commanded, but still used that smooth tone he had maintained.

_I'm liking this Edward._

"Are you sure he'd be a danger to _me_? Maybe I could help… he always seemed to like me," Phil said, his naivety still evident.

"Phil, listen to what Edward's saying," I interjected, unable to stop myself from commenting. "He cornered me in our garage, changed the lockdown sequence to the greenhouse so that I would get locked in and then he tried to kill me _again_ at the hospital. He's been decompensating for weeks and every action he takes is more dangerous than the last."

"There's no limit to the danger he poses," Edward continued. "This morning, he was in such a state that he was talking about transforming people and immortality. I know you'll find this just as unbelievable as we did, but we have evidence that either he thinks he's a vampire or he thinks there's some connection between VI and vampires. We're not completely sure yet."

"No fucking way," Phil popped off, but then blushed at dropping the "F-bomb" in mixed company. "Ben actually believes in vampires?" He cradled his face in his hands in fear, frustration… I wasn't sure which. "So, what now?"

"Do exactly what Edward tells you to do. Nothing more and nothing less," Eleazar declared.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that. I can't help but think I owe Ben in some way, especially since he… but, I do understand that I can't compromise anyone's safety that way." He nodded at my mother and she smiled back at him, sighing in relief at his acquiescence. Phil suddenly looked like he'd remembered something important. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Sure," Edward answered.

"A little while ago, somebody mentioned 'Aro.' Who's that?"

I couldn't believe that with everything said in the last twenty minutes that Phil remembered that one little three-letter name. I looked from Edward to Carlisle to Eleazar and wondered which of them would brave that explanation. As kind as Carlisle was, I still doubted that he could be rational about Aro. So, it made sense when Edward tipped his hand toward Eleazar, designating him to give Phil the _very_ abridged version of who Aro was, relative to VI. I wasn't sure yet that Phil could be trusted, so I was relieved when Eleazar spoke superficially and no one else chimed in to tell him specifically about Aro's crimes against the Cullens.

Following the deeply engrained rule that physicians should ask their patients if they have any questions, Eleazar ended his encounter with Phil that way—and I bet he wished he hadn't.

"You guys don't seem very excited about Aro coming and I don't get that. This is a big opportunity. He's the head honcho and we ought to have a big clean-up campaign. He's going to want to see his investment at its very best. You know, in the morning, I could…" Phil began rambling and sounded just like he'd jumped from the Ben to the Aro bandwagon all in one leap.

Edward had been relaxed on the couch nestled between Mom and me while Eleazar had explained about Aro. At Phil's distorted interpretation of what he'd been told, Edward jumped to the edge of his seat and held up both hands to Phil. "Aro may be the main investor here, but his intentions haven't been as altruistic as we've always been led to believe," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"He and some of his associates are on his way and we're not exactly sure when they're arriving. Aro may be coming to take _me_ back with him."

"I'm jealous of you, man. I've always heard that Italy is fabulous in the springtime," Phil announced, much to the chagrin of everyone in the room.

_What a fucking dumb ass. Normal Phil sure didn't last long and I'm not even sure he exists._

Before anyone had a chance to respond to Phil's asinine remark, Esme knocked on the solarium door and announced that it was almost time for dinner.

**XXX**

When Mom and I entered the kitchen to help Esme put the finishing touches on dinner, I burst out in giggles. Jake was wearing Esme's apron and was tossing a huge salad. He held up a pair of salad tongs in greeting. "Tanya, her mom and her sister are still upstairs. I didn't have anything else to do, so Esme recruited me."

"Pink's your color Jake," I said and stifled another giggle.

"Careful, Swan," he quipped, snapping the tongs open and closed at me.

As we set up the buffet line, we heard Eleazar come downstairs with Carmen, Kate and Tanya. Jake suddenly looked nervous and took off the apron. I held out my hand for it when I saw him searching for a place to stuff it. "Thanks," he murmured and ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it.

He stood frozen when Tanya entered the room. She smiled sweetly, reached out for his hand and led him to her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is my very good friend Jacob Black. Jacob, these are my parents, Carmen and Eleazar Castille."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Eleazar said and extended his hand to Jake. I was relieved that he was receiving such a warm reception.

Carmen, however, didn't move to greet him. She eyed him suspiciously instead. "How did you meet _him_?" she asked, her tone bordering on malicious.

"He's a friend of Bella's. He and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, were the ones who helped me when I was sick," Tanya said, her smile slowly fading.

"You're not _involved_ with him, are you?" Carmen pressed, her tone insinuating lewd things.

"Mom, please. This is embarrassing. I really like Jacob and I want you to get to know him," Tanya pleaded.

"Carmen, there's no need to judge Tanya's friend. Let's just get to know him… as she requested," Eleazar cajoled.

After the Castilles left the room, Jake wrapped his arm around Tanya and kissed her on the jaw. "Don't worry about it. Your dad seems cool. Let's give your mother a little time.

"I've seen my mother do a lot of damage with 'a little time.'" Tanya couldn't hide her worry.

**XXX**

Dinner was a quiet affair. I was happy to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with Edward after a long and stressful afternoon. Carlisle and Esme managed a little polite conversation with Eleazar and my mother. Carmen alternated between semi-hostile gazes at Jake and moony-faced adoration of Edward. I didn't know which was more unsettling.

Phil, however, was his own one-man show. Anyone else would have been a little more sedate after the way his life plan had been threatened earlier. Instead, he was all agog about being the newest card-carrying member of the Aro Fan Club. "I knew this had to be a complex organization with deep international connections," Phil was saying. "I'd love for someone to show me an organizational chart and lay everything out for me. Italy… wow. I wonder if they have any links with the mob." No one was commenting, so he continued. "I wish I knew when they were coming. We'll have to really work to get things ready, but I'm up for it. I'm just so jealous that Aro is going to take Edward to Italy with him."

He clearly had no idea what he was talking about and as I was formulating a plan to make him shut up, Carmen handily took over.

"You're _such_ an idiot," Carmen said, her voice dripping with acid. Phil shut right up and took Carmen into account for the first time.

"If you think Aro is coming to take Edward on a Grand Tour of Europe, you're dumber than I thought. He's coming here to take what's his and he's bringing others in the organization with him to make sure no one here tries to stop him," Carmen stated. From Carmen's statement, I knew that Carlisle had shared _everything_ with them on the trip back from the airport.

Dinner ground to a halt. No one spoke. No one even took a breath that wasn't vitally important for life. Carmen had taken the floor… and no one knew what to expect.

"But, he's the major investor here and…" Phil whined.

"And _nothing_, you big buffoon," Carmen sneered. She slammed the heavy silver knife she'd been holding onto the table, causing the water in everyone's Waterford glasses to tremor. "He may own the land, the houses, the schools and all of VI. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could walk away from the material things today and never look back. But you see, Phil, Aro made a mistake. He really fucked up the day he decided he owned the people, too."

There were no levees strong enough to hold back the furor of Hurricane Carmen… and no one even tried.

"I don't…" Phil began.

"Of course, you don't," Carmen said mockingly. "The illustrious, incomparable Aro has used and abused us and now he'll be here any time to split up one of the closest, most loving families I've ever known, just so that he can make a big production of claiming his son."

"Son? You mean _Edward_ is…" a pale and sweaty Phil whispered.

"The genius has _finally_ figured it out," Carmen declared, throwing her hands into the air.

Esme stood and began to clear the dishes, because dinner was obviously over.

_It seems that I may have underestimated Carmen_.

**End note: I would love to hear what you think of Phil's comeuppance. Do you think that he finally gets the point? Will he cause any more trouble? Will they be able to trust him?**

**Our posting schedule will be messed up for the next few weeks, because Ilovealion and I will be at the Twi-Fic Meet Up in Las Vegas! We figure that's a justifiable reason for a delay and I hope we meet lots of you there.**

**BTW… I was so happy to see that The Precious got past his hair issues and appeared in his best form yet at Cannes!**

**georgiaedwardlover**


	83. Listen To Your Gut

**A/N: We're back and I sincerely apologize for our prolonged absence. We never forgot about Pure Revelations, but a succession of things got in our way. I figured that the Twi-Fic Meet-up would usurp our writing schedule for a couple of weeks, but I never would have anticipated this kind of delay. I was so happy to have been able to meet and spend a little time with Cared, Gingerandgreen and Mary. I did get to meet NicciB23 and RebAdams7, and heard MsKathy's fabulous presentation. But, that was about it. (I didn't even get to see The Mistress!) I was sick when I got there and became much worse as I somehow made my way back across the country. Miraculously, ilovealion didn't catch it from me, and I was so relieved, as it knocked me for a loop for a while.**

**Several of you sent us PMs asking if we were okay. I really appreciate your sincerity and concern.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Pure Revelations belongs to georgialion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 83**

**Listen To Your Gut**

**BPOV**

The moment it was clear that dinner was over, Mom rose, apologized to Esme for not staying to help her clean up and told Phil in the non-negotiating tone she'd adopted with him that it was time to go home. There were no arguments or pleas to stay longer, as we had all reached and surpassed our lifetime quota of Phil. In fact, Carlisle escorted Phil to the kitchen door in a blatant effort to hasten his departure.

Before Mom followed him out of the door, I shot her a sympathetic look. I wished she could have stayed with us instead of going home with Phil and his distinctive personality flaw, disorder—or whatever it was. Mom nodded resolutely, knowing that what lay ahead was her responsibility as his wife. I knew she'd probably spend a couple hours consoling him as he wailed about his endless misperceptions. Then, she would rein him in and reinforce the importance of avoiding Cheney and doing _exactly_ what Edward had directed.

I was proud of her. She'd suffered numerous blows through the day that would have triggered a nervous breakdown in most people, but she walked into the twilight like a trooper.

**XXX**

After the introduction I'd had to her a few weeks ago, I never would've expected Carmen to be the one to put Phil in his place. Her husband and daughters had sat in stunned silence as she spoke, their mouths agape. She had left Phil no room to misinterpret the fact that Aro wasn't the benevolent, scholarly humanitarian everyone had believed him to be. When she finished tearing Phil a new one, she had calmly turned back to her plate of roasted vegetables and continued eating. No one else had been able to take another bite.

This new facet of Carmen was intriguing and I wanted to know more about the woman beneath what I'd believed to be a crazed exterior. After Esme stood to clear the table and Mom made her exit, I instantly volunteered to help. Edward caught my eye and signaled his agreement with my plan.

Esme, Carmen and I didn't speak to one another until the table was completely cleared and we were within the confines of the kitchen. Instead of rehashing the torture of the whole Phil incident, Esme took a completely different tact with Carmen. Tanya must have mentioned to Esme that Jacob's introduction to her mother hadn't gone so well, because Esme hammered Carmen from all directions with a very convincing sales pitch. "What a shame it would be for her to miss out on the chance to know Jacob better," Esme said longingly. She was such a romantic soul. "In spite of what Tanya's been through in the last few days, I've never seen her looking better… or happier."

"And _why_ should it be necessary for her to have anything else to do with this Jacob person?" Carmen asked with disdain, obviously finding the whole subject of Jacob distasteful.

I busied myself with washing and drying Esme's crystal while they talked. It was just the three of us in the kitchen at that time, as Carlisle, Eleazar, Edward, Tanya and Jacob were either in Carlisle's office or the solarium… I wasn't sure. I only knew that Edward wanted to give Eleazar a synopsis of what they'd found so far and pick his brain for additional clues.

"I bet you didn't even give Tanya a chance to tell you anything about him before you passed judgment, did you?" Esme challenged.

"Well no, but I… we," Carmen stammered.

"You probably didn't know that Jacob is chief of his tribe and he takes that responsibility very seriously. He's going to college and to law school. He wants to be fully prepared to fight for the best interests of his people. That young man is going places. I wouldn't be surprised if he became a senator or even governor someday," Esme declared.

Esme turned and faced me with a stack of clean salad bowls. Before she handed them off to me, she winked and smiled, willing me to conspire with her. Esme could get to the heart of a matter faster than anyone I'd ever seen. She was alone with Jacob for only a short period of time, yet she managed to tease out his entire life story.

"My Edward is a superb judge of character. He and Emmett chose to trust Jacob implicitly after meeting him only once. Jacob volunteered to help us and could've left at any time," Esme said, and with the quirk of an eyebrow, indicated that I should comment.

"The longer he stays, the more danger he puts himself in. He doesn't have to do that for any of us—even for me," I added.

"That's right," Esme continued. "If I had walked into this mess the way he did, I would've been gone long before now. Besides, Edward says that if it hadn't been for Jacob, Tanya would…"

Carmen held up her hands in defeat. "Esme, I get it. If Edward trusts him, then that's good enough for me." Obviously, Carmen knew better than to disagree with her when she was on one of her crusades. Carmen was finished with her cleaning duties, so she pulled up a barstool and sat down. "I'll try to be more open-minded about this, but I need you to explain something else to me."

Esme looked at her quizzically. "Sure, anything."

"I saw Edward both at New Year's and just a few weeks ago. Both times, he was the same Edward I've always known," Carmen paused and seemed a little distracted. She quickly shook her head and continued. "Today, he seems so different. Maybe I've been so wrapped up in my _own_ aspirations for him that I haven't been able to notice it before… but I really don't think that's it."

"_What's_ not it?" Esme asked. "You're not making sense." I watched them closely because I couldn't wait to hear what Carmen was about to say, as I'd taken notice of her reactions to Edward ever since they'd arrived.

"Edward is… different. Something has happened and it's almost like suddenly he has all this _charisma_." Carmen wrangled with the words. "Just being near him draws you in. His words are calming and melodic. Everyone defers to him for everything. Esme, even his posture is different—more commanding, I suppose. I can't explain it."

Esme nodded in understanding. "I know, Carmen, I've noticed it, too. You're not the only person who's reacting so strongly to him."

Carmen propped an elbow on the counter behind her and leaned back, listening intently to Esme.

"It seems like something _has_ been triggered in him. I don't know if it's his response to all of this stress or if it's more. He's just not thinking like a college kid anymore. I've watched him listen closely to everyone around him and then make decisions that in the past Carlisle or even Ben would've made. And you're right—no one even questions his judgment."

I had noticed everyone's physical reactions to Edward in the last two days and had been waiting for someone to put those feelings into words. Obviously, I felt the same way. The draw I'd always experienced with him was still there, just much more intense than before.

_Before what?_

_Before we had sex._

_Oh._

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" Esme asked. I nodded, unsure of how much time had passed.

"And another thing…" Carmen continued. "I have noticed what you said earlier about Tanya and I agree with you. She does look happier than I've seen her in years. In my own desperation, I've pushed her relentlessly toward Edward. I was wrong to do that—to both of them. I don't know if she's so happy because of Irina or Jacob… or maybe she's just happy to be alive after what she went through to get here." Carmen sighed deeply and wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

"Carmen, I should've been a better friend to you. I knew you had a terrible time after Irina, but I had no idea how difficult your life has become," Esme prompted sympathetically. I felt uncomfortable witnessing such a personal conversation, but there wasn't an easy way for me to slip out of the kitchen unnoticed.

"I don't think that you could have helped me, Esme. I was hurdling down a very destructive path and I didn't listen to anyone, not even to Eleazar." As I was assessing my options for an unnoticed exit, Carmen called out to me, snapping my full attention. "Bella, I should start making amends by apologizing to you. I treated you terribly when you were a guest in my home. I knew from Eleazar that you had been hand-selected for the VI Labs. I had hoped for someone who looked more like some kind of lab nerd, I guess." She chuckled softly. "From the moment you walked in the door, I could only see you as a threat… a beautiful woman who had closer proximity to Edward than my Tanya did. Once I saw him watching you in the classroom, I no longer had any self-control and I ended up making quite an ass of myself."

"It's okay, Carmen. This hasn't been easy for anyone," I said, hoping to allay her need to apologize.

"I think it's important for you to understand how I ended up in such a mess. Sure, I'm normally a little high strung, but by the time of the retreat, I'd long passed that point."

Esme and I leaned back against the counter and, as she asked, we listened. But, she surprised us both with how she chose to segue into her story.

Carmen laughed sardonically and ran her hands through her hair, letting it fall down like a curtain all around her shoulders and back. "Esme, I can't believe how liberating it is to be able to let loose and say whatever I want about that bastard without him listening."

Esme smiled sadly. "I assume you're speaking of the big pink elephant here—Aro." Carmen huffed in agreement. "It's amazing how someone we only spoke of in hushed voices managed to make such a royal mess of our lives," Esme concurred.

"And _you_ know that I _never_ trusted Aro… even from the very first time I met him. I was angry with Eleazar for a long time for involving you, the Webers and the Hales. You all seemed like such nice, normal people and I hated to see you getting sucked up into this stupid mess. Of course at that point, it was nothing more than a feeling I had, but I knew in my heart that Aro would take away everyone I loved. He almost succeeded, too," Carmen explained.

"When Garrett showed up, he reminded me way too much of Ben Cheney and a few others I'd met from VI over the years. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he seemed a bit artificial. He treated Kate like a possession, never like he loved her. He just picked her off, almost like he'd been told she was waiting there for him. The whole situation reeked of Aro. Kate was just so overwhelmed by him, that there was nothing I could do except make the best of it. One daughter down, two to go."

Esme eased her way over to Carmen, sat down on the stool next to her and held her hand as she continued.

"All we knew when Irina disappeared was that she'd talked to a strange man the day before. She was never one to do a thing like that. I knew either she'd left under duress or someone like Garrett had come for her. It's one of those things a mother knows," Carmen said with a shrug.

Esme nodded in agreement.

"Again, I _knew_ Aro had to be behind it. Otherwise, we could've come up with some kind of a clue. There were no surveillance videos, text messages, credit card charges—nothing. Instead, it was if she never existed. Eleazar used every contact he had in the organization, but to no avail. Two down, one to go," she said, keeping score with her fingers.

"I was so consumed by my loss that I couldn't see that I was driving Tanya away from me. All I wanted to do was shield her from Aro. Instead of being a strong mother and protecting Tanya, I did exactly the opposite. I cooked up an insane plan to force her on Edward so that no one from VI could take her from me."

"Carmen, you should have told me how terrible things were. I would've dropped everything here for you," Esme crooned.

"I know you would have, but I didn't even have the presence of mind to consider that." Carmen blinked back tears and squeezed Esme's hand before she continued. "When Tanya disappeared, I really lost my mind. I wanted out. I wanted to leave VI, Aro and all the leadership behind. He had succeeded in taking everything—except Eleazar—from me. At that point, I couldn't even look at Eleazar, because I blamed him for involving us. It wasn't until you picked us up at the airstrip that I could begin to see that maybe all wasn't lost. I had already guessed that Carlisle's summons had to do with Tanya and I just assumed she was dead. But, when I saw your face, I knew that wasn't the case. You've always been an open book, Esme. I could tell that you'd been through something terrible, but you didn't have the look of a friend who was about to tell me that my child was dead. Then, as I felt Kate's warmth next to me, I felt hope—for the first time in what seemed like forever."

"Once I saw Tanya and she told us about Irina, I was even more hopeful because I saw the potential for my whole family to be together again. I finally was beginning to feel like myself again and I had a renewed sense of how important my family was to me."

"I refuse to allow anyone to threaten our family bond again," Carmen declared with uncompromising determination. "I won't rest comfortably until the one man responsible for all this crap has paid for what he's done. Aro won't get away with this. I promise you that. And when that son of a bitch walks, drives or floats through the gates of LaVerrot, I want first dibs at him," Carmen said, her words dripping with venom.

"Carmen, honey, I think you'll need to get in line for that," Esme said sweetly.

**XXX**

As Esme hugged Carmen, Edward slipped into the kitchen. I dropped my dishtowel on the counter and happily slid into his waiting, open arms.

"It looks like you're finished here. Are you ready to head upstairs?" Edward murmured in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm kinda beat."

I tingled all over at the thought of private time with Edward.

Edward smiled and rubbed my arm. "Are you cold, babe?" His touch triggered a warm blush over my goose bumps.

I snuggled into his chest and shook my head in response to his question. He slid his hand down and let it rest at the small of my back, pulling me even closer to him. I felt so fulfilled knowing that he wanted me as close to him as I did.

As we said our goodnights, Esme made sure everyone had everything they needed for the evening. As we began mount the stairs, Carlisle called to Edward. I told Edward I would head on to our room while he spoke to his father. After a quick kiss on the cheek, I continued to the third floor. I liked the idea of going to "our room," but I couldn't help but be embarrassed about assumptions anyone might make about our nocturnal activities.

The stairway ended at the doorway to Edward's room—the only room on the third floor—and I realized I'd never been in his bedroom in total darkness. I'd been drawn to the wall of windows the first time I was there and felt that same pull again. Without turning the lights on, I peered out the wall of windows in to the dark and allowed my thoughts began to wander. The sun had set over an hour before and the last quarter moon wouldn't rise for hours. Within days, there'd be no light from the moon at all. The prospect of darkness led to me thoughts of Aro. I had no doubt that he was coming, the only questions left were "when" and "how." As evil and conniving as he was, it would only be fitting for him to arrive at the darkest point in the night. But, a grand entrance was more likely and that couldn't be easily achieved at midnight. Would he and his entourage come morning, noon or maybe even by moonlight? Would they ride through the gates in the VI bus or in limousines? Or, seeking an even more dramatic effect, would they simply burst through LaVerrot's open gates on foot?

Aro was such a nebulous, all-encompassing threat that I found it hard to focus on the one thing that frightened me the most… that he was truly coming to take Edward away. No matter what happened when they arrived, I just needed to stick close to my mother and to Edward.

_Edward_.

He'd be back any minute and we were both exhausted. It felt like the longest day I'd ever endured. I gathered my pajamas and toiletries and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, I braided my damp hair so that it would be wavy in the morning. I brushed my teeth knowing that I'd get a goodnight kiss and a snuggle from Edward, but I didn't anticipate more—not with so many people in the house and with his bedroom being directly above his parents' and Alice's rooms. Thinking of what I wouldn't be doing prompted me to take my VI vitamins. I'd certainly put them to the test in the last three days.

When I went back out into the bedroom, I was surprised to find him sitting on the bed, his face in his hands.

_Hasn't there been enough today?_

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked, rushing to his side, remembering that he'd last been talking to Carlisle. I rubbed his muscled back through his shirt and willed myself not to get distracted by the physical contact with him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and after a moment, he answered. "Alistair called Dad about Alice's results."

I waited for him to continue. I didn't want to push him, as this was an intensely personal matter.

Edward placed his hand on my knee and absently rubbed up and down on my lower thigh as he stared off at nothing in particular. "Mom and Dad just went to the Hales' to tell Alice in person," he said, his voice low and a little shaky.

"It sure didn't take long for the results to come in," I said tentatively.

"This test was easier. They already had Dad's DNA profile, so they just compared Alice's DNA markers to his and checked for similarities," Edward explained somberly.

I waited.

"They matched. Carlisle is her father," Edward stated succinctly.

I suppressed a gasp and hardly knew what to say. I had hoped that would be the case, but I also knew those results could leave Edward feeling even more ill at ease. "Um, how do you feel about the results?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I crawled to the other side and curled up next to him, not quite touching him, not sure what he needed most.

It seemed liked forever before he answered. "I'm happy for 'em. And I guess that explains why Dick Head and Daddy Dearest fixated only on me and never on Alice."

But, I could tell there was more.

"Edward, this doesn't make you any less of a family. Esme is your mother and for all intents and purposes, Carlisle is your father. Alice is still your fraternal twin. This doesn't affect the bonds that all of you have," I said, hoping to lessen the blow he felt.

"I know all that, but it's still hard. I mean, in some ways the uncertainty was more comforting because at least I could still hope. Now that's gone. We have the final answer… and it fucking sucks." The soft tone of his voice didn't match the harshness of his words.

His sadness and disappointment went straight to my heart. I gently reached for Edward and after a moment of hesitation, he turned and embraced me, burying his head in my shoulder as we slid down on top of the bed covers.

I ran my hand through his tousled hair, rustling the smell of shampoo, heat and Edward underneath it all. He shuddered all over and his nose tunneled deeper behind my ear. All I could do was hold him and wait while he reacted in whatever manner came naturally for him.

For the longest time, we just laid there as I continued rubbing his hair, neck and shoulders. Eventually, I began to sweat and his weight was becoming uncomfortable. When I shifted, Edward surprised me by kissing my neck, the tip of his tongue just barely touching me between his soft lips. "You're salty, baby," he murmured.

His statement was such a contrast to the solemnity of the occasion and I began to giggle. "Sweat is salty and you're making me sweat."

"It's not the first time I've made you sweat," Edward said suggestively.

"And, you'll make me sweat again, I hope." But, I already knew it wouldn't happen that night.

Edward rolled off me and I turned on my side, snuggling up next to him. He looked over at me with his glittering emerald eyes and I could tell he might have shed a tear or two in the last little while. His sadness tore at my soul. I reached up and touched his cheek. "Edward, I love you. We'll get through this… together."

"And that's what will get me through this," he whispered.

My emotions consumed me and my chest began to burn. The cool air I inhaled did nothing to soothe it. Only one thing would help.

I propped up next to Edward, reached across him and took his left hand. I kissed it and allowed my tears to drop onto his fingers. After I returned his hand to his chest, I gently kissed his chin and then his lips, leaving my tears in the wake. I rose above him and gazed into his stormy eyes, watching until I saw a hint of passion. When he closed them, I kissed his eyelids, as lightly as a whisper.

"Bella, please don't cry. I can't take you being sad," Edward said breathily.

"I'm not sad. I'm exactly where I need to be."

"With me," he whispered. "You belong with me."

His love equaled the force of mine and I craved completion. My body ached for it, but I knew I couldn't afford to let myself get worked up and go to sleep without relief. "Turn over and I'll rub your back," I offered, hoping that if I couldn't see his eyes I would be able to suppress the urges I felt.

Edward turned on his stomach and I reached under his shirt, feeling his taut muscles beneath. When I couldn't really reach the way I wanted to, he arched his back and pulled his shirt over his head. I straddled his thighs, not touching them, as the pressure would have been intolerable. After I settled into a pattern to rub his back, I noticed something rather alarming.

Edward didn't have a single, solitary scar upon his perfect skin.

_How is that possible?_

He'd had a multitude of stitches and staples from crashing through the ceiling of the greenhouse five days earlier. No hint of those injuries remained. There wasn't a man alive who didn't have a scar from childhood or even from acne. But, Edward had none of those, either. His skin had the smooth finish of a Michelangelo sculpture—Carrara marble at its finest.

_How… how it is humanly possible?_

_Unless..._

Aro was rumored to be "something more." Aro's offspring had to share some of whatever made him so special.

I couldn't go there… I wouldn't. That was the stuff of fairy tales and there had to be a rational, scientific explanation. Maybe his scar-free façade was simply the culmination of years of vitamins, limited sun exposure and an exceptionally healthy diet. I hadn't been close enough to the bare skin of anyone else at LaVerrot to know whether or not they had any scars. For that moment, I decided to believe everyone had baby-fresh skin, too.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed as I enjoyed his perfection and my hands were beginning to tire. I leaned down and kissed him gently on one shoulder before returning to his side. He turned toward me and kissed my fingers. "Thank you, baby," he murmured.

Before I realized what was happening, I was captured in his embrace. Once he kissed my lips, it became more difficult to restrain myself against the draw I felt toward him. I slipped my tongue between his lips and Edward grasped the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. I felt his tongue touch mine and they began to duel fiercely, all the while leaving me barely able to breathe.

Despite my inability to catch my breath, I kept my eyes on his. I saw a reflection of myself in the depths of his eyes and briefly wondered if that was how he saw me.

I knew where we were headed and I would fare better stopping it sooner rather than later. "Edward, we can't. Your parents' room is directly below and I won't be able to face them if they overhear us," I pleaded.

Edward shushed me and snuggled closer. After a few moments, his tongue danced down my neck, threatening the tiny bit of control I had left. I slid up under his arm, my shoulder fitting neatly. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but our bodies had other plans.

The hum between us was irresistible. It pulled us closer and closer together until we were chest to chest with only the thin fabric of my pajama shirt separating us. Before I knew it, the shirt had melted away and the heat of our bodies melded together. Edward pushed my breasts gently together from the sides, creating a cushion for him to nuzzle. He moaned appreciatively and the hum vibrated all the way to my aching, throbbing pelvis. I gasped as my desire threatened to overtake me. "Edward," I whimpered.

And he only kissed me more intensely. It was by no means savage, but strangely, it was more like he intended to memorize everything about me.

That realization rocked me deeply, as I hadn't considered that it might be our last opportunity to make love before Aro arrived and tried to take everything he believed belonged to him.

_Well, that bastard better be ready for a fight, because only over my dead body would Edward leave LaVerrot with Aro._

"Baby," he groaned, stopping me from traveling down that painful path, "I need you."

I couldn't imagine ever denying Edward of his need for me.

I nodded and signaled my assent with a searing kiss.

Edward rolled on top of me and held me close. He seduced me so completely that I didn't even remember when my pajama pants disappeared. He touched me gently with a mounting heat that branded my entire body. Before Edward claimed me, he asked my permission and I granted it without hesitation. Then, he took me easily, almost reverently, delivering me to dizzying heights. Every time I feared I might scream at the intensity, he covered my mouth with his own, taking in my cries of pleasure and recycling them into something more.

By the time it was over, our eyes glowed with the unshed tears of deep emotion. I knew I could never be more closely bonded to another human being. We laid there for a few minutes just holding each other before I broke our embrace to go to the bathroom.

I washed my face and tended to other needs. I briefly considered putting my pajamas back on, but decided against it. The appeal of sleeping skin-to-skin with Edward was just too tempting. When I climbed back into Edward's bed, he had already fallen asleep. He was completely exhausted and I didn't want to disturb him, so I quietly snuggled up next to him. He moaned softly and his hand crept back to rest on my hip. Within minutes, I was sound asleep next to the man I loved with all of my heart.

**XXX**

When I awoke the next morning to the earliest hints of dawn, I saw a carefully folded note on his pillow with my name written in his perfect, elegant script. My instinct was to whisk it up and read it. He probably just went downstairs to fix us some breakfast. Or, maybe his talk with Eleazar after dinner triggered an idea he was anxious to research.

I suddenly felt very naked, as my gut told me neither was true.

Eventually, I pulled the sheet over my naked breasts and turned away from it, scared witless of the portent lying within the folds of the parchment.

_Is this is the beginning of the end?_

_Are our days of Camelot are over?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: Yes, this story is coming to a close in just a few chapters. Click next to see where Edward went.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has followed this story for so long.**


	84. Dead End

**A/N: Thanks to you all for sticking with us. I know georgiaedwardlover has already apologized for the delay, but I will, too. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Las Vegas was an adventure… and the best part of it was meeting some of our readers. NicciB23, RebAdams7, Chicalicious, Cared, Mary, and gingerandgreen—you ladies rock. And, I must say, four days with my friends from across the pond was not enough. I'm not ashamed to admit that I shed some tears when we went our separate ways. Since then, we've discovered FaceTime, so the thousands of miles between us don't seem so far. I love you guys. This chapter has a special "nod" to our time in Vegas. Lol**

**RL has been a pain in the arse since I stepped foot back on Georgia soil, but things are finally looking up. I can only hope that it will be smooth sailing from here to the end of PR. **

**As always, thanks to DeeDreamer our wonderful beta. We truly appreciate her dedication all these many months. Thanks to WutheringBites for helping us navigate and post on Twilighted. And, finally, thanks to Cared for posting our teasers and being a one-woman PR firm for PR.**

**Enough of my rambling… let's see where the heck Edward went.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 84**

**Dead End**

**EPOV**

Through the patchy fog that was my restless sleep, I heard someone calling my name. A soft, feminine voice beckoned to me from a faraway place, but I didn't want to wake up. I was warm and content, wrapped up in a soft, sweet-smelling cocoon without a care in the world.

I wanted to stay there forever.

Unfortunately, the faceless caller wouldn't shut the fuck up. And, despite the dreamy quality of her tone, I could also detect an underlying urgency or desperation there. It was that inflection of anxiety that ultimately roused me from my slumber and forced me to seek her out.

When my eyes opened, I immediately focused on Bella who was sound asleep at my side. Her dark hair fanned across my arm as it held her protectively against my chest. She was resting quietly, not mumbling in her sleep as she sometimes did.

Obviously, Bella wasn't the one calling for me.

I listened intently for the voice again, but, in my lucidity I heard nothing. My mind could still reproduce the siren's intonation, like an echo or an afterthought, but my ears were silent.

_Have I been dreaming?_

Bella didn't stir at all when I gently lifted her arm and eased out from under the covers to investigate the strange voice that had awakened me. When I glanced at the clock and realized it was just shy of five o'clock in the morning, I was thankful she could sleep through my disturbance. She deserved all the rest she could get after enduring the emotional turmoil that her freak-show of a step-father put her and her mother through the night before. Even though she'd had a rough night, she'd still found the energy to deal with my reaction to Dad's revelations about Alice.

My precious Bella had comforted me in a way that only she could. She'd banished my feelings of isolation and reassured me with her perfect words… and her perfect body. I was amazed that she'd known exactly what I needed and had held nothing back. Her tears of compassion had cleansed me and surprisingly eased my pain.

Our physical and spiritual connection had never been stronger than it was last night, and that further assured me that I was not alone… despite my feelings of severance as the child of a manipulative, self-serving, lying rapist.

As I stared at my sleeping angel while slipping on my t-shirt and pants, I heard a light tap on my bedroom door and the whispered hiss of my name once again.

This time I recognized the voice. It was Tanya, and she sounded frantic despite her attempted restraint.

_This can't be good. Why is she here?_

As soon as I opened the door, she fell silently into my arms and held on for dear life. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as I held her rag-doll form and tried to keep her from collapsing.

_What the fuck happened to her? Did Carmen or Kate upset her? Did she have a fight with Jake? Has she been hurt?_

Since I didn't know what to expect from her, and I didn't want to wake up Bella, I pulled Tanya into the hall and propped her up against the wall. I quickly looked her over for any sign of injury and realized she was dressed in street clothes.

_Why is she up and dressed at this hour? Where has she been?_

Taking her face in my hands, I whispered her name over and over as I tried to calm her down. Her tears were free falling when she finally opened her eyes and gulped down a sob. I couldn't tell if she was in shambles because of despair or fear, but I realized that it was time to put a stop to her emotional meltdown and find out.

"What is it, Tanya?" I asked calmly as she tried to gain control. After a moment, I released her face and commanded gently, "Tell me."

Her eyes bore into mine as she whimpered, "Irina. She's here."

I felt the blood drain from my face before my heart started galloping in my chest. Even though my body threatened to fail me by collapsing in a heap, I knew that I had to remain strong. If Tanya detected the least bit of weakness, she'd deteriorate even more… and I couldn't let that happen.

After taking in a deep cleansing breath to steel my resolve, I whispered, "Where is she now? Does anyone else know she's here?"

Tanya's hands gripped my forearms like a lifesaver as she shook her head slightly. "I came straight to you when I got her text. She's outside the main gate… waiting for me," she replied in a voice that was barely audible.

"Well, you're not going out there alone, obviously, so this is what we're going to do," I started as I removed her vice grip and exuded as much confidence as I could muster. "I'm going to grab my shoes and leave a note for Bella; then we'll go meet Irina together."

There was no way in hell I would take Bella into such a dangerous situation. We still didn't know who or what Irina was, if she could be trusted, or if she was even alone. I couldn't put Bella in harm's way with so many unknowns. I could only hope that she wouldn't be mad at me if she awoke before I returned.

I rushed into my bedroom, wrote Bella a quick note and kissed her forehead before donning my shoes and returning to Tanya in the hallway. Her face was a little more relaxed, but the way her body was still shaking like a leaf betrayed her anxiety.

I briefly wondered if she was mentally stable enough to see her sister again, but I knew we had no choice. We had to do this together.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded absently at first, but then her expression changed, like she had just remembered something important.

"Can Jake come with us, too? He made me promise that I wouldn't go anywhere without him." After a brief pause she added, almost sheepishly, "He worries about me."

I wondered why she felt the need to add the last little tidbit, but I didn't question her about it. With a reassuring smile, I simply said, "Of course he does, T."

Taking Jacob with us really _was_ a good idea. First of all, having him there would put Tanya a little more at ease. And considering what we might encounter, she needed to be as calm and rational as possible. Secondly, he might serve as an element of surprise where Irina was concerned. As an obvious outsider, his presence in LaVerrot would probably catch her off guard. That could definitely work to our advantage. And finally, if we ran into trouble, he could always go for help.

Tanya watched me as I contemplated the possibilities. She must have thought I was going to deny her because she added, "You yourself said we should travel in groups of three or four, not pairs. You know, safety in numbers and all that."

Needing no further convincing, I nodded and quietly replied, "You're right. Including Jacob is a good idea. Now, let's go." We made our way down the first flight of stairs before I paused on the second floor and looked toward my parents' bedroom door. I considered asking Dad to come with us, but Tanya squeezed my hand and vehemently shook her head.

"No, Edward," she mouthed before leaning in to whisper, "Irina doesn't trust your parents or ours... only you."

Again, Tanya was right. If Irina was still as paranoid as she seemed on the phone, we would _have_ to gain her trust first before we'd get any of the answers we needed. I was confident that Jacob would be willing to stay out of sight until we were sure of Irina's intent, but Dad might have difficulty being an observer, only. And, besides, if we showed up to meet her with an entourage, she probably wouldn't stick around at all, much less help us.

I nodded in agreement before we continued down the stairs. When we made it to the bottom floor, Tanya seemed hesitant to enter the solarium where Jacob was sleeping, so she waited in the hall while I snuck in to wake him up.

_I didn't think Big T had a shy bone in her body, but I guess I was wrong._

The Chief was sound asleep on the couch when I entered, and he didn't rouse at all until I gently shook his shoulder. Thankfully he didn't yell out—or punch me—when he jerked awake. I quickly explained the situation and gave him a couple of minutes to get dressed as Tanya and I lingered outside the door. After he emerged, I led them to Dad's office so that we could come up with a plan and then utilize his exterior door to sneak out quickly and quietly.

"So, what do we do now?" Jacob asked once we were safely behind the closed office door.

I didn't miss the way his hand almost instinctively grabbed Tanya's as we huddled together to discuss our options.

"Well, I think once we're outside, we'll have to stick to the shadows and make our way down to the gate. Once we're—"

"Wait, we're not taking a car or golf cart? Wouldn't it be quicker?" Tanya asked with a hint of panic.

"The last thing we want to do is wake up the house by opening the garage door," I replied. "Plus, we don't want to draw attention to what we're doing by driving through the community at such an early hour."

She nodded in understanding but still looked concerned.

"Listen, I know this isn't the ideal situation. I mean, Cheney is still out there on the loose and we're basically walking blindly into who knows what, but, we don't have the time to plan it all out. We're just gonna have to depend on each other and trust our instincts."

Tanya spoke up. "I'm nervous about seeing Irina again, but I _do_ trust her, Edward. I think she's here to help us."

"I hope you're right," was all I could say in return.

After a quick discussion, we decided that Tanya and I would open the gate while Jacob stayed hidden behind the brick wall. He would stay close enough to hear our interactions with Irina, but remain out of sight unless one of us called out to him out. If anything went wrong, he would either call my dad to rally the troops or haul ass back to my house. He wasn't happy about the second option, but he agreed to it nonetheless.

I really hoped it wouldn't come to that, but we had no idea what we would encounter once we left that room. Regardless of the faith Tanya had in her sister, I still didn't trust her. We had to make contingency plans in case Irina's intentions weren't on the up-and-up.

As we stepped out into the crisp, early morning air, I could only hope we weren't making a mistake that would leave Bella and our families more vulnerable than ever.

**XXX**

We made our way toward the front gate through the cover of shadows, sneaking through the backyards of LaVerrot. Thankfully, some of the super-bright security lights that had been installed a few months ago had been disabled when Emmett shout down the monitors. Otherwise, our trek would have been fully lit.

As we neared our destination, Jacob fell back into the shadows behind us, but not before pulling Tanya into his arms and whispering in her ear. Whatever he said must have given her the encouragement she needed because she straightened her shoulders and walked tall beside me into the lights illuminating the gate.

I should have been nervous, considering the task at hand, but I was overcome by an unexplainable calm. I still felt the unusual pull toward Bella that was a constant when I was separated from her, but other than that, I was completely at ease. While I didn't understand my uncanny sense of peace, I welcomed the lack of distraction. And I also appreciated the fact that Tanya seemed to be just as composed as I was.

The landscape of LaVerrot was eerily still and quiet as we continued across the driveway toward the security panel, both of us staring out into the empty street beyond the gate as we went. I listened intently for some signal from Irina, but I heard nothing. Even as I punched in the code and the massive, iron gate slowly opened, she did not make herself known.

Rather than being unnerved by the silence, I was starting to get pissed off.

_Where the fuck is she? Is she playing some kind of game? Was this all a ploy to separate me from the others… to separate me from Bella?_

After a few moments, Tanya's breathing picked up. I could tell that she was getting restless, so I pulled her behind me protectively and called out into the dark, "We're here, Irina. If you don't come out, we're leaving."

Almost instantaneously, a female voice responded from beyond the walls, "I know you're not alone. Who else is with you?"

I didn't recognize the voice, but Tanya obviously did.

"Irina! Irina!" she cried before she stepped away from me and headed toward the street.

_What the fuck is she doing?_

I grabbed her forearm and pulled her back before she could get away. "No, Tanya. You're not going out there," I hissed as she struggled to loosen my grip.

"Edward… I—"

"Enough, Tanya," I commanded before addressing her sister. "Show yourself, Irina."

Tanya immediately stopped fighting me and resumed her place at my side just as a tall, thin figure stepped out from the shadows beyond the gate and glided toward us in a manner that was both graceful and lithe. Her gait was… unusual. I would have expected her to move timidly because of anxiety or boldly with self-importance, but she did neither. It actually seemed like she was being drawn to us like a moth to the flame with no hesitance or fear.

When her face came into full view, there was no denying that it was, in fact, Irina. She did look different, however. Her skin was smooth and pale like porcelain. Her hair was shiny like spun gold, and when she smiled, her teeth were as perfect and white as unblemished ivory. Irina had always been beautiful, but it was like her every feature had been honed to perfection.

She was both stunning and creepy as she came to stand just inside the gate, a few feet away from us.

"It is true. You _are_ the legatee," she stated with a hint of amazement. "I'm so glad you're here to protect Tanya. But, please, tell me who else is with you. I don't recognize the scent. He's not from LaVerrot."

_What the fuck? How could she know we aren't alone? How can she tell Jacob isn't one of us?_

Tanya gasped beside me, clearly shocked by her sister's inquiry.

"Did _you_ come here alone?" I asked as I leaned over and pressed the button to close the gate behind her.

The movement startled Irina, but she simply took a few steps forward, making no attempt to escape before she answered, "Yes. I'm alone." Her focus moved to Tanya before she continued, "I told you that I would come here to help you, but I can't do that if you're not honest with me. Who is he? Why is he here? He can't leave with us."

Tanya started to answer, but I interrupted her. "No one is leaving, Irina. But you're right about one thing. We do need your help. We need to know the truth about Aro… and you. What the fuck is going on?"

I purposefully ignored her questions about Jacob. I wasn't going to allow her to direct our conversation, especially when I was still clueless about her agenda.

She shook her head and let out a mournful sigh. "You'll know everything soon enough, Edward… it's your destiny. Sadly, however, even _you_ can't save LaVerrot." Her crystal blue eyes met mine as she pleaded, "But, please, allow me to take Tanya from here. At least with me she'll have a _chance_ to survive."

_Save LaVerrot? Survive? She and Cheney are obviously the same brand of crazy. And, why would she ask my permission to take Tanya?_

I heard Jacob moving closer as Irina's voice became more desperate. The Chief was obviously getting antsy with all the talk about Tanya's leaving. I discretely waved him off, hoping he wouldn't reveal himself, but Irina didn't miss my subtle gesture.

Anger clouded her face and her eyes cut to my right as she hissed, "Your friend may as well reveal himself. I could hear him and smell him from a mile away. And, let me tell you, Aro is _not_ going to be happy that his sanctuary has been contaminated. I can't believe you've allowed an _outsider _inside the gate."

Jacob stopped his progress toward us just as Tanya spoke up with a shaky voice. "Shut up, Irina. Why are trying to scare us? I'm not leaving Jacob to go anywhere with you." Irina gaped at her sister as Tanya continued, "Besides, Mom, Dad, and Kate are here now, too. I couldn't bear—"

"What?" Irina screeched in an unnatural tone as her face morphed from surprise, to anger, to devastation. "Why? Why would you bring them here when I told you that this place was in peril?" She started pacing back and forth mumbling to herself like a mad woman.

Jacob must have stayed away as long as he could bear because the next thing I knew, he was stepping into the light. The moment he reached Tanya's side, she fell into his arms and sobbed, causing Irina to stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh my God, Tanya. What have you done?" She didn't even attempt to hide her shock, disgust, and utter contempt for Tanya's obvious affections for Jacob.

Before Irina could take a step toward them, I was in her face, blocking them from view. Her shock was apparent as I hissed, "Be quiet and listen to me. We _cannot_ continue this discussion here. We're too exposed."

She started shaking her head, almost violently. "No. You don't understand. I can't go in there. I won't stay." She started calling to Tanya over my shoulder. "Go get Mom, Dad, and Kate. We have to leave this place before it's too late."

I could feel the anger welling up inside me as Irina continued to make a spectacle in the middle of the LaVerrot entrance. We might have been a gated community, but that didn't render us soundproof. I knew that I had to shut her up before someone—either inside or outside our walls—heard her. Before I even realized what I was doing, I had my hand across her mouth and my lips at her ear.

"You _will_ stop this immediately." I could feel her cold breath across my hand as I continued; my words slow and deliberate. "We are going to walk quietly to my house and discuss this in private."

After she nodded helplessly in agreement, I released her and took a step back, daring her to cause another commotion.

Her posture had changed into one of submission as she looked at me in awe and replied, "You _are_ your father's son."

Those five words ripped through my heart like a dagger and stole the breath from my lungs. But, if acting like "the legatee" was what it took to get Irina's cooperation and help, I would willingly play that role.

**XXX**

As we slinked through the neighborhood toward my house, a hint of early morning light was evident in the east as dawn approached. Irina walked closely by my side—her features hidden under the black hoodie she wore—while Jacob and Tanya followed silently behind. We were doing our best to be inconspicuous by sticking close to the buildings and using shadows for cover, but I knew we were still vulnerable.

Having Irina out in the open like that was a risk. According to her, she had escaped the other VI minion and set out on her own to protect her sister. She was certain that her absence had been discovered by now, so she was adamant that she couldn't stay with us in LaVerrot. She felt that Aro's appearance was imminent, and she vowed to be long gone by the time he arrived.

Of course, I had no intention of letting her leave until we had the answers we needed, but I didn't tell her that.

There was, however, one potential hitch in her plan over which I had no control—Ben Cheney.

I had no doubt that Dick Head was still lurking inside the walls of LaVerrot, biding his time until Aro arrived. If Cheney were to learn of Irina's presence, he would more than likely try to catch his "master's" lost sheep in an effort to get back in his good graces.

Even though I didn't fully trust Irina, I would never allow her to fall into Cheney's hands. So, we needed to get home fast and undetected.

Of course, I had no idea what we would do once we were back at the house. I hoped Dad wasn't up yet and in his office because I wasn't sure how Irina would react to him. I had no doubt that he would trust my judgment and accept her back into the fold, so to speak. But, _she_ was another story. I didn't know what to expect from her.

Would she agree to talk to anyone? Her parents? Kate? Would she tell us the truth about Aro's plans and shed some light on the insanity that she and Ben Cheney seemed to share?

While I _thought_ she was bat-shit crazy, some things still didn't add up. She had seemed lucid when we met up with her at the gate. She didn't act like a lunatic with wild eyes and incoherent speech. She was eerily observant, having identified Jacob as an outsider sight unseen, and she calmed down quickly when I asked it of her. But, even after considering all of those things, her talk of survival, contaminated sanctuaries, and saving LaVerrot tipped the scale toward madness, not reason.

_Fuck. Could things get any more complicated?_

As we drew closer to the house, I instructed Irina to stick close to me. Her robotic reply of "Yes, Legatee" sent shivers down my spine. She was intent on making it _seem_ like I had some authority over her, but I still didn't trust her. What if her submission was all an act to give me a false sense of power? Did she think I would let my guard down if I was under the impression that she _had_ to obey?

Either way, I once again contemplated how I would use her submission to my advantage—if I had to.

**XXX**

I quietly opened the door to Dad's office and looked inside, hoping he was nowhere in sight. His desk light was still on from our time there earlier that morning, and it appeared that nothing on his desk had been disturbed. I was confident that we had left and returned unnoticed, so I motioned my three companions into the room and locked the door behind them.

As we all stood around and looked at each other, I couldn't help but think, "What now?" I had a thousand questions for Irina, but I also realized that the house would be waking up soon and we would be revealed. We simply didn't have the luxury of time, so I had to get Irina into my corner quickly.

The question was… how?

If I commanded her to cooperate, I felt certain that she would, but I really didn't want to resort to such tactics. Even if I was the so-called legatee, I didn't want to be a manipulator like my… sire.

_I refuse to call that monster my father._

I would feel better about the entire situation if I could gain her trust fairly, so I decided to try that approach first.

Just as I started to address her, I noticed a change in her stance. Her body went rigid and she closed her eyes before she lifted her head in the air and inhaled as if she was a dog catching a scent. A sense of dread spread through me as I remembered Ben Cheney doing the same thing the night Bella was locked in the greenhouse. I sniffed the air and picked up on no unusual odor, but Irina's sense of smell was obviously sharper than mine.

"What is it, Rini?" Tanya asked as she took a step toward her sister.

Irina flashed her crystal blue eyes at us, and, before any of us could stop her, she was out the door and running toward the interior of the house.

"What the fuck?" Jacob and I yelled in unison before he shot out the office door after her. I was going out right behind him until Tanya grabbed my arm and plead, "Don't let her leave, Edward. Please. Stop her."

"That's what I'm trying to do, T!" I hissed, yanking my arm from hers and rushing out into the hall. I caught up to and passed Jacob just in time to see Irina sprint across the foyer.

_Where the hell is she going? Damn, she's quick on her feet._

I had just started across the foyer when I heard voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. I knew immediately who Irina was seeking when she stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly towards the hallway leading to the cheerful sounds.

Carmen.

I didn't know why Irina was reacting that way to her mother's presence, but hell, nothing about Irina's behavior had made much sense. According to Tanya, Irina didn't trust her parents, but maybe Tanya was wrong.

_Or maybe Irina has an ax to grind with Carmen._

That thought made my blood run cold, so I cut through the dining room to try and head Irina off.

In the blink of an eye, I found myself standing before my mom and Carmen as they were preparing breakfast at the counter.

My mom yelped in surprise at my sudden appearance and accidently knocked over the bowl she was using. "My Lord, Edward, you scared me to death," she said with a hint of mirth.

Carmen startled too, but before she could say anything, Irina burst into the kitchen with a brilliant smile on her face. She was obviously overjoyed to see her mother again and ran straight for her.

It happened so fast, I didn't have time to stop it. When Irina yelled "Mom," Carmen, who had been chopping vegetables, turned around while still holding the chef's knife in her hand. Irina was focusing on her mother's face, not her hands, so when she rushed up to hug her mother, she impaled herself on the six inch knife.

_Holy shit. I can't believe this is happening._

Irina's eyes went wide before she started gasping for air and stumbled away from her mother. I was at her side in a flash, lowering her gently to the floor, as the glorious smile on Carmen's face morphed into agony the moment she looked down and realized what she had done.

Blood was pouring out between Irina's fingers that cradled her abdomen, and by the time I got her hoodie unzipped, a bright red stain had already covered the front of her white t-shirt. Lifting the blood soaked shirt revealed a gaping, three-inch hole just above her navel. Without another thought, I ripped off my own shirt, wadded it up, and pushed it into the wound to try and slow down the bleeding.

"Irina! Irina!" I yelled, but she was as limp as a dish rag and silent.

Screaming and moans filled the kitchen as Carmen dropped to the floor beside us and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Carmen lamented over and over while I tried to slow the bleeding.

I glanced up to see Jacob holding a distraught Tanya, so I told him to find my dad and Eleazar as quickly as possible. As he and Tanya rushed out of the room, I turned my focus back on Irina and increased the pressure over the wound. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was fast as the blood continued to pour from the gaping hole in her stomach.

"Fuck! Please don't let her die," I said a silent prayer before talking to her in a soft, reassuring voice. "It's going to be okay, Irina. Help is on the way. Dad is coming… he'll know what to do."

I had no idea if I was lying to the poor woman, but I couldn't let her lose hope after she'd come so close to reuniting with her family.

As chaos erupted around us, I refused to release the pressure on her wound. I could tell that the bleeding had started to slow down because her blood was no longer dripping down her sides, but I pressed on.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God," Eleazar screeched as he came to a halt with his hand over his chest. "What the hell happened? Irina?"

Carmen started to wail even louder, so Mom grabbed her up and held her in a tight embrace while Dad and Eleazar took positions on either side of Irina.

_Thank God they're here._

"It was an accident," I said with a shake of my head before I mouthed, "It looks bad."

While I continued to hold pressure, Eleazar was checking the pulses in her lower extremities. Dad checked her carotid pulse and noted that it was still strong at eighty beats per minute. That seemed odd considering the amount of blood that she had lost, but I didn't question him. He was a surgeon after all. As they continued to check her out, I noticed that Irina's stomach seemed to be more firm than when I first started applying pressure. It was also obvious that the bleeding had slowed down significantly.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Before I could tell Dad about my suspicions, Irina's eyes popped open and she started trying to sit up.

"Whoa there, missy," Dad said, gripping her firmly on the shoulder. "You need to lay back down, okay? You're injured. You can't sit up."

Her eyes grew wide as she took in all the blood, but she still tried to sit up.

"Lay down, Irina," I commanded in a gentle tone. "Seriously, you've been stabbed. You can't get up."

She dropped back down to the floor and her hand went immediately to her stomach.

"No. No!," I yelled as I pushed her hand away. "I think I've slowed the bleeding, so don't touch it."

She did as I commanded before she replied, "I just want to see how bad it is. I don't even hurt. I feel fine."

"Rini… listen to Edward. Be still," Eleazar scolded as he moved to brush a few stray hairs from her forehead, the love for his daughter evident in his eyes.

I didn't think I had increased the pressure on her wound, but I must have because I heard Irina whimper.

_Shit. I can't believe I did that._

"I'm sorry," I said as my hands lifted from her stomach instinctively. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

With the bloody shirt still in my grip, I looked down at the wound marring her belly and couldn't believe my eyes. I glanced up at my dad and Eleazar to make sure they were seeing it, too. Sure enough, their eyes were glued to her stomach just like mine were.

A perplexed look crossed Eleazar's face as he shook his head and mumbled, "All this blood… from that tiny wound?"

"No… it was… I swear…" I tried to get the words out to describe the gaping hole that was there before, but I couldn't.

I was speechless.

We watched in amazement as a small laceration—the only remnant of the previously gaping wound—healed completely in mere seconds. Not only did it heal right before our eyes, but also, there was neither scar nor discoloration left to mark the spot.

_How the hell did she do that?_

We were dumbfounded as Irina pulled the blood-soaked shirt from my hand and quickly covered her stomach. "I told you I felt fine, Edward. It was just a flesh wound," she lied through her perfect teeth and glanced around the kitchen to see who else had witnessed her miraculous recovery.

When her wide eyes finally returned to mine, I eased ever closer and looked upon her pore-less skin with wonder and bewilderment. From the short distance that separated us, I could feel her cool breath across my face, the sickeningly sweet scent invading my nostrils.

It was painfully obvious that she was no longer of this world.

The implications of that very thought made my stomach turn. If she wasn't crazy, if what she'd said previously was true, then what could that mean for me?

_No._

Before I would allow my mind to even _consider_ such fairytales, I had to ask the question and hope she'd tell me the truth.

"What are you, Irina?"

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared at her ethereal appearance and waited for a reply. It came quickly and knocked me back like a hard kick to the groin.

"I'm a genetic dead end created by your father… just like you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: We'd love to hear from you… **


	85. It's All About Trust

**A/N: ****We're getting closer to the end... In LaVerrot time anyway. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading, especially our new readers from Down Under.**

**If you've never checked out RobAttack, now is the time. Last Friday, Cared and AllyVera made a list of their all-time FF favorites, all of which are complete and available online. Lots of good reading material.**

**I hope, hope, hope to have Cosmopolis at a theater near me sometime soon. I hope. For now, I'm so happy to see that The Precious has survived and has weathered this storm like a man. I still can't believe he dipped his tongue in the Ben & Jerry's that way. Gives me chills...**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer, WutheringBites and Stephenie Meyers, owner of all that is Twilight.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 85**

**It's All About Trust**

BPOV

Denial wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I took a deep breath and summoned the courage to read the note Edward left on his pillow. I was correct in my deduction that the next phase of this drama had been set into motion. Maybe we could finally get the answers we'd so desperately sought.

From the note, I learned that Irina had contacted Tanya and wanted to meet her at the front gate. Thankfully, Tanya didn't risk going out there alone, but instead went directly to Edward and gave him the opportunity to join her. A month ago, I would have been jealous if Edward had been alone anywhere with Tanya and left me out of an important event. But, now I knew better. Considering some of the strange things we'd heard about Irina, I knew he wouldn't be comfortable with me being anywhere near her until he had vetted her for himself. He couldn't concentrate on Irina and her agenda if he was worrying about my safety.

Was I scared? Heck yeah, I was scared… for both of them. With all the unknowns about Irina, I didn't know if she would swoop Tanya up and run away with her to God knows where, lost forever to their friends and family. Edward would then be left to decide if he should chase them down or come back for help, leaving our numbers and strength lessened.

My mind began to race and I felt myself begin to sweat, despite the fact that I was completely naked beneath the bed sheet.

Aro was coming. I didn't know when. Was sending Irina just part of his master plan? Was he going to divide and conquer, then allow James or Cheney or one of his other trolls or hybrids or whatever they're called to do with us as they pleased?

Or… did it anger Irina when she saw Edward? Did she have a weapon? Would she harm him? Would she kidnap him, too?

_Oh, shit._

Was her plan all along to take Edward captive so that Aro didn't have to bother himself with coming all the way to LaVerrot to claim him?

My heart was pounding and I could barely catch my breath. The possibilities were endless. With all the what-ifs that existed, it was hopeless to even entertain the thought that Irina was perhaps just a little disturbed… maybe she even had the same flair for the dramatic that her mother did. Maybe—perhaps, if we were very, very lucky—once she saw Tanya and Edward she'd come to her senses and be overwhelmed at the thought of seeing her parents after a year.

_Maybe, just maybe…_

Probably not, but I needed to get up and dress, because the answer might be waiting downstairs. Maybe no one else even knew that Edward and Tanya had left the house.

_In that case, I better get my ass downstairs instead of wallowing in my tar pit of "what-ifs."_

I rose from the bed, pulling the bed sheets with me to cover my nakedness. Even though I was rattled by my thoughts, I was drawn to the wall of windows and the first orange glow of dawn in the trees behind the Cullens' home. The view was so pretty and calming. I was tempted to just imagine myself walking among the trees, touching the bark, studying the leaves, listening for the bugs and the birds that made their home in the forest. Regardless of how much of a balm the forest might be for me, the lure of Edward was ten thousand times stronger.

I quickly attended to my personal needs and threw on some clothes. I opened the door to the stairs and listened carefully, hearing nothing from below. I was so focused on finding Edward that when I reached the second floor, I almost crashed into Kate as she emerged from Alice's bedroom.

"Sorry, Isabella. I didn't hear you coming," Kate said, a slight smile of surprise forming on her lips.

"Um, excuse me… sorry. It's Bella, actually," I said somewhat shyly. I hated that I still felt intimidated by her, but my only experience with her had been at the retreat when she had been strictly a company girl. "You look like you slept well," I offered.

"Thank you, I did," Kate answered, stretching a little bit. "Tanya's not an early riser, so I'm kind of surprised she's up and about this early."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my words were abruptly cut off.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God! What the hell happened?" a voice roared from downstairs.

"Dad?" Kate questioned with alarm. "I've _never_ heard him sound like that!"

"Let's go," I urged, and we both ran down the hallway. As we reached the stairway, we heard wailing which spurred us to catapult down the staircase. Once we'd hit the ground floor, Kate and I looked from side to side, trying to decide which direction to go.

"No! No!" I heard Edward yell.

"Kitchen?" Kate asked. I nodded in agreement and we turned that way.

We approached cautiously, hearing a jumble of low, undistinguishable voices ahead.

"Rini… Listen to Edward. Be still," Eleazar said calmly.

"Irina?" Kate whispered, and froze just outside the entrance to the kitchen, the origin of everything we'd heard.

We remained at the threshold and silently absorbed the horrible, bloody scene before us. Carmen wailed incessantly, despite Esme's attempts to calm her. Edward, Carlisle and Eleazar kneeled around an insanely beautiful woman lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She had hair like the silk of sweet corn and eyes the color of lapis lazuli—and she looked so much like Kate that her identity was unmistakable.

Irina snatched a blood-covered shirt away from Edward and covered herself, her words inaudible to me due to her mother's persistent crying.

_Where in the hell did all this blood come from? _

_Who did this… and how?_

Edward was a shirtless vision, kneeling in the middle of the carnage. After I surveyed him quickly and found no obvious injuries, I glanced around the room at everyone else. Besides bloodied hands and knees—no one else appeared to have been wounded. I wanted answers immediately, but I wasn't about to get any closer. I didn't like blood very much and that aversion was even worse when I still couldn't tell where any of it had come from. Normally, the coppery smell would have had me gagging, but strangely, the blood had little if any scent at all. In fact, it hadn't even clotted on the shirt Irina held, around Edward's knees on the floor, or on anyone's hands.

_Oh shit!_

And then I saw it… a chef's knife laid on the floor a few feet away from Edward. The spatter pattern reached the cabinets and ran downward, the consistency looking more like thin raspberry syrup than blood.

Edward's voice snagged my attention from the bloody disaster that surrounded all of them. "What are you, Irina?"

It was only at that point I was absolutely certain Irina was the source of all the blood. The onslaught of questions I had—in addition to the roaring inside my head—prevented me from hearing her answer to Edward's question.

_What happened here? Who did this to her? Did she provoke someone? Why doesn't she appear to be in pain? What is she hiding under her shirt?_

_Did _Edward_ do this to her—and is he actually asking her if she's _human_?_

I felt myself retreat a step or two. "Edward," I whispered. Then louder, I called his name again as my back hit the wall behind me.

He whipped around, his mouth momentarily agape, but he remained kneeling. Edward was pale and sweaty. I'd never seen him frightened of anything. "Bella, stay back," he whispered, halfway extending a hand to reinforce his command.

"Don't worry… I will." I was frozen to the wall and only a direct command from Edward could have forced me to move at that moment. As my knees began to tremble, I suddenly found myself wrapped in Jacob's warm and friendly arms. I welcomed his embrace and took advantage of the moment to get my thoughts together.

_Edward is here._

_He may be covered in blood, but it's not his._

_He's alright, Bella._

.

.

.

**EPOV**

_My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared at her ethereal appearance and waited for a reply. It came quickly and knocked me back like a hard kick to the groin._

_"I'm a genetic dead end created by your father… just like you."_

.

.

.

What kind of bullshit answer was that?

_Genetic dead end?_

_What the fuck does that even mean?_

Her eyes grew wide as I stared down into her perfect face with ire. I'm sure she could feel the fury rolling off me as my jaw clenched and the uncanny sense of calm that had kept me in check up to that point dissipated.

I was livid.

Preparing to get the straightforward answer I so desperately needed, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath even as my grip on her tightened. I had no intention of hurting her, but by God, she wasn't getting away from me until I was satisfied with her explanation. The power I had over her was about to be put to the test.

Just as I opened my eyes, however, the overwhelming desire for answers evaporated. My intent was changed by a soft, sweet voice whispering my name from the doorway.

_Bella_.

My anger was immediately replaced by anxiety as I imagined the scene Bella was witnessing. The blood-covered kitchen alone was a daunting sight, but I was also shirtless and bloody, hovering over an inhuman beauty as our family looked on.

_How much has Bella seen and heard? _

I was also struck by the fact that I still didn't trust Irina. What if she had come here to finish what Cheney had started and tried to kill Bella? If that were the case, her target was now less than ten feet away and she was well on her way to recovery from an injury that would have killed anyone else almost instantly.

_Well, fuck that. She won't lay a finger on my girl._

I whispered Bella's name, never taking my eyes from Irina's, to gauge her reaction. I assumed that if she were here to do Bella harm, I would see some response to the mentioning of her name. I was relieved when Irina didn't flinch or show any sign of recognition to my utterance. In fact, she seemed dazzled by my gaze and was completely motionless under me.

When Bella said my name a little more forcefully, I realized that I wouldn't get the answers I needed right then. I needed to relinquish my hold on Irina, make sure Bella was okay, and somehow take control of the situation without upsetting everyone any further.

I had no idea what each individual had witnessed and we all had a lot of explaining to do, but my first priority had to be Bella.

Whipping my head around, I told Bella to stay back. She was already pressed against the far wall with a look of sheer terror on her face. Her pale cheeks and wide eyes alarmed me. It looked as if she might hit the floor at any moment. While I desperately wanted to be the one to comfort her, it simply wasn't possible. First of all, I was still dripping with blood. It covered my hands and arms and had soaked through my jeans like water. Secondly, I didn't want to release Irina just yet. We needed to come to a firm understanding before she was given the opportunity to take off again.

"Jacob," I called out not knowing where he was. "Help Bella," I commanded.

I caught movement from the corner of my eye and glanced that way. Jacob was already approaching Bella with open arms while Tanya moved to her mother's side in his absence. Since the momentary shock was now broken, others started to move about as well. Kate moved to join her mother and sister while Dad shifted beside me.

"Son, your mother needs me. I'll be right back," he whispered before rising swiftly and heading toward her.

Eleazar, who was still kneeling beside Irina, glanced at his daughter and then me as if to say, _Well? Are we going to get up from here?_

I acquiesced with a nod, but held up a finger to give him pause. I had no intention of letting Irina out of my clutches until I had given her some instructions.

"This isn't over, Irina," I whispered softly with no hint of anger. "You will stay away from Bella. You will not leave my sight without permission. You will not leave this house until I have the answers I need. Understood?"

"Yes, Legatee," she replied in a creepy robotic tone. "I understand."

"Good," I responded before releasing her from my clutches and jutting my chin at her father to indicate that I was ready to get up. It was obvious that Irina took my commands seriously because she looked to me for permission before making any attempt to rise.

Eleazar and I helped Irina safely to her feet despite the slippery mess under us. I was surprised that the blood hadn't started to clot yet. It was still as slick as an oil spill and just as dangerous. As we carefully stepped toward the breakfast bar, I became even more aware that the bright red substance that covered Irina and me didn't have the characteristics of normal human blood. It didn't have a metallic smell and the viscosity was all wrong.

It was one more sign that Irina wasn't human… and one more reason for me to keep my guard up around her. I had already observed her superhuman abilities first hand—instantaneous healing, keen senses of smell and hearing—and now we were all witness to her abnormal body fluids, too.

_But if she isn't human, what is she? _

_And, is her blood dangerous to humans?_

Quickly, it became obvious that I wasn't the only one questioning the syrupy, almost sweet-smelling substance that covered us. Eleazar and Dad exchanged looks with an almost clinical fascination as Carmen reunited with her miraculously healed daughter, sans knife.

"Oh, my baby," Carmen wailed, not even caring that she was a bloody mess as she pulled Irina to her bosom. "Where have you been? What's happened to you?" she continued, giving Irina no time to even utter a response.

While Carmen went on with her oblivious weeping, my attention turned to Bella. She was safe by Jacob's side taking in the carnage before her. The look on her face was unreadable.

Shock? Fear? Or simply disbelief? I didn't know, but I was thankful that Jake seemed to have put her a little at ease. And, while I was also relieved to see that neither she nor Jacob had been directly exposed to the blood, I wanted them removed from this situation as fast as possible. I didn't know what ill effects Irina's blood might have on those who were exposed.

Glancing toward Irina and seeing the way she was blood-covered and fully embraced by her mother, I realized that she might not even know that her blood was different than ours. Surely she wouldn't knowingly expose her family to the substance if it could cause harm.

But, who knew for sure?

By that time, Dad had migrated toward Eleazar and they were talking quietly. I approached them and heard that they were discussing a prompt clean-up—the inhuman pink elephant in the room momentarily forgotten.

"Irina," Eleazar called out and waved for his daughter to join us before addressing Dad and me. "I've never seen anything like it, but it doesn't seem to be harmful." He demonstrated his thoughts by running his finger through the substance and rubbing it between his fingers. "It doesn't burn or irritate the skin," he stated and then looked up at us both in question. "What do you think?"

"Irina needs to answer that question," I said before turning my gaze toward her.

Carmen obviously didn't want to let Irina go, but she relented when I once again asked Irina to join us.

Unfortunately, Irina hadn't realized that her blood was any different than ours, so she couldn't elaborate on any effects it might have. As far as she knew, it would do no harm.

But, how could we be sure?

As physicians, Dad and Eleazar were both well versed in the procedures for body fluid exposures, so they got the necessary supplies together as we started the tedious task of clean up.

I didn't want my family or friends exposed to the potential harm any longer than necessary, so my quest for answers would have to wait a little longer, it seemed.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

I began to feel some semblance of relief and the beginnings of rational thought. I couldn't be sure yet, but it didn't appear that Irina was to blame for the wild scene in Esme's kitchen. Tanya had since joined her mother and I knew that Jake wouldn't have allowed her to leave his side if there was any possibility that she would be harmed. Whatever happened must have been an accident.

_Okay, that makes _some_ sense._

"Let's get out of the way," I said quietly, once I'd caught my breath.

"I'm surprised you've stayed on your feet this long," Jake muttered. "You've passed out with a lot less blood than this. Hell, remember that time you were playing with my knife and cut your finger?"

"Don't even go there," I warned. I shook my head, banishing the thought of the way the knife felt as it slashed into my flesh leaving little scarlet beads in its wake along the length of my finger. Once he knew I was steady on my feet, we moved to the other side of the bar and sat down.

"Edward left me a note saying he and Tanya were going to meet Irina at the gate. How did things go from _that_ to _this_?" I asked, gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Well, we were in Carlisle's office and…"

"We who?"

"Edward, Tanya, Irina and I. Edward asked me to go with them to the gate," he explained.

I interrupted him. "I'm so glad you went with them. I was really scared about Irina and what she might do to Tanya and Edward."

"Yeah, I'm glad I did, too. I don't know what I would have done if I'd woken up and Tanya was missing," Jake said. I rubbed his back and he smiled sadly before resuming his recount. "Irina had no intention of staying, but once she found out her parents were here, Edward told her to come to the house. When we were in Carlisle's office, Irina heard something and ran. We took off after her and the rest just happened so fast." Jake shook his head in disbelief and brushed his hair back with his hand. "The next thing we knew, Irina was hugging her mother and somehow Carmen accidentally stabbed her," he said and indicated the knife that remained on the floor.

"But, Irina doesn't seem to be hurt very badly… if at all," I said, pointing to her standing next to her father with no apparent distress. "That's a hell of a lot of blood for her not to be dead or pretty damn close to it," I marveled.

"It's fucking crazy. I've never seen anything like it. She was stabbed in the gut—I saw it—and I know how deep that knife went. I know it went in all the way to her freakin' backbone, especially with the way all the blood was pumping out of her. Her eyes were closed for less than a minute and then she was trying to get up. It was weird, Bella... really fucking weird."

"And it doesn't smell right," I said. "I know what blood smells like, because the smell is what usually gets to me."

"I know," Jake interrupted. "At first, it smelled kinda sweet, but within a few minutes, it didn't smell like anything at all."

"It looks more like syrup than it does blood," I said to myself.

"Exactly… it's not clotting or getting dark. It's just there—coating everything."

We watched for a few minutes as Edward spoke to Carlisle and Eleazar. He turned and once he found where I was, he gave me a tight smile. Even though Edward had to be overwhelmed, he wasn't showing it.

"So what do you think she is?" Jake mused as Irina approached the men.

"Who, Irina?" I asked, uncomfortable with the endless possibilities I'd already considered.

"No, Puss in Boots," he said sarcastically. "Irina, of course."

"I'm too scared to speculate. I just hope she'll tell us soon." I rubbed my temples. "Maybe then Carmen will stop all this wailing," I said quietly. Certainly she was distraught at having stabbed her long-lost daughter, but the pitch of her cries was beginning to give me a headache.

He nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe you got yourself involved in this shit," he murmured.

I turned to Jake and took his hand. "I'm just glad you decided to help us."

X x x

Edward told everyone to meet back in the living room and he thanked Jake for keeping an eye on me. Jake squeezed my hand, slid off the stool and returned to Tanya.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, holding his arms behind his back. I assumed he didn't want anything or anyone—including me—to touch him until he'd had a chance to clean himself up. The brave face he'd maintained while managing the carnage had slipped away and now I could appreciate the worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me… how are you?" After all, he'd been the one who was right smack in the middle of the blood bath.

"I'll be better once I get out of these clothes," Edward answered. "Take care not to touch any of the blood."

"You don't have to worry about that," I answered as we approached the stairs. Irina, Tanya and Carmen were right behind us. I was stunned when they entered Alice's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

_Is it safe for them to be alone with Irina?_

The questions I had for Edward were multiplying exponentially and once we were in the relative calm of his bedroom, I told him that Jake had filled me in on a little bit of what had happened, but there were many things I still didn't understand.

"There was blood everywhere, Edward, and she didn't just _survive_ being stabbed, she walked away unharmed. How?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Edward muttered on his way to the bathroom. He left the door open, so I took that as an invitation to follow him. Under the bathroom lights, I got a closer look at the blood. Even though it had a sheen to it, as if it was still wet, the consistency was so thin that it had already dried. Edward approached the sink without even looking at himself in the mirror. He turned on the faucet wide open and began scrubbing the blood off his arms with a washcloth and VI soap. He was becoming increasingly frustrated as he tried to clean first one area and then another.

Edward growled as he looked down at his stomach. "This shit is everywhere," he muttered.

"It might be faster if you just got in the shower," I offered sheepishly. "It's on your neck and in your hair. I bet it soaked into your pants, too."

He looked up at himself in the mirror for the first time. Edward sighed deeply and then clenched his jaw. The emotions flashing across his face as he studied his reflection bothered me deeply. At first, he just seemed annoyed at how much blood was smeared on his cheeks and in his hair. Then, he simply looked sad—quickly reaching the point of despair.

_Is there more… something he hasn't had a chance to tell me about yet?_

_Does he doubt himself?_

_He shouldn't… he has managed everything like a seasoned leader._

I couldn't stand to watch my Edward torture himself that way, so I decided to continue asking him some of the many questions I had. "Is it safe for Kate and Carmen to be alone with Irina?"

Edward sighed and met my gaze in the mirror. "I believe so. At first, Irina was so pissed off that Tanya had involved their parents. But once she heard her mother's voice in the kitchen, everything changed. She couldn't get to her fast enough." He dried his hands on a towel and turned on the shower. I gave him the bag Carlisle had provided for his clothes and he quickly shucked off his pants and underwear. "Believe me; I wouldn't let her out of my sight if I thought she was a danger to anyone. And, based on what she said in the kitchen, I think she's ready to talk." Edward seemed pretty confident in his answer.

Even after everything I'd seen in the last twenty minutes, the sight of Edward completely bare completely unnerved me. I had to battle the thickness of my tongue as I enunciated my questions. "What do you really think she'll tell us?"

"I expect her to tell us why she felt the need to take Tanya and run," he said as he climbed in the shower. "She's under the impression that _all_ of us are in imminent danger here. That's why she got so damn mad when she found out that Eleazar, Carmen and Kate were here and not in Denali."

"Did she say what kind of danger or when?" I heard my voice get a little higher and I fought to control my fear. I wished Edward could've laid his big, calming hand on my shoulder, but I knew that everyone was waiting for him downstairs and that kind of distraction wouldn't have been helpful.

"No," Edward answered, as he rinsed shampoo from his hair, "she didn't. But I didn't really give her much of a chance to explain anything. She was yelling so loud at the gate that I was worried she'd wake up the neighbors or someone passing by might call the police. Besides that, who knows where Cheney's hiding out now." His voice echoed somewhat harshly off the marble tiles at the mention of Cheney's name. "That's why I brought her directly to the house. Now that she's reunited with her parents, I don't think she'll leave them. And, since Eleazar has made it clear that his family is here to stay until this mess is over, Irina really doesn't have a choice but to stay here and tell us everything she knows."

He turned the shower off and I held out a towel for his waist and one for him to dry hair. Edward nodded his thanks and mercifully he quickly covered himself with the towel. "Dad is calling the Hales and Dr. Weber so they can hear what she has to say, too. The fewer times we have to repeat ourselves, the better."

"You're not going to call Mom and Phil, are you?" I asked worriedly.

"Do you think we should?" His voice was slow and deliberate.

"No," I answered firmly and I could tell that my abrupt reply took him by surprise. "I wish my mom was here now, so I'm saying _no_ because of Phil. He's just so hyper and he wouldn't be able to shut up long enough for Irina to talk. I know you have lots of questions for her and he'd do nothing but interrupt. Then, he'd start back in on Aro and Cheney." I sighed heavily. "It would be a disaster."

"I completely agree with you, Bella. He'd be a nuisance, just like he was last night." Edward slid on his boxers and ran his hands through his hair. "Besides, I don't think we can trust him with anything other than 'need-to-know' information at this point."

Phil was such a sore spot with me. Even though I hated not having my mother there, it was more important for her to help us by keeping an eye on him.

"There is something else that bothers me about Irina," Edward began. "She totally believes in what she's saying… but then, so does Cheney. Dad and Alistair think he's suffered a mental breakdown, so we can't underestimate how deeply either of them may have been brainwashed." He pulled a shirt over his head and smoothed it out. "The stabbing incident aside, she has been relatively calm and coherent. Even though I think she can be trusted, I still don't want you _anywhere_ near her without me."

Edward's tone was firm and uncompromising—something I would've never imagined to be a turn-on—and, I felt my legs begin to melt beneath me at the implication of his power. What was more, I felt an ache forming in the place where he'd ridden me so gently only hours before. As he reached out for a pair of jeans, I touched his wrist, willing him to stop for a moment and look at me. I felt his electricity flow into me and I gripped him even more firmly, earning one of his stunning, though somewhat subdued, crooked smiles.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, turning toward me.

"Can I… can we," I began.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and held me close. My heart swelled with love for him as I laid my ear against his chest and listened to the thump-thump of his essence. He lifted my chin with a finger and leaned down to meet my lips with a tender kiss.

I wanted more, so much more, but it was not to be.

"It's time," he said.

I acquiesced and waited for him to finish dressing. When he approached the door, I placed my hand in his and we went down to face Irina's revelations… together.


	86. One Bite

**A/N: Thanks to DeeDreamer, WutheringBites, and Cared for their hard work on this story. We appreciate each of your contributions.**

**Thanks to you our readers for having patience these last several weeks. RL has been difficult. No boring details, just know that PR is still a priority and will NOT go unfinished. It's just taking a little longer than anticipated to get it written.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 86**

**One Bite**

EPOV

When Bella and I entered the living room several minutes later, I was happy to see that most of the others from the community had already arrived. Irina was sitting on the couch between her parents, while Kate and Tanya were positioned nearby with Jacob. Mom, Alice, and Rose were arranging the dining room chairs that had been brought in for the gathering while Dad and Dr. Hale stood near the fireplace deep in conversation.

"Excuse me, E," I heard Emmett mumble as he walked past me with two more chairs in hand. I didn't realize that I had stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene that would change our lives forever.

"Hey, bro, these are for you and Bella," Jasper's voice piped up beside me as he, too, scooted by and placed two chairs at the obvious head of the assembly.

Before he turned to join Alice, he chanced a glance our way and gave me a reassuring smile. When he added a quick wink, it was obvious he was trying to use his calming, voodoo vibes on me. I wasn't fooled, though. I could see the hint of trepidation on his face as his crooked grin didn't reach his eyes.

I acknowledged him with a quick nod and squeezed Bella's hand a little tighter. Her presence and the gentle, electric hum that flowed between us was all the comfort I needed.

We were just about ready to get started, but I didn't move us from our position in the doorway. Even though my legs were frozen in place, they weren't immobilized by fear. After all, I had the love of my life at my side and I was surrounded by devoted family and friends. I was truly ready to face Irina's revelations head-on.

No, my hesitation was an attempt to somehow delay the inevitable shock that was about to rock LaVerrot's very foundation. Some of us had witnessed Irina's miraculous healing and at least had a _hint_ of what was to come, but the majority of the people in that room were about to be stunned.

Sure we had all considered the possibility of some "supernatural" component where Cheney and Aro were concerned, especially after Bree's shocking story about her father, but did we _really_ believe there was any truth in the folklore we had discussed? Didn't we do our best to explain away the outlandish testimonies by finding logical explanations for everything that had occurred?

Well, there was no real-world explanation for what had happened in the kitchen, and we were all about to be confronted with fairytales—or nightmares—come true.

And, if I were being completely honest with myself, I had to admit that there was some anxiety about exactly where I fit into it all. Irina had implied that I was just like her—a genetic dead end. But, I knew that we were not the same. I bled real blood and had normal human characteristics.

Based on what I had observed, she was so _obviously_ not of this world. How could she believe that we were anything alike?

She had also said that she was _created_ by my father. What did she mean by created? Were we half-siblings, too? Had Aro violated Carmen the same way he had violated Mom? If so, why would _I_ be the legatee and have some type of power over her? Wouldn't we be equals if that were the case?

So many questions.

So little time.

_I hope I'll find out the answers soon enough._

I gave Bella's hand a quick squeeze and turned to look at her for the first time since we entered the living room. The look of concern—yet total trust—on her face was humbling. I realized that my long silence and immobility had worried her, so I gave her a reassuring smile and led her to our chairs.

After helping Bella into her seat, I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I'll be back in just a minute. I need to speak to Alice before we get started. Is that okay?"

She nodded and said, "Of course," before I planted a chaste kiss on her forehead for all to see.

I had taken only a couple of steps toward my mother and Alice when Dr. Weber gently grabbed my elbow and asked for a moment. He proceeded to tell me that Mary Cheney and Bree were not going to be in attendance. They had already been through hell and Mary vowed to stand by any decision we made, but she didn't want to be directly involved unless it was absolutely necessary. While Bree was more resilient and wanted to be there, she knew that her place was with her mother. He had also insisted that his wife, Maggie, and their son, Isaac, stay behind with their friends for support. He assured me that he would brief them fully after the meeting.

I didn't argue, but instead just nodded and said that I understood. He was a psychiatrist, after all, and I trusted his judgment to do what was best for those closest to him.

When I glanced back at Bella to make sure she was still okay, I was happy to see Angela squatting down beside her, talking in a quiet tone. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my girl had made fast and furious friends during her short time at LaVerrot. I was hopeful that those same friends would support me when the truth of my truly fucked up heritage was revealed.

As I turned back around and walked slowly across the room toward my mother and sister, I glanced at Irina and caught her gaze. Her eyes were intent on me and her expression was solemn.

She obviously was not looking forward to our community discussion.

Her hands were held tightly in her lap as Eleazar and Carmen spoke softly around her in concerned tones, but their attempts to comfort their daughter did not appear to be successful. It seemed that the gravity of the situation was weighing heavily upon her.

As her eyes continued to bore into mine, I was also struck by the fact that, from this distance and in this setting, she looked like the Irina I had always known. That is, until her expression changed. Her somber mask subtly lifted and was replaced by a hooded gaze. She still didn't smile, but the corners of her lips elevated ever so slightly. Then, her tongue darted out and ran across her upper lip in a quick yet obviously suggestive manner.

_What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was eye-fucking me.

Whatever the hell she was doing, it made me uncomfortable, so I broke the stare and continued along my previous path to my sister.

It was the first time I'd seen my sister since her paternity had been revealed, but she didn't treat me any differently than usual.

Bringing me into a hug, she pulled my head down and whispered, "No matter what happened twenty years ago, no matter what happens today, no matter what happens tomorrow… you are my brother. You can always count on me."

Her watery words threatened to bring tears to my eyes, but I forced them back.

"Enough of that, Pix," I chuckled. "You don't want me to cry and look like a pussy in front of all these people, do ya?"

She sniffed a couple of times and then released me with a playful shove. "Don't call me pix, asshole."

Her words were harsh, but the look on her face was one of complete sisterly love.

I pulled her in for another quick hug and said, "Love ya," before heading back to my chair and finally taking a seat.

After a quick glance around the room, I noted that everyone who was expected to attend was present and accounted for. The anxiety was palpable as each person found his or her seat and then proceeded to give nervous glances in anticipation of what was to come. I was thankful to see that Irina's unnerving, licentious stare was gone, but it had been replaced with the same solemn mask that she had worn before. And, while everyone else seemed to fidget nervously, she sat still as stone… like a flawless, marble statue frozen in place.

I could only hope that she would be able open up and tell us her story.

After I made a few brief introductions and gave an account of the morning's events, I grabbed Bella's hand and turned the floor over to Irina.

She was hesitant to speak at first as she stared across the room with a frown. I followed her line of sight to where Emmett was sitting and surmised that she was uncomfortable talking in front of an "outsider." My suspicions were confirmed a moment later when the scowl on her face intensified as her eyes moved to Jacob.

I could understand why she might be leery of speaking in from of them, but I'd endured her silence long enough. I didn't give a shit if the situation was difficult for her. I wanted—no, I needed—answers.

"You're amongst friends, here Irina," I stated firmly even as she refused to look my way. "I'm confident in _their_ loyalty," I continued, "Can I say the same of you?"

She whipped her head around and her wide eyes met mine. "Yes, Legatee, of course you can."

"Then tell us what happened, Irina," I commanded.

She simply nodded and began.

**XXX**

Irina was neither dramatic nor emotional as she revealed everything that had happened since she left Denali over a year ago. We were all silent and in rapt attention as her story unfolded.

She had met a young man, a friend of her brother-in-law Garrett, and had fallen madly in love almost instantly. His name was Laurent and he was the most wonderful man Irina had ever known. They met on the sly for a few weeks before Laurent asked her to run away with him. Laurent had told her beforehand that leaving with him would change her life in such a profound way that she would never be able to return to her family, but she didn't really take his words to heart. She was so desperate to get out of Alaska that she followed him despite his warnings and left her family in shock, reeling from her disappearance. It was only after she traveled with him to Italy that she realized the gravity of her mistake.

One hazy night, she was taken to an ancient castle to finally meet Aro. She had heard his name for years, in whispered voices and hushed tones, but she had never met him personally. Laurent had already informed her that Aro was his boss and the meeting would determine if Irina would become a part of their "organization." She was both intrigued and somewhat honored to finally meet the elusive man she'd always been so curious about.

The entire night was a blur, almost as if she'd had been drugged, but she remembered that Aro and a host of his "associates" talked to her for hours upon end while Laurent just looked on from the sidelines. They were all a little _too_ friendly and a little _too_ perfect as they spoke in hard-to-place accents and communicated with one another using subtle cues. She knew something was "off," but she couldn't put her finger on any _one_ thing that caused her unease. She described that it was almost like a job interview where she had already been given the position.

By the end of the "interrogation," she was exhausted and barely coherent. She didn't even remember leaving their company. When she awoke sometime later, she was burning up with fever and wracked with pain. She didn't recognize the windowless room that housed her, but Laurent was there by her side to nurse her back to health. For three days, she was in agony and felt as if she were burning alive. Finally, on the morning of the fourth day, the pain was miraculously gone. The only place on her body that harbored any residual pain was a circular lesion on the left side of her chest. When she asked Laurent about it, he said it was a bruise from when she had been "out of it." Even though it looked more like a silvery scar than a residual bruise, she trusted him and took his word for it.

In addition to the unusual marking above her breast, she could immediately tell that her body was very different. Her senses seemed to be heightened and she felt more invigorated than she ever had before. When she asked Laurent about it, he attributed her changes to the vitamins she had been taking and to her illness. He had pointed out that sometimes extreme temperatures could cause neurologic changes that are long lasting. Since she wasn't a physician and had no medical knowledge, she'd believed him. Besides, who else could she trust? She was penniless in a foreign country where she didn't speak the language. Not to mention the fact that they were there illegally, having flown in under the radar with no documentation.

She was completely at his mercy, so she decided to make the best of it.

As the weeks turned into months, she and Laurent stayed in and around Italy with his associates. They would usually travel under the cloak of darkness and pay for everything with cash. She grew quite accustomed to living a traceless existence and quite enjoyed the nomadic lifestyle they had adopted. She had also accepted the fact that she could never return to her family even though she didn't really know why.

She learned to appreciate the changes that had occurred since that fateful night in Aro's castle. Her body was resilient and stronger than it had ever been before. She was a little disturbed by her new-found appreciation for undercooked meat and steak tartare, having been a satisfied vegetarian her entire life, but she learned to accept that red—even bloody—meat was a staple of her new diet.

Deep down, she knew something was wrong, but, at the time, she wasn't ready to face the possibilities. And, despite her reservations and bouts of overwhelming homesickness, she was truly happy with Laurent. He was everything she'd ever hoped for in a partner.

Eight months after she had left her family, however, things changed. She and Laurent were directed without warning to move back to the United States. It was sudden and nonnegotiable. Apparently, Aro was in the process of making some sweeping, unprecedented changes within the VI organization and he wanted to move many of his people stateside in anticipation of those adjustments.

She was both elated and distraught when they were informed that their final destination was Alaska. It thrilled her to know that she would be close to her family once again, but it was almost unbearable that she still wasn't allowed to see them. They were close, but could have remained half the world away for the good it did her.

Once they were settled at the secluded, gated, VI compound in Northern Alaska, Irina was introduced to some of Laurent's friends and associates from within the organization. While many of them had been hastily relocated just like Irina and Laurent, some were full time residents in the isolated colony.

She soon learned that despite its remote location, the community was a part of an intensive surveillance operation that spanned from Denali to Tacoma to Seattle. Every aspect of VI and the involved communities were under scrutiny as Aro and some of his local leaders prepared for "the Legatee" to be reunited with his father. She had no idea who or what a legatee was, but the task to bring him home safely was priority one in the months that followed.

The colonists were divided into groups and each group was delegated to monitor a particular mode of surveillance—audio, visual, or tracking devices. Laurent and Irina were assigned to the tracking devices. As soon as they began the task of observing and documenting the movements of several cars in the Seattle area, Irina figured out who she was watching. The vehicles didn't have to be identified by name for her to realize they were tracking LaVerrot residents. Their driving patterns and final destinations were enough to make that determination.

With both guilt and a hint of intrigue, she questioned Laurent about the need for such extensive surveillance at LaVerrot. He told her that it had to do with the safety of the Legatee, but he would never elaborate any further before he hastily changing the subject. Irina had cautiously let her frustration be known, but she was still kept in the dark about the motives behind VI's monitoring practices… and it was starting to piss her off. Just because she was the newest member of the VI team didn't mean that she should be treated like a child. She wanted full disclosure.

When Irina was later reprimanded by one of the head "associates" for asking too many questions, she decided to just keep her mouth shut and do the job assigned to her. She was starting to get leery of the VI organization in general, but she was pretty much stuck in the colony with no way out. It didn't help her state of mind that some of the other VI associates, like James and Victoria, just seemed to be out to get her. She had tried to keep her mind on task and avoid confrontations, but they were always ripe and ready with snide comments and endless critiques. She couldn't figure out why they disliked her so much, so she tried her best to just avoid them. That was difficult to accomplish since the entire "network of friends" lived and worked together as almost constant companions.

Her sense of loss from losing her family kicked into overdrive as the weeks in the remote tundra of Alaska turned into months.

One afternoon, after a particularly nasty encounter with Victoria, she had had enough. She stormed out of the common area and went straight to Laurent for some answers. She was tired of the hateful attitudes that she constantly had to endure and told him as much. She had decided to bolt and return home to Denali because she just couldn't bear to stay there anymore. It was at that point that Laurent finally told her the truth about what she was and disclosed the true nature of the VI organization.

**XXX**

We were all sitting on the edges of our seats as Irina took a deep breath and slowly turned to face me.

"I assume everyone here knows by now that you are the Legatee, Edward." I gave her a quick nod before she continued. "Well, I found out who and _what_ you are that night. _You_ were the reason James, Victoria, and some of the others in the organization didn't like me. They knew that you would very soon join your father, Aro, and rule over us all. Because I had a prior acquaintance with you, and it was assumed that you were involved with my sister," she glanced at Tanya, "they felt that I had an unfair advantage over them. They didn't want me to 'jump in line', so to speak, when the time came for our final transformations."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room as Irina sat up taller in her seat and spoke with conviction. Her external self-confidence and control made her appear to be a reliable informant, but the story she proceeded to tell was one of lunacy. Unfortunately, I believed every word to be true.

As my hand tightened around Bella's and my heart assumed the rate of a racehorse in the Kentucky Derby, Irina set her eyes on me and spoke as if I were the only person in the room.

"Of course, we now know that Tanya was never your mate, but thankfully that misinformation was never revealed to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here now and you might not have learned the truth before Aro arrives. You see, my master, you are not entirely human and neither am I. We were both created by your father, but in significantly different ways. I was bitten once to start my transformation," she placed her right hand over the left side of her chest, "while you are truly his son—half human and half vampire."

The rest of the room was too busy gasping in shock to hear, but I could easily detect Irina's words as she quietly added, "We do have _one_ thing in common, you and I. We each require only one bite to become just like him."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I really wanted to get a little farther with this post, but I didn't want to delay the update any longer than necessary. The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off in EPOV. More answers and a visitor are just around the corner.**


	87. Different

**A/N: Good morning dear readers. Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters to you. Putting the LaVerrot puzzle pieces together is taking longer than we anticipated, so we appreciate your patience. I must admit that RL is more demanding lately and it has cut into my writing time. Plus, the Robert/Kristen-are they/aren't they mess kinda stole my mojo for a while. It's sad that the lives of two actors could affect me in such a way… but they did. I don't think I'm the only author who has had trouble finding my characters voices during this scandal (judging from the WIPs that haven't updated in recent weeks). **

**Please know that we will not flounce this story. We have worked too hard and too long on Pure Revelations to let it go unfinished. We want the end to be just as gripping as the beginning, so we have concentrated on keeping the pace consistent without rushing through the finale. We hope you understand.**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer, Cared, and WutheringBites for all you guys do to make our story better. Words cannot adequately express our appreciation.**

**Disclaimer: SM created the Twilight world. Georgialion created LaVerrot.**

**Let's get to it…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 87**

**Different**

EPOV

_"Of course, we now know that Tanya was never your mate, but thankfully that misinformation was never revealed to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here now and you might not have learned the truth before Aro arrives. You see, my master, you are not entirely human and neither am I. We were both created by your father, but in significantly different ways. I was bitten once to start my transformation," she placed her right hand over the left side of her chest, "while you are truly his son—half human and half vampire." _

_The rest of the room was too busy gasping in shock to hear, but I could easily detect Irina's words as she quietly added, "We do have one thing in common, you and I. We each require only one bite to become just like him."_

.

.

.

Time stopped when Irina finally said the words I'd been dreading.

_Bitten. _

_Transformation._

_Vampire. _

Up until that point, I hadn't really allowed myself to believe I was _anything_ like her. But, as the shocking revelation still hung in the air, I could no longer deny that she was telling the truth. It was as if the mere declaration of my otherworldly heritage had instantly unveiled the _in_human characteristics that had been brewing inside me the last few months—expedited healing, increased speed, heightened sense of smell, an atypical sense of calm in the face of turmoil. I suddenly recognized that I really _was_ different from those sitting around me.

They were normal. They were human.

I was not.

I was a monster, and the reality of my birthright made me sick.

As I closed my eyes and tried to hold down the bile rising in my throat, everything and everyone around me seemed to move in slow motion. Even with my eyes closed, I easily discerned the sounds of each movement and even the glances my way. It was both surreal and fucking creepy that my very DNA seemed to react to Irina's admissions, allowing my already keen senses to grow even sharper. I could almost feel my body changing cell by cell as it finally acknowledged its true nature and purpose.

The only question was: what purpose did a half-human/half-vampire serve?

I couldn't think of a single reason for my existence.

Shaking my head in both disgust and shame, I kept my eyes tightly closed, unable to face my family and friends. I knew my feelings were irrational since I obviously couldn't change my circumstances, but they consumed me nonetheless. To make it even worse, I heard every whispered word from those around me. While their shock, disbelief, and utter sorrow assaulted my ears, the agonizing silence from the one beside me wounded me the most.

My Bella.

The love of my life.

I couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what she was thinking at that moment.

_Will she still love me now that she knows I'm an abomination? Can we still make any kind of a life together? Is it even possible?_

The thought of losing her made my blood instantly run cold, but the shuddering chill was met by the ever-present warmth and gentle hum of electricity that flowed between us. She was still holding my hand. She was still by my side. The fact that she hadn't distanced herself from me when she heard the latest bit of bad news gave me hope.

As if she knew where my troubled mind was taking me, she tightened her grip around my fingers, letting me know that she was still my touchstone.

_Now, I just need to garner the strength to actually face her._

**XXX**

I opened my eyes and immediately focused on Bella. Even though I had heard the quiet sobs and sniffles coming from both Mom and Alice, it appeared that Bella hadn't shed a tear. She didn't look scared or even phased by Irina's words. In fact, she appeared strong and almost defiant as she stared straight ahead with a fierceness I had never seen before. It was like she was a regal lioness guarding her injured mate and she dared anyone to pounce.

It was intense.

It was unyielding.

It was hot as hell.

And, even though it was incredibly inappropriate, I couldn't stop the stirring in my groin.

In an odd way, it was comforting to know that _some_ things hadn't changed. The python still had a mind of his own, and he was ready and willing to embarrass me at any given moment. While I appreciated his willingness to redirect my attention to more pleasant endeavors, I also realized that it was neither the time nor the place for such a display. I had to do something fast before the situation got out of hand, and it had to start with reassuring Bella. I needed to let her know that I was okay, at least on the surface, so she could tone down the fuck-hot intensity that was causing my body to quake with desire.

With a gentle squeeze of her hand, I whispered her name and waited, praying that I wouldn't react even stronger once her eyes met mine. As soon as she turned toward me, a look of relief evident on her face, I couldn't hold back. I had to have her in my arms. The need to hold her was no longer sexual, however. It had been replaced by an overwhelming longing to just be connected to her. In that moment, the magnetism that had always drawn us together was stronger than ever before, so I pulled her into an embrace and buried my face in her hair. When her arms tightened around me, too, I couldn't deny the solace that her touch provided.

Unfortunately, my relief was short-lived because I couldn't slow down the erratic thoughts that were racing through my head.

I desperately wanted to tell her that I loved her and that we would be okay, but I held my tongue. I didn't know what our future might hold, and I didn't want to make empty promises. I could have simply professed my love for her, but I also didn't want her to feel obligated to say it back, considering our current situation and company. After all, it hadn't escaped my notice that she was surrounded by _my_ family, _my_ friends—and at least one non-human. Bella's parents were decidedly absent and Jacob was the only person in the room with whom she'd had a long-standing relationship. In truth, she had only known us for a few months, and in those short but intense weeks, her life had been completely turned upside down. From the lies and manipulation she'd endured to the attempts on her life, I didn't know how she could _truly_ trust any of us.

To doubt her feelings for me—and the others, too— seemed blasphemous, but my mind wouldn't stop. It wouldn't allow me a moment's reprieve to breathe in her calming scent and relax in the hope that she could still love me as much as I loved her _despite_ the fact that I was a vampire… or half a vampire… or what-the-fuck-ever!

_Fuck! _

Even if she could still love me, what the hell was in store for us? Would I continue to change? Would I start craving blood at some point? Would I eventually hurt her? Was it inevitable?

As I tried to keep my shit together, images from our research on vampire folklore started flashing—dripping blood from an innocent victim, long fangs protruding between ruby lips, a mesmerizing, crimson stare from a charismatic parasite.

_I could never be that._

_Ever._

But, even as I denied that fate, the victim in my mind turned into Bella and the monster seducing her became me.

It was at that moment that a staggering thought crossed my mind.

_What if her feelings for me were a by-product of my inhumanity all along? Could it be that I've simply been dazzling her all this time?_

After all, the charming, enchanting immortal was always a common theme in vampire books and movies.

Could dazzling be a real phenomenon? I couldn't discount anything as mere fantasy anymore. What if I had manipulated her without realizing it?

_What if I was still manipulating her?_

As I released the breath I had unknowingly been holding, the impossible theory slowly gained clarity.

I remembered all the times I had used my crooked smile or the brush of my hand across her skin to make her lose focus so I could change the subject or keep secrets from her.

I remembered the way she had always been affected by my scent and breath, like they were intoxicating to her.

I remembered the time in Denali when I made her orgasm in a room full of people with just whispered words and the touch of my hand on her neck.

That sure as hell wasn't normal. None of it was.

_What the fuck have I done?_

My heart was pounding and my breath grew short at the realization.

I _was_ just like my father.

As if she could read my mind and sense that I was about to spiral out of control, Bella pulled away from my embrace and gently cupped my face. I reveled in her tender touch and sweet scent, tattooing them in my memory one more time. Even though I tried not to look at her and kept my eyes averted down, I knew that I couldn't avoid her unrelenting stare without hurting her feelings.

She didn't know that I was questioning my every action toward her or that I was guilt ridden because of the way I had influenced her in the past. She didn't know that I had probably been manipulating her all along.

I knew beyond any doubt that I loved her more than anything or anyone, but were her feelings for _me_ real? Was she truly in love with me or was she simply under my inhuman spell?

The thought that I might never know the answer was unbearable.

After only a moment, she softly whispered my name and increased the pressure between her hands to squeeze my face ever so slightly. I couldn't resist her melodic voice or the wisp of her honeyed breath that broke through my stubborn resolve. Even though I didn't deserve to look upon her, knowing what I had done, I lifted my eyes to hers and tried to find the words I so desperately needed to say.

_I'm sorry._

_Please forgive me. _

_Please love me anyway._

Before I could form a single syllable, however, she graced me with a small smile, gently stroked my cheek with her thumb, and then whispered, "I love you, Edward... always."

Those five small words stopped my insane inner-ramblings in their tracks long enough for me to truly focus on her.

The sincerity in her voice, the honesty in her touch, and the love shining in her eyes was genuine and unwavering, not some by-product of cheap manipulation. She didn't look dazzled or dazed in the least. In fact, she stared at me with such unadulterated feeling that I couldn't look away.

I was completely under her spell.

Even if I _did_ have some otherworldly effect on her, I couldn't deny that she held a fierce power over me that was just as strong… maybe even stronger.

"I love you, too," I whispered before removing her hands from my cheeks and kissing her collective fingers.

I reveled at the hum of electricity that flowed between her fingertips and my lips, serving as another indication that our bond remained unbroken and our love could survive this latest hurdle.

I wouldn't let my fucked up paternity or inhuman heritage take her from me. I needed to pull my head out of my ass and fight, not just for her, but for myself, as well. After all, Irina's revelations hadn't changed who I was or who I'd been raised to be. I was still _me_.

But in order to fully understand how we could move forward from here, I needed answers.

It was time for Irina to finish her story.

**XXX**

As I rose from my seat, the hushed conversations slowly faded away to silence. I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead before stepping behind her chair to address the group. With my hands firmly on her shoulders, grounding me and giving me the comfort I needed, I prepared to concentrate on Irina once again.

I had already decided that an open discussion detailing my heritage would not be appropriate—at least, not yet. Even though we were surrounded by people who hopefully loved and supported us, I didn't want to subject my mom to the countless questions and personal inquiries that would arise during such a conversation. I could see that she was barely holding it together as Dad held her close to his side, so she definitely needed time to adjust to the truth before her violation at the hands of my biological father was put on display again.

If I were being honest with myself, I wasn't ready for the details either.

I would instead focus on Irina and those who were like her. We needed to know the who's, what's, and where's of Aro and his minion before we could even _begin_ to come up with a plan for when he arrived.

After a moment, I felt Bella's hand cover mine and I knew it was time to begin. I looked around the room at my friends and family, taking in their sad smiles, furrowed brows, teary eyes, and set jaws. Even though their emotions seemed to vary from sorrow, to anger, to frank disbelief, they all had one thing in common. They were silent and still with their eyes trained on me. They were ready for answers, too.

My eyes swept around the room one final time before landing on Irina. She immediately sat up a little straighter and focused on me with a look of compliance. I didn't want to admit it, but she _did_ look dazzled as she stared at me with a completely tranquil expression. Hell, she was almost smiling, which was just fucked up.

Even though her apparent fixation on me was unnerving, I didn't break eye contact.

"Irina—"

"Yes, master," she interrupted before I could even get started.

_What the fuck?_

Her immediate, humbled response threw me off because I just _couldn't_ get used to her calling me "master." I already knew that I held some kind of power over her, but it was obviously intensifying the longer we were around one another. I presumed that the heightened effect had something to do with the weird physical changes I had experienced, but it still embarrassed the hell out of me. I didn't want her to be subservient; I just wanted her honesty.

It also didn't help matters that the longer she stared at me, the more hooded her eyes became.

_Not good._

While I knew that the others had heard Irina address me as master, I hoped they weren't picking up on her more subtle, sexual vibes.

Especially Bella.

Unfortunately, just as the thought crossed my mind, I heard Emmett chuckle and then murmur, "Damn, bro."

_Great._

Even though I was completely mortified, I was at least thankful that the uncomfortable circumstances had elicited a response from Emmett. Without even realizing it, he had lightened the mood and lifted the tension that had weighed heavily around me. Hearing him laugh and call me "bro" was like a balm to my injured soul. It gave me hope that I still had not _only_ Bella's acceptance, but his also. That reassurance gave me the confidence I needed to take control of the situation and broach the difficult subject once again.

"Irina," I said firmly, even though my heart was flapping around in my chest like a landed fish. "Tell us. What exactly _are_ you?"

She stared at me with such intensity that it was difficult to maintain eye contact as she answered me. "Well, we call ourselves hybrids even though that term is not technically correct. After all, _you_ are the only _true_ hybrid, my master."

My insides flinched at her words, but I didn't let my discomfort show as I tried to keep her on task. "I want to talk about you and the others, right now, Irina. Not me."

"Of course," she replied with a nod of her head. "I'll tell you everything I know, but please realize that I have only recently found out that I am… different."

Even though she was still acting somewhat subservient, I was thankful that the sexual overtones had faded.

"Why is that, exactly?" I asked, wondering why Laurent had deceived her for so long. "Why didn't Laurent tell you what was going to happen if you left with him? Why didn't he give you a _choice_?" I felt a hint of anger start to percolate as I considered what he had done. What _they_ had done to an innocent young woman.

She must have picked up on my irritation because she started defending Laurent passionately.

"I _did_ have a choice, sir. I agreed to go with Laurent and told him that I wanted to be with him forever despite his warning that my life would drastically change. Granted, he didn't tell me exactly what that would _entail_, but _I_ made the choice nonetheless. I realize now that if he _had_ told me the truth and then I decided not to join him, it would have meant my death." Her voice took on a pleading tone. "He couldn't allow that to happen because he loves me just as I love him." She glanced at her parents and sisters with a sad smile before adding, "Even now, I wouldn't change a thing."

I couldn't deny the empathy I felt for both of them at that moment. After all, you can't help who you love, and wouldn't Bella and I have done the same thing if we were in their situation? Wouldn't we have chosen to be together despite the consequences?

A startling thought flashed through my mind, but I chose to ignore it and addressed Irina instead. "That still doesn't explain why he withheld the information after you were, you know… bitten."

"Well, once the change had occurred, Laurent was ashamed of what he had done and how I had suffered. He told me that he planned to tell me the truth on several different occasions, but the timing was never right. The longer he waited, the more difficult it was for him to tell me." She watched my reaction closely before adding, "I realize that his decision may seem selfish to you, but I have accepted it. I have forgiven him. I trust him."

I wasn't sure _what_ Irina had seen in my expression, but I was certain she had no clue that I—again—completely understood Laurent's reasoning. I had postponed telling Bella about Tanya's texts, Jake's involvement in our plan, and the apartment using the same excuses Laurent had used with Irina.

Even though I really didn't want to admit it, that Laurent character and I seemed to have some of the same flaws.

"So, where is this Romeo now?" Carmen asked in a bit of a huff. "If he loves you so much, why didn't he come here with you?" Irina gasped and leaned to the side, placing her body in front of her mother's as if to protect her while Carmen continued to rant. "Wasn't he worried about you traveling such a great distance all alone? I mean, really—"

"Hush, Mother, please," Irina said frantically as her apologetic, yet terrified, eyes danced frantically all over me. She was rigid and frozen in place as if bracing herself for an attack.

I suddenly realized that she was shielding her mother from _me_.

As I played the last few moments back in my head, I couldn't understand why Irina would think her mother was in danger. Carmen was just being bitchy Carmen. We were all used to her gruff tone and no-nonsense attitude. Irina had definitely overreacted which made me even more curious to learn about her life with the other hybrids. Were there strict rules? Had she been abused? Was there misogyny even amongst non-humans? Is that why Irina was so submissive?

The questions swirled around in my head even as I tried to allay Irina's fears. "Irina, it's okay. We can all speak freely here. In fact, I want everyone to participate in our discussion as equals. We all have questions, I'm sure." I looked around the room, making eye contact with my Dad and Emmett specifically, "So, please. Speak your mind."

She visibly relaxed as her mother, still trying to grasp what had just happened, gave her a questioning look. While Irina settled back into the couch, looking comfortable for the first time since we started our discussion, her mom continued to stare at her waiting for an answer. Irina looked from her mother to me and I realized she was waiting on my permission to speak.

I hated to be an ass about it, but her neediness and servitude was starting to get on my fucking nerves. Before I let my anger show, however, I realized that she was not normal and I had no idea what she had been through. I didn't understand how being a hybrid somehow "bound" her to me, but it was probably somehow linked to the fact that her maker was my biological father.

The very thought made me want to vomit.

Instead of dwelling on that unknown, however, I focused on the situation at hand and addressed Irina once again. "When I said we can all speak freely here, Irina, I meant you, too. Please, answer your mother."

Thankfully, she didn't call me master but instead spoke directly to Carmen. "Laurent begged me not to come here," Irina turned to Tanya and stared at her sister with adoration, "but I couldn't leave Tanya here to face this alone. Even though he was against my leaving Alaska, he agreed to cover for me and help me slip away, knowing that we might never see one another again."

"What? You had to like, escape?" Tanya asked.

"Well, it's not like I was in a prison with guards and cells, but I _did_ have to sneak out because none of us had permission to leave the compound. Aro had sent down very strict orders and we were under constant surveillance just like you guys were. I haven't spoken to Laurent since I left because it isn't safe to call him. He has the number to my pre-paid cell phone, but he hasn't contacted me yet, either. I had to travel here under the radar just like I'd instructed Tanya to do, so he probably doesn't even know that I arrived here safely." she said sadly.

Carmen grabbed Irina's hand to get her attention. "So, do you think they know you're gone?"

"I don't know. Probably," Irina answered with a shrug. "I bet James is going nuts. He was already in a tizzy before I left, and he knows Aro will come down hard on him if anything goes wrong."

I heard Tanya blow out a breath and mumble, "He deserves whatever he gets."

Moments later, Jasper stated rather than asked, "So, James is a hybrid, too."

"Yes, he is," Irina replied. "Actually, um… you know or have met several hybrids."

I saw Dad and Dr. Weber glance at each other before Dad said, "Really? Like who?"

I knew they were thinking about Dick Head Cheney and his insane ramblings.

Irina looked around until her nervous eyes finally fell on me. I could tell that she was scared to say the names out loud.

"Irina," I said in a reassuring voice. "Just tell us the truth. We know you aren't responsible for their betrayal—and remember, we're no longer under surveillance."

She gave me a small nod and then looked down at her clasped hands. After a deep breath she began the torturous reveal. "Well, there are James and Victoria. Some of you met them in Denali. Then, there are Jane and Alec. They were at your retreat, too, but you might not have noticed them. They tend to keep to themselves." She glanced up at me and added, "They're not a couple; they're twins and pretty creepy… even to me."

She looked back down and said a few names that I didn't recognize before she continued with names that hit closer to home. I felt Bella flinch under my hands when Irina said, "Felix and Heidi are hybrids who are stationed here in Seattle. I've never met them, but they are a part of the direct surveillance team for LaVerrot. Every VI community has hybrid support to keep things 'in check.'"

A look of alarm passed across Eleazar's face. "Who are the hybrids watching El Travor?" He glanced at the LaVerrot leaders and then at me. "I had… I swear… I had no idea this was going on."

Irina turned even paler, if that was possible, and glanced at Kate with a sorrowful look. Kate already had tears streaming down her face as she nodded at her sister and then buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Garrett," Irina replied, never meeting her father's stare.

A collective gasp echoed through the room as the reality of what she had said sank in. As Kate sobbed, "I didn't know… I really didn't know," we all sat in silent shock.

_Holy hell. Garrett? How is that even possible?_

As Eleazar dropped his hand into his hands, he asked the question we were all wondering. "How long?"

Irina placed her hand gently on his back and whispered, "From the very beginning."

I saw several heads shaking in disbelief around the room when Bella spoke up for the first time. "Are there other hybrids here in Seattle, besides Felix and Heidi?"

With a flick of my finger, I pushed her hair out of the way and gently rubbed the back of her neck with my thumb. I hoped my touch was calming to her as we braced for the answer.

_Ben Cheney._

"Yes, there are," Irina replied without emotion. "Ben Cheney… and his son."

I knew that answer was coming, but it still made my blood boil.

Charlotte Hale gasped loudly and looked around the room in shock before clamping her mouth closed and furrowing her brow. She was getting antsy. I didn't know how much Dr. Hale had told her, but from her reaction, I assumed it wasn't much.

Hushed conversations began to float around the room. I heard Rosalie say, "I always knew there was something wrong with that asshole," while Dad, Dr. Hale, and Dr. Weber talked in quiet disappointment.

All conversations came to a sudden halt, however, when my mother spoke up for the first time since she'd entered the room. "Irina," she said in a soft, monotone voice. "We've heard enough about hybrids. I think it's time to talk about vampires."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Bring on Bella.**


	88. Maybe, Just Maybe

**A/N: Why is it that each chapter is becoming more and more difficult? I feel like sometimes it would be worth it pay a fact-checker just so that we can keep the details straight. I guess that's what we deserve for creating such a monster.**

**I am very grateful to Cared for pre-reading this chapter. Ilovealion and I had gone back and forth and had become so bogged down in the details and nuances. Yet, Cared was able to look at it and point out what the **_**readers**_** expected to hear at different points in the chapter. **

**Many thanks to DeeDreamer. Your assessments were spot-on and gave me opportunities for expansion.**

**SM may own it, but I'm gonna have my tickets to a Drooling Over Edward Extravaganza sometime early Monday morning. Who knows… maybe we'll get lucky and can go to a 10 p.m. screening. (Would that mean I can watch it twice in one night?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 88**

**Maybe, Just Maybe**

BPOV

The room full of people seemed to disappear as I focused on Edward beside me and Irina ahead. I quickly figured out that any fears I'd had about either her sanity or her sincerity were misplaced. For a crazy story, it was amazingly logical and she told it like she was reading it directly to Edward from a well-respected book instead of recounting it from her personal experience. At least it felt that way until she re-iterated the facts of Edward's heritage and alluded to the life-altering scar on her left upper chest. When she said that one bite would make her and Edward just like Aro, I felt like someone had poured ice water all over me.

I fought with myself not to react to her words. The last thing I wanted for Edward to see was any wavering in my feelings toward him. I couldn't allow myself to shirk in any way about what he might or might not be. Irina could have said that he was the son of Satan himself and it wouldn't change my love for him, because regardless of the evil within his father, Edward was good and pure all the way to his core. I knew that and I wouldn't allow him to misinterpret my fear as a lack of everlasting support for him.

Irina's latest admission had triggered disjointed conversations all around the room. I watched as Carmen hesitantly touched Irina's shoulder, prompting her to turn toward her. Carmen gently pushed Irina's collar aside to examine the strange silvery scar upon her chest. Tentatively, Kate stepped closer to catch a glimpse of the scar. I watched the color drain from her face when she finally saw it. She slumped onto the arm of the couch and pasted a wan smile on her face as her family talked around her.

_Why did she react that way?_

Edward's grip on my hand tightened and I cut my eyes quickly back to him. Like Kate, he was trying to gain control of how he felt on the inside, but instead of allowing his emotions to be broadcast through his brilliant green eyes for all to watch, he silently kept his eyes closed. Regardless of what I couldn't read on his face, I knew his hand felt like fire and the low-level electricity that usually hummed between us was much more potent than usual. In fact, it was so intense that I briefly considered dropping his hand. When I tried to at least loosen the grip, it was almost impossible. Our hands were held together like magnets.

_I can't fight it._

That was when I felt his _power_ –it was the only word that would fit—begin to course through me. I had no idea if he was doing it intentionally or if he knew it was happening at all. Whatever the case, I succumbed to it and allowed him to strengthen me. I felt my posture become more erect. Interestingly enough, I began to have intense "Mama Bear" feelings about Edward, almost daring anyone to approach him or address him with anything less than respect. My blood boiled as I thought of the robed, medallion-wearing Aro I'd seen in the photographs. I'd lay down my own life before I'd let him take Edward away from everyone who loved him.

I had no doubt.

Just as I wondered when Irina would continue with her revelations, Edward whispered my name and pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly, burying his face in my hair. His lips barely touched my neck, but they never moved, as if he needed to feel our connection without being fettered by the weight of our sexual attraction. I felt the strangest mix of emotions, beginning with a surge of pride that I was the one Edward had chosen. As a whiff of sadness came over me, I pulled Edward closer. Then, I began to remember the jolt that I felt the very first time I saw Edward as he and Alice entered Dr. Banner's classroom. Then, I recalled his touch when I had the reaction to the sunscreen. All of a sudden, I was consumed by the memory of Edward touching me from behind as we sat in that abominable lecture in Denali. Chills up my neck and then warmth flooded my pelvis. I wiggled in my seat as a certain heaviness began to build inside me.

_WTF? I can't do this here!_

I sensed that Edward needed something, and he needed it desperately. I stopped whatever was happening and pulled away, turning his chin toward me. I looked at his troubled faced and wondered, "What would I need if I were in his situation?" I ran through the possibilities quickly and knew what would help me the most.

"I love you Edward… always," I whispered.

It must have done the trick, because he returned his love and kissed my fingers before rising from his chair to stand behind me. I could feel him peruse the various groupings in the room. The Castiles were huddled on the couch providing solace for their prodigal daughter. Obviously, Irina was happy to be back in the welcoming arms of her family, but I wasn't naïve enough to think that her glow wasn't from her proximity to the one she faithfully referred to as The Legatee. Carlisle held his wife and daughter under each of his arms as they wiped away their tears. Dr. Hale talked with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Dr. Weber, while Tanya and Jake slipped over to join their conversation. Strangely, Dr. Hale's wife, Charlotte, stood a few paces away from them. Her normally VI-perfect features were marred by a sour look.

_That's odd. Did no one introduce her to Jake? Does he make her nervous? Is she afraid of Irina? Has Dr. Hale not shared everything with her?_

Before I could consider it further, Edward directed Irina to continue and she did not waver from his specific requests for information. Even though Irina professed her deep love for Laurent, I couldn't help but wonder if she had been abused by him or others during her time away. She almost cowered in front of Edward as he questioned her. I chanced a look at Tanya to check out her read on Irina and even she appeared perplexed as she studied the odd question-and-answer session between Edward and her sister. The woman sitting before us didn't sound like the fun-loving jokester Tanya had described.

When Irina mentioned James and Victoria again, her behavior made more sense. I had seen them at the retreat and had found them to be very intimidating. Edward had mentioned some of the things they'd said to him and from Tanya's expression, she'd had some experience with them, as well.

Hearing Felix and Heidi's names made me squeamish, even though I already knew that they were part of Aro's work force. I'd spoken with Heidi on numerous occasions and she seemed more manipulative than intimidating. Felix, on the other hand, was very much in charge of himself and his environment, even if it was wooden and annoying as hell. From my interactions with him, I had just assumed he had the potential to be abusive, much like Ben Cheney had been. I remembered Felix's unchanged appearance the fifteen-year-old photograph on the flash drive and wondered if arrested aging was a characteristic of all hybrids.

I felt terrible for Kate when I figured out why she reacted earlier to Irina's silver scar. Apparently, she'd seen the same scar on her husband, Garrett, and had no idea that he wasn't completely human. I guessed his inhuman status was part of what allowed him to just abandon her the way he had in Denali. Who knew what other subtle differences Kate was probably thinking about now that she knew the man she'd married and lived with as his wife was at least, to some degree, a vampire.

_Vampire. _

It was still hard to think or say that word without conjuring up a fearsome mythical creature. As long as I lived, I didn't think I'd ever get over how they'd been moving and mixing among us without our knowledge—probably since the beginning of time.

But, they couldn't be all bad, not if Edward had lived his life as a half-vampire… and I knew he was far from evil.

Since Irina was talking about the various hybrids we'd encountered, I wanted her to confirm whether or not Ben Cheney was the hybrid he claimed to be. As I already suspected, both he and his son were among the chosen.

But, it was Edward's sweet mother's comment about vampires that tweaked the already tense atmosphere.

After Esme's statement, Charlotte Hale's alarmingly sharp voice broke into the quiet. "Don't tell me you all believe this… this _nonsense_," she spat without any attempt to hide her disdain.

"Charlotte, honey, please try to keep an open mind about all of this," Dr. Hale pleaded with his wife.

"This is priceless," she said with a shake of her head. "I can't believe that you and your sacred scientific brotherhood have fallen for this hogwash." Charlotte gestured vaguely toward Carlisle, Eleazar and Dr. Weber. "You who won't put a single, solitary soy bean in your mouth unless you can be certain it was raised in your precious greenhouse have fallen for Irina's cockamamie story and aren't even questioning it. And, Peter, how can you know that Irina's not _just_ like her mother?"

I had only been around Dr. Hale's wife a few times when she'd helped out in the greenhouse or when I'd picked up food at the commissary. I'd always assumed that she was both cultured and ladylike, and naturally maintained a great deal of respect toward the importance of her husband's research. Now I had an unequivocal peek at the source of Rosalie's sarcasm, directness and dominance.

"Charlotte, dear," Dr. Hale begged. He approached his wife cautiously, trying desperately to defuse her growing anger.

"Excuse me?" Carmen asked loudly with a nasally twang. Eleazar grasped her elbow, but she shook him off easily. "Charlotte, do you have something you want to say to me?" She pointed to her own chest. "Don't talk like I'm not even here."

I glanced up at Edward as I sat stunned at the unfolding scene. "Charlotte and Carmen have never liked each other," Edward leaned down and whispered from behind me. I had so little knowledge of some of the background stories surrounding the communities.

"And don't you _dare_ talk about my daughter," Carmen warned loudly. "You don't have any clue what she has risked to come here and save your snobby ass."

The fight was on, and from Edward's tense countenance, he was monitoring them closely.

"I didn't _ask_ her to come here," Charlotte retorted. "Why should I trust anything she's saying? Why would she have to _save_ me from Aro? I've done nothing to him. We've followed his rules—almost to the letter." She glanced quickly at Emmett. "In return," she continued, "my family has worked tirelessly to produce food for I don't know _how_ many of his communities. I've personally spent countless hours working in the VI Boutique selling _his_ products to anyone who can afford them. Compared to the rest of the world, I've lived like a queen for the past twenty years. I couldn't have done that without Aro's influence. Again, this is just nonsense," she said, flicking her wrist at Irina. Jasper and Eleazar rolled their eyes in tandem.

"Mom," Rosalie said with a moan, "I'd forgotten how naïve and narrow minded you can be sometimes. Can't you see how serious this is?"

Charlotte's face turned red at her daughter's admonishment. Before she could formulate a response, Carmen harrumphed loudly and folded her arms across her chest.

"Please don't tell me that you've been under the impression that we've been part of some kind of cutting-edge social experiment for all these years, Charlotte. Aro doesn't have a benevolent bone in his body. He had reasons for bestowing all of this on us." Carmen dramatically stretched out her arms like she was showcasing the grand prize on _The Price Is Right_. "Now, he's coming to collect what's his. None of this was ever free. Are you really this gullible or are you just that… "

Edward interrupted before she could finish her insult. "Ladies, we don't need to waste our time arguing."

Unfortunately, Charlotte picked at her cuticles while Edward spoke instead of paying attention to him. When he finished speaking, she quirked an eyebrow, appraised her index finger and continued her tirade. "I haven't heard a rational word here and certainly no one has convinced me that Aro is actually on his way to harm any of us. It's ludicrous to think he can get away with anything like that in this day and age."

"Mother," Jasper spoke up, "if you didn't hear any convincing evidence in all that Irina said, then you simply weren't listening. I understand that this is unsettling, at the very least, but we all have to accept that Aro is coming to LaVerrot and we need to be ready."

Charlotte flared her nostrils and completely disregarded Jasper's diplomatic plea. "Well, _why_ would I listen to _her_? She's the one who ran off with her boyfriend and got all kinds of plastic surgery. When this _boyfriend_ dumped her, she had no place else to go. So, instead of facing up to her failures, she created this fanciful tale and expects to divert everyone's attention away from her shortcomings. I don't know what she thinks she'll gain by involving all of us."

Irina looked at Edward for permission, I supposed, before responding. "Mrs. Hale, Aro is coming in a day. Two at the most. Whether _you_ choose to accept it or not, his primary goal is to seize the Legatee. Aro will force his way through the gates of LaVerrot and he will leave no witnesses behind."

"_Legatee_… what's that even supposed to mean? It makes no sense," Charlotte muttered.

A rumble passed through Edward and I felt the back of my chair creak from the grip of his left hand. "Charlotte," he commanded, "it's time for _you_ to listen."

She gasped in outrage until she locked eyes with Edward. Her mouth dropped open and her shoulders fell. Charlotte's once insolent attitude melted away. Finally, she saw Edward as the leader he'd become and her attention was complete.

"Everything Irina has said is true. I am the Legatee and Aro is my father," he said, with emphasis on each of the last four words. She nodded almost blindly as she absorbed his words.

I had some idea how difficult it was for him to say those words, but he never lost his momentum. Once Charlotte's gaze had drifted to Carlisle and Esme, he ordered her back to attention.

"Ordinarily, a legatee would be the beneficiary of an estate and would advance in the line of succession as a ruler." I was glad that Edward gave her the accepted, legal definition of the word, allowing her one less point to debate.

"Since Aro is an immortal and may never die, I don't know what being the so-called Legatee might entail. From the very beginning, he has managed to manipulate every aspect of my life and yours to suit his purposes. Now, he has chosen to acknowledge me as his son." As fouled up as it was, I'd accepted that Aro was a vampire, but somehow, the thought that as a vampire he was immortal never entered my mind.

Esme squeezed her eyes tightly and Carlisle wrapped his arm tightly around her. Irina glowed as she watched Edward in complete command of the situation. Charlotte was simply awestruck. I sat up straight in my chair, shoulders held back, as I watched Edward, my heart swelling with pride at his bravery as he faced the unknown.

"I agree that in this day and age it would seem nearly impossible for Aro to bring harm to an entire community without raising questions," Edward continued, "but, we can't afford to underestimate his power or his influence." Carlisle, Dr. Hale, Eleazar and Dr. Weber nodded heartily in agreement.

"If you are the only one he wants, what role do the rest of us play in this?" Charlotte asked, her tone much more deferential since Edward was addressing her directly. It seemed that she'd finally become entranced by Edward in the way that everyone else had.

"May I explain, sir?" Irina asked. Edward nodded and clasped my waiting hand.

All breathing and all movement ceased within the room. There was a foreboding sense that the key to this whole mystery would be revealed in Irina's answer.

"Once I learned of the existence of the Legatee and understood his significance, I asked Laurent the very same thing. Remember, I was raised in this lifestyle, too," Irina explained. "Aro has been preparing for this day for many years. The vitamins, organic foods grown only in VI communities, special teas, the skin and hair products… they are all intentional."

My heart thudded loudly and felt like it was going to burst through my chest as Irina spoke.

"Aro doesn't want community members to be exposed to anything that might hasten aging or predispose you to any kind of disease, whether it is cancer, diabetes, high cholesterol, liver disease, sexually transmitted infections or viruses. He wants your bodies to be just as pure and untainted as possible."

"The vitamins and all… they're safe aren't they? VI has been selling all these products to people all over the world for years," Kate said, worry creeping into her voice. The company-girl persona had completely disappeared and Kate was genuinely concerned about the effect that Aro's actions had outside his network of communities.

"Yes, Katie, they are safe," Irina said, as her sister breathed a deep sigh of relief. "But, you should know that what has been sold to the general public is only about a third as potent as what you use. Your body has been maintained in pristine condition with these products. Aro doesn't want you full of preservatives, antibodies, antibiotics, abnormally mutating cells, chemicals or carcinogens."

"That's a good thing, right?" Kate asked, still skeptical.

"On the surface, I guess it's good. It's not like any of it will harm you," Irina answered. Then, she looked to Edward for permission to continue and began to address us all again. "When I approached Tanya in Fairbanks I was worried about her personal safety, as I was under the false impression that she was the Legatee's mate. Tanya corrected me and insisted upon coming to LaVerrot to warn Edward of the threats that were being made against Bella. I would never have allowed Tanya to make the trip, had I known then that Aro was coming. Once I found out what his visit would mean to everyone here, my only purpose in coming to LaVerrot was to take Tanya and run. I know that sounds selfish, but I couldn't bear the thought of her suffering the fate he has in mind. When I arrived and discovered the rest of my family was here, I had no choice but to stay. You see, I believed that it would be years before this would happen at El Travor, so I thought I would have plenty of time to save them."

"Save them from what?" Alice's whisper echoed in the tomb-like quiet of the room. My heart rate took off into flight as I anticipated Irina's answer.

"Aro sees you as dessert," Irina stated bluntly. Alice paled and beads of sweat popped out on her face as she burrowed even closer to her parents. I heard gasps in stereo from all corners of the room.

In a flash, Jasper's comments about blood tonics in our vitamins, Cheney calling my blood foul and tainted, James not minding sloppy seconds and Aro's Italian voice over the phone line saying that he was coming to get his son all melded together in to one horrible blood-dripping image. If it hadn't been for Edward's ironclad grip on both of my shoulders at that moment, I believe my heart would have stopped and both hybrids and vampires alike would have been cheated of any part of me.

Irina didn't wait on any reactions or questions. "Aro and those like him are sustained on human blood." She spoke quickly and if it hadn't been for her crystal clear enunciation, I wouldn't have been able to follow her. "Every few years, he harvests those with the purest blood. He savors it and craves it above anything else. Many years ago, he could wipe out a community without anyone noticing. In the last hundred years or so, he's had to become more creative, what with radio, then television and now the Internet and social networking. From what I'd gathered from the others, Aro hadn't planned to end LaVerrot this soon. Once he learned Edward's purity was being threatened, it changed everything. Now the countdown to the demise of LaVerrot has begun."

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I looked down at my hands. I couldn't escape from the fact that it was my impurity that had accelerated Aro's plan and was now threatening the lives of the people around me, many of whom I loved deeply.

Charlotte trembled as she stared, her mouth agape, and comprehension _finally_ began to overtake her. "And you knew all this, yet your plan was to take your sister and run, leaving us all here to die? Some of us have known you for most of your life, Irina. How could you?" Her voice was weak and shaky. When Charlotte began to cry, Dr. Hale approached her, but she waved him off. "Did anyone else know what was going to happen to us?" Charlotte looked around the room accusingly.

"Ben Cheney knew," Irina stated clearly. "Don't forget that he bears the mark of a hybrid, just like me." She pulled down the collar of her shirt again to reinforce her difference. Charlotte visibly cringed as the silver mark upon her chest came into clear view.

Edward cleared his throat to pull everyone's attention away from Irina's bite mark. "A few of us have suspected that Ben Cheney was corrupt for quite some time, but since he tried to kill Bella in the greenhouse, we have _all_ been comparing notes and trying to figure out how his schemes were related to VI as a whole. While I don't think any of us expected _this_, Irina's explanation is certainly consistent with everything we've uncovered thus far."

"Well, I don't want to die," Charlotte whimpered.

"Do you think any of the rest of us do?" Carmen said with unveiled cynicism.

"Maybe since we're now armed with information, it won't come to that," Eleazar said as stood and joined Carlisle.

"Irina, do you have any idea how many may come with Aro?" Edward asked. I was glad that he was trying to keep everyone focused on the future.

"When Laurent and I first arrived, there were about twenty of us. Right before I left, an alert was issued for everyone to gather in Alaska, so I don't know how many more were expected. I wish Laurent would call, because he will have a final count," she answered.

"Irina, this is an emergency. Why can't you just call him yourself?" Kate asked.

"I can't place him in that kind of danger," Irina answered with alarm. "He can't be implicated in my disappearance. If James or any of the others were around when he answered my call on a non-sanctioned phone, I can't imagine what they would do to him." Her speech grew faster. "You don't have a clue about their strength. I get stronger and faster all the time and the hybrid men I've seen are older and much more formidable than I. The vampires and their powers are a complete unknown, as I don't remember much about them from my time in Italy. But, I've heard _terrible_ stories about Aro's wrath," she said, a chill wracking her body.

Shallow breaths around the room were the only sounds audible, as we all considered our hopeless situation.

I couldn't help but remember how strong the hybrid we'd been exposed to was. Ben Cheney had lashed out viciously at Edward after my greenhouse "accident." He slammed Edward around the hospital room like he was nothing, yet we'd found out later that he'd only exerted a small portion of his strength.

Rosalie growled in frustration. "This whole business just pisses me off. Unbeknownst to me, I've spent my entire life as nothing but sick science project! I've been denying myself the pleasures of being human, all for the purpose of tantalizing the picky palates of a bunch of sick-ass vampires. I'm in my prime and I'm not about to give up my future, my education, my family… and my life for anyone."

"I'm with you, Rosalie. For the first time, I actually have a future. I have something to look forward to," Tanya said, as Jake pulled her closer to him. "I don't care _what_ Aro thinks I owe him for a lifetime supply of skin care products and organic carrots. He's crazy if for one minute he believes I'll just give up my one chance for a happy life."

"I feel so responsible for this mess because I recruited you and your families," Eleazar began. "I don't know why I thought we'd get something for nothing—that's the oldest scam in the world. I was so obsessed with clean living that I never, I never..." Carmen hugged her husband as he broke down in her arms.

The admissions and regrets continued.

"I got so wrapped up in my dream of unrestricted research that I never saw the big picture. Even after Jasper and I investigated the components of the vitamins, I still didn't question anything," Dr. Hale said sadly.

"Let me just say that I feel like the biggest fool here," Dr. Weber announced. "No one spent more time with Ben than I did. Why couldn't I see that he wasn't like us?" he asked himself in frustration. "I was so wrapped up in Ben's interpretation of 'our mission' that I lost sight of what attracted us to VI and LaVerrot to begin with. You'd think that as a physician trained in the workings of the human mind I would know when I was being deceived and bullied. I didn't—and that makes me a failure as a clinician, husband, father and friend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Alistair," Carlisle said firmly. "We were all looking for the best lives possible for our families. Aro is a master manipulator and he used our desires against us."

Esme slipped out from under Carlisle's protective embrace and stood straight as an arrow. "I've heard enough," she said, her voice firm. "Blaming ourselves and whining about the situation we're in is a waste of time, especially since we've each been wronged in one way or another. Irina's told us that we don't have much longer, so we need to figure out how we can be ready for whatever is coming our way."

Edward and Carlisle beamed with pride at Esme's advice and the room began to buzz as each family pledged their desire to face Aro and his minions.

"Hey Edward," Emmett called out, "maybe we _should_ start talking about how we're gonna handle these bastards. If they're as strong as Irina says, then we need to figure out their weaknesses. Damn if I'm gonna stand by and watch as they start picking us off."

"I'm with Emmett," Jake said. "I know I don't have dessert-quality blood, but I'm not interested in me or anyone else here being a meal for a bunch of blood suckers."

Edward nodded at his friends and folded his arms across his chest. "I agree. We need to figure out what advantages we have over them. They might be physically stronger than us, but I'm sure they must have some limitations, too."

"And Legatee," Irina said, "please know that I'll help you any way I can."

"I'm counting on that, Irina. With your intimate knowledge of the hybrids, Emmett's military experience and input from all the scientists in this room, it might be enough to give us the edge that we need," Edward answered. He squeezed my hand tightly, renewing the flow of heat between us.

For the first time that day, I felt a little bit of hope. Obviously, I had no idea what we were facing, but at least we would form a united front. I'd studied Irina enough to assess the influence Edward had on her and began to wonder if any of the other hybrids would be susceptible to his charisma, as well. Hell, Edward might even be the biggest advantage we had, because regardless of what else happened, Aro would allow no one to harm his son.

_Maybe we do have a chance_.

"Well then," Esme announced, "we can't expect you to do all this planning on empty stomachs. Who's up for some breakfast?" In the split second of quiet that followed, my stomach let loose with an enormous growl. I blushed furiously as I grasped my midsection.

Then, from across the room, Emmett's stomach answered mine. "Uh, sorry, those little granola thingies I grabbed didn't last me very long," he said, looking straight at Esme with a sad puppy face.

Jake snickered at Emmett and Tanya lightly rubbed his belly. "Sounds like someone else is empty, too," Tanya said and giggled as Jake blushed at her attention. It seemed that Esme's warmth had prodded everyone to seek out a little normalcy in all this despair.

Alice extended her hand toward Jasper. "We'll help you, Mom."

Jasper grasped Alice's hand and kissed her fingers. "A little nourishment may help to inspire our creativity," Jasper remarked, unleashing a reassuring smile that was meant only for Alice.

When Esme invited everyone to follow her to the kitchen, Emmett said, "It would be my pleasure, ma'am," with military precision and a twinkle in his eye. "She's the Legatee's mom, you know."

"Yes, I know," Rosalie answered as she took his elbow and followed Esme to the kitchen.

I waited for everyone except Edward and Irina to leave before I rose from my chair. "I know you're hungry, so why don't you head on to the kitchen, Bella," Edward murmured and kissed me on the temple. "Would you mind preparing me a plate, too, love? I'll only be a minute."

"I'd be happy to, but I'd better hurry," I said. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and shook his head, confused by my comment. "Jake and Emmett won't leave anything but crumbs," I answered, turning away from him.

As I walked through the foyer I wondered if Edward had something he wanted to say to Irina. But then, a ringtone I didn't recognize sounded from the living room.

Irina's panicked voice answered. "Laurent! Oh my God, Laurent!"


	89. Decisions

**A/N: Good morning, afternoon, and evening. Here we are again with two more chapters. We are inching toward the end… thanks for staying on the ride.**

**Much thanks to DeeDreamer for her awesome beta services. Much thanks to CaredCullen for pre-reading. Much thanks to WutheringBites for keeping us posted on Twilighted.**

**And, of course, thanks to SM for writing Twilight. It was, after all, her characters who inspired so many of us to write. We loved her characters too much to just let them go. Twilight belongs to her, but LaVerrot belongs to georgialion. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 89**

**Decisions**

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella left the room, I turned to Irina with a thousand questions racing through my head.

_What can I do to stop Aro's madness? How can we defend ourselves? Do we have any chance of survival? Are there any other half-vampire/half-human mutants like me out there?_

In the moment it took for me to figure out which one to ask first, my time ran out with the ringing of Irina's cell phone. She glanced down at the screen and murmured "Laurent," before raising her eyes to mine. From the look on her face, she was both elated and panicked that he had contacted her. Before she could even ask, I gave a quick nod toward the phone, indicating that she should answer it.

"Laurent! Oh my God, Laurent!" she gasped into the receiver as she stood up quickly from her chair. "It's so good to hear your voice."

I could easily discern his side of the conversation as I mirrored Irina's movements and stayed close by her side. Placing a single index finger to my lips to remind her to keep her voice down, I listened to his smooth, soothing voice as he tried to calm her.

"I know, pet. I've missed you, too. Did you arrive safely?" he asked with a touch of a French accent.

"Yes," she nodded animatedly as if he could see her, "but my initial plans were derailed."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a hint of anxiety. "What happened?"

"Well, I found what I was looking for, but I haven't been able to leave with it," she replied cryptically. "The circumstances have changed."

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "You aren't still _there_, are you? Please tell me you've left that place."

She looked up at me with wide eyes before replying, "I'm here with the Legatee and I'm not going anywhere."

I heard his expletive-laden French mumbling through the phone before he released a heavy sigh. He must have reclaimed his calm quickly because his next words were smooth and controlled.

"_Tres bien, mon doux amour_. I understand more than you realize. But, you are in danger as Aro's arrival is imminent… and I'm afraid _his_ plans have changed as well."

Irina gasped at his declaration. "What do you mean, Laurent? What's he going to do?"

"I would prefer to discuss this in person, pet. Even though we're using disposable phones, you never know who might be listening."

"But—"

Irina barely got the word out before he blurted, "Besides, I'm here in Seattle. Close by, actually."

My skin began to tingle as I realized Laurent's proximity to us… to Bella. He was still an unknown entity to me, and I couldn't be sure that he was trustworthy. What if he was still loyal to Aro? What if he knew Aro's arrival was imminent because Aro was with him? And why was Laurent in Seattle if he thought Irina would have been long gone by now? Had they been continuing to monitor us somehow? Did Aro's plans change because he realized LaVerrot had started to uncover his secrets?

I had to act fast before Laurent ended their call, so—without much fore-thought—I held my hand out to Irina and told her to give me the phone. Just as I expected, she handed it over with no questions asked.

The eerie sense of calm that had allowed me to hold my shit together in the recent past took over as I addressed Laurent for the first time.

"Hello, Laurent. This is Edward Cullen. Did I hear you correctly? Are you here in Seattle?"

I wanted him to realize that I knew exactly who he was and that I had overheard his conversation with Irina, but I didn't want to give him the opportunity to question me or get bogged down in any details.

He hesitated for a moment before answering my questions. "Yes. I'm actually on Mercer Island at Pioneer Park."

"So close," I pondered out loud. "Are you alone?"

I was fully aware that he could be lying through his perfect, hybrid teeth, so I listened closely for any hint of hesitancy in his answer.

"Yes, I'm by myself, Legatee, and I came here for Irina."

With a quick glance at Irina's worried face, I asked him another question that had the potential to trip him up. "But you already said that you didn't expect her to still be here, so why would you have come all this way?"

I was a little irritated when Irina leaned in and answered the question for him.

"Before I left Alaska, Laurent and I selected a nearby rendezvous point. He wasn't supposed to meet me there until tomorrow, though."

"Oh, really?" I replied skeptically, wondering if she planned to leave with him after all.

She recognized my suspicion and was quick to clarify. "I knew Laurent would contact me when I didn't show up at the appointed place, but I certainly didn't expect to hear from him _today_. That's why I was surprised when he called." She started shaking her head back and forth. "But, none of that matters now. I won't leave my family, Legatee. I won't leave you."

Laurent cleared his throat to get our attention. If his girlfriend's allegiance to another man bothered him, he didn't let it show as he declared, "Sir, I can assure you that I'm here to help. And believe me, you need my assistance."

"How do I know that you can be trusted? From what Irina has told me, your allegiance lies elsewhere."

I was trying to be as cryptic as possible since Laurent had pointed out that our conversation could possibly be monitored.

"Not anymore. My devotion stands with you, and her name is Irina."

He sounded sincere, and from the look on Irina's face, she had no doubt that his loving words were genuine. Had she been a human, I would have fully expected her to swoon, but thankfully, that didn't happen.

Instead, she wiped at nonexistent tears and whispered, "I love you, Laurent."

His hearing was obviously as astute as hers because he softly replied, "Je vous adore, Irina," before he addressed me once again. "Legatee, time is of the essence as Aro is not far behind me. May I come to you?"

Even though my gut instinct said that I could trust him, there was no way I would let him come into LaVerrot before I had a chance to meet him face to face. I just couldn't risk the safety of Bella and the others until I was certain that he meant no harm. Plus, I had to make sure that he was indeed alone.

"Sure, you can make your way to LaVerrot, but do not enter the compound," I commanded with the hopes that he would _have_ to obey like Irina did. "Wait outside the front gate and stay out of sight. Understood?"

"_Oui_, Legatee. I will do as you have instructed."

Even though he replied dutifully, something about the way he answered gave me the impression that he wanted to say more.

"Do you have anything to add, Laurent? You may speak freely," I offered.

"Actually, if you will pardon my boldness, I think it would be best if you and I meet alone." As if he could immediately sense my misgivings, he added, "There are things we need to discuss in private before they are addressed in mixed company."

I assumed he was referring to the "LaVerrot as dessert" revelation that Irina had already disclosed, so I replied, "We already know about the fates of the VI communities. Irina has been very forthcoming."

"I understand, sir, but there are _other_ things to consider."

He was obviously hesitant to elaborate further, so I agreed to meet him at the gate alone. I wasn't certain that I would actually grant his request, but I knew that further discussion on the matter was futile.

When I ended the call, Irina stood faithfully by my side, allowing me a moment to gather my thoughts and consider the consequences of the choice I had to make. The longer I pondered Laurent's request, the more certain I was of my decision.

I had to meet him alone.

I knew that it was a gamble, but I didn't see any other options. Whether Laurent was alone or with Aro and his minions, I couldn't risk taking humans with me. They would be easily eliminated, having no defenses against hybrids and vampires. I couldn't take Irina along because she was the only person strong enough to defend Bella and the others if something were to happen in my absence. After all, Ben Cheney was still on the loose and he could be lying in wait for an opportune moment to attack Bella again.

I wouldn't leave Bella or the others defenseless.

The final scenario I considered was not appealing in the least, but it solidified my resolve to go alone. If Aro was there waiting, primed and ready to whisk me away, I would use my ill-fated paternity to LaVerrot's advantage. As his son, I might be able to talk him into sparing our communities in exchange for my willing surrender to him. Aro and I wouldn't be able to strike such a deal if anyone was with me because my friends and family would fight for me just as I would submit to Aro for them. I couldn't put them in that position, so I really had no choice.

I had to handle this by myself.

Once my decision was made, I turned to Irina and said, "I'm going to meet Laurent alone. If all goes well, I'll bring him back here so we can devise a plan."

I half expected her to argue with me, but she didn't.

"Of course, Master," she replied. "I have no doubt that Laurent will help us in any way he can. If you trust me, then you can trust him."

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, I nodded my approval of her words. Even though I wasn't convinced that things would go smoothly with Laurent, I didn't have time for disputes. I had something more important to discuss with her. "While I'm gone, I need you to do something for me. It will show everyone how much faith I have in your commitment to us all."

"Anything," she replied decisively.

I stared into her eyes with intent as I defined her charge. "I need you to watch over my Bella. From this point forward, whether I'm here or not, I want her to be your _first_ priority."

Searching her eyes for any flicker of uncertainty, I waited mere seconds before she gave me an answer.

"It would be my honor, sir. She's highly regarded by you and the others, my family included, so I will protect her at all costs. I won't let you down."

I didn't really expect her to turn me down—after all, she had been following my orders since her arrival—but I knew how hard it would be for her to follow through with this request if a situation arose where she had to choose between her family and Bella. Irina had risked her so-called life to come to LaVerrot and rescue Tanya and then remained here when she realized that her parents and Kate were at hand, so I knew her loyalty to them was deep-rooted.

After I gave her shoulder a little squeeze in appreciation, I released my hold and took a step back. "Thank you, Irina. As you take care of my love, I will take care of yours and do my best to bring him safely to you."

She gave me a quick nod before I said, "Now, let's go tell everyone about Laurent's call."

**XXX**

As we started across the foyer, I saw Dad and Eleazar step out from the hallway that led to Dad's office. They were deep in discussion, but immediately headed our way when they noticed that Irina and I had stopped to wait on them. Dad's somber look quickly turned to concern as he got closer, so I tried to do a better job of masking my anxiety. I didn't want anyone to know how apprehensive I was about my impending encounter with Laurent.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked as he came to stand by my side. "I mean, anything more than the obvious?"

Eleazar put his arm around his daughter and gave her a sideways hug as I tried to find the right words.

"Well, our situation has changed yet again," I began. "Irina just took a call from Laurent, and he's nearby."

Both Dad and Eleazar opened their mouths to speak, but I held up my hand to stop them.

"Listen, we don't have much time to discuss the details, but Laurent said that he came here to help us." I turned my gaze to Irina and added, "Irina trusts him, and after talking to him myself, I do, too."

I knew that statement wasn't entirely true, but I had neither the time nor the inclination to hash out the details of my inner-most feelings. It didn't matter anyway. My mind was made up.

"What did he say? What does he suggest we do?" Eleazar asked as he looked between Irina and me.

"Well, we didn't get that far in the conversation because he was nervous about discussing anything over the telephone. He _did_ tell Irina that Aro's plans had changed, but he wouldn't elaborate any further." I paused and looked between my dad and Eleazar before I continued, "Laurent said that Aro isn't far behind him, so time is of the essence."

"So, what's the plan?" Dad asked. "Are we going to meet him somewhere? Is he coming here?"

I didn't hesitate or waver in my answer. "I'm going to meet with Laurent before accepting his offer to help us. Even though I trust him, there's no way in hell I'd expose Bella, or _any_ of you, to another hybrid without meeting him face-to-face." I glanced at Irina and added, "No offense."

She was staring at me with a dreamy look on her face when she answered, "None taken, Master."

Dad glanced toward the kitchen and turned on his heel, "Well, let's go tell your mom where we're going. The sooner we—"

"Wait," I called out as I grabbed his arm to stop him.

Coming to a sudden halt, he turned to me with a furrowed brow. "What? We can't leave without telling them—"

"No," I interrupted. "Maybe I didn't explain myself well enough. I'm meeting Laurent alone."

He shot a concerned look Eleazar's way before he started shaking his head at me. "No way, Edward. You're not going there by yourself." He glanced at Eleazar again and added, "We can't let you do that."

Before Eleazar could back him up, I addressed them both. "Believe me; I didn't make this decision lightly. I've considered all the options and this is the only way to keep everyone safe."

Dad's voice was louder than before as he continued to argue with me. "Everyone except _you_! Edward, please be reasonable."

Just as I started to respond, Irina stepped between Dad and me. She assumed a somewhat protective stance as she spoke to both her father and mine.

"The Legatee is right. Laurent will not be allowed to harm him. It is impossible. Just as I have to obey, so will Laurent."

"How can you be so sure?" her father asked.

"It is the way of the hybrid. We must obey our creators. Edward is a part of Aro, so Laurent will be bound to him just like I am." She must have realized that there was no true threat to my safety, so she stepped back by my side and continued. "In fact, I've wondered if Edward possesses some other kind of power that Aro does not." She side-eyed me with a sexy smirk before adding, "I'm drawn to you in ways that even Aro cannot induce."

_Fuck. Here we go again._

"Enough," I said firmly as my face burned with embarrassment. Looking to Dad and Eleazar, I quickly changed the subject and ignored Irina. "Listen, I will need you to support my decision when we go tell the others. I know Emmett and Jasper—hell, maybe even Jacob—will argue with me, but I need you to trust me on this, okay? Let me go while you stay here. Take care of Bella, Mom, Alice… everyone. Irina has agreed to guard Bella since she's been the target in the past, but you all need to be on high alert for anything unusual." By that time, both Eleazar and Dad were nodding in agreement, so I kept barking out orders. "You need to get everyone together, including Renee and Phil, by the time I return. If all goes well with Laurent, I'll bring him back here to help us plan our strategy. One thing is certain; we need a complete and united front. No more outbursts from Mrs. Hale or Phil. No more arguing amongst ourselves. We need to all be on the same page before Laurent and I return. Understood?"

They both nodded in agreement even though concern was etched in their brows.

"You'll stay in contact, right? Dad asked. "I don't think your mother could bear it we didn't have a way to get in touch with you."

"Of course I will. I'll have my cell phone at all times and I'll let you know if anything… happens," I replied somewhat cryptically. After all, I had no idea who or what I might find when I went to the gate.

Dad glanced at his watch, which alerted me to the fact that I needed to get a move on. I nodded toward the kitchen and motioned for Irina to go ahead of me before we all made our trek across the foyer.

Once we made it into the kitchen, my eyes were immediately drawn to Bella—my brave, strong, loving Bella. A lump formed in my throat as I watched her interact with my mother and sister, working side-by-side to throw something together for lunch. I couldn't afford to let my emotions overwhelm me, but the thought that this might possibly be the last time I saw my family and my Bella was almost too much to bear.

As if she could sense my emotional turmoil in the air, Bella glanced up from her task and met my stare across the room. Her smile and the love that shone in her eyes was enough to last me a thousand years, so I tattooed that picture in my mind, in case I needed to call on it at some point in the future

Unable to stay away from her any longer, I darted across the room and pulled her to my side. The immediate, calming hum of our physical contact further imprinted the moment in my mind and provided me with the strength I needed to accomplish the task at hand.

_Protect her._

_Save her._

_Save LaVerrot._

_At all costs._

After an all too brief moment, I gathered everyone together and told them about Laurent's call. As expected, there was some discussion about my plan to meet Laurent alone, but thankfully, Irina, Eleazar, and my Dad let their full support of my decision be known. I could tell that Mom and Bella weren't happy about my decision, but they accepted it nonetheless.

Once I'd told all of them about Aro's impending arrival, the atmosphere in the room changed almost immediately. I could feel the fear rolling off of some residents, while anger and anticipation were seething from others. Our kitchen was a melting pot of hot emotions, and the temperature needed to be turned down.

"Listen everyone," I began, "I'm confident that Laurent is here to help us, but we still have to keep our wits about us." My eyes traveled around the room and made contact with each family member and friend. "While I'm gone, I hope you will listen to Dad, Eleazar, and Irina and follow their instructions. I've left them with specific tasks that need to be accomplished before I return. Some of you could be looking into vampire folklore to see what, if any, defense mechanisms we might incorporate. We have a better idea of what we're dealing with now, so we really can't afford to ignore crazy concepts or irrational theories. I'm sure Laurent will have some insight, but you… I mean, _we_ need to be prepared to handle this situation on our own if we have to."

Most everyone nodded in understanding, but Charlotte Hale, Mom, Alice, and Carmen just stared ahead quietly, seemingly deep in thought. I couldn't help but worry about their emotional well-being, but I knew that their partners would provide the support they needed. I needed to worry about protecting Bella and getting out of there to meet Laurent.

Emmett, Jacob, and Tanya were whispering amongst themselves as I walked over with Bella in tow and asked Emmett for his keys to the Jeep. I was confident that his vehicle didn't have a tracer, so I figured I could use it to make a quick get-away, with or without Laurent, if need be.

After giving me a firm pat on the shoulder, he handed over his keys and said, "Remember, you break it, you buy it, so be careful."

A quick wink let me know that he was trying to make light of the situation, but he couldn't hide the concern in his eyes.

I could feel the mood of the room start to shift as the time of my departure drew near. My emotions would get the best of me if I lingered too much longer, so I gave my friends a quick goodbye and prepared to bid my mother and sister farewell. Bella came with me as I walked around to counter to stand by Mom and Alice. A quick hug, kiss, and "I love you," were all I could muster before I had to pull away. They seemed to understand and let me go without too much fuss. I was grateful that they didn't make a scene because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it.

As Bella and I moved toward the other side of the kitchen, Dad passed by and gave me a pat and squeeze on the shoulder. "Be safe," he whispered before moving around the breakfast bar to stand with my mom.

I waved a general goodbye to everyone else and prepared to say goodbye to my Bella.

"I should be back shortly… by noon," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms tightly around her for a final embrace.

She nodded into my shoulder and mumbled, "Please be careful, Edward. Just—"

I pulled back from her, cutting off her plea. "I will, baby. Don't worry about me." I almost couldn't stand to look in her eyes as they glistened back at me. "And listen, I've asked Irina to stick close to you since Cheney is still out there somewhere. I know that she'll protect you, so let her. Okay?"

She sucked her trembling bottom lip between her teeth and nodded, which was my cue to get the hell out of there. I couldn't stand to see her cry, so I pulled her to me and buried my nose in her hair, breathing in her calming scent.

"I love you, Bella. Always," I whispered before placing a searing, lingering kiss on her crown. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and held her scent deep in my lungs, willing the pain away, but it was no use. I knew that being separated from her, whether for a minute or for eternity, would be agony.

When she released a shuddering sigh, I knew it was time to let go. I breathed her in one last time, released my hold, and rushed out the door without ever looking back.

My plan to protect her at all costs was in motion, and I knew exactly what I had to do.


	90. Duct Tape, Anyone?

**A/N: We're working hard to bring this story together, but it is so distracting with all the RobPorn out there right now. I saw the pictures of him in Sydney. Wearing that suit. With his hands in his hair. And that look. Oh my God, that look. I'm sitting on a towel as I type.**

**Thanks to Cared for pre-reading. It's immensely helpful to have her insights, as she's all about the reader's experience and the integrity of our characters. DeeDreamer keeps our dialogue consistent with our characters and takes away my ellipses. I talk in ellipses! But, I want to do this correctly, so I appreciate her help. Thanks to SM for having the vision that makes me have to sit on towels. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 90**

**Duct Tape, Anyone?**

**BPOV**

I wished I'd had the chance to see the look on Edward's face when he kissed me. His expression would have told me everything I wanted to know. Instead, I was left grasping for the tiniest wisps of _anything_ as I struggled to figure out where his head was when he left us to meet Laurent at the gate alone.

_All by himself._

I wondered if Laurent would be angry when he saw that Irina wasn't with Edward. What if his plan all along had been to just take her and run, leaving us to fend for ourselves against Aro? After all, _why_ would he do anything for us? Now, we were left depending on him to hand over the best opportunity he had to simply disappear to some far corner of the Earth while Aro was distracted by the reunion with his son.

_Edward._

Edward's hand barely touched my shoulder when he leaned close to me and kissed me firmly on top of my head, lingering for a few moments. I heard him inhale, almost like he was memorizing my smell. Yet for some reason, I didn't even feel the heat of his breath. Maybe Esme or Alice caught his expression. Perhaps one of them would tell me what they noticed, because—and I hoped with all my heart that I was wrong—it distinctly felt like goodbye, not "I'll be back in just a little while, my Bella." And Edward leaving Irina there to keep watch over me only made his action seem particularly more final.

My vision was clouded by tears I didn't want to shed as he walked out the door, clenching Emmett's keys in his long fingers. I regretted my emotional reaction because it blurred his body, marring the statue-perfect form I wanted to remember.

I briefly considered disobeying Edward's directives as I wanted nothing more than to break through the door and run as fast as I could after him and beg him—on my hands and knees, if I had to—not to let his guard down for even a moment in front of Laurent.

_Yeah, like my personal bodyguard would ever let _that_ happen._

I supposed I could've made a scene and insisted that Edward take me with him, but I could neither embarrass us both that way nor could I undermine his authority in front of everyone. Logically, I knew that if our information held true, Laurent would never physically harm the Legatee, especially if he regarded him in the same way Irina did. In truth, I simply needed the reassurance that Edward was coming back to us.

_But again, _why_ did Edward go by himself?_

_Does he have an alternate plan?_

_One that doesn't include me… or anyone else here? _

"Bella," a soft voice called, interrupting my escalating fear. I gasped as I felt a cool hand on my forearm and I glanced up to see Esme's concerned face.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began to speak as Esme slid her arm around me, turning us both toward him. "As Edward said, we don't have much time. Jasper, will you go with Alistair to pick up Mary, Bree, Maggie and Isaac?"

"Yes, of course," Jasper answered, nodding to Dr. Weber.

"Mary was pretty adamant earlier that she didn't feel up to leaving my house," Dr. Weber reminded Carlisle.

"Edward was very specific with his instructions, Alistair. Once she understands that her husband isn't quite human and that Aro will be arriving at any time, I think she'll agree that our home is the only place in LaVerrot where she has any semblance of safety," Carlisle explained.

"Well, Maggie and Isaac have no choice in the matter. I won't lose sight of my family again until this mess is over," Alistair said, grasping Angela's hand. She smiled at his gesture of affection. "Mary is a sensible woman and hopefully, she'll see that Ben is even more dangerous than she ever suspected. She's a saint for putting up with him for all these years," he murmured.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "your mother and Phil need to join us, as well. It would be best if you, Irina and I made preparations to pick them up in the next few minutes."

I saw several people cringe at the mention of Phil. Maybe in her desperation Mom slipped Phil several of the Benadryl pills from my secret stash. Him being unconscious was about the only way I could tolerate him anymore, but if all else failed, I knew where he kept the duct tape.

_Can't duct tape fix anything_?

Instead of spouting off about my lack of love for Phil, I complied. "Okay, give me a minute to run upstairs and get a jacket," I answered and started to leave the kitchen.

"Do you have a hoodie?" Carlisle called out after me.

I stopped abruptly and turned back to him, bumping into Irina's chest.

_WTF? Is she literally following me?_

"Yes, why?" I answered, stumbling a couple of feet back from Irina.

"The windows in the Mercedes are tinted, but we can't risk Ben seeing you," Carlisle explained.

I was thankful that Carlisle was considering all angles and wanted to ensure our safety. "That makes sense, I'll be right back." I looked back at Irina, suddenly finding her cling-on stance even more annoying.

"Who knows what kind of state we'll find Phil in," he began.

Carlisle must have sensed my irritation at Irina and being ever the diplomat, he was also trying to be sensitive toward any feelings I had for Phil. He didn't need to waste time and effort there.

"I'd like to avoid all the questions and comments I'm sure he has about Aro and Ben. Since we know that Ben and Irina are of the same ilk, I'm hoping that he'll respond to her similarly."

"And just follow us back to the house without a lot of drama," I finished for him.

"Exactly."

**XXX**

"So these are the Legatee's private quarters," Irina declared with awe as she stood in the doorway.

"Um, yeah," I said. Edward might have trusted Irina to keep watch over me, but I still found her presence unsettling.

She never crossed the threshold of the room and remained quietly in the doorway as I looked around for my jacket. When I spotted it and went to the chair I must have tossed it in the night before, Irina spoke. "There's no sense in hiding from Ben. He knows where you are." Her tone was ominous.

I wondered if she was stating a fact or if she was baiting me. "Do… do you think he's still after me?" I asked, unable to hide a quiver in my voice.

"It's hard to say. I don't know if he's aware that Aro will be here very soon. Even now, he _could_ be in communication with the other hybrids." Irina stood very still as she spoke, never making any more physical motions than were necessary.

Her answer was reasonable, so I didn't see any harm in disclosing additional information. "We know he was talking to Ben Jr., as recently as yesterday."

Irina nodded and seemed to be weighing something in her mind.

"Irina, is there something you want to… say to me?" I inquired nervously.

"Actually, yes, but please forgive me if I'm being too personal. You don't have to answer if you'd prefer not to."

"Go ahead and ask. I don't think we're keeping secrets anymore," I told her.

Irina carefully regarded me before she spoke. "The Legatee is much more powerful than the other hybrids led me to believe, which makes me wonder if he has broken his vow of chastity."

I was surprised at Irina's candor, but remained suspicious of her motives and ties to VI. I chose my words carefully and hoped I sounded nonchalant. "Why would _that _have anything to do with power?"

"I've known Edward his entire life and I've always recognized that he is special. Even as a child, we acknowledged him as the leader. Now, he's stronger, faster and smarter. The leaders here defer to him in all things. Edward has become intensely charismatic, much like Aro. James made fun of him after the retreat, yet I'm confident that James would find Edward to be quite _formidable_ now." Irina's pride was unmistakable.

"I would agree with that, Irina, but what does it have to do with chastity?" I hoped that her answer would settle several questions I had, especially since I couldn't help but wonder how much the hybrids knew about my own history.

"Aro didn't want the Legatee to experience the bonds of sexual mating before his transformation. Laurent said the bonding experience could trigger certain parts of his vampire nature prematurely." Irina's expression remained neutral.

"Does he want to… does he want my blood?" I asked, worrying about how tortured Edward would feel over those kinds of cravings.

Irina began shaking her head vehemently. "No, Isabella. Those desires only come with the final transformation. You shouldn't fear him."

"I'm not scared of him. I just… wondered." I contemplated my next question for a few moments. "Do you think that Aro will be able to tell whether or not Edward has remained pure?"

"Aro has watched Edward on a daily basis since he was a small child," Irina said. "He'll be able to detect the smallest change."

_I guess that's my answer._

"Um, Irina…"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"It's Bella, please," I interjected.

She nodded in acceptance and waited for my question.

In a whisper, I asked, "Can _you_ tell?"

"Yes. I knew the moment I saw him this morning and when you came into the kitchen with Kate, I recognized you instantly as his mate." I absorbed the information briefly as she considered her next question. "Has Ben seen either of you since you bonded?"

"Actually, he hasn't." I was relieved that Irina didn't become angry or judgmental about the decision Edward and I had made.

Irina suppressed a grin. "It will be interesting to see how he reacts."

"Do you think he'll show himself soon?"

"One thing is for certain… we all see Ben Cheney as a first-rate ass-kisser," Irina said, with a hint of mirth. "He would _never_ forfeit the chance to see his Master."

**XXX**

I sat in the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes and nervously jingled the can of pepper spray I'd slid into the pocket of my hoodie. I'd grabbed it as an afterthought on the way out of Edward's bedroom. Charlie's never ending supply of pepper spray had always served as my first line of defense—when I remembered to carry it. As we rounded the curve to my house, I stretched my neck to try and catch a glimpse of Edward and Laurent at the gate.

No such luck.

Carlisle parked as close to the front door as possible, but before I could open the car door, he stopped me. "I hadn't considered it until now, but what if Ben is inside your home?"

Before I could answer, Irina offered a solution. "Give me a few moments to stand outside and listen. I'll be able to tell if more than two people are inside."

We waited until Irina returned to the car and indicated it was safe for me to go inside. As soon as I turned the key in the lock and cracked the door, my mother threw the door open.

"Finally," she growled.

_Ouch_.

I stepped inside and she turned her back to me, raking her hands through her hair. "Did you just forget about me?" Mom asked. "I've been waiting here all morning babysitting Crazy Phil while you've been snug and cozy at the Cullens.'"

"It hasn't been like that," I began.

Mom walked toward the bar and I followed her. "Well, I'll tell you… it took Phil three hours to calm down enough to go to bed last night. Then, he woke up around five-thirty this morning going on and on about noises outside. He was standing over the bed with a baseball bat telling me he was going to check out the commotion. 'It could be Ben or Aro… oh my God, Aro,' he said like the dumb-ass he is." Mom blew out a mouthful of air. "I told him he wasn't leaving this house for anything until Edward gave him permission. _Then_, he started getting all moony over Edward." She shook her head. "I don't know what I ever saw in that man," Mom muttered.

"He's been in the office on the computer for the last few hours. Every time he finds any little thing about VI or Ben or Italy, he starts yelling, 'Renee, come see this. This is proof… _proof_, I tell you.' So, like a good little wife, I go in there, shake my head like an idiot for two or three minutes and then slip out the door. God, Bella… you just don't know. He's. Driving. Me. Crazy."

"Mom, I'm…" I tried to interrupt her diatribe. 

"And the _last_ time I had to go in there and listen to another one of his asinine theories, I had to slap him away. When Phil gets worked up like this he gets so freakin' horny and there's no way I'm…"

"Mom!" I yelled, trying to capture her attention.

"Did you forget to close the door, Bella? I feel a breeze in here," Mom said off-handedly as she absently flipped through some papers on the bar.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Renee," he ventured.

Mom whipped around to face both Carlisle and Irina standing in the foyer. Carlisle pulled the front door closed behind him with a quiet click.

"Carlisle," she blurted out, clearly stunned at the unexpected company standing in her foyer. "Why didn't you say something?" Red faced, Mom looked from Carlisle to the tall blonde woman next to him and their eyes locked. "Who are you?"

"Renee, this is Irina. She's Eleazar and Carmen's middle daughter and she arrived from Alaska this morning. She's probably what Phil heard," Carlisle explained.

"Sorry to stare… you're beautiful enough to be the spokes model for VI," Mom mumbled, obviously fascinated with Irina.

"She is a hybrid, Renee, like Ben," Carlisle said tentatively.

Her mouth dropped open and the remaining pinkness drained from her cheeks. "A hybrid? Oh my God, Carlisle, so all that stuff Bree said is true?" Mom asked wearily.

Regretfully, he answered, "As far as we can tell, it's all true."

Mom studied Irina more cautiously now. "So… if we aren't safe around Ben, how safe are we around _her_?"

"You have an excellent point, Renee, but Irina is here to help us. Edward is meeting with her partner, Laurent, as we speak."

"If we thought Phil was enthralled over Ben, then I can't _wait_ to see what his reaction will be to _her_," Renee said flatly. "Bella, you better grab some towels to soak up the saliva."

I didn't react to her last comment. "We're counting on just that kind of reaction. Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's in the office. I closed the door the last time I came out of there."

"We need you both to come back to my house," Carlisle continued. "Edward wanted us to gather everyone in the community as quickly as possible."

"We anticipate that Laurent will be able to tell us when to expect Aro," Irina said.

Mom quickly looked at Carlisle for confirmation. "And in all likelihood, it will be today," Carlisle added somberly.

"Renee? What's going on? Are they ready for us? Is Aro here?" Phil called as he hurdled down the hallway.

Irina stepped away from Carlisle so that she would be the first _person_, for lack of a more accurate term, that Phil saw. Her blonde hair was captured in a ray of sunlight, effectively causing it to glow around her. He stopped, frozen by the effect of her ethereal beauty.

"Phil," she announced.

"Who—who are you and how do you know my name?" Phil murmured in fascination.

"I'm not exactly in the habit of bursting into people's homes without knowing them or having been invited. What do you take me for… a common intruder?" Irina said with a hint of amusement as she glanced over her shoulder at me and winked.

_She's got his number, for sure._

"No. No!" He looked wildly at Mom and Carlisle. "Are you with Aro?" Phil asked her.

"Not anymore. He may have created me, but he doesn't control me. My place now is with Edward… and so is yours," she said in that mesmerizing, melodic voice.

"But, what about Aro?" Phil persisted.

"What about him?"

"Well, uh, he owns VI. He owns everything," Phil defended.

"Your wife said you were trying to do some research on the Internet. Did you ever find anything that connected him to VI?" Irina quirked an eyebrow and waited for his answer.

"Well, uh, I looked around. Maybe I just didn't have the right keywords."

"You can search for all eternity and you'll never find what he doesn't want you to know." Irina stepped closer to Phil, lifting her chin as she spoke.

"Well, uh, you know… he's in the big time. His name won't be lying right there where I can find it. He probably has layers of holding companies and off-shore accounts. A guy like him has to diversify, you know?"

I smirked, because I knew what was coming.

"Well, uh, _you_ don't know a thing about Aro," Irina growled, only inches from Phil's face. "And idolizing him won't save you."

"Save me from what?" Phil asked, his voice about an octave higher than usual.

"Your buddy Aro is a vampire," she hissed, "and unless you want to be dinner for him or one of his minions, you'd better get your head on straight and do everything Edward tells you to do."

Phil turned as white as VI Night Cream and I felt a little sorry for him.

Maybe just a little, tiny bit.

"Like Dracula?" Phil's voice cracked.

Irina shrugged. "Just like Dracula, only a thousand times more powerful." Phil's mouth dropped open and for once, he was speechless.

"Phil, we all need to go back to my house. Immediately," Carlisle said.

Phil looked blankly at him, never having realized that Carlisle was even standing there. "I'll just grab my jacket," he whispered.

**XXX**

Mom sat in the back seat with Irina and me on the way back to the Cullens' house. "Are you going to tell Charlie anything about this?" she asked.

"I'm pretty limited in what I can say. It's not like I can tell him that a band of mythical creatures is coming over and there's a good chance you and I won't survive dinner."

And the last thing I wanted to do was to alert Charlie and risk him showing up at LaVerrot.

"Of course you can't tell him that, but Bella, you need to tell him something. Even if you just call to say I love you, it'll be better than never hearing from you again. If Aro's visit doesn't end well, at least you will have left things right with Charlie. He deserves that much."

She was right. He deserved more than having his last communication from me being in the form of a text message.

_And if things go better than expected, it never hurts for the people you love to know that you do._

"When we get back to Carlisle's, I'll give him a call. I hadn't really thought of it that way." Mom squeezed my hand and blinked hard, trying to keep her own tears from falling.

The garage door rose and Carlisle drove his long Mercedes inside. As soon as the car was in park, Phil hopped out of the passenger door and opened the back one for us. He touched Mom on the forearm. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass. I'm going to concentrate on keeping my mouth shut."

Mom smiled at him as if she believed him.

_We'll see._

**XXX**

Esme had everyone in food preparation mode as we walked in the kitchen door. Alice and Rosalie were cutting up fruit next to the sink as Jake and Tanya made a salad. She rushed up to Carlisle and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're back, honey. Did you see Edward and Laurent?" she asked.

"I hoped I might, but…" He shook his head. Esme slid her arm around his waist and leaned in to him.

Since it seemed that there were enough hands in the kitchen, I held up my phone at Mom and pointed towards the solarium. Irina was quickly on my heels. "I'm going to call my dad and I'd like to talk to him privately, if you don't mind."

Reluctantly, she assented. "I'll be right outside the door."

I curled up on the couch and dialed Dad's cell number. On the fourth ring he answered, sounding a little winded. "Dad, are you okay? Did I call at a bad time?"

"I'm fine. I just came back from a call and ran in out of the rain. It's flooding out there," Charlie said. I heard the squeak of his desk chair as he pulled it out and plopped down. "What's on your mind? You're not having problems from your accident, are you?"

"No, I'm fine with that," I answered, knowing I needed to ease Dad down from his state of alert. "I just had a few free minutes and we've texted, but haven't really talked since I got home."

"Is Dr. Cullen keeping an eye on you?" he asked warily.

"Yes, in fact, I'm at his house now. Mom's here, too."

"Oh, well that's good. How's she doing… and how's what's his name?"

"She's fine and Phil is Phil. Nothing new there."

Charlie chuckled. "I guess not. Hey, Billy said that Jake took off for Seattle last week. You know anything about that?"

I had no idea what Jake had told his father about his trip, so I needed to play it cool. "Believe it or not, he's here right now."

Charlie didn't speak for a moment. "Really? Now you know, Jake is all about his fried fish and meat, and I can't see him taking a bunch of vitamins. Please tell me you aren't trying to recruit him for that cul—_development_ you live in."

Charlie still thought of LaVerrot as a cult. It was too late to try and convince him otherwise, and in some ways, he was correct.

"I don't think they're looking for new members right now, Dad," I said jokingly. "But, Jake has really hit it off with one of the girls here. They seem pretty tight."

"You're kidding. Jake? I hope he doesn't get too distracted. Billy's getting kinda anxious for him to head back home."

"Jake keeps his priorities straight. He knows what's important."

"Yeah, well, I won't mention anything about the girl, but I'll tell Billy you've seen him. That'll make him feel better."

It wouldn't make him feel any better at all if Jake's choice ended up costing him his life.

"How's school going?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fine," I answered, knowing it was a lie. If everything turned out okay, maybe we'd all be back in school in a couple of days and the semester wouldn't be a total loss. If things fell apart, then I figured it didn't matter anyway.

"Could you show a little enthusiasm, Bells? I thought you liked school."

"You know I love school," I quickly amended. Charlie could be quite perceptive at times. "I was just a little distracted. Edward went out for a little while and I've been waiting for him to get back."

"So things are still 'hot and heavy' with, um, Edward?" Charlie mused.

"Ew, Dad. Hot and heavy? I can't believe you actually said that," I said with a laugh. "I don't know about all that, but things are fine between us."

Charlie didn't speak for a few moments, which worried me.

"Bella, you've said the word 'fine' four times since you got on the phone and I know you didn't call to tell me everything's fine," Charlie said quietly.

_Damn_.

"What's really going on?"

I had to think quickly.

"You know I'll drop everything to come get you," he warned.

"No, Dad. Don't do that. I guess we're all a little stressed because the owner of the development may be coming into town and he makes everyone kind of nervous."

_There. That's not a lie._

"Do you and Jake really need to be there for that?" he pushed.

"I really think they're building it up to be more than what it is." I hoped I conveyed a reassuring air for him, knowing what I'd said was a total lie.

"Well, if you're sure. But, if you change your mind…"

"I'll call. I promise," I assured him. "Look, um, I've gotta go. I just wanted to check in and make sure that _you_ were fine."

"Of course I'm fine. I always am. But, you be careful and take care, okay Bells?"

"Thanks Dad, I will. I'll call you in a couple days. And, I love you."

"Love you, too… always will," he answered, in the manner he had for as long as I could remember.

I clicked "end" on my phone and sighed loudly, closing my eyes. Charlie saw right through me. I never could lie well. I hoped I had convinced him well enough that I really was fine so that he wouldn't decide to take a ride to Seattle. I'd only recently recognized how perceptive my dad was. I wondered if he'd always been that way and if he'd known anything was wrong with me all those years ago.

Before I could wander down that path in my mind, Irina interrupted. "Bella?"

I popped straight up from the couch. "Are they back? Is Edward here?" I asked anxiously.

"I wish they were, but no," she answered ruefully. "I heard you end your call and for what it's worth, I understand why you called your father and I think you answered his questions appropriately."

I had forgotten that she could hear every word said. "I'm glad. I don't want him to worry, but at the same time, I don't want to lie to him. I know this may not end well and I just needed to tell him…"

She nodded gently at me. "I know. I wish my own father hadn't come here, but if he hadn't, he might never know how evil Aro is. I wish a lot of things were different," she added quietly.

I studied Irina for a moment. Regardless of what Aro had done to the depths of her DNA, underneath it all, she was still human. "Do you regret anything?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Laurent is the love of my life and I'd do anything for him. I know you can appreciate that. Besides, if this hadn't happened to me, no one would have been able to warn you about Aro's intentions. I just hope that Laurent can help."

As I stepped forward to squeeze Irina's hand, or hug her or something, she whipped around toward the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Did you hear something? Is it Edward?" I asked, my heart in my stomach.

"I heard a phone ring and then all talking in the house ceased. I'm very worried. My Master and Laurent should have returned before now," Irina answered with certainty.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: If you've never looked at RobAttack, you're missing out on something special. In addition to all the RobPorn, they have reviews and recs for some really fabulous FanFiction stories. Last Friday's post included several stories from the horror genre. I wouldn't have considered that genre, but I read a couple of the recs and can I just say wow. Some of the best stories I've read in the past year are recs from RobAttack. (Cared, MC, and AllyVera really know how to pick them!) **


	91. Laurent

**A/N: It won't be long now, dear readers. The end is near.**

**I want to take this opportunity to THANK YOU for your longsuffering support. When Georgiaedwardlover and I started talking about this story way back when, I had NO IDEA that we'd still be working on it 2 ½ years later. It has been a labor of love for me and the only reason I've been able to get this far is because of you guys. Your kind words and reviews have truly kept me going when I felt like throwing in the towel. RL has dramatically changed for me since 2010-more obligations as my kids are getting older. Even they want to know when I'm going to be finished "writing my book." lol**

**Several of you have asked, "How many more chapters will there be?" Well, after this posting, I foresee 3 more chapters and maybe an Epilogue). BPOV should be posted in a day or two (it's with Dee now). We've tried to keep the pace of the story constant, so we don't want to rush through the ending.**

**Thanks so much to DeeDreamer who has been our beta since chapter 1. Her kind words, comments, and continued support have been a blessing. **

**A heartfelt hug and kiss of appreciation goes to CaredCullen for pre-reading and being my sounding board when I hit a wall. She may or may not have kicked me in the pants to get me writing. Lol **

**And finally, thanks to WutheringBites for continuing to post us on Twilighted even though she's not an official beta anymore. She wanted to see us through to the end, too. **

**You ladies ROCK.**

**I will save my gushy love for georgiaedwardlover until next time. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 91**

**Laurent**

**EPOV**

As I turned the key in the ignition and the Jeep roared to life, I briefly considered that it wasn't a good idea to take Emmett's vehicle to the gate after all. It was loud and conspicuous—not stealthy in the least. But as I put it into gear, I figured that it didn't really matter at that point. Whoever was at the gate knew I was coming, so if I arrived in a loud, over-sized vehicle, it would be obvious that I wasn't trying to hide. Besides, I needed to stand tall and make my presence known, not shy away from whatever or whoever awaited me.

As I passed the quiet homes of my friends and neighbors, images from our early years in LaVerrot played like a movie in my mind—nighttime hide-and-seek using flashlights, pool parties in the Activity Center, community cookouts with tofu burgers, and birthday parties with piñatas and homemade ice cream. Our childhoods had definitely been different than those of the average kids' because of the rules that we'd had to follow, but we weren't aware of those differences at the time. We were carefree and having fun.

A smile threatened my lips until I realized that all of those fond memories were based on lies. Our entire existence was calculated and monitored like we were test-subjects in some sordid experiment. Only, we weren't being studied; we were being bred as food. Just as we cultivated food for ourselves and other communities, Aro and his band of mutants had been cultivating us for their desserts.

The imagery sent a chill through my body even as it lit a fire of rage inside me. While my hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter, I tried to focus on the road through the red haze that had suddenly colored my vision. I had only experienced the crimson-tinted fury one other time—when Cheney attacked Bella in hospital—and my body's physical response was the same. My chest felt like it would explode as my heart raced and my lungs felt starved for air. Taking my foot off the accelerator to slow the Jeep, I tried to calm down and stop the anger from billowing out of control.

It only took one thought of my Bella to calm the fire. As I focused on her and let the memory of her solace wash over me, I was able to rationally consider that my anger could possibly be used against me if I wasn't careful. I had to put my emotions away and concentrate on the task at hand. There would be no margin for error in dealing with what was ahead, so I willed my body to relax, pressed my foot firmly down on the accelerator, and moved decidedly forward once again.

**XXX**

When I pulled up to the gate, I took in my surroundings and checked the wall for any sign of a breach. I was relieved to find nothing out of the ordinary. The area was just as barren of activity as the back half of LaVerrot had been, but I knew looks could be deceiving.

As I sat in the Jeep for a moment, I considered my approach. Should I hop out and go look for Laurent, potentially exposing myself to anyone or anything that might be lying in wait? Or should I sit and wait for signs of activity before I made my move?

Ultimately, I decided to take the bull by the horns and just get out. There was no reason to delay the inevitable.

Leaving the engine idling and the door open, I stepped into the street and approached the gate with feigned bravado. Even though my insides were churning with anticipation, I held my head high and strutted forward, finally coming to a stop in the middle of the road.

I didn't even have a chance to call out for Laurent before a male figure stepped out from behind the brick corner post. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt like any other college student I might encounter on campus, right down to the black backpack slung over his left shoulder.

_I don't know what I was expecting, but he isn't it._

"Laurent?" I questioned without making a move.

"Yes, Legatee, I am Laurent," he replied through the bars without any hint of urgency.

We both stood stock still as our eyes bored into one another, neither of us willing to take the next step toward conversation. While his stance wasn't necessarily one I'd describe as passive, his face told a different story as there was not a hint of aggression or hostility in his stare.

After a pregnant pause, I nodded in acknowledgment of his introduction and asked, "Are you alone?"

"Yes, Legatee," he replied with a quick bow of his head.

I took in his general demeanor and noted that he didn't appear uneasy in the least. He wasn't fidgeting with nervous energy and his eyes never shifted from mine. He was a picture of calm as we stared each other down in the noonday sun like gun-slingers waiting for the other to make first draw. Even as I was busy sizing him up, he seemed perfectly content to let me.

Remembering that time was of the essence, I finally motioned toward the control panel and told him that I was going to open the gate. He didn't move an inch as I punched in the security code, and he remained in his place even after the gate had opened far enough for him to enter.

_What the fuck? Why is he just standing there?_

It unnerved me at first until I realized _why_ he hadn't moved.

He didn't have permission to enter.

That, in and of itself, was very telling. Even though I was marginally relieved to know that he might actually be under my influence just as Irina had predicted, I still couldn't let my guard down. I also remembered some of the seemingly trivial vampire lore about their inability to enter a dwelling without invitation. I didn't know if this held true for vampires, much less hybrids, so I decided to test that theory and hold off on granting him access.

The gate opened and closed without any movement from either of us.

_Interesting_.

I watched him intently, looking for any trace of irritation at my antics. I saw none. I also noted that he _still_ didn't look anxious at all. I considered that if others were waiting in the wings to enter with him, he might show his hand by glancing their way or displaying signs of stress as time inched awkwardly forward. But, he made no such movements and showed no hint of impatience as he waited quietly, never letting his passive eyes leave mine. While his statuesque stance and constant stare were a bit unnerving, I refused to let them put me on edge.

After punching in the code once again, I walked back to the center of the street and waited. It wasn't until the automatic gate started to swing closed again that I said, "You may enter, Laurent."

I was specific in my invitation, granting access only to him.

He nodded and stepped quickly through the opening before the gate closed behind him with a resounding clank.

I expected to see frustration or maybe even anger from him because of my behavior, but I saw nothing of the sort as we came to stand face-to-face a few feet apart. Even though I still didn't trust him fully, my mind was eased somewhat by the turn of events thus far. Either he was a really good actor or everything Irina had said about him was true.

Since I'd already wasted a significant amount of time, I decided to just get on with it and introduce myself. Besides, I still had a trick or two up my sleeve to see if he was on the up and up.

I stepped forward and extended my right hand. "Hello, Laurent. I'm Edward Cullen."

His eyes widened slightly as he shook my hand firmly and replied, "It's an honor to meet you, sir. Thank you for allowing me to enter your community." After a slight pause, he added, "I can assure you that you won't regret it."

I narrowed my eyes at him before purposefully scanning the area around us. When my eyes met his once again, I jerked him forward with one hand and grabbed tightly onto his shoulder with the other, holding him firmly in place.

"I better not," I whisper-hissed in his ear using the most intimidating voice I could muster.

I was still trying to rattle his cage a little to see if he would lash out at me or just continue with his submissive act. I knew that as a hybrid he was probably much stronger than me, but I needed to see his reaction to my aggression—even if it was all an act on my part. Plus, I figured if any other non-humans were around, they might come to his rescue if I man-handled him a little.

He didn't try to back away from me or even flinch at my words. Instead, he stood stock still and inhaled deeply. I had seen both Ben Cheney and Irina do the same thing, so I figured their sense of smell was keen. I wondered what he could tell about me by my scent since he had so obviously expanded his lungs with it.

_Can he smell fear? Are there other "impurities" that hybrids and vampires can pick up by scent alone?_

He released the breath slowly and I could almost hear the smile on his lips as he spoke. "I'm pleased to see that you are formidable, sir. Aro will be surprised by you."

I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or being sincere, so I released him and took a step back to examine his face. He was smiling, but there was no hint of mirth. Instead, he looked almost triumphant.

_Weird. _

With a questioning look I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

For the first time since we had encountered one another, Laurent looked away from me and surveyed the area. His quick and decisive head movements let me know that he was using all his hybrid senses to check the area.

When his gaze met mine once again, he said, "Not to alarm you, sir, but I think we need to move out of the open. I can sense other hybrids nearby." He must have recognized the immediate alarm on my face because he added, "We're not in any harm and neither is your family; I just don't want our conversation broadcast to others with sensitive ears."

My trust in Laurent was growing by the second as I nodded and motioned toward the Jeep, indicating that we could talk there. Once we had climbed into the over-sized beast of a vehicle, he on the passenger's side and I on the driver's, he commented that the rumbling engine should mask our voices well enough.

_I guess driving Emmett's Jeep for our meet-up was a good idea after all._

As he gingerly placed his bag on the floorboard, I asked my question once more. "What did you mean by 'Aro will be surprised by me?"'

His posture and demeanor went rigid as he answered, "Sir, all Aro knows is that Ben Cheney has failed in his objectives and has possibly gone rogue, putting the heir at risk. Aro has no idea that you and the other residents have been alerted to his true nature or plans."

My fists tightened at my side when Laurent referred to Ben's attempt on Bella's life as a "failed objective," but I didn't interrupt him.

"Aro's not expecting a challenge from anyone, least of all from _you_ who can actually rival his power."

I had a million questions to ask, but I started with the most obvious. "What kind of power are you talking about? And, how are you able to tell these things about me?"

"You are the son of my maker, so it is natural that I would feel your authority over me. It's visceral and unyielding, my Master. I had already suspected that you were commanding by the way Irina obeyed you without question, but to feel your sovereignty in person is..."—he narrowed his eyes as he searched for the right words—"truly unprecedented."

While I was relieved that I indeed held some power over him, I was confused by his use of the word "unprecedented." After all, he was a seasoned hybrid who had been under Aro's charge for who knew how many years. It didn't make any sense.

With a furrowed brow and a slight shake of my head, I opened my mouth to ask him about it, but the alarmed look on his face halted me in my tracks.

"Have my words displeased you?" he asked with a compliant tone.

I realized then and there that I had to get him to relax a little. I didn't want his apparent submission to hinder our ability to speak freely and contribute to our plan. If he continued to cower at my every word and emotion, we would never get anything done.

It seemed that he had been nothing but honest with me up to this point, so it was time for me to be forthcoming as well.

"No, Laurent. I'm just surprised by all this. I mean, it's a lot to take in. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir," he replied solemnly.

"Listen. I want you to call me Edward," I said with sincerity because I was sick to death of being called "sir" and "Master." I met his astonished stare and continued. "And, while I realize that you feel some… I don't know, _allegiance_ to me, I feel like I am in _your_ debt as well. If what you have said is true, and you are _really_ here to help us, then I would assume that you are risking your life even as we speak."

He nodded. "You are correct. Both Irina and I have already signed our death warrants in one way or another."

"Not if I have anything to do with it, Laurent," I affirmed. "Both of you have alluded to the fact that I have some kind of power or influence, and I'm fully prepared to use it in any way I can to protect you, too."

Shaking his head somberly, he replied, "You don't understand."

His elusive retorts were getting under my skin.

"Well, then explain it," I commanded through clenched teeth as I tried to keep my irritation in check. "You asked me to come here to discuss our situation. Why are we even here if you have no hope?"

"There is hope for _you_. The majority of us, however, are doomed no matter what path you choose."

"Enough with the cryptic explanations, Laurent." I turned my body towards him to face him head on. "Just tell me!"

"You are unique, Edward, the only true genetic hybrid in the world." He paused to let that statement sink in before he continued, "You see, Aro is centuries old, and over time, he grew somewhat bored with his existence. He and his brother, Marcus, were always looking for new ways to entertain themselves, hence the "pure communities" concept, amongst others. However, as the world became more polluted and technological advances threatened their autonomy, they had to come up with new ideas and new ways to get their kicks, so to speak. They were able to use many new inventions to their advantage and continue their way of life, but Aro still wanted more. He wanted to further test the boundaries between human and immortal simply because he could." Giving me a sympathetic look, he broke the news. "You were essentially an experiment for Aro. He wanted to see if he could create an entirely new type of being—half-human and half-vampire. After much preparation, he hand-picked your mother as his contrivance and set his plan into action."

I held up a shaking hand for him to stop because the pounding pulse in my ears had grown so loud that I could barely hear him. As my heart galloped in my chest and the red haze of fury clouded my eyes, I tried to process everything he had said. Even though I already knew the basics of my story, the details made it all the more sordid.

A few moments later, after once again willing myself to calm down, I motioned for him to continue. Even though I couldn't bear to look his way, I was ready to hear everything he had to say.

He cleared his throat before he began again. "When you and your twin were finally born, Aro was relieved to know that the female child was 100% human and therefore not his. He wanted a son, you see, but he was then faced with a difficult decision. He desperately wanted to take you and raise you by his side, but he was concerned that your half-human form would not fare well in the environment in which he lived. After all, a centuries old castle inhabited by vampires and hybrids was not the place to raise a child with blood in his veins. He decided to leave you with the Cullens' since they were already lined up to inhabit his newest _pure_ community. Ben Cheney was charged with your care and special accommodations were made in the construction of LaVerrot to assure that Aro could supervise you whenever he was so inclined. He has spent years watching and waiting for you to reach maturity so that he could come claim what is his."

Laurent stopped talking and just sat there as I processed everything.

I guessed it made sense that Aro had left me in LaVerrot to be raised by humans, but at what point did he consider me to be mature? I had long since gone through puberty, so why hadn't he come for me before now? What had Aro been waiting for and why did my threatened "purity" make him anxious enough to come for me before his scheduled time? If he were planning on changing me into a vampire like him, why would my purity even matter?

I looked up from my wringing hands and met Laurent's stare.

"You have questions, I'm sure," he stated with a slight bow of his head.

I blew out a puff of air replied with a hint of sarcasm, "Yeah, just a couple."

He nodded and said, "Okay," but I caught him glancing at his watch before he scanned the area around us. He was obviously worried about the time.

Even though I still had more questions than answers, I realized that we needed to figure out a way to move forward and preserve our future rather than linger on a past which couldn't be changed.

Catching his eyes once his survey was complete, I purposefully eyed his watch and asked, "So, how much time do we have before Aro arrives?"

"I'm not exactly sure, a few hours at the most. He was not far behind me, but, of course, he's traveling with his entourage, so it will take a little longer for them to navigate once they arrive in Seattle."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to my next question, but I asked it anyway.

"Exactly how many _visitors_ are we talking about?"

"Well, at least twenty hybrids, and, including Aro's personal guard, maybe thirty or so vampires."

"Holy fuck," I mumbled as a strong sense of defeat washed over me. "Why would he bring so many if there are so few humans to…"

He quirked a brow before he spoke. "Aro is all about the show. And, since he's coming to liberate his Legatee, he wanted to bring even more of his minion to witness the triumph. After all, he considers _you_ to be his greatest accomplishment." Laurent held my gaze with intensity.

"So, once they get here, what will happen?"

"Edward, this situation is like no other before it, but I can tell you that in past… eradications, Aro has placed a call to the community leader prior to his arrival, asking him to gather the residents under the guise of a surprise inspection or an impromptu meal." His eyes widened in fear before he looked away and mumbled, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

It took me a moment to recognize why he was suddenly berating himself—surprise inspection _or an impromptu meal. _

I really hadn't considered his words to be offensive, but he obviously thought differently. It was clear that the guy was used to walking on eggshells.

As I stared at him and tried to figure out what to say, he glanced my way sheepishly and then quickly sat up straight with his head held high.

"I apologize, Master. I meant no harm. I swear there was no pun intended."

As the words left his mouth, I could almost see him bracing for my wrath. I momentarily felt a little sorry for him and wondered what being a hybrid under Aro's rule truly entailed. Were they abused? Could they feel pain? Laurent had already alluded to the fact that he and Irina were probably going to be killed for coming to help us. Had others been killed for lesser offenses?

I didn't have time to get the answers to those questions, but seeing Laurent willingly and proudly submit himself to my possible ire was deeply troubling. After all, I wasn't _that_ guy who got off on having power over others, so it made the irony of our current situation all the more ridiculous.

"Fuuuck," I chuckled humorlessly before I side-eyed him and told him to relax. "You'll learn soon enough that I can be a moody asshole, Laurent, but I'm not violent or unreasonable. I don't know what you're used to, but you don't have to be afraid of me."

He visibly relaxed and gave me a quick nod before replying, "Nonetheless, I apologize for my careless words."

I waved him off and got us back on track. "So, if Aro follows his usual modus operandi, we will get a heads up when he's near, right?" He affirmed with a nod, so I continued. "Well, why can't I just meet him at the gate, surrender to him, and ask him to spare LaVerrot. If I'm his greatest accomplishment, as you've said, won't he do as I ask?"

I sure as hell didn't want to do that, but I was getting desperate. We were going to be grossly outnumbered and I had no other viable options to even consider at the moment. Plus, we were running out of time. It wasn't like we could plan some elaborate scheme at this point in the game.

"I'm afraid Aro doesn't work that way," Laurent declared with no hint of doubt. "Even if he were to make a deal with you in exchange for sparing LaVerrot today, he'd just do away with it at a later date. He doesn't leave loose ends, Edward. Ever. And believe me, he hasn't lived this long or built such a large coven by chance. He's crafty and manipulative... and truly brilliant in the sickest of ways."

Growling in frustration, I palmed my forehead before running anxious fingers through my hair. "Well, how the hell are we supposed to defend ourselves against them, then? It sounds like we're all screwed."

With a solemn nod, he answered, "You're right. There's no way to _defend_ against Aro and his creations, but _I_ know how you can _defeat_ them. All of them."

I shook my head in disbelief. "What? How?"

"_You_ have to kill Aro."

_What the fuck? Is he crazy?_

I flopped back against my seat, mouth agape, as he continued to tell me all the reasons why I needed to kill my biological father.

"You're the _only_ one who can. No one else, human or inhuman, has the power to take his life. Those he has created are bound to him and therefore can't harm him. And there's no human in the world strong enough to even get close to him, most less kill him." His eyes were wide as he continued to plead his case. "It's the only way to stop him."

I couldn't believe what he was asking me to do. It was impossible to conceive how he thought that killing Aro would solve our problems.

"Yeah, but what about the other vampires and hybrids? I doubt they're gonna let me just walk up to Aro and attack him. I bet they'd rip us _all_ apart if I so much as touched a hair on their Master's head. And this entire plan is based on the assumption that I won't have some weird bonding experience with Aro and pledge my allegiance to him the moment I see him." Laurent started shaking his head, but I argued, "You can't discount that possibility, Laurent. You and Irina have both said that I have some crazy power over you, so how do you know that Aro won't have that same power over me?"

He sighed deeply and eyed the backpack on the floor between his feet. "Well, if that were to happen, we'd all be screwed just like you said."

_Is he trying to be funny?_

"But here's the thing, Edward. I think you're actually _stronger_ than Aro. Having seen and felt Aro's influence for many years, I can honestly tell you that I feel something different from you. You possess a certain magnetism that I've never felt before." After a brief pause, he added," I think you will find that being half-human makes you more powerful than your father."

I wanted to debate with him and tell him how ridiculous his argument was, but I couldn't. I was drawn into his crazy logic because it was the only glimmer of hope I'd seen since we first started talking.

_Could it be possible?_

Even if it was possible, we still had the same problem that I had pointed out before—the other vampires and hybrids. So what if I was more powerful than Aro? I wouldn't be able to take on all of them. Even with Irina's and Laurent's help, we couldn't fight and protect everyone else at the same time.

As I mulled over everything we had discussed up to that point, I watched Laurent pick up the backpack from the floor and place it on his lap. He stared at it intently, apparently deep in thought. I was startled moments later when he abruptly started talking again.

"I haven't told you everything, Edward," he said in a detached, monotone voice. "Once I reveal this last piece of the puzzle, you'll probably think I've truly lost my mind. But, maybe it will show you how dedicated I am to you and to bringing an end to your father's evil, uncontested reign." His piercing eyes found mine and held me captive. "You see, if you kill Aro, all those who were created by him will die, too. There won't be any hybrids or vampires left to fight, so LaVerrot, all the other communities, and humans all around the world will be safe. You _alone_ have the power to eradicate us all."

As his eyes continued to bore into mine, the weight of his words hung heavy in the air between us. I couldn't believe that he'd just basically given me the go-ahead to kill him.

_What the fuck?_

I couldn't bear to look at his self-sacrificing face for another second, so I curtly snapped my head forward and twisted around in my seat to face the front once again. Staring out through the windshield and focusing on nothing, I tried to understand why he would not only offer up a plan that could lead to his own death, but also _encourage_ me to go through with it. My mind reeled through the different possibilities until one face popped in my head and brought my speculations to a screeching halt.

Irina.

When I turned to face him once again, he was still looking my way with an air of calm that didn't seem compatible with our recent discussion of eradication and murder. While he had remained composed when discussing his own death, I wondered if he would react the same way when I mentioned the demise of the one he supposedly loved.

"What about Irina, Laurent? Don't you realize that your plan will condemn her to death, too?"

His expression didn't change as he replied, "Yes. But as I told you before, we won't survive Aro's wrath anyway. Even though Irina doesn't know about this particular aspect of my plan, she knew her probable fate when she left Alaska. Our time is up."

_So, they came here to die?_

I could feel the tension building in my body as the reality of our situation sunk in. While I had hoped that Laurent would impart a way for _all_ of us to escape this sordid mess, it appeared that he had instead delivered himself and all of Aro's creations to me as scapegoats of sorts. The thought of their demise being at my hand was almost repulsive despite the fact that the majority of them might be just as deserving of death as Aro was.

_What am I going to do?_

As I sat in relative silence and tried to make sense of everything Laurent had told me up to that point, I remembered something that he had said early on about Aro having a brother named Marcus. I had never heard that name before, so it made me wonder how he fit into Aro's plan.

"Laurent, what about Marcus?" I asked out of the blue. "You said he is Aro's brother, but did Aro create him?"

I hoped he could see where I was going with this line of questioning. If Marcus was not one Aro's creations, then he would still be a viable threat to all of us—even if I did kill Aro.

Laurent gripped the bag in his lap a little tighter and said, "Marcus _was_ Aro's brother, but he is no longer of this earth." He looked down and fingered the zipper on the backpack as he continued. "Even though they enjoyed playing their vampire games together, Aro and Marcus were very different creatures. While Marcus was steady and essentially satisfied with the status quo, Aro was a risk taker." He dropped the metallic pull and turned back to me. "When Marcus found out that Aro had plans to dabble in mixing human and vampire bloodlines, he put his foot down and told Aro that he wouldn't allow it. Marcus argued that the results couldn't be guaranteed and he felt that experimenting in such a way was too much of a risk to their way of life. Aro didn't quarrel; he just killed him."

_Holy shit!_

The shock must have been evident on my face as Laurent continued. "Actually, the events surrounding Marcus' death are the reason I'm here. Even though I didn't have first-hand knowledge of what was going on at the time, we all saw the evidence of his death immediately as his progeny disappeared before our eyes in a flash. Since Aro and Marcus were the last of their kind—the last two reigning kings—the remaining vampires and hybrids were all of Aro's bloodline."

He turned away from me for a moment and looked out the passenger side window as he mused, "I hope Aro can see the irony of this situation before he falls." He let out a longsuffering sigh and then looked back at me with a sardonic grin. "He _killed_ his brother to create _you_ who will _destroy_ him. His arrogance crafted his own demise."

I couldn't bring myself to even a _fake_ a smile at Laurent's paradoxical revelation, but he obviously found it very satisfying as the corners of his lips remained raised.

For the first time since we had gotten into the Jeep, I felt a little twinge of unease. The hairs on the back of my neck immediately stood erect and my skin prickled with chill bumps as the feeling washed over my body. I wasn't sure if it was the sight of the hybrid sitting beside me with a slightly evil grin that had caused my reaction or something else, but it unnerved me.

Before I had time to consider it further, however, Laurent's movement in the passenger seat garnered my attention. He opened the backpack, pulled out a six inch, metallic cylinder, and placed the bag back on the floor. The tube was about an inch in diameter and looked like an antique, as it was tarnished and etched in a dated design. He held the object in his hands almost reverently before he turned toward me and gestured for me to take it from him.

When I didn't respond immediately, he held it out and said, "You'll need this."

I gave him a questioning look, but took the object from him anyway. It was deceptively heavy in my hands as I examined it thoroughly to figure out what it was.

Finding nothing of any real interest, I finally held it up and turned back to Laurent. "What is it?"

Without blinking an eye, he responded, "It's the stake you'll use to kill your father."

Without even a fore thought, I released the cylinder like it was scorching hot and watched it drop toward the floor between our seats. Laurent caught it, thanks to his lightning fast reflexes, and gave me a strange look.

"Shit, Laurent. What did you expect me to do?" I asked as I stared at the offending object gripped tightly in his hand. "You could have at least warned me or something," I mumbled before taking the cylinder from him for a second time.

There were no obvious openings or seams along the case because the etching did a good job of masking them, but I eventually realized that the two ends of the piece would twist off completely. One end had a circular opening a little bit smaller than the size of a dime while the other end appeared solid and flat.

Scratching my head, I handed it back to Laurent and asked him how it worked. He grabbed it in his fist with the opening toward me, his thumb resting on the end of the tube. A moment later, I realized why he was holding it in such a way because he pressed his thumb against the flat end and a pointed wooden spike discharged forcefully out of the hole and remained protruding from the end.

I'd never in my life seen anything like it—a spring-loaded wooden stake.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, holding my hand out and indicating that I wanted to hold it once more.

"Would you believe it's from a 19th century vampire killing kit?" He replied while demonstrating how to reload it before placing it gingerly in my palm.

As I tried it out a few times to get the feel of the mechanism, he continued, "The instructions for some of the other pieces in the set were quite comical. This spire was the only piece that is truly effective. The directions indicated that the flat silver end could be placed on the chest before the stake is released, or it could be used in the traditional way." He made a stabbing motion with his hand.

_I can't believe he's talking so nonchalantly about killing his maker._

"Either way, Edward, you'll have to get really close to Aro to use it. I don't think that will be a problem, though. More likely than not, Aro will welcome you with open arms and regard your willingness to approach him as a triumph. He wants you by his side and has been longing to claim you since your creation." After a brief pause, he added, "However, if it doesn't go as planned—and if I haven't been eliminated yet—I'll do what I can to help you get into position."

Looking away from the implement of death in my hand, I turned to him with a sense of genuine sadness.

As if he understood what I was thinking, he gave me a humorless smile and said, "Edward, I have chosen my path and I am at peace with my decision, so don't mourn for me. While your destiny is to rid the world of monsters, mine is to help you accomplish that. Let me serve you willingly."

I reached across and placed my hand on his shoulder. "There are no words to adequately express my gratitude, Laurent, so I'll just say thank you."

"You're truly welcome, Master," he replied with pride. "Now, if you don't mind my saying so, I think it's time to go and prepare."

I took in a deep cleansing breath and released his shoulder before saying, "Okay."

Glancing at my watch to see it was a few minutes past noon, I put the Jeep in gear and started home slowly. I was anxious to get back to Bella and tell her what Laurent and I had discussed. As I slipped the stake in my jacket pocket, however, I considered how she would react to the news. Hell, how _everyone_ would react.

It might not go over too well considering I would basically have to play into Aro's hands, get close to him, and then somehow stab him through the heart with my hidden stake.

When I thought about our _plan_ like that, it sounded damn near impossible. Plus, there were too many unknowns to develop any kind of strategy, so we'd basically be improvising at every turn.

_Fuck._

_We really don't have a plan at all, except "Kill Aro."_

_Kill my father, the blood-sucking demon who created me on a whim._

As soon as the word _created_ flittered across my mind, I had a horrifying revelation. Laurent had said that all of Aro's _creations_ would die with him, both vampire and hybrid.

So, what about me?

My foot slammed on the brakes and brought the Jeep to an abrupt halt, throwing Laurent forward into the dash. He pushed himself back into the seat and looked at me with alarm.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

With my heart in my throat I turned to him and asked, "Do you think I will die, too?"

He furrowed his brow, not understanding where my question was coming from, so I elaborated. "I'm Aro's son. I may not have been bitten by him, but he created me, nonetheless. So, will I survive if I kill him?"

While I didn't expect him to know the exact answer, I figured he would be able to make a more educated guess than I could. And, from the look on his face, it was obvious that he had never even _considered _that I might die right along beside him.

He didn't respond immediately, but when he finally gave his answer, it was decisive. "The probability of your survival is slight."

Even though I should have felt anguish or despair at his reply, I didn't. My only sentiment was resolve. I knew that I had to go through with our plan because it would mean the survival of Bella and everyone else that I loved. My life was a small sacrifice to pay if all of them could survive.

Without even looking his way, I said his name to get his attention and then took my foot off the brake, allowing the Jeep to move forward once again.

"This new information changes nothing," I told him with a quick glance his way. "But my family can know nothing about this. Irina either. Understood?" He quickly nodded in affirmation before I added, "I'm going to call my dad and let him know that we're on our way home, but before we get there, we need to get our story straight and decide how much they need to know."

While I hated to keep secrets from Bella and my family, I knew it was for the best. I would have to cherish these last few hours with them and say my subtle goodbyes before I met my maker, both literally and figuratively.

**: /**


	92. It's Time

**A/N: Short and sweet. Thank you Cared for asking the questions that the readers will ask. Thank you DeeDreamer for adding ellipses this time instead of taking them away. Thank you SM for giving me something to obsess over for the last four years. Thank you to Ilovealion for putting up with my PMS. And thank you to our readers for sticking with us and taking the time to review our story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 92**

**It's Time**

**BPOV**

I stayed close on Irina's heels until she isolated the source of the ringing phone. Carlisle.

_Is this good? Is this bad? Is this really, really bad?_

Carlisle stood outside the kitchen nodding as he listened intently to the caller. I couldn't hear the voice on the other side, but I knew Irina could. I turned back to her and found that she appeared peaceful.

_Weird._

"They're on their way here," she whispered dreamily to no one in particular.

By "they," I hoped—I prayed—she meant Edward and Laurent.

"Yes, the garage door will be open for you. We'll see you both in a few minutes," Carlisle said with a smile before ending the call.

I couldn't even begin to express my immense relief knowing that Carlisle's smile and Irina's peacefulness could mean only one thing—Edward was coming back to us. Laurent hadn't kidnapped him. Aro hadn't been lurking around at the gate waiting to snatch Edward up and haul him off to God knows what corner of the Earth. What was more, Edward must have trusted that Laurent was truly here to help us or he would _never_ have allowed Laurent to enter LaVerrot, much less walk inside his family's home.

_This is good, right?_

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I know everyone has been anxious about Edward meeting with Laurent alone, but let's try not to bombard them at the kitchen door. I would expect they've been setting an agenda for the time we have left and it will be easier for them to share their information if we don't crowd them. And another thing," Carlisle said firmly, laying eyes directly on Phil, Charlotte and Carmen, "we don't have time for outbursts and unnecessary comments. No one will act on his or her own. If you and your families are to survive this, it is imperative that you follow Edward's directives to the letter. His word is law here." Irina quietly flanked Carlisle and folded her arms in front of her as if she was Edward's appointed enforcer. No one breathed word of objection.

My heart sped up and a chill ran through my body when I heard the whine of Emmett's Jeep enter the garage. From the bar, Irina and I had a direct view of the door and when it flew open, it took everything I had to stop myself from shinnying over the granite countertop and leap into the kitchen. My heart skipped a fluttery beat when Edward appeared and I realized that I was the very first person his eyes sought. Next to me, Irina gasped when a tall man with longish black hair walked in behind Edward. "Laurent," she whispered. His face brightened at the sight of her.

I almost squealed with delight when Edward and Laurent didn't linger at the door, but came directly to Irina and me. Before I could take another breath, Edward had scooped me off of my feet and into his arms. I nuzzled my nose deep into his neck inhaling the scent that I knew to belong only to him. That scent alone had the power to either calm me or hurl me into a maelstrom of sensual heat.

"I missed you," he murmured in his smooth, velvety voice.

"I missed you, too. I was so afraid that you might not come back," I admitted. I wriggled a little in his tight embrace to ease the pressure between my shoulder and something hard in Edward's jacket. When I was more comfortable, I kissed the angle of his jaw.

I knew Edward well enough to know that he had at least briefly considered surrendering himself to Laurent to avoid Aro's onslaught, but it would serve no purpose to mention it now.

He hugged me close enough to his heart to feel its steady, soothing rhythm. "Bella, I could never leave you. My life would be meaningless without you. But, if I could find a way to eliminate the danger you're in, I would willingly choose to save you."

_That makes me feel better… I think._

Edward kissed me on the forehead. "Don't waste what time we have worrying about that." Edward carefully set me back on the floor. As I leaned into him, he wrapped an arm around me and sought out Esme. "Is lunch ready?" After his mother answered him in the affirmative, Edward continued. "I'd like everyone to introduce themselves to Laurent over lunch, but let's try to eat as quickly as we can. We only have a very few hours until Aro and his subordinates will be here. After talking with Laurent, we may at least have an even chance, so it's more important than ever that we all be at our strongest."

_Is he only trying to convince himself of that… or is there still hope?_

A buffet was rapidly laid out and as plates were filled, I noticed that everyone, Laurent and Irina included, stayed as close to Edward as possible. Even though the Cullens' home was spacious, it seemed a little tight with 25 people crammed in the foyer, kitchen and dining room. The head of each family assumed charge of making introductions to Laurent. I was glad that my mother took the initiative to introduce herself and Phil. With Carlisle's warning still in the air, Phil kept himself reined in and simply offered a word of greeting, much to my profound relief.

As I nibbled on a veggie wrap, I began to appreciate that Laurent was exceedingly polite and had an interesting look about him. His skin was very pale, but unlike the alabaster and porcelain faces around him, his skin had an olive tone under the pallor. His eyes were large and expressive, and between every introduction it seemed that he shared a warm, private look with Irina.

When Emmett and Jake introduced themselves, Laurent couldn't hide his smirk. Rosalie bowed up in defense. "What?" she demanded. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"Aro will not be happy about your civilian friends," Laurent said with a French lilt. "I would not be surprised if he issued an order to eliminate them without consumption." Groans and gasps filled the air and Laurent held up one finger. "Friends, it is not my intention to sound flippant about Aro's plans. In fact, any deviation from what he expects could weigh heavily in your favor. Aro may find that _this_ time his commands are not followed as faithfully as he is accustomed." He winked at Edward and added, "Enough of that for the moment. I do not wish to detract from this lovely meal. I haven't eaten anything decent in days. While my constitution is not as sensitive as yours is, I've found there is nothing as wonderful as the fresh, organic delicacies prepared by the ladies of our communities." In a charming gesture, he raised a crystal goblet of herbal tea to Esme.

Laurent's attention to manners made me wonder how old he was. I knew from the pictures of Felix that hybrids didn't seem to age. Was he 100 or maybe even 200 years old?

"Bella," Mom whispered, pulling me away from my musing, "did you talk to Charlie?"

"Yes, I called him as soon as we returned."

"How was he?" she asked.

"He's fine. He's always fine." I smirked, remembering how he called me out for repeatedly saying that everything was 'fine.'

Mom looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us. "Does he have any idea what kind of mess we're in?"

"Dad's more perceptive than we give him credit for. He knows that something isn't right here, but nothing more than that."

A profoundly sad expression crossed Mom's face. "I just regret so much," she began. "I wish I could call Charlie and let him know how sorry I am for everything I put him through. I was so young and stupid."

"I think we need to leave Dad alone until this is over. We can't risk anyone from VI finding out about him, or worse yet, him getting worried enough to just show up here. Besides, I can't help but think that he's forgiven you."

"You think?" Mom wasn't convinced.

"He's come a long way in the last few years, because there was a time that he could hardly say your name." A dreary look crossed her face. "Once you remarried, he seemed to have some closure. Charlie has never mentioned anything to me about it himself, but Jake tells me that he's been dating a little bit in the last couple of years."

Mom smiled hopefully. "Really? Who knows, maybe you'll have a new stepmother one of these days."

I rolled my eyes. "I just want to make it through this so I can be there for him when that day comes."

Before our conversation could turn morose, Edward nudged me. "Sorry to interrupt, Bella, but it's time for us to go to the living room."

I squeezed my mom's hand one more time and then placed it in Edward's waiting grasp.

**XXX**

Edward and I went to the living room together, opening the pocket doors wide as we entered. Jake, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper quickly grabbed the dining room chairs and bar stools, arranging them in the living room. By the time seating was arranged, the others had finished cleaning up the remains of lunch and had joined us. Edward and Laurent stood side-by-side in the living room entrance. Edward and Laurent offered Irina and me seats, but we both declined, choosing instead to be as close to our soul mates as possible.

I noticed immediately that Edward and Laurent kept looking at each other, almost as if they had been conspiring. But, why would they do that? I wondered if anyone else besides me had detected it. I positioned myself at a slight angle so that I could see Edward well and at the same time, watch for reactions from the others.

Satisfied that everyone was ready, Edward smiled at me and then beckoned to Laurent for him to begin.

"I thank you for your trust and your hospitality today, and I am regretful that it is under these circumstances that we must meet," Laurent began, with Irina beaming at him. "I must first offer an apology to the Castile family for sweeping your precious one, Irina, from your fold. In all my years, I had never experienced allure of the intensity I felt when I met Irina. When my time was over in Alaska, I found myself completely entranced by her beauty and, selfishly, I was unable to leave her behind. It would have been unbearable," he said and reached for her hand. She offered it for his kiss and blushed as his lips swept across her perfect skin.

"Alas, I introduced Irina to Aro and his brethren in Italy. At my request—as his longtime and faithful servant—he personally approved her transformation and then her path in life was beyond my control. Aro commanded that Irina remain in the presence of a hybrid or another of his designees until he deemed otherwise. At first, I didn't understand why he enacted that specific decree when we were not permitted to roam off on our own anyway."

"I should explain that most people chosen for transformation such as ours are usually lacking in heart. They are typically cold, calculating individuals who are drawn to evil—especially when they may stand to gain personally or financially from their association with Aro." Laurent gestured to Mary Cheney. "I apologize to you, dear lady, for your years of loss and suffering." Mary nodded in acknowledgement and bowed her head for a moment. "Anyone who has met Victoria and James knows that what I say is true."

I noticed that he didn't mention Garrett.

"Yet, my Irina was none of those things. Aro was instantly charmed by her beauty and her freshness, and welcomed her warmly. Unfortunately, Aro enjoys having leverage over everyone in his dominion. He recognized Irina's Achilles' heel was her family and he knew she would seek them out as soon as was possible, hence his directive that she not be left alone. At the same time, he appreciated my weak spot was Irina, herself. You see, during our short time together, I found myself regaining my humanity, lost to me for so many years." Irina was so overcome by her emotions that she covered her mouth to keep from gasping or crying out.

"Once we relocated to Alaska, I feared that Irina would continue to feel the intense draw to her family and that I wouldn't be able to stop her from contacting you. When she learned that Tanya might be in danger, I couldn't bear her pain, so I devised a story that would allow her to leave the hybrids long enough for Irina to find and warn her. To keep Irina safe, I followed her, remaining at a safe distance."

"I saw you. I knew you had to be the one she loved enough to leave us," Tanya interjected.

"Yes, and I also saw how much Irina loved you," he added.

"And, it is because of that, as well as the love I've seen—from afar, of course—among you, that I couldn't allow the atrocities Aro has in mind to occur. I've seen so many regrettable things during the years I've been in his service and this must stop. This kind of evil cannot be allowed to exist," Laurent said. Irina leapt to his side and wrapped her arms around him. I sniffed and wiped away a tear, appreciating the intensity of their bond.

Edward picked up then. "Laurent and I talked about our options and they are few, especially since within a very few hours, we may have 20 hybrids and 30 or more vampires on our doorsteps." Wisely, Edward waited and allowed his words to soak in.

"Where are they all coming from and why so many?" Peter Hale finally asked.

"Aro has gathered his faithful from around the world. The hybrids have been on alert and sequestered in Alaska for the last couple of weeks. With a few exceptions, the vampires are coming from Italy. I realize that this number seems inconsistent with Aro's purpose, but some are coming for crowd management and others will serve as witnesses to his long-awaited reunion with his son," Laurent answered.

"From what Laurent has said, Aro enjoys an audience and thrives on pageantry," Edward added.

"Ah, yes," Laurent said, shaking his head slowly. "I remember the first event I attended, probably 200 years ago. The Volturi Guard—those vampires who personally attended to Aro and his brother Marcus—arrived in a procession of sedan chairs carried by hybrids and the vampires of lesser rank. Aro and Marcus considered themselves to be contemporaries of The Pope and in a mocking gesture they were each carried on a _sedia gestatoria_. Or course, theirs were much more opulent than anything the Catholic Church could ever imagine. Aro does love theatrics."

"Marcus?" Alistair asked. "I've never heard of anyone except Aro."

"Marcus was Aro's brother and he was gone long before any of you became involved with VI," Laurent commented.

Hesitantly, Esme asked, "What happened to him?"

"He and Aro had a disagreement and Aro killed him," Edward answered quickly. "That action in itself should prove that Aro has no loyalties or commitment to anyone." Edward's tone suggested that no one should ask any more questions about Marcus, which made me wonder if Marcus or his death had anything to do with our situation.

"You say that both vampires and hybrids are coming. How can we tell the difference between the two and is that even important?" Carlisle inquired.

I was fascinated by Laurent's response.

"Actually, that may be very important. Ben Cheney lived among you for years and none of you knew until recently that he was different. Outwardly, Irina and I don't appear inhuman, but we have some pertinent differences. Our senses are more acute than yours. For instance, when I arrived and entered the gate at my Mast—Edward's invitation, I could smell a hybrid nearby." He glanced at Edward. "I knew that Ben was lurking, but I could not pinpoint his location. We are faster and stronger than humans. Hybrids may consume either human food or blood to survive, but Aro does not allow us to partake of blood, as that is solely the privilege of a vampire."

"Vampires are probably ten times stronger than hybrids. From a distance, vampires don't appear much different from you and I. However, if you can bear to be close to one, you can see that their skin looks very firm and pearlescent, especially if there is any natural light at all. I would seriously doubt that any of you have ever seen Aro outside in the light of day."

"What did you mean by 'bear to be close to one'?" Jasper asked.

"They exude a certain power and make most humans very nervous and uncomfortable. Being near Aro is a very intense experience, even for a hybrid," Laurent answered.

"Yes, I remember," Eleazar interjected. "I've seen Aro fewer than six times since I became involved with VI, but each time was, as you said, very intense. Strangely, though, it was extremely thrilling. The charisma he exudes has almost a pheromone-type effect. For years, I identified with Ben's feelings about Aro, because of the pull I always felt in Aro's presence."

"Aro does have that effect when he wishes to, but more often, he emits a vibe more akin to extreme apprehension or horror," Laurent said morosely. Suddenly, his façade became _angelic_, as no other description was adequate. "But, that is nothing compared to what Irina and I feel like around Edward."

Emmett interrupted Laurent's train of thought. "Can we go back to the differences between the hybrids and vampires for a minute?"

"Sure," Edward answered, "did you have an idea?" For Laurent's benefit, Edward took time for a brief explanation of Emmett's military history in Italy and his research on vampire lore before Emmett continued.

"We have a flash drive full of photographs of various individuals associated with VI. If I showed these to you, could you point out humans versus hybrids versus vampires?" Emmett asked.

"Certainly, and that kind of knowledge might greatly enhance our strategy. Is this information easily accessible?" Laurent asked.

"Sure, I have the files right here," Emmett commented and opened the screen on his laptop.

The icons on the screen included folders from the retreat. I watched Kate lean forward and then finally leave her seat completely to inspect the screen more closely. "Where did that come from?" she demanded, enunciating each word precisely.

I spoke up for the first time. "Do you remember when I asked for copies of the presentations at the retreat?"

"Vaguely," Kate answered. "I seem to remember Garrett putting something on a flash drive for you.

"Well, after we got back and I looked at it, I found much more than just the presentations. Somehow, he copied a document of profiles on each of us, as well as a folder of a hundred or so photographs of various people associated with VI."

Kate looked at me with an expression of pure shock. "Garrett did that?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was a mistake… just an accident," I told her.

"It was _not_ a mistake. Garrett never made mistakes," Kate declared.

"Do you think that maybe he knew something was about to go wrong? If he did, then we should consider this his gift to us, honey," Eleazar said sympathetically. "If Garrett transferred those files on purpose, then it's possible that he's on our side after all."

"Garrett doesn't have the same evil heart as some of the others," Laurent said. "Sister Kate, I hope your father is correct."

"Maybe he isn't lost to me, after all," Kate said quietly.

I watched as another cryptic look passed between Edward and Laurent.

_What the hell?_

As Emmett ran the slide show, Laurent pointed out the various players and we realized what a coup Garrett's gift had been. Many of the hybrids who'd recently been sequestered in Alaska were included, as well a few members of the Volturi Guard and Aro's all-important enforcers. Laurent gleefully pointed out which minion would never leave Aro's side and which ones would remain at the periphery. "The ones closest to Aro are the ones he plans to _reward_ today for their trusted service. Most of the other faces you'll see will only be there to watch, they won't be active participants," he said. "But again, this is where you may see another unexpected chink in Aro's armor." He smiled slyly.

"What do you mean by a chink in his armor?" Alistair asked. "Will it be enough to make any difference against a legion of super-humans?"

"I'm not certain, but it will be enough to trigger some anger amongst Aro and the Volturi Guard, in particular. Based on some of the, um, personalities of the hybrids, there may be some taunting and possibly even fighting between the vampires and the hybrids," Laurent said, looking for the first time like he was unsure if he should proceed.

"Tell us, Laurent. We need to know about every advantage we might have," Carlisle pushed.

Laurent looked at Edward and waited for permission, I supposed, to proceed. "Go ahead, because at this point, appearances no longer matter," Edward said.

Laurent took a deep breath. "I don't wish to offend anyone's sensibilities, but I feel like you need to know this. Again, forgive me, as I don't wish to embarrass anyone." We waited as he composed his thoughts. "As you already know, Aro has been cultivating you as dessert for all these years. To be allowed to consume a human of the highest quality and purity is considered to be the ultimate honor amongst vampires. Aro was counting on having more of you to offer to his most trusted than what is available here."

"Whatever do you mean?" Esme asked. "We've followed every restriction faithfully for years."

"Your diets, your adherence to sunlight restrictions and your limited interaction with other humans has been commendable, but there are only five of you here who have maintained the level of purity that Aro requires." Laurent pointed out the individuals. "Angela, Isaac, Bree, Tanya and Kate."

"What do they have in common that the rest of us do not?" Eleazar asked.

"They are the only virgins," Laurent declared, as gasps were heard from all corners of the room.

_Kate? But she's married! And the stories about Tanya…_

Instinctively, those families gathered their loved ones close as we sat in silence. I wondered what thoughts must be running through Edward's parents' minds about their children.

"It's true," Irina said, breaking into the quiet. "A hybrid's sense of smell allows us to detect that."

Carlisle rubbed his hand down the length of his face before speaking. "I can't really say I'm disappointed in my children, but I had no idea. If non-adherence saves some of us, then I wish we'd all broken the rules at every turn."

"I didn't say that it _saves_ anyone," Laurent uttered bluntly.

"Oh my God, it's just like Dad said," Bree cried out. "The hybrids get the leftovers!"

"Exactly," Laurent answered. "The higher ranking vampires will be angry that they've traveled such a long way when the hybrids may have a greater quantity to eat than they. Those of you who are married and who had no other sexual partners are second tier and will go to vampires. Those who have communed with impure partners—Rosalie and, forgive me Legatee, Bella—will go to the hybrids. I'm unsure as to how Alice and Jasper will be designated. As far as the civilians are concerned, that is anyone's guess."

"But, James will eat anything," Bree muttered.

Laurent chuckled. "James isn't known for his discriminating palate."

Irina watched as her parents comforted her sisters and spoke up again. "We are forgetting our key defense." Seemingly everyone instantly forgot about who had broken the vows of chastity and turned their attention to Irina. "The Legatee. Edward is the key."

Edward and Laurent barely disguised their alarm. Was Irina's admission a break from some elaborately crafted script?

Laurent held up a finger. "My sweet Irina is correct. Edward is much more powerful in his own right than his sire."

I noticed that Edward didn't react to Laurent's statement. He already knew that bit of information.

"The attraction and devotion Irina and I feel toward him is indescribable, and I vehemently believe that other hybrids will sense this, as well. I should tell you that Aro will not expect this division in allegiance," Laurent explained.

"How could this be?" Carmen asked.

"We are all begat from the same sire—Aro. I don't understand how it works on a technical level, but unless Aro's proximity overrides what feels visceral and engrained, there may be a great deal of confusion as to who the hybrids should obey."

"What about the vampires? Can we assume that they will react similarly?" Carlisle inquired.

"We can't assume anything," Edward answered. "But, we can hope that there will be some interruption in their sense of loyalty. The longer I'm around Laurent and Irina, the more I feel their allegiance and their need to follow at my direction." Edward held his fist at his heart.

"And that is why Edward is the only one who can see this to its completion. He is the one who must kill Aro." Laurent smiled proudly at Edward and Irina joined them, as we reeled from the bomb he dropped in the middle of Esme's living room.

That must have been what they were talking about when they were alone.

_And Edward isn't disputing it._

Before I could think about anything else, Carlisle and Esme rose simultaneously and began to approach Edward and Laurent. I sidled up close to Edward, gripping his arm tightly for fear that I would be overcome from the shock of Laurent's statement. "That is much too dangerous," Esme said.

Red-faced, Carlisle could barely conceal his anger and contempt. "Edward, you can't go along with this. It's craziness. Aro will never allow you to get that close, and if you do, either he or one of his guards will take you out with one strike. Never! What's Plan B?"

"Dad, there is no Plan B. Laurent is right. There _is_ no other way. If Aro's usual plan of pageantry is broken down by the surprises we have in store for him, it may prove to be the only opportunity we have to end this. Once and for all."

"I can't let you," Carlisle said. He swept his arm, encompassing everyone in the room. "We won't let you."

_I won't let you, either._

"It's the only way," Laurent said somberly, before regarding Edward with pride. "It is the Legatee's destiny."

_No, no. His destiny is with me._

"Laurent, say that Edward is successful and kills Aro. Won't the vampires and hybrids turn on Edward and try to kill him in retaliation?" Jasper asked.

"No," Laurent answered definitively. "That's not a possibility."

Before anyone could question what we'd do with the 50-odd vampires and hybrids who'd be left standing around LaVerrot, Carlisle's phone rang. He studied it quizzically as he pulled from his pocket and backed away from Edward. "Who is it?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. It's a private number." Carlisle touched "Accept" and answered hesitantly. Silence followed as all color left his face. I looked at Laurent and Irina, as I knew that they could hear the call. They were agitated and nervous.

"It's Aro," Edward whispered in my ear before he stood and put a finger to his lips, signaling everyone to be perfectly quiet.

My heart began to thud in my ears for a couple of reasons. First, without the benefit of the monitors, Aro likely had no idea that we'd figured out his scheme and had all gathered together to wait him out. Silence might keep him unaware for a little longer, unless, of course, Ben Cheney had been talking to him. Second, I could tell that Edward could hear the phone conversation—just like Irina and Laurent had—only further reinforcing his… renovations.

"Until then," Carlisle said calmly and touched end call on his phone. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them and faced us with a renewed look of determination. "That was Aro. His plane will be landing in a few minutes at the VI airstrip and he plans to come directly here. That gives us about 30 minutes, maybe less depending on the traffic."

_It's over. It's fucking over._

"Did he happen to give you a reason for his visit?" Alistair asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Nothing credible," Carlisle said cynically. "He said he was in the States on business and while he was so close, he hated to miss out on the opportunity for a visit."

"Did he say anything else?" Esme asked.

"Aro asked me to call in everyone, without exception, from work or school and have them here when he arrived. He said that he didn't expect to be here long, so no special preparations were necessary."

"What'd that asshole think you were going to do—lay out a buffet for him?" Emmett quipped.

Edward cut his eyes at Emmett. "We must use every advantage we've discussed this afternoon and at all costs, we must remain focused on our goal—killing Aro."

And I could tell that Edward meant this, even if it meant risking his own life to do it.

As Eleazar moved closer to the front of the room, he said, "We need a rock-solid plan—and fast."

Murmurs of agreement sounded around the room. "How quickly do these things usually happen?" Jasper asked.

"Aro will arrive at the end of the procession. Once he steps out of his preferred mode of transportation and gives the signal, the massacre will begin," Laurent explained.

"That's under _normal_ circumstances," Edward continued. "This time, he has more than one goal."

"That is correct, sir. Acquiring you and acknowledging you as his adored son will take priority over the harvest," Laurent answered.

"So, if there was a way that we could make Aro stop, if only for a few moments, we might have enough time to disrupt his agenda and create enough confusion in his ranks to save ourselves," Edward said slowly, weighing each word. Laurent narrowed his eyes at Edward in understanding.

"I was wrong about something, Legatee," Irina piped in. "You are our best offensive tool. You are much too powerful to be used in defense."

"Explain yourself," Edward commanded.

After a subtle bow of her head, Irina began. "Am I correct in assuming Aro is unaware that you have discovered your parentage?"

_I wonder where she's going with this…_

"As far as I know, he has no clue."

"Then, I would humbly suggest that you position yourself to be the first person he sees when he arrives," Irina said.

"That is brilliant, my pet!" Laurent exclaimed. "Normally the leaders of the community and the resident hybrid would present themselves to him first. He would never expect Edward to be in that group."

_And he would never harm his beloved son._

"How much will it piss him off to see Jake and me in the crowd?" Emmett boomed.

"I would imagine he'll be pretty pissed off. He's only expecting to see the LaVerrot residents and Ben Cheney. So when he sees you two, the Castiles, Laurent _and_ Irina, there's no telling how he'll respond," Edward noted.

"You are correct, Edward. Not only that, he will likely be angry about the impurity that surrounds him. He and his faithful will be profoundly disappointed," Laurent added.

"Edward," I called. He whipped around toward me with a look of grave concern. I touched him on the sleeve to allay any worry he had about me. "Don't forget the effect that you have hybrids—and the rest of us, too. If your power creates distraction amongst the hybrids, at the very least, that may give you the time to…" I hesitated and was very aware of the words I was about to say. "Advance your plan."

I'd never seen such deeply etched expression of pain on a person's face as was on Edward's at that desolate moment. "Bella, I… you understand why I have to do this, don't you? You know I have no choice," he implored.

"Yes," I whispered. "As Laurent said, it is your destiny." There was no fighting it. I'd listened carefully to everything that had been said and it was the only chance we had. Edward had fully accepted his role as our leader and everything it encompassed. I didn't want the love of my existence to be that close to a demon, but I couldn't stop him from doing it, either. The only thing I could do was support him in his decision and stand by his side for as long as he would allow.

I hurled my arms around his chest, mindless of the room full of people. Edward ran his fingers through my hair and I tipped my head back, seeing only him. His emerald eyes seemed to glow as he bridged the gap between us and kissed me passionately. My legs immediately weakened from the force of our emotions. Edward snaked his arms around me to prevent me from falling. Our moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of Emmett clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt there, dude," he began, waiting for Edward's attention. "Just wanted you to know that I turned the camera back on at the gate and we can watch the traffic in real-time here on my laptop."

Edward loosened his grasp on me and made sure that I was steady before releasing me. "Good thinking, Emmett. I want us to be standing outside _waiting_ on that bastard and his parade. The last thing I want them to do is corner us inside the house."

"How should we position ourselves?" Alistair asked.

Edward asked for some paper and a pen. Esme retrieved some stationery from her desk and Carlisle handed him the pen from his shirt pocket. We all watched intensely as Edward defined positions for each of us across the Cullens' front yard. He marked an "X" with a circle around it in the middle of the line, about two paces in front of everyone else. "And I'll be right here."

Edward and Laurent had time to review the plan again before Emmett stopped them and pointed to the computer screen. "I see one black Town Car pulling up to the gate… and there's another."

"It's time," Alice declared in her crystal voice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: I guess you know who'll be in the procession of Town Cars. How do you think he'll react to the impurities and all of the unexpected visitors? Will Edward be brave enough to do what he has been charged with? Have we seen the end of Ben Cheney?**

**Hopefully, you'll find out soon. Ilovealion and I are going to a work conference together (because you know, we actually have jobs) and we're going to have about eight hours in the car… one of us driving, the other taking notes. But then, we also have that small matter of a movie next week and the potential for subsequent impairment.**

**We're almost there and I can't believe that it took two years to release it and three years to write it. I never, ever thought this would be longer than the Twilight series itself—it was about 575,000 words and we're going to close this book at around 625,000. Now that's a monster!**


	93. Requiem

**A/N: We're back and we hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season. It has been busy around our houses, but we've been working overtime to get this chapter to you. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to DeeDreamer, our wonderful beta who has been with us since Day One.**

**Thanks to CaredCullen, our pre-reader, Teaser goddess, and wonderful friend.**

**Thanks to WutheringBites for going above and beyond to get us posted on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer: SM didn't write a scene like this in her Twilight series… I wish she would have. Lol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 93**

**Requiem**

**EPOV**

As Laurent and I completed the diagram and showed everyone where they should be positioned, a sense of finality washed over me. So much had happened to us in the last few weeks. So many unbelievable revelations had been brought to light, but I never in a million years would have predicted that we would find ourselves strategizing a plan for our very survival—well, _their_ survival. I had accepted the fact that my destiny was to die and, hopefully, eliminate all the remaining immortals in the process.

_I can't believe it's all come down to this. _

As I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it a little bit harder than I should have, I looked around the room and took in each innocent face. At that moment, my sense of responsibility for my friends and family was challenged only by the overwhelming guilt I felt at putting them in harm's way in the first place. Even though no decision of my own had brought us to this unthinkable predicament, I was partly to blame for it nonetheless.

_Fucking Aro and his sick experiments. _

My only solace, other than the one standing by my side, was the fact that I could actually do something to save them. I couldn't curse my existence because it was my creation that had made it possible for them to survive. Laurent was right about the ironic twist Aro had unknowingly crafted, and I only hoped my demented, vampire father recognized his mistake before I plunged a stake through his cold, dead heart.

"I see one black Town Car pulling up to the gate… and there's another," Emmett called out and then looked up at me with concern.

Before anyone could even react to his declaration, Alice chimed, "It's time," causing gasps and anxiety-laden whispers to fill the room.

I knew there was no time for a grand speech of encouragement, but I had to say _something_ to them before we walked out to confront Satan himself. I couldn't in good conscience say, "Everything will be fine," but I had to try to allay their fears as much as possible.

With a commanding voice, I called out to the group to garner their attention. "Listen, everyone. I have no idea what the next few minutes will bring, but know that I will do _everything_ in my power to defend you." My eyes swept the room, taking in the expressions that ranged from sheer determination to absolute horror, before I motioned toward the door. "Now, we need to move quickly and assemble on the front lawn in the formation we discussed. Aro needs to see our united front, and, hopefully, the sight of our communities gathered against him will make him hesitate long enough for us to implement our plan."

It wasn't much of a pep talk, but our time was up.

As most everyone started moving swiftly, a cacophony of sobs, hurried footsteps, mumbled terms of affection, and a few goodbyes filled the foyer.

Emmett, who had up to that point kept his eyes trained on the laptop, yelled, "They've opened the gate!" just as Laurent and Irina flew to the front door and flung it open with reverberating force.

Bella flinched at the sound, so I released her hand and grabbed her around the waist as I started walking us rapidly toward the entryway.

There was so much I needed to say to my girl before we walked out that door and faced the unknown. I didn't know if Aro might have some kind of control over me like he did over the hybrids, so I wanted to prepare her for that possibility. I didn't want Bella to _ever_ doubt my feelings for her—even if I did succumb to Aro's influence. I also knew that I probably wouldn't survive my confrontation with him, meaning that my time with Bella was coming to an end. The very thought was unbearable, so I pushed it aside and focused on the words she needed to hear from me the most before we went to our separate posts.

"Whatever happens, Bella," I whispered as we rushed forward, "know that I love you more than life itself. No matter what you might see or hear when Aro arrives, I need you to remember that."

She turned her face into my chest and nodded as I guided her out the door to join the others.

As soon as we stepped into the front yard, Renee bounded toward Bella and pulled her into a crushing hug. I wanted to yank Bella back to me and hold onto her tightly because we didn't have much time left, but I couldn't be that selfish. Bella obviously needed a private moment with her mother. And, besides, I needed to speak to Laurent who was eyeing me from a few feet away. He was standing alone just like I was as Irina, Eleazar, and my dad were busy comforting the others and guiding them into position. I realized that time was of the essence, but I also knew that I might never get another chance to thank him. After all, he had single-handedly given me the key to LaVerrot's survival even though he _knew_ it would lead to his, Irina's, and, in all likelihood, my own demise.

With a proffered hand and an emotional voice, I said, "There are no words, Laurent. I'm _eternally_ in your debt."

His solemn face spoke volumes as he shook my hand and addressed me humbly. "No, Edward, I'm the one who's thankful. I never dreamed that I might have the opportunity to redeem my soul."

I gave him a questioning look because I didn't understand what he was talking about. He had never mentioned _anything_ about redeeming his soul before.

Recognizing my confusion, he added, "I didn't choose this life of murder and lies. And, even though your creation made it _possible_ for this hybrid to finally choose a noble course, it was your integrity and bravery in standing against your father that made it a _reality_. You could have easily taken the path of least resistance and joined Aro, but here you are… and I am honored to stand with you." He glanced toward the street and said, "Now go, Master. Claim your destiny."

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Mom snagged me away from Edward and at the time, I thought almost nothing of it. I'd get one more hug, another kiss, wouldn't I? When I peered back over my shoulder at him, he was exchanging a few last words with Laurent before Aro's descent upon LaVerrot. Mom's voice cracked as she said my name, reclaiming my attention. "Bella, baby, I can't believe it's come to this. I'm really sorry and—and I just love you so much." She squeezed me even more tightly.

As I returned her hug, I spoke low into her ear. "I love you, too, Mom, but there is nothing for you to be sorry about."

She sniffed loudly and nodded in my hair. "Do you think Edward really believes we have a chance?" she asked.

I hesitated before answering, as I had the gnawing feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. By no means was he lying, but even in this fucked up situation, deep down I knew I had misread some small detail. "Um, yeah, I think he believes that," I said, mustering up what I hoped was genuine reassurance.

"I'm going to make you a promise, baby," Mom whispered. I withdrew a little so that I could appreciate her expression. "If we get through this, I'm going to make some drastic changes in my life." She cut her eyes at Phil.

I gave her another quick hug and then stepped back. "I'm gonna hold you to that." She smiled bravely and we returned to our assigned spots.

I stood quietly next to Esme and Carlisle as Edward finished his conversation with Laurent, both of them about four paces ahead of us.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

As the word "destiny" left Laurent's lips, a surge of some unknown force gripped my body like a vice. It was a sensation unlike anything I had ever felt before—not really painful, but unnerving and unpleasant. It became more and more difficult to catch my breath as my throat clamped down, my jaws tensed and my teeth seemed to move within their sockets.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

Taking a step back from Laurent, my hand reflexively flew to claw at my neck and remove whatever was tightening and pulling and squeezing and drawing.

Nothing was there.

I could feel the concentrated pressure begin to move all over my body as my muscles and tendons seemed to be separating from and shifting against ligament, bone, and vessel. My knuckles cracked, my joints creaked, and each finger nail pulled against its bed as the intensity grew and grew and grew.

But, still, there was no pain… and, I was starting to freak the fuck out.

"Edward!" Laurent commanded as he gripped me by the arm and gave me a little shake. "You must fight it. You're stronger than him."

My wide eyes flew to his as it finally dawned on me.

_Aro is causing this._

Even though Laurent's voice didn't waiver and he appeared outwardly calm, I could feel the panic vibrating through his fingertips as he continued to enlighten me.

"I know what you're feeling because I feel it, too. Even though I _know_ you're more powerful than him, you must _actively_ resist! Do you understand?"

My mind and body were in total discord, but I nodded to let him know that I'd heard him.

I needed time to gain control and figure out how to ward off the sensations that were overtaking me. Unfortunately, our time was up because at that very moment, the hum of slowly approaching cars met my ears.

_Fuck._

_Aro's actually here. _

_For me._

Laurent was already across the lawn next to Irina when I willed my truculent legs to move me into my designated position—front and center.

Just as the first black car came into view, I glanced back at my family and friends, letting my eyes linger on Bella. I needed to tell her "I love you" one last time. I needed to say a hasty goodbye to my parents and Alice, but I couldn't. It took every ounce of strength I had to resist the forces that were radiating from my father who had yet to be seen. As the procession inched closer and closer, the straining of my viscera felt like each and every cell carried the same charge, causing a constant push and pull as the surface of one repelled the surface of the next.

It was unlike anything I had ever felt before, and it was getting stronger.

Stretching.

Compressing.

Heaving.

Wrenching.

I kept picturing Bella to bolster my resistance, but I could feel the tug of _his_ magnetism deep in my core. It was both maddening and surreal as my body tried to obey his will instead of my own.

Somehow, I held strong and remained in my place, just as Laurent had advised me to do.

As the long line of midnight black cars drove slowly toward us, I saw a hint of the pageantry Laurent had described. Each spotless car was initially in the very center of the street, but when the lead car was about twenty feet away, it pulled quickly to the curb with a fluidity that I didn't know a car could express. Each car behind it did the same movement to opposite curbs in a graceful dance that left the middle of the wide street open, like a gaping black hole from whence the devil would arrive.

When the last car came to a halt, the spectacle continued as every door of every car opened all at once. It was as if they were on a timer the way they popped open with the same force and speed.

I heard a few gasps behind me as we all waited with bated breath for the demons to emerge from their vehicles of death. I knew it was coming, and I could almost feel when the decision was made because, all at once, they were there.

Black capes flowing.

Faces hidden in shadows.

Marching forward in unison like a sinister wall of pure evil.

And _he_ was at their epicenter.

Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his dominance over them as they parted like the black sea, ushering their leader forward in synchronized formation.

He stepped out, magnetic and glorious as his eyes locked immediately on mine.

He was Aro.

My father.

My master.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

We watched the solemn procession of Town Cars glide down the streets of LaVerrot and spill their poisonous passengers on the perfect lawn before us. I was mesmerized… fascinated… completely enthralled by the pageantry.

And scared shitless.

At first, I felt like maybe we had a few tiny advantages. Thanks to Garrett's "gift," we knew the names of Aro's faithful and whether they were vampires or hybrids. They didn't know the Castiles would be part of our contingent and they certainly had no idea about Emmett and Jake. I hoped that the shock of seeing Laurent and Irina would seize Aro's attention long enough to make him stop and reconsider.

Reconsideration probably wasn't realistic, but if our little surprises could create some unrest among even just the hybrids, maybe we had a chance. Maybe Edward would have a chance to execute his plan. As the space in front of me began to fill—my unwavering faith in Edward aside—the sight of Aro's huge army of immortals was pretty overwhelming and my hopes for survival began to dim.

"Kate, get back. Stay out of sight," I heard Irina whisper-hiss. I looked over to see Laurent was now in his assigned position. He and Irina's shoulders melded together, effectively hiding Kate from view.

"But Irina, I want to see! Can you see him?" Kate whispered.

"Yes," Laurent murmured, "Garrett is at the rear of the formation with James, Victoria and Ben, Jr. Now Kate, please obey our Master's command and remain behind us. He doesn't want Aro's Guard distracted by the most delectable among us."

My gaze was drawn back to Edward who remained in front of me. He'd explained earlier that he wanted to direct Aro's focus only to himself. His back to us all, Edward stood perfectly still with his feet apart, arms to his sides. He was the near-impenetrable gate to the fortress of LaVerrot.

I hoped.

I didn't get one more hug like I'd hoped for, so I accepted that Edward and I had already said our last goodbyes… for the moment. Even though I fought the temptation to throw myself at Edward's feet and lock my arms around his legs during our last minutes of freedom, I wouldn't distract him that way. Edward needed an unfettered mind and I would neither compromise his authority nor ruin any chance we had at survival. Still, even just a quick glance to make sure I was okay would have been reassuring.

Needing to feel the connection I had with Jacob one more time, I leaned forward and caught a glimpse of him further down the line on the other side of Carmen and Eleazar. My heart sank knowing it was that very connection with me that would condemn him. He waved his fingers and grinned, the same sunny beam I'd always associated with him. Jacob was truly brave, a chief to the depths of his soul.

As I faced forward again, a metallic flash grasped my attention, triggering me to scan past Edward to the cluster of vampires and hybrids who'd positioned themselves before us. A momentary break in the clouds hiding the soon-to-be-setting sun had allowed a ray of light to reflect on something. I wasn't sure what it was and I couldn't find it again amongst the mass of cloaked figures.

"He's making his way through the formation," I heard Laurent whisper.

On some unheard cue, the central members of the evil contingent whirled their robes high as if they were in a Broadway musical and when their robed arms swept toward the ground, Aro magically appeared between them. It couldn't have more dramatic—unless, of course, they'd used a fog machine and flashing strobe lights. He was draped by a majestic, flowing robe and when he gracefully flipped the edges of the rich fabric behind his elbows, I saw what had captured my attention moments before—the medallion around his neck. It was identical to the one he wore in all the photographs.

The beast holding the fate of our existence in his hands had finally arrived and was greeted by a chilling silence. I realized immediately that Eleazar was correct about the way that Aro's presence projected excitement, but I was also aware that we could feel horror just as readily. But, Aro's focus wasn't on influencing the environment around him, as it was fixed solely on his son. After a subtle expression of surprise, Aro's red lips crept slowly into a smile, exposing pearly, iridescent teeth. In a motion too fast for me to appreciate, he clapped his hands together without a sound, his eyes never leaving Edward.

Edward's stance didn't change and I was dying to see how he was regarding the man who was his biological father, but with his back to me, I couldn't tell a thing.

Esme's soft gasp snapped my attention away from Edward in time to watch Carlisle throw back his shoulders, take a deep breath and advance, ending up a few steps ahead of Edward. I didn't know how he stomached the words he spoke.

"Aro, our friend and benefactor, welcome to LaVerrot." Aro continued studying Edward. It was impossible to tell if he had chosen not to acknowledge Carlisle or if maybe, he simply couldn't tear his eyes away from Edward. "We haven't had the pleasure of a visit from you for many years," Carlisle continued in a crisp and even voice. "To what do we owe this occasion?"

Aro didn't speak for a few moments, still staring as he was at Edward. In his stillness, his appearance was similar to busts of Caesars from two millennia ago, crowned by a drape of flowing black hair and punctuated by glowing eyes of a color I couldn't define due to his distance. I wanted to look… I wanted to cover my eyes. His aura was so disturbing, so threatening, that I didn't know _what_ I wanted to do. My merely mortal brain couldn't decipher the complexities his presence created.

Finally, he blinked and inclined his head slightly toward Carlisle. His hands drifted apart and he gestured gracefully at the LaVerrot delegation. "Ah, Carlisle, you are considerate, as always. I asked you to gather everyone. Not _only_ did you do that, you brought _others_ to make my welcome even more special." Aro scanned the group before him, but his expression didn't match the pleasant tone of his words.

I heard a faint whir of a golf cart and I jumped when it crashed loudly into one of the shiny black Town Cars.

_What the fuck?_

"Wait! Wait!" a voice yelled.

_Oh. My. God._

Esme grasped my hand and squeezed it almost painfully. Ben Cheney hadn't been factored into any of Edward's plans. Now, Ben was consumed by such frenzy that he forgot to disguise his inhuman speed. He darted and feigned as he considered breaking through the line of immortals. They closed their ranks tightly, binding themselves shoulder-to-shoulder to prevent his invasion. With no other means left to penetrate, he flew around to one end of the parallel lines in the time it took me to take a single breath. Ben stopped abruptly, leaving a divot in the grass, and gazed at both sides. Slowly, he began to drift between the opposing groups, keeping equal distance between the two. Was he surprised at the size of each delegation? Was he looking for his own son? Was he wondering which group he should join? Then, he keyed in on Edward and Carlisle, and his upper lip curled, clearly perturbed.

"Master, my Master," Ben called out in a wail. Both Aro and Edward appraised him dismissively. Which man had he addressed? Did Edward have the same effect on him that he did on other hybrids?

"Please, forgive my delay. I should have been here to greet you, but I wasn't aware of the particulars concerning your arrival," he prattled nervously. Ben began to notice some of the individuals spread out across the Cullens' lawn. He flicked his wrist at the delegation. "_This_ is not my fault. I have no idea why the _Castiles_ are here. No one _told_ me they were coming." His speech was fast and pressured. "And Laurent… I can't _believe_ he betrayed you, Master. He must have had a hand in all this. _Irina's_ betrayal doesn't come as a surprise, as I didn't think she was a good choice for this life anyway."

Goosebumps raced across my skin when Ben growled. "And you _must_ know, my kind and generous Master, I would never allow _outsiders_ to violate one of your communities. _Never_. This is a travesty and someone must pay. They've not been here long enough to influence the Legatee in any way. _This_," he crowed, pointing at his chest, "I guarantee." A vampire standing close to Aro gave a tired sigh. Another rolled his eyes in disdain. All the while, Aro himself never even acknowledged Ben's self-serving speech.

Aro nodded subtly and waved his fingers dismissively. "No, my Master!" Ben yelled, prostrating himself a couple of yards away from Aro. The cluster of robes parted and James swaggered through, a vicious sneer covering his face. Garrett emerged from the same opening, but he stopped instead of advancing toward Ben's weeping figure. His face was strangely devoid of any expression. Almost instantly, Kate gasped loudly, followed by a faint whimper. Garrett's entire body froze leaving his face etched in a portrait of profound despair. Irina and Laurent quickly restrained Kate to stop her from running to her estranged husband.

James snorted and eyed Garrett maliciously before muttering, "Pussy." Then, two hybrids replaced Garrett and joined James, grabbing Ben under his armpits and lifting him from the ground while James snatched up his dangling feet. They were swallowed up by an opening in the army of robes. If Mary and Bree reacted in any way, no one could have heard it over Ben's hysterical screams.

Finally, I heard a crack as loud as a breaking tree limb and the shrieking abruptly stopped. Various snaps and pops continued, but within a matter of seconds, James and the two other hybrids rejoined their cohorts as if nothing had happened. I hated for anyone to be harmed, much less die, but I could accept that Ben's presence would only serve to threaten us further. What I found even more bothersome than Ben's on-the-spot execution was the fact that Aro never reacted to the violence around him and seemingly never gave Ben another thought once he pronounced the penalty for his incompetence. Garrett, however, was another story, and it appeared that it was his turn to bear the brunt of Aro's soulless wrath.

.

.

.

**EPOV **

Garrett had defied a direct order, and I could hear the whispered voices of vampires and hybrids discussing which mode of death they thought he would suffer. Aro, however, remained quiet as he stared Garrett down with both disdain and a look I couldn't quite place.

Disbelief, maybe?

His silence was unnerving, so I was thankful when he finally spoke.

"You dare to defy me _today_? In front of my _son_?" Aro asked in a voice that was both too rapid and too soft for the humans to recognize.

Garrett's shoulders sagged in defeat as he glanced toward the area where Kate had been designated to stand. It seemed obvious to me that he had disobeyed Aro because of her, but why? And, more importantly, how? From what Laurent had told me, hybrids were bound to their maker's will.

Apparently, I was not the only one questioning Garrett's insubordination as hushed conversations from the robed masses met my ears.

"How is it possible?"

"Is it because of the Legatee?"

"Silence!" Aro roared in a flash of rage.

His effect on me was both terrifying and fascinating because I could not only _hear_ his anger, but also _feel_ it as my eyesight tinged red and my blood pounded furiously through my veins. At first, I wondered if he was making it happen on purpose to show me that he was in control, but I quickly realized that he was focused on his minion, not me.

Even though I didn't like the fact that he could project his emotions onto me, I couldn't deny that it was actually a good thing. After all, being able to identify his mood would work to my advantage as our situation became more precarious.

At least, I hoped it would.

Thankfully, his fury calmed quickly and my vision returned to normal just in time to watch him mollify his followers.

"Do not get restless, my pets," he addressed them with a sickeningly, sweet voice. "Because of your loyalty to _me_, you will receive your reward very soon. Then, we will join together and celebrate as my son claims his rightful place at my side." His voice deepened when he added, "I expect your best behavior until then."

The hooded figures visibly cringed beneath their cloaks as he stared them down with disdain. He was obviously putting them back in their place as he reinforced _why_ he had their allegiance.

Once the chiding was over, he whirled around and turned his attention back to Garrett.

"What will I do with you now?" he whispered with slight shake of his head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see movement from within the ranks, but then my focus was drawn to Garrett as he looked past his master straight at me. His pleading expression said, "Do something!" as if he thought that I could somehow stop them from killing him. Even though I had no affinity for the man, I felt obligated to help him if I could. It was the same sense of responsibility that I had toward Irina and Laurent.

I realized that it wouldn't be wise to stand up to my father and defy him at that point, but I could at least draw his attention back to me and away from Garrett. He was going to die one way or the other, but maybe I could save Kate the agony of having to witness his massacre.

So, without delay, I did the only thing I could to garner Aro's attention.

"Father?" I called out to him, extending my hand and taking a step toward him with a questioning look.

Just as I'd expected, Aro whipped around and immediately met my gaze. He looked momentarily surprised by my declaration, but it didn't last for long. Within seconds, he was standing several yards in front of me with a creepy-as-hell grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes," he giggled, making no attempt to mask his excitement. "I am most _certainly_ your father."

Then, in a movement that was completely uncharacteristic of the villain I'd expected, he bounced on his toes and clapped his hands twice before clasping them together in front of his mouth. With eyes wide, he remained in that position and just stared at me over his entwined hands with a look of complete and total adoration.

_Holy shit._

I could once again feel his unyielding pull as his eyes bore into mine with an intensity that was nearly impossible to resist. And, even though his scrutiny was penetrating, I didn't get the sense that he was trying to manipulate me. In fact, it was as if he was simply trying to convey his pure joy to me.

He wanted me to be happy.

He wanted me by his side.

He loved me.

I didn't think a monster was capable of such affection, but I could feel it radiating through my body just as surely as I had felt his anger earlier.

And, it was stronger.

Much stronger.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Aro's undisguised outrage at Garrett for openly disobeying him had convinced me that we were about to witness yet another execution. Luckily for Garrett, Kate, and the rest of her family, that never happened. Aro commanded his band of immortals to be silent and then exacted a dissertation on them that only they could hear before finally addressing Garrett again. With Edward's back to us and all the unrest among the hybrids, I couldn't decipher what led to Garrett's reprieve.

Then, in response to some unknown trigger, Aro closed the distance between himself and Edward, leaving only a few yards between them. Aro's expression changed and he assumed the sick facade of Mickey Mouse combined with the most perverted looking clown imaginable. His body seemed to shimmer with motion until he finally covered his ruby red lips with his stark white fingers. He reminded me of the pictures I'd seen in old "Life" magazines of teenage girls barely containing their hysteria at seeing Elvis Presley or The Beatles. He was directing all of that effusive enthusiasm at my Edward… and it was almost undignified.

The hybrids startled at Aro's sudden show of emotion and I followed them gawking back-and-forth between Aro and Edward, before finally settling on Edward. Even James seemed to be faltering. When neither Edward nor Aro acknowledged them, they rustled around even more.

"Good," I heard Laurent say. When I peeked over my shoulder at him, I was stunned to see Irina looking beatific and worshipful. Was her reaction in response to Aro—or to Edward? What could she hear that I could not?

"What's happening," I asked Laurent anxiously.

"The hybrids are confused, as they didn't know it was possible for us not to obey Aro," he answered in a low voice.

"That's good, right?"

"It would seem so," he said with a shrug. "In all my years, I've never seen Aro's attention drawn away from an execution. Edward's power is incredible," he chuckled respectfully.

"What exactly did Edward do?"

"He called him 'Father,'" Laurent replied succinctly.

Laurent's words chilled me to the core. Edward had warned me that he would manipulate Aro in any manner that might play to his advantage, but actually calling that monster "Father" was deeper than just a commitment to act out a role. Since Aro's arrival, Edward hadn't turned to check on us one time. Not me, not Alice, not anyone. Instead, Aro just gazed at him like he was a cat locked into a staring contest and I had to assume Edward's attention was claimed in the same way.

As I stood there, willing Edward to give us some kind of signal that things were really going according to plan, I saw that the vampires closest to Aro were beginning to rein in the hybrids in an effort to regain order. A medium-height, almost effeminate looking vampire hissed at Felix, causing him to come to attention. A couple of hybrids cowered as a small female vampire with huge eyes singled out individuals with her glare.

All the while, Aro and Edward—_my_ Edward—remained locked inside their own little world, seemingly oblivious to the chaos erupting around them.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

The emotion continued to well within me until I couldn't hold back any longer. The corners of my lips began to twitch and, before I even realized what I was doing, an enormous smile had spread across my face.

I was full-on beaming at the Devil himself.

_How the hell did that happen?_

His eyes grew wide as he lowered his hands and looked at me in awe.

"Your pictures do you _no_ justice, my beloved. You are my most _glorious_ creation," he whispered in an almost feminine voice.

Despite my total revulsion, I couldn't seem to look away from him or wipe the stupid grin off my face. It was as if we were in a bubble, just father and son. The hybrids, vampires, and even LaVerrot seemed to fade from existence. I was cast in his spell. Even though my will to resist was strong, my body was weak when it came to him.

And, that thought scared the shit out of me.

I'd been warned about the power of Aro's influence, but I had assumed that I'd be dealing with negative forces. Prior to that moment, I had seen Aro as a monster with no redeeming qualities, so I hadn't prepared for the positive energy he was exuding. He wasn't trying to dazzle me like I was his prey. He was simply conveying his love.

"Thank you, Father," I replied with a humble nod. "I don't feel worthy."

He sucked in a theatrical breath and hissed, "Blasphemy!" while shaking his head at me dramatically. "Never belittle yourself, my son. You are worthy of all I have and more. You will see. Soon, this dull human life will be nothing more than a fading memory. The frivolous delights you have enjoyed thus far will be of no comparison to the _raptures_ you will experience as you rule by my side." Then, lowering his head and looking up at me through his lashes, he added in a voice that was a full octave lower, "Now, come. Join me."

His mesmerizing glare was at full intensity as I took one step forward and stopped. Something he'd said about my human memories broke through our "bubble" and made me question his sincerity.

"But aren't you disappointed by my human… interactions? You came here to preserve my purity—"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and held up a hand to stop me before I could finish my question.

"I know, son. The moment I saw you, I realized that I was too late to prevent your contamination. I am overjoyed that you've suffered no permanent damage from this _cesspool_ of impurity that surrounds us. I obviously misjudged the wards that were chosen for you." His eyes flicked behind me for a split second before he continued. "Sadly, because of _their_ disobedience, my most faithful are not going to be rewarded in the manner to which they are accustomed."

I could feel the bile rising in my throat as he referred to my friends and family as a reward—dessert—but I didn't let my repulsion show. I had to keep my emotions at bay in case he could sense my feelings just as I could sense his.

He waved his hand in the air as if to brush away his negative thoughts. "But, all of this unpleasantness will soon be in the past, and I am overjoyed to see that you have not been negatively affected by your… how did you phrase it, human interactions?" He lifted his chin and then tilted his head to the side, donning a mask of complete sincerity. "Now, I'm ready to spend some quality time with my son. We need to focus on _our_ future."

He flashed his pearly teeth and intensified his gaze, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. For the first time since we met, I felt like he was trying to dazzle me. I realized then that I was walking a very precarious line. I had to resist his influence while still pretending to be under his spell, and I wasn't sure if I could pull it off. But, at that point, I had no other choice. I had to put on my best performance.

"Now, come to me, Edward," he requested in an appeasing tone.

I hated to acknowledge that he affected me, but I couldn't deny his pull that seemed to originate deep in my marrow.

I _wanted_ to go to him.

It seemed _vital_ for me to be by his side.

But, I didn't budge.

I had to prove to myself that I could resist him before I moved any closer. I also needed to see how he would react to my hesitancy. Would he get angry at me like he did with the others, or would he treat me differently because I was his son?

My answer came almost immediately. His crimson eyes lost their hard edge before he muttered so that only I could hear him, "Please."

Raising his hands in front of him gracefully, he waved me forward with a flowing movement that was more akin to a ballerina than a murderous vampire. I was so caught up in his paradox of motion that I didn't even realize I was moving toward him until his sickly sweet, cloying smell halted me in my tracks.

_What the fuck?_

I couldn't believe that I'd fallen for his tricks so easily… and it pissed me off.

However, before I had time to even consider my next move, he started shuffling slowly toward me. He was not being aggressive, though. Instead, his demeanor was one of acquiescence, like he was trying to put me at ease.

I was confused as hell.

Was _I_ playing him, or was _he_ playing me? It was hard to tell at that point because we both seemed to be pushing and pulling for dominance.

As he inched closer and closer, my heart started beating out of my chest.

I knew what was coming.

When he finally reached me, he placed a hard, icy hand on either cheek and smiled a heartbreaking smile. His crimson eyes had no tears, but, had he been human, I had no doubt that he would have been crying.

He was spellbound.

And, so was I.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Carlisle had returned to Esme's side when Ben's execution was apparent. He stepped forward, out of formation, and turned toward Laurent and Eleazar. "Shouldn't we be doing something?" he asked.

"The hybrids are confused right now," Laurent said, barely above a whisper. "They aren't sure who their leader actually is. Some of Aro's most trusted vampires are making futile attempts to restore order, but it is just that… futile. We are designed to follow the strongest force around us at any given time. Right now, that force is Edward and if things continue like this, I would advise you to remain in formation."

Regardless of how well Laurent thought things were going, I was about to vomit. Aro was physically moving closer and closer to Edward and Edward didn't appear to be thwarting his efforts at all. Was he falling under his spell or was Edward himself luring Aro in? The two of them were oblivious to everything happening around them. Skirmishes had now erupted among the hybrids. It was a nightmare.

Emmett and Rosalie walked behind our line and approached us. "What's happening here?" Emmett asked. "It seems to me that we ought to take some of these suckers out while we can." He cracked his fingers and raised an eyebrow at Laurent. "Are they lost without a direct command?"

I never heard Laurent's answer, because Aro's voice rang out across the divide, leaving his request ringing in my ears. "Now, come to me, Edward." I knew Edward couldn't kill Aro unless he was very close, but the thought of Edward being so near danger threw me into a panic.

_No. No. No. Don't listen to him. Don't do it!_

When Edward lifted his right foot to advance, I turned back to Laurent to find out what he'd been able to hear. My heart fell to the ground when I saw that Laurent and Irina had placed some distance between us and them. Irina was clinging to him, shaking. Eleazar was holding on to Kate tightly, preventing her from escaping to Garrett.

_Why would they move away from us? _

Then, as if Edward's lips were at my ear, I heard his voice from earlier in the day. "Bella, I could never leave you. My life would be meaningless without you. But, if I could find a way to eliminate the danger you're in, I would willingly choose to save you."

Edward didn't react as Aro's ancient hands touched his face and I knew then what Edward's words meant. He would give up his own life to save me and at the time he said those words to me, he had already accepted his fate.

_He_ might have accepted it, but I couldn't exist in a world without Edward.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

As much as I wanted to loathe his very existence, I couldn't deny the kinship I felt when I gazed into his eyes. He _was_ my father and he contributed half of my DNA to bring me to life.

He whispered, "My son," before pulling me into his embrace and rocking us side to side, like he couldn't contain his joy at having finally claimed me.

Just as I was being lulled by the rhythmic motion and heavenly scent, I heard what sounded like a muffled cry or whisper from across the lawn.

"Edward."

It was only my name, but it yanked me from Aro's spell. As the haze over my eyes lifted, I was finally able to focus on the fact that, while I _was_ his biological son, that was my _only_ connection to him. I was bound to Bella and my family by something much more potent than blood—love.

And, because of my love and commitment to them, I had to fulfill my purpose. It was the only way to ensure their survival.

It was my destiny to rid the world of monsters.

It was my destiny to save our community, and, most importantly, my Bella.

It was my destiny to kill my father and finally end his reign of terror.

I knew what I had to do.

As I relaxed further into his embrace, I slipped my hand down into the inner pocket on the left side of my jacket. I could feel the cold metal against my fingertips, but I couldn't grab the device without making an awkward movement and alerting Aro to my actions.

When his movements started to slow, I shifted a little and seized the spring-loaded stake that Laurent had given me. I hoped and prayed that Aro wouldn't pick up on my apprehension as I garnered the strength to complete my task.

A moment later, he came to a full stop and pulled away slightly to once again look into my eyes.

"I never imagined I could feel such joy, and it will be ours for eternity," he exalted with the pomp of royalty.

Forcing a smile, I nodded and replied, "Our forever begins now."

He furrowed his brow and started to speak, but I didn't give him the chance to utter a word. Taking a small step back from him, I pulled the device up to his chest and pressed the button to discharge the stake.

"Fuck you, Aro," I seethed, having finally emerged completely from his haze of influence.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Aro pulled Edward into a bone crushing hug and rocked him back and forth like a baby. Before I could harness my reaction, I screamed, "Edward!" My voice sounded almost inhuman as it echoed off trees, asphalt and even the houses. Instantly, I regretted my lack of control. What if my scream broke Edward's concentration? What if it got Aro's attention and caused him to focus on Garrett again or worse yet, on us and his desire to feed?

My scream didn't cause any of those things. In fact, it seemed as though no one had even heard me. The next thing I knew, Aro grabbed his chest and was flailing backwards, yelling at Edward. What happened then was pure pandemonium. The vampires nearest to Aro began to crowd around him. The hybrids were everywhere, fighting to see what was happening to Aro and then at the same time trying to get closer to Edward. Would they harm him for stabbing Aro, the only leader they'd ever known?

I looked around for Laurent and Irina, hoping they would have some answers.

_What the fuck_?

Maggie Weber and Mary Cheney had grabbed their children and were running. To where, I didn't know. They couldn't go to their homes, because they couldn't rip through the middle of the army of immortals and their procession of Town Cars. It wouldn't help them to hide in the Cullens' house or the greenhouse or in the community center. "Go now, Alistair. Protect your loved ones." I heard Carlisle tell Dr. Weber. "Be safe, my friend," he said, pushing Dr. Weber toward his family.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

I took a few steps back from him and watched his eyes bulge as he grasped the metallic handle and tried to remove the stake. It was firmly lodged in his breast bone and wouldn't budge.

"What have you done?" he screamed as he began flailing around, still trying to yank the offending object from his body.

Aro's guard, alerted to his distress by that point, descended on him in an instant. While Jane and Alec tried to help him dislodge the spire, the others closed in around him in a shielding formation.

I had continued to back to away from the chaos, trying to distance myself from him as much as possible, but when Aro finally turned his sights back on me, I froze. His eyes were no longer crimson, but obsidian, and there were black streaks extending up his neck and across his jaw.

"Why," he groaned as he stumbled toward me, pushing his guard aside, all semblance of grace long gone. "I only wanted to give you the world."

"I don't want your world," I hissed just before a sharp pain exploded through my chest and dropped me to my knees.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

A familiar wail sounded above the noise. Carmen was keening, her hands over her ears as she crouched to the ground. It only took me a moment to locate the source of her distress. Laurent and Irina were disintegrating before us. They were melded together as one tall black lump.

_Did the hybrids die if Aro died? _

_What about the other vampires? _

_What about Edward? _

_Did Laurent know this, and told Edward to do it anyway?_

"No! No!" Kate screamed. Eleazar and Tanya held her arms tight, trying to keep her from racing across the Cullens' yard. Garrett had turned completely black and his clothing had turned to ash. James, Victoria, Felix and the other hybrids were frozen in place, too. The vampires were howling and clawing at their throats like someone was choking them. Their robes were whipping in a sudden gust of tropical storm force wind. Ashes suddenly filled the air like a sandstorm and I covered my eyes with my forearms to protect them. I felt someone at my back and at my front. I shielded my eyes from the sides and saw that Carlisle and Esme were safeguarding me. When the wind stopped, I tentatively dropped my arms and looked down both sides of our formation. No one was where they were supposed to be and I couldn't immediately account for everyone. I sought out my mom and saw that she was safe with Jake.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

Almost immediately, another flash of agony racked my body and left me prostrate on the lawn. I lifted my head just enough to see Aro's ash-covered cloak float to the ground right next to me. It was then that I realized I was dying, too.

My final thought was of my love for Bella as everything around me started to spin into a haze of greyy, puurpple, bbllaackk, and wwhhiitteeeee.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

The yard in front of us was a total disaster. Ashes covered every surface and black mounds dotted the lawn. The only way I knew which one used to be Aro was by the stupid fucking medallion resting on top of his ash heap. And Edward lay next to that heap, completely covered in ash.

Not moving.

Not breathing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: Could you have met your destiny as bravely as Edward me his? If you were Bella, what would you do now? Where does this leave the people of LaVerrot and the other communities now that their benefactor is dead? **


	94. Burning Up

**A/N: Three years ago, Ilovealion and I began writing this story. When we mapped it out, neither of us would have ever imagined that this story would be this complex and detailed. It still floors me to know that it is a good bit longer than all four of SM's books together.**

**I appreciate your patience, as there have been some long stretches between updates at times. Real life got the best of us sometimes and handed us both some significant challenges.**

**Let's get on with it before I start to cry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 94**

**Burning Up**

**BPOV**

For a moment, the breadth of the disaster that had nearly destroyed the once beautiful LaVerrot nearly paralyzed me. Everything around me was grey and black instead of the verdant green I knew and loved. Bathed in dying sunlight and cloaked by deathly silence, the Cullens' yard was gloomy and if I hadn't actually seen what had happened, I would have wondered if everything had been consumed by fire, or perhaps even ice.

The sight of my Edward lying askew on the ground brought me back to the most horrific part of the entire disaster—Edward's collapse as he fought to save us from Aro.

Instead of another misshapen pile of ash, I was heartened to see that Edward was whole and had retained his human features. Even though his clothing was covered in powder, it hadn't been burned.

_Did I dare hope? Could he have survived?_

I dashed toward him and could feel Carlisle right on my heels. I sank to my knees at his side and tentatively held my hand a few inches above him. Recalling the mass spontaneous combustion that had surrounded Edward, I assessed him quickly for heat and then studied him for any hint of life. His head was turned to the side, exposing the expanse of his neck and the perfect angle of his jaw. At first, I wasn't certain. Then, I blinked my eyes forcefully and checked again.

_Yes!_

Even though it was faint, I could see the beat of his carotid artery.

"He's alive," I whispered.

"Yes, he is," Carlisle answered with relief as his hand rose toward Edward's neck.

I couldn't wait any longer to touch Edward and I knew that even though he was unconscious, he would recognize and maybe even _need_ my touch. "Would it be okay?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course," he answered, delaying his assessment as I lightly touched the spot where I'd seen the pulsation.

As I felt the emanation of life flowing through Edward, tears flowed unchecked down my face. I'd never felt such enormous relief. In that moment, I vaguely heard Carlisle yell out to tell the others that Edward was alive.

"Edward, can you hear me?" I asked, touching him more firmly on the shoulder. "We made it. He's gone… they're all gone."

Edward didn't respond in any way that I could detect and my worry amplified when I couldn't feel the electric hum that had always flowed between us. Carlisle began a systematic head-to-toe assessment of Edward's condition and any injuries he might have, so I backed up just a bit to give him room to work—but I never broke the physical contact between us.

"Carlisle, how can I help?" Eleazar asked. He crouched down at Edward's head, casting a long shadow in the quickly fading sunlight.

"Reassess his neck and belly. He's in shock and we need to move him quickly," Carlisle commanded.

Eleazar checked the pulses in Edward's neck and then ran his fingers along the bones of his spine. "Jasper," Carlisle yelled. He appeared in a flash, eager for direction. "Go to the clinic. Get the backboard, a hard neck collar and the emergency box—hurry." Jasper began to run in the direction of the community center, with a strangely calm Alice keeping pace next to him.

Esme was standing behind Carlisle, hugging herself tightly. "I want us to take care of him at home," she said quietly.

"But darling, we _must_ have X-rays and monitors. We should establish an ICU environment for him. He's in shock and needs IV fluids and possibly even medication," Carlisle answered, turning to face her.

"Do the X-rays first and then move the monitors and anything else you require to the house. Edward _needs_ to be at home."

Esme was right and Carlisle knew not to waste valuable time arguing with her. "We shouldn't carry him up to the third floor, so I suppose we can set up the living room as a clinic," he ceded as he continued his assessment.

"Carlisle, it's safe to backboard him," Eleazar announced. "Why don't you just use your guest room? Carmen and I will make other arrangements."

"You're welcome to stay with us, Eleazar," Dr. Hale said as he joined us. "Is there anything I can do here?"

It made me feel a bit better to know that Edward would be comfortable and cared for in the room where he and I had consummated our love only a few nights before. I squeezed Edward's hand, hoping for some small sign that he had heard us, but there was nothing. As Jasper and Alice arrived with the supplies, Esme went to Carmen and after speaking quietly to her, she pried her away from the scattering piles of ash that had once been Irina and Laurent. With the assistance of Carmen's remaining two daughters, Esme led her inside the house.

I turned my attention back to Edward and watched as Carlisle carefully steadied Edward's head and Eleazar fitted him with the cervical collar. I reluctantly released Edward's hand as Dr. Hale and Jasper slid the backboard under him and quickly secured the straps. Emmett and Jake joined them and on a count of three, the six of them lifted Edward and expertly carried him to the clinic within the community center.

"You coming, Bella?" Jake called out, looking back over his shoulder.

I'd been so preoccupied with watching Edward float between the double-line of men that I'd forgotten I was still crouched on the ground. I felt deep disgust as I realized for the first time that I was only a couple of feet from the pile of Aro's ashes. "I'll be right there," I answered. As I rose, I noticed Aro's medallion peeking out from the edge of the debris. I checked to make sure no one was watching. Once I was certain that the medallion wasn't hot, I grabbed it, blew it off and slipped it into the pocket of my hoodie before running to catch up with Edward.

I opened the community center doors ahead of them and backed out of the way once they'd laid Edward on the stretcher—the same one Edward had placed me on when I reacted to the sunscreen. That seemed like a lifetime ago, but it wasn't much more than a month before. I'd lived my life without Edward prior to that point and now, I couldn't even consider a future that didn't include him.

Carlisle and Eleazar worked together without saying a word, like they'd studied the same book hundreds of times and both knew what was on the next page. Carlisle started IV lines in each of Edward's arms and laid out tubes of blood on a stainless steel tray. Eleazar positioned portable X-ray equipment above him. "Please step outside the door while we shoot these films," he called out without looking at us.

I followed Jake, Emmett, Jasper and Dr. Hale blindly into the hallway. Jake took my hand. "Bella, you're not looking so hot. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, um… Edward, you know?" I hated that I sounded weak and confused, because it felt wrong for anyone to be concerned about me when Edward had such a weak grasp on his life.

Jake threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his warm body, making me shiver. "Edward's tough," he said, barely above a whisper. "My money's on him to pull through this."

I wiped a tear from my eye. "I hope you're right. I really do."

We heard a commotion at the front door of the community center and then saw Rosalie, Angela and Dr. Weber barreling toward us. "What's going on?" Dr. Weber asked on his approach.

"Carlisle and Eleazar are assessing Edward right now. They sent us out while they take some X-rays," Dr. Hale answered.

"What… happened to him?" Dr. Weber asked cautiously. "Mary and Maggie grabbed the children and started to run about the time it looked like Edward had maybe _stabbed_ Aro. I had to go after them. They weren't thinking clearly—but then, who could?" He shook his head sadly. "Thank goodness, Rosalie caught up with us before we could get very far."

"Edward _did_ stab Aro," Jasper spoke up, "and when Aro died, everyone associated with him did, too—the other vampires, the hybrids, Irina and Laurent—all of them. In less than a minute they were nothing but clumps of ash."

"Edward was closer in nature to Aro than any of them," Dr. Weber muttered, mostly to himself. "I can't _believe_ he actually survived."

"He knew he was taking that chance," I said quietly. Dr. Weber looked at me for the first time, his eyebrows knitted together. "When Edward confronted Aro, he had accepted that his destiny was to sacrifice his own life to save us."

Dr. Weber sighed deeply and ran his palm over his face. "It's hard to believe Edward really took on that kind of responsibility. He is much more of a man than I've ever given him credit for."

"Wait a minute," Emmett said, holding up a finger. "Back to what you said a second ago, Jasper… 'everyone associated with him did, too.' Didn't Laurent say something about resident hybrids at other communities? I wonder what happened to them."

"That's a good question," Dr. Hale answered. "The ones I recognized were from colonies in North America, but VI has communities all over the world."

"We'll need to decide how much of what happened here today is safe to share and then we should make contact with the rest of them as soon as possible," Dr. Weber said. "But first, is Edward in stable condition?"

"No," Jasper said, "he's barely alive."

"Even though my trauma skills are rusty, I should see if Carlisle and Eleazar need any help."

As Dr. Weber grasped the doorknob, I pulled away from Jacob. "I'll stay out of the way, but Edward needs me."

"Sounds like he could use all the help he can get," Dr. Weber answered and opened the door for me to enter first.

Under bright lights, Edward was covered by a blanket and attached to a couple of quietly beeping monitors. An oxygen mask covered most of his face—but I was grateful to see that it was a mask instead of a tube in his mouth attached to a ventilator. I saw a clear tube sticking out from the edge of the blanket that went under the stretcher. I didn't even want to think about where it originated. Above his head were two bags of IV fluids flowing into the lines in each arm. His clothes had been tossed into a pile on the floor. I had to applaud their thoroughness, as Carlisle and Eleazar had accomplished a great deal in a very short period of time. The two of them were huddled around a large computer monitor. When Carlisle turned to wave Dr. Weber over, I saw that they had been looking at X-rays.

"Do you know anything yet?" Dr. Weber asked.

"Edward is in shock. His blood pressure is in the 80s and his heart rate is steady around 140. He's breathing on his own, but we're set up to assist him if necessary," Carlisle reported, pointing at a tray on the counter. "We can't find any broken bones and amazingly, he doesn't have any burns."

"We'll have initial labs in a few minutes," Eleazar added.

"That's fast," Dr. Weber commented.

"Once we knew that Aro was definitely coming and had some idea of what we might face, Eleazar, Esme and I slipped over here and turned on the equipment, ran controls and pulled out the disaster packs. We wanted to be ready for any possibility," Carlisle explained as he returned to Edward's side.

"You were much more optimistic than I was. I was convinced that it was over for all of us," Dr. Weber said with a sigh. "I can't believe I held Aro in such high esteem for so many years, when all the while, he was nothing but a selfish, heartless bastard."

"You're not alone, Alistair," Eleazar commented before switching back into doctor-mode. "We're going to move Edward back to the Cullens' soon. It would help immensely if you could coordinate carrying supplies over there and setting up the room. When you're ready for us, come back with Esme's SUV. We'll fold down the seats and slide Edward in the back."

Dr. Weber waved the others back in and began pointing out what needed to be transported. I had two able arms and a fairly strong back and could have helped, but I couldn't make myself leave. If Edward woke up or if he worsened, I wanted to be with him. Thankfully, no one challenged me.

"Hey Carlisle," Emmett boomed in a voice that was loud enough to raise the dead, "what are we gonna do about all those Town Cars sitting out there? They look pretty suspicious and at some point, someone might come looking for them or report them missing to the police."

"I'm glad you thought about that. I would suspect they are rentals and were delivered to the VI landing strip by a local company. Aro was probably going directly back to his plane when he was finished here, so I think it would arouse less suspicion if we just returned them there as expected for pick up."

"That makes perfect sense," Jasper said. "Emmett, Jacob and I can coordinate returning the cars once we have Edward settled."

"What about the rest of the mess out there?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think we need to worry about that. The forecast calls for a couple inches of rain overnight," Dr. Hale said as he scrolled on his phone. "I'd like to collect some samples before everything washes away."

Despite the circumstances, I couldn't hold back the tiniest of smiles. Dr. Hale was the ultimate scientist.

X x x

I approached Edward again when the room cleared out. He didn't look any better to me than he did lying in the front yard. If nothing else, he seemed smaller and weaker. I touched his hand and found that it was wet and clammy.

_That doesn't make sense_.

"Eleazar," Carlisle called out, "he's running a low grade fever now—100.5. What do you make of that?"

"It may be a stress reaction from the trauma," he answered somberly as he handed Carlisle some printouts.

Carlisle flipped through the papers. "His liver and kidneys are normal. His white count and hemoglobin are normal, too." He was silent for a moment. "What the hell is going on with his platelet count?"

I was alarmed at Carlisle's tone and leaned toward the papers he was holding, even though I had no clue what any of them meant.

"His prothrombin time is elevated and his d-dimer is out of sight. Oh my God… he's in DIC," Carlisle said as he dropped the papers and pulled back Edward's blankets.

"What's DIC?" I asked, scared to death of the answer.

"It means Disseminated Intravascular Coagulopathy. It's a condition where the blood can clot inside the vessels in some areas of the body and bleed spontaneously in others. You use up all your platelets and clotting factors," Eleazar explained.

That shit didn't sound good and I certainly didn't like the way Carlisle was assessing Edward and his various tubes.

"What is Carlisle looking for?" I asked.

"Bruising and any other signs of bleeding," Carlisle piped up as he rearranged Edward's coverings. "I don't see a thing. Do you think the labs could be wrong?"

"Those values came from three separate instruments, so I doubt it," Eleazar answered. "It's too bad VI forbade us to stock fresh frozen plasma or packed platelets. I wonder where we might be able to get some."

"There's no way I can get anything like that on short notice," Carlisle said tensely. "Maybe we shouldn't move him back home while he's this critical."

"Esme wants him there and at this point, I don't think it makes any difference."

"DIC though. I would've never thought that just by looking at him," Carlisle murmured.

Although I had extremely limited knowledge of such a complex medical condition, the answer seemed straightforward to me. "Could Aro being a vampire have anything to do with it?"

Both men looked at me with shock. "Of course! We're forgetting the obvious," Carlisle said. "But, I guess that fact might be more helpful if we'd ever seen a vampire's blood work."

Eleazar clamped his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "Remember the old adage… treat the patient, not the monitor. In this case, let's not treat the lab work." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Dr. Weber and his band of helpers burst into the clinic. "Esme's SUV is backed up to the front door. Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

Five minutes later, Edward and all of his attachments were loaded up and I squeezed in the back next to him. As we passed under a streetlight, I saw that a lock of Edward's hair had fallen into his face. When I brushed his forehead to move it away, I hissed in shock. Edward's temperature had been elevated only a short while ago, but I'd never felt a human as hot as he was.

"Carlisle… Carlisle," I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning toward me from the front seat.

"Edward is soaking wet," I answered, lifting the soggy blanket that had been completely dry only a few minutes before. "And he's burning up!" At that point, I no longer tried to hide my fear.

"Alistair, back right up to the front door. We have to get him inside quickly," Carlisle ordered.

Before the SUV had come to a complete stop, the back door had been flung open. Carlisle leaned in next to Edward. "Oh," he moaned, "this isn't good… not good at all."

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Esme called out worriedly from the open front door.

"Get all the ice you can find and take it to the bathroom," Carlisle commanded. "And put some large trash bags on the bed."

I shook in fear as six of the men efficiently transported Edward from the SUV to the bedroom. If Edward's blood wasn't clotting right and he was running a really high fever, his condition had to be even more critical than before.

"On or off the backboard?" Dr. Weber asked as they approached the bed.

"Leave him on it," Eleazar said succinctly.

I looked around wildly. Why would they leave Edward on a hard board when he could be comfortable on the bed? No one offered an explanation until Jasper caught my eye. He subtly, but clearly, imitated chest compressions with the most serious expression I'd ever seen from him. Jacob caught me from behind as I lost my balance.

_Edward is going to die._

He was really going to die… and there wasn't a thing that his father or Eleazar could do. It wasn't a question of if, but when, at this point. There were too many unknowns. Modern medical science had never seen anyone like Edward. And they never would again.

X x x

For the next couple of hours, we packed towels filled with ice around Edward's hot and sweaty body. I watched as his temperature rose from 105.1…105.2… 105.3… and finally topped out at 106 degrees. As they gave Edward Tylenol via his IV to try and reduce the fever, Carlisle and Eleazar were talking about the possibility of brain damage and seizures. Esme told them to stop, as they didn't know what Edward might be able to hear, even in his unconscious state.

The whole time, he never moaned or whimpered as he soaked everything that touched him. Edward's rate of breathing increased at times, his heart rate continued to race and his blood pressure remained low. He wasn't getting any better and nothing we did seemed to affect him.

Jacob slipped into the bedroom, holding two large bags of ice he'd picked up from my mother's house. "I'd hoped he would look better by now," Jacob said to me. "Why do you think he has such a high fever?"

"I wish I knew," I answered glumly.

Jacob studied Edward for a few moments. "Well, his biological father was a vampire and when he and his mini-bloodsuckers died, it was like instant internal combustion." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe this is his way of burning off the part of him that's vampire."

_Jacob Black can be so fucking profound sometimes!_

"That's it!" Carlisle cried. "We haven't made any headway at all and if that's what's happening, we may have even _prolonged_ Edward's agony!"

"Let's stop the ice and just give him Lactated Ringers to counteract the fluid loss from his fever," Eleazar suggested.

"And leave the oxygen on to keep up with his increased metabolic demands," Carlisle added.

"Could we take him off the backboard and put him in the bed?" I asked. I couldn't stand the thought of him being in any pain that could be easily relieved.

The four of us changed the bed and transferred him onto fresh sheets. Through the night, everyone took turns coming to check on Edward. Esme and my mother maintained a tray of drinks and food for us. Regardless of all the love surrounding him, Edward remained pale, sweaty and motionless without a hint of response.

Tanya and Kate came in around midnight and looked like they had been crying. After hugging them both, Eleazar asked, "How are you holding up?"

As the three of them sat on the chaise lounge, Tanya made a "so-so" gesture and turned to her sister.

"This is the most difficult thing I've ever been through," Kate began. "In one day, I lost both my husband and my sister. All I can hope is that someday I'll make peace with it." She obviously had more to say, so we waited for her to continue, the beeps of the monitors in the background. "Garrett deceived me by allowing me to believe that he was human and I guess you've all figured out that we never had a proper marriage. Whenever I questioned him about it, he always said we needed to preserve our purity and maintain our focus for the good of VI. After a while, I bought into it and stopped bothering him about it." She paused and looked at Tanya, who nodded to her in encouragement. "I had a chance to talk to Irina about some things and she explained about the need for restrictions between hybrids and humans. She and Laurent had the same issues before her, um, transformation."

"Honey, you don't have to share this if you don't want to," Eleazar said, taking her hand.

"No, I want to get this off my chest," Kate answered and took a deep breath. "I've realized that Garrett never intended for me to become like him—and I'm glad. I wouldn't have wanted that kind of life, especially now that I know the consequences. Regardless, I was devastated when Garrett left me to join the other hybrids. Between the state of our marriage and the way he chose VI over me, I knew that he didn't love me and I was convinced that he never had. Once I found out what he was, I decided that our marriage was nothing more than part of some master plan to provide him a legitimate reason to stay in Denali."

"Hearing Laurent say that Garrett wasn't heartless like the others helped. But, Garrett's reaction when he saw me and his willingness to defy Aro instead of killing Ben right in front of me told me that on some level he loved me."

Tanya wrapped one arm around her sister and wiped away a tear with the other hand.

"It made me feel like," Kate said, her voice cracking, "giving him my heart wasn't for nothing. And I can accept that."

The walls of Eleazar's emotional façade began to crumble as he kneeled in front of his daughters and hugged them close as they began to cry. I felt like an intruder as he murmured softly to them and stroked their hair.

After a little while, he cleared his throat and sat back down on the chaise next to Kate. "I feel terrible that I haven't been available for Carmen. The last year has been so hard on her—and now, this."

"She understands, Dad. She knows that Carlisle needs you here," Tanya said. "After her initial meltdown, she's done surprisingly well. Esme has helped her to see that Irina and Laurent were actually heroes. If Irina hadn't risked coming here and if Laurent hadn't shared what he knew with Edward, none of us would be here now."

"That's a wonderful way of looking at it. They accepted their destiny, much in the same way that Edward did," Eleazar mused. "I'm just grateful for the chance to have seen Irina one more time instead of having to wonder for the rest of my life what happened to her."

"That's what Mother says, too," Kate said. "She'll have some rough times ahead, but given some time, I think she'll be okay… and I will, too."

X x x

None of us got much sleep that night, as Edward's condition was so precarious. For short periods, I sat on the bed near him, but his fever was so high that I found it too uncomfortable to stay close for very long. Jacob stayed with us most of the night and at some time after five o'clock we fell asleep next to each other on the floor, propped against the chaise lounge.

I awoke to a commotion in the house and the bedroom door being flung open. "Bella! Where are you?" a voice yelled.

I jumped, alarmed by the sudden intrusion, and rubbed my eyes. "Dad?" As they rushed in the room, my mother was pulling on his arm, with a startled Esme right behind them.

_What the hell is Charlie doing here? How did he get here… and why?_

"Bella, are you all right?" he demanded, casing the room like a caged tiger. "_Jake_? What are _you_ doing here?" Charlie stood there with both hands on his hips and fire in his eyes.

I pushed up from the floor and confronted Charlie directly, mortified as I was by his sudden intrusion. "Dad, can you please calm down? As you can see, I'm fine, but Edward is very sick." 

"Calm down? You're kidding me, right? You were all caught up in this cult business. Next thing I know, you're in the hospital. And now, something else has gone wrong. I ought to stick you in the truck and take you back to Forks. That's the _only_ way I'm gonna find out what's going on here," he huffed and drew the backs of his fingers roughly through his moustache. Charlie then raised a finger at Jake, but instead of saying anything to him, he nodded his head angrily.

I knew I had to get Charlie's focus off what had actually happened, as there was no way I could ever tell him any semblance of the truth, but at the same time, I had to give him something, as things were far from normal. And no matter what, I was _not_ leaving LaVerrot.

"Dad, I'd like to you meet Edward's parents. His mother, Esme, is behind you and this is his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, gesturing to each of them.

Carlisle stepped forward, extending his hand. Charlie shook it reluctantly. "Chief Swan, I'm so pleased to meet you, although I wish it could be under better circumstances. As you can see, Edward is very ill."

Charlie looked at Edward like he was seeing him for the first time. "What's wrong with him? Was there some kind of an accident?"

"We're not really sure. He took ill rather suddenly yesterday evening," Carlisle explained. "It's a bit of a mystery, but right now Edward is stable and responding to supportive care."

"So... I'm a little confused here. Why haven't you taken your boy to a hospital?" Charlie asked with a squint of his eyes and a quick nod.

Eleazar touched Carlisle on the shoulder and then advanced toward Charlie. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Eleazar Castile, a colleague of Carlisle's and a trauma surgeon by training." Charlie folded his arms in front of himself and tapped his fingers as Eleazar spoke. "We are well enough equipped here to provide more focused care for Edward than what he would receive at most hospitals. As you alluded to, we do follow a special diet and adhere to some environmental restrictions which might prove a little challenging in some health care settings."

Esme stepped around Charlie and touched him lightly on the arm. "And as long as Edward's condition is stable and he doesn't show any signs of deterioration, we'd like to keep him here at home with the people who love him," Esme explained sweetly.

"I guess I can understand that," he answered, smiling back at Esme. "But," Charlie continued, looking at us sternly, "I am assuming that there wasn't a crime that led to Edward's current state."

All of us, including my mother said, "No," so loudly and firmly and Charlie jumped a little at our response.

"Okay, then," he muttered.

Charlie's expression told me that he'd had enough drama and was getting impatient for concrete information. I didn't want to add to his frustration, so I decided to set the pace. "So Dad," I ventured, "why are you here?"

"After your phone call yesterday, something just didn't set right with me. It was almost like you were telling me goodbye." I took Dad's hand, understanding his concern. "I tried to call you yesterday evening and through the night, but your phone went straight to voicemail."

The only phone I'd been carrying was the one with the secure line. My usual phone—and the one he had the number for—was somewhere in a duffle bag up in Edward's room.

"I was worried and I couldn't sleep, so I started heading this direction." Charlie ran his hand through his hair and gripped his neck. "The next thing I knew, I was outside the gate here and couldn't get inside."

"That's when he called me," Mom said, touching Dad's elbow, "and he didn't give me any time to explain. Charlie can be rather insistent, you know, and he wanted to see you without delay. When I told him that you were at the Cullens'…"

"I told Renee to bring me directly here," Charlie finished.

Unexpectedly Alice appeared in the doorway, almost dancing as she entered the room. She stopped in front of Charlie and smiled brightly. "He's _here_," she trilled, bouncing on her tiptoes.

_What the hell?_

Alice extended her hand toward him. "Charlie, I'm Alice and I'm _so_ happy to finally meet you in person!"

He looked at her oddly. "Nice to meet you, too," he mumbled.

I'd thought it strange that as close as they were, Alice hadn't come in once to check on Edward. In fact, the last time I saw her was when she and Jasper brought back supplies from the clinic. Now, she was here fresh-faced and well-rested acting like she had been waiting patiently for Charlie, when no one else even he was coming.

_Is she losing her mind?_

She twirled on her toes to face Carlisle. "Alice, are you okay?" her father asked skeptically.

"Yes, of course… and Edward is, too," she answered, tranquility seeping into her words.

"Honey," Carlisle said carefully, "he may not be worse, but he's not out of danger yet. Edward is still in a critical period."

"No, he's going to be fine. I'm certain," she reiterated with a forceful edge to her voice.

_Why can't she understand? Is she delusional?_

"Sweetie, I know you're worried about your brother," Esme said, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist, "but, this is very serious."

Alice shook her head at her mother. "_You_ better than _anyone_ should understand what I'm saying. I _know_ that Edward is going to be okay." Esme showed the slightest hint of exasperation. "Mom, you know how it goes… I've seen it all. I had a dream a couple of days ago and Edward will be awake soon. And not only will he be fine—he'll be perfect."

I heard Charlie clear his throat in the background.

Alice turned back to Carlisle. "So Dad, you can unhook him from all this…stuff," Alice said, pointing vaguely at the equipment.

"I think it would be best if we left things as they are, Alice. His condition could change at any time and we need to be able to respond," Carlisle explained patiently.

"You're not listening, Dad. He doesn't need all this," she answered, louder than her usual voice.

"Renee," Esme said abruptly, "it sounds like Charlie has been up all night. Why don't we go and prepare him a little breakfast."

"No, I don't want you to go to any trouble," Charlie began, rubbing his stomach.

"Don't be silly. We always have breakfast at sun-up and just wait until you get a taste of the strawberries we have this morning. I'll bet you've never had any so fresh," Esme said as she led him away.

"Do you have any of that tea?" I heard Charlie ask as my mom closed the bedroom door behind them.

"Now Dad, I'm not kidding about this," Alice said, with her hands on her hips. "Edward doesn't need all this and if he _ever_ finds out what you've done to the Pyth…"

I felt heat rise to my face as she spoke the first syllable of that word and I thought of a question that would stop her from talking about _that_ any more. "Alice, tell us about your dream," I commanded, gaining her attention.

"Maybe that'll help you see." Alice walked over to a window and opened the curtains wide, allowing the first beams of dawn to flood the room. She then sat down on Edward's bed and began to speak. "I saw the cars and how the black cloaked figures poured out of them. Aro only had eyes for Edward. No one else mattered. Edward played along with it, too… right up to the moment he killed Aro. I saw Edward fall and I felt the heat coming from him." Alice stopped and stroked Edward's matted down hair.

"But Alice, how do you _know_ that he'll recover?" Carlisle asked gently.

She looked at all of us like the answer should have been obvious. "Once the sun begins to set today—at twilight—he'll awaken. I've seen the shadows cast from the trees. Any part of him that comes from Aro will be gone." The room was silent, except for the sounds of the medical equipment. "He's ridding himself of it now. This is something that Edward has to do on his own."

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Eleazar asked slowly.

"It wasn't until I saw Charlie that I was absolutely certain my dream would come true," Alice said with a shrug. "When I heard his voice in the foyer, I recognized it as the same one from my dream. His timing was perfect."

I wasn't about to question Alice's prediction. As Esme had pointed out once before, all the women associated with Edward had prophetic dreams. I wondered if this was due to his vampire nature or if this was Edward himself. It didn't matter… Alice had given me the hope I needed.

"So Dad, if you would please get rid of all this," Alice said, gesturing at the monitors as if they were unwanted garbage.

Carlisle looked at Eleazar for confirmation. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but we should maintain one IV line and the cardiac monitor, just in case."

"You don't even need those, but I understand," Alice conceded. "Bella, you need a break. Why don't you go have breakfast with your dad?"

I sat back down on the bed next to Edward, as I didn't want to leave him. "Bella," Carlisle said softly, "go see your dad. When you come back, we'll have it looking a lot less like a hospital room in here."

"But, I could help," I insisted.

"I want Edward to be comfortable when he awakens, so we need to untether him from some of this," Carlisle explained, willing me to understand what he was going to do.

"Okay, but I won't be gone long," I said reluctantly.

X x x

When Alice and I reached the bar, Mom began preparing me a plate of food, even though I told her I could do it myself. She, Dad and I went to the solarium. It was the first time the three of us had had a meal together in years… and somehow, it seemed right.

I vaguely listened as Mom and Dad talked about various members of Dad's extended family and about different people Mom once knew in Forks. I had a difficult time choking down any food and spent more time pushing it around my plate than actually eating anything. Eventually, I gave up on eating and laid my napkin on the table. As I watched the birds outside the window, I worried about Edward and whether or not Alice's prediction was even plausible. He was so pale and his body had generated so much heat—all without moving or making even the faintest moan.

I'd lost track of the fact that I wasn't alone until Mom touched my hand. I jumped and joined their conversation, asking the first question I could think of. "I can't believe you drove all the way over here from Forks in the middle of the night," I said. "What if we hadn't been here or if you had gone to the wrong place?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "I was willing to take that chance. Edward seemed like a nice enough guy and you'd spoken highly of his family, but I had that whole cult factor swimming around in my head. I never told you this, but years ago, I headed up an investigation of a cult that was holed up in the mountains. We'd heard things about them for a while, but it wasn't until we got in there and broke it up that I understood what it was about. Some of those kids were messed up for a long time. I didn't want that to happen to you or Renee."

"But Dad," I interrupted.

He held a hand up in defense. "Now that I'm here, I'll admit that I was wrong about the people here. They seem perfectly normal. I can see why Renee thinks so highly of Esme and Edward's father seems reasonable."

I sat up straight and I felt my shoulders stiffen with pride. "That's all true and everyone here is just like them. Even though we do a lot of things for the good of the group, we all have free will." Mom nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll have to believe that… unless someone hands me a cup of red Kool-aid," Charlie said, straight-faced. Mom and I stared at him, stunned, until he started chuckling. "I'm only kidding, you two." He took a big swig of his herbal tea. I was floored that he actually liked it enough to request it.

"So, what's up with this Alice? She seems a little _different_. Who is she related to?" he asked.

"Alice and Edward are fraternal twins," Mom began.

"Over time," I continued, "she's had some dreams—mostly about Edward—that have actually come true. Apparently, just a couple of days ago, she dreamed that he would get really sick and then recover. I don't know if it's that whole twin connection thing or what. I'd like to believe it, but he hasn't shown any sign of coming around." Mom took and squeezed my hand.

"Are they sure that he doesn't need to be in a hospital instead of here?" Charlie asked.

"He's not getting any worse and I'm sure if they thought he needed something they couldn't provide here, Carlisle would have him admitted," Mom told him.

"I'm sure you're right. By the way, what's Jake doing here? He was the last person I expected to see."

"He met Edward and Emmett when we were in Forks," I explained. "Since Jake is finished with school on the reservation and didn't have any pressing obligations, he wanted to check out UDub." I didn't want to make any mention of the apartment.

"I thought he was starting school in Port Angeles this summer," Charlie said, setting down his fork.

"I haven't really talked to him about that, but since he had a little extra time on his hands, I think he wanted to explore all his options." That was true… maybe not the complete truth, but close enough.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Billy might not like that too much."

"But Dad, Billy is going to have to let go sooner or later. Jake has too much potential to be stuck on the Reservation his whole life, like his dad."

Mom sighed and checked her watch.

"What?" I asked.

"Phil ought to be out of the house by now," she answered flatly.

"Was he going somewhere?" Charlie asked with undisguised interest.

"Um, he missed work yesterday, but he had to go back today. They have a baseball game out of town this evening, so he won't be back until late."

I was glad to hear we wouldn't be graced with Phil and his profound acts of stupidity that day.

Charlie leaned back in his chair. "Sounds like things aren't going so great," he said sympathetically.

Mom shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"You want to talk about it?" Charlie asked, leaning toward her.

That was my cue to leave.

X x x

I hadn't brushed my teeth in 24 hours and I didn't want my skunk breath to be the first thing Edward smelled if he did make the speedy recovery that Alice had predicted, so I slipped up the stairs to Edward's room. Once I took a look at myself in the mirror, I decided to freshen up a bit and change clothes, as well. I didn't look much better, but it would have to do, because I had been away from Edward long enough.

As promised, the guest room looked much less like an ICU. The cardiac monitor was beeping more quietly and Edward had only one IV left. Carlisle had allowed the curtains to remain open as Alice had left them.

"I believe he looks better, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

To me, Edward was still pale and sweaty. Maybe he'd lost the greyish cast from the night before, but it wasn't much of an improvement. Carlisle seemed so encouraged that I hated to sound negative. "Maybe a little. His color is better."

He and I didn't say anything else the longest time. Finally, Esme slipped in. When she sat down next to Edward, she asked, "Where's Eleazar?"

"He went to the clinic to run some more labs. He should be back any time," Carlisle answered.

Esme nodded slowly, her eyes trained on Edward. "Everyone is trying to get back to normal today," she began. "Peter, Rosalie and Jasper went to the greenhouse. Alice, Angela and Maggie are at the commissary. Mary took Bree and Isaac back to her house so that they could remote in to their classrooms."

"That's good," Carlisle replied. "What about the Castiles?"

"Carmen and Kate are anxious to get back home."

"What about Tanya?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "She and Jake are down in the basement with Emmett. Once your parents have finished talking, Jake is going to invite Charlie downstairs. I think they are watching some old University of Florida football game on ESPN Classic."

"They're still talking… and no one has called the police?"

"Yes, they've been in the solarium for quite a while and I haven't heard a peep out of them," Esme answered.

"That's miraculous," I mused.

"Well maybe that won't be the only miracle we see here today." Esme brushed away a tear and squeezed her son's hand.

X x x

The afternoon passed uneventfully. Edward's labs had been better and they were no longer concerned about the risk of him bleeding. Everyone drifted through the bedroom during the day, a couple at a time.

Without warning, Edward's heart rate began to increase. It had been around 130 beats per minute for most of the day, but had surpassed 150, with no signs of slowing. "What do you think this means?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle answered as he and Eleazar studied a rhythm strip from the heart monitor.

Edward's regular but fast rhythm then became fast and irregular. "I don't recognize this rhythm," Eleazar told Carlisle. "There are p-waves, so it's not atrial fib and the complexes aren't wide enough for v-tach."

They might as well have been speaking Greek, because I had no idea what they meant.

Edward had been holding his own for so long and hadn't shown any sign of worsening since the night before. After everything he'd been through, had his body just had enough and couldn't compensate any longer?

Ominously, the irregular rhythm began to slow. The monitor grew louder as the pulse in Edward's neck became more bold and urgent. The seconds were punctuated by the faltering beats of his heart. Carlisle and Eleazar continued to discuss possible interventions and I overheard the words "pacer" and "Amiodarone" as they pulled the crash cart closer and broke it open.

I held Edward's hand tightly and squeezed my eyes shut. For the first time in a very long time, I began to pray silently. "Dear God, please save Edward. I love him so much… and his family and friends, they do, too. Please don't condemn him for killing Aro. He only did it to save us from the pain of Aro's evil."

Edward's heart rate grew slower and slower until it thudded to an absolute halt.

Tears flooded down my face and I squeezed Edward's hand even more tightly. It was over and I couldn't bear to face it. "Please God, please! I'll do-"

And then, the monitor picked up again with a very regular and strong heartbeat.

_Please don't let this be a trick. Please._

"Bella?" a gravelly voice spoke.

My eyes flew open to meet the most beautiful emerald orbs… the ones I loved best.

Edward.

_Thank you, God. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End note: I owe some folks a great deal of thanks. Thank you to DeeDreamer for sticking with us and keeping us straight. I think I need to write a story based in Georgia so that I can use all the Southernisms that are so engrained in my writing. **

**I'm so, so happy that Cared took us under her wing and ushered us into the wider world of Fan Fiction. Your pre-reading skills have been invaluable, especially when I've gotten away from what the reader wants to hear. I can't believe I actually met you, Gingerandgreen and Mary. I'll treasure that the rest of my life.**

**Thanks to Wuthering Bites for keeping us on Twilighted. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for giving us the characters that won't leave my mind. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and anyone else who has gotten a little pleasure from our story.**

**And the biggest thank you to ilovealion for putting up with my temperamental ass. I've enjoyed every minute we've spent planning, arguing and writing.**

**In the next couple of months, I'm going to be releasing an Edward and Bella story I've been working on for about a year called, "The Warden." Please put me, georgiaedwardlover, on author alert so that you won't miss it. I hope to write a few one-shots and finish Bare Encounters, a Rosalie and Emmett story.**

**All that's left now is EPOV and in a few weeks, we'll have an Epilogue.**

**Love you all.**

**Georgiaedwardlover of Georgialion**


	95. A New Beginning

**Dear patient reader, here is the final chapter of Pure Revelations.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 95**

**A New Beginning**

**EPOV**

I was nothing, existing nowhere, in a vast expanse of soundless black.

Time was absent.

Memories were extinct.

There was no pain, no pleasure, and no want.

**XXX**

The first hint of my awakening was subtle. A slight shift in the void made me aware of the emptiness around me and I could _feel_ the silent darkness encasing me like a cocoon. Even though it was restrictive and all encompassing, I wasn't anxious or even bothered. I welcomed it as a sign that I was _real_.

I still wasn't sure if I was _alive_, but at least I knew that I existed.

**XXX**

I was roused by a sweet, melodic voice. It tickled my ears and made me want to smile.

Even though there wasn't a _whisper_ of recognition as to whom it belonged, it was lovely and comforting.

Other voices trickled in and out, but I clung to _hers_. She was my constant in timeless existence. I was at peace.

**XXX**

All at once, sensations returned, memories flooded, and the clock of time began to tick once again. It was as if a switch had been flipped and my bout of suspended animation was terminated. I had no idea how long I had been _elsewhere_, but of two things I was certain.

I was alive, and Aro was dead.

No one had to tell me that I'd been successful in killing my biological father because I could feel it deep in my soul. I was different. And, even though his DNA remained inside me, the taint of his vampirism had disappeared. I'd never even realized it was there until it was gone.

I felt redeemed, somehow.

As soon as the reality of my survival set in, I immediately thought of Bella. It was _her_ voice that had provided my solace while I was away, and that could mean only one thing.

She was alive, too.

Somehow, we had both endured.

I opened my eyes, desperate to see her face once again, and was surprised by my surroundings. I had expected to wake up outside, since my last memory was of stabbing Aro on the front lawn, but instead, I was in the guest bedroom of our house. The room was dim and the only noise I could hear was an offensive, rhythmic beeping sound off to my left.

_How the hell did I end up in here?_

_How long have I been out?_

_Where are the others?_

Even though a thousand questions about what had transpired during my absence came to mind, I didn't lose focus on the one thing I needed more desperately than answers.

Bella.

She was all that truly mattered.

My eyes found her easily as she sat at the right-hand side of my bed with her head bowed, seemingly staring at our entwined hands. At first, I had questioned if it was really her because I couldn't feel the hum of electricity that _always_ flowed between us. There was only a moment of doubt, however, because even though our magnetic pull was no longer present, I didn't need that physical spark to prove that it was her. She was here by my side and our spiritual union was deeper and more important than any bond that had probably been an unnatural by-product of my heritage anyway.

After staring at her for a few moments longer, I said a silent prayer of thanks for her survival and finally whispered, "Bella?"

Immediately, her head popped up and her surprised eyes met mine. She was perfect and beautiful with no scratch, bruise or injury that I could see. Even though she looked exhausted, I breathed a sigh of relief that she appeared to be unharmed by the ordeal with Aro.

I fully expected her to yelp or squeal in excitement when she realized that I was okay, but she didn't. In fact, she sat frozen and speechless as her eyes welled with tears.

"Bella? Baby, are you okay?" I asked, immediately wondering if something terrible had happened to one of our family members or friends. "What's wrong?"

I gave her hand a squeeze and then quickly pushed up off the bed into a seated position. I felt a prick of pain in my left arm and wires pulled across my chest as I sat up, but I didn't let it stop me from wrapping my arms around her and reveling in her closeness. I could hear Dad start calling my name anxiously, but I ignored him.

Nothing else mattered once I had Bella in my arms.

She immediately relaxed and nuzzled her face in my neck while I ran my fingers through her hair and held her close.

"Oh, God," I rasped. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

The truth in my words and the emotions that they elicited clamped my throat down tight, preventing me from saying more.

I could feel her nod against me before she peppered kisses up my neck and jaw before finally landing one on my lips. It was chaste and lingering as it spoke of her love for me. No words were necessary.

"I love you, too," I mumbled against her mouth just before she tightened her hands in my hair and shifted even closer to me.

As our kiss started to deepen, I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder and then a scream from the doorway.

"Edward, you're making a mess," Dad huffed impatiently as he grabbed my left arm—yanking me away from Bella in the process—and started wrapping something tightly around my elbow.

At the same time, a rush of people and frantic voices filled the room in an instant. Everyone was speaking at once as they all crowded around the bed, asking questions and trying to discern what had happened.

"Oh my God, Carlisle, there's blood everywhere!"

"When did he wake up? Is he bleeding out?"

"He's fine. I told you everything would be fine."

"What the hell happened in here?"

The cacophony of voices was loud and difficult to discern as each statement overlapped the next.

It was at that moment that I realized what the commotion was all about. I looked down to see that I had accidently ripped the IV out of my arm and blood had poured all over the bed, Bella, and me. Even though I had made quite a mess, I was relieved to see that the blood looked like typical human blood, not at all like Irina's, and it seemed to be clotting normally.

_That's reassuring._

The discovery that my body seemed to be entirely human brought me comfort, but the sudden realization that I was completely naked—separated from everyone else in the room by only a bed sheet—made me cringe. I didn't want the others to see the effect Bella's kisses were having on me, especially when I realized Bella's father was present.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie asked with concern as he came to stand right beside her.

He was assessing the situation like a true lawman, so I discreetly tried to cover the deflating tent in my sheet.

_Thank God the python is just as terrified of the chief as I am._

After Bella reassured Charlie and everyone else that she was okay, Dad explained how I had roused and what had happened with the IV line

"I'm sorry I made such a mess," I began, looking at the fast-drying blood all over the bed and Bella's right shoulder. "I didn't realize—"

"Don't apologize, son," Charlie interrupted. "We're just all relieved that you're okay and finally awake."

"Oh, sweetheart," Mom cooed as she and Alice made it around to my non-bloody, right side. While Alice fussed with the pillows behind me, Mom grabbed my hand and asked, "How do you feel? Do you have any pain? You had us all scared to death. I can't believe you… you…"

She started gasping between her watery words as her hand tightened around mine. Alice slipped one arm around Mom's waist and then placed her hand over ours.

"We're just glad you're okay, big brother," she said with a genuine smile before giving Dad a pointed look.

_What the fuck? Is Alice in charge now?_

Dad cleared his throat before speaking.

"Right. I think we may need to give Edward a little time before we bombard him with questions. Plus, I need to check him out and do a few tests."

Mom released my hand, but not before she leaned in, whispered, "I love you," and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Besides, I'm sure Edward and Bella want to get cleaned up," Alice added before she and Mom moved back around the bed and stood next to Dad.

Renee, who had already pushed Charlie out of the way and was dabbing at Bella with a towel, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, baby. Let's get you home and into a nice warm shower," Renee said absently as she ran her hand through Bella's hair. "Some VI shampoo and conditioner are _definitely_ in order."

"Mom," Bella grunted with irritation as she swatted her mother's hand away. "I can take a shower here. My things are already in Edw—" She stopped mid-word and then changed her tune. "You know, you're probably right. I need some fresh clothes, anyway," she said quickly before glancing at Charlie.

She obviously didn't want her dad to know that she had been staying with me for the last few nights, but I wasn't about to let her out of my sight just yet.

Besides, I wasn't powerless and petulant Edward anymore. Even though my body had seemingly returned to an all-human form where all my super-senses and magnetism were gone, I felt like I had earned the right to call my own shots.

So, I did.

"Well, I would like a moment alone with Bella before all the tests and showers and…. _whatever_ commence," I commanded as I grabbed Bella's hand and scooted back in the bed a little. "That is, if it's okay with you," I added, giving Bella a questioning look.

She nodded and came to stand by my side as the others complied with my wishes and began to trickle out of the room.

"We need to get some fresh sheets and treat everything before the stain sets in," Mom said to Renee as they walked out together with elbows entwined.

Dad lingered for a moment and then laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm amazed, son. Your hasty recovery is truly astonishing." He paused for a moment before he continued. "But, you still need to take it easy until I get back and run some tests. We need to check a few labs and…."

He didn't finish his statement, however. With a quick shake of his head, as if he realized that he needed to leave the room instead of detail his plans, he released my shoulder and walked toward the door.

"Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes," he chuckled before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

As soon as the latch clicked, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up quickly. I needed to hold my girl and let the reality of all we had endured set in.

But, before I could get my arms around her waist, she grabbed my shoulders and yelped, "Whoa!"

My rapid movements must have alarmed her because she gave me a look that said, _Are you crazy_?

"What, baby? I feel fine," I said with a smile as I snaked my right arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Dangerously close to the python, actually. Even though I'd made sure to drape the bed sheet over my lap when I sat up, I knew that a thin layer of cotton wasn't much of a barrier if he decided to make an appearance. I realized that I'd have to keep our interactions relatively PG-13 to keep him at bay. After all, I knew the others would return soon and I didn't want them—especially Charlie—to see _that_.

As it turned out, I didn't have to worry about the python making an appearance because our conversation quickly turned serious.

She stood between my legs with her hands still on my shoulders, but she didn't smile. In fact, she looked like she was trying her best to mask her true emotions.

_What the hell happened while I was out?_

After a moment, she shook her head a little and released my shoulders. Her hands brushed up my neck before finally coming to rest, gently cupping my jaws.

"Edward, you almost died," she whispered as her eyes searched mine. "I can't believe you survived. You're really _here_, sitting in front of me."

Her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears as I nuzzled against her right hand and kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm here now. And, I really do feel _fine_… normal, even," I replied, lifting my hands to cover hers. "I miss our spark, though. You know that magical little hum that flowed between us?" I stroked across her hands with my thumbs a couple of times before I lowered them to my thighs. "When did it disappear? How long have I been out?"

I could feel the other questions teaming, begging for answers, but I suppressed the urge to ask them and just waited for her response.

"You've been unconscious and running a high fever for almost 24 hours," she replied with nothing but concern in her eyes. "Things were touch and go for a while, but your fever finally broke. Some of your labs showed that your blood wasn't clotting properly—" she glanced down at my chest and then the heart monitor before giving my hands a quick squeeze "—but everything seems to be fine now... well, except our spark is gone." She paused for a moment and then her eyes met mine once again. "But you're alive, and that's all that matters."

I nodded before she asked, "Do you remember anything? Anything at _all_ about what happened?"

I shook my head sort of absently and shrugged my shoulders as I answered, "The last thing I remember is falling to the ground after I stabbed Aro. I have no idea what happened after that."

The horrors of what transpired between Aro and I came crashing down all at once. The resurgence of those feelings of isolation and lack of control were almost too much to bear, so I pulled Bella close once again and let the comfort of her embrace calm me down. I knew we needed to talk about everything that happened, but I couldn't bear to talk about Aro at that moment.

It was too painful.

"Edward—"

"I'm almost scared to know what happened to everyone else," I cut her off and quickly changed the subject. "But, you have to tell me. Where are they? Did they survive?"

The faces of our friends who I had yet to see flashed through my mind. Emmett. Jasper. Jacob. Rose. Tanya. Irina. Laurent…

She pulled back, and a look of understanding crossed her face as she took in my anguish.

"Yes, Edward. Everyone's fine. They're just not here right now. Emmett, Jacob and Jasper dealt with getting all the Town Cars returned and have been in and out today. Rose, Tanya, and Alice have stayed close by, though." A small smile finally graced her face as she added, "I'm sure they're all anxious to see you."

Relief flooded my troubled mind until I realized that she had left out a couple of names.

"What about Irina and Laurent? Did they… I mean, are they—"

Her face fell before I could finish my question, so I knew my answer. They were dead. She went on to gently tell me about their demise and the piles of ash that littered our lawn after all the hybrids and vampires disintegrated right before her eyes.

I ran a rough hand down my face and shook my head in disbelief. I didn't understand why I had survived when Laurent, Irina, and all the other hybrids had not. It probably had something to do with Aro's venom and the fact that I was never bitten, but I had to accept that I would probably _never_ know the absolute truth. None of us would.

As I sat with my head in my hands, the sickening smell of dried blood began to fill my nostrils. Then, a sudden wave of nausea hit my stomach like a tsunami.

"Ugh," I groaned, pulling my hands away from my face and finally surveying the horrible mess I had made.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella questioned anxiously as she placed a hand on my cheek and turned my face toward hers. Searching my eyes, she asked, "Do I need to get Carlisle?"

"No. I-I'm fine," I said after the unexpected surge of sickness disappeared. "I think I just need to get cleaned up." Then, glancing down at my barely covered lap, I added, "And, I probably need to put on some clothes."

When I looked up at her through my lashes, I was thrilled to see a hint of pink on her cheeks as she quickly averted her eyes and nodded.

"Alice brought some of your clothes down earlier," she said as she backed up a couple of steps and then turned around completely, searching the room for them.

She was flustered and adorable, and it made me smile. Only Bella could bring a grin to my face when my saddened and sickened heart was still reeling from the memories of the previous days.

Having finally located my clothes, she walked them back over sheepishly and placed them on a clean area of the bed.

"I guess we both need to get cleaned up, huh?" she asked shyly, coming to stand in front of me once more.

Grabbing her hand in mine, I pulled her close and tried to ease her discomfort because, while I had missed her flushed cheeks and felt like I hadn't seen them in ages, I didn't want her to blush out of embarrassment or shame. I never wanted her to feel any of those emotions when she was with me. We had been through far too much to let _anything_ come between us.

At that moment, however, the image of her father—and his weapons—popped into my head. He was undoubtedly wondering what we had been doing in there all that time. Hell, being the constant lawman, he was probably standing outside the door listening to our entire conversation.

_Shit. Would he really do that?_

Wouldn't you stay close if your daughter was reuniting with her practically naked boyfriend after he almost died?

_Fuck. _

Bella had to get out of there before Charlie broke down the door and shot my ass.

I could actually _hear_ my anxiety flare as the heart monitor started beeping faster and I gulped. Bella gave me a questioning look, so I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yep, we need to wash up. And, since your father's probably right outside that door with his gun drawn, there's no way in hell I'm getting dressed with you in here."

She chuckled a little and shook her head before giving my shoulder a playful push.

Then, her expression changed from kitten to minx as she leaned in close and whispered, "Well, we will just have to save _that_ for later, huh?"

When her moist warm lips brushed against my ear, a jolt of excitement went straight to my cock, obliterating all thoughts of protective fathers and shotguns.

The python was fully awake and stretching to attention as she turned on her toes and sashayed out the door, closing it behind her with a click.

It seemed my life was returning back to normal… and I liked it.

**XXX**

Just as Renee had suggested, Bella went home with her parents for a while and I stayed behind at Casa de Cullen. After I got cleaned up, Dad and Eleazar ran a barrage of tests on me to see if everything had indeed returned to normal. I was poked and prodded and scanned until they both agreed that I was a picture of health.

When we finally emerged from the guest room, I was surprised to see a house full of activity. It seemed that almost everyone had congregated for one last meal before the Castiles returned to Alaska. Eleazar had already told me that they were anxious to return home. He had some community business to attend to, and Carmen needed to get back in "her element" after everything that had transpired in LaVerrot.

I noticed that Mary, Bree, Maggie, Angela, Isaac, and Alistair were absent, so I asked Dad where they were. He said that they were sticking close to home since Mary and Bree were still getting settled. Apparently, Mary and Bree had moved in with the Webers for an indefinite amount of time because their old house held too many bad memories. I couldn't blame them, and I was glad that Dr. Weber would be close by to provide them counsel.

I had the feeling we'd _all_ be seeking his services at some point in the near future.

As my eyes traveled around the kitchen, I was relieved to see all my friends and family had indeed survived. And, despite the utter shit we had all endured in the last few days, everyone seemed to be happy and healthy.

"Oh my God!" I heard Tanya squeal before she ran into me with full force, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Eddie, I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she sobbed into my collar as Jacob walked toward us donning a blinding white smile.

I extended my hand to him even as his girlfriend—I guessed she was his girlfriend—held on to me like her life depended on it.

"Good to see you, man," Jacob said as he shook my hand. "You had us worried there for a while."

"Sorry 'bout that," I replied as Tanya finally peeled herself off of me.

I felt like a spectacle as the others gathered around and greeted me one-by-one.

"E, man," Emmett began before pulling me in for a bear hug, "You did it, dude. I can't believe you actually pulled it off."

"Get off of him, you big lug," Rose chided as she pulled Emmett away and took his place. "I'm so glad you're still here," she whispered in a watery voice before hugging me like never before.

"Me, too," I said with a snort as I tried to lighten the mood.

It elicited the expected response as Rose leaned back haughtily and placed her hands on her hips. Narrowing her eyes at me playfully, she said, "I see you can _still_ be an asshole. I guess some things will _never_ change."

Her comments broke the tension that had filled the room, and I immediately felt more comfortable, like I was no longer the freak on display.

Alice pushed past Rosalie and said, "Leave my big brother alone, Rose. I, for one, am _glad_ that he didn't change at all." She pulled me down by the shoulders and latched her arms around my neck, squeezing me like a vice. "I love you, Edward," she whispered.

I tightened my arms around her tiny body, picked her up off the floor, and breathed her in. My sister had been my constant companion since before we were born, and I cherished her.

"I love you, too, Pix," I professed before setting her back down on the floor just as Jasper stepped forward.

"Are you going to let him get away with calling you Pix?" he asked with a smile. "He always gets away with _everything_."

"Shut the fuuu—" I caught myself. "Shut up, man," I corrected awkwardly, knowing that everyone within hearing distance wasn't fooled.

Alice rolled her eyes at us as Jasper and I did a manly one-armed hug and then exchanged arm punches.

Yep. Things seemed to be returning to normal.

After I had spoken to everyone else—Carmen, Kate, and the Hales—I was excited to hear the front door open. Even though I couldn't _feel_ her presence, I knew that my Bella had finally arrived. I rushed into the foyer, ready and willing to sweep her off of her feet, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that her dad was standing right beside her.

He intimidated the hell out of me.

"Um… Good evening, Renee. Chief Swan," I said formally. "It's nice to see you again."

Feeling like a complete douche, I waved them forward as my ears flamed from the embarrassment. It didn't help that I suddenly remembered the last time they had seen me I was laid up in bed practically naked.

_Lord, help me survive this._

When we turned toward the kitchen, I felt Charlie's hand come down firmly on my shoulder just as he sidled up beside me.

"Aw, come on now, Edward. I told you to call me Charlie… or have you already forgotten?" he asked with a smile.

I swear his mustache twitched.

"Oh. No… I mean, yes—"

With a squeeze of my shoulder, he slowed me down and interrupted my rambling, "No need to be nervous, son. Renee hasn't stopped singing your praises since I got here." He leaned in and whispered, "And, remember; I already gave you my seal of approval when you were in Forks—"

He stopped abruptly as if he suddenly thought of something and then turned to face me head-on. I could almost see him enter detective-mode when his left eyebrow lifted into his hairline.

"Has anything changed since then, Edward? You sure are actin' jumpy."

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

"Dad, leave him alone. He's been sick, remember?"

Bella pushed her way between us and grabbed my elbow before pulling me toward the dining room.

I heard Charlie let out a huff in embarrassment and then mumble, "Yeah, Edward. Um… you look much better than you did earlier. Way to rally."

As Bella and I entered the dining room, Renee's boisterous laughter filled the air behind us followed by a breathless, "Oh, Charlie."

I didn't know why, but I had the sneaking suspicion that Phil might have some competition if and when he arrived.

**XXX**

Once everyone was settled in for dinner, the conversation flowed rather freely, considering the circumstances. I didn't know how much Charlie had been told, but everyone seemed to be steering clear of table chatter about me or the events of the last few days.

Even though they weren't talking about me, I could still feel the eyes from around the room turning my way from time to time. I tried to ignore the stares, but I felt like a spectacle more than ever before. It didn't help matters that Mom had placed me between Bella and Charlie. It was like sitting between fire and ice. As Bella heated me up with every glance, Charlie cooled me down with one mustache twitch or raised eyebrow.

They were killing me.

I felt like my labile emotions were on full display, and it took my every effort not to snatch Bella up and bolt out of the room.

Emmett provided some comic relief during the meal while Renee and Mom tried to keep the dialogue cheerful. It was obvious to me, however, that the overall mood was laced with a sense of sadness. I couldn't even look at Carmen because her face was an open book of the dead. She couldn't hide her dejection. She was uncharacteristically calm and reserved, so I considered that she might have actually been medicated.

Maybe some of the strict "community rules" were being broken already if she'd been given a sedative of some kind.

Just as dessert was being passed around, a shrill, scratchy voice that could easily be mistaken for nails down a chalkboard called out my name.

"Edward!" Carmen blurted out her first words of the evening. "Dear, you look so… healthy."

_Fuck._

I tensed up immediately because there was no telling where Carmen might take the conversation. She had not been herself all evening, and I wasn't sure that she would realize the very important need to hold her tongue while Charlie was present.

"You've been through so much," she lamented with watery words. "It's too b-bad that my s-sweet Irina…"

She was too choked up to even finish her thought.

"Carmen, my dear," Eleazar thankfully cut her off and immediately rose from his chair to handle her. "Let's get you back over to Charlotte's and Peter's house. You look exhausted."

You could almost feel a breeze from the collective sighs that were released around the table as Carmen nodded warily and allowed her husband to help her up. Kate joined him in assisting Carmen as Mom, ever the stellar hostess and friend, went over to comfort Carmen and to walk her out of the dining room, hugging her shoulders tightly as they left. Tanya spoke to her dad quickly, but then returned to her place by Jacob and focused on the dessert in front of her.

You could hear crickets from the awkward silence that ensued.

Charlie looked around the table, probably waiting for an explanation, so I leaned in and quietly said, "It was recently discovered that Carmen's and Eleazar's estranged daughter, Irina, had passed away from an illness similar to mine. Apparently, her sickness was much more severe." I paused—concerned that I might say too much—so Tanya spoke up.

"We're still mourning our loss, but we know Irina is in a better place."

Jacob put his arm around her, pulling her close, and Tanya rested her head on his shoulder. The intimate gesture between Bella's childhood friend and the blonde-bombshell elicited a stunned reaction from Charlie. His head popped back in disbelief as his eyes went wide, but he tried to cover his surprise quickly.

After a nervous throat clearing and a quick sip of tea, Charlie addressed Tanya with sincerity. "Damn. That kind of loss is a heavy blow to any family. You _all_ will be in my prayers."

Tanya simply nodded in reply as the awkward silence descended once again. Thankfully, Mom's entrance back into the dining room pulled our focus away from Irina's unfortunate demise.

"Mrs. Cullen," Emmett called out loudly as he rubbed his belly, "This is the best cobbler I've ever put in my mouth. I'm really starting to love the way you cook."

Mom smiled demurely as she came to stand beside Dad.

"Well, you can thank Charlotte for this delicious dish. She's the one who prepared it," Mom said with a wink before adding, "Can I get anything for any of you while I'm up?"

Charlie, who had been tearing up the sweet berry concoction in front of him, swallowed hard and said, "You know, Esme, a hot cup of coffee would set this right off."

Mom furrowed her brows and made an apologetic face as she glanced around the table.

"Well, um… Charlie, we don't usually drink coffee here, so I'm afraid I don't have any on hand." She stepped behind Dad and squeezed his shoulders. "But, I'll be picking some up tomorrow, and I may just join you in a cup," she said before a cheeky grin lit up her face.

Dad glanced at her over his shoulder and added, "That sounds like a wonderful plan. It's been years since I've had a stiff cup of Joe."

Chuckles from around the table erupted into full-on guffaws as the hilarity of the situation lightened the mood even further. My parents' defiant decision to drink coffee in LaVerrot was hopefully the first small step in both our personal and collective recovery.

**XXX**

After dinner was finally over and the table had been cleared, the younger LaVerrot residents and their significant others decided to hang out in the basement for a while. We had planned to help out with cleanup, but Mom, Renee, and Charlotte waved us away as Charlie and the others retired to the living room.

"Hey, Bells?" Charlie called out as we were heading downstairs. "Do you want your mom and me to come get you when we start to leave? I mean… I know this is a gated community and all, but—"

"Dad, I think I'm perfectly fine to get home on my own," she said with an eye roll.

I hoped my profound disappointment didn't show on my face at Bella's words. I had gotten so used to her sleeping by my side that I couldn't even imagine a night without her. As my hand tightened around hers, I decided that I would sneak through her window and risk being shot by the chief if I had to. I never wanted to sleep without her. Besides, in my heart and mind, she was already my wife. I had considered myself bound to her since the first time we made love.

However, I had the feeling Charlie wouldn't give that concept much weight. He'd shoot first and ask questions later.

"Actually, Charlie," Alice chimed in as she twirled past him, sidled up to Bella, and gave her a whimsical sideways hug. "I was hoping Bella could stay here with me tonight. Tanya and Kate have moved their stuff to the Hales' house and I had gotten used to the company." Charlie looked between Alice and Bella and then gave me a quick side-eyed glance. "Well, Bella's a grown woman and she can make her own decisions," he replied, glancing my way with a not-so-amused look on his face.

He stepped forward and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, Bells. Sleep well," he said with an adoring smile before cutting his eyes at me for a third time.

The chief was no fool.

I stepped forward and extended my hand. "Good night, Charlie," I said firmly even though my knees were a little shaky. "I'll make a trip to Starbucks in the morning and get you some coffee. If there's one thing we have plenty of here in Seattle, it's coffee."

He grabbed my hand and did a one pump shake before grumbling, "Super," with an unmoved look on his face.

Bella giggled beside me and pulled on my arm as she turned back toward the stairs.

"Night, Dad," she called out with an amused tone as the three of us left Charlie standing in the hall.

"He hates me and thinks I'm going to defile his daughter," I murmured as we started down the stairs.

Bella cocked her eyebrows and gave a little shrug as if to say, _And_? because… yeah, it was a little late for Charlie to worry about that.

The thought of Charlie finding out that Bella and I had already made love made my stomach roll and my heart pound. I could feel the sweat bead up on my brow as we entered the basement.

Immediately upon seeing me, Jasper picked up on my discomfort.

"Edward," he called out with concern as he rushed over. "Dude, you look like shit. Come sit down… do I need to get Carlisle?" He pushed me down onto the couch and looked at Alice and Bella incredulously. "Didn't you notice that he—"

Alice cut him off while Bella plopped down beside me.

"Calm down, Jasper. He's not sick or anything. Charlie just makes him nervous," she said, walking behind me and ruffling my hair.

I jerked away from her and shook my head with irritation.

"He has guns, you know. I'm sure he brought a few with him," I said in all seriousness as the others started to gather around and chuckle.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "Aw, his bark is worse than his bite… most of the time," she said with mirth, finding amusement at my expense.

I grabbed at her waist playfully, tickling her sides as I murmured, "Oh, so, I guess _you'll_ protect me from the chief then, right?"

Emmett let out a guffaw as he fell back into the recliner.

"That's just like you, E. You stared down a vampire and shoved a stake into his heart, but you're still scared of Bella's father."

The room went silent as all eyes immediately trained on him.

Leave it to Emmett to mention Aro and his minion in a flippant manner, showcasing the elephant in the room before it even stepped out of the shadows. I wasn't offended in the least, but I worried about how Tanya would take it.

Emmett pulled Rose over by the hand and let out a deep sigh when his words and their effect finally dawned on him.

"I didn't mean any offense," he said to the group in general. "It's just… I don't know… this seems like a laugh so you don't _cry_ kinda moment. Don't ya think?"

I held up my hand and waved him off. "No offense taken, man," I replied before turning my attention to Tanya. "But how are you holding up, T?"

By that time, everyone had found a seat, so Tanya answered me from her place beside Jacob on the loveseat.

"I'm doing okay," she replied as Jacob held her protectively under his massive arm. "It's still surreal, ya know?"

Others nodded their heads almost distractedly as she went on to tell us about how Carmen had gathered some of Laurent and Irina's ashes for burial.

"I guess it will seem real enough when we have the memorial service for them, even though there won't be many people there. I mean, it's not like we can report Irina's death and have a real funeral. Dad said that her name would have to remain on the missing persons list to avoid any investigation. And, Dad did some research on Laurent. There's no record that he even existed."

"Yep, just like Aro, Laurent was an enigma," Jacob added.

"How is all that going to work, exactly?" Bella asked with a shake of her head. "Won't there be questions about the disappearances of all these people? Ben Cheney was a prominent figure here in Seattle, so I would expect someone to start asking questions when he seemingly drops from sight."

We all exchanged somewhat startled looks before Jasper spoke up.

"Well, Ben actually went _missing_ right after he sabotaged you in the greenhouse, Bella, so Dad had been expecting to get calls from Volterra Academy and the Stadium about Ben's whereabouts. The calls never came. When Dad spoke to the headmaster a couple of days ago about something unrelated, the assistant said that he had already been contacted about Ben's 'permanent leave of absence' and the papers had already been filed. Dad talked to everyone here and confirmed that no one from LaVerrot had contacted the school about any leadership changes at Volterra, but he didn't want to call anyone else and ask more questions because it might look suspicious."

"So, who actually got in touch with them and filed the papers?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but it was obviously someone in a high position within the organization," Jasper replied.

"Do you think some of the VI higher ups survived when Aro died?" Rosalie asked. "Could someone still be out there pulling strings?"

Emmett got a quizzical look on his face before he said, "You know, I thought it was pretty odd that the rental car company took the Town Cars back with no questions asked, didn't you? It was like they just looked the other way." He glanced at Jacob and Jasper. "We didn't have any of the paperwork and we had to make, what… five trips to get them all turned in?"

Jacob agreed with Emmett and added, "Yeah, they were definitely giving us weird looks, but they kept their mouths shut… and I don't think their silence was because they were intimidated by _us_."

"But who could have alerted them of anything?" Jasper asked, shaking his head skeptically. "I think they _were_ just apprehensive because you two filled up that tiny office with little room to spare."

That comment elicited a few laughs, but I didn't even chuckle. My mind was considering all the other loose ends we might need to take care of as the repercussions from Aro's demise revealed themselves.

As they continued their discussion, Jasper informed us that his dad and Dr. Weber had already received some calls from the other communities with concerns that some members had seemingly disappeared. There had also been several eyewitness accounts of spontaneous combustion reported on the news.

"Well, Aro had successfully navigated the human world for centuries undetected," I interjected. "I'm sure he had some kind of contingency plans in place for when his people suddenly went missing or disappeared into thin air. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how all that plays out. In the meantime, we'll have to meet with the other community leaders and devise a cover story of sorts. I'm sure Dad and the other leaders have initiated those discussions, but we'll definitely need to get in on that."

Everyone nodded in agreement as the room fell silent.

After a few moments, Tanya asked, "So, where do we go from here?"

"And what about VI?" Alice asked, glancing around the room before her eyes finally landed on me. "You are the legatee, so won't everything be yours?"

The questions started firing off all at once, filling the room with overlapping voices once again.

"Will the VI label continue or will the company shut down?"

"What about the vitamins and our diets?

How will our bodies handle the transition to normal food?"

"Where will we live?"

"Whoa, everybody," I exclaimed as their voices got louder and louder. "Listen, I don't have all the answers right now. Hell, I haven't even had a chance to sit down and talk to Dad or Alistair about everything that happened, but I would think we'll need to continue on in 'business as usual' mode. We'll obviously have to check into the legal aspects of some things, but we also can't draw attention to ourselves. We can't just up and change everything all at once. We can't just disappear." I looked around at each face before letting my eyes finally rest on Bella. "We need to assimilate the good parts of our old lives with our plans for the future and pray that the worst is behind us."

I knew I was looking at the best part of my future. I felt like I could do anything with Bella by my side.

"So, tomorrow…" Alice asked, leaving the word tomorrow hanging like a question.

Tanya answered, "Well, tomorrow my parents and Kate will return to Alaska, but I'm staying here… at least for a few more days."

"And I'm probably going back to school," Rose added. "I've missed a couple of labs, and I can't afford to miss any more."

I was thankful that my friends had emerged from our horrible ordeal relatively unscathed. Even though some of them were able to get back on schedule and return to their daily routines, I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"How 'bout you, E?" Emmett asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay close to LaVerrot and talk to Dad and the others about some of the issues we raised tonight."

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer, so after a moment he added, "How are you, really?"

I kinda got the impression that it was the one question everyone wanted me to answer because all eyes turned to me.

Tightening my arm around Bella, I replied with a smile. "I've never been better."

**XXX**

It was well after midnight when Bella and I finally made our way up the stairs to retire for the night. Even though I was truly exhausted, I was anxious to have some alone time with my girl. I just wanted to hold her and celebrate the fact that we were both still alive and that we could finally be together without fear.

When we reached the second floor landing, I was pleasantly surprised that she simply followed me up to the third floor as if there was never any doubt that she'd be sleeping in _my_ bed, not _Alice's_. The image of a pissed off Charlie and his shotgun flitted through my mind as we climbed the stairs, but it disappeared the moment I closed my bedroom door behind Bella and me.

As soon as the latch clicked, I pulled her in close and whispered against her temple, "I love you so much, Bella… so much." The emotions threatened to erupt as my arms tightened around her instinctively and I mumbled, "Oh, God, baby. Can you believe that it's all _finally_ over?"

She shook her against my neck and rasped, "No," before I felt the moisture of her tears roll down into my color.

"Bella, please don't cry," I begged, pulling back a little so I could see her face.

"These are happy tears, Edward," she cried as I wiped the drops from her cheeks with my thumbs. "I just never thought we'd be here together again."

"Me, either, but here we are… better than ever, right?"

She nodded as a watery smile spread across her face.

"I hope so," she added, touching my face like she was making sure I was real.

"Well, I know so, baby," I said cheekily as I picked her up and carried her further into the room.

She let out a squeal of delight that went straight to my dick. And, while I wanted to throw her on the bed and ravage her right then and there, I refrained. I didn't want our first night back together to be about sex. She meant more to me than that.

Unfortunately, the python had other ideas, as he was already standing at attention when I set Bella back down on her feet a moment later.

_Damn traitor making me look like a pervert._

Bella giggled at her momentary wonky legs, but she quickly regained her balance by palming my chest. The heat of her hot, little hands radiating through my shirt combined with the scent of her hair that was right under my nose was almost too much to bear. My senses were getting overloaded, and I wanted to avoid an outburst at all costs.

Before I let myself get out of hand, however, Bella looked up at me through her lashes and said, "I need to go get cleaned up and brush my teeth before bed. Is it okay if I go first?"

"Of course you can," I answered before kissing her temple gently.

I needed to peek at my emails, anyway, and I hoped that doing such a mundane task would take my mind off sex and give the python time to deflate before Bella returned.

After she gathered her things and slipped into the bathroom, I made my way over to the desk and turned on my laptop. I noticed Bella's hoodie in the seat, so I picked it up with the intention of just tossing it across the back of the chair. However, when I lifted it, I realized it was much heavier than it should have been. I jiggled the fabric a little and, sure enough, I could hear something rattling in the pocket. I knew that the proper thing to do was to put the hoodie back down and simply ask Bella about it when she emerged, however, when I placed the jacket back in the seat, the object fell to the floor.

I recognized it immediately. It was Aro's medallion.

Stumbling backwards, away from the offensive pendant, I fell over a bag and landed hard on my ass right next to our bed. I sat there dumbfounded for a moment as the medallion on the floor haunted me.

That was his.

He wore it all the time.

I bet he killed people while wearing that thing.

Hell, he may have worn that when he attacked my mother.

That very thought made my stomach roll, so I leaned over and placed my forehead against the side of the bed.

_Why did Bella have it?_ I wondered as I continued to sit in the floor, willing the fucking thing to just disappear.

A few moments later, I heard the bathroom door open and then a loud gasp.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as she rushed to my side and squatted down. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I turned into her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I shook my head against her chest.

"I found Aro's medallion." I forced the words out through gritted teeth. "I was just shocked to see it here in my room," I added with a shake of my head.

She gulped in a quick breath and started to rapidly apologize.

"Oh my God, Edward, I completely forgot it was in my pocket. I-I saw it there in the pile of ash beside you after you collapsed, and something told me not to leave it there."

I could hear her getting more and more upset with each word, so I pulled us both up off of the floor and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"It's okay, Bella. I was just stunned at the sight of it. I mean…," I glanced at it in the floor, "who knows what that medallion has been witness to over the centuries."

I shook my head to scatter the thoughts once again.

Bella grabbed my hand tightly and said, "I know that it holds bad memories for you—for all of us, really—but it was the only piece of Aro that survived. It's the only thing that links him to what happened here. It's our only proof that he really existed… and that he is really _gone_."

Her last words struck me because she was completely right.

"He can never hurt us again," I said quickly as I turned to her and cradled her face in my hands. "He can never hurt _you_."

As tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes, she added, "Or you."

I nodded and let the corner of my mouth rise ever so slightly.

"That's right, baby. We're finally safe," I whispered before peppering her face with lingering kisses that did nothing to convey the all-encompassing adoration I felt for her at that moment.

"Safe," she murmured as she kissed me back just as fervently.

As our kisses grew stronger, our clothes somehow fell away, piece by piece, until we were panting and naked in each other's arms.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, brushing a stray hair off her cheek and gently kissing the porcelain skin under her jaw.

"I love you, too," she replied with a gasping breath as I rolled over on top of her and positioned myself between her legs.

After I slipped my fingers into her heat to make sure she was ready, I slowly pushed my hips forward and entered her gently, reverently.

She was warm and tight, and I felt like she was made just for me.

As I pushed into her slow and deep—over and over—savoring each glorious second, Bella's fingernails raked through my hair and scratched my neck. The mixture of pleasure and pain spurred my desire, so I sped up the pace and rocked my hips a little harder with each thrust.

"Oh, Edwaaaaard," she moaned after only a few deep thrusts. "Don't stop!"

I kept up the pace until she threw her head back, rotated her pelvis against mine roughly, and spasmed around my cock like never before.

_Holy Fuck._

I buried myself deep inside her and found my completion as she quivered under me, sated and spent.

"Edward, that was…" she purred without even finishing her sentence.

"I know, baby," I murmured as I lowered my sweaty brow to hers and kissed her nose.

She stretched like a cat underneath me before slowly opening her eyes. 

"I could do that all night long if I wasn't so exhausted," she said with a smile before a yawn hastily erupted.

She was fucking adorable, and obviously worn-out.

"Well, go to sleep, baby. We have all the time in the world to be together," I cooed before giving her another quick kiss and rolling off of her. "I'll be right back. I've gotta use the facilities."

"Okay," she said sleepily as she turned onto her side. "Love you."

"Love you, too," I replied before hastily making my way to the bathroom.

When I came back into the bedroom a few minutes later, Bella was sound asleep and making a cute little snorting noise with every few breaths. As I made my way back over to our bed, however, I noticed that my laptop was still blinking from where I had turned it on before. As I walked over to turn it off, I stepped on Aro's medallion where it had dropped to the floor.

Immediately, all the weeks, months and years of pure hell we had endured because of him came flooding back, but I didn't let the memories torture me this time. Instead, I let them wash over me like a cleansing flood because I knew that we would _never_ have to endure his influence again. LaVerrot had survived the odds, and Aro was gone, defeated. All he left behind was a pile of scattering ash and that piece of metal under my foot.

After kicking it with my toe, I bent down and quickly picked it up. It was just a pendant—and inanimate object—so, rather than be scared of it or the man it represented, I decided to claim it as my own and let it serve as a reminder of our survival and freedom. Turning it in my hands a few times to inspect it, I laid it on my desk and shut down my computer.

I was ready to get back in bed with my Bella.

Snuggling up close to her, I breathed in her calming fragrance and embraced the solace she always provided. I was truly blessed to still have her in my life after all we had been through.

With one final kiss to her temple, I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to find me rapidly. I knew that tomorrow would be a new beginning for all of us, and I couldn't wait to start living again with Bella, my forever love, safely by my side.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Note from ilovealion (aka wordy beyatch): Two years ago today, georgiaedwardlover and I posted the first chapter of Pure Revelations on . We never in a million years expected that our little story about vampires wanting pure blood for dessert would turn into this epic tale. I think we were just as surprised as you were by some of the twists and turns that developed (you fellow authors will know what I mean). Sometimes the characters lead the story rather than the author, and that's how we ended up here today with Edward and Bella primed and ready to begin their HEA. You will see an epilogue in the next month or so, but it'll just be gravy (another southernism, Dee) as you can already guess what their futures will hold.**

**I want to thank you, dear readers, for sticking with me and supporting this story. I can truly say, I finished this for my co-writer, georgiaedwardlover, and you. My writing mojo took a nose dive in July (I'm sure you can figure out why) and I have struggled all these months to get EPOV written. Thanks so much for your patience.**

**To DeeDreamer: you have been beta and encourager since day one. I don't know of any other words I can say except thank you from the bottom of my Edward-loving heart. We couldn't have done this without you. **

**To WutheringBites: Thank you for sticking with us to the end on Twilighted. We would have stopped posting on that site had you not taken on the technical problems and posted there for us.**

**To my Twifey Cared Cullen: Thank you for pimping us out and posting our teasers. Thank you for listening to me whine. Thank you for giving me the boost and kick in the pants I needed to embrace EPOV and get it done once and for all. Even though an ocean separates us physically, I feel like you are here with me every single day. I love you.**

**To Maro123 and Gingerandgreen: I love you guys, too. Thanks so much for your support and encouraging words along the way. We will see each other again soon, I hope.**

**I must also thank Melee, BellaScotia, and GinnyW, who discovered PR early on and got our story on the map, so to speak. We appreciate all you did for us.**

**Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for creating Edward. He is truly inspirational.**

**And, finally, Georgiaedwardlover, my friend and colleague of almost 19 years, you are precious to me. Our friendship has survived edits and arguments and frustrations that most relationships never face. I still can't believe that your little plot bunny turned into this epic tale. I can truly say that I'm glad to have made this journey with you. *tears* **


	96. Pure Revelations Epilogue

**A/N: We promised an epilogue when we finished Pure Revelations and our intention had been to write it much sooner than a year later. There are a million excuses why it wasn't sooner, but ilovealion recently felt inspired to tie up all the loose ends. This is from Esme's point of view because we felt like she could consolidate the story better than any other character… except, perhaps, Emmett. Lol**

**And, just an FYI… **

**With a little luck and some hard work from us, PR could possibly see a reincarnation (on paper). Cross your fingers for us.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Pure Revelations- Epilogue**

**Esme's POV**

Sixteen months later.

My senses were joyfully overwhelmed. The clean scent of freshly cut grass, the soft sprinkle of morning mist, and the gentle, melodic bird songs greeted me as I opened our front door and began my daily trek toward the gazebo. Despite the fact that I had ventured out a little earlier than normal, I knew that my time of reflection and solitude would still be cut short. After all, tomorrow was the "big day," and Revelations was in charge of the festivities. Even though I had everything covered, from the flower girl's tiara to the hand-painted place cards, Alice was _still_ triple checking every point and task.

Many things about my daughter had changed over the last year or so, but her attention to detail was not one of them. She'd already had two trial runs for tomorrow's nuptials, and the wedding party was now on 24-hour call. I was sure that had she been marrying any _other_ man, he would have put his foot down long before now.

Not Jasper. He was fully accustomed to her natural tendencies toward grandiosity, and he loved her unconditionally.

I couldn't have asked for a better soon to be son-in-law.

When I glanced left and right before crossing the street, I was unexpectedly struck by some of the changes that had come about since last spring.

Since we were no longer bound by sunlight restrictions, we typically stayed outside as much as possible. That fact was evident by the children's toys, picnic tables, and play equipment in many of the yards on our street. We had outdoor get-togethers and community sports, like volleyball, as often as the weather permitted. Emmett and Rosalie had even built a high-end play house and jungle gym set for their twins, despite the fact that their due date was still two months away.

I chuckled when I remembered how Emmett had bragged that he was going to host a barbecue after the twins were born and get us "hooked on the hog." He was always trying to get us to taste new things. Even though we had all experimented with our diets and expanded our menus a little, the majority of us still preferred our home-grown organic and primarily vegetarian fares. Our bodies were accustomed to healthy provisions and we just felt better when we stayed away from highly processed foods. Still, we humored Emmett on occasion.

Emmett wasn't the only new resident in LaVerrot. Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate had moved here four months after Garrett and Irina died. Even though LaVerrot had been witness to their tragedy, they all realized that starting over in El Travor wasn't possible. They needed a change of scenery and a life with old friends to work through their grief. Plus, we needed their help to navigate the changes in Volturi, Inc.

In all our minds, LaVerrot had come to stand for redemption and new beginnings, not loss.

Tanya stayed in Seattle, as well, but she chose to live with Jake in the apartment he had rented last year. They were both in school and doing well. I had it on high authority that Jake was going to pop the question soon. He was waiting until after Jasper and Alice's wedding was over because he wanted Tanya to be the _only_ one in the spotlight when he slipped a ring on her finger.

He knew her well.

I anticipated a long engagement as school was a priority for both of them. Plus, Alice, Carmen, and Tanya would embrace the task of planning another extravagant LaVerrot wedding.

After finally sitting down on the steps of the gazebo, I looked across the dew-covered lawn and admired Carmen's colorful, Northern Lights-inspired, yard decorations. Even though her designs were somewhat outlandish, they were welcome additions to LaVerrot's previously dull color palate. Besides, I knew that her "creations" had given her an outlet to work through her grief. She had even invited Mary Cheney to join in her endeavors, thus making Northern Lights Luminaries a joint venture in healing for two of my dear friends.

Mary had recovered remarkably. She actually flourished once the initial shock of it all had worn off. When we learned of the emotional abuse she had endured while being married to Ben, we understood how she was able to recover from his death so quickly. Still, both she and Brie mourned for Ben Jr., but they were coping with that loss together.

We were all trying to move forward and focus on the positive changes that had occurred since Aro's demise.

For Peter and Charlotte, the past year had been filled with many new adventures. Preparations for two weddings and two grandbabies had kept them more than busy. I had never seen their family so happy, especially Rosalie. Gone was the brooding, unhappy beauty. She was now radiant with sheer joy.

The Weber's were resilient, as always. Even though Alistair had initially gone to half-time in an effort to help everyone deal with the immediate aftermath of those unforgettable few days, he was back at work in full force in less than a month. And, since Angela had decided to change her major and follow in her father's footsteps, his passion for psychiatry had been rekindled. Their family's stability and strength was an absolute force in mending LaVerrot's fractured spirit.

One spirit who was not fractured was Renee. It came as no surprise to find out that Phil's fascination and unyielding support of Ben had caused a rift between him and his wife that was beyond repair. After the ordeal was over and our community had started to recover, Renee finally asked Phil for a divorce. He did not contest it and was happy to relocate to another community within the VI family. A non-disclosure clause was included in the divorce proceedings, but we all knew that his fear of Edward would keep him quiet.

Even though her marriage to Phil had ended, Renee was surprisingly fine. It helped that her "friend" Charlie Swan had started spending more and more time at LaVerrot. He visited under the guise of seeing his daughter and son-in-law, but it was evident that there was still a spark between him and his ex-wife.

I secretly hoped that he would someday be a permanent resident of our ever-changing community.

As I sipped my warm coffee, I couldn't help but consider all the other changes in LaVerrot. While many new people and experiences had become welcomed parts of our lives, there were just as many things that were now gone. Gone were the strictly manicured yards and oppressive window coverings that made every house look like an institution. Gone were the security cameras, spotlights, and recording devices that had monitored our every move and conversation. And, most importantly, gone was the huge gate that had imprisoned us for almost two decades.

We had lived under privileged oppression for so long that we had forgotten what freedom truly felt like.

It was amazing to finally know true independence.

Of course, our autonomy was not immediate. We were somewhat disoriented and scrambling in the aftermath of the… incident. Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar, and Peter contacted the other communities one-by-one and tried to discretely ascertain their conditions. Other than the sudden and unexplained "resignation" of a few key members from the organization, none of the communities they contacted had reported any problems or suspicions. We surmised that most of the hybrids and vampires had been gathered together in remote places at the time of Aro's demise, so the other communities were not directly impacted. We all watched the news and listened out for any information about VI or mention of problems with their subsidiary companies, but nothing was ever exposed.

It seemed that VI and its' communities _were_ self-sustaining.

We weren't entirely wrong.

All mysteries were revealed when Jay Jenks, VI lawyer and Volturi family confidant, arrived at LaVerrot six weeks after Aro "disappeared." He was well versed in all things Volturi and had been trained by his father, who had been trained by his father… and so on. The Jenks family had been in servitude to the Volturi family for over nine generations, and they were bound by very strict rules and protocols. So, when Jay hadn't heard from his employer for forty-five days, he was obligated to follow the carefully devised instructions that had been in place for two decades. He had to make contact with Aro's son and heir, Edward.

Despite Jay's confident counsel and seemingly endless knowledge of the Volturi Empire, he was nervous when he first arrived on our doorstep. He had firsthand knowledge of sinister outcomes when VI subjects didn't follow instructions perfectly, so he was understandably uneasy. He should have been thankful for the sweat above his upper lip, though, because it showed us that he was indeed human and not a straggling vampire or hybrid.

At first, Edward was cautious, cryptic even, because he didn't trust Jay. Mr. Jenks was obviously a man on a mission from Aro and we didn't know if he meant us any harm. The longer Edward talked to him, however, the more transparent Jay's intentions became. He acknowledged Edward as his superior and answered every question Edward posed with blunt truth. His responses made it evident that he knew the true nature of Aro and his minions. At Edward's request, Jay even provided details about the circumstances surrounding the demise of other VI communities. Centuries old mysteries of disappearing colonies and settlements, like Roanoke, were finally explained. Of course, in recent history, it was more difficult for Aro to eliminate entire communities, so he had to modify his campaigns.

Aro enjoyed the challenge and the new game, immensely.

Jay made it clear that his existence had been separate from _that_ supernatural world. His domain was the business and legal realm of Aro's empire. He alone held the answers to our future, and he was ready and willing to provide them… once he found out why his employer had been out of contact, that is.

Edward had to tell him that Aro was dead.

Even though Edward and Jay had established a cautious respect for one another, Mr. Jenks found it difficult to believe that Aro was actually gone. Edward did not reveal all of the details of Aro's demise, but he did say that he had witnessed it first-hand. Jay's disbelief ended when Edward produced Aro's medallion as proof of death.

Jay sat in silent shock for almost a minute as he stared at the ancient symbol of power. There was no way to know what was going through his mind as he showed no other emotion. Finally, he looked up at Edward and said, "I can't believe it. The Volturi's reign of power is over. My family is finally free."

Edward nodded and Jay seemed to relax for the first time since he had entered our home. It was as if the weight of a thousand years of oppression had suddenly lifted from his shoulders.

We had all breathed a little easier after seeing Jay's reaction to the news.

He didn't ask any questions about Aro, his Guard, or their remains. He simply pulled out his briefcase and started giving Edward an overview of what was now his empire. Edward didn't technically inherit anything because Aro wasn't a real person on paper, but Edward was still the owner of VI and all its' holdings, nonetheless. Every community, school, VI lab, farm, and store was owned by Edward and under VI control. Aro had been planning for his heir to join him for a very long time, and Jay was the legal whiz behind all of Aro's decisions. Jay assured Edward that he would be willing to stay with him every step of the way, so Edward retained him as counsel. Over time, Jay was able to put everything into perspective and give Edward the legal guidance that was so desperately needed. Jay and his family even moved into our neighborhood so that he and Edward could meet regularly and navigate the transitions.

Carlisle and I were so proud that Edward assumed the vast responsibilities without question. He embraced his destiny and agreed to do everything in his power to rectify the harms that had preceded him. Both Jay and he were united in their desire to transform VI into a positive force.

I glanced toward the Jenks' house and noticed my devastatingly handsome son walking across the lawn. He was heading my way with a steaming mug in hand. His floppy hair and shy smile disguised the strong man underneath his still boyish features. Of all the changes we had endured in the last year, Edward had undergone the biggest transformation. It's hard to even fathom that he was that petulant and angry boy who sulked around our house just a couple of years ago.

Of course, Bella had a lot to do with Edward's emotional renovation and ultimate recovery.

After the dust had settled, literally, Edward and Bella couldn't wait to start a new life together. They were married in a small ceremony in this very gazebo, surrounded by family and friends. After a much deserved honeymoon in Rio de Janeiro, they returned home to LaVerrot and started construction on a home of their own.

Bella has almost completed her degree in Botany and is specializing in hydroponics. She works with Dr. Hale on experimental techniques and is actually making quite a name for herself in that arena. Dr. Hale, Edward, and she have traveled to many of the VI growing facilities to institute new growing protocols and crops. They hope to one day build hydroponic centers in developing countries to improve the quality and availability of healthy food for everyone.

Edward decided to resign from the Pre-med program at UDub and instead chose to do on-line courses in business and pre-law. He isn't chasing a degree, just knowledge, and the on-line courses give him the flexibility that he needs. He and Jay continue to work side-by-side to make VI a better company. They didn't make too many changes at once for fear of creating unwanted attention from the governments of various countries and the media, but they are slowly lifting some of the restrictions on the communities and eliminating the "special" formulations of the products used there.

Their ultimate goal is to make VI merchandise uniform and affordable for everyone.

We're all busy and determined to make this world a better place. Our close encounter with death brought about a sense of urgency in all of us—an urgency for love and happiness and health and peace for our global community of family and friends. We have a responsibility to future generations—

"What are you thinking about, Mom?" Edward interrupted my thoughts before he sat down beside me and sipped his coffee. "You look like you're a million miles away."

I leaned over and rested my temple on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm just pondering the past... the present… and the future."

We both chuckled at my far-reaching deliberations before Edward said, "Well, you may need to consider the abridged version because Bridezilla is already up and working on her third cup of coffee. She'll be tracking you down any minute now."

I let out a playful grunt of frustration before I sat up and bumped his shoulder with mine. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way, Edward. Besides, it will all be over soon and then what will we have to look forward to?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said with whimsy. "Grandbabies?"

"What?" I screeched.

But before I could clarify, my cell phone started playing the bridal march. He waved me to answer it before "Bridezilla went on a rampage."

Alice was already mid-sentence by the time we connected. As I listened to her rant on about baby's breath and lilies, I glanced at Edward once again and realized that truly the best in life was still yet to come.


End file.
